Naruko's Adventures
by Juli.Pow
Summary: Everybody knows Naruko's goal: She wants to be the best Hokage ever! But she is still a petty genin. Therefore, she has a long and dangerous path to go, till her dream can become true. But Naruko feels confident and with the help of her friends and protectors, maybe she can fulfil her dream. Fem!Naruto, NaruHarem, KakaNaru Pairing in the end
1. Who is Naruko?

**Disclaimer** **: I don't own any Naruto characters or the Naruto story! All credits belong to Masashi Kishimoto!**

 **Authors Note: This is my first fanfiction. This story will be a femNaruto fanfiction and the story will follow the original timeline. Naruto's name will be Naruko or short Naru. The pairing will be KakaNaru in the end. But till then, Naruko will be loved/protected by many Naruto characters. I hope you like my story! :)**

 _ **Thank you to my awesome beta-readers: Naruko7877, StudioDia29 and xxxxxborutoxxxxx. :3 Without these cutie pies, this story would be a lot worse.**_

 **Warning!** **: Some scenes will contain curse language or rape/ abuse!**

' _Normal thought…'_

" **Demon fox speech/ Kyuubi speech…"**

''Normal speech…''

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 1- Who is Naruko?

* * *

A long time ago a demon fox with nine tails appeared. With its powerful tails, it could smash mountains and could create tidal waves. A band of ninjas rose to defend their village from the attack. One great ninja was able to imprison the monster but died in the progress. This ninja was known as Yondaime Hokage! The nine-tailed demon fox was sealed inside a baby-girl, later know as Uzumaki Naruko. With that the story begins…

 _13 years later…_

Uzumaki Naruko is currently running away from a bunch of Chunins. She has yet again pulled an incredible prank. Her mid-long blond hair in two pigtails, which was held by two orange ribbons, is blowing in the wind. She has big ocean blue eyes that currently are laughing at the bunch of ninjas, who are trying to catch her. Her bright personality set the village ablaze with light. She is wearing a bright neon orange jumpsuit; the jacket ends above her bellybutton and the shorts are just below her butt. Around her neck, she wears a pair of orange goggles. On her feet, you can find the usual blue shinobi sandals. Moreover, on her face is a large grin that curled her three whisker like marks on each cheek and compliment her tan skin.

 _'My newest prank surpassed all before!'_ Naruko thought happily as she ran through the streets, away from the angry mob of shinobis.

''Why did you do such a thing?'' One shinobi shouted angrily after her.

 _'Because nobody likes me and the whole village hates me for no reason. All I want is that people see me as who I am not as monster or something like that.'_ Her mood dropped a bit, but she didn't show that on the surface.

The hunt through the village of Konoha went on. In the view came the Hokage monument, newly redesigned. The Shodaime, Nidaime, Sandaime and Yondaime Hokage now looked more realistic and all of them have blood running down their noses.

 _Somewhere inside the Hokage office…_

''Hokage-sama there is a problem.'' One shinobi stated nervously.

''What is it?'' The Sandaime comes in sight, he's currently writing kanjis. He sighed. ''Did Naruko do something again?'' He had a deadpan expression on his face. _'That girl will be the death of me! Why can't she just be like any normal child…oh…because she isn't a normal child. But that means…more evil paperwork for me…again!'_ He cringed.

''Hai, she climbed on the Hokage monument…and she vandalized and graffitied all over them!'' A random chunin shouted furiously.

The Sandaime sweat dropped. He looked at the Hokage monument and had to surpass his snicker. _'Looks like she found my orange books… and now she thinks all Hokage are perverts…'_ He sighed again.

Meanwhile, Naruko is still running away, now from jounin and anbu too. She passed a wood fence and an idea popped up in her mind. ' _Those idiots will never find me!'_ She grinned evilly.

Just then, two jounins passed a normal wood fence. Suddenly, you can see a blanket, with wood prints on it like the wood fence, shuffle and Naruko appeared. She laughed. ''Those idiots will never find me!''

Just then a chunin named Iruka appeared behind her. ''OI, NARUKO!''

"Kyaa!" Naruko was so scared that she tripped over a rock. "How did you suddenly get here, Iruka-sensei?''

''The question is what are you doing here when you should be in class now?'' Iruka looked pissed at her.

''Gomen..." Naruko looked at him, embarrassed.

 _In the academy…_

Naruko is now tied up so she can't run away. She pouted. ' _Why is Iruka-nii such a buzzkiller? And why does he have to embarrass me in front of the whole class? I'm enough disliked by all of them….'_

''Now listen, Naruko!" Iruka looked at her seriously. ''You failed the last graduation test and the one before that. This is no time to goofing off, you fool!''

She pouted. _'It's not like I failed intentionally. It's not my fault that the other academy teachers manipulate my tests, so I can't graduate…'_ She bit on her lip and blinked back tears.

Iruka sweat dropped at her mood drop. ''We will have a re-test on Henge no Jutsu! Even those who already pass will take it.''

''Whaaaaaaatttttt?!'' The whole class was enraged. Hateful glares were sent in Naruko's direction.

''That's all your fault, baka!" One of her classmates blamed her.

Iruka heard that and send a warning glare in the direction of that stupid kid. He doesn't hate Naruko, more so, he really likes her like the little sister he never had. But in class he should treat all as equals, so he can't help her. _'I hope you know why I can't help you here, Naru-chan.'_ He sent a short apologetic glimpse in her direction.

Naruko noticed the glimpse and she gave Iruka a small smile. A true smile not that fake smile she always wears. ' _Don't worry, Iruka-nii…I know you can't help me now, but I'm grateful you see me as Uzumaki Naruko and not as a monster_. _However, you didn't have to go so far as to humiliate me in front of the class that was really mean!'_ Naruko began to pout again.

The test started. The first to begin was Haruno Sakura. She is a very girly girl with pink hair and green eyes and passed the Henge no Jutsu by transforming into Iruka almost perfectly.

''I did it!'' Sakura jumped into the air. _'Shannaro!'_

''Did you see that Sasuke-kun?'' She looked lovestruck at the last Uchiha.

The next was Uchiha Sasuke. He is a very broody boy with a very big ego and he passed the exam over-average. Finally, it was Naruko's turn.

 _'Now I can pay Iruka-nii back for what he did earlier!'_ She grinned fake-innocent at Iruka.

''This is a real pain...'' Nara Shikamaru dropped his head lazily on his desk. _'Mendoukse!'_ He sighed.

''That's all your fault!'' Yamanaka Ino screeched at her.

 _'Like I care what you say, Sasuke fangirl Number 2!'_ Naruko looked at her annoyed. ''Yosh, let's go!''

In the background stood Hyuuga Hinata, a very shy girl, and encouraged Naruko silently. Naruko is Hinata's idol because she is so confident and Hinata hopes she can be best friends with her one day.

Naruko walked to Iruka. ''Transform!'' She did a single hand sign and her eyes twinkled mischievously.

 _'Oh no, that's not good…'_ Iruka noticed that glint, but it was too late. In Naruko's place stood an older teenager Naruko completely naked with curves just on the right places. As Iruka noticed that, he flew backwards with enormous speed and a nosebleed.

All boys in her class, even Sasuke, blushed or had bloody noses. She transformed back and sweat dropped at the sight. ' _And I thought you were different Iruka-nii….so that means probably all men are perverts!'_ Naruko sighed. Then, she looked innocently at Iruka.

''How do you find it? I call it Oiroke no Jutsu'' She grinned proudly.

''YOU FOOL! STOP MAKING SUCH JUTSUS!'' Iruka screamed angrily and waved hysterically with his arms. 'W _here did she learn such jutsus? When I find out who has influenced my sweet and innocent Naru-chan…let's just say, his family will not have enough of a body to bury properly.'_

Then, Iruka noticed the boys of the class with blushes on their faces. _'Oh no, no, no, no, no, no! Back your hands away from my little angel! If I see that you are glancing at Naru-chan with perverted thoughts I will kill you!'_ He finally noticed that he leaked out a little bit of killer intent at the boys and stopped immediately.

 _After the academy..._

Naruko and Iruka both stood in front of the Hokage monument. Naruko's punishment was to clean the Hokage monument from her paint. She pouted. ' _What fun is it, if you have to clean it in the end?'_ She sighed.

Iruka frowned. He noticed that Naruko cleaned the same place for 10 minutes. ' _What's wrong with her? Is she frustrated? But why?' '_ 'You know, Naru-chan, I won't let you go home unless you cleaned all that up.'' Iruka looked at her.

''I don't care… there's no one home anyway.'' She answered him so quietly that he almost missed it. _'Naru-chan…'_ He thought sadly as he saw a tear slip her eyes. ''Naru-chan.''

''What is it Iruka-sensei?'' Naruko looked at him and tried to put her fake smile on her face.

''You know…if you clean up the mess, I will buy you ramen tonight.''

''Really, Iruka-nii?'' Her mood brightened and her eyes shined with hope.

''Yeah, really.'' He watched satisfied as a true smile lit on Naruko's face.

 _10 minutes later by Ichiraku Ramen…_

Naruko and Iruka are currently eating ramen.

''Naru-chan?'' Iruka looked at her with a puzzled expression. "Why did you vandalize those faces? Don't you know who the Hokage are?''

''Of course, I do, Iruka-nii! I know they earned the title Hokage, because they were the best ninja of their time, right? Especially the Yondaime Hokage was a hero, who saved the village from the nine-tailed demon fox Kyuubi."

''Then why did you do that, Naru-chan?'' Iruka just looked more confused.

''Because I'll become Hokage myself and I'll be the greatest Hokage of all time! So that everyone will finally accept me. And besides that, all Hokages were pervs so they deserved it!'' She grinned cheerfully.

Iruka sweat dropped.

''By the way, Iruka-nii, I have a favor to ask.''

''You want another bowl?'' He guessed and sweat dropped again.

''Mmmh…no…Can I borrow that hitai-ate for a while?'' She looked at him with her best puppy-dog eyes.

He gulped and looked away from her. ''I'm sorry Naru-chan. This is worn only by those who have graduated from Ninja Academy. Tomorrow, you will...''

''You are so mean Iruka-nii!'' Naruko pouted, till an idea popped up inside her mind. Suddenly she yelled: ''One more bowl, please!''

''Whaa...'' Iruka screamed shocked. He cried anime tears in memory of his now-not-so-full-anymore wallet.

* * *

 _The next day…_

''We are now about to begin the graduation test. When your name is called, proceed to the next classroom. The test is on the Bunshin no Jutsu.'' Iruka took a double look at his list and frowned. ' _That's Naru-chan's weakest jutsu…I hope she can still pass.'_

 _'Oh no! Why always that jutsu?'_ Naruko looked nervously around her.

She entered the graduation room. She saw Iruka-sensei grinning encouraging at her. Next to Iruka-sensei sat Mizuki-sensei and looked mischievous and beside him laid the hitai-ate's on a table.

 _'I will pass this test no matter what!'_ She did the right hand sign and gathered chakra. At this moment, unknown by Naruko and Iruka, Mizuki formed a hand sign under the table and grinned evilly.

''Bunshin no Jutsu!''

And with a large puff of smoke a very ill looking and instable clone appeared. Naruko's face was shocked and Iruka looked at the clone in disbelief, while Mizuki tried to surpass his evil laughter.

' _I'm sorry Naru-chan, but I can't let you pass like that...'_

''Disqualified.'' Iruka looked at her sadly.

Naruko's face looked like you have drowned a puppy. But she managed a fake smile. ''That's fine. I'll just try next time''. As Naruko got out of the door a single tear fell to the ground. Iruka noticed that and preferably he would go after her, but they have to control the other academy students.

 _'Gomen, Naru-chan, I'll buy you an extra big bowl of ramen later, I promise!_ ' Iruka looked at the door with a frown on his face. _'I hope you are alright till I can come to you, please stay safe and don't do something silly.'_

 _Outside the academy…_

Newly promoted genins were gathered outside the academy and chatted cheerfully with their family and friends. Naruko was sitting alone on the swing. She was depressed and wondered why her Bunshin no Jutsu failed so miserably.

''Look, look, I'm a ninja now!'' One of Naruko's ex-classmates hugged his parents cheerfully. Her eyes watered.

''You did well, son!'' His parents beamed at him proudly.

Naruko tried not to cry. Two women looked at her with hateful looks on their faces.

''Look at that one.'' One of the women looked at her hateful.

''It's **that** girl! I heard she's the only one who failed.'' Her friend answered with her nose held high.

''Hmpfh, serves her right!''

''Imagine what would happen if she became a ninja'' The second woman frowned.

''Isn't that the whore who is actually…''

''Hey, we are not supposed to talk about **that**!''

At that moment Naruko couldn't hold back her tears anymore and the tears slid down her face. Suddenly a person appeared next to her. She wiped her tears away and looked up…next to her stood Mizuki-sensei.

In the background, Iruka and the Sandaime stood next to each other and looked at Naruko and Mizuki with a frown on their faces.

''Iruka, we need to talk later.'' Sandaime looked at him seriously.

''Hai!" Iruka looked warily in the direction were Naruko and Mizuki stood just a minute ago.

 _On the rooftop of a house…_

Mizuki-sensei and Naruko sat beside each other and looked over Konoha.

''Iruka-sensei isn't trying to be mean to you, you know.'' Mizuki looked at the girl with fake-concern. _'Considering that the girl is only thirteen and the Kyuubi whore, she looks pretty beautiful for her age...so exotic, I like that she has the right curves on the right places and that for her age is pretty amazing. Maybe I can have a little fun with her later, before I kill her.'_ Mizuki grinned evilly.

Naruko looked warily at him. ' _Why does his grin look so mischievous_? A _nd I know that Iruka-nii is only doing his job and couldn't let me pass. But what's his point in that?'_ Naruko's eyes narrowed. Something isn't right with him and Naruko could feel it.

''You know, Iruka-sensei only wants you to become strong from the bottom of his heart. You both don't have parents.''

 _'What are you getting at?'_ Naruko can't help but feel suspicious.

''You know, I can help you…'' Mischief glinted in his eyes.

''Help with what?'' She looked at him curiously. ' _Maybe I'm just paranoid and he just wants to help...'_

''I'll let you in a big secret.''

Naruko's eyes widened. ''What secret?''

Mizuki smiled brightly with hidden evil in his smile, but Naruko doesn't notice it anymore. _'I finally trapped her in my lies!'_

 _A few hours later, at Irukas home…_

' _Where is Naruko? Slowly I begin to worry about you Naru-chan. Where are you? You didn't wait for me here, like we arranged it. Did something happen? I hope you are alright…And wasn't Mizuki by your side the last time I saw you? Has he something to do with that? No Mizuki wouldn't…'_ Irukas thoughts were interrupted by a bang on his door.

''Wake up, Iruka-sensei!'' Sounded a voice from the other side of the door.

Iruka opened the door and was shocked to see Mizuki standing in front of him.

''What's the matter?'' He looked at Mizuki in surprise. _'Is something with Naru-chan?'_

''Come to Hokage-sama immediately! I heard... that Naruko…stole the scroll of seals.''

''What?! The Scroll of Seals?!'' Iruka looked utterly shocked. _'Why would Naru-chan do such a thing? Something isn't right here…'_ He looked at Mizuki's back suspiciously.

 _At the forest edge…_

Naruko sat on the ground and read the scroll of seals. ''Let's see…the first jutsu is…Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu? Mmhh…a jutsu I'm already not good at? Interesting! Let's go!''

 _By the Sandaime…_

''Hokage-sama! We can't forgive her! This is not just a prank!" One jounin panicked.

''The scroll is a dangerous item that the Shodaime sealed! Depending on its use…It will be a major disaster if it's taken out of the village!'' Another agreed. Iruka and Mizuki arrived by the Hokage. Iruka frowned.

''Yes. Bring Naruko here at once!'' The Sandaime ordered and looked discreetly at Iruka.

''Yes, sir!'' All of them vanished.

 _With Iruka..._

Iruka searched through the whole village to find Naruko. But he couldn't find her. _'Where are you Naru-chan? And why did you take the scroll? That didn't look like you… Something is obviously not right! Stay safe, Naru-chan! I will find you!'_

 _With Mizuki…_

Mizuki is on the way to his meeting place, where he will find Naruko. He laughed evilly and manically. ' _I will tell everyone in the village about this and kill Naruko… but before that I will have a little fun with that pretty Kyuubi whore! And then the scroll of sealing will be mine too.'_ Mizuki grinned like he was getting the best present in the world to his birthday. His eyes gleamed with mischief. _'Maybe I won't kill that bitch and make her my personal whore_ … _Yeah that would be fun!'_ And again, an evil laugh escaped his throat _. 'I can't wait!'_

 _With Naruko…_

Naruko laid utterly exhausted on the ground. She panted hard and looked like she was training for several hours. Suddenly a shadow formed above her. An angry and concerned Iruka arrived.

''Hey, Naru-chan!" He looked angry and worried.

Naruko sat up and looked pleased at Iruka-sensei. ''You found me…And I've only learned one jutsu, but that's okay, right, Iruka-nii?''

' _She has been practicing a jutsu…? Until she became this dirty and exhausted? What's going on?!'_ A frown formed on his face as he tried to solve this puzzle.

''Listen Iruka-nii, I'm going to show you this amazing jutsu! You're going to let me graduate if I'm doing so, right? Isn't it true that I can graduate if I can do one jutsu written down here?'' She looked cheerfully at him but was clearly exhausted.

Iruka looked at her completely shocked, his suspicion became clear. ''Who told you that, Naru-chan?''

Naruko looked at him confused. ''Mizuki-sensei. He told me about this scroll and place…but you know that, right?'' She looked carefully at him.

Iruka narrowed his eyes. _'Mizuki did it! So, my suspicion was right!'_ ''No, I didn't know that.''

Naruko's eyes widened. She frowned. ' _He didn't know…then why?' S_ he asked herself that again and again, but she didn't find a plausible answer.

Suddenly kunai flew her way. Iruka pushed her aside and took the hits and because of that was pinned against a wall of a little cabin.

''I'm impressed you found this place.'' An evil voice sounded from above them.

''I see now how it is…'' Iruka looked furious.

Mizuki came in sight. ''Naruko be a nice girl and give me the scroll!''

Naruko was shocked to see her Iruka-nii wounded and bleeding. ''What's going on here?'' She asked with such a scared voice that shattered Irukas heart into pieces.

 _'She should never be this scared, I have to protect her! No matter what!'_ ''Naru-chan, never give him the scroll!'' Iruka looked calmly at her to soothe is little sister-like student. ''It's a dangerous object that contains forbidden Ninjutsu. It was sealed. Mizuki used you in order to get it for himself!''

 _'What? He used me?'_ Naruko was near tears. She hated it to be used like an object.

''Naruko. Don't listen to Iruka-sensei. He is only afraid of you holding that scroll!'' Mizuki grinned evilly.

Her eyes widened. ' _Why would Iruka-nii do such a thing? You are a liar!'_

''Naru-chan, don't let him fool you! I know you are smarter than you let everybody know and I know you are strong! Probably stronger than everyone!'' Iruka began to sweat.

''Hahahaha, I will tell you the truth.''

 _'What truth?'_ Naruko narrowed her eyes.

''Baka! Don't do that!''

''After an accident twelve years ago, a rule was created.'' Mizuki looked to her as he ignored Iruka.

 _'A rule? What rule?'_ Naruko's brain slowly felt like pudding by the words she didn't get.

''That's a rule everybody, but you, knows.''

 _'Iruka-nii too?'_ She looked shocked at Mizuki.

''STOP IT MIZUKI!'' Iruka panicked.

"The rule forbids anyone from revealing that you are actually the Demon Fox Spirit!'' Mizuki chuckled evilly.

''Huh?'' Naruko's world began to rotate. ' _I'm the Kyuubi?'_ Tears gathered in her eyes.

"You are actually the Demon, the Nine Tailed Fox Spirit, who killed Iruka's parents and destroyed the village! You are nothing more than a demon whore!''

Now tears streamed down Naruko's face and over and over again the same thoughts came to her mind: ' _I killed Iruka's parents, I killed Iruka's parents, I killed Iruka's parents…'_

Mizuki walked towards her. _'Finally, she is trapped'_ Mizuki grinned and looked at Iruka. 'A _nd Iruka is pinned to the wall. That's perfect! I can break her spirit by raping her and all he can do is to watch.'_

Naruko still sat on the ground and cried, the horrible thoughts pinned her down.

 _'Why is he walking towards her?'_ Iruka narrowed his eyes. ' _I have to do something, but I can't break free!'_ Iruka struggled. He has to go to Naruko now, before Mizuki reaches her. But it was pointless.

Now Mizuki reached Naruko. He laid a hand on her shoulder. Naruko looked up and her eyes widened in surprise as she saw Mizuki standing in front of her. Too fast for her to react, Mizuki grabbed her hands and pinned her with his body to the ground. Her eyes widened. She struggled, but he was too heavy for her. Mizukis face was only inches away from hers and she could feel his breath on her face. Chills ran down her back and you can see the panic in her eyes.

 _'No, not again!'_ She panicked as his lips touched her lips.

 _'You will get what you deserve demon whore!'_

As Iruka saw that Mizuki pinned Naruko down and his face only inches away from hers, something inside of him snapped.

 _'He wouldn't do that would he?'_ Iruka was full of panic. _'He would never rape a child, he isn't a pedophile, or is he?'_ As then his lips were pressed on the lips of his precious Naru-chan, his little sister, he freaked out. He pulled the rest of the kunai out of his body in such speed and in less than a second was beside Mizuki and kicked him with such force that Mizuki crushed through a tree. He looked down at the frightened Naruko and felt his blood boil. Mizuki stood up and pulled out his big fuma-shuriken.

Iruka dashed at Mizuki, but he only grinned and threw his fuma-shuriken at Naruko, who was sitting on the ground still frozen in fear.

"DIE, Naruko!'' Mizuki screamed.

Naruko closed her eyes. ' _So, this is the end…'_

But nothing happened. She opened her eyes only to see Iruka standing above her with blood running down his mouth and the fuma-shuriken sticking out of his back. ''Iruka-nii…why?'' Tears streamed down her face.

''Because you and I are the same. After my parents died, nobody paid attention to me or gave me any support. I wasn't a good student in school. I was the class clown…because I wanted people to notice me. I couldn't get noticed through excellence, so I kept doing stupid things. It was so hard. Isn't that right Naruko?'' Iruka was now crying too.

''Don't make me laugh…Iruka always hated you because you killed his parents!'' Mizuki laughed.

''No…you are wrong! Naru-chan didn't kill my parents. She is my precious little sister, who I love so much! She is Uzumaki Naruko from Konoha, not some demon!"

Naruko's eyes widened.

''THEN DIE FOOL!'' Mizuki threw his second fuma-shuriken in Irukas direction.

' _I guess that is the end of me…Gomen, Naruko'_ Iruka looked sadly at her. Naruko furiously kicked the shuriken aside and kicked Mizuki right in the face. Irukas eyes widened in surprise. Mizuki fell hard to the ground and Naruko appeared right in front of him.

 _'Naru-chan?!'_

''You surprised me there, bitch!'' Mizuki froze in his way as he looked at Naruko. She looked furious. Her blond hair was out of her pigtails, floated behind her in the air and formed hair-like tails. [like her mother Kushina with her hair] She has a murderous and furious glare on her face and a stifling aura.

''IF YOU EVER LAY A HAND ON IRUKA-NII AGAIN, I'LL KILL YOU!'' She looked murderous.

''Shut up, I can take care of a kid like you with a single blow.'' Mizuki looked cheekily at her.

''Why don't you try then? I pay you back a thousand times!'' Naruko made a correct hand sign and grinned coldly.

''Let's see you try! Show me what you can do demon whore!''

''Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!''

Iruka was shocked. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw over a thousand furious Naruko's appear.

 _...And this was the day Mizuki learned an important lesson. Don't mess with furious women. With don't I mean NEVER!_ _And if the woman is Uzumaki Naruko you should run for your life while you can still walk..._

After Mizuki learned his lesson he was nothing more than a bleeding pulp and newly castrated. Naruko was a little bit embarrassed. ''I kind of got carried away, I'm sorry! Are you alright Iruka-nii?'' Naruko looked at him, concerned about his condition.

Iruka gaped in disbelief at the sight of Mizuki and what she had done to him. He shivered. _'Note to myself: Don't mess with Naru-chan when she is pissed!'_ ''Ah…Yeah…" He chuckled awkwardly. _'She is really something. Maybe it's true. Maybe she will surpass all Hokages.'_

Naruko sighed. ''I'm glad that you are alright!'' She beamed happily at him.

''Naru-chan, come over here, I'd like to give you something.''

 _Meanwhile by the other shinobis…_

''Has anyone found Naruko yet?'' One chunin looked around in concern.

''No.''

''Darn, this is bad'' Another shinobi panicked.

The Sandaime walked to them and smiled. ''There's no need to worry anymore. She'll be back soon.''

 _Back to Naruko and Iruka…_

''Iruka-nii can I open my eyes now?"

''Yes, you can.''

As she opened her eyes a pleased looking Iruka was in her sight without his hitai-ate. She then realized his hitai-ate was around her head and her eyes widened in surprise.

''Congratulation…. on your graduation!'' He grinned warmly at her. ''In celebration for that, we'll have ramen tonight.''

Naruko was overwhelmed. She let a single tear slip down her face. Iruka wondered what was wrong when suddenly he was crushed into a hug. "Iruka-nii!'' They both fell to the ground and Iruka groaned in pain. As he opened his eyes, Naruko's breasts were pressed in his face. He blushed.

''Can you get off me, I'm still hurt you know...'' He could only hope that Naru-chan didn't notice his blush.

''Gomen, Iruka-nii!'' She jumped off him and giggled cheerfully.

He sighed. _'That was close! I don't want Naru-chan to think that I'm a pervert or something._ '

''Oh, and Iruka-nii?''

''What is it?''

''You should learn to hide your blush better that was so obvious, you perv.'' She deadpanned.

Iruka turned red. _'Nooooooooo!'_ He sunk to the ground and cried anime tears. _'Now my little sister thinks I'm a pervert!'_

Naruko laid laughing on the ground. Irukas eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

''Gomen, Iruka-nii that was only a joke, but you should have seen your face!'' After 5 minutes Naruko finally calmed down enough to stand up. She took Iruka's arm and dragged him with her.

''Let's go to Ichiraku's Ramen!'' She began to sing cheerfully. Iruka only sweat dropped and mourned silently at his soon empty wallet.

* * *

 **Thanks for all your reviews!**

 **Special thanks to my beta 'StudioDia29', who looked through this chapter and fixed some of my mistakes. :3**

Henge no Jutsu = Transformation Technique

Oiroke no Jutsu = Sexy Technique

Bunshin no Jutsu = Clone Technique

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Shadow Clone Technique

Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Multiple Shadow Clone Technique

Ninjutsu = Ninja Techniques

 _Reviews_

 _'MakeOutTacticsVol.2'_ : Great first chapter, liked the structure of the chapter however just a little thing is the use of double and single quotation marks to distinguish speech and thought, however that is an easy fix and I look forward to how you progress this story :)

 **Thanks for the tip! I have edited all my chapters because there were really bad grammar/spelling mistakes. But now, everything is fixed. :)**

 _'Guest' from 25.08.2017 :_ Good...I like so much ...please much

 **I'm glad you liked it! :) I hope you will enjoy the future chapters too.**

 _'Goon' :_ Your fic is interesting... I love the fic fem naru

 **Thanks! I love female Naru too, that's why I began to write this story. :)**

 _'iHateHotWeather123' :_ Have a FUCKING RAPE WARNING, YOU SICK, LAME FUCK! CLICHE and OVER-USED/UNCREATIVE storyline..

 **Wow...Thank you so much for your *cough* constructive criticism *cough*. And by the way, I have a rape warning in the first chapter...Oh and this fic isn't rated M for nothing, so if you aren't mature enough to read about something like that, why did you read this chapter in the first place and why did you write a review...?... You could have just clicked away...**

 _'stamfordhighschool'_ : I love it

 **Thank you! :3 I'm glad you like my story. :)**

 _'Princess Peridot'_ : Your grammar and pacing needs work. You could also work on not putting the anime into written text. Everyone here has seen it, you don't have to rewrite it. I'm not saying this to be mean. I'm trying to say that you could have spent the time to work on putting Naruko's motivations and inner thoughts in to words. Which you did, but you could have expanded upon them and not have left them as snapshot. Back peddling a bit to your grammar, you seem to have an issue with possessives and plurals. I don't know if it's just because you're lazy and don't bother, a crazy spell check function on your phone, a sticky keyboard, or that English is your second language. To cite an example you used womans in place of the correct plural women. You also forget to use an apostrophe to show possession. The work shown here is not bad, is actually pretty good all things considered. With the right proof reader, and a bit of work you could take this story from good to great. Please don't take me for some conceited fool or anything, I just want to offer some advice to help you grow as an author. Seriously, I really do mean all of this in the nicest way possible.

 **Thank you for your constructive criticism. :) I know I have some grammar and spelling issues, but I'm from Germany, so English is not my first language... Anyway, this is not an excuse to not check the spelling and grammar twice, I already did that, but I always miss something and I also want to write new chapters, so that means that in the earlier chapter are a few bad mistakes, I overlooked. To what you said about putting more work on Naruko's inner motivation and thoughts: It gets better with every next chapter, I have written. For example, in chapter 20-32 I think I have written some good interesting thoughts and did some changes to the anime. This chapter here, is pretty much the first thing I have ever written on fanfiction, so it isn't really good. Also, I already tried to get a Beta-Reader or proof reader, but from the over 20 people I made a request from, no one answered to this day, what I find a bit rude. (I wrote most of them over a month ago, so they could have at least written back saying they're not interested or something like that.) Oh, and I don't take you for some conceited fool. You're pretty nice and polite and only give me constructive criticism without curse words or something like that, so I'm grateful for your review. :) And maybe if you have time or want to, you can get a proof or beta reader of this story. (Just say if you're not interested, I will not be mad.) Anyway, have a nice day! ;)**

 _'Kimimaro-Kun'_ : I like this fic. Do you think Kimimaro can be added to the harem? If not just not killed? Definitely following.

 **Thank you~ I dont know yet, if I will add Kimimaro to the harem or what happens to him. We just have to wait and see how the story will progress. :)**

 _'Darknight Silver'_ : One of the best gender bents of Naruro I have ever read. Keep up the good work!

 **Thank you~ :3 And dont worry, I will keep working on this story. ;)**

 _'Zabuza'sGirl':_ Wonderful!  
Update immediately, please!

 **Thank you. :D And I will update soon, don't worry.**

 _'hellsparn'_ : Can I make a suggestion for shippudden if you haven't reached it yet have naruko start wearing her hair in a short ponytail so it goes to her neck and have sai compare naruko and sakuras chest greatly pissing off sakura

 **Well first, thanks for your suggestions, they are very much appreciated. :3 And to Naru wearing her hair in a short ponytail, sorry but that will not happen. She will continue wearing her hair in pigtails. To the second suggestion: That is actually a pretty good idea. XD I'm really thinking about including this, it would be awesome. XD**


	2. Konohamaru's Entrance

' _Normal thought… '_

 **"Demon Fox/Kyuubi speech… "**

''Normal speech…''

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 2- Konohamaru's Entrance

* * *

 _On the rooftop of the Hokage office…_

It's the day, where all the new genin have to take a photo for important documents.

''Hey you, are you sure you want to look like that?'' The embarrassed photographer looked at her.

''Yes, of course! So, c'mon and hurry up!'' Naruko giggled.

''Don't regret it later!'' That was the only answer before with a flash the photo was taken.

In the photo Naruko is wearing a maid cosplay costume, orange cat ears and an orange cat tail. She looked sweetly in the camera.

 _'That will give the old perv a heart attack!'_ She grinned evilly.

 _Later in the academy…_

The Hokage and an advisor sat on a desk in the room of the academy, where they will receive the photos of the graduated genin.

The Hokage sighed. ''Bring Uzumaki Naruko to me!'' _'What have you done now, Naru-chan? The photographer had said something about nekos in pictures and that I should speak with Naru about this…'_ He sighed again. The Sandaime could feel that a headache was coming.

Naruko and the advisor entered the room. ''Hello, Jiji!'' Naruko sat down on the place in front of him. ''Why am I here?'' She looked at him with a hidden mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

''You are here because the photographer said that something isn't right with your graduation photo.'' The Sandaime looked strangely at her and then took Naruko's file. _'Let's have a look…'_ He sighed. As he opened the file, a hot, kawaii neko-women in a maid costume looked right at him with a seductive smile. He was so surprised that he didn't notice that this woman was Naru nor noticed he the blood running down his nose and his perverted giggle.

Naruko sweat dropped. ' _I knew it!'_ ''I didn't know that you like me that way, Jiji!'' She tried not to laugh at his shocked face.

 _'That's Naru-chan? Holy Shit!'_ Sandaime gaped and a chill ran down his back. _'If she tells that Iruka-sensei I'm a dead man!'_ He began to panic. ''No…I don't like you that way, I see you as my granddaughter. But you still look kawaii that's why…'' He cleared his throat awkwardly as he tried to explain himself.

 _'Liar!'_ Naruko shrugged it off. ''And why am I here now?'' She looked at him, now seriously.

The Sandaime calmed down. _'That was close! I'm really too old for this shit!'_ He pinched the bridge of his nose. ''Oh yeah, re-take the photo!'' He looked at her seriously.

''Whaaaattt? I don't want to!'' Naruko pouted. ''You know it took me 3 hours to sew that costume! And besides that, the photo looks so kawaii!''

"Take a new photo!'' The Sandaime persisted as he laid her file away.

A frown formed on her face. ''Stop saying that!'' She looked angrily at him and pouted again. No reaction. ' _Fine, if you like it, you can get it!'_ ''Transform!''

With a large puff of smoke an older, naked (!) teenager Naruko stood there. ''Oh please, Hokage-sama…'' She moaned and looked seductively in his direction.

He doesn't expect that and with a loud crash he fell backwards and was knocked out through a nosebleed. Naruko transformed back and sweat dropped. ' _Unmistakable a pervert!'_ She looked at him annoyed.

Sometime later, the Sandaime wiped the blood away from his nose and cleared his throat. "The Oiroke no Jutsu…That's quite a devious technique. Don't use it again."

Naruko laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of her head.

''By the way, Naru, where is your hitai-ate?''

''I won't wear it till the orientation. It might get scratched, ya know.''

He sweat dropped, "You want to keep your headband clean but your ninja registration photo, which identity's you, looks like a mess. Please, retake it."

"Fine...'' Naruko gave in, but pouted. ''Can I at least keep the photo? It looks so cute and I want to show it to Iruka-nii!" She looked at him with innocent, big puppy dog eyes.

''Okay, that's fine…'' _'I hope…'_ The Sandaime was not sure, but nothing spoke against it, so he gave her the photo.

Suddenly the door shut open and in the door frame stood a little kid with a big scarf around his head. ''Old man, get ready to fight!'' He took out a shuriken. ''I'm going to be the Godaime so get ready!'' He ran towards him…but then tripped over his too long scarf and the Sandaime sweat dropped as he cried.

 _'If it's not one thing, it's another…'_ The Sandaime looked away in embarrassment. A jounin with black clothes, black sunglasses and a black bandana reached the door.

''Is this a trap?'' The little boy shot a short look at Naruko.

The jounin looked around the room in confusion. As he noticed that the little boy is on his knees, he panicked. ''Honorable grandson! Are you okay? May I just inform you that there aren't any traps here…''

 _'What's wrong with this kid?'_ Naruko's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. She is still pissed that she has to retake her photo.

''What?'' The boy now looked fully at her. A small blush formed on his face. _'Wow, this nee-chan is really pretty!'_

Then the jounin noticed Naruko. _'I know this girl…She's the Nine Tailed whore!_ _She is a good for nothing scoundrel! But maybe she is good for one thing…'_

''You must have done this to me!'' The boy screamed cheekily and pointed at Naruko.

Something in Naruko snapped at that. Now she was pissed. Her hair left her pigtails and floated in the air and a tick mark appeared by her forehead. Her aura was dangerously. ''You tripped all by yourself, gaki!'' She looked at him coldly and lifted him in the air.

 _'Fuck, now she is pissed, I hope you survive Konohamaru!'_ The Sandaime began to sweat.

 _'_ 'Hey! let go of him! He is the honorable grandson of the Sandaime!'' The jounin looked nervously at her.

 _'Ahhh. So that's why he looks familiar. He is the grandson of that pervert!'_ Naruko let go of her furry for a second.

' _She stopped as soon as she learned who I am…She's like my four-eyed teacher. And I thought she was different.'_ A cheeky grin formed on the face of the little boy. ''What's the matter? Weren't you going to hit me, huh? Can't you hit me because I'm the honorable grandson?!'' He looked at her.

 _'Idiot!'_ The Sandaime sweat dropped.

At these words Naruko's furry appeared again. "I don't care if he's your grandmother!'' She yelled in a deadly tone. Her hair floated again and her aura tried to suffocate the little boy. ''You are lucky that you are just a little gaki!'' She hit him on the head.

 _'That girl…'_ Konohamaru blushed again.

"Whaaaaatttt?'' The jounin looked enraged at her. The Sandaime just sighed and was happy that nobody died.

Naruko increased her suffocating aura and looked at the jounin with fury in her eyes. ''Did you say something?''

''Nooo-noo-nooothhinnng…'' The jounin faltered.

 _A little while later…_

''Listen, you are the honorable grandson of the Sandaime. Even though the whore hit you, you must not associate with her kind. Nothing good will come of your tangling with her. This is your distinguished teacher Ebisu, and I'm never wrong about these things! Don't you want to become the Godaime? Then allow me….'' Ebisu drifted away in his own world.

Konohamaru was gone by now. The Sandaime just sweat dropped and wished for sake. ''Ebisu...he is gone already."

"What?! Off to where?!" The teacher yelled in confusion.

"I believe he went after Naruko." The Sandaime answered, carelessly.

''Oh no! This is terrible! Honorable grandson!'' Ebisu panicked and ran out of the room. The Sandaime just sweat dropped again.

 _On the streets in Konoha…_

Naruko is currently walking through the streets. Konohamaru is following her.

 _'Why is someone following me?'_ Naruko narrowed her eyes. As she turned to see, who was following her she saw someone hiding behind a sheet with his feet sticking out. She sweat dropped. ' _Who can't hide right? Can it be…'_ With small smile on her face, she turned around and walked along, just as she hadn't seen a thing. Konohamaru threw the sheet away and continued following her.

She smiled. ' _So, it's him! But why?'_ As she walked faster, she suddenly turned around. Konohamaru hid behind a wood print blanket by the fence, but is holding the blanket on the wrong side up.

Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance. ''What do you want from me?'' She looked at him kindly. No answer. She sighed. ''I can see you, your camouflage is pathetic.''

Konohamaru dropped the blanket and laughed. ''You've seen through my disguise…Your reputation is well earned! I will allow you to make me your apprentice.''

''Huh?'' Naruko looked confused. ' _Why does he want to be my apprentice?'_

''But you must first teach me your Oiroke no Jutsu technique you used to beat Grandpa Hokage!''

''You got to be kidding!'' She waved wildly with her hands. ' _There's no way I teach a young boy such a technique!'_

''I beg you to say yes, boss!'' He looked at her with big eyes.

She sighed. ' _Boss?_ D _oesn't sound too bad...'_ ''Okay, fine!'' She sighed. ' _Deserves the perverts right, if someone else in the village can do the Oiroke no Jutsu too!'_

 _Sometime later…_

Naruko and Konohamaru walked through the streets. ''Listen! In order to become a skilled ninja, you must first learn to control your Chakra. Much has been said about perfecting the Ninja techniques, but it really boils down to just one thing.'' Naruko looked at him with a big smile.

''And what is that?'' Konohamaru asked excited.

''Hard work and guts!" She giggled. "So be ready for the challenging tasks I will give you.''

''Yes, boss!'' He jumped up and down in excitement.

She smiled pleasantly. ''Okay, let's start! Transform into me first.''

''Huh?''

She sighed. ''Let me see what you can do first.''

''Okay, an easy task, Boss!'' He did a hand sign. ''Transform!'' And with a large puff of smoke a really ugly and fat Naruko stood in his place. ''Well do I look like you?'' He asked with a deep voice.

Her eyebrows twitched dangerously and a tick mark appeared on her head. ' _Calm down… he just needs some practicing.'_ ''Um...well…the clothes are okay I think…'' She took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

''What? I think I look a lot like you…''

That was too much for Naruko. Her hair floated in the air, a big tick mark appeared on her head and her aura was suffocating.

 _'Scary…'_ Konohamaru began to tremble. ''Thaatt...w…wa…was…a-a…j-joke…'' He stuttered out.

''Oh?'' She was now completely normal. Konohamaru sweat dropped. ''Okay, let's move on then.'' Naruko began to walk. Konohamaru just followed her quickly.

 _Ahead of a bookstore…_

''So, next we do some research in that perverted books.'' Naruko frowned in dislike. ' _Why do I have to do this…'_

''Yes, boss.'' Konohamaru looked cheerily at the shop.

''Wait here!'' She transformed into her older teenager self, but with clothes. 5 minutes later she came out of the store and looked pissed.

''Are you alright, Boss?'' Konohamaru looked in concern at her.

''Yes." She said way to calmly because her blood boiled. ''Let's go somewhere we can train.'' But before they could go somewhere, one woman noticed the magazines that Naruko had given Konohamaru and punched her.

 _Sometime later…_

''Why was it me?'' Naruko rubbed her face, where she was punched.

''Gomen...'' Konohamaru looked sadly at her. ''It's because I'm the honorable grandson.''

''Don't worry about it, for me you are Konohamaru from Konoha, not the grandson of the Sandaime.'' She looked kindly in his eyes and she ruffled his hair.

Konohamaru's eyes lightened up and a blush formed on his face. _'Nee-chan is so pretty! I want to marry her someday...'_

''Now you can perform the Oiroke no Jutsu perfectly, you just need some practicing.'' She tried to cheer him up a bit.

 _With Ebisu…_

' _What is she teaching the honorable grandson? And where the hell could they be…? I'm a Jounin, a ninja elite! I was sent to train future Kages! But, I can't find these damn kids!'_ Ebisu's eyes hardened as he vanished.

 _With Naruko and Konohamaru…_

Both of them sat on a tree stomp and are slurping soup. ''You know, I was wondering… You seem obsessed with beating your Hokage Jiji.'' Naruko asked him curiously.

''My name is Konohamaru. It was Jiji who gave me that name. He named me after the ancient name of the village, so it could be easy for everyone here to remember. But nobody, expect for you, ever called me by that name. When they see me they usually see the honorable grandson of the honorable third Hokage. No one, expect for you, ever saw me for who I really am. That's… That's why I want to become Hokage!'' He looked at the sky in frustration.

''You won't win the title that easily, you know. But don't worry I will always see you as Konohamaru. But if you're really serious about gaining the title of the Hokage…''

''WHAT IS IT?''

''You'll have to beat me first!'' She looked at him with excitement and determination.

Konohamaru was surprised, he didn't expect that. _'Nee-chan you are so cool and pretty! I want to become strong, so I can protect you!'_

 _On top of the Hokage office…_

The Sandaime stood there and looked up at the face of the Yondaime Hokage. ''Hokage-sama, I've been looking for you!'' Iruka appeared.

''Iruka.'' The Sandaime still looked at the face of the Yondaime Hokage.

''Did Naru-chan re-submit her Ninja Registration Form?''

''Yes.''

''When I lectured her the other night at the ramen stand, she said she will make everyone accept her, now that she's a Ninja. She's been very happy since then.'' Iruka looked really proud.

The Sandaime didn't answer. He just looked regretfully at the face of the Yondaime Hokage. ''It might not be easy for Naru-chan to realize that dream may not come true..."

''Huh?'' Iruka hummed, confused.

''As you well know, only the villagers who fought the Kyuubi 13 years ago know that the monster is sealed inside Naruko. I ruled that no one shall speak about that incident. I have severely punished those who have only whispered about it. Now our children know nothing about it. That is the only positive development for Naruko. Before the Yondaime trapped the monster and died, his last wish was for the villagers to regard Naruko as a hero.''

''A hero?'' Iruka looked just more confused. _'Why would he want that?'_

''The Yondaime sealed the monster into the navel of a newborn baby whose umbilical cord had just been cut. As the receptacle for the Kyuubi, Naru-chan saved the village. Unfortunately, the other villagers don't see her like that. Some even say she is the Kyuubi herself or she is the whore of the Kyuubi. Little by little, that attitude has been passed down to their own children.'' The Sandaime looked angrily. ''Iruka, do you know?''

''What, sir?''

''When someone is hated and people refuse to accept her existence, she sees it in the eyes of the people around her.''

Iruka was shocked. _'I didn't know it was that bad...'_ He furrowed his eyebrows in regret. _'I'm a bad big brother!'_

 _With Naruko and Konohamaru…_

''I have found you!'' A voice behind them sounded.

''Huh?'' They both said and looked behind them. Behind them on a branch stood Ebisu.

' _The Kyuubi!'_ Anger flashed in Ebisu's eyes.

Naruko turned around and shuddered. ' _That cold look! Everyone looks at me like that!'_

Ebisu jumped from the branch. ''Honorable grandson, we have to go now!''

''No way! I want to beat Jiji right now so I can win the title of Hokage! Don't get in my way!'' Konohamaru looked at Ebisu angrily. Naruko just sighed.

''A Hokage must first know about virtue, honor, etiquette, wisdom, loyalty, faith, judgment, obedience and all that. He must be skilled at more than thousand techniques…And then…'' Ebisu tried to lecture him.

Konohamaru looked at him and smirked suddenly. ''Transform!''

''No, don't do that!" Naruko tried to stop him, but it was too late. She sighed. Ebisu looked utterly confused.

And with a poof of smoke Konohamaru was gone and in his place stood a naked beautiful brunette. ''Take this, Oiroke no Jutsu!'' The now pretty brunette woman tried to look seductive.

Ebisu was shocked and blushed madly. Konohamaru transformed back. ''What? It didn't work?''

''WHAT KIND OF A DISGRACEFUL JUTSU IS THAT?!'' Ebisu screeched pissed. "I'm a gentleman! Such vulgar attacks will never work on me!''

Naruko's eyebrows twitched in annoyance as Ebisu tried to drag Konohamaru with him. ' _I'm really sure you are a pervert!'_ Naruko narrowed her eyes.

''Honorable grandson! That whore will only make you an imbecile!'' Ebisu sneered at her. ''C'mon let's go!''

''No way!'' Konohamaru insisted and tried to wiggle his way out of Ebisu's grip.

Naruko's blood boiled. ' _I will show you whore!'_ She grinned evilly. ''Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!'' Over a hundred Naruko's appeared around them.

"Wow! Fantastic, nee-chan!'' Konohamaru looked around in awe.

''Ha! That's nothing!'' Ebisu grinned cheekily. ''I'm a distinguished teacher. I'm not as weak as Mizuki.'' He walked towards the Bunshin's.

* * *

Somewhere in the Hokage office, the Sandaime watched them through a crystal ball.

* * *

' _Nee-chan…'_ Konohamaru looked a bit worried.

Ebisu got in his fighting stance. Naruko smirked. ''Transform!'' And with a poof of smoke all the Bunshin's transformed into naked, teenager Naruko's.

 _'Whaa…'_ Ebisu looked at them in surprise. Konohamaru was amazed.

* * *

The Sandaime just sweat dropped. _'Another perverted technique…'_ He sighed.

* * *

Suddeny all Naruko's rushed to Ebisu and hugged him. ''Ebisu-sama~''

Ebisu let out a high-pitched scream and flew away while blood rushed out of his nose. As he landed on the ground, he was knocked out. Naruko transformed back and dispelled her clones. She just sweat dropped. ' _I knew it!'_ ''That's my new technique. I call it Harem no Jutsu!'' She giggled cheerfully.

* * *

The Sandaime behind his crystal ball sweat dropped again. _'What a perverted technique. She could probably get me with it, too...'_ He thought, as he began to sweat nervously. ''She combined Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu with her own Oiroke no Jutsu.'' _'I probably wouldn't survive that one!'_ He shook his head but had a blush on his face.

 _Back by Konohamaru and Naruko…_

''I can't even beat that four-eyed teacher of mine!'' Konohamaru kicked a rock in frustration. ''I want the title of the Hokage so badly! I want to be recognized by everyone! But I keep failing!''

Naruko sighed. ''You think it's that easy?'' She looked at him softly.

''Huh?''

''The title Hokage is given only to the greatest Ninja of the village. Everybody must learn to believe in you. I've been through a lot already. It's been one struggle after another. But after all that, I found some people who accepts me. I had to go through a lot just for that. You better push yourself.'' She laughed warmly.

"For what?''

''The path of getting the title of the Hokage is a brutal one. There's no such thing as a shortcut, remember that!'' Her eyes turned serious.

''Fine, from now one we are rivals! But when I beat you someday, you have to marry me!'' Konohamaru pointed at her cheekily.

Naruko smiled pleased. ''That's okay. I'll consider you an equal someday, when we fight for the Hokage title. Let's look forward to it, Konohamaru.''

His eyes widened. _'Thank you, nee-chan!'_ Naruko walked away.

Suddenly she stopped and turned around. ''See you around, Kono-kun!'' She winked at him cheerfully. Konohamaru's eyes watered and he saluted.

The Sandaime smiled proudly, as he saw that through his crystal ball. _'You still have a long way to go to become a real Ninja. But I really look forward to it!'_ He leaned back in his chair and a small smile formed on his lips.

* * *

T **hank you to my beta 'Naruko7877', who looked through this chapter and fixed some of my mistakes. I'm really glad I have you guys to look over my chapter! :3**

Oiroke no Jutsu = Sexy Technique

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Clone Technique

Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Multiple Clone Technique

Harem no Jutsu = Harem Technique

 ** _Reviews_**

 _'Sndwitch':_ good so far, keep it up

 **Thanks! :) I will keep it up, I just have finished editing all chapters and correcting mistakes. As for a new chapter, I will be working on it next week. (Today is the 4.01.2018)**

 _'InARealPickle':_ When you find yourself rewriting entire episodes verbatim like you have for the past two chapters, it is time to reevaluate your story structure.

 **Thanks for your constructive criticism. But I will stay with this story structure because I really like it to see, how the anime/manga could have turned out if Naruto was a girl, a little bit more popular amongst the other shinobi and with the KakaNaru pairing.**


	3. Sakura and Sasuke: Friends or Foes?

' _Normal thought… '_

 **"Demon Fox speech… "**

''Normal speech…''

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 3- Sakura and Sasuke: Friends or Foes?

* * *

 _The next morning at Naruko's apartment…_

Naruko slowly woke up. She stretched herself. Naruko is wearing a cute blue yukata and her mid-long blond hair was out of her pigtails. Besides her lay her two cuddly toys. One was a fox, given to her from Iruka-sensei and the other one was a dog. The dog plushie was given to her from one of her former anbu guards, wolf. She looked around sleepily and got up. ' _A beautiful new day!'_ She yawned happily. She looked at her calendar. ' _Today is the day, where we get our genin team!'_ She grinned excited. She put on her normal clothes and made her hair in two pigtails. Then, Naruko walked into the kitchen and boiled hot water for the cup ramen. She didn't have anything else, so she has to eat ramen for breakfast. As Naruko finished her breakfast, she walked towards the mirror and tied her hitai-ate around her forehead. ' _Now I'm ready!'_ She walked outside her apartment and locked the door, thereby her Pakkun keychain strikes her eyes. She grinned and began to walk towards the academy.

On her way, she noticed an anomaly by the wood fence. Naruko just sighed.

Konohamaru appeared from the anomaly. ''Fight me, here!'' He ran towards her, slipped and landed on his face.

Naruko just sweat dropped. ''Are you okay there, Kono?'' She looked at him kindly.

''Very good, Naruko-nee. You're the woman, I expect you to be.''

And again, she just sweat dropped. ' _I didn't do anything you know….'_ ''I can't fight you now, I have an orientation meeting to go to, I'm sorry Kono.''

''An orientation meeting?'' He looked at her curiously.

She rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. ''Because…as of today I'm a Ninja.'' Naruko pointed at her hitai-ate.

''Oh…'' Konohamaru looked amazed.

She grinned proudly. ''Sorry I should go now, Kono!'' She waved her hand cheerfully and walked away.

 _Meanwhile with Sakura…_

Sakura stood before the mirror and tied her hitai-ate around her head. She is wearing a red and white dress with black shorts underneath it. She smiled at her reflection and her green eyes twinkled. Her pink hair reaches her midback.

''Sakura! Shouldn't you be heading out soon?'' A voice from somewhere in the house called.

A tick mark appeared on her forehead. ''I was thinking of leaving now!'' She grunted annoyed and left her room. _'Shannaro! How long are you planning to treat me as a child?!'_ She left her house. As she walked down the street, she suddenly stopped and began to grin proudly. _'That's right…I'm not a student of the academy anymore…I'm a Kunoichi of the Leaf Village, Haruno Sakura!'_

Suddenly a blonde girl came out of the house next to her. She is wearing a purple dress and bandages underneath it, her blond hair is in a ponytail. They both looked at each other.

''Morning, Sakura.'' The girl looked at her with narrowed eyes.

''Morning…Ino"

As the started to walk besides each other, you could clearly see that they are rivals. They both stormed off next to each other.

 _Inside the academy…_

Naruko sat on her place and looked around bored. She took one of the scrolls Iruka gave her and began to read.

''What the…why are you here?'' A voice behind Naruko said. She looked up only to see Nara Shikamaru looking at her confused.

She pointed at her hitai-ate. ''Don't you see this headband?'' She smiled at him calmly. ' _I figured that someone would ask that, but I never thought Shikamaru would ask me that, I thought he was clever...'_ ''As of today, I'm a ninja too.'' She looked cheerfully and her eyes twinkled with happiness. Shikamaru blushed and looked away.

In the back of the class a shy girl with blue short hair and pupil less eyes looked at her with awe _. 'So Naruko was able to graduate...I really hope we can be best friends someday.'_

Suddenly with a loud bang the door shut open and Sakura and Ino rushed inside. ''Goal!'' They both shouted and looked angrily at each other.

''I won again, Sakura!'' Ino looked at Sakura challenging.

''What are you saying? The tip of my toe got in one centimeter faster.'' Sakura shouted annoyed and they both glared at each other.

Naruko just sweat dropped. ' _How can they be so immature?'_

Suddenly Sakura walked towards her. Naruko's eyes narrowed. ' _What does she want from me?'_ ''Ohayo, Sakura.'' Naruko looked at her with a fake-grin, but Sakura didn't notice her and shoved her away. She sighed annoyed.

''Ohayo, Sasuke-kun.'' Sakura blushed and looked in awe at Sasuke. Sasuke just looked at her in annoyance. ''Mind if I sit next to you?'' She asked sweetly.

''Hey, I'M going to sit next to Sasuke-kun!'' Ino screeched angrily and stormed towards them. All of the Sasuke fangirls came and argued about who is going to sit next to him.

A tick mark appeared on Naruko's head. ' _What is wrong with all the girls?!'_

Sasuke just looked away. _'How annoying…'_

 _Meanwhile in the Hokage office…._

The Sandaime watched them through his crystal ball.

''Is that this year's top rookie, Uchiha Sasuke?'' Someone asked. A bunch of jounin stood by the Hokage.

''Yes.'' Sandaime looked unimpressed.

''The sole survivor of the Uchiha clan?'' The only woman looked at Sasuke with interest.

''Yes.''

One jounin with silver, gravity defying hair and a mask on his face, just letting out on eye, sighed. The sight in the crystal ball switched over to the fangirls and Naruko. _'Uzumaki Naruko, eh… I'm happy to see you again'_ The eye of the silver-haired jounin twinkled in amusement.

 _Back in the academy…_

Naruko's anger goes up. She stood on the table and looked at Sasuke just inches away from his face. Sasuke looked at her confused. She narrowed her eyes. Sasuke is getting annoyed.

 _'What is so great about Sasuke? He's just a broody asshole.'_ Naruko looked at him annoyed.

''Naruko, get away from Sasuke-kun and don't glare at him!'' Sakura screeched at her.

Naruko's anger raised. She and Sasuke glared at each other and flashes appeared from both of their eyes.

Suddenly someone bumped into Naruko and her lips touched Sasukes.

''Whaaa…'' The fan girls looked at the scene in furry. Naruko's and Sasukes eyes widened in surprise.

 _'Holy shit, she has so soft lips.'_ Sasuke blushed.

Naruko stumbled away from him. ' _No, no, no, no, no! That did not just happen! That was my first real kiss!'_ She panicked. All the fangirls glared at her and all the boys glared at Sasuke.

 _Back in the Hokage office…_

''Naruko, she's at the center of trouble as usual.'' The Sandaime sighed.

Suddenly they noticed the Killer Intent directed at the crystal and they all looked surprised at the jounin with silver hair. _'I will kill that Sasuke-guy. How dare him to touch Naru, let alone kiss her!'_ He had a deadly look in his one eye.

The Sandaime sweat dropped. ' _Great, now Kakashi is pissed. Okay I'm pissed too since he stole Naru-chan's first kiss…but not as pissed as Kakashi, how it seems.'_ He sighed. ''Kakashi, you are leaking Killer Intent.'' He silently tried to calm Kakashi down.

''Gomen...'' Kakashi dropped the Killer Intent. The other jounin looked at him surprised.

 _'That is the first time I saw Kakashi this angry, hell that is the first time he ever showed any emotions.'_ The jounin with brown hair and with a cigarette in his mouth looked at his fellow jounin in curiosity.

 _Back at the academy…_

Iruka entered the room and stopped them before something escalated. _'What happened?'_ He looked worried at the depressed Naru. ''As of today, you all have become full-fledged Ninjas…However, you are still genin. The though parts are still to come! From here on you'll be on a squad of three and carry out your missions under your jounin teachers.''

"Huh?" Naruko looked up in surprise.

 _'Squads of three, eh. It'll just slow me down…'_ Sasuke looked out of the window.

 _'Anyone but Sakura and Sasuke are okay...'_ Naruko let her head fall back onto her desk.

''The groups have been determined so that the strength of the groups will be balanced. Now for the assignments!'', Iruka looked at his class warmly. Naruko drifted away, she jerked up when she heard Team seven. ''Now then, next is Team Seven…Uzumaki Naruko, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke.'' Iruka looked up with a frown on his face. _'Gomen, Naru-chan, looks like you have to deal with them both.'_

"Hoooray!'' Sakura cheered in happiness.

Naruko was utterly depressed. ' _I'm with Sasuke and a Sasuke fangirl?! Dear kami, what did I do wrong?'_ She whined and slammed her head against the desk.

 _'So, I will be in a different group from Naruko, huh…'_ Hinata looked sad because she can't be in the same group as her idol.

''Next is Team Eight…Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino.''

Sakura laughed cheekily at Ino. A tick mark appeared on Ino's head. ''Why is this happening?''

 _'Shannaro! Love will be victorious.'_ Sakura smiled from ear to ear.

''Group Nine...''

 _'Mendokuse!'_ Shikamaru looked annoyed at Ino. ''Why do women think that kind of guy's so great?''

''Don't you understand, Shikamaru?'' Ino looked at him in confusion.

''Well, I'm not a woman…''

Ino sighed. ''That's why you are not popular among girls. I wouldn't want to be grouped with you.'' Ino huffed in annoyance.

''Group Ten…Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji.''

''Looks like we are grouped together.'' Shikamaru grinned at Ino, looking really amused. Now Ino was depressed.

''That's all for the group division.'' Iruka smiled pleasant.

''Iruka-sensei! Why do I have to be paired with broody boy and his fangirl?'' Naruko whined.

''Sasuke and Sakura have the best grades of the graduates. And you Naruko are on the bottom.'' Iruka tried not anger her. "Of course, this is how it is when trying to balance the strength within groups.''

She sighed.

''Just don't get in my way, loser!'' Sasuke smiled cheekily.

 _'Oh, fuck, that's not good'_ Iruka frowned and began to panic.

Naruko's hair came out of her pigtails and floated in the air. Her eyes had a deadly glint in it and her aura became suffocating. ''What did you say?'' She asked with a cold, deadly voice.

Sasuke began to sweat. _'S-scary…'_ He gulped. The whole class was shocked. They had never seen the cheerfully blonde like that.

''P-please calm down, Naruko.'' Sakura tried to calm her down.

Naruko tried to calm down a bit, as she took a deep breath. ' _What a hell of a day!'_ She sighed, now normal again.

Iruka just sweat dropped. ''In the afternoon, I'll introduce you to your jounin sensei's. You are dismissed until then.''

Naruko waited till all her classmates were gone. ''Iruka-nii, can we go eat lunch together?'' She walked towards Iruka with puppy-dog eyes.

Iruka's heart melted. ''Sorry, but I have to go to the Hokage.'' He looked at her apologetically.

Naruko sighed, again. She looked sad at Iruka but managed a fake smile. ''That's fine, I go to Ichiraku's Ramen then.'' Iruka nodded and left the room. Naruko jumped through the window and walked towards Ichiraku's.

 _Inside Naruko's apartment…_

The Sandaime and Kakashi are currently visiting the apartments of Kakashi's genin team. The Sandaime sighed as they stood in the sparsely furnished kitchen. It was a rotten apartment, but Naruko cleaned it every day.

''So, this is Naruko's room…it looks a lot like it used to...'' Kakashi had a barely visible frown on his face, hidden behind his mask.

''And Sasuke of the Uchiha clan is also in the group you will be in charge of.'' The Sandaime looked at him grimly.

Kakashi smiled evilly. _'Looks like I can have him back for the kiss with Naru.'_ The Sandaime noticed his evil thoughts and sweat dropped.

Kakashi walked towards a picture on the wall. ''What's that?''

''No, don't look at that!'' The Sandaime tried to warn him, but it was too late. The picture is Naruko's first picture for the Ninja form. On it she wears a maid costume and orange cat ears and an orange cat tail.

Kakashi looked at it. _'Holy Shit! Too Kawaii for me!'_ A blush formed on his face and he fainted.

The Sandaime just sweat dropped. _'That picture is too dangerous for the world'_ He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. _'This is a mess!'_

* * *

 ** _Review_**

' _bookdragonslayer':_ I'm laughing so hard at kakashi' thoughts.

 **Yeah. I laughed too, as I wrote this chapter (and the other chapters *giggle*).**

' _Bismarck Alexander':_ I can't help but be concerned that some older men are seemingly infatuated with Naruko. A twelve year old.

 **Yes, it's true that she is only twelve years old, but because of the Kyuubi chakra and because she is female, her body matured sooner. That means, she looks rather like a 15-year-old girl than a 12-year-old. So, some of the characters are fooled of that because they don't know how old she is. Other characters that hate or dislike her for example, don't give a sh*t about that. Then, there are Iruka or the Hokage, who see her as family. And then, there's Kakashi...Kakashi is just Kakashi with a big soft spot for Naruko (or should I say that she has him wrapped around her little finger ;) ) And later they both will have a little romance, but not now! I hope that answers your question.**


	4. Survival Test: Pass or Fail?

' _Normal thought… '_

 **"Kyuubi speech… "**

''Normal speech…''

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 4- Survival test: Pass or Fail?

* * *

 _Inside the academy…_

''He's late…'' Naruko sighed. She got to the door and looked out, but nobody was there. She closed the door and sighed again. Sakura and Sasuke just looked at her.

''Naruko, stay still!'' Sakura looked annoyed at her. Naruko just sweat dropped at her antics and walked over to them.

"Why's it that only our squad's sensei is late? The other squads have gone off somewhere with their new sensei's, and Iruka-nii also left.'' She whined.

 _'Iruka-nii?'_ Sasuke thought and narrowed his eyes.

''Don't look at me!'' Sakura screeched.

 _'I haven't looked at you!'_ Naruko sighed again. ' _It's soooooo boring!'_ Then Naruko suddenly got an idea. Her eyes twinkled mischievously. She took out a fishing line and made a fall trap by the door.

"Naruko what are you doing?'' Sakura looked at her curiously.

''It'll be his fault for being late!'' Naruko had a big grin on her face.

''Man! You're asking for it!'' Sakura scolded her, but her inner ego cheered. _'I like stuff like that!'_

Sasuke just hnned. _'A Jounin wouldn't get caught in such a weak booby trap.'_

Suddenly a hand appeared at the door. All the attention was directed to the door. A Jounin with silver, gravity defying hair and a face mask appeared. Just then, he stumbled over the fishing line and fell to the ground. Naruko just sweat dropped.

''I'm sorry, sir!'' Sakura helped him up, while her inner self celebrated.

Sasuke just blinked confused. _'Get real, is he really a jounin?'_

Then Naruko noticed something. ' _Silver, gravity defying hair… where have I seen that before?'_ The scales fell from her eyes. ''Wolf?'' She looked at him emotionally.

Kakashi eye smiled. ''Yes, but my real name is Hatake Kakashi.''

 _'Wolf?'_ The other two thought confused. Just then Naruko crushed Kakashi in a big hug. He didn't expect that reaction from Naruko and so they landed on the ground, again. Naruko's breasts were pressed in his face.

 _'Holy Shit!'_ Kakashi blushed, but it was hidden behind his mask. ''Eh, Naruko, can you please get off me?'' He gently stroked her hair. Sasuke and Sakura were beyond surprised.

''Oh, sorry!'' Naruko blushed and stood up. ''I'm just so happy to see you again!'' She looked at him cheerfully and a true smile lit her face.

 _'Kawaii!'_ Kakashi's blush deepened.

 _'What the fuck is going on here?!'_ Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

''Come to the rooftop in 5 minutes.'' Kakashi said to Sasuke and Sakura. ''See you in a bit!'' Kakashi eye smiled at Naruko and vanished. Naruko beamed over with happiness.

The three began to walk to the rooftop.

''Say, Naruko, do you know Kakashi-sensei?'' Sakura looked at her curiously.

''Yeah, and who is wolf?'' Sasuke asked. The girls looked at him surprised. Sasuke coughed awkwardly.

Naruko sighed. ''Okay, I will tell you, but that will not be a happy story…'' She looked at the wall a bit depressed. The other two gulped. ''Okay, where to start? So, you probably know I'm an orphan. As you can tell, if an orphaned little girl lives alone and is hated by a whole village, what could happen to her?'' She looked at the two with sadness in her eyes.

 _'Don't tell me…'_ They both can't believe their thoughts. Sakura's eyes watered a bit and Sasuke's eyes hardened.

''Yeah, you are right! As a little child, I was raped and tortured by the villagers.'' She said that without any emotions. Sakura and Sasuke gaped shocked at her. ''So Hokage-jiji set Anbu guards on me, to my protection. But even some in the anbu didn't like me because of a cause that I can't tell you now. One night, I was looking for groceries because someone broke in my house and stole all of them. I didn't notice that I was in a dark, little alleyway, nor noticed I that my anbu guards ended their shift, before it was over. ''

Sasuke gritted his teeth together. _'I never expected that the cheerful blonde has gone through something like that!'_

Sakura began to cry and Naruko just looked sadly at her.

''At the very time, I was raped by two drunken villagers. They called me demon whore and spat on me… At that time, the anbu guards, who should take the next shift, appeared. As they didn't find the other anbu's, they searched for me. As they saw I was currently being raped they were beyond enraged.'' A small smile lit her face. '' They killed the two men and brought me in the hospital. After that, the two of them appeared in the Hokage office and told Hokage-jiji what happened. They suggested that the two will be my anbu guards till I'm old enough to enroll the academy. They became my friends. Their anbu code names were wolf and crow.'' She grinned.

''And wolf was Kakashi…'' Sasuke concluded.

''Yeah, but I never knew their names, nor how they looked like. I've only seen wolf's hair once, that's why I could identify him.''

Sasuke was still flabbergasted from the story.

Sakura hugged Naruko bone crushing. ''I'm so sorry!''

''I-I'ts okay, b-b-but I-I ne-eed t-to b-breathe…'' Naruko choked out.

''Oh, sorry'' Sakura let go of her and they continued to walk to the rooftop in silence, everyone hanging on their own thoughts.

 _On the rooftop…_

Kakashi waited for his newly genin team. He was still emotional affected by his reunion with Naru. _'I have to surpass these feelings!'_ Then Sasuke, Sakura and Naruko appeared quietly. _'What's wrong with them? Did Naruko tell them…'_ He narrowed his eyes.

Suddenly Naruko snapped out of her trace. ''Hello, Kakashi-sensei!'' That snapped the other two out of their traces and they sat down across from Kakashi.

''Let's see.'' Kakashi looked at them. ''First off, let me have your guys introduce yourselves.''

''Introduce ourselves…What should we say?'' Sakura looked confused at the two next to her.

Kakashi sighed. ''Your likes, dislikes, your dreams for the future, hobbies, things like that!''

''Hey, before that, please tell us about yourself.'' Naruko had a foxy grin on her face.

''Me? My name's Hatake Kakashi. I don't feel like telling you guys about my likes and dislikes. I've never really thought about my future dream…As for my hobbies, well, I have lots of hobbies.'' He eyesmiled.

Naruko sweat dropped. ''So….'' She looked at the others with a foxy grin. ''His name you now already. He likes dogs and these perverted Icha, Icha books. He dislikes liars, someone with a green spandex suit and big eyebrows, people who betrayed their villages and rapists. His future dream is a better world for everyone. His hobbies are training, playing with his 8 dogs and reading Icha, Icha books. Yeah, that's all I know, I think.'' Sasuke and Sakura looked at her flabbergasted.

Kakashi just sighed. ''Okay, enough about me, let's start with you, blondie.''

She looked at him with a pout. ' _He knows I hate that nickname!'_ ''Fine, my name's Uzumaki Naruko. I like instant ramen, foxes, dogs, crows and the ramen from Ichiraku's. What I dislike are the three minutes, after pouring the hot water in the instant ramen, I have to wait till they are finished.''

They all sweat dropped at that.

''But what I dislike the most are rapists, traitors and snakes. My hobbies are eating and comparing ramen, play with Kakashi's dogs, sewing clothes and training, I guess. Oh and my future dream…is to surpass the Hokage! And so, I'm going to get the entire village to acknowledge my existence!" She jumped up in excitement.

 _'So, you have still the same dream…'_ Kakashi smiled happily. "Okay next, your turn, pinkie.''

''I'm Haruno Sakura. What I like…I-I mean WHO I like is…'' She looked at Sasuke and blushed. ''And my hobby is, I mean…'' She looked at Sasuke again. Naruko was getting annoyed. ''My future dream is…'' She looked at Sasuke and squealed.

Naruko and Kakashi sweat dropped. _'Great, a fangirl!'_ Kakashi's eyebrow twitched a bit. ''And? What about your dislikes?''

''NARUKO!'' She glared at Naruko angrily. _'She lied about her past to get Sasuke-kun to like her.'_

Kakashi looked confused and Naruko sweat dropped. _'Girls at her age are probably more interested in love than the Ninja Arts. But Naruko isn't so… Probably she is just a fangirl…'_ Kakashi sighed again. "And lastly, you, broody boy.''

''My name's… Uchiha Sasuke. I have lots of dislikes and no likes in particular.'' Sasuke looked seriously.

''Oh...'' Sakura looked disappointed.

''And…I don't feel like summing up my ambition just as a dream, but I do have an ambition. The ambition to restore my clan and without fail…to kill a certain man.'' He said with an ice-cold voice.

All looked at him flabbergasted. Naruko sighed. ' _I hate broody atmospheres!_

 _'Sure enough, Sasuke-kun is so cool!'_ Sakura squealed with a blush on her face.

 _'I KNEW it…'_ Kakashi looked at Sasuke seriously. "Good! The three of you are very distinctive and interesting!'' Naruko beamed at that with pure happiness. _'Kawaii!'_ Kakashi blushed. _'Fuck! Stop it!'_ ''We'll have a mission tomorrow!''

''Yes sir! What kind of mission?" Naruko grinned cheerfully.

''First, we'll do what we can do with just four people.''

''What is it?'' Naruko jumped up and down in excitement.

 _'Kawaii!'_ Kakashi's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. _'FUCKING HELL STOP THINKING LIKE THAT!' "_ A survival exercise.'' He had a mischievous glint in his eye.

Naruko stopped jumping and sat down confused. ''Survival exercise?''

''Why are we doing an exercise even though this is supposed to be a mission?" Sakura looked at him confused and annoyed. "We've had more than our share of exercises in the academy!''

''This is no simple exercise."

''Then…then what kind of exercise is it?'' Naruko looked confused and innocently as she tilted her head. Kakashi's heart melted. He laughed evilly to get his show going. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

''Hey! What's so funny sensei?'' Sakura grumbled annoyed.

''Uh, well, if I tell you, I know you'll grow disenchanted.'' He laughed evilly.

''What?'' Naruko had a frown on her cute face.

''Of the twenty-seven graduates, only nine will be recognized as junior ninjas. The remaining eighteen will be sent back to the Academy. In other words, this exercise is an extremely difficult test with a failure rate of 66% or higher.'' Kakashi said with a dark voice. They all looked shocked.

Naruko sweat dropped. ' _Sadist!'_ She frowned again.

''See, see! You got disenchanted!'' He eyesmiled.

Naruko sighed. ''That's crazy! To have suffered that much!'' She mumbled quietly to herself. ''Then what was the graduation test for?''

''Oh, that. It was just to select those who have the potential of becoming genin.'' Kakashi shrugged casually.

Naruko sighed. ' _All that for nothing!'_ A depressed cloud hang above her head.

"Well, that's the way it is. I'll be determining whether you pass or fail.'' Kakashi tried to cheer Naruko up.

 _'Oh? Is that so?'_ A plan formed inside her head. A foxy smile appeared on her face and a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

 _'That's not good!'_ Kakashi began to sweat. He could recognize this look everywhere.

Suddenly Naruko jumped up. ''Transform!'' With a poof of smoke, she was gone and, in her place stood a naked, older Naruko with orange cat ears and an orange cat tail. ''My new technique: Oiroke no Jutsu: Neko version!'' She licked her lips seductively. Kakashi's and Sasuke's eyes widened. A blush crept on their faces.

 _'HOLY SHIT!'_ Kakashi thought as she walked towards him. His hands itched to touch her body.

Suddenly she was behind him and moaned. ''Please, Kakashi-sensei, let us pass, then you can have more of me!'' That was too much for the poor man as he passed out. Naruko transformed back and sweat dropped.

''WHAT WAS THAT FOR?'' Sakura stormed enraged towards her as Sasuke tried to calm his breathing and heart down. She punched her on her head.

''Ow, you don't have to punch me!'' Naruko pouted. ''I only tried to let him pass us, so we don't have to do this exercise.''

''Oh…'' Both, Sakura and Sasuke said.

''Sorry, that I punched you…'' Sakura looked at her embarrassed.

''It's fine, but we have to wake Kakashi-sensei up.'' She had a small smile on her lips as she looked at her sensei. ' _I know you are perverted, Kakashi-sensei!'_

 _5 minutes later…_

Kakashi sighed. ''Bring your complete set of Ninja tools! We meet at five in the morning.''

 _'No way I'm going to be dropped now! I've got to have my strength recognized for real.'_ Naruko looked determined.

 _'I'll be separated from Sasuke-kun if I fail this test! This is an exercise of love!'_ Sakura blushed and smiled determined. Sasuke just clenched his hands together.

''Okay, you are dismissed. Oh…and you'd better skip breakfast. You'll throw up.'' Kakashi disappeared.

Naruko sweat dropped. ' _Really good show Kashi-sensei! There's no way I skip breakfast after that show!'_

* * *

 _The next day at training ground seven…_

Naruko, Sasuke and Sakura all appeared at 5 o'clock there.

''Ohayo…'' Sakura greeted them tiredly. Naruko just gave some noises from her. She looked like she is asleep while walking. Sasuke just looked like always.

The time flies by and now it's around 10:00. Sakura and Sasuke both stood and looked for their sensei, while Naruko laid on the ground asleep.

Then Kakashi appeared. ''Yo, folks. Ohayo!'' He eyesmiled.

''YOU'RE LATE!'' Sakura screeched enraged.

''Just five more minutes…" Naruko mumbled, still asleep. Kakashi sweat dropped and woke Naruko.

She tiredly rubbed her eyes, Kakashi squealed inwardly. _'Kawaii!'_ He sighed. ''Well, I'm late because a black cat crossed my path, you see.''

''Liar!'' Naruko looked at him with a pout.

''Ahem! Oh, well… '' Kakashi coughed slightly. He put an alarm clock on a stump. ''Okay, it's set for 12:00! Today's assignment is to take these bells away from me by noon.'' Kakashi raised two little bells. ''Those who can't do it won't get lunch!'' An evil smirk appeared on his masked face. ''They'll be tied to that stump and I'll eat my lunch before your very eyes.''

 _'So that was the point in not eating breakfast!'_ Sasuke looked annoyed at him, because he couldn't figure that out.

 _'I knew something was wrong, I'm happy I ate something!'_ Naruko grinned happily.

''But, hold on. Why are there only two bells?'' Sakura pointed confused at the bells.

Kakashi eye smiled. ''There are only two, so at the very least, one will have to go to the logs. That person will be disqualified for failing the mission…and will return to the academy.''

 _'Sadist!'_ Naruko crossed her arms and pouted.

''It might be one person at the very least, or it could be all three of you. You can use your shuriken. You won't be able to take the bells unless you come with the intent to kill me.''

' _But I don't want to kill you!'_ Naruko's pout deepened.

''But that's dangerous, sensei!'' Sakura looked scolding at him. Naruko sighed.

"In this world, those who aren't skilled enough tend to complain more. Well, just ignore the loser… Begin when I give the 'ready-go' signal.'' Kakashi tried to explain the seriousness of that to her.

 _'Loser…Did he mean me with loser…'_ Naruko hated that word and so a tick mark appeared on her head. ' _Loser, loser, loser, loser, loser…' S_ ounded it inside her head. Now she was pissed. Her hair left her pigtails and her aura became deadly. ''Who is a loser?!'' Naruko's pissed voice sounded in fury.

 _'Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck!'_ Kakashi began to sweat. Sasuke and Sakura begged away from her. ''I-I di-didn't me-mean y-you b-by t-that, N-Naru.'' He hoped that would calm her down.

''Oh?'' She looked at him, now completely normal. ''I'm sorry!'' She rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment and blushed.

Kakashi just sweat dropped. ''But that's fine!'', he joked, ''at least you came at me with the intent to kill me.'' Naruko sighed.

''We're going to start!'' Kakashi observed them seriously. ''Ready…start!'' They all jumped away to hide in the bushes.

 _Inside the Academy…_

Iruka and the Hokage sat on a table and drank tea. ''What do you want to know?'' The Sandaime looked questioning at him. ''I didn't think I came here just to drink tea.''

''Yes, the jounin in Naruko and company's Team Seven…What kind of teacher is he? Is he strict?'' Iruka looked concerned.

The Sandaime's eyes twinkled in amusement. ''You mean Kakashi? Does he concern you?"

''I heard a rumor that concerns me…''

The Sandaime put out a book and laid it on the table.

''What's this?'' Iruka looked at it curiously.

''It's a pass-fail list of the junior ninjas Kakashi has been in charge of up until now.''

Irukas eyes widened surprised. He took the book, opened it and read it. Sweat run down his face and he was shocked. ''T-This is…''

 _Back to Team Seven…_

Kakashi stood alone on the training field. ''Fundamentally, a ninja must mask their presence and hide.'' Sasuke and Sakura both are hiding. ''Okay, everyone is hidden pretty well…'' Kakashi noticed satisfied and turned around just to see Naruko standing there. He sweat dropped.

''Alright! Let's face off fair and square.'' She giggled cheerfully.

 _'Something isn't right…'_ Kakashi narrowed his eye.

''That goof.'' Sasuke deadpanned and to his luck, Naruko didn't hear him.

''Say, aren't you a bit off kilter, today?'' Kakashi looked at her amused.

She pouted. ''What's off kilter is your stupid hairstyle!''

Kakashi looked at her hurt. _'That hurt, Naru-chan…'_ He sighed depressed.

Naruko sweat dropped and stormed towards him. Kakashi just stood there and slipped his hands inside his pocket. Naruko stopped in her tracks. ' _Is he going to attack me?'_ She narrowed her eyes.

''I'll teach you the first Shinobi Battle Jutsu…Taijutsu.'' He took out a little orange book with the title Icha, Icha Paradise.

Naruko sweat dropped. ' _Perv! Why do you have to read that book in a fight?'_ She puffed her cheeks out in annoyance.

''What's the matter? Why don't you come at me?''

A tick mark appeared on her head. ''Fine!'' She ran towards him. Kakashi blocked all of her attacks.

Suddenly Kakashi was gone and appeared behind her. ''Ninja shouldn't let the enemy take them from behind multiple times, you fool.'' Kakashi grinned evilly. _'I will have you back for yesterday!'_

 _'The way his hands are positioned…Is the sign of the tiger?!'_ Sakura looked utterly shocked and began to panic.

Suddenly Naruko grinned. ''You are the fool, Kakashi-sensei.'' She winked at him and disappeared with a poof of smoke.

 _'Kage Bunshin_ _?'_ Kakashi turned around. Behind him stood the real Naruko. He just sweat dropped at that.

''Transform!'' She smiled.

''Oh no, I'll not fall for that again!" Kakashi closed his eye. With a poof of smoke, the original Oiroke no jutsu Version of Naruko stood there.

She pouted. ' _I will show you that you'll fall for that.'_ She walked to him. Kakashi just stood there with his eye closed, as suddenly he felt a feminine hand under his shirt.

 _'What the fuck?'_ A blush crept on his masked face.

''Kakashi-sensei!'' He heard a moaning voice by his ear. He gulped. Suddenly he felt something press on his masked lips. He opened his eye shocked, just to see an older, naked Naruko kiss him. That was too much for the poor man. He flew back with a big nosebleed. Naruko transformed back and sighed. Sakura and Sasuke just sweat dropped, Sasuke with a blush on his face.

Kakashi fell into the water. Naruko jumped into the water as well, to prevent him from drowning. As Naruko took him out of the water, he suddenly dispelled. ' _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu?'_ She looked around, confused. Her eyes narrowed, and she threw shuriken behind her. The real Kakashi caught the shuriken with two fingers. Both Naruko and Kakashi are soaked with water. Naruko shivered in the wind.

 _'Fuck. I can't help her, now when we are fighting.'_ He looked at Naruko with a sad eye.

 _Back to the Academy…_

''Th-This can't be…It's more than just a rumor.'' Iruka looked utterly shocked and his hands shook.

''Kakashi's test might be a bit difficult…but you should believe in Naru-chan.'' The Sandaime sipped from his tea.

''Even so, this means absolutely no one has ever passed!'' Iruka was still shocked.

''That's right…Kakashi has never let someone pass. They have all…been annihilated…''

 _Back to Team Seven…_

Naruko fell to the ground. She breathed heavily, and her cheeks are red.

 _'Is she ill?'_ Kakashi looked concerned at her. ''Naru, are you alright?''

''Y-yes, go on with your test…'' She coughed.

''Are you sure?''

''Yes, I'm fit in 5 minutes…''

Kakashi just shrugged, but before he could vanish, Naruko stood up. _'Why did you stand up?'_ He looked at her worried.

She breathed heavenly and shivered again. ''I'm... not…turning back now!'' She looked up, determined. ''I'm going to become a Ninja!'' The water trembled and suddenly 7 Naruko's appeared from the water. Kakashi looked up surprised. ''Security is your greatest enemy!'' One Naruko shouted and grinned as they flew towards Kakashi. ''Now my favorite technique: Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu''

 _'Seven Naruko's?'_ Sakura bit her lip in confusion. _'What? They're not just images? Are they all real? The real thing?'_ Sasuke just looked surprised.

Kakashi's eye softened. _'It's the forbidden jutsu she used against Mizuki!'_ He looked proud at her. ''Judging from your ability that Jutsu should have a one-minute limit. You still can't beat me with that skill.'' He got in his fighting stance.

Suddenly someone grabbed him from behind. ''W-What?! Behind me?!'' Kakashi looked surprised. One Naruko has grabbed him from behind, while the others still ran towards him. Sasuke and Sakura looked up in surprise.

''Ninja shouldn't let the enemy take them from behind. Right, Kakashi-sensei?'' The Naruko behind him said cheerfully. He could feel her breasts pushed against his back. A blush crept on is masked face and he gulped. All of the Bunshin's grabbed Kakashi and one jumped up to throw a punch.

 _'Naruko, not bad!'_ Sakura smiled.

 _'So…a diversionary tactic…eh?'_ Sasuke had a smirk on his face. But just then, Kakashi vanished and Naruko punched herself.

She sighed and dispelled her clones. ' _Kawarimi no Jutsu , eh?'_ She frowned and sighed again.

''The one who got punched…was Naruko?'' Sakura was confused. Naruko pouted.

Suddenly she noticed something shine in the sunlight. She walked towards the object. ' _A bell? Did Kakashi-sensei lose one?'_ She thought naively. As she touched the bell, a trap was triggered, and she was lifted in the air, a rope hanging on her feet. ''Kyaaa!'' She pouted.

 _'Of course, it's a trap…'_ Sasuke looked annoyed. _'That Jounin does not lower his guard, even when he's fighting Naruko.'_

Naruko just hung there upside down and pouted.

Kakashi came to her and took the bell. ''Gomen, Naruko.'' Kakashi gave her a small smile.

 _'Now!'_ Sasuke threw shuriken at Kakashi. _'He finally dropped his guard!'_ A smirk formed on his face.

Suddenly shuriken sunk into Kakashi's skin. Naruko's eyes widened in horror. '' **KAKASHI-SENSEI**!'' She trashed around in horror and her eyes watered. ' _No…it can't be…'_ Naruko began to cry as Kakashi dropped to the ground.

* * *

 **Special thanks to my beta 'Naruko7877', who looked through this chapter and fixed some of my mistakes. :3**

Oiroke no Jutsu: Neko Version = Sexy Technique: Neko Version

Taijutsu = Body Techniques

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Shadow Clone Technique

Oiroke no Jutsu = Sexy Technique

Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Multiple Shadow Clone Technique

Kawarimi no Jutsu = Body Replacement Technique

 _Reviews_

 _'nickarn22'_ : Surprised not more have commented on this extremely weak chapter. Really, rape? Noone would happily tell others of their rape experience and this is a terrible way of having 'tradegy'. Disappointed..

 **Well, I'm sorry to have disappointed you and I thank you for commenting your opinion. Everyone has different opinions, so it's good to hear something else than the usual. Anyway, Naruko in fact did not 'happily' tell others about the rape she had to go through, she kinda did it because they are teammates now. (or at least she thought so) And as newly teammates, she felt like she should tell them about this, because it could become a weakness when an enemy attacks her and she is reminded of that past experience and gets a flashback of some sorts. Because that would make her freeze and probably no able to move, so having her teammates know why and also know it beforehand could save her or their lives. Also, with sharing that with them, she shows them the trust she has in them with revealing something like this to them, and trust builds up better teamwork. Anyway, I hope I could explain to you my thought progress of adding this part, because it was in fact not to add 'tradegy' or something.**


	5. Kakashi's Final Decision!

' _Normal thought… '_

 **"Kyuubi speech… "**

''Normal speech…''

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 5- Kakashi's Final Decision!

* * *

 _At training ground seven…_

Naruko just hang there upside down and pouted.

Kakashi came to her and took the bell. ''Gomen, Naruko.'' He gave her a small smile.

 _'Now!'_ Sasuke threw shuriken at Kakashi. _'He finally dropped his guard!'_ A smirk formed on his face.

Suddenly shuriken sunk into Kakashi's skin. Naruko's eyes widened in horror. '' **KAKASHI-SENSEI!** '' She trashed around in panic and her eyes watered. ' _No…it can't be…'_ Naruko began to cry as Kakashi dropped to the ground.

Just then, with a poof of smoke, Kakashi was gone and in his place was a stump with shuriken bored into it. Naruko's eyes widened. ' _I'm glad he's okay. But that was sort of mean to me!'_ She pouted.

Sasuke currently ran through the trees. _'Damn! Another Kawarimi no Jutsu? He must have found out my location with those shuriken! He purposely lowered his guard! Serves me right…I fell for the trap.'_ Sasuke kicked a stone angrily.

Near him, in some bushes, Kakashi looked at Sasuke. ''So, he's over there, eh…'' He grasped inside his bag.

Sakura dashed after Sasuke. _'Sasuke-kun…where are you?! Don't tell me Kakashi-sensei already… No! That couldn't happen to Sasuke-kun, right?!'_ She began to panic. Suddenly she came to a clearing and there stood Kakashi reading his book. Sakura sighed as she hid behind the bushes. _'Safe. He didn't notice me.'_

"Sakura, behind you.'' Kakashi's voice sounded from behind her.

''Huh?'' She turned around, just to see Kakashi standing there. A scream echoed through the trees.

 _Back to Naruko…_

''Darn it! I will never fall for that trap again!'' She crossed her arms with a pout. She cut the rope that was holding her upside down and jumped to the ground. She grinned proudly. Just then another trap was activated and she was hanging upside down, again. ' _I fell for it again!'_ Naruko looked at the sky, depressed.

 _Back by Sakura and Kakashi…_

Kakashi did a hand sign and suddenly leaves swirled around Sakura. Just as that, it suddenly stopped swirling and now Sakura stood alone in the clearing. ''What was that? Huh?! Hold on! Where's sensei? Huh?! What's going on?! Huh?! What's what?!'' Sakura grasped her hair and looked around confused.

''Sakura…'' Sasuke's voice came from behind her.

She turned around and smiled cheerily. ''Sasuke-kun?!''

Sasuke knelt on the floor, bleeding briskly and cluttered with kunai's. ''Sa…Saku…ra…'' He gasped for air. ''P-please…help…me…''

Sakura's eyes widened in horror. She screamed in horror and fainted.

Kakashi sat on a tree branch, reading his Icha, Icha book. ''Maybe I went a little overboard…Nah, it's really something she should notice…'' He whistled innocently.

 _With Sasuke…_

Sasuke suddenly stopped dead on his way. _'Was that voice…Sakura's?'_ He shook is head and headed in the direction of the scream.

 _Back to Kakashi…_

Kakashi's bells tinkled. ''Shinobi Battle Skill #2, Genjutsu. Sakura was easily lured.'' He sighed.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. _' Genjutsu, huh…? An illusory mind controlling technique. I'm not surprised she got lured. However…' _''I'm different from them.'' He grinned cheekily.

''Why don't you say that, after you get a bell…Sasuke?" Kakashi looked at him annoyed as he walked towards him. Sasuke turned around. They both stared at each other. Suddenly Sasuke took his shuriken and threw them at Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed and avoided them. ''It's no use just using straightforward attacks.'' He said annoyed. Sasuke smirked and threw a shuriken to activate a trap. _'A trap?!'_ Kakashi narrowed his eye. Just then kunai were coming his way, but he avoided them easily.

Suddenly, Sasuke appeared behind him with speediness. _'What?!'_ Kakashi slowly began to sweat. He blocked Sasuke's kick with his arm. He took Sasuke's foot in his one hand and with his other hand, he blocked the punch from Sasuke. Suddenly Sasuke aimed another kick at Kakashi's head, but Kakashi still blocked that kick. The bells tinkled. Sasuke smirked. Kakashi's eyes widened in surprise. Sasuke's free hand aimed for the bells. _'This guy's a…'_ Kakashi thought as Sasuke touched one bell, but in time he jumped away from him. _'What a guy. There's no time to read Icha, Icha Paradise.'_ Sasuke just looked at him grimly.

 _With Sakura…_

Sakura woke up. ''What? I?!'' She looked around confused. Then, she realized it. _'That's right! I saw Sasuke-kun on the verge of dying and I…'._ ''Sasuke-kun! Don't die and leave me here! Where are you?!''. She hysterically ran away.

 _Back to Naruko…_

Naruko sighed and pouted. She looked around. ''So that's what it looks like behind the logs.'' She looked at the scenery in interest. Suddenly she noticed two bento boxes lying there. _'Did Kakashi-sensei make them? That's so sweet of him!'_ She smiled innocently. Suddenly an idea struck her head. _'Sasuke and Sakura didn't eat breakfast, right?'_ ''What if I take the bento's and give them to the two of them?'' She laughed happily.

 _With Kakashi and Sasuke…_

''Well! I'll acknowledge that you're different from those two.'' Kakashi eye smiled.

Sasuke just hnned and made hand signs. _'Tiger!'_ Sasuke made the final hand sign. ''Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu! '' He inhaled air.

 _'What?! That's not a Jutsu a genin can do… He shouldn't have enough chakra yet!'_ Kakashi looked at him surprised.

Sasuke exhaled a big fire ball at Kakashi's direction. As the smoke from the attack cleared, Kakashi was gone. _'He's gone! Is he behind me?! No, above me?!'_ ''Where is he?!'' Sasuke looked around in confusion.

''I'm under you!'' Kakashi grabbed Sasuke's leg.

''Wha?'' Sasuke looked at him with a mix of surprise, shock and annoyance.

''Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu!'' Kakashi dragged Sasuke under the earth until only his head was visible. Sasuke screamed. ''Shinobi Battle Skill #3, Ninjutsu.'' Kakashi smiled and Sasuke just looked pissed. ''How's that? You can't move, heh?'' Sasuke just hnned and looked away. ''Although you're… already starting to make your mark. But, oh well. They do say that the nail that sticks up gets hammered down, so…'' Kakashi looked satisfied at his work and walked away. _'I have the feeling Naru is doing something dumb…'_ He sighed and hoped it wasn't too bad.

 _Back to Naruko…_

Naruko sat on the back of the Memorial Stone. ''I just have to take these, give them to Sakura and Sasuke and then we will be friends!'' She looked around naively.

''Oi, what are you doing Naruko?'' Kakashi asked from the top of the Stone.

''Oh, Kakashi-sensei, I…just… wanted to give these bento boxes to Sakura and Sasuke because they hadn't any breakfast. I'm sorry, I should have asked you before.'' She accepted her mistake and looked at him sadly.

 _'So naive…and kawaii! Ah fuck it!'_ Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose. ''I'm sorry, but that's too late now.'' He sighed sadly.

 _Back by Sasuke…_

' _Darn it! Is there this much of a difference in strength?'_ Sasuke gritted his teeth in frustration. Suddenly the bushes rustled. Sakura appeared and looked shocked at Sasuke. ''Sakura…'' Sasuke looked confused at her expression. Sakura screamed in horror and fainted again. Sasuke sighed. ''What's up with her?'' He shook his head in annoyance.

As Sakura woke up, she saw Sasuke standing above her. ''Sasuke-kun?'' She giggled in relief and hugged him. ''You're okay!'' She smiled happily.

Sasuke just looked shocked. ''Hey, cut it out! Don't cling to me!'' He looked annoyed at her. ''There's not much time left until noon. I'm going.'' Sasuke turned around.

''Sasuke-kun, you are still going after the bells?!''

''I was able to touch them last time. Next time, I'll be able to take them.''

''What?! I-I see! Sure enough, you're awesome, Sasuke-kun!'' _'There's no way I can take the bells from Sensei! At this rate, I'll face separation from Sasuke-kun…'_ She bit on her lip. "Uh…say, there's really no time left…So let's just take it easy and try again next time.''

Sasuke glared at her. He turned away. ''I'm the only one who can kill that man.'' He told her with an ice-cold voice.

''Huh? What? You mean Sensei?'' She looked at him shocked.

''At that time…I was crying.'' He drifted in his own broody world.

''Crying?''

''My…'' He clenched his fists.

''What? What is it?''

''I'm an avenger! I must become stronger than that man…''

Just then the alarm clock went off. ''Damn it! I wasted my time talking.'' Sasuke looked angrily at her and walked away.

 _A moment later…_

Sakura and Sasuke sat on the ground, beside them the three stumps. They both looked depressed. Naruko was bounded with ropes around her waist to the middle stump. She was pouting. _'Kashi-sensei is such a sadist!'_ She puffed her cheeks out. Two bento boxes stood in front of all of them. Sakura and Sasuke's stomachs rumbled.

''Oh oh, so your stomachs are growling…'' Kakashi eye smiled. _'Aren't you hungry, Naru? I'm sure I didn't hear her stomach rumbling…But maybe I just imagine things.'_ He shrugged it off. ''By the way, about this exercise…Well! There's no need for you guys to go back to the Academy.'' Kakashi looked at them seriously.

A smile formed on Naruko's naive looking face.

''What? I…All I did was lay unconscious. Is that okay?'' Sakura looked confused. _'Love is victorious! Shannaro!'_ Sasuke just smirked. ''Yahooooo!'' Sakura smiled cheerily.

''Then…then, that means the three of us…'' Naruko looked at Kakashi with big, hopeful eyes.

 _'Kawaii!'_ Kakashi eye smiled. ''Yes, the three of you…must quit being a ninja!'' All of them looked at him shocked.

 _Meanwhile in the academy…_

The Hokage and Iruka are sitting on a table, drinking tea and are speaking about Kakashi's pass-fail list of the junior ninjas. ''N-No way! Kakashi hasn't passed a single person this whole time…'' Iruka looked shocked.

''Iruka…'' The Sandaime looked at him seriously. ''Even I don't know if it's good for those kids to become Shinobi right away…However…Kakashi's judgments were correct…''

Iruka just looked away still worried.

 _Back at training ground Seven…_

''Quit being a Ninja?! What do you mean?!'' Naruko was still. Too still for the normally loud, cheerily blonde.

 _'I'm sorry, Naru…'_ Kakashi looked regretfully at her.

''Well, it's true, we weren't able to take the bells. But why do we have to be told to **QUIT**?'' Naruko now shouted with tears in her eyes.

Kakashi's heart shattered. _'Gomen, Naru, you almost had it, but the time was up…'_ Kakashi tried to think of a solution. He took a deep breath. ''That's because you're all squirts who don't have the qualifications to become Ninja.'' Kakashi looked scolding at them. Sasuke snapped at that and stormed towards Kakashi. But before he could attack him, he was pinned to the ground. ''I'm saying you're squirts.'' Kakashi said to Sasuke as he sat on him.

''DON'T STEP ON SASUKE-KUN!'' Sakura screeched in furry.

''Are you kids thinking that being a ninja is easy? Huh?'' Kakashi looked at Sakura coldly.

 _'No, I don't think like that…'_ Naruko looked to the ground.

''Why do you think you're doing that exercise in teams?'' Kakashi sighed.

''Huh?! What do you mean?'' Sakura looked confused.

''Don't tell me…'' Naruko's eyes widened in realization.

''Yes, you're right Naruko. The answer that determines passing or failing this test is…teamwork!''

''You mean, working together?'' Sakura still didn't get it.

''Exactly. But it's too late, even if you realize that now. You might've been able to…take the bells, if the three of you had come at me. Well, it's too bad!''

 _'Now, wait a minute…'_ Sakura narrowed her eyes. ''Why use teamwork if there were only two bells?'' She said dumbly. Naruko just sweat dropped at that.

"If the three of us were to desperately go take the bells with one having to hold back that wouldn't be teamwork. That'd create internal discord.'' Sakura still didn't get it at all.

Kakashi sighed. ''Of course! This is a test set up to purposely place you against each other. It's under just such conditions where ones own interests aren't the issue. The intention was to select those who could prioritize teamwork… Despite this, you fools…Sakura! You were only concerned about Sasuke and you didn't even know where he was. And you didn't care for Naruko, who was right in front of your eyes…'' Sakura looked embarrassed. ''Naruko! All you did in the beginning was to run solo…then you saw the two bento boxes and you wanted to give them to Sakura and Sasuke, but the time was already up. But you're the only one who thought about the other two so…good job!'' He looked proudly at Naruko. Sakura and Sasuke looked surprised at her, as they heard about the bentos.

''And you…You labeled the other two as hindrances and acted on your own…'' Kakashi said to Sasuke. ''Listen, Missions are carried out in squads! There's no mistaking that Ninjas need unsurpassed individual skills…But **TEAMWORK** is considered more important than that. Individual actions that disrupt teamwork throw the team into crisis and lead to death…'' Kakashi tried to lecture them. ''For example…'' Kakashi took out a kunai and held it at Sasukes throat. ''Sakura. Kill Naruko or else Sasuke dies…'' Sakura gasped and looked at him shocked. Naruko just looked uncomfortable. ''That is what will…happen.'' Kakashi let go of Sasuke.

''Oh, I was so surprised…'' Sakura looked relieved. Naruko sighed in relief.

''On top of having a hostage taken, you're faced with two impossible choices and end up being killed. Every mission is a life risking assignment.'' He walked towards the Memorial Stone. Naruko looked at him with awe.

''Look at this…'' Kakashi's gaze was on one name on the stone. ''There are many names engraved on this stone…These are all Ninjas, who are called heroes in the village.''

''I will get my name engraved there, too!'' Naruko smiled cheerfully.

Kakashi looked at her sadly. ''But…they're not just ordinary heroes.''

''Then, what kind of heroes are they?'' Naruko looked at him curiously.

''They are heroes who were killed in action.''

Sakura and Naruko looked at him sadly, Sasuke just narrowed his eyes. ''This is a memorial. The names of my friends are also engraved here…'' Kakashi ran a hand through his hair. They all looked at him sadly.

''I'm sorry…'' Naruko whispered softly.

He looked at her surprised. ''It's fine, it's not your fault, Naruko.'' Kakashi smiled softly. He turned around. ''I'll give you guys one more chance! However, after noon it'll be a harsher battle to take the bell. Those who want to take on the challenge can eat lunch. However, don't let Naruko have any.''

Naruko sweat dropped. ' _I knew you were a sadist!'_ She pouted.

''It's her punishment for breaking the rules and attempting to steal the bento boxes earlier. If someone let's her eat…that person will be disqualified on the spot! I make the rules here, got it?!''

Sakura and Sasuke looked at him with a frown on their faces. Naruko just sighed.

 _Back to Iruka and the Sandaime…_

''I must be going. Listen to me, Iruka.'' The Sandaime looked seriously at him.

''What?''

''No matter what result, don't hold it against Kakashi…'' The Sandaime stood up.

''Alright.'' Iruka promised.

 _Back to Kakashi, Naruko, Sasuke and Sakura…_

Sakura and Sasuke are currently eating their bento's. Naruko was still bounded to the stump and looked tired. They both looked at Naruko. ''It's fine! I ate breakfast this morning.'' She looked at them with a small smile on her face.

''Here.'' Sasuke held his bento towards her. She looked at him surprised.

''H-Hey Sasuke-kun…Sensei just said!'' Sakura protested.

''It's okay. There's no sign of him now. The three of us are going to take the bells together, it'll be trouble for me if she becomes a hindrance, so… And besides that, she tried to get the bentos for us, so it's only right if we let her eat something too.''

 _'Sasuke-kun…'_ After a bit of hesitation, Sakura held her bento in front of Naruko too.

''Thanks guys…but I can't eat with my hands tied.'' Naruko looked at them embarrassed. Sasuke slid towards her and fed her.

 _'WHAAATTT?'_ Sakura looked furiously and jealousy at Naruko.

Kakashi watched them from behind a tree. His eyebrow twitched in annoyance. _'Don't TOUCH Naru!'_ Kakashi leaked Killer Intent. Suddenly with a big poof of smoke Kakashi appeared before them. ''YOU THREE…''. They all looked at him frightened. ''You defied the rules so that means you know what's coming…'' Kakashi looked darkly at them and made hand signs. Dark thunder clouds appeared. ''Do you have something to say?''

''But, you said sensei…'' Naruko's eyes watered. Inwardly, Kakashi cringed at that.

''We're a three men squad, right?'' Sasuke looked challenging at him.

''That's right! The three of us are one.'' Sakura nodded with her head.

''The three of you are one, eh?'' Kakashi walked towards them.

''You pass!'' He suddenly shouted and the thunder clouds disappeared.

''What?'' Sakura fell to the ground in disbelief. Naruko just tilted her head in confusion. Sasuke glared at him annoyed.

''You pass!'' He replied with an eye smile.

''We passed…why?'' Sakura looked confused.

''You guys are the first. Up until now, it was always just dunces who would meekly listen to what I said. A Ninja must see through deception…In the world of Ninja, those who break the rules and codes are branded as scum…But…Those who don't cherish their friends are worse than that.'' Kakashi told them. Sakura smiled happily. Naruko looked at Kakashi with awe, a blush on her face. Sasuke just smirked like always.

''He's so cool!'' Naruko giggled cheerily.

Kakashi blushed under his mask. ''That's it for the exercise…Everyone passes! Group Seven starts their mission tomorrow.''

''Yes, sir!'' Sakura smiled happy and Sasuke just hnned.

''I did it!'' Naruko cheered and smiled brightly.

''Let's go home!'' Kakashi began to walk away. Sakura and Sasuke followed.

''And what is with me?'' Naruko pouted. Kakashi appeared before her, cut the ropes and hugged her. ''Eh?'' Naruko looked at him confused and tilted her head.

 _'KAWAII!'_ Kakashi blushed. ''Let's go to Ichiraku's!'' He smiled at her.

Naruko blinked. "Yatta!'' She jumped up and down in excitement. ''Let's go, Kakashi-sensei!'' She took his arm and dragged him towards Ichiraku's. Kakashi blushed again.

* * *

 **Special thanks to my beta 'StudioDia29', who looked through this chapter and fixed some of my mistakes. :3**

Kawarimi no Jutsu = Body Replacement Technique

Genjutsu = Illusionary Techniques

Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu = Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique

Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu = Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique

Ninjutsu = Ninja Techniques


	6. A Dangerous Mission!

_'Normal thought… '_

 **"Kyuubi speech"**

"Normal speech…"

Jutsu name

* * *

Chapter 6- A Dangerous Mission!

* * *

 _On a sunny day with Team Seven…_

''Sasuke here at Point B!''

''Sakura here at Point C!''

''Naruko here. I'm at Point A!"

''You're slow, Naruko." Kakashi said through his radio device. ''Okay the seventh squad…Hm?!...The target has moved! Follow it!''

A shadow ran away. Something rustled in the bushes. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruko hid behind a tree near the bush.

''Alright, it's over there!'' Naruko looked at the bushes.

''What's your distance from the target?'' Kakashi said seriously.

''Five meters! I can go at any time.'' Naruko said into her radio device.

''I'm ready too!'' Sasuke said.

''Me, too…!'' Sakura's voice sounded.

''Okay…'' Kakashi furrowed his brows in concentration. ''Do it!''

The three darted for it. Just then Naruko caught a brown cat with a red ribbon on his ear. ''I got him!'' Naruko smiled cheerfully. The cat dashed around in her embrace, but suddenly calmed down and purred at Naruko's presence.

''Does he have the ribbon on his right ear…?'' Kakashi said in confusion. ''Are you sure it is our target Tora?''

''It's the target no mistake.'' Sasuke sighed bored.

 _'That's odd... Usually Tora attacks the genin that catches her…but he is calm with Naruko…'_ Kakashi shrugged it off. ''Alright, the mission to capture lost pet Tora is complete.''

''You're so kawaii!'' Naruko rubbed her cheek against Tora, who purred in her arms. Kakashi sweat dropped and Sasuke sighed as they walked towards the Academy. As they entered the Academy, Tora suddenly jumped inside Naruko's jacket. ''What's wrong little guy?'' Naruko asked the cat softly.

Kakashi looked at her. _'So, she is also good with animals... that's so fucking sweet!'_

 _A little bit later..._

A woman cuddled with a half dead looking Tora. ''Ohhh! My cute Tora! I was worried to death!'' The woman kissed the pitiful looking cat. The woman is the wife of the Land of Fire's Daimyo (Feudal Lord) Madame Shijime and Tora is her cat. Team Seven stood in the academy with Madame Shijime. Behind a desk sat the Hokage, Iruka and a bunch of other chunin's.

Naruko rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. ''That poor cat!'' She looked at the cat sadly.

''No wonder he ran away…'' Sakura deadpanned.

''Now, then…'' The Sandaime looked at Team Seven. ''The next mission for Team Kakashi is…An errand to the neighboring town…to babysit the chief Councilor's boy…Helping with digging for potatoes, eh…''

''No way!'' Naruko crossed her arms in front of her chest and pouted. ''No thank you! I want to do a more exciting mission! Give us something else!'' She looked at him with the cutest pouting face.

 _'She's got a point…'_ Sasuke smirked.

 _'Man…She's a pain!'_ Sakura sighed annoyed.

Kakashi just sweat dropped. _'I thought it was about time for her to get fretful… and she looks so kawaii, while pouting!... Wait, what?!'_

''You fool! You're still bottom rookie!'' Iruka looked scolding at her. ''At the start, everyone moves up the ladder by gaining experience from simple missions. You should know that, Naru-chan.''

''B-but Iruka-nii…'' Naruko's lip quivered and she looked at him with puppy-dog eyes.

 _'Fuck, not the cursed eyes!'_ Iruka broke eye contact and gulped.

 _'Fuck, you're dead…Iruka!'_ Kakashi gulped too. ''Knock it off, Naruko!'' He looked at her seriously. Naruko looked at him with a pout but said nothing.

''Naruko!'' The Sandaime frowned. ''It's necessary to explain to you what a mission is...''

''Huh?'' Naruko looked confused at him, as she tilted her head.

''Listen to me! Requests pour into the village every day. They range from babysitting to assassinations… A wide spectrum of requests is recorded on the request list… They are separated in A, B, C and D rank in order of difficulty. In the village, everyone below me is divided up by ability in order of Jounin, Chunin and Genin. We at the highest level distribute the requests as missions to Ninjas who have abilities that suit said mission. And, if the mission is successful, the fee comes in from the client. Nevertheless…You guys just became Genin… rank D is about the best you can do…Hm?!'' The Sandaime gaped at them in disbelief.

Naruko sat on the floor, with her back towards him, clearly not listening while her teammates were listening to her rambling. ''Yesterday's lunch was pork bone broth noodles, so today will be miso broth…''

''LISTEN!'' the Sandaime's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. ''I-I'm sorry!''

Naruko turned around. ''You always lecture me, Jiji! But I'm not that little prankster that I used to be!" She frowned at him and then pouted again.

Kakashi laughed awkwardly and sighed. _'Maaan, I'm soooo going to get scolded later…'_

Iruka grinned at that. The Sandaime chuckled amused. _'The kid who could only express herself with pranks…'_ He looked at her in amusement. ''Okay, fine!'' The Sandaime gave up and sighed in defeat.

Naruko's eyes lit up with happiness. The other members from Team Seven looked at him surprised.

''If you insist…I'll have you do a C-Rank mission…You'll be bodyguards for someone.''

''Really?'' Naruko giggled cheerily. ''Who? Who? A princess? A Feudal lord?!'' She bounced up and down in excitement and put a finger on her soft, pink lips in thoughts. ''Or a prince?''

''Don't get so hasty, Naru-chan. I'll introduce you now.'' The Sandaime told her calmly, but chuckled inwardly, knowing what was going to come. ''Could you please come in…?''

''Huh?!'' Naruko turned around curiously just like the others.

The door opened… and a drunken, old man stumbled through the door. ''What's this? It's just a bunch of darned squirts!'' He looked at them annoyed and took a sip from his bottle.

''Huh?'' Naruko tilted her head in confusion and blinked slowly, not realizing that the drunken man is their client.

''Particular you, the smallest girl with the cute face.'' The man said with a blush from the alcohol on his face. ''Are you really a ninja?''

 _'Fuck, when Naruko figures that out…'_ Kakashi frowned and hoped that it wouldn't end in a disaster.

''Who's he talking about?'' Naruko asked Sasuke and Sakura innocently. They both just looked at her and Sasuke began to sweat.

''What?'' Naruko looked more and more confused now. Sasuke and Sakura came nearer to her. Then she finally figured it out. Her hair left the pigtails and floated in the air and her aura became deadly. She looked at the client furiously. ''I'll kill you!'' She stormed towards the unlucky man in furry. He froze in his place and began to shiver.

Kakashi hugged Naruko from behind, so she would calm down. ''What good will it do to kill the old man you're supposed to protect?'' Kakashi looked at her softly.

Naruko sighed in defeat. ''Fine, then I'll just kill him after the mission…'' She looked at him with a pout.

All sweat dropped at that and the man cleared his dried throat. ''I'm Tazuna, veteran bridge builder. You'll be risking life and limb in guarding me to the max until I return to my land and complete my bridge!''

 _Sometime later, near the gates of Konoha..._

Naruko, Tazuna, Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura walked out of Konoha.

''Alright!'' Naruko cheered while jumping up and down in excitement.

''What are you so excited about?'' Sakura looked at her, annoyed.

''You see, I've never really left the village before…'' Naruko blushed in embarrassment. _'I would have loved to at sometimes, but I was not allowed to… being a Jinchuuriki and all…'_ She sighed at that, as she remembered how much she wanted to leave the village in the past.

''Hey! Am I really okay with this squirt?!'' Tazuna asked Kakashi and pointed at Naruko.

Kakashi sighed. _'He doesn't learn it, does he?'_

Naruko heard that and her eyebrows twitched in annoyance and she looked pissed, but she didn't try to kill him, so an improvement.

Kakashi laughed awkwardly and petted Naruko's head. ''I'm a Jounin. I'll be watching her. There's no need to worry.'' He looked towards Tazuna.

Naruko pouted. _'The old man is so annoying…'_ She frowned as she looked at Tazuna. ''Don't be mocking Ninjas so much! Karma will get you back. Besides that, I'm the woman who will be Hokage one day! My name's Uzumaki Naruko, remember that!''

''The Hokage's a super top-dog Ninja in the village, right?'' Tazuna took a sip from his bottle of alcohol. ''You sure as heck don't seem like you could become a Hokage…''

''Shut up!'' Naruko shouted and pouted. ''I'm prepared to do whatever it takes to become Hokage! You'll have no choice but to acknowledge me then!''

''I'll never acknowledge you, cutie!'' Tazuna looked at her with hard eyes.

 _'Cutie?'_ Kakashi narrowed his eye and his eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Naruko flinched hard at that and then just looked away. Kakashi saw tears glitter in her eyes. _'That bastard! Don't cry Naru, I can't take it when you cry…_ ' He softly petted her head again. Tazuna just continued walking, not noticing how much his words had hurt Naruko.

 _Sometime later..._

''Say…Tazuna-san…?'' Sakura looked at him while walking.

''What is it?''

''Your country is Nami no Kuni, right?'' She looked curiously. Naruko just walked ahead of them, calmly, too calmly for her normal cheerful self.

''What of it?" Tazuna looked at her in confusion.

''Say, Kakashi-sensei…are there Ninjas in that land, too?''

''No, there aren't Ninjas in Nami no Kuni…But in other nations, while cultures and customs are different, hidden villages exist, and there are Ninjas there.'' Kakashi looked at her. ''To the many nations on the continent, the existence of Shinobi Villages is a measure of the nation's military strength. In other words, that is how the nations maintain their relationships with neighboring nations. Even so, the villages are not under the control of the nations. They are equal in rank. On a small island like Nami no Kuni, where it is difficult to be influenced by other nations, there's no need for a Shinobi Village. Among the respective nations that possess a Shinobi Village, the five nations of **Hi, Mizu, Kaminari, Kaze** and **Tsuchi** , due to their large territory and immeasurable power, are called the Five Great Nations. Konohagakure no Sato of the Land of Fire, Kirigakure no Sato of the Land of Water, Kumogakure no Sato of the Land of Lighting, Sunagakure no Sato of the Land of Wind, Iwagakure no Sato of the Land of Earth. Only the leaders of each of these Hidden Villages are allowed to have the name of Kage, the Shadow. The **Hokage, Mizukage, Raikage, Kazekage, Tsuchikage** , the so-called Five Kage, reign supreme over the tens of thousands of Ninjas in each nation of the whole world.''

''No kidding…Hokage-same is that incredible!'' Sakura said ironically. _'I wonder if that blah old man is really that incredible…Sounds fishy!'_

 _'That can't be true!'_ Naruko furrowed her brows in confusion. _'I beat Jiji with my Oiroke no Jutsu…'_

''Oi!'' Kakashi looked at them seriously. ''You guys just doubted Hokage-sama, didn't you…?''

Naruko, Sakura, and Sasuke stopped dead in their tracks. Naruko and Sakura shook their heads awkwardly.

Kakashi sighed. ''Well…don't worry! There aren't any Ninja battles in C-Rank missions.''

''Then, there's no worry of getting into a scrape with foreign Ninjas…!'' Sakura sighed in relief.

''Of course, not...'' Tazuna began to sweat and avoided eye contact.

Naruko narrowed her eyes suspiciously _. 'What's wrong with that guy?! Mmhh... Maybe I'm just imagining things…'_ She shrugged innocently. Kakashi just laughed awkwardly and Sasuke looked at Tazuna suspiciously.

 _A few hours later…_

Team Seven and Tazuna continued walking. They walked past a lonely puddle. Kakashi looked at it for a moment, before he looked back. Suddenly from the puddle appeared a head of a ninja. The ninja drew himself up to his full size. He threw another ninja towards the group. Kakashi's eye hardened. Suddenly chains appeared from the hand of the foreign nin and the chains entwined Kakashi. His eye widened at that in shock. Just then the two of the ninjas held each end of the chains.

''What?'' Kakashi shouted in surprise.

''Huh?'' Sakura's eyes widened in fright.

''W-what?'' Naruko turned around in shock.

''The first one!'' One foreign Ninja smirked, as he pulled at the chain. Kakashi's eye widened surprised and just then he was torn to shreds. Naruko's and Sakura's eyes widened in horror.

''Kakashi-sensei!'' Naruko shouted in horror as tears fell from her face. She stared horrified at the remaining pieces of Kakashi.

Suddenly the two Ninjas appeared behind her. ''The second one…will be that cute one here.''

Naruko was frozen, she was too shocked at the picture before her. As they said that Naruko turned around, utterly horrified. The Ninjas dashed towards her. Sasuke jumped in the air and took one shuriken and kunai out. He threw the shuriken and pinned the chain to a tree.

''Hm?!'' The nin shouted surprised. Still, in the air, Sasuke threw his kunai to stabilize the shuriken.

 _'It doesn't come off.'_ One of them looked utterly pissed. Just then, Sasuke landed on the claws of the foreign nin's. He hnned and kicked them with his feet in the face. Naruko was still paralyzed by the shock. The foreign ninjas cut the chain from their claws. One dashed towards Naruko and the other one dashed towards Sakura and Tazuna.

 _'They'll come! I have to do it! I have to do!'_ Sakura began to panic. She positioned herself in front of Tazuna. ''Get back, sir!'' Just then the Nin appeared in front of her and dashed with his clawed hand towards her. Sasuke noticed that and raced towards them. Sasuke appeared in front of Sakura, to protect the client and her. The claw of the Ninja drew closer.

Suddenly Kakashi appeared with one of them already in his arms and knocked down the other one before Sasuke. Naruko laid on the ground, as she saw Kakashi a load was taken off her mind. ''Kakashi-sensei, I'm so glad…'' She cried out in relief.

''Yo...'' He eyesmiled. _'Naru, I'm so sorry, that I had to do this…'_ He looked at her sadly. Sakura just looked at Kakashi happily.

 _'Humph… Show off!'_ Sasuke grumbled grimly.

''Naruko…I'm so sorry I didn't help you right away…I got you hurt. I didn't think you would be incapable of moving…''

Tazuna sighed relieved. _'I was saved, somehow…'_

Kakashi walked towards Sakura and Sasuke. ''Anyhow, let me just say, good job, Sasuke. You too, Sakura.''

Then, Naruko realized it. ' _I… couldn't do anything…but Sasuke… It was his first real battle… Didn't he feel scared, at all? He saved me like it was nothing and without getting any dirt on his clothes…'_ She kicked a stone in frustration.

''Hey…'' Sasuke smirked at her.

''Huh?'' Naruko looked up.

''Are you hurt…scared cat?'' He looked at her smugly.

Naruko gulped. Her eyebrows twitched in annoyance. ''SASUKE!''

''Naruko!'' Kakashi shot a warning look at her. She looked at him but avoided eye contact. _'She can't look me in the eye…you don't have to be shamed, Naru…'_ Kakashi ran a hand through his hair and sighed sadly. ''These guys have poison on their claws. You need to take out the poison quickly.''

''What?'' Naruko glared depressed at the wound on her hand.

''You have to open the wound and drain the poisoned blood. Don't move so much. The poison will spread.'' He looked seriously at her and turned around. ''By the way, Tazuna-san…'' Kakashi looked at him coldly.

''W-what is it…?!'' Tazuna began to shiver, afraid.

''I have something to talk to you about.''

 _A few minutes later…_

Team Seven, without Naruko, and Tazuna looked at the foreign ninjas, now bound to a tree. ''Chunin from Kirigakure no Sato…These guys are Ninjas known for continuing to fight no matter what sacrifice.'' Kakashi narrowed his eye.

''How were you able to detect our movements?'' One of the foreign Ninja asked.

''There wouldn't be puddles of water on a clear day like today, when it hasn't rained for days.'' Kakashi deadpanned.

''Knowing that, why did you leave it to the kids to fight?'' Tazuna looked at him curiously and confused.

''If I feel like it, I could kill these guys instantly…But…I had to know, **who** the target of the enemies was…'' Kakashi stated coldly and looked at Tazuna.

''Hm?! What do you mean?''

''In other words…what I mean is I had to know if it was you, or one of us Shinobi, who was being targeted. We haven't heard anything about you being targeted by Ninjas. The content of the request was supposed to just be protection from gangs, thieves and the like…This is a mission with a B-rank or higher. The request was supposed to be for backup protection until you finished building your bridge… If our enemies were to be Ninjas, the mission would have been estimated without question as an expensive B-rank mission. It appears there's some kind of good reason for this but being lied to in the request won't do. This is beyond the scope of our mission.'', Kakashi looked deadly serious.

''This mission is too soon for us…Let's give it up! We need an anesthetic to open Naruko's wound and get out the poisoned blood…We have to return to the village and take her to a doctor…'' Sakura looked serious, too.

Kakashi looked at Naruko. ''Hmmmm…''

Naruko just looked with hate at her wound. ''Hm? What?'' She looked at them.

''This sure is a burden! Since we need to treat Naruko's wound, shall we go back to the village…?'' Kakashi looked at her, easy-going.

Naruko narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth together. She took out a kunai and rammed it into her wound. Blood splashed around.

"Huh?'' Sakura screamed, utterly shocked. Sasuke and Tazuna just looked at her shocked.

Naruko turned away from them. _'Why am I so different?! Why's it always me… Darn it!'_ She bit her on lip, depressed.

''Naruko! What are you doing?!" Sakura screeched and ran towards her.

 _'I should be getting stronger…Here I am steadily carrying out missions and doing special skill training by myself every day… I'll never get into another situation in which I'll have to be rescued! I'll never be afraid or be a coward! …I won't lose to Sasuke…'_ ''I'm going to swear on the pain of my left hand! I'll protect you, old man…with this kunai knife!'' She looked up in determination. ''The mission continues!''

 _'I'm proud of you, Naru…'_ Kakashi smiled. ''Naruko…It's all well and good to rid yourself of the poisoned blood, but any more of that and you'll bleed to death.'' He said fake-seriously. It was still for a moment. Naruko began to sweat. ''Things will get hairy if you don't stop the bleeding quick…Seriously!'' Kakashi eye-smiled.

''Yikes!'' Naruko began to shiver. ''Nooo! I can't die like this, I say!'' She panicked.

''Show me your hand!'' Kakashi tried to calm her down. _'Man…This was just a joke…'_ He sighed.

''Help me, Kakashi-sensei!'' She looked at him frightened and showed Kakashi her hand.

''Naruko! You're really self-abusive, aren't you?'' Sakura huffed annoyed.

Kakashi's eye widened surprised as he saw that the wound began to close. _'The wound is…already starting to heal…'_ His eye hardened.  
''Um…um…'' Naruko looked at him with big, frightened eyes. ''Am I okay? You look deadly serious, Kakashi-sensei!''

 _'KAWAII!'_ Kakashi had to turn down the urge to hug her to death. ''Well…You should be okay.'' He began to bandage her wound. Naruko sighed relieved. _'Is it…the power of Kyuubi…?_ ' He narrowed his eye seriously.

 _Somewhere in a dark forest…_

A very short man with dark glasses and a dark suit stood in a pyramid-like house. ''Did you say you failed?!'' He glared at three men, kneeling in front of him. ''I paid a lot of money to hire you guys because you said you were once hotshot ninjas!''

One man with a bandaged mouth sat on the couch casually. ''Stop your darned grumbling…!'' The man on the couch looked at him coldly and grabbed his huge sword. He pointed it at the short, suspicious looking man. ''Next time, I'll kill him with this…head chopper!''

''Is it really okay? It seems that the enemy has hired good ninjas… On top of that, a tightened guard on account of the Demon Brother's failure means that it won't be easy…'' The short man looked at him bossy.

''Just who do you think I am?! This is Momochi Zabzua, who is called the demon of…Kirigakure no Sato!'' The man on the couch grinned deadly.

* * *

 **Special thanks to my beta 'Naruko7877', who looked through this chapter and fixed some of my mistakes. :3**

Oiroke no Jutsu = Sexy Technique

 _Review_

 _'Lunary'_ : Looking forward to read the next chapters :)

Regards,  
Lunary

 **I'm glad you enjoyed this story so far! :3 And I hope you will enjoy the future chapters if course. This story only gets better with every chapter. ;)**

 _'hellsparn'_ : Can I say I'm hoping when she meets minato for the first time her hair floats showing her anger and minato could just be thinking about kushina

 **Something similar will definitely happen, so you can look forward to that. ;)**


	7. The Demon of the Mist!

' _Normal thought… '_

 **"Kyuubi speech… "**

''Normal speech…''

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 7-The Demon of the Mist!

* * *

 _On the sea…_

One little boat sailed lonely on the sea. Heavy fog absorbed the boat again and again. On the boat were Team Seven, Tazuna and a ferryman.

''This is quite some fog, I can't see ahead.'' Sakura looked around, worried. It was still for a moment.

''The bridge should be visible soon.'' The ferryman told them. ''When we reach the other side of the bridge, we'll be in Nami no Kuni.'' Just then, they could see a huge bridge.

''Wow! It's huge!'' Naruko leaned over the railing and looked at it in awe.

''H-Hey! Please keep it down.'' The ferryman looked around in panic ''I took this boat out under the cover of fog. And I cut the engine and am rowing by hand. If they find us, we'll be in deep trouble.'' Team Seven looked at him surprised.

''Gomen...'' Naruko whispered and blushed in embarrassment.

Kakashi narrowed his eye. ''Tazuna-san…I want to ask you something before we arrive at the pier. The identity of the assailants, and the reason why they are after you. If you don't tell us…our mission may end when you make landfall.'' All of them looked eagerly at Tazuna.

He sighed. ''It appears I have no choice but to tell you. Frankly, I would like you to listen. Just as you said, this may be beyond the scope of your mission. Actually, I'm being targeted by a terrifying man.''

''A terrifying man?'' Kakashi didn't like the sound of this, at all. "Who?''

''You guys have probably heard at least his name before. A shipping magnate by the name of Gato.'' Tazuna began to sweat.

Kakashi looked at him surprised. ''What?! Gato… of the Gato Company? One of the world's richest man?''

''Who is this Gato?'' Naruko looked at them innocently.

''Yes…On the surface, he's the chief executive of a shipping company…But underneath, he's into drug trafficking and deals in contraband using gangs and Ninjas. Moreover, he runs a despicable business, ruthlessly taking over nations and enterprises. It was about one year ago…when that man first set his eyes on Nami no Kuni…He used his wealth and violence to enter this country, and before anyone knew it, he had taken complete control of the island's maritime transportation and shipping. Having a tight grip on the ocean, in an island nation like Nami no Kuni, means having control of finance, the government, the people…everything. The one thing Gato fears…is the completion of the bridge…that has been under construction for some time now.'' Tazuna looked to the ground.

Naruko gritted her teeth. ' _I hate people like that!'_

''I see'' Sakura began to understand. ''Since you're the one building the bridge, you've become a hindrance.''

''Then, those Ninjas from before were Gato's men…?'' Sasuke looked surprised.

''But I don't understand. Your opponent is a dangerous one, who will even use Ninja. Why did you hide that fact from us when you made your request?'' Kakashi looked coldly in his direction.

''Nami no Kuni…is a very poor nation, and even daimyo's had no money. Of course, we ordinary citizens have no money either. We cannot afford to make requests of Rank B or higher…Well, if you pull out of the mission when I land ashore, I will, no doubt, be killed. Killed sometime before I make it home. But there's no need for concern! Should I die, my cute grandchild who will turn eight…will only cry his heart out!'' Tazuna tried to make them pity him. ''And…my daughter will only blame Konoha Ninja for the rest of her life and grieve in solitude! Oh, it's not your fault at all!'' Kakashi sweat dropped at that. Naruko looked at Kakashi with big, sad eyes and her bottom lip quivered.

He sighed in defeat. ''Well…I guess we have no choice. Let's continue as his bodyguards.''

''Oh! I'm most grateful!'' Tazuna turned around and did the victory sign. ' _I won!'_ He smirked.

A little bit later, the ferryman looked at them. ''We'll be arriving soon.'' They sailed through a hole from the bridge and as they arrived on the other side, they were in Nami no Kuni. Naruko's eyes widened in awe. They arrived at the pier and got to land.

''This is as far as I go. See you around.'' The ferryman said to Tazuna.

''Yeah. You've been a big help.'' Tazuna looked thankfully at him, as the man started the motor of his boat and drove away. Tazuna looked after him. ''Okay! Get me home safely.''

''Hai, Hai...'' Kakashi waved with his hand and sighed. _'When they attack the next time, it won't be Chunin, but elite level Jounin. Cripes!'_ He narrowed his eye in worry.

 _As they walked to Tazuna's house…_

Naruko walked ahead of the group, as Sasuke suddenly walked next to her.

''Huh?'' She looked at him confused. ' _I won't let this guy do all the fun stuff anymore!'_ Naruko pouted as she looked at Sasuke. She ran ahead of the group and looked around. Suddenly she heard something and threw a kunai at it. ''There!'' They all looked at her, shocked. It was silent for a moment. Kakashi sweatdropped. ''Heh…just a mouse…'' She blushed, as she rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

''Quit trying to show off! There was nothing there in the first place!'' Sakura screeched at her. Naruko pouted.

''Please, Naruko. Don't use kunai knives recklessly. They're really dangerous.'' Kakashi tried to reason, calmly.

Tazuna's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. ''HEY CUTIE! DON'T DO ANYTHING CONFUSING!''

Suddenly Kakashi noticed someone. ''There!'' Naruko threw one of her kunai's in the direction, Kakashi was looking.

''Stop it already!'' Sakura stormed towards her and hit her on the head.

Naruko pouted. ''Someone was really targeting us the whole time!'' She looked at them seriously and pouted again as Sakura continued to screech at her. Kakashi looked where Naruko had thrown her kunai. He saw it, bored into a tree, right above a snow bunny.

''Naruko! What have you done?!'' Sakura shouted at her and pointed accusingly at the frightened snow bunny.

As Naruko noticed the snow bunny, she ran to him. ''I'm so sorry!'' She hugged the bunny to her breasts. Her eyes watered and her lip quivered. The rabbit calmed down and enjoyed her hugging him.

As Kakashi saw that, he almost got a heart attack. _'Too kawaii for me!'_ He took a deep breath, but then noticed something and narrowed his eye. Somewhere in the tree's, a Ninja watched them. As he saw the cute hugging scene with Naruko, he almost fell from the tree. ' _Kawaii! I've never seen such a kawaii girl as a Ninja…'_ The unknown Ninja looked at the girl curiously.

''It's just a rabbit, eh?'' Tazuna sighed in relief.

Kakashi began to sweat. _'That's a snow rabbit. But that doesn't explain its fur color…The coat turns white only during winter when there's little sunlight. Which means…that snow rabbit was raised indoors without sunlight to be used as a substitution… Guess they're already here!'_ He looked at the tree, where the unknown Ninja sat.

''I'm so sorry…'' Naruko still hugged the rabbit.

 _'I see…the Demon Brothers wouldn't be enough to take on these guys.'_ The ninja known as Momochi Zabuza thought as he grabbed his sword. _'The Copy Ninja from Konoha…Sharingan no Kakashi is with them…'_ And with that, he vanished.

Suddenly Kakashi realized it. "Everyone get down!'' A huge sword flew towards them.

They all fell to the ground and the bunny jumped out of Naruko's arms. ''No, wait bunny!'' She looked after him sadly. The sword bored into a tree. On top of the sword appeared Zabuza.

Kakashi looked up to him and stood up, his eye hardened. _'If I'm not mistaken he's…'_ He narrowed his eye.

Naruko still looked after the bunny and pouted. ' _It's this guy's fault, the bunny is gone now!'_ She looked angrily at Zabuza.

''Well, well. If it isn't the Nuke-Nin of Kirigakure no Sato, Momochi Zabuza!'' Kakashi said with an amused voice but was very serious.

 _'Nuke-Nin? Whatever. It's his fault that the bunny is gone! And I liked that bunny!'_ Naruko ran towards the nuke-nin.

Kakashi stopped her with his hand. ''Naruko, you're in the way! Get back, you guys. He's on a totally different level from the guys from the other day.'' He looked seriously at Naruko. She pouted but got out of the way.

 _'I like this little girl, she has guts!'_ Zabuza smirked amused.

 _'His being our opponent means…'_ Kakashi grasped at the left side of his hitai-ate, that covers his left eye.

''Huh?'' Naruko looked surprised. Sasuke just hnned and Sakura wondered what Kakashi is doing now.

 _'That things might be tricky as I am now.'_ Kakashi thought utterly serious.

''I assume you are Kakashi, the Sharingan user…'' Zabuza looked at him coldly.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. _'Sharingan…?!'_

''Sorry, but…I'll have you hand over the old man.'' Zabuza told them casually.

' _Sharingan, what's that? That red eye thingy?'_ Naruko looked around in confusion.

 _'What is he talking about? Is this guy strong?'_ Sakura looked confused too.

''Sharingan…'' Tazuna said in awe, having already heard from the Sharingan.

Kakashi still had his hand on the left side of his hitai-ate. ''You guys, get in Manji battle formation! Protect Tazuna-san…Don't involve yourselves in the fight. That's the teamwork in this situation.'' Just then he lifted his hitai-ate from his left eye and so revealed a closed eye with a scar across it. He took his hand away and opened his eye. Revealed was a red eye with three comas in it. ''Fight me!''

' _So that red-eye thingy, like Crow had it, has Kashi-sensei too? That's so cool!'_ Naruko first looked surprised, but then she awed.

''Well now…I never expected to see the rumored Sharingan this soon…This is an honor.'' Zabuza looked at Kakashi mockingly.

''What is the Sharingan, exactly?'' Naruko looked at them curiously.

''Sharingan…'' Sasuke explained seriously. ''Power that the light of the eye generates, and the pupil emanates. The user of the so-called Dojutsu is said to possess the vision to see through Genjutsu, Taijutsu, and Ninjutsu, and is able to deflect them. The Sharingan is a type of eye that is unique to the user of the Dojutsu. However, that is not the only power of the Sharingan.'' Naruko gulped at that.

''Well said. That is not all. What's more frightening is that such an eye can assess an opponent's techniques and copy them.'' Zabuza looked at them as heavy fog approached them. ''When I was in the Anbu Black Ops of Kirigakure, such information about you was in the Bingo Book I would carry around with me. There was also something else in the book…About the man who has copied over a thousand skills…Kakashi the Copy Ninja.''

 _'What? Kakashi-sensei is that incredible as a Ninja?'_ Sakura looked surprised.

''W-Wow! I knew you were awesome Kakashi-sensei!'' Naruko giggled cheerily.

 _'What does this mean? The Sharingan…is a special trait that appears in only a select few even among the Uchiha clan. Could it be, that this guy…'_ Sasuke looked grimly at Kakashi.

''Let's end the talking here. I must kill that old man immediately.'' Zabuza looked at them, seriously. Naruko, Sakura and Sasuke raced to Tazuna and each of them stood on one side in front of him. They all took out one kunai and got into their fighting stance. ''But Kakashi, it seems I have to defeat you first. '' Zabuza said cheekily. He pulled his sword out of the tree and disappeared.

''Over there!'' Naruko pointed at something.

''And he's even on the water.'' Sakura said as they spotted Zabuza standing on the water. Zabuza made a hand sign, one hand on his mouth, the other arm stretched out in the air.

 _'He's building up quite a bit of chakra!'_ Kakashi frowned, worried.

''Ninpou: Kirigakure no Jutsu'' Zabuza disappeared within a heavy fog.

''He has vanished?!'' Naruko looked around in confusion and tilted her head. Kakashi walked past his Team and Tazuna.

''Sensei!'' Sakura looked at him frightened.

''He'll probably come to erase me first…'' Kakashi tried to calm her.

''What is he?'' Sakura frowned in worry.

''Momochi Zabuza. He's an Anbu Black Ops member in Kirigakure no Sato and is known as **the silent killing** technique expert.'' Kakashi told them seriously.

''S-silent?'' Naruko was still confused.

''As the name suggests…it's a killing skill that's implemented in an instant in silence. By the time you realize it, it's possible you may find yourself in the afterlife. I haven't totally mastered the use of my Sharingan. So, don't lower your guard, you guys.'' Kakashi explained.

Naruko looked at him shocked. ' _Please be careful, Kashi-sensei.'_ Naruko looked concerned at him.

''Well, if we fail, we'll only die.'' Kakashi eyesmiled.

''How can you be so carefree?!'' Sakura snapped at him in annoyance.

''The mist is steadily getting thicker!'' Naruko looked worried around them.

''Nami no Kuni is surrounded by ocean. So, the mist rises very easily.'' Tazuna told them.

Suddenly they couldn't see Kakashi anymore.

''Sensei!'' Sakura shouted worried.

Naruko's eyebrows twitched in annoyance. ' _I'm more worried about Kashi-sensei, and I don't scream sensei all around!'_ She puffed her cheeks out in annoyance.

''Eight spots.'' Sounded the voice from Zabuza through the fog.

''Huh? What?'' Sakura looked around in shock. Naruko gulped.

''The larynx, the spine, the lungs, the liver… The jugular and the subclavian veins. The kidneys, the heart. Now then, which vulnerable spot would be good?''

All of them looked shocked around the mist. Kakashi made a hand sign and gathered chakra. The chakra of Kakashi blew the fog away. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruko looked shocked and surprised at Kakashi. But Naruko looked also soothed through the chakra of Kakashi.

 _'What an intense thirst for blood! If I take even one breath or move my eyes, I will be marked and killed. That's what I'm feeling. If I'm stuck at this for an hour, I'll go mad! Facing a Jounins killer intent…This sensation is like having my life being held in limbo…'_ Sasuke shivered and panicked. _'No way! I'll rather die to escape this feeling!'_ He took a kunai, shaking in fear.

''Sasuke.'' Kakashi noticed his fright. ''Don't worry. I'll protect you with my life.'' He turned around and eye smiled. ''I will **not** allow my comrades to get killed.'' Sasuke looked a bit soothed and Sakura looked at him surprised. Naruko giggled happily.

''I wonder about that…'' The dark voice from Zabuza sounded through the mist.

Suddenly Zabuza appeared straight by Tazuna, within the defense circle of Sakura, Sasuke and Naruko. They all looked at him shocked. ''It's over.'' Zabuza smirked coldly. Kakashi turned around and gathered Zabuza within his Sharingan. Zabuza raised his sword and swung it towards Tazuna. Kakashi appeared before him and countered the sword, while Naruko, Tazuna, Sakura and Sasuke jumped away. Zabuza screamed. The fog began to embrace Kakashi and Zabuza again. Kakashi had his kunai knife inside Zabuza's stomach, but instead of blood, water coursed out of the wound. Suddenly another Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi.

''Sensei! Behind you!'' Naruko watched in horror. Just then Kakashi turned around to the other Zabuza, and the one, he stabbed, disappeared into the water.

''Die!'' Zabuza swung his sword at Kakashi.

''Nooo!'' Naruko shouted in horror as Zabuza cut Kakashi in half. Zabuza grinned. Abruptly, Kakashi disappeared into the water.

 _' Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu?' _Zabuza looked around surprised. _'It can't be! In this mist…did he actually copy me?'_

Kakashi appeared behind him and hold a kunai to his throat. Naruko looked at Kakashi in awe. ''Don't move!'' Kakashi told him coldly. ''It's over.''

* * *

 **Special thanks to my beta 'StudioDia29', who looked through this chapter and helped me fix some of my mistakes.**

Dojutsu = Eye Techniques

Genjutsu = Illusionary Techniques

Taijutsu = Body Techniques

Ninjutsu = Ninja Techniques

Ninpou: Kirigakure no Jutsu = Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Technique

Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu = Water Clone Technique


	8. The Oath of Pain

' _Normal thought… '_

 **"Kyuubi speech… "**

''Normal speech…''

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 8- The Oath of Pain

* * *

 _Last chapter…_

Suddenly Zabuza appeared straight by Tazuna, within the defense circle of Sakura, Sasuke and Naruko. They all looked at him shocked. ''It's over.'' Zabuza smirked coldly. Kakashi turned around and gathered Zabuza within his Sharingan. Zabuza raised his sword and swung it towards Tazuna. Kakashi appeared before him and countered the sword, while Naruko, Tazuna, Sakura and Sasuke jumped away. Zabuza screamed. The fog began to embrace Kakashi and Zabuza again. Kakashi had his kunai knife inside Zabuza's stomach, but instead of blood, water coursed out of the wound. Suddenly behind Kakashi appeared another Zabuza.

''Sensei! Behind you!'' Naruko watched in horror. Just then Kakashi turned around at the other Zabuza, and the one, he stabbed, disappeared into the water.

''Die!'' Zabuza swung his sword at Kakashi.

''Nooo!'' Naruko shouted in horror as Zabuza cut Kakashi in half. Zabuza grinned. Abruptly, Kakashi disappeared into the water.

 _' Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu?' _Zabuza looked around surprised. _'It can't be! In this mist…did he actually copy me?'_

Kakashi appeared behind him and held a kunai to his throat. Naruko looked at Kakashi with awe. ''Don't move!'' Kakashi looked at him coldly. ''It's over.''

* * *

Zabuza began to laugh evilly.

 _'Why is he laughing?'_ Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

''Is this the end?'' Zabuza smirked amused. ''You don't understand. You can't defeat me just with your indiscriminate imitations. I can assure you that.'' Zabuza laughed again. ''But you're pretty good. I see that you copied my Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu when you said 'I won't let my comrades die!' by making your clone speak as if it was the real one, you diverted my attention to the clone…While the real one used the Kirigakure no Jutsu to hide and observe my movements. However…'' Suddenly another Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi. Kakashi's eyes widened in surprise. ''I'm not that easy to defeat.'' Zabuza chuckled coldly.

The Zabuza before Kakashi disappeared into the water.

''That one is a fake, too!'' Naruko looked at the scene in horror.

Zabuza swung his sword at Kakashi, but he just ducked down at the right moment. Zabuza's sword rammed in the dirt. He balanced on it and threw a kick at Kakashi. Kakashi couldn't dodge and so he was kicked in the air.

 _'Now!'_ Zabuza grabbed his sword. He raced towards Kakashi. Suddenly, he noticed something on the ground. _'Caltrops…'_ Zabuza snorted unamused, stopped and looked around. ''How idiotic.'' He said pissed and jumped away, into the water.

''Kakashi-sensei!'' Naruko looked around in panic. ' _Please, please, please be save…you have to be…'_ Naruko looked exasperated.

 _'Kakashi-sensei…was kicked away?'_ Sakura began to shiver.

''His hand-to-hand combat is superb, too.'' Sasuke looked shocked.

Kakashi appeared on the surface of the water. ''What's with the water? It's heavy for some reason.'' He looked at it, startled.

Zabuza appeared behind him, standing on the water. ''Baka!'' He did hand signs. Kakashi's eyes widened in shock. ''Suirou no Jutsu.'' Zabuza smirked.

''Shoot!'' Kakashi shouted in distress. Just then, he was trapped inside a water ball. _'I thought I could use the water as cover, but it turned out to be a mistake on my part.'_

Zabuza held him with one hand in the prison and laughed. ''You fell for it! This is a special prison that you can't escape from. You give me a hard time when you're moving. Now then, Kakashi... I'm going to finish you off later. First. I'm going to get rid of them.'' Zabuza looked at the genin and Tazuna with an evil grin. ''How I understand it, this little, kawaii girl is very important to you, am I right?'' He now looked at Kakashi and grinned.

Kakashi looked at him enraged. _'No, don't touch, Naru! You can kill me, but never, ever, touch Naru!'_ He began to panic and tried to move.

Zabuza just laughed evilly and made a single hand sign. _'I like that girl too, so don't panic, I will not kill her, just torture her a little.'_ Zabuza chuckled happily. ''Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!''

Kakashi looked up and began to sweat. _'I didn't think he was this strong…'_ He looked down to the water in depression.

Just then from the water formed a second Zabuza and walked towards the genin. Naruko looked shocked at the second Zabuza.

The Zabuza just laughed. ''The three of you have forehead protectors on as if you think you're ninja…But ninja refers to someone who has gone through numerous life and death situations. In other words, you can call yourself a ninja when you appear in my bingo book. You three aren't ninja.'' He did a single hand sign and with that, he disappeared into the fog.

 _'He disappeared again…'_ Naruko began to shudder. Suddenly he was before her and kicked her in the face. Her hitai-ate flew off her head.

Zabuza clomped on it, as it would be trash. ''You're just kids.'' He looked at her, coldly. Sasuke and Sakura turned around, surprised.

''Naruko!'' Sakura shouted in worry, as she saw her laying on the ground.

 _With Kakashi…_

As he heard Sakura screaming Naruko's name, he began to panic. ''Everyone! Get Tazuna-san and run! You can't win against him!''

Naruko shivered in fear, while laying on the ground.

''He can't move as long as he has me trapped in this hydro-prison. He also won't be able to use his Mizu Bunshin, once you get away from him! Run for now!'' Kakashi shouted at them.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. _'Run? You must be kidding. When you got caught, that was no longer an option. Even if we run, Zabuza will get to us sooner or later since we won't have you and then, we'll be annihilated. Even if we re-form the swastika formation, it's impossible to block his attacks.'_ Sasuke thought as he narrowed his eyes. _'So, in the end, we don't have much of a choice. In order for us to survive, we have to save you!'_ ''We have to do it!'' He stormed towards Zabuza. Sasuke threw a bunch of shuriken, but Zabuza drew his sword and so dodge the shuriken easily. Sasuke jumped into the air and drew a kunai. ''This is the spot!'' He was above Zabuza.

''Too easy.'' Zabuza grabbed Sasuke on his throat out of the air. He briefly chocked him and then threw him to the ground.

''Sasuke-kun!'' Sakura screeched scared.

Naruko sat up. ''Sasuke got…'' She was speechless. She looked at Zabuza with fear in her big, widened eyes. ' _This is a Jounin…a real ninja…'_ Naruko shivered. ' _I have to run…At this rate…we'll…we'll get killed for sure!'_ She just wanted to stand up, as she saw the wound from earlier on her hand. ''Ouch!'' And suddenly she remembered her vow. She looked at Zabuza and at her hitai-ate, on which he stood. And she remembered her Iruka-nii, who owned the hitai-ate too before he gave it to her. She remembered Kakashi-sensei, who was currently trapped in this jutsu. And she remembered the words, she said to Hokage-jiji and Iruka-nii, before they began this mission. And, at last, she remembered her dream. ' _That's right…I became a ninja.'_ Naruko slowly stood up. ' _And I vowed that I wouldn't run anymore!'_ She clenched her fists and new determination showed in her eyes. ' _I won't run anymore!'_ Naruko thought determined as she ran towards Zabuza.

''No, Naruko! Stop it!'' Kakashi looked at her in horror.

''Naruko! What are you thinking?!'' Sakura pulled at her hair in frustration. Sasuke just looked at her surprised.

Zabuza chuckled. ''Baka!''

She still stormed towards him, with determined fire in her eyes. Blood splashed around. Kakashi closed his eye as a single tear rolled down his masked face. _'I hate it when Naru gets hurt and I can't do a thing!'_ He thought with self-hatred. Naruko was thrown back from the impact of Zabuza's punch. She landed on the ground, not moving, in front of Sakura, Sasuke and Tazuna.

''What are you thinking, charging in like that on your own?!'' Sakura screeched at her. ''Even Sasuke-kun is no match against him. Genins like ourselves have no way of defeating him, no matter what we try!'' She stopped screeching at her as she noticed, that she slowly stood up. As she sat up, Sakura noticed the hitai-ate in her hands. _'She went to get the hitai-ate?'_ Sakura looked at her surprised. Even Sasuke looked at her in surprise, a small blush forming on his face.

Kakashi's eyes widened surprised. _'Naru…you…'_ He was speechless.

Naruko fully stood up. ''Oi…the no-brow there…'' She said as blood dripped down from her mouth. On Zabuza's head appeared a tick mark and his non-existing eyebrows twitched in annoyance.

''Put this in your bingo book…The woman who will become the Hokage of Konoha one day…'' She said with a determined voice. She took a deep breath, tied her hitai-ate around her forehead, while her eyes laid in shadows. Zabuza looked at her utterly surprised. ''The Konoha-style ninja…Uzumaki Naruko!'' She now looked up and showed him her eyes with a determined fire inside of them.

Zabuza narrowed his eyes and looked at her seriously. _'I've never thought that little girl could be so strong-minded.'_ He thought in a little bit of awe.

 _'Naruko…'_ Kakashi thought in awe.

Tazuna looked at her with new eyes. _'She looked so fragile when I first saw her, but…'_

Naruko grinned determined. ''Sasuke…lend me your ear for a second.'' She looked calmly at him.

''What do you want?'' Sasuke looked at her annoyed, but with an unnoticeable blush on his face.

''I have a plan!''

 _'She came up with a plan in this situation…?'_ Sasuke looked surprised. He hnned. ''I can't believe you want to work as a team.'' He smirked amused.

Sakura had a blush on her face and looked surprised at Naruko. _'What…? What is this feeling? Was Naruko this…?'_

Naruko wiped the blood stain on her lips away. ''Let's go wild now!'' She giggled in excitement.

Naruko and Sasuke stood next to each other, while Sakura stood before Tazuna-san.

Zabuza chuckled amused. ''You seem to be quite confident, but do you even have a chance for victory?'' He looked at them coldly.

Kakashi noticed something. _'This isn't good…'_ He gritted his teeth. ''What are you all doing? I told you to run away! The outcome of this battle was decided when I was caught! Run! Our mission is to protect Tazuna-san…Did you forget that?!''

Naruko looked pleadingly at Tazuna. ''Old man…'' She said with puppy-dog eyes.

Tazuna grinned softly. ''Don't worry, I caused all of this in the first place. I won't say that I want to survive no matter what. Sorry, everyone. Fight as much as you want.''

Sasuke hnned and smirked. ''That's how it is.''

''Are you ready?'' Naruko said seriously.

Zabuza began to laugh. ''You sure don't learn, do you?''

''What?'' Naruko looked confused at him and tilted her head.

''Still pretending to be a ninja? When I was your age…my hands were already soaked in blood.'' Zabuza said darkly and looked at his hands. They all looked at him shocked.

''The Demon Zabuza.'' Kakashi looked at him from his water-prison.

''Ooohh? It looks like you've heard of me.'' Zabuza shrugged casually.

Kakashi looked down. ''A long time ago, Kirigakure no Sato was known as the Village of the Bloody Mist…In that village, there was an obstacle that existed to become a ninja.''

''So, you also know about the final test there.'' Zabuza stated and looked at Kakashi.

''The final test?'' Naruko asked innocently. Zabuza laughed darkly. Kakashi just closed his eyes. ''Oi, what is that final test?'' She looked at them innocently, still not getting, why Zabuza is laughing. Zabuza just continued laughing. ' _Was it something funny?'_ She thought naively.

Zabuza looked at her darkly. ''Students killing each other…''

Naruko looked at him, utterly shocked.

''Friends who have eaten from the same pot are separated into groups of two and forced to fight each other…Until one of them is killed. This is done with friends that helped each other, shared their dreams and competed together.''

''That's awful…'' Sakura looked totally horrified.

''Ten years ago, Kirigakure no Sato had to go through a reformation. Because in the previous year, a monster appeared that finally decided it.'' Kakashi looked at Zabuza seriously.

''A reformation…?'' Sakura looked confused. '' What did that monster do?''

''A small boy who had not even gained the right to become a ninja…Killed more than 100 candidates that year and killed them all without hesitation.'' Kakashi stated coldly.

''That was fun.'' Zabuza looked at Naruko and Sasuke, leaking out his killer intent. They began to shiver in fear.

Suddenly Sasuke's eyes widened surprised, as he was kicked back. He landed hard on the ground. Zabuza stood beside him and rammed his elbow in Sasuke's gut. He coughed up blood.

''Sasuke-kun!'' Sakura screeched horrified. Kakashi looked at them shocked and tried to move, but it didn't work. Zabuza stepped on Sasuke, a hand on his sword.

 _'Dammit!'_ Kakashi looked pissed.

''Die!'' Zabuza said coldly to Sasuke.

''Damn it!'' Naruko narrowed her eyes angrily and made a hand sign. ''Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!'' Plenty Naruko's appeared around Zabuza and Sasuke.

''Oh, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu? And you replicated into quite a few.'' Zabuza looked at her amused.

Naruko chewed on her lip. _'I know Kashi-sensei said I shouldn't use this Jutsu on the enemy...but it's the only way to distract him from Sasuke...I'm sorry Kashi-sensei...'_ She shot a short apologetic glimpse in Kakashi's direction.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, as he noticed the glimpse. _'Why did Naru looked so apologetic?...Wait...'_ He furrowed his brows in confusion.

''It's impossible. You can't beat a guy like that.'' Tazuna was sweating in fear.

Suddenly Naruko grinned foxily. Zabuza narrowed his eyes, suspiciously. She did a hand sign.

Kakashi's eyes widened in realization. "NO, DON'T DO IT NARUKO!" Kakashi began to panic, he tried to move out of this blasted prison, but it didn't work.

"Harem no Jutsu!" Naruko shouted and her eyes twinkled mischievously. With a puff of smoke, all of her Clones transformed into older, naked (!) Naruko's.

Sasuke's, Sakura's and Tazuna's eyes widened in surprise.

Zabuza gaped with a blush under his bandages, utterly surprised. "What the..."

All of the naked Naruko's stormed towards Zabuza. They moaned his name and hugged him. Zabuza froze in shock.

Sasuke and Tazuna blushed heavily.

Kakashi blushed under his mask but looked very, very, very pissed at Zabuza. _'If you touch Naru, you're going to die a very slow and painful death...'_ He gritted his teeth and leaked out a big amount of killer intent, unintentionally.

"Zabuza-sama~" "Woah~ What a hot demon~" The Naruko clones moaned. Zabuza gulped and his nose began to bleed.

Just then 'the real Naruko' grabbed Sasuke on his arm and tugged him away from Zabuza. Sasuke looked at her in shock. Her clones dispelled.

Zabuza shook his head to dispel the memories of very beautiful looking, naked Naruko's and coughed awkwardly.

Tazuna gaped at Naruko. _'I'm glad she didn't use that Jutsu on me...'_ He blushed. Sakura's eyebrows twitched in annoyance.

As Zabuza collected himself, he glared pissed at Naruko.

Naruko narrowed her eyes, seriously. ''I can only use this method to beat him now.'' She searched for something in her backpack. As she found what she was searching for, she threw something to Sasuke and screamed his name.

Sasuke caught the Fuuma-Shuriken and realized it. ''I see. I see what you want to do, Naruko.'' He narrowed his eyes seriously. ''It's pretty good, considering it came from you!'' Zabuza just looked confused at them. ''Fuuma-Shuriken: Kage Fuunsha'' Sasuke looked seriously at Zabuza.

Kakashi, Sakura and Tazuna looked at him surprised.

''A shuriken won't work on me.'' Zabuza told him easily. Sasuke jumped in the air and threw the Fuuma-Shuriken at Zabuza. Zabuza's eyes widened surprised as the Shuriken flew past him towards the real Zabuza. _'I see. So, you are going after the real one this time.'_ ''But it's too easy for me!'' Zabuza caught the Fuuma-Shuriken. Suddenly a second Shuriken flew towards him. ''Another shuriken was in the shadow of the shuriken?'' Zabuza looked surprised.

''That's the Kage Shuriken no Jutsu'' Kakashi said proudly.

 _'A second shuriken was in his blind spot?'_ Sakura bit on her lip.

The shuriken flew nearer to Zabuza, but he just jumped above the shuriken. ''But it's still too easy for me…''

 _'He dodged it!'_ Sakura looked shocked.

Suddenly Sasuke grinned. As the shuriken was behind Zabuza, with a poof of smoke, Naruko appeared with a kunai in her hand.

Tazuna looked at her, utterly surprised. Sasuke just grinned. Kakashi's and Sakura's eyes widened surprised. Zabuza looked at her utterly shocked, not expecting this.

''This is the spot!'' She shouted determined and threw the kunai at Zabuza.

* * *

 **Special thanks to my beta 'StudioDia29' for Looking through this chapter and correcting some of my mistakes. :)**

Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu = Water Clone Technique

Kirigakure no Jutsu = Hidden in Mist Technique

Suirou no Jutsu = Water Prison Technique

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Shadow Clone Technique

Harem no Jutsu = Harem Technique

Fuuma-Shuriken: Kage Fuunsha = Demon Wind Shuriken: Windmill of Shadows

Kage Shuriken no Jutsu = Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique


	9. Kakashi: Sharingan Warrior

' _Normal thought… '_

 **"Kyuubi speech… "**

"Normal speech…"

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 9- Kakashi: Sharingan Warrior

* * *

 _Last chapter…_

''A shuriken won't work on me.'' Zabuza told him easily. Sasuke jumped in the air and threw the Fuuma-Shuriken at Zabuza. Zabuza's eyes widened surprised as the Shuriken flew past him towards the real Zabuza. _'I see. So, you are going after the real one this time.'_ ''But it's too easy for me!'' Zabuza caught the Fuuma-Shuriken. Suddenly a second Shuriken flew towards him. ''Another shuriken was in the shadow of the shuriken?'' Zabuza's eyes widened in surprise.

''That's the Kage Shuriken no Jutsu'' Kakashi said proudly.

 _'A second shuriken was in his blind spot?'_ Sakura bit on her lip.

The shuriken flew nearer to Zabuza, but then he just jumped above the shuriken. ''But it's still too easy for me…''

 _'He dodged it!'_ Sakura thought in shock.

Suddenly, Sasuke grinned. As the shuriken was behind Zabuza, with a poof of smoke, Naruko appeared with a kunai in her hand.

Tazuna looked at her, utterly surprised. Sasuke just grinned. Kakashi's and Sakura's eyes widened surprised. Zabuza looked at her utterly shocked, not expecting this.

''This is the spot!'' She shouted determined and threw the kunai at Zabuza.

The kunai flew towards Zabuza. Zabuza's eyes widened in surprise and Kakashi was surprised and impressed at the same time. As the kunai was only an inch away from Zabuza, he took his one hand out of the Suirou no Jutsu to dodge the kunai. But the kunai cut him right under his eye. He looked at Naruko utterly pissed and angry. ''You damn kid!'' He stormed towards her and wanted to push the Fuuma-Shuriken inside of Naruko.

Naruko's eyes widened in shock and surprise.

Suddenly, blood splashed around. Zabuza's eyes widened in shock, as he spotted the wet Kakashi before him, who was glaring at him utterly pissed. With his hand, Kakashi had stopped the Fuuma-Shuriken.

Naruko landed in the water with a big splash. Kakashi looked with fury in his Sharingan-eye directly at Zabuza. Zabuza's eyes widened again.

''Kakashi-sensei!'' Sakura shouted happily. Naruko's head appeared on the surface of the water. She grinned happily.

Kakashi's eyes softened. ''Naruko, your plan was impressive. You all sure have grown." He looked at her proudly. "But please, **please** don't use that Jutsu against enemies, am I clear?" Kakashi stressed out.

Naruko blushed and laughed awkwardly. ''I'm sorry, Kakashi-sensei, but I used Harem no Jutsu to hide the fact that I transformed into a Fuuma-Shuriken. I didn't do it to defeat Zabuza, though. I left one of my Bunshin's, and then transformed into a Fuuma-Shuriken. Then my Bunshin threw me, as a Fuuma-Shuriken, to Sasuke. Sasuke noticed it was me right after he caught it. He took out one of his own shuriken and used the Kage Shuriken no Jutsu. I hid in the shadow of the real shuriken and went straight for Zabuza. I knew that I couldn't beat Zabuza just by that, of course. But I thought that if I could just break the hydro-prison, maybe things would turn around…We were also able to get rid of the Mizu Bunshin, so it was a success!''

Sasuke grinned. ''It was just luck.''

''It w-was luck?!'' Tazuna shouted flabbergasted.

 _'But being able to pull off such nice teamwork in a situation like this is…These two hated each other so much, too.'_ Sakura thought in awe.

Zabuza chuckled. ''I lost myself temporarily and canceled the Suirou no Jutsu…''

''No, you didn't cancel the technique…You were forced to.'' Kakashi looked at him with narrowed eyes. Zabuza looked pissed at Kakashi.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes got in fighting stance, while Naruko just giggled cutely, still in the water.

''Let me just tell you that the same technique won't work against me twice…'' Kakashi looked at him seriously. ''What are you going to do now?''

They all looked at them. ''Sakura, don't let your guard down.'' Sasuke told her. They went nearer to Tazuna and held their arms before him in a protective manner.

Zabuza's eye twitched in annoyance. He piled the pressure on the shuriken that was currently in Kakashi's hand. Kakashi shivered in effort to equal the pressure on the shuriken. Suddenly, Kakashi outstretched his arm and so threw the shuriken away. Zabuza and Kakashi both jumped away from each other. Currently in the air, Zabuza did a hand sign and Kakashi's Sharingan caught that. Naruko looked shocked at them.

''Sharingan…'' Sasuke said thoughtful, still not knowing what to think about Kakashi having it.

Kakashi and Zabuza both landed on the surface of the water and stood there while glaring at each other. Zabuza began to make hand signs. But Kakashi did exactly the same hand signs as Zabuza in exactly the same time. ''Bird!'' They both shouted at the same time and did the hand sign. ''Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!'' Two water dragons formed out of the water at the same time and clashed with each other. The Jutsu collapsed. A wave caught Naruko and she was pulled away with the water.

 _'He formed that many seals in just a few seconds and copied them perfectly.'_ Sasuke thought surprised.

 _'What is this? Is this a Ninjutsu?' _Sakura furrowed her brows in confusion.

Naruko's head appeared on the surface. She took a deep breath. ' _That was so awesome!'_ She thought in awe.

Meanwhile, Kakashi and Zabuza clashed with each other, Zabuza with his sword and Kakashi with one kunai. _'Something is weird…What's going on…?'_ Zabuza thought confused. _'Sharingan is supposed to be an ability where the user memorizes the opponent's jutsu and copies it. But… The jutsu was executed at the same time. Did he…'_

Further away from the fight, on a tree, someone appeared with a mask on his face and seriously observed the fight.

 _Back to the fight…_

' _This guy…!'_ Zabuza looked at Kakashi angrily.

Kakashi and Zabuza jumped away from each other. They, again, stood in front of each other. Zabuza began to run towards Kakashi, but Kakashi did the same and so they run in a circle, until they stood in front of each other, again. Zabuza 'tsk'ed at that in annoyance. He did a hand sign, but Kakashi has already copied it. Zabuza's eyes widened in shock at that.

''He's moving just like him!'' Tazuna said in shock. "And with such perfect timing!''

''What's going on, Sasuke-kun?'' Sakura asked him confused. Sasuke just hnned.

 _'This guy…My movement is being perfectly…'_ Zabuza thought confused.

''…predicted by him.'' Kakashi said easily.

 _'What? He read what I was going to say in my mind?'_ Zabuza did another hand sign. _'Damn it, this guy…'_

''…has such unpleasant eyes, right?'' Kakashi said as he copied Zabuza's hand sign.

A tick mark appeared on Zabuza's head. ''What you're doing is just copying. Nothing original.''

''You can't beat me, you monkey!'' Zabuza and Kakashi shouted at the same time. Zabuza's eyes widened in shock at that. He began to do hand signs. ''I'll make it so that you'll never open that copycat mouths of yours again!'' Zabuza glared pissed at him. Kakashi just casually did the same hand sign's. Suddenly behind Kakashi appeared something. Zabuza's eyes widened. _'That's…Me?'_ Zabuza thought in confusion. _'That can't be. Is he using a Genjutsu?'_

Kakashi finished his hand signs. ''Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!'' He widened his Sharingan-eye and the three commas inside it began to rotate.

''Wha…What?'' Zabuza was now utterly surprised, shocked and flabbergasted. The water around Kakashi formed into a vertical waterfall. ''T-This can't be!'' The water caught him. He was washed away, inside the waterfall from the jutsu. _'I was the one who tried to execute this jutsu, but I couldn't…'_ Zabuza thought as he was underwater. _'…keep up with his technique!'_

Naruko was pulled away with the water, again. She reached for a branch and finally got to land.

The unknown ninja, who was watching the fight, vanished.

Zabuza was inside of the waterfall until he hit a tree hard. Suddenly four kunai were drilled inside him. He began to bleed and cried out in pain. Kakashi was on a limb, in the tree above Zabuza.

''This is the end.'' Kakashi told him utterly serious.

Zabuza looked at him confused. ''Why…? Can you see the future?''

''Yeah.'' Kakashi said coldly. ''You're going to die!'' He took out a kunai.

Suddenly Senbons flew towards Zabuza and hit him on the neck. Blood splashed around. All of them looked at Zabuza, utterly shocked, as he fell to the ground, not moving. The unknown ninja with a mask stood on a limb, across from Zabuza and Kakashi.

The ninja chuckled. ''It was true. He did die.'' Sakura, Sasuke and Tazuna looked surprised at him. Naruko narrowed her eyes at the unknown ninja and looked then shocked at the dead Zabuza.

Kakashi jumped down to Zabuza's body and took the pulse of the body. ''He really **is** dead.'' Kakashi looked seriously up to the unknown ninja.

The ninja bowed. ''Arigato. I was looking for a chance to kill Zabuza.''

''That mask…if I remember correctly you must be a hunter-nin from Kirigakure no Sato.'' Kakashi stated seriously.

''You are very well informed.'' The hunter-nin complimented.

Naruko walked towards the hunter-nin. ''A hunter-nin?'' She looked at him confused and tilted her head cutely. Behind his mask, the hunter-nin blushed at the innocence of the girl.

''You don't even know what a hunter-nin is?'' Sakura's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at that. ''You should have learned that in the academy. Hunter-nins are those who assassinate exiled ninja like Zabuza who, for some reason, go against the village they were born in. They do it to conceal any secret of their village. That's common sense! You should study more.''

Naruko just sighed at her lecture.

''Yes. I am a member of the pursing ninja unit that hunt nuke-nin.''

 _'From his height and voice, he must not be that different from Naru and the others. Yet, he's a hunter-nin.'_ Kakashi narrowed his eyes seriously. _'He is no ordinary kid.'_

Naruko looked at Zabuza, again. She gritted her teeth in frustration. She looked back at the hunter-nin. ''Who are you?!'' She huffed frustrated and her eyes watered. Sakura, Sasuke and Tazuna looked at her surprised.

''Calm down, Naruko. He's not an enemy.'' Kakashi tried to calm her down.

''That's not what I'm asking. But…'' She took a deep breath. ''Fine, I'm calm now, are you satisfied now?'' She asked him bitterly. ''But Zabuza was killed! By someone who is not so different than us. We…we look like idiots!''

Kakashi walked towards her. ''I understand how you feel. But it's real! In this world there are kids, younger than you…and stronger than me.'' He hugged her, as tears of frustration streamed down her face. Sasuke frowned. Naruko pouted but accepted this and walked towards her teammates.

The hunter-nin vanished and appeared next to Zabuza. ''Your battle ends here for now.'' He took Zabuza's body on his shoulders. ''I must go dispose of this corpse. It's a body filled with secrets. If you'll excuse me.'' And with that, he vanished.

''He disappeared…'' Naruko said surprised. Kakashi pulled his hitai-ate over his Sharingan-eye. Naruko ran to the place, where the hunter-nin stood before, sank to her knees and punched the ground in frustration. ''What was that?! What were we…?!''

Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna looked at her sadly. ''Naruko…'' Sakura whispered.

Naruko took a shaky breath. Kakashi walked towards her and hugged her again. ''Things like this happen when you are a ninja…But don't worry, you did fine today. I'm proud of you.'' Kakashi whispered in her ear. Naruko's eyes widened and then her eyes softened. She nodded after taking a deep breath.

Kakashi walked to Tazuna. ''Our mission hasn't ended yet. We need to bring Tazuna-san to his house.'' Sakura and Sasuke nodded and Naruko stood up.

Tazuna laughed awkwardly. ''I'm sorry about that, everyone! Just rest at my house!''

''Let's cheer up and go!'' Kakashi tried to brighten the mood.

''Fine!'' Naruko chirped cheerily. All of them sweat dropped at that. Kakashi began to walk, but suddenly, he froze in his step and began to fall. Tazuna, Sasuke and Sakura looked at him in shock.

''Kakashi-sensei!'' Naruko shouted, while running towards him and caught him before he could hit the ground.

''Wha? What happened?'' Sakura asked shocked as they ran towards Naruko and Kakashi. Naruko laid Kakashi's head softly in her lap. ''He passed out…'' She sighed in worry. _'Why did you have to overfatigue yourself, Kashi-sensei?'_

* * *

 **Thanks to 'StudioDia29', who looked through this chapter and corrected some of my mistakes. :3**

Kage Shuriken no Jutsu = Shadow Shuriken Technique

Suirou no Jutsu = Water Prison Technique

Harem no Jutsu= Harem Technique

Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu = Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique

Genjutsu = Illusionary Techniques

Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu = Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique

Ninjutsu = Ninja Techniques


	10. The Forest of Chakra

' _Normal thought… '_

 **"Kyuubi speech… "**

''Normal speech…''

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 10- The Forest of Chakra

* * *

 _At Tazuna's house…_

Kakashi, who was laying on a bed, slowly woke up. _'I used my Sharingan to much…'_ He sighed in annoyance.

A woman with long, black hair entered the room. ''Are you okay, Sensei?'' She asked him as she stopped next to Kakashi.

''No, I'll be barely able to move for a week…'' He sat up.

''Then you shouldn't move around for a while.'' The woman narrowed her eyes at him.

Kakashi sighed. ''Okay…'' He looked depressed and laid down again.

Suddenly, Team Seven and Tazuna entered the room. ''Kakashi-sensei, you're awake!'' Naruko ran happily towards him and crushed Kakashi into a hug.

He grunted. ''Naruko, I'm injured, so please don't jump on me.'' Kakashi looked at her with amusement dancing in his lone eye. Naruko begged away from him, blushed and rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

Sakura kneeled next to him. ''Sharingan is amazing, but it puts a lot of strain on the body. I'm not sure if it's good or bad.''

''I'm sorry.'' Kakashi looked embarrassed.

''But you defeated such a strong ninja. We should be okay for a while.'' Tazuna said relieved.

''By the way, who was that boy with the mask?'' Sakura looked at him curiously.

''He had the mask of a pursuing ninja from a special squad from Kirigakure's Anbu…'' Kakashi said seriously.

''A special squad?'' Sakura asked, again.

''They are also known as the fire extinguishing unit and their job is to erase any evidence that a ninja was alive. A ninja's body will give away the secrets of Jutsus and Chakra of the village it was in, any specific medicine that was used on a body, along with various other things. For example, if I die, the secrets to the Sharingan will be examined… And in the worst-case scenario, there's a possibility that my techniques, including Sharingan, will be stolen. In other words, pursuing nin will kill nuke-nin who have abandoned the village, dispose of the ninja's body…And stop any secrets of the village from being revealed. They are specialists in the field.''

 _With Zabuza and the hunter-nin…_

The ninja with the mask laid Zabuza and his sword to the ground. He took out a pair of scissors. ''I have to cut the cloth on his mouth and make him cough up the blood first…'' He slowly moved the scissor to Zabuza's mouth.

Suddenly Zabuza opened his eyes and took the hand of the other ninja. ''I can do it on my own…'' Zabuza ripped the cloth from his mouth.

''Oh. So, you came back to life already.''

Zabuza sat up. ''Geez. You're so rough…'' Zabuza roughly ripped the Senbons out of his neck.

''Zabuza-san, please don't take those out so roughly either. You'll die for real.''

Zabuza just hnned. ''How long are you going to wear that fake mask?'' He looked at him. "Take it off.''

''I forgot because it's been a while since I used this…'' The masked nin took off his mask. His face appeared, he was a very pretty boy with brown eyes, who almost looked like a girl. ''It was also nice to use it to pull off that act. But if I didn't save you, you would have been killed for sure.''

Zabuza coughed up blood. ''You didn't need to attack my neck if you wanted to put me in a near-death state. You're still a wicked guy.'' He glared at him pissed and put the cloth back over his mouth.

The boy blushed. ''I couldn't help it. I didn't want to scar your beautiful body, Zabuza-san…'' He smiled innocently. ''And it's easier to aim at the neck since it has fewer muscles.'' _'And I wanted to see that cute girl!'_

Zabuza tried to move. The boy looked scolding at him. ''You won't be able to move for a week or so. But maybe, you'll be able to move soon, Zabuza-san…''

Zabuza looked at the boy. ''You're pure, clever, and not tainted at all. That's what I like about you.''

The boy blushed again at the compliments. ''I'm still a child, so…'' He cleared his throat awkwardly and stood up. ''The fog has lifted. Will you be okay next time?''

''Next time, I can deal with that Sharingan.'' Zabuza smirked darkly.

 _Back to Team Seven…_

Kakashi sat on the bed and held one hand against his head. _'What is this? Zabuza died, but what is this uneasiness? It seems like…I've missed something very important.'_

''What's wrong, Kakashi-sensei?'' Naruko looked at him worried.

Kakashi jerked out of his thoughts. ''Oh, about what I was talking about before…Pursuing ninja are supposed to eliminate the corpse on the spot.'' He stated seriously.

''So?'' Sakura looked at him in confusion.

''What did the boy with the mask do to Zabuza?''

''How should I know? The masked boy took Zabuza away.'' Sakura crossed her arms, annoyed. Naruko just sighed at Sakura's antics.

''That's right. All he needed to do was to bring back the head as proof. Also, the weapon the boy used to kill Zabuza is questionable.''

''It was just Senbons…'' Sasuke's eyes widened as he realized it. ''Could it be that…?''

''Yeah, it's just what you're thinking.'' Kakashi looked on the blanket that was covering him in worry.

''Huh?'' Naruko tilted her head in confusion.

''What are you guys talking about?'' Tazuna asked them.

Kakashi dropped the hand from his face and looked utterly serious at them. ''Zabuza is still alive.''

''What?!'' Sakura, Tazuna and Naruko screamed surprised and shocked.

''What does that mean?" Naruko asked and narrowed her eyes.

''But you confirmed that he died, Kakashi-sensei.'' Sakura said shocked.

''I did confirm it. But he was most likely in a near-death state. The weapon the pursuing ninja used has a low fatality rate unless it hits a critical spot. It's mostly used in acupuncture healings and such…Pursuing ninjas know the structure of the human body very well. It should be easy for them to put a person into a near-death state. First, he took home the corpse of Zabuza even when it's obvious that the body was heavier than him. Second, he used a weapon that has a low fatality rate. From these two points, the goal of that boy was not to kill Zabuza, but to help him.''

''Maybe you're thinking too much.'' Tazuna shrugged it off easily.

''No, once a ninja feels that there's something weird, he must prepare for it, before it's too late. It's one of the ninjas iron rules.'' Kakashi looked utterly serious. Suddenly he noticed that Naruko grinned happily. He sighed. _'It looks like Naru is happy that Zabuza might be alive...'_ He smiled amused.

''Sensei, how are we going to prepare for this, before it's too late?'' Sakura looked concerned at him. ''You can't move for a while…''

Kakashi chuckled darkly. Naruko narrowed her eyes suspiciously at that.

''I make all of you go through some training."

''Wait, even if we train, it's not going to be very helpful. Since the ninja is an enemy that you, Kakashi-sensei the Sharingan user, had a difficult time with.'' Sakura screeched indignantly. _'Are you trying to kill us?! Shannaro!' #_

Naruko sweat dropped at Sakura's antics. Kakashi sighed. ''Sakura, who saved me when I had a difficult time?'' Kakashi asked annoyed. ''You three are growing at a rapid rate… Especially you, Naruko.'' Kakashi looked proudly at her and eye smiled. ''You've grown the most.'' Naruko blushed and rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

Sakura looked at her. _'It does seem that she has become more reliable, but…'_

''Thanks, Kakashi-sensei. Now things are getting interesting!'' She giggled cheerfully.

''No, it's not!'' A young voice behind them shouted upset. They all looked in the direction, just to see a depressed-looking boy with short black hair, a white cap, and a green jumpsuit.

''Who are you?'' Naruko asked him kindly and smiled brightly at the newcomer.

''Inari! Where were you?'' Tazuna looked at him happily.

''I'm home, Oji-chan.'' Inari hugged his grandpa.

''Inari, say hello to them. These are the ninja who escorted your Oji-chan.'' His mother scolded him.

''It's okay. Right, Inari?'' Tazuna looked at him softly and ruffled the hair of the boy.

He just looked at them. ''Kaa-chan, they're going to die. There's no way a person can win by going against Gato.'' Inari looked emotionless at his mother.

Naruko snapped at that. Her eyebrows twitched in annoyance. ''What did you say, you gaki?!''

Kakashi sighed and shivered slightly. _'I hope the kid says nothing more that pisses of Naru…'_

''Listen up, I'm a hero that's going to become a great ninja, known as Hokage.'' She smiled cheerily. All sweatdropped at the mood change.

Inari's eyes laid in shadows. ''A hero? How stupid. There's no such a thing as a hero.''

Naruko's eye twitched. Her hair left her pigtails and floated in the air, her aura became suffocating.

Kakashi began to sweat. _'Shit. Now she's pissed...'_ Sasuke and Sakura slowly crawled away from her.

''What did you say?!'' Naruko said in a deadly voice. She stormed towards him, but Sakura hugged her. ''Calm down!'' Naruko slowly began to calm down.

''If you don't want to die, you should go home.'' Inari began to leave the room. Sasuke just looked at the boy. Naruko took deep breaths to calm down.

''Where are you going, Inari?'' Tazuna asked before he left the room.

''I'll go watch the ocean.'' Was all he said as he left. Naruko fell to the ground, now normal.

''I'm sorry!'' Tazuna said to her.

Naruko gritted her teeth. ''No, it's fine.'' She sighed.

Later, Naruko was on her way to Inari's room. ''I need to tell him a thing or two.'' She was still a bit pissed. Suddenly, she heard someone crying. She stopped before the door and looked in. ' _He's crying?'_ She bit on her lip sadly. In his room, she saw Inari sitting on his desk, looking at a picture while crying.

''Tou-chan…'' He whimpered.

Naruko closed her eyes and walked away.

 _The next day, in the woods…_

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruko stood across from Kakashi, who was walking with a crutch. ''We will now begin the training.'' Kakashi said seriously.

''Hai!'' Naruko smiled cheerfully.

''But before that, let me once again talk about Chakra, the base for the ability as a ninja.''

''At a time like this?'' Sasuke looked annoyed at him.

''I already know about that.'' Naruko pouted.

''Okay, Sakura-kun.'' Kakashi pointed towards Sakura.

''Listen Naruko, I know that you don't know it. I'm going to explain this simple manner to save time. Chakra is energy that a ninja needs to use to utilize a jutsu. That energy comes from the body energy that is collected from every cell in the body…And from the spirit energy that comes from training and experience. In other words, jutsus comes from these two energies that are squeezed out of the body and molded together…This progress is known as molding the Chakra. And with this Chakra…One is able to execute a jutsu by forming a seal.'' Sakura lectured her. Naruko just yawned, bored to death.

Kakashi sweatdropped. ''Correct. Iruka-sensei was blessed with a nice student, I see.''

Naruko pouted. ''Even if you don't rely on that theory stuff, you can learn it with your body.''

''Exactly what Naruko said. We're able to use the jutsu anyway.'' Sasuke looked at him cheekily and annoyed.

''No, you guys aren't able to use your Chakra completely.''

''What?'' Naruko looked at him surprised.

''Just listen up. Like Sakura said, molding Chakra means to extract energies from both the body and the spirit, then mixing them up in your body. And the amount of each energy will differ from the type of jutsu you wish to execute. In other words, the mixing will be different. You are not able to use your Chakra effectively. Even if you're able to mold a large amount of Chakra…If you cannot control the balance, your jutsu will only be half as effective or not executed at all. Wasting energy will create a weakness of not being able to fight for a long time.''

''So, what should I do?'' Naruko looked at him, a bit confused.

Kakashi looked seriously at them. ''You're going to learn how to control it with your body. You must go through rigorous training where you put your life on the line.'' They looked at him confused.

Naruko sweatdropped. ' _You're a sadist, Kashi-sensei.'_ She sighed.

''So, what are we going to do?'' Sakura asked.

''Climb a tree.'' Kakashi deadpanned.

''Climb a tree?!'' They all shouted confused.

''That's right. But it's not ordinary tree climbing. You're going to climb without using your hands.'' Kakashi chuckled amusedly.

Sakura looked at him with disbelief. ''How are we going to do that?''

''Just watch.'' Kakashi did a hand sign, molded Chakra and walked towards a tree. He sat one foot on the tree. Naruko, Sasuke, and Sakura looked at him surprised as he walked vertical on the tree until he stood on the bottom side of a branch. ''This is how. Gather your Chakra at the bottom of your feet and make it attach to the tree trunk. Something like this is possible if you use Chakra.'' He eye-smiled.

''Wait, how can we become strong by doing that?'' Sakura asked skeptically.

''Now we get to the main topic. The main purpose of this training is to accumulate the right amount of molded Chakra in the right location. This is difficult even for well-trained ninja. The amount of Chakra used for this tree climbing exercise is quite subtle. And the most difficult place to concentrate is said to be the bottom of the feet. In other words, if you're able to master this, you can learn any kind of jutsu. In theory, that is. The second purpose is to maintain that molded Chakra. Most of the time, ninja mold their chakra during battle. In that situation, it is even more difficult to maintain that Chakra. Well, it's not like anything is going to happen even if I give that lecture. I need all of you to learn it with your bodies.'' Then he threw three kunai towards them. ''Use that kunai to mark where you're able to climb up to with your current ability. Then, try to make a new mark above that mark. You guys aren't good enough to climb by walking so run to give yourself a boost and get used to it. Got it?'' Kakashi looked at them easily.

Naruko took her kunai. ''This training will be easy for me!'' She shouted a bit cheekily. ' _I hope…'_ She gulped.

''Okay. Try and climb up any of the trees.'' Kakashi said a bit amused.

Naruko did the handsign. ' _Okay, first, I collect chakra under my feet.'_ Sasuke, Sakura and Naruko concentrated to collect the Chakra. As they all collected Chakra, Naruko was ready. ''Let's go!'' She ran towards a tree, but after a pair of steps, she slipped off the tree. ''Kyaaa!'' She shouted surprised as she fell from the tree, but instead of hitting the hard ground, she fell on a well-toned body. As she looked, who had caught her, she saw Kakashi looking at her startled. She blushed in embarrassment.

 _'Kawaii!'_ Kakashi thought.

Sasuke walked up on the tree, but then the wood splintered, he marked the place and he landed on the ground, on his feet. Naruko crawled away from Kakashi, still with a blush on her face. Sasuke saw that and narrowed his eyes.

Kakashi looked at Naruko and Sasuke. _'I guess that is the difference between them.'_

''That is easier than I thought.'' Sounded a voice above them. They all looked up, just to see Sakura, sitting on a branch.

''Sakura.'' Naruko looked at her surprised.

''Oh? It looks like the one who is best at controlling her Chakra is Sakura, the smart girl.'' Kakashi eye-smiled.

''Wow, Sakura. That was awesome!'' Naruko shouted cheerily. ' _But it's a little depressing…'_ She shrugged that off.

Sasuke just looked away, pissed. ''Damn it!" He tsked annoyed.

Sakura froze in her place. _'I wanted Sasuke-kun to compliment me. Why does it always turn out like this?'_ Depressed lines appeared above her head.

Kakashi eye-smiled again. ''Your knowledge of Chakra was splendid, but your control and stamina are good as well. Maybe Sakura, and not someone else is the closest one to becoming a Hokage right now."

Naruko pouted at that. ' _I hate you Kashi-sensei…'_ She huffed and crossed her arms sulkily.

''The Uchiha clan isn't as great as I thought, either.'' Kakashi still had his eye-smile. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and looked away pissed.

''Shut up, Sensei!'' Sakura shouted pissed. _'Sasuke-kun's going to hate me.'_ She pouted annoyed. Naruko and Sasuke looked challenging at each other.

 _'But these two, Naru and Sasuke, have an incredible amount of Chakra hidden within them that Sakura can't match. If this training goes well, it'll become a treasure for them.'_ Kakashi thought lazily.

''All right. I'm going to catch up to Sasuke first.'' Naruko looked determined.

Behind a tree, Inari was watching the training. He tsked and turned around. _'There's no point in doing something like that.'_ He thought while walking away.

 _By Gato's headquarter…_

Zabuza laid inside a bed, the girl-like boy sat next to him.

The door opened and Gato with two bodyguards entered. ''Really, even you were defeated and came back here? Ninja from Kirigakure no Sato must really suck. You call yourself a Demon when you can't even make up for what your subordinates did?'' Gato looked at him cheekily. ''Don't make me laugh.'' Zabuza just looked at the ceiling. The boy next to Zabuza stood up.

The bodyguards of Gato drew their swords. _'An iai…' T_ he boy thought seriously.

''Wait up.'' Gato said to his men and walked towards Zabuza and the boy. ''Don't be so quiet.'' Gato said to Zabuza as he stood next to him. ''Why don't you say something?''

Gato tried to touch Zabuza, but suddenly the boy caught Gato's hand and clutched it. ''Don't touch Zabuza-san with that filthy hand!'' The boy glared enraged at him and piled the pressure on Gato's hand up.

''No stop, it's going to break!'' Gato shouted in panic.

The bodyguards drew their swords, but suddenly the boy stood behind them, the swords in his hands. _'That can't be…'_

''You shouldn't try something funny. I'm mad!'' The boy shouted with rage in his eyes.

''Next time…! If you screw up the next time, consider yourself gone from here!'' Gato shouted and left the room.

''Haku, you didn't have to do that.'' Zabuza looked at him calmly, while holding a kunai under the blanket.

''I know.'' The boy with the name Haku said. ''But… It's too early to kill Gato right now. If we cause a ruckus here, we will be chased by **them** again. We have to resist for now.'' He smiled.

''Yeah. You're right.''

 _Back to Team Seven…_

Naruko ran up the tree but slipped down again, but this time she landed on her feet. Sasuke looked at his marks on the tree, panting heavily. Sakura laid on the ground, panting heavily and not moving.

She looked at Naruko and Sasuke. _'I'm burned out! How much stamina do those two have?'_ She looked at them in surprise and awe. Naruko sat on the ground and sighed as she looked at her marks on the tree. _'But Naruko hasn't improved at all!'_ Sakura smirked gleefully. _'She's probably going to give up and start complaining now.'_

Naruko stood up and pouted. ''Damn it!'' She whispered and stomped her foot on the ground.

 _'See? She's so easy to figure out.'_ Sakura thought happily. She looked up in surprise, as Naruko walked towards her.

''Hey, can you give me some tips?'' She asked Sakura as she knelt down next to her.

''What?'' Sakura looked at her surprised.

''Don't tell Sasuke, though, okay?'' She whispered to her and smiled cheerily. Sasuke just looked at her surprised too.

Kakashi looked proudly at Naruko. _'She's becoming stronger and stronger. How strong will she become? Naru, the amount of potential Chakra you have is most likely greater than Sasuke's. And even greater than mine. I can't wait to see what happens.'_ A smile formed on his face, hidden by his mask.

* * *

 **Special thanks to my beta 'StudioDia29', who looked through this chapter and fixed some of the mistakes I made. :3**


	11. The land, where once lived a hero

' _Normal thought… '_

 **"Kyuubi speech…"**

''Normal speech…''

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 11- The Land, where once lived a hero!

* * *

 _At the bridge…_

The construction work was in progress. Sakura yawned.

''It looks like you've got some time to kill there all by yourself.'' Tazuna, who was currently carrying a metal brace, looked at her. ''What happened to that cute blond girl and that stuck up boy?''

''They're in the middle of the tree-climbing training.'' Sakura sighed bored.

''You don't have to do that?'' Tazuna raised one eyebrow at her.

''I'm exceptional, so Kakashi-sensei told me to guard you.'' She said cheekily.

Tazuna stopped walking. ''Really?'' He looked her over, doubtfully.

A tick mark appeared on Sakura's head. ''What?!''

A bridge worker walked towards Tazuna. ''You got a minute, Tazuna?'' The man asked him nervously.

Tazuna turned around. ''Huh? What's up, Giichi?'' He looked at him in confusion.

''Uh, I gave it a lot of a thought… Building this bridge…Will you let me quit?'' Giichi shifted around, nervously.

''Why so suddenly?! Not you too!'' Tazuna shouted shocked.

''Tazuna, I've had a bond with you from the old days. I'd like to cooperate, but if we push it too far, Gato will set his sights on us, too. Also…if you get killed, everything is lost! Why don't you just stop building the bridge?"

Tazuna narrowed his eyes. Sakura looked at them, shocked.

''Not a chance…'' Tazuna said determined. ''This is our bridge. This is the bridge that everyone in town has built believing that it would generate distribution and transportation for this poor Nami no Kuni that has few resources. ''

''But if it goes so far as to take our lives…'' Giichi protested.

''It's already afternoon…Let's call it a day.'' Tazuna walked away.

''Tazuna!''

Tazuna turned around. ''Giichi…you don't have to come back tomorrow.'' He continued walking away. Sakura looked at him shocked.

 _With Naruko and Sasuke in the woods…_

''Damn it!'' Naruko pouted. She sat on the ground and painted heavily. Sasuke kneeled on the ground, painting heavily too. They looked challenging at each other and stood up. ' _I won't lose to you!'_ Naruko thought determined. Sasuke just narrowed his eyes. They both stormed towards a tree and continued their training.

 _With Sakura and Tazuna…_

They both walked inside the city center. ''Say, where are we going?'' Sakura looked around in curiosity.

''I was asked to get some ingredients for dinner on the way home…'' Tazuna answered her.

Sakura looked around in confusion. Anywhere were adults walking around with signboards, on which stood looking for work or something like that. In alleyways sat poor kids, filthy and hungry. _'What's up with…this town?'_

''Were here…'' Tazuna stopped walking before a broken looking shop. They entered, and Sakura's eyes widened surprised. The shelves were empty, except for one, in which laid a pair of vegetables.

 _'There's hardly…anything here.'_ She frowned utterly shocked and sad.

Suddenly someone walked behind her and looked at her bag. As he wanted to touch the bag, Sakura realized it and blushed. ''You pervert!'' She screeched and kicked him in the face.

''You're…wrong…'' Was the only thing the man got out before he fell to the ground, unconscious.

A little bit later, Sakura and Tazuna walked back through the city. ''Man, I was really surprised earlier.'' Tazuna looked at her amused.

''What's going on with this town?!'' Sakura looked pissed and her eyebrow twitched dangerously.

Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind again. _'Again?'_ Sakura turned around pissed. ''Hey, you…'' She screeched, but stopped, when she saw a little poor girl standing in front of her. ''What?'' Sakura gaped confused.

''Gimme some!'' The girl pleaded with puppy-dog eyes and smiled at her innocently. Sakura looked at the girl sadly. She searched in her bag, as her eyes watered.

''Oh…here…'' She gave the poor girl a bit of candy.

The girl blushed. 'Yaaay!'' She smiled happily. ''Arigato!'' And with that, she ran away.

''This is how it's been ever since Gato showed up.'' Tazuna looked at her sadly. Sakura wiped a tear away. ''Here, all the adults have turned into cowards.'' Tazuna sighed sorrowfully. ''So, that's why now the bridge is necessary…It's a symbol of bravery…in order to restore their spirit, so they don't keep running away…For the people of this land…who have set their minds on remaining passive…If we can…if we can just complete the bridge…'' He clenched his fist. ''…this town will return to how it once was…and everyone will come back.''

Sakura looked away from him in sadness. _'Sasuke-kun…Naruko…'_

 _With Sasuke and Naruko…_

They both are still training the tree-climbing exercise. Naruko fell from the tree again but landed on her feet. ' _Damn it! Are you telling me that Sasuke is still climbing?!'_ Naruko sighed a bit depressed.

Sasuke made a mark and jumped from the tree. _'Damn it! She's gradually catching up…'_ He frowned pissed.

 _'Darn it! No, no…If I let myself get distracted by Sasuke, my concentration will be disturbed.'_ Naruko looked determined and concentrated with the correct hand sign. ' _Okay, I'm getting good vibes!'_ She started running.

''Oi…Naruko!'' Sasuke shouted. Naruko was distracted and tripped over a rock. "Kyaa!" She shouted surprised as she fell to the ground.

A tick mark appeared on her head. ''Jeez, what the heck is wrong with you?!'' Her eyebrow twitched annoyed. ''Don't interfere, while I'm trying to concentrate!''

''U…Uh…well…'' Sasuke coughed nervously.

''W-what?'' She pouted. ' _I'm not used to him speaking to me first…'_

Sasuke blushed and his eyebrow twitched. ''Y-You asked Sakura to give you some tips before…What did she say to you?'' He looked away from her in embarrassment.

Naruko tilted her head in confusion and looked at him surprised. As she got it, she grinned cheerily. ''I'm not telling you!'' She stuck out her tongue at him.

Sasuke looked at her flabbergasted and his eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

 _At Tazuna's house, sometime later…_

They all sat on the table and ate dinner. ''Man…This is really fun!'' Tazuna laughed. ''It's been a long time since we've had a meal with this many people!''

Naruko and Sasuke cram the food in their mouths. ''Second, please!'' They both shouted at the same time. Flashes appeared as they glared at each other. Sakura just looked at them annoyed. Suddenly Sasuke turned around and barfed, while Naruko looked green as she tried not to puke.

Kakashi sweat dropped. _'My poor Naru…that Sasuke is not a good influence for her…'_ He glared annoyed at Sasuke.

A tick mark appeared on Sakura's head. ''Stop eating when you're going to vomit!'' She screeched annoyed.

''No, I'll eat!'' Sasuke said.

''I have to eat to get strong…as quickly as possible, so…'' Naruko looked still a bit woozy but succeeded in not vomiting.

Kakashi nodded with his head. ''Yes, yes. But vomiting is different.''

After the dinner, Sakura looked at a picture on the wall, where a corner was tattered. Tazuna's daughter did the dishes and Sasuke, Naruko, Kakashi, Tazuna and Inari sat on the table.

''Excuse me, why is there a torn picture hanging here?'' Sakura looked at it curiously. ''Inari-kun was looking at this all through dinner. This torn part looks like someone who was in the picture was deliberately torn off.''

The atmosphere darkened. Kakashi looked at Tazuna, Tazuna's daughter and Inari, because he noticed the sudden mood change.

''It's my husband…'' Inari's mother said sadly.

''He's a man who was once called a hero of this town…'' Tazuna looked at them.

Inari jumped from his chair and walked away. ''Inari! Where are you going?'' His mother asked worried. Inari just left the room.

Tazuna's daughter walked to the door. ''Tou-san! I'm always telling you not to talk about that person in front of Inari!'' She huffed angrily and left the room, too. Tazuna's eyes watered.

''What're you saying happened with Inari-kun?'' Sakura said confused.

''It appears there is some kind of good reason.'' Kakashi said really softly.

Deep inside of her, Naruko began to purr at Kakashi's soft voice. ' _Why am I purring? What is wrong with me?'_ Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

''Inari had a father not related by blood…It was like they were a real father and son who get along really well…'' Tazuna told them. Naruko jumped out of her thoughts as she heard that. ''Back then, Inari was a child who laughed all the time…'' Tazuna's voice shook. ''However…'' Tazuna began to cry. They all looked shocked at him. ''However…Inari has changed…ever since that incident with his father. The word bravery was eternally taken from the people of this island and from Inari…With that day, that incident, as the trigger.''

''That incident? What happened to Inari-kun?'' Kakashi asked curiously.

''To explain the incident, I must first…tell you about the man who was called the hero of this land.'' Tazuna wiped his tears away.

''Hero?'' Naruko looked at him curiously.

''It was around three years ago…when Inari met that man…''

* * *

 _*Flashback…Three years ago…*_

Inari was being held by two bigger kids. One kid stood in front of him, holding a little dog.

''Potchi, Potchi!'' Inari shouted desperate. The dog in the arms of the kid in front of him barked.

''Wrong!'' The kid with Potchi said. ''His name's Shooting Star…As of today, he's my dog!'' The kid smiled smugly.

''He's not Shooting Star! He's my Potchi! Give him back!'' Inari shouted angrily. "Potchi's my friend! Who's going to give him to the likes of you?!'' He struggled to get away from the two kids that held him.

''Shut up!'' The kid with Potchi glared at him. Suddenly he grinned and threw the dog inside the sea.

''Potchi!'' Inari gaped shocked. The dog struggled to get to the water surface.

''That's cuz you wouldn't hand him over quietly…Now I couldn't care less about that dog!'' The kid smirked cheekily. ''Hey! Let him go!''

The two boys let go of Inari. He just stood there. ''What have you done?! Are you trying to kill Potchi?!''

''Heh! He's your special mutt, right? Then save him, quick!''

Inari looked frightened and walked towards the water. Potchi still struggled to learn how to swim. _'Of course, I'm not okay with him dying! He's my only friend! But…'_ Inari thought hopeless.

The other boys laughed. ''Look, he can't even dog paddle!''

 _'But…I can't swim…I'm sorry Potchi…'_ Inari shivered.

''Hey! If you're his owner, dive after him!'' The bossy kid shouted and pushed Inari in the water. Inari struggled underwater.

''That's bad! What if he can't swim!'' One of the kids said as they looked at Inari, who struggled to stay on the water surface.

''S-save me!'' Inari trashed around in panic as he swallowed more sea water.

''Leave him be.'' The bossy kid ordered and walked away. The other kids followed him quickly.

' _I-I don't want to die… Somebody, somebody save me!'_ Suddenly Potchi learned how to swim and paddled away from him. ''P-Potchi!'' Inari shouted, but the dog paddled to land and ran away. Inari sank under the surface of the water. _'Ooohh…I can't breathe…This…is it…'_ He blacked out.

As he woke up, the sun was up. ''Are you awake, boy?'' Somebody asked. As Inari stood up he saw a friendly looking black, haired man with a scar on his chin. He sat before a fire and grilled fish.

''I gave those kids a good scolding. Here, eat!'' He gave Inari a fish.

''Did you…save me?'' Inari asked him in awe.

''Just eat, start with that!''

 _A few minutes later…_

''I see. You were betrayed by your dog, too… In my country, dogs are creatures that have a keen sense of loyalty. Well, you betrayed your dog's trust first, so there's nothing you can do about that now.'' The man said as Inari ate his fish.

Inari looked at him sadly. ''I was scared and couldn't move.'' His eyes watered.

''That's right! Of course, a kid your age would be scared.'' The man ruffled Inari's hair. ''But you know…boy. Just remember this. If you're a man choose a lifestyle you won't regret…For things I truly hold dear to myself, I'll protect them until the very end with both these arms. Even if it's tough, or sad, I'll stick it out…even if it looks like I might lose my life!'' The man said proudly, and Inari looked at him with awe.

 _*Flashback end*_

* * *

''His name was Kaiza, he was a fisherman who'd come to this land from another country in search of his dreams.'' Tazuna said. Naruko looked at him in awe as all of them listened to Tazuna's story.

''After that, Inari really took a liking in Kaiza. It may have been because Inari had lost his real father when he was too young to remember anything. But he was very attached to Kaiza. They were like father and son…It didn't take long for Kaiza to become…a member of the family.''

Naruko smiled happily at that.

''And he was a man this town needed…''

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

It rained heavily outside. The door opened and a man stormed in. ''We…we've got trouble, Kaiza!'' Kaiza and Inari looked at him. ''The river dam has broken from this rain! At this rate, district D will be consumed!''

Kaiza jumped from his chair. ''What?'' He shouted shocked.

''Tou-chan!''

''Inari, go out back and get some rope!'' Kaiza told him.

''Hai!'' Inari ran away to get the rope.

 _Later by the dam…_

''It's no good! The only thing we can do is to attach a rope and pull…'' Someone shouted.

''Don't talk nonsense! How are we going to attach the rope?! We'd die if we were to go into such a furious current!'' Another man shouted. Tazuna and Inari barged their way through the crowds.

''I'll do it!'' Kaiza looked determined.

''Don't be foolish!'' Someone shouted at him.

''Tou-chan!'' Inari looked worried.

''Don't worry…Your dad's unmatched!'' Kaiza smiled at him. ''Your dad loves the town you are from, so…'' Kaiza took the rope and tied the rope around him. He jumped determined in the floods and swam.

Inari looked at him worried. ''Tou-chan hang in there!'' He cheered him on

Just then, Kaiza reached the dam after he could swim against the hard stream.

''He did it! The rope…the rope's attached!'' Everyone cheered loudly at that.

 _*Flashback end*_

* * *

''From then on…the people of this land called Kaiza a hero. And he became a father that Inari could be proud of.'' Tazuna recounted. ''It was around this time when Gato set his sights on this land. And then, one night…''

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

In a dark warehouse, Kaiza kneeled bounded on the floor and was being tortured by Gato's men.

''I heard…That you're going to protect this town with those arms…'' Gato smirked amused as Kaiza was being tortured. ''I dare you to!'' With a nod of his head his men trampled on Kaiza, punched him and two really muscular men hit him with big, wooden mauls.

 _The next morning…_

A crowd was building up around a fence. Inside the fence was Kaiza, bounded to a cross.

''Listen up!'' Gato shouted. ''This man resisted through force, the policies of the Gato corporation and disturbed the order of this nation. Therefore, he will now be executed! I just hope that such trivial matters will never occur again.''

By the fence stood Inari with Giichi. ''Tou-chan!'' Inari cried out in panic.

''Stop, Inari…'' Giichi told him. Inari cried heavily. Kaiza just looked one last time at Inari and smiled.

''Do it…'' And with that two of his men drew their swords.

''Tou-chan…'' Inari whispered while crying. ''Tou-chan!'' Inari shouted in panic as blood splashed around. _'Didn't you tell me? That you'd…protect…me and the people of this land…with both your arms? Tou-chan, your liar!'_ Inari frowned, and this was the moment, he stopped believing that heroes exists.

 _*Flashback end*_

* * *

Naruko gritted her teeth and clenched her fist. Kakashi looked at her softly.

''Ever since then, Inari has changed…as well as Tsunami…and the townspeople…'' Tazuna looked at them sadly. Suddenly a determined fire was in Naruko's eyes. She jumped from her chair but fell to the ground.

Kakashi sweat dropped.

''What are you doing, Naruko?'' Sakura asked confused.

''You've had enough training for today. You've built up too much Chakra. You'll die if you move any more than that.'' Kakashi told her seriously.

Naruko slowly stood up. She shivered from the effort. ''I'll prove it!'' She looked determined at the door.

''Prove what?'' Sakura was still confused.

''I'll prove…that there **are** heroes in this world!'' She clenched her fist in excitement and determination. Kakashi's expression softened at that.

* * *

 **Special thanks to 'StudioDia29', who looked through this chapter and fixed some of the mistakes I made. :3**


	12. Zabuza Returns!

_'Normal thought… '_

 **"Kyuubi speech…"**

''Normal speech…''

Jutsu name

* * *

Chapter 12- Zabuza Returns!

* * *

 _Inside the woods…_

Haku is currently gathering herbs while wearing a pink kimono. A bird alighted on his shoulder, he turned his head and smiled innocently t the bird. But suddenly the bird flew away, just as Haku noticed, that there was someone lying on the ground. It was Naruko, she was sleeping from exhausting on the ground. Her hair was out of her usual pigtails and birds sat beside her face and nestled flowers in her hair.

Haku blinked. _'Isn't that, this kawaii girl?'_ He walked towards her.

The birds flew away, disturbed from Haku walking towards them. Haku tried to suppress his sequel as he noticed how innocent Naruko laid there and as he noticed the flowers in her hair. He reached for her...

 _Meanwhile inside Tazuna's house…_

''Ohayo!'' Sakura said tired, while yawning. She slowly walked towards the table, where Kakashi, Sasuke, Tazuna and Inari sat and sat down as well.

Tsunami placed her breakfast before her. ''Here.'' She smiled friendly.

''Thank you."

Kakashi looked around in worry. _'Where are you, Naru, I have a bad feeling today!'_ He frowned worried.

''Naruko didn't come back last night, either?'' Tazuna asked curiously. _'I like that blond gaki, I hope nothing has happened!'_

''She's such a fool, she's been out every night, climbing trees. She might be dead already from using up too much Chakra.'' Sakura sighed annoyed.

''I wonder if Naruko-chan's okay.'' Tsunami said worried, too. ''To think a child's out in the middle of the night.''

''Well, you don't need to worry. Although she may not seems to be, she's a full-fledged ninja.'' Kakashi shrugged easily. _'I hope…'_ He thought worried and sighed.

''I wonder…'' Sasuke looked at them. ''That idiot is probably all pooped out right about now.'' He stood up and walked to the door.

''Sasuke-kun?'' Sakura looked at him, confused.

''I'm going for a walk.'' He left the room.

 _'So, he's also worried about Naru…'_ Kakashi narrowed his eye at that, as he looked after him.

''But we're about to eat…'' Sakura insisted, but as she looked at Sasuke's plate, it was empty. ''That was fast!" Her eyebrow twitched.

 _Back in the woods…_

Haku sat beside Naruko and reached out to her. He gently shook her. ''You'll catch a cold if you keep sleeping here.'' He looked concerned at her.

Slowly Naruko woke up. She opened her sky-blue eyes and looked at him. He breathed sharply in at those innocent eyes. Naruko rubbed her eyes and sat up. She blushed as she noticed the flowers in her hair. _'The birds did this again?'_ She sighed. Then, Naruko noticed Haku and looked tiredly at him. ''Who're you?'' She tilted her head in confusion. Haku just smiled innocently.

''Did you wake me up, nee-chan? I mean, what are you doing here?'' Naruko asked still a bit confused.

''I'm gathering medicinal herbs.''

She smiled cheerily. ''Maybe, I can help you.'' She was happy to help somebody. Haku blushed. And so, they both began to collect herbs. ''You have a lot to do early in the morning, nee-chan.'' Naruko smiled brightly at him.

''You, too.'' Haku looked at her. ''What've you been doing in a place like this so early?''

''Oh, I've been doing some training.'' She smiled cheerily.

Haku blinked confused. ''Could it be that…you're a Ninja or something?'' He looked at her curiously. ''Well, with that hitai-ate and…''

Naruko blushed and rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. ''Is that what I look like? Is it?" She giggled cheerily. ''Yes, I'm a ninja.''

''No kidding. You're great, aren't you? But…why are you training?''

Naruko thought about that and placed one finger on her pink lips. Haku blushed again. ''I'm training, to get stronger.'' She looked at him cheerily.

''But, you already look strong enough.'' Haku insisted.

Naruko shook her head. Her blond hair with colorful flowers flew through the air. ''No, I want to become even stronger than that.'' She said determined.

''What for?'' Haku narrowed his eyes.

''To achieve my dream, to become the best ninja in my village! I'm going to get everyone to recognize my strength… Oh, and I have to prove something to a certain person!'' Naruko winked at Haku.

Haku blushed at that, but then narrowed his eyes curiously. ''Is that for the sake of somebody? Or is it for your own sake?'' He leaned Forward.

''Huh?'' Naruko looked confused at him and tilted her head to the side. And again, Haku blushed and then chuckled amused. ''What's so funny?!'' Naruko pouted.

''Do you have somebody precious in your life?''

''Precious?'' She thought about it. Her finger laid on her lips again. ''What do you want to say with that, nee-chan?''

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

In a town, where it snowed a lot. A poor and filthy looking little Haku sat on the side of a dumpster. Some men came and threw their trash away. Haku stood up and rushed towards the trash. Suddenly a dog barked at him and growled. He kicked the dog away and continued to search for something eatable in the trash. Just then, he could hear some quieter growling and he looked up. By the mother dog stood her puppies and tried to protect her. Haku's eyes widened at that and he took a step away from them, while looking at them sadly.

 _Later at a bridge…_

Haku sat alone in the snow. Suddenly, someone appeared before him. He looked up, just to see Zabuza in front of him.

 _*Flashback...end*_

* * *

Haku looked at Naruko. ''When a person has something precious they want to protect…that's when they can truly become strong,'' He told her wisely.

Naruko thought about it. _'That's right, I've protected Iruka-nii and Kashi-sensei has protected me._ ' She smiled innocently. ''Yeah. I know that well, too!'' She smiled brightly at Haku.

Haku smiled too and stood up. ''You'll get strong!'' He grabbed his basket full of herbs.

''Hai!''

''I hope we meet again somewhere…'' He began to walk away. Suddenly, he stopped. ''Oh…and… I'm a man!'' And with that, he walked away.

Naruko's face reddened at that. She laid her head inside her hands, utterly embarrassed. _'That can't be! He looks better than Sakura!'_ She thought embarrassed and blushed even more.

On his way back, Haku encountered Sasuke. Sasuke stopped as he felt something like a déjà vu. He shook his head and continued walking. As he reached a clearing he saw Naruko sitting there, her head in her hands and her hair was open and colorful flowers were in it. Sasuke blushed unnoticeably at that.

''That was soooo embarrassing!'' Naruko sighed. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He walked towards her and touched her arm. Naruko jumped up. ''What're you doing here?'' She looked at him confused.

''Did you forget about mealtime, you idiot?" Sasuke looked at her annoyed. Just then, Naruko realized something, looked at Sasuke and grinned evilly.

A dreading feeling rushed through Sasuke at that look.

 _Sometime later, inside the woods…_

Kakashi and Sakura looked searching around the Woods.

''Naruko?'' Sakura shouted annoyed. ''What in the world is Naruko doing? And Sasuke-kun hasn't come back from his walk either…'' She looked around.

Suddenly a kunai flew their way. They looked up in the tree's, just to see Naruko laying there. She grinned brightly.

''No way…Naruko can climb this high now?'' Sakura looked at her, unbelievingly. ''Wow!''

Kakashi's eye softened.

''How about that? As for me, I can climb this high now.'' Naruko smiled happily but exhausted. She jumped up, but suddenly she tripped and was about to fall. ''Kyaaa!''

''Oh, you idiot!'' Sakura screeched in shock.

Kakashi's eye widened in panic. ''This is bad!'' He shouted worried.

Sakura screamed. But instead of falling down, Naruko stood on the bottom side of the branch. ''Gotcha!'' She giggled cheerily and stuck out her tongue at them.

Kakashi sighed in relief. ''Don't scare us like that!'' Sakura shouted annoyed. _'I'll kill her later! Shannaro!'_

 _'She's grown a little, eh.'_ Kakashi looked at her proudly. Naruko chuckled cutely, but suddenly her bottom feet detached from the branch. Kakashi's eye widened in shock and surprise.

''Oh, you idiot, Naruko!'' Sakura stared in shock.

''Kyaaa!'' Naruko shouted surprised.

Kakashi was ready to run to her, to catch her. But then, Sasuke appeared on the place Naruko stood before and caught her foot, so holding her and preventing her from falling to the Ground.

''You fool.'' Sasuke sighed annoyed.

''Sasuke…?'' Naruko looked confused at him and then pouted. Kakashi sighed in relief.

"Nice, Sasuke-kun. You're awesome!'' Sakura fangirled. Naruko just rolled her eyes at that and crossed her arms across her chest, sulkily.

Kakashi eye-smiled. _'These kids are really growing.'_

 _Back at Tazuna's house…_

Inside his room, Inari sat on the table and looked at the sea and the picture of his father figure Kaiza. ''Uzumaki… Naruko, eh.'' He looked thoughtfully at the sea again.

 _Inside Gato's Headquarters…_

Zabuza crashed an apple inside his hand. Haku stood next to him. ''You've recovered considerably.'' He told him, now having his hair up in a bun.

''All right…'' Zabuza chuckled darkly. ''Just a little more, Haku.'' '

"Hai."

 _In the evening at the woods…_

Sasuke and Naruko stood at the top of two trees.

''Shall we go back?'' Sasuke smirked cheekily.

''Okay!'' Naruko shouted cheerily but was clearly exhausted.

 _At Tazuna's house…_

Kakashi, Tazuna, Sakura, and Inari sat at the table.

''They're late.'' Sakura said annoyed. "And not just Naruko, but even Sasuke-kun too.''

Suddenly, the door opened. All turned around and looked who's there. Through the door came Sasuke, who supported a really exhausted looking Naruko.

''What happened to you guys?'' Tazuna asked them curiously. ''You're really all muddy and wiped out.''

Naruko giggled cheerily. ''We both…climbed up to the top of the tree.'' She said exhausted but also excited.

Kakashi nodded with his head. ''Good.'' He looked at them proudly. ''Naruko, Sasuke, you'll start guarding Tazuna next time!''

Naruko tried to jump into the air happily. ''Got it!'' She laughed cheerily, but then Naruko and Sasuke both crashed to the Ground.

''You idiot!'' Sasuke groaned annoyed, as Naruko had crashed onto him.

Naruko rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. All, except for Inari, laughed at that. Naruko just pouted at them. "This is not funny!"

After the dinner, they stayed and talked. ''In just a teeny little bit, the bridge will be complete.'' Tazuna looked happy. ''It's thanks to you guys.''

''Even so, don't let your guard down…'' Tsunami scolded him.

''I've really wanted to ask you for a long time now…But why are you still here even though I lied about the mission?''

''To see what is right without doing it bespeaks an absence of courage.'' Kakashi recited. ''Like master, like man.'' Tsunami and Tazuna looked at him confused. ''It's a teaching of the late Hokage.'' He said and eye-smiled.

Inari looked at Naruko, whose head was laying on the table in exhaustion and she still had flowers in her hair. He began to cry as he remembered his father. ''Why…?'' He whispered.

Naruko looked at him confused and tilted her head. ''What is it?''

Inari jumped from his chair. ''Why do you desperately work so hard until you get like that?!'' He shouted at her. ''There's no way you'd be a match for Gato's men even if you train! No matter what cool things you say or how much effort you make…the weak always lose…against the truly strong!''

All, except for Naruko, looked at Inari sadly. Naruko laid her head back on the table, in her eyes danced an angry fire. ''Shut up! I'm not like you.'' She said coldly and calmly.

Inari continued to cry. ''You shut up! Looking at you makes me sick! Sticking your nose in even though you know nothing of this land! I'm not like you who's always acting frivolously not knowing one thing about pain!''

Naruko snapped at that. Her eyes laid in the shadows, as a deadly aura began to surround her, even when her hair didn't float in the air. ''So, you're just gonna cry all day like the lead in a tragedy? An idiot like you can just cry forever! '' She looked up, showing the angry fire in her eyes. ''You crybaby!'' She shouted at him. Inari looked at her shocked at that.

''Naruko! That's a bit harsh! '' Sakura scolded her.

She stood up and huffed. And with that, she walked away.

''Naruko…'' Sakura looked confused and a bit worried after her blonde teammate. Sasuke just looked as broody as ever. Kakashi looked at her sadly and then looked softly at Inari, who was shivering.

 _A little while later…_

Inari sat outside of the house, by the sea. Kakashi walked towards him. ''Got a minute?'' He asked softly. Inari said nothing, just looked at him.

Kakashi sighed at that and sat down next to Inari. ''Naruko didn't mean any harm with what she said…'' He began to tell him. ''She's just uncouth, so…We heard the story about your father from Tazuna-san. Like you, Naruko never had a father as a young child…Actually, she doesn't know either of her parents. Not only that. She didn't even have a single friend for a long time.''

Inari looked up, surprised. ''What?''

''However…I've never seen her sulk or be timid. She's always eager, wanting to be acknowledged by someone.'' Kakashi said softly as he looked at Inari. ''If it's for the sake of that ''dream'', she always risks her life. She's probably tired of crying.'' He said sadly and looked at the sea.

Inari looked at him shocked. Then. he remembered his father, Kaiza.

''So, she knows the true meaning of the word strong. Like your father.'' Kakashi looked at him softly. ''Naruko might understand your feelings the most.''

Inari looked at him again, utterly surprised.

Kakashi sighed. ''What Naruko said earlier…There's no mistaking that she has told herself that over and over again. '' He looked back to Inari, eye-smiled at him and ruffled his hair. Inari looked at him in awe, a blush on his face.

 _The next morning at Tazuna's house…_

''Okay, then! I leave Naruko in your hands!'' Kakashi said as he, Sakura, Sasuke, and Tazuna were ready to walk towards the Bridge.

Inside the house, Naruko laid sleeping on a bed, her fox plushie in her arms, rolled up like a sleeping cat/fox.

''Because she has used her body to her limit…I don't think she'll be able to move today.'' Kakashi said softly.

''Kakashi-san are you feeling alright?'' Tsunami looked at him, worried.

''Yes, somehow.'' He eye-smiled easily.

''We'll be going!'' Tazuna said and with that, they walked away.

 _With Zabuza and Haku…_

''What are you doing?'' Gato's voice sounded through the radio advice. ''I didn't hire you guys for charity work…Hey, are you listening Zabuza? Hey?!''

Zabuza destroyed the radio advice. ''Shall we go…Haku?''

''Hai!'' Haku answered him seriously, the mask covering his face. They both looked at the bridge above them, while they little boat was rhythmically moving with the waves.

 _Back to Naruko…_

Naruko slowly opened her eyes. She rubbed them tiredly and looked around. Her eyes widened in shock as she noticed that nobody was there, and she jumped up quickly, almost stumbling over the blanket that was still wrapped around her. ''I overslept!'' She waved her hands in panic and raced down to Tsunami. ''Excuse me. Where is everybody?''

Tsunami looked at her and smiled. ''Naruko. Your sensei wanted you to rest and relax…today.''

Naruko began to run around in hectic at that. _'That asshole!'_ She pouted and then sighed. She changed into her normal clothes and tied the hitai-ate around her forehead.

''I'll be back.'' She shouted to Tsunami as she left the house. Tsunami just sighed and shook her head in fondness.

Naruko stormed through the woods. ''Darn it! They could have woken me up!'' She pouted again. Suddenly she noticed a dead boar and stopped dead in her tracks.

 _Back to the bridge…_

''W-what the heck is this?!'' Tazuna shouted utterly shocked as they saw Tazuna's men laying on the floor, not moving. ''What is going on? What happened?''

Kakashi narrowed his eye. _'It couldn't be…'_ He frowned as a wary thought popped up in his mind.

 _Back at Tazuna's house…_

''Inari! Give me a hand.'' Tsunami shouted for him. ''Inari?!''

''I'll be right there!'' Inari shouted back.

Before the house stood two of Gato's men and grinned evilly.

 _Back to the Bridge…_

Mist arose. _'This mist…'_ Kakashi narrowed his lone eye. ''Sasuke! Sakura! They're coming!'' He told them seriously _. They got in fighting stance. 'I knew he was still alive.'_ Kakashi thought grimly _. 'Making an appearance so soon, eh…'_

''Say, Kakashi-sensei. This is his…Kirigakure no Jutsu, right?!'' Sakura noticed serious.

''Sorry, to have kept you waiting, Kakashi.'' Zabuza's voice sounded from the fog. ''I see you've got those brats with you as always. He's still trembling. Poor thing.'' He looked at Sasuke.

Suddenly, four Zabuza's appeared around them. Sasuke grinned. ''I'm trembling with…excitement!'' He smirked cheekily.

Kakashi eye-smiled. ''Do it, Sasuke.''

One Zabuza stormed towards him, but he was cut in half, like the other Zabuza's within a few seconds. Sasuke landed on the ground and all the Zabuza's disappeared into the water. _'I can see it!'_ He thought seriously.

''Well, well. So, he could see the Mizu Bunshin's, eh. That brat's grown quite a bit.'' The real Zabuza said as he and Haku walked towards them. ''This means a rival has emerged, Haku.''

''So, it seems." Haku said calmly as he looked at Sasuke.

* * *

 **Special thanks to my beta reader 'Naruko7877', who looked through this chapter and corrected some of my mistakes.**

Kirigakure no Jutsu = Hidden in Mist Technique


	13. Haku's Secret Jutsu

' _Normal thought… '_

 **"Kyuubi speech… "**

''Normal speech…''

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 13- Haku's Secret Jutsu

* * *

 _Last chapter…_

Kakashi eye-smiled. ''Do it, Sasuke.''

One Zabuza stormed towards him, but he was cut in half, like the other Zabuzas within a few seconds. Sasuke landed on the ground and all the Zabuzas disappeared into water. _'I can see it!'_ Sasuke thought seriously.

''Well, well. So, he could see the Mizu Bunshin's, eh. That brat's grown quite a bit.'' The real Zabuza said as he and Haku walked towards them. ''This means a rival has emerged, Haku.''

''So, it seems." Haku looked at Sasuke.

* * *

Naruko ran through the woods. ''Damn it!'' She said annoyed. ''I'm totally late!''

 _Back to the incoming fight…_

Team Seven, except for Naruko, and Tazuna looked at Zabuza and Haku.

''Well, well…It seems my prediction was right on the money.'' Kakashi's said in an amused tone.

''Prediction?'' Tazuna looked at him confused.

''That little mask…''

Suddenly, Sakura understood. ''OH!''

''I knew it…hn.'' Sasuke smirked cheekily.

''So, the Elite Shinobi of Kirigakure thing was a bald-faced lie!'' Tazuna stated shocked.

''No matter how you look at him, he's gotta be a comrade of Zabuza.'' Kakashi narrowed his eye seriously. ''Standing together with him and all…''

''How dare he show up like that after what he did!'' Sakura screeched indignantly.

''I hate brats who think they're so cool…'' Kakashi stated.

''He's better than you, Kakashi-sensei!'' Sakura lectured him.

''Oh…really?'' Kakashi sweatdropped. _'If Naru was here she would have been amazed...'_

''I'll do it.'' Sasuke looked cheekily Zabuza and Haku.

Sakura looked at him surprised. ''Huh?''

''With his bad acting…I hate brats who think they're so cool!'' Sasuke said smugly.

''You're so cool Sasuke-kun!'' Sakura fangirled in awe.

Kakashi sighed. _'That Sakura doesn't take stabs at Sasuke…'_

''He's an impressive youth.'' Haku stated.

''Hmmm…'' Zabuza looked at Sasuke. "Even though those Mizu Bunshin had only 1/10th the strength of their original…To think he went that well. However, you made the preemptive move. Go!''

''Hai!'' Haku said and vanished.

 _'Too bad, that the blonde kawaii girl isn't here today.'_ Zabuza thought with pity. Then, he remembered the Jutsu she used on him and blushed, as the memory of older, naked Narukos came to his mind.

Suddenly Haku appeared before Sasuke inside a little tornado.

''What?!'' Sasuke shouted surprised and took out a kunai.

 _Back at Tazuna's house…_

The wall was cut down by two of Gato's men. Tsunami looked at them, shocked. They entered the house.

''Are you Tazuna's daughter?'' The one with silver hair asked. ''Sorry, but you're coming with us.''

Meanwhile, inside the bathroom, Inari washed his hands. Suddenly, Tsunami screamed and something shattered.

Tsunami sat scared on the ground, shivering in fright. Gato's men stood in front of her and laughed evilly. Inari ran inside the room. He stopped as he saw Gato's men.

''Kaa-chan!'' He looked at her worried.

''Don't come out! Get out of here, quick!'' Tsunami screamed at him in panic.

The men turned around. ''What's with you, brat?!'' The one with the brown hair shouted. "Shall we take him, too?''

''One hostage is fine!''

Inari's eyes widened in fright. _'Hostage…?!'_ He began to sweat.

''Then…'' The brown haired drew his sword. ''Shall we kill him?''

Inari began to shiver in fright. ''Wait! If you lay one hand on that child…I'll bite off my tongue and kill myself!'' Tsunami looked at them determined. Inari began to cry, his eyes widened surprised.

''You want a hostage, right?!''

The silver-haired men grinned. ''Thank your mom, kid.'' He looked at him amused. Inari sank to his knees and cried more.

''Oh man…It's not enough…'' The brown-haired man looked disappointed to the ground.

''Knock it off. You just tried out your sword earlier. Forget it already and let's take the woman.'' They tied up Tsunami and left the house.

''Kaa-chan, gomen.'' Inari cried heavily. ''I'm so sorry!'' He continued crying. ''I'm weak, so I can't protect you… I don't want to die…I'm scared!'' Suddenly, he remembered Naruko's words to him and what Kakashi told him about her later. Inari looked at his hands and remembered his father's words and his mother's happy face. Inari wiped his tears away and stood up. _'Can I- Can I also become strong…?'_ ''Tou-chan!'' He stood up determined.

 _Outside of Tazuna's house…_

Gato's men and Tsunami walked towards the woods. Suddenly, they stopped.

''Looking at that beautiful skin of yours makes me want to cut you!''

''Hey, walk faster!'' The other one said and jostled her.

''Wait!'' Inari shouted determined from behind them.

''Inari!'' Tsunami looked back surprised.

''What? It's just the kid from before.'' The brown-haired man looked annoyed.

''Get…get away from my mom!'' Inari shouted angrily as he ran towards them.

''Man…This brat is hopeless. Let's do it!''

Inari still stormed towards them. Tsunami looked around in panic. ''If you do that, I'll bite off my tongue and …'' She shouted but was stopped as one of Gato's men punched her unconscious.

''Shut up, go to sleep.''

''I…na…ri…'' That was the last thing, Tsunami got out before she drifted into unconsciousness. Inari still ran. Gato's men drew their swords and sliced through the air.

 _Back to the fight by the bridge…_

Sasuke's kunai and Haku's senbon crashed together. They clashed with each other.

 _'Well, well…He can see that speed, eh…'_ Zabuza looked at him impressed.

''Sakura, protect Tazuna and don't move away from me.'' Kakashi ordered. ''Let Sasuke handle him!''

''Okay.'' Sakura moved in front of Tazuna.

As they clashed with each other Haku looked at Sasuke sadly. ''I don't want to have to kill you…I'd like for you to back down.''

''Nonsense…'' Sasuke answered cheekily.

''I knew it…'' Haku narrowed his eyes behind his mask. ''But you won't be able to keep up with my speed. Also, I've already made two preemptive moves.''

''Two preemptive moves?'' Sasuke looked at him in confusion.

''The first one is the scattered water. And the second one was blocking one of your hands…Therefore, you'll just be able to defend my attack…'' He made a hand sign with one hand.

 _'What?! With one hand he's…'_ Sasuke's eyes widened surprised.

Kakashi began to sweat. _'A one-handed sign?'_ He thought shocked. _'I have never seen such a thing before…'_

''Sensatsu Suishou!'' Haku stamped on the ground and thousand needles formed from the water around them.

 _'So, he doesn't want to kill him…eh. I wonder if that's how he really feels…'_ Zabuza chuckled.

''Sasuke-kun!'' Sakura looked at him worried.

 _'Remember... that training…'_ Sasuke concentrated. _'Build up Chakra at one burst…'_

The needles flew towards him at a great speed.

 _Back to Inari and Tsunami…_

Gato's men drew their swords and cut something. Inari's hat fell to the ground.

As the men looked around they saw a tree stump cut in half. ''Kawarimi no Jutsu?'' One of them said utterly confused.

''The…woman, hm?''

''Sorry I am late.'' Naruko's voice sounded. Across from them, Naruko laid Tsunami softly on the ground and hugged Inari, who was being carried by her. ''Heroes usually appear late on the scene, so…'' She giggled cheerfully.

''Naruko-neechan!'' Inari smiled up to her, happily.

She sat Inari on the ground. Naruko looked at him and grinned cheerfully and proudly. Inari blushed.

''You did very well, Inari!'' She praised him. "Thanks to you distracting them, I was able to save your Kaa-chan.''

''Naru-nee…How did you know that those samurais were here?'' Inari looked at her curiously.

''Oh that, in the forest was a boar that had been cut up with a sword. Other than that, there were trees with lots of cuts. They headed in the direction of your house…so I got worried.''

''I see.'' Inari looked at her in awe.

''Well…'' One of Gato's men looked at her cheekily. ''If it isn't the no-good ninja that Tazuna hired…and then as well such a cute one.''

''Let's do it…'' They stormed towards them.

Inari turned around. ''Here they come!''

Naruko didn't look, just threw two shuriken at them.

They avoided them. ''Something like that won't work!''

Naruko turned around and stuck out her tongue at them. ''Baka!'' She smiled amused. Suddenly, behind the two of them appeared two Naruko's and kicked them in the face. They fell to the ground, unconscious. Naruko sweat dropped at that and her clones dispelled.

''W-Wow!'' Inari said with awe, a blush on his face.

Naruko giggled cutely. ''It's done!''

Inari grinned brightly. ''Naru-nee, you're just like…a ninja!'' Inari shouted excited.

''Baka! I was a ninja to start with!''. They both laughed together.

 _Back to the fight on the bridge…_

Needles flew towards Haku and Sasuke with great speed. Just as the needles were going to hit him, Haku jumped out of the way. As he landed on the ground, Sasuke was gone.

''He vanished…'' Haku looked around in surprise. Sasuke was in the air and threw shuriken at Haku. He jumped out of the way, just in time.

Suddenly Sasuke appeared behind Haku. ''You're surprisingly stupid…'' Sasuke smirked cheekily. ''From here on…you'll only defend against my attacks!''

They both rushed towards each other, Sasuke threw a kunai but Haku avoided it. Just then, as Haku was still by the ground, Sasuke kicked him in the face at a great speed. Haku flew back from the impact of the kick and crashed onto the ground.

Zabuza's eyes widened in shock. _'To think Haku would lose in speed…'_ He narrowed his eyes and looked at Sasuke.

''It seems that I'm faster than you…''

Kakashi just looked at them, lazily. ''I can't have you mocking our team, calling them brats…'' Kakashi said lazily. ''He may not look like it, but Sasuke is the number one rookie of Konoha. And Sakura is our sharpest mind…''

 _'Heh! Serves your right! Shannaro!'_ Sakura thought cheekily.

''And the other one is the number one hyperactive, knucklehead, kawaii ninja, Uzumaki Naruko.'' Kakashi smiled with a bit of amusement.

 _With Naruko and Inari…_

Naruko suddenly sneezed cutely.

''You have a cold?'' Inari looked at her in concern.

''I'm okay.'' Naruko grinned cheerily. Behind them, you can see the two samurai from Gato tied up and pinioned with no way to break out of it.

''Anyway…'' Naruko trailed off, embarrassed. ''Sorry about yesterday, Inari.''

''Huh?'' Inari looked at her surprised with a blush on his face.

She winked at him and smiled. ''Branding you a crybaby… Forget I ever said that.'' She rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment and then hugged Inari. Her breasts were pressed in Inari's face and he blushed heavily. ''You're strong!'' She said proudly to him.

Suddenly Inari began to cry. Naruko begged away from him and looked at him softly. ''Dang it!" He shouted frustrated and wiped his tears away. ''I…decided never to cry again, but…Now you'll laugh at me again and call me a crybaby.''

Naruko smiled at him softly. ''What're you saying?!...'' She looked at the sea. Inari stopped crying and looked at her confused.

''It's okay to cry when you're happy.'' She smiled cheerily at him.

Inari blushed and looked at her in awe. ''Nee-chan…'' Inari even cried more than before.

She looked at him softly and turned around. ''Now then. I can leave the rest to you, right?''

''Yeah…'' Inari looked at her.

''Okay, I'm going to hop over to the bridge for a bit.'' She sighed and began to run. Inari grinned at her happily.

She sighed again. ''Man, it's tough being a hero.'' Naruko said while a small, real smile formed on her face.

 _Back to the fight…_

Zabuza began to chuckle amused. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

''Haku, do you know what this means?'' Zabuza looked at him seriously. ''At this rate, you'll be defeated by your intended victim…''

Haku stood up. ''Yes…'' He gathered a big amount of chakra.

''What…?'' Sasuke began to sweat.

''It's unfortunate…'' Haku looked at him seriously.

''Is this…cold air…?'' Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

Haku did a single hand sign. Suddenly ice was formed into mirrors around Sasuke. ''Hidden Jutsu! Makyou Hyoushou!'' Sasuke looked around shocked and Zabuza chuckled darkly.

''What is it? What's that Jutsu?'' Kakashi looked at the Jutsu seriously and worried. Haku entered one of the mirrors and his image appeared in all mirrors. Sakura looked at Haku utterly surprised.

Sasuke looked around shocked. ''Are these…mirrors? What…in the world…?!''

''Damn it!'' Kakashi ran towards the mirror dome, but suddenly Zabuza appeared in front of him.

''I'm your opponent, aren't I?'' Zabuza chuckled darkly. ''Since that Jutsu has appeared…he's done for."

Sasuke looked around. ''Now then…I'll start.'' Haku stated calmly. ''I shall show you…my true speed!'' Suddenly Senbon flew towards Sasuke and cut his right arm, then his left arm.

''Sasuke!'' Kakashi shouted worried, from outside of the dome. Suddenly everywhere were senbons and Sasuke let go of his kunai, to protect himself with both of his arms.

''Sasuke-kun!'' Blood splashed around. Sasuke was being cut by senbons again and again with an unbelievable speed. He cried out in pain.

''If you make a move, I'll kill those two!" Zabuza said coldly to Kakashi.

''I'm sorry, Tazuna-san!'' Sakura looked determined ahead. ''I'm stepping away from here for a bit.''

''Sure, go!''

Sakura ran towards the ice-dome.

''Sakura!'' Kakashi looked at her worried.

''Sasuke-kun! Take this!'' She shouted, jumped and threw a kunai towards the ice-dome. But before it could reach Sasuke, Haku stepped out of one mirror and caught it. Sasuke fell to the ground exhausted, cluttered with cuts. ''He caught it?!'' Sakura's eyes widened in shock.

Suddenly, a shuriken flew towards Haku and made a cut in his mask. He fell out of his mirror, onto the ground.

''What?!'' Sakura looked utterly surprised. Haku sat up as a smoke bomb was thrown.

''Who is it?!'' Sakura asked curiously and a bit confused.

 _'It's that baka…that showoff…'_ Sasuke growled annoyed.

''The number one hyperactive, kawaii, knucklehead ninja…'' Haku said and stood up.

As the smoke cleared, Naruko stood there and grinned cutely and innocent at them. ''Uzumaki Naruko…is finally here!''

* * *

 **Special thanks to 'StudioDia29', who looked through this chapter and helped me correct some of my mistakes. :3**

Sensatsu Suishou = Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death

Kawarimi no Jutsu = Body Replacement Technique

Hidden Jutsu: Makyou Hyoushou = Secret Technique: Crystal Ice Mirrors


	14. The number one hyperactive, kawaii ninja

' _Normal thought… '_

 **"Kyuubi speech… "**

''Normal speech…''

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 14- The number one hyperactive, kawaii, knucklehead ninja!

* * *

Last chapter…

Suddenly a smoke bomb was thrown.

''Who is it?!'' Sakura asked curiously.

 _'It's that baka…that showoff…'_ Sasuke growled annoyed.

''The number one hyperactive, kawaii, knucklehead ninja…'' Haku stood up.

As the smoke cleared, Naruko stood there and grinned cutely and innocent at them. ''Uzumaki Naruko…is finally here!''

* * *

They all looked at her shocked and surprised. Kakashi sweat dropped. ''Naruko!'' Sakura looked at her happily.

''The hero of a story generally appears in this kind of situation and takes out the enemies in no time!'' Naruko smiled cheerily.

Zabuza looked at her amused. ''Heh…that kawaii girl, eh…''

 _'She's long on talk…'_ Sasuke thought annoyed, while he laid on the ground.

Kakashi looked utterly depressed. _'Man, that idiot! Making such a conspicuous entrance…'_ He sighed. _'I thought I have told her that there's no point if you don't catch the enemy of guard!'_

Haku looked at her. _'That's the cute girl from the woods…'_

Naruko looked at Haku determined. ''All right, here I go! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu…'' She made a hand sign but before she could do a thing Zabuza threw shuriken at her.

Kakashi's eye widened in shock. ''Oh no!'' He froze in panic. ''Naruko, get out of the way!''

''Huh?'' Naruko said surprised. Her eyes widened as the shuriken were before her. Just then, Haku threw senbons and so stopped the shuriken from Zabuza.

Sakuras, Sasukes, Tazuna's and Kakashi's eyes widened in surprise. ''Whoa!'' They all shouted at the same time.

''What?!'' Zabuza looked shocked. The shuriken and senbons fell to the ground.

''She's saved…'' Sakura looked relieved, but still a bit shocked.

''To think the enemy attacks would cancel each other out…'' Tazuna looked surprised. ''That was super lucky…''

''Hey! What are you doing, Naruko?!'' Sakura screeched angrily.

Kakashi sighed relieved but looked scolding at Naruko. ''Oi! What kind of idiot would attempt to cast a jutsu directly in front of an opponent?!''

Naruko blushed in embarrassment and wanted to sink into the ground. ''I'm sorry…'' She whispered embarrassed and looked to the ground.

Kakashi sighed. ''The essence of a ninja is deception. How you deceive your opponent. Even casting one Jutsu, you avoid the eyes of your opponents, catch them off balance, and outsmart them…The way you made your entrance earlier, that's just you coming to be a target…''

She pouted. ''I just wanted to help.''

 _'But what concerns me more than that is…'_ Kakashi narrowed his eye and looked at Haku.

 _'That guy…'_ Sasuke thought and narrowed his eyes.

''Haku…What's the idea?'' Zabuza asked him annoyed.

''Zabuza-san, leave this girl to me… Please let me fight this battle my way.'' Haku looked at him calmly.

 _'So, you like her, eh?'_ Zabuza chuckled amused.

 _'Don't tell me…IF YOU TOUCH NARU WITH YOUR FILTHY HANDS I WILL KILL YOU!'_ Kakashi glared enraged at Haku.

Naruko looked at Haku, her eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

''So, you mean no interfering…Haku?'' Zabuza asked coldly. ''Your naïve…as usual…''

''I'm sorry…'' Haku said sincerely.

 _'Naive, eh…'._ Sasuke sat up. _'True enough...Judging from these wounds, there's no mistaking that I was attacked with senbons. But no vital areas have been targeted so far. Does he mean to half kill me?'_

''If so! As for me, I'll take you out first!'' Naruko pointed annoyed at Haku.

 _'It's impossible! It's too much for Naru!'_ Kakashi looked at her worried. _'I should be the one to…'_

Zabuza walked in front of him. ''Hey! Don't get any ideas…If you move, you know what will happen to the old man, right?''

Kakashi's eye widened in realization. _'That's true…if I move away from here and head towards Naru, Zabuza will kill Tazuna-san. No way can Sakura completely protect him by herself.'_

''How about it?'' Zabuza chuckled darkly. ''Let's just see those youngster fight against each other.''

''That mask…'' Naruko looked at Haku seriously. ''You were Zabuza's comrade, after all, weren't you! You've got the nerve to deceive us!'' Her eyebrow twitched dangerously.

''I'm sorry!'' Haku said sincerely. Naruko's eyes widened in surprise. ''But your sensei also said it, didn't he?'' He looked at her calmly. ''Things like deceiving and catching one off guard is a Shinobi's duty. Please don't take it personally.''

 _'You don't have that luxury, either.'_ Sasuke smirked cheekily and threw a kunai at Haku. Haku just avoided it casually. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock.

''Huh?'' Naruko looked confused. She looked at the direction, where the kunai came from. ''Sasuke...?'' She tilted her head in confusion.

''I haven't… forgotten about you.'' Haku stated calmly.

 _'And I thought he disappeared…but he was there the whole time…'_ Naruko concluded.

Haku turned towards Sasuke, who was still in the mirror-dome. ''I would rather you had just gone down quietly. But it looks like it won't work that way... Fine. I'll put an end to it first.''

''O-Oi!'' Naruko said a bit confused.

''Naruko-chan. I'll get to you later.'' Haku said friendly and went inside the ice-mirror.

Her eyes widened in shock, as he entered it. ' _W-What's with him?'_

 _'This is it!'_ Sasuke narrowed his eyes. The images of Haku appeared in every mirror. Sasuke looked around. _'So, the real body is over there, eh… Yosh!'_ Sasuke grabbed inside his kunai pouch.

''I'm over here.'' Haku's voice sounded from behind him.

''He moved? How?!'' Sasuke looked utterly surprised. His eyes widened and just then senbons were thrown everywhere. He cried out in pain and fell to the ground.

''Sasuke-kun!'' Sakura screeched shocked.

''Sasuke!'' Naruko gaped in shock. ' _What was that just now?! Sasuke's body suddenly got battered…How's he doing it?!'_

' _What kind of Jutsu is he using?'_ Sasuke clutched his shoulder in pain. _'It's conceivable that he has clones hide in the mirrors and gets them all to throw the senbons simultaneously…No, they're too fast considering…What does it mean not being able to see even the trajectory of the weapons? Also, if it's a mere Bunshin no Jutsu…I don't see a reason for these ice mirrors…In any case, there's no way to question that these mirrors are pivotal for his attacks.' _

' _What I can do is to launch attacks from both the outside and inside.'_ Kakashi thought seriously.

 _'The thing to do is to figure out the meaning of the mirror!'_ , Sakura thought.

 _'I'll take care of here!'_ Naruko looked determined.

 _'All there is to do is…for me to attack the inside and have Naruko try attacking the mirrors from the outside.'_ Sasuke concluded seriously.

''Yo! I came to save you!'' Naruko smiled cheerily, suddenly before Sasuke. Sasuke looked at her utterly surprised. ''You okay, Sasuke?'' She looked at him innocently.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Kakashi and Sakura sweat dropped.

''Oh…'' Sakura looked shocked.

Kakashi sighed. ''What good will it do to you to catch your ally of guard?'' He said a little bit amused.

''Y-you idiot! If you're a Shinobi, you'll move more cautiously!'' Sasuke shouted at her annoyed.

Naruko's eyebrow twitched dangerously and her hair began to float in the air. A dark aura surrounded her. ''Who's an idiot?! I came here to rescue you!'' She said with a deadly, calm voice.

Sasuke began to sweat. He slipped away from her. ''W-What-e-ever!'' He stuttered out.

Naruko calmed down and grinned brightly at him. Sasuke sighed in relief.

Kakashi sweat dropped. _'As to be expected of the number one unpredictable ninja. She is making the situation worse and worse by coming to aid.'_ He sighed again.

Haku looked at Naruko in amusement.

 _'That little girl is hilarious!'_ Zabuza tried to surpass his snicker.

Sasuke stood up. ''Since it come to this, all that is left is to smash the mirrors!'' He made handsigns.

''What are you doing?'' Naruko looked at him confused.

''These are mirrors made with freezing water…If so…'' Sasuke took a deep breath. ''Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu'' A fireball formed from his mouth and flied towards the mirrors, but nothing happened. Sasuke looked around, utterly shocked.

''It's not working at all!'' Naruko stood up, annoyed.

''They won't melt with that level of fire power.'' Haku stated calmly. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and tsked. The mirrors lightened up and senbons were thrown at them. Naruko and Sasuke both landed on the ground.

''Darn it! Where did he attack from?! Is it the clones?'' She looked little bit pissed, as she stood up. ''Where's the real body?!''

''It's useless for you to even attempt following with your eyes. I absolutely will not be caught.'' Haku said cheekily.

''Humph!'' Naruko pouted. Suddenly she got an idea. ''Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!'' She made a hand sign.

''Don't!'' Sasuke shouted.

But it was too late, many Naruko's stormed towards the mirrors. ''If so, I'll find out which is the real body by hitting them all!'' All clones dispelled and Naruko fell to the ground, again. She laid on the ground and shivered.

''That is a teleportation jutsu that uses mirrors that can reflect only my image. Watching you from the speed I move, it almost seems like you're not moving at all…'' Haku told them calmly.

 _'I knew it!'_ Kakashi looked at them, utterly worried. ''Is that Jutsu…the Kekkei Genkai?!''

Zabuza chuckled darkly.

''Kekkei… Genkai?" Sakura looked at Kakashi in confusion.

''It's the same type as my Sharingan…'' Kakashi explained seriously. ''Deep blood ties…Linage of paranormal individuals…A type of jutsu that is passed on only through those traits…''

''Then!'' Sakura looked at Haku, terrified.

''That's right…It's impossible even for me to copy that jutsu…And there's no way to destroy that jutsu, either!''

''Darn it…'' Naruko eyes laid in shadows. "So…what?!''

Sasuke looked at her surprised. Haku looked at her too.

''I can't die here yet... Because I have a dream, that I must turn into reality…The dream to have my strength recognized by everyone in the village…and become Hokage!'' She looked up and showed the determined fire in her eyes.

Haku looked at her amazed. _'Dream…'_

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

A little boy sat lonely and filthy on a bridge. Snow fell down on his untamed hair. Suddenly Zabuza stood before him. Haku looked up.

''Pathetic brat.'' He said and chuckled darkly. He walked towards him and kneeled down. ''Brats like you aren't needed by anyone and die without knowing any freedom or dreams…'' He looked up surprised.

Haku smiled innocently at him. ''Onii-chan, you have the same eyes as I do…''

Zabuza looked shocked at him.

 _*Flashback end*_

* * *

''For me becoming a Shinobi completely is difficult. If I can, I don't want to kill you guys…'' Haku said seriously. ''And I don't want to get killed by you guys…But if you guys are going to come at me…I'll kill my feelings with a sword and completely become a Shinobi. This bridge is the battleground that connects each of us to our dreams. I, for the sake of my dream. And you, for the sake of your dreams. Please don't hold it against me…I want to protect the person dear to me…I work for the sake of that person, I will fight for the sake of that person, and I want to make that person's dream the reality…That's my dream. For the sake of that dream, I will completely become a Shinobi… and kill you guys!''

Naruko and Sasuke grinned at him.

* * *

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Shadow Clone Technique

Bunshin no Jutsu = Clone Technique

Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu = Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique

 ** _Reviews_**

 _'Sndwitch':_ tanks for the constant uploads

 **You are welcome! :) By the way, Chapter 17 will be uploaded next week. (08.01.-14.01.2018)**

 _'Guest' from 08.07.17:_ This is great! I love how naruko is so cute everyone notices. I also like how you are following the storyline, only changing some details enough to not completely change the story. I just think the rape part was unnecessary, but everything else is fine.

 **Thanks! :) I'm glad you like this fanfic. I hope you will enjoy the future chapters, too.**


	15. Zero Visibility

' _Normal thought… '_

 **"Kyuubi speech… "**

''Normal speech…''

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 15- Zero Visibility: The Sharingan Shatters!

* * *

''Sasuke-kun, Naruko! Don't lose to a guy like that!'' Sakura shouted at them.

''Stop it, Sakura! Don't goad them!'' Kakashi looked at her very seriously.

''What?!''

Sweat run down Kakashi's face. ''Even if there was a chance that we could break that jutsu, they won't be able to defeat that boy.''

''W-What do you mean?'' Sakura looked shocked.

Zabuza laughed darkly.

''They don't have the mentality to kill their feelings…and kill another person!'' Kakashi looked worried at the ice-dome. ''That boy really knows the agony of being a Shinobi. He's different from Sasuke and Naruko.''

''Exactly…'' Zabuza chuckled coldly. ''No real Shinobi will come out of a peace-addicted village like yours. Because they are not able to learn the most important _experience of killing_!''

''Then…then…W-What are we going to do, Sensei?!''

 _'If I go over to Naru and Sasuke, Tazuna-san will be in danger.'_ Kakashi thought as he narrowed his eye. _'Even if I try Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. He'll come and stop me with his Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu. I'll just be wasting Chakra. Then…'_

''I'm sorry but…'' Kakashi grabbed the left side of his hitai-ate. ''I'm going to have this finished in an instant.''

''Sharingan?!'' Sakura gasped surprised.

''The Sharingan again?'' Zabuza sighed. ''Such an unimaginative guy!'' Suddenly Zabuza stormed towards Kakashi and took out a kunai. He rammed it in the left hand of Kakashi.

''Sensei!'' Sakura screamed worried. Blood dripped to the ground.

''You might call me an unimaginative guy, but you are afraid of the Sharingan, after all…Zabuza!'' Kakashi stared at him.

''The secret technique of a Shinobi… Isn't something that you show your opponent so many times.''

''Be appreciative.'' Kakashi said easily. ''You're the only one who has had the chance to see it twice… And there will be no third time!''

''Even if you could defeat me, you can't defeat Haku…''

''W-What?!'' Sakura stuttered utterly shocked. She looked at the ice-dome. _'Kakashi-sensei can't win? That boy in the mask is so strong?'_

''Since he was a kid, I have been painstakingly teaching him the battle techniques of Ninja!'' Zabuza said proudly. ''All of my jutsu. On top of that…he has been polishing up his own skills as well! As a result…He has…no matter how unbelievably difficult his predicament, been extremely successful. He has no **heart** and has abandoned the notion of **life**. He's a fighting machine known as Shinobi. Not only that, his Jutsu surpasses mine! The terrifying ability of the Kekkei Genkai. In other words, I have acquired a sophisticated tool. Unlike the scrap you're carrying around.'' He took his kunai out of Kakashi's hand.

 _With Sasuke and Naruko inside the ice-dome…_

''I'm not one to be afraid because I failed once!'' Naruko looked determined. ''I'll do it as many times as it takes! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!'' She did the handsign and with a poof of smoke, many Naruko's appeared. Sasuke sweat dropped. The clones stormed towards the mirrors, again. But like before, there were all dispelled. And once more, senbons flied towards Sasuke and Naruko. They cried out in pain.

 _'It was just slight, but…I could see the trails of his movements…'_ Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

''One more try!'' Naruko did the handsign and again clones appeared.

''Don't you understand that it's useless?'' Haku deadpanned.

Once more the clones disappeared and Naruko and Sasuke were cluttered with cuts. They both fell to the ground.

Sasuke sat up. _'Just because I see the trail, doesn't mean I can keep up with his speed. The water…is being repelled…But what if that wasn't water…? All right! The next one is going to be my one shot!'_

 _Back with Kakashi and Zabuza…_

Zabuza chuckled amused. ''Just because a bunch of scrap got together doesn't mean that they can defeat Haku. He is…He is the best tool!''

''There's nothing more boring than a stranger bragging…'' Kakashi said annoyed. ''It's about time…I make my move!'' He lifted the left side of his hitai-ate and revealed his Sharingan.

''Now wait. As long as we're talking…Let me brag about another thing…''

''Hmmm?'' Kakashi looked at him confused.

''In the battle before, I didn't just let you defeat me like a fool. Haku, who was hiding in the corner, was observing part of the battle. Haku's ability to analyze is quite perfect. After observing a Jutsu just once, he is able to plan a counterattack.'' Zabuza stated coldly. ''I've been anxious to copy your line. _I'll tell you now, but the same jutsu won't work on me twice._ Was that it…?''

Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

''Ninpou: Kirigakure no Jutsu'' Zabuza smirked and vanished with mist.

''This is?'' Kakashi said confused. A thick mist arises on the bridge.

 _'What is this…? This really thick fog? The visibility is close to zero…''_ Tazuna looked confused around.

''Sensei…!'' Sakura whispered worried.

''Sakura! Stay with Tazuna-san!'' Kakashi ordered.

 _'That's right! I have to trust Sasuke-kun, Naruko and Kakashi-sensei right now…'_ ''And I should do what I can!'' She ran towards Tazuna.

''Huh? Oh! Sakura!''

She stood protectively before him and took out a kunai. ''Tazuna-san, no matter what, don't move away from me!''

''Yeah…I so know it!'' He answered.

 _Inside the ice-dome…_

' _I know…Zabuza-san…'_ Haku thought. _'I'll finish them off soon...'_

''Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!'' Naruko looked determined. Clones appeared and rushed towards the mirrors.

''You just don't learn, do you?!'' Haku looked at her, a bit annoyed. Sasuke did hand signs. Haku rushed, outside of the mirror, towards a clone as suddenly a fireball flied towards him.

 _'What? Katon no Jutsu?!' _Haku avoided the fireball. Naruko's clones disappeared one after another. _'It takes…too long!'_

Sasuke followed him with his eyes. Suddenly he noticed it and did a fireball. Haku avoided the flame, but his pant leg was burnt a bit. Naruko cried out in pain and fell to the ground, clattered with cuts. She slowly stood up.

 _'This is good!'_ Sasuke thought cheekily. _'Bit by bit, I'm figuring out the timing…'_

 _Outside of the ice-dome…_

' _I know it's called Hidden Mist, but the fog is way too thick… Even Zabuza himself shouldn't be able to see anything…'_ Suddenly Kakashi heard something and took out a kunai and dodged all the shuriken, that flied towards him.

''Good job on dodging it…Just what I expect of Kakashi of the Sharingan…'' Zabuza's voice sounded behind him.

He turned around and his eyes widened in surprise. _'He's…closing his eyes?!'_

''But…the next time you see me, that will be the end of it all…'' Zabuza said with his eyes closed. ''You overrated the Sharingan too much.'' And with that he vanished.

''What…?''

''You spoke as you saw through everything, but…Your foresight was wrong, after all.'' Zabuzas voice sounded from the fog. ''Kakashi…You can't read my mind or my future…The Sharingan is merely a diversion that makes you believe that! Those who have the Sharingan…possess both perceptive eyes and hypnotic eyes…You were just acting as if you can read the future. That makes it easier…First vanish into the thick fog and make your perceptive eyes useless…''

''Huh?'' Kakashi looked shocked as he was kicked back. _'Darn! My guard is falling behind!'_

''I will close my eyes as well.'' Zabuza chuckled darkly. ''I will shut off your ability to use your hypnotic eye in a close distant battle.''

''Why? That also means that you will lose your ability to see.''

''Did you forget? That I'm a genius in Silent Killing, a technique to find the target just by sound.''

Kakashi's eyes widened in realization.

 _Back to Naruko and Sasuke…_

' _He read my movement…'_ Haku thought worried. _'No way could he do that.'_

''Darn, we were so close.'' Naruko pouted.

''Naruko, can you still move?'' Sasuke asked her.

''Of course! I'm totally fine!'' She threw her arms into the air, enthusiastic.

Sasuke looked at her, calculating. _'She's pretty much spent…and it's no wonder. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu uses a lot of Chakra...But thanks to her, I found our way out. I found the way to break through!' _

_'Hah! Impossible!'_ Haku began to sweat. _'That was just a coincidence!'_ Just then the mirrors lighten up.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and did hand signs. ''Naruko! Run!''

''What?'' Naruko looked at him confused.

''Run out of here and attack from the outside!''

''A-Alright!'' She looked determined and began to run towards the exit.

''You won't be able to!'' Haku said seriously. And just then Naruko was thrown back. She stood up and began to run, again.

''I'm not going to give up!'' She shouted determined. Haku jumped outside of his mirror.

Sasuke noticed this. ''There! Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!''

A fireball appeared and headed towards Haku. But he dodged it easily and threw a senbon in Sasukes direction. As Naruko was almost outside, Haku appeared before her and kicked her back. She landed hard on the floor and the senbon was drilled in Sasukes shoulder. Haku vanished inside his mirror.

''Darn!'' Naruko stood shakily up.

''T-That was good just now!'' Sasuke removed the senbon from his shoulder.

''What?'' Naruko laid her head aslant in confusion.

''We're doing it one more time!'' Sasuke said determined as he stood up too.

''Hai!''

 _'It's likely that there's a limit to that guys Chakra too! To prove that, he's little by little…'_ Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

Naruko started to storm towards an exist. Sasuke turned around and ran towards an exit too.

''This won't go as you've planned.'' Haku got out of his mirror. ''First, I'll get you!'' He threw a senbon inside Sasukes knee. He fell to the ground and more senbons were drilled inside his body. He cried out in pain.

Naruko stopped. ''Sasuke!'' She turned around, worried. Just then, senbons were drilled inside her back. She cried out in pain and fell to the ground too.

 _Back to Kakashi…._

' _Darn! It's been a while since I fought in such bad conditions.'_ Kakashi thought worried. _'And I'm worried about my Naru and Sasuke, too…Be calm…Think…What will he come after?' 'Oh no!'_ He finally realized it.

Suddenly behind Tazuna appeared Zabuza. Sakura and Tazuna looked shocked at him. Zabuza rushed towards them and drew his sword.

Just then Kakashi appeared before Tazuna, to protect him. ''What?!'' He shouted surprised.

''Too late!'' Zabuza lunged out.

Blood splashed around. Sakura screamed horrified.

* * *

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Shadow Clone Technique

Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu = Water Clone Technique

Ninpou: Kirigakure no Jutsu = Hidden Ninja Art: Hidden in Mist Technique

Katon no Jutsu = Fire Technique

Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu = Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique

 _Review_

 _' hellsparn'_: Can I make a suggestion for much later if you do the last have toneri fall in love with naruko instead of hinata

 **Sounds like a great idea! Tho, for now I will try to finish the classic Naruto and Naruto Shippuden series before I will think about writing the movie the Last with my version of Naruko.**


	16. The broken Seal!

' _Normal thought…'_

 **"Kyuubi/Bijuu speech..."**

''Normal speech…''

Jutsu name…

 **/Author's Note: Edited all Chapters. (06.01.2018)/**

* * *

Chapter 16- The Broken Seal

* * *

 _Last chapter…_

Suddenly behind Tazuna appeared Zabuza. Sakura and Tazuna looked shocked at him. Zabuza rushed towards them and drew his sword.

Just then Kakashi appeared before Tazuna, to protect him. ''What?!'' He shouted surprised.

''Too late!'' Zabuza lunged out.

Blood splashed around. Sakura screamed horrified.

* * *

 _With Naruko and Sasuke…_

Naruko laid on the ground, not moving. Sasuke sat up. _'That was Sakura's voice! Did something happen?'_ Sasuke thought shocked. _'What's that Kakashi doing?'_

''Sa…ku…ra…'' Naruko tried to move, but it didn't work. ' _Kashi-sensei, please be safe.'_

Sasuke looked at her worried. _'Darn it…I must do something!'_

Naruko began to chuckle. ''I'll do something about it…'' She slowly stood up.

Sasuke looked at her utterly surprised. _'T-this girl…'_ He looked at her with a little bit of awe.

''He...here I go…'' Naruko stuttered out.

''It's pointless to struggle.'' Haku looked at her calmly.

Naruko looked determined at him, then she gathered a big amount of Chakra and stormed towards the exit. Haku appeared in the mirror before her. She backflipped and ran towards another exit. But Haku followed her.

''Naruko, behind you!'' Sasuke shouted. Shocked, Naruko turned around.

Just then, Senbons flied her way and she was cluttered with cuts, her jacket was torn at some parts. She cried out in pain and fell to the ground.

''Naruko!'' Sasuke looked at her worried.

''It's impossible for you to get out of here. I mean it.''

Sasuke rushed towards Naruko. ''Can you stand up?'' He asked her.

''Y-yeah…'' She stammered and tried to get up.

''From now on, don't waste your Chakra!'' Sasuke lectured her. "You're playing right into his hands.''

''I know.'' She tried to get up again, but she fainted and fell to the ground.

 _'Darn it!'_ Sasuke looked worried over Naruko. _'If things continue like this, it's going to be really bad! I…I have to do something.'_

Determined, Sasuke stood up. ''Strangely, my eyes have adjusted…'' He looked at Haku

. ''It's about time I put an end to this for you…'' Haku stated coldly. He threw Senbons towards Sasuke. Sasuke picked up a senbon from the ground and dodged all of them that flied his way. _'What?!'_ Haku looked utterly shocked.

Sasuke kneeled down. ''Stand up, you idiot!'' He shouted towards Naruko. She tried to move, but nothing happened.

 _'I'm aiming for a vital spot…but he's parrying all of them.'_ Haku thought shocked.

Slowly, Naruko sat up. ''I know…you're so persistent!'' She looked to Sasuke.

Again, Haku threw senbons at them. Sasuke continued dodging all of them.

 _'A coincidence…'_ Haku looked confused. _'No, that's not it! On the contrary, he's fighting while covering for his friend.'_

He threw some senbons at Naruko, but Sasuke pushed her out of the way. More senbons hit Sasuke, but he dodged some.

 _'Surely, my movements…That boy…he can see something. What in the world?! Okay in that case…'_ Haku disappeared.

''He disappeared?'' Sasuke looked around in panic. ''Where, where did he disappeared to?! Naruko, don't faint!''

Naruko sat next to him, on the ground and breathed heavily.

''I can't take care of you anymore than I am now!'' Sasuke shouted frantic.

''Who asked you to take care of me…'' Naruko whispered feeble and passed out. Sasuke turned towards her in shock.

''It seems that kid has reached her limits.'' Haku chuckled darkly.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and suddenly, he threw a senbon towards Haku, but the senbon bounced off the ice-mirror. ''Tsk…'' Sasuke looked annoyed.

''Amazing…That's an amazing move.'' Haku said amused. ''You move well…''

Just then he threw senbons towards Sasuke.

''Wha?'' Sasuke looked surprised but jumped out of the way in time.

''But I will stop you with the next one!'' Haku said cheekily. ''Motor function…Reflexes…Ability to judge a situation…All of these things should be at their limit!''

Sasuke looked around. Again and again, Images of Haku appeared in different mirrors.

 _'He's coming!'_ Sasuke narrowed his eyes. _'Calm down…Focus! And…See everything!'_ Suddenly, Sasuke noticed it, he took Naruko and jumped out of the way. Just in time, to dodge the senbons, that are now thrilled into the ground.

''He saw through absolutely everything?!'' Haku looked utterly shocked under his mask. ''No way…''

Haku looked at Sasuke, who was carrying Naruko bridal-style. Sasuke laid her softly to the ground. He breathed heavily and his eyes laid in shadows. Just then, he looked at Haku with now Sharingan-eyes.

''Those eyes…It can't be…Sharingan….''

Sasuke looked at him with fury in his Sharingan-eyes.

Haku gulped. ''You are…''

''Only a little bit, but…'' Sasuke said coldly. ''I was able to see!''

''So, you also have the power of Kekkei Genkai…'' Haku stated seriously. _'What a kid…It's not perfect yet, but to think that in the middle of a battle he was able to rouse this power…'_ He took out some senbons. _'If that's the case, I can't fight him too long…This Jutsu uses a lot of Chakra. There are also limits to retaining the teleportation speed. Besides, the longer the fight continues, the more my movements will enter into the range of his "reading". In fact, his eyes have already captured me. It would be foolish to aim straight at him.'_ He took out more senbons. _'I don't want to do it, but in that case….'_ He looked at Naruko. _'I'll use that girl to lure him in.'_

Haku rushed outside his mirror and flied past Sasuke, towards Naruko.

''What?!'' Sasuke shouted surprised. ''Let me make it in time!'' He panicked as he saw Haku storming towards Naruko.

 _With Kakashi…_

Blood dripped to the ground. Kakashi held his side, where Zabuza's sword cut him.

''K-Kakashi-sensei!'' Sakura looked frightened, who stood behind him, but before Tazuna.

''You were late entering to guard, Kakashi.'' Zabuza smirked cheekily. ''Your whole-hearted intent to help those kids has gone to your head, and it seems to have clouded your Sharingan with even heavier fog. Even though you have those impressive eyes, your ability to read your enemy's movements is getting cloudy.'' He chuckled darkly. ''Amuse me more, Kakashi… I want to repay my debt in an amusing way. Don't worry. Anytime now, Haku is going to defeat those kids. You better apologize to them in tears when you are in "the next world" for your lack of strength.'' He chuckled darkly again.

Kakashi's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Zabuza vanished laughing into the fog. Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

''Sasuke-kun will be defeated….?'' Sakura gaped shocked. She shook her head. ''That's not true!'' Sakura said now determined. ''Sasuke-kun is…'' _'Shannaro!'_ ''Not by that guy!'' _'Shannaro!'_ ''He won't be defeated!'' _'Shannaro!'_ ''Naruko won't either!''

''That's right!'' Kakashi said easily.

''Huh?'' Sakura looked at him surprised.

''I…believe in their strength.'' Kakashi's eyes softened. ''Naruko is the Number One Hyperactive, Kawaii, Knucklehead Ninja…And Sasuke is a member of the most excellent clan in Konoha!''

Zabuza's eyes widened in surprise. ''That can't be!'' He shouted stunned.

''Yes…'' Kakashi looked at him seriously. ''His name is Uchiha Sasuke…He bears within his body…the famous Kekkei Genkai of the Uchiha clan! He's a Ninja genius."

"He's the remaining survivor of that tragic clan?!'' Zabuza looked shocked. ''No wonder he grows so quickly. But…that's the same as Haku.'' Zabuza appeared from the fog and drew his sword. Kakashi took a kunai out.

''Nobody has ever beaten Haku's secret Jutsu.'' Zabuza said cheekily. ''Not one person in the past…'' And again, he disappeared. ''Well then... It's about time I settle this too, huh.''

''Sakura, don't move from here!'' Kakashi ordered.

''Uh…ah…okay.'' She looked a bit confused.

With that Kakashi ran into the fog, a grim expression on his face. ''No, **I'm** going to put an end to this!''

 _With Naruko and Sasuke…_

Naruko laid on the ground. As she slowly opened her eyes, she saw Haku laying on the ground.

''For God's sake, you…'' Sasuke stuttered. ''just won't quit… dragging my feet, will you?''

Naruko looked up to him and sat up. ''You did it!" She giggled cheerily. ''Sasuke…!'' Then she noticed the senbons sticking everywhere out of his body. Her eyes widened in shock.

Sasuke looked at her, blood streaming out of his mouth. ''W-what kind of expression is that… You…idiot…!''

Naruko looked at him, horrified. ''W-why?'' She shouted near tears. ''You protected me…?!''

''How the hell…should I know?'' Sasuke stammered out. He remembered all his memories with Naruko. He smirked. ''Hmph…''

Naruko still looked horrified at him, tears gathered in her eyes.

''You…I hated you…'' Sasuke looked at her sadly.

''Why…Why…?'' Naruko stood up. ''Why…me…?'' Tears began to stream down her face. ''I didn't ask for your help!''

''I don't know…" Sasuke said sadly as a tear fell from his face. ''My body moved… of its own accord. Baka!''

Suddenly Sasuke began to fall. Before he could hit the ground, Naruko caught him and laid his head in her lap. ''Sasuke!'' She looked at him horrified.

He looked at her. ''That man…'' He stammered out sadly. ''Until I defeated…my brother…I absolutely refused to die…That's what I decided, but…'' Naruko's eyes laid in shadows. Sasuke touched her cheek. ''You, don't die…'' Sasuke said before his hand dropped to the ground.

Naruko looked at him, utterly horrified. Sasuke closed his eyes and his head fell to the ground. Tears gathered in Naruko's eyes again, as she looked shocked at Sasuke. Her heartbeat increased and her eyes laid in shadows as she hugged Sasuke.

Haku stood up and looked at her. ''He… To protect someone dear to him…he would plunge in knowing it was a trap…He's a Shinobi worth of respect. Is this the first time you faced a friend's death?'' Haku looked at Naruko. ''This is the way of the Shinobi…''

Haku vanished inside a mirror.

''Shut up!'' Naruko shouted enraged. She laid Sasuke softly to the ground. ' _Even though I…hated you too…'_ Naruko thought sorrowful. Just then the ground around Naruko began to steam.

''I won't forgive you…'' She said darkly. Suddenly red, malicious chakra embraced Naruko. Haku looked shocked at her. The red chakra made flaws into the ground. Abruptly, Naruko's hair was out of her pigtails. She now had red, malicious eyes with a slit-pupil. She looked with rage directly at Haku.

 **''I'm going to kill you!''** She shouted with a really dark, malicious voice. Haku began to shiver in fright. Naruko kneeled with all four limbs on the ground. More and more red Chakra floated the area.

 _'What is this Chakra?!'_ Haku looked utterly shocked. The ground began to crumble with the red Chakra as Naruko stood up.

 _'It can't be…For Chakra to be tangible like that…A-and what ghastly Chakra that is…'_ Wide above Naruko's head formed the face of the Kyuubi out of red Chakra. Just then, all Senbons were thrown outside of Naruko's body and all her wounds began to heal and her fingernails grew longer.

 _'The wound on her hand…It's healing instantly …This girl…Who the hell is she?'_

She looked with her red eyes directly in Haku's. Haku gasped in shock and shivered heavenly in fright.

 _With Kakashi…_

Kakashi and Zabuza looked up in surprise.

''Is it Zabuza…?'' Kakashi looked confused. Suddenly he heard a roar. ''No!'' He was utterly horrified. ''This sinister Chakra was once…It can't be!''

''What is…this Chakra?'' Zabuza looked shocked. ''It feels foul…Kakashi? No, it's too big to be Kakashi's…Who is it?''

''Naruko!'' Kakashi shouted in panic. _'Oh no…'_ He thought in total panic. _'At a time like this…The seal has broken…? I have to hurry!'_

 _With Naruko…_

The red chakra vanished. Naruko's teeth grew into longer fangs, her whisker-marks darkened and two red fox ears appeared on her head together with a red fox tail. She growled in fury and looked directly at Haku, who shivered.

If the situation was different, Haku would have found Naruko really pretty with her fox ears and fox tail, but in this situation, he only felt fright.

 _'She's coming!'_ Haku took out senbons. On all four, Naruko stormed towards him.

* * *

 ** _Reviews_**

' _stamfordhighschool':_ I love this story it cute or Kawaii

 **Thank you so much! :)**


	17. White Past: Hidden Ambition

' _Normal thought…'_

 **"Kyuubi/Bijuu speech…"**

"Normal speech…"

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 17- White Past: Hidden Ambition

* * *

 _Last chapter…_

''Shut up!'' Naruko shouted enraged. She laid Sasuke softly to the ground. ' _Even though I…hated you too…'_ Naruko thought sorrowful. Just then the ground around Naruko began to steam.

''I won't forgive you…'' She said darkly. Suddenly red, malicious chakra embraced Naruko. Haku looked shocked at her. The red chakra made flaws into the ground. Abruptly, Naruko's hair was out of her pigtails. She now had red, malicious eyes with a slit-pupil. She looked with rage directly at Haku.

 **''I'm going to kill you!''** She shouted with a really dark, malicious voice. Haku began to shiver in fright. Naruko kneeled with all four limbs on the ground. More and more red Chakra floated the area.

 _'What is this Chakra?!'_ Haku looked utterly shocked. The ground began to crumble with the red Chakra as Naruko stood up.

 _'It can't be…For Chakra to be tangible like that…A-and what ghastly Chakra that is…'_ Wide above Naruko's head formed the face of the Kyuubi out of red Chakra. Just then, all Senbons were thrown outside of Naruko's body and all her wounds began to heal and her fingernails grew longer.

 _'The wound on her hand…It's healing instantly …This girl…Who the hell is she?'_

She looked with her red eyes directly in Haku's. Haku gasped in shock and shivered heavenly in fright.

 _With Kakashi…_

Kakashi and Zabuza looked up in surprise.

''Is it Zabuza…?'' Kakashi looked confused. Suddenly he heard a roar. ''No!'' He was utterly horrified. ''This sinister Chakra was once…It can't be!''

''What is…this Chakra?'' Zabuza looked shocked. ''It feels foul…Kakashi? No, it's too big to be Kakashi's…Who is it?''

''Naruko!'' Kakashi shouted in panic. _'Oh no…'_ He thought in total panic. _'At a time like this…The seal has broken…? I have to hurry!'_

 _With Naruko…_

The red chakra vanished. Naruko's teeth grew into longer fangs, her whisker-marks darkened and two red fox ears appeared on her head together with a red fox tail. She growled in furry and looked directly at Haku, who shivered.

If the situation was different, Haku would have found Naruko really pretty with her fox ears and fox tail, but in this situation, he only felt fright.

 _'She's coming!'_ Haku took out senbons. On all four, Naruko stormed towards him.

* * *

 _Inside the ice-dome…_

In Naruko's furry, she let out a big shockwave. _'What a thirst for blood…'_ Haku looked at her shocked. _'She's different from the girl I fought a while ago.'_ Naruko growled darkly and stormed towards Haku.

' _She's coming!'_ He threw senbons towards her. She roared and his attack was blasted back.

' _What?!'_ Haku gaped utterly shocked.

Just as Naruko appeared before the ice-mirror, he was currently in, he teleported to another. Naruko looked around in confusion.

' _My attack was deflected by Chakra?!'_ Haku concluded. ''Then…'' Images of Haku appeared in every mirror. Senbons flied towards Naruko and bored into her skin. But, with a big roar and shockwave all the senbons were thrown outside of her body. The images of Haku disappeared as he tried to shield himself from the shockwave.

Suddenly Naruko rushed towards the mirror and with a punch she burst it. From a fragment of the mirror, Haku appeared above Naruko, senbons in his hand. But before he could drill it inside of her, she backflipped away with great speed. She landed on her feet and looked at him with rage.

' _This isn't good!'_ Haku's eyes narrowed. He stormed towards another ice-mirror, but before he could reach one, Naruko grabbed his arm. _'What…?'_ Haku thought utterly shocked. Naruko looked at him and roared with rage and bloodlust. The shockwave of her roar was overwhelming.

 _With Kakashi…_

' _Did Naru's seal break…?!'_ Kakashi looked around in panic. _'No. This feeling…The seal is merely about to break!'_ He narrowed his eyes, seriously. _'Fortunately, the seal is not completely broken! But it's true the Chakra of the Kyuubi is leaking!'_ He took out a scroll and threw it in the air. _'It's still okay, the seal hasn't been completely broken, yet!'_ He caught the scroll, opened it and drew a line with his blood on it. _'I can still make it in time!'_

"Can you hear me, Zabuza? We're both busy people. I know it's against your style, but I think it's about time we stopped playing around.'' He closed the scroll and did a hand sign. ''Why don't we settle this once and for all with the next move?'' Kakashi looked utterly serious.

''Interesting.'' Zabuza's voice sounded from the mist. ''What can you do in this situation, though? Kakashi, go ahead. Show me.''

 _Back with Naruko and Haku…_

All mirrors burst from the shock wave. _'No good…'_ Haku thought in panic. _'I can't hold her aura down!'_ Suddenly Naruko punched him in the face. The punch was so strong, Haku flied through an ice-mirror, fell to the ground and rolled a few meters further away. A crack appeared in his mask. All the ice-mirrors got cracks and shattered. Haku breathed heavily and stood up. Blood dripped down his face. Naruko growled and stormed towards him in fury.

' _Zabuza-san…'_ Haku thought sorrowful as his mask shattered and fell to the ground. _'I can't defeat that girl. Zabuza-san…I…'_ Naruko jumped in the air and was about to punch Haku.

Naruko's fist stopped an inch before his face. She was now normal again and looked shocked at Haku's revealed face. "You're the guy from the woods…"

"Why did you stop?"

Naruko's eyes widened in surprise and confusion.

"I killed an important friend of yours, but you can't kill me?" Haku looked in her eyes.

Naruko gritted her teeth and closed her eyes. "Damn it!" She shouted frustrated and punched him limp into the face. Haku fell to the ground and coughed up blood. Naruko breathed heavily.

Haku looked at her. "Where did that energy of yours go? You can't defeat me like that!" Haku sat up and wiped the bloodstain from his mouth.

Naruko tilted her head in confusion. _'Energy?'_

"He wasn't an important person to you?"

She blinked. She remembered her conversation with Haku in the woods: _Do you have someone that is important to you?_ And she remembered what Haku said earlier: _I want to protect an important person. I want to make his dreams come true. **That's** my dream._

Haku stood slowly up. "There are those who have the wrong idea. They fail to defeat an enemy that needs to be defeated, show them mercy instead and decide not to take his life…If you ask me, doing something like that is not showing mercy." Haku looked sadly at her. "Do you know the pain of living without a dream? Knowing you're not needed by anyone?"

"What are you trying to say?" Naruko looked at him confused.

"Zabuza-san doesn't need a weak ninja. You stole my reason to live." He smiled at her.

Naruko flinched hard. "Why…? Why do you fight for that guy?" She shouted at him with tears in her eyes. "He gets money from bad guys and does evil things! Is that no-brow the only important person you have?!"

"I had people that were important to me a long time ago. My parents…I was born in a small village of Mizu no Kuni, where the snow piled up deep. All we did was farm, and we were poor, but my father and mother were happy with it." His voice broke. "I... I was happy. There were really kind parents… But when I first took notice of my surroundings, something happened…"

Naruko looked at him, with wide eyes. "Something? What happened?"

Haku wiped a bit blood off his face and looked at it. "This blood…"

Naruko tilted her head in confusion. "Blood…? So…So what happened?!"

Haku looked to the ground. "My father…killed my mother and tried to kill me."

Naruko's eyes widened in shock. "W-what…?"

"Mizu no Kuni has experienced many civil wars and those who possess the Kekkei Genkai were hated. "

"Kekkei Genkai?"

"It is passed down from parents to child, or grandparent to grandchild. It's a special ability or technique that runs in the family. Because of that special ability they possessed…The families were used in many disputes and the country itself feared them to be the harbingers of disasters and war. After the war those families hid their abilities and lived on. Because only death awaited them if their secret was revealed. Those who possess a special ability are feared by everyone."

Haku looked sadly at Naruko. "My mother possessed the Kekkei Genkai. She kept it a secret and married my father and must have believed that an ordinary life would continue for a while…No, forever…"

* * *

 _*Flashback…*_

Little Haku sat beside a puddle. With his hands, he formed water from the puddle into different shapes. His mother, beside him, froze in shock.

"Kaa-chan, look!" Haku smiled cheerily and raised his hand with the floating water towards her. "Look! Look! Isn't it amazing?"

She grabbed his arm, hysterically. "Why…Why, you too…?!" She shook Haku's arm in her hands. "Why?! Why does he have it, too?!"

"That hurts!" Little Haku shouted at her in panic.

"This can't be…!"

"That hurts!"

She slapped him across his face. Haku's eyes widened in shock.

"Gomen…" Haku's mother began to cry. "I'm so sorry, Haku." She hugged him. "I'm sorry…"

 _*Flashback…end*_

* * *

"But my father found out about our secret." Haku said sadly.

* * *

 _*Flashback…*_

A plate fell to the ground and shattered. Haku begged away in panic from the scene in front of him. His mother laid dead on the ground. His father walked towards him, with a sword in his hands. Haku began to cry in fright and shock. His father raised his sword. Haku began to panic. Blood splashed around.

 _A little while later…_

Haku walked barefoot through the snow. He fell to the ground and cried. Behind him, was his home, pierced with gigantic ice spears.

 _*Flashback…end*_

* * *

"When I came to me, I realized that I killed my own father."

Naruko bit on her lip, tears glittered in her eyes.

"And at the time, I thought of myself as…No, I **had** to think of myself as being…I realized that that was the most painful thing one could feel."

Naruko looked sadly to the ground. "The most painful thing one could feel?" She whispered.

Haku looked to the ground, too. "The feeling that you are not needed by anyone in this world."

Naruko's eyes widened at that. _'He's the same as me…'_

Haku looked at her. "You said to me 'I want to become the number one ninja in my village and make everyone recognize me.' When someone accept you from the bottom of their hearts appears, that person should become the most important person to you. Zabuza-san knew that I was from a family with the Kekkei Genkai and raised me. He wanted this ability, everyone hated.

* * *

 _*Flashback…*_

Little Haku sat on a bridge in the snow. He looked dirty and malnourished. Zabuza stood across from him.

"A kid like you will not be needed by anyone and die a beggar." Zabuza looked at him.

Haku smiled innocently at him. "Onii-chan, you have the same eyes as me."

Zabuza's eyes widened. "Kid, do you want to be needed by someone? Can you give everything to me?"

Snow began to fall. Haku nodded.

Zabuza's eyes softened. "From today on, your ability is mine."

Haku looked stunned at him, stood up and walked towards him. Zabuza ruffled his hair and pulled him towards him. "Come with me."

 _*Flashback...end*_

* * *

Naruko looked sympathetic at him.

Haku smiled softly and his eyes watered. "I...was so happy." He looked sadly to the ground. "I'm sorry Zabuza-san, I couldn't be the tool that you wished for me to be."

Haku walked towards Naruko. Naruko's eyes widened and she took a step back.

"Naruko-chan. Please…" Haku looked determined into her eyes. "Kill me."

Naruko's eyes widened in shock.

 _With Zabuza and Kakashi…_

Kakashi did handsigns. "Ninpou Kuchiyose: Doton Tsuiag no Jutsu!" He rammed the scroll onto the ground and graphic characters crawled out of the scroll, over the ground and vanished.

"Whatever you do, it's pointless. You can't even feel my presence at all." Zabuza's voice sounded from the fog. "But, I know what you are doing very well, Kakashi. You have fallen into my trap completely."

Suddenly the ground began to shake. Zabuza opened his eyes in surprise. Through the ground broke several ninja hounds and stormed towards him. They bit onto Zabuza's body.

Kakashi stood up. "If I can't follow you with my eyes or ears, then I just have to use my nose." Kakashi looked lazily at Zabuza, who was held by the dogs. "That's what happens when you close your eyes in the mist. This is a summoning technique for pursuing purposes. I stopped your attack two times and bled each time for this purpose. Your weapons have my scent on it. Those are my kawaii ninja dogs and their noses work better than any other dog's. You're the one who has fallen into the trap."

"I don't care about your bluffs."

"Don't act so though! You can't do anything in this situation. Your death is certain." Kakashi looked at him seriously. "Zabuza, you fooled around too much. Your ambitions were too big. You failed in the assassination of the Mizukage and the coup d'etat. You ran away with a few subordinates and became a nuke-nin. Your name was given to Konoha immediately... Zabuza, do you think I survived with just the Sharingan? I'll show you my original jutsu. It's not a copy."

Kakashi did handsigns and gathered chakra. Lightening swirled around him and coated his right palm. "Raikiri!"

"W-what the fuck…I can see the Chakra on his hand!" Zabuza looked at him shocked.

Kakashi looked at him with cold eyes. "You're too dangerous. The person you're trying to kill, Tazuna-san, is this country's courage. The bridge he is trying to create is this country's hope. Your ambition sacrifices too many people. That's not what a ninja is supposed to do."

Zabuza shrugged. "Who cares?"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

"I have fought for my ideal. And that won't change the future, either."

"I'll say this again."

"Huh?" Zabuza looked at him confused.

"Give up!" Kakashi said seriously.

 _Back with Haku and Naruko…_

"Please kill me."

Naruko gritted her teeth and looked at him with wide, clear blue eyes.

"Why are you hesitating?" Haku looked at her.

Naruko clenched her fist, closed her eyes and stepped away from Haku. "I-I can't believe it! Weapon? Tool? You call a person like that an important person?!" She shouted at him. "You're okay with that?!" Naruko whispered sadly.

Haku looked at her. "Is it wrong?"

"What…?"

"What's wrong with that? Zabuza-san had hopes for me…He needed me."

* * *

 _*Flashback…*_

Haku ran along a street with a white rabbit in his arms and laughed cheerily. Suddenly the rabbit jumped away. He looked sadly after it. Zabuza came to him, with the rabbit in his hand and gave it back to him. Haku blushed and smiled. Zabuza smiled too and ruffled his hair, affectionally.

 _*Flashback…end*_

* * *

Haku's eyes watered. "But I have lost that purpose that made me, me. Zabuza-san will no longer need me."

Naruko looked utterly sad at Haku. Tears gathered in her eyes.

"That's why I'm asking you…Now, hurry…"

* * *

Ninpou Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiag no Jutsu = Summoning: Earth Release: Tracking Fang Technique

Raikiri = Lighting Blade

 **Finally, I published a new chapter! :)**


	18. A Tool known as Shinobi

' _Normal thought… '_

 **"Kyuubi/Bijuu speech…"**

"Normal speech…"

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 18- A Tool known as Shinobi.

* * *

Inari ran through the village. _'Naru-neechan and the others are fighting…We should, too…'_ He stopped before a house. "Oji-chan…Giichi-san, Open up!" He knocked onto their door. "Let's go to the bridge! If we all work together we can defeat Gato this time!" As he wanted to open the door, Giichi locked the door.

"Inari, I have stopped fighting. Your dad, too…The man known as hero is no longer here." Giichi's voice broke. Inari gritted his teeth. "If we try to fight, many people will become victims. I don't want to lose something important to me ever again! No one wants to have feelings of regret anymore."

Inari clenched his fists. "I…I don't want to have feelings of regret, either…That's why I have to fight!" Inari looked at the door in determination. "I love my kaa-chan, my jiji and you, Giichi-oji-san. I love everyone in this town!" Inari looked sadly at the door knob, who wasn't moving. "I understand now, that I can't protect anything if I just keep crying. I understand clearly now!" Inari turned around and ran away.

Inside the house, Giichi leaned against the door and gritted his teeth.

"Inari has become an admirable man." Giichi's wife said. "Is it okay to just let Inari go by himself?"

 _With Inari…_

Inari knocked onto the door of the next house. "Open up! Hey!" No response.

He ran to the next house. "Please fight with me!" No response.

Inari didn't give up and ran to the next house and knocked onto the door. "Oji-san, please listen to me!" No response.

He breathed heavily. "Why…why won't anyone open their doors?" He looked to the ground and remembered what Naruko said to him. ' _Naru-neechan!'_ He began to run again with new determination.

 _Back to Naruko and Haku…_

"Naruko-chan…please kill me." Haku looked at her.

Naruko's eyes widened and she took a step back.

"Now, hurry." Haku looked sadly at her. Naruko gritted her teeth and tears gathered in her eyes.

"Why are you hesitating?" He looked at her softly.

Naruko looked at him with wide, blue eyes. "I don't understand! Is remaining strong the only reason you have for staying in this world?!" She looked to the ground. "You could have made people recognize you through something else, other than fighting."

He smiled sadly at her. "The day I met you in the forest, I felt you were like me." Naruko's eyes widened. "You should understand…I'm sorry that I have to soil your hands."

"Is that…Is that the only way?" Naruko whispered sadly.

Haku looked at her determined. "Hai."

She sadly closed her eyes and a tear dropped to the ground. "If I met you somewhere else…we might have been friends." Naruko opened her eyes determined. She took a kunai out of her weapon pouch and stormed towards him.

' _Grab a hold of your dream.'_ Haku smiled at her sadly.

' _He…Sasuke had a dream, too.'_ Naruko thought sadly and determined.

' _Thank you…You will become strong.'_ He closed his eyes and smiled softly.

 _With Sakura and Tazuna…_

"The really thick mist is starting to settle." Tazuna looked around curiously.

"There are two people over there. It looks like their staring at each other." Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"Mmhh…I can't see very well." Tazuna looked in the direction Sakura is looking.

"Which one is Kakashi-sensei?" Her eyes widened. "One moved!"

Kakashi stormed towards Zabuza with determination.

 _Back with Naruko and Haku…_

Haku opened his eyes in realization. He grabbed Naruko's hand with the kunai. Her eyes widened in surprise.

He looked sadly at her. "Gomenasai, Naruko-chan!" He narrowed his eyes and did one-handed handsigns. "I can't die, yet!" He vanished. Naruko fell back onto her butt and looked utterly surprised.

 _With Kakashi and Zabuza…_

Kakashi stormed towards Zabuza, who was held in place by Kakashi's ninja dogs.

Zabuza narrowed his eyes at Kakashi, who stormed towards him with a Raikiri. _'I suppose this is it…'_

Kakashi closed in for the kill. Blood splashed around. Zabuza's eyes widened in shock. Suddenly a pretty hard wind and a shockwave blew past Sakura and Tazuna.

"What happened…?" Tazuna asked surprised.

Blood splashed on Kakashi's face. His eyes widened in surprise and shock. Kakashi's ninken on Zabuza dispelled. Everywhere was blood…

Kakashi right hand with the Raikiri was right through Haku's upper body, who stood protectively before Zabuza.

Sakura's and Tazuna's eyes widened in shock. Kakashi's Raikiri disappeared. Haku vomited blood.

Haku grabbed Kakashi's hand, to hold it in place and so he can't let go. "Zabuza-san…"

Kakashi gasped in shock.

Zabuza looked grimly at Kakashi. "My future is death?" He chuckled darkly. "You're wrong again, Kakashi."

 _Back to Inari…_

"No, you can't go to the bridge by yourself!" Tsunami scolded Inari.

Inari put his shoes on. "I asked around town, but no one will come. I have no choice!"

Tsunami's eyes widened in worry. "That doesn't mean…"

Inari grabbed his crossbow and walked towards the door.

"Wait! You're still a child!" Tsunami walked after him.

"I'm still a child, but I know what it means to fight." Inari turned around and grinned at his mother. "Because I'm Tou-chan's son!"

Tsunami's eyes widened. She saw her deceased husband in Inari. Inari walked outside.

"Wait, Inari!"

Inari looked up in surprise, as he saw people standing in front of his home.

 _Back to Naruko…_

Naruko stood up and looked around in confusion. _'Where did he go? Now that I look, the fog settled down. Ah, there he is!'_ She ran into the direction, where she saw Zabuza, Haku and Kakashi. She stopped dead in her tracks and her eyes widened in shock as she noticed the blood. Tears welled up in her eyes. "What's the meaning of this?!"

"That's…the masked boy." Tazuna stated.

' _I can't believe he jumped in here to protect Zabuza…'_ Kakashi looked at the boy sadly. His eyes softened. _'The child is already dead...'_

Zabuza chuckled darkly. "Splendid, Haku." Kakashi angrily narrowed his eyes at Zabuza. Zabuza drew his sword.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura screamed in worry. Naruko was still in shock.

Kakashi's eyes hardened _. 'Is he going to slice me along with this child?!'_

"I sure picked up something nice! He gave me this great opportunity at the very end." Zabuza lunged forward with the sword.

Naruko gritted her teeth.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

"Haku unfortunately, I have to leave Mizu Kuni tonight." Zabuza looked at the boy next to him. "But I shall return to this country. I will take possession of it. In order to do that I don't need worthless words of consolation or encouragement. What I really need is…"

"I know." Haku smiled innocently at him. "Please feel at ease. I'm your weapon, Zabuza-san. Please let me be your tool, who will follow your orders."

Zabuza's eyes softened. "Good boy."

 _*Flashback…end*_

* * *

Zabuza stormed towards Kakashi and slashed with his sword, but Kakashi, with Haku's body in his arms, jumped out of the way in time.

Zabuza looked up and chuckled. "So, you were able to dodge that in time, because Haku's dead."

Naruko gritted her teeth. A dark aura surrounded her. She looked with fury in her eyes at Zabuza. "That bastard!"

Kakashi's eyes widened. "Naruko, you stay there and watch." _'Please don't do anything dumb, Naru…'_ He laid Haku's body softly to the ground. He looked at him sadly and closed his eyes. Then, he looked pissed at Zabuza. "This is my battle!"

Sakura blinked confused. "Naruko? Naruko! You're okay!" She shouted happily and waved.

Naruko bit on her lip. _'Sakura…'_

"Where's Sasuke-kun?"

Naruko bit so hard on her lip, that she tasted blood. She looked sadly to the ground and blinked tears away.

"Naruko…where's Sasuke-kun?" Sakura's eyes widened in realization.

' _Sakura…Naru…'_ Kakashi sighed sadly.

"Kakashi! You don't have time to look away!" Zabuza stormed towards him. Kakashi just kicked him in the face.

Tazuna looked sadly at Sakura. "I'll go, too. That way we won't break your teacher's orders."

Sakura took his hand. "Okay…" And with that they both ran away.

"Sasuke…" Naruko whispered sadly.

Sakura and Tazuna stopped by Sasuke, who laid on the ground not moving. Sakura's eyes widened in shock. Tazuna closed his eyes, sadly.

She kneeled next to him and laid a hand on his cheek. "He's cold…This isn't a Genjutsu…huh?"

Tazuna looked at her. "You haven't to hold back, just because I'm here. You should just cry at a time like this."

Sakura looked sadly at Sasuke. "I…always got 100's at the tests in the academy. I memorized the more than 100 ideas of a ninja's know-how, and I always wrote down the answer proudly. One day, this problem showed up on a test…'Answer the 25th clause of the ninja know-how.' And I wrote down the answer as usual."

Tazuna looked sadly at her as she began to cry. " 'A ninja must not show any emotion in any situation. A ninja must put the mission first and must have a heart that will allow him not to cry.' " Sakura broke down at that and began to sob on Sasuke.

' _This…This is what a ninja is…It's too cruel.'_ Tazuna took a shaky breath.

Naruko clutched the left side of her jacket in pain, just above her heart, as she heard Sakura's loud sobbing and crying.

Kakashi and Zabuza clashed with another. Zabuza kneeled down in exhaustion, two kunai were inside his left arm. _'Why…Why can't I keep up with him?'_ Kakashi just looked at him coldly. "Damn it!" Zabuza stormed towards Kakashi, but Kakashi just knocked him in the face.

Zabuza breathed heavily. "Damn it…!" He narrowed his eyes and lunged out with his sword. Kakashi just took a step back and appeared behind him.

He held a hand around Zabuza's neck. "In the state you are in now, you can't win."

Zabuza's eyes widened. "What did you say…?"

"You don't understand the true meaning of being strong." Kakashi looked at him seriously.

Sweat ran down Zabuza's face.

 _On the other side of the bridge, behind Zabuza and Kakashi..._

Gato appeared and chuckled. "Now then, let's see what happened."

 _Back to the fight..._

Kakashi took two kunai out and lunged towards Zabuza, but at the same time, Zabuza lunged his sword at Kakashi. Kakashi rammed the kunai in Zabuza's arm and jumped out of the way in time.

Naruko looked at them with wide eyes.

"Now you can't use your arms. You can't form seals anymore." Kakashi stated lazily.

Just then, he and Naruko noticed Gato and looked in his direction.

"Ooohh, looks like you got beaten pretty badly." Gato said with a grin on his face as he walked towards them.

Zabuza looked coldly in his direction.

"I'm disappointed, Zabuza." Gato smirked and behind him a dozen thugs and bandits appeared.

* * *

Raikiri = Lightening cutter

Genjutsu = Illusionary techniques

 **I'm sorry for this sad chapter…and I'm sorry to all of you, who hoped Haku and Zabuza would survive. I wanted to save them, but I really couldn't figure out how no one ended up dead. And so, I decided I'll let them die, so Naruko can learn an important lesson in the next chapters. And because they both will die/died, Naruko will find her own nindo and Kakashi and Naruko will have a cute scene later, in the next chapter. Soooo…Yay! :)**


	19. The Demon in the snow

' _Normal thought… '_

 **"Kyuubi/Bijuu speech…"**

"Normal speech…"

Jutsu name…

 _Quote…_

* * *

Chapter 19- The Demon in the snow

* * *

Zabuza looked pissed in Gato's direction. "Gato, why did you come here? And who are those henchmen?"

Gato laughed darkly. "Our strategy has changed a little…" He smirked evilly. "I'm sorry Zabuza, but you will die here."

Zabuza's eyes widened in shock. "What?!"

Gato shrugged easily. "Since hiring a regular shinobi costs a lot of money, I hired Rouge Ninjas like you. And, it would have been even more ideal to save my money and effort if Ninja-to-Ninja battles ended in each killing the other off. Well, you're certainly not worthy being called the Demon of Kirigakure. If you were to ask me, you're just a cute little demon!" The thugs behind Gato laughed at that loudly.

Naruko looked at them confused and tilted her head. _'What are those guys? There are so many of them…'_

"Kakashi…I apologize." Zabuza said monotone. "Our fight ends here…As long as my reasons to take down Tazuna is gone, there's no reason to fight you either."

"Yeah…you're right." Kakashi said and looked at Gato suspiciously.

Gato walked towards Haku's body and stopped in front of him with a smirk on his face. "That reminds me…I owe him something." He kicked his face. "He squeezed my arm till it broke…" And with that Gato kicked Haku's body hardly, again.

Naruko's eyes widened in shock. Kakashi narrowed his eyes in distaste. Zabuza's eyes just laid in shadows.

Gato pecked Haku's face with his cane. "Huh, he's dead."

A dark aura surrounded Naruko and her hair left her pigtails. "YOU BASTARD!" She looked at him in fury and stormed towards him. "What do you think you are doing?!"

Kakashi's eyes widened and he hugged Naruko, as she was near him. "Stop! Don't act so recklessly!"

Naruko's eyes watered and she slipped out of Kakashi's embrace. She looked pissed at Zabuza. "You say something, too! He was your comrade, right?"

Zabuza just stared ahead of him. "Shut up, little girl. Haku's already dead."

Naruko flinched at that. "What…? Don't you feel anything watching him doing that?!" She shouted at him angrily. "Weren't you with Haku for a long time!"

Kakashi looked sadly at her. _'Naru…'_

"As Gato used me…I was simply using Haku." Zabuza stated coldly.

Naruko looked at him, utterly shocked.

"I thought I'd told you…We shinobi are merely tools. What I wanted were his skills not Haku himself." "I have no regrets…" Zabuza whispered.

Naruko bit on her lip, angrily. "Do you…Do you really mean that?"

Kakashi laid a hand on her head. "Stop it, Naruko." He said softly. "There's no need to fight him anymore…Besides…"

Naruko wiped his hand of her head and looked at Zabuza in fury. "Shut up! My enemy is still…this one!" She pointed at Zabuza. Kakashi sighed sadly. Zabuza looked at her.

Naruko breathed heavily. "He…" Naruko looked sadly at Haku's body. "He really liked you!" She remembered her encounter with Haku in the woods and closed her eyes. "He liked you that much! _When a person feels he wants to protect a person special to him, that person can truly become strong!_ Even so, don't you feel anything at all?! You really …honestly…don't feel anything at all?!" Her eyes watered. "When a person becomes as strong as you…Does that person really behave like you? He threw his life away for you!" She sniffed as tears ran down her face.

Kakashi looked softly at her. _'Naru…'_

"He didn't even fulfill his own dreams and yet… _I was happy!_ To die as a tool…!" She clenched her fist as she cried openly. "That's…That's…too…painful…" She sniffed and bit on her lip.

"Kid…" Zabuza said faintly. Naruko looked up at him. Tears fell to the ground. Her eyes widened as she realized Zabuza is crying.

Zabuza looked at the sky as tears streamed down his face. "Don't say anything…anymore."

Kakashi's eyes softened. _'Only Naru can do something like this…'_

"Haku was…" Zabuza's voice broke. "He wasn't just thinking of me. He was feeling pain inside for you while he battled with you guys, too… He loved you, since the moment he saw you in the woods…"

Naruko's eyes widened at that in shock. _'He loved…me?!'_

"I know…He was too kind... I'm glad we could fight with you guys at the end." He said softly and with his teeth, he removed the bandage from his mouth.

"Huh?" Gato said surprised.

Zabuza turned around to Naruko. "Yes, little girl, it's as you say, after all…Shinobi are human too…Maybe it's impossible to become an emotionless tool…" He smiled sadly. "I've lost…" His eyes became determined. "Blondie, give me your kunai!"

Naruko's eyes widened in realization. She closed her eyes sadly and threw it to Zabuza.

Zabuza remembered images of Haku, he caught the kunai with his mouth and stormed towards Gato in fury.

Gato's eyes widened in fright and he ran back towards his thugs. "Enough! Take them down!"

"Right!" The thugs growled. Zabuza stormed right inside the crowd of them, after Gato. He slashed some of the thugs and jumped out of the way, as one of them tried to slice him. One of them bored a spear inside his back, but Zabuza just continued running through them towards Gato, who stood at the end of the bridge. Gato looked back towards the thugs and his eyes widened in fear as he saw how Zabuza stormed towards him, with spears bored inside his back. "D-Demon!" Sweat ran down his face in fear.

Zabuza reached Gato and bored the kunai inside him. Gato coughed up blood. Suddenly the thugs bored more spears into Zabuza's back. Zabuza cried out in pain and so let go of the kunai.

"If you're so anxious to join your friend…you go ahead…alone!" Gato shouted.

"Unfortunately…I don't …intend on going…to the same place… as Haku!" He looked at Gato.

"W-what? Stop pretending being so tough!" Gato shouted in fear.

Zabuza looked down to him, till their faces nearly touched. "You're going to hell with me!" He smiled evilly.

Gato coughed more blood and was shivering in fear. Zabuza smirked darkly. "It's no big deal…When the Demon of Kirigakure dies and goes to hell, he can become a real demon." Zabuza laughed. "Look forward to it! I'll let you find out for sure if I'm a cute little demon or not in hell!" With that Zabuza took the kunai between his teeth and sliced Gato again and again, till Gato fell down from the bridge and landed in the ocean.

Naruko gaped in shock at that. Zabuza looked coldly at the thugs and they moved away from him in fright.

Zabuza let go of the kunai and walked towards Haku, but his vision blurred. "Haku…" He stumbled and breathed heavily. He looked softly towards Haku. "Now…it's goodbye, Haku…Thanks for everything…I'm sorry…" And with that he fell forward to the ground.

Naruko closed her eyes, sadly. Kakashi walked towards her and hugged her from behind. "Don't look away…It's the end for a man who lived fiercely."

Naruko melted into the embrace of Kakashi and looked sadly at Zabuza. "Okay…"

 _With Tazuna and Sakura…_

' _Did I…die…?' Sasuke_ slowly opened his eyes.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura sniffend.

' _Sakura…'_ Sasuke looked up, just to see Sakura crying on him. _'Am I…Am I…?!'_ "Sakura, you're heavy." He stuttered out.

"Huh?" Sakura's eyes widened in surprise as she looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun…?"

Sasuke blinked confused. Tazuna gaped in relief.

"Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura hugged Sasuke.

„Sakura…That hurts…" Sasuke looked at her a bit annoyed.

Tazuna wiped his eyes. _'Things turned out well, didn't they, Sakura?'_

Sasuke slowly sat up.

"Stop, you shouldn't move!" Sakura looked at him, worried.

"Anywhere, where's Naruko? And also, what happened to the masked boy?"

"Naruko's fine. And…the masked boy, he died…" Sakura looked sadly in the direction of the dead boy.

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise and shock. "Died? Did Naruko get him?"

Sakura shook her head. "Well. I'm not really sure, but he protected Zabuza…"

Sasuke looked at the dead boy and at Kakashi hugging Naruko.

"I had faith in you, Sasuke-kun. You are awesome!" Sakura began to fangirl. "You avoided getting inflicted with any mortal wounds!"

Sasuke sighed sadly. _'From the beginning…he intended to…'_

"Naruko!" Sakura shouted happily.

"Huh?" Naruko got out of Kakashi's embrace. _'Sakura…'_ She turned around.

Sakura waved at her and Sasuke stood up. "Sasuke-kun is alright! He's alive!"

"Huh?" Naruko's eyes widened in surprise as Sasuke raised his hand. Tears gathered in her eyes and she smiled relieved. She turned back towards Haku and remembered what Zabuza said to her. _'I see…He…'_

Kakashi looked softly at Sakura and Sasuke. "I see. So Sasuke's alright, too…That's a relief..."

"Hey, hey, hey!" One of the thugs shouted annoyed. Naruko and Kakashi turned around to them.

"You guys are too relaxed! Darn Ninja! Killing our source of money!" The thugs looked at them smugly. "Now, that it's come to this, there's no choice but to attack the whole town and take everything valuable!" One of them said and the others howled in agreement.

"Fuck, this isn't good!" Kakashi looked at them seriously.

Naruko looked at him. "Kakashi-sensei! Don't you have a Jutsu to annihilate them all at once?"

He sighed. "That's impossible! I've used too much Chakra…"

"Here we go!" One of the thugs shouted and they stormed towards them. Suddenly an arrow bored into the ground, in front of the thugs.

They all turned around to the other end of the bridge, just to see Inari and the villagers standing there. "Enemies, who come any closer to this island…With all the might of all the island's people…will not be allowed to live!" Giichi shouted determined. The other villagers raised their weapons and howled in agreement.

Naruko smiled cheerily at them. "Inari!"

"Heroes always arrive on the scene late!" Inari smirked at her cheekily.

Tazuna's eyes watered. "Inari…You guys…"

The thugs gritted their teeth.

"Yosh! I'm going to help out, too!" Naruko giggled cheerily and did a handsign. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" 4 Clones of her appeared and they all winked at the thugs cheekily. The thugs took a step back in fright.

"I can do that, even with my scarce Chakra…" Kakashi looked at them lazily. _'At least, it will bluff.'_ He did a handsign. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! Kakashi Version!" A dozen of Kakashi clones appeared and the thugs fled in fear. "So…are you ready to fight?!" The Kakashi's asked.

"No were not!" The thugs shouted and ran away in panic as they stormed towards their boat.

Naruko looked with awe at Kakashi. "Wow Kakashi-sensei! I didn't know you could do the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, too! That's so cool!" Naruko giggled cheerily.

All of the Kakashi's blushed and rubbed their back of their necks in embarrassment.

"We've done it!" Inari shouted and the villagers cheered. Tazuna smiled touched.

Kakashi dispelled his clones and walked towards Zabuza.

"Sounds like it's over" Zabuza said faintly.

"Yeah…" Kakashi looked at him.

"Kakashi…I need to ask you a favor."

"What is it?"

"His…I want to see his face…" Zabuza begged.

Kakashi's eyes softened and he shoved the left side of his hitai-ate over his Sharingan-eye. "All right."

Naruko looked sadly at Kakashi, who pulled the spears and swords out of Zabuza's back.

Kakashi slowly lifted Zabuza up and walked towards Haku's body. Suddenly snow began to fall.

"Huh?" Tazuna said surprised.

"Snow…" One of the villagers said confused. "Snow, at this time of the year?" Another one said confused.

Naruko looked with wide eyes at the snow.

' _Haku…Are you crying?'_ Zabuza looked at the sky softly as Kakashi laid him down besides Haku's body. "Thanks, Kakashi…"

Kakashi turned around and walked towards Naruko.

Zabuza looked sadly at Haku's body. "You were always by my side…At the very last…I can be at your side in the end." Zabuza tried to move his left hand towards Haku. "If it's possible…" He softly stroked Haku's face. "I'd like to go…to the same place…as you."

A tear fell down from Naruko's face and she sniffed. Kakashi hugged her to his chest.

Suddenly the sun began to shine and lightened Haku's face. A snowflake melted at Haku's eye and slipped down his face, so it looked like he was crying.

Naruko clutched Kakashi's vest, as she sobbed quietly into his chest. "He…He was born in a village where it snowed a lot."

Kakashi gently stroked her hair. "I see…He was a boy pure as snow… You'd be able to go, Zabuza. The two of you…together."

 _Sometime later…_

The sun began to sink down. Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruko sat before Haku's and Zabuza's grave.

"But you know, Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura asked him.

"Hmmm?" Kakashi looked at her.

"I wonder if the way a Ninja should be is really as these two were saying." Sakura looked at him.

"Shinobi should not seek the reason for their own existence. What's important is to merely exists as tools. That's the same in Konoha." Kakashi said sadly.

Naruko merely stood and looked at the graves. Sakura and Sasuke began to walk away.

Kakashi looked softly at Naruko. "Naru…let's go."

She turned around and looked sadly at him. "I wonder if that what you said is really what it means to become a real ninja, Kashi-sensei."

Kakashi's eyes widened at his nickname and something warm rose up in his chest at the sound of her saying it. "Kashi-sensei?"

She giggled cheerfully. "Your nickname…since you call me Naru, I will call you Kashi-sensei!"

Kakashi smiled softly at that.

"Yosh!" She suddenly shouted and turned away from the graves.

"Huh?" Kakashi looked at her confused.

"I've just decided! I'm going to pursue my own nindo!" Naruko giggled cheerily. "I'm going to sprint straight ahead and pursue a way that I absolutely not regret!"

Kakashi looked at her in awe. _'Naru-chan…you sure have grown!'_

Naruko grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the others. "Let's go Kashi-sensei!"

 _A little bit later by the new finished bridge…_

"Thanks to you the bridge was safely completed, but we will miss you very much!" Tazuna said with a big smile on his face, as he, Tsunami, Inari and other villagers said goodbye to Team 7.

"Take care." Tsunami said.

Kakashi eyesmiled. "Thank you for everything."

Naruko giggled cheerily. "We come back for a visit, Tazuna-san!"

"For sure?" Inari asked with tears in his eyes.

"Huh?" Naruko tilted her head in confusion, but then she realized it and her eyes watered, too. "Inari, you're going to miss us, aren't you? It's all right to cry!"

"I won't cry! But it's all right if you cry, Naruko-nee." Inari tried very hard not to cry.

Naruko bit on her lip. "Oh, is that so…?" She turned around. "See ya!"

Sakura looked annoyed at her as she began to sniffle and tears streamed down her face. _'You sure are stubborn!'_

The four of them began to walk towards Konoha.

Tazuna looked at their retreating backs. "That girl has changed Inari's mind…and Inari changed the minds of the village people. That girl created a bridge linking us to hope, a bridge called courage."

"So, a linking bridge…" Somebody said. "Speaking of bridges, we need to name this bridge, don't we?"

"That's true!" Tazuna thought about it for a moment. "In that case, I have the perfect name for this bridge."

"Oh, what is it?" Giichi asked in interest.

"The Great Naruko Bridge! How's that?" Tazuna said and smirked.

Tsunami laughed. "That's a good name."

"This name is to wish that this bridge will never collapse…" Tazuna smiled brightly. "And someday it will be the name of a very famous bridge…A name heard around the world. That's truly what I hope!"

 _With Team 7 a little while later…_

"Yosh! I'll get back soon and have Iruka-nii treat me to ramen as the mission completion celebration!" Naruko giggled cheerily. "Oh! And I'm sure Kono would like to hear tales of my heroine exploits!"

"Then I…Hey! Sasuke-kun, do you want to go on a date when we get back to the village?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"No, I don't think so." Sasuke said annoyed.

"Just like that?!" Sakura looked to the ground in depression.

"Mmhh…" Naruko looked at her. "You know, we can go eat dangos, if you want to?" She tried to cheer her up.

"Shut up, Naruko!" Sakura screeched at her.

Naruko pouted and looked sadly to the ground. _'I just wanted to be nice…'_

Kakashi looked at her softly. He sighed in defeat. "I'll eat dangos with you, Naru."

Naruko looked at him with a true, really bright smile. "Really, Kashi-sensei?!"

He eyesmiled. "Yes."

"Yatta! Let's go!" Naruko walked cheerfully ahead of them.

* * *

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Shadow Clone Technique

 **Hey Guys! How did you like this chapter? Finally, there was some more KakaNaru Action ;). And did you noticed the nicknames they now give each other? Anyways, see you next chapter! :)**

 _Reviews_

 _'Bismarck Alexander':_ I wanted to give you this suggestion some time ago. Upon Sasuke rejecting Sakura for a date. Naruko steps in wraps her arms around Sakura's arm and says "Don't worry Sakura I'll take you on a date. Just two cute girls and no stupid emo boys." Something like that.

 **Thank you for that suggestion! That's a really, really good idea. I will definitely write something like this, when the problem with Sasuke rejecting Sakura for a date shows up in future chapters. So, thanks again! ;)**

 _'ricebunny88'_ : I love how this is going and I can't wait to read more! I love all the fluff!

 **Thank you so much! I'm really glad you like this story. :)**


	20. A new Stage: The Chunin Exam!

**Hey guys, Author here! I hope you like this Chapter! :) If you like the anime One Piece, check out my other fanfiction ' _Angel Princess'_. It's an OC-story, but I let my heart flow into it, so I would be really thankful if you could check out this story. Enough from me, on with the chapter. ;)**

' _Normal thought…'_

 **"Kyuubi/Bijuu speech…"**

"Normal speech…"

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 20- A New Stage: The Chunin Exam!

* * *

Naruko just woke up. She was still in her bed and had a cute blue yukata on and her hair was slightly ruffled from the sleep. She rubbed her eyes, opened them and smiled softly at her fox and dog plushie. She slowly stood up and walked into her clean kitchen.

' _Mmmh…what do I want to eat today?'_ She looked into her almost empty fridge and sighed. _'Okay, so toast and jam it is…like all the time…'_

Naruko finished her breakfast, dressed as usual and locked her door from the outside. She smiled cheerily as her Pakkun-keychain stroke her eyes.

"Here we go!" She giggled cheerily and ran towards the meeting place for Team Seven.

 _By the meeting place…_

Sasuke leaned onto the railing of the bridge, their meeting place for today. Besides him stood Sakura and looked at him. Suddenly, Sakura heard someone running towards them and she turned around. Naruko smiled at her cheerily.

"Ohayo, Sakura!" Naruko waved at her.

She stopped before her and stared at Sasuke. Sasuke stared back at her. "Hmph!" They both turned away from each other.

Sakura sighed depressed. _'Oh, not again! These two…They've been sort of strange since we got back from Nami no Kuni…Oh, it's almost uncomfortable.'_ Her inner self raged. _'Hurry up and get here, Kakashi-sensei! Shannaro!'_

 _A few hours later…_

Sasuke and Sakura leaned depressed at the railing. Naruko sat on the ground, deep in thoughts about something.

Kakashi appeared across from them. "Well…Ohayo, everyone…" He eyesmiled. "Today I got lost."

"OI!" Sakura shouted annoyed.

Naruko jumped up and ran towards Kakashi. "Hey, hey…Kashi-sensei! Our Team Seven always has the easy missions lately…Aren't there more exciting missions where I can be more active and where I can use my nindo and my soul?" She looked at him with big, puppy-dog eyes and a cute pout on her face.

Kakashi blushed and gulped. _'Fuck, not that cursed jutsu…Naru-chan why do you do this to me?!'_ He broke eye contact. "I understand what you're trying to say…"

Suddenly Naruko turned around and glared annoyed at Sasuke. _'He's always making me indebted to him and making himself looking good during our missions! I'm no damsel in mistress, who needs to be saved!'_ She pouted and her eyebrow twitched in annoyance. _'I won't lose!'_

Sasuke deadpanned at her.

Sakura looked utterly annoyed at her. _'You little…!'_

Kakashi sighed depressed. _'Naru-chan…why did you ignore me…'_ "Naru, come on! We're going on our mission!"

Naruko turned around and grinned at Kakashi cheerfully. "Hai!"

Sakura's eyebrow twitched annoyed. "You've been so annoying for a while!"

 _A little while later…_

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruko's mission was to clear a garden of weeds. Sakura and Sasuke had already began with the work. Naruko looked at the weeds and the grass. _'I can't see why somebody would want to destroy these plants…they are pretty on their own way…'_ She sighed, but suddenly she saw something moving in the grass. A little green frog jumped out of the grass and jumped on the way behind her. "Kyaaa!" She shouted surprised and fell back onto her butt. Sasuke and Sakura looked at her. Naruko's eyes widened as she saw the frog and stars appeared in her eyes. "A frog! A frog! He's so cute!" She giggled and ran after him cheerfully and fully ignored her surroundings.

"Naruko, wait!" Sakura shouted as Naruko stormed towards a patch full of herbs. But it was too late, Naruko ran right through it, still chasing the frog.

 _A few moments later…_

Naruko grinned cheerfully at the frog in her hand. "You look like my purse, so I will call you Gama-chan!" The frog croaked in agreement.

An angry looking older lady came out of the house and looked at her pissed. "See what you did! Those are herbs I grew in my garden and you destroyed them!" She screeched and slapped her across the face. The frog jumped from her hands and disappeared.

 _On the next mission, inside the river…_

Naruko had a hand shaped bruise on her face, as she collected trash from the water. Sakura and Sasuke did the same.

Kakashi sat on the riverside and read his book, seemingly absorbed into the world of Icha, Icha Paradise. But that was wrong, he was deep in thought. _'Where did Naru get this hand-shaped bruise from?! Did a villager hit her again…I was just a minute absorbed into Icha, Icha Paradise and something happened…'_ He sighed and ran a hand through his silver hair.

Suddenly Naruko slipped. "Kyaaa…" She landed in the water and the flow dragged her to the waterfall. "Somebody help!"

Sakura and Sasuke's eyes widened in shock.

Naruko fell down the waterfall, but Sasuke saved her by catching her. "Usuratonkachi." Sasuke deadpanned.

Naruko gritted her teeth.

 _On the next mission…_

Naruko, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi's next mission was to go for a walk with dogs. Sasuke and Sakura had a small dog, but Naruko chose a big husky with blue eyes.

Naruko cuddled with the husky. "You are sooo cute!" The dog licked her face. She giggled cheerfully.

Kakashi gulped at the cute scene. _'Animals seem to love her…'_ He smiled and blushed under his mask.

Naruko picked up a stick and threw it for the dog. The dog stormed after it. But sadly, she forgot that the dog had on a dog leash, which was in her hand and she accidently threw the stick into a trap field.

"Kyaaa!" Naruko shouted as the dog carried her off towards the trap field. "No don't go there!" She shouted in panic but didn't let go of the leash, because she didn't want the cute husky to get hurt.

"That baka!" Sasuke deadpanned.

Sakura sighed. "That's because she stubbornly chose that big, strong dog."

Kakashi's eyes widened in panic and he ran after her.

"Please stop!" Naruko tried to stop the husky, but it didn't work and so they entered the trap field. Before a mine could activate, Kakashi scooped her into his arms, just as the mine exploded.

"That was close…" Kakashi sighed in relief and looked at Naruko, who cuddled the big husky close to her.

"Arigato, Kashi-sensei!" She smiled brightly at him, as he softly set her and the dog the ground.

He blushed and looked away from her.

 _Later…._

They all walked towards their next mission.

Sasuke smirked. "Geez, you're so much trouble Naruko."

A tick mark appeared on her head and her eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Sasuke!" She ran towards him, but Sakura stopped her.

Sakura looked at her utterly pissed. "If you act up any more I will finish you!"

Kakashi sighed. "Teamwork hasn't been good lately."

Naruko pointed at Sasuke's back and pouted. "That's right! That is all because of him!"

Sasuke stopped walking and looked back to her. "If you don't want to owe me big time…you could come to my house and _clean_ for me." He smirked cheekily.

Naruko gritted her teeth and a dark aura began to surround her as she glared at Sasuke. _'Clean?! I'm not your maid!'_

Kakashi narrowed his eye. _'Naru-chan…Sasuke's maid?! Over my dead body!'_

Sakura gulped. _'It seems like they're getting along worse than before…'_

Sasuke glared back at her and then he remembered Haku. _'Shoot…This is frustrating! There're plenty of guys outside who are stronger than I am…And all they do is making me go on this kind of lame mission.'_

A bird screeched above them.

Kakashi sighed and looked up. "Well then…Perhaps we should disperse. I do need to submit a report about this mission."

Sasuke sighed. "Okay, then I'm going home." He turned around and began to walk away.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Oh! Hey! Sasuke-kun, wait for me!" She ran after Sasuke.

Naruko sighed in annoyance and shook her head.

Sasuke stopped and looked back to Sakura, who was blushing.

"Hey, how about…Why don't you and I…Why don't we work on improving our teamwork together?" Sakura looked at him exceptionally.

"You're just like Naruko. No If I think about it more you are worse." Sasuke looked at her annoyed and began to walk away.

Sakura slumped over in depression.

Naruko walked towards her and wrapped her arm around Sakura's. "Don't worry Sakura, we can improve our teamwork together. Just two cute girls and no stupid emo boys." She smiled at her cheerfully.

Sakura looked at her annoyed. _'Sasuke-kun isn't stupid…He's sooo cool…'_

Kakashi smiled and disappeared.

Suddenly a box with two holes for eyes sneaked behind them.

Naruko turned around and tilted her head in confusion. _'Pretending to be…a rock?!'_ Naruko began to walk and the box followed her. She sighed and turned around again. "There's no such thing as a perfectly square rock with perfect holes…It's totally obvious."

"Just what you'd expect from the girl I will marry!" Konohamaru's voice sounded from inside the box. Suddenly a really bright light appeared from inside the box and three smoke bombs were thrown. From the smoke appeared three little kids, who coughed.

"Hey! That's too much gunpowder!" Konohamaru shouted. The three looked up at Naruko who frowned cutely at them.

"With adult sexiness. I'm Moegi of the senior class at Kunoichi Preschool!" A girl with orange hair and cute red circles on her cheeks did a pose.

"I love factoring! Udon!" A boy with glasses and snot running down his nose did another pose.

"The most brilliant Ninja in the village! Konohamaru!" Konohamaru grinned and did a pose.

"The three of us together are the Konohamaru Gang!" They all shouted together. "Here we are!" Their green googles on their heads shimmered.

Naruko smiled at them. "I knew it was Kono and friends." Then she noticed their googles. "Huh? Why are you wearing googles?" She tilted her head in confusion.

"We're just copying what you used to do, nee-chan!" Konohamaru grinned brightly.

"Oh. So, did you want something?" She looked at them.

"So cold." Konohamaru frowned.

"So, Naruko-nee! Do you have some free time now?" Moegi asked her.

She smiled sadly. "No, I'm sorry. I have to train!" She ruffled Moegi's hair.

Konohamaru frowned. "You said you'd play Ninja with us today!"

"Oh…really?" Naruko furrowed her brows and tried to remember saying that. She sighed. _'Geez. If I play with them they will follow me around all day…'_

"Hmph. Why would a Ninja play Ninja?" Sakura asked and looked at Naruko depressed.

Naruko looked at her as she noticed her staring. "What is it?"

Konohamaru looked at Naruko. "Nee-chan who's she?" He looked at Sakura. _'She's been looking at her with eyes like she's going to kill her.'_ Suddenly an idea popped up in his mind. "Oh…I understand now why you have been busy!"

"Huh?" Naruko tilted her head in confusion as she looked at Konohamaru.

"Is she your…best friend?" Konohamaru smiled cheekily at her.

A tick mark appeared on Sakura's head.

Naruko blinked in confusion. She laid a finger on her soft, pink lips in thought. "Yeah…I think…"

Sakura stormed towards her and hit her on the head. "NO WAY!"

"Nee-chan!" Konohamaru shouted in worry. He looked pissed at Sakura. "What are you doing?! You ugly wench! Ugly wench!"

Sakura looked utterly pissed at Konohamaru and cracked her knuckles.

Konohamaru began to sweat in fear as Sakura walked towards him. "Nooooooo!"

 _A few seconds later…_

"Hmph!" Sakura walked away from them, Konohamaru laid on the ground with two big bumps on his head.

Naruko looked at him in concern. "Kono, are you all right?"

He stood up and rubbed his head. "Darn that broad forehead ugly wrench! Is she a girl for real?"

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks and turned around mechanically.

They all began to shiver. "Yikes!"

Suddenly she began to storm towards them. They all turned around and ran for their life. Suddenly Konohamaru bumped into someone. Before him stood a tall guy, dressed all in black, with an ear-like hat and face painting. Besides him stood a pretty girl with blonde, short hair in four bunches.

"That hurt…" The guy with the face painting said.

Naruko, Sakura, Moegi and Udon stopped behind Konohamaru.

"Huh?" Naruko said in surprise.

 _In the Hokage tower with Iruka and Kakashi…_

Kakashi handed Iruka the report of the mission.

"So, I have formally received the report from you." Iruka looked up at Kakashi. "Is Naru-chan getting along with the others?"

Kakashi sighed. "Well…She's doing okay."

Iruka blushed proudly. "I've been busy lately…I haven't had a chance to see her ever since her return. I'm a little concerned."

Kakashi looked at him and sighed in defeat. _'He's like a brother for Naru…I should tell him…'_ "As you know, Iruka-sensei, Uchiha Sasuke is also in our squad and Naru sees him as a rival, which is a little straining…" He eyesmiled. "But, the result is that her abilities are developing significantly. Almost to the point that she might reach yours, the one she respects and sees as brother."

Iruka smiled proudly. "I see…"

 _Back with Naruko and the others…_

The guy with the face painting held Konohamaru up in the air by his scarf. "That hurt, little punk!"

"Stop that. You'll get yelled at later!" The pretty girl said easily.

"I'm sorry…I was fooling around…" Sakura looked at them in fright. _'What are these two?'_

A tick mark appeared on Naruko's head. "Oi! Let go of him!"

The guy looked at Naruko and then at her hitai-ate. _'So that are Leaf genin…And then such a cute one as well…'_ "Let's play with them before the strict one comes around."

Konohamaru wailed in his grip. "Let go!"

"You're pretty lively, you little punk…" The guy with the face paint smirked and lifted him higher into the air.

Naruko clenched her fists. "You jerk!" She ran towards him.

The guy smirked and moved his fingers.

Suddenly Naruko tripped. "Kyaaa!" Her eyes widened in shock, because there was nothing to trip over. She landed on her butt. "W-what was that?"

The guy in black laughed. "Leaf Villages Genins are cuter than I thought…"

Sakura looked at them shocked. _'T-These guys are foreign…Why are they here?'_

"Kono!" Naruko looked at him in worry.

"Konohamaru…" Udon and Moegi said with tears in their eyes.

"It…it hurts…" Konohamaru stuttered out.

Naruko narrowed her eyes and stood up again. She ran towards the foreign ninja, again. The guy with the face paint grinned cheekily.

The pretty girl sighed. "It's not on me."

Naruko stormed towards him and Konohamaru. The guy moved his fingers and suddenly Naruko couldn't move.

"W-what?" She looked utterly shocked and tried to move.

The guy just laughed at her. Then he looked at Konohamaru and raised his fist. "I'll finish you off, so I can have fun with that cute one."

Naruko tried franticly to move, but she couldn't move a finger. Tears gathered in her eyes.

Blood splashed around. Konohamaru fell to the ground, uninjured. Naruko slumped over as she could move again. A rock fell to the ground and the guy in black held his hand in pain.

Sasuke said on a tree branch and threw a rock in the air and then caught it. "What do you think are you doing in someone else's Village, you…"

Sakura blushed and began to fangirl. "Sasuke-kun!"

The guy with the face-paint frowned. Naruko pouted and crossed her arms across her breasts.

The pretty girl blushed. _'He's pretty cute…'_

"Nee-chan!" Konohamaru shouted and ran crying towards Naruko. Naruko hugged him and rubbed his back, soothing. Konohamaru pressed his face into her breasts.

The guy in black tsked at the scene and looked at Sasuke. "Another little punk that pisses me off!"

Sasuke glared at him and crushed the rock in his hands. "Get lost!"

"Wow! So cool!" Sakura squealed with hearts in her eyes.

Naruko sighed in annoyance. Konohamaru snuggled more into her breasts with a blush.

The unknown guy glared at Sasuke. "Hey little punk, come down here! You're the kind of smart aleck little punk I despite the most."

"Kankuro stop that." A dark voice sounded.

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise as he saw a boy with red hair, tale green eyes with dark circles around it, a kanji on his forehead and a big tank on his back, standing upside down on a branch beside him.

"You're an embarrassment to our village." The boy with red hair said emotionless.

Naruko's and Sakura's eyes widened in surprise and shock.

Kankuro began to sweat. "G-Gaara..."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. _'When did he get next to me? It's stealthy footsteps on the level of Kakashi…'_

 _With the Hokage and Jounins…_

"There's no other reason to summon you here other than…As I assume you already understand, based on the faces you can see around." The Sandaime said seriously.

Kakashi looked at him lazily. "So, it's already that time…"

"The other Lands have already been notified right?" Asuma, Team 10 Sensei's asked. "I've seen them here and there in the village."

"And, when will it be?" Kurenai, Team 8 Sensei's asked curiously.

The Sandaime looked at her seriously. "In a week…"

Kakashi's eye widened a bit. "That's very sudden."

The Sandaime exhaled smoke from his pipe. "Now…I will make the formal announcement…Seven days from today…On the first day of July, the Chunin Exam will begin!"

* * *

 _Reviews_

 _'Guest' from 27.01.2018:_ Naruko is so kawaiii...I wonder if Kankuro and Gaara interested with Naruko...I can't wait to read Kakashi's reaction...anyway,,,this a good chapter author-san

 **Thank you so much! I'm really glad all of you like this story. I have already planned how everything in the Chunin Exam will play out, so look forward to it! (I would tell you more, but I don't want to spoil something ;) )**

 _'Dare queen':_ Amazing!

 **Thank you so much! :3**

 _'bookdragonslayer':_ I love Naruko's relationship with animals.

 **I love it too :3. It's so cute and Kakashi likes it too. ;)**


	21. Identify yourself: Powerful new Rivals

' _Normal thought… '_

 **"Kyuubi/Bijuu speech… "**

"Normal speech… "

Jutsu name...

* * *

Chapter 21- Identify yourself: Powerful new Rivals

* * *

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise as he saw a boy with red hair, tale green eyes with dark circles around them, a kanji on his forehead and a big tank on his back, standing upside down on a branch beside him.

"You're an embarrassment to our village." The boy with red hair said emotionless.

Naruko's and Sakura's eyes widened in surprise and shock.

Kankuro began to sweat. "G-Gaara..."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. _'When did he get next to me? It's stealthy footsteps on the level of Kakashi…'_

"Why do you think we came all the way here to Konoha?" Gaara looked at Kankuro emotionless.

"L-listen, Gaara…these guys started it." Kankuro stuttered out.

"Shut up." Gaara looked at him darkly.

Kankuro sweated heavily in fright.

Gaara narrowed his eyes. "I'll kill you."

"I-I was at fault. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

Gaara looked at Naruko and the others. "Excuse them, you guys."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. _'He has unpleasant eyes.'_

Gaara looked at Sasuke. _'He hit Kankuro's hand with a rock so easily. He's good.'_

Sasuke stood up as Gaara vanished into a swirl of sand and appeared onto the ground besides Temari.

Naruko's eyes widened. Her heartbeat increased. **"…Tanuki…"** She heard a dark voice inside her head. _'W-what was that just now?!'_ She narrowed her eyes in thought. _'I heard that voice somewhere before….'_

Gaara shot a short look of interest in her direction, before he turned around. "Let's go. We didn't come here to fool around." He began to walk away.

"I know." Kankuro looked one last time at Naruko and then turned around too.

"Wait up." Sakura shouted and ran towards them. The three stopped.

"What is it?" Temari asked a bit annoyed.

"Judging from your hitai-ate, you are ninjas from Sunagakure no Sato, right?" Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Hi no Kuni and Kaze no Kuni have an alliance, but a treaty prevents ninja from entering each other's countries without permission. State your purpose."

Temari huffed and turned around. "What you're looking for is closer than you think. You don't know anything?" Temari showed her a pass. "This is a traffic pass."

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"As you guessed, we're Genins of Sunagakure from Kaze no Kuni. We came to this village to take the Chunin selection exam." Temari smirked cheekily.

Naruko tilted her head cutely in confusion, still utterly confused from the voice inside her head and the meaning of it. "Chunin selection exam?"

Temari crossed her arms. "You all really must not know."

"Nee-chan, you can advance from a Genin to a Chunin if you pass the exam." Konohamaru stated.

Naruko's eyes lit up. "Ahhh…now I remember!" She giggled cheerfully. "I should take it, too." _'If Kashi lets me do it…'_

Gaara's eyes widened at her cheerful smile and he blushed unnoticeable. He turned around and walked away, he had to sort away these new feelings. Temari and Kankuro followed him.

Sasuke landed on the ground. "Hey, you there. What's your name?"

Temari turned around and blushed. "M-me?"

"No, the one next to you with the guard."

Gaara turned around. "Sabaku no Gaara." He said monotone. "I'm also interested in you. What's your name?"

Sasuke smirked cheekily. "Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruko's heartbeat increased again. **"…Ichi…careful…another…"** _'W-what?! That voice again…What's it trying to say?'_ She shook her head and looked at Gaara. "What about me?" She pouted a bit.

Gaara looked at her and turned around. "I will find out your name soon…" And with that they vanished.

Naruko tilted her head in confusion. "What did he mean?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth. _'I don't like what he said about finding out Naruko's name soon…it sounds just like a stalker…'_

 _With the Hokage and the Jounins…_

"Now that we are going to start the Chunin selection exam, those who are in charge of new Genin's step forward." The Sandaime ordered. "Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma."

Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma stepped forward.

"Are there any Genin's you wish to enter into the exam among the ones you teach?" The Sandaime took a breath from his pipe. "You probably already know this, but any Genin who has completed more than eight missions is eligible to enter the exam through your recommendations. But normally, those who already have done twice that amount are more suited."

Iruka nodded. _'There's no point in asking. It's too early for them, above all others it's especially too early for Naru-chan. It's too dangerous to take it now.'_

"Let's start with Kakashi." The Sandaime looked at him in interest.

"From Team Seven that I lead Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruko and Haruno Sakura I recommend those three to the Chunin selection exam under my name, Hatake Kakashi." He stated seriously.

Iruka gaped in surprise and shock.

"From Team Eight that I lead Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino I recommend those three to the Chunin selection exam under my name, Yuuhi Kurenai." She said seriously.

"From Team Ten that I lead Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji I recommend those three to the Chunin selection exam under my name, Sarutobi Asuma." He said with a grin.

"All three gave recommendations." One jounin said utterly surprised.

"It's been a couple of years since rookies have appeared in the Chunin exam." Another one said.

"Please wait!" Iruka shouted.

"What is it, Iruka?" Sandaime looked at him.

"Please let me speak Hokage-sama." Iruka said seriously.

Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma turned around.

"Excuse me for interfering, but the nine who had their names called were students of mine at the academy. Every one of them is talented, but it's too early!" Iruka looked at the Hokage, worried. "They need more experience before they enter the exam!"

Kakashi looked at him. "I became a Chunin when I was six years younger than Naruko."

Iruka narrowed his eyes. "Naruko is different from you!" He shouted at him. "Are you trying to ruin her?!"

Kakashi's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. _'I want what is best for Naru-chan…'_ "They always complain during important missions. Putting them into a dangerous situation might be interesting." He stated calmly, but insistently. "Ruining them is also interesting."

"What did you say….?" Iruka gritted his teeth.

"That was a joke." Kakashi deadpanned. "Iruka-sensei, I understand what you are saying. You must be upset as well, but…"

"Kakashi, stop." Kurenai scolded him.

"Don't interfere! They are no longer your students!" Kakashi looked at Iruka seriously. "They are my subordinates now."

Iruka gritted his teeth, again.

Asuma sighed. _'What a troublesome pair.'_

Kurenai sighed too and closed her eyes.

Sandaime watched them seriously.

"But the Chunin exam is also known as the…" Iruka insisted.

"Iruka." Sandaime looked at him seriously. "I understand your argument. So, we will put the rookie Genin's through a special preliminary exam."

Iruka's eyes widened in surprise. "A preliminary exam?"

* * *

 _The next day, at the Team 7 meeting point…_

Sakura sighed annoyed. "Hey, hey, hey! Why does that person make us wait when he's the one who called us up?!" She screeched.

Naruko looked at her and smiled. "Kashi-sensei was always like this."

Sakura's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "How is he going to compensate a girl who woke up and had to give up blow drying her hair?"

Naruko looked at her strangely. "I always let my hair dry without a blow drier…Isn't it really strange to do that with something like this?"

Sakura looked at her angrily and Sasuke had to cover his smirk.

Suddenly Kakashi appeared above them. "Hello gentleman and women, today I got lost in the path known as life…" He eyesmiled.

"A lie!" Sakura screeched.

Naruko just giggled cheerily.

Kakashi jumped down and now faced them. "I'll get to the point. I recommended all of you to the Chunin selection exam, so…Here, take these applications." He gave it to them.

"Chunin exam?" Sakura said surprised.

"However, the recommendation does not force you to take it. You can decide if you want to take it or not."

"Yatta! I love you Kashi-sensei!" And with that Naruko hugged Kakashi, and because he didn't expect that, they both fell to the ground. Naruko's breasts were pressed into Kakashi's face. He gulped and blushed. _'Naru-chan said she loves me….and she's so kawaii!'_ He coughed awkwardly to get rid of his blush. "Naru can you get off of me?"

"Oh, sorry Kashi-sensei!" Naruko got off of him and smiled happily.

"Anyway, only those who wish to take it are to sign the applications, and…Five days after that, get to school by 3 PM and go to room 301. That is all." Kakashi said seriously.

"The Chunin exam. The Chunin exam." Naruko sang cheerily.

 _A little while later…_

"The Chunin exam, eh?" Naruko said cheerfully as she looked at her application for it. "There must be a lot of strong guys."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. _'I might be able to fight with him, Sabaku no Gaara.'_ He smirked cheekily.

Sakura was deep in thoughts. _'I don't want to…I can't even keep up with Sasuke-kun or even Naruko…I can't take the Chunin exam…'_

* * *

 _The next day…_

Naruko walked past the red bridge, Team Seven's usual meeting place. Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi played near the bridge.

"Naruko-nee! Let's play together!" Konohamaru shouted cheerily as he saw her.

Naruko giggled cheerfully. "Sure, I don't have any missions today so I will play with you."

"Yeah!" The three cheered.

Suddenly an unknown ninja from Kirigakure appeared behind them. He laughed darkly, snatched Moegi into his arms and jumped onto an arch.

"Leader! Konohamaru-chan!" Moegi shouted in panic.

"What are you trying to do to Moegi?!" Konohamaru shouted angrily.

Naruko narrowed her eyes and she walked calmly towards the arch. "Let go of Moegi!" She said seriously.

Unknown to the others, a shudder of fear went through the unknown ninja. He smirked and jumped away from them, Moegi still in his grip.

"We're going after them, Kono!" Naruko said utterly serious and began to follow them.

"Okay!" Konohamaru shouted and followed her.

"Wait!" Udon said and followed after them.

 _With Sakura…._

Sakura said on her balcony and sighed as she looked into the sky. "The Chunin exam, eh?"

"Hey!" Sasuke said, on the street under her.

Sakura turned around in surprise and looked down. "Sasuke-kun, what's the matter?"

"Do you want to take a walk together?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura blushed. "No way! Is this for real?"

 _Back to Naruko…_

Naruko still followed the unknown ninja.

"Oh? They can keep up with me at this speed?" The ninja from Kirigakure said surprised.

' _Hang on tight, Moegi!'_ Naruko narrowed her eyes and concentrated on the enemy before her.

Konohamaru and Udon stopped and looked around in confusion. "Where did nee-chan go?" Konohamaru asked breathless.

"Maybe we got lost." Udon stated.

 _With Moegi…_

"Let go!" Moegi shouted and wailed around.

The unknown ninja laughed darkly as he looked at Moegi, who was bound to a tree. "If I just sneak in during the Chunin Exam, the impregnable Konohagakure no Sato can easily be infiltrated."

Naruko appeared behind him.

"Oh? That was quick." The unknown ninja stated.

Naruko looked at him darkly. "What are you trying to do with Moegi? Are you a pedophile?!"

His eyebrow twitched slightly in annoyance. "What am I going to do?" The ninja laughed darkly and held a kunai at Moegi. "Do you really want to know?"

Naruko's eyes narrowed more.

"Don't move! If you move, this kid is dead." The Kirigakure nin said evilly.

"Why are you doing this?" Naruko asked him through gritted teeth.

"I'm looking for the Shodaime's Scroll of Sealing. If you bring it here, I'll let the kid go."

Naruko's eyes widened. "The Scroll of Sealing?"

 _With Sakura…_

Sakura and Sasuke walked beside each other.

"Sasuke-kun what's with the offer all of the sudden?" Sakura stopped and looked at him confused.

"Sakura, give up on the Chunin Exam. It's too early for you."

"Really?" Sakura said sadly.

"The Chunin Exam is filled with many skilled people. If something goes wrong, you could die."

"Sasuke-kun, you're worried about me?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"Yeah, sure." He smiled at her.

Suddenly behind Sasuke, appeared the same unknown ninja as by Naruko.

He laughed darkly. "Thanks for that performance!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Get lost, if you don't want to die."

The ninja jumped into the air. "Don't act so tough!" He threw shuriken at Sasuke, but Sasuke all dodged them with a kunai.

Sasuke stormed towards him. "Don't make me mad!"

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura looked at him, worried.

The ninja threw an umbrella at Sasuke and so he threw a kunai to dodge it. As the kunai touched the umbrella, it burst into hundreds of kunai's.

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise as all of the kunai rained onto him.

The unknown ninja landed onto the ground and smirked.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted in concern.

As the dust cloud disappeared, Sasuke laid onto the ground, pierced everywhere and not moving.

"Sasuke-kun…Sasuke-kun!" Sakura ran crying towards Sasuke.

 _Back with Naruko…_

"What are you doing? Bring the Scroll of Sealing!" The ninja shouted angrily.

Naruko crossed her arms above her breasts and pouted. "What if I say _no_?"

The ninja looked at her in surprise. "You don't care what happens to this kid?"

Naruko smiled. "I don't care what happens to that clump of straw."

The ninja turned around, utterly shocked as he saw in Moegi's place was a straw clump. "What? When did she…" He looked up, just to see a second Naruko standing on a tree branch with Moegi in her arms.

"I've taken Moegi back from you." She giggled cheerfully and protruded her tongue at him.

"Way to go, Leader, I look up to you now." Moegi said in awe.

The ninja looked at her angrily. "Damn it! The Bunshin no Jutsu, eh?" He just wanted to jump as the second Naruko stormed towards him with a net in her hands.

"Just accept your defeat." She threw the net onto the ninja and three of her clones stormed towards the ninja, who was caught inside the net. Naruko sat onto the ninja, so he couldn't escape.

"Naruko-neechan!" Konohamaru shouted as he and Udon ran towards her.

"You're late Kono."

"Konohamaru-chan, I was scared." Moegi stormed towards Konohamaru and hugged him.

"Leader did you catch him?" Udon asked.

Naruko stood up and giggled cheerily. "Yeah, he's right here…" She looked onto the ground, just to see a rock in the place, the ninja was before.

"It's Kawarimi no Jutsu." Konohamaru stated.

Naruko sighed. "Damn it…We should tell Jiji what happened…An unknown ninja in Konoha, who wants Shodaime's Scroll of Sealing isn't good."

Behind a tree, the unknown ninja watched them. "I see."

 _Back to Sakura…_

Sakura sat crying next to Sasuke.

The unknown ninja smirked. "If you don't want to become like that, give up on the Chunin Exam."

"Sasuke-kun, don't die…" Sakura whispered crying. Then she looked at the unknown ninja and deadpanned. "You're making a big mistake if you think I was going to say something like that. I already noticed your Genjutsu from the start."

"What?" He said in surprise.

"The real Sasuke-kun wouldn't invite me for a walk." Sakura stood up and looked at him seriously. "Don't make me say something vexing like that. That kind of beginner Genjutsu won't work against me."

" _Beginner_ , you say?"

"In addition to that, I already know you are an illusion and the real one isn't here."

The ninja laughed. "We will see about that!" He took out shuriken and threw them at Sakura.

Sakura looked at him unfaced, walked towards them and she passed right through them. "See?"

The ninja laughed. "You are Kakashi's subordinate all right. But in the Chunin Exam this will become reality. Will you be able to bear it?" And with that, the ninja vanished into thin mist.

"Bring it on! I will accept the challenge any time, Shannaro!" Sakura said determined. "The Chunin Exam is… The Chunin Exam is…! But I'm not that confident." She slumped over.

 _With Sasuke…_

Sasuke kicked the unknown ninja into the face. The ninja fell to the ground.

"What a stupid thing to do." Sasuke said annoyed.

 _In that night…_

Kakashi said on a roof and waited. Behind him appeared the unknown Kirigakure ninja from Naruko's, Sakura's and Sasuke's fights.

"How were they?" Kakashi asked lazily.

"Although we went through the trouble of setting up a special preliminary exam…All nine rookies passed." With a puff of smoke, the unknown ninja transformed back into Iruka. "It seems that their skills are growing, just like the three of you have said."

"But the real Chunin Exam isn't going to be that easy." Kakashi said easily.

 _With Team Guy…_

"Hey have you heard? This upcoming Chunin Exam will have rookies for the first time in five years." Lee said.

"No way. The Jounins must be trying to look good." Tenten said with a sign.

"I heard three of them are from Kakashi's unit." Lee said seriously.

"That's interesting." Neji said cheekily.

"Either way…" Tenten threw a kunai at a straw dummy.

"It's pitiful for them." Neji smirked cheekily.

* * *

 _Four days later…_

Naruko and Sasuke waited in front of the academy. Sakura slowly walked towards them.

"Sakura! You're late…" Naruko said cheerily.

Sakura blushed in embarrassment. "Gomen…" She looked at Sasuke and remembered her encounter with the unknown ninja. "Ohayo, Sasuke-kun." She said unenthusiastically.

Sasuke shot a short look at her. "Morning." He narrowed his eyes. _'Sakura's acting weird…'_

 _Inside the academy…_

A crowd of people surrounded a fight. Lee was kicked back.

"You're trying to take the Chunin Exam with that kind of level?" One Konoha shinobi said.

"Maybe you should quit, kids." His partner said.

"You're still kids."

"Please let us through." Tenten said, as she kneeled next to Lee.

She walked towards them but was punched into the face.

"How cruel." One of the genins in the crowd said.

"What did you say? Listen up, we're being kind to you." The Konoha shinobi, who kicked Lee, said seriously. "The Chunin exam is extremely difficult. What's wrong with sifting out those who aren't going to pass."

Naruko, Sasuke and Sakura walked towards them.

"That's a sound argument. But I will pass." Sasuke said cheekily and took a step forward. "And undo this field you've created using an Genjutsu. I want to go to the third floor."

"What's that guy talking about?" A genin from the crowd asked confused.

"I don't know…" His partner said.

"Oh?" The Konoha shinobi, who guarded the door, said surprised.

"You noticed?" His partner asked.

"Sakura, how about you? You should've noticed it first." Sasuke looked at her.

"What?" Sakura looked at him surprised.

"Your analyzation skills and Genjutsu know how is the best in our squad"

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said surprised and closed her eyes. "Arigato. Of course, I noticed it already. Because this is the 2nd floor."

Naruko nodded her head in agreement. The Genjutsu dispelled.

"You're pretty good. But just being able to detect it isn't enough…" The Konoha shinobi, guarding the door said cheekily. He narrowed his eyes and began to attack. Sasuke's eyes widened and he began to counterattack, but both of their attacks were stopped from Lee.

Sakura's eyes widened. _'He's fast…He's different from the person who was just being hit.'_

Lee exhaled as the Konoha shinobi and Sasuke took a step back.

Sasuke looked at Lee shocked and surprised. _'He stopped my kick? What's that Chakra in his arm?'_

Neji walked towards Lee. "Oi, you broke the promise. You're the one who didn't want to gather attention by doing something that stands out."

"But…" Lee said and looked at Sakura with a blush.

Tenten shook her head. "She must be why…"

Sasuke tsked. _'The bruise he had is gone…It must have been fake.'_

Lee walked towards Sakura. "My name is Rock Lee. You're Sakura-san, right?"

Sakura blinked confused. "What?"

Naruko tilted her head in confusion.

Lee looked at her with a blush on his face and did a nice-guy pose. "Let's go out together! I will protect you until I die!"

Depressed lines hang over Sakura's head. "No way…"

"What?" Lee looked at her utterly depressed.

"You're too _unique_ for my taste…" Sakura said hardly.

Lee slumped over in depression.

Naruko giggled cheerily. "You're funny!" She smiled brightly at Lee.

Lee looked at her and blushed again. "Oh…what angel came from the sky to save me." He ran towards her and took her hand and kissed it.

"Eh?" Naruko tilted her head in confusion.

Lee blushed more. "Your flames of youth shine brightly! Will you go out with me?"

Naruko blinked in confusion.

Sasuke stood protectively before her. "No way!" He narrowed his eyes at Lee. _'What's with all the guys liking Naruko?!'_ "You will not date both of them."

"Hey, you there." Neji looked at him. "Identify yourself."

Naruko looked at Sasuke and pouted. _'Why only him…It's always just him…'_

"You're supposed to identify yourself before you ask." Sasuke said cheekily.

Neji narrowed his eyes. "You're a rookie, aren't you? How old are you?"

"I'm not obligated to answer that."

"What?" Neji looked at him angrily.

Tenten giggled amused. _'He's cute.'_

Sakura shook her head. "Sasuke-kun, Naruko, let's go!"

Naruko, Sasuke and Sakura walked towards room 301.

Sasuke smirked. _'Well, well, looks like this Chunin Exam is full of monsters.'_

* * *

 **Hey guys! That was this week's chapter. I hope you like it! Looks like Gaara, Kankuro and Lee are all interested in Naruko. They just have to hope Kakashi will never find out about that… :D . And Sasuke's getting annoyed from all the guys attention towards Naruko :) . Anyway, I'm really glad about any of your reviews. How do you liked that Kyuubi/Kurama tried to warn Naruko? I found that really cute :3. See you next week!**

Bunshin no Jutsu = Clone Technique

Kawarimi no Jutsu = Body Replacement Technique

Genjutsu = Illusionary Techniques

 _Reviews_

 _'bookdragonslayer'_ : I can't wait to see Kashi's reaction to Lee asking Naruko for a date sure Gainis one of his Best Friends and Lee is G**'s favorite student.

 **I can't wait to write that too! *insert evil laugh here* I really look forward to how this story will envelope. :D**

 _'Guest' from 2.02.2018_ : :maybe kyuubi can be a protective father to naruko...kyaaa

 **That would be so cute! Maybe I will write it...Kyuubi will definitely be protective of Naruko, but at first, he will try to take her over, when something dangerous is happening so he can assure she will be save. Later, maybe he will force himself to trust and interact more with her and then, their bond will be more like father and daughter. :)**


	22. Rock Lee vs Sasuke

' _Normal thought…'_

" **Kyuubi/Bijuu speech…"**

"Normal speech…"

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 22- Rock Lee vs. Sasuke

* * *

Sakura shook her head. "Sasuke-kun, Naruko, let's go!"

Tenten, Neji and Lee watched them walking away.

' _Sasuke…Uchiha Sasuke?'_ Neji thought in interest.

Tenten looked at him. "Does he interest you?"

Neji huffed and walked away. Tenten giggled amused and followed him. Lee still stood in his place.

Tenten turned around and looked at him confused. "Lee, let's go. What're you doing?"

"You two go ahead. There's something I need to check out." Lee turned into the opposite direction and walked away.

Tenten looked confused at Neji. "What was that about?"

"How should I know?" Neji answered annoyed and walked away.

 _With Team 7…_

The three of them walked into a wide hallway.

"You there with the sharp eyes. Wait." A voice shouted after them.

The three turned around and looked at Lee in surprise. Naruko tilted her head in confusion, Sakura looked at him flabbergasted and Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked a bit annoyed.

"Will you fight me right here, right now?" Lee looked at him seriously.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Fight you right here, right now?"

"Yes." Lee jumped down from the stairs and landed on the opposite side of them. "My name is Rock Lee. You're supposed to identify yourself before you ask for someone else's name, right…? Uchiha Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke's eyes widened a bit and he hnned. "So, you know my name."

Lee got into his fighting stance. "I would like to fight you. I would like to see how my moves will do against a descendent of the genius ninja clan. Also…" He looked at Naruko and Sakura with a blush on his face. Sakura shivered in disgust. Naruko blinked innocently in confusion.

"Sakura-san, Naruko-san…I love you."

"Nooooooo!" Sakura shouted in agony. "I hate those eyelashes!" She began to shiver. "Your hairstyle, fuzzy eyebrows, and everything about you is too unique for me!"

Naruko giggled in amusement.

"You're both angels!" He winked at them and blew raspberries towards them.

Sakura began to panic as the heart flied towards her. "NOOO!" She avoided it.

Naruko looked curiously at the heart, that flied towards her. "What's that?" Before the heart could hit her, Sasuke shoved her out of the way in time.

"Kyaa!" She shouted as she fell to the ground. She jumped up and glared at Sasuke with a pout. "What was that for Sasuke-teme?!"

Lee still had a blush on his face. "Very nice. How about this?" He blew hundreds of raspberries in their directions.

Sakura avoided all of them in panic. Naruko blinked in confusion. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Just before Naruko's finger could touch one of the hearts, he jostled her out of the way, again.

Naruko fell to the ground. She jumped up and her eyebrow twitched dangerously. "Sasuke…." She said coldly and glared darkly at him. A shiver run through Sasuke's spine.

Sakura breathed heavily and sighed in relief as she avoided the last heart. _'That was really close.'_ "Stop throwing weird things at me! I had to dodge those, like my life depended on it!" She shouted angrily.

Lee slumped over a bit. "You don't need to avoid them that much…"

Sasuke looked at Lee cheekily. "So, you're challenging me knowing my name is Uchiha? I'm sorry to say this, but you're ignorant. Do you want to see what the name Uchiha is capable of, fuzzy eyebrows?" Sasuke glared at him darkly.

Lee smirked. "Please." He got into his fighting stance, again. _'I'm lucky. I get to fight the number one rookie this early. And I will prove something to you, Guy-sensei.'_

"Wait!" Naruko shouted suddenly.

Lee, Sasuke and Sakura looked at her surprised.

She had a pout on her face and a tick mark on her head. "I'll fight the fuzzy eyebrows guy."

Sakura looked at her annoyed. "Hey! Don't butt in…"

"Don't worry!" Naruko said seriously.

"I don't want to fight you, my angel. I want to fight that Uchiha." Lee looked at her seriously.

Naruko gritted her teeth. "Geez, everyone is annoying me with this 'Sasuke, Sasuke' thing!" She stormed towards him. Just before she could hit him, Lee appeared behind her and rammed his hand onto her neck. Naruko's eyes widened surprised and she passed out. Lee caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Sleep, my angel." He laid her softly to the ground, outside of their fighting range.

Sakura looked at him surprised. _'He's strong…'_

Lee looked at Sasuke seriously and got back into his fighting stance. "I will declare this now. You cannot defeat me. Because…I'm the strongest of the Konoha Genins right now."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and smirked. "Interesting. I'll accept it."

Sakura looked at the clock in concern. "Don't Sasuke-kun. We have less than 30 minutes to turn in our applications."

"Don't worry, it'll only take five minutes." Sasuke stormed towards Lee in determination.

' _He's coming! I'm sorry Guy-sensei. I may have to break a promise. I may have to use that move.'_

Just before Sasuke hit him, Lee appeared behind him. Sasuke turned around in surprise.

"Konoha Senpuu!" Lee jumped into the air and tried to kick Sasuke, but he avoided all of them. Lee landed on the ground did another kick.

' _I can't dodge... I have to guard…'_ Sasuke held his arms protectively before him, but Lee burst right through it and kicked him into the face.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted in worry.

Sasuke went flying and crashed hardly onto the ground. "What was that…"

' _He guarded that attack for sure…'_ Sakura looked at them utterly shocked.

Sasuke slowly stood up. _'He went through my guard…What was that, a_ _Ninjutsu_ _? Or a_ _Genjutsu_ _?_

' _Just as I thought, you can still stand up.'_ Lee got into his fighting stance.

"Oh well, I'll use this time to get used to using my 'things'." Sasuke's eyes laid in shadows and he smirked cheekily. "I'll show you."

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. _'What…are those…?'_ Sasuke looked up with Sharingan-eyes. Sakura gaped in surprise. _'Sharingan?'_ She blushed and looked at him in awe. _'When did Sasuke-kun get those? Why are they appearing in his eyes? And it's for both eyes!'_

Lee looked at him utterly serious. _'So those are the Sharingan I've heard about.'_

Sakura began to fangirl. _'Sasuke-kun_ _ **is**_ _amazing! If he possesses the same Kekkei Genkai as Kakashi-sensei, he can see through that fuzzy eyebrow guys technique!'_

' _Genjutsu_ _or_ _Ninjutsu_ _…It's juts magic either way. I'll reveal the secret!'_ Sasuke widened his Sharingan eyes and gathered Lee in them. He began to storm towards Lee again.

Sakura looked at Sasuke in awe. _'Sasuke-kun is becoming strong. He lives up to the Uchiha clan name. Yes, Sasuke-kun won't lose against a guy like that!'_

Just then Sasuke was kicked into his face and went flying.

Sakura stared at him in shock. _'Wha…?'_

' _I can't detect him with my Sharingan? Could it be that his moves are…?'_ Sasuke thought utterly surprised.

"Yes. My moves are neither Genjutsu nor Ninjutsu." Lee shouted and stormed towards Sasuke again.

Sasuke landed with his feet on the ground.

Naruko slowly woke up and opened her eyes. _'What happened?'_ She looked up, just to see Sasuke getting elbowed into his stomach. Her eyes widened in shock.

Sasuke held his stomach in pain.

Lee turned around and looked at him seriously. "Yes, my moves are just Taijutsu. Sasuke-kun." Lee got back into his fighting stance and vanished. Sasuke gaped in shock. Suddenly, Lee appeared behind him. "You may not be able to believe it right away, but…"

"Damn it!" Sasuke tried to punch Lee into his face, but he vanished again and appeared in a bit of a distance.

"I hear that the Sharingan has the ability to see through Genjutsu, Taijutsu and Ninjutsu."

Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger.

"You can definitely see through and deal with Genjutsu and Ninjutsu that require forming seals and kneading Chakra…But for Taijutsu it's a little different." Lee stated.

"What do you mean?"

"Even if you can see my movement with your Sharingan, your body does not have the speed to keep up with mine. In other words, there's no point even when you can see with your eyes, if you can't keep up with your body."

Sasuke gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Do you know that there are genius-types and hard-working types among the strong? If your Sharingan is the genius-type that carries the blood of the Uchiha..." Lee said calmly.

Sasuke stormed towards him, again.

"I am a hard-working-type that continuously improved by Taijutsu." Lee dodge all of Sasuke's punches. "Your Sharingan and my ultimate Taijutsu skills are a bad combination." And with that, Lee kicked Sasuke into his face, again. Sasuke went flying into the air. Lee kneeled onto the ground, vanished and appeared behind Sasuke in the air.

Sasuke looked shocked behind him. "Kage Buyo…"

"And I will prove to you with this move…that hard work surpasses geniuses." Lee's bandages around his arms loosened.

' _What is he going to do?'_ Sasuke thought in shock.

"I win." Lee said seriously.

Suddenly a senbon with a paper wind mill flied towards the loosened bandage from Lee's arm and pinned it to the wall. Sakura and Naruko's eyes widened.

Lee looked back in surprise. "That's…"

"Stop right there, Lee." A giant turtle said.

Lee jumped to the ground and kneeled before the turtle. Sakura caught Sasuke, before he could hit the ground.

Naruko looked shocked towards Sakura and Sasuke. _'Sasuke was beaten? What happened after I fainted?'_

"Are you okay, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked concerned. _'He's disturbed…He couldn't even fall safely…'_

"Y-you were watching?" Lee asked in distress.

"Lee, that move is forbidden." The turtle said scolding.

Naruko looked at the turtle and tilted her head in confusion. _'A turtle?'_

"I-I'm sorry I got carried away…" Lee said apologetical.

Naruko blinked in confusion. _'He's getting scolded. Is that fuzzy eyebrows teacher?'_

The turtle glared harshly at Lee.

"But I was going to do the Reverse version, I swear!" Lee jumped up in panic and tried to explain himself, while wailing wildly with his arms. "Really, I'm telling the truth…!"

Naruko stood up and walked curiously towards the turtle.

"You fool. Did you think excuses would work? You should know very well what it means for a shinobi to expose his move." The turtle scolded him, again.

"Sir!" Lee said rueful.

Naruko now kneeled next to the turtle and looked with wide, big blue eyes at it. "Kyaa…that's really a turtle!" She giggled cheerily.

Sasuke looked at Lee and the turtle and narrowed his eyes. _'I lost to these weird guys…?'_

The turtle ignored Naruko. "Are you prepared to face the consequences?"

"Sir…" Lee said meekly and looked to the ground.

"Guy-sensei, please take care of the rest." The turtle said seriously.

Suddenly with a puff of smoke, Guy appeared on the turtle. He did a pose. "You guys are in the springtime of your life, aren't you?!"

Sakura and Sasuke looked at him utterly shocked and flabbergasted.

Naruko blinked in confusion. "Mmh…Isn't that…"

Guy did the nice-guy-pose. "Hey, Lee."

"S-super unique and super bobbed hair…and s-super eyebrows…" Sakura said in shock and shivered slightly.

"Sir…" Lee said seriously.

"You…" Guy punched Lee hardly into his face. "Idiot!" Lee went flying.

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruko looked at them utterly flabbergasted.

Lee fell hardly to the ground. Guy walked towards him and kneeled next to him. "Lee, you…you…"

Lee looked up to him. "S-Sensei!"

Tears streamed down Guy's face. "Lee…"

Tears streamed down from Lee's face as well. "Sensei! I…I…"

A sunset appeared behind them. "It's okay, Lee, don't say any more."

"Sensei!" Lee shouted touched and hugged Guy.

"Lee!" A wave crashed onto the cliff.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at the scene in horror. Naruko giggled amused.

' _I-I lost to that guy?!'_ Sasuke thought as his eyebrow twitched.

Lee and Guy still hugged each other, crying. The turtle cried too.

"Yes, this is youth."

"Sensei!"

Naruko giggled cheerily, still standing next to the turtle and so seeing it up close. "That kind of situation is not so bad."

"Baka! It's dangerous! Too dangerous!" Sakura shouted at her in panic. Naruko pouted.

Guy stood up and laid a hand on Lee's shoulder. "It's okay, Lee. It's normal to make mistakes when you're young."

"You're too kind, Sensei!"

Guy pointed into the distance. "Now, run 100 laps at the training ground in the sunset!"

"Yes, Sensei!" Lee said enthusiastically.

They both began to grin and their teeth sparkled.

"Let's go!"

"Sir!"

They began to walk away.

"Wait a second!" Naruko shouted.

"What are you going to do about the Chunin Exam? There isn't any time left." Sakura deadpanned.

Guy stopped and turned around. "What? Oh, yeah…" He cleared his throat. "Lee, I'm going to punish you for fighting and breaking a promise after the Exam, okay?"

"Hai!" Lee saluted.

Guy stroke a pose. "Do 500 laps!"

"Sir!"

Sasuke and Sakura sweatdropped. "They're stupid." Sakura deadpanned.

Naruko walked towards Guy and smiled cheerily as she stopped before him. "Are you Guy?"

"Huh?" Guy looked down to her. "Oh! You're Naruko, right? Is Kakashi doing well?"

Naruko smiled brightly at him. "He's doing great."

Sasuke and Sakura looked at her flabbergasted.

"Do you know Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke asked.

Guy looked at him. "I don't just know him…People call us eternal rivals."

"That's sounds so fake!" Sakura shouted indignantly.

Naruko blinked and looked at her teammates. "It's true, Kashi-sensei said that to me too…and he said he's annoying, I think…" She frowned cutely in thought.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and suddenly Guy and Naruko disappeared. His eyes widened in surprise, as Guy appeared behind him with Naruko in his arms.

"Kyaa!" Naruko shouted in surprise as she suddenly was behind her teammates. She blinked in confusion as Guy set her down to the ground.

"The record between us stands at 50 wins and 49 losses." Guy said seriously.

Sakura and Sasuke turned around. Naruko furrowed her brows in confusion. _'I think Kashi said something else, the last time he hid by me from him…'_

"Let me just tell you that I'm stronger than Kakashi." Guy winked at them.

' _What…He's fast…His speed is definitely better than Kakashi."_ Sasuke thought surprised.

"How's that, Guy-sensei is amazing, isn't he?" Lee shouted enthusiastic.

Naruko pouted. "No way, Kashi-sensei is more amazing."

Guy shrugged it off and did a nice-guy pose. "Lee caused you trouble, but please forgive him for the sake of my face. This refreshing face, that is. Lee and the three of you should get to the classroom soon." Guy threw a kunai towards Lee's bandage, that was still pinned to the door and so removed it from there.

Lee began to wrap the bandage around his hand, which was full of scars.

Naruko's eyes widened. _'His…'_

"Do your best, Lee! Farewell!" Guy saluted and vanished into a puff of smoke just like his turtle.

Lee looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke turned around and glared at him.

"Let me say this before I go. To be honest, I came here to test my skills. I lied a while ago. The strongest of the Konoha Genins is in my team." Lee said seriously.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth in frustration.

"I entered this exam to defeat him. And you are one of my targets as well. Prepare yourself for the exam!" And with that Lee jumped on the stars and ran away.

Sasuke clenched his fists.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said worried.

Naruko huffed. "Looks like the Uchiha clan isn't that great after all."

"Naruko!" Sakura screeched at her.

"Shut up." Sasuke said darkly. "Next time, I will slaughter him."

"Oh? Can't handle a kick to your ego?" Naruko taunted him.

"What's with you, Naruko?" Sakura shouted in annoyance.

Naruko looked at Sasuke seriously. "You saw his hand, right?"

Sasuke eyes widened in realization.

"Fuzzy eyebrow must have trained a lot, every day…Trained more than you." She shrugged easily. "That's all there is to it."

' _Sasuke-kun…'_ Sakura looked at him worried.

"Good…" Sasuke smirked. "This is getting interesting…The Chunin Exam, that is."

Naruko grinned cheerfully. "Yeah!"

Sakura smiled happily. "Yes."

"Let's go, Naruko, Sakura." The three of them walked towards the classroom.

* * *

 **Hey guys! How did you like this chapter? I'm sorry for the nightmares, you probably will become after imagine the sunset-hugging scene…*shudder* Anyways, next chapter will start the first part of the exam…finally! I really look forward to read your reviews and ideas. ;) See you!**

Konoha Senpuu= Konoha Whirlwind

Ninjutsu= Ninja Techniques

Genjutsu= Illusionary Techniques

Taijutsu= Body Techniques

Kage Buyo= Shadow of the Dancing Leaf

 _Reviews_

 _'Yuki237'_ : Solo blood but is the hole orichmoru (hope I spelled that right) thing going to happen please update soon

 **Yes, the whole Orochimaru-is-being-a-big-perv-because-he-wants-Sasukes-body is going to happen like in canon. I will update soon, maybe already this week. (Today is the 6.02.2018) So please be patient. :)**

 _'Tomoe Dragneel'_ : I don't care who are u but this is amazing!...Oh I wonder this will be mini kyuubi trying to protect his little kit~...kyaaaa

 **Thank you so much~ :) Kyuubi/Kurama will definitely try to protect his little kit. (Not that he would admit it... ;) ) You guys can wait eagerly, because in the Chunin Exam, Kyuubi will make an appearance :D.**


	23. All Nine Rookies have assembled

' _Normal thought…'_

 **"Kyuubi/Bijuu speech…"**

"Normal speech…"

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 23- All Nine Rookies have assembled.

* * *

 _Inside the academy, before room 301…_

Team Seven looked surprised at Kakashi, who stood before the door.

"I see, so Sakura came as well…You can now officially register to the Chunin Exam." Kakashi said easily.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked confused.

"To tell the truth, this exam can only be taken in teams of three."

"But you said, we could decide if we wanted to take it or not." Sakura said indignantly.

Kakashi shrugged easily. "Yeah I did."

"You lied?" Sakura asked in a bit of shock.

"Yes." Kakashi said lazily. "If I said that, Sasuke and Naruko would force you to take it."

Naruko nodded in agreement.

"Even if you didn't want to take the exam, if Sasuke asked you, you would try to take the exam anyway. For Sasuke…and Naruko." Kakashi looked at her seriously.

"So, what would have happened if only Sasuke-kun and Naruko came here?"

"I would have prohibited them from taking the exam and not allowed them through these doors. But the three of you came here on your own free will. Sakura. Naruko. And Sasuke. Well done!" Kakashi eyesmiled.

Naruko giggled cheerily, and then she realized what she wanted to tell Kakashi before the exam. "Oh, Kashi-sensei, we ran into Guy on our way here. He asked me to tell you that he wants to fight against his eternal rival again, or something like that." She furrowed her brows cutely in thought.

A shiver ran through Kakashi. _'So, Naru-chan met Guy…I wanted to spare her from his "youthfulness" as long as possible…'_ "Oh, is that so? I will talk to him…Anyway, I'm proud of the three of you. You're my team." He stepped away from the door, as Naruko beamed happily at the praise. "Now, go."

Naruko giggled cheerfully. "Alright, let's go!"

Sakura and Sasuke opened the doors and the three walked through them. The door closed behind them.

Kakashi looked after them. _'Good luck. And be careful, Naru-chan…'_

 _Inside room 301…_

Naruko, Sakura and Sasuke stood inside the room in silent astonishment.

"Wow!" Naruko said in awe and giggled cheerfully. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

Sakura looked in shock at the crowd before her. "W-What is this…?"

The Genin's from the crowd glared darkly at them.

' _There are so many people. Are all these people taking the exam?'_ Sakura began to sweat. _'They all seem so strong…'_ She gulped in fright.

"Sasuke-kun, you're late!" Ino shouted and hugged Sasuke from behind with a blush on her face.

Sasuke looked at her utterly annoyed.

"I've been eagerly waiting for you since I heard that I could see you for the first time in a long time." Ino fangirled.

A tick mark appeared on Sakura's head. "Get away from Sasuke-kun, you Ino-pig!" She screeched.

"Oh my, it's you, Sakura. Your forehead is wide and your still ugly…as usual." Ino taunted her.

Naruko sighed in annoyance. _'Not the Sasuke-fangirl-fraction again…'_

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

Ino protruded her tongue at her.

"What? Are you three going to take this troublesome exam, too?" Shikamaru looked at them lazily. Chouji stood next to him and ate chips.

Naruko looked at them with wide eyes and then a bright smile lit her face. "Oh, it's Shikamaru and Chouji. How are you doing?" She giggled cheerfully.

Shikamaru looked at her and a small smile lit his face. "We're doing fine."

"Yeah! Found you all!" Kiba shouted, as he, Hinata and Shino walked towards them.

"So, I see that everyone is here." He grinned cheekily.

"H-Hello…" Hinata said shyly.

Naruko smiled at Hinata. Hinata blushed and looked away from her. Naruko blinked in confusion, but then shrugged it off.

"What? You three made it, too? Geez…" Shikamaru said lazily.

Kiba grinned cheekily. "I see, so all nine Genin rookies this year are going to take the exam. How far do you think we can get, Sasuke-kun?"

A tick mark appeared on Ino's head.

Sasuke smirked cheekily. "You seem confident, Kiba."

"We trained like hell. We won't lose to you!"

Naruko glared at him with a pout. "Shut up. Putting, Sasuke aside I won't lose to you."

"I-I'm sorry Naruko-chan, Kiba-kun didn't mean it that way…" Hinata said shyly.

"Huh?" Naruko looked at her and smiled. "If you say so, Hinata-chan."

Hinata looked bashful away. Kiba looked at her in confusion and Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Hey, you guys." A Konoha genin with gray hair and glasses, named Kabuto, walked towards them. "You should quiet down a little."

"Huh?" Naruko blinked at him in confusion. Her heartbeat increased. **"…grrrrrrrr…"** A really dark growl sounded inside her head. Her eyes widened in surprise. She looked at Sasuke. "Did you hear that?" She whispered to him.

Sasuke looked at her confused. "Heard what?"

Naruko bit on her lip in thought.

"So, you're the nine rookies that just graduated from the academy, correct?" Kabuto looked at them seriously. "You're all fooling around with those cute faces…Geez, this isn't a field trip."

"Who are you to tell us that?!" Ino shouted indignantly.

Kabuto smiled friendly. "I'm Yakushi Kabuto. Look around you…"

They all looked around. The other Genin's glared at them darkly. Naruko blinked in confusion. _'What's wrong with them, why are they looking at us…'_

"The ones behind you are from Amegakure no Sato. They have a short temper. Everyone is tense, because it's right before the exam. I warned you so you won't get picked on." Kabuto informed them. "I guess it can't be helped though, since you're just rookies who don't know anything. It makes me remember the old me."

"Kabuto-san, was it?" Sakura looked at him seriously.

"Yeah."

"Is this your second time, then?" She asked curiously.

"No. My seventh time." Kabuto said casually.

Shikamaru's eyes widened in surprise.

"This exam only takes place twice every year, and it's my fourth year."

"That means you know a lot about this exam, right?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"Yeah."

"Ah, you must be an expert, Kabuto-san." Naruko giggled cheerfully. Kabuto looked at her for a moment, before looking away with a blush.

"But he hasn't passed it." Shikamaru said skeptically.

Kabuto rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Yeah, that's true."

Shikamaru sighed. "Is the Chunin Exam that difficult? This is getting even more troublesome."

"Maybe, I should give my cute underclassmen some information, then…" Kabuto said and took some cards out of his pocket. "With these recognition cards."

"Recognition cards?" Sakura asked confused.

"In simple terms, it's a card that has information burned into it using my Chakra." He laid the stack of cards to the ground. "I've collected information on this exam for the past four years. There are about 200 cards in total." Kabuto took one card and turned it around, it was blank. "It looks white, but…to get the information from this card…" He pushed some of his Chakra into the card. "It's made so you can't view it without my Chakra." With a puff of smoke, the information appeared on the card. And as he held his hand above it again, the information disappeared.

"Wow…" Naruko said in awe.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Are there any cards that have detailed personal information?"

"Yes. Is there someone that interests you?" Kabuto looked at him seriously.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes more. "Yes."

Kabuto laid the card back onto the stack. "The information of this exam's examinees are not perfect, but I've burned and saved them. They include the information about you nine as well."

Naruko narrowed her eyes at that. _'Where did he get the information about us from? We are taking this exam the first time and even Kashi didn't exactly know we all would take it…I have to ask Kashi about this after the exam…'_

"Tell me whatever you know about the people that interests you." Kabuto took one card from the stack. "I'll look it up for you."

"Gaara from Sunagakure. And Rock Lee from Konoha." Sasuke said seriously.

"Oh, you know their names. Then it won't take much time…" He laid the card back onto the stack and then pulled two cards out of the stack. "Here we go."

"Show me." Sasuke demanded. Naruko rolled her eyes at Sasuke's superior tone of voice.

"First, let's see Rock Lee." He laid a card to the ground and channeled Chakra into it. "He's one year older than you. Mission experience: 20 D-rank ones and 11 C-rank ones. The squad leader is Guy. His Taijutsu skills have increased dramatically this past year, but his other skills are terrible. He got everyone's attention last year as a skilled rookie Genin, but he didn't take the Chunin Exam. This is his first time taking it, like you. His team is composed of Tenten and Hyuuga Neji."

Hinata's eyes widened at that.

Naruko blinked in confusion. "Huh?" _'A Hyuuga like Hinata? Are they related?'_

Kabuto took the next card and channeled Chakra into it again. "Next, let's see Sabaku no Gaara. Mission experience: 8 C-rank ones and… This is amazing! He did a B-rank as a Genin. He's a foreign ninja and it's his first time taking the exam, so I don't have any more information about him. But…it seems he has returned from all of his missions unharmed."

"He did a B-rank as a Genin, and was unharmed?" Shikamaru asked in shock and disbelief.

Naruko bit on her lip in thought. "Who is he…?"

Sasuke just narrowed his eyes.

Kabuto took another card from the stack and showed its contents. "Konoha, Suna, Ame, Kusa, Taki and Oto. This year, many talented shinobi from these Hidden Villages have come here to take the exam. Otogakure no Sato is a village of a small country that was just made recently, so I don't have any information on them. Either way, all of them are powerful hidden villages…"

"I-I'm starting to lose confidence…" Hinata said silently.

"I'ts too late to say that!" Ino shouted at her.

"In other words, the examinees here are all…" Sakura stated in shock.

"Right…" Kabuto smirked. "It's not only Lee or Gaara. All the people here are top elites chosen from each country. This isn't going to be easy."

Sakura looked at Naruko in concern as she saw her shivering and bend over. _'Even this stubborn girl is nervous with the number of people and tense atmosphere. That's not surprising, though. Even if we're all Genins, we're just rookies. I feel uneasy about it, too. But…Looking at Naruko not acting like herself is kind of hard. Maybe I should cheer her up.'_ She looked at Naruko and touched her shoulder. "Hey Naruko, you don't need to be that scared…." Then she noticed her clenched fists.

Naruko jumped in front of the crowd of Genins and pointed at them. "Stop staring at us! That's annoying." Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Anyway, my name's Uzumaki Naruko. Nice to meet you!" She giggled cheerily.

Outside of room 301, Kakashi sweat dropped as he heard Naruko shouting. _'Naru-chan…why can't you one, **one** time not attract attention…'_

 _Back into room 301…_

"Hey, what's with her?!" Ino shouted flabbergasted at Sakura.

Sakura looked flabbergasted too. _'I guess this idiot wouldn't get depressed…I was worried for nothing.'_

"What's the point in provoking everyone?!" Ino screeched at her in panic.

"Don't ask me!" Sakura screeched back at Ino, utterly annoyed.

A tick mark appeared on Ino's head. "Who else am I supposed to ask?!"

"What did you say?!"

Naruko looked at Sakura and Ino. "Ara, ara…" She said and shook her head.

Sasuke and Kabuto looked at Naruko and smirked.

The crowd of Genin's glared darkly at Naruko, but she didn't notice it. Gaara, Kankuro and Temari looked at her.

"That's the kawaii girl we met a while ago." Kankuro said with a smile on his face.

Temari shrugged. "Weak dogs bark more often."

Gaara stared at her in interest. _'I like her…'_

Naruko noticed an intense stare on her back. She turned around and looked into the crowd, just to meet two pale green eyes looking right into hers, before they looked away. Naruko tilted her head in confusion, then shrugged and turned back towards the other rookies.

Tenten looked at Naruko in confusion. "Is she an idiot?"

Lee looked at her. "Hey, don't insult her…she's interesting. And she's burning with passion…" He blushed at his choice of words.

Tenten shook her head.

Neji smirked. "Looks like she's in good spirits."

The three Oto-nins glared at the rookies. "Did you hear that? They said Otogakure no Sato is a minor village of a small country." Zaku said.

"I'm hurt." Dosu said darkly.

"Let's play with them a little." Kin said and smiled darkly.

"Yeah, they spoke as we're just leftover ninja. Let's make him add this into his data…" Dosu widened his eyes dangerously. "Otogakure ninja are somewhat cruel."

 _Back to the rookies…_

Shikamaru sighed. "That baka. She just made everyone here her enemy."

Sakura stormed towards Naruko and hit her on her head. "What do you think you're saying?!"

Naruko pouted. "You don't have to hit me…"

"Shall we?" Dosu asked as he looked at Sakura and Naruko.

"Let's go!" Zaku said and with that they vanished into thin air.

Kabuto narrowed his eyes and looked at them, as they stormed through the crowd towards them.

Kankuro wanted to unwind Karasu, as he noticed the Oto-nin storming towards Naruko, but Gaara stopped him with his hand.

Zaku appeared above Kabuto and threw kunai towards him. Kabuto avoided them casually. Suddenly Dosu appeared right in front of him. Kabuto's eyes widened in shock, as Dosu did a handsign and swung at him.

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise as he finally noticed the Oto-nins.

Kabuto began to sweat and narrowed his eyes. _'These guys are from Otogakure…'_ He avoided the punch aimed at his face.

Naruko's and Sakura's eyes widened in shock and surprise. _'He dodged it!'_

Sasuke smirked cheekily. _'It's a speed I can deal with.'_

Kabuto smiled cheekily but then suddenly, his glasses cracked and shattered. "I see, so that's the kind of attack it was."

Sasuke walked towards him in confusion. "What's going on? You definitely dodged it. Why did your glasses…"

"It must have hit his nose." Shikamaru said lazily and tsked. "That's for trying to look cool."

Kabuto gritted his teeth and looked pissed at Dosu but suddenly his eyes widened. He fell to his knees and vomited.

"Kabuto-san!" Sakura shouted.

The others gaped in shock.

Naruko ran towards Kabuto and looked at him in worry. "Kabuto-nii, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Kabuto said as Naruko helped him to get up.

"Really?" She asked concerned.

"You're not as good as I thought for a veteran who took the exam four years running." Dosu said in disappointment.

"Write this in your card…" Zaku said cheekily. "The three from Otogakure will definitely become Chunins."

Naruko gritted her teeth and slowly, a dark aura began to surround her.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. _'Kabuto should have dodged that attack. But why did he vomit?'_

"Lee, what do you think about this attack?" Neji asked Lee.

"There was no problem in dodging it. There must be some sort of trick."

Suddenly, at the front of the room, smoke appeared. "Quiet down! You punks!" As the smoke cleared, the examiners for this exam stood in front of them.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." An intimidating looking man, with scars on his face, said seriously. "I'm the examiner for the first test of the Chunin Selection Exam, Morino Ibiki."

* * *

 **Hey guys! How did you like this chapter? I'm really glad about any kind of reviews or ideas you always sent me, so thank you for that. :) Anyway, in this Chapter Naruko & Co finally met Kabuto…And how did you like that Kyuubi didn't like Kabuto to begin with? The next chapter will be the intense first part of the Chunin Exam, so be prepared for it. ;) See you guys next week!**

Taijutsu = Body Techniques / hand-to-hand combat

 _Review_

 _'Tomoe Dragneel'_ : arghhhh...I'm dying because of kyubi...kyaaaaaaa...kawaii

 **Yeah. Kyuubi is soooo cute :3 (dont let him hear that I said that...) In the second part of the Chunin Exam (The Forest of Death) Kyuubi will make an appearance! :) So, you can look forward to it! ;)**


	24. The Chunin Exam Begins!

' _Normal thought…'_

" **Kyuubi/ Bijuu speech…"**

"Normal speech…"

Jutsu name…

 ** _Author's Note inside the chapter…_**

* * *

Chapter 24- The Chunin Exam Begins!

* * *

"Sorry to keep you waiting." An intimidating looking man, with scars on his face, said seriously. "I'm the examiner for the first test of the Chunin Selection Exam, Morino Ibiki."

The crowd of Genin's gaped at them in shock.

Ibiki narrowed his eyes and pointed at the three Oto-nins. "You three from Otogakure no Sato, don't think you can do anything you want before the exam. Do you want us to fail you already?"

"I'm sorry. I was excited, since this is my first exam." Dosu said calmly.

Ibiki smirked unbelieving. He looked at the crowd of Genin. "This is a good chance to say this…You are not allowed to fight each other during the exam unless given permission by the examiners. Even if the permission is given, you are not allowed to kill the other." He glared at them dangerously. "Pigs who go against me will fail immediately. Understood?"

Zaku smirked cheekily. "Hmph, this exam seems so soft and easy."

Ibiki ignored him. "We will now begin the first exam of the Chunin Selection Exam. Turn in your applications, take one of these number tags, and sit where the number tells you to. Then we will pass out the papers for the written exam."

Naruko blinked and titled her head in confusion. "Written…? Paper…?" Then she realized it. She slumped over in depression. "Why do you we have to do a written exam?! That is sooo boring!"

 _After all the Genin's sat down on the right places and the examiners sat down by the walls…_

Naruko sighed and looked at the paper before her. _'That's soooo boring!'_ She pouted and laid her head onto the table.

Sakura, who sat a bit behind her, looked at her in glee. _'She's depressed. This must be the worst type of exam for Naruko.'_

"N-Naruko-chan…"

Naruko looked surprised next to her. Next to her sat Hinata and looked at her.

"Oh, Hinata-chan. When did you…?" Naruko smiled at her.

Hinata looked at her and a small smile lit her face. "Let's do our best."

Naruko giggled cheerily. "Sure." _'I didn't notice her at all…She really needs to talk more and be more confident, she's such a nice girl.'_

Ibiki tapped a chalk onto the blackboard. "This First Exam has a few important rules. I will not accept any questions, so listen carefully."

Sakura looked at him confused. _'Rules? Won't accept any questions?'_

Ibiki began to write onto the blackboard. "First rule is you all are given ten points to start. The written exam consists of ten questions, and each is worth one point. This test is a deduction-based test. If you get one problem wrong, you will get one point deducted. If you get three problems wrong, your points will be reduced to seven."

Naruko sighed. _'Rules are booooring…'_

"Second rule, the pass-fail decision will be determined by your team's total points."

Sakura's head fell onto the table in shock. "Wait!" She shouted indignantly. "Your team's total points? What?!"

"Shut up." Ibiki looked at her seriously. "There is a reason for this. Just shut up and listen. Now that you know, let's move on to the next rule. If an examiner determines that you cheated or do something similar during the test…Each action will cause you to lose two points."

"Oh!" Sakura said in realization.

"In other words, there will be people who will be forced to leave this place without their tests being graded."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. _'So, there's a way to lose points besides getting the written problems wrong.'_

"Those who try to cheat without thinking will only hurt themselves." Ibiki grinned at them intimidating. "You are all trying to become Chunins. If you are a ninja, act like a first-rate one."

' _Calm down.'_ Sakura thought. _'Yes, yes. Putting Naruko aside, Sasuke-kun and I will be okay. Even if Naruko gets a zero, we just have to make up for it.'_

"Also, if anyone in a team gets a zero, everyone on that team will fail." Ibiki looked at them darkly.

"Wha…" Sasuke said surprised.

"What did you say?!" Sakura shouted in shock and began to sweat.

Naruko just huffed annoyed as she felt the glares of her two teammates on her back. _'Why do they always think I'm dumb?'_ She pouted.

"Naruko-chan?" Hinata asked confused.

"The last problem will be given 45 minutes after the exam begins. You have one hour for the exam. Begin!" Ibiki said seriously.

' _I think I'm in a terrible situation…Naruko, you better not get a zero!'_ Sakura thought seriously.

Sasuke looked at Naruko. _'Damn it! Naruko better not be shaking in her pants from the start.'_

Naruko looked at the paper before her and sighed. She began to read the problems. After she read through them she yawned. _'These problems are so boring…Iruka-nii tested me on some tasks like this before and explained the ones I had wrong. I think I can solve every one of them…But that would be too troublesome…'_ She sighed again and began to doodle in boredom on the test.

Sakura and Sasuke read through the test as well.

' _That one…'_ Sakura thought in shock. _'…is a compound question that involves figuring out facts from indefinite conditions and physical analysis. Naruko never could solve anything like this! Actually, most of the people here beside me can't figure this problem out…The other problems are hard ones, as well…'_

Naruko hummed a tune as she doodled frogs, crows, wolves, foxes and dogs onto her test.

Sasuke began to sweat. _'I see. I don't understand. Not even one question…'_

Suddenly Naruko got an idea and she giggled cheerfully. _'Oh, I know. I'll leave a message for Ibiki-oji-san.'_ She turned the test paper around and began to write: _Hi Ibiki-ojisan or anyone else who will read this. I'm bored so I thought I would leave you a message. Earlier, we met a Konoha shinobi named Kabuto. He was very nice and all, but I can't help but feel a bit suspicious, because he had various information about the Chunin Exam and about people participating here. He also knew very much about Konoha shinobi and he said he also had information about me and the other rookies. I'm a bit concerned about the information he has on me…because you probably know **what** is inside of me…Anyway, he carries the information in cards who only show their contents if he channels his chakra into them. That was all I wanted to say…Bye, bye Ibiki-ojisan. I hope I'll see you around Konoha sometime, you look like a nice guy. :) _Naruko grinned satisfied at her message.

Sakura still thought about the problems and the people who probably didn't know the answers. _'If I assume that only ten or so can pass out of 51 teams…We have to get as many points as possible, no matter what. This system almost promotes cheating. I hope Sasuke-kun and Naruko won't start cheating. It should be okay, Naruko isn't that stupid.'_

Sasuke looked at the examiners by the wall. _'They seem to be very cautious. It's almost as if they're assuming that we are going to cheat. They must check off stuff on these papers.'_ He narrowed his eyes as he saw the examiner write something on the board, he was holding. _'Someone was caught. Getting caught cheating was a two-point deduction…Two-point deduction, eh? Normally you would be kicked out if you're found to be cheating just once.'_ Then he realized it. _'I see. I get it! This wasn't just a test to test our knowledge. Its true purpose is…to also be a test to see one's information gathering skills using camouflaging and concealment methods. Ninja need to think beyond the normal, was it? In other words, the examiner really wants us to not cheat without thinking carefully…But to do it like a first-rate ninja…And not be caught. If I think about it that way, the unusual point deduction system, and the lenient two-point deduction for each cheating attempt makes sense. So, what's being tested here is to not get detected by either the examiners or the ones being cheated from…And to gather correct answers. Notice this rule, Naruko!'_

Naruko looked at her doodles and yawned. _'A little nap wouldn't hurt someone…'_ She laid her head on the table and closed her eyes.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes seriously. _'If this exam is to determine one's information gathering skills…'_ He looked around. _'There should be someone in this class who knows the answers!'_

Gaara, Kankuro, Kiba, Dosu, Shino, Tenten and Lee began to cheat and wrote down the correct answers.

Naruko tried to sleep on her test, but the soundful writing disturbed her. She looked up and sighed in annoyance. _'Can't people write more silently? I'm trying to sleep.'_

"Naruko-chan…" Hinata whispered silently. Naruko blinked and looked at her. "I'll show you my…test."

' _What is she saying?'_ Naruko looked at her confused. _'If she lets me see her test, she could fail this exam, if she gets caught…'_ She grinned cheerfully at Hinata. "I'm perfectly fine…don't worry about me." And with that she laid her head back onto the desk and closed her eyes.

Hinata smiled softly. _'If you think so…I'll believe in you, Naruko-chan.'_

Suddenly, a kunai buzzed over Naruko's head and bored into the desk of the person sitting behind her. Naruko looked up, sleepily. "nya~" She said sleepily and rubbed her eyes cutely.

The guy behind her stood up in shock. "W-What's the meaning of this?"

"You screwed up five times. You fail." An examiner said and grinned darkly.

"Wha…?" The guy said utterly shocked and surprised.

The examiner pointed at him. "Teammates of his, get out of here! Right now!"

Naruko blinked in confusion. _'What's going on?'_

His teammates stood up and walked out of the room, while glaring at the guy darkly. And finally, the guy left the room too.

"Number 23, fail." The examiner said casually.

"Number 43 and 27, fail." Said another examiner.

The failed genins left the room unwillingly. One of the failed ones banged his fist onto the table in anger. "Hey, man, do you have any proof that I cheated five times?! Are you really able to watch over this many people?"

The examiner pinned him to the wall with his elbow. "Listen up. We are Chunins that were chosen for this exam. Elites, so to say. We won't miss a single thing you do. My strength is the proof." And with that he let go of the genin.

Naruko yawned. _'I really can't take a nap in here…'_ She sighed.

Ibiki looked at her and shook his head fondly. _'She doesn't seem affected one bit not even with all the tension in the air…'_ He grinned. _'She even tried to take a nap.'_

Sakura began to write her answers down. Neji activated his Byakugan and began to cheat, just like Sasuke, who activated his Sharingan and wrote down the answers as well.

Ino looked at Sakura and grinned. _'Looks like Sakura is done. I acknowledge that your forehead's wideness and your intelligence are impressive, you know. That's why you should thank me for becoming the target of this jutsu.'_ She grinned and did a handsign. _' Ninpou: Shintenshin no Jutsu!'_ Ino slipped into Sakura's mind and read all of her answers, to copy them later.

"Number 59, fail."

"Number 33 and 9, fail."

' _That makes the 13th team that failed.'_ Kabuto thought seriously.

"Number 41, fail."

"Number 35 and 62, fail."

Ibiki looked at Gaara and narrowed his eyes. _'That kid is going to do his thing calmly in this situation, without even moving an eyebrow… **[which eyebrow Ibiki…I mean Gaara hasn't eyebrows :D]** He's good for a newcomer.'_

"Excuse me?" Kankuro asked.

"What is it?" The 'examiner' next to him asked gruffly.

"I need to go to the bathroom…" Kankuro said 'honestly'.

The 'examiner' handcuffed him. "The rules say that we have to accompany you to the bathroom."

"That makes sense…" Kankuro said as he followed the 'examiner', who was actually Karasu.

Naruko sighed in relief. _'40 minutes of boredom have already passed…20 minutes of pure boredom left…I'm too lazy to write down the answers, I will just bet everything on the last question…I have a feeling that this question is going to decide everything.'_ She giggled cheerfully and doodled some ramen on the margin of the test, which was already full with doodles.

* * *

 **Hey guys! That was this week's chapter. :) How did you like it? Naruko really was bored out of her mind in this exam and although she knew the answers, she was just too lazy to write them down. :D And how did you like the message, she wrote to Ibiki?**

 **Anyway, thank you for all the support you give me and all the kind reviews. ;) See you next chapter!**

Ninpou: Shintenshin no Jutsu = Ninja Art: Mind Transfer Technique

 _Review_

 _'00-SilentObserver-13'_ : I can't wait to see ibiki's reaction to the note and doodles and being called oji-san. XD Also can't wait to see the reaction when everyone finds out that she's actually smart. I can't wait for the next chapter keep up the awesome job it's very much appreciated.

Oh I was wondering did anyone take a secret pic of her while she was taking her cat nap or when she woke up from it cause it seems like someone would and that kashi would've felt that she did something cute?

 **Aww...thank you so much! :3 I can't wait to write about Ibiki's reaction too! :D And it will take some time, till everyone will find out Naruko is actually smart. But Iruka, Sandaime, her anbu guard crow and Kakashi already knew she is smart. And Shikamaru has figured that out. (because he is a genius...a lazy one, but a genius is a genius).**

 **Sorry to disappoint you, but no one took a secret pic of her while she was cat napping, or should we say fox napping ;).(although many would have wanted to take one). Anyway, Kashi definitely felt that Naru did something cute! ;)**


	25. The Tenth Question- All or Nothing!

' _Normal thought…'_

" **Kyuubi/Bijuu speech…"**

"Normal speech…"

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 25- The Tenth Question: All or Nothing!

* * *

Ibiki smirked. _'Looks like we've already dropped the incompetent ones. I will now give the problem, because the 45 minutes have already passed.'_ "Okay. I will now give the 10th problem!"

Naruko sighed in relief. _'Finally! I couldn't stand the boredom anymore…'_

' _Took you long enough.'_ Sasuke thought annoyed.

Sakura smiled. _'Finally, the last problem.'_

' _Hurry up and come back Kankuro.'_ Temari thought in worry. _'If the 10th problem is given you can't help us out.'_

Ibiki looked at them utterly seriously. "Yes, but before that, there's one thing I must say…There will be one special rule for this last question."

Suddenly the door opened and Kankuro and the 'examiner' entered the room.

Ibiki smirked. "Hm…you're lucky. Your…puppet show didn't have to go to a waste."

Kankuro began to sweat. _'He knows about Karasu…!'_

Ibiki sighed. "Oh well. Sit down."

Kankuro walked towards his place, as he passed Temari, he let something fall onto her table.

Ibiki took a step forward. "I will now explain. This is a…hopeless rule." He narrowed his eyes seriously.

 _With the jounin sensei…_

"Now that our subordinates are gone, it sure is boring." Kakashi said with a sign. _'I wonder how Naru-chan is doing…'_

"We'll get busy soon." Asuma said lazily.

"Why?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"This year's first examiner is Morino Ibiki." Asuma shrugged easily.

Kakashi sweat dropped. _'Looks like the First Exam is going to be a little difficult…And why have I the feeling Naru-chan did something cute and dumb again…?'_ He leaned back onto his seat. "They had to choose that sadist?"

"Sadist?" Kurenai asked in confusion.

"Kurenai." Asuma said. "You're still a rookie jounin, so it's no wonder you don't understand…"

"So, who is he?" Kurenai asked a bit confused.

"A pro." Kakashi said seriously.

"A pro? At what?" Kurenai asked curiously.

Asuma exhaled smoke from his cigarette. "Torture and interrogation."

"What?" Kurenai asked in shock.

"Although they will be no physical torturing in the exam…" Asuma explained. "I'm sure the students will feel some mental stress through his interrogation skills. He is…Konoha ANBU's torture and interrogation squad leader. Morino Ibiki."

 _Back to the exam…_

' _A hopeless rule?'_ Naruko thought seriously. _'That's perfect for me…because some people say I'm hopeless.'_ She smiled cheerfully.

Ibiki narrowed his eyes. "First, you are all going to choose if you wish to take the tenth problem or not."

Sasuke frowned. _'Choose whether to take it or not?'_

Temari looked at Ibiki in shock. "Choose? So, what happens if we don't take the tenth problem?!"

Ibiki smirked. "If you choose not to take it your points will be reduced to zero. In other words, you will fail. Your two other teammates will fail along with you."

"What's the meaning of this?!" The crowd murmured upset.

"And here is the other rule." Ibiki said sternly.

' _There's more? Cut it out already…'_ Sakura thought in fright.

"If you choose to take it and you get it wrong, you will…Lose the privilege to take the Chunin Exam forever." Ibiki said darkly.

Naruko narrowed her eyes. _'I don't get it…Why shouldn't I take the tenth question? The chance is high that I lose the privilege for the Chunin exam forever, yeah…but if you can't take a risk, you don't have a chance in the shinobi world…I'll just have to rely on my luck.'_

Kiba pointed angrily at Ibiki. "What kind of dumb question is this?!There should be those here who have taken the Chunin Exam in the past!"

Ibiki laughed evilly. He glared at them darkly. "You were unlucky. This year, I make the rules."

Naruko looked at him with a deadpan expression.

"That is why I gave you the option of quitting. Those who are not confident enough can choose to not take it, and take the exam next year, or the year after that." Ibiki laughed evilly again.

Sakura gritted her teeth. _'In other words, if one out of the three people chooses not to take it, all three will fail. If someone chooses to take it, and fails to answer it correctly, that person will be a genin forever. Either way, it's bad news.'_ She began to sweat. _'A normal person won't be able to choose which.'_

Naruko sweat dropped. _'Looks like Ibiki-oji-san is a sadist…'_

Ibiki looked at the genin seriously. "Let us begin. Those who will not be taking this tenth question, raise your hand. After we confirm your numbers, you have to leave."

Naruko sighed and leaned back.

Sakura narrowed her eyes seriously _. 'I won't raise my hand, because I'm confident that I will get the problem right. But…But Naruko, you're different. You should just ignore us, raise your hand, and think about the next chance.'_

"I..." The genin next to Naruko raised his hand. "I…I quit! I won't take it!"

Naruko looked at him surprised.

"Number 50, fail. Number 130 and 111, fail along with him." An examiner said.

"I'm sorry…Gennai, Inaho." The failed genin said while shivering. His teammates stood up.

"Me too!" Someone shouted and more and more genin raised their hands.

Naruko looked sadly after them, as more and more genin left the room. She narrowed her eyes. _'I don't like this…They all should be more confident in themselves…I have to do something about that.'_

' _Naruko!'_ Sakura thought in panic. _'Why aren't you raising your hand? She…'_ Sakura thought as she saw her shivering. She remembered her dream. _'You always say 'Hokage, Hokage' like an idiot…I'm sorry, Naruko.'_ Sakura smiled softly. _'It looks like I want to save your unrealistic dream.'_ Just as she was about to raise her hand Naruko narrowed her eyes and raised her hand.

Sakura, Sasuke and Hinata gaped at her in shock.

' _She…'_ Ibiki thought surprised.

 _Back to the jounin…_

"Ibiki understands human psychology." Asuma said utterly serious. "And the scariest part about him is that he can dive a person to a corner mentally, control his mind, and bully him. He can find a person's weakness and bring it to the surface."

 _Back to Naruko…_

Naruko stood up and struck her hand on the table. "Just kidding." She looked determined at Ibiki. "I would never run away! I'll take this problem, bring it on!"

The others looked at her utterly surprised.

"Even if I become a genin forever, I'm going to become Hokage no matter what anyway!" She giggled cheerfully. "I'm not scared of any of this." She sat down again and smiled brightly at an impressed looking Ibiki.

Sasuke sighed. _'She wasn't even thinking about us…'_ He shook his head in fondness. _'She has quite the spirit.'_

Sakura smiled fondly. _'Yes, you were an idiot.'_

Ibiki shook his head. "I will ask one more time." He said seriously. "This is the choice that will impact your life. If you want to quit, now is the chance."

Naruko smiled cheerily. "I'm not going to take back my words. That's my Nindo."

The other genin smiled at her. Gaara looked at her in interest. Shikamaru face palmed but still smiled. Lee smirked at her spirit.

Ibiki's corner of his mouth twitched up a bit. _'Interesting little girl. She wiped out everyone's uncertainty with her optimistic and sunny personality.'_ "78 students, eh? There's more left than I expected." He looked around the room. _'Looks like there's no point in waiting any longer.'_ The examiners smiled and nodded at him. He nodded back and looked at the genin. "Nice determination. Then… For the First Exam everyone here…" He smiled. "Passes!"

Naruko titled her head in confusion. "Huh?"

Sakura jumped up. "Wait, what's the meaning of this? We pass already? What about the tenth question?"

Ibiki smiled brightly. "There was nothing to begin with. Or you can call the two-choice-question the tenth question."

"What?" Sakura asked utterly confused.

"Wait!" Temari shouted annoyed. "So, what were those previous nine questions?! It was all a waste!"

"No, it's not. The nine problems accomplished their purpose." Ibiki smirked. "The purpose to test each other individual's information gathering skills."

"Information gathering skills?" Temari asked confused.

"First, this tests purpose lies in the first rule…Your pass-fail decision is based on your three-person teams. By giving that idea, we have given you an unprecedent amount of pressure to try and not be a nuisance to your team."

"I couldn't feel the pressure at all…" Naruko said in wonder.

Sakura face palmed. _'She is so dense…'_

Hinata giggled silently.

"But these test problems cannot be solved by you Genins. So, most of the people here must have come to the conclusion 'I have to cheat to get points.' In other words, this exam assumed that everyone was going to cheat. So, we snuck in two Chunins who knew the answers to be targets of cheating.

Naruko's eyes widened. _'So, they wanted us to cheat? That's so weird.'_

"But those who just cheated like a fool failed, of course." Ibiki took off his Konoha bandana. "Why?"

The Genin gaped at him, utterly shocked.

"Information can have greater value than life at times, and in missions and battlefields…" His whole head was full of burnt marks, scars and screw holes. "Information is contestant with lives of people."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "How awful…Burnt marks, screw holes and cut marks…They're the scars of torture."

Naruko looked at Ibiki utterly sadly and sympathetic. _'Poor Ibiki-oji-san, that he had to go through this…is cruel.'_

Ibiki bound his bandana back around his head. "The information that an enemy gets after being noticed by a third person will not necessarily be accurate. Remember this. Getting incorrect information can cause great damage to your teammates and village. So, we made you all gather information in the form of cheating. We kicked out those who were lacking in that field. That's what went on."

"But I still can't agree with the last question…" Temari insisted.

"But this tenth question is the main question of this First Exam." Ibiki said easily.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked confused.

"Let me explain. The tenth question was a 'take or not take' choice. Needless to say, it was a painful two-choice problem. Those who did not take it failed with their teams. If you chose to take it and you could not answer it…Your right to take the exam would have been taken away forever. It was a very insincere problem. How about this two -choice problem…" Ibiki narrowed his eyes seriously. "Let's assume that you have become a Chunin. Your mission is to capture a secret document. The number of the enemy ninja, their abilities, and armaments are unknown. And there may be traps that the enemy ninja have set up. Now, will you accept this mission, or not? Just because your life and the lives of your teammates may be in danger, are you able to avoid dangerous missions? The answer is…No. There are missions that carry heavy risks but cannot be avoided. The ability to show your courage to your teammates when needed, and the ability to get through a bad situation…That is what we look for in a Chunin, a squad leader. Those who cannot bet their fate in a critical situation…"

Naruko smiled in agreement.

"Those who give up when given the chance because there is a next year and let their minds sway over an uncertain future…Fools who only carry a light determination like that have no right to become a Chunin. That is what I believe." Ibiki said seriously. "I'm saying that those here who have chosen to take it gave the right answer for the difficult tenth question. You can deal with the difficulties you will face. You have broken through the entrance. The First Exam for the Chunin Selection ends now." Ibiki smiled. "I wish you luck."

Naruko giggled cheerfully and jumped up and down in excitement.

Ibiki's smile widened. _'What an interesting girl…'_ Suddenly he looked to the window and narrowed his eyes.

Something crashed through the window.

"Kyaaa!" Naruko shouted in surprise, as suddenly a Kunoichi stood before them.

Ibiki sighed. _'Geez, she's…'_

"Everybody, there's no time to be happy." Anko said and pointed at the cloth behind her, on which stood her name. "I'm the Second Examiner, Mitarashi Anko. Let's go to the next Exam!" She threw her fist into the air, enthusiastically. "Follow me!"

Naruko giggled amused, as everyone looked at Anko utterly flabbergasted.

Ibiki stepped next to her. "Grasp the atmosphere." He deadpanned.

Anko blushed in embarrassment.

Sakura sighed. _'The examiner is like Naruko…'_

"78?" Anko said surprised. "Ibiki, you let 26 teams pass?" She looked at him. "The First Exam must have been too soft."

"It looks like there a lot of excellent students this time." Ibiki said easily.

Anko huffed. "Oh, well…I'm going to make more than half of the teams fail in the next exam."

Sakura looked at her utterly shocked. "Fail more than half?"

"Ahhh…I'm getting excited." She smiled darkly. "I will explain the details tomorrow. We will go somewhere else, so ask the Jounin sensei about the rally point and time. This is all. Dismissed."

 _A little while later…_

Ibiki walked through the rows of benches and collected all the written exams. He walked towards Naruko's place and stopped. He took her exam and looked at the empty problems and the doodles. He laughed heartily. "Looks like someone passed with a paper full of doodles, huh?" He said amused. He read her name. "Uzumaki Naruko, huh? She really is an interesting girl…" Suddenly he noticed it. ' _Huh?_ _There's something written on the back…'_ He flipped the paper and began to read the note: ' _Hi Ibiki-ojisan or anyone else who will read this. I'm bored so I thought I would leave you a message.'_ He shook his head in fondness. "Oji-san…that is the first time someone called me this…" He smiled softly and continued reading. ' _Earlier, we met a Konoha shinobi named Kabuto. He was very nice and all, but I can't help but feel a bit suspicious, because he had various information about the Chunin Exam and about people participating here. He also knew very much about Konoha shinobi and he said he also had information about me and the other rookies. I'm a bit concerned about the information he has on me…because you probably know **what** is inside of me…Anyway, he carries the information in cards who only show their contents if he channels his chakra into them.' _He narrowed his eyes as he realized who Naruko was. "So, you're the Kyuubi vessel. That you can be this cheerful after what you were going through…I remember having fun torturing these disgusting villagers, who liked touching little children…" He shook his head, to dispel these memories and his anger. He read the remain of the letter. ' _That was all I wanted to say…Bye, bye Ibiki-ojisan. I hope I'll see you around Konoha sometime, you look like a nice guy. :)'_ He smiled softly. "I would like to see you again too." He shook his head and narrowed his eyes at the important information on the letter. "Kabuto…huh? That is really alarming. We have to keep an eye on that guy." He sighed. "Better go and show Hokage-sama that…" And with that, Ibiki vanished into a swirl of leaves.

* * *

 **Hey guys! That was this week's chapter. How did you like it? :) How did you find the reaction from Ibiki to Naruko's letter? I think it was cute :3. Anyway, next chapter will the Second Part of the Chunin Exam begin, where a certain perverted snake appears… *** **shudder***

 **Oh, and if you know the anime 'One Piece', please check out my other fanfiction named ' _Angel Princess'_. It's a story about my OC Juli in the One Piece universe, but it's as entertaining as funny. (For example: In chapter 9&10 will be funny moments with the batshit crazy old man known as Monkey D. Garp and his best buddy Sengoku. :D) I will update that story as well as this story once per week. For anyone who read till here: Thanks for listening to the crazy author-san. ;)**

 _Reviews_

 _'00-SilentObserver-13'_ : Never underestimate kashi's naru senses its 99.9℅ accurate if not 100℅ accurate. Also never ever ever ever underestimate the naru effect you lose from the very beginning. It did make the sadist smile not just smile but smile softly and is already unconsciously protective of her. I can't wait to see how she and anko get along and how the hokage reacts to the paper filled with doodles and ibiki being called oji-san. He'll probably get a kick out of it. I am curious how kashi will react to ibiki being dubbed as oji-san. Keep up the good work it's very much appreciated

 **Thank you~ :3 And you're right, beware of the Naru effect, they can change you drastically ;). Next chapter you will see Sandaime's reaction to Naru's letter. :D And maybe later on, Kakashi will find out about Naru's 'nickname' for Ibiki... :)**

 _'Ella Sinclaire'_ : Good job!

 **Awww...thank you so much! :3 I really appreciate all of your nice comments, exciting suggestions and constructive criticism. :)**

 _'Tomoe Dragneel'_ : I love it~

 **I'm glad you like my story~ :)**

 _'stamfordhighschool'_ : It's so cool and cute

 **Thank you :)**

 _'hellspam':_ I'm curious if you ever thought of doing a story for the bleach anime since the way you wrote this out makes me think you'd do a good job with the story of bleach

P.s I'll check out the one piece story after I catch up with this

 **Welo, for now I have more than enough to do with these two fanfic's because I want to update them constantly. So for now, I'm not going to write a Bleach fanfic until after I maybe have finished one of my on going stories. Sorry if this disappoints you.**

 **And sure, check out my one piece fanfic whenever you want. :) I love writing said fanfic just as much as I love writing this story, so if you like One Piece, maybe it's worth it to check I out.**


	26. The Forest of Death

' _Normal thought…'_

" **Kyuubi/Bijuu speech…"**

"Normal speech…"

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 26- The Forest of Death

* * *

 _With the Hokage…_

Ibiki appeared in a swirl of leaves, right before the Sandaime.

"Ibiki, how did the Exam go?" Sandaime looked at him in interest, while smoking his pipe.

Ibiki looked at him seriously. "Hokage-sama, 26 teams passed the first exam."

"Mmhhh…That is surprising me. You passed so much teams?" _'I considered maximal 20 teams…'_ He furrowed his brows in thought.

Ibiki chuckled softly. "That's because of a bright sunshine, who encouraged all of them in the last minute."

Sandaime sweat dropped. "It was Naru-chan…am I right?"

Ibiki chuckled. "You could say that…"

He sighed. _'Why do you have to encourage the others Naru-chan? It's something like a competition…'_ "Okay, did something happened, other than that?"

Ibiki narrowed his eyes seriously. "Yes, Hokage-sama. Take a look at that." He gave him the test paper from Naruko.

The Sandaime took the paper. _'Let's see…'_ He looked at the name and what was on it. He facepalmed and sighed. "I see. Naru-chan didn't took this test seriously and drew on it, certainly because she was bored." Sandaime shook his head in fondness.

Ibiki chuckled. "She passed with an empty paper…that's impressive."

Sandaime groaned. _'Maybe it's impressive, but I told her a thousand times already, that she has to take paper tests seriously…'_ He massaged his head. "I have to scold her after the exam…"

Ibiki smiled softly. "But that's not all…Look at the back of the page, Hokage-sama."

"Hmm?" Sandaime said in interest and turned the paper around. He read through the letter. He chuckled amused and looked at the man before him. "Ibiki-oji-san?"

Ibiki smiled fondly and blushed a bit. "Looks like it…"

Sandaime laughed heartily. _'Looks like Naru-chan has Ibiki wrapped around her little finger…not that I am any different…'_ He shook his head and narrowed his eyes seriously. "Kabuto…huh?"

Ibiki looked at him seriously. "I looked into it. I'm certain she means Yakushi Kabuto."

Sandaime sighed. "If I remember him right, he was always unsuspicious…But that what Naru-chan has written about him concerns me. He isn't a jounin nor old enough, so he can't know about the Kyuubi sealed inside Naruko…But how she phrases it, she thinks he knows more about her then the others. And then there are these information cards…"

Ibiki narrowed his eyes. "There's more. As I looked into his information, I saw that he failed the Chunin Exam seven times already. And every time, he dropped out after the Forest of Death examination."

Sandaime chewed on the end of his pipe in thought. "That's highly suspicious. But we don't have enough evidence to perform an interrogation…But I want you to inform Anko and the other examiners in the Forest of Death to have an eye on him. You are dismissed."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Ibiki kneeled down, before vanishing into a swirl of leaves.

The Sandaime sighed. _'What did you find out, Naru-chan? I can always depend on your feelings. Something is definitely wrong about this Kabuto.'_ He looked one last time at the letter, before he went back to do his paperwork. _'Great! Now I have a headache and paperwork to deal with…'_ He cried anime tears. _'How did the Shodaime and Nidaime-sama do this all…?'_

* * *

 _The next day…_

Naruko and all the other genins, who passed the first exam, stood before a fenced-in forest area.

"What is this place?" Naruko asked in wonder as she looked around.

Anko, who stood in a short distance from her, smiled darkly. "This is where the Second Exam will take place. The 44th training area…Also known as the Forest of Death."

Naruko tilted her head curiously. "The Forest of Death…huh?"

"There's something kind of creepy about this place…" Sakura said and gulped in fright.

Anko laughed. "Why it's called like that, will you all realize soon."

Naruko giggled cheerfully. "That kind of threat won't work against me. I'm not scared of this place!"

Anko smiled. "Really? You've got a lot of energy." She narrowed her eyes and threw a kunai towards Naruko.

Naruko's eyes widened in surprise as the kunai cut her cheek and Anko appeared behind her.

"A cute kid like you dies at very beginning, dappled with the red blood I like." Anko licked the blood away from Naruko's cheek. Suddenly she turned around with a kunai in her hand. A kunoichi from Kusagakure appeared behind her and handed Anko the kunai back with her abnormal long tongue.

"I'm returning your…kunai knife." The kunoichi said calmly.

Naruko shuddered in disgust. _'This kunoichi is creepy. She has a really long tongue like snakes…I hate snakes…'_

Anko smiled. "Thank you for taking the trouble…But…don't stand behind me, thirsty for blood." Anko took the kunai from her and smirked cheekily. "If you don't want a quick death…"

The tongue slithered back into 'her' mouth. "Well, it's my nature to act up at the sight of red blood."

Naruko's heartbeat increased. **"Grrrrrrrr…Sn…ke...ba…ta…d"** She heard a malicious growl inside her head. _'Ehhh?! There was this growl again! And this time the voice tried to say something, but I couldn't understand it…And why do I have the growing feeling of serious danger?'_ She shook her head in confusion.

The Kusa-nin smiled darkly. "And my precious hair was cut, so I got excited…"

"Naruko-chan…" Hinata whispered in concern.

The 'unknown' kunoichi walked back towards her team.

"I'm sorry…" Anko said calmly.

Sakura looked at them flabbergasted. _'W-What's with that Proctor? Frankly, she's psycho!'_ Sakura looked at the kunoichi from Kusagakure, who walked past her. _'This one, too…'_

"Evidently, we've got a lot of hot blooded kids this time." Anko chuckled darkly. "This will be fun."

Naruko looked at her with a deadpan expression. _'You're the most hot-blooded one here…'_

"Well, before we start the second exam, I have to pass this out to you!" Anko said as she walked back to the place she stood before. She took out a stack of paper. "It's a consent form, before you can take part in the test you have to sign this."

"Why?" Naruko asked curiously.

"From here on, corpses are going to come out, I have to get your consent to that! Or it'll be my responsibility." Anko laughed.

Naruko narrowed her eyes. _'I survived the brutal beatings and torture from the villagers…I'm sure I will survive that too.'_

"Well, I'm going to start the explanation for the second exam. In a word, the limits of your survival will be challenged." Anko handed the papers to Naruko.

Naruko took one of the consent form and handed the stack to one of Kabuto's teammates.

' _Survival, huh?'_ Shikamaru sighed. _'This test is so troublesome.'_

"First, I will give you step-by-step instruction on the terrain of this Training Field. Training Field Number 44 is surrounded by 44 locked entrance gates, there are rivers and a forest and a tower in the middle. It's about 10 kilometers from the towers to the gate…In this confined area, you will go through a certain survival program. The contents of which are…anything goes scroll battle!" Anko looked at them seriously and lifted two scrolls.

"Scrolls…?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes…I want you to fight for two scrolls, the Heaven Scroll and the Earth Scroll. All together 26 teams got through the first test. Half of them…13 teams get the Heaven Scroll, the other half get the Earth Scroll. I'll hand over one scroll to each team. To put it simply, that's what you're vying for."

"And the conditions to pass?" Sasuke asked casually.

"Three of you bring both, the Heaven Scroll and the Earth Scroll to the tower in the center." Anko explained.

"That means that of the 13 teams, half of them will fail for sure…" Sakura concluded.

"Expect that it has to be on time." Anko said seriously. "For this second exam, the time limit is 120 hours. Do it in exactly five days!"

"Five days?!" Ino shouted shocked.

"What do we do about food?" Choji exclaimed in horror.

Anko sighed. "Be self-sufficient! It's a treasure trove in the wilderness. There's more than enough for food…"

"However…" Kabuto interposed. "It's teeming with fierce people-eating animals, poison bugs, poisonous weeds and much more."

"No way…" Choji said in distress.

Ino looked at him annoyed. "Baka, that's why it's called survival!"

"Besides, it's improbable that 39 people, 13 teams will pass." Neji said sternly.

"The interval for activity gets longer with each passing day, while the time for recovery gets shorter…" Lee said seriously. "Seems pretty grueling!" He smiled and his teeth shined brightly.

"On top of that, you're surrounded by nothing but enemies, even falling asleep will be a problem…" Sasuke said seriously.

"And, besides those injured during attempts to capture scrolls…there will definitely be people, who are unable to endure the rigors of the course." Anko explained.

Shikamaru raised his hand. "Ummm…so you can quit in the middle of it?"

"According to the rules, you cannot give up in the middle of it!" Anko said seriously, but then smiled. "I want you to spend five days in the forest."

Shikamaru crossed his arms. "Just like I thought…This is going to be troublesome!"

"Moving on, conditions of disqualifications. Number 1, if all three members of the team can't make it to the tower with the Heaven and Earth Scrolls within the time limit. Number 2, if a team loses a member or if a member became incapacitated. There's that, and this is a supplement…Absolutely do not look at the contents of the scrolls until you have reached the towers!"

"What happens if we look at it halfway through?" Naruko looked at Anko curiously.

Anko smiled. "When you look at it you'll find…out!" She taunted her.

Naruko pouted cutely. _'Now, I'm even more curious…'_

"There are times when a Chunin must deal with super-secret text. This is to test your reliability." Anko explained. "That's all the explanation! I'll exchange your three consent forms for the scrolls in that hut over there." She pointed at the hut, where three Chunin sat. "After that, pick your entrance, and all the gates will open simultaneously!" Anko sighed in relief. "Finally, just a word of advice…Don't die!"

Naruko sweat dropped. _'What a good advice…'_

 _A little bit later…_

Sasuke sat against a rock and read through the consent form. He looked at the hut, where the Chunin hang a curtain up around the hut. _'I see, so you won't know which scroll was given to each team…and you won't know which of the three people is carrying the scroll. If what Ibiki said was right, there will be life or death struggles for information in this test. Everyone is an enemy!'_ Sasuke looked around. _'The resolve of everyone here is strong. That means that it might come to killing each other.'_

Anko chuckled as she looked at Sasuke. _'It looks like they understand the meaning of the consent form a little bit…'_

Sakura read the consent form as she walked around.

"Heeeey, look who's here! It's Billboard Brow, isn't it?" Ino taunted Sakura, as she, Shikamaru and Choji looked at her. "I thought you went home long ago, I never imagined you were still here."

"Ooooh? Look who's here, the ugly Inopig." Sakura said cheekily. "Starting now, it's five days of the survival test with Sasuke-kun. There's no reason to go home."

A tick mark appeared on Ino's head. They both glared at each other and flashes appeared from their eyes.

"Ugly!"

"Billboard!"

"Ugly! Ugly!"

"Billboard! Billboard!"

Shikamaru and Choji looked at them flabbergasted.

"Ugly, ugly, ugly!"

"Billboard, billboard, billboard!"

"Ugly, ugly, ugly, ugly!"

"Billboard, billboard, billboard, billboard!"

Ino glared at her. "Sakura, that's impossible for you! For your own sake, just hurry up and go home!"

Sakura glared back. "I could say the exact same thing to you!"

And again, flashes appeared from their eyes, then they both huffed and walked away from each other.

"Hey, why are those two on such bad terms?" Choji asked Shikamaru.

"D-Do you think I care about something so troublesome like that?"

 _With Naruko…_

Naruko walked around and read her consent form. She sighed. _'You just have to write down your name, why does this take the others so much time. Are they not sure about the consequences?'_ She looked up and smiled brightly as she saw Hinata. "Hinata-chan! What are you doing over there?" She waved cheerfully as she ran towards her.

Hinata looked at her in surprise. "N-Naruko-chan…umm…well…" She looked shyly away.

Naruko smiled at her softly. "You should really be more confident in yourself."

Hinata looked at her surprised and then she noticed the scratch. She rummaged through her backpack. "Here this is for your scratch…" She lifted a can of healing cream.

Naruko giggled and waved dismissingly with her hand. "This scratch is healed in no time, don't worry about that…Oh, I have to go now, See you!" She walked away.

Hinata smiled after Naruko. _'She is right…I should be more confident…'_

"It's about time for the scroll exchange." One of the Chunin in the hut said and walked back behind the curtain.

Team for team walked into the hut and exchanged their forms for the scroll.

Anko smirked. _'Well, I wonder how many teams will survive…'_

 _A few moments later…_

Naruko smiled cheerily as she gave their three consent forms to the Chunin before her. The Chunin handed her the Heaven Scroll.

 _At 2 pm…_

"Teams who have taken the scroll, stay with the representative and move to the gates!" Anko shouted seriously. "We'll all start simultaneously in 30 minutes!"

 _At Gate 16…_

Kiba, Akamaru, Shino and Hinata waited before Gate sixteen.

"Yeah! Survival is our forte!" Kiba shouted cheekily. "Hinata, don't show your weakness."

Hinata looked to the ground. "Uh, okay…"

 _At Gate 27…_

Shikamaru, Choji and Ino waited before Gate twenty-seven.

"Life or Death…It's troublesome but we have to do this." Shikamaru sighed. "Since it's come to this, Naruko will be our target." He grinned. _'I want to see what she can do, so I can finally figure her out…'_

"For snacks, there's potato chips…" Choji listed his food and began to drool. "What about shortcake…?"

Ino sighed. _'I can't believe you two!'_

 _At Gate 12…_

Naruko, Sasuke and Sakura stood before Gate twelve.

"Yaaay! Let's do this!" Naruko shouted and giggled cheerfully.

Sakura nodded. "Yes." _'Shannaro!'_

Sasuke smirked and narrowed his eyes as he looked at the Forest of Death.

 _At Gate 20…_

The three Sound nins waited impatient before Gate twenty.

"Heh heh…Finally the opportunity is here…We have the chance to fulfill our mission in earnest…" Dosu said pleased.

 _At Gate 38…_

Kabuto and his two teammates stood calmly before Gate thirty-eight.

 _At Gate 6…_

Gaara, Kankuro and Temari waited before Gate six.

' _Sure, the enemy teams are scary, but I'm really scared of spending five days with this guy.'_ Kankuro thought as he looked at Gaara in fright.

 _At Gate 15…_

By Gate fifteen stood the three Kusa-nins.

"Target the rookies first." One of them said.

"They said from now on it's okay to kill, which makes it easier." The unknown Kunoichi from earlier smirked.

 _At Gate 41…_

Lee, Tenten and Neji looked at Gate forty-one.

Lee got a passionated fire in his eyes. _'Guy-sensei, I'll do my best! I'll definitely succeed!'_

Tenten sighed at Lee and Neji smirked cheekily.

 _A little while later…_

The Chunins, who waited before the Gates, unlocked them and stood back before the Gates.

Just as the clockhand reached 2:30 pm, Anko shouted: "We now start the second test of the Chunin Exam!"

The doors opened and all stormed inside the Forest of Death.

The three Kusa-nin looked at each other, as they stormed into the forest.

"Look for the brats!" The 'unknown' Kunoichi ordered.

"Those three, right?" Her teammate asked and grinned cheekily.

 _With Naruko & Co…_

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruko walked calmly inside the forest.

"Let's go!" Naruko shouted cheerily and the three began to storm forward.

 _A little while later…_

Naruko, Sasuke and Sakura looked around in surprise as they heard screams.

"Wasn't that someone screaming just now?" Sakura asked in shock. "I'm kinda getting nervous."

Naruko giggled. "It was probably nothing…" Then she bit on her lip. "I have to pee..." She walked towards a tree.

"Ehhh?" Sakura shouted in surprise as Naruko began to unbutton her shorts before them.

Sasuke blushed.

A tick mark appeared on Sakura's head. She hit Naruko on the head. "Go to the grass where nobody can see you! You baka!"

"Itai!" Naruko pouted. "Fine, fine, I'm going…"

 _A few moments later…_

Naruko came back. "Ahh…I'm refreshed."

Sakura's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and kicked Naruko in the face.

"Huh?" Sakura shouted utterly shocked. "S-Sasuke-kun…no matter what, you don't have to go that far."

Naruko rubbed her face. "W-What was that for…?" She avoided Sasuke's kick briefly. She jumped onto a branch, but then was kicked down from it by Sasuke and fell hardly on the ground. "W-What are you doing…all of the sudden?!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "What, you ask? That's my line, isn't it?" He took out a kunai and stormed seriously towards Naruko.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted in distress.

Naruko took out a kunai and narrowed her eyes. "It can't be helped!"

They stormed towards each other and clashed. Naruko backflipped away to avoid Sasuke's kunai.

"Sasuke-kun, please stop!" Sakura said in distress.

"Look closely at her!" Sasuke ordered.

"Huh?" Sakura said surprised and looked at Naruko.

"Talk! Where's the real Naruko!" Sasuke said utterly serious.

"Eehhh?" Sakura shouted in realization.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" 'Naruko' shouted.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "What happened to the scratch on your face?"

The Naruko began to sweat in panic.

"I'm asking what happened to the scratch you got from the protector! And your shuriken holster is on your left leg. Naruko is right handed. And the real Naruko would be pissed if I would attack her for no reason. You're worse at Henge no Jutsu than Naruko, you phony!"

And with a puff of smoke, Naruko transformed into a genin from Kirigakure. "Unlucky! You got me. In that case…Which one of you got the scroll?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and Sakura took out a kunai and got into fighting stance.

"If you listen to me obediently, I'll spare your lives."

Sasuke and Sakura didn't budge a bit.

The Kiri-nin narrowed his eyes. "I see. Then I'll resort to force!" He stormed towards them.

* * *

 **Hey guys, that was this week's chapter! How did you like it? ;) Could any of you figure out, what Kyuubi tried to say to Naruko? Anyway, we finally got to the second part of the Exam! Are you excited for Orochimaru's official appearance? I sure am! :D**

 **See you next chapter! :)**

Henge no Jutsu = Transformation Technique

 _Review_

 _'Tomoe Dragneel'_ : I love it~

 **Thank you~ :)**


	27. Eat or be Eaten!

' _Normal thought…'_

" **Kyuubi/Bijuu speech…"**

"Normal speech…"

Jutsu name

* * *

Chapter 27- Eat or be Eaten: Panic in the Forest of Death

* * *

The Kiri-nin narrowed his eyes. "I see. Then I'll resort to force!" He stormed towards them.

Sasuke jumped into the air and did handsigns. "Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" He blew several flames at him.

The Kiri-nin dodged all of his attacks. As they were both in the air, they clashed with each other. Then, the Kiri-nin stormed into another direction. Sasuke followed him.

"Ooii! Sasuke!" Naruko shouted, while laying pinioned on the ground.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and looked at her. _'You've got to be kidding, loser!'_ He threw a kunai in her direction, and so cut through the rope.

"Alright!" Naruko sighed in relief as she freed herself.

"I caught you off guard! Lucky!" The Kiri-nin laughed and threw kunai's and knifes in Sasuke's direction.

Sasuke dodged them and the kunai bored into the tree branch, on which he held onto. But then he realized it. _'Paper Bomb!'_ He thought in distress. The bomb exploded and he fell to the ground.

Suddenly the Kiri-nin appeared behind him. "This is lucky!" He laughed darkly. "I'll kill you if you move! Calmly hand over the scroll!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks, as she saw the Kiri-nin behind Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun!" She shouted in panic.

The eyes of the Kiri-nin widened in surprise as Sasuke smirked. A kunai flew towards him and so he had to jump away from Sasuke, to dodge it.

Naruko jumped down and looked at the Kiri-nin utterly serious. "I won't let you get away!"

' _You're always late, Naruko!'_ Sasuke thought in fondness. He pinned a kunai with chakra to his foot and activated his Sharingan. With speediness, he threw the kunai towards the Kiri-nin, who was still in the air.

Naruko, who was in the air too, looked at him in surprise.

The Kiri-nin dodged the kunai, but couldn't dodge Sasuke, who bored another kunai into his gut.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said in worry as blood splashed onto his face.

Sasuke looked at her annoyed. "Don't just stand there, Sakura! There's no guarantee this guy's alone! Got it?! If you let you're guard down you'll really get killed…"

The Kiri-nin disengaged himself from Sasuke's kunai and jumped away. "It's unlucky! I came on my own to conceal my presence, but that became my enemy…" He bled heavily and fled from them.

Sasuke landed on the ground and tsked. _'He got away, huh?'_

 _A few moments later…_

Sasuke, Naruko and Sakura sat on the ground in a circle.

"If there's an instance, where we become separated, don't trust him, even if he looks like your teammate…" Sasuke looked at them seriously. "Just like now, there's a possibility that an enemy will transform into one of us, to get close to us!"

Naruko nodded in agreement.

"So, what do we do?" Sakura asked seriously.

"We decide on a password."

"Password?" Naruko titled her head cutely. _'Why do we have to do this…it's too troublesome…Waaahhhh…I sound just like Shikamaru!'_

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Listen, if the password is incorrect, no matter what he looks like…presume he is an enemy! I'll only say it once, so listen closely."

Naruko sighed. _'Booooring…'_

"You ask, Ninja song, 'Ninja Chance.' And the answer is: 'The chance to sneak up where a large number of enemies are making a scene. The quiet place has no secret hideout. It is important for a shinobi to know the right time. The time when an enemy is tired and drops his guard.' That's it." Sasuke explained seriously.

Sakura smiled. "Okay!"

Naruko sighed. _'Blah, blah, blah…why do we have to decide on such a long password? If we are currently fighting or in danger, we don't have time to recite something like that anyway...And the last thing we need during a fight is not to trust each other…'_ She sighed again. "I got it…I got it…"

Sasuke stood up. "I'll carry the scroll." He ordered.

Naruko's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Oi wait, Sasuke!" She stopped dead in her tracks as suddenly something flied past her and cut her other cheek. She narrowed her eyes and looked into the forest. "What was that?"

Suddenly a really heavy wind stormed around them.

"A new enemy?!" Sasuke said seriously.

Dust and dirt blew around. As the dust cleared, the three Kusa-nin stood there. "You guys go play around…" The 'unknown' kunoichi ordered. "I'll go alone…"

 _With Sasuke…_

Sasuke hid under some bushes, with a kunai in his hand. Suddenly he turned around, ready to attack, just to look at Sakura. "Sakura!" He said in surprise.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted in relief and ran towards him.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and got into fighting stance. "Don't come closer! First the password…Ninja song, 'Ninja Chance'!"

Sakura stopped. "Ah! Umm… The chance to sneak up where a large number of enemies are making a scene. The quiet place has no secret hideout. It is important for a shinobi to know the right time. The time when an enemy is tired and drops his guard."

Sasuke relaxed a bit. "Good."

"Itaaaii! Hey minna, are you okay?" Naruko asked as she ran towards them, while waving with her hand.

"Naruko, wait." Sakura said seriously. "The password…"

Naruko sighed. "I know… The chance to sneak up where a large number of enemies are making a scene. The quiet place has no secret hideout. It is important for a shinobi to know the right time. The time when an enemy is tired and drops his guard."

Sakura sighed in relief.

Sasuke smirked and threw a kunai towards Naruko.

"What?!" Naruko shouted in surprise as she dodged the kunai casually.

"Huh?" Sakura looked at them confused.

"What are you doing?!" Naruko shouted indignantly.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "This time it's someone who can dodge my attacks, huh?"

"W-What are you saying, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked in confusion. "Naruko just said the password properly."

"She was not just able to say it, she took the effort to say it too, that's the problem!" Sasuke said seriously.

"Huh?" Sakura said confused.

"What?" Naruko looked at him confused.

Sasuke sighed. "Do you really think that girl can remember a password this long? And that she would make the effort to say it in this situation?"

"Oh!" Sakura shouted in realization.

"Besides that, her movements when she avoided my attack…It was clearly different from Naruko's!" Sasuke looked at the 'Naruko' seriously. _'And the real Naruko would have attacked me in fury…'_ He shuddered at the thought. "Show your true self already, fake one!"

'Naruko' grinned sadistically and licked her lips. "That's how it is, huh…" And with a big puff of smoke, in Naruko's place stood the Kusa 'kunoichi'. "But if you knew she would forget it, why didn't you make the password shorter?"

Sasuke grinned cheekily. "I knew that you were underground, eavesdropping on our conversation. So, I chose the password on purpose."

The Kusa 'kunoichi' took her hat off and looked at him darkly. "Oh really. So, you're not tired or letting your guard down." 'She' smiled darkly. "This will be more fun than I thought." 'She' licked with her abnormal long tongue over her lips.

Sakura got into fighting stance. _'This person's…too creepy! And where's Naruko?'_

 _With Naruko…_

"Itaaii!" Naruko slowly got up. She looked around in confusion. "Huh? Where are Sakura and Sasuke?" _'And why do I have the urge to kill Sasuke-teme, all of the sudden?'_

Suddenly a big shadow appeared before Naruko. "Huh?" She looked up in surprise, just to come face to face with a huge snake. "Kyaaaa! It's a snake! I hate snakes…" She shuddered in disgust as the snake came nearer to her. Just then, the snake began to attack her, but she dodged the attack by backflipping. Suddenly the tail of the snake appeared behind her and grabbed her. "Nooooo!" She began to wail in its grip, tears in her eyes. "Snakes are so disgusting…" Just then, the snake opened his mouth and swallowed her whole.

 _Back to Sasuke and Sakura…_

The 'kunoichi' laughed darkly and took out her Earth Scroll. "You want our Earth Scroll, don't you? 'Cause you have the Heaven Scroll." 'She' smiled darkly and began to swallow the Earth Scroll whole.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and Sakura looked at her in shock.

"Well, let's begin…" 'She' licked her mouth. "The battle for the Scrolls! Life or Death!" 'She' glared at them darkly.

Sasuke's and Sakura's eyes widened in shock. They saw visions of them dying gruesome deaths. They froze in shock and horror as their hearts stopped a beat. Sakura froze, utterly frightened.

Sasuke breathed heavily in fright. _'Genjutsu?_ ' His eyes widened and he began to vomit.

The 'kunoichi' just looked at him seriously as he tried to stand up but couldn't.

' _No, that's not it…This is simply the killer intent or thirst for blood.'_ Sasuke began to sweat heavily in fear and he was disorientated. _'What's going on?! Just looking at her eyes made me think of death. Who is this…woman?!'_ He slowly turned his head to look at Sakura. "Sa…kura…?" His eyes widened in shock, as he saw her completely frozen in fear and crying. He narrowed his eyes. _'It's no good. We have no choice but to flee here. Unless we do, the only thing waiting for us is…Death!'_

The 'kunoichi' smirked.

 _With Naruko…_

"Let me out, you disgusting evil snake!" Naruko's voice sounded from inside the snake. She breathed heavily, as she was inside the snake's stomach, because she was soaked in its stomach acid. She took out a kunai and tried to cut it, but it didn't work. She bit on her lip. "This isn't going to work…I need something else…" She rummaged through her kunai pouch but couldn't find something else. "Waahhh…this slime in here is soooo disgusting." She shouted as the snake's slimy stomach acid was stuck to her. "Wha…" She watched in shock as the acid slowly began to corrode her clothes. "M-my clothes are beginning to dissolve! Noooo! That's my favorite jacket! Don't you dare you evil snake!"

 _Back to Sasuke and Sakura…_

The 'kunoichi' laughed darkly. "Can't move already?"

Sasuke shivered in fear and closed his eyes. _'She's going to kill me! Move…move…move!'_ He gritted his teeth in struggle. _'Move!'_ He slowly began to move his hand towards his kunai pouch. _'Move! Move! Move!'_ He slowly took the kunai out of the pouch but struggled hard with this normally easy task. He narrowed his eyes and stood very slowly up. _'Even if it's just a little…Move!'_

The 'kunoichi' smirked amused. "What do you intend to do…with that?"

Sasuke's eyes widened and he froze again. _'I can't move!'_

The 'kunoichi' slowly walked towards him. "Don't worry, I will end this in a second." 'She' took out two kunai. "You won't even have the time to feel pain." 'She' stopped and smirked. "I wanted you to entertain me more." 'She' raised her arm to throw the kunai for the finishing blow. "It's too bad." And with that the kunai flew towards Sasuke and Sakura.

Sasuke gritted his teeth.

Then blood splashed around.

 _With Naruko…_

She narrowed her eyes. _'I'm not going to die in a disgusting snake! I have to think about a way of getting out here as fast as possible, before all my clothes are dissolved!'_

 _Back to Sasuke…_

The 'kunoichi' looked at the blood stain on the ground. Sasuke and Sakura were nowhere to be seen. The 'kunoichi' looked in front of her and saw the two kunai bored into a tree root. 'She' smiled pleased. "I see."

In a bit of a distance, Sakura and Sasuke sat under a tree. Sasuke breathed heavily and looked at the kunai, he had bored into his leg, so he could move again and flee with Sakura in time.

Sakura looked at him in worry. "Sasuke-kun!"

 _With Naruko…_

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruko shouted seriously, from inside the snake and the snake began to be filled with dozens of Naruko's till it exploded. She dispelled her clones and breathed heavily. "Serves you right for destroying my favorite clothes, you bad snake!" She looked down at her clothes. Her orange shorts had a hole on the front left leg and the sleeves of her jacket were now short. Moreover, her jacket was littered with holes. Naruko pouted. _'I really liked this jacket…'_

 _Back to Sasuke…_

Sasuke dragged the kunai out of his leg. He gritted his teeth in pain.

Sakura looked at him in shock. "Sasuke-kun…Are you okay?" She asked in concern.

Sasuke laid a hand over her mouth and looked back to where they came from in paranoia. He still shivered and sweated heavily in fright. _'If we don't flee in a hurry, we'll be discovered here, too. How do we flee? H-How should we escape?'_

Sakura looked at him in worry. _'I have never seen Sasuke-kun…so worked up.'_ Suddenly, she noticed a shadow towering above them and she looked to the side. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw a huge snake staring back at her. In panic, she tried to take Sasuke's hand away from her mouth to warn him. Then, finally, she succeeded. "Sasuke-kun, a snake!"

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and looked utterly surprised at the snake, who attacked them. They both jumped away, to dodge the attack.

"Shoot! I was too shaken up to notice the snake!" He said in distress.

Sakura landed on a tree branch and looked worried at the snake, which followed Sasuke.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as the snake came nearer to him. His eyes widened in panic, as he noticed the same aura and eyes, the 'kunoichi' had. He screamed in fright. "Don't come near me!" He threw shuriken towards the snake in panic and wounded it. The snake screamed in pain and fell on a tree fork. Blood dripped from the snake to the ground and it didn't moved anymore.

Sasuke landed on a tree branch above it and breathed heavily. His eyes widened utterly shocked and surprised as something burst right through the skin of the snake.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock too, as the 'kunoichi' appeared from within the snake.

"Don't lower your guard, not even for a moment…A prey must always stay tense and try to flee desperately…before a predator." 'She' smiled dangerously and looked at Sasuke darkly. 'She' jumped towards Sasuke and her body became elastic just like a snake. She coiled herself around the tree towards Sasuke.

Sasuke screamed in panic and fright.

Suddenly, kunai and shuriken bored into the tree an inch before the head of the 'kunoichi'.

"Ahh…Huh?!" Sakura shouted in surprise and looked up.

The 'kunoichi' narrowed her eyes and looked up too.

"Sorry Sasuke." Naruko's voice sounded from above them.

Sasuke looked up in surprise, just to see Naruko standing there, with holes everywhere in her clothes, looking seriously at them.

"Naruko!" Sakura shouted happily.

"I was in a stomach of a disgusting snake, who destroyed my favorite jacket, so excuse me, I don't really feel like reciting the password in a situation like this." She made eye-contact with Sasuke.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, this was Chapter 27. :) How did you like it? Naruko really hates snakes and after this encounter, I think it didn't get any better… :D Anyway, looks like a slimy snake man is going to be in the next chapter together with a pissed Kyuubi. ;) So, be excited for the next chapter! See you! :)**

Katon: Housenka no Jutsu = Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Shadow Clone Technique

 _Reviews_

 _'00-SilentObserver-13'_ : Lol she's channeling shikamaru I can just see the two of them saying troublesome at the same time then falling asleep while being lectured by someone or something. If she hates snakes so much she probably would sic kurama or kashi's dogs on it. Will she retalite on sasuke for the feeling she got of needing to smack him hard? Can't wait to see kashi's reaction to her clothes he'll probably plot murder on the snake. Keep up the good work can't wait to read how things go down in the next chapter.

 **Thank you! :3 I think she and Shikamaru will become best friends in the future xD. And maybe she will smack Sasuke hard in the face before dealing with the snake man/woman (? XD), but maybe she will just forgive him this one time because they're in the middle of a fight. Anyway, I think Kashi will not react to her clothes begin torn and half dissolved, because the first to see her in this state is Iruka and because Iruka is such a mother hen, he will give her new clothes immediately. :D. But don't sorry, Kashi has later on enough to worry about when it comes to Naru...*insert evil grin here* (I'm not going to tell you more...yet ;) )**

 _'Lunou'_ : I can't wait to see Kyuubi pissed c: And I actually wonder how Naruko's fight against Kiba will turn out about the fart part xDD Amazing fanfic tho, keep the good work on! 3

 **Thank you so much~ I can't wait to write Kyuubi pissed too. And I don't want to spoil something, but I tell you this much...The fight with Kiba will be (for the most part) totally different. ;)**

 _'bookdragonslayer'_ : Kakashi's reaction to Naruko's clothes is going to be so adorable.

 **Yeah, it's going to be cute :3**


	28. Naruko's Counterattack!

' _Normal thought…'_

" **Kyuubi speech…"**

' **Kyuubi's thoughts…'**

"Normal speech…"

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 28- Naruko's Counterattack!

* * *

"That's all right Naruko!" Sakura shouted in relief. "Awesome!"

Naruko just looked at her confused.

The 'kunoichi' looked at her with unreadable expressions.

"Naruko!" Sasuke shouted in panic. "I know you intended to rescue us, but…Don't put your nose in this! Escape! This thing…She's on a far different level!"

The 'kunoichi' smiled sadistically. "Seems like you brought that giant snake down brilliantly, Naruko-chan."

Naruko narrowed her eyes and looked at her seriously. _'No matter how you look at it…She looks just like a snake…That's so disgusting. Anyway, looks like this giant snake was her work…'_

Sasuke gritted his teeth and was sweating heavily in fear. _'The situation has never gotten any better with her showing up for the rescue. But what should I do?'_

Naruko glared at the 'kunoichi' angrily and a dark aura began to surround her. "So, you're the one, who is responsible for destroying my favorite jacket?! I'm going to wipe the floor with you!"

Sasuke gaped at her in shock. _'Damn it! If it continues like this, all three of us are done for! What should I do?!_

' _Sasuke-kun…'_ Sakura thought in worry.

"Hmph!" Naruko began to pout, while glaring darkly at the 'kunoichi'.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. _'It's no good. This the only way.'_ He deactivated his Sharingan. "Wait."

"Hmm?" The 'kunoichi' looked at him.

"Huh?!" Naruko and Sakura looked at him in surprise.

Sasuke took the Heaven Scroll out of his kunai pouch. "If it's the scroll you want, I'll give it to you." Sasuke looked at her seriously. "I'm asking you. Just take this and go."

"Huh?!" Naruko gaped at him in shock.

"What?!" Sakura shouted in shock, too.

The 'kunoichi' smirked amused.

"Sasuke! What are you doing?!" Naruko glared at him angrily. "Have you lost your mind?!"

Sasuke looked at her. "You, shut up!"

Naruko gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes. "What?!"

The 'kunoichi' smirked and slowly got up. "I see…You're sensible. The only thing the 'prey' can hope for from the 'predator' is presenting other food and prey, so you would be spared, isn't it?" 'She' smirked.

"Take it." Sasuke said and threw the scroll towards her.

Naruko's eyes widened in shock, she stormed towards the Scroll, caught it and landed besides Sasuke with speediness.

"You! Don't interfere with this! Don't you understand the situation?!" Sasuke shouted at her angrily.

Naruko's eyes laid in shadows and she punched him in the face. She stared at him darkly.

Sasuke landed on another branch and wiped the blood off his face. "What are you doing all of the sudden?!"

Naruko looked at him seriously and very calmly. "I can't believe you are the real Sasuke…You're the one who isn't understanding this situation at all! You're too scared to make the right decisions!" She gritted her teeth angrily.

"Naruko! W-What are you trying to start?!" Sakura shouted at her indignantly.

"You're the loser. I'm real." Sasuke looked at her annoyed.

Naruko's eyes laid in shadows. "Maybe I'm a loser…But this stupid coward before me is not the Sasuke I know!" She glared at him. "I don't know how strong she is, but how can you be so sure she will let us go if we hand over the Scroll!"

Sasuke looked at her in shock, as she told him that very calmly.

The 'kunoichi' laughed amused, as she stood up. "Naruko-chan. That's correct."

Sasuke and Sakura looked at her in shock.

"The Scroll. I could just kill you and seize it." She rucked up the sleeve of her shirt, exposing a tattoo on her arm. She bit on her thumb and smeared blood over the tattoo.

Naruko narrowed her eyes utterly serious. She stormed towards her. _'I don't know why, but I can't let her finish whatever she's doing…'_

"Run! Naruko, stop it!" Sasuke shouted in panic.

Naruko jumped up, ready to injure the 'kunoichi'. _'I've lost faith in you Sasuke…'_

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" The 'kunoichi' shouted and did handsigns.

Naruko's eyes widened in surprise, as suddenly the 'kunoichi' stood on a giant snake. The snake approached her and tried to hit her with its head.

"Naruko!" Sakura shouted in concern.

Naruko dodged the attack and landed on a branch, while breathing heavily. _'Again, such a disgusting snake…'_

The 'kunoichi' chuckled amused. "Kawaii. You're such a kawaii girl, Naruko-chan. The perfect prey."

Naruko's eyes widened in shock as the tail of the snake flew towards her and she couldn't dodge it.

"Naruko!" Sasuke shouted in worry.

"Narukoooo!" Sakura shouted in shock and concern.

She crashed through multiple branches, till she hit a branch, hard. She coughed up blood and screamed in pain as something in her back cracked.

Sasuke looked at her in shock and his heart beat increased.

The 'kunoichi' chuckled. "Well, polish her off." The snake opened its mouth as Naruko fell towards it.

Sasuke looked at her utterly flabbergasted, as she suddenly vanished. His heart stopped a beat.

Suddenly Naruko appeared back before the snake, but she looked different. Her hair was out of her pigtails and she had a red foxtail and red fox ears. Her pupils in her clear blue eyes were slit. She kicked the snake onto its snout. The snake yielded away from her.

A smile appeared on the face of the 'kunoichi'. "Ah, I see. Looks like she survived, huh? That makes it even more interesting, now that she's such a cutie…"

"Is that Naruko?! Why is she so strong?! And what's with the fox tail?" Sakura looked at her in surprise and shock, as she saw how Naruko punched the snake again and again, but it didn't do much damage.

Naruko jumped back onto a tree branch and then jumped back towards the snake again.

The 'kunoichi' smirked and breathed fire in her direction.

Naruko's eyes widened in surprise as she couldn't dodge the attack. She crashed through multiple tree branches, again.

Sasuke looked at her in shock. _'That's…Naruko?'_

"How interesting." The 'kunoichi' looked back to Sasuke. "Next is…Sasuke-kun. What's your move?"

The snake approached him fastly.

His heartbeat increased and he looked at them utterly shocked.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted in worry.

Sasuke closed his eyes in fear.

 _With Anko…_

Anko currently stormed to the Forest of Death. _'I have to hurry! **He** 's back!' _She sweated heavily. _'I get this really…bad feeling!'_

 _Back to Naruko and Sasuke…_

Sasuke gaped in shock at Naruko, who has impeded the snake from hitting him by boring two kunai into its snout and pulling all her weight against it.

The 'kunoichi' smiled. _'I like this girl…maybe I can need her for something…'_

Naruko breathed heavily and looked up to Sasuke, with her slit-pupil in her blue eyes. "Hey. Are you hurt? Scaredy cat?!"

Sakura gaped at her in shock.

Sasuke looked right into her eyes and then realized it, as he remembered the words he said to her. _'Naruko…'_

She looked at him seriously. "This coward is not the Sasuke I know! Break out of it!"

Suddenly a long tongue wrapped itself around Naruko's body. Her eyes widened in shock as she was lifted into the air. "Kyaa!"

Sasuke looked at the scene utterly shocked.

"Huh?" Sakura's eyes widened utterly shocked.

The 'kunoichi' lifted Naruko nearer to 'herself'. She smiled as 'her' tongue tightened its grip around her body and as she wrapped her tongue around Naruko's breasts.

"Nooo! That's soooo disgusting…" Tears gathered in her eyes and she wailed in the grip of the 'kunoichi'. But that just resulted into her breasts getting more squeezed.

Deep inside of Naruko, in a dark cave, red eyes opened angrily.

The 'kunoichi's' eyes widened in surprise, as suddenly red malicious chakra burst out of Naruko. 'She' screamed in pain and let go of her. Her tongue slithered back into her mouth and 'she' narrowed her eyes at Naruko.

Naruko landed on a branch, her eyes were shadowed. Suddenly she looked up with red eyes with slit pupils in it. **"I will not let you allow to touch my vessel, you disgusting snake bastard!" '** Naruko' said in a really dark and malicious voice, as red chakra floated around her.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at her utterly flabbergasted.

' _I-Is this really Naruko?'_ Sakura shivered from the maliciousness of her voice.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. _'Vessel?! What's going on?'_

With a growl, 'Naruko' stormed towards the 'kunoichi'. They began to fight in hand-to-hand combat.

'Naruko' tsked and jumped away from her. 'She' narrowed her eyes. **_'This isn't good…I can't give her body more than one tail or she will die…And her body is too weak now, to injure this damn pedophile of a snake. If she gets any more injured, I can't control her anymore, because she will lose consciousness…Damn it! Why does she have to be so weak?!'_** Kyuubi thought in annoyance. 'Naruko' dodged all of the fire attacks, the 'kunoichi' threw at her.

' _I understand…Because the Kyuubi doesn't have any bad intentions at the moment, he can take over her body to protect her. This seal the Yondaime made, really has its benefits…'_ The 'kunoichi' thought and smiled. 'She' sent her snake forward to attack 'Naruko'.

'Naruko' narrowed her eyes and avoided the snout of the snake. **_'Damn it, this snake is annoying as hell…'_** 'Her' eyes widened in surprise as suddenly the 'kunoichi' appeared behind him, with kanji and blue flames on each finger of her right hand. **"Fuck!"**

The 'kunoichi' rammed her hand onto the seal around Naruko's navel. "Gogyou  
Fuuin!"

Naruko gasped sharply for air in pain. **"C-Curse…y-you…S-Snakebastar…" '** Naruko's' last words were, as another seal appeared around her normal seal.

"Sasuke-kun! Help Naruko!" Sakura shouted in fright for Naruko's life.

Sasuke just watched frozen in shock.

Naruko's red eyes vanished along with the fox tail and fox ears and her normal clear blue eyes appeared. Naruko fell unconscious and her body became limp.

Now back inside his cave, Kyuubi let out a frustrated roar. **_'Okay now on my To-Do List: When I finally get my freedom back, kill the Snakebastard very slowly and painfully…How dare him to touch my vessel!...I mean…'_** He coughed awkwardly. **_'I mean how dare him to go against the great kitsune, the strongest of all Bijuu's!'_**

The 'kunoichi' caught her and grabbed the Heaven Scroll from her kunai pouch. _'What an interesting girl indeed…and then as well such a beautiful and kawaii one…Too bad I'm here for Sasuke-kun…Maybe I will come back for you later…'_ 'She threw her away.

Sakura's eyes widened in panic. _'She's going to fall as it is now!'_ "Naruko!" She shouted and pinned her with a kunai to a tree. She looked at Sasuke. "What happened Sasuke-kun?!" Tears gathered in her eyes as she saw Sasuke just standing there, paralyzed in shock and fear. Sakura angrily narrowed her eyes. "Naruko is certainly different from you! She's a klutz and kind of gets in the way. But she's not in the least a coward! Right? Isn't that right?!"

Sasuke closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. He opened his eyes, now with activated Sharingan. "No!"

Sakura looked at him in surprise.

The 'kunoichi' smirked. _'Just as I expected of the Uchiha clan…His blood has begun to stir…'_

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura shouted happily as Sasuke narrowed his eyes, ready to attack.

' _I should take my time and confirm his true power.'_ The 'kunoichi' laughed darkly and with a big puff of smoke, her snake dispelled.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was this week's chapter. How did you like it? Kyuubi finally had an appearance :3 He really is concerned about Naruko's safety and about her innocence. (Not that he would ever admin it. ;) ) Anyway, next chapter will be a short time jump to when naruko wakes up. (because the fights and so on till then wouldn't be any different and that would be pretty boring to read/ and write...) I'm excited for your reviews. :) Oh, and I'll see you next chapter! :D**

Kuchiyose no Jutsu = Summoning Jutsu

Gogyou Fuuin = Five Elements Seal

 _Reviews_

 _'00-SilentObserver-13'_ : Awwwww kyuubi does care/is a softie/ overprotective when it comes to naruko (a naruko complex maybe lol) awesome job as always keep up the good work it's very much appreciated :)

 **Yes, Kyuubi is a big softie :3 (not that he would ever admin that XD) And thank you so much for your motivating words~ :)**

 _'stamfordhighschool'_ : Kyuubi is a nice demon friend for naruko

 **Yeah :) They can be best buddies later. :3**


	29. The Mystery of the Scroll!

' _Normal thought…'_

" **Kyuubi/ Bijuu speech…"**

"Normal speech…"

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 29- The Mystery of the Scroll: No Peeking Allowed!

* * *

 _One day later…_

Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Lee and Choji finally managed to beat the three ninjas from Sound. Lee was unconscious and badly beaten. Sakura's hair was now cut short after an intense fight with Kin. Sasuke stared in shock at his hand and wondered, where this evil power came from, he used to brutally beat up Zaku.

"Hey are you okay?!" Choji shouted towards Sakura and Sasuke, who sat beside each other.

"It's troublesome, but Ino, I leave Lee to you." Shikamaru shouted towards Ino as he and Choji ran towards Naruko.

"Got it." Ino shouted and ran towards Lee.

Neji and Tenten watched them from above a tree branch. Neji looked thoughtfully at Sasuke. _'That Chakra he was using…was abnormal. The Uchiha clan…is this good, huh?'_

Naruko laid on the ground and slept rolled up like a cat. She wailed around in her sleep. "Noo…don't do that…" She whimpered.

Shikamaru and Choji looked at her. Shikamaru sighed. "She slept through absolute everything…she's so troublesome."

"Looks like she has a bad dream, should we wake her up?" Choji looked asking at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sighed. "Mendokuse…Let's wake her up slowly." _'I don't want to be attacked by an angry woman…'_

Sasuke stared in shock at his hand. "W-What am I…?"

Sakura looked at him in concern. _'Sasuke-kun…'_

Naruko groggily opened her eyes, just to come face-to-face with Shikamaru. "Kyaaa!" She shouted surprised and crawled away from him.

Shikamaru blushed and then sighed.

Naruko blinked in confusion and looked at Sakura and Sasuke sitting on the ground and then she looked at the beaten Lee. And then, she remembered what happened the last time she was awake. She narrowed her eyes and looked around. She sighed in relief as she couldn't make out any danger. _'Looks like that creepy kunoichi is gone…'_ "What happened to that pedo snake?"

"Huh?" Sakura and Sasuke looked at her in surprise.

"Oh, Naruko you're awake…" Sakura said in relief.

Naruko stood up and looked at her clothes. "She really did destroy my clothes…So it wasn't a dream! I really liked this jacket…" She whined and pouted.

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome woman…"

Naruko blinked in confusion and then looked at him. "Oh, Shika. Since when are you here?" She giggled cheerfully.

Shikamaru sighed. "It's too troublesome to explain it to you."

Then Naruko looked at Sakura and realized her hair was short. She walked towards her. "Sakura. What happened to your hair?" She asked curiously.

Sakura looked at her. "Oh! This? I'm changing my image…" She answered her, not wanting to unnecessary worry her. "I like it better long, but when I move around in a forest like this, it gets in the way if it's long."

Naruko smiled at her cheerily. "Oh, I understand. I think it suits you a lot better, it emphasizes your beautiful green eyes." She giggled cheerfully.

Sakura looked at her with wide eyes, before a soft smile slipped on her lips. "Naruko…Thank you."

Ino looked at Sakura, as she supported Lee. _'She's putting on an act of bravado…'_

Tenten appeared before Ino. "I will take care of him from here."

"Ah…okay." Ino gave her Lee.

A tick mark appeared on Tenten's head and she shook Lee violently. "Keep it together! Lee!"

Ino sweat dropped.

Lee slumped over and slowly opened his eyes. "Oh, Tenten! Why are you here?"

Tenten pouted at him. "I came to help."

Lee looked around in confusion. "Huh? Where are the Sound Ninja?"

"That Sasuke-guy drove them away!" Tenten looked at him, still a bit angry.

"Really…" Lee said and looked at Sakura, Sasuke and Naruko.

"Why did you hastily decide to act on your own?!" Tenten scolded him. "Besides you really got beaten up!"

Lee looked to the ground. "S-Sakura-san and Naruko-san were in danger…So as a man, I…"

Tenten narrowed her eyes. _'You're kidding! If it were Lee alone, he wouldn't have lost to those guys.'_ "You're really stupid."

Lee hugged his knees to his chest. "I can't argue with that…"

"Ahh…Bushy Brow!" Naruko shouted and ran towards him. "Are you okay?" She smiled at him kindly.

Lee blushed. "Ehm…yes. Thank you, Naruko-san." Naruko smiled brightly at that.

Sakura and Sasuke walked towards them, too.

"Lee-san…" Sakura looked at him. "Thank you. Because of you I was able to wake up." She smiled. "I feel like I've gotten a little stronger!"

Lee's eyes watered. "Sakura-san…" He wiped his eyes. "It looks like my efforts weren't enough!" He looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun… Just what you'd expect from the Uchiha clan." He looked sadly away. "To chase off, the Sound Ninjas, just as I thought, you possess amazing strength. I was beaten to a pulp."

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. _'What?! He was beaten to a pulp?! What's he talking about? Were those guys really that strong?'_

"Sakura-san…" Lee looked back at Sakura. "The Lotus of Leaf Village blooms twice."

"Huh?" Sakura looked at him in confusion.

Lee smiled. "When we meet again, I will have become a stronger man. I pledge it."

Sakura smiled cheerily.

Naruko looked at them and pouted. _'I really want to know what happened after I fainted…The last thing I remember is the gross 'kunoichi' with her long tongue…'_ She shuddered.

"Hey Sakura!" Ino shouted. "Come here, Come here! I will fix your hair."

Sakura grinned at her cheekily. "That would be great."

Ino began to cut Sakura's hair. "You are really sneaky!" She said a bit annoyed. "Hugging Sasuke-kun like that, you little billboard brow."

"It's called first come first served, Miss Ino pig." Sakura teased her back.

Neji narrowed his eyes and looked at Sasuke. _'Uchiha…Sasuke. At any rate, he's a strong opponent.'_

* * *

 _A few days later, by a lake…_

Naruko and some of her clones stood in the water. She just wore her orange shorts and orange bra (because she didn't want to strain her destroyed jacket unnecessary). She looked at the fish. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu: Fishing Version!" She and her clones dived underwater and lured the fish to the surface.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as three fish jumped into the air. He threw kunai at them and so pinned them to a tree.

Naruko surfaced and pouted at him.

"Trash about more! I want to catch some for curing! Three isn't enough!" Sasuke ordered her around, with an unnoticeable blush on his face, as he observed Naruko swimming in her bra.

A tick mark appeared on Naruko's head. "Do it yourself! This is very taxing you now!" She huffed annoyed.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted. "The fire's ready to light! Fireballs please."

Sasuke sighed and looked at her one last time. "I guess three is enough for the time being…" And with that he walked away.

"Wha?" Naruko looked after him confused and tilted her head.

 _A few moments later…_

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruko, who was still wearing only her shorts and bra, were sitting around a campfire and grilling their fish.

"It's already been four days since the second exam started." Sasuke stated.

"Yes." Sakura nodded in agreement. "That's right."

"The start of the second exam was around three in the afternoon. We only have twenty-five or twenty-six hours left." Sasuke said seriously.

"They may already be some teams that have passed. That means…" Sakura said a bit concerned.

Naruko narrowed her eyes and listened carefully to their conversation. _'Maybe I will find out about what happened after I passed out, if I listen to them…'_

Sasuke looked at their Earth Scroll, he got from the Sound Ninja. _'We're soon going to be in a hot spot…'_

 _After they began to eat their fish…_

Naruko happily munched on her fish, but still listened carefully to Sasuke and Sakura's conversation.

Sakura looked to the ground in worry. "For all we know…they may not be any Heaven Scrolls."

"What do you mean, Sakura?" Sasuke looked at her.

"Well, in this second exam…four of the five-day time limit have already passed. So that means we've already used eighty percent of the total exam time. Seventy-eight participants and twenty-six teams. There are only thirteen each of the Heaven and Earth Scrolls. At most there are only thirteen passing teams. Moreover, you remember, don't you, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura looked at him. "That the Orochimaru guy burned the Heaven Scroll we had."

Naruko's eyes widened in understanding. _'So that's why we only have the Earth Scroll… And the kunoichi was this Orochimaru guy, huh? Where have I heard this name before…'_ She stared into the fire, deep in thoughts.

Sasuke nodded. "Which means..."

Sakura looked to the ground seriously. "The teams that will pass had already, at this point, decreased by one."

"Hmmm?" Naruko said as she ripped herself out of her thoughts.

"Also, all of the other scrolls are not necessarily safe, so…" Sakura sighed.

Sasuke looked at their Scroll. "After parting ways with the Konoha bunch, we allotted two days for healing…So from here on, we have to increase the distance of our actions. At any rate, the next enemy is our last chance." He stood up. "I'm going to get some drinking water." And with that he walked away.

Naruko narrowed her eyes in thought. She looked at their Earth Scroll and suddenly an idea popped up in her mind. "Say, Sakura."

"Huh?" Sakura looked at her surprised.

Naruko grinned cheerily. "I think I have a good way for us not to fight with an enemy."

"What do you mean?!" Sakura asked her in confusion.

Naruko took her pouch and poured its content onto the ground. Three Scrolls rolled out of the pouch.

"Get serious!" Sakura said in disbelief as she realized what Naruko wants to tell her.

Naruko looked at her calmly. "I'm serious. I have lots of Scrolls stocked, in case I get bored. Ninjutsu manual, deadly poison manual, for notes…If we tweak it a little and change it into exactly like the Heaven Scroll, maybe…"

"H-Hold it!" Sakura shouted at her. "Even if you do that, you don't know what's written inside! If the protector looked inside, you will be discovered right away! Baka!"

Naruko sighed. "That's true. But there has to be a password or something written and you can't get it unless you have both scrolls. So, I think to pass the tower goal, we have to get a password."

"What difference does this made?" Sakura sighed. "If you don't know the content, there's no use making a fake!" She shouted at her annoyed.

Naruko sighed again. "And what is if we could predict the content…? To do that we have to open the Earth Scroll…I know it's against the rules, but if everything continues like that, we will get into the hot spot…"

They both gulped and looked at the Earth Scroll with their hearts pounding. Naruko took a deep breath and took the scroll. She looked at Sakura.

Sakura nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to open it now…" Naruko began to sweat as her fingers touched the Earth scroll.

Suddenly Kabuto appeared next to her and hold onto her hand. "You better not do it."

Naruko and Sakura looked at him in shock.

Just then, Sasuke came back and looked at the scene. His eyes widened. _'An enemy?'_ He stormed towards them.

 _A few moments later…_

"Man, you're beyond saving…" Sasuke sighed.

"Gomen…" Naruko blushed in embarrassment and looked to the ground.

"That was close. Those who ignored the rules are forced into the situation of having to retire." Kabuto said seriously. "In the previous exam, hypnotism Jutsu Formula was set up to get into the eyes of those who looked at the scroll along the way. A measure to get them to lie in the forest until the end of the exam."

"By the way…If I'm not mistaken, you're Kabuto, right? What're you doing hanging around here alone?" Sasuke looked at him suspiciously.

Kabuto looked at him. "It's not like I'm after your scroll."

"I didn't think so." Sasuke said seriously. "If that was your intention…you could've taken it from Naruko just now. So, you're also after the Heaven Scroll?"

"No." Kabuto said easily and took both, the Heaven and the Earth Scroll out of his jacket. "I already have them both."

Sasuke's eyes widened. _'What?'_

Kabuto took the scrolls back into his jacket. "Things lead to things…I was hurrying over to the vicinity of the tower to wait for my estranged teammates. Now, if you excuse me…" He turned around.

"Wait!" Sasuke shouted seriously and narrowed his eyes. "Fight me!"

Inside a tree, a bit away from them, sat the Kiri-nin, who fight with them in the beginning of the exam. He grinned. "Lucky!"

Kabuto looked back to Sasuke. "Fight you, you say?"

"S-Sasuke-kun." Sakura said in shock.

A tick mark appeared on Naruko's head. "You idiot Sasuke! What are you saying?!"

Kabuto turned around. "Are you serious?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Sorry, but we don't have any more time."

Naruko's eyebrow twitched. "Oi, Sasuke. Kabuto-nii saved us, so take a step back." She glared at him darkly.

Sakura smiled at Sasuke nervously. "Sasuke-kun, I don't know about that, myself."

"Shut up!" Sasuke shouted at them.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura looked at him in surprise.

Naruko narrowed her eyes and slowly, a dark aura began to surround her.

"It can't be helped. I said it before, too. This is all that can be done to survive through this forest now!" He got into fighting stance.

That was enough for Naruko, she stormed towards him pissed, her hair floated in the air. "Didn't I say it already…. Sasuke." She said calmly as she glared darkly at him.

Sasuke gulped and took a step back from her. "Okay, okay, I let it go…so calm down."

Naruko took a deep breath and now was back to normal. She smiled cheerily at Sasuke. "There we go!"

Kabuto looked at her in surprise and Sakura just sighed.

Naruko took her mostly-destroyed jacket and put it on. Then she turned around to Kabuto and smiled at him. "I'm sorry for Sasuke-teme, Kabuto-nii."

Kabuto blushed. "Ehmm…Thank you, I guess." Then he noticed her really torn jacket. "What happened to your jacket?"

At the mention of her destroyed jacket, Naruko got tears in her eyes and sniffed. "A snake destroyed it…It was my favorite…"

Sasuke and Kabuto began to sweat at her teary eyes.

"Ehmm…don't worry. You can wear my jacket, till you get to the tower and till you can change into another one…" Kabuto took his jacket off and offered it to her.

"Really? Thank you, Kabuto-nii!" Naruko's eyes widened and she smiled cheerily as she dressed herself in his jacket.

"Yeah…" Kabuto said and blushed again.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. _'I don't like this…'_

Suddenly Kabuto looked in the direction of the trees. "However…Let's continue talking as we move. The smell of grilled fish in the fire smoke had reached a great distance. At this rate we will be marked by fierce animals…" He narrowed his eyes and looked directly at the Kiri-nin hidden in the trees. "…and enemies."

The Kiri-nin tsked annoyed and vanished.

"Hmph!" Kabuto smirked.

* * *

 **Hey guys! :) How did you like this chapter? I've decided to make a little time jump, because I really didn't want to write about the fights, where I can't change anything. So, I hope you are okay with that...Anyway, looks like Sasuke is a little perverted in this chapter :D. And looks like Naruko gave up on her suspicion of Kabuto… (I'm sure neither Kyuubi nor Sandaime, Kakashi, Ibiki and Iruka are glad about that ;) ) However, next chapter is going to be exciting! Will they reach the tower in time or not? You can read about that in the next chapter. See you then! :)**

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu: Fishing Version = Shadow Clone Technique: Fishing Version


	30. Bunshin Match:Who has the better Clones?

' _Normal thoughts…'_

" **Kyuubi/Bijuu speech…"**

"Normal speech…"

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 30- Bunshin Match: Who has the better Clones?

* * *

Kabuto, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruko, who wore Kabuto's jacket, stormed fastly through the forest.

"Are there really still enemies around?" Sasuke asked seriously.

"Yes, no mistake." Kabuto told them calmly. "If you think about it, you'll understand. Do you know the cleverest way of fighting in battles in jungles and expansive forests such as this?"

"No." Sakura looked at him curiously.

"The tower located in the center of the forest, the common goal for us test-takers. That means when the last day of the test is here…the area near that tower is the easiest place to gather scrolls."

Sakura's eyes widened in understanding. "I see. Ambush, right? In other words, we go after the scrolls of the teams that have both the Heaven and the Earth Scrolls and are setting out for the tower."

"That's one third of the answer." Kabuto said seriously.

"What?" Sakura looked at him confused.

Kabuto looked at her. "I mean that you guys are not the only ones thinking like that! Near the tower, the same badgers have probably already set traps, so…"

"I see." Naruko giggled cheerily. "That means they are lots of enemies waiting there to engage us. Having a handicap makes it more exciting." She smiled in excitement.

"That's true but this is still two-thirds of the answer."

"What's the remaining one third of the answer?" Sakura asked Kabuto curiously.

"The collectors who are certain to appear during an exam of this nature."

"Collector?" Sakura blinked in confusion.

"In this exam, with the tower just a stone's throw away, you definitely can't rest easy… Those particular conditions are what create them. In other words, those who gather extra scrolls… as compensation for sparing them when coming across an unexpected enemy. Also, those who get information to proceed favorable through later exams by providing the lacking scrolls to comrades sharing the same village. And those who are thinking of, under conditions favorable to them, annihilating the powerful ones who will probably get through the third exam. It goes without saying, but these guys are quite the big guns and the worst enemies, who are definitely not conceited." Kabuto told them seriously.

"I see." Sasuke smirked cheekily. "I understand the reason why you appeared before us. You're scared too, right?"

Kabuto looked at him. "That's right."

 _Later, that night…_

"Now then, the tower has finally come into sight." Kabuto said in relief, as they stood on the ground and looked at the tower. "From here on is the hard part."

Naruko giggled cheerfully. "Let's go!"

Kabuto, Sakura and Sasuke narrowed their eyes seriously.

"An enemy already?" Sakura shouted in surprise.

Naruko narrowed her eyes and threw a kunai fastly behind her. "There!"

Her kunai bored right into a giant centipede and pinned it to a tree.

She looked at it. "Oh, it's just a centipede…I'm sorry Mr. Centipede."

Sakura shuddered in horror. "Yikes! It's huge. All those legs are gross."

Kabuto sighed and looked at Naruko. "Naruko-chan…"

"Huh?" Naruko looked at him innocently.

Kabuto blushed a bit. "I'd like to avoid inadvertent sounds and careless actions from here on. Please try to be a bit more careful and quiet."

Naruko sighed. "Okay, okay, I get it."

"As long as time allows we should go slowly and remain hidden."

Naruko nodded.

"Ok." Sakura said in agreement.

"Sure." Sasuke shrugged nonchalant.

 _Sometime later after a silent walk through the forest…_

Naruko stopped and looked at a rope hanging from a tree before her in confusion. Kabuto laid a hand on her shoulder and nodded in the direction above them. Naruko looked up, just to see various, not moving bodies hanging in ropes and littered with wounds. She narrowed her eyes.

"Is it a trap?" Sasuke asked seriously.

"Yeah. It'll get intense ahead from here." Kabuto warned them.

They continued walking. A shudder ran through Naruko and suddenly she fell over a trap line. "Kyaaa!" She shouted in surprise as kunai flew her way.

Kabuto's eyes widened and he jumped before her to protect her.

Naruko's eyes widened in horror as kunai bored into his back and he fell to the ground, not moving. "Kabuto-nii!"

Then Kabuto vanished into a puff of smoke and in his place was a tree stump.

"That was a close one, Naruko-chan." Kabuto said from above her.

"Kawarimi no Jutsu, huh?" She sighed in relief.

 _A long walk later…_

They all breathed heavily.

"I've…had it…" Sakura said in exhausting and sank to the ground.

"Oh, Sakura." Naruko looked at her in worry, as Sakura breathed heavily.

"For…crying out loud, how far have we walked? The tower hasn't gotten any closer." Sakura looked at the tower, a bit depressed.

"That's true." Naruko narrowed her eyes. "Here we can see it right in front of our eyes. Strange…"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and looked around. _'No mistake about it.'_

Kabuto looked at them seriously. "Looks like we're already within an enthusiastic 'welcome'. Take a look at that." He pointed at a tree.

Naruko's eyes widened in shock as she looked at the tree with the giant centipede pinned to it. "That can't be…that's Mr. Centipede. What's going on…?" _'A_ _Genjutsu_ _?'_

"No way!" Sakura said in shock.

"Is it Genjutsu…?" Sasuke asked seriously.

"So it seems." Kabuto began to sweat. "We were lured in perfectly. It looks like we were made to walk around the same place in a circle."

"We're being watched…" Sasuke stated seriously.

"Probably…" Kabuto narrowed his eyes. "They intended to wear down our physical strength to catch us unprepared when we are tired…They'll be coming soon."

Suddenly from all over the trees, formed Clones of a Kiri-nin and they began to surround them. Naruko narrowed her eyes seriously and calmly got into her fighting stance.

"They've appeared." Sasuke grinned cheekily.

Naruko smiled dangerously. "That's the perfect handicap."

"What's going on?!" Sakura looked around as more and more Bunshin's sprouted out of the ground.

"There are a lot of them. And they're all clones." Kabuto said seriously.

One of the clones laughed darkly. "Like a mouse in a trap."

Naruko narrowed her eyes seriously and stormed towards a clone. _'We have to figure out, what type of clones they are.'_ She punched one clone right into the stomach.

Sakura smiled. _'Oh, they're weaker than I thought.'_ "Good job, Naruko!"

Kabuto turned around, as he noticed something.

Naruko's fist went right through the body of the Kiri-nin, like it would through some slime.

Her eyes widened in surprise as she fell to the ground. _'W-What was that?! I can't remember a clone technique, where the clone is this doughy…'_

Sasuke and Sakura looked at that in shock. Sasuke gritted his teeth. _'W-Who are these guys?'_

The Clone, Naruko hit remained standing and from its body formed another Kiri-nin Clone with a kunai in his hand.

' _I see what's going on.'_ Sasuke thought seriously. "Sharingan!" The Sharingan appeared in his eyes.

The Kiri-nin jumped up, ready to strike Naruko.

"Naruko!" Sasuke shouted, threw shuriken and so cut off the arm of the Clone.

Naruko turned around in surprise. She narrowed her eyes as she saw how the shuriken could cut through the Clone. _'What's going on? What kind of jutsu is this?'_

The two-headed clone turned around and looked at Sasuke and then threw a kunai in his direction.

Naruko's eyes widened. "Sasuke!" She shouted alarmed as she saw how Sasuke suddenly was paralyzed from pain in his neck.

Kabuto's eyes widened and he threw Sasuke to the ground and shielded him with his body, what caused him to get cut by the kunai.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted in worry.

Kabuto stood up and ran towards the kunai, which was bored into the ground. Sasuke just remained lying on the ground, paralyzed. _'W-What's going on? My body…'_ A bruise on his neck, which looked like three black commas in a circle, began to glow and spread.

"Are you okay?" Sakura helped him sit up.

Kabuto took the kunai. _'This is definitely real, no illusion.'_

Naruko narrowed her eyes utterly serious, as the clones began to come nearer. "Since Kabuto-nii was hurt, does this means that they're Kage Bunshin? But…that can't be. Kage Bunshin will disappear when hit one solid time. And not be all mushy and stuff."

Sasuke breathed heavily. "They're just a Genjutsu."

"But…" Sakura looked at him confused. "Kabuto-san's wound is real."

"No, Sasuke-kun is right." Kabuto said seriously and clutched his wound on his shoulder. "The enemy is most likely hidden somewhere…And they are attacking us from somewhere else while matching the Genjutsu ninja's movements. This makes it seem like the 'Clones' are attacking us."

Naruko narrowed her eyes seriously. _'I have an idea.'_ She did a handsign. "I'll just…"

Kabuto laid a hand on her shoulder. "Stop it, Naruko-chan. You'll just waste your Chakra. There's no point in attacking them."

Naruko tsked. "If we get rid of all the illusions at once, the enemy can't attack till the 'clones' are returned to normal without revealing their location. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" A dozen of Naruko Clones appeared and stormed angrily towards the illusions.

"Kage Bunshin?" One of the hidden Kiri-nin said surprised.

The Naruko Clones began to punch one illusion clone after another. But they all just appeared again and again back to normal from the ground.

"Sasuke-kun, what should we do?" Sakura looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke tsked. "That Usuratonkachi…We have to fight, too!"

"But…" Sakura said worried.

"Yes, she can't handle this situation alone." Kabuto said seriously and so, they began to attack the illusions too.

 _At the crack of dawn…_

Kabuto, Sakura and Sasuke sank to the ground in exhaustion, after fighting for hours. The last Naruko clone vanished and Naruko breathed heavily as she tried to stand up.

"The sky is getting brighter. It's finally time to hunt." One of the Kiri-nin said, who was hidden in bushes.

"Mubi, you can stop now." One of them said.

The Genjutsu disappeared. "We're done crushing their spirits."

"Now we finish of their bodies. Lucky." Three Kiri-nin appeared before them, one of them was the one, Sasuke fought in the beginning of the exam. "You!" He said and looked pissed at Sasuke. "You're the one who injured my shoulder, right? I finally found you." He took out a kunai. "Lucky, now I can get my revenge."

Kabuto, Sakura and Sasuke narrowed their eyes. But Naruko suddenly began to giggle.

The eyes of the Kiri-nin widened.

"Like a mouse in a trap." Sasuke's voice sounded from behind them.

"It went well, Naruko." Sakura praised her.

Suddenly, Sasuke, Kabuto and Sakura appeared directly behind the Kiri-nin.

"This can't be! When did they…?"

"You baka finally showed yourself, huh?" Naruko said cheerily. With a puff of smoke, the Sakura, Sasuke and Kabuto next to her transformed into three Naruko clones, who all stuck out their tongues at them.

"What? Did this girl…?" One Kiri-nin looked at her pissed.

Naruko stood up. "Yes. I used Kage Bunshin to pretend my friends were with me, while they actually hid to appear when you finally decide to show up." Her clones vanished with a puff of smoke.

"But we're not done yet." The Kiri-nin smirked and took out a kunai.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Sharingan!" Just as he activated it, pain teared through his neck. He screamed in pain and clutched the strange looking bruise.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted in worry and ran towards him. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw how the bruise was glowing and began to spread over his entire neck. _'The bruise is spreading again…'_ "Sasuke-kun, don't use your Sharingan anymore!" She shouted in panic and fright.

Naruko looked worried in their direction. _'What's wrong with you Sasuke? Has that something to do with this Orochimaru-guy?!'_

"Don't let your guard down!" The Kiri-nin shouted and appeared right in front of her. Just as he went in for the finishing blow, Kabuto threw her out of the way and shielded her from the blow. He gritted his teeth in pain as the kunai cut his left leg.

"Kabuto-nii!" Naruko looked at him in concern. She narrowed her eyes angrily. "Damn it!" She slowly stood up and glared pissed at the Kiri-nin, but then she sank back onto her knees. _'Damn it…I used to much Chakra…'_

Suddenly, a Kiri-nin appeared from the ground and cut Kabuto right across his face. Blood splashed around.

Naruko's eyes widened in horror. "Kabuto-nii!"

Kabuto fell to the ground and his glasses fell from his face. The Kiri-nin appeared in front of him again, but just as they wanted to attack him, he glared at them dangerously and they froze in fright.

Just then, a pissed Naruko appeared in front of them and kicked them very hardly in the face. The Kiri-ninjas fell to the ground, not moving.

Naruko slowly stood up and glared at them darkly. "You can be glad that you have already passed out."

Kabuto sat up and sighed in relief, the dark aura he had just a second ago was completely gone. "Thank you, Naruko-chan. You saved me."

"That was great Naruko!" Sakura shouted at her happily.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and looked suspiciously at Kabuto. _'He's not what he wants us to believe…'_

 _A few minutes later, now already midmorning…_

Naruko searched in the pockets of the Kiri-nin for their scroll.

Sasuke and Sakura sat on the ground and Kabuto stood near them.

Kabuto looked at Sasuke and noticed his bruise. "How did you get that? Are you injured?" Kabuto asked in concern. "It looks like a big bruise."

Sasuke covered the bruise with his hand and looked at him. "It's nothing."

"Found it!" Naruko shouted cheerily and held up the Heaven Scroll. "It's the Heaven Scroll!" She giggled happily.

"Great." Kabuto smiled.

 _Before the tower…_

Naruko, Kabuto and Sasuke, who was supported by Sakura finally stood before the tower.

From the bushes, two Konoha ninja from Kabuto's team approached them. "Oh, it's just you all…You're late Kabuto."

"I was caught up in some trouble." Kabuto said casually and walked towards them. "Sorry."

Naruko smiled at him. "But thanks to you, we got two scrolls."

Kabuto looked back to her and smiled. "No, it's because of your hard work." He complimented her. "Especially the last move, it was incredible, Naruko-chan."

Naruko blushed in embarrassment, because she doesn't really know how to react to compliments. "Ah!" She shouted in realization and took off Kabuto's jacket. "Here is your jacket. Thanks again!" She gave it to him.

Kabuto took his jacket from her and took it on. _'It smells like her…'_ "Anyway…we will go through this door." He pointed at the door. "Good luck to all of us." He smiled cheerfully and gave her thumbs up.

Naruko giggled cheerfully. "Yes. See you, Kabuto-nii." And with that Naruko opened the door and so destroyed the seal across it. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruko walked inside it.

 _With Kabuto…_

"Got anything?" A dark voice asked.

"Yes, more than expected." Kabuto smiled evilly. "I've written down all the data pertaining to him from the Second Exam. You need this, right?" He took out one of his information cards.

"So, how was he?" Orochimaru asked as he took the card from Kabuto.

Kabuto smirked. "Looks like you're fond of him, Orochimaru-sama."

"I want to hear your opinion…As a spy from Otogakure no Sato." Orochimaru looked at him calmly.

"You don't need that…" Kabuto's glasses shined. "Since you're the one who will determine everything."

Orochimaru laughed. "Your cunningness is what I like. Anyway, what do you think about the girl?"

Kabuto narrowed his eyes. "I have to say, she's really interesting. But could you tell me, what exactly do you want from her, Orochimaru-sama?"

Orochimaru smirked. "She's an interesting girl, indeed. And the seal the Yondaime made really intrigues me…That it allows the Kyuubi to take over her body when she is in danger and when he has no ill will. Experiments on her should be interesting. And maybe something more, she's a beautiful and exotic girl. Maybe we should kidnap her together with Sasuke-kun…I will think about that." He vanished into a swirl of smoke. "Good job, Kabuto." He praised him, before completely disappearing.

Kabuto smirked evilly. _'I hope Orochimaru-sama decides to take her too. That would liven things up a bit more. She really intrigues me in more than one way.'_

 _Back to Naruko, Sakura and Sasuke…_

"No one's here." Naruko looked around the room in curiosity.

"Sakura, I'm okay now." Sasuke let go of her and continued walking alone.

"Okay…" She smiled disappointed. _'How disappointing, Shannaro!'_

"What's that?" Naruko asked in confusion and looked at a poster on the wall. "If you do not possess Heaven…" She trailed off as she tried to find the meaning in this poster.

"If you do not possess Heaven, gain knowledge and be prepared. If you do not possess Earth, run through the fields and seek strength. If you open both, Heaven and Earth Scrolls, dangerous paths turn into safe paths." Sakura read out loud. "This is the Secret of something something… It shall lead you on your way."

Naruko furrowed her brows. _'It tells us we should open the Scrolls at the same time…but I think there's a deeper meaning to it.'_

Sakura looked at the poster thoughtfully. "That part there looks like it's missing a letter. It's probably referring to the scrolls. I think it's telling us to open both scrolls."

Naruko smiled at her. "I think so too, so let's do it." She took out both Scrolls.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at the scrolls nervously.

Naruko just opened the two Scroll at the same time, without any hesitation.

* * *

 **Hey guys :) So, that was Chapter 30. How did you like it? Looks like Kabuto is a real creep, just like his 'master' Orochimaru. :D Anyway, you can be excited for the next chapter, because mother-hen Iruka appears and he will be very, very, very worried about Naruko's clothes. And Team Seven will reunite with Kakashi, yay! :3 So, see you next chapter! ;)**

Kawarimi no Jutsu = Body Replacement Technique

Genjutsu = Illusionary Techniques

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Shadow Clone Technique

 _Review_

 _'00-SilentObserver-13'_ : yeah definitely can't wait for mother-hen mode iruka at his element! looks like kabuto got infected or is starting to get infected by the naruko complex disease but still a creepy creep. I really can't wait to read about iruka's reaction to knowing naruko was running around the forest with very ruined clothes (sort of) keep up the good work

 **Thank you~ :3 I'm glad you always commenting on this story. :) Anyway, I can't wait to write about Iruka the mother-hen. This is going to be hilarious and cute :3 Kabuto is still a creep, and I think nothing will change that.**

 _'KateKat1992'_ : Of course Kabuto will get a Naruko complex. She's just so cute! But that means he may become obsessed with her though.  
Orochimaru seems to be interested in her a bit. But whether the type of interest he has in her will change or not we'll have to wait and see I guess.

 **Yes, Kab u to can't resist Naru's cuteness. XD Nobody really can resist that to be honest. XD Anyway, he may become obsessed with her in a sense... *cough* stalker *cough" And well to Orochinaru... Don't even get me started... Let's just say he's _interested_ in Naru. Anyway, thanks for your review and I hope you like the story so far! :3**


	31. Mother-hen Iruka

' _Normal thought…'_

" **Kyuubi/ Bijuu speech…"**

"Normal speech…"

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 31- Mother-hen Iruka and Second Exam completed!

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura looked at the Scrolls nervously.

Naruko just opened the two Scrolls at the same time, without any hesitation.

The three looked at the content in wonder. Suddenly smoke came from the scrolls.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "That's a summoning inscription. Let go of these scrolls!"

Naruko's eyes widened in understanding. "Okay!" She threw the scrolls onto the ground. Suddenly with a big puff of smoke, Iruka appeared.

"You're…" Sasuke looked at him surprised.

"Hello, it's been a while." Iruka smiled.

"Iruka-nii!" Naruko suddenly hugged him and they both fell to the ground.

"Woah…careful there Naru-chan." He petted her head.

"I missed you, Iruka-nii." Naruko smiled brightly and stood up.

Sakura and Sasuke looked at them utterly surprised.

Iruka shook his head in fondness. "I missed you too, Naru. Anyway…" He stood up too and for the first time looked fully at Naruko. And then he noticed it, Naruko's shorts were torn on her left leg and her jacket was nonexciting. His eyes bulged out in shock. "Naru-chan what happened to your clothes?!" He shouted at her in panic.

"Huh?" Naruko blinked in confusion at the sudden mood change. "Ah! A snake destroyed them…" She said sadly.

Irukas eye twitched. "A snake…huh?" _'What a % &§$% fucking asshole snake is destroying clothes from little girls?! I'm going to find this little bastard and I'M GOING TO KILL IT VERY SLOWLY!' _A dark aura began to surround him. He took off his Chunin vest and gave it to Naruko. "Please take this on, Naru!"

Naruko dressed herself in his vest and Sasuke began to sweat in fright as he began to feel the big amount of killer intent directed at him.

Iruka then kneeled down and looked Naruko directly in the eyes. "Say, Naru-chan…Who saw you in these torn clothes, expect for…" He glared darkly at Sasuke.

Sasuke gulped in fright and took a step back. Sakura just sweatdropped.

Naruko blinked. "Ehm…I think there were Ino, Shika, Choji, Bushy Brows, Tenten and this Hyuuga guy."

Iruka narrowed his eyes. "Oh…" _'So that means I'm going to have a **long** talk with Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke, Akimichi Choji, Bushy Brows has to be Rock Lee and Hyuuga Neji if I remember right…' _"Anyone else, Naru-chan?" He asked her seriously.

Naruko furrowed her brows in thought. "Ehmm…no, I don't think so…Oh, there also was Kabuto-nii, but I think he didn't saw my jacket because I took it off."

"…" Iruka's heart stopped a beat. "…What? YOU DID WHAT?" _'Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, **noooo** …' _"Naru-chan, please, please tell me you wore something underneath your jacket…"

Naruko blinked in confusion and then giggled. "Silly Iruka, of course I wore something underneath…"

Iruka sighed in relief. _'Thank kami…'_

"…I wore my favorite orange bra underneath!" She smiled cheerily.

Iruka's face changed into an interesting shade of red, because of his anger. " **NOOOO!** HOW OFTEN DID I TELL YOU TO WEAR A TOP UNDERNEATH YOUR JACKET?!" He cried anime tears and ran around like a headless chicken. "My poor little Naru-chan was molested by the eyes of perverts…." He mumbled again and again.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at him flabbergasted and sweatdropped. Naruko just tilted her head in confusion. "Iruka-nii…?"

 _5 minutes later…_

Iruka took a deep breath to calm down. _'Okay, you got this Iruka…Calm down…First you're going to give them the speech and explain everything to them and then you are going to give Naru-chan her white top and spare jacket you always carry with you for situations like this…'_ He coughed awkwardly. "Okay, anyway…I appeared because we Chunin's welcome the examiners at the end of the Second Exam. I was given the duty to pass the three of you a message by chance."

"A message?" Sakura asked him in confusion.

"Everyone…congratulations on passing the Second Exam." He smiled.

Naruko giggled cheerily. "Yatta! We did it!" She jumped up in down in excitement.

Sakura and Sasuke sat down. Sasuke shook his head in fondness. "Energetic as always…"

Suddenly Sakura remembered. "Oh, Sensei. What does this on the wall mean? It seems like there is missing something and we can't understand it."

Iruka smiled. "My other mission is to explain to you the meaning of exactly this. Read it. This is the principal Hokage-sama wrote, you should always keep that in mind as a Chunin."

Naruko's eyes widened. "Jiji wrote this?"

Iruka smiled. "Yes Naru-chan. 'Heaven' in this points to the head of a person. And 'Earth' points to the body."

Naruko realized it and smiled. "I think understand. Jiji really wrote something important down."

"What?" Sasuke and Sakura looked at her utterly surprised and shocked. _'She figured it out…?!'_

"Well done Naru-chan. You're becoming faster." Iruka complimented her. "So, let's get back to the text. If you do not possess Heaven, gain knowledge and be prepared. That is like you did Naru-chan, as you asked me to give your private lessons in the first year of the academy, you had with me as your sensei."

Sasuke and Sakura looked at her in surprise.

' _She really did something like that willingly?'_ Sakura looked at her. _'Looks like I was wrong about her being dumb, she's just lazy...'_

Sasuke looked at her thoughtfully. _'So, it's true. She really is pretty smart. And I thought I was imagine something…but why isn't she going all out with her knowledge? Why hiding it…? Maybe she's just too lazy to tell anyone…'_

"And if you do not possess Earth, run through the fields and seek strength." Iruka looked at Sakura. For example, if Sakura's weakness lays in strength, she should train herself every day. That's what it means."

Sakura rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment.

"And if you have both, Heaven and Earth attributes, dangerous missions will turn into safe ones…" Iruka smiled at them.

"And what's with the missing letter?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"That's the letter for Chunin. The 'human' letter that was in this scroll goes in there. In the Second Exam, you were part in the last five days tested the basic abilities of the examinees as Chunin. And you guys completed it. A Chunin is a commander-class. He has the duty to lead a team. Deeply inscribe in your heart the importance of knowledge and strength in missions." Iruka told them.

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruko listened to him seriously.

"Never forget that Chunin principle and go on to the next step. That's all I was ordered to tell you." He smiled softly.

"Roger!" Naruko giggled cheerfully and saluted.

Iruka looked worried to the ground. "But don't push yourselves in the third exam. Especially you, Naru-chan, be careful."

Naruko looked at him softly. "Don't worry about me, Iruka-nii. I'm not going to die. Not until I fulfilled my dream."

Iruka sighed. "I know…but as your big brother, I still worry about you…Anyway, now let's take these clothes on Naru-chan." He gave her the spare jacket and white top.

Naruko blinked and took the spare jacket cheerfully. "Yatta, my spare jacket looks just like my normal one!" She giggled cheerfully and handed Iruka his Chunin vest back.

"Yes, now change into that. Oh, and you will take on the white top too, understood?" He looked at her seriously.

Naruko pouted. "But Iruka-nii I don't like these tops…" She whined.

"No, buts!" _'I can't handle a situation like this again…or I will probably get a heart attack…'_ Iruka turned around and glared darkly at Sasuke, as he covered Naruko with his back, who was currently changing into her spare clothes.

Sasuke began to sweat heavily and looked consequent in the other direction, so he doesn't have to deal with the wrath of an overprotective mother-hen.

"Okay, I'm ready!" Naruko shouted from behind Iruka and gave him her destroyed jacket.

"Good. Now you can go on." Iruka said satisfied.

Sasuke sighed in relief, as Iruka stopped glaring at him.

"Oh wait, Iruka-nii!" Naruko shouted as Iruka began to walk away.

"Naruko?" Sakura asked in confusion and Sasuke just looked at her.

"You can go ahead. I just have something private to talk about with Iruka-nii." Naruko said to them.

"Okay, if you think so. Don't dawdle too long." Sakura shouted as she and Sasuke walked away.

"What do you want, Naru-chan?" Iruka looked at her surprised.

Naruko waited until Sakura and Sasuke were gone, then she looked seriously at Iruka. "Do you know if I can meet Jiji and Kashi-sensei now? I have something important to discuss with them."

Iruka narrowed his eyes suspiciously, not liking Naruko's serious mood. "We have to ask, but we only have half an hour or less to speak to Hokage-sama. What is so important?"

"Sorry Iruka-nii, I can't tell you. But can you please show me where Hokage-jiji is and then inform Kashi-sensei." She looked at him with puppy-dog eyes.

Iruka sighed. "Okay, he's in the office on the second floor. I will go inform Kakashi-san, but I hope you don't hide anything from me, Naru-chan."

"It's really nothing, Iruka-nii. Thanks again!" And with that she ran towards the second floor. _'It's really important. Jiji needs to know about that!'_

 _Inside the Hokage office…_

Anko sat on the couch and clutched her curse seal. The Sandaime stood before her and looked at her seriously. "Does it still hurt?"

"No…" She said evasive and thought back to her encounter with Orochimaru.

Suddenly it knocked on the door.

The Sandaime sighed. _'I thought I said I didn't want to be disturbed…'_ "Come in!"

The door opened and Naruko walked in. "Jiji." She greeted him seriously.

Sandaime's eyes widened. "Naru-chan, why are you here?" _'And how did you get past the guard?'_

Two Anbu's stormed in. "Hokage-sama, we are sorry but she snuck past us."

Sandaime sighed. "It's okay, just return to your post."

"Hai!" The guards shouted and vanished.

Anko looked at Naruko in surprise. _'Isn't that the girl…'_

"So, Naru-chan…" Sandaime pointed to the couch.

Naruko sat down next to Anko. She smiled at her shortly in greeting and then looked back to the Hokage seriously. "I have something important to tell you, Jiji. But that has to wait till Kashi-sensei is here."

Sandaime narrowed his eyes. "So Kakashi is coming here too. Has it something to do with the exam you took and your team?"

"Yes." Naruko said shortly.

The Sandaime sighed. _'Why have I the feeling it's nothing good? First Orochimaru and now Naru-chan is all serious… I hope the world doesn't end…'_

It knocked on the door again. "Come in."

Kakashi entered the room. "Hokage-sama, Iruka informed me to come here."

"Yeah, Kakashi, sit down next to Naru-chan, it looks like she has something important to tell us." Sandaime massaged his head. _'I feel a headache coming…why today dear kami…'_

"Naru?" Kakashi looked at Naruko in surprise.

"Hello, Kashi-sensei." She smiled at him cheerfully as he sat down next to her.

"So…What is that all about?" Kakashi looked curiously at Anko, Naruko and the Sandaime.

Sandaime just sighed. "Ask Naru-chan…"

They all looked at Naruko expectational. She sighed and looked up seriously. "Okay, now that everyone is here, I can begin…" She looked at her Jiji seriously. "The reason why I'm here is because a fight Sasuke, Sakura and I had in the Second Exam."

Sandaime and Anko narrowed their eyes. _'Don't tell me…'_

"Fight?" Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

"I think you know exactly about which person I'm talking about." She looked at the Sandaime as he looked at her in understanding. "I didn't make the connection until later, but I think I have to begin in the beginning. We fought against a certain 'Kusa kunoichi' with abilities wide above jounin rank."

"What? How can that be?" Kakashi looked at them in confusion and shock. _'They all know something I don't…'_

Anko's eyes widened in realization and she clutched her curse seal, which looked exactly like Sasuke's 'bruise'.

Sandaime looked at Naruko in shock. "You fought against…?!"

Naruko narrowed her eyes. "Yes. 'She' had abilities like a snake and she could summon quite some disgusting snakes…" She shuddered at that part.

Slowly, Kakashi began to realize, who exactly they were talking about. _'It can't be him…right?'_

"I really can't tell you details because I blacked out and just woke up as we were safe. But I got some clues from Sasuke and Sakura's discussion as they thought I wasn't listening. We were attacked by a guy named Orochimaru, who I believe is one of the legendary Sanin's and was banned from Konoha a long time ago, am I right?"

Kakashi and Anko's eyes widened in shock. "Orochimaru?! Is everyone alright?" Kakashi looked at her in shock and concern. _'I would never have thought that guy would come back to Konoha…I hope he isn't after Naru-chan…'_ He narrowed his eyes.

The Sandaime just narrowed his eyes seriously. "As I thought…but why did he attack your team? What was his goal?"

"I have a theory about that too, but I'm not sure. As I listened to the conversation I heard that Orochimaru was after Sasuke the whole time, not me." Naruko said seriously.

"Sasuke?!" Kakashi said in surprise. "It has to be because of the…"

"So, he is after the Sharingan, huh?" Sandaime looked at her seriously as she nodded. "That's really concerning."

Naruko sighed. "There's something else. After the fight with Orochimaru, I noticed a weird looking bruise on Sasuke's neck and every time he activated his Sharingan, he was paralyzed in pain…"

Anko's eyes widened. "It can't be…!" She shouted in alarm and panic.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. _'If I'm right about that, that means…'_

"Can you describe it?" Sandaime looked at her seriously.

Naruko nodded. "I didn't see it for long, just for a split second, but for a reason I can remember it very clearly…" She trailed off, deep in thoughts.

Sandaime's eyes widened. _'Could it be that she inherited her father's and mother's talent for Fuuinjutsu?!'_

"Can I have a sheet of paper, ink and a brush? I think I can draw it." Naruko interrupted everyone's thoughts.

"Yes here, go on." Sandaime gave her what she needed.

Naruko sat down on the ground and drew concentrated an exact replica of Sasuke's cursed seal. "It looked exactly like that." She said after she finished drawing.

Kakashi, Anko and the Sandaime looked at the paper in surprise.

"T-That's an exact drawing!" Anko said in surprise.

"Orochimaru's cursed seal, huh?" Kakashi said seriously. _'Naru-chan really has talent. Maybe I should teach her Fuuinjutsu someday…but now, I have to worry about Sasuke.'_

"It is as I feared. That's his favorite seal. We really have to worry, not just about Sasuke but also about the safety of Konoha…" Sandaime said seriously. He then looked at Naruko and sighed. "You're always the center of trouble, huh, Naru-chan?"

Naruko pouted. "It's not like I want that! I really don't like being almost eaten by a giant snake, you know."

The Sandaime shook his head. "But looks like you have talent in Fuuinjutsu."

"Fuuinjutsu?" She tilted her head in confusion.

"I will teach you something about that after the exam, if you like to." Kakashi told her.

"Thanks, Kashi-sensei!" She smiled brightly. "I would love that, it sounds interesting."

"Anyway…" Sandaime sighed. "Kakashi, I'm counting on you to do your best in sealing away the cursed marks power on Sasuke."

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" Kakashi said seriously.

"Naru-chan, thanks for telling us this information, that was really important. You're dismissed." Sandaime said to her.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." She saluted.

Sandaime looked at her surprised, but then he saw the mocking grin on her face and shook his head in fondness.

"See you by the exam, Jiji!" And with that she stormed out of the room.

He massaged his head. "Kakashi…"

"Hai, I will go after her and show her the way to the fighting area." And with that Kakashi vanished into a swirl of leaves.

"So, what do you think, Anko?" Sandaime looked at her.

"Interesting girl…Anyway, looks like that all we can do for now against Orochimaru…I think." She sighed.

"You can go now, too. I will follow shortly after, I just want to check on something."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." She vanished too.

Now alone, the Hokage sighed. _'This is a mess…Now I have to increase the safety arrangements around Konoha…And I have a headache…great!...Minato, you really left a mess behind for me.'_ He smiled. _'But looks like your daughter is growing up great. She becomes more and more like you and Kushina.'_ He shook his head and stood up. "So, first…let's start the preliminary exam."

* * *

 **Hey guys! :D So that was this week's chapter! How did you like it? :) I had really fun writing the scenes with mother-hen Iruka and smart Naruko. :D Finally, Sasuke and Sakura realized too, what a smart girl Naruko is. Anyway, next chapter will begin the preliminary exam's. Are you excited? See you next week! :3**

Fuuinjutsu = Sealing Techniques

 _Reviews_

 _'00-SilentObserver-13'_ : The motherhen iruka is awesome as expected couldn't stop laughing! I'm not surprised that he started to carry spare clothes for her. Won't be surprised if he's not the only one doing that. Will there be a reaction from sandaime or kashi about her clothing issues? Can't wait to read what ideas your have for her learning sealing. I can just imagine iruka knocking the boys out and them waking up in a dark classroom and iruka goes in super mother-hen mode with his big head technique

 **Thanks for your review~ :3 Maybe Iruka isn't the only one carrying spare clothes for Naruko. And don't worry, in the near future will come another situation with Naruko, who has torn clothes...( her poor jackets... XD) Anyway, if Iruka really would 'kidnap' the boys like that to lecture them, he would scare the shit out of them. I think they would never ever think about walking next to Naruko, without at least a 10 meter distance XD.**

 _'Tomoe Dragneel'_ : arghhhh..I love mother hen Iruka...hehe

 **Yeah :D The question is, who doesn't love mother-hen Iruka? XD**

 _'sultryvoice'_ : I like Iruka's over protectiveness, when it comes to Naruko. He glares at Sasuke as if his looks would just freeze him over for ever.

 **Yes. :) It's just too damn funny, what big effect it has, when being glared at by someone really overprotective. XD I wouldn't want to be in Sasuke's shoes in this situation.**


	32. The Preliminary Exam Begins!

' _Normal thought…'_

" **Kyuubi/ Bijuu speech…"**

"Normal speech…"

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 32- Narrowing the Field: The Preliminary Exam Begins!

* * *

The Hokage, Jounin sensei's, a few Chunins, the proctors from the Exam and the passed Genin were all assembled in the fighting area of the tower in the middle of the Forest of Death.

"First off, congratulations on passing the Second Exam." Anko looked at the Genin seriously, who stood in rows behind each other. She smiled. _'There were 78 people who took the Exam and 21 were able to pass. I said that I was going to make half drop out, but I was really thinking less than 10 would be left.'_

Naruko smiled cheerily, as she spotted Ibiki. Ibiki's corner of mouth twitched up a bit. He shook his head in fondness. _'She really is a bright sunshine…'_

"I'm hungry…" Choji whined as his stomach growled.

Shikamaru sighed. "There are still this many people left…How troublesome."

Ino looked around and smiled lovestruck as she spotted Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun's team passed too~"

"Of course. We went through a lot of trouble helping them." Shikamaru looked at her. "Our efforts would have gone to waste if they didn't pass."

"Your team is pretty good." Guy said to Kakashi, who stood next to him. "Perhaps they were lucky. But as long as my team is here, they can't go any further. Since, in the next stage, personal abilities will be critical." He smiled cheekily. "Youth is sweet and sour, and sometimes strict, Kakashi."

Kakashi looked at him. "Hmm? Did you say something?" _'I'm just too concerned about what Naru-chan said, so I didn't really listen to his rambling…'_

"OH MY GOOOD!" Guy screamed and turned away from him, while clenching his fist. _'That was pretty good, rival Kakashi. That attitude is somewhat 'modern' and pisses me off.'_ Flames began to engulf him.

Tenten looked at them. _'Huh. So that's Guy-sensei's eternal rival. Guy-sensei completely loses to him in looks, but…'_

Lee looked at Guy-sensei in awe. _'Guy-sensei is the coolest amongst the other teachers! He's shining! All right…'_ Flames began to engulf him too. "Just watch Guy-sensei…I will shine too!" _'I never want to see the tears of an important person again…'_ Lee gritted his teeth in determination. "So, I will never lose again, Guy-sensei!"

Neji looked around. _'Those who stand out are left just as I thought.'_ He looked at Sasuke and narrowed his eyes. _'Uchiha Sasuke…'_

The sensei from Sound smirked darkly, as he looked in Kabuto's direction. Kabuto's eyes widened in realization.

Naruko's eyes widened and a shiver ran through her spine as she felt eyes on her. She looked in the direction, just to look directly into the eyes of the Sound sensei. Her heartbeat increased. **"Dan..r! Snakebast...…is…he..! I…wi…..not…le….him…to...…you…ag…!"** _'That voice again! What does this all mean?!'_ She sighed and took a deep breath. _'This is all so confusing…Maybe I should ask Kashi about this voice…'_

' _Only Seven teams out of the original twenty-six teams are here…'_ Temari thought seriously.

' _So, you are unharmed Gaara, just as I thought.'_ Baki, the sensei from Suna, looked at him seriously.

Kurenai's eyes widened, as she looked at Kiba. _'Akamaru is acting weird.'_

Kiba gritted his teeth and looked at Gaara in fright. _'The guy from Suna…'_

Hinata smiled at Naruko's back. _'So, Naruko-chan passed too. I'm glad.'_

Sakura looked around. "All the rookies of Konoha are here." She blinked in surprise.

Naruko giggled. "Isn't that great?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes seriously and clutched his curse mark. "I don't have a good feeling about this, though."

' _So, this many remained…and most of them are new.'_ The Sandaime looked back to Guy, Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai. _'No wonder they recommended them.'_

"We will now have an explanation of the Third Exam from Hokage-sama." Anko said seriously. "Everyone listen well!" She looked at the Sandaime. "Hokage-sama, please do the honors."

"Yes." Sandaime nodded and took a few steps forward. "The Third exam will begin. But before the explanations there's one thing I want to make clear to all of you. It's about the true purpose of this exam."

' _True purpose?'_ Sakura thought confused.

"Why we do a joint exam with the allied nations." His Hokage hat shadowed his eyes.

"Huh?" Naruko tilted her head cutely in confusion.

"'To maintain good relations with the allied nations.' And 'heighten the level of ninja'… Do not let those reasons deceive you. This 'exam' so to speak is…" Sandaime narrowed his eyes seriously. "The epitome of war between the allied nations."

"What do you mean?" Tenten looked at him in shock.

"If we go back through history, the allied nations right now were…Neighboring countries that have fought each other over and over again. To avoid wasting military power, those countries decided to choose a place to fight… This is the beginning of the Chunin Selection Exam."

"Why do we have to do that? This Exam is not just to choose Chunin's?!" Naruko looked at him seriously. _'It figures! Certainly, there was a hidden meaning in this exam what had to do with war…Why can't they just forget about war and care about more important matters? No, they have to have something else that is a bit like war, to amuse themselves in peaceful times…'_ She sighed.

Sandaime shook his head in fondness. _'I'm sure Naru-chan is thinking that this true purpose is dumb.'_ "Yes. This Exam does examine those who are worthy of the Chunin title. But, on the other hand, this is also a place where ninja fight and carry their country's dignity."

"Country's dignity?" Sakura asked confused.

"In this Third Exam, Feudal Lords and famous people from various countries who may be potential clients are invited here as guests. And Feudal Lords from hidden villages and ninja leaders will see your battles. If there's a significant difference in power, the strong country will be flooded with jobs. If a country is seen as weak, their jobs will decrease. And at the same time, countries are able to show how their villages has grown and possess excellent military power to the adjacent countries. In other words, they can put foreign pressure on them."

"So, why do we have to fight with the risk of losing our lives?!" Kiba shouted.

The Sandaime narrowed his eyes. "A Country's power is the village's power. A village's power is the ninja's power. And a ninja's true power is only born in a life-or-death battle. The Exam is also a place to show off the ninja power of one's country. Since this is an exam where you fight with your life on the line, it has a meaning…And your predecessors have fought and dreamed of being in the Chunin Exam because of it."

"But why do you say it's to promote good relations?!" Tenten looked at him confused.

He sighed. "I told you in the beginning not to get confused with that. The custom of shaving one's life and fighting to maintain the balance…That is the good relation in the world of ninja. This is a life-or-death battle for your dream and village's dignity."

Naruko sighed. "Sure, sure…I get it." _'So, there are a lot of political reasons hidden in this exam…anyway, I just have to fight for my dream, that's all that matters to me at the moment.'_

"I don't care." Gaara said darkly. "Tell us the details of this life-or-death exam."

Sandaime nodded. "Then I will now begin with the explanation of the Third Exam, but…"

A shinobi appeared before the Sandaime. "Excuse me, Hokage-sama…I, Gekkou Hayate, the judge, will explain."

"Please do."

"Everyone, it's nice to meet you." He coughed and looked at them. "Before the Exam…" He coughed again. "There's something I want you to do…" He coughed hardly again.

Naruko looked at him worried. _'Maybe he should see a doctor…This coughing doesn't sound too good.'_

"Fight in some preliminary matches to see who gets to advance the Third Exam's main battle." Hayate looked at them seriously.

"Preliminary matches? What do you mean?" Shikamaru shouted.

"Sensei, I don't understand either. Why can't we just start the Third Exam with the remaining examinees."

"In this case, it must have been because the First and Second Exam were too easy, I don't know…But there are too many examinees left. According to  
Chunin regulations, we must decrease the number of participant for the Third Exam."

"Oh, no!" Sakura shouted in shock.

"As previous mentioned by Hokage-sama, there are important guests for the Third Exam, so…We cannot just have a lot of matches. We are limited on time as well. So, those who aren't feeling well…" He coughed heavily.

Ino looked at him. _'Are you okay?'_

' _You seem to be the one who's not feeling well, Sensei.'_ Hinata looked at him worried.

"Excuse me. If anyone wants to quit after hearing the explanation…Please let me know. The preliminary matches will begin immediately." Hayate told them.

"Immediately?!" Kiba shouted in disbelief.

"But we just finished the Second Exam…" Ino whined.

Shikamaru sighed. "How troublesome."

"What? What about my meal?!" Choji shouted shocked.

Naruko giggled cheerily. "Fine. I have my favorite jacket back on, so I'm ready!"

"I forgot to mention this to you, but from now on we have one-on-one matches. So please withdraw if you wish." Hayate looked at them seriously.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. _'I'm not going to withdraw.'_ Suddenly, pain spread through his neck again. He shivered and clutched his bruise.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura looked at him worried.

"Huh?" Naruko turned around and looked at Sasuke.

' _The time intervals between the pain are getting shorter…'_ He narrowed his eyes

"Sasuke-kun you should withdraw from the preliminary matches." Sakura told him seriously.

Naruko narrowed her eyes. _'So, he is in pain…'_

"Because you've been acting weird ever since this Orochimaru guy beat you. That bruise hurts even now, right? At this rate…Please…Please stop…" She began to cry and shiver in fright.

Naruko's and Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise.

She wiped her tears away. "Please…I'm afraid…"

' _Sakura…What happened with Sasuke, that made Sakura this afraid…?'_ Naruko looked at her concerned.

Anko, Sandaime and Kakashi narrowed their eyes. _'So Naru-chan was right…'_ The Sandaime sighed. _'This makes things more complicated…But Kakashi will look after him.'_

"You're not in any condition to fight normally, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said worried.

"Shut up." Sasuke looked at her annoyed.

"I know it!"

"Be quiet!"

"You've been bearing with the pain all the time!" Tears gathered in her eyes again. "Whatever you say, I'm going to tell the teachers about your bruise."

Naruko sighed. _'I already did that…'_

Suddenly Kabuto lifted his hand.

"What is it?" Sandaime looked at him.

"I withdraw." Kabuto smiled innocently.

"Kabuto-nii…?" Naruko looked at him shocked.

"Let's see. You're Konoha's Yakushi Kabuto-kun? You may leave, then." Hayate said casually after coughing.

Sandaime narrowed his eyes and looked at Ibiki. "Is this the one Naru-chan was talking about?"

Ibiki narrowed his eyes too. "Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Kabuto-nii, why are you quitting?" Naruko narrowed her eyes at him.

Kabuto looked at her in surprise. "Sorry, Naruko-chan, but my body is completely worn out already. Even after the First Exam, after I had the little quarrel with the Sound ninja, I couldn't hear anything on my left ear. I can't fight right away, especially if it's a life-or-death battle…"

Naruko looked sadly to the ground. Sasuke just looked at him suspiciously.

"What is he thinking?" Sandaime asked confused.

"Anko." Ibiki looked at her.

"Oh, right away." Anko searched in her documents. "Yakushi Kabuto…He has failed six times in a row."

Sandaime looked at her seriously. "What about his personal history?"

"He didn't stand out in his academy years and his grades were normal. He passed the graduation exam on the third try. After that he did 2 C-Rank and 14 D-Rank missions. He doesn't have any outstanding accomplishments. But…" Anko looked at him.

"But?"

"It's about before he entered the academy…Do you remember the story of the boy who was brought back from the Kikyo Pass Battle?

"Yes. A Jounin from the medic squad took custody of an enemy's boy that was left on the battlefield. So, he's that boy?" Sandaime narrowed his eyes. _'That's a bit suspicious…'_

Yoroi, Kabuto's teammate, glared at him. "Don't act on your own. Did you forget Orochimaru-sama's orders?"

He smiled darkly, as he looked back to him. "I'll leave it to you two. Especially you, Yoroi-san…You will have no problems with your special ability. It's your chance to show what you are capable of. Since you're irritated that I got ahead."

"Hmph. So, you're Orochimaru-sama's favorite…Don't get cocky, kid." Yoroi said smugly.

"Understood, Senpai." Kabuto said amused and then began to walk away after he smiled and waved at a confused looking Naruko.

' _Naruko-chan, Sasuke-kun…I wanted to play with you a little longer, but if I keep going on…The old blood in me might awake. I am a spy even if I don't look like one. I can't let you see my true face here. Also, if you're going to watch yourself, my information gathering job is done, right…Orochimaru-sama? Let's save the fun for the future…Naruko-chan, Sasuke-kun, you two, too.'_ Kabuto grinned dangerously, while walking out of the trainings area.

"May I assume that there are no more people to retire?" Hayate asked after coughing again.

Sakura looked back at Sasuke. _'I need to let the teachers know about Sasuke-kun's bruise…'_ Just as she wanted to lift her hand, Sasuke slapped it down. Sakura looked at him in shock.

He glared at her. "Be quiet about this bruise!"

Sakura's eyes watered. "Why are you acting so tough? I don't want to see you suffering anymore. I…"

"It doesn't matter to you!" Sasuke shouted at her.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock. Naruko narrowed her eyes.

"You're just being nosy. I told you before…I'm an avenger. This isn't just an exam to me. I don't care about becoming Chunin, either. Am I strong? I just want an answer to that." Sasuke said darkly.

Sakura looked at him in shock. A tick mark appeared on Naruko's head.

"I'm going to fight the strong guys, and…And those strong guys are here! I will not even allow you to take away my path!" He shouted at her.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura looked at him utterly shocked.

Naruko's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "OI, you idiot! Sakura is just worried about you, you don't have to be so rude!"

"Naruko." Sasuke looked at her seriously. "I want to fight with you, too."

"Eehh?" Naruko looked at him utterly surprised.

"Well, then let's begin the preliminary matches. It will be an one-on-one match. In other words, it will be like real combat. Now that we have exactly 20 people we will have 10 matches…" Hayate told them seriously. "And the winners will be able to advance to the Third Exam. There are no rules. You will fight until the other person dies, is knocked out…Or admits defeat. If you do not want to die, please give up immediately. However, if I judge the match is over…I may stop you to avoid any unnecessary deaths. The thing that will hold your destiny…" He turned around.

Anko nodded. "Open it!"

A window opened and revealed something that looked like a TV-Screen.

"Will be this. This electric bulletin board will randomly display the names of two fighters for each match. Without further ado, I will now display the fighters for the first match." Hayate looked at the electric bulletin board seriously.

Naruko narrowed her eyes and looked at the display. Her eyes widened as two names were selected. On the display stood: Akadou Yoroi vs. Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, this was this week's chapter! :) How did you like it? Anyway, if you want to figure out what Kyuubi said to Naruko: One dot stands for one missing letter and three dots between words stands for a blank space. Have fun figuring it out! ;) Next chapter is going to be the match Sasuke vs. Yoroi, so be excited. (Although I can't really write fighting scene's…I'm sorry. XD) See you next chapter and have a good day! :D**

 _Review_

 _'TakeoutMoss5'_ : All your chapters have been good so far, I have faith you'll give us a good fighting scene. I also can't wait to see if what I think Kyuubi is saying is right. Thx for another good chapter.

 **Thank you~ :) Let's hope, I'll get a good fighting scene together. XD Oh, and you're welcome. ;)**


	33. Uchiha Sasuke vs Akadou Yoroi

' _Normal thought…'_

" **Kyuubi/Bijuu speech…"**

"Normal speech…"

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 33- Uchiha Sasuke vs. Akadou Yoroi

* * *

Sasuke smirked cheekily, as he saw his name being displayed on the electric bulletin board. _'Right of the bat, eh?'_

Yoroi laughed darkly. "Perfect chance."

Sakura looked worried at Sasuke. _'Oh, no, why Sasuke-kun?'_

"Those whose names were displayed, step up." Hayate said seriously.

Yoroi and Sasuke walked forward and faced each other.

"The first match's fighters are Uchiha Sasuke and Akadou Yoroi. Are there any objections?"

"No." They both said simultaneously. The sensei from Sound smirked darkly in excitement.

' _All I can do now is to watch… Sasuke-kun…'_ Sakura bit on her lip in concern.

Naruko narrowed her eyes. _'If you want to fight with me, don't lose Sasuke.'_

' _Sasuke-kun's acting weird…'_ Ino noticed.

' _Sasuke-kun, give it your best shot!'_ Lee cheered him silently on.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, as pain seared though his neck again. _'The pain won't go away…'_

Yoroi laughed darkly. _'Looks like the cursed seal hurts.'_

"We will now begin the first match." Hayate coughed again. "Everyone, other than the two fighters, please move up there."

The Sound-nin's and Suna-nin's walked up on the right side, while the ninjas from Konoha moved to the left side.

Kakashi walked towards his team, deep in thoughts.

"Kashi-sensei!" Naruko shouted cheerily and hugged him.

"Woah, slow there, Naru." He eye-smiled at her and began to walk towards the stairs on the left side. As he passed Sasuke, he made eye contact for a split second. "Sasuke. Don't use your Sharingan."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "So, you know?"

"If that cursed seal on your neck becomes uncontrollable, it may kill you." Kakashi told him seriously.

"That's what I figured." Sasuke looked at him grimly.

"If that happens, the match will be canceled. I'll stop you then, so keep it in mind." And with that, Kakashi continued walking, after Naruko called for him.

' _Cancelled?!'_ Sasuke looked after him in shock. _'This cursed seal seems to react to my chakra. If I try to mold chakra…it takes over my mind and will extract Chakra out of me without limit.'_ He narrowed his eyes and looked seriously at Yoroi. _'So, using my Sharingan is out of question and I can't even use normal techniques.'_

The Sound sensei smirked as he watched Sasuke. _'Yoroi's technique will become dreadful for you... Sasuke-kun.'_

Sasuke looked at his opponent. ' _So, how should I fight?'_

Kakashi narrowed his eye. _'Don't push yourself, Sasuke.'_

Sakura folded her hands and looked at Sasuke in concern. Naruko narrowed her eyes, as she stood next to Kakashi. "Kashi-sensei…" She whispered to him.

"Hmm?" Kakashi looked at her.

"After Sasuke's fight, you'll do something against this cursed mark, right?" She looked at him seriously.

He sighed. "Yes. Don't worry, Naru." Kakashi petted her head softly.

"Good." Naruko turned around and she looked seriously at the incoming fight.

"Begin." Hayate said seriously and took a few steps back.

"Let's go." Yoroi shouted cheekily and did a hand sign.

Sasuke got into fighting stance. "Okay!"

Chakra began to surround Yoroi's right hand and he narrowed his eyes.

Sasuke took out a kunai, as Yoroi threw shuriken at him. He dodged all of them, but then pain seared through his neck again. "Shoot!" He shouted in distress and fell to the ground. As he looked back up, his eyes widened as Yoroi was gone. Suddenly Yoroi appeared next to him and just as he wanted to kick him, Sasuke dodged his kick and kicked Yoroi at his ankle. Yoroi fell to the ground and Sasuke had entangled him in wrestling position, and so successfully had his arm in a tight grip.

"Did he do it?" Naruko shouted in confusion as Yoroi laughed. Kakashi just narrowed his eye. _'No...'_

Sasuke's eyes widened as Yoroi grabbed him by his collar and Chakra began to surround his hand.

The sensei from Sound grinned darkly.

"M-my strength…" Sasuke said through gritted teeth, as he began to shiver.

Yoroi broke out of his grip and punched him on the torso, then he jumped away from him.

' _What happened…? My strength suddenly…'_ Sasuke shivered in effort to stand up, but couldn't do it. _'What's going on? What has he done?'_

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted in concern and shock, as Yoroi began to storm towards Sasuke.

Just as Sasuke sat up, Yoroi appeared before him and grabbed his head, with the Chakra-surrounded hand. Sasuke tried to fight back, but he grew more tired and his hand fell back to the ground.

Kakashi's and Naruko's eyes widened in shock. "Sasuke!" Naruko shouted in concern.

"Are you… my chakra…?" Sasuke asked weakly.

Yoroi laughed darkly. "Did you notice just now?"

The Sound sensei smirked. _'Yes. Yoroi's unusual ability is to extract Chakra. Yoroi's wonderful technique enables him to suck out the mind and body energy from an enemy's body, by putting his palm on them. And once your Chakra is sucked out, Sasuke-kun, you_ _ **must**_ _rely on my cursed seal.'_

Sasuke screamed in pain as more Chakra was extracted out of his body.

The Sound sensei narrowed his eyes. _'Now release it… Release the sweet power… That is the only way you can survive.'_

Sasuke clenched his fists. "Get off!" He kicked him hard in the gut and slowly began to get up.

Yoroi smirked. "So, you still had some strength left? You're just a guinea pig, though."

Sasuke breathed heavily. _'That was close…'_

"Relax, I'll end this quickly." Yoroi looked at him seriously, gathered chakra in his palm and stormed towards him.

Sasuke stood up and narrowed his eyes. He dodged Yoroi's palm, as he began to try to hit him. Suddenly his eyes widened and he could only dodge one hit barely. Sasuke stumbled away from him.

Yoroi looked at him mockingly. "What's wrong? Are you already done for?"

Sasuke tried to roundhouse-kick him, but Yoroi jumped away in time and so dodged it.

' _He wants close combat…what should I do?'_ Sasuke breathed heavily. _'At this rate, I will lose.'_

Gaara looked at him, emotionless. _'Is that all you've got, Uchiha Sasuke?'_

' _Sasuke-kun…'_ Lee looked at Sasuke, as he now stood next to Naruko.

Naruko gritted her teeth and looked at Sakura, who had tears in her eyes and looked away from the fight. She bit on her lip. "Sasuke!" She shouted seriously. "You call yourself Uchiha Sasuke with what you're doing right now?! This is pathetic, you idiot!" Naruko narrowed her eyes.

Sasuke looked towards her. _'Naruko…'_ Just then he noticed Lee standing next to her. _'He's…'_ Suddenly his eyes widened in realization. _'I got it!'_

"You don't have time to look that way!" Yoroi shouted as he stormed towards him, ready to strike, with his Chakra-surrounded palm. "This is it!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and dodged all his attempts to hit him.

' _This must be it.'_ Hayate thought and narrowed his eyes.

Suddenly, Sasuke smirked and vanished.

' _What? He disappeared.'_ Yoroi thought in shock.

Lee's eyes widened in realization, as suddenly Sasuke appeared before Yoroi and kicked him hardly in the face, so that he went flying. Sasuke got on all fours and disappeared quickly again.

' _That's my…!'_ Lee gaped in shock.

' _What…?'_ Guy thought utterly shocked.

Kakashi's and Naruko's eyes widened. The Sound Sensei smiled.

Sasuke appeared behind Yoroi, who was still in the air. "From here on its all original, though." Sasuke pointed two fingers at Yoroi's back. "It's the end."

"Kage Buyo…?" Yoroi said in shock.

"Eat this." Sasuke shouted seriously, but suddenly, his curse mark began to glow again and he coughed up blood. The mark began to spread. _'Damn it… It responds when it doesn't need to…'_ The curse mark spread over half his face and began invade his left eye.

Naruko gaped in shock as she saw the mark spread over half his face. _'Is this the power of this cursed seal…?'_

Sasuke gritted his teeth and began to fight back against the cursed mark. He remembered what Naruko shouted at him earlier. _'I can't believe I got her worried…'_

Kakashi narrowed his eye seriously. _'This must be it…'_

' _I won't let this thing…take over.'_ Sasuke thought in determination. "I won't let this happening!" He now shouted and the curse mark slowly began to disappear from the left half of his face and went back into its original form.

The sensei from Sound narrowed his eyes. Anko gaped in shock. _'The cursed seal withdrew…?'_

"Let's get this on." Sasuke smirked. He aimed a kick to Yoroi's left side, but Yoroi blocked it.

"Not good enough." Yoroi said cheekily.

Kakashi observed the fight. _'No, you're not good enough.'_

Sasuke turned in midair and punched Yoroi hardly in the face. Just as he began to fall to the ground Sasuke kicked him hardly in the gut, until he hit the ground. "Shishi Rendan!" Sasuke shouted and slid away from him.

Yoroi coughed up blood. Hayate looked at them seriously, as both went to the ground. He walked towards Yoroi's body. _'There's no need to confirm it.'_ He looked at Sasuke who slowly stood up.

The Sound Sensei breathed heavily and looked at Sasuke wantingly.

"I will stop this match now." Hayate said seriously. "The first match's winner is Uchiha Sasuke. That means he passes the preliminary exam."

Sakura smiled in relief and Naruko jumped up and down in excitement. "Yatta! You did it Sasuke."

Sasuke breathed heavily and just as he was about to fall to the ground, Kakashi appeared behind him and supported him with his leg. "Well, you did okay." He said while reading one of his Icha-Icha books. _'The move before the_ _Shishi Rendan_ _was one of Guy's hand-to-hand combat moves. So, he copied it with his Sharingan as he fought the Lee kid.'_

Naruko giggled cheerfully. "Oh, looks like you're already worn out. And then you won in such an idiotic way, baka!"

Sasuke looked at her and sighed. "Geez, that Usuratonkachi."

Sakura smiled, as she looked at him. _'Sasuke-kun… I'm so glad.'_

' _Yosh, I'm going to win, too.'_ Naruko thought determined. _'Anyway, I think Kashi will now seal away that Sasuke's cursed mark or something like that. Too bad I can't watch… I just hope, Kashi is back to my fight.'_ Suddenly she could feel someone looking at her. "Huh?" She looked up to meet tale green eyes. And just as fast as he looked at her, he looked away again. Naruko blinked in confusion. _'Why is this boy from Suna looking at me? What was his name…Gaaba? No…that's not it… Oh, I know it! Gaara was it!'_

Sasuke looked thankfully in Lee's direction. _'Lee, I was able to win thanks to you. If I didn't have seen your move up close, I would have been done for. But it seems I can't use that move consecutively too much.'_

' _I see.'_ Lee thought in realization. _'So, you copied some of my moves I used on you just once. That must be your ability. Sasuke-kun, you're incredible. You become stronger and stronger. I even feel some fear of you.'_

Guy looked at Sasuke. _'Renge, a series of high-speed_ _Taijutsu_ _moves that cannot be done unless you train very hard. It's not something a person can use right away just because of his Sharingan. Also, the idea he came up with for the finishing blow… Kakashi, this boy reminds me of you when we were younger.'_

Tenten looked at Neji. _'Last year's number one rookie, Hyuuga Neji… This year's number one rookie, Uchiha Sasuke…'_ She looked at Sasuke. _'I wonder who's stronger.'_

Kakashi narrowed his eye. _'He unleashed the true power of Sharingan here. I guess Uchiha's ability is to be feared.'_

Gaara began to shiver and clutched his arm. Kankuro looked at him in fright. _'Damn it…again?'_

"Waah! Sasuke-kun's so cool!" Ino shouted in awe, as she began to fangirl. Shikamaru just sighed.

"I'm hungry…" Choji whined.

"A-Amazing…" Hinata said timidly.

Kiba tsked. "It's not much."

The 'Sensei' from Sound licked his lips with his abnormal long tongue. _'Wonderful.'_

The medical squad picked Yoroi up and carried him on a stretcher to the infirmary.

"Uchiha Sasuke, we medics will give you the best treatment we can." One medic said, as he walked towards Sasuke.

"This isn't your field." Kakashi said seriously. "I'll take him." He knelt down and looked at Sasuke seriously. "I'll take you to a backroom and seal off this cursed mark."

"Wait until the preliminary matches are over!" Sasuke glared at him. "I want to see the matches of the guys who will be on the main event." He ordered him.

Kakashi's eyebrow twitched. _'His big ego...is pissing me off.'_ He sighed. "No! Don't get so heated. If we leave it as it is, it might do something irreversible. I won't listen to your selfish requests. Now, come!"

Sasuke slowly stood up and walked away with Kakashi.

Naruko blinked in confusion as she stared at Sasuke's neck and for a moment, it looked to her like Sasuke had black marks all over his neck and face. She shook her head and as she looked at him again, the cursed mark looked like she remembered it, three commas in a circle. _'What was that just now…? This is all so confusion…'_ She sighed.

"Now, we'll begin the next match." Hayate spoke up, after Kakashi and Sasuke left the room.

They all looked back at the electric bulletin board. The next fight is going to be: Abumi Zaku vs. Aburame Shino.

The Sensei from Sound narrowed his eyes. _'I can't stay here any longer… I just came to see Sasuke-kun's and Naruko-chan's match…but now that they want to seal away my cursed seal, I have to do something against it.'_ He looked at Naruko. _'It really is a pity…but I think I really want to get you with Sasuke-kun. I can't wait to inspect your seal and do some…_ _ **interesting**_ _experiments… When I think about it, I'm really curious about what the Kyuubi would do if I would have some_ _ **fun**_ _with her. But I can think about delicious experiments later, I now have something to do.'_

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was this week's chapter. How did you like it? :) In the next chapter Shino vs. Zaku are going to fight and Kakashi is sealing away Sasuke's cursed seal, when an unexpected visitor comes, if you know who I mean… Anyway, as I wrote this Chapter, I really thought the Sound sensei aka Orochimaru had an orgasm after Sasuke's fight… :X *shudder* Sometimes, I really start to believe Orochimaru was a pedo in the anime to begin with… *gag* However, let's forget about this and see you next chapter! XD**

 **Oh, and to all of you who figured out what Kyuubi said last chapter, here is what's right: "Danger! Snakebastard is here! I will not let him touch you again!"**

Kage Buyo = Shadow of the Dancing Leaf

Shishi Rendan = Lion Combo

Taijutsu = hand-to-hand combat

 _Review_

 _'00-SilentObserver-13'_ : Awwwwwww she hugged kashi! Who would get hugged first between the third iruka and kakashi they're all in the same room and naruko comes in sees/greets them? Creepy snake face as always making sure he's the number #1 most creepy creep while building his creepy army that's got no chance against the naruko's effect. Can't wait for when she learns fuinjutsu. Keep up the much appreciated awesome work.

 **Thank you~ :3 And yes she hugged Kashi, yay! :D Ehm...who would get hugged first? That's a very difficult question, but I think she would hug them in this order: Iruka, then Kakashi and then the Third. Or she would hug them in order to who's the nearest to her and who's the furthest away. Oh and I think, "Creepy snake face's army is taking over the world" or "The creepy creep army of creepers strikes again" would be really funny newspaper titles XD. Or "Beware of the number #1 most creepy creep pedophile" XXD. Anyway, thank you for your review and have a good day ;).**

 _'Yuki237'_ : Can't wait for the next update

 **The next update will be published soon, so don't worry. :)**


	34. Kakashi and Orochimaru: Face-to-Face!

' _Normal thought…'_

" **Kyuubi/ Bijuu speech…"**

"Normal speech…"

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 34- Kakashi and Orochimaru: Face-to-Face!

* * *

Zaku grinned cheekily as he looked at the electric bulletin board. "Who's the other weakling?"

Shino narrowed his eyes.

Hayate coughed. "Fighters, step up."

Shino and Zaku walked towards each other and stopped before Hayate.

"We will now begin the second match."

Sakura looked at Zaku in shock. _'He's the Oto-nin, who got his arm broken by Sasuke-kun…'_ She looked at his arms, who were in slings. _'Is he going to fight with these arms?'_

"Will Shino-kun be alright?" Hinata asked Kiba in worry.

"Yeah, he's strong." Kiba looked at the incoming fight. "I don't want to fight him either…"

Hayate took a few steps back. "Begin."

' _Now, Zaku, show us how you will fight.'_ Dosu looked at him seriously. He looked surprised to the site, as he saw how the 'Sound sensei' vanished with a puff of smoke.

"If you fight me here, you'll never be able to fight again." Shino said calmly. "Retire."

Zaku tsked. "This one moves somehow." He said cheekily and moved his left arm a bit. "One arm is good enough for you." He stormed towards him, ready to punch, but Shino blocked his punch casually.

"You can't beat me with one arm." Shino looked at him seriously.

"Stop talking back!" Zaku began to build up pressure around his left hand, where he had an air hole. "Take this! Zankuuha!" A really strong blast wave hit Shino and he fell to the ground, not moving. Zaku smirked cheekily.

Hinata's and Kiba's eyes widened in shock. Naruko narrowed her eyes.

 _With Kakashi and Sasuke…_

Sasuke sat naked from the waist up, in a circle of blood seals. Kakashi quickly wrote different seals around Sasuke's cursed mark in his own blood. "Okay." He said as he finished writing. He looked seriously at Sasuke. "Bear with this a little. It'll be done in no time."

Sasuke nodded seriously.

Kakashi began to make a lot of hand signs. "Fuuja Houin!" He laid flat hand on Sasuke's cursed seal. Light began to glow. Sasuke screamed in pain, as the written characters from the ground began to crawl over his body, inside the cursed seal. The cursed seal glowed for a moment, before it was deactivated and another seal formed around it. Sasuke screamed one last time in pain, before breathing heavily.

"If that cursed seal tries to activate again, the power of Fuuja Houin will hold it in. However, Sasuke, this sealing technique utilize your willpower as main source." Kakashi told him seriously. "If you lose faith in your power and your will sways…The cursed seal will reactivate."

And with that, Sasuke fainted and fell forward to the ground.

Kakashi smiled amused. "It looks like he's tired out…"

"Looks like you can use sealing techniques now." A well-known dark voice said behind him.

Kakashi's eyes widened in shock.

"You've grown, Kakashi."

Kakashi turned around and began to sweat, as he looked at a man with abnormal purple chakra. "You're…"

Orochimaru smirked. "It's been a long time, Kakashi-kun."

Kakashi narrowed his eye seriously. "Orochimaru."

"I'm sorry, but I have no business with you." Orochimaru looked at the unconscious Sasuke. "But I do have business with the boy behind you."

Kakashi narrowed his eye. "Why are you after Sasuke?" _'If Naru-chan was right, he's after the Sharingan…'_

Orochimaru smirked amused. "You're lucky, since you already got what you wanted. You didn't have **that** a long time ago."

Kakashi gritted his teeth angrily.

"That…Sharingan in your left eye. I want it, too. Uchiha's powers, that is." Orochimaru smiled.

' _So Naru-chan was right.'_ Kakashi thought utterly serious.

 _Back to the fight…_

Zaku smirked cheekily. "Come on, stand up." His eyes widened in surprise and shock, as he saw that Shino really stood up. "W-what…?" He looked around, as he could hear like something was crawling around.

Naruko's and Sakura's eyes widened too and they looked around.

Zaku's eyes widened utterly shocked, as he could see how bugs crawled out of holes in Shino's body. _'Bugs? They're coming out of his body…from underneath his skin… What a creepy guy!'_ "What kind of trick are you trying to pull?!"

Shino just looked at him calmly.

Zaku's eyes widened and he looked to the side, just to see a little army of bugs crawling towards him. He gritted his teeth in shock.

"These guys are called Kikai Bugs. They attack their prey in groups and consume its Chakra. If I attack you with this many, you'll never be able to fight again. If you don't want that, give up. That is recommended." Shino told him casually. "If you use that move with your left hand, the bugs will attack you from behind. If you use that attack on the bugs, I will attack you. Either way, you cannot get through this situation." He did a hand sign and looked at Zaku seriously. "You're supposed to keep your trump card until the end."

Zaku gritted his teeth, as he remembered Orochimaru, the man who saved him from poverty and gave his life a meaning. _'That's right…I fight for Orochimaru-sama! When I win I can become even stronger! That's what he promised me.'_ His eyes were shadowed. _'I can't…The great me can't…I can't screw up anymore!'_ He screamed and pointed his left palm at Shino. "Don't underestimate me!" He screamed again and pointed his right arm at the bugs. Then, he smirked like a madman and slowly began to open his hand, even when you could hear some broken bones rub crunching against each other. "You're supposed to keep your trump card until the end, right?" Zaku shouted cheekily. "Right?!"

Shino looked at him surprised.

Kiba's eyes widened. "What? He can use his right arm, too?"

Dosu chuckled darkly. _'So, the first half of the battle was done to make it look like he can't use his right arm. That's very clever, Zaku.'_

"Take this!" Zaku screamed.

 _With Kakashi and Orochimaru…_

"What's your purpose?" Kakashi asked seriously.

"The recently-made Otogakure no Sato is mine." Orochimaru said casually.

Kakashi glared at him.

"You understand if I just say that, right?"

"What a stupid ambition." Kakashi said derogatory.

"Oh, my…That was blunt." Orochimaru said amused, but then smiled at him darkly. "However, to accomplish my ambition, I need pieces to become my arms and legs and accomplish things for me."

"So Sasuke is one of those pieces?"

"No, Sasuke-kun is a supreme piece." He smiled dangerously. "And the ones taking the exam right now are…merely sacrifices."

 _Back to the fight…_

Zaku's eyes widened in surprise as Chakra and air came out of the middle of his arms instead of coming through his air holes.

Dosu, Kin, Kiba and Kurenai gaped in shock as Zaku screamed in pain.

"My arms…!" Zaku breathed heavily. He looked at his palm and gaped in surprise as he saw how Shino's bugs blocked his air hole. "What the fuck…?!"

Shino appeared behind him. "When I recommended you to give up earlier, I told the bugs: 'Block these annoying air holes with your bodies and stay still.' "

Zaku's eyes widened in realization and shock.

"That's what a true trump card is." Shino said seriously.

"Shut up!" Zaku shouted and tried to kick him, but Shino got ahead of him and so punched him in the face. Zaku fell to the ground.

 _With Orochimaru and Kakashi…_

Orochimaru took a step forward and smiled at Kakashi. "Also, now that I know Konoha's jinchuuriki is still alive and has such an interesting seal, I'm thinking about taking her too. That would be fun, don't you mean?" He began to slowly walk towards him.

Kakashi's eyes widened in shock. _'No…_ _ **No!**_ _No way he's going to lay a finger on Naru-chan! I will not let this pedo lay his hands on her!'_ He narrowed his eye darkly and began to make hand signs. "Don't you dare lay your filthy hands on Naru! And don't come any closer to Sasuke!"

' _Aww…looks like Kakashi-kun is protective of Naruko-chan… How cute. That makes it even more fun, when I think about_ _ **what**_ _I would do to her…'_ He smirked amused, but his eyes widened in surprise as he saw how Kakashi's palm began to be surrounded by lightning chakra.

"Even if you are one of the legendary Sannin, I could sacrifice my life to kill you." Kakashi said in a grave voice.

Orochimaru laughed amused at that. "How funny…"

Kakashi began to sweat and narrowed his eye. "What's so funny?!"

Orochimaru glared at him darkly. "What you say and do don't agree with each other. There's no point in using that seal on Sasuke-kun. You know, right? He has a heart that seeks power no matter how evil it is. He possesses that kind of disposition. He is an avenger."

"So, you took advantage of that. But Sasuke won't…"

"Eventually, **he** will seek **me** out." Orochimaru said easily, turned around and began to walk away. "Seek me out for power, that is."

Kakashi's Raikiri vanished.

Orochimaru stopped. "Also, you said you could kill me? Try. That is if you can…" He directed his killer intent at Kakashi and vanished.

Kakashi's eye widened and he froze in shock and fright. He shook his head. _'Sacrifice my life to kill him? Am I mad?'_ He took a deep breath to calm down.

 _With Shino and the others…_

Hayate looked at Zaku, as he lay on the ground in pain. "It seems that this match is over." He said calmly. "Winner, Aburame Shino."

"W-Who is he, Neji?" Lee looked asking at Neji.

Neji closed his eyes and did handsigns. _'Byakugan!'_ His eyes widened in surprise, after he scanned Shino. "What a guy… I would understand when he summoned those bugs with a jutsu, but…He lets the bugs live inside him."

"What did you say?!" Lee shouted in surprise.

"He must be part of the clan in Konoha that controls bugs." Guy said seriously.

"I've heard of it before… The story of the clan that lends their body as a nest to bugs upon birth and uses them to fight…" Neji told them seriously. "They control bugs with their minds and let them fight for them in battles. In exchange, they give their own Chakra as food to the bugs."

Lee looked seriously at Shino, who walked back to his team. "So, he's the successor of this clan."

Kurenai sighed in relief. _'That sure made me nervous.'_

Naruko cheered. "Wow, Shino. I didn't know you were this strong!" She giggled cheerfully.

"I did think that he was a creepy person…" Sakura looked at Shino and shuddered.

Naruko sighed at Sakura's comment. _'Shino isn't creepy…He's just a loner, like I was…'_ She shook her head to dispel the memories.

Hinata looked at Shino, as he walked towards them. "G-good job, Shino-kun…" She said timidly.

"Nice job." Kiba praised him and Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Yes. I expect you guys to do the same." And with that Shino looked at the electic bulletin board.

A tick mark appeared on Kiba's head. _'Damn it, now he's acting like the leader…'_

Hayate coughed. "I would like to move on to the next match, now."

Naruko looked at the electric bulletin board in excitement, but with a puff of smoke, Kakashi appeared behind them. "Kashi-sensei!" She shouted in joy.

"Yo!" He eye-smiled.

"Don't 'Yo' me! What about Sasuke-kun? Is he alright? Oh, I hope he is alright…" Sakura shouted at him.

Kakashi sighed. "Yes. He's asleep in the hospital right now." _'But he has ANBU guards with him.'_ He looked at Naruko in worry, as he stood next to her. _'And I have to protect Naru-chan for now, until I have spoken with Sandaime-sama.'_

Sakura sighed in relief. "I'm glad…"

Naruko looked at the electric bulletin board in surprise as she noticed that the next match was chosen: Tsurugi Mitsumi vs. Kankuro.

Kankuro smirked cheekily. _'It's finally my turn.'_

Baki sighed. _'Kankuro is completely underestimating the enemy…'_

Gaara tsked as he glared at Kankuro. _'Idiot!'_

Naruko watched with narrowed eyes, as Kankuro and Mitsumi, Kabuto's other teammate, faced each other. _'It's him. The one who wanted to hurt Kono.'_ She pouted. _'I don't like him, I hope he loses…'_

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was this week's chapter. How did you like it? :) Looks like Orochimaru is still a pedo… (And he will never be not one) Anyway, next chapter is going to be the fight Kankuro vs. Mitsumi, so be excited. :D See you next chapter and have a nice day! :)**

Zankuuha = Slicing Sound Wave

Fuuja Houin = Evil Sealing Method

Raikiri =Lightning Cutter


	35. The Third March and Rivals Clash!

' _Normal thought…'_

" **Kyuubi/Bijuu speech…"**

"Normal speech…"

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 35- The Third Match and Rivals Clash!

* * *

Kankuro and Mitsumi faced each other.

"Unlike Yoroi, I won't go easy on you just because you're a kid." Mitsumi looked at him seriously. "Let me warn you. Once my move got a hold on you, it's over. Then, give up. Don't worry, I'll finish this quickly."

"Then…" Kankuro said and took Karasu from his shoulder. "I'll finish this match quickly, too."

"Okay…" Hayate coughed. "Now, begin the third match."

"I won't let you do anything." Mitsumi said seriously and stormed towards him. "Victory goes to the swiftest." He tried punching Kankuro, but he blocked his punch.

Mitsumi narrowed his eyes and his arm began to wrap around Kankuro like a snake's tail would do. Kankuro's eyes widened in surprise as he was in the grip of the snake-like arms and legs of Mitsumi. Karasu fell to the ground.

Naruko's eyes widened. "Wahhh… What's with his body?! It's just like a snake…" She shuddered in disgust. _'And it reminds me of this creepy kunoichi named Orochimaru we fought…Wait isn't this Orochimaru a man?'_ She furrowed her brows in confusion. _'Mmh…he really looked like a woman to me… Ah, I know! He's a crossdresser!'_

Kakashi looked at her and petted her head. _'Her fear of snakes didn't get any better from the encounter with Orochimaru… More so, it only got worse…'_ He sighed.

"I can take my joints off their hinges and use my Chakra to control my loosened body." Mitsumi tightened his grip around Kankuro.

"With his Chakra?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"That's why I can strangle you until your bones break." Mitsumi said seriously. "Unless you give up I will continue strangling you. I don't know what kind of tool you use… But there's no point if I immobilize your body like this. I can break your neck, as well. Hurry up and give up."

Suddenly, Kankuro smirked cheekily. "No."

"Do you want to die?" Mitsumi shouted at him and tightened his grip around his neck.

Kankuro just continued smirking. "Baka. You're the one who's going to die."

Mitsumi narrowed his eyes. And with a snap, he broke Kankuro's neck.

Hayate's, Temari's, Lee's and Naruko's eyes widened. Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Hinata and Choji gaped in shock.

"H-His neck is broken…" Lee said in shock.

"What?" Naruko looked at him in shock.

Gaara tsked. "How stupid."

Hayate sighed.

Mitsumi tsked. "Damn it, you idiot. I got carried away and broke it." As he began to move his arm, something like skin-colored wood splinter fell to the ground. "Huh?" Mitsumi said in surprise.

Suddenly, 'Kankuro' turned his head 360 degrees around and looked at Mitsumi, with one puppet-eye becoming visible.

Mitsumi's eyes widened utterly surprised and he began to sweat. "What?!"

"Now it's my turn!" Karasu said in a creepy voice. Karasu's arms wrapped themselves multiple times around Mitsumi and then looked up to him with its three eyes.

"A marionette?!" Mitsumi shouted surprised.

From under the bandages, where 'Karasu' should have been, Kankuro appeared.

Mitsumi looked at him with wide eyes. _'That's where the real one was the whole time?!'_ He looked at Kankuro's chakra strings that were connected to his puppet. _'He's a puppeteer.'_

"There's Chakra coming out of his hand. That has to be how he controlled the puppet." Sakura noticed.

Karasu tightened its grip around Mitsumi. Mitsumi screamed in pain. "I-I give…"

"You can become softer if I break your bones." Kankuro said seriously.

Hayate coughed, as he observed the fight. _'That was close. I was about to stop the fight.'_ "Since the opponent is unable to fight, the winner is Kankuro."

Naruko pouted. "Two against one is unfair! Is that allowed, Kashi-sensei?"

"It's not unfair, Naru. It's just a doll after all." He said amused.

Naruko huffed and crossed her arms across her breasts, while pouting. _'I still think it's unfair…'_

Kakashi smiled under his mask. _'Naru-chan is so kawaii, when she's pouting.'_

"That's the Marionette Jutsu. He controlled the doll with his Chakra." Sakura lectured her. "It's merely a tool, like a shuriken…"

Naruko sighed. "I know that, but still…" _'He tried to hurt Kono…'_ She began to pout again.

Kakashi chuckled amused and petted Naruko's head again.

Sakura narrowed her eyes as she looked at the medic-nin, who carried Kankuro to the infirmary. _'Everyone is remarkable at using their Chakra. I thought that I was pretty good at using my Chakra, but…'_

"Moving along…" Hayate coughed again. "We will now begin the Fourth Match."

Naruko sighed. "Everyone here is so weird."

"And you're not?" Kakashi asked her amused.

Naruko pouted. "You're the weirdest of them all, Kashi-sensei."

"That hurt Naru…" Kakashi said depressed.

Sakura laughed amused. "Yes, it's true."

Kakashi's eyebrow twitched. "This isn't the time to laugh, Sakura. Look." He pointed at the electric bulletin board.

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise at the next match: Haruno Sakura vs. Yamanaka Ino. She looked at Ino in shock. But then, she narrowed her eyes determined.

Ino and Sakura looked seriously at each other, as they stood across from each other in the fighting area.

"I didn't think I would be fighting you, Sakura…" Ino said seriously. "And so early on."

' _Ino exceeded the others among the female rookie ninja… Will she fight with everything she has against Sakura?'_ Asuma thought seriously.

"Out of all combinations, it choses these two. This sure is unpleasant…and troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"Will Ino be okay?" Choji asked.

"Yes…But what will you do Ino?" Asuma looked at her.

"Sakura, do your best!" Naruko cheered her on.

"Begin!" Hayate said seriously.

Sakura and Ino stormed towards each other. Sakura aimed a punch at Ino's face, but Ino dodged. Ino aimed a kick at Sakura's gut, but Sakura dodged her kick too. And so, they clashed with each other and exchanged blows.

Choji sighed. "Just as I thought…"

"Let's see how this turns out…" Naruko said seriously and looked at the fight in interest. _'A serious fight between two Sasuke fangirls… Who will have the upper hand and win his 'heart'?'_ She giggled at her thoughts.

Shikamaru sighed as he noticed Naruko's giggling. "Troublesome woman…"

Naruko looked at Shikamaru with a bright smile. "Oh, don't be like that Shika~"

"They're female ninja after all. Their physical combat skills are lower than usual." Neji said cheekily.

Shikamaru sighed, as he noticed the tick mark that appeared on Naruko's head. _'Oh no...this is going to be troublesome…'_

Naruko's eyebrow twitched in annoyance and slowly, a dark aura began to surround her.

"It's not because they're females… They're just soft to each other…" Tenten pouted at him.

Neji snorted derogatory. "If you think so…"

Kakashi began to shiver as he noticed Naruko's mood change. _'This Neji has to be suicidal… Naru-chan is pissed off…'_

Naruko's hair left her pigtails as she slowly walked towards Neji and a really dark, suffocating aura began to surround her. "What did you say about female ninjas?!" She glared at him darkly, as her hair floated behind her in the air.

Lee gulped and took a step away from her. _'S-Scary…'_

Neji began to sweat in fear. "N-Nothing."

Tenten giggled as she noticed Neji shivering slightly. _'I really like Naruko. We females have to hold together…'_ She smiled at her.

Naruko, now completely normal again, smiled at them cheerily. "Good." She turned around to walk away, but then stopped and glared one last time at Neji. "I hope that stays that way, or…" And with that she turned back around again and walked cheerfully back to Kakashi, who sweat dropped.

Meanwhile, Sakura and Ino looked at each other, neither of them wanting to go all out. They began to clash with each other again. Suddenly Ino managed to punch Sakura in her gut. Sakura coughed.

' _Now!'_ Ino thought seriously and began to aim a punch at her face. But, her eyes widened in surprise as she remembered the younger, little Sakura. And so, she slapped her instead of punching her.

Naruko, Shikamaru, Lee and Choji gaped at her in shock. Kakashi's and Asuma's eyes widened in surprise.

Sakura looked at her in shock. Ino's eyes widened in realization and she looked at her hand in shock.

Naruko blinked in surprise. _'So even if they're rivals, they don't get serious in this fight… However, if one of them wants to win, they have to go all out.'_

Sakura clenched her fist as she looked seriously at Ino, after remembering their past as best friends. "Now that it has come to this…I have no intention to fight with you over Sasuke-kun."

"What?!" Ino shouted at her angrily.

"You and Sasuke-kun don't match! Also, I'm stronger than you! You're not even a rival!" Sakura provoked her.

Ino glared at her utterly angrily. "Do you know who you are talking to like that?! You crybaby Sakura!"

Naruko looked at the fight. ' _There we go, it was getting boring… That's what you're expecting from a bitch fight! Where's popcorn when you need it?'_

Kakashi shook his head in fondness, as he could guess what Naruko was thinking about.

Sakura smiled softly as she remembered that her goal was Ino all the time, when she was little because Ino gave her self-confidence. _'Because of you I am here now…'_ She shook her head and narrowed her eyes. _'That's why I want you to fight me seriously, Ino. There's no meaning in this fight until we get serious.'_

Ino looked at her surprised as Sakura took off her hitai-ate. Then, she realized it.

Naruko blinked in confusion. "Why are these two getting so heated up all of the sudden?"

Kakashi sweat dropped. _'She doesn't even realize she is doing exactly the same when it comes to her rivalry with Sasuke…'_ "Well, I guess that means rivalry is a mysterious thing." He looked at Guy.

Guy noticed that and narrowed his eyes as Kakashi waved at him nervously of being caught looking at him. _'My springtime of life rival, Kakashi…This reaction of you is 'hip' and makes me mad.'_

"Huh?" Naruko looked at them and then she realized it. "Oh, I understand. Like yours and Guy's rivalry, right, Kashi-sensei?" She giggled amused.

Kakashi sighed. "Yes, you could say it like that, I think."

"I understand now, Sakura." Ino's eyes were shadowed and she took off her hitai-ate too. They both simultaneously tied their hitai-ate around their head, now getting serious. _'Now…'_ They both thought at the same time. _'Let us…use our full powers and have a…fair fight!'_ They stormed towards each other and their fists connected.

Choji and Shikamaru's eyes widened. Naruko smiled brightly. _'There we go! Now, it isn't like a preschool fight anymore.'_

* * *

 **Hey guys! So that was this week's chapter. How did you like it? :) Sorry, that this chapter is a bit shorter than usual, but I hadn't really much time this week because I had to go to different doctor's appointments after school. Next week, I will write a chapter with more than 2000 words like usual, I promise. Anyway, I hope you liked Naruko's comments. I mean, who doesn't like popcorn and a good bitch fight? XD See you next week and have a nice day! ;)**

 _Review_

 _'Untouchable Queen'_ : Loving the story just subscribed

 **Thank you~ I'm glad you're liking the story. :)**


	36. The end of the Fourth match

' _Normal thought…'_

" **Kyuubi/Bijuu speech…"**

"Normal speech…"

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 36- The end of the Fourth match and Killer Kunoichi!

* * *

Sakura and Ino jumped away from each other. Then, they stormed towards each other again. Sakura did handsigns and two normal Bunshin's appeared next to her.

' _Just normal Bunshin's?'_ Ino thought in annoyance. "This isn't an academy test, you know! Do you think you can beat me with such a basic jutsu?!" Ino stopped running and got into fighting stance. _'I can't tell which is the real one if I look closely…'_

Sakura's eyes were shadowed by her hair, as she almost reached Ino. _'Accumulate Chakra to my feet…And stomp the ground!'_

' _She's fast!'_ Ino thought in surprise as the three Sakura's appeared before her. She blocked two of their punches, but then was punched in the face by the real Sakura as her clones dispelled. Ino fell to the ground and rolled a few meters from the impact of the punch.

Sakura looked at her seriously. "If you still take me as the crybaby Sakura, you're going to get hurt! Fight me seriously, Ino!"

Ino stood up and looked at her cheekily. "I'm glad to hear that. I'll go at you with everything I have, as you requested." She narrowed her eyes seriously.

"Hey, that wasn't too bad, Sakura!" Naruko cheered her on.

"She excels among the other rookies in basic movement done using Chakra. Sakura is quite complete." Kakashi taunted Naruko a bit.

"Huh?" Naruko turned around and looked at him with a pout. "Even better than me?"

"Yep." Kakashi eye-smiled.

"You're mean, Kashi-sensei." Naruko's pout deepened and she turned away from him, offended.

"Wah… Naru wait! I didn't mean to offend you…" Kakashi began to sweat. _'Nooo! Now Naru-chan is mad at me…'_ "Please Naru, I'm sorry." He touched her shoulder, but Naruko just huffed and walked towards the railing to look back at the fight.

Kakashi sweat dropped. _'Great…I just hope she doesn't sulk for too long.'_ He sighed and looked back at the fight, too.

Sakura stormed quickly towards Ino.

Lee clenched his fist in enthusiasm. _'Wonderful movement, Sakura-san!'_

Ino stormed towards Sakura too, but they both blocked each other's punch. They jumped away from each other and they both simultaneously took out a shuriken and threw it at each other. The shuriken bounced off on another.

' _But your opponent is strong too. Both your strengths are equal; this will be a long fight.'_ Lee thought excited.

 _A while later…_

Sakura and Ino still exchanged punches. _'When did she get this strong…?'_ Ino thought in annoyance.

"I can win…I can…!" Sakura chanted determined.

"Why you…" Ino shouted, but then, they both punched each other in the face.

Naruko sighed. _'Can't they both just go all out?! Or is this going to continue like this forever…?'_

Kakashi observed the fight. _'There's no end in sight if they continue like this…'_

' _This is a long fight.'_ Hayate looked at Sakura and Ino seriously. _'They have been fighting over 10 minutes already.'_

Sakura and Ino breathed heavily as they looked at each other.

"There's no way you're as strong as me!" Ino shouted at her as she stood up.

Sakura stood up and smirked cheekily. "There's no way a slovenly person like you, who spends too much time worrying about her hair and make-up, is my equal." Sakura sneered at her.

Naruko furrowed her brows in confusion. _'But you worry over your hair and looks all the time too… And now you're saying that?'_ She shook her head in confusion. _'I don't get it.'_

Ino gritted her teeth angrily. "Stop underestimating me!" She took out a kunai.

Shikamaru sighed. "Baka! She's taking that insult too seriously. Now we don't know what Ino is going to do."

"I don't like Ino acting that way…" Choji shivered slightly.

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise as Ino cut off some of her hair. Shikamaru, Choji and Lee gaped at her surprised.

Naruko blinked confused. "Why did she cut off her hair just now?"

Sakura huffed cheekily. "You're pretty simpleminded."

' _Crap! She has totally lost it…'_ Shikamaru began to sweat.

"SEE THAT!" Ino shouted furiously at Sakura and threw her cut off hair towards her. "SCREW THAT!"

Naruko sweat dropped. "Wow, she's really angry about something unimportant like that…"

Kakashi sweat dropped at that. _'Look who's talking…'_ He shook his head in fondness.

Ino did a handsign. "I'm going to end this all by making you say 'I give up'!"

"Wait, is she going to…?!" Shikamaru shouted in shock.

' _That seal…'_ Sakura thought surprised as she saw Ino making another handsign.

"Just as I thought, she's going to use the Shintenshin." Shikamaru sighed.

Asuma sighed too. "Geez, that baka…"

"I understand that you're in a hurry, but that's useless." Sakura said cheekily.

Ino narrowed her eyes and huffed. "We will see about that!"

"The Shintenshin no Jutsu… The user releases the mind energy and hits the enemy with it to take over the opponent's mind for a few minutes, as well as take control over the opponent's body. But that scary technique has a weakness. First, the mind energy the user releases can only move in a straight line and moves slowly. Second, if the mind energy the user releases misses the opponent, it won't return to the user for a few minutes. In addition to that, in the time the user's… your body will become like a doll and not move at all." Sakura lectured her.

"So what?! You won't know until I try!" Ino shouted angrily.

Sakura narrowed her eyes and began to run.

"Ninpou: Shintenshin no Jutsu!" Ino shouted and both she and Sakura froze in their steps, with their heads hanging down.

"Which one is she in?" Shikamaru asked as he looked at them both.

Suddenly Sakura giggled and looked up. "Nice try… Ino."

Shikamaru sighed. "There's nothing more she can do."

"She screwed up…" Choji mumbled.

"It's over now." Sakura said and just as she wanted to walk towards her, she noticed that she couldn't move.

"You've fallen into my trap, Sakura." Ino smiled. "I've finally caught you."

"Did you…?" Sakura said in shock and realization.

"It's just as you guessed. I was just pretending when I formed those seals. So, I could lure you into the trap. You can't move, right? It's a special rope formed out of running chakra through my hair. Now the match will be over soon." Ino narrowed her eyes and did the handsign. "Now, I definitely will not miss!"

"I understand what she did there that was pretty smart." Kakashi said as he observed the fight.

"That baka was just pretending to be mad." Shikamaru sighed. "Mendokuse."

Naruko narrowed her eyes. _'Let's see what's going to happen…'_

Sakura tried to break out of the chakra rope. _'I can't move…'_

"Now…Shintenshin no Jutsu!" Ino shouted and her body became limp.

Sakura's head was facing the ground, but suddenly she smiled. "Nice try…"

"She missed?" Choji asked in confusion.

"No…" Shikamaru narrowed his eyes.

"Sakura-san." Lee looked at her.

Naruko narrowed her eyes. _'I don't know why, but I have the feeling the one who spoke just now isn't Sakura…'_

Sakura looked up and grinned cheekily. "…Sakura." Now, Ino was in control of Sakura's body.

Naruko narrowed her eyes and looked at Kakashi. "What's going on, Kashi-sensei?"

"Using the Shintenshin no Jutsu there was unexpected, but it worked." Kakashi explained.

"So, it's true…" Naruko bit on her lip.

"Does that mean Sakura-san is…" Lee asked in shock.

"Yes. Ino has taken over Sakura's mind."

' _This is it…'_ Ino thought as she smiled in Sakura's body. _'Goodbye Sakura.'_ She slowly lifted 'her' hand. "I, Haruno Sakura, will give…"

"Sakura!" Naruko shouted for her. "Don't just give up!"

Kakashi looked at her fondly. _'I knew she would cheer for Sakura when she's in a bad situation…'_

'Sakura' tsked. "Damn it! She's so noisy."

"You've come a long way! Don't just give up when you're in a tricky situation!" Naruko shouted and looked at Sakura determined. _'I know you can hear me!'_

"It's useless telling **me** that right now." Ino said cheekily, but suddenly she was paralyzed in Sakura's body. "What…is this chill…?"

' _Naruko sure is noisy.'_ Sakura's voice sounded inside her head. Ino's eyes widened in shock and she grabbed onto 'her' head. _'I can't believe I let Ino do this.'_ "Sakura! That can't be…!"

"What is it?" Hayate asked confused. "Are you going to give up?"

Suddenly Sakura began to scream. "THERE'S NO WAY I'M GOING TO DO THIS!" Her inner Sakura began to push Ino away. _'Shannaro!'_

' _So which one is it…?'_ Hayate thought confused.

"Sakura…" Kakashi said in surprise.

Naruko smiled. "So, I did get through to her."

"What happened to Ino?" Shikamaru said confused.

' _No…! I won't last long at this rate…!'_ Ino thought and did a handsign in Sakura's body. "Kai!"

The real Sakura sank to the ground and breathed heavily.

Ino looked at her as she breathed heavily too.

' _No way! She beat Ino's technique?!'_ Shikamaru thought in shock.

"You have two minds…? Who are you?" Ino asked her.

Sakura smiled. "I have the strength to match my beauty. Girls need to be strong to survive."

Ino and Sakura stood up and stormed determined towards each other, ready to throw a punch. _'This is the last attack!'_ They thought at the same time and punched each other in the face, successfully knocking the other out.

Naruko's eyes widened in surprise. _'So, it's a draw…Looks like they're really equally strong.'_

Hayate looked at them. "Both are unable to fight. Due to a double KO, nobody passes the 4th preliminary exam."

"Now, then…" Asuma said as he lifted Ino.

"Oh, boy…" Kakashi said as he lifted Sakura.

"Hey, Ino!" Shikamaru shouted as he and Choji ran towards her.

"Sakura-san!" Lee shouted in concern.

Naruko looked at Sakura and Ino, who were sat down besides each other. "Are they okay?"

Kakashi looked at her. "Yes. They're sleeping."

"They'll wake up in a bit." Asuma said as he stood up.

Naruko smiled as she looked at them. "They look peaceful now…"

She turned around and noticed that the next match was chosen: Tenten vs. Temari.

Tenten looked at Temari. "I'm getting psyched since I saw that match."

"Sunagakure's second opponent." Neji said seriously. "This might be an interesting match."

"Do your best Tenten!" Lee cheered her on. "Tenten use your youth power!"

"Go! There's no limit in your springtime of life!" Guy cheered her on, too.

Naruko giggled. "Do your best!" She shouted towards her. _'I really hope Tenten wins, she seems nice and not so rude like the kunoichi from Suna.'_

"Fifth match, Tenten and Temari, step up." Hayate said seriously.

Tenten and Temari looked seriously at each other.

"Begin!" Hayate said.

Temari narrowed her eyes. Tenten's eyes widened in realization and she jumped away from her.

"Fight Tenten!" Lee shouted.

"Believe in your power, Tenten! Guy shouted too.

"Tenten, we're with you!" Lee shouted very loudly. "Fight with everything you have!"

"That's it! Show your spirit!"

Naruko covered her ears. "They're too noisy." She whined.

Kakashi petted her head. "Just deal with it… Guy is always this noisy."

"How can you do that, Kashi-sensei?! You have even more sensitive hearing than me." Naruko looked at him in suspicion.

"That's a secret." Kakashi eye-smiled.

Naruko deadpanned. "You wear earplugs, right?"

He sighed. "Okay, you got me. But don't tell anybody, okay."

Naruko giggled amused. "Okay, but for that, you'll let me play with Pakkun& Co."

"Fine." Kakashi gave in and looked back to the fight. _'I think Pakkun wouldn't even be bothered by it… They like Naru-chan a lot…'_

Sandaime looked at the incoming fight. "Tenten's distance with the enemy is amazing. It's not too close and not too far. She can deal with both offense and defense."

"What's wrong?" Hayate asked as they both didn't make the first move. "Please begin."

Temari grinned cheekily. "You want to observe? This is just a warning, but if I start attacking, you will be finished in seconds. You're not skilled enough to see how I'll attack. Stop trying to look good. I don't mind, come on."

"You sure seem confident. Then, I'll go without hesitation." Tenten narrowed her eyes, jumped up and threw shuriken at her.

Temari just huffed as the shuriken missed her.

"I missed?" Tenten said in shock. "That can't be!"

"What's wrong? Was this attack just to test me?" Temari taunted her. "Or did you shrink up with fear and can no longer aim. I thought that I would have more fun, but it looks like I can't expect much more from you."

Tenten gritted her teeth.

"That can't be! Tenten's attack missed?!" Lee said in shock.

"That's impossible! Tenten is able to hit a mark a hundred times in a hundred tries." Guy said seriously.

"There's no way she can miss." Neji agreed.

"Yes…She didn't miss. She was forced to miss." Guy said utterly serious.

"Ehh?" Lee shouted surprised.

"She has a friendly attitude just like usual." Kankuro joked.

"This is pointless." Gaara said sternly.

"How unfortunate. Suna wins again." Shikamaru sighed.

"Huh? How do you know that? Please explain, Shika." Naruko tilted her head in confusion.

Shikamaru sighed again. "I'm not going to do that, it's too troublesome."

Naruko shook her head and looked back to the fight. "Fine, fine…"

' _Calm down. Don't let her provoke me.'_ Tenten narrowed her eyes seriously. _'If she's dodging it, I just have to not let her dodge it.'_

' _She's measuring the distance between me and her. The next attack must be a big one.'_ Temari concluded and grabbed the fan on her back.

Tenten smiled in realization. _'I see. So, the fan was the trick.'_ She began to run one time around Temari and then jumped high into the air and took out a scroll. "How about that!" She opened the scroll and began to spin it around her body. She began to spin very quickly and different weapons began to fly towards Temari. But instead of hitting her, they were blasted back from a wind attack.

Tenten landed back on the ground. "What? My weapons…" Her eyes widened in shock. "What's the trick with her fan?"

Temari smirked cheekily. "This is the first star." She said, referring to the purple point on her opened fan. "There's two more."

Tenten narrowed her eyes.

"When you see three stars you're going to lose."

"Tenten! Don't let the enemy make you go at her pace!" Lee shouted at her. "Stay calm! Stay calm!"

Sweat run down Tenten's face and she bit on her lip. _'I know Lee. I was going to use this in the main matches instead of this match but looks like I can't hold back.'_ She looked at Temari determined and took out two scrolls.

"She's going to use **it** already?" Guy asked a bit confused.

"What is she planning to do with those scrolls?" Naruko asked Lee.

Temari huffed as Tenten did handsigns and put the two scrolls to the ground. "No matter what you're going to try, it's useless."  
Tenten narrowed her eyes and did handsigns. "Soshouryuo!" And with a big puff of smoke, two dragons formed out of the smoke and began to rise into the air, later revealing the two scrolls. Tenten appeared next to the scrolls, in the air and she began to summon more and more weapons and threw them towards Temari.

"Even if you increase the number, nothing changed." Temari said cheekily. "Second Star!" She shouted and made wind with her fan. The weapons all fell to the ground.

Tenten looked at her determined as she landed on the ground. "I'm not done yet!" She jumped high into the air again and attached chakra strings on her weapons. While in the air, she lifted the weapons in the air and send them towards Temari. _'Did I get her?'_

Temari just smirked and made wind with her fan, which now had three dots on it. Tenten fell to the ground, just like her weapons.

"Third star." Temari said as Tenten stood up again. Suddenly, she and her fan disappeared.

' _She disappeared?!'_ Tenten thought in shock. She looked around. "Where is she?"

"Here!" Temari shouted as she flew towards her with her fan.

"Shoot…!" Tenten said as she turned around.

Temari jumped to the ground and grabbed her fan. "Ninpou: Kamaitachi!" She made a whirlwind and sent it towards Tenten, who got caught in it.

"Tenten!" Lee shouted in concern.

Inside the whirlwind, Tenten was being littered with cuts.

"That wind has chakra embedded in it." Neji said seriously. _'Tenten fought well, but she can't escape that tornado.'_

"What?" Lee said in shock.

As Tenten fell to the ground, Temari let her fall with her back onto the closed fan. Tenten coughed up blood.

Naruko narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth. "How cruel…"

"Tenten…" Lee looked at her in concern.

"That was boring. Very boring." Temari looked at Tenten derogatory.

"This can't be…" Lee said in shock.

"It was just as Shikamaru said, Suna wins." Choji shrugged.

Shikamaru sighed. "That's why I said that."

"There's no way we'll lose here." Kankuro said seriously.

"The ninja from Sunagakure are something to be feared." The Sandaime said seriously.

"Fifth Match winner, Temari." Hayate coughed.

Suddenly Temari smirked. Naruko's and Lee's eyes widened. "Oh, no!" Lee vanished.

Temari threw the unconscious Tenten towards her weapons, who were laying all over the ground. But Lee caught her before she could hit them.

"Nice catch." Temari smirked evilly.

"Why did you do this?!" Lee shouted at her angrily. "Is that something you would do for someone who fought the hardest?!"

"Shut up. Take that piece of trash and leave." Temari said annoyed.

Naruko clenched her fist angrily and glared at Temari. _'Nobody is trash! We're humans!'_

Lee gritted his teeth angrily and stormed towards her.

"Stop it, Lee!" Neji shouted, but it was too late.

"Konoha Senpuu!" Lee shouted and tried to roundhouse-kick her, but Temari just blocked his kick with her closed fan.

"You're just like how you look; you're stupid." Temari looked at him.

"Stop it, Lee!" Guy shouted as he appeared next to him.

"Guy-sensei!" Lee turned around in surprise.

"Temari, come back here." Gaara said sternly. "Stop dealing with this ugly guy, who's with his guardian."

"What?!" Lee glared at Gaara.

Naruko narrowed her eyes and studied Gaara. _'He's so…emotionless…and somehow really angry…'_

Guy laid a hand on Lee's shoulder. "Just let it go, Lee." Then he looked up to the ninja from Suna. "Gentlemen from Suna, may I warn you about one thing. He's strong. You better be prepared for it."

"Don't lose to them, Naruko." Sakura said as she suddenly stood next to Naruko.

"Sakura. Are you okay now?" Naruko looked at her in concern.

"Don't worry about me. Worry about yourself." Sakura scolded her.

"Why?" She tilted her head in confusion.

"If you lose here, you're going to be a disgrace. You won't be able to face Sasuke-kun."

"Oh, yeah." Naruko giggled nervously, but then sighed. _'So, I'm going to be a disgrace if I lose…great.'_

"Also…Thanks for before." Sakura smiled at her. "If I didn't have your support, I might've lost to Ino easily."

Naruko giggled cheerily. "Yeah, you're right."

A tick mark appeared on Sakura's head. _'Damn her…'_

The electric bulletin board began to choose the next match.

"I want to be next!" Naruko shouted cheerfully.

"Me next, please!" Lee shouted too.

But then, the electric bulletin board chose Nara Shikamaru vs. Tsuchi Kin as next match.

Depressed lines appeared above Lee's head. "Damn it…"

Naruko pouted. _'I wanted to be next…'_

Kakashi began to pet her head. "Maybe next time Naru."

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was this week's chapter. How did you like it? :) The next chapter is going to be Shikamaru's fight, so be excited. :D And slowly, we are getting nearer to Naruko's fight, yeah! ;) I hope you all are excited for that! Anyway, see you next chapter and have a nice day!**

Shintenshin no Jutsu = Mind Transfer Jutsu

Soshouryuo = Rising Twin Dragons

Ninpou: Kamaitachi = Ninja Art: Wind Scythe Jutsu

Konoha Senpuu = Leaf Whirlwind

 _Reviews_

 _'Tomoe Dragneel'_ : love it

 **Thanks~ :)**

 _'00-SilentObserver-13'_ : Like how she was able to somehow slip in the deal to play with pakkun and co and how she really has kashi wrapped around her finger tightly it's funny  
keep up the awesome work.

 **Thank you! :3 And Naruko was really sneaky with the deal. XD Maybe she knows Kashi can't say no to her :D.**

 _'Guest' from 27.04.2018_ : Im loving this fanfic a lot XD I hope the next chapter is coming out soon :3

 **I'm glad you like this story. :) Also, I'm working on the next chapter, it's going to be published next week, so be excited! ;)**

 _'Neonwolfheart'_ : Yo! I love this fanfic a lot, and I hope the next chapter is out next week!

 **Hi, the next chapter is definitely going to be published next week, maybe on Tuesday or Wednesday. :)**


	37. The fight Naruko vs Kiba begins!

' _Normal thought…'_

" **Kyuubi/Bijuu speech…"**

"Normal speech…"

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 37- "Finally it's my turn!": The fight Naruko vs. Kiba begins!

* * *

"Me, eh?" Shikamaru sighed as he walked down into the fighting area.

"Shikamaru! Don't lose! Show us that you're a man!" Ino shouted at him. "Go Shikamaru! Win!"

Choji looked at her. _'Ino's gotten more energetic…'_ He began to sweat. _'I don't know if this is a good thing or not…'_

"Hai, hai…"Shikamaru sighed again as he and Kin faced each other. "How troublesome… On top of that, it's going to be tough to deal with a girl…"

"Then, I'll end this match quickly." Kin glared at him.

Naruko looked at the incoming fight. _'Shika, I hope you're not going to give up just because this match is troublesome…'_ She narrowed her eyes. "Shika! When I see that you're giving up this match, we have a lot to talk about…" Naruko shouted at him.

Shikamaru shivered slightly. _'There's no way I want to have this 'talk' with Naru…let alone get her angry…'_ He looked at Kin seriously. _'I do know the abilities of these guys from the second exam incident… but I have no idea what her abilities are whatsoever. To add onto that, she has seen my jutsu already…'_ He sighed. _'Mendokuse.'_

"Sixth Match… Shikamaru vs. Kin." Hayate coughed slightly. "Begin!"

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes and did a hand sign.

"You can only use one thing like an idiot?" Kin laughed cheekily.

"Shut up!" Shikamaru tsked. "Ninpou: Kage Mane no Jutsu!" His shadow began to expand towards Kin.

"As long as I look at your shadow movement, I have nothing to fear from that jutsu!" Kin said cheekily and jumped away from his shadow. While in air, she threw two senbons with bells on them towards Shikamaru.

Shikamaru ducked down, to dodge the senbons. He looked at them and smirked. "That sure is a classic trick. Next, you're going to throw a senbon with a bell and one without a bell, right? If I react to the sound of the bell and dodge it… I will not notice the senbon without a bell and it'll hit me. Right?"

"You talk too much!" Kin shouted cheekily and threw senbons towards him again.

Shikamaru dodged the senbons. "I just have to be careful and not fall for your Shadow Needle technique…" His eyes widened in surprise as he heard a twinkle from behind him. "Wha? Behind?" He turned around, just to see that chakra strings were attached to the bells. "Shoot!" He turned back around in distress.

"Too late!" Kin shouted and threw senbons at him. Shikamaru couldn't really dodge the senbons anymore and so was hit by them.

"Shikamaru!" Ino shouted in worry.

"He got directly hit…" Naruko bit on her lip in concern. _'I know Shika is clever enough to beat her… but first he has to figure out what technique this Kin is using, so he can plan a counterattack.'_

"No, look closely." Sakura scolded her.

"Huh?" Naruko blinked in confusion.

Shikamaru tore the senbons out. "I dodged a critical hit." He looked seriously at Kin. "Now it's my turn!"

"I won't let you!" Kin smiled and let the bells on the senbons tinkle hypnotically.

"W-What's going on?" Shikamaru felt the ground tilting underneath him. He sank to his knees.

Naruko narrowed her eyes. _'What's going on with Shika?'_

Kin laughed darkly. "Those who listen to the sound of the bell become like that. This vibration from the sound of this special bell works directly on the eardrum up to the brain. Then, it will show you an illusion."

Shikamaru gritted his teeth and covered his ears.

Kin smirked cheekily. "That's useless. You can't shut out my bell's sound with that."

Shikamaru tsked as multiple Kin's appeared in the illusion, he was caught in. "Damn it, which is the real one?"

"You can't move at all, huh?" The Kin's said cheekily. "You don't even know how to stretch your only hope, your shadow. Now, I'll tenderize you slowly." All the Kin's grabbed three senbons.

"Damn it, she's underestimating me…" Shikamaru said annoyed. The Kin's threw the senbons at him and Shikamaru got hit by three of them.

"Now, I'll throw five. Next, seven. I'll continue until you look like a hedgehog."

"You deceitful wench." Shikamaru looked at her annoyed. "You said you would end this match quickly."

"I see." The multiple Kin's in his illusion shrugged. "You're in so much pain that you want to be relieved of it quickly." The bells tinkled again. "Then, I'll finish you off with this. It's the end." She took out three senbons. Suddenly, she couldn't move. "Wha? My body?" She said in surprise as she had to put down her hand.

Shikamaru sighed in relief and stood up. "My Kage Mane no Jutsu finally succeeded."

"What are you talking about?! Your shadow is nowhere near me!" Kin shouted at him in disbelief.

Shikamaru smirked. "You still haven't noticed?"

Naruko's eyes widened and she giggled amused. "I see what you did there Shika, I knew you would outsmart her!" She smiled brightly.

"What?" Sakura looked at her surprised.

Kin's eyes widened in realization as the shadow from her chakra string thickened and she saw how it was connected to Shikamaru's and her shadow.

"There's no way a string at that height will make a shadow. I can stretch and shrink my shadow."

Kin looked at the shadow on the ground. _'Damn it, the shadow is getting fatter and fatter…'_ "This wasn't the shadow of the string?" She said angrily.

"Yes, I thinned and stretched out my shadow to make it look like the shadow of the string. Then, I attached it to you." He pointed his finger at Kin, and Kin had to do the same movement.

"Then, how are you going to win now?" Kin said through gritted teeth. "All I'm going to do is move the same way as you."

"Shut up and just watch." Shikamaru said calmly and opened his shuriken pouch on his leg.

Kin had to do the same movement and so opened her shuriken pouch too. She looked at him in shock. "Are you stupid?! If you attack like that, you're going to get hurt, too."

Shikamaru and Kin took out a shuriken simultaneously. "I know." Shikamaru smirked.

"Are you planning to…?" Kin said surprised.

"We are going to stab each other with our shuriken now. How long will we last?" He grinned and threw the shuriken towards Kin.

"Stop this nonsense!" Kin shouted as she had to throw her shuriken too.

Just as the shuriken was about to hit Shikamaru, he began to dodge it by leaning backwards.

Kin smirked cheekily. _'So, he was just bluffing-'_ But then she hit her head hardly on the wall.

Shikamaru laughed. "One down."

Kin fell to the ground, unconscious.

Shikamaru jumped up. "Ninja need to grasp the landscape and situation, then fight. Even if we move the same, our distance to the walls are different. I just used the shuriken to get your attention away from the wall."

"Winner, Nara Shikamaru." Hayate declared.

"Way to go!" Ino cheered.

"You're cool!" Choji shouted at him.

"I'm next. I'm next. I'm next." Lee chanted seriously.

Naruko giggled cheerfully. "There we go! Good job, Shika!"

The last Sound ninja, Dosu, narrowed his eyes seriously. "So, I'm the only one remaining…"

"Now for the next match." Hayate said as the electric bulletin board began to choose the next fighters.

"Now we have one Sound ninja, me, Hinata, Naruko, Choji, Neji and Lee. And that creepy Sand guy." Kiba noticed seriously. "Please don't let me match up with the Suna guy."

"Looks like I can have nice battles with the rookies this year." Neji said seriously and then glared at Hinata.

Hinata noticed that and looked nervously away from him.

Then, the next match was chosen: Uzumaki Naruko vs. Inuzuka Kiba.

"Yatta! My turn! Finally!" Naruko jumped up and down in excitement.

Kakashi shook his head in fondness. _'As energetic as ever…'_

"Hell yeah! We got lucky! We can win against her for sure, Akamaru!" Kiba shouted cheekily. Akamaru barked in agreement.

Lee sank to the ground, depressed. "I wasn't next… Sakura-san will call me fuzzy eyebrows and hate me. But at least, Naruko-angel is going to fight now."

Kakashi shook his head as he looked at Lee. _'This Lee is just like the young Gai…'_ He looked at Gai.

Gai noticed that and gave him the nice-guy pose. Kakashi sweat dropped. _'And looks like this Lee likes Sakura and Naru-chan… Wait, what?'_ His eyes widened in realization and he glared at Lee. _'You will not get Naru-chan, you can be sure about that!'_

Sakura smiled at the cheering Naruko. "Do your best."

"Yes!" She giggled amused.

Kakashi shook his head to dispel the jealousy. He petted Naruko's head one last time. "Show me how much you have grown, Naru."

"Sure!" Naruko smiled at him and then walked towards the stairs, which are leading down to the fighting area.

Gaara looked at her and a small, unnoticeable smile slipped onto his face. _'Let's see, if she's a suitable mate. What do you mean, Mother? ...So, you think she's perfect… Well, we will see.'_ Unnoticed by everyone, Gaara began to send a bit of sand towards Naruko, who just reached the last steps of the staircase. Just as Naruko took another step, Gaara's sand wrapped itself around Naruko's ankle.

Naruko's eyes widened in surprise as she suddenly fell forward. "Kyaa!" She shouted surprised as she ripped the sleeve of her jacket on the handrail and fell to the ground.

"Huh?!" Lee, Sakura, Choji and Ino shouted surprised.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. _'Something isn't right… It looked like Naru already got to the next step of stairs, but then she suddenly fell…There isn't something to trip on these stairs either…'_

Naruko jumped up. Just then she noticed the tear in her jacket sleeve. "NOOO! Not this jacket too!" In panic, she took off her jacket, to inspect the tear.

The boys all blushed in surprise as they looked at Naruko, who was now wearing a white tank-top, where you could see her orange bra shimmering through.

Gaara blushed unnoticeable too and then grinned satisfied. _'She really isn't bad looking…'_

Kakashi's narrowed his eyes at that and he slowly began to panic, as he noticed the boys staring at her. _'_ _ **Nooo!**_ _That's my worst nightmare…'_ "Naru, what are you doing?! Put your jacket back on, **now**!" He shouted at her.

"B-But Kashi-sensei…" Naruko looked up to him with a pout, tears glittering in her eyes. "This is the last one of my favorite jackets. I-I don't want it to get destroyed too."

Sandaime, who watched this exchange, sweat dropped. _'That's Naru-chan for you… Only caring for her jacket in times like this…'_ He couldn't hold back the amused chuckle.

Kakashi began to sweat. "Just put it back on, Naru!"

Gai looked at him surprised. _'My eternal rival seems upset. And this is the first time I ever saw Kakashi shout at somebody…'_

Naruko's pout deepened. "No! I'm not going to put it back on when it's only going to get destroyed again!" She took the jacket and put it down on the handrail. "Don't worry jacket, I'm going to come back for you later."

Kakashi sighed. _'It's no use…'_ He narrowed his eyes as he noticed the sand going back to Gaara and the smug expression on his face. Rage built up inside him and he gritted his teeth behind his mask. _'So, it was this smug bastard from Suna, who made Naru-chan trip…'_ He glared at him darkly. _'If I ever see him near Naru-chan, I will fucking kill him!'_

Shikamaru looked at Gaara, seriously, as he noticed the sand too. _'What does this guy from Suna wants from Naru?'_ He sighed. _'This is all getting too troublesome…'_

Naruko nodded satisfied, as she was sure that her jacket was safe there and then she walked towards Hayate and Kiba, who were already waiting for her.

Naruko and Kiba with Akamaru faced each other.

"Seventh match, Uzumaki Naruko vs. Inuzuka Kiba." Hayate coughed.

"Yay, now I'm ready to fight! I was slowly getting tired, but now we can finally fight, huh, Kiba?" Naruko smiled at him cheerily.

A tick mark appeared on Kiba's head. "That's my line! Drawing you as my opponent means I've already won! Right, Akamaru?" He shouted at her annoyed. Akamaru barked in agreement.

Naruko sighed and waved with her hand dismissively. "Hai, Hai… I get it, nobody can win against the great strong alpha-wolf…" She taunted him.

"Why you…!" Kiba glared at her and sat Akamaru down to the ground.

Naruko poked her tongue out at him.

The Sandaime sweat dropped and sighed. _'Does Naru-chan has to be so childish right before a fight…?'_

"Anyway, is Akamaru going to fight too?" Naruko looked at Akamaru in interest.

Kiba tsked. "Maybe. But I alone will be enough to beat you!" He smirked cheekily. "Akamaru, you will only fight when I tell you, okay?" Akamaru looked at him confused, but then barked in agreement.

"Naruko! Don't lose to that guy! Shannaro!" Sakura shouted at her, utterly annoyed from Kiba.

Kakashi took a deep breath to calm himself down. _'I have to concentrate on Naru-chan's fight now. She would be angry when I didn't really watch her fight…'_

Kurenai looked at the two. _'Naruko, eh?'_ She looked at Kakashi. _'Sorry to say that, Kakashi, but she can't beat Kiba…'_

Hinata bit on her lip. _'Naruko-chan, I want to cheer you on, but… I'm on Kiba-kun's team, so…'_

Lee looked at Naruko. _'Naruko-chan…'_

"Kiba's…lucky." Choji said.

Shikamaru tsked.

"Huh?" Ino looked at him in surprise.

"We will see about that." Shikamaru said seriously. _'As long as I know her, she is the only one I can't figure out…She's an unbelievable unpredictable and troublesome woman… But this fight should be interesting.'_

Kiba smirked cheekily. _'I don't know how much stronger she got after becoming a Genin, but…'_ "I will beat you in one hit out of pity."

Naruko just shrugged. "Whatever… But you can't defeat me."

A tick mark appeared on Kiba's head. "Don't act so tough!"

Naruko just narrowed her eyes seriously. _'So, what's my strategy? I think I should first observe, then attack…'_

"Then… Begin." Hayate said seriously.

Kiba crouched down and did a hand sign. _'_ _Gijyuu Ninpou: Shikyaku no Jutsu! '_ Chakra began to surround him and he crouched down onto four legs, while his nails grew longer. "Let's go!"

Naruko watched in interest. _'Fine, show me what you got.'_

Suddenly, Kiba vanished and appeared right in front of her. Naruko's eyes widened in surprise as Kiba rammed his elbow into her stomach.

"He's fast!" Sakura shouted in surprise.

Naruko gritted her teeth, as she crashed hardly onto the ground.

"Geez, she's weak…" Kankuro sighed disappointed.

Gaara just narrowed his eyes. _'Was that all you got…?'_

' _Naruko-chan…'_ Hinata thought in concern.

Sakura bit on her lip and looked at Kakashi.

As Kakashi noticed that, he just eye-smiled. _'Naru-chan isn't going to go down this easily.'_

Sakura's eyes widened and then she looked back at the fight, determined. _'That's right. Naruko isn't the loser girl anymore…'_

Naruko stood up and smiled at Kiba cheekily, as blood run down her mouth.

Kiba's eyes widened in surprise and he gritted his teeth angrily.

Naruko wiped the blood away and narrowed her eyes, determined. "Was that all you got? You better not underestimate me."

Lee cheered in excitement.

Shikamaru smirked and shook his head in fondness. _'Tough girl, eh?'_

"Get him, Naruko!" Sakura cheered her on and Hinata smiled relieved.

"You're bleeding, so stop pretending to be cool!" Kiba shouted at her annoyed.

Naruko just looked at him seriously. "This was nothing. Why don't you stop acting so tough and begin to go all out!" _'This disgusting snake of this Orochimaru girl/ guy hit a lot stronger… When he doesn't go all out soon, this is going to be easier than I thought.'_

Kiba glared at her. "You're going to regret that… Let's go, Akamaru!" Kiba shouted and they both began to storm towards her. Kiba took out two smoke bombs.

"Smoke bombs?" Naruko narrowed her eyes as Kiba threw them to the ground and she began to be surrounded by purple smoke. _'I see. So, this is his tactic. If I can't see him, I can't dodge.'_ She thought calmly.

Suddenly, she was being punched in the stomach. _'He thinks that I will try to get out of the smoke, but he underestimated one thing…'_ She smiled and dodged one punch he threw at her. _'I can hear him.'_

' _What?!'_ Kiba thought in surprise, narrowed his eyes and began to throw even faster punches at her.

' _Damn it, I can't see a thing… There's the chance to figure Naru out…'_ Shikamaru sighed in disappointment as he looked at the purple smoke cloud.

Inside the smoke, Naruko got an idea, as suddenly Akamaru attacked her. _'I can try it…'_

Kiba jumped out of the smoke and slowly, the smoke cloud disappeared. Kiba smiled happily, as Naruko lay on the ground, seemingly unconscious, with Akamaru next to her.

"Good job, Akamaru!" Kiba shouted happily as Akamaru ran towards him. Just as the dog jumped up into his arms, he transformed into Naruko and Naruko punched him in the face.

"Wha…?" Kiba shouted surprised as he landed on the ground. He jumped up and glared at Naruko. "You…transformed. Where's Akamaru?!"

A clone of Naruko appeared, with Akamaru in her arms. "Here~"

"Akamaru! Damn it…" Kiba gritted his teeth. Naruko giggled and poked her tongue out at him as she hugged Akamaru to her chest, who didn't seem to mind.

"No way…that's Naruko?" Ino gaped in surprise. "She's on equal grounds with Kiba… No, she might even be better than him."

Shikamaru shook his head. "Only Naru would do something like this…"

Temari smirked. "She's good at using her jutsus at the right time."

"She's better than I thought…" Kankuro said surprised.

Gaara just looked at Naruko sternly. _'Not bad… but that's not enough…'_

Neji looked at her in interest. _'She sure is interesting, although she's a bit childish.'_

"N-Naruko-chan, that was ama-" Hinata tried to say.

"That was amazing, Naruko!" Sakura shouted at Naruko and so interrupted Hinata.

Kakashi looked at the fight in amusement. _'She isn't even going all out… Looks like she's just playing with Kiba… Naru-chan really has grown more during this exam.'_

"Looks like you've gotten a little stronger." Kiba smiled cheekily. "But it's over. I'm going to get serious now."

"Finally." Naruko said as she petted Akamaru.

The Sandaime chuckled amused. "That's the Naru-chan I know."

Kurenai blinked surprised. _'Is that really the Naruko that was an all-time failure?'_

Asuma looked at Naruko. _'What did Kakashi do?'_

Kiba tsked annoyed. "Get ready!"

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was chapter 37. How did you like it? :) We finally got to Naruko's fight, yay! :D And in the next chapter, the fight is going to be continued, so be excited! There are going to be some really funny scenes that I already have in my mind. (*insert evil laugh here* ;) ) Anyway, I'm really sorry that I didn't upload a chapter last week, but my internet was gone for a whole week until my stupid internet provider could fix it… :( *sigh* But now, everything is back to normal and I can upload chapters like usual! :3 Please don't be too mad about that, I'm really sorry…**

 **See you next chapter and have an awesome rest of your day! :D**

Ninpou: Kage Mane no Jutsu = Ninja Art: Shadow Imitation Technique

Gijyuu Ninpou: Shikyaku no Jutsu = Imitation Beast Ninja Art: Four Legs Technique

 _Review_

 _'00-SilentObserver-13'_ : NOOOOOOOOOOOOO A CLIFFHANGER T_T

shikamaru is either scared of angering Naruko or he's afraid of her giving him a talk if he didn't put effort or all of the above and Kakashi's mood swings in this chapter especially when other people notice too XD I'm definitely looking forward to the next chapter when Naru finally showing some of her real skills and shocking a bunch of people! keep up the awesome job as always

 **I'm sorry for the cliffhanger... XD And I think Shikamaru was scared of both, Naruko being angry and her having a looong and annoying talk with him about not being enthusiastic enough. XDD I'm looking forward to write next chapter too ;). Oh, and I don't know yet, if Naru is really showing her real skills or if she's waiting till the 'real' exam. But either way, the people are definitely going to be shocked. (*insert evil laugh here*) I really look forward to write about what I have already planned~ ;3 (*more evil laughter*) Anyway, you will have to wait till next chapter for that! ;)**


	38. Naruko's surprise attack!

' _Normal thought…'_

" **Kyuubi/ Bijuu speech…"**

"Normal speech…"

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 38- Naruko's surprise attack!

* * *

Kiba took a deep breath and concentrated.

Naruko narrowed her eyes as Kiba looked at her with a cheeky smirk. Her Naruko clone still cuddled with Akamaru.

Kurenai smiled. _'The growth of our Kiba and Akamaru might be greater than Naruko's.'_

"Naruko. You're going to give me back my Akamaru." Kiba shouted and threw a pill into Akamaru's mouth. Akamaru swallowed the pill and his fur became red and spikier.

The eyes of the clone Naruko widened in surprise as Akamaru suddenly kicked her and so successfully dispelled her. Akamaru landed on the ground next to Kiba, looking a bit more aggressive than before.

Naruko gaped in surprise. "Wow! His fur became red." She blinked in confusion, but then giggled amused. "But no worries, he still looks cute."

Kakashi, Sandaime, Sakura and Shikamaru sweat dropped at that.

Kiba's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "He doesn't look cute!" He threw a pill into his mouth and swallowed it, like Akamaru did before.

Kakashi narrowed his eye. "Food pills?"

Kurenai smiled. _'Kiba is planning to end this now.'_

"Let's go, Akamaru!" Kiba shouted with new energy, crouched down on the ground and did a handsign. Akamaru barked in agreement and jumped on his back.

Naruko narrowed her eyes and got into fighting stance. _'Finally, he's being more serious.'_

"Gijuu Ninpou: Juujin Bunshin!" With a big puff of smoke, Akamaru transformed into a perfect clone of Kiba. Furthermore, Kiba's fangs grew longer and he glared darkly at Naruko.

"His eyes look dangerous now…" She said seriously. _'I don't know this technique… Should I dodge and counterattack or should I first observe?'_ She bit on her lip. _'I don't know.'  
_ "What the…? What did he eat?" Shikamaru asked in confusion.

"A food pill." Choji said seriously.

"A food pill?" Ino looked at him confused.

"It's a special medicine that allows soldier who uses it to fight for three days and three nights straight. It's high in protein and quickly absorbed into the body. It also has substances that act as both a stimulus and a tranquilizer. Kiba and Akamaru's chakra have most likely doubled temporarily."

Shikamaru and Ino looked back to the fight. _'What will you do now, Naru?'_ Shikamaru observed her.

"Now, this match will end." Kiba shouted seriously and he and Akamaru as his clone jumped quickly into the air. "Shikyaku no Jutsu!"

Naruko narrowed her eyes as they appeared before her and backflipped away, to dodge their attack. As she landed back on the ground, she looked at Kiba and his clone seriously. _'What's going on?! They're a lot faster now…'_

Suddenly, one of the Kiba's stormed quickly towards her and she could only dodge slightly. The Kiba ran up the wall and then jumped towards her again, to punch her. Naruko's eyes widened and she could dodge his hit just in the last moment, but her white tank top was ripped into pieces from his claws.

"Naruko!" Sakura shouted in concern.

Hinata looked at Naruko in worry. _'Naruko-chan…'_

"Naruko is in a bad position." Asuma noticed. Shikamaru looked at him. "Kiba has Chakra surrounding his body, and he's a total combat type fighter that brawls like a beast." Asuma analyzed the situation. "The food pill that doubles his chakra is perfect for him."

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes and looked back to the fight.

Kiba appeared before Naruko and just as he wanted to cut her across the face, Naruko ducked down. Kiba just cut off some of her hair, before she jumped away.

Naruko glared at him. "Oi! Why did you rip my top?! If I had my jacket on, it would be destroyed!" She pouted at him.

Kakashi began to sweat as he noticed that Naruko was standing there only with a bra and shorts on. _'That's not good…'_ He began to panic a bit. _'What to do when this Kiba also rips her bra?!_ _ **Noooo!**_ _Don't think about it Kakashi, calm down…'_ He took a deep breath and concentrated on the fight. _'Yes, that's right, don't panic. That's not going to happen… I hope.'_

Suddenly Kiba appeared before her again. Naruko narrowed her eyes as she dodged his attacks. _'Even if I gather all my Chakra to my feet, I can only run away for the most. There's no way I can counterattack if he keeps up this speed.'_

She bit on her lip as the two Kiba's stormed towards her. Naruko jumped in the air, to dodge their attacks.

"A vulnerable spot!" Kiba shouted as Naruko was still in the air. "Take this! Beast Master Combat Move!" He began to spin very fast around himself. "Gatsuuga!"

Naruko's eyes widened in surprise as something that looked like a spinning tornado out of claws crashed into her. She gritted her teeth in pain.

Kiba landed on the ground and stopped spinning. Naruko landed hardly on the ground and coughed up blood.

Hinata looked away and closed her eyes.

"That's our difference in strength." Kiba smiled cheekily as he looked at Naruko, who lay on the ground, not moving.

Naruko gritted her teeth as she tried to stand up. "I'm… going to become Hokage… I-I can't lose here…"

"You? Hokage?! When you're weaker than me?" Kiba laughed at her. "I will become Hokage for you."

Hinata looked at her sadly. _'I really think she's amazing… She could deal with all the hatred and pain and always had the spirit never to give up. I can understand her. Everyone is watching. Show them your spirit, Naruko-chan!'_

"Stand up, Naruko!" Sakura shouted at her.

Naruko slowly got up, her eyes shadowed by her hair. "If you competent with me over the title of Hokage…" She looked up to him, determined. "You're going to become the underdog!"

Kiba sighed. "Geez, you sure are a persistent girl!"

Naruko just looked at him calmly.

Kiba tsked annoyed. "Fine. Then, I'll make sure you can never stand up again! Let's go, Akamaru!" Kiba and Akamaru stormed towards her. Naruko narrowed her eyes as they began to spin around themselves and so transformed into a tornado of claws. She jumped high into the air, to dodge them. Kiba and Akamaru landed back on the ground just like Naruko.

' _I have to plan for a counterattack, or all I will do is just to dodge their attacks…'_ She bit on her lip.

Kiba tsked and threw a smoke bomb. "Gatsuuga!"

Naruko narrowed her eyes as she was being surrounded by purple smoke. Suddenly, she couldn't dodge in time and so was hit. _'I have to do something! I just can't get hit by the same move again and again…'_ She dodged an attack slightly. _'What should I do?!'_

Kiba and Akamaru jumped back out of the smoke, as the smoke slowly disappeared. "You seem to lose confidence…" Kiba looked at Naruko cheekily, as she appeared out of the smoke.

Naruko poked her tongue out at him. "I'm as confident as ever. But thanks for trying to cheer me up." She taunted him.

Kiba tsked and stormed towards her. Naruko noticed the smoke bomb in his hand and got ready to dodge attacks. He threw the smoke bomb and Naruko was being engulfed in smoke again.

Kiba and Akamaru began to transform into the claw-tornado again.

Naruko dodged the attack inside the smoke cloud. _'This is getting annoying. But what should I do? I need to attack Kiba, not Akamaru.'_

"What are you going to do now, Naruko?" Sakura looked at the smoke cloud in concern.

Inside the smoke cloud, Naruko continued dodging Kiba's and Akamaru's attacks as she thought hard about a counterattack. Her eyes widened in shock as she suddenly heard a dark voice inside her head. The voice snorted contemptuous. **"You're weak. What do you think you are doing?! Stop being pathetic."** Naruko gaped in shock because that was the first time she could fully understand the voice. _'What? Who are you?!'_ But nobody answered her. _'The voice seems to be gone…'_ She dodged another attack from Kiba and then shook her head. _'Whoever this voice was is unimportant for now. Important is that it was right! I'm pathetic right now!'_ She narrowed her eyes, determined and did a handsign. _'Concentrate! Gather all your chakra…'_ She concentrated and ignored that she was being hit by Kiba, as she slowly began to be surrounded by chakra. _'…and releases it at once!'_ Naruko released her chakra at once and like a shockwave it blew through the room and successfully dispelled the smoke.

Sakura, Lee and Ino gaped at that utterly surprised.

Kakashi smiled. _'I see. But what do you intend to do now?'_

Kiba tsked annoyed as he looked at Naruko. "Maybe you could dispel the smoke. But it didn't change the situation you're in!"

Naruko just ignored him, now that she knew that this Kiba is the real one and just looked at the other Kiba, who was Akamaru. "Do you really want to fight me, Akamaru?" She looked deeply into his eyes.

A tick mark appeared on Kiba's head. "Of course, he still wants to fight against you! He's my partner! Right, Akamaru?" Kiba shouted at her angrily.

The Kiba, who was actually Akamaru, began to sweat and hesitated as he looked at Naruko.

"Akamaru?" Kiba looked at him in shock. "Oi, Akamaru?! Don't tell me…?!"

Naruko just looked calmly at Akamaru.

The Kiba, who was Akamaru, closed his eyes and just whimpered apologetically. And with a puff of smoke he transformed back to his normal self.

"What?!" Kiba gaped at Akamaru in shock. "What do you mean you don't want to fight against her?!"

"No…way!" Ino, Sakura, Choji and Lee gaped in surprise.

Hinata looked at her in awe. _'She accomplished to pull the very loyal Akamaru on her side…'_

Kakashi smiled. _'She was always good with animals…'_

Shikamaru shook his head in fondness. "I still can't figure Naru out. Who would have thought she can get Akamaru to give up?"

Asuma laughed amused. "She's pretty unpredictable, huh?"

Kurenai blinked in confusion. _'How is that possible?! She accomplished to let an Inuzuka dog resist his partner…'_

The Sandaime chuckled amused. "Only Naru-chan could do something impossible like this. She could separate an absolutely loyal Inuzuka dog from his partner, who was with him since birth. It's considered impossible to separate the practically inseparable Inuzuka partners."

Akamaru walked to the edge of the area and lay down, not participating in this fight anymore.

Kiba glared at Naruko angrily. "You bitch!"

Naruko just smiled and winked at him.

Kiba narrowed his eyes seriously. _'Think… Calm down…I can fight without Akamaru, it's fine…'_ He bit on his hand. _'Calm down… She wasn't able to keep up with my movements earlier… I'm still at an advantage.'_ He took out some shuriken. _'If I observe Naruko closely and attack when she's vulnerable… I can definitely attack from behind with my_ _Shikyaku no Jutsu_ _. There's no need to rush the match. This is a match I can win if I go calmly.'_

' _Looks like the enemy calmed down…'_ Kakashi noticed. _'Now, what will you do, Naru-chan?'_

Naruko smiled at Kiba. "So, you finally calmed down, huh? Then, I can finish this with a new move I've been saving up!" She did a hand sign.

"What?! New move?" Kiba narrowed his eyes seriously.

"When did she make a new move?" Sakura asked confused.

"She still has a new move hidden up her sleeve?! She's good!" Lee shouted in excitement.

Kiba tsked. "New move my ass. You're just bluffing."

"We will see about that." Naruko smiled cheerily.

Kiba began to sweat. _'Damn it… The situation hasn't changed one bit… Calm down…'_

"Let's go!" Naruko shouted seriously and just as she wanted to do another handsign, Kiba stormed towards her.

"I don't know what your new move is… But all I have to do is stop you from executing it!" He threw shuriken towards her.

Naruko narrowed her eyes and jumped into the air to dodge them.

' _Now!'_ Kiba smirked cheekily. _'_ _Gijyuu Ninpou: Shikyaku no Jutsu_ _! '_

Naruko landed back on the ground and her eyes widened in surprise as Kiba stormed on four legs very fast towards her. _'He's fast!'_

Suddenly Kiba appeared before her and punched her. Naruko could only block the punch with her arm and slid back a few meters from the impact.

"Don't stop!" Kiba shouted, appeared before her and punched her in the face.

"Naruko!" Sakura shouted in concern.

"N-Naruko-chan!" Hinata shouted timidly.

Naruko stood up again, but then Kiba appeared before her again and again. She gritted her teeth as she had to dodge all the attacks. _'Shoot! There's no time for seals…'_

"It's impossible…" Ino said in shock. "Naruko doesn't have time for seals."

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. _'What will you do, Naru? Just continue dodging? Or a counterattack? But how, when you don't have time for seals?'_ He sighed. "Troublesome…"

Naruko continued dodging Kiba's attack, as she thought about a solution. _'The only thing I could use would be… But I can't…'_ She bit on her lip, deep in thoughts.

Kiba noticed that. _'An opening in her guard!'_ And with that he appeared before her and punched her in the stomach. Naruko gritted her teeth as she landed on the ground. _'Looks like I have to do it… It's the only way I can think of…'_

Kiba smirked cheekily as he saw her lying on the ground. "Why don't you just give up? You can't beat me anyway."

Naruko slowly stood up. "I never give up, that's my nindo!" She looked at him determined.

Kiba tsked annoyed and got ready for the next attack.

"Kashi-sensei, I'm sorry." Naruko smiled apologetically and did a handsign. "I know I promised not to use that jutsu anymore, but…"

Kiba narrowed his eyes.

"Huh?" Kakashi blinked in confusion. _'That seal…'_ His eye widened in realization "NO! DON'T DO IT NARU!" He shouted in distress.

"What?!" Gai, Kurenai and Asuma looked at Kakashi in shock and confusion.

Naruko's eyes twinkled mischievously. "Harem no Jutsu: Neko Version!" She transformed with a big puff of smoke.

"Wha?" Kiba asked in confusion as he was being surrounded by smoke. His eyes widened utterly surprised as the smoke cleared and he was being surrounded by a crowd of naked, older Naruko's with orange cat ears and cat tails.

"Kiba-kun~" They all moaned.

Kiba blushed heavily and as he noticed that they were nekos, he got a heavy nosebleed. All of the boys had a nosebleed too and even Gaara's face was red like a tomato.

A tick mark appeared on Sakura's head. "T-That idiot!" She shouted angrily.

Kakashi gritted his teeth utterly angrily as he grabbed onto the railing. A dark aura began to surround him. _'_ _ **Nooooo!**_ _My worst nightmare became true! Now, I have to_ _ **kill**_ _all of them…'_ He grabbed so tightly onto the railing that he began to deform it.

Gai looked at Kakashi and slowly stepped away from his eternal rival. _'Kakashi is scary when he's like this… Even I wouldn't want to fight my eternal rival now.'_

Sandaime sweat dropped, with a blush on his face. _'Another perverted technique… Is she ever going to stop torturing us?'_ He shivered slightly. _'And I would definitely be knocked out by this jutsu…'_ He coughed awkwardly. _'Maybe I should banish it?... But then, Naru-chan would be pissed… Okay I definitely can't do that.'_

Kiba was still holding his bloody nose and looked like he was in a daze and close to passing out. Naruko transformed back and dispelled her clones. Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance. _'Why is everyone so perverted?!'_

Kiba shook his head and tried to dispel his daze. As he finally succeeded, he looked up just to see that Naruko was gone. "What?! Where did she go?!" He shouted in shock and looked around in panic.

That made all of the others look back at the fight.

Suddenly Naruko appeared behind Kiba with a tick mark on her head.

"Wha? Behind me?!" Kiba shouted utterly surprised and turned around, but too late.

"You pervert!" Naruko shouted annoyed and kicked him with a chakra surrounded foot there, where no man ever wants to be kicked. "Pervert Punishment no Jutsu!"

Kiba let out a high-pitched scream in pain, sank to the ground and passed out because of the pain.

All of the man cringed at that scream and unconsciously held their hands protectively before their family jewels.

Choji shivered. "T-That had to hurt…"

Shikamaru shivered and nodded in agreement, while swearing to himself that he will never **ever** anger Naruko.

Asuma's cigarette had fallen out of hid mouth to the ground. He sweated heavily. "Is she the devil?!"

"G-Gai-sensei…" Lee shivered and looked at Gai, who was white like a sheet and shivered too. Even Neji gulped and held a hand protectively before his family jewels.

Kakashi sweated in fright. _'I normally would never wish for that to happen to someone… but in this case I approve… What doesn't mean that Naru-chan isn't scary…'_

Sakura shook her head and then giggled amused. "Yatta Naruko, you did it! He had it coming, Shannaro!" She cheered.

Kankuro looked like he was getting sick. "I-I will never mess with this girl again…"

Temari laughed cheekily. "Really? Are you afraid of a little girl?"

Kankuro shivered. "In that regard, yes."

Gaara looked at Naruko. _'Yes, she's the perfect mate. She knows how to torture someone…'_

Even the Sandaime gulped. "L-Looks like Naru-chan is hating perverts even more now… But at least, she has beaten her opponent. Good job, Naru-chan… I think." _'I will pray every day now that Naru-chan will not use that on me…'_ He shivered slightly.

Hayate walked to Kiba and looked at him. _'He passed out from the pain…I hope he survives…'_ Then, he looked at Naruko who smiled brightly at him. He shivered. "W-Winner Uzumaki Naruko."

"Yatta! Yatta! Shannaro!" Sakura cheered happily.

"N-Naru really beat Kiba. But I was expecting that by someone as unpredictable as her." Shikamaru smirked, but then he remembered what she did to beat Kiba and began to sweat again. _'Nope. I'm not going to mess with Naru… That would be too troublesome and dangerous.'_

Hinata smiled happily. _'You did it Naruko-chan… But I'm a bit worried about Kiba-kun now…'_

Naruko giggled cheerfully. "Yay! I did it."

Kakashi eye-smiled, completely forgetting that she broke her promise and used the Oiroke no Jutsu.

The medics laid Kiba on a stretcher and Akamaru jumped onto his chest and began to lick his face.

Naruko laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her neck. "Oh, Akamaru… Sorry, but I had to win this match. And well… I got a bit carried away… Say Kiba I'm sorry when he wakes up. Oh, and thank him for me for the good fight."

Akamaru barked in understanding and with that, Naruko ran up the stairs, totally forgetting her jacket and that she was only wearing a bra and shorts.

As she was on her way to Kakashi and Sakura, she walked past Hinata.

"N-Naruko-chan…" Hinata said timidly.

Naruko stopped and turned around to Hinata. "Oh, Hinata-chan!" She smiled at her brightly.

Hinata smiled back. "E-Ehm… Do you need some ointment?" She said a bit more confident and handed her the healing cream, which was in caddy.

' _Hinata…'_ Kurenai thought surprised. _'You seem more confident now. Ah, I get it. You want Naruko to be your friend, huh?'_

Naruko smiled. "Sure, last time I refused, but why not?" She took the ointment. "Thanks, you're really a good person."

Kurenai looked at Kiba, who was being transported out of the area, towards the infirmary. _'Kiba, there's no need to be ashamed. She was a strong opponent.'_ She looked at Naruko. _'And I have the feeling she didn't even go all out… I'm excited to see what more strength you will show, Naruko. I think you are the strongest kunoichi Konoha has right now…'_

* * *

 **Hey guys! That was chapter 38. How did you like it? :) What do you think of Naruko's fight? I really wanted to make it a lot different from the manga/ anime. And I think, the males learned their lesson about respecting Naruko and being careful around her. XD And Kakashi was so pissed that she used that jutsu and everyone could see her, well more like her older-self, naked. The poor man wanted to kill them all ;) XD. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and have a nice day! :3 See you next time!**

Gijuu Ninpou: Juujin Bunshin = Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry: Man Beast Clone

Shikyaku no Jutsu = Four Legs Technique

Gatsuuga = Fang Over Fang

Harem no Jutsu: Neko Version = Harem Technique: Neko Version

Pervert Punishment no Jutsu = Pervert Punishment Technique

Oiroke no Jutsu = Sexy Technique

 _Review_

 _'00-SilentObserver-13'_ : Darn she didn't go out but still a very good chapter especially the second half of the chapter it was full of surprises and hiccup including laughing attacks. What's kakashi going to do since naruko broke one if his rules actually what would iruka do and what his reaction would be when he hears about her "tactics"? Do iruka kakashi and the sandaime each have a list of jutsus she's nit allowed to do or do they each have a copy of the same list? I can't wait for her to meet/play with pakkun and them and any animal now that I think about it. Nothing can resist the naruko effect! On the bright side no make will want to be on her bad side ever. Another thing I'm looking forward to besides her going all out is when she meets the king of pervs Jiraya himself and the hilarious things that will probably happen. Keep up the awesome work.

 **Thank you :3. Hmmm... I think we will see in the next chapter what Kalashi will do because Naruko broke her promise. And I actually think if Iruka ever hears from her 'tactics', he's going to faint from shock. XD. Iruka, Kakashi and Sandaime don't have a specific 'jutsu's Naruko can't use' list but they all no that Naruko should never use the Oiroke no Jutsu on the enemy/ally. So, they all have a silent promise with each other that when Naruko breaks her promise, she's going to be punished... With no ramen for a week! XD Anyway, I can't wait for Naruko to play with Pakkun and Co. too, but that has to wait until after the Chunin Exam. And I'm soo, soooooo excited for her meeting Jiraya XD. I mean, she doesn't really like perverts and then comes Jiraya calling himself king of the pervs and being proud of it. XD We will have to wait and see what funny interactions they will have.**

 _'hellspam_ ': Omg I'm loving that the sexy jutsu keeps coming back should have naruko create a maid version and I'm seriously looking forward to her meeting the super pervert jiraiya

 **XD Mhm... Naru creating a maid version of the sexy Jutsu? Sounds like and idea. XD Maybe she will use that in the future. XD**


	39. Byakugan Battle

' _Normal thought…'_

" **Kyuubi/ Bijuu speech…"**

"Normal speech…"

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 39- Byakugan Battle: Hinata shows her determination!

* * *

Naruko rubbed some of Hinata's ointment on a cut on her stomach. The wound healed immediately. She giggled cheerfully. "Wow! This medicine works so well."

Sakura still looked at the now healed wound in confusion. _'How is that possible?!'_

' _You're about the only girl whose wounds heal that quickly… The only good thing that comes out of you being the Kyuubi jinchuuriki.'_ Kakashi deadpanned. _'The power of the Kyuubi still amazes me.'_

Hinata timidly walked towards the paramedic, who were transporting Kiba out of the fighting area. "Um…"

Kiba opened his eyes and looked at her from his place on the stretcher. "Hinata?"

"T-This is an ointment." Hinata held the caddy with the ointment towards them. "Please use it on Kiba-kun and Akamaru."

Kiba smirked. "You should worry about yourself first and not others."

"K-Kiba-kun…" Hinata looked at him in surprise.

"There are only six of you left. You, Choji, Neji, Lee, a Sound ninja and the guy from Suna." He looked at her in concern. "Listen up, Hinata. If you match up against the Suna guy, give up right away! He's far too dangerous. Also, do the same if you match up against Neji. He will be very strict against you and you'll be beaten badly."

Hinata bit on her lip, but then nodded.

Naruko smiled as she listened to their conversation. _'Awww… How cute. Kiba cares for Hinata~'_ She giggled. But then, she stopped as she noticed the boys staring at her, while blushing. She blinked in confusion and turned around. "Why are you looking at me…?"

A tick mark appeared on Sakura's head, who stood next to her. "Because you are only wearing a bra! Jeez, why can't you notice something like that and just cover up?!"

"Huh? What's wrong with wearing a bra?" Naruko looked at her innocently.

"JUST COVER UP ALREADY!" Sakura shouted at her annoyed. _'How can she be so dense?! Shannaro!'_

"Oh, right… my jacket…" Naruko looked behind her just to remember that she forgot her jacket down by the fighting area on the handrail. She giggled nervously as she looked at the annoyed Sakura. "Well… the problem is…"

Shikamaru sighed as he listened to their troublesome conversation. "Troublesome…" He took off his jacket and gave it to her. "Just wear my jacket until you can get your jacket back, Naru."

Naruko blinked confused and then accepted his jacket with a big grin. "Thank you~ Shika _-senpai_!" She looked at him with a taunting smile, as she took on his jacket.

Shikamaru sighed again. "Troublesome woman…" He stiffened as he noticed the killer-intent directed at him.

Kakashi glared darkly at Shikamaru. _'Why is Naru-chan wearing his jacket?! And why is she calling him senpai?!'_ He thought in jealousy.

Shikamaru began to sweat and sighed. _'Everything is just too troublesome…'_

Kakashi sighed depressed and let go of his jealousy. _'Everything just went wrong today… First, I learn my team was being attacked by Orochimaru in the Second Exam, then my face-off with Orochimaru and after that, Naru-chan was using that forbidden jutsu… Wait a moment…'_ His eyes widened as he remembered and he turned around to Naruko. "Naru-chan…" He said with a scolding undertone.

"Huh? Kashi-sensei?" Naruko tilted her head in confusion as she looked at him.

Kakashi just narrowed his eye seriously and waited until Naruko realized it.

Naruko's eyes widened in realization and she began to sweat. "I-I'm really sorry for breaking the promise Kashi-sensei! Really! I-I didn't want to, but it was the perfect distraction tactic, so…" She smiled apologetically and rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

Kakashi looked at her unrelenting. "Your punishment is… No Ramen for a week!"

Naruko looked at him in shock as his words sank into her head. " **NO!** EVERYTHING BUT THAT!" She screamed in horror.

Sakura, Shikamaru and the Sandaime sweat dropped as they saw the depressed, crying Naruko sitting on the ground mumbling something about too cruel punishment.

Hayate coughed to get the attention of everybody. "I will now announce the next match."

Naruko jumped up at that and looked excited at the electric bulletin board, with no sign of her depression from before.

Sakura just sighed and shook her head in fondness as she looked at the bulletin board too.

Just then, the next match was chosen: Hyuuga Hinata vs. Hyuuga Neji. Hinata's eyes widened in fear.

Kiba tsked. "Damn it!"

' _Hinata…'_ Kurenai looked at her in concern.

Sandaime narrowed his eyes. _'What an interesting match up.'_

A few moments later, Hinata and Neji looked at each other, as they were standing in the fighting area.

"I didn't think that I would be fighting you… Hinata-sama." Neji said seriously.

"Neji-nii-san…" Hinata looked at him.

"Older brother?" Sakura asked confused.

Naruko narrowed her eyes. "I was wondering about that too because they both have the same last name. Are they really siblings?"

"They come from Konoha's oldest noble family, the Hyuuga Clan." Kakashi explained seriously. "But they aren't siblings."

Naruko furrowed her brows in thought. _'I think Iruka-nii made me read something about Konoha's clans. And there definitely stood something about the Hyuuga Clan, but I can't remember what…'_

"Then, how are they related?" Sakura asked him.

"Mmmh…" Kakashi thought about it for a moment. "I guess they're related, but they come from the Hyuuga's head family and branch family."

Naruko narrowed her eyes as she remembered what she read about the main and branch family of the Hyuuga Clan. "I don't like their family system. What's the point in it, anyway?" She grumbled and pouted. Kakashi just petted her head to calm her down a bit.

"What do head family and branch family mean?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Hinata-san is from the Hyuuga head family." Lee explained. "In other words, the founders. And Neji is from the branch family, which carries the same bloodline."

"So, it's a fight between relatives." Sakura noticed. "It must be difficult for those two to fight."

"Yes, but…" Lee said thoughtfully.

"What?" Sakura looked at him surprised. Naruko just narrowed her eyes seriously.

"But I believe that a lot of things happened between the head family and the branch family in the past… And they are not really on good terms with each other. I don't know the details, but…" Lee tried to summarize. "In old noble families like Uchiha and Hyuuga… They have special moves and abilities that run only in that clan. To pass those moves down, the Hyuuga family has a set of rules. But it seems that the moves are favorable to the head family. Because of those rules, a lot happened between those both families."

"Must be a fight to settle the quarrels then." Sakura realized.

Naruko just looked back to the incoming fight seriously. _'I have a bad feeling…'_

"Please begin the match." Hayate declared.

"Before we fight, let me warn you about one thing, Hinata-sama." Neji glared at the nervous Hinata. "Give up. You're not suited to become a ninja."

Hinata's eyes widened in shock.

"You're too kind. You seek harmony and avoid trouble. And you just go along and follow someone else's idea. And…" Neji said seriously. "You have no self-confidence. You always feel inferior. That's why you thought it would be fine to remain a Genin. But you cannot register for the Chunin Exam unless they're three people. You couldn't refuse the offer from Kiba and your teammates. And the truth is that you're taking this exam unwillingly." He narrowed his eyes seriously. "Am I wrong?"

"Y-You're wrong! You're wrong…" Hinata said timidly. "I… I just…" She looked to the ground. "…wanted to change myself, so I willingly…"

' _Hinata…'_ Kurenai looked at her sympathetically. _'Hinata is trying to change herself in her own way.'_

"Hinata-sama." Neji looked seriously at the insecure Hinata. "You are indeed the spoiled child from the head family."

"Wha…?" Hinata looked at him in shock.

"People cannot change." Neji said gravely. "A failure is a failure. His personality and power will not change."

Hinata's eyes widened in shock. Naruko glared at Neji. _'This guy… He sounds like an ignorant asshole sprouting all that nonsense…'_

"People cannot change, so that's why… terms like 'elites' and 'failures' exist. Everyone judges you by how good your face, head, abilities, body shape, and personality are. There are things that cannot be changed."

Hinata looked at him utterly shocked.

Naruko's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. _'Stop. saying. stupid. nonsense.'_

"People suffer due to their limits, and live. Just like how we can't change the fact that I am from the branch family and you are from the head family." Neji said bitterly.

Naruko's eyes widened in understanding. _'I see. You're sprouting this nonsense, you believe in because you can't see a way how to change your 'faith'.'_ She narrowed her eyes again. _'That's why you are so embittered. But just because you don't take your 'faith' in your own hands, doesn't mean you can let your bitterness out on Hinata!'_

"My Byakugan has seen many things. That's why I know!" Neji said utterly serious. "You're just trying to be tough. You are really thinking about how you want to leave this place right now."

Naruko's eyebrow began to twitch again in annoyance. _'Oh, just shut up, please!'_

"T-That's not true! I really want to…" Hinata tried desperately to show Neji how determined she is.

Neji did a hand sign and closed his eyes. "Byakugan!" Veins appeared around his eyes as he opened them and he looked directly at Hinata.

Hinata's eyes widened in fear as she looked into the intimidating eyes of Neji's Byakugan. She began to sweat and avoided eye contact.

"You can't fool my eyes." Neij said seriously. "You moved your eyes to the top-left corner after you felt my pressure. That indicates you're recalling a past event. A harsh past of yours. After that, your eyes moved to the bottom right. This indicates you're imagine physical and mental pain. In other words… You imagined your old self and predicted the outcome of this match from past experiences." He narrowed his Byakugan-eyes. "A prediction that says you will lose!"

Naruko gritted her teeth, utterly annoyed. _'This guy… is starting to make me angry…'_

"Your action of putting your arm in front of you… Shows that you want to put a wall between me and yourself to create some distance. It's an action that shows me that you don't want me to look through your true feelings. This is because what I said is all correct. Also…!"

Naruko grabbed tightly onto the caddy of Hinata's ointment as a tick mark appeared on her head and she shivered in the effort to calm down.

"You touching your own lips is an action to show that your mind is disturbed." Neji glared at Hinata as she began to breathe heavily and tears gathered in her eyes. "It's a defense instinct that tries to lower nervousness and uneasiness. In other words, you know already… That you cannot change…"

"YOU CAN!" Naruko interrupted Neji and glared angrily at him.

Neji turned around and looked at her sternly. Hinata's eyes widened as she looked at her.

"Stop playing your little psycho games, you asshole! Don't label people just because you can't understand their will to change!" She shouted at him angrily. Then, she looked determined at Hinata. "Beat him up, Hinata! I know you can do it." After she said everything she wanted to say, she huffed annoyed.

Hinata looked at her in surprise and her eyes watered a bit. _'Naruko-chan…'_

Sakura and Lee looked at Naruko in surprise. Kakashi smiled. _'I knew it wouldn't take long until she exploded. Neji really seems to annoy her.'_ He shook his head in fondness. _'I'm just glad she didn't storm down and beat Neji up…'_

Hinata looked at her before closing her eyes and concentrating. _'Naruko-chan…'_

' _What a noisy girl…'_ Neji thought in annoyance and looked back at Hinata. He narrowed his eyes in surprise as he noticed how confident Hinata stood there.

Hinata looked up in determination. _'Naruko-chan… Arigato!'_

Neji looked at her surprised. _'Her eyes changed…'_ He tsked and narrowed his eyes. "So, you're not going to give up? Don't blame it on me later on."

' _I…'_ Hinata concentrated and did handsigns. _'I don't want to… run away anymore!'_ "Byakugan!" Veins appeared around her eyes as she opened them. She looked seriously at Neji and got into her fighting stance. "Neji-nii-san, let us fight."

Lee's eyes widened in surprise. _'That's…'_

Neji got into his fighting stance too. "Very well."

Naruko seriously observed the fight, now very calm.

"They're using the same Hyuuga style." Lee noticed. "Her stance is just like Neji's."

"Hyuuga style?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"Konoha's strongest Taijutsu style. Remember what I said before?" Lee clenched his fists. "The strongest Genin in Konoha is most likely in my team. That is Hyuuga Neji."

Naruko narrowed her eyes and looked back at the fight.

Hinata and Neji stormed towards each other and exchanged blows. Hinata tried to hit Neji with her chakra infused palm, but he dodged it with his arm. And so, the fight continued, with both of them exchanging blows and dodging the hit of the other.

Naruko tried to follow the blow exchange. _'Their fighting style is very fast…I almost can't follow them with my eyes.'_

Just then, Hinata noticed an opening in Neji's guard. She lunged out, ready to strike. _'Here!'_

Neji's eyes widened in surprise and he dodged her hit slightly in the last moment. He slid a bit away from her and tsked.

"Did it hit him?" Sakura shouted in surprise.

"No, it wasn't quite enough." Naruko said calmly.

"Maybe, but it hurts even if it just nicks you. That's why the Hyuuga Clan is called Konoha's noble family." Lee said seriously.

"W-What do you mean?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"Hyuuga has a special Taijutsu style that is passed on from generation to generation. Hyuuga attempts to damage the Chakra circulation system inside the enemy…" Gai explained. "And destroy the internal organs… In other words, internal damage… This is known as Jyuuken and their family uses this style. It does not look flashy, but it will start to hurt later on."

"Well, there's no way to train your internal organs." Kakashi said seriously. "If you get hit, no matter how tough you are, it'll be fatal."

Hinata and Neji looked seriously at each other, while standing in their fighting stance, ready to attack. And just then, they stormed towards each other again and exchanged blows.

' _I can…'_ Hinata thought determined as she aimed at Neji, but he dodged.

"Hinata has the advantage." Shino said seriously.

' _Hinata…'_ Kurenai looked at her surprised.

"You're doing great, Hinata!" Naruko cheered her on.

Hinata lunged out at Neji again. Neji's eyes widened in surprise as she was just about to hit him. Then, they heard how somebody was hit and Hinata and Neji froze in their place.

Lee's, Sakura's, Kakashi's, Gai's and Kurenai's eyes widened in surprise.

"Did she do it?" Shino asked in surprise.

Naruko just narrowed her eyes. _'No, something doesn't seem right…'_

* * *

 **Hey guys! That was chapter 39. How did you like it? :) I'm sorry for the bad fighting scene, but it is really difficult** **to describe the Jyuuken fighting style. Anyway, looks like Naruko got her punishment for breaking the promise of not using the 'forbidden' jutsu. XD Poor Naru, how will she survive the week without ramen?! :D Cruel, Kakashi, that was just too cruel. XD. See you next chapter and have a nice day! ;)**

Taijutsu = hand-to-hand combat

Jyuuken = Gentle Fist

 _Reviews_

 _'00-SilentObserver-13'_ : She'll probably have ramen withdrawal or at least show symptoms of it. Poor unfortunate shikamaru how many times does this make it of feeling kashi's/someone's KI or anger he'll be super paranoid by the end of the preliminaries. Now that I think about it all the guys who falls for the naruko effect will in some way or another develop paranoia or something like a sixth sense. Lol she forgot about her favorite jacket. Can't wait for the preliminaries to be over but at the same time I can't wait to read more about the craziness/ hilariousness that happens in the prelims cause of naruko. Keep up the awesome work

 **Thank you~ And Naru will definitely have a ramen withdrawal. I mean, no ramen FOR A WEEK. XD Anyway, I think it's possible that some of the guys develop paranoia. They just have/had to deal with so much stressful situations... Oh, and I'm excited for when the preliminaries are over, because I have so good ideas for what happens after ;). But for now, I have to show away these ideas and concentrate on the ideas I have for the preliminaries. Thank you for your review and have an awesome day! :)**

' _stamfordhighschool'_ : love still story

 **I'm glad you still enjoy my story. :)**


	40. A 'Failure' stands Tall!

' _Normal thought…'_

" **Kyuubi/Bijuu speech…"**

"Normal speech…"

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 40- A 'Failure' stands Tall!

* * *

Hinata coughed up blood.

"So, this was the best the head family could do." Neji said derogatory.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock and surprise.

Naruko narrowed her eyes. "Hinata…" _'I wasn't really sure if her attack hit him… Looks like it really didn't.'_

Hinata breathed heavily. _'I'm not done yet…'_ She pushed Neji's arm away from her and tried to hit him with her palm right on the chest, but Neji just grabbed her arm and drilled his finger into one of her chakra holes there.

Lee gritted his teeth.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "What a guy."

' _Is he…'_ Kurenai thought in panic.

' _No wonder people call him the genius of the Hyuuga family.'_ Sandaime thought seriously.

Hinata's vision blurred for a moment. Neji took her sleeve and rolled it up, so she could see the red dots all over her arm.

"Did you… So, you were…" Hinata said shocked.

"Correct." Neji looked at her utterly seriously. "My eyes can see the tenketsu.

"Tenketsu? Are those the red dots on her arm?" Naruko asked seriously.

"Yes. In the Chakra circulation system, there are 361 points known as chakra holes." Kakashi explained seriously. "Their width is as small as a needle, though. These are known as tenketsu… and in the theory, if you hit them correctly… you can stop or increase the enemy's flow of Chakra. You're basically able to control it. And let me add this: My Sharingan is unable to see them."

Neji hit Hinata with his Chakra infused palm on the chest. Hinata screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

Naruko bit on her lip in distress.

Neji walked towards Hinata again because she slid back a few meters. "Hinata-sama, this is the difference in our unchangeable powers. It's the difference that separates the elites from the dropouts. This is the unchangeable reality. You were destined to regret this when you said you didn't want to run away. You should be in despair right now. This is your last warning. Give up!"

Hinata breathed heavily. "I'm..." Blood dripped to the ground. She shivered heavily in effort to stand up.

Neji narrowed his eyes.

"…not going to… take back…my…" She slowly stood up.

Neji looked at her in a bit of shock.

' _Hinata.'_ Naruko thought in concern.

"…words…" She stood fully up, while breathing heavily and looked at Neji, while blood was running down her mouth. "That's my nindo."

Neji tsked. Hinata looked up to Naruko, who was looking at her in concern. She smiled.

"I always knew Hinata could be as tough as she is now…" Naruko smiled softly.

Lee smiled. "She's very similar to you."

Sakura nodded in agreement. "Yes. I think you're her idol; her role model."

Naruko's eyes softened and she looked back to the fight. "I know. Maybe we can become best friends after her fight."

Hinata narrowed her eyes determined and activated Byakugan.

"Come!" Neji said seriously as he activated his Byakugan too.

Suddenly a jerk ran through Hinata. She pressed her hand on her chest as she coughed up blood again.

Naruko's eyes widened in shock. _'Hinata…'_

Kurenai looked at Hinata. _'She can't fight anymore. If she takes any more attacks…'_

Neji got into his fighting stance.

"Neji's attacks strike the tenketsu and have completely stopped Hinata's flow of Chakra. In other words, she's unable to use Jyuuken which forces Chakra into the enemy. It's clear, who will win." Kakashi said seriously. _'But I didn't know that such a guy existed. Neither Naru-chan nor Sasuke would be a match for him as they are now.'_

' _Neji will most likely get through this exam.'_ Gai thought seriously. _'I guess a person at her level cannot win against him.'_

"H-His eyes are scary… Hinata won't get killed, right?" Ino asked in concern.

"His strength is, like, unfair." Sakura noticed. "He's too strong."

Naruko gritted her teeth. "Hinata! Do your best!" She shouted at her and then narrowed her eyes.

' _Naruko-chan…'_ Hinata thought while breathing heavily.

' _The power has once again returned to her eyes.'_ Neji thought in surprise.

And with new energy, Hinata stormed towards Neji again and they exchanged blows. _'Your determined words, Naruko-chan, always makes me feel like I'm worth something… That I can achieve something!'_

Just as she wanted to strike Neji, he hit her with his palm right under her chin.

Kakashi's and Sakura's eyes widened in shock.

"Hinata!" Naruko shouted in worry. _'Something isn't right with her… I think she has some internal damage…'_

Hinata slid back a few meters and then closed her eyes in pain. She began to cough heavily.

' _Hinata…'_ Kurenai thought in surprise. _'You were used to giving up, but you started to try and change after some time. Of all people, I know that you trained a lot. But you made a lot of mistakes during missions. You weren't good in real-life situations and got depressed easily. But you're different today, Hinata. I've never seen her with those eyes.'_

Hinata stormed towards Neji again, ready to strike, but then, Neji hit her with a heavy blow to her chest. Her Byakugan faded and she coughed up blood again, as she fell to the ground.

Sakura and Lee gaped in shock. Kurenai looked at Hinata in worry. Naruko bit on her lip.

"You're such a stubborn person." Neji said to her seriously. "Your attacks had no effect on me to begin with. It's over." He deactivated his Byakugan and began to walk away.

' _Hinata, you've done enough. You lost the match, but you're different from before. You did well.'_ Kurenai thought proudly.

Naruko clenched her fists as she remembered that Hinata just wanted to change herself.

"That was a finishing move by Neji… He aimed for her heart." Gai said while slowly beginning to sweat. "I feel sorry for her, but she can't stand up anymore."

Hayate walked towards Hinata. "I am going to assume that she can't fight anymore…"

"Don't stop the match!" Naruko shouted utterly serious. "You can't just stop the match!"

"Hey, Naruko…" Sakura huffed annoyed. "What are you talking about, baka? She can't fight anymore… she faint-" Her eyes widened in surprise as she noticed the small smile on Naruko's face. "Wha…?" She looked back to the fighting area.

Kurenai, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji and Lee gaped in shock and surprise.

Neji's and Hayate's eyes widened in shock as they saw how Hinata slowly pulled herself up, while shivering heavily in effort. Hinata breathed heavily as she succeeded in standing up, while she was clutching the left side of her chest in pain.

"Why did you stand up?" Neji asked her in disbelief as he was beginning to sweat. "If you push yourself you're really going to die." He narrowed his eyes, angrily. "Why?!"

Hinata looked up to Neji, determined.

Neji activated his Byakugan angrily, as Hinata walked towards him.

"I-I can still…" She said determined.

"There's no point in acting though. You're barely able to stand up. I can tell with these eyes that you have carried the destiny known as the Hyuuga family. You cursed your powerlessness and blamed yourself. But people cannot change. This is destiny. There's no need to suffer. Let yourself go."

Hinata slowly shook her head. "You're wrong, Neji-nii-san. Because I can see… That you're suffering more than me."

Neji's Byakugan eyes widened in surprise. "What?"

"You're the one who's confused and suffering inside because of the fate of the head and branch families." Hinata said softly, while breathing heavily.

Neji narrowed his eyes, utterly angrily and stormed towards her.

"Neji-kun, the match has ended!" Hayate tried to stop him as he ran after him. _'This isn't good!'_

Before Neji could hit Hinata, Hayate, Gai, Kurenai and Kakashi appeared before him and held him in his place.

"Neji, cut it out." Gai said seriously. "You have made a passionate promise with me that you will not argue about the head family."

"Why did the Jounins come out?!" Neji said angrily. "Does the head family receive special treatment?!" He asked bitterly.

Hinata's eyes widened in shock and she sank to her knees while coughing and gasping for air.

"Hinata!" Kurenai shouted in concern and knelt down beside her. "Hinata!"

"Hinata!" Naruko shouted in concern as she, Lee and Sakura jumped down into the fighting area.

"Hinata-san!" Sakura shouted as they ran towards her.

Kurenai laid Hinata carefully to the ground.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Naruko asked worried as she knelt down beside her.

"N-Naruko-chan…" And with that last whisper her eyes began to close. _'Was I… able… to change… a little…'_ She passed out.

' _Hinata…'_ Naruko bit on her lip in concern.

"Oi, the dropout there." Neji said seriously.

Naruko turned her head and looked at him utterly serious.

"Let me warn you about two things. If you're a ninja stop with the unsightly cheering for a stranger. And one more thing. A dropout is a dropout. They cannot change!"

Naruko narrowed her eyes, stood up calmly and walked towards him. "I will not let you provoke me." She glared at him. "An asshole like you isn't worthy to begin a fight with right now. But I will not hide the fact that I wish we will match up for a fight in the main matches."

"What?!" Neji said angrily.

Suddenly, Hinata coughed blood up again, while she was unconscious.

Kurenai, Sakura's, Lee's and Naruko's eyes widened utterly shocked. Kurenai opened Hinata's jacket and felt her heartbeat. _'This isn't good, she's going through ventricular fibrillation.'_ She glared at Neji. _'Was he trying to kill her?'_

Neji smirked at her. "If you have time to glare at me, I believe that you should use that time to look at her."

"Medical team!" Kurenai shouted in panic. "What are you doing?! Hurry!"

"E-Excuse us." The paramedic said as they stormed towards Hinata. They rolled out the stretcher. "Put her on the stretcher."

Naruko watched everything with wide eyes and run back to Hinata.

"Do it together." The paramedic ordered. "She won't last ten minutes at this rate. Take her to the emergency treatment room!"

' _What?!'_ Naruko looked at them in shock and bit on her lip.

"Now, hurry!" The medic shouted as they carried Hinata out of the room.

Naruko watched the scene in shock and her eyes watered. _'It's my fault… I shouldn't have encouraged her to go way over her limit against such a dangerous enemy…'_ "Hinata…" She remembered her determined fight. Her eyes were shadowed over as she knelt down beside a little puddle of Hinata's blood. She ran her fingers through her blood. _'I promise.'_ She turned around and stretched out her fist, while Hinata's blood was dripping down from it.

Neji looked at her surprised before he narrowed his eyes.

Sakura, Lee, Gai and Kakashi looked at her utterly surprised.

"I will win!" She said utterly seriously.

Neji just tsked and walked back up.

Naruko took a deep breath to calm down, but her eyes watered again. _'Why can't I just once shut up… maybe Hinata wouldn't be as badly hurt… I always do the wrong things…'_ She sniffed.

Kakashi walked towards her, with her jacket in his arms, which he took from the handrail of the stairs. He looked at her softly and petted her head. "Naru… It's okay."

"Kashi-sensei… It's my fault…" She looked up to him with teary eyes and sniffed.

' _Naru-chan…'_ Kakashi thought and sighed. Then, he hugged her tightly to his chest. "It's fine Naru. It wasn't your fault. You only gave her more confidence she desperately needed." He tried to calm her down.

Gai looked at his eternal rival. _'You really seem to care for Naruko very much… Normally, you would never hug someone in public or show this many emotions…'_

Kakashi let go of Naruko and wiped a stray tear away that slid down her face. "Now brighten up a bit, okay? Here, I brought you your jacket." He gave her the jacket.

"My jacket…" Naruko said as she took her jacket. Then, she grinned and hugged Kakashi. "Thanks, Kashi-sensei!"

Kakashi blushed unnoticeable under his mask. "No problem, Naru."

"Naruko!" Sakura shouted for her and stopped next to her.

"Oh, Sakura." Naruko let go off Kakashi and looked at her surprised. "Something's wrong?"

Sakura smiled at her, took her hand and so successfully dragged her upstairs. "No. But you need to cheer up, okay? Being gloomy doesn't suit you."

Naruko giggled. "Okay, fine."

' _And what is with me?'_ Kakashi thought, sighed and followed after them. _'But at least, Naru-chan is a bit more cheerful now.'_

As they were back on their usual place upstairs, Naruko took off Shikamaru's jacket and took her normal jacket back on. "Yes. That's better!" She giggled cheerfully.

Sakura sweat dropped at that. _'Her mood really changes way too fast…'_

"Oi, Choji. You're in trouble." Shikamaru said to him. "Only the strong people are left now. The Otogakure guy looks like he's the strongest one from his village. I heard Lee can fight on equal ground against Sasuke. And that Suna guy… guys like him are the most dangerous."

Choji shivered and sank to his knees. "I-I don't care… I'll just give up…"

"Shika!" Naruko shouted as she walked towards him.

"Huh? What do you want Naru?" Shikamaru turned around and looked at her.

Naruko giggled amused and threw his jacket at his face. "Here, have your jacket back. I don't need it anymore." And with that she turned around and walked back.

Shikamaru removed the jacket from his face and sighed. "Troublesome woman…"

Asuma looked at Choji. "That means… You won't be enjoying the all-you-can-eat barbecue!"

"What?!" Choji shouted in shock. "B-But I want that…!"

Asuma knelt down beside him and smiled. "Don't worry. If things look bad, I'll stop the match like what I did with Hinata's match. Okay? You can eat expensive cow tongues or gal bi…"

' _Don't motivate him with food!'_ Ino looked scolding at him.

' _Actually, you didn't go to stop Hinata's match…'_ Shikamaru deadpanned.

Flames appeared inside Choji's eyes. "Bar-be-cue! Barbecue, here I come! All-you-can-eat!" He screamed enthusiastically.

Naruko, Sakura and Ino sweat dropped at that.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was this week's chapter. How did you like it? :) I finally got through Hinata's fight. I was really annoyed from writing Neji's dumbass speeches… XD And Kakashi trying to comfort Naruko because she had feelings of guilt was really cute :3. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I did writing it. ;) That was it from me, see you next chapter and have a nice day!**

Jyuuken = Gentle Fist

 _Review_

 _'00-SilentObserver-13'_ : Awwwwwwwwwwww Kashi hugged naru and showed emotions quick any ninja mark the occasion somewhere! And uh-oh neji got naru angry or close to it which I doubt would be a good thing. Will he be the 1st guineapig to feel her wrath and seriousness in fighting? As always keep up the good work

 **Thank you~ :3 And you're right, any ninja watching Kashi has to mark a 'x' in their calender XD! Oh and Naru is not just close to angry, she's pissed. She just doesn't really show it because she gets calm and collected when she's pissed. And I think Neji will definitely be the first one where Naru is almost going all out. *insert evil smiley face here* XD. And she's really going all out in the 'war' that follows after, when Gaara changes into his Psycho-Shukaku form.**


	41. Gaara vs Rock Lee

' _Normal thought…'_

" **Kyuubi/Bijuu speech…"**

"Normal speech…"

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 41- Gaara vs. Rock Lee

* * *

Gaara breathed heavily. Kankuro began to sweat. _'He's in a dangerous mood now…'_

' _He must have watched that battle…'_ Temari thought.

' _And gotten excited…'_ Baki thought seriously. _'The beast inside him, that is…'_

' _That Neji guy caught my attention.'_ Kankuro thought seriously as he looked at him. He gazed over the people on the other side and noticed, how Naruko stood as far as possible away from Neji, what means she was standing near the staircase alone. _'Let me go do something.'_ He began to walk towards the staircase.

Temari looked at him surprised. "Kankuro?"

"I'm going to go on a little recon mission." He said casually.

 _A few moments later…_

"Hey." Kankuro shouted towards Naruko, as he walked up the staircase.

"Huh?" Naruko looked at him in surprise.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your teammates?" Kankuro asked casually.

Naruko looked at him suspiciously as he stopped next to her. "That doesn't matter to you." _'What does this guy want from me? He didn't just come here for nothing, I'm sure about that!'_

Kankuro smirked. _'I see. She hates this Neji…'_ "His name is Hyuuga Neji, right? From the looks of that match, it seems that he hasn't used all of his powers. So, what kind of guy is he?"

Naruko clenched her fist, determined and a dark aura began to surround her. "I'm going to beat him!" She said determined and angrily.

Kankuro gulped and took a step back. "I-I didn't ask that…" _'I don't think you can beat him, cutie. You're way below his level.'_ He sighed as he saw that Naruko was back to normal, but still looked at him suspiciously. "You're a cute and interesting girl. I like you."

"You're neither cute nor interesting and not a girl. I don't like you." She deadpanned.

Kankuro sweat dropped. _'Was I just being rejected?!'_ His eyebrow twitched. _'I'm going to kill this cheeky brat…'_

Hayate coughed to get everyone's attention. "We will now resume the matches."

"Yosh!" Gai shouted determined. "It's going to be your turn this time!" He gave Lee thumbs up. "Now go, Lee!"

"No!" Lee pouted. "I've come this far. I want to be last now!" He sulked.

Sakura sweat dropped. _'Lee-san… is sulking?'_

The electric bulletin board began to choose the next fight. Gaara closed his eyes and transformed into sand. The sand went to the fighting area and there, Gaara turned back to normal. "Hurry up and come down." He said sternly.

Suddenly Choji roared loudly.

"Huh?" Shikamaru, Ino and Asuma looked at him surprised.

"Safe!" Choji shouted.

A tick mark appeared on Ino's head and she hit him angrily over the head. "Oi!"

Shikamaru hit him too. "Don't confuse us!"

On the electric bulletin board stood: Sabaku no Gaara vs. Rock Lee.

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. "Lee-san!" She looked at him.

Lee kicked the air enthusiastically. "You fell for it! If I say I want to be last that doesn't happen. A rock throw at a pole will not hit… But if you throw it without aiming at the pole, it will hit. That was the law I used!"

"Woah! That's my student!" Gai shouted proudly.

"I do **not** want to be last!" Lee punched the air. "I was able to trick them!"

Kakashi and Sakura deadpanned at them. _'Who got tricked?'_ Sakura thought in confusion.

"Let me give you some nice advice." Gai instructed him.

"Sir!" Lee saluted.

"No one has noticed, yet…" Gai whispered to Lee. "That gourd is suspicious!"

"I see!" Lee said in understanding and began to write it on his palm.

"Don't write it down! You have to look at it during battle! You fool!" Gai lectured him.

"I see!" Lee said in realization and wrote that down on his palm.

"He didn't notice?" Kakashi deadpanned.

"Will Lee-san be okay?" Sakura asked in concern.

"Alright! Go! Yeah!" Gai shouted enthusiastically and gave Lee the nice-guy pose.

A determined fire burnt in Lee's eyes and he jumped down into the fighting area and finally faced Gaara. He looked at him seriously and got into fighting stance. "I'm very happy that I can fight you so early."

Gaara just glared at him.

"I don't know what kind of moves that bobbed hair guy uses, but he can't beat Gaara." Kankuro said cheekily.

"No." Naruko said utterly serious. "He's very strong." She looked at the incoming fight. _'I don't know what this Gaara can do… but he just- he feels dangerous. I don't know why I have that gut feeling… But I'm sure Bushy Eyebrow will beat him.'_

Lee's eyes widened and he caught something out of the air. "Don't get so hasty." He let the plug of Gaara's gourd fall to the ground.

' _Lee-san…'_ Sakura looked at him in concern.

' _Be careful, Lee.'_ Gai thought seriously.

"Now, let the ninth match…" Hayate said calmly. "Begin."

Lee stormed quickly towards Gaara and jumped into the air. "Konoha Senpuu!" He wanted to roundhouse-kick him in the face, but Gaara's sand protected him from the kick. Lee's eyes widened as the sand wanted to bury him, but he jumped away in the last moment. He watched as the sand slowly went back into Gaara's gourd.

"That's…" Ino said surprised.

"Sand?" Sakura said in confusion.

"What a weird technique." Kakashi noticed.

' _So, Sand was in his gourd, huh?'_ Naruko narrowed her eyes. _'Still- something seems off with this Gaara… I don't like his eyes…'_

' _A jutsu that controls sand, huh?'_ Lee thought seriously, as he was back in his normal fighting stance. _'Seems very annoying. Let's try it out!'_ He stormed towards Gaara again and tried to kick him from above, but the sand protected him again. Lee landed on the ground and tried to kick and punch Gaara again and again, but every time, the sand protected him. His eyes widened as the sand flew towards him. He took out a kunai and cut through the sand that attacked him. As he saw an opening in the sand, he tried to kick Gaara, but he was again protected by the sand. Lee somersaulted away from the sand, as it tried to bury him. He jumped into the air and threw shuriken towards Gaara, but the sand just repelled them.

"Lee-san's fast attacks aren't working at all!" Sakura said in concern and shock.

Naruko bit on her lip. "What's going on? How can the sand follow Lee's fast attacks this quickly?"

Kankuro smirked. "Physical attacks have no effect on."

"What?" Naruko looked at him surprised.

"Regardless of Gaara's will, the sand will shield and protect him." Kankuro said seriously. "That's why no one has **ever** … hurt Gaara."

Naruko narrowed her eyes. _'What does it mean 'Regardless of Gaara's will'… He isn't controlling it? Then, how is this possible?!'_ She looked back to the fight, deep in thoughts.

' _Dammit, he hasn't moved at all.'_ Lee gritted his teeth, as he got back into his fighting stance.

"Is that it?" Gaara asked him. "Let me enjoy this a little more… There isn't enough…" He looked up at him with bloodshot eyes. "Blood!"

Sand stormed towards Lee. He jumped into the air, but the sand grabbed him by his leg threw him hardly against the wall. Lee gritted his teeth in pain. His eyes widened as the sand tried to hit him again. He dodged the attack slightly and stormed quickly towards Gaara. He tried to punch and kick him, but the sand just kept protecting Gaara, who looked at him sternly, with his arms crossed.

"Why is Lee-san only using Taijutsu?" Sakura asked confused. "Winning with close combat is going to be tough. He needs to get back and use some Ninjutsu."

"It's not that he isn't using them, just that he **can't** use them." Gai said seriously.

"Huh?" Sakura looked at him in surprise.

"Lee has no talent in Ninjutsu and Genjutsu."

"No way!" Sakura shouted in shock.

"When I first met Lee, he had no sense in anything." Gai shrugged. "No talent at all."

"What… I can't believe that." Sakura said as she remembered Lee's and Sasuke's fight earlier.

The sand tried to grab onto Lee again, but he just backflipped. But then, he landed on the sand, slipped and fell down.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock as the sand crashed onto him. She closed her eyes and looked away.

Ino cried out in shock. "Oi, oi…" Shikamaru said in shock.

Gai just grinned. Sakura looked up, utterly surprised, just to see Lee doing flying somersaults high in the air. Lee casually landed on a huge statue in the fighting area and looked seriously at Gaara.

"It's true that ninja, who can't use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu are rare." Gai explained. "That's why the only thing left for Lee were, if he wants to survive as a ninja, Taijutsu techniques. But that's why he can win!" He said determined.

"Eehh?!" Sakura looked at him in surprise.

Gai gave Lee thumbs up. "Lee, take them off!" He shouted towards him.

Lee looked at him surprised and saluted. "But, Gai-sensei, I thought I was only permitted when protecting many important people."

Gai gave him the nice-guy pose. "I don't care! I will allow it!"

Lee gaped at him in surprise and then laughed happily. He began to slowly take off the weights that were hidden under his orange leg warmers.

"Are those…" Ino said surprised.

"…weights?" Shikamaru asked.

Kakashi looked at Gai. "What an old-fashioned training method."

Naruko smiled. "I see." _'He was wearing weights the whole time… That means, if he takes his weights off, he's going to be faster… I think.'_

Kankuro tsked. "How stupid!"

"Alright! I can move easier now." Lee said cheerfully, as he stood up on the statue and held the weights over the chasm. He let go of the weights.

Temari huffed cheekily. _'Taking off some weight won't enable you to catch up with Gaara's sand-'_

Then, the weights landed on the ground with a big crash, creating two big craters in the ground.

Temari, Baki and Kankuro gaped in shock. Naruko smiled and stars appeared in her eyes. "Cool!"

Sakura gaped utterly shocked and flabbergasted.

Kakashi sweat dropped. "Isn't that a bit too much, Gai…?"

Gai just smiled. "Go Lee!" He ordered him.

"Yes, sir!" Lee shouted and vanished from their sights.

Gaara's eyes widened in shock, as Lee landed behind him and punched the sand. He turned around, but then Lee kicked the sand on his other side. Lee kicked and punched the sand again and again, so fast that you couldn't spot him with your eyes.

Just then, Lee punched through the sand and missed Gaara's head by a few centimeters.

"Close!" Sakura cheered.

"He's fast!" Kakashi said seriously.

"Wow!" Naruko giggled cheerily.

Lee appeared again and again before Gaara and kicked the sand. Gaara staggered and looked shocked around as he tried to spot Lee.

"He can't use any Ninjutsu or Genjutsu… That's why he spent his time on Taijutsu techniques…worked hard and did everything for them. Although he can't use any other techniques…" Gai said proudly. "He's a Taijutsu specialist, who won't lose to anyone."

And with that said, Lee jumped into the air, did a few flying somersaults and then kicked Gaara's head down. Gaara gritted his teeth as he was cut on his cheek. Lee slid back a few meters and smirked.

Bari gaped utterly shocked and sweated heavily. Temari gaped utterly shocked too. _'I can't believe it._ _ **Gaara**_ _got wounded…'_

' _No way…'_ Kankuro thought shocked.

Naruko giggled. "Way to go, Bushy Eyebrows!"

"The explosion of youth!" Gai shouted utterly enthusiastically.

Lee's eyes burst into flames. "Sir!" He stormed very quickly towards Gaara again.

Gaara looked at him seriously, and with a movement of his hand, a sand wall appeared before him. His eyes widened in shock as the sand was kicked behind him. He turned around, just to notice that the sand behind him was kicked again.

"Over here." Lee shouted as he was only a blur of movement. Gaara's eyes widened utterly shocked as Lee punched him in the face. He crashed hardly onto the ground.

"Yosh!" Gai shouted.

Lee got back into his fighting style and smirked. _'I know that hurt.'_

"Wow! He's so fast!" Sakura said in awe. "That sand guard can't keep up! It was a direct hit!"

"I-Incredible…" Shikamaru said in awe. _'I didn't know such speed was possible…'_

"His attacks are fast too…" Ino noticed.

"I can't keep up with him with my eyes!" Choji said dumbfounded.

Gaara slowly stood up, while sand was flowing out of his gourd. He breathed heavily and the sand around him began to pulsate.

"T-That isn't good…" Kankuro began to sweat.

"Huh? What do you mean? It doesn't look good for tanuki guy right now." Naruko tilted her head in confusion.

Lee's eyes widened surprised, as he looked at Gaara, who was looking to the ground, while something crumbled from his face and fell to the ground. Lee noticed in shock that this what was falling to the ground was sand.

Gaara looked up to him with an evil smile and bloodshot eyes, while his 'second-sand-skin' crumbled.

"…H-His face is crumbling?!" Naruko asked in shock.

' _He had sand covering his entire body?'_ Kakashi thought utterly serious.

"He's totally unharmed?" Shikamaru asked in shock, while sweat ran down his face.

"W-Who **is** that guy?" Sakura asked flabbergasted.

' _Just like I thought, he had sand covering himself.'_ Kakuro gritted his teeth. _'But it's been a while since I've seen that expression on Gaara.'_

Gaara grinned utterly evilly at Lee, as sand began to cover the parts of his face that had crumbled.

' _I felt that he had become more unstable during this Chunin Exam…'_ Temari thought in panic.

' _Did the other Gaara awake?'_ Baki thought, while sweating bullets.

Naruko watched with narrowed eyes as the sand covered Gaara again, and he now looked as sternly as ever, nothing to see from the evil grin from before. "Did he guard Bushy Eyebrow's attacks with this… sand thing…"

"Yeah, that's the armor of sand." Kankuro said seriously. "Normally, the shield protects Gaara automatically. But if the shield is passed by chance, the armor of sand will stop the attack. That's Gaara's absolute defense."

"No way…" Naruko looked back to the fight. "It seems like it has no weak points."

' _That's not true.'_ Kankuro began to sweat. _'Actually, the armor of sand is full of weak points. Since it's not done automatically, it consumes a massive amount of chakra. And its defense is inferior to the shield of sand. Since the sand is stuck to his body, he uses up more strength.'_

' _Since Gaara was forced to use that, it means he's being pressured right now.'_ Temari concluded. _'That Lee guy is pretty strong. But the outcome of this match is dear.'_ She smiled. ' _He cannot defeat Gaara.'_

"Is that all you've got?" Gaara asked him derogatory.

Lee, who was already in his fighting stance, narrowed his eyes. _'What incredible guards. Even if I can move fast, my attacks will not have any effect. I have no choice but apply great damage from above the sand.'_ His eyes twinkled determined. _'Lotus will do.'_

Gai nodded in agreement. Lee smiled in relief and began to take off bandages on his hands. He narrowed his eyes, utterly serious. "Prepare yourself!" And with that he stormed very quickly around Gaara, so fast that he was whirling up dust.

' _Lee's lotus, which will drop the enemy at high speed… should be able to nullify that thin sand protection.'_ Gai thought seriously.

"Hurry up and come." Gaara said sternly.

"As you wish!" Lee shouted and appeared before Gaara, kicking him into the air.

Gaara glared at him as he wouldn't really fly into the air.

"He won't float!" Sakura noticed in shock.

"I'm not done!" Lee shouted seriously, and he appeared under Gaara and kicked him multiple times in the gut and face, so that he was floating in the air.

"That's an incredible combo." Kakashi noticed.

Gai clapped his hands together in a pray. _'Even the normal Lotus will cause a lot of strain to the body. Finish this off with this move, Lee!'_

Lee kicked Gaara again, but then gritted his teeth in pain. But he just ignored it and continued the attack. While Gaara was in the air, he tied the bandages that were connected to his arms tightly around Gaara. Then, he grabbed onto him and turned Gaara with the head to the ground.

"Take this!" Lee shouted and the two began to spin around themselves as they flew at highspeed towards the ground. "Omote Renge!" And with that they crashed into the ground, making a huge crater and destroying the ground of the fighting area.

Everyone gaped utterly shocked at that. As the dust cloud that was whirled up cleared, Lee knelt next to the crater, while breathing heavily. He looked seriously at Gaara, who was lying in the crater, not moving. He smiled. "That should have hurt."

"Alright!" Gai cheered loudly.

Naruko blinked. "D-Did he really do it?"

"Oi, that can't be…" Kankuro said utterly dumbfounded.

"Yatta! Lee-san won!" Sakura cheered happily.

"Oi, Oi, did he die…?" Shikamaru asked in shock as he looked at the not moving Gaara.

Hayate walked towards Gaara. Just as he looked at him, his face began to crumble and his whole body collapsed into sand pieces. Lee's eyes widened in shock. **"Nani?!"**

Naruko gaped in shock at that. "What's going on?!"

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was Chapter 41. How did you like it? :) I hope the fighting scene isn't too badly written, but I just don't really know how to write good fighting scenes, so please forgive me. :3 Anyway, I really loved that Naruko was being really sassy to Kankuro in the begging of the chapter. XD I hope you enjoyed reading, see you next chapter and have a nice day! ;)**

Konoha Senpuu = Leaf Whirlwind

Taijutsu = hand to hand combat

Ninjutsu = Ninja techniques

Genjutsu = Illusionary techniques

Omote Renge = Front Lotus

 _Review_

 _'KateKat1992'_ : This is a really interesting stroy so far. I'd love to see a version of this story where she ends up with Gaara, Itachi or Sasuke though. Onwards I shall go to the next chapter!

 **I'm glad you find this story interesting and want to read more chapters. :3 That always motivates me to keep on writing. Anyway, I don't think I will make a different pairing ending, just because it's so much work. Maybe when I finished the story with the KakaNaru pairing, I will think about writing something like that, who knows.**


	42. Lee's Hidden Strength!

' _Normal thought…'_

" **Kyuubi/Bijuu speech…"**

"Normal speech…"

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 42- Lee's Hidden Strength! The end of the match!

* * *

"When did he switch…? That can't be!" Gai shouted in shock.

"When you were closing your eyes and praying…" Kakashi deadpanned. "Lee briefly paused from the pain. That's when…"

Gai tsked and looked back at the fight in distress.

Baki's eyes widened in surprise as he looked at Gaara's sand clone. _'Gaara…'_

Lee's eyes widened utterly shocked, as Gaara appeared behind him from the ground. Gaara laughed utterly evilly and glared darkly and dangerously at Lee, while sand streamed down from his body.

Temari's eyes widened utterly shock. "That's…"

Kankuro began to sweat heavily in fright. "N-No doubt about it… T-Those eyes are… **It** has awakened…The monster within him!"

Naruko's eyes widened. _'What?! Monster?!'_ She turned her head and looked at Gaara. Suddenly, her heartbeat increased. Naruko's eyes widened utterly shocked as she saw how a huge, shadowed, dark monster with glowing golden eyes appeared behind Gaara. "What?!" As pain seared through her head, she closed her eyes and grabbed onto her head in pain.

"Huh?" Kankuro looked at her in surprise. "Is everything alright?"

Naruko shook her head to dispel the pain. She opened her eyes and when she looked at Gaara again, the dangerous monster had disappeared. _'W-What's going on…? W-What was that?... Am I hallucinating?'_ Naruko took a deep breath to calm down. _'That was just a hallucination because I didn't eat much today… Yeah, That's right… There's absolutely nothing to worry about…'_ She wrote it off as a hallucination, not thinking that it could be a vision to warn her from future danger.

Naruko looked at Kankuro. "I'm okay…"

Kankuro nodded and looked back to the fight while sweating heavily in fear of this Gaara.

* * *

 _Inside Naruko's mindscape, where nobody, not even Naruko, could hear him…_

" **That damn brat!"** The Kyuubi roared angrily. **"Not just ignored she my previous warnings about the damn weak Shukaku brat,** _ **no**_ **, she also ignored this one!"** He began to rage around in his cave. **"I even made the effort to make a vision-like** **Genjutsu** **, but she just writes it off as a hallucination!** _ **My**_ **Genjutsu** **a hallucination?!"** He huffed angrily. **"It took me forever to make this… Now, I can't even see what's going on and warn her for a while…"** The Kyuubi sighed and lied back down in his cave. **"Stupid kit…"** He mumbled before falling asleep.

* * *

 _Back to Gaara's and Lee's fight…_

Gaara did a handsign, while grinning evilly and sand began to shoot into the air. Lee's eyes widened in surprise as the sand shot down at him and he was hit heavily. He crashed hardly onto the ground. Lee tried to stand up again, while shivering heavily, but he fell back to the ground. He gritted his teeth as Gaara did another handsign and sand shot out of the ground and built up in a huge sand wave.

Naruko's eyes widened in shock. "Run!"

Lee tried to protect himself with his arms from the sand, but it mercilessly crashed into him and slammed him hardly against a wall. He landed on the ground, but then, sand crashed pitiless into him again, making a crater in the wall.

"That bobbed haired guy can barely move now…" Kankuro noticed. "Gaara is playing with him…"

Gaara licked his lips.

"Why…? Why isn't Lee-san dodging them?!" Sakura shouted in confusion. "With Lee-san's speed, he should be able to dodge those attacks easily."

"It's not that he's not dodging them, but that he can't dodge them." Gai said seriously.

"What do you mean?" Sakura looked at him in confusion.

"That move he used, the Renge, is a double-edged sword." Kakashi explained to her.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sakura asked totally confused.

"Why do you think the Renge is considered a forbidden technique?" Kakashi asked her.

"Because…" Sakura said rueful and looked to the ground.

"The Renge is not Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. It's just a Taijutsu move that requires the user to move at a high rate of speed. The amount of strain it causes to a body is unimaginable. His body hurts all over now, so he can't move around." Kakashi said seriously. "Right, Gai?"

"Oh, no!" Sakura shouted in worry and looked back to the fight in distress.

Lee breathed heavily, with his hands stretched out protectively before him. His eyes widened as the sand began to attack him again, but this time, he dodged the hits. After he successfully dodged them, he knelt on the ground and breathed heavily.

Gaara smirked as sand particle floated in the air around him. Lee's eyes widened as Gaara did another handsign and he held he crossed his arms protectively before him.

"He can't use any Ninjutsu or Genjutsu…" Sakura said in concern.

"And his only hope, Taijutsu moves, is inferior even by normal standards." Ino told them.

"He can't win." Choji noticed.

"At this rate, he's going to…" Shikamaru said seriously.

' _Lee…'_ Gai thought in concern, as he began to sweat.

Lee screamed in pain as the sand crashed onto him again.

Gai watched Lee's fight seriously as he remembered Lee's dream and how everything started.

"He should just give up already." Temari huffed.

"At this rate, Gaara will just toy with him before he kills him." Kankuro told Naruko.

She narrowed her eyes seriously. _'So tanuki guy is a killer… He kills his opponents even if they can't fight anymore… What has to happen to someone to become this cold-blooded?!'_ Naruko looked back at the fight and bit on her lip. "Fuzzy eyebrows…"

Neji narrowed his eyes as he observed the fight. _'Lee…'_

' _You never gave up…'_ Gai opened his eyes and looked at Lee.

Sand crashed into Lee again, so he went flying. Lee struggled to stand up again.

Gaara breathed heavily and more sand particle began to float around him, while he grinned evilly at Lee.

Lee stood up and held his hands before him again.

Gaara laughed darkly. "So useless…"

"That bobbed hair guy had bad luck matching up with Gaara." Kankuro said cheekily.

"No." Guy said seriously. "Lee isn't a guy, who would surrender to something like this."

"What?" Kankuro said surprised.

Sand formed up behind Gaara and crashed into Lee again. Lee screamed in pain.

"That is because Lee is…" Gai said as he looked at him. _'That is because you kept working hard, Lee.'_

Lee stood up again and breathed heavily. He looked at Gai and his eyes widened in surprise as he saw him smiling proudly at him. _'Thank you…'_ His eyes watered. _'…Gai-sensei.'_ Lee narrowed his eyes seriously and determined as sand began to build up again.

"No, Lee-san!" Sakura shouted in concern and distress. "If you fight more, you'll die!"

Naruko bit on her lip in worry. _'Fuzzy Eyebrows…'_

Lee got into his normal fighting stance and smiled. Just then, the sand went in to attack him, but Lee dodged it very quickly, by appearing and disappearing.

"Huh?" Gaara looked at him.

"What?!" Kankuro shouted utterly surprised.

"Lee's movement…" Neji said surprised.

"…is back to normal!" Naruko said amazed.

' _Sensei is smiling for me…"_ Lee got back into his fighting stance and smiled. _'That alone can revive me and make me stronger. Stronger… Far stronger!'_

"Lee-san is smiling, even when he's cornered." Sakura said in astonishment.

Lee dodged the other sand attacks Gaara threw at him.

"No, we will corner him now." Gai said seriously.

"Eh?" Sakura looked at him in surprise.

"The Lotus in Konoha blooms twice." Gai smiled at her.

"Blooms twice?" Sakura's eyes widened in realization. "Lee-san said that, too."

"Gai, did you…!" Kakashi shouted in alarm.

Gai smirked cheekily. "It's just as you suspect."

Kakashi narrowed his eye, utterly serious. "So, that boy, a Genin… is capable of opening inner gates of the Eight Gates? And using Ura Renge?"

' _Ura Renge_ _?'_ Neji thought seriously.

"That's correct." Gai said seriously.

"What a disaster…" Kakashi sighed, but then, he looked utterly seriously at Gai. "Gai. How many gates is that boy capable of opening?"

"Five."

"What is the Eight Gates and the Ura Renge thing?!" Sakura asked them.

"The Eight Gates Manipulation is a preparation of taking limiters off to use Ura Renge." Gai explained to her.

"Taking limiters off?" Sakura asked in confusion.

Kakashi looked back to the fight and pushed up his hitai-ate, revealing his Sharingan. "That's correct. In the Chakra Circulation system… are eight gates in each part of the body. From the top, they are… Open Gate. Energy Gate. Life Gate. Wound Gate. Forest Gate. View Gate. Insanity Gate. And Death Gate. Those are the eight places in the body where Chakra holes are connected at. These are known as the Eight Gates. These eight gates constantly control the Chakra that flows in your body." Kakashi explained. "But Lotus unfasten those controls with force… And grants the user more than ten times more power. That is its power source."

"Omote Renge is a move that opens the first gate, the Open Gate." Gai added.

"Then, what about the Ura Renge?" Sakura asked him.

"It opens the second gate, the Energy Gate, and increases one's strength forcefully… And after opening the third gate, the Life Gate, the Ura Renge is carried out."

"But the Omote Renge alone wears out his body. If he tries to do something more straining than that…" Sakura said in shock.

"Yes." Kakashi said in a grave voice. "By opening all eight gates, you are able to gain temporary powers greater than a Hokage. But that person will… Die."

Sakura's eyes widened utterly shocked.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes and looked at Gai. "I have no intention of prying into what that boy is to you, and I won't tell you to leave personal affairs out of this… But there's such thing as a limit. I've lost faith in you, Gai."

Gai glared at him. "What do **you** …know about him?"

' _I can't believe Gai… How can he teach a genin such dangerous and body straining techniques?! I would never do that… right?'_ Kakashi thought seriously.

"Lee has something important that he must protect and prove to everyone, even if it means his own death." Gai said seriously.

Lee closed his eyes and concentrated. A force field began to surround him.

"What?!" Sakura shouted flabbergasted.

Gaara narrowed his eyes. "I don't know what you're trying to do, but you're going to be finished here."

The ground around Lee began to crumble and floated around him in the air. "Yes. Either way, the next move will end everything." Lee said seriously. _'Neji… Sasuke-kun… And Naruko-chan…'_

Gaara's eyes widened in surprise as the force field began to spread and his hair began to float in the air.

"I cannot be the only one who loses here!" Lee shouted seriously and his hair began to float from the force he releases. "Gai-sensei, please acknowledge this…" His eyes were shadowed over and veins appeared on his head. "Now is the time…" Slowly, his head turned red and a massive amount of chakra began to surround him. "To abide by and protect my nindo!" He shouted with a deeper voice, as his skin turned fully red and the ground around him crumbled even more. "Third… Life Gate, **open!** " And with that the force field expanded even more.

Everyone gaped in shock at that, just Gai grinned.

"The color of his body…" Sakura said in shock, loss for words.

"He turned red…" Naruko said in surprise. "That's so cool!" She shouted in awe and stars appeared in her eyes.

Kankuro sweat dropped at that.

Lee shouted in effort as a green aura began to surround him.

"W-What's happening to him?" Kankuro asked in shock.

Kakashi began to sweat. "He opened the third gate, the Life Gate. He's going to make his move now."

"No, not yet." Gai interrupted him.

"What?!" Kakashi said in shock. "You don't mean-"

Lee crooked a bit forward and the force field became heavier. "Now, for the fourth gate, the Wound Gate… **Open!** " He screamed in effort and more veins popped up on his body.

"What a guy…" Kakashi said in shock. "This isn't something that can be achieved with hard work alone. Is he a genius after all?"

Suddenly, Lee vanished, destroying the ground in progress, as he flew towards Gaara.

Gaara's eyes widened in shock as Lee kicked him very hard in the face. A heavy shockwave and wind blew past everyone.

"Kyaa!" Naruko shouted in shock and shielded herself from the wind, almost flying away. A big dust cloud whirled up.

"He's fast!" Kakashi said in surprise as the dust cloud disappeared.

"Gaara?" Kankuro shouted in shock and looked around.

"W-Where did he go?" Naruko looked around too.

Shikamaru's eyes widened and he looked up, just to see Gaara flying in the air, with his sand armor slowly cracking.

Ino looked up, too. "But I can't see Lee anywhere."

"Where is he?!" Choji began to search for him.

Gai smiled proudly.

Sakura gaped in shock as she saw how the sand slowly reached Gaara. _'The sand can't keep up at all anymore.'_

' _Dammit.'_ Gaara thought and gritted his teeth as his sand armor cracked more.

"The armor of sand again?" Lee shouted as he stormed very quickly towards him, so fast that nobody could spot him. "Then, how about **this**?" He appeared before him and punched him hardly. Then, he appeared behind Gaara and punched him hardly again. Gaara's sand armor began to crumble. Just then, Lee kicked Gaara again and again so fast, you could only see how Gaara was flung around like a pinball.

' _What?!'_ Gaara thought utterly shocked. _'The armor of sand is…'_ And again he was flung around like a pinball, while his armor crumbled more and more. _'…being penetrated.'_

"You such are tough!" Lee said as he kicked him. Then, he appeared on the ground and jumped into the air again. "Then…!" He slowly clenched his fist, ready to aim a punch.

"His muscles have ripped." Kakashi said in shock.

Neji stared up to the fight with his Byakugan in shock. _'That's Lee? When did he become so…?'_

Gaara's eyes widened in shock as he saw how Lee flew towards him, ready to punch the hell out of him.

"This is the end!" Lee shouted. "Fifth Gate, the Forest Gate… **Open!** "

' _I can't guard myself…'_ Gaara thought utterly shocked. _'Is this really human movement?'_

' _Neji…'_ Lee looked at Neji. _'This was a secret movement to defeat you... But I will show it to you.'_ He concentrated back on Gaara and disappeared as he was right before him.

"Huh?" Gaara thought in fear. Just then, Lee punched him very hard in the gut, so Gaara went flying to the ground. But suddenly, he stopped falling, as Lee was stopping him from falling by holding him in the air with a bandage from his hand.

' _The shield of sand cannot catch up…'_ Temari thought in shock as she saw how the sand slowly floated towards Gaara.

' _Most of his armor has been peeled off as well… Not good.'_ Kankuro thought while sweating.

"Incredible!" Naruko shouted in astonishment.

' _Ura Renge_ _to put it simple… it is a combination of high Speed_ _Taijutsu_ _moves were the enemy cannot even touch the user. The answer to defeating Neji lies within high-speed combat. There's no way the sand can keep up.'_ Gai thought seriously.

' _This will be the last move!'_ Still in the air, Lee pulled Gaara towards him and kicked him extremely hard. "Ura Renge!" A huge dust cloud whirled up and a shockwave blew past them, as the ground of the fighting area crumbled into pieces.

Everyone had to protect themselves from the dust and shockwave.

' _It was too fast…I couldn't see what happened…'_ Shikamaru tsked.

Lee screamed as heavy pain seared through his right arm and leg.

Gaara fell towards the ground, but his gourd cracked and sand flew out of it.

"No." Gai said in shock.

"His gourd turned into sand?" Kakashi said surprised.

Just then, Gaara and Lee landed on the ground with a big crash. Dust was whirled up again. Lee, now back to normal, rolled a few meters before stopping.

"That should have finished him." Naruko shouted cheerily.

"Gaara!" Kankuro shouted in concern.

"Lee-san…" Sakura whispered in worry.

The dust cloud slowly began to disappear.

Shikamaru's eyes widened.

"What's that?!" Ino said in shock as she looked at Gaara, who was lying in a crater, protectively surrounded by sand.

Naruko gaped in shock.

' _He guarded himself with the gourd?'_ Gai thought utterly shocked.

Gaara glared darkly at Lee, who was lying on the ground. He slowly raised his hand and sand began to float towards Lee.

Lee breathed heavily and tried to crawl away from it. He looked back, just to see that a hand formed out of the sand.

"That move is…" Shino said as he remembered how Gaara killed some ninjas in the second exam with the same move.

The Sand slowly crept towards Lee. Lee breathed heavily and tried to stand up but couldn't. "No way… I used Ura Renge on him, but he's still able to attack?" He tried to get away from the sand, but the sand grabbed onto his left leg and arm and began to surround them.

Gaara opened his hand. "Sabaku Kyuu!" Gaara shouted and closed his hand.

Lee screamed loudly in pain as his left leg and arm were crashed into little pieces by the sand.

Sakura and Naruko gaped at that, utterly shocked.

' _I can't lose here…'_ Lee thought as he was close to losing consciousness. _'I-I have to protect my nindo…'_ He crashed onto the ground, unconscious.

Gai gritted his teeth as more sand flew towards Lee.

' _This isn't good.'_ Hayate thought seriously.

"Die!" Gaara shouted darkly.

But before the sand could reach Lee someone blocked the attack.

Gaara's eyes widened and he sat up, as the sand disappeared and he spotted Gai, who stood protectively before Lee. He looked at him in shock, and his eyes widened as he remembered fragments of his childhood. He grabbed onto his head in pain. "Why…?" Gaara shivered as he looked at Gai. "Why did you help him…?"

"He's…" Gai said seriously. "…an important subordinate I love."

Gaara looked at him in confusion.

"A subordinate you love?" Temari asked.

' _Gaara would never understand those words.'_ Baki thought seriously.

Gaara stood up, as the sand around him formed back to his gourd and he began to walk away. "I quit."

Gai looked at him in surprise.

Naruko blinked and looked at Gaara. _'Something must have happened to him to become this cold-blooded… And there has to be a reason why he wants to quit just now.'_

"He quit…?" Sakura said in confusion.

"The moment Gai went down there, Lee lost." Kakashi said easily.

"Winner, Gaa-" Hayate wanted to say, but looked at Lee in surprise as he stood up.

Everyone gaped in shock. Gaara turned his head, to look back at him.

Gai turned around and looked at Lee in shock. "That can't be…"

Blood dripped down from Lee's left hand and leg as he shivered in effort to stay in his fighting stance. His left arm hung limp by his side and his eyes were shadowed over.

Gaara turned fully around and looked at him.

"He opened the five gates, and had his arm and leg crushed… He shouldn't be able to stand up." Kakashi said in shock.

Gai walked towards Lee and grabbed him softly on the shoulders. "Lee, it's okay. It's over. You shouldn't stand up…" His eyes widened, utterly shocked. "Lee…you…" He began to cry. "You're… Are you trying to prove your nindo even after you have lost consciousness?"

Kakashi, Sakura and Temari looked at that in shock. Naruko's eyes widened. _'Bushy Eyebrows…is unconscious and still standing?! Anyway, you did a good job, you already showed everyone here what a good ninja you are, Bushy Eyebrows… You can rest now.''_

"So, he was no longer conscious." Kakashi said softly and pulled his hitai-ate back over his Sharingan eye.

"Lee…" Gai closed his eyes, while crying and hugged the unconscious Lee. "You're an… excellent ninja already."

"Winner, Gaara." Hayate said seriously.

Gaara tsked as he looked at the moving scene.

"Lee-san." Sakura shouted and just as she wanted to jump down, Kakashi stopped her.

"Sakura. Even when you go down there, what can you do? It's only going to be tougher on him if you try to cheer him up." Kakashi told her.

Sakura looked uncertainly at Gai, who laid Lee to the ground.

Temari huffed cheekily. "There's no way you can beat Gaara."

Naruko looked at Gaara, who sternly walked back towards his sister upstairs. _'I can't believe someone like him exist. What happened to him?! I really want to know why he became like this.'_

' _Looks like he had a tougher battle than expected.'_ Kankuro thought.

Naruko bit on her lip. She closed her eyes, made a decision and jumped down into the fighting area.

' _Naruko…'_ Kakashi's eye softened.

On her way to Lee, just as she passed Gaara, her eyes widened in surprise as she felt his glance on her. Naruko just ignored that and continued running towards Lee.

Gaara stopped and looked after her. _'Mate…'_ He turned back around and continued walking.

"Medical team, please hurry." Hayate said seriously as Naruko stopped next to them.

"Fuzzy Eyebrows…" She said in concern. _'You already were so strong and had the right determination to reach your goal… and still you lost… What does this mean for me?'_ She shook her head and dispelled those thoughts, while she watched how the medical ninjas slowly examined Lee. _'Whoever I will match up with in the main matches… I will win at all cost. I own it to everyone who lost today and can't fight in the main matches!'_ She clenched her fists, determined.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was this week's last chapter. How did you like it? :) As always, I hope the fighting scene wasn't too badly written. Anyway, what do you think about Kyuubi trying to warn his little, naive kit Naruko again? :3 It was so adorable that Kyuubi is worried. (Even when he was angry at her. XD) Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Have a nice day and see you next week! :D**

Genjutsu = Illusionary techniques

Renge = Lotus

Ninjutsu = Ninja techniques

Taijutsu = hand-to-hand combat

Ura Renge = Reverse Lotus

Omote Renge = Front Lotus

Sabaku Kyuu = Sand Coffin


	43. The end of the Preliminary Matches!

' _Normal thought…'_

" **Kyuubi/Bijuu speech…"**

"Normal speech…"

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 43- The end of the Preliminary Matches! Who is matched up for the Third Exam's main battles?

* * *

The eyes of a medical ninja widened in shock as he looked at Lee. "Are you the Jounin in charge of him?" He asked as he looked at Gai.

"Y-Yes…" Gai said in surprise.

"This way, please." The medical ninja pointed at a place a bit away from everyone and led Gai there.

Naruko narrowed her eyes, as she looked at the unconscious Lee. Then, she turned her head in their direction, to listen to their conversation.

"He is breathing, but the bones in his entire body have suffered comminuted fractures and his muscles have been torn up. I believe it will take a lot of time for him to recover." The medical ninja said seriously. "That alone would have been fine, but…"

Gai's eyes widened in shock.

"But the damage to his left arm and leg is severe. Too severe."

Naruko's eyes widened in shock. _'What?!'_ She looked at Lee as she remembered how Gaara crashed his leg and arm.

"I-It's hard to say this…" The medical ninja looked to the ground. "But his body will no longer allow him to live as a ninja."

Gai and Naruko looked at him utterly shocked. The medic bowed to Gai in apology and then walked back to Lee and they began to transport him out of the fighting area.

"T-That has to be a lie…" Naruko held a hand over her mouth in shock. She bit on her lip as she remembered Lee wanted to prove everyone wrong; that he just wanted to fulfill his nindo.

Gai looked sadly after Lee. _'Lee… I never imagined that you would lose.'_ His eyes watered. _'I wanted you to make your nindo come true… Please forgive me for not being able to stop you… Lee.'_

Tears gathered in Naruko's eyes. "T-That can't be true… What is he supposed to do if he's told that?!" She shouted after them with a shakily voice. "H-He said he was going to prove everyone that you can achieve something with hard work! Can't you do something?!" She sniffed and just as she wanted to storm after the medics, Kakashi appeared behind her and hugged her.

"Naru… Calm down." He looked at her softly.

"B-But Kashi-sensei… He wanted to fight Neji and Sasuke so badly…" A tear ran down her face.

"That may have caused this unfortunate incident…" Kakashi said softly, but seriously.

"Huh?" Naruko looked up to him in confusion.

"To make those wishes come true, he used self-damaging forbidden techniques to try and win. And that is the result. He tried to abide by the wordless promise that he made with Sasuke, Neji and you, Naru. He desperately tried to head for the stage so he could fight you guys."

Naruko sniffed and her eyes were shadowed over by her hair. "Am I going to end like him?" She whispered.

Kakashi's eye widened. "Naru…" He said surprised.

Gai sniffed, turned around and walked a few steps before stopping again.

' _I-Is Lee-san okay?'_ Sakura thought in concern.

' _Lee… You didn't notice this until the end…'_ Neji thought seriously. _'One who can only gain a Pyrrhic victory… cannot move his piece forward. The heavens will not allow it.'_

Naruko shook her head and wiped her tears away. "Forget it…Kashi-sensei."

Kakashi sighed and petted her head. "It's okay, Naru. I will never let this happen." And with that he let go of her and walked towards Gai. "Gai. I was kind of being preachy up there, but after thinking about it… If I were in your position… I would have done the same."

Naruko's eyes widened at that. _'Kashi apologized to someone? Wow! I have to mark this in my calendar!'_

Kakashi sighed. "Gai, you're in the way for the next match. Come on, let's go back."

' _And there he is, back to normal…'_ Naruko deadpanned. She walked towards Kakashi and hit him on the back.

"Wha? Naru?" Kakashi looked at her in surprise.

Naruko pouted at him. "That was rude, Kashi-sensei!" She walked to Gai and took his hand. "Let's go back up, Gai-san. And just ignore this baka right there."

Gai looked at her surprised as she could really drag him upstairs.

Kakashi shook his head in fondness as he walked after them. _'That's Naru-chan how I know her… Always trying to cheer people up...'_

"The 10th and final match." Hayate said seriously after Gai, Kakashi and Naruko finally left the fighting area. "Fighters, step up."

Dosu and Choji faced each other.

Dosu chuckled cheekily. "So, finally it's my turn."

Choji looked seriously at his opponent. _'I'm going to win and eat barbecue!'_

' _I need to advance to the main matches and fight Sasuke-kun.'_ Dosu thought seriously. _'Otherwise, Orochimaru-sama, I won't be able to live up to your expectations. I already have an idea of what's going on. You made contact with Sasuke-kun before we met him…and gave him a cursed seal instead of killing him. We were just test subjects to see Sasuke-kun's abilities during the exam. He does not want Sasuke-kun's life, but Sasuke-kun himself. I have been taking lightly.'_

"Now…" Hayate coughed. "10th match, begin."

"Do your best!" Shikamaru cheered him on.

"Fatty!" Ino shouted at him.

A tick mark appeared on Choji's head and he gritted his teeth angrily. "Damn it, they're going to get it! I'm going to finish this match quickly and then I'm going to beat them to a pulp!"

"Then, I'll finish this match without fooling around…" Dosu said calmly. "Mr. Fatty."

Choji looked at him utterly pissed, an angry fire appearing in his eyes. "Are you talking to me, you bandaged imp?!" He clenched his fist. _'I know about your weakness from the last battle we had. He releases sonic waves from those holes on his arm, so…'_ "Ninpou: Baika no Jutsu!" Choji did a handsign and expanded to almost quadruple his size. "And Konoha-style Taijutsu…" His arms, legs and head sunk into his body and chakra flowed out of the holes. "I just have to protect my ears! Nikudan Sensha!" He rotated very quickly around himself and rolled fast towards Dosu. "Hurray for big-boned people!"

Dosu narrowed his eyes.

"Alright! Crush him, Choji!" Ino cheered him on.

' _That guy attacks with sound, so he doesn't have to make direct contact…'_ Shikamaru summarized. _'But that's only if the ears are exposed. Choji has his head sunken into his body, ear plugs in place and is rotating.'_

Dosu jumped out of the way of the quickly spinning human-ball.

' _How will you attack that meat ball with sound?'_ Shikamaru narrowed his eyes.

Dosu waited before a wall until Choji was in front of him. Then, he jumped out of the way as Choji rolled towards him and so, Choji crashed into the wall. "You're not able to move like that, now." Dosu shouted and jumped into the air. "I will take advantage of that!" He bore his arm with the holes for the sonic waves into Choji's inflated body.

"I have ear plugs, so it's no use!" Choji shouted at him.

"No, it's over for you." Dosu snipped with his finger against his arm and a sonic wave came out of it.

Choji screamed and with a puff of smoke, he was back to normal and lay on the ground, knocked out.

"More than 70 percent of the human body is made out of water, and water transmits sound. In other words, your whole body is like an ear." Dosu explained calmly.

"Winner, Dosu Kinuta." Hayate declared seriously.

Dosu walked back towards the stairs. _'Orochimaru-sama, no… Orochimaru, I will show you that I am not just a test subject.'_

The medical ninjas ran towards Choji and looked at him. "Are you okay?"

"I-I want to eat meat…" Choji told them while his eyes were spinning.

"The opponent went easy on him." Shikamaru tsked.

Ino just sighed in fondness.

"He lost, but I guess I can take him to eat barbecue." Asuma said with a smile.

Hayate coughed as he walked through the fighting area back to his normal place. _'It has finally ended.'_

' _The main matches will finally begin.'_ Sandaime thought excited.

"That concludes the Third Exam's preliminary matches." Hayate said seriously.

 _A few moments later…_

The Sandaime looked at the crowd of genins that won their matches and were now assembled in front of him. Before him stood Ibiki, Anko and Hayate.

"To those who have made it to the main matches of the Chunin Exam's Third Match." Hayate said seriously. "All but one are here, so congratulations."

"Sensei." Sakura asked Kakashi as she looked down to the contributors of the Third Exam's main match.

"Huh?" He looked at her.

"May I ask something…" She said in concern.

"About Sasuke? Well… Sorry, but I'm not sure myself. But don't worry about it." _'The rest is up to Sasuke, now.'_ He narrowed his eyes seriously. _'I don't have a good feeling…'_ "Sakura, I'm going to leave, so tell me the details of the main matches later." And with that he vanished.

Sakura nodded and looked worried to the ground.

Naruko looked up to Sakura and pouted. _'So, Kashi left, huh?'_ She huffed in annoyance. _'This asshole just can't wait for the end.'_

' _Including Uchiha Sasuke, who isn't present at the moment, there are five Konoha, three Suna and one Oto nin… I wonder who you will match up with, Naru-chan.'_ The Sandaime thought and looked at Naruko. He sweatdropped as he saw her pouting and sulking. He shook his head in fondness and then smiled at the genin, who will fight in the main matches. "I will now begin the explanation for the main matches."

' _Finally!'_ Naruko thought in excitement and concentrated on what her Jiji had to say.

"Your main match fights will be shown in front of everyone. We wish for all of you to show off your abilities as your country's representative power." The Sandaime explained seriously. "Therefore, the main matches will begin in one month."

"So, I have to wait, huh?" Naruko sighed.

"Well, the one month is a time to conduct appropriate preparations." The Sandaime said and tried to hold back his amused chuckle at Naruko's disappointed expression.

"What do you mean?" Neji asked seriously.

"In other words, we are going to announce to the Daimyos and head ninja of the individual countries that the preliminary matches have ended. And time is needed to gather those people for the main matches." Sandaime explained.

' _Ah, I understand. Political reasons like always…'_ Naruko thought seriously.

"This is also preparation time for you candidates."

' _This geezer always says stuff in an indirect way…'_ Kankuro thought annoyed. "I still don't understand. Explain."

"This time is used so you can know your enemy and yourself better. It is a time to analyze the information you have gathered during the preliminary matches. The battles we had were just like real combat situations. It has been done where both parties knew nothing of each other."

' _It is true that I didn't expect him to use sand as a weapon.'_ Shikamaru thought as he looked at Gaara.

"But the main matches will not be like that. There are those who have revealed everything to their rivals. To make things fair, work hard and improve yourselves on your own next month." Sandaime said seriously.

' _Yosh! I'm going to work hard, dattebayo!'_ Naruko thought seriously. _'I can't win in my current state. I will train a lot and finally go serious in a fight!'_ She giggled in excitement.

"So, I want to let you guys go, but… There's something important we must do before the main matches."

"What is it? Hurry Jiji, I have to train!" Naruko pouted at him.

Sandaime chuckled. "Don't get so hasty. Take a piece from the box that Anko is holding."

"I'll walk, so take it in turns." Anko said seriously. "Take just one." She walked to Dosu and he took a piece of paper out of the box.

As Anko was by Naruko she winked at her. Naruko took a piece of paper and smiled back at Anko. _'I thought she wasn't nice in the beginning, but looks like I was wrong.'_ She opened her paper and looked at the 1 that stood on in. She tilted her head in confusion. _'What's that supposed to mean, now?'_

Ibiki watched Naruko and had to surpass a smile as he saw her confusion. _'I'm glad you made it to the main matches, Uzumaki Naruko.'_ As everyone took a piece of paper, he narrowed his eyes seriously. "Okay, everyone got one? Now, tell me what number you got, starting from the left."

"Eight." Dosu said seriously.

"One." Naruko said calmly, slowly getting where this was going.

"Seven." Temari told them casually.

"Five." Kankuro said.

"Three." Gaara said sternly.

"Nine." Shikamaru told them in a bored voice.

"Two." Neji said seriously.

"Six." Shino said sternly.

"So, he must be four." Ibiki concluded and wrote something down.

"Yes." Sandaime nodded. "We will now tell you the match ups for the tournament."

Naruko sighed. "I knew it."

Shikamaru looked at them. "That's what we drew for?"

"Ibiki, show the match ups." Sandaime ordered.

"Hai." Ibiki turned around a clipboard with a drawn diagram on it.

Everyone's eyes widened. The first match is Uzumaki Naruko vs. Hyuuga Neji. The second match is Sabaku no Gaara vs. Uchiha Sasuke. The third match is Kankuro vs. Aburame Shino. The fourth match is Temari vs. the winner of the sixth match. The sixth match is Kinuta Dosu vs. Nara Shikamaru. The respective winner of match one and two are going to fight each other, as well as the respective winner of match three and four. Then, the winner of those matches are going to fight against each other to determine the winner of the Third Exam.

' _I'm at the far edge.'_ Dosu thought in disappointment.

' _What? It's just a tournament?'_ Temari thought in surprise.

' _Actually, I have one extra match… Mendokuse.'_ Shikamaru sighed.

Kankuro sighed in relief. _'I'm glad I'm not in the same block as Gaara.'_

Gaara narrowed his eyes. _'Uchiha Sasuke…'_

Neji smirked cheekily. _'Perfect.'_

Naruko clenched her fist in determination and smiled evilly. _'I get Neji right away, huh? I'm looking forward to beating him to a pulp.'_ She giggled in excitement.

Sandaime looked at her and sweat dropped at her evil giggles. _'Well, looks like Naru-chan gets the match she wanted…'_

' _Sasuke-kun is matched up against that person?'_ Sakura thought in concern as she looked at Gaara.

"I have a question." Shikamaru said.

"Okay. What is it?" the Sandaime looked at him.

"If it's a tournament that means there's only one winner, right? Does that mean that only one person can become a Chunin?"

"No. That's not how it is. These main matches will have judges, including me, Kazekage, as well as the Daimyo's and… head ninjas from the other countries, who will be potential clients. Those judges will grade you by watching you in the tournament." Sandaime explained.

' _Booooring…I want to train already…'_ Naruko sighed, not really listening anymore. _'But first, I'm going to eat Ramen…'_ Her mouth watered, but then, she realized something. _'Noooo! That's right, Kashi-sensei's punishment was no ramen for a week! Noooo! How am I going to survive?!'_

"And those who are qualified to be a Chunin, even if they lose in the first round, will become a Chunin." Sandaime said seriously.

"So, there's a possibility that everyone here can become a Chunin?" Temari asked.

"Yes. But that also means that it's possible for no one to become a Chunin. Winning in the matches in the tournament means that you're able to show off more of your skills. Understand, Shikamaru-kun?"

' _Damn it, how troublesome.'_ He sighed.

Naruko looked at him with a deadpan expression. _'I'm going to kill you Shika, if you don't take those matches seriously, just because they're 'Too Troublesome'.'_

"That is all. We are adjourned until next month." Sandaime said calmly.

Naruko sighed. _'So, I'm matched up second with tanuki guy or Sasuke-teme. Fine with me. I always wanted to kick Sasuke-teme in the nuts anyway…'_ She narrowed her eyes. _'But I shouldn't underestimate tanuki guy. He could beat Bushy Eyebrows. Maybe I should ask Kashi to train me…'_

 _Sometime later, inside the Konoha hospital…_

"Where's Uchiha Sasuke's room?" Naruko asked the receptionist.

"Sasuke-sama is currently not taking any visitors." She said to her.

Naruko sighed in annoyance. "Why?" _'Is it because I'm the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, again?'_

"Naru, be quieter in a hospital. I think I taught you that already." Kakashi smiled at her in amusement.

"Oh, Kashi-sensei!" Naruko smiled brightly at him and ran towards him. "I have to ask for a favor." She looked at him with puppy-dog eyes.

Kakashi began to sweat and looked away from her. "Y-You don't have to say more. I knew you would to come to me. I found someone who will supervise your training."

Naruko's smile vanished from her face. "Oh, you won't train me, huh?" She looked like you would have drowned a puppy.

' _Waah… I'm sorry Naru-chan… I would love to train you…'_ He sighed. _'That damn council decided that I have to train the last almighty Uchiha, so he can definitely win the main matches… I fucking hate those pricks. Because of them, Naru-chan is going to be sad.'_ "I'm sorry, Naru. But I can't change it. I already have something to do, so…"

"You're going to train Sasuke-teme, huh?" Naruko deadpanned.

Kakashi sighed. "Yes, unfortunately. But I found a much better teacher for you than me."

"Well good luck with broody boy. But who's going to train me?" She asked him in confusion. _'I don't think there's someone who could be a better teacher than you… well except for Iruka-nii when it comes to smart stuff.'_

"That is me!" Someone said behind Naruko.

"Huh?" Naruko turned around and looked at Ebisu in surprise. "The closet pervert, really Kashi-sensei?" She deadpanned.

Ebisu adjusted his sunglasses. "How impolite."

' _Oh kami, why me?! What did I do wrong to get one pervert after another as teachers?!'_ Naruko sighed depressed.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was Chapter 43. How did you like it? :) Finally, we finished the Third Exam's preliminary matches, hurray! :D Poor Naru-chan has to deal with another perverted teacher next chapter. And someone even more perverted is going to show up soon. (If you know who I mean ;) ) Let's just hope she doesn't lose her mind with all the perverts around her. XD**

 **Anyway, I hope you look forward to next chapter. Have a nice day and see you then! :3**

Ninpou: Baika no Jutsu = Multi-Size Technique

Taijutsu = hand-to-hand combat

Nikudan Sensha = Human Bullet Tank


	44. Naruko meets Ero-Sennin!

' _Normal thought…'_

" **Kyuubi/Bijuu speech…"**

"Normal speech…"

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 44- Naruko meets Ero-Sennin!

* * *

"Kashi-sensei~ Why is this closet pervert watching over my training…?" Naruko whined as she looked accusingly at Ebisu.

Kakashi's eyebrow twitched. "Ebisu-sensei is a closet pervert?...!" _'Maybe it isn't a good idea to let him watch over Naru-chan's training…'_

"Yes." Naruko deadpanned. "And he's weaker than me. Last time I beat him with my Harem no Ju-"

Ebisu began to sweat and he stormed towards Naruko and covered her mouth with his hand so she couldn't tell Kakashi that he fell for the Harem no Jutsu. Naruko glared at him and wailed in his grip.

"It's n-nothing…" Ebisu tried to conceal what Naruko said. "I will treat you to ramen later if you don't tell him, okay?" He whispered to her.

Naruko glared at him and finally broke out of his grip by stamping on his foot. "This isn't going to work."

"You two met before, huh?" Kakashi said with threatening undertone.

"Y-Yes, but it was more unwillingly…" Ebisu began to shift in his place, uncomfortable. _'I'll never forget the humiliation I went through…'_

"Why him?!" Naruko pouted. "I don't like him."

"Why would I even want to train you, had Kakashi-san not asked me to?!" Ebisu shouted at her.

"Then don't." Naruko poked her tongue at him.

Ebisu's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Why you…!"

"Well, just calm down you too." Kakashi said in his fake-amused tone. He bent down to Naruko. "Naru, Ebisu-sensei is a personal trainer who instructs the elite. He's better in teaching than me… And…" He whispered to her and looked at her seriously. "If he ever touches you or says something inappropriate… just come to me or Sandaime-sama and we will take care of **things** …"

Naruko sighed. "Okay, fine. But you have to promise me that you are punctual to my fight against Neji."

Kakashi straightened himself and eye-smiled at her. "I promise." Then, he began to walk away, but stopped as he passed Ebisu. "Oh, and Ebisu-sensei…" He whispered to him in a dark voice while glaring dangerously at him. "If I ever see you touching Naru again… I'm going to kill you."

Ebisu gulped and began to sweat in fright. "U-Understood…"

"Well, then." Kakashi said cheerfully and waved at Naruko. "Good luck." _'I know you will get stronger, Naru-chan. Do your best.'_ And with that he vanished.

 _Inside the Hokage office…_

Sandaime sighed. _'This is a mess. Now I have to invite everyone for the tournament of the Chunin Exam, and that means… more evil paperwork!'_ He cringed.

Just then, with a swirl of leaves, Kakashi appeared inside his office.

"Hokage-sama." Kakashi said seriously.

Sandaime sighed. "Why can't any of you ninjas just use the door? If this continues I will have a huge pile of leaves in my office…" He looked at Kakashi's serious expression and narrowed his eyes. "What is it, Kakashi?"

"I have to inform you that during the preliminary Third Exam as I was sealing away Sasuke's cursed mark, I came face-to-face with Orochimaru." Kakashi said utterly serious.

"What?!" Sandaime shouted in shock and jumped up. "How did he get into the tower? Everything was heavy guarded, and I should have felt his Chakra…" He shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose as he began to walk around in the office. "So, he wanted to hinder you on sealing away Sasuke's cursed mark? That means he really is after the Sharingan…"

"Well… He could have easily stopped me from sealing it, but he didn't. But what concerns me more is what he told me…" Kakashi narrowed his eye thoughtfully.

"What was it?" Sandaime asked in a grave voice. _'This is a disaster… I just hope we don't have to cancel the tournament…'_

"He said that he created Otogakure no Sato and that it is his village."

Sandaime's eyes widened in realization. "I see. That's how he got into the tower… Isn't one of the Oto-nins fighting in the tournament? We have to keep him under observation. As much as I want to cancel the tournament with Orochimaru showing up, I can't. Some of the more important people already have received an invitation…" He sighed and slumped back onto his chair.

Kakashi nodded. "Looks like we have to do it this way… But there's more…"

Sandaime pinched the bridge of his nose. _'Great…'_ "What else?"

Kakashi shook his head and sighed in worry. "I'm very concerned what he said about Naru… He seems to be gotten quite interested in Naru because of the Kyuubi and her seal…"

Sandaime frowned seriously. "That are bad news… I can't even imagine what happens when he gets the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi in his hands and more so what would happen if he could figure out Naru-chan's relation to Minato… That's bad, really bad!" He organized his thoughts. "Kinoe!" He shouted.

"Hai." An anbu with a cat mask and brown hair appeared.

' _Tenzo…'_ Kakashi looked at him in surprise.

"I want you to keep the Oto-nin named Kinuta Dosu, who is here for the Chunin Exam under observation as well as Uzumaki Naruko. And upgrade the security in front and inside Uchiha Sasuke's hospital room until Kakashi is taking him away for training." Sandaime ordered.

"Understood." Kinoe said and vanished after glancing at Kakashi.

Sandaime sighed and looked seriously at Kakashi. "Don't worry too much about Naru-chan. I'm sure, Orochimaru isn't going to make an appearance before the tournament. But to be safe, Naru-chan will be guarded by an anbu."

Kakashi nodded and walked out of the door, deep in thoughts.

' _This is escalating more and more…'_ Sandaime thought seriously. _'First things first, I have to upgrade the security for the tournament… Everything points to that my former student will make an appearance by the tournament.'_

 _A few minutes earlier, with Naruko…_

"Now, let's go." Ebisu said to her.

Naruko pouted and crossed her arms across her chest. "I'm still not satisfied."

"Eh?" Ebisu looked at her in surprise.

Naruko sighed. _'It's no use…Better start training now…'_ "Fine…let's go." Naruko grumbled depressed and followed after Ebisu.

 _A few moments later…_

Naruko's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as she looked at the Onsen before her. "What are we doing at the hot springs?!" She sighed. "Well, I don't think we came here to relax…" She walked towards the women's hot springs.

"OI, Naruko-chan! This way leads to the women's hot springs!" Ebisu shouted at her.

Naruko turned around and her eyebrow twitched. "Don't tell me…" She looked at his serious expression. "I HAVE TO GO INTO THE MEN'S HOT SPRING AREA?!" She screamed in shock.

"W-Well… I'm definitely not going into the women's area… And besides, the men's area should be empty now." Ebisu coughed in embarrassment and walked to the men's side.

Naruko sighed and followed after him. _'I'm soooo going to tell Kashi about this… He's definitely going to kill him.'_

"So, here's the spot." Ebisu said and looked at the area, where you could bath.

Naruko sighed in relief as she saw that it really was empty. "What are we going to do here? That is a place to bath…" She looked at him suspiciously.

Ebisu's eyebrow twitched. "D-Don't look at me like that! I said that we're going to train! TRAIN!"

Naruko sighed in annoyance. "Okay, okay, I get it. But what do I have to do?"

Ebisu smiled and adjusted his sunglasses. "You will walk on top of this water."

Naruko looked at him with a deadpan expression. "Walk on top of the water?"

"Yes."

"Do I look like a god to you?!" Naruko's eye twitched. "Are you dumb?"

"It's possible!" Ebisu shouted at her before coughing to get his calmness back. "Anyway… I have heard from Kakashi-san that you have completed the tree climbing exercise, correct? This is an application of that."

Naruko's eyes widened in realization. "Ah, yes, that's right. And when I think about it, Zabuza and Kashi-sensei were walking on the water as they fought each other."

Ebisu nodded. "Yes. Water walking is an exercise to mold a constant amount of chakra. To walk on water, you must constantly release the right amount of Chakra from your feet into the water and balance the amount to make your body float. This Chakra control is harder than maintaining Chakra. This exercise is designed to teach you to control your Chakra by releasing a constant amount of it. You will need it for certain jutsus."

Naruko sighed. _'Booooring…'_ "Can you summarize what you just said?"

"I guess showing you will be better in your case." Ebisu said seriously and did a handsign.

Naruko's eyebrow began to twitch again. _'I'm not dumb!... He's really starting to piss me off…'_

"First you accumulate Chakra into your foot." Ebisu explained as Chakra began to surround his feet. "Next, you constantly release a certain amount of Chakra to balance yourself." And with that he walked onto the water. "Then…" He turned around and looked at her. "This is the result you get!" He said proudly expecting Naruko to be in awe.

"'K." Naruko said unimpressed.

Ebisu sweatdropped at that. "Well, now it's your turn."

' _Finally!'_ Naruko giggled excited and did a hand sign to accumulate Chakra to her feet. "Okay, now I constantly release a certain amount of Chakra." She said in concentration and slowly took a step onto the water, just to fall right into it. "Kyaa!"

"Just as I thought." Ebisu said.

"Hot! The water is too hot!" Naruko shouted and jumped out of the water as fast as possible.

"Oops, I forgot to mention that the water here is sixty degrees Celsius." Ebisu smiled in amusement. "If you keep falling, you will become as red as a lobster."

Naruko glared darkly at Ebisu. _'I'm going to kill him…'_ She took a deep breath to calm down. _'But I noticed something just now. For any reason, I can't mold my Chakra like I could as I was doing the tree-climbing exercise…'_ She shrugged. _'Thinking about it doesn't make it better… I'll get the hang of this anyway, dattebayo.'_

And again, again and again, she accumulated Chakra to her feet and tried to walk on the water, but she kept falling into the water. Ebisu chuckled amused.

After a while, Naruko slowly started to float under the surface of the water. "I'm getting the hang of this…" She said in concentration.

Ebisu looked at her surprised. ' _She has grasped the trick to perform this Chakra control so quickly? I never expected for you to grow this much. It's true that there's no quick way to accomplish things.'_ He shook his head in fondness as he watched Naruko struggle to stay afloat under the surface of the water. _'It seems like I misunderstood you. You were not just a monster fox. You were an excellent Konoha ninja.'_

Naruko's eyes widened in shock and she pointed at something behind Ebisu. "No way!" She screamed angrily and so lost her concentration and fell into the water.

"Huh?" Ebisu turned around in surprise. "That's…" He said as he spotted an old man sitting before the divider to the women's hot springs and giggling perversely. "I don't know who you are…" Ebisu shouted and stormed towards him. "But I will not allow any shameless acts in my presence!"

"Huh?" Jiraiya turned around to him and sighed. "Geez." He did a hand sign and a frog appeared under him.

"That's…" Ebisu said in surprise, still storming towards him. "What?!" He shouted in shock as the tongue of the frog winded itself around his body and slammed him head-first to the ground, successfully knocking him out.

"Don't make a ruckus." Jiraiya said casually from on top of the frog. "Geez, what's going to happen if I get caught?"

' _A frog? I have never seen such a big one'_ Naruko thought in awe as she looked at the (for her) cute frog. She shook her head and narrowed her eyes at Jiraiya. "The closet pervert lost to a more perverted old man?!" Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance. _'Why do perverts always pop up around me?! Do I have a perverts-this-way sign in my hand?!'_ She got out of the water and slumped to the ground. _'I just can't anymore with so much perverts around me! I really feel like exploding…'_ She sighed and walked towards Ebisu. "Oi, closet pervert!" As he didn't say anything, she kicked him in the side. "OI, wake up." Still nothing. She sighed for the hundred time this day. "He's completely out of it… I knew he was weak." Naruko turned around and glared at Jiraiya, who looked at her in amusement. "Who are you?! You can't just knockout the observer for my training!"

"Thank you for asking, cute little girl." He did a ridiculous pose on top of the frog. "I am the Myouboku Mountain's monk of the Frog Spirits. Also known as the Gama Sennin."

Naruko looked at him unimpressed. "Sennin?"

"Yes, that's right!" Jiraiya said and with a puff of smoke, the frog disappeared.

"More likely an Ero-Sennin." Naruko deadpanned. "But look what you did! He was supposed to supervise my training!" She pouted at him as she pointed at Ebisu.

"He interfered with my data gathering session." Jiraiya said seriously. _'I never expected to meet her here…'_

Naruko's eyebrow began to twitch. "Data gathering session?!"

"Oh, yes. I'm a writer. I write novels." And with that, Jiraiya showed her a band of Ichia Ichia paradise.

Naruko's eyes widened. "You're the author of these perverted books Kashi-sensei is always reading?!" Her eyebrow began to twitch more. _'He's writing perverted books and peeking at women…'_ A tick mark appeared on her head.

"What, you've heard of it?" Jiraiya smiled proudly. "I didn't know it was popular under women these days. Well, you have to be quite a fan. Do you want to show up in my next novel?"

A dark aura began to surround Naruko and she clenched her fists, so she wouldn't kill this pervert. "Like hell!" She shouted at him.

"How disappointing." Jiraiya sighed and the turned around to peek at the women's bath again.

' _That's enough!'_ Naruko's eyes were shadowed over by her hair and an evil smile appeared on her face. **"PERVERT!"** She screamed at the top of her lungs.

The women in the women's bath all screamed and ran away.

Jiraiya gaped at her in shock. "Baka! Baka! Baka! Now, they found out I was peeking!"

Naruko's eyebrow began to twitch again. _'He's pissing me off…'_ "You perverted old man!" She shouted at him.

"I'm no ordinary pervert!" Jiraiya snapped at her. "I get inspiration to write better novels from peeking!"

A tick mark appeared on Naruko's head. "Liar! Stop with those ridiculous excuses!"

Jiraiya just sighed. "Well, now that my inspiration is gone, you will have to help me."

A dark aura began to surround Naruko and her hair began to float in the air. "Say that again and I'm going to kill you!" She glared at him dangerously.

Jiraiya gulped. _'Oops, that's right… I forgot she's the daughter of the devil…'_ He saw the picture of a pissed off Kushina before him. He shook his head to dispel the bad memory. "Well, too bad then." He did a handsign and slowly began to disappear.

"OI, wait!" Naruko stormed angrily towards him, but as she reached him he vanished into thin air. She sighed and let go of her furry. "Great, now such a dangerous pervert is running around free in Konoha…" She narrowed her eyes, seriously. "I still haven't given him a piece of my mind. Looks like I have to search for him." And with that, she walked back towards the inner-city.

 _A few moments later…_

"Where did this perverted Ero-Sennin go?!" Naruko huffed annoyed as she walked around town and searched for Jiraiya.

Suddenly, she heard a high-pitched scream of a woman. "What are you doing, you perverted old man?!"

She looked at the shop, where the scream came from, with a deadpan expression. "There he is…"

Just then, a woman left the shop while huffing angrily. Jiraiya walked after her. "I'm sorry, little lady. But you've got some incredible things."

Naruko's eyebrow began to twitch as she watched how the woman slapped Jiraiya in the face. _'Well, he certainly deserved that.'_

"Well, well. Looks like the women in this village are still as perky as ever." Jiraiya said satisfied. "But I like that."

"OI, ERO-SENNIN!" Naruko glared at him.

"Huh?" Jiraiya turned around to her and looked at her in surprise. "You're…"

"That's sexual harassment, what you did there!" Naruko shouted at him. "You can't just go around town and do something like this! You perverted Ero-sennin!"

"Shhh! Stop calling me perverted so loudly!" Jiraiya whispered to her.

"Ohhh… So, you don't like that huh?" Naruko smiled evilly. **"PERVERTED ERO-SENNIN!"** She screamed loudly.

"Oi, stop! All the pretty woman will run away!" Jiraiya shouted at her.

A tick mark appeared on Naruko's head. "Shut up, you perverted, stupid, old man!" She glared at him darkly. "I still haven't given you a piece of my mind!"

' _Yikes! Better get out of here, if she's just a little bit like her mother…'_ Jiraiya thought while beginning to sweat. _'No thank you, I want to live another day…'_ "Oh, look there, a cute dog!" He shouted and pointed behind her.

"Huh? Where?! Where?!" Naruko turned around but couldn't spot a cute dog. She pouted and turned back around. "Oi, are you taking me for a fool?! That was a nasty old trick!" Her eyes widened as she saw that Jiraiya was gone. "That stupid Ero-Sennin!" She shouted in annoyance. _'Great, now I have to find him again…'_ She pouted again as she began to search for Jiraiya.

The anbu, who was watching her sweat dropped.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was Chapter 44. How did you like it? :) I hope you enjoyed the interaction between Jiraiya and Naruko. XD And don't worry, Naruko is definitely going to lash out at Jiraiya. *insert evil smile here* Oh, and let's just hope Kashi never finds out about Ebisu training Naruko in the men's hot spring area, or well… Ebisu would be pretty much dead. XD Anyway, have a nice day and see you next chapter. :D**

Harem no Jutsu = Harem Technique

 _Rewievs_

 _'Yuki237'_ : Lol really funny it be funny kakashi find out how naru meets pervert

 **Yes, that would be funny. Well, he will definitely get to know that Naru was trained by Jiraiya. ;)**

 _'00-SilentObserver-13'_ : I shouldn't have been eating an ice cream cone while reading this. I was laughing too hard majority of the time and I nearly dropped it multiple times or almost faceplant on it from uncontrolled laughter. I can't wait to read the rest of the jiraiya chapters all the hilarious scenarios. Will she or will she not hug and or steal any toads that jiraiya summons? oooo can't wait to see her reaction/interaction with gamabunta! keep up the awesome work.

 **Thank you~ I will definitely keep writing :3. Oh, and I hope you could finish eating your ice cream cone XXD. That's why I don't eat when I'm writing chapters. Because when I suddenly laugh (or evil laugh ;) ) I would drop the food on my computer keyboard XD. Anyway, I can't wait to write the next chapter. Oh and Naru will definitely hug Jiraiya's summons... :3**

 **Have a nice day and don't almost drop your ice cream again! :D**

' _sultryvoice'_ : This meeting with Jiraiya and Naru is interesting and the way she has to search for him.

 **I'm glad you're liking Jiraiya's and Naru's meeting. :)**

 _'hellspam'_ : Omg I can't wait to see how naruko and jiraiya are in the future since this has already made me laugh what really got me was the daughter of the devil comment that seriously made me laugh so much I started to cry

clap clap great chapter

 **Thank you~ I'm glad you found it funny and I could make you laugh. XD And yeah, you're in for a good load of laughing in the future chapters when reading the interaction between Jiraiya and Naruko. XD Those two are just too much together. XDD**


	45. Naruko's training with Ero-Sennin begins

' _Normal thought…'_

" **Kyuubi/Bijuu speech…"**

"Normal speech…"

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 45- Naruko's training with Ero-Sennin begins!

* * *

Jiraiya sat peacefully in the woods and smoked. He sighed. "I want to have an encounter with a sexy babe that will set my heart aflame." He looked at the sky and slowly, his perverted mind shaped the clouds into the body of a pretty naked woman. He began to giggle perversely. Suddenly he noticed something and looked to the side. His eyes widened in shock as shuriken flew his way and he hid behind a tree stump and so dodged them slightly.

"I'm going to get you now!" Naruko shouted and ran towards the tree stump. Her eyes widened as she looked at stuffed baby gorilla with big wide eyes. She sighed. "Kawarimi no Jutsu, huh?" Naruko looked at the stuffed animal again. "It's kinda cute." She smiled, picked it up and hugged it. While hugging it she noticed how it began to sweat. _'Got you now…'_ She smiled evilly and continued with her act. Naruko shook her head and let the stuffed animal fall to the ground. "I was getting distracted again…" And with that she stormed away.

The stuffed animal transformed back into Jiraiya and he sighed in relief. "That was close… I really thought she saw through it." He smirked cheekily. "Well, she's still a foolish youngster. You're a million years too early to fight with me."

Naruko popped up behind the tree stump. "Not really." She deadpanned.

"EEEHHH?!" Jiraiya's eyes bulged out in shock at that. _'Shit! Better get away.'_ And with that he stormed away from her.

"OI!" Naruko shouted angrily and stormed after him. "Wait, Ero-Sennin!"

 _Sometime later…_

Jiraiya still ran away from Naruko. _'Jeez… She's so persistent…'_ He hid inside a shop as Naruko stormed past it. He sighed in relief and just then, he noticed the two good looking women standing inside the shop as well.

 _A few moments later…_

Jiraiya laughed heartily as he sat on a bench and talked to the other two women in the shop.

"Oh, you kid. You're funny, old man." One of the woman giggled amused.

"But it's a true story! I'm not lying!" He said happily.

"And? What happened after that?" The other woman asked and giggled in excitement.

"OI! ERO-SENNIN!" Naruko shouted as she finally found him.

"Oh? Did you hear that? Ero-Sennin." The one woman whispered to the other and laughed.

"You fool!" Jiraiya shouted at her as she stormed into the shop. "Who are you calling perverted hermit?!"

"You're the most perverted old man I have ever met!" Naruko snapped at him.

Jiraiya sweated nervously as he looked back to the two women. "She didn't mean it like that, you two-" Just then, he noticed that the two were already gone. "NO! Where did the ladies go?!" He whined.

Ebisu, who was walking past the shop, spotted the two and hid behind a box.

Naruko's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "That's because you're so perverted!"

Jiraiya just sighed. "Ladies…" He whined.

Ebisu adjusted his sunglasses as he watched them. _'There's no doubt that he's…'_

Jiraiya walked out of the shop, fully ignoring Naruko. "Well, well, looks like I wasted some time."

"Oi, wait!" Naruko ran after him and stepped in front of him. "Where do you think you're going?!" She pouted at him. "If I let you run free you will continue to molest other women. And you ruined my training too, so it's just natural that I want to give you a piece of my mind!"

"I don't care! You ruined my data gathering session!" Jiraiya shouted at her.

A tick mark appeared on Naruko's head. "You can't call peeping at women and molesting them data gathering session!" She shouted at him angrily. "And I'm wasting my time here when I should train already to become stronger and to kick Neji's ass in the tournament of the Chunin Exam! So, that I can reach my dream of surpassing all the Hokage, dattebayo!"

Jiraiya looked at her as she said that. _'This is not bad dream, kid.'_ He huffed and looked away from her. "I already said I don't care! You still keep bothering and bothering me! What an unpleasant child you are!"

Naruko's eyebrow twitched angrily. _'I will get you now!'_ She smiled evilly and did a hand sign.

"Huh?" Jiraiya blinked in confusion as she vanished into a puff of smoke. His eyes widened and he gaped in shock as the smoke disappeared and he looked at an older, naked Naruko who smiled at him cutely.

Ebisu flew back with a massive nosebleed right into a well after he looked at the older, naked Naruko.

Jiraiya's eyes bulged out and he blushed heavily as the older Naruko opened her eyes and blushed in embarrassment.

"Please don't stare… I'm getting embarrassed…" She said shyly and cutely.

Jiraiya was being engulfed in flames. "W-What… What a cute girl…. I like you!" He gave her thumbs up as blood trickled out of his nose.

A tick mark appeared on Naruko's head. _'J-Just a bit more… Don't kill him now… You have the perfect chance, soon…'_

"You're **my** type of girl!" Jiraiya said as he eyed at her from every side. "What do you call that technique?"

"Well… I call it the Oiroke no Jutsu…" Naruko said cutely, but inwardly she was brimming over with anger.

"Great idea!" Jiraiya said to her as he began to drool. "You're a genius… You know what, I will supervise your training with one condition."

Naruko's eye twitched. _'I never asked for this…'_ She laid a finger on her lips, innocently. "What condition?"

Jiraiya turned away from her and touched the tips of his fingers together. "Y-You must remain in that form whenever you are with me…"

' _NANI?!'_ More and more tick marks appeared on Naruko's head and she transformed back to her normal self. _'Enough is enough… I'm going to kill him now…'_ Her hair left her pigtails and floated in the air as a dark aura began to surround her. "You're the most disgusting perv I've ever met!" She said in a dark voice as she stormed towards him.

"Huh?" Jiraiya said in surprise and turned back around.

"Pervert Punishment no Jutsu: Rage Version!" Naruko shouted as she hit Jiraiya with a Chakra infused foot right in his crotch.

Jiraiya let out a high-pitched scream as she hit him again and again with a Chakra infused foot right between his legs. He sank to his knees and passed out.

Naruko still glared at him and huffed in annoyance. "That's what you get, Ero-Sennin!"

The anbu who was watching the scene shivered in fright. _'She just defeated one of the legendary Sannin with a single move…'_

 _A few moments later…_

Jiraiya slowly got up while groaning in pain. He looked at his goddaughter, who was pouting at him. _'She's definitely the daughter of the devil…'_ He began to sweat. _'She's even scarier than her… Kushina would have never hit a man between the legs… What doesn't mean that her beatings weren't brutal…'_

"I will not apologize. You deserved it." Naruko said to him.

Jiraiya sighed. "Okay… Maybe I deserved this… But let's make a peace treaty. I will supervise your training if you will never use that jutsu on me again."

Naruko thought about it for a moment. "Mhhmmm… Nope." She smiled cheerily at him.

Jiraiya sweat dropped at that. _'Okay, maybe then…'_ "I will also teach you how to summon toads-"

"Yatta! I accept! I accept!" She giggled happily.

Jiraiya sweat dropped again. _'Really, that's what convinced her…'_ "Well, let's go then." And with that he began to walk away.

"Okay." Naruko said cheerfully and followed after him.

Naruko's anbu guard sweat dropped. _'Did he just tame her with toads?'_

 _Sometime later…_

Jiraiya and Naruko reached a little stream.

"Now, kid. Resume your training you were doing back there."

"All right!" Naruko said cheerfully, walked to the stream, did a hand sign and concentrated. She opened her eyes as the right amount of Chakra surround her feet and she slowly stepped onto the water. Naruko slowly began to walk over the water, while she tried to maintain her balance.

Jiraiya smiled. _'Not bad…'_

Just then, one of Naruko's feet sank into the water and so she lost her balance and crashed into the water.

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at that. _'Something must have disturbed her chakra flow…'_ As Naruko surfaced, he began to laugh loudly.

Naruko walked out of the water and pouted. "Don't laugh…" She took off her shinobi sandals.

"Pfffttt…You can't do it right!" Jiraiya began to laugh again.

"Shut up!" Naruko grumbled in embarrassment and threw one of her sandals at him, but Jiraiya just dodged it.

"Try to mold Chakra again." He told her seriously.

Naruko blinked at him in confusion and then shrugged. She did a hand sign, closed her eyes and concentrated.

Jiraiya looked seriously at her navel as the seal appeared around it. He knelt down in front of her and narrowed his eyes utterly serious as he looked at it. _'I see. This is the seal, Minato used to seal the Kyuubi away. It consists of two_ _Shisho Fuuin_ _… It must be a_ _Hakke no Fuuin Shiki_ _. It's set up so that the Chakra of the Kyuubi can leak out from the_ _Shisho Fuuin_ _and be converted into her own. Minato certainly must've done this to protect her.'_ Jiraiya smiled. But then, he narrowed his eyes as he looked at another seal that appeared around her normal seal. _'But that has been stopped with the_ _Gogyou Fuuin_ _…'_ He patted her stomach _. 'An odd numbered seal on top of an even numbered seal… Her Chakra and the Kyuubi's Chakra mix inconsistently, so it has become unstable. No wonder she can't mold Chakra well.'_

Naruko started to giggle. "Ero-Sennin! Stop! That tickles!"

"Sorry, sorry." Jiraiya said and stood up. _'Someone else must have done it, the system is pretty rough.'_ He cracked his knuckles. _'Must have been Orochimaru.'_ On the top of his fingers of his one hand appeared seals and blue fire. He hid the hand behind his back. "Kid, put your hands up." Jiraiya said cheerfully to Naruko.

Naruko tilted her head in confusion. "Why?"

"Come on, just do it. Hands up!" He shouted cheerfully.

"Umm… Okay." Naruko blinked in confusion and slowly put her arms up. _'He still is a weird old man, even when you look over his perverseness.'_

"Gogyou Kaiin!" Jiraiya shouted and rammed his hand in the seal around Naruko's navel.

Naruko coughed in shock and flew a few meters back. As she landed on the ground, Orochimaru's seal disappeared. Jiraiya grinned satisfied.

Naruko coughed again and clutched her stomach. "What did you do that for?!" She pouted at him.

"I just hit some points in your body that relax you. Try to walk on the water again."

Naruko looked at him in disbelief. _'Such pressure points don't exist on the stomach…'_ She sighed and shrugged. "Well… what do I have to lose…" Naruko slowly walked onto the water, just to realize she could easily stand on it. "Wha?" She said in surprise. _'Whatever Ero-Sennin did, it helped…'_ She shook her head and jumped up and down on the water in excitement. "I did it! Yatta!" Naruko giggled cheerfully. "Now, I can finally learn how to summon cute frogs!"

Jiraiya shook his head in fondness as he watched her. _'I guess it's about time to teach her how to control the Kyuubi's chakra, so she can use it whenever she wants.'_ "Okay, come here, kid."

"Huh?" Naruko turned around to him.

"I will teach you a move that will help you summon toads." He said seriously.

"I'm coming." Naruko shouted cheerfully.

 _A few moments later…_

Naruko and Jiraiya both sat on the grass a bit away from the stream.

"Before I teach you how to summon toads, there's something you have to understand." Jiraiya told her seriously. "You probably don't notice it, but you have two different kinds of Chakra."

"Two different kinds of Chakra…" Naruko said thoughtfully. "Ah! That's right! I think every time when I'm very emotional during a fight, this red Chakra starts surrounding me and gives me more power… Well, and I think I get fox ears and a fox tail? I don't remember much, just that I pass out sometime after tapping into this Chakra."

"I see." Jiraiya said and smiled as the wind blew cherry blossoms around them. "Yosh! Let's end today's training here."

Naruko sighed. "Fine. But I'm really hungry!"

Jiraiya laughed. "Well then, let's go eat something. What is your favorite food?"

"I really, really love Ramen!" Naruko shouted enthusiastically.

"Good, then let's go eat some Ramen." Jiraiya began to walk. He looked behind him in confusion as he noticed that Naruko wasn't following him. "What's wrong?"

Naruko's pout deepened. "It's just… Kashi-sensei said my punishment for breaking a promise is no ramen for a week." She whined.

"Huh?" Jiraiya stopped walking. _'So, your teacher is Kakashi…'_ He smiled. "Well, what he doesn't know won't hurt him. I will treat you, come on."

Naruko smiled happily and ran cheerily after him. "Thanks, Ero-Sennin!"

"And stop calling me that!" Jiraiya snapped at her but sighed and gave up on it as Naruko just laughed.

"Nope. Not going to happen." She said cheerfully.

He sighed again, but then joined in her laughing.

 _A few moments later, by Ichiraku's ramen…_

"Wow… You can eat pretty much for being a little girl." Jiraiya said as he looked at the pile of empty bowls standing before Naruko. "This has to be about your twentieth bowl…"

Naruko swallowed the food in her mouth and giggled cheerfully. "I can still eat a lot more."

"OI, oi, you have to stop sometime, or I will be poor!" Jiraiya shouted at her.

Naruko just giggled and laughed utterly amused as Gama, one of Jiraiya's toad summons, accidently crashed into Jiraiya's ramen bowl and so spilled everything on him.

"OI, Gama!" Jiraiya shouted at him in annoyance.

Gama just croaked innocently and hid behind a laughing Naruko, who petted him.

"You are both plotting against me, huh?" Jiraiya grumbled in annoyance as he wiped the noodles out of his face. But he could not resist to smile too as Naruko began to fool around with Gama.

 _Sometime later…_

Jiraiya sat on the roof across from Naruko's apartment and watched her sleeping peacefully while cuddling with her stuffed frog plushie through her window. He looked at Ebisu, who walked towards him.

"Sorry, Ebisu. I stole one of your students." Jiraiya said apologetically.

"Not at all. I'm just surprised. Hokage-sama has been searching for you, but he could not determine where you were at all. And it turns out that you're in this village. Hokage-sama will be pleased." Ebisu said seriously.

"Did you tell the Sandaime about me?"

"No, not yet."

"I see. Let's leave it that way." Jiraiya said seriously.

"Does this have to do with Orochimaru?" Ebisu looked at him in surprise.

"No, I'm sorry, but it doesn't."

"Eh?" Ebisu looked at him in confusion.

"I just visited this place to get ideas for my novel. I don't like to butt into troublesome messes." He said casually.

"What are you talking about? You should already know! To stop Orochimaru, the one praised as one of the legendary Sannin… We need another person from the legendary Sannin… You, Jiraiya-sama!" Ebisu shouted upset.

Jiraiya just looked at him seriously. _'Maybe that's true… But I don't want to be included in this mess… The only thing that worries me is what Orochimaru wants from Naruko. That seal I found on her was definitely his work…'_

 **Hey guys! That was Chapter 45. How did you like it? :) Well, looks like Naruko finally exploded and Jiraiya got what he deserved for being a super perv. XD I really had to laugh while writing some of the scenes in the beginning of the chapter. Anyway, I really enjoyed writing about Naruko's and Jiraiya's relationship development. Now, they maybe see each other more like a father-daughter or grandfather-granddaughter :3. Well, I hope you enjoyed reading! ;) See you next chapter and have a nice day! :D**

* * *

Kawarimi no Jutsu = Body Replacement Technique

Oiroke no Jutsu = Sexy Technique

Pervert Punishment no Jutsu: Rage Version = Pervert Punishment Technique: Rage Version

Shisho Fuuin = Four Symbols Seal

Hakke no Fuuin Shiki = Eight Trigrams Sealing Style

Gogyou Fuuin = Five Elements Seal

Gogyou Kaiin = Five Elements Unseal

 _Review_

 _'00-SilentObserver-13'_ : I am definitely not disappointed the opposite actually I'm amazed! I couldn't stop laughing from the beginning of the chapter to the end of the chapter. every single time I finally stopped laughing I read something else that makes me laughing again. Especially when she got her revenge and beat him to a pulp for being a perv. I bet Tsunade would be proud of her revenge and at the same time laugh at jiraiya's punishment. Her ANBU guard's thoughts were funny too random for them to suddenly appear but so not out of place. Will kakashi hear that she "temporarily" ignored his no ramen for a week punishment and will he do somehing about it? I hope you write about the reactions of different people what Naru did to Jiraiya for revenge! Keep up the very much appreciated awesome work :)

 **Awww...Thank you so much~ :3 I'm glad that I could brighten your day and make you laugh with this chapter. I hope you didn't have a tummy ache because of laughing so much though. And Tsunade would definitely be proud of her. XD. Kakashi will not hear about Naru "ignoring" her no Ramen punishment, because things will go down when the tournament of the Chunin Exam starts (as you already know). Or when he hears about it, he will ignore her breaking the promise because of another thing, that I can't tell you right know or it will spoil you ;). You will know what I'm talking about when you read it. Anyway, I hope you have an awesome day and thanks for your review! :D**


	46. Finally learning the Kuchiyose no Jutsu!

' _Normal thought…'_

" **Kyuubi/Bijuu speech…"**

"Normal speech…"

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 46- Finally learning the Kuchiyose no Jutsu!

* * *

 _The next day…_

Jiraiya smiled happily as he watched some women bath in a little pond not far from where he and Naruko were. "Very nice… Very nice…" He giggled perversely as he watched them splashing water at each other.

Naruko's eyebrow twitched as she stood behind him. "Oi!"

"Looks like they're enjoying themselves~" Jiraiya said cheerfully, not noticing Naruko standing behind him.

A tick mark appeared on Naruko's head and she clenched her fists angrily. _'Why did I agree with not using this Jutsu on him again?'_ She sighed. _'Ah, right. Because I can learn how to summon cute frogs from him…'_ Suddenly an idea popped up in her mind. _'Yes! That's right~ The 'peace treaty' doesn't include other jutsus nor me hitting him…'_ She smiled evilly and cracked her knuckles. "OI, Ero-Sennin!"

"Huh?" Jiraiya turned around to her. "Oh, there you are, Naruko…" He began to sweat as he noticed the dark aura around her. _'Oh shit! She saw me peeking, didn't she?'_

Naruko narrowed her eyes and punched him hardly in the face. "Stop peeking and concentrate on my training like you promised me!"

Jiraiya landed on the ground and rubbed the bump on his head. "Okay, okay. Sorry." He sighed and stood up. "I'm going to teach you a move." Jiraiya stretched his fist into the air, unenthusiastically.

Naruko sighed. "Finally."

"So, you remember the two different kinds of Chakra, we talked about yesterday?"

Naruko blinked in confusion. "Of course. What about it?"

"Try and mold some of the red Chakra now." Jiraiya told her seriously.

Naruko looked at him like he was an idiot. "Are you dumb? I already told you that I can only use this Chakra if I'm in emotional distress or in danger!"

Jiraiya's eyebrow twitched. "Just try it."

"No. I will not try it if it isn't going to work anyway. I can only access my normal Chakra right now, so it would be a waste of time." Naruko pouted at him. "What is this red Chakra anyway…"

Jiraiya sighed. "Okay, I will tell you. The red Chakra you can use is the Chakra of the Kyuubi."

"The Chakra of the Kyuubi?!" Naruko's eyes widened in surprise and she narrowed her eyes in thoughts.

' _Did I say too much?'_ Jiraiya thought as he looked at her thoughtful expression. _'I don't want to scare her. Who knows what she had to go through because of being the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi…'_

Suddenly, Naruko giggled cheerfully. "I see. That's cool! Maybe that's why I get these fox ears and fox tail when this red Chakra starts surrounding me. Because the Kyuubi is a huge fluffy kitsune, right?"

"Well, I guess." Jiraiya said casually, to hide his amusement. _'The first time I heard someone refer to the Kyuubi as a huge kitsune and not a monster/ demon kitsune nor did I ever imagine someone calling the Kyuubi 'fluffy'…'_ He shook his head in fondness and narrowed his eyes seriously. "Anyway, you can't summon toads with the amount of Chakra you have right now. So, you need to be able to call the Kyuubi's Chakra sleeping within you at any time…and be able to use it. The Kyuubi's Chakra can become one of your best weapons too."

"I get it." Naruko said seriously. "But is it really okay to just use Kyuubi's Chakra without asking? I mean, it's his Chakra not mine, wouldn't it be rude to just steal it from him all the time?"

Jiraiya looked at her flabbergasted, before he laughed loudly. "Well, I don't know, but if you don't use its Chakra, it will just go to waste." He pinched her cheeks.

"Stoop! That hurts, Ero-Sennin!" Naruko slapped his hand away and rubbed the cheek he was pinching, while glaring at him.

"You have two Chakras and you don't get exhausted so easily. So, you should do training where you release as much Chakra as you can and increase your maximum Chakra capacity. There are many jutsus and moves you can use by doing that." Jiraiya told her.

"Okay, sounds plausible. But what moves for example?" Naruko asked him curiously.

"Well, the first is the Kuchiyose no Jutsu, I'm about to teach you." He said and looked at a frog sitting on a stone in the little stream.

And that was the moment, Naruko lost all her concentration. "FROG~" She shouted cheerfully and stars appeared in her eyes, as she stormed towards the frog, who jumped into the water. "You will not get away!" Naruko shouted and dived into the water after the frog and caught him in her hands at the last moment. "Yatta!" She shouted cheerfully as she surfaced. "Ero-Sennin look! Isn't he cute!" Naruko giggled cheerfully as she hugged the frog.

Jiraiya sweat dropped at that. _'I really hope it isn't a mistake to teach her how to summon frogs… Not that she just summons them, so she can play or cuddle with them…'_ He cleared his throat. "Well that's good and everything, but would you please come back here and concentrate on what I have to say."

"Sorry." Naruko blushed in embarrassment, let go of the frog and walked back out of the water towards Jiraiya. "I will listen now, I promise!"

"Good." Jiraiya sighed. "I will now explain how the Kuchiyose no Jutsu works. You make contracts with animals using your blood… And you can call them up any time you want. It's a type of temporal special jutsu." He explained seriously. As he looked at Naruko to see if she's listening, he sweat dropped as he saw how stars appeared in her eyes and how she chanted: 'Anytime I want.' 'Anytime I want.'.

Naruko shook her head and stopped chanting as she realized something. "Wait. Kashi-sensei can summon ninja hounds. Is that the same jutsu?"

Jiraiya looked at her in surprise and then smiled. "Yes." _'She really is smarter than I thought… Looks like she has the same smartness as you Minato, other than just her blond, sunny hair and blue eyes… I still can't understand how the dumb villagers can't see her resemblance to their beloved Yondaime… But I'm really getting off track here…'_ He shook his head. "Before I will teach you the Kuchiyose no Jutsu, you must first use up all your normal Chakra."

"Aye, aye, sir!" Naruko saluted and smiled at him tauntingly. Jiraiya just shook his head in fondness at that.

Naruko jumped a bit away from him and did a handsign. With a puff of smoke, twelve Naruko's appeared.

"Oh?" Jiraiya smiled. "She can use the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu?"

"I have a good idea how to use up Chakra quick. I will just do some of my training, I do sometimes." Naruko smiled cheerily and with a puff of smoke, another twelve Kage Bunshin's appeared.

Jiraiya laughed proudly. "Looks like you increased a lot in number there. But what do you want to do?"

The real Naruko just giggled and walked in front of the crowd of Naruko clones. "Listen! Six of you will train their Taijutsu and other Jutsus alone until they have no Chakra left and dispel, six of you will do the same with the water-walking exercise and the rest of us will do a little sparring in form of a Battle Royale!"

"Understood!" The Naruko clones cheered and got to work.

Jiraiya laughed in amusement. "I see. That was a really good idea."

"The Battle Royale starts now!" The real Naruko shouted and the thirteen Naruko's began to spar. After some time, more and more of her clones dispelled.

Jiraiya sighed and sat down on the ground. "Now, we just have to wait." He sighed again, but then his eyes widened in surprise as a clone Naruko flew his way and crashed into him.

The remaining Naruko's all giggled at him. "Don't get tired, Ero-Sennin! Or do you want to spar too?"

Jiraiya sat up and gulped. "No, thank you." _'I have to be careful not to anger Naruko until all her clones dispelled… Don't want to deal with a crowd of pissed-off-devil-spawns… One is already enough!'_

 _Sometime later…_

Jiraiya sat under a sun umbrella and observed Naruko's spar that was going into the last round. "Looks like it's going to end soon."

Naruko breathed heavily as she looked at the last clone before her. She took the last of her power, stormed towards the clone and hit her in the stomach. The clone dispelled.

"Well done." Jiraiya praised her.

Naruko smiled cheerily while breathing heavily and gave him the victory sign. "I did it~" And with that she fell onto the ground in exhausting.

Jiraiya walked towards her. "Looks like you finally used up most of your Chakra. I will now teach you the Kuchiyose no-" He couldn't even finish the sentence before Naruko jumped up and giggled cheerfully and in excitement.

"Yatta! Finally!" She jumped up and down in excitement.

Jiraiya shook his head. _'So, she still has this much energy, huh?'_ "First, I'll show you. Watch carefully."

Naruko stopped jumping and sat down on the ground seriously. "Got it."

Jiraiya bit on his thumb and drew a line of blood on his left palm. He did some hand signs. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" He slammed his palm with the blood on it onto the ground and with a big puff of smoke, Gama appeared and stroke a pose.

"Gama-chan!" Naruko shouted and hugged the big toad happily. Gama croaked happily in agreement and handed her with his tongue the toad summoning contract scroll.

"Open the scroll." Jiraiya smiled at her. "That is the contract of toads for summoning purposes. It has been passed down for many generations and now I have it. First, write down your name with blood…And beneath that put down your handprint."

"Sure!" Naruko shouted cheerfully, opened the scroll and looked in awe at the names standing in the contract.

"Then, mold Chakra and place the hand you used on the contract to where you want to summon the thing. The seals are boar, dog, bird, monkey and the sheep." Jiraiya explained seriously.

Naruko nodded, bit on her thumb and wrote her name down in the contract. "Uzumaki Naruko…" Then, she spread the blood to every top of her fingers on her right hand and pressed her handprint down on the contract beneath her name. "So, that's it, right?" She looked up to Jiraiya, who sat down on top of Gama.

"Right now, the Kyuubi's chakra should be easier to extract. Try it once." He said to her.

Naruko nodded, concentrated and did the required handsigns. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" She slammed her right palm onto the ground. With a little puff of smoke, a tadpole appeared. Naruko tilted her head in confusion. "A tadpole?"

Gama croaked in concern as he looked at the tadpole. Jiraiya's eyebrow twitched in shock. _'A-A tadpole…? She has no talent…'_

Naruko took the tadpole and slowly let it into the water of the stream. "A tadpole needs water, right?" She looked asking at Jiraiya.

"I don't care! Why did you summon a tadpole?!" Jiraiya snapped at her.

Naruko pouted at him. "It is hard to gain access to the Chakra of the Kyuubi, okay! And it's your fault for letting me first use up all my normal Chakra! If I had all my normal Chakra, maybe I could summon a big frog!"

He sighed. "That's not the point…"

* * *

 _One day later…_

Jiraiya giggled perversely as he watched the women from yesterday swimming again.

Naruko sighed and gave up on yelling at him. _'He's going to stay perverted no matter what I do…'_ "So, you will not supervise my training right now, Ero-Sennin?"

"I'm gathering data right now. Just do whatever. Sshhh. Sshhh." Jiraiya waved with his hand dismissing.

Naruko sighed, slowly getting used to being around a super pervert. "Sure, sure." She bit on her thumb, did the handsigns and slammed her hand onto the ground, while concentrating. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Her eyes widened in surprise as the smoke disappeared.

"Huh? Did a toad appear?" Jiraiya looked back to her, just to see Naruko studying a tadpole intensively. "What are you doing?!"

"This tadpole is bigger than the one before! And it has two little legs. That's kind of cute~" She giggled cheerily.

Jiraiya looked at her with a deadpan expression. "Use your Chakra like your life depends on it! Or we will never make any progress!" He snapped at her.

Naruko looked back to him and pouted. "I'm already doing my best! But I can't just use Kyuubi's Chakra, because my life isn't in danger right now!"

 _A few moments later…_

With a puff of Naruko summoned another tadpole with hind legs.

"Another tadpole?! You haven't gotten better at all!" Jiraiya shouted at her.

Naruko pouted. "Shut up, stupid Ero-Sennin! It's not my fault that I can't draw out the Kyuubi's chakra! Maybe I will really have to ask him for permission!"

 _Inside Naruko's seal, in a dark cave…_

Kyuubi snorted amused as he watched Naruko's training. **"Maybe I should really help her and give her some of my Chakra…"** He laid his head on his pawns and thought about it for a moment. **"Nah, it's just too damn funny how this stupid, pathetic, perverted toad sage is trying to teach my vessel something, what will not work until I give her my Chakra."** He snorted amused again, as he saw how Naruko summoned another tadpole and Jiraiya began to shout at her again. **"Yeah, definitely too much fun…"**

 _Sometime later, as the sun begins to set…_

Jiraiya sighed and stood up after finishing his peeking. "This is boring." He turned around to Naruko. "Oi, Naruko. The swimsuit girls are gone so let's call it quits for today." His eyes widened in surprise as he couldn't spot Naruko. "Huh? Where did she go-"

"Water Battle!" Naruko shouted cheerfully and spilled a bucket full of water over Jiraiya.

Jiraiya's eyebrow twitched in annoyance and he slowly turned around to her, while dripping like a wet dog. "Why did you stop training?!"

"I got bored." Naruko shrugged casually and then winked at him. "And you already said we finished training for today, so…" And with that, a Kage Bunshin appeared behind Jiraiya and spilled another bucket of water right over him. "Got you again!" They both giggled cheerfully.

"Ooohh." Jiraiya said darkly as his eyes were shadowed over. "So, you really want to provoke me?"

"Eh?!" Naruko shouted surprised as her Kage Bunshin was dispelled by a kick from Jiraiya and as he grabbed her and walked towards the stream.

"Now you're going to get it~" Jiraiya said while grinning mischievously.

Naruko's eyes widened in realization as they drew closer to the stream. "No, let go of me, Ero-Sennin!" She tried to wail in his grip, but to no avail. "Kyaa!" She shouted surprised as Jiraiya threw her towards the water. In the last moment she grabbed onto some of Jiraiya's clothes.

"Wha?" Jiraiya shouted in surprise as she dragged him with her into the water. They both landed in the water with a big splash. As they both surfaced, they looked at each other and started to laugh.

"You look like the dog breed Puli now!" Naruko laughed heartily as she looked at Jiraiya's wet hair, that hung into his face.

"And you look like those wet cats that look like rats!" Jiraiya pointed at her and laughed loudly.

Naruko, who just wanted to walk out of the water, fell back into it again and clutched her stomach while laughing. "That was a good one."

Jiraiya chuckled as he slowly calmed down and wiped the laugh-tears away as he walked out of the water. "Ahh... that was fun. But now, I really have to eat something."

Naruko took a deep breath to calm down and walked out of the water as well. "True. I'm getting hungry too."

Jiraiya smiled at her as he rubbed his hair dry and gave her another towel. "Ramen it is, then?"

Naruko sighed. "As much as I love Ramen… I can't eat it every day. That's unhealthy for a ninja. I have to cook today."

"Oh?" He smirked. _'Well, at least she isn't eating ramen every day. That's really unhealthy. But if her cooking skills are anything like Kushina's…'_ His mouth watered at the thought of that. He shook his head to dispel the memory at that delicious food. "What will you cook?"

"Don't know yet. I can do Okonomiyaki with kimchi or with pork or just a plain Curry…" Naruko shrugged as she rubbed her hair dry.

Jiraiya's mouth watered at that. _'It's been a long time since I ate home-cooked food…'_ "Would you mind if I eat with you today?"

Naruko's face brighten up a bit. "Sure!" But then, she remembered something and her expression darkened. "Or maybe its better if you don't… I don't have all of the ingredients at home…"

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at that. _'What's with her all of the sudden?'_ "That's fine. We just have to do some grocery shopping before we go to your apartment."

Naruko shifted uncomfortable in her place and avoided eye contact. "But… It's possible that they won't give me everything I need…" She whispered so silent that Jiraiya almost couldn't understand her.

"What do you mean with that?!" Jiraiya narrowed his eyes utterly serious as he looked at the nervous and uncomfortable Naruko. "Who are **they**?"

Naruko bit on her lip and looked away from him.

Jiraiya sighed, walked towards her and sat down next to her. "Naruko…Why didn't you tell the Sandaime that the villagers don't want to give you food even when you can pay?" He looked at her softly.

"I told him, but Jiji can't do anything against it. It's not like he can arrest them just because they don't let me buy their food." Naruko looked at him. "A-And it really isn't too bad… Jiji buys me fresh vegetables and meat every beginning of the month. I just have to eat ramen or see what I can get and make out of it for the end of the month."

Jiraiya studied her thoughtfully, before deciding. "Well, not today!" He said cheerfully and stood up. "Today, I'M coming with you and if even someone dares to just open their stupid mouth to declare that you can't buy their groceries, I will give them a piece of my mind. So, come on kid!"

Naruko's eyes widened as she looked at him in awe. Her eyes began to sparkle like a thousand stars and she stormed cheerfully after Jiraiya. "Thank you, Ero-Sennin!" She hugged him.

"D-Don't thank me!" Jiraiya shouted at her in embarrassment and then sighed and petted her head.

Naruko smiled brightly up to him, grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the inner-city.

"And don't drag me!" Jiraiya shouted, sighed and gave up on it as Naruko just giggled utterly happily.

And so, after Naruko went grocery shopping with Jiraiya who glared at every grocery seller they went to. After that she cooked for Jiraiya and herself and they both enjoyed her delicious food and after Jiraiya left so she could get some rest, a happy day ended for her. Naruko fell into her bed and fell instantly into a deep, restful sleep in which she dreamed about toads, delicious food and her precious people, who she could add another person to.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was Chapter 46. How did you like it? :) I really loved writing about Naruko's and Jiraiya's relationship development this chapter. :3 I hope you enjoyed reading those scenes too! ;) Anyway, looks like Kyuubi is a savage now. XD He just didn't want to give Naruko his Chakra, so he could have some fun watching her trying to complete the training with just being able to summon tadpoles. XD He could have at least helped her to get stronger, but no… :D Well, I hope you liked this chapter. See you next chapter and have a nice day!**

 **(P.S. I will upload the next chapter on Thursday or Friday this week, so stay excited!)**

Kuchiyose no Jutsu = Summoning Technique

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Shadow Clone Technique

Taijutsu = hand-to-hand combat

 _Reviews_

 _'00-SilentObserver-13'_ : that was soooo adorable especially the family bond forming between the two really like the water fight scene and kurama coming back. Jiraiya is traumatized by naru's revenge seems like. keep up the awesome and hard work it's very much appreciated.

 **Thank you very much for your kind words.~ :3 I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter. And you're right Jiraiya and Naruko slowly becoming in some way like father and daughter is too cute for me. :3**

 _'Dark Serpent Cat'_ : So this has been an interesting fic and I am glad you're starting to do larger divergence by making Naru more skilled.  
I do wonder if Naru will get chakra chains like her mother or an additional weapon. I also was wondering if Kurama will end up training Naru as well giving her additional skills.  
Also, since cannon Sasuke had multiple summons being hawk and snake, and since Naru loves most animals, is she going to try and get multiple contracts?  
Also, has she ever hunf out with the Monkey summons in the past because we never got much hint that she likes monkeys.  
Finally, will Kurama give Naru ability like how Gaara controls sand? In the manga and anime it looked like every Jinchuuriki but Naruto and Killer B had special abilities from being a Jinchuuriki so I would love if Naru did as well because I am pretty sure the healing factor was just a mix of Kyuubi and Uzumaki blood.  
Sorry about all the Also's I don't always bother to write grammatically correct when reviewing stories and asking questions.

 **Well, I'm glad you're so interested in this story, so let's get started with answering your questions ;). To Naruko getting chakra chains like her mother: No, she will not get chakra chains. I read a few fanfics with Naru having this ability and (please don't be offended, it's just my opinion) I quite find this ability useless. (Especially, when she can later in Bijuu mode extend her or Kurama's tails to grab onto something.) So, I will not include her having that ability. To Kurama training Naru: Yes, that will definitely happen. (because the all mighty Kyuubi doesn't want a weak vessel XD) To her getting multiple summons: Yes, she will try and get multiple contracts. But I don't know yet, if that will work out. In the end, she will definitely have two summoning contracts like Sasuke, that's for sure. To Naru hanging out with Sandaime's monkey summons: To get things right, she loves monkeys. (like any other animal except for snakes) but she didn't had the chance to hang out and cuddle with the monkey summons because Sandaime isn't just summoning his monkeys so Naru can have someone to play with (they would hate him if he did that XD). To the last question: Kurama will give Naruko two special abilities. (I will not say what he gives her, that would be a massive spoiler ;) ) But these two abilities will be minor ones (not like Gaara's sand) because Naru would want to fight more with her own abilities and not the ones she gets from being the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi.**

 **Well I guess that was all. I hope that answers your questions and thanks for reviewing! :)**

 _'Yuki237'_ : Please update can wait for next chapter

 **Done! ;) The new chapter should be up now.**


	47. Life or Death! Naruko meets the Kyuubi!

' _Normal thought…'_

" **Kyuubi/Bijuu speech…"**

"Normal speech…"

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 47- Life or Death?! Naruko meets the Kyuubi!

* * *

Jiraiya giggled perversely as he peeked at some women who were bathing in a little lake next to them.

Naruko sighed. _'Again? Really Ero-Sennin?'_ She shook her head in fondness and concentrated. She bit on her thumb, did some handsigns and slammed her palm onto the ground. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" With a little puff of smoke, a tiny toad appeared. Naruko's eyes widened in excitement. "I did it! I summoned a little frog! Ero-Sennin, look! Look!" She turned around to him, just to see that he was fully concentrating on peeking. Naruko pouted. "OI, Ero-Sennin!" She walked towards him. "Don't ignore me-" Her eyes widened in surprise as she fell to the ground and then passed out.

Jiraiya looked back to her and sighed. _'She fainted again?'_ He looked at her and smiled softly. _'It's understandable, though. She continuously trained for three weeks straight.'_

 _A few moments later…_

"Oi, wake up!" Jiraiya shouted at her and threw a bucket of water over her.

"Kyaa!" Naruko shouted in surprise and sat up straight. She shook her head in confusion and just then noticed the water. "Oi, what was that for Ero-Sennin?!" She pouted at him.

"That's for having zero talent. You have trained for three weeks and still only can summon a tiny pathetic little toad. It might be useless for you to continue." Jiraiya told her.

Naruko's pout deepened. "I already told you that it isn't easy to draw out the Chakra of the Kyuubi!"

"I know that. But if you want to master the Kuchiyose no Jutsu, you have to train harder… as if your life depended on it." He told her seriously.

"And how do you think I should do that?! As you can see my life isn't in danger right now!" Naruko huffed at him in annoyance.

Jiraiya sighed and thought about it for a moment. _'Looks like there really isn't another way…'_ "You have to put your life on the line."

Naruko tilted her head in confusion. "Put my life on the line…? How?"

"I'm not kidding here." Jiraiya looked at her utterly serious. "Will you still do it?"

Naruko shook her head in confusion and then clenched her fist in determination. "Of course! But I still don't get how we are going to do thi-"

"I see." Jiraiya interrupted her and stood up.

"Huh?" She looked at him in confusion.

"Then follow me." Jiraiya turned around seriously and began to walk away.

A question mark appeared above Naruko's head. Her eyes widened as she noticed that Jiraiya walked away. "Wait, Ero-Sennin!" She caught up to him and looked at him. "Where are we going?"

Jiraiya just seriously continued walking.

"Oi, Ero-Sennin! Why are you being so weird?!" Naruko narrowed her eyes at him.

"Hey, Naruko. Do you have something you want to eat? Ramen maybe?" Jiraiya asked her seriously, while avoiding eye-contact.

"Ramen… I guess…" Naruko said while narrowing her eyes more.

"Ah, I see. Well, let's get going then." And with that he continued walking.

Naruko walked after him and looked at his back suspiciously. _'What is he up to? He's being sooo weird.'_

 _Sometime later, by Ichiraku's ramen…_

"Itadakimasu!" Naruko shouted cheerfully and ate her Ramen happily. "The Ramen here is the best!"

"Eat up." Jiraiya told her seriously. "Since this is your last…"

"Wha?!" Naruko looked at him in surprise.

Jiraiya coughed nervously. "Anyway, eat up. Just keep eating. Eat until you have no regrets." He laughed nervously.

Naruko looked at him suspiciously. _'Something is definitely going on…'_ But then, she shrugged and just continued to eat her ramen. Jiraiya sighed in relief.

 _A few moments later…_

"Ahhh, now I'm full." Naruko said happily as she looked at the empty eight bowls before her. "Thanks, Ero-Sennin~" She looked to the side just to see an empty chair next to her. "OI!" Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance. She sighed and handed Ayame the right amount of money.

Naruko walked away from the ramen booth and mourned silently at her now empty wallet.

"Are you full now, Naruko?" A familiar voice said behind her.

Naruko turned around and glared at Jiraiya. "I hate you, Ero-Sennin!" She huffed sulkily.

"Aw, don't be like that, Naru-chan~" He taunted her.

Naruko just sighed.

"Well, anyway…" Jiraiya coughed again. "Naruko, do you have a boy you like?"

"Huh?" Naruko blinked in surprise. „Well, I like a lot of people…"

Jiraiya sweat dropped at that. "'That's not what I meant…" He shook his head. _'Maybe I have to phrase it differently…'_ "Is there someone you would want to visit before we continue our deadly-" He coughed awkwardly to conceal his slip-up. "-our training?"

Naruko blinked in confusion. _'Did he just say deadly?'_ She shook her head and thought about what he said for a moment. "I would love to visit Kashi-sensei…" She said cheerfully.

"Ooohh?" Jiraiya said in interest. _'So, you like your teacher, huh? Interesting idea for a novel…'_

But then, Naruko remembered something and pouted. "But I don't think he's here because he's training Sasuke-teme..."

"Sasuke-teme?" Jiraiya asked her in surprise. "Who's that? Your rival?"

Naruko sighed. "Well, you could say it like that. He's the last remaining 'almighty' Uchiha." She rolled her eyes. "I just hate his arrogant broody guts."

Jiraiya laughed loudly at that. "I see. But that still didn't answer my question."

"Hmmm…" Naruko said thoughtfully. "Ah, I know! We will go visit Shika! It's been over a month since I've been by him." And with that she began to walk.

Jiraiya followed after her. "Shika?" He asked her in interest.

"His full name is Nara Shikamaru. But I just call him Shika. He's very intelligent even when he always says everything is too troublesome." She giggled cheerfully.

Jiraiya smiled. "Ah, I see. A Nara, huh? So, you **really like** the smart guys." He nudged her with his elbow.

Naruko stopped dead in her tracks and looked at him in disgust. "Eww, no! Shika is like a brother for me! Why do you always have to think like that Ero-Sennin?!"

"Oh, sorry, sorry, my mistake…" Jiraiya held his hands up, soothingly.

Naruko just shook her head and continued walking towards the Nara compound.

As Naruko turned her back towards him, Jiraiya sighed in pity. _'This poor guy, he wasn't just friendzoned, no, he was_ _ **brotherzoned**_ _… You can climb out of the friendzone with luck, but nobody can escape the brotherzone!'_

 _A few minutes later, at the Nara Compound…_

Naruko knocked on the door. Jiraiya observed her in a few meters distance. The door opened and Shikamaru looked at her in surprise. "Naru…?"

"Hi, Shika!" Naruko shouted cheerily.

Shikamaru sighed. _'That's going to be too troublesome…'_ "What are you doing here? Don't you have to train for the tournament?"

"I can ask you the same." Naruko deadpanned. "I knew you would be here."

"Mendokuse…" Shikamaru just sighed again and walked out of the door and closed it behind him.

' _He definitely is a Nara…'_ Jiraiya deadpanned.

"Anyway, can you at least tell me why you are here." Shikamaru looked at her lazily.

"Oh, of course." Naruko realized and looked back to where she could see Jiraiya. "Well, we took a break from training… I guess, and I decided to visit you."

"We…?" Shikamaru asked in confusion and looked at the man standing behind her.

"Oh, that's right!" Naruko giggled and turned around. "Shika, that's Ero-Sennin! He's training me."

"Yo, kiddo." Jiraiya waved at him.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes."Ero?"

"Yep." Naruko told him cheerily. "He's an Ero-Sennin because he likes to peep at women and because he's the biggest pervert I've ever met."

"Oi, stop calling me Ero-Sennin!" Jiraiya shouted at her.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes more and stepped in front of Naruko. "Stay away from my sister!" He said seriously and glared at Jiraiya.

"Huh?" Naruko blinked in confusion.

"EEHH?!" Jiraiya began to sweat nervously. "No, it's not like that, I only like matured women!" _'And that's why I didn't want her to call me that name!'_

Shikamaru still glared at him. "That doesn't make you seem more trustworthy."

"What's going on?" Naruko tilted her head in confusion.

"Ah, Jiraiya-sama, what are you doing here?" An amused voice sounded from Shikamaru's house.

"Tou-san…" Shikamaru said in surprise and looked at his father, who walked towards them.

"Ah, Shikaku long time no see." Jiraiya said relieved. "Well, would you care to help me here?"

Shikaku smiled amused and looked at his son. "Shikamaru, I think there's a misunderstanding here. That's Jiraiya-sama, one of the legendary Sannin."

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome. So, this old man is one of the legendary three?"

"OI, I'm not this old brat!" Jiraiya shouted at him in annoyance.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait wait…" Naruko shook her head as she tried to sort out her thoughts. "You're one of the Sannin, Ero-Sennin?!" She shouted at him, utterly shocked.

Shikaku snorted. "Nice nickname you gave him, Naru." He petted her head.

Jiraiya sighed. "Yeah, yeah, it's soooo amusing…"

"Thanks, Shikaku-tou. It's the perfect name for him, right?" Naruko grinned up to him with a foxy smile.

Shikaku laughed. "You could say that." Then, he looked back at Jiraiya seriously. "Shika, Naru, I have to talk with Jiraiya-sama for a moment, can you please feed the deer?"

Shikamaru sighed. "How troublesome."

"Yatta!" Naruko shouted in excitement. "Let's go, Shika! I want to cuddle with them before I continue with my training!"

And with that, she dragged him into the forest. "Troublesome woman…" Shikamaru just grumbled and let her drag him.

Jiraiya and Shikaku looked after them.

"Shikaku-tou?" Jiraiya looked at him in amusement. "I didn't know you adopted a little fox into your family."

Shikaku smiled in fondness. "We didn't adopt her and she still lives in her apartment. But it's true that we see her as a part of our family." He smiled softly and shook his head. "To be honest, I wouldn't mind it one bit if we adopt Naru. She's such a bright sunshine and Yoshino wanted a daughter anyway and she really enjoys the company of Naruko, but…"

"I see." Jiraiya said seriously. "The council let's nobody adopt her, right?"

Shikaku sighed. "Yes. They're a real pain." He looked at Jiraiya seriously. "Anyway, did you finally decide to do your duties as her godfather? She really deserves a family."

Jiraiya sighed. "It's not that easy, you know that. I'm just here for a short time and I didn't decide to meet her here…"

"But still, you train her now." Shikaku looked at him unwaveringly. "After you finished training her, you're going to leave the city again, right?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, but I don't want to be involved in this mess."

"I see." Shikaku said and looked at Shikamaru and Naruko who walked back out of the forest. "Then, I will not tell Hokage-sama that I saw you here. But you own me one. Oh, and please try to have a good time with Naru, she really deserves that. That's the only thing I ask you to do." And with that he walked back into the house.

Jiraiya sighed. _'I get to know more and more people that care about her… I just hope Naruko really survives this training… If not I'm screwed.'_

Naruko waved after Shikamaru, as she and Jiraiya left the Nara Compound. "Don't forget to train, Shika!" She giggled because she knew exactly that he was mumbling troublesome right now. Then, she looked at Jiraiya. "What are we going to do now, Ero-Sennin?"

Jiraiya looked seriously ahead. "We are going on a walk."

Naruko blinked in confusion. "A walk? You're really weird today, Ero-Sennin!"

 _A few moments later…_

"Did you do everything you wanted to do?" He stopped and asked her seriously.

"Huh? What do you mean? We still have to tra-" Her eyes widened in shock as Jiraiya punched her hardly in the stomach.

Jiraiya looked at her seriously, as she fell to the ground and passed out. _'Extracting great Chakra when it's needed and using it… Mastering control of it is indeed hard. And it's true that her body is too small a container to accept the Chakra of the Kyuubi. Naruko's body most likely tries to avoid stress to the body by rejecting the Kyuubi's Chakra. If danger and intense emotions are the keys to call upon the Kyuubi's Chakra...'_ He slowly picked her up. _'I'll have to make her learn how to use those keys with her body.'_ And with that he continued to walk after throwing Naruko over his shoulder. _'Don't take it personally, Minato, Kushina.'_

As he reached his destination, he threw Naruko to the ground.

Naruko slowly opened her eyes and sat up. "Where am I?" She blinked in confusion as she didn't recognize her surroundings.

"Stand up." Jiraiya shouted at her seriously.

"Okay, okay, you don't have to shout at me, Ero-Sennin!" Naruko said with a pout and stood up.

"The training ends here."

"Wait, what?!" Naruko snapped at him. "You said we would train today!"

"Naruko!" Jiraiya interrupted her and then looked down to her seriously. "Go die now."

"What are you talking about?! Did you go crazy?!" Naruko shouted at him in shock.

"Try and extract the powerful Chakra within you from the fear of death." He told her seriously. "And experience that with your body and grasp the trick to do it."

Naruko narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

"If you don't want to die, do something on your own." And with that, he hit her hitai-ate with one finger and so sent her flying back.

"Kyaaa!" Naruko shouted in surprise and her eyes widened in shock as she stopped flying right above a very deep ravine. "You've got to be kidding me!" She screamed as she began to fell down into the ravine.

' _Let's see if the power given to you is really there to protect you… This will be interesting.'_ Jiraiya thought seriously.

"WHEN I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ERO-SENNIN!" Naruko screamed at him.

Jiraiya began to sweat. _'Well looks like I'm in trouble whether she survives or not...'_

Naruko bit on her lip as she fell head first deeper and deeper into the ravine. _'I have to try to grab onto one of these…'_ She gathered Chakra to her hands and tried to grab onto one of the peakish rocks that were on the side of the ravine. But her hand slipped from the rock and she just continued to fall.

' _That's not possible. The rock surfaces here are slippery because of the waterfall.'_ Jiraiya thought seriously. _'Open the key to the access of the Kyuubi's Chakra. It's your only possibility and I know you can do it.'_

Naruko fell deeper and deeper. _'How ironic…'_ She thought sadly. _'The time I die, it's not the fault of the villagers, no, it's from someone I saw as a grandfather…'_ Tears gathered in her eyes and her heartbeat increased. _'This is the end, I'm going to die!'_ She closed her eyes.

* * *

Suddenly a weird feeling rushed through her and she opened her eyes. "Wha? A sewer?!" She gaped in surprise as she saw that she was sitting in something like a sewer. "But that's not possible… I was in a ravine a moment ago…" She narrowed her eyes thoughtfully as she stood up. "Maybe… I'm inside my seal…? That's the only possible explanation I can think of…" Suddenly she heard a familiar voice. _'That's…!'_ She thought in surprise and ran towards it.

" **That stupid, perverted, crazy old man! He has to have a screw loose somewhere in his perverted mind! How dare him to just throw the kit-"** He coughed awkwardly. **"-I mean my vessel into an almost bottomless ravine just because I didn't fucking give her my Chakra?!"** He raged around in his cave.

Naruko's eyes widened as she looked at the Kyuubi inside the huge cave before her. "You're the Kyuubi, right?" She looked at him with big eyes.

Kyuubi froze in his movement, sighed and turned around to her. **"What do you want from the almighty great Kitsune of all time, the strongest of all Bijuu's, pathetic human?"**

Naruko blinked in confusion before she smiled cheerily at him. "You really are fluffy! Can I pet you?" She looked at him with puppy-dog eyes.

" **I'M NOT FLUFFY! I'M THE GREATEST OF ALL BIJUU'S AND DON'T WANT TO BE EVER PETTED BY A PATHETIC HUMAN LIKE YOU! SHOW SOME MORE RESPECT, YOU CHEEKY BRAT!"** He shouted at her, angrily.

"Hai, Hai, almighty great kitsune!" Naruko smiled at him tauntingly, what gave her an annoyed huff from the Kyuubi. "But to be serious now, Kyuu, your voice… You were the one who warned me from the danger in the Chunin Exam, right?" She looked at him softly.

" **D-Don't get the wrong idea! I just warned you because I can't have you die since I would die with you! Yeah, that's right! I-It's not that I like you because you're different to the other humans I met or anything, baka!"** Kyuubi shouted at her in embarrassment. **"And don't call me Kyuu! My name is-"** He shut his mouth before he could slip up and tell her his name.

"Aww, aren't you a Tsundere, Kyuu~" Naruko giggled.

" **I'M NOT A TSUNDERE!"** Kyuubi roared at her. **"How dare you to call me something like this!"**

"Sorry, Kyuu. I didn't mean it like this." She smiled apologetically at him.

Kyuubi looked at her in surprise before he laid his head onto his pawns. _**'She apologized…?'**_ He sighed. **"Anyway, why did you come here?"** He asked her and his nine-tails swished around him.

"Well… I think you know the situation I'm in right now…" Naruko giggled nervously. "So, I wanted to ask you if you could lend me your Chakra?"

Kyuubi narrowed his red eyes. **"Okay."**

Naruko blinked in confusion. "Just okay? You're fine with it?" She looked up to him in surprise.

" **Well, I don't want to die either in such a pathetic way, so…"** He shrugged and slowly, his red chakra began to engulf Naruko.

"Wow! Thanks, Kyuu!" Naruko smiled at him brightly. "You really aren't a bad guy! Let's be friends, okay?" And with that she vanished as the last of his red chakra engulfed her.

Kyuubi looked at the place she last stood in surprise. His red eyes softened and he huffed. **"Stupid kit, thinking I want to be her friend…"** He mumbled in fondness.

* * *

Naruko opened her eyes and was now back to falling into the deepness. _'This feeling…'_ She thought seriously and bit on her thumb. She did the required handsigns and held her opened palm under her. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" She released a big amount of hers and the Kyuubi's Chakra. With a big puff of smoke, a huge toad appeared under her and stemmed its legs into the walls of the ravine, so he wouldn't fall.

Jiraiya smiled proudly and in relief. "Well done, Naruko."

She landed on the head of the toad and blinked in confusion, before cheering. "I did it!"

"Where the hell am I?!" The giant toad shouted angrily.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was Chapter 47. How did you like it? :) Aww… looks like the Nara family took a liking in Naruko. I mean who can't like this ball of sunshine? :D And Tsundere Kyuubi was embarrassed. It was so cute how Naru interacted with Kyuubi. :3 And that nickname she gave him. ;) Well, and Kyuubi almost slipped up and told her his name. XD He really likes her and can't make anyone believe that he doesn't, because it's way too obvious. XD**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this week's last chapter! See you and have a nice day! :)**

Kuchiyose no Jutsu = Summoning Technique

 _Reviews_

 _'hellspam'_ : I can only say one thing about tsundere kurama

never in my life have I needed something so much and never known until I received it

 **XDD Well, definitely true. Tsundere Kurama is something we all need, but never knew until I decided to present it to you. XD**


	48. Chief Toad Gamabunta has appeared!

' _Normal thought…'_

" **Kyuubi/Bijuu speech…"**

"Normal speech…"

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 48- Chief Toad Gamabunta has appeared!

* * *

Jiraiya shook his head in fondness as he watched Naruko cheering while being on Gamabunta. _'Looks like she was able to call upon the Kyuubi's Chakra on her own this time. But she hasn't mastered it yet. She has used too much of the big Chakra and summoned_ _ **him**_ _of all things…'_

"Hey, stupid brat!" Gamabunta shouted at Naruko and shook his head, so she fell onto his snout.

"Kyaa!" Naruko shouted in surprise as she now looked directly into the eyes of Gamabunta. "Wow! You are huge!"

"WHOSE HEAD DO YOU THINK YOU'RE PRANCING AROUND ON?! I  
am the Chief Toad, Gamabunta! You little girl!" Gamabunta shouted at her.

Naruko just giggled cheerily. "Nice to meet you, Chief Toad. I'm Uzumaki Naruko."

"Ehh?!" Gamabunta just looked at her in confusion. "I haven't breathed the air of the outside world in a long time… And now, there's a little girl jumping around on my head. WHAT DOES THIS MEAN, JIRAIYA?!" He screamed angrily.

Jiraiya cringed and hid behind a tree. "That's not good…Even I can't control Gamabunta this well…"

Naruko tilted her head in confusion. "Jiraiya? So, you know Ero-Sennin, Chief Toad? Looks like you two aren't on good terms."

"Huh?" Gamabunta looked back at her again. "Ero-Sennin? Pfft…." He began to laugh loudly. "T-That's the perfect name for this pervert!"

Naruko giggled amused. "Yeah, isn't it?"

Jiraiya sweat dropped. "Great… Now, they're plotting something against me… Better leave now, or it's too late."

"Well… You probably know where Jiraiya is, right? Tell me and I'm going to make you my subordinate. Now answer me!" He shouted at her.

"Calm down, that's nothing to shout about. I will tell you because I also have a bone to pick with Ero-Sennin." Naruko told him calmly.

"Ooohhh?" Gamabunta studied her. "Well, what did that old pervert do to you?"

Naruko crossed her arms across her chest and pouted. "He threw me into this ravine, so I can get better at the Kuchiyose no Jutsu."

Gamabunta shook his head at that. "Now he's wandering around and throwing little girls into ravines… Looks like we really have to teach him a lesson, huh? So, where's he?"

Naruko smiled evilly and even without seeing that smile, it sent a shiver down Jiraiya's spine. "He's on top of that cliff, Chief Toad."

"Ah, at the top, eh?" Gamabunta said and looked up.

"May I ask something before we go after Ero-Sennin?" Naruko asked him with big-eyes.

"What is it?" Gamabunta looked at her, expecting her to ask what his business with Jiraiya is or saying something cheekily about her summoning him.

"You're such a huge, cute frog! Can I cuddle with you?" She looked up to him with puppy-dog eyes.

"EEEHHH?!" Gamabunta shouted utterly surprised.

On top of the cliff, just as Jiraiya wanted to run away, he heard what she asked and face palmed. _'It would have been better not to teach her the_ _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_ _… I just hope Gamabunta doesn't kill her for asking something like that…'_

Gamabunta shook his head to conceal his surprise. He looked at Naruko's puppy-dog eyes and faltered a bit. "…Fine. But only if you can pass my challenge. I-I will not cuddle with a weak human offspring."

"NANI?!" Jiraiya shouted utterly shocked and then sighed in fondness. _'What did I expect? Naru is a little charmer…'_

Naruko smiled brightly at that. "Thanks~ You're really nice, Chief Toad~"

"Anyway…" Gamabunta said and narrowed his eyes. "Let's get to the surface, it's cold in here." He winded his tongue around Naruko and threw her onto his back. "Hold on tight!"

Naruko grabbed tightly onto his shirt as Gamabunta jumped up the ravine. She giggled in excitement as they shot out of the ravine into the sky. With a big crash, they landed on the ground and a huge shockwave blew through the forest.

"Looks like they both came out…" Jiraiya slowly began to sweat. "Better not let them see me, or…"

"Wow! That was awesome!" Naruko shouted in awe as she slowly slithered down from his back.

Gamabunta laughed amused. "Yeah, wasn't it?" He stopped laughing and looked around. "Well, looks like this old pervert isn't here…" He slowly turned around and began to walk away. "Well, if Jiraiya has no business with me, I will roam around for a bit. It has been a long time since I've been here."

"Wait!" Naruko ran after him.

"Huh?" Gamabunta turned back around and looked at her. "What do you want, little girl?"

Naruko pouted at him and jumped up to his snout. Then, she looked seriously into his eyes. "You said if I'm going to beat your challenge, you will cuddle with me! If you don't' give me a challenge, then…" She sat down on his snout and huffed sulkily. "I'm not going to fall off and stay here all day and then, you will cuddle with me!"

"What?!" He narrowed his eyes at her.

"And I will make you accept me as a friend!" She shouted determined.

"I don't want to be friends with such a puny little brat that can't even drink sake yet!" Gamabunta shouted at her and began to shake his head around, so she would fall off. "Fall!"

"I will not fall! We will be friends because you are now one of my summons, dattebayo!" Naruko shouted at him as she grabbed tightly onto one of his nostrils, so she wouldn't fall off. "And then, I'm going to become the best Hokage ever someday!"

"I don't care! I don't want to be friends with a little girl! And I will never accept you as one of my summoners!" Gamabunta shouted and shook his head faster.

 _In a safe distance to them, on a tree…_

Jiraiya chuckled amused as he watched them through his binoculars. "Oh, look, something interesting is happening. The two who plotted against me are turning onto each other now, how amusing." Just then, he heard how some women were giggling amused. "Huh?" He looked down and giggled perversely. "I should help Naruko, but I think I should return to my original task…" He giggled again and watched some women bath through his binocular. "Data gathering~ Data gathering~"

 _Back with Naruko…_

Gamabunta stormed quickly through the forest and shook his head again and again.

Naruko gritted her teeth, but still grabbed tightly onto Gamabunta with two hands. "I will not fall down!" She said determined.

 _Sometime later…_

"Are you crazy?!" Naruko shouted in shock as she was holding onto Gamabunta's shirt on his back just as he jumped right into the water of a little lake. She took a deep breath as he slowly went underwater.

Gamabunta tried to shake Naruko off his head underwater, but she stayed were she was. _'This little girl is tougher than I thought…'_ He jumped out of the water into the air.

Naruko took a deep breath. Her eyes widened in shock as Gamabunta leapt into the water again. Just then, Gamabunta swam as fast as he could through the lake. But Naruko still grabbed determined onto his shirt.

Jiraiya sighed as he watched them through his binoculars. "Naruko seems like she has a tough time… To summon Gamabunta… She should have used up most of her Chakra." He looked back to the women, who were bathing by the waterfall after they giggled in delight.

 _As the sun began to set…_

Jiraiya now observed them seriously.

"It's almost over…" Naruko grabbed more tightly onto Gamabunta's shirt in determination as Gamabunta still swam through the lake, trying to shake her off. "If I don't fall off before the sun sets, you're going to be my friend!" She shouted at him.

"I never agreed! You just decided that on your own!" Gamabunta shouted and jumped back into the forest.

"I'm not going to fall off and you're going to cuddle with me!" Naruko shouted at him as Gamabunta raced through the forest.

' _Naruko should have surpassed her limits already…'_ Jiraiya thought in concern. _'She can fall off any time now and hurt herself badly.'_

Naruko breathed heavily as Gamabunta suddenly stopped.

' _Well, technically I could just ignore what this little girl said…'_ Gamabunta thought. _'But… I think it wouldn't be too bad to be her friend. However, I don't want to be underestimated so I should finish this right now.'_ He turned his head and looked at her."Little girl, what was your name again?"

"Uzumaki Naruko!" She shouted cheerfully, thinking he would accept being friends now.

"Uzumaki Naruko, eh? I see." Gamabunta smiled and then got ready. "Don't blame me if you die, Naruko!" He told her seriously.

"Wha?!" Naruko shouted surprised as he jumped high up into the air. She was pressed against his back. _'You've got to be kidding me?!'_ She thought in annoyance as they slowly flew back down.

"That's not good. Gamabunta has become stubborn about this." Jiraiya said in concern. He jumped up in surprise as Gamabunta flew towards him.

Gamabunta jumped right to the place, the women were bathing earlier.

"NOOO! The sexy gals' fun spot!" Jiraiya shouted utterly shocked.

Naruko slithered down from his back. "I-I just have to hold on a little more… I-I'm not going to fall!" She shouted and did a hand sign. Multiple Naruko clones appeared and helped her back up.

"What the…?" Gamabunta shouted in surprise.

"Naruko extracted Chakra in her state?" Jiraiya said in surprise and then shook his head in fondness.

As Naruko was back on Gamabunta's snout, all her clones disappeared. She smiled cheerily and jumped up and down on him in excitement. "See that, Chief Toad?! I win! Now we can be friends-" Suddenly, her eyes began to close and she fell down from Gamabunta's snout towards the ground.

"Oh no! If she falls from there, she'll die!" Jiraiya shouted in shock and panic.

"Huh?" Gamabunta said as he noticed that Naruko was falling down. Just before she could crash onto the ground, he caught her with his tongue. He wrapped it around her and slowly lifted her up. "Too bad. You were so close to winning…"

' _She stayed on_ _ **the**_ _Gamabunta all the time…'_ Jiraiya thought seriously and smiled softly. _'She really is your daughter, huh, Minato.'_

Gamabunta softly laid the unconscious Naruko back on his head. "Huh?" He said in surprise as the summoning contract of the toads flew towards him and opened up in front of him. He smiled softly as he read her name on the contract, right next to her father's name. _'Jiraiya… That was unnecessary. I know that she summoned me with her own power. The last person who managed to stay on my head was the Yondaime. Looks like she comes after her father when it comes to being determined… Maybe, it's not so bad to be friends with her. Anyway, she must be dead tired right now… I could share some of my power with her, but it would be the best if I take her there.'_

 _A few moments later…_

"What…?" The hospital personnel shouted in shock as the whole hospital shook and they run to the window. As they looked out, they saw a big smoke cloud that slowly disappeared. Their eyes widened in shock as they saw a little girl clothed in a bright orange jumpsuit laying on the ground, tightly asleep with a huge paw print of a frog next to her.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was chapter 48. How did you like it? :) I'm really sorry that this chapter is so short, but I didn't have enough time to write a longer one this past weekend. :( (I had to go to the birthday party of my grandma and I was not feeling very well on the other day…) But I promise that the next chapter is going to be extra long and it will be uploaded on Saturday. Anyway, looks like Naru could charm the Chief Toad Gamabunta. ;) Even if he didn't' want to be her friend at the beginning. XD Well, see you next chapter and have a nice day! ;)**

Kuchiyose no Jutsu = Summoning Technique

 _Reviews_

 _'stamfordhighschool'_ : Cool

 **Thank you. :) I'm glad you enjoyed reading this chapter.**

 _'00-SilentObserver-13'_ : My fave chapter so far and the most hilarious one from the very beginning to the very end of he chapter better than meeting fluffy kitsune last chapter! Awesome!

 **Thank you so much~ :3 I'm really glad you loved this chapter. I didn't expect someone would like this chapter more than Naru meeting fluffy kitsune XD.**


	49. The Jinchuuriki of the Ichibi!

' _Normal thought…'_

" **Kyuubi/Bijuu speech…"**

"Normal speech…"

Jutsu name

* * *

Chapter 49- The Jinchuuriki of the Ichibi?!

* * *

Shikamaru sighed and stopped playing Shogi alone. He looked at Naruko, who was sleeping in a hospital bed next to him. "You sure sleep a lot, Naru…" He sighed again. "What training did the old man let you do for you to be that powered out? …If I think about it, I don't even wanna know, it's too troublesome." He continued to play Shogi.

Suddenly, Shikamaru noticed something weird. "Huh? What's this?" He looked at the hourglass, who wasn't working anymore. "Damn, it's stuck…. Mendokuse."

Naruko slowly opened her eyes. "Huh…? Where am I?" She asked sleepily, sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Finally awake, Naru?" Shikamaru looked at her and smirked.

"Wha? Shika?!" Naruko looked at him in surprise.

"I came to visit you. You're in the hospital and they told me you slept for three days straight."

"…T-Three… days…" Naruko's eyes widened in shock as she realized it. "Oh no! That's bad!" She jumped up and shook Shikamaru violently in panic. "Shika! When are the final matches?!"

"Wha? Stop shaking me, Naru." Shikamaru wailed out of her grip and then looked at her with a confused expression. "The tournament is tomorrow."

"Nooo…." She sank to the ground and depressed lines appeared over her head. "I will kill Ero-Sennin when I find him… That's all his fault!" Naruko whined and then sighed depressed.

Shikamaru sweat dropped at that. "There's no need to panic a day before the matches. Resting is a part of your training too, you know that."

"I know…" Naruko whined and then she looked at him with puppy-dog eyes. "Shika~ I'm hungry~ Feed me~"

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru sighed and placed a fruit basket on her bed. "I originally bought these fruits for Choji. The doctor said he can't eat them, so let's eat them together."

"Choji?" Naruko blinked and sat down on the bed. "Is he okay? I hope he isn't hurt too badly…"

Shikamaru smirked. "Don't get worried. He just ate too much barbeque… and his stomach isn't feeling well."

Naruko giggled amused. "I see. That sounds more like him."

"Here, eat before you start to murder me because I don't give you food." Shikamaru said amused and threw an apple towards Naruko.

Naruko caught it. "Thanks, Shika-" Suddenly, her eyes widened.

"N-Naru…?" Shikamaru looked at her in concern, but then began to sweat as a foxy grin appeared on her face.

"Let's eat the food in front of Choji~" She giggled evilly.

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome woman…" _'Still the little devil I know…'_

 _Inside Lee's hospital room…_

Gaara looked at the peaceful sleeping Lee. His eyes widened, and he grabbed on his head in pain as he remembered how Gai protected Lee. Gaara screamed in pain and his eyes began to be bloodshot as he remembered his lonely past, where he was always alone until he met Yashamaru. But then, he remembered how Yashamaru was assigned to assassinate him and how he killed him. The cork to Gaara's gourd fell to the ground and the sand slowly crept towards the sleeping Lee. The sand surrounded Lee on the bed and Gaara breathed heavily and held a hand over Lee's head, ready to smash him into pieces with his sand. His eyes widened in surprise as he couldn't move anymore.

' _My body… won't move.'_ Gaara thought in shock and tried to move his hand but couldn't.

"You asshole!" Naruko shouted angrily and kicked him in the face. She landed back on the ground and glared at Gaara, who was held in his place by Shikamaru's Kage Mane no Jutsu. "What are you doing here?!"

"Oi, Naru! You know when I use the Kage Mane no Jutsu I move along with him!" Shikamaru tsked at her and rubbed his cheek. "But, that wasn't a bad kick, though."

Naruko giggled nervously. "Sorry, Shika. Wasn't my intention to kick you too."

Gaara just looked at them sternly, as his sand armor cracked at the place, Naruko kicked him. _'There she is… My mate…'_

Naruko and Shikamaru both narrowed their eyes at him.

"What are you trying to do?!" Naruko asked him angrily. _'Kyuu said tanuki guy is dangerous… I already figured as much from the matches. But why is he back here? To finish his job and kill Bushy Brows?!'_ Naruko clenched her fist. "Speak!" She shouted at him.

"I tried to kill him." Gaara answered her casually.

Shikamaru's eyes widened in surprise. _'How can he be this calm?!'_ He slowly began to sweat. _'He shouldn't be able to move because of my_ _Kage Mane no Jutsu_ _…'_

Naruko narrowed her eyes more. "I see."

"Why do you need to do that?" Shikamaru asked him seriously. "You won the match. Do you have some kind of personal grudge against him?"

Gaara looked at him sternly. _'I don't like how close he is to mate…'_ "No. I'm going to kill him because I want him dead."

"That's the most selfish thing I've ever heard!" Naruko huffed at him angrily.

"You grew up in a bad environment, didn't you?" Shikamaru asked him. "You're really egocentric." _'Actually, this guy is weird. I'm getting the chills. If he does something Naru and I can't handle him. Geez, what should I do…?'_

"If you bother me, I will kill you, too." Gaara said calmly to them, referring more to Shikamaru than Naruko.

"Try it, then." Naruko said calmly.

"OI, cut it out, Naru!" Shikamaru shouted at her.

"Don't worry, Shika." Naruko just shrugged him off, not once breaking eye contact with Gaara.

Shikamaru sighed and looked at Gaara seriously. _'I guess I'll bluff to see how he'll react.'_ "We know you're strong since we saw your match with him. However… This girl and I are pretty strong as well. We didn't show our strongest move in the preliminaries. And it's two versus one here, so you are in the disadvantage here. If you listen to us, we will let you go." He told him seriously.

Gaara looked at him unfazed. "I'm only going to say that one more time. If you bother me, I'm going to kill you!" He glared darkly at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru began to sweat. _'This guy…'_

Naruko rolled her eyes. "Can't you say something else? And you can try it if you want to…" Naruko glared at him seriously. "But you can't kill me."

"Oi, Naru, stop taunting him!" Shikamaru shouted at her. "He's as strong as a monster! You know that, right?"

"Maybe he's as strong as a monster…" Naruko said and smiled cunningly and foxlike at Gaara. "But that can't match a **real monster**. And I have one sealed inside me, as you already know, Shika."

"I know that but don't piss him off, Naru." Shikamaru whispered to her.

Gaara now looked intensely at Naruko, who narrowed her eyes at him. "A monster, huh? Then, I'm the same."

Shikamaru's eyes widened in surprise.

"As you said, I didn't grow up in a nice environment. I took the life of a woman who was called my mother when I was born. To become the ultimate ninja, my father used a ninja technique to bind an incarnate of sand to me. I was a monster at birth." Gaara said utterly serious.

Naruko's eyes widened in shock. _'He's… like me?'_

' _Incarnate of sand?'_ Shikamaru thought in fright.

"It is called Shukaku, and it was sealed in a teakettle. It's a living soul of an elder priest from Sunagakure no Sato." Gaara told them sternly.

"Must be one of the binding techniques to bind a soul before birth." Shikamaru concluded. "To think that you guys would resort to such a thing…" _'Well, it's not exactly better than what Konoha did to Naru…'_

Naruko looked at Gaara. _'He has something inside of him, too… He had to go through the same hatred as me… Expect that I have precious people who helped me getting out of this hell of hatred… But he has nobody… Is this what I would have become if my precious people wouldn't have saved me?!'_ She shook her head to sort her thoughts and from this point on, she wasn't listening to what Shikamaru or Gaara said. _'Kyuu…'_ She asked in her head.

' _ **What do you want, puny human?'**_ Kyuubi's voice sounded through her head.

' _So, you can talk to me telepathically. Is it true what tanuki guy just said? Has he really something sealed inside of him?'_

' _ **For the most part, what he said is true… But instead of having the soul of a priest sealed inside of him, it's the Ichibi, a tailed beast just like me.'**_

' _The Ichibi? There are others like you?'_ Naruko asked him in surprise.

' _ **I wouldn't say they are exactly like me…because I'm the strongest.'**_ Kyuubi huffed in annoyance.

' _Yeah, yeah, I get it. Please tell me more about those others, Kyuu.'_

' _ **Fine. There exist nine tailed beasts in this world. We are ranked after the number of our tails and our strength. Ichibi is the One-Tails and the weakest Bijuu, Niibi the Two-Tails, Sanbi the Three-Tails and so on. We all were made out of the same matter, but we all have different names and attributes. Well, to get to the point here, Shukaku is the Ichibi and his Jinchuuriki has the control over sand like you already could see.'**_

' _I get it! So, you and the other Bijuu's are sisters and brothers, right? That means Shukaku is your brother… I wonder if he's as fluffy as you…'_ Naruko thought.

Kyuubi sighed. _**'I wouldn't exactly call the crazy, weak Shukaku my brother, but from your point of view, I guess you could say it like that. Anyway, Shukaku is in no possible way as fluffy as me and you have to be careful brat. He's know to drive his Jinchuuriki into madness… not that he isn't crazy himself...'**_

' _Thanks, Kyuu.'_ Naruko thought and slowly began to notice her surroundings again.

"That's not what a parent should do. What a twisted way to show love." Shikamaru said cheekily.

"Love" Gaara said sternly. "Don't measure me by your values. Family? Let me tell you what kind of link I have with them. They are just lumps of meat linked by hatred and murderous intent. I stole my mother's life and was created to become the village's masterpiece. And as Kazekage's son… My father taught me the secrets of Ninjutsu… I grew up after being overprotected, spoiled and left alone. I thought that was love. Until that incident happened…" He closed his eyes and then opened them again and glared at them both dangerously. "So, why do I exist and live? I asked myself that question but couldn't find an answer. But I need those reasons while I'm still alive. Or it would be the same as me being dead."

"W-What is he talking about?" Shikamaru asked in confusion.

' _I… understand him. He's the same as I was back then, when nobody cared about me.'_ Naruko thought sadly. _'He's the reflection of myself… How I would have turned out if things went different. Tanuki guy has nobody. But, I have Jiji, Crow, Iruka-nii, Kashi-sensei, Sakura, Sasuke-teme, Shika, Shikaku-tou, Yoshino-kaa, Ero-Sennin and all my friends… That's the difference between us. But still, I can understand him…'_

"This is what I concluded…" Gaara told them seriously. "I exist to kill everyone other than me. I finally found relief inside the fear of being assassinated at any time. By killing the assassins, I was able to recognize my reason to live. I fight only for myself and only love myself. As long as I think that other people exist to make me feel that, the world is wonderful. As long as there are people to kill in this world… to make me experience the joy of living… My existence will remain."

' _What's with him?! He's really out of it…'_ Shikamaru thought in shock.

Naruko looked at him sympathetically. _'Kyuu was right. Looks like Shukaku really drove him crazy as well as the situation he was in… And so, he got to the wrong reason to live for. We Jinchuuriki's don't live in this world to kill, no we live to protect our precious people! And we live for them. That's everything there is to it… But tanuki guy still doesn't know it… It doesn't matter how far apart the worlds are we live in, we can still understand the situation the other is in. But if he's threatening one of my precious people, then it doesn't matter how much I can understand him, because I will fight him to protect my precious people!'_

Naruko's and Shikamaru's eyes widened utterly surprised as the sand suddenly began to float in the air.

' _What? I should have immobilized him with my_ _Kage Mane no Jutsu_ _!'_ Shikamaru thought in shock.

Suddenly, Gaara looked with his bloodshot eyes directly at Shikamaru. Just then, the sand flew directly towards him.

"Shika!" Naruko shouted in shock and warning.

"Now…let me feel it…" Gaara said with a dark voice.

Shikamaru looked at the sand that flew quickly towards him. "Shit, that's it… I can't dodge…"

"SHIKA!" Naruko shouted utterly shocked. She narrowed her eyes and stormed towards Gaara.

"Stop right there!" Gai shouted seriously as he entered the room.

Naruko stopped running as the sand fell to the ground and Gaara and Shikamaru looked at Gai in surprise.

"The match starts tomorrow. There's no need to get hasty." Gai said seriously, stepped next to Shikamaru and looked seriously at Gaara. "Or do you want to get hospitalized today?"

Gaara grabbed onto his head in pain as he remembered Yashamaru and everything that happened with him. The sand slowly crept away from Lee's sleeping form and went back into his gourd. As all the sand was back in his guard, Gaara breathed heavily, looked one last time at Naruko and walked slowly out of the room. Just before he left, he looked one last time back to Gai, Shikamaru and Lee. "I'm going to kill you guys for sure. You just wait."

Naruko narrowed her eyes at that. _'If you are threatening to kill some of my precious people again, you just wait and I'm going to kick your butt!'_

 _In the evening…_

Naruko looked seriously at the arena for the Chunin Exam main matches. "Tomorrow, eh?" She smiled and shook her head. _'Well, I don't need to be depressed one day before the matches. I'm going to show everyone how strong I am, right Kyuu?'_

' _ **Brat, stop annoying me. Since you know that we can talk telepathically, you don't even let me sleep! I just want to sleep in peace! You should do that too, by the way.'**_

' _Hai, Hai, almighty mother-hen.'_ Naruko giggled amused.

' _ **I'M NOT A MOTHER-HEN, YOU STUPID BRAT!'**_ Kyuubi shouted at her angrily.

Naruko just continued to giggle while storming towards the ramen booth. _'Sorry Kyuu. I have to eat something first, because I'm hungry~'_

Kyuubi just sighed and went back to sleep.

 _By Ichiraku's ramen…_

Naruko sat down on the stool. "Hi, old man Teuchi!" She shouted cheerfully.

"Oh, Naruko. I haven't seen you in a while. Is everything okay?" Teuchi asked her while he was cooking the noodles for ramen.

"Well…" She giggled nervously. "I was in the hospital, but don't worry, I'm okay now!"

"Hospital, did you hurt yourself badly?" Ayame asked her in concern as she was wiping the table.

"No, just had Chakra exhausting, no big deal." Naruko shrugged.

"I see." Teuchi said and handed Ayame a bowl of ramen.

"Here you go." Ayame said cheerfully and placed the bowl before her.

Naruko's eyes widened in surprise. "I didn't even order something…" She looked at Ayame who smiled at her softly. "And it's even the special ramen… I don't have enough money to pay for this…" She looked at Teuchi's back.

Teuchi waved with his hand dismissiv. "Just eat up. The main matches are tomorrow, right?"

Naruko smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Ayame, Old man Teuchi! Itadakimasu!" And with that, Naruko digged happily into her ramen.

 _Later, inside Naruko's apartment…_

Naruko yawned and changed into her cute blue yukata, she always slept in. She let herself fall right into her bed and cuddled with her fox plushie. _'Good night, Kyuu.'_ She said sleepily and then, closed her eyes, not expecting an answer from him anyway.

Kyuubi opened one eye. _**'Good night, kit…'**_ He mumbled sleepily, before falling back asleep.

Naruko smiled happily and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep, ready to kick some butts at the tournament tomorrow.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was Chapter 49. How did you like it? :) And yay, Kyuu and Naru are so adorable together :3 And they relationship improved too! :D Oh and I hope you enjoyed Shika's and Naru's interactions. Anyway, as promised, this chapter is longer than the previous one. I want to apologize for the length of the previous chapter again, but you know 'real life' can sometimes be harsh. ;) Well, I hope you have an awesome rest of your day and see you next chapter, in which the main matches finally begin! :)**

Kage Mane no Jutsu = Shadow Imitation Technique

Ninjutsu = Ninja Techniques


	50. The Third Exam's main battles begin!

' _Normal thought…'_

" **Kyuubi/Bijuu speech…"**

"Normal speech…"

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 50- The Third Exam's main battles begin!

* * *

Naruko's alarm clock sounded loudly through the silence in her apartment.

Naruko groggily opened her eyes. "Oh, shut up…" She hit the button on the alarm clock and so turned it off. Then, she laid back down, ready to sleep some more. _'Wait a moment…'_ She thought sleepily. "Today is the tournament!" Naruko shouted in realization and sat up straight. "I can't believe I wanted to continue sleeping!" She threw her blanket off her and jumped up. "Yatta! Ready to kick some butts!"

 _Sometime later…_

Naruko walked cheerfully through the streets of Konoha, dressed in her normal attire.

"The first match features Hyuuga Neji, right?" A man who was walking before her said to his companion.

Naruko narrowed her eyes and continued listening to their conversation.

"Yeah. He was last year's number one rookie. His opponent really has little chance."

The other man laughed. "Yes. I can't even remember who his opponent was… but it will be just a loser anyway."

Naruko rolled her eyes at that. _'Konoha villagers are as simpleminded as ever.'_ She shook her head and took a right turn. _'I'm going to show them that a loser can win.'_ And with that she stormed to the training area, where Team Seven became Genin back then.

As Naruko arrived at the training area, she sighed in nostalgia. "Everything looks the same. It wasn't even so long ago that everything happened, but it feels like it was ages ago…"

' _ **Wow, you sound like an old lady…'**_ Kyuubi's amused voice sounded through her head.

' _Oh, shut up, Kyuu!'_ Naruko thought in annoyance. "Huh?" She turned around to the three tree stumps just to see Hinata standing there. "Oh, Hinata-chan!" She smiled cheerily and waved at her.

"N-Naruko-chan." Hinata greeted her and smiled at her shyly.

"How are you doing? I hope you're doing better." Naruko asked her as she walked towards her.

"Yes. T-Thank you for asking, Naruko-chan." Hinata smiled a bit more brightly. "But what are you doing here? Aren't today the main matches?"

Naruko smiled softly and looked around the training area. "Well, I wanted to see this training area… You know, because everything started here."

"I see." Hinata smiled knowingly.

"Ah!" Naruko shouted in realization and looked seriously back at Hinata. "I wanted to ask you something before the matches begin. Neji is your relative, right?"

"Y-Yes…" Hinata said timidly, not knowing where Naruko wanted to go with that.

"Well, do I have your permission to beat him up for good?" Naruko gave her a foxy smile. "With all his smug talk, I think he needs to be beaten up good, so he can change for the better."

Hinata looked at her in surprise before she smiled. "Yes. You have my permission, Naruko-chan. Please… if you could help Neji-niisan to change himself…"

"Don't say anything more." Naruko winked at her. "I got your back. When I'm finished with him, I'm sure Neji will be another person. He just has to let go of his hatred, and I can help him with that."

"Thanks." Hinata said gratefully.

"Well, I'm off to the matches now!" Naruko said cheerfully to her and waved at her in goodbye. "See you there, right?" And with that she began to walk away.

"Yes." Hinata said with a brighter mood than before. "I'm sure you're going to win, Naruko-chan."

"Oh, right." Naruko stopped and looked back to Hinata. "I almost forgot something important. Hinata-chan, let's be best friends!" She giggled cheerfully at Hinata's utterly surprised expression. "See you by the matches, new best friend!" Just then she heard how fireworks were being fired. "Oh, no! Crap! I'm totally late!" She shouted in panic and stormed off.

Hinata looked after her and smiled softly. _'Thanks, Naruko-chan…I'm happy to be your best friend.'_

Naruko stormed through the crowd of people. "Why does this keep happening to me?! Why do I always have to be late to something important?!" She whined.

' _ **That's because you keep getting distracted.'**_ Kyuubi snorted amused inside her head. _**'And maybe because you go the same disease as this masked teacher of yours.'**_

' _You're not a really great help, Kyuu! And there's no way in hell that I'm going to have the same 'disease' as Kashi!'_ Naruko thought in annoyance and turned his amused chuckles inside her head off. She concentrated back on running as fast as possible. "It's still so far away! If I don't hurry, I'm not going to make it!"

"Naruko-nee!" Konohamaru shouted from a little back alley.

"Kono?" Naruko stopped and looked at him. She shook her head. "I don't have time to play now, I'm late to the matches!" And with that, she wanted to storm away but Konohamaru stopped her.

"Wait! I know of a secret way to get to stage directly!" Konohamaru shouted after her.

Naruko blinked. "Really?! Show it to me, Kono! I have to hurry!"

"Follow me!" Konohamaru said cheerfully and then stopped before a hole to something like a sewer tunnel. "There it is."

Naruko looked at the hole in disbelief. "Are you sure this leads to the arena?"

"This is the perfect shortcut and it leads directly to the arena. I'm very sure of it." He said cheekily.

Naruko sighed. "Well… What do I have to lose?" And with that she jumped into it, Konohamaru following after her.

"Kyaa?! What is this?!" Naruko shouted in surprise as she was slithering down something that felt like a slide to her.

"Don't worry about it. We'll get to the arena in no time!" Konohamaru assured her.

Just then, they shot right out of the pipe by the waterfall inside the Onsen and Naruko fell right into the hot springs beneath her.

 _A few seconds later…_

"Th-This must be… mistake of some sorts…" Konohamaru gulped nervously as he looked at the wet Naruko, whose eyes were shadowed over by her wet hair.

A tick mark appeared on Naruko's head and a dark aura began to surround her. "I'm going to kill you, Kono! How can you get it this wrong?! We've gotten even farther away from the arena!" She shouted at him in annoyance. And it didn't help one bit, that Kyuubi laughed loudly inside her head. _'Shut up, Kyuu!'_ She sighed to calm down and depressed lines appeared over her head. "What do I do nooow?! There's no way I can reach the arena in time!" She whined.

Konohamaru looked around in panic, trying to think of another idea to get Naruko to the arena quickly. "This is it!" He shouted as he spotted a feudal lord's bull. He took one of the bull's and showed him to Naruko. "If you ride on him, you'll get to the arena in no time!"

Naruko sighed. "A bull?"

"Don't underestimate it! That is not a normal bull! Once this feudal lord's bull starts running, it makes racing horses look like a joke." Konohamaru told her seriously.

"Really, Kono…" Naruko deadpanned at this lie. "Well, whatever… With this bull I'm going to be faster than just running." She walked to the bull and petted it. "Are you going to help me out?" She asked it.

The bull mooed in agreement.

Naruko smiled cheerily. "Thanks." And with that she sat down on it. "Let's go! Please hurry, bull!"

The bull mooed in agreement and stormed very quickly forward.

Konohamaru waved cheerily after her. "Good luck, Naruko-nee!"

"Wow! You are really fast!" Naruko giggled cheerily as the bull stormed through Konoha and she got a lot faster forward through crowds of people because they all jumped out of the path for the bull.

 _Inside the arena…_

Shikamaru looked around the arena and saw Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Neji and Shino standing there as well. _'We're missing quite a lot of people here…'_ He sighed and then sweat dropped as he noticed that Naruko wasn't there too. _'I don't know what I expected from Naru… I should have known better than expecting her to be on time…'_

 _With Naruko…_

"There we are, speed up more, bull!" Naruko shouted cheerily as she spotted the entrance to the arena.

"Wha? Uzumaki Naruko?" A chunin, who was guarding the entrance to the arena shouted in surprise as he spotted her riding on a bull who was storming towards them. "And a bull?!"

Everyone inside the arena, as well as the people watching, turned around and looked at the entrance as they heard panicked shouts and amused giggles. Just then, Naruko riding a bull shot out of the entrance way and stopped right in front of Shikamaru and the others as well as the protector for the main matches Shiranui Genma.

Sandaime, who watched Naruko's entrance, sweat dropped. _'Why does she always have to make entrances like this?!'_ He shook his head in fondness.

Shikamaru sweat dropped as Naruko slid down from the bull and petted him. "What kind of entrance was that?"

"Naruko!" Sakura said happily while she sat on the grand stand with Ino sitting next to her.

"She's totally late…" Ino deadpanned.

"Thanks for your help." Naruko waved after the peaceful bull, who trotted out of the arena. Then, she looked around. "Huh? Where's Sasuke-teme?"

"That Dosu-guy I was supposed to fight isn't here either." Shikamaru said to her.

"Wait a moment…" Naruko noticed something and narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "If Sasuke-teme isn't here… Kashi-sensei isn't here too, because they were training together… And that means…"

"What does this mean?" Shikamaru asked her in confusion.

Naruko's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "I wonder if Sasuke will even show up… or if he'll be late for about more than three hours…"

Shikamaru's eyes widened in realization. "Ah, so you mean because of Kakashi-"

"Kashi-sensei promised me he wouldn't be late for my fight against Neji!" Naruko huffed angrily. "I will never forgive him for not watching my fight against Neji, even when he promised me that he would be on time JUST THIS ONE TIME!" She shouted angrily and then pouted.

Shikamaru began to sweat at that. _'Great, Naru's angry… I don't want to be in his shoes now.'_

' _Kashi is dead for me now. It means everything to me if he would just watch my fight but no…'_ She sighed depressed. "I hate Kashi-sensei!" She said sulkily and pouted again.

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome woman…"

"Hey, you two." Genma told them seriously. "Be silent, stand up straight and show your faces to the crowd."

"Hai, Hai." Naruko shrugged him off and looked seriously at the cheering crowd. _'Except for my friends and precious people, there isn't one person in this village who would like to see my face… Especially the villagers. But I will show them what I can do!'_

"You guys are the main players in the upcoming match." Genma said seriously.

Naruko clenched her fist in determination. _'I will show everyone how strong I am!'_

* * *

 **Hey guys! That was Chapter 50. How did you like it? :) I'm sorry that this is a bit shorter chapter again, but I wanted to get Naruko reaching the arena in a separate chapter to her fight with Neji. (The fight will probably be separated into two chapters.) Anyway, looks like Naru is really angry at Kakashi now. *nervous giggle* I wonder how he's going to make up for that. XD I bet he's going to play the when-you-forgive-me-you-can-play-with-pakkun-and-co and the Then-I-am-going-to-buy-you-lots-of-ramen-too cards. XD But, I don't know if that will work… Naruko is really hurt because of him breaking that promise, which means the world to her.**

 **Well, I hope you have a good day and see you next chapter! ;)**


	51. Naruko vs Neji

' _Normal thought…'_

" **Kyuubi/Bijuu speech…"**

' _ **Kyuubi communicating with Naruko inside her head…'**_

"Normal speech…"

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 51- Naruko vs. Neji: Who's going to be victorious?

* * *

Gaara narrowed his eyes angrily as he noticed how the Kazekage sat down next to the Sandaime.

Sandaime stood up and walked towards the railing, ready to say his announcement. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming to Konohagakure no Sato's Chunin Selection Exam today. We will now begin the main matches with the eight that have passed the preliminaries. Please enjoy the matches!" He said solemnly.

Naruko narrowed her eyes seriously. _'I'm ready, let's begin.'_

"There are some things I have to tell you before the matches." Genma told them seriously and took out a little paper with the new formation for the matches. "Look at this. There was a little change in the match-ups."

"Huh?" Naruko said in surprise and looked at the paper. _'Me vs. Neji, Tanuki guy vs. Sasuke-teme, Kankuro vs. Shino… Until now there wasn't really a change…'_ She looked at the last part of the match up. _'Ah, I see. Shika has to fight against Temari instead of first fighting with this weird Oto-nin. Did Jiji take him off the exam because he's a member of this creepy weird snake guy's village?'_

' _ **Whatever, who cares about that…'**_ Kyuubi grumbled inside her head. _**'Can we just start the fights already? It's getting boring…'**_

' _Kyuu…'_ Naruko thought in warning and then sighed. "Ehm… Mr. proctor?" She asked Genma.

Genma looked at her in surprise. "What is it?"

"Uchiha Sasuke isn't here yet. What are we going to do?" She asked him, hoping Sasuke would get a time delay.

"If he doesn't come here by the time his match started… he will lose by default." Genma explained to her.

Naruko's eyes widened at that and she sighed again. _'This is all Kashi's fault…'_

"Listen up." Genma began to explain to them. "Although the landscape is different, the same rules apply as in the preliminaries; there are no rules. The match will only end when someone dies or gives up. But if I decide the match is over, I will stop the match. Do not argue with me over it. Got it?"

Everyone looked seriously at him.

"Good. The first match is… Uzumaki Naruko vs. Hyuuga Neji. The rest of you need to go to the waiting room."

Naruko narrowed her eyes determined, _'I'm going to fulfill my promise to Hinata-chan!'_

Gaara, Temari, Shino and Kankuro turned around and walked up to the waiting room.

Shikamaru looked at Naruko. "Good luck, Naru." And with that he walked up to the waiting room as well.

Meanwhile, Kiba and Hinata walked through the rows of the grand stand.

"Hinata! Here are some free seats!" Kiba shouted towards her and sat down.

"Okay." Hinata smiled shyly and sat down next to him.

"I can't wait to see this!" Kiba said in excitement and Akamaru barked in agreement.

' _Naruko-chan…'_ Hinata thought in concern, but then she remembered what she told her earlier that day. She smiled softly. _'I believe in you… best friend.'_

"Sakura." Ino looked at Sakura, who was looking to the ground in concern. "I know you are worried over Sasuke-kun, but why don't you cheer Naruko on. She's your teammate too."

Sakura shook her head to dispel her worried thoughts about Sasuke and then smiled at Ino. "You're right."

"But then again…" Ino said cheekily. "She has no chance since she's up to Neji."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "That's not…"

"True? Are you sure?" Ino asked her seriously.

Sakura didn't know how to answer to that and looked to the ground, deep in thoughts.

"To think that kid actually made it this far…" A Konoha chunin, who sat next to Hinata and Kiba said amused to his companion.

"Yes." His companion answered. "But someone who made it this far just with luck alone won't get any further. That Naruko kid, it is."

Hinata and Kiba looked at them.

"She has a bad opponent. She can't beat a person from the Hyuuga Clan." The Chunin said cheekily and then shrugged nonchalant.

Hinata glared at them. _'I still believe in Naruko-chan… She's going to beat Neji-niisan and so help him.'_

Kiba smiled and shook his head at their conversation. _'That's what I thought at first, but you will be surprised if you underestimate her, gentlemen. There's more to her than you think there is.'_

Naruko and Neji faced each other.

"You look like you want to say something." Neji said seriously as he looked at Naruko who was glaring at him.

Naruko seriously stretched her fist out towards him. "I will win and fulfill my promise to Hinata-chan!" She looked at him utterly determined.

Hinata's eyes widened at that.

Neji closed his eyes and activated the Byakugan. He scanned Naruko, who didn't even flinch at his eyes, no, she stared right into them. _'Her eyes tell me that she's confident in herself. She will not hesitate at all. And… her stance shows me that she's totally calm.'_ He chuckled cheekily and got into his fighting stance. "That makes this even better. When you find out the true reality, I will enjoy seeing… your discouraged eyes."

Naruko rolled her eyes at that. "Sure, sure, if you think this is going to happen." She narrowed her eyes and smiled at him determined. "But let's stop chattering…"

Just then, a heavy wind blew through the arena.

"…and begin this fight." Naruko said seriously. Neji narrowed his eyes and got into his fighting stance.

Sandaime smiled. _'Well, let me see what you've learned, Naru-chan.'_

"Now, first match… Begin!" Genma said seriously.

Naruko and Neji stared intensely at each other.

"Watch closely, Hanabi." Hiashi, the head of the Hyuuga clan, said seriously to his daughter. "There's no one else who has inherited the same Kekkei Genkai of the Hyuuga clan as strong as him. Your older sister does not even compare to him."

Hanabi looked at her father in surprise. "Even more than nee-san?"

"And most likely more than you." Hiashi told her.

Hanabi looked at him utterly surprised before looking back to the incoming fight.

' _You can't get out of this with the perverted jutsu of yours this time.'_ Kiba thought seriously. He looked at Hinata in concern and then looked back to the incoming fight. _'Avoid close combat, Naruko.'_

Naruko observed Neji and saw how his foot shifted forward a bit. She narrowed her eyes. Just then, she heard how Neji's foot shifted again and so, she threw three kunai very quickly towards him.

Neji caught one kunai and with its handle caught the other kunai, which stopped just a centimeter away from his head. The third kunai just drilled itself into a tree behind Neji. Just then, Naruko stormed towards him.

"Baka!" Kiba shouted upset as he jumped up. "Who would charge in from the front?!"

Neji threw the kunai away and blocked Naruko's punch she threw at him and with a push to her arm, he directed the punch towards the ground. Naruko narrowed her eyes as she noticed that her guard was open and backflipped away from him before he could strike her. She landed back on her feet and stormed towards Neji again, throwing multiple fast punches at him. Neji avoided them all casually with a smug look on his face.

Naruko tsked, jumped into the air and tried to roundhouse-kick him, but Neji just dodged down.

"No, Naruko!" Sakura shouted at her in panic.

Just then, Neji appeared before her and hit her with a chakra infused palm right on the stomach. Naruko was sent flying back a bit from the strike and gasped for air. Neji appeared before her again and aimed a finger precisely at one of her chakra holes. Naruko's eyes widened in realization as she remembered what that did to Hinata and at the last moment jumped away from him and so landed on the ground with her butt.

' _I missed.'_ Neji thought seriously and got back into his fighting stance.

Naruko looked at him as she was breathing heavily while clutching her stomach. _'So, if I get too close, he will hit my tenketsu and then I won't be able to use jutsus anymore… It's just like we thought…'_

Neji smirked at her. "Now, you understand that you have no chance of winning."

Naruko just smirked. "Oh, really?" And with that, she vanished with a puff of smoke.

' _Nani?!'_ Neji thought in surprise.

Sakura's eyes widened. "What?! This Naruko was a clone?!" She shouted in shock.

' _Where's the real one?!'_ Neji looked around the arena with his Byakugan. His eyes widened as he noticed something. _'Behind me?!'_ He quickly spun around, just to see that the kunai, which missed him earlier and drilled into tree, transformed back into the normal Naruko. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Well? Are you surprised?" Naruko gave him a foxy smile. "Now that I tested out some of your abilities, the real fight can start."

Neji tsked at that in annoyance.

Kiba smiled amused at the surprised looks of the chunin next to him and Akamaru barked cheerily. Hinata smiled softly, knowing that Naruko can beat Neji.

Shikamaru, who was watching the fight from the waiting area, shook his head in fondness. "Troublesome… Naru, you really love to deceive people, huh?"

Naruko narrowed her eyes seriously and did a handsign. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Four clones appeared next to her.

Neji narrowed his eyes at that.

Sakura smiled. _'Smart move Naruko! If she uses the Kage Bunshin, then… he doesn't know who is the real one.'_

The chunin who sat next to Kiba and Hinata smiled amused. "What an interesting girl."

"The Kage Bunshin no Jutsu is a Jounin level technique." His companion said in surprise. "As well as using the Henge no Jutsu to trick a Byakugan user in that way speaks of a great tactic mind. I didn't know she could come up with something like this."

"Now we don't know who will win." The chunin said amused, starting to like Naruko.

Sandaime chuckled amused. _'What a cunning little fox you are, Naru-chan…'_ He shook his head in fondness.

' _Kage Bunshin, huh?'_ Neji thought seriously as he observed the five Naruko's who simultaneously took out a kunai. He tsked as he realized it. _'I see. If the Chakra is distributed equally among the clones even my Byakugan can't tell which is the real one.'_ He smirked cheekily. "But there's only one real one."

All of the Naruko's simultaneously giggled at that. "Have fun figuring out~" They all winked at him.

Neji narrowed his eyes in annoyance at that. "Come if you dare to." He told her seriously while getting back into his fighting stance.

Naruko narrowed her eyes as her four clones stormed towards him. _'Let's figure him out some more, right Kyuu?'_

' **Don't bring me into this. I don't care if you lose this pathetic fight. I'm just here to enjoy the show.'**

Naruko rolled her eyes at him and concentrated back on the fight.

' _She's coming!'_ Neji thought seriously and dodged the attacks of the first two clones, supported himself on the heads of the clones and jumped high into the air. He landed back on the ground, just as the other two clones aimed their kunai at him. Neji pushed their arms away as they were about to hit him. Then, a Naruko clone stormed forward and aimed a kick under his chin. Neji went flying back.

"She got him!" Sakura shouted excited and jumped up.

Naruko narrowed her eyes. _'No, I didn't…'_ She thought as she saw how he backflipped and landed casually back on the ground.

Hinata clenched her fist together and looked to the ground.

Neji got back into his fighting stance as the four Naruko clones stormed towards him again. He jumped high into the air as two clones were about to hit him. Neji pirouetted and then kicked the two Naruko clones at the same time in the face, successfully dispelling them. He landed back on the ground as two Naruko clones stormed towards his back. Just as they were about to hit him, he pushed their arms with the kunai away from him. The two clones stumbled in front of him as they suddenly lost their balance. Neji narrowed his eyes seriously and hit the two clones with two chakra infused palms right in the back, so sending them flying and dispelling them.

Shikamaru and Kiba gaped at that in shock. Sakura sank back to her seat in disbelief. Hinata looked at Naruko in concern.

Naruko narrowed her eyes seriously as she saw how Neji turned around to her. _'I see. He has a 360-degree view, huh? The more I figure him out, the more interesting it's getting.'_

"Become Hokage, eh?" Neji looked at her with a smug smile. "You can't like this."

Naruko rolled her eyes at that. _'And…why should I listen to an arrogant, destiny-is-everything oddball like you?'_ Kyuubi snorted at her comment.

"I can figure out a lot of things… with these eyes." Neji continued his speech. "Your talent is determined when you're born. In other words, everything is predetermined at birth."

Naruko narrowed her eyes at that, angrily. "Why… Why do you think like that?! What makes you think the world works this way?!" She clenched her fist.

"Then, are you trying to say that anyone can become Hokage if they try hard?" Neji asked her seriously.

Naruko gritted her teeth at that. _'What makes him think that destiny is deciding everything? What happened to him that made him think like that?!'_

"Only a few are chosen to become Hokage. Look at reality closely! Those who become Hokage are born with that fate. It's not something you can become because you want to. It's already determined by fate and destiny. People are different. They can only live in the indisputable flow of live" Neji told her in a grave voice. "But there's just one… destiny that everyone possesses. And that is death."

Naruko shook her head sadly at that.

Hinata stared down at her hands. _'Neji-niisan… Naruko-chan…'_

' _Those eyes…'_ Hiashi thought utterly serious. _'He still curses the head family.'_

Naruko glared at him intensely. "So what?! Who cares what destiny has 'determined' for you?! You can still choose your own path! And I will not give up this easily on my dream just because you told me that I can never reach it! And besides that, you can't know that you can't change your fate until you tried to change it! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" And with that, a dozen of her clones appeared besides her.

Just then, the Naruko 'army' stormed towards him.

Neji tsked as he blocked all the different attacks the clones threw at him.

"I can't catch him at all!" A Naruko said while breathing heavily after being engaged in an intense Taijutsu without hitting him once.

Neji smirked. "I told you I'm not that stupid…" And with that he stormed very quickly through the crowd of Naruko's. _'I already know…'_ He thought cheekily as he stormed towards the Naruko, who stood a bit further away from the crowd and who didn't attack him once. _'…which is the real one!'_

The eyes of the Naruko, Neji stormed towards to, widened in shock as Neji appeared before her. Just then, Neji hit her with all his fingers at one tenketsu point on the left side of chest. "The one who didn't attack me because she feared her tenketsu would be hit…"

The Naruko bit on her lip in pain as she tried to move.

"The more you attacked me, the more that one stood out." Neji said cheekily.

Naruko coughed up blood and her clones began to dispel.

"You're the real one." Neji smirked as he looked at her.

"Naruko-chan…" Hinata said in concern.

"Well, that's it for her." The Chunin next to her shrugged nonchalant.

More and more clones dispelled with a puff of smoke. Neji stepped away from Naruko. "That's why I told you it's useless."

Hinata began to cough. "Naruko-chan…don't lose…."

Suddenly, the Naruko before Neji began to giggle. "You shouldn't just come to bad conclusions on your own." She looked up to him with a foxy smile before dispelling with a puff of smoke.

Neji's eyes widened in surprise. "Could it be…?" He turned around just as two Naruko's went in to attack him.

"Yosha!" Kiba cheered loudly. "GO, Naruko!"

Hinata smiled happily. "Naruko-chan…"

' _She was one step ahead of me and made a clone stay back?'_ Neji thought in surprise.

Just then, the two Naruko's aimed a punch at him. "Got you!" Naruko shouted cheerily as her fist connected with his check, but then, her eyes widened in surprise as Neji was suddenly surrounded by his chakra and he began to spin around himself. She was thrown back from the impact of that technique and her clone dispelled.

"That's…" Hiashi said utterly surprised.

Naruko landed hard on the ground. She slowly sat back up and looked seriously at the crater in the ground that Neji stood in. "I see. You still had an ace up your sleeve."

"Did you think you had won?" Neji looked down at her.

Naruko narrowed her eyes. _'No, I didn't think I could beat you this easily… I just thought my punch would hit you…'_

' _ **Well, you thought wrong then.'**_ Kyuubi said to her easily.

' _Kyuu, that's not helping! If you don't want to help me, just stop commenting and let me concentrate!'_

"Why did she not hit him?" Ino asked in disbelief.

"It also looked like her fist connected with his cheek." Sakura added.

"That's…" Hinata said in shock as she recognized the technique.

"Kaiten…" Hiashi said in a grave voice.

' _ **I'm not distracting you…'**_ Kyuubi grumbled sulkily inside Naruko's head.

' _Why are you sulking?!'_ Naruko shouted at him.

' _ **I'M NOT SULKING!'**_ Kyuubi roared angrily inside her head. _**'THE ALMIGHTY BIJUU OF ALL TIME DOESN'T SHOW SOME USELESS EMOTIONS LIKE YOU PATHETIC PUNY HUMANS DO ALL THE TIME!'**_ He huffed.

' _Jeez… You're just like a child right now.'_ Naruko joked.

' _ **SHUT UP OR I WILL KILL YOU!'**_ Kyuubi shouted at her loudly.

' _Woah! Stop being so loud, I can't concentrate!'_ Naruko shouted back at him.

Neji noticed the distant looked in Naruko's eyes. "You can't get distracted right now. This is it. You're in the range of my Divination." He told her seriously.

Naruko slowly noticed her surroundings again. Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw that Neji was about to throw an attack at her. _'Crap!'_ She jumped up.

"Jyuuken Move: Hakke Rokujuuyonshou!" Neji said utterly serious and stretched one of his arms back and the other one in front of him while bending his knees a bit.

"That stance, is he going to…?" Hiashi said in shock.

Naruko's eyes widened as Neji suddenly appeared before her and hit two of her tenketsu.

"Hakke! Two strikes!" He shouted as he hit her.

Naruko bit on her lip and tried to dodge but couldn't and so Neji hit her again and again.

"Four strikes! Eight strikes! Sixteen strikes! Thirty-two strikes! Sixty-four strikes!" And with the last strike, he sent her flying.

Naruko coughed up blood and crashed onto the ground.

Hiashi narrowed his eyes. _'So, a branch family member is going to surpass a head family member…'_

Neji took a deep breath and got back into his normal fighting stance.

Genma walked towards them as he saw that Naruko was laying the ground not moving. "I guess that's the end."

Naruko shivered in effort as she tried to sit up.

' _What incredible talent.'_ Hiashi thought impressed. _'To think that a branch family member, who cannot succeed the clan, has inherited Hyuuga's Kekkei Genkai ability so strongly.'_ He closed his eyes sadly. _'Hizashi, perhaps you should've succeeded the Hyuuga Family…'_

"I hit all 64 tenketsus in your body. You cannot stand up anymore." Neji said cheekily.

"Crap!" Naruko tried again to sit or stand up but it wasn't working.

"Mortifying isn't it?" Neji smirked smugly. "You are on your knees against a power you cannot face finding out how truly powerless you are. It's only an illusion that hard work makes dreams come true."

Hinata began to cough heavily because she was getting too upset.

"Hinata!" Kiba looked at her in concern and touched her shoulder as she just continued coughing. "Oi, are you okay?"

"Just as I thought…" Ino sighed and shook her head.

"Naruko…" Sakura looked at her in concern.

' _Great! Thanks, Kyuu...'_ Naruko said sarcastically to him.

' _ **It's not my fault, okay!'**_ Kyuubi grumbled. _**'You just keep getting distracted so easily.'**_

Naruko rolled her eyes at that and collected all her strength. With a sigh, she slowly stood back up again.

Genma looked at her in surprise as well as Kiba and Hinata who looked back to the fight.

"Naruko!" Sakura said happily as she saw that she was standing again.

Naruko breathed heavily. "Whew… That sure got me." She said breathlessly.

Neji gaped at her in shock and disbelief. "This girl… T-This can't be."

Naruko looked at him determined, slowly catching her breath. "I told you, didn't I? I don't give up so easily. I still have a promise to fulfill."

Hinata began to cough heavily again. Kiba looked at her in concern as he saw that she coughed blood into her hands. "You're bleeding!" He said worried.

"What's wrong?" The chunin next to them asked them in concern.

"You're still hurt from that match…" Kiba concluded. "Hinata, please hold on!"

An anbu with a brown clock and a hamster anbu mask walked towards them. "Let me take a look at her."

Kiba looked at him in surprise. "Who are you?"

"No one suspicious." He said casually.

"Stop fighting." Neji told Naruko seriously. "It's going to be the same even if you continue. I have no grudge against you."

"Shut up." Naruko sighed. "You still don't understand it, do you?! I will not give up and I will not stop fighting you! And besides that, even if you don't have a grudge against me, I can't really stand people like you."

"What do you mean?" Neji asked her in confusion.

"You're so strong, but don't understand anything. And you have eyes that say you know everything. If you really can understand everything, then… Then why did you attack Hinata mentally when she was trying her best?!" Naruko told him angrily.

Neji narrowed his eyes. "That has nothing to do with you."

"No, you're wrong!" Naruko narrowed her eyes at him, angrily. "You ridiculed my best friend and labeled her as a dropout. And you did that just because of the head and branch family!"

Kiba followed after the anbu who carried Hinata a bit away and then, he looked at her wounds and began to heal her.

"You know what?!" Naruko glared at him. "I hate bastards who think they can call other people dropouts and loser! You can't possibly understand the pain that goes out from those words! I-It's even greater than the wounds you can give a body… It feels just like a stab to the heart! … But that doesn't matter right now. I want to know why you became like this." She looked at him seriously. "When did you decide to see the world like you see it now?"

It was silent for a moment as Neji observed her. Then, he decided. "Very well. I will tell you since you seem to care so much…" Neji sneered angrily. "About Hyuuga's fate of hatred!"

Naruko narrowed her eyes at that. _'I know it had to do with hatred… It's always hatred that changes someone drastically… But you can't go forward if you can't let go of your hatred! I hope I can make him realize that too, so he can change for the better.'_

* * *

 **Hey guys! That was chapter 51. How did you like it? :) I hope you enjoyed the first part of Naruko's and Neji's fight. And looks like Kyuubi really distracted Naruko this time… I mean, they can't just start arguing in the middle of a fight. *le me facepalming at them* XD. Well anyway, Naruko's and Neji's fight is going to be finish in the next chapter, which is going to be published on Thursday the 12th. ;) See you next chapter and have a nice day! :D**

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Shadow Clone Technique

Henge no Jutsu = Transformation Technique

Taijutsu = hand-to-hand combat

Jyuuken Move: Hakke Rokujuuyonshou = Gentle Fist Art: Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms


	52. Free yourself from your fate, Neji!

' _Normal thought…'_

" **Kyuubi/Bijuu speech…"**

' _ **Kyuubi communicating with Naruko inside her head…'**_

"' _ **Mother' whispering things inside Gaara's head…"**_

' **Shukaku thinking without Gaara hearing him…'**

"Normal speech…"

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 52- Free yourself from your fate, Neji! Take your destiny in your own hands!

* * *

Neji tsked angrily. "Hyuuga has a Hidden Ninjutsu that is passed on within the head family. And that is the Hyuuga Sooke no Juinjutsu. "

"Juinjutsu?" Naruko narrowed her eyes. _'A_ _Fuuinjutsu_ _?!'_

Neji closed his eyes. "That cursed seal resembles a caged bird… and is also the symbol for those who are bound within inescapable destiny."

Naruko's eyes widened in surprise as Neji took off his hitai-ate. She stared with wide eyes at the seal on his forehead. _'As I can tell with my current knowledge in_ _Fuuinjutsu_ _, this seal is quite complex…'_ She ripped herself out of her thoughts and looked seriously at Neji, who seemed to be pained because of showing his seal to the world. "What's the purpose of this seal?"

"One day, when I was four… this detestable seal was carved in my forehead with that Juinjutsu." Neji told her seriously. "That day there was a big ceremony going on in Konohagakure no Sato. It was also the day when Kaminari no Kuni, which had been at war with Konoha for a long time, had their Kumogakure no Sato's head ninja come to conclude the alliance treaty. But in that event where everyone from Konoha including the Jounins to the Genins participated… There was one clan who didn't participate. The Hyuuga Clan. That day was the long-awaited day when the head family's successor turned three. It was Hinata-sama's third birthday…"

Naruko's thoughts raced as she tried to get behind what the Hyuuga clan was about and why they used such a dangerous Fuuinjutsu.

Neji stopped his story for a short moment, to glare up to Hiashi. "My father, Hyuuga Hizashi, and Hinata-sama's father up there, Hyuuga Hiashi-sama, were twin brothers." He frowned angrily. "But Hinata-sama's father, Hiashi-sama, was born first. A head family member. And my father, the second son, became a branch family member."

Naruko shook her head at that. _'That's so messed up… They were twins and still one of them had to become a head family member, while the other, who was just born a few minutes later, had to become a branch family member! Even if the word 'family' is in these names, it has nothing to do with a family! Not even a clan should be divided in this way!'_

' _ **But that's how life is…'**_ Kyuubi said wisely inside her head.

' _Oh, shut it, Kyuu! It doesn't matter if they just follow a tradition, some fool in the past came up with and thought this was a good idea… They have to change it for the sake of their clan! Everyone would be happier if they were even a bit closer to equality!'_

Kyuubi shook his head in fondness at her angry rant.

"When the head family successor reached the age of three… I was engraved with the cursed seal and became a caged bird… A Hyuuga branch member!"

Naruko narrowed her eyes at that. "Why do they separate themselves in main and branch families? And what is the meaning of this seal? Tell me, Neji."

"This seal on my forehead is not some decoration." Neji said bitterly. "This cursed seal is the absolute fear of death that the head family gives to the branch family. The secret seal that the head family forms so easily destroys the branch family's brain cells. Needless to say, killing is easy as well. And this cursed seal will only disappear after my death… and seals up the Byakugan ability."

Naruko looked at him sympathetically. "I see…" _'This_ _Kage no Tori no Juin_ ' _s purpose is one, to make sure the branch family members stay submissive_ _and two, to protect the Byakugan from enemies and everyone outside the clan. But what I quite don't understand… If they really want to protect the Byakugan… Why don't they all get the seal? I mean, an enemy from Konoha could still kidnap a head family member and then kill him and so get the Byakugan in his hands. If they did this to all their members it would be understandable, I guess… Nope, the Hyuuga clan makes no sense at all.'_ She observed Neji, whose eyes were burning with hatred. _'In some way, Neji is like me… A seal marks his body and so let him fall into hatred. The only difference between us two is, that I know how to deal with hatred, but he doesn't.'_

Neji noticed that Naruko understood the purpose of the seal on his forehead. He closed his eyes. "And then… **this** incident occurred." Neji said resentfully. "My father was killed by the head family."

Naruko's eyes widened in shock at that.

' _ **Well, I guess you didn't saw that coming.'**_ Kyuubi joked.

' _KYUU!'_ Naruko shouted at him. _'That is_ _ **not**_ _the right moment for a joke!'_

' _ **Okay… chill.'**_ Kyuubi said to her with a sign. _**'I'm just getting bored from all his blabbering… Can't you two just continue the damn fight and stop to hold a monologue already?!'**_ He yawned sleepily. _**'Or I will fall asleep from all the sooo 'tragic' events that happened to the sooo poor child…'**_ He said sarcastically and annoyed.

' _And this is when I shut you up…'_ Naruko's eyebrow twitched in annoyance and with that she turned him off in her head, wanting to know more about why Neji became like this.

"One night, Hinata-sama was almost kidnaped by someone. Hiashi-sama caught up to the perpetrator immediately and killed him. He was wearing dark clothes and hid his face with a mask. Who do you think it was?" Neji asked her, not expecting an answer.

Naruko furrowed her brows in thought. "Well, it has to be someone important because if it wasn't you wouldn't have told me this."

Neji looked at her in surprise, not expecting her to be this clever. "You're right. It was the Kumogakure no Sato's head ninja, who had just signed the alliance treaty."

' _Well shit.'_ Naruko thought seriously, seeing were this was going. She could hear Kyuubi's faint whisper in the back of her head but chose to ignore him.

Neji narrowed his eyes angrily. "It was apparent that they came here to seek the secrets of the Byakugan. But Kaminari no Kuni failed in their scheme and ended up with a dead ninja… So, they claimed that Konoha broke the treaty and made an unfair demand. Of course, the relationship between Konoha and Kumo worsened, and a war almost broke out…"

Naruko sighed at that statement. _'Of course, a war almost broke out… Everything they can think about and want has to do with war…'_

"But Konoha wanted to avoid a war, so they made a secret agreement with Kumogakure. Kaminari wanted a Hyuuga head family member with the Byakugan Kekkei Genkai… In other words, Hiashi-sama's dead body... And Konoha agreed."

Naruko sighed at that in disbelief as she guessed what would come next. _'Really Jiji?! You agreed to such messed up politics? …Or maybe he had no choice because of the council… Yeah, sounds more like a thing the council would agree on.'_

Hanabi looked at her father in confusion. "But father is still…"

Neji clutched his hand around his hitai-ate. "And war was averted. Thanks to Hyuuga Hiashi's double, who died to protect the head family… My father!" Neji shouted embittered. "Death is the only way to escape from this detestable cursed seal! They were twins with almost the same strength…" Neji said sadly. "But when they were born first and second, their fates were sealed." He looked one last time at his hitai-ate before looking back up to Naruko. "And in this match, your fate was decided when I became your opponent!" Neji smirked at her cheekily. "Your fate says that you will lose to me. That I can guarantee." He tied his hitai-ate back around his head.

"No, you're wrong." Naruko looked at him utterly seriously. "My body is marked with a seal like yours that should determine my destiny, but I'm not the same as you because I fought with my fate… and won."

' _What?!'_ Neji thought and narrowed his eyes.

"Everyone should see me as a loser and monster, but I fought back against my destiny and so gained friends and people, who saw me how I really am, not a monster or a loser, just a normal girl that has a dream she wants to reach at any costs. But you're different. You're blinded because of your hatred and can't see the whole picture… Your friends and family that desperately hope you can break out of your hatred and so called 'destiny', so you can enjoy life together with them! And that's what I fight for! I fight for all those people that want you to change yourself and that want to help you forgetting about your destiny!" Naruko stared at him determined. "And that's why I can never lose to you! Because you only fight for your hatred and I fight for yourself as well as your friends! Can't you see that your friends are suffering more than you when you're speaking like this?! Did you ever think about Hinata-chan and how much it pains her to hear you speaking about all this destiny stuff?!" She shouted at him angrily.

Hiashi's eyes widened at what she said. He looked at her utterly surprised. _'This girl… I thought…'_ He shook his head and his eyes softened. _'Well, looks like I was wrong… She's spot on with what she said.'_

Tenten just looked at her in surprise, wondering how Naruko could speak such true words.

Shikamaru shook his head. _'There it is again… The 'Care-about-your-friends-you-idiot-or-I-will-kick-your-butt-until-you-realize-it talk…'_ He sighed and muttered troublesome, glad that he's not the one having to face Naruko in the arena now.

Neji tried to conceal his surprised expression and tsked in annoyance. "You're really hopeless."

Naruko glared at him. "No, you are the hopeless one! I will make you realize how wrong you are!"

Neji narrowed his eyes angrily at that. "Shut up!" And with that he stormed angrily towards her and hit her with a chakra-infused palm right on the stomach.

Naruko went flying from the impact and crashed onto the ground.

"Examiner, it's over." Neji said seriously towards him and just as he wanted to turn around, Naruko stood up again.

Naruko breathed heavily and her eyes were shadowed over by her hair. "Was that all? You really can't understand a thing, Neji."

Neji gritted his teeth and glared at her angrily. "You know nothing! Don't lecture me! People are born carrying an unchangeable fate. To carry a seal that never can be removed. Even if you say you carry a similar seal… I don't believe you! A girl like you can never understand what it means!"

"Oh, is that so?" Naruko said calmly, her eyes still shadowed over by her hair.

"Yes." Neji looked at her with a smug expression, slowly getting his cool facade back. "You can't fight anymore. All 64 of your tenketsu are closed. You won't be able to use your Chakra for a while. That means you can't win. So just give up and save yourself from the humiliation."

"Really?" Naruko asked him casually, her eyes still laying in shadows. "Well, if you want to see it this much… I will show you my seal." She grinned foxily and dangerously at him and did a hand sign. _'Kyuu… You're going to help your friend out, so she can prove something, right?'_

Kyuubi tsked. _**'Fine. But just this once, you ungrateful brat. Don't let this become your habit or I will eat you alive!'**_

Naruko felt how the power seared through her and she began to concentrate on collecting Kyuubi's chakra. A heavy force field began to surround her.

Neji's eyes widened in surprise. _'What the… What's going on with her?!'_ He activated his Byakugan, just to see, to his shock, how red chakra seared into her body and suddenly with a burst, it crashed right through all her tenketsu, successfully opening them again. Just then, a huge shockwave blew past the grand stand, making everyone shield themselves from the wind and a huge dust cloud was whirled up, fully engulfing Naruko.

"W-What's going on?!" Sakura shouted in shock.

Neji's eyes widened utterly shocked as it felt like a monster roared at him, successfully paralyzing him for a split moment. _'W-What is that…'_ He gaped utterly shocked as the dust cloud slowly disappeared, revealing Naruko.

Everyone's eyes on the grand stand as well as in the waiting room widened in shock as they spotted Naruko.

Naruko's seal was now visible on her naval and she had two red fox ears on her head. Her normal, clear blue eyes glared directly at the utterly surprised and shocked Neji as red glowing chakra surrounded her in something that looked like an aura. The faint visual red chakra around Naruko seemed to be pulsing.

Neji began to sweat nervously. _'W-Who is this girl…?'_

Even the normally so stoic Hiashi gaped in shock. _'This Chakra, can it be…?'_

"What? This is impossible!" Tenten gaped at her in disbelief.

"The hell?" Kotetsu said flabbergasted. "Her tenketsu were hit… and what the fuck is up with those fox ears?!"

Kazekage's eyes widened. _'That girl… she's controlling the Kyuubi's chakra!'_ He smiled sadistically under the cloth that hid his face. _'Ahh… That power…. That sweet power! Magnificent! Know I can't wait until I get my hands on her…'_

Shikamaru gaped in shock and then shook his head. "Great. Naru is going nuts…" He shook his head again and mumbled troublesome. _'But I didn't know she could control the Kyuubi's powers… She's getting more and more troublesome to deal with the more powerful she gets…'_

Gaara looked at Naruko with wide eyes. _'M-Mate really is like me. Now I really want to be her mate, not just because mother said that!'_

" _ **Yeah… that's right… Be a good boy and listen to your mother… She can be the perfect mate for you…"**_ 'Mother' whispered to Gaara.

' _Yes, mother.'_ Gaara thought.

' **Hiahahaha!'** Shikaku laughed crazily, without Gaara hearing him. **'My plan is working, hiya!'** He thought in madness. **'But if I think about it… Is it a good idea to make my perfect controlled slave mate with the Jinchuuriki of** _ **him**_ **, the always grumpy, scary-ass, bitchy Kurama? Nah, probably not… But who cares! I love to do crazy things! Hiahahaha! I will show that old stupid fox that I'm better than him!'** Shukaku thought utterly crazed, fully falling into his madness and ignoring his death wish, he has to have, messing with the strongest Bijuu and newly overprotective kitsune.

Sandaime looked at Naruko in surprise. _'This is without a doubt the Kyuubi's Chakra. When did she learn to use its Chakra?'_ He shook his head in fondness and smiled amused. _'Looks like you still have kept some secrets from me, huh, Naru-chan?'_

Naruko looked seriously at the visual frightened Neji. "Let's go." She took a step forward and the ground under her foot crumbled almost immediately because of the aura of Kyuubi's Chakra, that was surrounding her.

"W-What are you?" Neji asked her while sweating, trying desperately to get his calm demeanor back.

Naruko looked calmly at him while her sunny blond hair in the pigtails were floating in the air behind her because of the power field surrounding her. "A friend!" And with that she disappeared.

Neji narrowed his eyes and got into his fighting stance. His eyes widened as Naruko appeared very fast behind him in the air and threw shuriken towards him.

"Kaiten!" Neji shouted seriously and began to spin around himself, creating a whirling Chakra dome that repelled the shuriken. He stopped spinning, caught the shuriken, Naruko threw towards him and took out some of his own.

Naruko landed on the side-wall of the arena and jumped back to get a boost as she flew towards Neji.

Neji threw the shuriken quickly towards her, but Naruko just looked unfazed at them, as the aura around her repelled them easily. _'Nani?!'_ Neji thought utterly surprised as he saw that she vanished before his eyes again. _'What the hell is going on?! Her speed increased!'_

Just then, Naruko appeared next to Neji and aimed a punch at him. But Neji could dodge it slightly in the last moment. Naruko narrowed her eyes and jumped away from him. As she landed back on the ground, she looked at Neji, who stared at her with his Byakugan. She closed her eyes and concentrated. The aura made out of Kyuubi's chakra around her increased, so that the ground crumbled around her. She remembered her promise to Hinata. Naruko opened her eyes determined and stormed towards Neji, leaving a trail of craters behind whenever she touched the ground.

' _She's coming!'_ Neji thought seriously.

"I don't know how it is to be in a main or branch family, but you have to free yourself from your 'fate', Neji! Remember all your friends, who stand behind you, if you only would recognize them as such!" Naruko shouted utterly serious as she almost reached him.

Neji's eyes widened in surprise and sweat ran down his brow. _'Crap! I have to start the_ _Kaiten_ _now, or…!'_

"Remember your friends, Neji!" Naruko shouted utterly determined as Neji's Kaiten and Naruko's Kyuubi aura intercepted with each other. With a huge crash, the ground where Naruko and Neji were standing before was destroyed and a huge dust cloud was whirled up. Everyone gaped utterly shocked as the whole arena shook just like an earthquake was happening.

Neji breathed heavily as he stood inside the huge crater, both of their attacks made. He tsked in annoyance as he couldn't spot Naruko. "You dumb girl. Just accept reality and stop hiding from me." He scanned the arena with his Byakugan, slowly getting dreadful because he can't spot Naruko anywhere. _'Where did she go?!'_ His eyes widened utterly surprised and shock as the earth under him crumbled and Naruko shot right out of the ground, still surrounded by the aura made out of red chakra.

"TAKE YOUR DESTINY IN YOUR OWN HANDS!" Naruko shouted as she hit him with a red chakra surrounded fist right under his chin. Neji went flying and from the impact of the punch he coughed up blood. He crashed hard on the ground.

Neji looked at the now normal Naruko and tried to move but couldn't even move an arm. "M-My body… I can't…"

"That's because of the Kyuubi's chakra." Naruko told him seriously.

Neji's eyes widened. "The Kyuubi?!" Slowly, he began to realize what exactly Naruko was. _'She's a Jinchuuriki… I read something about this somewhere before…'_ He thought in surprise and now looked up to her with different eyes.

Genma smirked amused. _'The power to believe in yourself as well as the power you get when you fight for your friends. That is the power that can change fate. She sure is an interesting girl… I don't know why, but I have the feeling she will be someone important someday.'_

Naruko looked softly at Neji as she saw how he struggled with what he should believe in.

Neji looked at her with an unreadable expression. "H-How can you be this strong… As well as…"

Naruko smiled at him. "Because of the power you get when you fight for others. For those people who saved you from the hell of hatred. And to how you can change your fate… Unlike me, you aren't a loser or a monster. If I can change my destiny and let people see me as myself and not a monster or total dropout… You, a genius, can change your destiny as well. Just figure it out yourself how to do it. I'm sure you can realize it, Neji. And when you did that, there's no way you can't change whatever destiny thought was good for you… So, stop complaining about your fate, and finally try to change it."

Neji looked at her with wide eyes as Naruko turned around and began to walk away.

"Oh, right." Naruko stopped as she realized something. She turned back around to Neji and smiled at him cheerily. "When I become Hokage… I'm going to change the Hyuuga Clan for the better. I promise, dattebayo."

Neji looked at her utterly surprised at what she said. His eyes softened, and he looked up to the sky just as a bird flew high into the air. As some sun rays touched his skin, Neji's eyes watered. _'Tou-san… Is it really possible to change my fate…?'_

Genma smirked at that and he pointed at Naruko. "Winner, Uzumaki Naruko."

The crowd began to cheer for her.

Naruko blinked in confusion, as she was ripped out of her thoughts. "Huh? What's going on?"

' _ **You won the fight, baka!'**_ Kyuubi snorted inside her head. _**'Are you distracted again?'**_

Naruko smiled softly. _'Maybe… But thanks for your help, Kyuu. It really helped me to prove my point and maybe even change Neji for the better.'_ She said cheerfully.

' _ **D-Don't thank me! T-That was just this one time, okay!"**_ Kyuubi shouted at her as a blush formed on his furry face.

Naruko giggled at that and went back to the outside world. She smiled as brightly as the sun as she heard how her friends cheered loudly for her. "Yatta! I did it, minna, Hinata-chan!"

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was chapter 52. How did you like it? :) I really hope you enjoyed Naruko's and Neji's fight. :3 Oh, and what do you think about Shukaku's crazy idea of letting Gaara mate with Naruko, just to piss off Kurama? XD I think he has to have a death wish… I wouldn't want to mess with a pissed, angry Kitsune that wants to protect his kit. XXD Anyway, see you next chapter and have an awesome day! ;)**

Ninjutsu = Ninja Techniques

Hyuuga Sooke no Juinjutsu = Hyuuga Main Family's Cursed Seal Technique

Juinjutsu = Cursed Seal Technique

Fuuinjutsu = Sealing Techniques

Kage no Tori no Juin = Caged Bird Curse Seal

Kaiten = Palm Rotation


	53. The guy with Zero Motivation

' _Normal thought…'_

" **Kyuubi/ Bijuu speech…"**

' _ **Kyuubi communicating with Naruko inside her head…'**_

"Normal speech…"

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 53- Hidden Motive and the guy with Zero Motivation!

* * *

Naruko waived cheerily at the crowd while running around.

Genma smiled at that in fondness. _'She still has the energy to run around, huh? Jeez, that's a lot of stamina she got there.'_

' _Naruko is getting stronger and stronger…'_ Sakura thought in surprise.

"That Naruko is pretty strong." A civilian boy, who sat behind Sakura said in amusement.

"Yes. And she's kind of cute, don't you think? Especially those fox ears she got in the fight." His companion raved about Naruko.

"Well, that's definitely true. Do you think she would go on a date with me?" The civilian asked with a blush on his face.

Sakura sighed at that and looked back to the arena, where Naruko was now smiling brightly at the crowd and winking at them. _'I'm a little envious of you. When I see you fight, it makes me think that I should try my best, too. That's an amazing thing.'_ She sighed a bit depressed.

Shikamaru shook his head in fondness as he looked at the girl he saw as a sister. "Great, now Naru's getting all those cheers. And I had hoped she would stay in the 'not-so-cool' group with me…Troublesome."

"Not-so-cool group?" Shino asked him in confusion.

"Because she's getting all those cheers now, she's a member of the cool-group And to add onto that, I definitely can't beat her… Now, I wonder if I even should try to fight in these matches anymore…" Shikamaru sighed.

"She could extract the chakra of the Kyuubi without losing herself." Kurenai said surprised to Asuma, who sat next to her.

"Yeah…" Asuma said and shook his head. "Everyone from Konoha is surprised. Especially those who fought the Kyuubi 13 years ago…" He smiled. "But maybe this will help the little kitsune to finally be tolerated by the villagers."

Naruko stopped running and giggled amused. "Ah, I won… This was fun."

' _ **Yeah, if you mean almost losing the fight without my help, listening to boring monologues and beating someone up is fun… You should really learn how to define the word 'fun'.'**_ Kyuubi snorted inside her head.

' _Well, really? It's definitely better than your definition of fun… I mean eating people and destroying villages doesn't seem very funny to me, big bad Kyuu.'_ Naruko deadpanned at him.

Kyuubi just sighed at that and wisely kept his mouth shut.

Naruko turned her head and looked at Neji, who was being transported away by medics. _'I really hope he's ready to change himself… It would be a pity if he wouldn't…'_ She smiled softly. _'But I have the feeling he somewhat let go of his hatred.'_ Naruko stretched herself and then began to walk up to the waiting room. "Let's go annoy Shika~" She giggled amused as she could hear Kyuubi sigh in her head.

 _In the waiting room…_

Shikamaru sighed and mumbled troublesome. _'Why do I have the feeling that Naru is scheming something again…?'_

"Shika~" Just then, Naruko stormed into the room while shouting for him.

Shikamaru sighed again. _'Speaking of the devil…'_ "Good fight, Naru."

Naruko giggled as she now stood next to him. "Yeah, it really was a good fight, wasn't it? Do you have seen how I beat Neji's ass and changed him for the better?"

Shikamaru sweat dropped at that. "Yes… I have seen how you used your Talk no Jutsu…"

Naruko smiled brightly. "It was good, wasn't it? I get better at it every time I use it." She looked down at the empty arena and smiled softly.

Shikamaru began to sweat. _'…That is definitely not a good thing… She's already dangerous with her_ _puppy dog-eyes no Jutsu_ _alone… Now, you can add a more improved_ _Talk no Jutsu_ _onto that, and the world is going to lay at her feet…'_

Naruko looked with a thoughtful expression at the noisy crowd, who was slowly getting upset because the next match wasn't' starting.

"What happened? Is Sasuke-kun here for the next match or not?" Ino asked in concern.

"Sakura bit on her lip in worry. _'Sasuke-kun…'_

"What is this guy doing?" Shikamaru asked Naruko lazily as the crowd slowly was getting more and more upset. "Is he planning not to come?"

Naruko just leaned over the railing, deep in thoughts.

"A wise man keeps away from danger." Shino said sternly. "He made a good decision."

"What are you two talking about?" Naruko narrowed her eyes seriously. "Sasuke-teme will definitely come… He'll just be late because of a lazy pervert, **who can never be by an event on time! And who will probably be so late that Sasuke-teme is going to be disqualified!** " She shouted furiously and then sighed, not wanting to talk about a certain someone, whose face is covered by a mask.

Shikamaru gulped at that and took a step away from her. _'Yep, she's definitely angry at Kakashi…'_

Naruko puffed her cheeks out, sulkily. Just then, she could feel someone's eyes on her. She turned her head, just to look at Gaara's tale green eyes. Naruko narrowed her eyes and glared at him. _'Kyuu, this tanuki guy is so weird.'_ She said to him as she noticed how he looked away from her.

' _ **Well, he is the jinchuuriki of Shukaku, so he has to be at least a bit weird and crazy like him.'**_ Kyuubi shrugged.

' _ **Wow, you speak well of your brother.'**_ Naruko said sarcastically.

' _ **We're NOT brothers! I think I already told you that, ungrateful puny human!'**_ Kyuubi huffed angrily.

' _Yes, sorry, sorry.'_ Naruko sighed and looked back at the empty arena. _'But still, something seems off about tanuki guy… It's just a weird feeling, but it concerns me.'_

Kyuubi sighed. _**'I guess. But it's something else that worries me. If I could sense this crazy bastard inside his jinchuuriki, he probably can sense me in you too. That means he could already have schemed something unbelievable crazy… And you're in the middle of that.'**_

Naruko shrugged. _'Well, whatever it is, I'm prepared.'_

' _ **Just be careful brat. I don't know if I can quite help you with whatever he intends to do.'**_ Kyuubi told her seriously.

' _Awww… Are you worried about me, Kyuu?~'_ She giggled in amusement.

' _ **S-SHUT UP! I'M NOT WORRIED ABOUT YOU! …It's just that I don't want my Jinchuuriki to lose to that pathetic Shukaku vessel! That would hurt my pride as the strongest Bijuu ever to exist!'**_ He shouted at her.

' _Jeez… Okay, I get it.'_ Naruko thought with a sigh and turned back to the outside world.

Shikamaru looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face. "Naru…?"

"Huh?" Naruko looked confused at his expression. "What's wrong Shika?"

"I have called you for two minutes, but you didn't answer. Are you sure you're okay?" He looked at her in confusion and a bit of concern.

"Y-Yes, sorry. I was a bit distracted by my thoughts…" She rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"…Okay." Shikamaru shrugged and looked back at the empty arena. _'I will ask her about that later…'_

Naruko sighed in relief, not wanting to be a new puzzle for a Nara, who would want to solve it no matter what. And hell, she knew how it was to have a Nara following you around and trying to figure you out. _'No thank you Shika, I don't want to go through that again.'_

"What are we going to do?" Kankuro whispered to his siblings. "If he doesn't come, our plan is going to…"

"Is it this bad…?" Temari asked him silently.

Naruko narrowed her eyes as she could hear that because of her sensitive hearing. _'What plan?! And why does it include Sasuke?!'_ She shook her head in confusion. _'Here is definitely going something on… Thank kami for my good hearing.'_

Baki looked from the grand stand at Gaara in shock. "Back then did he…"

Naruko looked back to the arena as she saw how a jounin appeared next to Genma and told him something. _'Is Sasuke going to be disqualified?!'_

"Ladies and gentlemen…" Genma spoke up to the enraged crowd. "An examinee for the next match has not arrived just yet. Therefore, this match will be delayed, and we will begin the next match first."

"What is Sasuke doing?" Asuma shook his head. "If he doesn't show up soon, he's definitely going to be disqualified."

"I'm so glad Sasuke-kun wasn't disqualified~" Ino said happily. Sakura just chewed on her lip in concern.

Naruko sighed in relief. "Looks like you're lucky, Sasuke-teme…"

"OI, oi, does that mean my match is coming up faster?" Shikamaru said in shock.

"Looks like it Shika~" Naruko smiled at him cheerily. "You should be happy because you don't have to wait such a long time."

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome…"

"Next match up…" Genma said casually. "Kankuro and Aburame Shino. Come down."

Kankuro gritted his teeth and began to sweat. _'My match isn't important!'_

Shino laid a hand on the railing.

Baki tsked. "Damn it!"

' _Besides…'_ Kankuro thought seriously. _'I don't want to show Karasu's hidden weapons before the plan.'_ He looked at Temari who nodded in agreement. "Examiner! I'm giving up!"

Shikamaru's and Naruko's eyes widened at, but for different reasons.

' _What?'_ Genma narrowed his eyes, seriously.

Shino glared at him through his sunglasses.

"I'm giving up!" Kankuro repeated. "Go to the next match."

The crowd began to shout at that angrily.

Naruko looked at the three Suna nin suspiciously. _'They're all planning something… That's why Suna's jinchuuriki is here!'_ She bit on her lip in thought. _'But what are they planning?!'_

' _ **It's possible that it's something big...'**_ Kyuubi said to her thoughtfully. _**'And how you already concluded, bringing a jinchuuriki in a foreign country, even when they're allied, is not something that is allowed. I don't know why I didn't see that earlier but with Shukaku's jinchuuriki being here, Suna broke the peace alliance. That means they could only want one thing…'**_

Naruko's eyes widened utterly shocked. _'Kyuu, you don't mean…?! They want war?!'_

' _ **Either that or they want to overthrow Konohagakure no Sato with a sneak attack.'**_ He told her seriously. _**'Better watch out, brat.'**_

' _But…. That…'_ Naruko shook her head to dispel her shock. _'I have to tell Jiji, but how?! I can't just walk up there and there's no way I can speak with Jiji in peace when the Kazekage is sitting right next to him! What am I going to do?!'_ She slowly began to panic. _'I can think of no way how I could inform Jiji… Maybe I should somehow inform the examiner… But how…'_ She whined.

' _ **Stop whining, brat! It's already too late to do anything. We just have to wait and be prepared for whatever will happen.'**_ Kyuubi shouted at her, annoyed from her whining.

Naruko sighed. _'Looks like I have no other choice…I just hope Jiji notices that something is wrong!'_ She thought in worry.

' _ **Stop worrying! He's the Hokage of your pathetic village after all. So, I guess he's the strongest of you and if you, the pathetic excuse for a jinchuuriki can feel that something is wrong, he should have noticed it a long time ago.'**_ He said to her nonchalant.

' _Yeah, I guess you're right…'_ Naruko took a deep breath and concentrated back on the matches for now but being ready for a sneak attack that could come every time.

Genma sighed. "Kankuro has given up, therefore Aburame Shino wins by default."

Temari tsked at the angry shouts from the crowd. She took out her fan and with a fluent movement, she made a strong wind and flewon her fan down into the arena. The crowd fell silent at that.

"You are?" Genma asked her lazily.

"It's my turn, right?" Temari said cheekily.

"Looks like you want to do this." Genma nodded. "Yosh, we're going to start the next match. Oi! The other one! Get down here."

"Oi, oi, why are you guys getting excited…" Shikamaru said as he bent over the railing and looked down to the arena. "Actually, why do I have to be the one who gets his match-ups changed so frequently." He complained.

"Nara Shikamaru, it's you." Genma said towards him.

' _I should just copy the other guy and give up-'_ Shikamaru thought lazily but then, his thoughts were interrupted by Naruko.

"Yosh, go Shika! Good luck!" And with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes, she pushed him over the railing. She giggled as she saw how he landed back-first on the ground of the arena. Shikamaru just laid there, being too lazy to stand up or even move.

' _I knew you wanted to give up, Shika. You Nara's are just too damn lazy.'_ Naruko thought in fondness.

' _Damn you Naru…'_ Shikamaru thought as he looked up at the cloudy sky.

The crowd began to shout angrily and threw trash at him.

' _It looks like they were looking forward to Sasuke's match and now they have to watch some no-name's match… So, now they're like: "What the hell! Get out of here!" There's no point in fighting in this match when no one expects anything from it…'_ Shikamaru thought lazily.

"What's this? You want to give up as well?" Temari taunted him.

Shikamaru looked at her and sighed. _'Another woman?'_

Naruko's eyebrow began to twitch in annoyance. _'Shika, you lazy bastard…'_ She got even more annoyed as she heard Kyuubi's loud laughter inside her head.

' _He had no interest in doing anything from the moment I met him…'_ Asuma thought as sweat ran down his face.

A tick mark appeared on Naruko's head as she saw that he still didn't move. "Shika! What are you doing?! If you don't fight in this match I'm going to kick your butt to the Nara compound!" She snapped at him angrily.

Shikamaru gulped at that and sweat ran down his face. _'This is troublesome… But if I don't fight, Naru is going to be angry…'_ He remembered the time, Naru was at the Nara compound and his father said something that angered Naruko. He had never seen his father this terrified, even his mother couldn't terrify her husband to such an intent. Shikamaru sighed. _'Looks like I have to fight…Maa, that's so troublesome…'_

Temari narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "If you're not going to attack, I will!" And with that, she took her fan and stormed towards him.

"Oi, we haven't begun the match, yet!" Genma tried to say, but Temari ignored him.

"Man, she seems very excited about this… Why is every woman so troublesome?" Shikamaru said lazily and took out some kunai.

Just then, Temari smashed her closed fan at the place, Shikamaru was. A huge dust cloud was whirled up.

Naruko smiled cheerily and leaned forward in interest. Shino looked down in surprise.

Temari's eyes widened as the dust cloud disappeared and she noticed that she just smashed the ground instead of Shikamaru. Her eyes widened in shock as she looked at Shikamaru, who had drilled his two kunai in the side wall of the arena and now stood on them and looked down at her.

"I don't care if I can't become a Chunin…" He said casually with his hands in his pockets. "But a man can't lose to a woman. I guess I will fight." _'And everything is better than angering Naru…'_

Naruko's eye twitched and she clenched her fist angrily. "What did he say about men and women?!" Her eyebrow twitched dangerously. Kyuubi snorted at that in her head, not really helping to calm Naruko down. "He's going to get some beating and even Talk no Jutsu if he continues like that." Naruko said darkly as she cracked her knuckles. "I guess the first time didn't really work by him…"

Shino looked at her for a split moment as he noticed how his insects began to panic. He didn't know why but he felt better, as he backed away from her a little.

Temari narrowed her eyes angrily at that. She opened her fan and threw a wind attack at him. A dust cloud was whirled up. Temari's eyes widened as the dust cloud disappeared and Shikamaru was gone. She turned around and looked at the tree in the arena with a cheeky smirk on her face. _'This guy is quick at running away.'_

Shikamaru looked at her from behind a tree. _'But then again, a man can't really hit a woman… I don't want to get hit, either.'_

' _This guy uses shadows as his weapons…'_ Temari thought as she remembered his fight in the preliminaries. She held her opened fan before her. _'He must be trying to lure me into the trees where there are a lot of shadows… But that won't happen!'_

Shikamaru sighed. _'Why do I have to fight a woman again! Damn it.'_

"Shikamaru! Beat her up with your 16-hit-combo!" Ino cheered him on loudly while kicking the air enthusiastically.

Choji opened his bag of chips as he just arrived next to Ino. "Can I sit next to you?" He began to munch on some chips.

"What? Your stomach is okay already?" Ino looked at him in surprise.

"Yeah." He sat down next to her and placed a big bag full of snacks on the ground. He looked at the fight in confusion. "Huh? Wasn't the next match Sasuke's?"

"EHH! Sshhh!" Ino tried to silence him before Sakura could hear it, but it was too late.

Depressed lines appeared over Sakura's head as she looked utterly depressed down at the fight.

Ino began to sweat nervously and turned around to her. "Everything's fine, right, Sakura? We're talking about Sasuke-kun here…" Her eyebrow twitched as she saw that Sakura didn't react to her. _'I-I guess I leave her alone for now…'_

"Hmmmm…. Shikamaru being in the match tournament…" Choji said thoughtfully. "It seems awful out of place, doesn't it?"

"Don't say that." Ino scolded him. "It might be true that he doesn't have any strong moves… But Shikamaru is quite good at devising strategies. That's why I think we were able to last up to the preliminaries matches.

"Yeah, that's true." Choji said as he already finished the bag of chips, he just began to eat.

"I think he's full of passion this time, not like usual." Ino thought determined. "Go, Shikamaru!" She cheered him on again, while throwing a fist into the air enthusiastically.

Shikamaru stared up at the clouds. _'The clouds are sooo nice… They're so free…'_ He sighed lazily. _'Actually, I have no motivation to begin with… I only became a ninja because I thought I would live a fun life…'_

Naruko slowly calmed down and then noticed that Shikamaru still didn't come out of his hiding place. She sweat dropped at that. _'Don't tell me…'_ She thought and then sighed. _'He's cloud watching, isn't he?!'_

Kyuubi chuckled amused at that. _ **'I like this guy, even if he's a bit lazy.'**_

' _You're even more lazy than him, Kyuu! All you do is sleeping, every time I want to speak with you!'_ Naruko deadpanned at him.

' _ **Shut it, brat. It's the only thing I can do while being inside a weak vessel like you. I don't want to watch you doing your daily life and training all day, you know. Besides, I feel creepy doing it too often…'**_

Naruko sweat dropped at that. _'Wow, furball, you don't mind eating humans and destroying city's but watching a girl go her daily life, is 'too creepy' for you?!'_

' _ **Shut it, you disgraceful excuse for a ninja!'**_ Kyuubi roared at her angrily. _**'Don't expect me to help you again, brat! I'm going back to sleep!'**_ And with that, he cut off their connection.

Naruko sweat dropped at that again. _'Wow, now the great, dangerous Nine-Tailed Beast Kyuubi is sulking… Well, I guess that never happened before, so something good came out of this?'_ She shrugged at that nonchalant, knowing that the Kyuu was going to be back talking to her again after he took a veeery long nap. _'Yes, he's probably back talking to me after he cat napped for … 8 hours? Probably more…'_ She shook her head in fondness, knowing Kyuu couldn't hear her anymore or he would have probably killed her for thinking that. _'I guess even the strongest of the Bijuu's doesn't want to be lonely…'_ She smiled softly at that and looked back at Shikamaru's fight, hoping Shika would get a grip already and begin to fight decently.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was Chapter 53. How did you like it? :) Looks like Kurama is sulking now XD. He really is a little Tsundere, huh? Oh, and looks like Naru now knows that something is going to happen at the Chunin Exam. I really thought about it for a while, if I should let her inform the Sandaime, but then as I was rewatching the episode from the anime and reading the manga, it felt to me like the Sandaime already knew that something was going to happen. I think he even knew that the Kazekage was acting weird. (If you know what I mean. ;) ) I guess he already saw coming what was going to happen and he even accepted that he could die in the progress. That's why I choose not to include her telling him this. Regardless, Shikamaru's and Temari's fight is going to be continued in the next chapter, so I hope you are excited!**

 **Well, see you next chapter and have an awesome day! :3**

Talk no Jutsu = Talk -some-sense-into-the-enemy-or-friend Technique

puppy dog-eyes no Jutsu = Cutest-puppy-dog-eyes Technique that can make everyone do what you want them to do for you

 _Review_

 _'00-SilentObserver-13'_ : Love the interaction between kurama and naruko and shikamaru and naruko. Poor shikamaru landed himself on the need to sort this guy out/revenge list underneath kakashi. Poor unfortunate shino being there at the wrong time. Ooooo I wonder what happened when naruko got very mad shikaku. Anyways keep up the good work.

 **Thank you~ :3 Yeah, poor Shika is in trouble because Naruko is angry at him XD. And Naru and Kurama are so cute together :3. Oh, and it's better if you don't get to know what happened when Naruko got very, veeerry angry at Shikaku. XXD That's one of the reasons Shikaku is never going to mess with Naruko again. XD ;)**


	54. Shikamaru vs Temari

' _Normal thought…'_

" **Kyuubi/Bijuu speech…"**

' _ **Kyuubi communicating with Naruko inside her head…'**_

"Normal speech…"

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 54- Shikamaru vs. Temari

* * *

Shikamaru sighed and walked away from his hiding place. He looked up to Naruko, who was looking at him in annoyance. He smirked. _'I guess things don't go so easily.'_

Temari narrowed her eyes as she spotted him. _'What's with that dumb look on his face? Is he underestimating me?!'_ She opened her fan and glared at Shikamaru. "Ninpou: Kamaitachi!" She threw a really strong wind attack at him.

Shikamaru shielded himself with his arms from the attack, that could even cut through the tree right next to him. A huge dust cloud was whirled up.

Temari's eyes widened as suddenly a shadow shot out of the dust cloud. She tsked and jumped away, as the shadow wriggled its way towards her. Just as the shadow was about to reach her, it stopped and went back. Temari drew a line in the sand on the ground. "I see." She looked seriously at Shikamaru. "Kage Mane no Jutsu, I've figured out its nature." She smirked cheekily. "Looks like there's a limit to how you can stretch, shrink and transform your shadow. No matter how much you transform or stretch your shadow… You can only stretch it as much as its surface area. Isn't that right?"

"Correct." Shikamaru admitted.

Naruko narrowed her eyes. _'She has a great analytical mind. It took me forever to figure that out and she knows it after just seeing this technique a few times. Looks like Shika really is getting a worthy opponent for his genius mind.'_

' _Even if I assume that he used the stage wall's shadow to increase his shadow's range…'_ Temari concluded and rammed her closed fan into the ground, where she drew the line earlier. _'This is as far as the shadow stretches. His attack range goes not further than this line. 15 meters and 32 centimeters.'_

' _She used her fan to measure the shadow's range… Temari is better with long-range combat than close combat.'_ Kankuro thought seriously. _'The outcome of this match is clear now.'_

Shikamaru sat down on the ground and looked at the clouds in the sky. He sighed and looked at Temari. Then, he closed his eyes and positioned his fingertips together.

"What's that?! What seal did he form?" Kurenai asked in surprise as she didn't recognize this seal.

Asuma smirked. "That's not a seal. It's a habit of his."

"A habit?" Kurenai looked at him curiously.

"He knows how to enjoy boring times. He's like an old man. That's why he likes shougi and makes me play with him all the time. And when he's stuck with a move, he assumes that position." Asuma smiled in fondness.

"Why?" Kurenai asked in confusion.

"To come up with a strategy. And I've never beat him." Asuma shook his head. "Shikamaru's like a clever strategist."

"Wait a minute…" Kurenai interrupted him. "When we were forming Genin teams, I looked at his grades… They were about the same as Naruko's."

"He said it was too troublesome to move his pencil in the academy written tests. He always slept during tests… And besides that, the academy grades aren't speaking the truth all of the time. As I met Naruko at the Nara compound one time, she was actually closer to beating Shikamaru in shougi than me. Her moves are so unpredictable and crazy that you can't know what she will do next. And somehow those unbelievable plans were working. This was the first time I saw Shikamaru having a hard time playing shougi." He smiled in fondness at Kurenai's utterly surprised expression. "But back to Shikamaru, since he was so good at strategy games, I made him take a IQ test which looked like a game."

"And how did he do?" Kurenai asked him seriously.

"He was a clever guy, all right…He is a super genius with an IQ over 200."

"200?" Kurenai said utterly shocked and looked back to the fight.

Naruko smiled cheerily as she saw that Shikamaru was getting in his thinking-pose, how she liked to call it. _'Shika is finally getting serious! I hate it when he forces me to play shougi with him, every time I come over to the Nara compound… I could never win against him in that stupid game, even when he did seem confused sometimes…'_ She giggled as she remembered his expression as she did an unbelievable dumb looking move in shougi and then it ended up working and she almost beat him because of that. But then, he had pulled out his thinking-pose and ended up winning in the last moment. She shook her head in fondness and concentrated back on the fight.

Shikamaru's eyes shot open as he succeeded in finding a good strategy.

Temari looked at him cheekily. "Looks like you're a bit more motivate to fight now." She opened her fan and threw a wind attack at him.

Shikamaru protected himself with one arm from the wind and began to run towards the trees.

"There's no use in hiding!" Temari shouted at him.

Shikamaru hid behind a tree and pulled out a kunai, as well as taking off his shirt as he slowly began to set his plan into motion.

"Does he really have a strategy?" Kurenai asked in disbelief.

"P-Probably…" Asuma said as sweat ran down his face.

More and more empty chips packages landed on the ground by Choji as he ate all the chips in high-speed.

"He can't get near her like this…" Ino noticed. "Shikamaru! Get her!" She cheered him on.

"Maybe it's pointless. He'll give up soon. He's too lazy." Choji said nonchalant, with his mouth full of chips.

"That won't happen!" Ino shouted determined, before her determination was wavering. "I think…I hope…" She sweat dropped. "But maybe…"

A few minutes went by and the wind finally stopped blowing through the arena. Temari gritted her teeth and looked around while sweat ran down her face. "How much longer are you going to run? Come out already!" She shouted in annoyance and threw another wind attack at the group of trees. A huge dust cloud was whirled up. Suddenly, a kunai shot out of the dust cloud and flew towards Temari. Temari's eyes widened and she dodged the one kunai and blocked the other kunai that was flying towards her with her fan. Just then, Shikamaru's shadow made its way quickly towards her.

Temari smirked as she looked at the line she drew on the ground. _'It's useless. As long as I'm behind this line, I won't get caught.'_ Her eyes widened in realization. _'Wait, no, that's bad!'_ She jumped away in the last moment and the shadow stopped before her feet, just a centimeter more and she would have been caught. Temari breathed heavily and then glared at Shikamaru.

"Good insight." Shikamaru said lazily.

"So, you were killing time to wait for the sun to set and increase the wall shadow's line to increase your shadow's surface area. When the sun starts to set, shadows grow. Correct?"

Shikamaru just held his shadow in place, right before Temari's feet.

' _Calculating the current height of the sun and the previous attack range limit… He cannot go further than this range.'_ Temari summed up and then looked cheekily at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru just looked at her with an unreadable expression.

"Huh?" Naruko said as she noticed something and looked up.

"Temari! Above you!" Kankuro shouted in warning.

Temari looked up in shock.

"I see." Shino said seriously.

' _What is it?!'_ Temari squinted her eyes to see what it was. Just then, the shadow of Shikamaru's flying shirt weighted with a kunai connected with Shikamaru's shadow. _'Shoot!'_ Temari thought and jumped away in panic. She jumped up into the air, just as Shikamaru's shadow was about to get her.

"I won't let you get away!" Shikamaru shouted and followed her movement with his shadow.

' _I didn't expect him to use his jacket as a parachute to create a shadow!'_ Temari thought in surprise as she still avoided the Kage Mane no Jutsu. _'What a guy. If I noticed the parachute above, my attention to my feet would lessen. What a sick way to catch a person off guard. But this makes one thing clear. The_ _Kage Mane no Jutsu_ _is like sticky dough that uses other shadows to capture the enemy.'_

The parachute fell to the ground and Temari stopped before the hole, Naruko made earlier in the arena. Shikamaru's shadow stopped and couldn't reach Temari anymore. She smirked at him cheekily and opened her fan.

"So, you dodged this trick too, eh?" Shikamaru said lazily.

"He didn't think that one through thoroughly enough." Kurenai said seriously.

Asuma narrowed his eyes. "His opponent is a pretty good analyzer as well. She predicts future steps well."

Temari narrowed her eyes as she looked at the sun. _'If I take too long, the shadows within the stage will spread and his territory will increase.'_ She rammed her opened fan in the ground and concentrated. _'I'm going to finish this with the next move… I'll try a decoy tactic with a Bunshin.'_ Temari thought as she hid behind her fan. _'His shadow is currently…'_ She thought as she saw how it stretched back to Shikamaru. _'Yosh…!'_ Temari swiped through the hand signs. "Bunshin no-" But before she could finish, she froze in her movement and couldn't move anymore. "What…?"

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise and Naruko smiled, noticing what was going on.

' _This can't be… my body…'_ Temari thought as she tried desperately to move but couldn't.

Shikamaru smirked. "The Kage Mane no Jutsu finally succeeded."

' _Nani?!'_ Temari thought utterly shocked.

Kankuro gritted his teeth. "When did this happen?"

"H-How many steps ahead does he predict?" Kurenai said flabbergasted.

Asuma smirked. "That's Shikamaru's ability."

"Why… won't my body move?" Temari said in shock. "His shadow shouldn't reach up to here!"

Shikamaru smirked at that and turned his head, so Temari had to move with him. "I'll show you what's behind you."

Temari turned her head exactly like Shikamaru's and her eyes widened utterly shocked as she looked at the hole behind her, from which Shikamaru's shadow caught her. _'This hole is…?'_

"You see it now. That's the hole Naruko made and shot out of. That's why it's connected with the little hole in front of you." Shikamaru told her.

"Did you use the shadow's inside the tunnel of the holes to…?" Temari asked him as she slowly realized what he did.

Shikamaru turned his head back to her, and Temari had to move like him. "Correct."

Asuma shook his head in fondness. "It was all part of his strategy." _'He made Temari calculate the shadow's range many times… to lead her into the final trap. Temari only went after the shadow that she could see, constantly calculating the limit range… and fighting behind that line. So, he ran her down with an unpredictable shadow that couldn't be seen and caught her from behind. There's no escaping that.'_

Temari's eyes widened in realization. _'Could it be…? That attack with the jacket… Was intended to move me to this location? That was just a ploy?! …This guy.'_

"The next move is checkmate." Asuma grinned.

Naruko giggled cheerily as she saw how Shikamaru walked towards Temari and she had to do the same. "Yatta! I knew it would be good to teach you how good unpredictable moves are, Shika." She cheered, but in the back of her head something was bugging her. _'Why do I have the feeling that it's not how it seems…'_ She shrugged, dismissing that feeling and looked excited back to Shikamaru and Temari who now stood directly in front of each other.

The crowd was silent in suspense. The Sandaime watched the fight seriously. Kankuro gritted his teeth.

"Everyone is being drawn into this match." Kotetsu noticed.

"A guy no one knew turned out to be a dark horse." Izumo added.

"Go Shikamaru!" Ino cheered loudly and Choji was eating his chips faster than ever.

"Checkmate!" Asuma said seriously.

Shikamaru stretched his arm into the air. Temari shivered in effort as she tried to struggle against this technique but couldn't cancel it and so had to raise her arm as well. The tension rose. Naruko leaned forward in excitement.

"I lose, I give up." Shikamaru said seriously.

Everyone gaped at that, utterly shock. **"NANI?!"**

"W-What did you say?!" Temari said utterly shocked and surprised.

Naruko pulled at her hair in frustration and annoyance. "SHIKA, YOU IDIOT!" She screamed at him.

Shikamaru flinched at that and began to sweat before he began with his explanation. "I used up too much chakra using the Kage Mane no Jutsu so many times. I can only hold you for an additional ten seconds. So, I've thought about 200 possible moves… But time's up." And with that he let his arm fall and Temari could move again as the Kage Mane no Jutsu was canceled.

Shikamaru shrugged nonchalant. "It's too troublesome to do more. One match is good enough for me."

Genma smirked at that in amusement. _'What a weird guy… But he really reminds me of a certain jounin commander…'_ "Winner, Temari." He announced casually.

Temari looked at Shikamaru in disbelief.

"Man, I'm tired…" Shikamaru said lazily as he massaged his shoulder.

"What a waste!" Ino screamed in annoyance and began to shake Choji. "Why?! Why?!"

Choji smirked amused. "He's just being himself."

Naruko grabbed tightly onto the railing and a tick mark appeared on her head while her eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST TRIED, YOU LAZY ASS NARA!" She shouted enraged.

Shino began to sweat at that and slowly walked away from her.

"Really… I can't tell if he's serious about this or not…" Kurenai deadpanned.

Asuma sighed. "I don't understand either…"

Kurenai shook her head at that and looked back to the arena. _'But his intelligence and strategies aren't genin level. If a basic platoon carried out this mission, his victory would have been determined at the point Temari was captured. I guess he won the fight but lost the match.'_

' _It's unfortunate that he doesn't seem motivated… But in exchange, he didn't lose his head and panicked during the battle… That's why he was able to retreat calmly as he determined that the situation was bad. That comes from his calm decision-making ability.'_ Asuma smiled. _'If we look at the qualities expected from a Chunin… Shikamaru possesses the most important attribute, leadership.'_

"If we look at his platoon leader attributes… he understands he needs to protect the platoon from danger over completing the mission." Izumo said seriously.

"Yes." Kotetsu said casually and leaned back. " 'I accomplished the mission but got my platoon killed' doesn't work. You need to be able to weigh the risks with the mission and think about survival first… or you're not worthy of becoming a Chunin."

"If we look at that point, Hyuuga Neji and Uzumaki Naruko fail. Neji is okay as Genin, though." Izumo said thoughtfully. "But with Naruko it's different. She seemed to be a lot smarter than everyone thinks she is. Besides that, she has a lot of determination and I'm sure she would make sure the mission doesn't fail until it's really necessary. And what's a major point that speaks for her becoming a Chunin is that she can make people believe in her and follow her and I'm guessing she can raise their fighting spirit too. That's qualities of a leadership as well; if the people in your squad don't believe in you, the mission is certainly going to fail. Well, what do you think?" He asked his friend.

Kotetsu looked down in the arena. "Why do you ask? Shikamaru has certainly a better chance than Naruko when it comes to becoming a Chunin. But Naruko hasn't bad chances either. To control the Kyuubi's chakra like that, without losing herself is a major plus for the village."

Izumo nodded in agreement. "We have to wait and see what will be decided."

Naruko watched how Shikamaru stretched himself. Her eyes were shadowed over as she jumped down in the arena.

Shikamaru sighed. "Man, this fight was so troublesome…"

"Shi-ka-ma-ru~" A pissed voice sounded from behind him.

Shikamaru froze in his movement and gulped as he turned his head around. Behind him stood an angry and annoyed Naruko who cracked her knuckles while smiling at him coldly.

"What's your excuse this time?" She asked him in a dangerous voice.

Shikamaru began to sweat heavily and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "W-Well, you see Naru…"

"You have three seconds left…" Naruko said darkly while glaring at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru flinched at that and his thoughts raced as he searched for a valuable excuse.

"…Two…" Naruko counted and got ready to kick his butt to the Nara compound.

"P-Please, calm down Naru and let's enjoy the next match… You know, _Sasuke's_ match." Shikamaru stuttered out.

Naruko blinked at that. "Sasuke's match?" Her eyes widened in realization at that and she smiled in excitement. "Ah, that's right! His opponent is the tanuki guy! This is going to be a good match." _'I just hope Sasuke-teme doesn't get killed because of a super crazy jinchuuriki…'_

Shikamaru sighed in relief at that. _'I'm off the hook… for now. Troublesome.'_

Genma chuckled amused as he watched their interaction. Then, he frowned as he noticed the upset shouts of the crowd. He looked at the waiting room and the entrance door to the arena, but there was still no sign of Uchiha Sasuke. _'If this continues, he's going to be disqualified.'_

Naruko bit on her lip as she looked around. _'What is that idiot with a mask thinking?! Sasuke-teme will be disqualified if they don't hurry up!'_ She sighed and stamped impatiently with her foot on the ground.

Naruko narrowed her eyes as she saw how a jounin appeared next to Genma and whispered something in his ear. _'Sasuke is getting ten more minutes? That's good, but also…'_ She thought seriously and looked up to the Kazekage suspiciously. _'…very suspicious. Jiji would have disqualified Sasuke already, so it has to be the Kazekage who set this all up.'_ She glared at the cloaked figure of the Kazekage. _'And I'm getting bad vibes from him!'_

' _Sasuke-kun…'_ Sakura thought in concern.

Naruko sighed and looked back at Genma, who was staring at his clock. She stamped onto the ground quicker as she grew more and more impatient. "Where are they?~" Naruko whined.

"Mendokuse…" Shikamaru sighed and looked at her. "Can you please stop being so troublesome, Naru?" He asked her.

Naruko just looked up to him and narrowed her eyes. "You should be more careful what you're saying, Shika… I haven't forgotten yet…" She said in a dark voice.

Shikamaru began to sweat at that. "Okay, fine. Forget what I said."

Naruko smiled at him foxily with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "See, that's how you do it. If you listen to me today, maybe I will forget what happened…"

Shikamaru sweat dropped at that. _'Wow, now you're blackmailing me…'_

"Time is drawing near." Kankuro said while sweating nervously. "Is he really going to come?"

"He will." Gaara said utterly serious. "I am sure of it." That was all he said before he looked back at the impatient waiting Naruko.

Naruko flopped down on the ground. "Hurry up stupid sensei, Sasuke-teme! It's getting boring!"

Shikamaru sweat dropped at that but decided it would be better if he doesn't say a thing.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was Chapter 54. How did you like it? :) Isn't it hilarious how Naru is now blackmailing Shika? XD However, if I had to chose between being blackmailed or getting beaten up by an angry Naruko, I would choose blackmail as well XXD. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed Shikamaru's and Temari's fight as well as Naruko having a bigger chance to become a Chunin than canon Naruto. :3 I hope you're excited for next chapter! ;) See you and have a nice day! :D**

Ninpou: Kamaitachi = Ninja Art: Wind Scythe Technique

Kage Mane no Jutsu = Shadow Possession Technique

Bunshin no Jutsu = Clone Technique

 _Reviews_

 _'00-SilentObserver-13'_ : another point for naru poor unfortunate shino being an innocent bystander but having to feel the angry aura of naru. Naru's probably the #2 person in shika's list of people never ever anger aka his self preservation list his mother being the #1 in the list keep up the awesome work :)

 **Thank you for commenting~ :3 Yeah, poor Shino is feeling the 'evil' aura of an angered Naruko XD. All his insects are probably like: "Nope, not going to mess with that one, flee while you still can!". And then Shino is there having trouble with controlling his insects because they want follow their instincts and flee from an angry kitsune... Anyway, Naru is definitely on Shika's self preservation list, if she's not the Number 1 on the list even above Shika's mom. XD.**

' _sultryvoice':_ I notice that you are just sticking to canon. Do you plan on having more of a twist to it in the future?

 **Interesting question. I will mostly stick to canon, because I want everything to turn out somehow the same as it did in canon. But there are also going to be some major twists and changes. (It's already a bit different to canon with Naruko communicating with Kyuubi inside her head and he trying to protect her as well as the slightly different modified seal she has that allows the Kyuubi to take over her body when she's in danger.)**

' _stamfordhighschool'_ : I love it

 **Aww...thank you! :3 Glad you enjoy my story. :)**


	55. Sasuke finally arrives!

' _Normal thought…'_

" **Kyuubi/ Bijuu speech…"**

' _ **Kyuubi communicating with Naruko inside her head…'**_

"Normal speech…"

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 55- Sasuke finally arrives! The final match can begin!

* * *

' _Thirty more seconds…'_ Genma thought as he looked at his pocket watch.

' _Sasuke-kun… Please come….'_ Sakura prayed.

Naruko jumped up and walked back and forward, impatiently. "Sasuke-teme, hurry up! If you don't come, I swear I'm going to beat you and this masked idiot to a pulp!"

Shikamaru sweat dropped at that. _'Does Naru really think, Sasuke will come quicker when she threatens him? …Well, but it would work with me, I guess….'_ He sighed and muttered troublesome.

' _Time is up. I guess that's it.'_ Genma thought seriously. _'Looks like someone will get beaten up by a certain blonde kitsune…'_ "About the final match…" He began to announce. "Time is up, so…"

Suddenly, with a whirlwind of leaves, Kakashi and Sasuke appeared in the middle of the arena, right before Naruko.

Naruko sighed in relief. _'Finally… Just as Sasuke-teme was about to get disqualified…'_

"See? He's here." Gaara said nonchalant to his siblings.

"I'm sorry we're late." Kakashi said easily and eye-smiled.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted utterly relieved and happily.

Naruko wanted to cheer as well. "Yatta-" She shouted cheerily before she realized that she's angry at Kakashi. She pouted and looked away from him, while crossing her arms before her chest.

Shikamaru just sweat dropped at that reaction. _'Yep, Naru's definitely angry at Kakashi… She's even giving him the 'silent-treatment', I saw kaa-san giving tou-san a while ago… I wonder what he did to get Naru this sulkily.'_

Kakashi just looked at Naruko in confusion. _'Why is Naru-chan this unenthusiastically? Normally she would run around cheerfully and be happy at our arrival… Did something happen?'_

Genma smirked and looked at Sasuke. "Name?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke said sternly.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squealed utterly happily.

"He made it in time." Lee noticed as he and Gai now stood on the grand stand right next to Ino, Choji and Sakura.

"Lee-san." Sakura looked up to him in surprise. The crowd began to cheer loudly in excitement.

Shikamaru sighed as he looked at Sasuke. _'Geez, he caused a lot of trouble for us and doesn't even look sorry at all.'_

Naruko now looked at Sasuke with a foxy grin on her face, fully ignoring Kakashi. "Really, Sasuke-teme?! You were so awfully late that they were going to disqualify you baka. I didn't know you were that afraid of fighting me~" She taunted him.

Sasuke sighed at that but smirked. "Dobe… You won the first round?"

"Of course. I beat some sense into Neji!" Naruko shouted cheerfully.

"Hmpfh. Don't get so excited, Usuratonkachi." Sasuke said cheekily.

Kakashi looked at Genma and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, uhm… It's hard to ask this after we've entered the stage with such a flashy performance… Did Sasuke get disqualified?"

Genma smirked in amusement. "He must have caught your habit of being late."

Kakashi sweat dropped at that. "So, is he…"

Genma shook his head in fondness. "He's fine. Sasuke's match was put on a hold and he arrived just in time, so he didn't get disqualified."

Kakashi chuckled nervously. "Well, I'm glad to hear that…" He looked down at Naruko and smiled softly. "Anyway, I'm proud you won your match, Naru."

Naruko narrowed her eyes at him and then huffed sulkily and turned the other way, fully ignoring him. _'Stupid masked sensei… Forgetting the promise he made and don't even apologizing for what he did!'_

"Wha…" Kakashi's eye widened dramatically and depressed lines appeared over his head as he slumped over a bit. _'Why is Naru-chan ignoring me~ Why~ Did I do something wrong?'_ He sighed depressed.

Just then, Naruko noticed the intense stare-down between Sasuke and Gaara. She sighed and looked seriously at Sasuke. "You better not lose to tanuki guy, Sasuke-teme. And don't overestimate your abilities either, he's very dangerous."

"I know." Sasuke said seriously, still glaring at Gaara and not wanting to be the first who breaks eye-contact.

Naruko rolled her eyes at that in annoyance. _'Men and their ego…'_ "Well, anyway…" She said cheerily and looked determined at Sasuke as she remembered what Sasuke said to her in the Chunin Exam preliminaries. "I want to fight you as well, teme.

Sasuke looked at her and the end of his mouth twitched up a bit. "Of course, you want to fight me, Dobe." He said cheekily, knowing it would piss Naruko off.

Naruko's eye twitched at that in annoyance. "Or maybe it would be better if tanuki guy wins… That would beat some ego out of you." She joked.

Sasuke snorted at that and looked back up at Gaara.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino screeched loudly as she began to fangirl.

Choji shook his head at that in fondness. _'Uchiha's match is going to start. Even after all the hard work, she's cheering for Sasuke already and totally forgetting about Shikamaru… I feel sorry for him.'_

Shikamaru sighed as he looked at the crowd, that was now cheering for Sasuke. _'I'm being treated like nothing now. Well, I guess it can't be helped… Since I'm waiting to see this match, too.'_

"Sakura, your team is amazing." Ino told her, a bit jealous.

"How so?" Sakura just looked at Ino in confusion.

"Because Naruko beat Hyuuga Neji. And Sasuke-kun is an elite Uchiha. And it looks like everyone has been itching to see Sasuke-kun's fight." She ranted in awe.

Lee listened to that and looked down at Naruko and Sasuke in the arena. _'Sasuke-kun is going to fight Sabaku no Gaara, who I couldn't defeat… And Naruko-chan defeated Neji, who I wished to defeat…'_ He thought depressed and clutched more tightly onto the crutch, with what he was supporting himself. _'Why….'_ He grabbed so tightly onto the crutch, that his bandaged hand began to bleed. _'Why do I feel so…'_ Lee gritted his teeth and looked to the ground. _'…mortified?'_

Gai looked at his favorite pupil in concern. _'Lee…'_

Kazekage shot a short glimpse at the Sandaime before looking down into the arena again. A sadistic grin formed under the cloth that hid it perfectly. _'It's about to begin.'_

Temari and Kankuro looked in fear at Gaara, who was slowly being consumed by his bloodlust again.

"Sabaku no Gaara, come down." Genma told him seriously.

"Well, the match is about to start, let's go, Naru." Kakashi said to her, hoping she would stop ignoring him.

Naruko glared at him before turning around to Shikamaru. "Let's go, Shika."

"Wha?!" Shikamaru shouted in surprise as Naruko suddenly grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and began to drag him after her, as she literally stormed towards the stairs that were leading up to the waiting room. "OI, Naru, stop! Let me use the stairs myself." He shouted at her and tried to wriggle out of her grip.

"Huh?" Naruko looked back to him with a dangerous glimpse in her eyes, being very angry right now.

Shikamaru gulped at that and then just let her drag him to the stairs, hoping she would spare him from her anger.

Kakashi sweat dropped at that and sighed, depressed. _'Great, Naru is angry at me and I don't even know why…'_ And with that, he made his way up to the grand stand.

Gaara grinned bloodthirsty with bloodshot eyes.

' _This looks bad…'_ Temari bit on her lip in distress. _'I haven't seen Gaara like this in a while…'_

"Oi, Gaara!" Kankuro looked at him nervously. "Do you remember the mission-"

But before he could finish, Temari pressed her hand on his mouth, so he would shut up. She looked at Gaara in fear as sweat ran down her face.

Gaara just turned around and walked to the stairs.

Temari sighed in relief as Gaara was gone and looked utterly serious at Kankuro. "Don't talk to him right now… He'll kill you."

"Shika, hurry!" Naruko shouted at him, while running up the stairs.

"In life nothing good comes out of hurrying." Shikamaru answered her lazily.

Naruko glared back to him. "Oh, really?" She asked him coldly.

Shikamaru gulped. "Okay, okay, I'm coming." He said and muttered troublesome while walking up the stars a bit quicker.

"Huh?" Naruko said as she noticed something.

"What is it?" Shikamaru asked her and looked in the direction she was looking. His eyes widened in surprise as they saw Gaara walking down the corridor to the stairs, but there were two foreign ninjas waiting for him.

The two ninjas glared at him, trying to intimidate Gaara, as he stopped in front of them. "Low level tournaments like this Chunin Exam are good for betting. Quite a few feudal lords came here just for that reason." One of them told him casually.

"So…" The other ninja said with a dark smirk. "Can you lose in this match?"

Gaara just stood there with his eyes closed, while the cork to the gourd on his back began to move.

"Hey now, at least say something!" The first ninja shouted at him.

"Are you too scared to say something?" The second ninja taunted him, not noticing how Gaara's gourd began to shake violently.

Naruko narrowed her eyes at that. _'I don't know what's going on… But those two foreign ninjas have to be dumb! Can't they notice that they are about to be killed? I mean, either that or they are just too ignorant and cocky to notice the killer intent that's coming from Gaara.'_

Just then, Gaara opened his bloodshot eyes and smiled darkly.

One of the ninja took out a kunai while smiling, still thinking they could intimidate him.

Just then, Gaara's sand shot out of the gourd, while he looked at them with a crazy psychopath smile on his face.

The two ninjas gaped in surprise and shock at that. Gaara's sand shot towards the first ninja, and fully engulfed him with the sand. He screamed as he was crushed into dust. The sand shot towards the other ninja who tried desperately to run away, but he was grabbed on his leg by the sand, as he almost reached the staircase were Naruko and Shikamaru currently were. Shikamaru gaped at that in shock and Naruko narrowed her eyes, utterly serious, but also calm.

"Help…." He begged as he was dragged back into the dark corridor. "Stop… Stop!" The ninja begged again as Naruko and Shikamaru couldn't spot him anymore. A death scream echoed through the room and then, everything fell silent.

Shikamaru gulped as just calm footsteps began to sound through the room. Gaara casually walked out of the corridor and began to go down the stairs.

Shikamaru was frozen, not wanting to move or doing anything else to provoke the killer in Gaara. Naruko was silent as well, her lips pressed into a thin line as she calmly observed Gaara. Her thoughts were racing as she slowly realized something.

Gaara calmly walked past the two, ignoring or not noticing them because he was too focused on his upcoming fight with Sasuke. Just then, Gaara entered the arena and looked at Sasuke with a dangerous smirk. Sasuke just glared at him.

On the staircase to the waiting room, Shikamaru collapsed on the stairs with a sigh in relief. Naruko just remained standing, thinking about something. _'Tanuki guy is even more dangerous than I thought… He seems to be very unstable as a Jinchuuriki and that's definitely not good…'_ She bit on her lip. _'I should really tell them all about Gaara's status as a Jinchuuriki… Even if I don't want to speak with Kashi-sensei, he probably knows how dangerous unstable Jinchuuriki's are… But I'm angry at him~'_ She sighed, as she was fighting a mental battle. _'But Sasuke's life is in danger here…'_

"If those two guys weren't there…" Shikamaru told Naruko seriously. "He would've probably killed **us**. I have never seen someone kill people like that without hesitation."

Naruko hummed in agreement. "But I have to disagree with you in one point Shika." She said seriously.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. "In which point, Naru?"

"He wouldn't have killed as, I think." Naruko concluded seriously. "My guess is that he killed those two ninjas because they were in his way and because they were taunting him. Shika, you know about his status as a Jinchuuriki, right?"

Shikamaru looked at her. "Yes, but what has that to do with-"

"You know that I have the Kyuubi sealed inside of me as well." Naruko interrupted him. "And I don't know how to explain it to you… Let's just say I somehow know that Gaara isn't just the Jinchuuriki of some crazy priest… He's the Jinchuuriki of the Ichibi, Shukaku."

Shikamaru's thoughts began to race. "But that means…" He shook his head in confusion and looked seriously at the girl he saw as he sister. "Where are you going with that, Naru?"

Naruko sighed. "Well, I can somehow tell that he's unstable. That means he's being controlled by Shukaku to some degree. You're smart enough Shika. I know you read something about Jinchuuriki's after I told you I am one. What could happen if a Jinchuuriki is unstable?" She looked at him utterly serious.

Shikamaru's eyes widened in shock. "You don't mean-" He interrupted himself and gulped.

"Yes." Naruko said seriously and took a step. "Sasuke is in massive danger, fighting against an unstable Jinchuuriki is nothing you can do without being in danger… But not just him, everyone in Konoha is in danger, dattebayo! If tanuki guy loses the minimal control he still has and let's Shukaku run free… The Ichibi could destroy Konoha easily."

Shikamaru looked at her in shock at that and stood up. "That's bad… really, really bad."

In the meantime in the arena, Gaara faced Sasuke.

"So, it finally begins…" Genma said seriously. "The rules are the same as in the preliminaries. The match will go until one of you dies or gives up. If I determine that there's a clear winner, I may stop this match… But I will make the decision."

Gaara chuckled darkly at that. Sasuke just raised an eyebrow at him.

Kakashi walked towards Gai and Lee, deep in thoughts. _'Why is Naru-chan angry at me?... Did I forget something? Nah, I would remember it if it was something important, like a promise or something like this…'_

Gai and Sakura turned around to him in surprise, as he stopped next to Gai. "Yo, Gai…" He said easily, ripping himself out of his thoughts. "And, Lee-kun, how's your body doing?"

"Kakashi." Gai smiled at him.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura looked at him in surprise before frowning in concern about Sasuke.

"Ah, sorry, sorry…" Kakashi said apologetically. _'Oops, I totally forgot about Sakura…'_ He eye-smiled at her. "You must have been worried. I'm sorry I didn't let you know about this."

Sakura sighed at that and narrowed her eyes. _'Sakura is going to get mad now…'_ Ino realized with a deadpan look on her face.

Sakura frowned and looked to the ground. "I don't care about that anymore…" She whispered.

Ino looked at her in surprise. Sakura looked at Sasuke, trying to spot his cursed seal. _'I can't see it from here….'_ She looked worried to the ground. _'Sasuke-kun…'_ "Kakashi-sensei."

"Hmmm?" Kakashi looked at her lazily.

"There was a bruise on Sasuke-kun's neck, right? That thing…" She wanted to inform him.

Kakashi looked at her for a split moment, before looking down into the arena. "Don't worry about it anymore. I already know about this."

Sakura looked at him utterly surprised. Ino narrowed her eyes and turned around to Kakashi. _'Bruise?'_

Kakashi just eye-smiled at her easily. Sakura smiled in relief, nodded and looked back to the incoming fight. Kakashi narrowed his eye and began to count how many Anbu were on the grand stand. _'Eight…'_ "Eight Anbu members are in this huge stadium. There's no way two platoons are enough to cover this arena. What is Hokage-sama thinking?" _'After everything Naru-chan told us, I expected at least four platoons…'_

"Well, as long as we don't know how many enemies will come here, he's forced to distribute the Anbu members around the most critical areas in this city." Gai told him seriously.

Suddenly, the crowd of people began to cheer more loudly. "It's about to start…" Gai said and looked down at the match. "We can't let our guard down, but we'll have to pay attention to this match." He smirked. "Kakashi. I'm going to take a look at what kind of training you gave him since I'm your eternal rival." He smiled at him and his teeth sparkled.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Kakashi asked him lazily.

"THAT WAS VERY HIP OF YOU, KAKASHI!" Gai shouted indignantly while crying anime tears and grabbing onto his head. "Why do you always pursue revolutionary reactions?!" Suddenly he was standing on a cliff at the edge of the ocean and a wave crashed into the rock behind him.

Kakashi just sweat dropped. _'Even after all this years, I can't get used to this kind of blasted_ _Genjutsu_ _…'_

"Fighters, to the center." Genma told them seriously.

Sasuke walked a bit more towards Gaara while cracking his neck casually. Gaara smiled dangerously while stepping forward. The crowd went silent in suspense.

Genma narrowed his eyes and looked at both of them. "Begin!" He announced the beginning of the match and jumped away.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was Chapter 55. :) How did you like it? Looks like Naru is giving Kakashi the silent-treatment now. XD They're acting just like an old married couple XXD. And that baka doesn't even realize what he did wrong. Well, let's just hope Kakashi's going to apologize anyway. XD Oh, and poor Shika was being dragged out of the arena by an utterly annoyed and angry Naruko. :D I wouldn't want to be in his shoes at this moment.**

 **Anyways, I hope you all have an awesome rest of your day and see you next chapter, when the fight Gaara vs. Sasuke finally begins! ;)**

Genjutsu = Illusionary Technique

 _Review_

 _'00-SilentObserver-13'_ : Poor kashi keeps digging himself deeper and deeper and even deeper into a hole. And poor shikamaru can't catch a break from naruko's moods looking forward to the next chapter keep up the much appreciated awesome work.

 **Awww... Thanj you~ :3 And yes, Bakashi is definitely being an idiot right now. XD Better apologize soon Kakashi or Naru might never forgive you... And poor shika is in the wrath of Naruko whose having massive mood swings because of a certain someone XD. I think he will have a headache after this awful day is over... Anyways, thanks for commenting! ;)**


	56. Sasuke vs Gaara

' _Normal thought…'_

" **Kyuubi/Bijuu speech…"**

' _ **Kyuubi communicating with Naruko inside her head…'**_

" _ **Shukaku whispering things into Gaara's head as his 'Kaa-san'…"**_

"Normal speech…"

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 56- Sasuke vs. Gaara

* * *

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and got into fighting stance. Just then, sand shot out of Gaara's gourd and slowly crept towards him. Sasuke's eyes widened and he jumped away from the sand. _'This has to be the sand Kakashi was talking about…'_

Suddenly, Gaara's eyes widened and he grabbed onto his head in pain. The sand stopped midway in the air. _**"I'm mad… You promised me to give me some blood…Give it to me… The sweet, sweet blood…"**_ "Don't get so mad…." Gaara answered 'her' while breathing heavily. "Kaa-san…" He opened his eyes and glared at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at him in surprise. _'What's this guy talking about?'_

" _ **I want MORE blood… Not this foul blood you gave to me weeks ago… Hurry, or I will get very angry…"**_ "Back there… Back there… I made you absorb foul blood… I'm sorry…." Gaara whispered crazily while looking with his bloodshot eyes right at Sasuke. "B-But… this time… It'll taste better. I promise."

"H-He's began to converse now." Kankuro said while sweating. "This is bad."

"I've never seen Gaara become like this before a battle. It must mean the opponent is strong…" Temari said in concern.

More pain seared through Gaara's head and the sand that was floating midair crashed to the ground. _**"Good boy… now do it!"**_

"Looks like it has settled." Baki said and gulped.

Gaara breathed heavily, bent over a bit and then he looked sternly up at Sasuke. "Come." The sand around him began to build up.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Let's start." He quickly took some shuriken out and threw them towards Gaara.

The sand just caught his two shuriken before it could even get near Gaara and then a clone of Gaara formed out of the sand.

"The shield of sand became a Suna Bunshin." Temari said in shock.

Sasuke stormed towards Gaara's clone, but suddenly the clone opened his arms and sand shot towards Sasuke. Sasuke just jumped into the air to dodge the attack. While he was in the air, the Gaara clone threw the two shuriken, he caught earlier, towards him, but Sasuke intercepted them with two of his shuriken.

Sasuke appeared before the sand clone and kicked him, but the clone blocked his kick. Sasuke then turned around with his hands on the ground and punched him in the face, successfully dispelling the clone. Then, he stormed forward a few steps, and aimed a punch at the real Gaara's face. He smirked as he noticed the sand shield that went in to protect Gaara. And with that, he vanished.

Lee's eyes widened at that in realization.

Gaara's eyes widened in shock as Sasuke suddenly appeared behind him. _'He's fast… He moves the same way as…'_ Gaara thought in shock as he remembered his fight with Lee.

Just then, Sasuke punched Gaara in the face, with the same movement Lee used in his preliminary match. Gaara's sand armor cracked, he flew a few meters back and crashed onto the ground.

' _He's fast.'_ Gai thought utterly surprised. _'He's as fast as Lee's normal speed. And…'_

' _His moves overlap with my…_ _Taijutsu_ _style.'_ Lee noticed.

"That must be the armor of sand." Sasuke said cheekily as Gaara sat up and glared at him.

"Come." Sasuke smirked smugly, getting into the same fighting stance as Lee did in the preliminaries. Gaara just looked at him sternly, still sitting on the ground. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at that. "If you're not coming to me, I will go to you." And with that he raced very quickly towards him, his side-bangs flying in the wind and making him look like flying duck. Just then, Sasuke disappeared again and appeared before Gaara, but the sand shield was already in front of him. Sasuke just disappeared quickly again and appeared behind Gaara. Gaara looked back too him in surprise and the sand tried to swipe at him, but Sasuke just dodged it casually. He raced one whole round around Gaara before he found an opening, slid through it and kicked Gaara into the face.

Gaara flew back a bit again, before he landed on the ground.

Sasuke looked arrogantly at Gaara. "What's wrong? Is that all you've got?"

Gaara slowly got back up, while being surround by his sand.

' _H-He's incredible…'_ Ino thought as she gaped in awe.

Sasuke got back into the fighting stance and grinned. "I'm going to tear off that armor of yours." And with that, Sasuke stormed very quickly towards him and began to surround Gaara in a circular motion, being so fast that you couldn't even spot him anymore.

' _He's moving at the same speed as when Lee took off his weights…'_ Gai thought seriously.

' _His movement is just like Lee-san's…'_ Sakura thought in surprise. _'And his speed is way different than before.'_

Just then, Sasuke slid down under Gaara's sand, appeared before him and kicked him in the face. He grabbed onto Gaara's belt that was holding his gourd on his back and kneeled him in the stomach.

' _Sasuke-kun…'_ Lee thought seriously. _'You're really an incredible genius. It took me many years to obtain that speed… And… And you obtained it in only a month.'_

Sasuke breathed heavily as he looked at Gaara who was kneeling on the ground. Gaara glared at him with cracks in the sand armor and while breathing heavily as well.

' _But it looks like you spent a lot of stamina to maintain that speed.'_ Lee noticed.

' _What are you planning on doing, Gaara?'_ Kankuro thought with a frown on his face. _'The armor of sand consumes too much chakra. It won't last long.'_

Temari began to sweat and she looked up to the Kazekage, who was observing the fight calmly.

"What kind of training did you make him go through?" Gai asked Kakashi seriously. "How could he become like this in only a month?"

Kakashi observed the fight seriously. "Sasuke has copied Lee-kun's Taijutsu moves with his Sharingan before. That's why during the Taijutsu training… I made Sasuke picture Lee-kun's movements."

Lee's eyes widened at that.

"Sasuke knew Lee-kun… That's why he was able to obtain that movement in the preliminaries. Needless to say, he went through a lot of trouble."

' _But…'_ Lee concluded seriously. _'That alone…_ _Taijutsu_ _alone isn't enough to defeat the Suna ninja.'_

Gai looked back at Kakashi. _'Kakashi was watching the fight between the abominable Gaara and the adorable Lee. Someone even Lee couldn't defeat… Cannot be defeated with hastily acquired_ _Taijutsu_ _moves alone. He should be aware of that. Then… why did he only make him master the_ _Taijutsu_ _moves?'_

Gaara looked utterly seriously at Sasuke and did a hand sign. Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw how a dome made out of sand formed around Gaara.

 _On the staircase, leading to the waiting room…_

"Shika." Naruko narrowed her eyes seriously. "Let's hurry and tell Kashi-sensei about this." And with that she stormed up the stairs.

"Are you sure?" Shikamaru asked her as he hurried after her.

Naruko sighed. "Sasuke-teme is in danger here… as well as Konoha. I wouldn't be much of a ninja when I couldn't forget about something so minor for the sake of the village and my friends. We have to stop this match before tanuki guy loses his mind!"

Shikamaru looked at her in surprise before he nodded and ran after her.

 _Back to the fight…_

Sasuke stormed quickly towards the sand dome, which was being covered by more and more sand layers.

Kankuro gritted his teeth in panic. _'That Gaara… Is he planning on using_ _ **that**_ _jutsu?!'_

More and more sand layers strengthened the dome. Sasuke appeared before the dome and aimed a punch at it. Suddenly, hard spears made out of sand formed out of the dome towards him and hit him. Sasuke breathed heavily as blood trickled down his face as well as from his hand, with which he had hit the sand dome. He jumped away from it and saw how the hard sand spears slowly formed back into the smooth surface of the sand dome. Sasuke breathed heavily as he observed the sand dome with his activated Sharingan, while a thin line of blood ran down his leg. _'He's using all of his sand to guard. I didn't think that the difference in sand density could make it this hard.'_ He clenched his hurt fist. "This must be what people call an absolute defense."

"All of the sand has enveloped his body." Lee said in shock.

' _This will be tricky to defeat.'_ Gai thought seriously. _'What will Sasuke do?'_

"Kashi-sensei!" A voice from behind them shouted.

Kakashi, Gai, Lee, Sakura, Choji and Ino turned around in surprise, just to look at a heavy breathing Naruko and Shikamaru.

"Naruko-chan." Lee said in surprise with a small smile on his face.

"Naru…" Kakashi looked at her in surprise.

"Kashi-sensei, please you have to listen to me, it's important-" Naruko tried to say, to make him realize how grave the situation was.

"Naru wait." Kakashi interrupted her.

"Huh?" Naruko looked at him in surprise.

"Before you say something… I guess I have to apologize first." He rubbed the back off his head in embarrassment. "I totally forgot the promise, I'm really sorry Naru. Well and as an apology I'm going to teach you the 'techniques' you wanted to learn but not until the Chunin Exam is over." Kakashi eye-smiled at her, hoping she would forgive him.

Naruko's eyes widened at that and then she sighed in fondness, no longer being able to be angry at him. "Sure!" She said with a small smile, but then Shikamaru nudged her shoulder and she remembered what she wanted to say. She looked seriously at Kakashi. "But that's not important right now… You have to stop Sasuke's match!"

Everyone looked at her in shock at that. "What?" Sakura said utterly surprised. Kakashi's eye widened slightly before he narrowed it as he noticed that it had to be something grave for Naruko to be so serious. "Why?" He asked her seriously.

Naruko took a deep breath. "You know **what** I am, right, Kashi-sensei?"

"Yes." Kakashi said utterly serious noticing the confused looks on Choji's, Ino's, Sakura's and Lee's faces as well as Gai realizing what she's talking about. _'Where is she going with that? Naru-chan speaks about this like something has happened…'_

Naruko narrowed her eyes utterly serious. "I can sense that tanuki guy is **like me**."

Kakashi's and Gai's eyes widened at that. "You don't say-" Gai tried to say before he shook his head in disbelief.

"Is that true?!" Kakashi asked her in shock. "But it's a declaration of war to bring someone like him in another hidden village!"

"What are they talking about?!" Ino asked Sakura in confusion.

Sakura shook her head and looked to the ground, slowly realizing that there was more to Naruko than she let them know. "I don't know…"

"That's exactly what she wants to say with that." Shikamaru told the two jounins seriously.

Kakashi frowned at that, getting very serious. "What exactly **is** he, you know?" He tried to ask her as discreet as possible.

"One." Naruko said in a grave voice and she saw how Gai and Kakashi's eyes widened at that in realization.

Questions marks appeared over Choji's head, having no clue why they were speaking so cryptic.

"T-That's bad!" Gai said seriously, realizing why exactly that red-headed Suna ninja was this dangerous.

Kakashi ran his fingers through his hair in thoughts. He looked at Naruko's expression and knew that there was more. "What else?" He asked her with a tense sigh.

Naruko looked at Sakura, Lee, Ino and Choji who were listening to their talk, trying to figure out what was going on. _'How can I phrase it without them noticing something or freaking out…'_ "Even when he's **like** me, he's also different… Tanuki guy is **not** in his right mind and could lose control easily… And I think it's clear what could happen then."

Gai and Kakashi realized what she wanted to say. Gai narrowed his eyes utterly serious. "That's bad… Very, very bad…" He looked up to the Sandaime, knowing there would be no time to inform the Hokage.

Kakashi cursed. "Shit!"

Naruko nodded in agreement. "That's why we have to stop Sasuke's fight before it's too late! It's too dangerous to let him continue!"

Kakashi cursed again at that and looked back at Sasuke's fight, his thoughts racing as he tried to think about a fast solution.

Inside the sand dome, Gaara was chanting something in an ancient language while concentrating. Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw how an eye formed out of sand in the air above him.

' _No doubt about it… It's_ _ **that**_ _jutsu.'_ Temari thought utterly shocked and began to sweat. _'This isn't good! Gaara no longer remembers the plan…!'_

Kankuro tsked. "Damn it!"

Naruko looked down into the arena as well with a more and more dreading feeling that formed at the bottom of her stomach. She bit on her lip. _'Whatever tanuki guy is doing right now… It's nothing good…'_ "Kashi-sensei!" She pressed.

Sweat began to form by Kakashi's eyebrow. _'There's no way we can stop the fight right now… Number one, because it would make the attackers from Otogakure, if they really are going to attack today, suspicious and they would maybe quicken their plan with more bad consequences for Konoha… And number two is that everyone who came here into this stadium today, including the Daimyo's, would be very angry if we just stop the fight when it really gets exciting. That would make Konoha look bad…'_

Gaara smiled darkly while continuing to chant. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and got ready. He threw kunai towards the sand dome while storming towards it, but they were just being repelled easily. He then, vanished and raced towards the dome while avoiding the sand spears that were beginning to form out of the sand around the dome. He punched the dome again, but nothing happened. He narrowed his Sharingan eyes, jumped away from the dome and then stormed towards it again. His eyes widened, and he avoided the sand spears casually with some backflips. Then, he jumped into the air and kicked the sand dome from above. As soon as his foot touched the sand and he jumped away just in the right moment, hard sand spears formed out of the sand, where he touched it before and then slowly went back to the smooth surface it 'normally' was.

Sasuke looked at the doom with a smirk. _'This is not working.'_ Just then, he noticed a commissure on the front of the sand dome. _'He's completely shut himself in… I don't know what you're up to, but… This is a good timing for me.'_ He bent forward a bit while holding his left hand before him, his Sharingan blazing in full glory. _'This move of mine takes time.'_

Kakashi sighed, knowing there was simply no possibility how they could stop the fight. "I'm sorry Naru… but we can't stop Sasuke's fight." He said seriously. Gai nodded in agreement at that, coming to the same conclusion.

"What?!" Naruko's eyes widened at that before she sighed. "Okay, I get it… Konoha would look bad if we would just stop the fight everyone waited for…"

Kakashi looked at her with an eye-smile to brighten her mood. "Well, don't worry Naru. I'm sure Sasuke will be alright. The next move will probably help him to stay alive. And if his life ever really is in danger, I'm going to jump in and stop the fight like Gai did with Lee's."

Naruko nodded seriously. "Thanks, Kashi-sensei." She looked seriously down at the fight. "But what is this move you talked about…"

Kakashi just looked back down to the fight. "You'll see."

Naruko narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously before she sighed. _'Why do I get the feeling it's going to be something, you shouldn't really teach a genin because it's dangerous as itself?'_

Sasuke backflipped and slid up the arena side wall with chakra infused feet. He stopped as he was almost all the way up the wall. Then, he did some hand signs and grabbed with his right hand around the wrist of his left.

' _This is absurd!'_ Baki thought upset. _'That Gaara… We don't know when we'll receive the signal!'_

" _ **You're going to tear his guts apart, right…?"**_ The voice of his 'kaa-san' whispered in Gaara's head. "Yes… I'm going to tear him apart." Gaara said in a mesmerized voice. _**"And then drag it out…"**_ "What exactly?" Gaara asked his 'kaa-san' in confusion. _**"The insides, of course…"**_ "Ah, yes, a lot comes out, right…" He laughed crazily. "I'll give them all to you…" _**"Yes, you're a good boy, now listen and do what your mother said~"**_ Gaara laughed crazily again. "Yes, I'm always a good boy. Let's do it. _**"Yes, you're a really good boy~ Now let me control you…"**_ "Yes… Kaa-san, I'll watch."

Kankuro tsked again. "Damn it… Nothing can be done now that he's like this." He gritted his teeth.

"Is he trying to ruin the plan and everything else here?" Temari said to Kankuro in shock. "Damn Gaara…"

' _Man… Maybe we should run away...'_ Kankuro thought in fright about what was going to happen.

Shino, who was standing a bit away from them, unnoticed by Kankuro and Temari, narrowed his eyes. _'Plan?'_

Sasuke began to shout in exertion as lightning chakra began to surround his left hand.

Gai's and Naruko's eyes widened at that. "Could that be…?" Gai looked at Kakashi seriously, waiting for an explanation.

Kakashi shrugged. "I was supervising Sasuke's training… I had to teach him something else than just Taijutsu or the council would have bitten off my head."

Naruko looked at him with a deadpan expression on her face. "Are you kidding me?! And then you thought it would be a good idea to teach Sasuke the Chidori?!"

"You know that jutsu?" Gai asked Naruko in surprise.

"I saw him doing it as he was my anbu guard." Naruko answered him and then glared at Kakashi and pouted. "Why do you teach Sasuke that and when I asked you to teach it to me, you said it was 'too dangerous'?! You're such a baka!" She huffed in annoyance.

Kakashi chuckled nervously. "When you asked me that back then, you weren't even enrolled in the academy and far too young… And besides that, I don't think you have a lighting chakra affinity…"

Naruko just sighed at that and looked back to the fight, hoping this jutsu wouldn't get Sasuke killed. _'Things could go very bad when he achieves to injure tanuki guy… If he's a Jinchuuriki just a bit similar to me, he would go nuts…Or even set Shukaku free in the middle of Konoha…'_ She shook her head in concern.

Sasuke's smirk looked dangerously as the lightning that surround his hand let his face look ghostly. A crater formed under his hand and as he moved it behind him, the ground was torn apart on the place his hand hovered above. Then, he stormed towards Gaara while a chirping sound echoed through the arena.

"Body activation… I see." Gai said in realization. "That's why you made him master Taijutsu moves to dramatically increase his speed."

Kakashi eye-smiled. "Correct."

"That's amazing… I can see the Chakra clearly with my eyes." Sakura said in awe. "How is he doing it? It's making a lot of noise. What is that move?"

"Just a straight thrust." Gai said seriously.

"Wha?" Sakura looked at him in confusion.

"But it's Konoha's number one jutsu specialist… The copy ninja Kakashi's only original move. It's a secret move for assassination purposes." Gai explained.

Naruko looked scolding at Kakashi. "Assassination?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't look at me like that, Naru…" Kakashi said and looked away from her while beginning to sweat, remembering what happened when Kushina raised an eyebrow at Minato.

"Its secret lies in the speed of the thrust, and the activation of the body to generate a large amount of chakra." Gai just continued to explain, ignoring Kakashi and Naruko. "Then he concentrates that large amount of chakra into the thrusting arm. And because of that incredible speed he moves at… It emits a distinct chirping sound similar to a thousand birds chirping."

Sasuke roared as he stormed towards the sand dome, the hard sand spears being to slow to match his speed.

"That's why the move is called… Chidori." Gai said seriously, just as Sasuke thrust his with lighting chakra surrounded hand right through Gaara's sand dome.

Everyone gaped at that in shock as an eerie silence fell over the arena. Sasuke smirked cheekily, with his hand inside the sand dome, being certain that he hit Gaara.

"You've got to be kidding…" Kankuro said utterly shocked. "Gaara's absolute defense was…"

"That can't be true…" Temari said in disbelief.

Baki gaped in shock as well. "That can't be…"

Gai smirked. "Chidori… Also called Lightning Edge."

"Lightning Edge?" Sakura looked at him in confusion.

"That's the alias it took because Kakashi once cut through lightning with that move." Gai shrugged.

' _Cut through lightning?'_ Sakura thought in confusion.

' _Sounds like a lie…'_ Ino thought in disbelief.

' _That's incredible…'_ Choji thought in awe.

"Sugoi! I wish I could have seen that! It would have looked so amazing!" Naruko shouted in awe, stars appearing in her eyes. Kakashi just rubbed the back off his neck in embarrassment at that.

Sakura and Ino sweat dropped at that. _'She's way too naive.'_

"Well, I really don't understand the logic…" Sakura said excited. "But it's an incredible move."

"I've got you now." Sasuke said smugly while looking at the sand dome.

Naruko narrowed her eyes as a shudder ran through her. Shikamaru noticed that and narrowed his eyes. _'Naru is feeling something…'_ He looked at the sand dome, where still no sound was heard.

"What… what is this warm thing?" Gaara's voice suddenly sounded muffled through the sand dome, while Sasuke's hand was pressing against his shoulder. "Kaa-san… What?" He said utterly confused. Suddenly blood dripped down on his hand. He stared utterly shocked at his hand. " **HWAAAAAAAHHH!** BLOOD! MY BLOOOOOOOOOOD!" Gaara screamed loudly.

"Is he…?!" Kankuro said in shock.

Naruko's eyes widened. _'Uh oh…'_ Was the only thing she could think as she saw how Sasuke began to panic as he tried to pull his arm out of the sand dome. Sasuke activated the Chidori again and slowly pulled his arm out of the sand dome.

' _Was Gaara wounded?'_ Temari thought in worry.

Naruko's heartbeat increased, like it did the first time Kyuubi tried to speak to her. Her eyes widened as she saw how Sasuke jumped away from the sand dome… while the arm of _something_ followed him. Her breathing shortened as she stared at the arm and realized that this was part of Shukaku. _'This is bad… really, really, really, bad…'_ Naruko bit on her lip and began to panic, being close to hyperventilating because she didn't know what to do.

Kakashi's and Gai's eyes widened in shock. "Is that…?!" Gai said in shock. Kakashi looked at Naruko and began to pet her head as he could feel her distress. "Naru…calm down…"

' _It's_ _ **his**_ _arm!'_ Kankuro thought in fright, while sweating heavily.

Sasuke sank to his knees and stared in shock at the arm thing that went back into the sand dome.

Naruko took a deep breath and slowly her breathing calmed down as well as her heartbeat. She looked thankfully up to Kakashi before looking back to the arena, utterly serious and not sure what to do.

Baki tsked. "That was not planned…!" He said through gritted teeth.

"Did he change into the complete possessed form?" Kankuro asked Temari in panic.

"I don't know." Temari stated. "He seems wounded… That has never happened before…"

Kankuro gulped and looked back to the arena. _'Just remembering that thing gives me the chills... I wasn't able to eat for a while after I saw_ _ **him**_ _for the first time… Since that thing looks just like…'_

Sasuke's eyes widened utterly shocked and he sweated heavily in fear as a golden eye with black cross pupils appeared before the hole, the arm made earlier. A bestial roar sounded through the whole arena, while sending inhuman killer intent through the air.

' _W-What's this feeling…'_ Genma thought as he remembered a similar feeling.

Naruko bored her nails into her arm at that roar. She bit on her lip. _'Should I jump down and help Sasuke?! If it really is Shukaku there's no way he can win against a Bijuu… Maybe I could do some damage because I'm a Jinchuuriki as well…'_ She shook her head. _'When it really is Shukaku, he would be a lot bigger than this dome thing. Maybe it's something like the Kyuubi form I get when I'm in emotional distress…?'_ Naruko narrowed her eyes as she saw how the sand dome began to crack, ready to jump into action if tanuki guy really had a Shukaku-form of some sorts.

Just then, the dome burst into sand and a normal looking Gaara appeared, who was clutching onto the bleeding wound on his shoulder. Gaara breathed heavily while glaring angrily at Sasuke.

Naruko sighed at that in relief, the tension leaving her body. _'It's just normal tanuki guy… thank kami!'_

"He **is** wounded!" Temari said in shock. "His shell was broken prematurely." Kankuro gritted his teeth at that.

Sasuke was still frozen in shock. He looked at Gaara's eyes and shook his head. _'No… That weren't the eyes I saw… What were those eyes, then…? They sent shivers down my spine…'_

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was Chapter 56. How did you like it? :) I decided to write an extra long chapter, because the Naruko's Adventures story is about to get one-year old next month! Yay! :D I certainly hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was a lot of work. Anyway, Kakashi finally apologized to Naruko and promised to teach her** **Fuuinjutsu** **, yatta! *does a happy dance* And I finally came around Sasuke and Gaara's first fight. And man, Shukaku, you have to chill! XD I mean, pretending to be the mother of a little boy just to drive him crazy… XD You're one hell of a crazy bastard!**

 **So, I guess I see you next chapter and have an awesome day, you guys! :3**

 **P.S. Next week, just one chapter is going to be published, because I go on vacation.**

Suna Bunshin = Sand Clone

Taijutsu = hand-to-hand combat

Chidori = One Thousand Birds

Fuuinjutsu = Sealing Techniques

 _Review_

 _'00-SilentObserver-13'_ : Kashi got out of the deep hole he landed himself into only to end up back in just a second after he got out XD You did a good job with shukaku's creepiness/craziness and insane Gaara. As usual thanks for the new chapter and all the hard work and effort you've done.

 **Awww... Thank you~ :3 And yeah, poor Kashi is digging himself one hole after another XD. He's never going to have a break, is he? XXD. Anyway, thank you for your awesome comment as always and have a good day! :)**


	57. The attack on Konoha begins!

' _Normal thought…'_

" **Kyuubi/ Bijuu speech…"**

' _ **Kyuubi communicating with Naruko inside her head…'**_

"Normal speech…"

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 57- The attack on Konohagakure no Sato begins!

* * *

The ANBU with the hamster mask touched the shoulder of a civilian. The eyes of the civilian slowly began to close and then he fell asleep. After that, the 'ANBU' did a hand sign. Suddenly, the civilians as well as some ninjas, who were sitting on the grand stand all began to fall asleep.

"Huh…?" Naruko said in surprise as suddenly white, soft feathers came into her vision. The feathers slowly flew through the air before her. _'Wow… so soft…'_ She thought as her eyes began to close. "S…o… soft~" Naruko mumbled before she fell asleep.

"Kakashi, this is…" Gai said in surprise.

Kakashi narrowed his eye. "Yeah, Genjutsu." They both did a hand sign and gather chakra around them to disrupt the Genjutsu. "Kai!"

Sakura looked around in confusion. "What's going on…?" She noticed the Genjutsu and concentrated. "Kai!" She shouted and successfully dispelled it.

Suddenly, by the Kage stand, a smoke bomb was thrown and engulfed the Hokage and Kazekage in smoke.

Kakashi's and Gai's heads snapped around to their location. "Hokage-sama!" Gai shouted in concern and they both wanted to storm towards him.

"Let us handle this!" The ANBU's, that were on the grand stand shouted seriously while jumping very quickly towards the Hokage.

The Sandaime looked seriously at the Kazekage. "What's the meaning of this… Kazekage-dono?" He narrowed his eyes as he noticed the dangerous glimpse in the eyes of the Kazekage.

Sandaime's eyes widened in shock as the jounin, that was with him for his protection, suddenly got hit by two kunai's and pinned against the wall. He jumped up in alert.

"H-Hokage-sama…. Please… r-run away…" The jounin stuttered out, before another kunai hit him right in the heart and he was killed.

Suddenly, the Kazekage appeared behind the Sandaime and held a kunai to his throat in a threading manner. Then, he laid an arm around him and jumped with him high into the air, out of the smoke cloud, on the roof of the building.

The ANBU's jumped onto the Kage stand, just as the smoke began to disappear there. Just then, four sound ninjas jumped onto the roof of the building as well and positioned each other at each corner of the roof.

' _Oto-nin… As well as Suna-nin and the Kazekage…'_ Sandaime observed calmly. _'Looks like Otogakure really planned an attack on Konoha… Well, and looks like Sunagakure broke the peace treaty and works together with Otogakure…I knew something was wrong with the Kazekage all along, he was acting different today…'_

"We're going to protect Hokage-sama!" The lead ANBU with a cat mask ordered as he noticed that the Hokage was on the roof instead of where the smoke bomb was thrown. The ANBU's all jumped into action.

The 'Kazekage' narrowed his eyes at that. "Do it!" He ordered.

The four Oto-nin formed a hand sign. "Ninpou: Shishi Enjin!" A purple mist like barrier formed around the Oto-nin as well as the two Kage.

An ANBU crashed right into the barrier, just to burst into flames.

"An impenetrable field?" The lead ANBU said in shock and ordered the others with a short hand sign to stop.

The Kazekage chuckled darkly. Sandaime glared at him. "Kazekage-dono… What is your goal? Are you trying to start a war?"

"Yes. From now on history will be made." Kazekage said seriously, still pointing the kunai at the Sandaime's throat.

"I see." Sandaime said with a sigh. "There's no way to stop you now, huh, 'Kazekage-dono'?" He looked at him seriously.

"Oh? So, you know that I'm not the real one?" 'Kazekage' chuckled darkly. "You're more observant than I expected it…Sarutobi-sensei." He smirked at him dangerously with a glint in his eyes.

Sandaime's eyes widened at that in surprise and shock and at this moment he realized who was standing next to him. "You're… !"

 _On the grand stand…_

Kakashi and Gai looked seriously at the barrier, while Sakura just looked around in confusion.

"They're not normal ninja..." Kakashi noticed seriously. "If they have outmaneuvered ANBU members."

They ran down the steps, just to stop as an ANBU with a hamster mask appeared before them.

"What are you doing?!" Gai shouted at him. "Hokage-sama is in danger!"

The ANBU just looked at them emotionless and did a hand sign. Next to him appeared four Oto-nin who were disguised as civilians just a second ago.

"What a bummer." Kakashi said in his mock-amused tone.

"I didn't expect an enemy to be disguised as an ANBU member." Gai said seriously. "Was he the one who used the Genjutsu?"

"Yes. No doubt about it." Kakashi answered him seriously.

 _Inside the arena…_

Sasuke looked up to the barrier that was surrounding the Hokage and 'Kazekage' in confusion. "What's going on?"

"Stop it, Gaara!" Temari shouted, as she and Kankuro were now standing next to him in the arena.

Sasuke's head snapped towards them and he narrowed his eyes.

"I'll kill you….!" Gaara said dangerously, while glaring at Sasuke and walking stumbling towards him.

"There's no point in fighting him any longer!" Kankuro shouted at him as he stepped in front of him.

"Do not forget our mission!" Temari added seriously.

Gaara shoved Kankuro out of the way while looking crazily at Sasuke. "Out of the way!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes more at that, getting ready to dodge an attack.

Suddenly, Baki appeared before the three Suna ninja. "What are you three doing?! The mission has commenced already."

Gaara groaned in pain and grabbed onto his head. Baki gritted his teeth at that and turned around to Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes widened as Genma appeared before him. "What the hell is going on?!" He demanded to know.

"Gaara!" Temari shouted in shock as he sank to his knees in pain, while breathing heavily and groaning in pain.

"What's wrong?!" Kankuro asked in worry. Genma narrowed his eyes seriously.

"The wound is more serious than we thought." Temari noticed as she knelt down next to Gaara. "And he has used up most of his chakra." She looked seriously at Baki.

"So, he can't use… **it**?" Kankuro asked her.

"He can't use it right now." Temari answered him and bit on her lip.

"Fool." Baki said angrily. "That's what happens for trying to turn into the complete possessed form without waiting for the signal."

"What are we supposed to do now?!" Kankuro shouted at him. "You want us to do it without Gaara?!"

Baki tsked and then sighed. "Gaara is Suna's trump card. We must have Gaara fight no matter what. You three temporarily get away from here and treat Gaara's wound. Once Gaara's chakra recovers… we will resume the mission." He ordered.

"I understand." Kankuro said seriously and supported Gaara, so he could stand up.

"What about you, Sensei?" Temari asked him.

"I will stop these guys." Baki said seriously and looked at Genma.

"You think that you're going to have it your way?" Genma asked him coolly.

Baki narrowed his eyes. "I will make it happen." He stared at Genma. "GO!" He shouted at Temari, Kankuro and Gaara.

Temari tsked and she and Kankuro with Gaara jumped quickly away. Genma tsked at that and Baki smirked cheekily.

"Is Orochimaru the promoter of this party?" Genma asked him seriously. Sasuke's eyes widened at that. _'Orochimaru?!'_

"I don't know." Baki answered him smugly. "Let's enjoy it for now."

"Sasuke." Genma told him seriously, while not letting Baki out of his sight. "Sorry but the Chunin Exam ends here. You are Chunin level already. If you're a ninja of Konoha, be useful to your village."

"So, you want me to resume the fight and beat up that Gaara, right?" Sasuke asked him cheekily.

"Don't chase him too far, though." Genma told him casually. "From here on it's not an Exam. It's the real thing."

"It's the same thing!" Sasuke said seriously and stormed after Gaara, Temari and Kankuro.

"You're not leaving!" Baki shouted and threw kunai at him. But Genma just casually threw kunai as well and so they intercepted each other and fell harmlessly to the ground. Just then, Sasuke jumped over the arena's side wall and vanished from their sights. Baki tsked at that.

Kakashi looked seriously after Sasuke. _'Sasuke… Don't make a hasty move… Your opponent is a Jinchuuriki.'_

 _With the Sandaime on the rooftop of a building…_

"My, my… When Gaara did this thing, I was planning on stealing Sasuke-kun… But it seems that I cannot have everything go my way." The 'Kazekage' said nonchalant.

"So, you're really after Sasuke **and** Konoha." Sandaime noticed seriously.

"You believe that Konoha is this important? Well, if you think so…" The 'Kazekage' said with a dangerous glint in his eyes. "But, you're right. I'm after Sasuke-kun, the only survivor of the Uchiha clan… And I wouldn't mind if I also get a certain blonde **kitsune** into my hands…"

Sandaime's eyes widened at that in shock. _'He's after Naru-chan, too?!'_ He gritted his teeth and glared at the 'Kazekage'. _'Of course, he would want to have the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki in his grip… But that's bad, if he finds out that Naru-chan's father is the Yondaime… I can't even imagine what he would do to her then.'_

"Ah, so I was right that you took a liking in the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki, huh? Well, you don't have to look at me so angrily because of that, Sarutobi-sensei." He smirked dangerously. "Don't worry, I will take **good** care of her…"

The Sandaime narrowed his eyes at that.

"But anyway…" 'Kazekage' looked amused at the Sandaime. "Your ignorance has driven Konoha to its end. I win."

"We don't know the results until the very end." Sandaime said as he looked at him utterly serious. "I believe I taught you this… Orochimaru."

Orochimaru chuckled darkly at that and ripped his disguise of the Kazekage from his face.

"Well, I had the feeling something like this would happen today." Sandaime said and glared at his former student. "But… you cannot take my head this easily."

"I told you this already…" Orochimaru said amused and smiled dangerously. "You should have picked the fifth Hokage sooner… Sandaime. Since you're going to die here." He licked over his kunai with his abnormal long tongue.

 _On the grandstand…_

"They have quite a number of people…" Kakashi observed seriously as more and more Oto-nin as well as some Suna-nin stormed onto the grandstand.

"We were too careless. On top of that, they have Hokage-sama…" Gai said and looked towards the barrier field. His eyes widened in shock and he began to sweat at what he saw there. "K-Kakashi, look inside the field."

Kakashi's eye widened in surprise as he glanced at the barrier. "Orochimaru!" He narrowed his eye seriously. _'That's bad… If Orochimaru is here, they are probably going after Sasuke as well…'_

"What?! Orochimaru?!" Sakura said and stood up. She stared in shock at the field. _'Why is he here? Is he after Sasuke-kun again?_ "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted in concern and looked down in the arena, just to see that he was already gone. "Huh? Sasuke-kun is gone?" Her eyes widened in shock as suddenly two Oto-nin appeared before her. She hid her head protectively with her hands and ducked down a bit.

But before the two ninjas could hit her, Kakashi appeared above her and slashed through the two ninjas with a kunai. He looked down at her and eye-smiled. "Sakura. Stay hidden for a while. I'm going to decrease the enemy's numbers a bit."

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise and then she nodded.

A few minutes later, Kakashi and Gai fought back-to-back, slowly decreasing the number of enemies. Kakashi slashed through some more enemies while Gai kicked them.

"Sakura." Kakashi told her seriously.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura looked at him in surprise.

"I'm glad I taught you about Genjutsu during the survival exercise. You have talent in that area. Please dispel the Genjutsu on Naru and Shikamaru and wake them up."

Sakura looked to the stairs of the grand stand, where Shikamaru and Naruko were laying on the ground asleep.

Even during their now dangerous situation, Kakashi smiled in fondness. "Naru will be exited. This is going to be her first real mission in a long time."

"Mission?" Sakura looked back to him in confusion.

"Naru already knows that you will have to proceed with caution now. Anyway, this is an A-Rank mission, like the mission in Nami no Kuni." He told her seriously. _'It's better when Naru fights against the Suna Jinchuuriki instead of Sasuke… Being one herself, she knows better how to deal and fight against him and she has a higher chance in beating him than Sasuke…'_

"Sensei! What do you mean?! What are we supposed to do?!" Sakura shouted at him in shock and confusion.

"Sasuke went after Gaara and the others. Sakura, dispel the Genjutsu on Shikamaru and Naru and go after Sasuke. Naru will also know what the other part of the mission is." Kakashi narrowed his eye and cut his thumb.

"But if that's the case, I should wake up Choji and Ino as well and go in a bigger group-" Sakura tried to say, but Kakashi interrupted her.

"There are already many Suna and Oto ninjas inside the village. Movement with more than four people, a basic platoon, will result in a decrease of swiftness and it will become more difficult to conceal yourselves from the enemy. You learned that in patrol exercises in the academy, correct?"

"Ah, yes!" Sakura said in realization as she remembered the exercise. "Since we're moving with four people, you will come with us, Kakashi-sensei?"

"No, I can't leave this place." Kakashi answered her seriously and did a row of hand signs. He slammed his palm onto the back of a sleeping civilian. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" With a puff of smoke, a little brown ninja dog with a Konoha hitai-ate around his head appeared. Sakura gaped in surprise at the dog.

"Pakkun here will chase after Sasuke through his scent." Kakashi told her casually. _'And besides that, Naru is going to be happy to see Pakkun again. Maybe they can even work together as a good team.'_

"Is the other teammate… that doggy?!" Sakura said in shock and disbelief.

Pakkun jumped towards her and looked right into her eyes. "Oi, little girl. Don't call me a cute doggy."

' _I… didn't say cute…'_ Sakura thought dumbfounded.

"Yosh, Sakura. Now finally dispel the Genjutsu on Naru and Shikamaru." Kakashi told her seriously, and a bit annoyed because she didn't get moving.

Sakura nodded and crawled towards Naruko, while Pakkun followed her.

 _Meanwhile, in Naruko's mindscape…_

"Huh? What happened?" Naruko opened her eyes as something dropped onto her face. She sat up and looked around her mindscape in surprise. "Why am I here?" She slowly stood up in confusion.

" **You can't be for real!"** Kyuubi snapped at her utterly annoyed. **"This one time, ONE TIME I decide that it's finally time for my well-earned nap, I wake up to this!"**

Naruko turned around and looked at the huge Kitsune in the cave in surprise. "Kyuu… Why am I here?" She tilted her head cutely in confusion.

" **YOU DAMN PATHETIC HUMAN! I ALREADY WARNED YOU TO BE ON GUARD BECAUSE THERE'S THE POSSIBILITY OF A SNEAK ATTACK!"** Kyuubi snarled at her utterly angrily. **"AND WHAT HAPPENS?!** _ **THE FIRST THING YOU DO IS GETTING STUCK IN SUCH A WEAK EXCUSE FOR A**_ _ **GENJUTSU**_ _ **!"**_ He roared so loudly that a shockwave blew through the mindscape.

Naruko pouted at that. "It's not my fault that Genjutsu are my weak point, okay!" She shouted at him and then huffed in annoyance. "You should know that, Kyuu!"

Kyuubi just sighed at that and looked depressed to the ground. **"What did I do to get such an idiotic, pathetic jailer…"** He muttered in annoyance.

A tick mark appeared on Naruko's head at that. "OI! That's not nice Kyuu, you know?! You could have helped me if you didn't decide to take a nap at such a bad point in time!" She stomped angrily on the ground and her pout deepened.

" **Well, whatever…"** Kyuubi sighed again and looked seriously at Naruko, while his nine tails swished around him. **"I'm going to help you out this time, BUT THIS IS THE LAST FUCKING TIME I'M GOING TO HELP SUCH A SCRAWNY JOKE OF NINJA, WHO IS NOT EVEN WORTH TO BE EATEN AS A MIDNIGHT SNACK! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?! THIS. IS. THE. LAST. TIME. I'M. HELPING. YOU. TODAY"**

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, Kyuu." Naruko sighed and smiled at him. "Sorry to make you trouble."

Kyuubi looked at her genuine smile and calmed down a bit. **"Well, sorry that I snapped at you, but I just want to nap in peace… So, DON'T YOU DARE TO COME BACK TO YOUR MINDSCAPE TODAY!"** And before, she could say something more, Kyuubi send her out of the mindscape while dispelling the Genjutsu with his chakra. **"Stupid little kit…"** He grumbled as he laid his head back on his paws, trying to get some sleep, but also getting the feeling that soon, there isn't going to be much time to nap.

Naruko slowly came back to her own consciousness. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up straight, scaring Sakura, who was just leaning over her to dispel the Genjutsu, almost to death.

"Kyaaa!" Sakura shouted in shock and fell back on her butt, staring at the awake Naruko in surprise and shock.

"Who does this baka kitsune think he is?!" Naruko shouted loudly in annoyance. Then, she noticed Sakura and smiled at her cheerily. "Oh, hi, Sakura. Sorry for scaring you."

Sakura just sighed in fondness, as her fast beating heart calmed down. She shook her head and a small smile formed on her face. "It's okay. So, you were able to dispel the Genjutsu yourself?"

"Yeah, in a way…" She answered her evasive. Her eyes widened as she heard something fly towards them and ducked down instinctively, dragging Sakura down with her as well. Just then, a kunai seared over their heads and crashed into the wall behind them. Naruko sat up and narrowed her eyes. "So… we're really being attack right now, by the Oto-nin and Suna-nin, I guess. Well, that's just great." She sighed.

Sakura looked at her in surprise. "Yes. How do you know that? Kakashi-sensei also said you know some more information."

"It's too complicated to explain now." Naruko said seriously and looked around the grand stand as she tried to figure out how the situation was. "What did Kashi-sensei also say?"

"I will explain later." Sakura told her seriously.

"Okay." Naruko nodded in agreement and they both looked at the 'sleeping' Shikamaru.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was Chapter 57. How did you like it? :) So, looks like the attack finally began, huh. I hope you guys liked the changes I did to the canon. ;) And Kyuubi was being a Tsundere again XD. He just can't be angry at his cute little kit for too long :3. Anyway, I want to clear up some things for the next chapters: I'm not going to include the fights, in which Naruko isn't participating in. Maybe, I will include some fighting scenes, but only if I change them a bit from canon. To the rest of them, that I will not include, everything will go like canon. (That also means *cough* SPOILER *cough* Sandaime's fight with Orochimaru will play out like canon. I thought about changing this fight and letting the Sandaime stay alive a really long time, but I don't saw another option to how the Sandaime could seal away Orochimaru's arms without dying, so… Well, you know what that means… :( And if he wouldn't seal Orochimaru's arms away, the canon of the story couldn't play out like I wanted it to… So, to sum it up, there's no other option…) Anyway, enough from my jabbering! XD I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and have an awesome day! :3 See you next chapter!**

Genjutsu = Illusionary Techniques

Ninpou: Shishi Enjin = Ninja Art: Four Violet Flames Formation

Kuchiyose no Jutsu = Summoning Technique


	58. A new secret mission begins!

' _Normal thought…'_

" **Kyuubi/Bijuu speech…"**

' _ **Kyuubi communicating with Naruko inside her head…'**_

"Normal speech…"

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 58- A new secret mission begins! Find Sasuke and stop the Suna Jinchuuriki at all cost!

* * *

Naruko and Sakura both looked seriously at the 'sleeping' Shikamaru. Just then, Shikamaru's eyebrow began to twitch nervously.

"Shikamaru, you've been awake…" Sakura said with a deadpan look on her face.

Naruko narrowed her eyes at that, dangerously. "Shika~" Her eyebrow began to twitch in annoyance, as she noticed how Shikamaru began to sweat, but still tried to pretend to be asleep.

Pakkun sniffed at his hand at that and then… bit him.

"ITAI!" Shikamaru shouted loudly and sat up straight, while Pakkun was a still biting his hand.

"You were able to dispel the Genjutsu too!" Sakura screeched at him in annoyance. "Why were you pretending to be asleep?!"

Shikamaru finally succeeded in getting Pakkun off his hand and set the dog down on the ground. "I don't want to get involved in this. I'm not doing this. I don't care about Sasuke." He said easily.

"Ooohhh, really?" Naruko asked him coldly while cracking her knuckles threateningly. "I think you're forgetting something here… **Shika** …?!" She glared at him.

Shikamaru gulped and began to shiver as he remembered that Naru was going to blackmail him the whole day. "…Okay, I'm in it…" He said with a sigh, giving up before he's going to get beaten into a pulp.

"Thank you, Shika~ What a good brother you are~" Naruko giggled cheerily.

Sakura and Shikamaru just sweat dropped at that mood change.

"Naru!" Pakkun said happily and jumped towards while wagging his tail.

Naruko's eyes widened as she just now noticed Pakkun. "Pakkun!" She shouted happily and hugged the little dog tightly. "I missed you~"

Pakkun just whimpered happily while licking over her face, being too happy and excited to say something. Flowers appeared around their head as she and Pakkun cuddled with each other, making an utterly cute scene, while Naru's cheerily giggles sounded through the grand stand as well as Pakkun's utterly happy whimpers.

Sakura and Shikamaru just looked at them flabbergasted. Suddenly, a sound ninja appeared very quickly behind her and Pakkun. Shikamaru's and Sakura's eyes widened in shock. "Behind you!"

"Huh?!" Naruko's eyes widened as she noticed it and Pakkun stiffened, but it was too late to do something already, as the ninja began to lunge out at her with a kunai.

But before he could harm her, Gai appeared utterly fast before the Oto-nin and smashed his face into the wall, making a little crater in progress.

"F-Fast…" the nin stuttered out.

A small grateful smile lit Naruko's face. "Thanks, Gai-sensei~"

"It would be better for you if you hadn't attacked our blonde kitsune…" Gai said with a smile and let the ninja crash through the wall, creating a huge hole in the wall. He straightened his back. _'Just be glad that it wasn't Kakashi who got to you, or you would be pretty much dead…'_

"Gai-sensei…" Sakura said in surprise.

"So cool!" Naruko gaped in awe with stars in her eyes. Shikamaru just sweat dropped at that. _'Only Naru would find it 'cool' when someone gets smashed through a wall…'_

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say that it's cool… a better word would be impressive." Pakkun said to her, still being squished against Naruko's chest, who made no sign of letting him go soon.

Kakashi appeared before the group with a serious expression. _'That Oto-nin can consider himself lucky… Nobody is going to attack Naru-chan in my sight and get away with such minor injuries…'_

"Kashi-sensei!" Naruko smiled up to him cheerily, still hugging Pakkun tightly, who was used to that by now.

"I will tell you your mission now." He told the group utterly serious. "Once it's explained fully, go through that hole Gai made. Your mission is to go after Sasuke, and once you meet up with him, I want you to stop him." Kakashi narrowed his eye. "Then… Sakura and Shikamaru, you two with Sasuke in tow go to a safer area and wait there for further orders."

Sakura nodded seriously and Naruko narrowed her eyes as Kakashi looked back to her. "Naru… Sasuke went after the Suna ninja, who was his opponent in the exam. I think you know what to do after Sasuke, Sakura and Shikamaru are out of the danger zone."

Naruko's eyes widened in surprise at that. "Sasuke's after tanuki guy?!" She narrowed her eyes utterly serious as she realized what her 'secret' mission was and what exactly she had to do after they get Sasuke. "I got it, Kashi-sensei. You can count on me!" _'Even when tanuki guy is like me… He's a major threat to this village and my precious people!'_ She slowly stood up while tightening her grip around Pakkun, so he wouldn't fall. "Let's go!"

Sakura looked at her in surprise before she nodded seriously and jumped through the hole.

"Geez, why me?" Shikamaru whined with a sigh.

 **" ~"** Naruko said dangerously, grabbed onto his collar and dragged him to the hole in the wall, with Pakkun helping her with pulling at his clothes from his place in Naruko's arms.

"OI, Naru… Stop! It's okay. I'm coming, alright?!" He stuttered out as his sister-figure was almost choking him with how hard she was pulling at the collar of his shirt.

"Great~" Naruko giggled cheerily as she and Pakkun let go of him. Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome…" _'Why do I always have to be dragged into this kind of stuff… Mendokuse…'_ And with that, the three jumped through the hole in the wall as well.

Gai looked seriously after them and turned around to his eternal rival. "Are they going to be okay?"

"They're going to be fine… Pakkun is with them. Also, Naru knows what she's doing and she's probably the only one who has a chance against the Suna Jinchuuriki." Kakashi assured Gai… and himself. _'Yes, I don't have to worry… Naru-chan is going to be alright. She has the Kyuubi sealed inside her and he's a lot stronger than the One-Tails, so it should be possible for her to beat him… I hope.'_

The fake ANBU with the hamster mask looked seriously at the hole in the wall. "Did Naruko-chan and the others go after Sasuke-kun, to stop him?" He asked the Oto ninjas that were standing next to him.

"Those kids?" An Oto-nin said in confusion.

"But no matter how much Genins move, it's not like they can do anything…" Another nin said cheekily.

The fake ANBU took out a card with information about Naruko's abilities on it.

"Is that the girl's data? You're overrating her." The second Oto-nin told him cheekily.

"You're underestimating her. That are her updated abilities…" The fake ANBU said utterly serious and with a little burst of his chakra, the information of the card was updated.

The eyes of the cheeky Oto-nin widened in surprise. "Wha?! She's the-"

"Yes." The fake ANBU said seriously. "The one Orochimaru-sama wants to have besides Sasuke-kun."

 _With Naruko…_

Naruko seriously stormed after Pakkun, who was leading the group towards where he could smell Sasuke's scent.

"That idiot got too hasty! He can't storm after such a dangerous and unstable enemy like that, just because his fight got interrupted! What is he thinking?! This is the real situation, not a fight that can be stopped before somebody dies!" She shouted in annoyance.

Shikamaru looked at her as he ran next to her. "So, after we got to Sasuke, you're going to …" He asked her, having figured out this much from Kakashi's orders.

"Yes." Naruko said utterly serious.

Sakura looked at her thoughtfully. "I don't know what you two are talking about, but there's something else Kakashi-sensei forgot to tell you. Orochimaru is currently fighting Hokage-sama."

Naruko's eyes widened at that and she almost stumbled in shock. "Jiji is fighting that perverted crossdresser?!" She looked at her in shock.

Shikamaru sweat dropped at that nickname. _'Only Naru… Only Naru would call one of the legendary Sannin's something like that…'_ He sighed in fondness.

Sakura looked to the ground in concern while storming forward. "Yes… And if he's here they're probably after Sasuke-kun…"

Naruko sighed at that and looked utterly serious ahead. "That's just great. Stupid Sasuke-teme…" She shook her head and concentrated on their mission. "Pakkun, which way?"

Pakkun jumped down from a tree branch and sniffed the ground. "This way!" He shouted seriously and turned to the left while jumping up in the tree branches.

"Good." Naruko said seriously as they stormed after him. _'Sasuke, just wait and don't do something stupid! Tanuki guy is not an opponent, with whom you can get cheeky and make mistakes… because when you do, you die!'_ "How long until we catch up to him?"

"I don't know… He's moving pretty fast." Pakkun told her.

Naruko sighed. "Of course, that idiot is moving fast and wasting his chakra…" She closed her eyes for a moment and concentrated. _'Well, it's a good exercise for me to practice my chakra sensing ability… I good better at it while chasing after Ero-Sennin when he tried to hide from me because he peeked at some women…'_ She bit on her lip, but as much as she tried to focus on Sasuke's chakra, she kept getting distracted by someone else chakra. Naruko opened her eyes and sighed. _'Sasuke-teme either is too far away, or tanuki guy's Shukaku chakra is distracting me too much…'_

Shikamaru just tsked. _'I could just lay on the grass and watch the clouds right now, but no… I have to chase after Sasuke and being blackmailed by Naru… What a great day.'_ "Mendokuse…"

 _On the roof of the arena…_

Nine Otogakure ninjas looked seriously at the forest, in which Naruko and the others are currently chasing after Sasuke.

"Our mission is to intercept the group of three Genin's and one ninja hound. Then, we are going to capture the blonde cute girl named Naruko, as ordered from Kabuto, who speaks for Orochimaru-sama at the moment." The leader of the group said seriously and with a hand sign, they stormed into the forest after Naruko's group.

 _Back with Naruko…_

Naruko tried to widen her senses as she still tried to get a glimpse of where Sasuke's chakra signature was. Her eyes widened as she noticed some unknown chakra signatures behind them. "Wha?"

Pakkun noticed it at the same time as her. "Guys, increase your speed!" He said utterly serious.

"What is it?" Sakura asked him in confusion.

"Somebody is following us." Naruko said utterly serious as she increased her speed.

Sakura and Shikamaru followed her example. "Enemies?!" Sakura said in surprise.

"Yes." Pakkun narrowed his eyes. "Two platoons, a total of eight people, are behind us… No, I sense another one… So, nine guys are coming after us."

"Oi, oi… already?!" Shikamaru sighed in annoyance. "You got to be kidding me."

"That's not good…" Sakura bit on her lip in worry.

"They haven't found our exact location yet… But we'll have to lose them or it's going to get risky." Pakkun told them seriously.

Naruko narrowed her eyes as she began to think about what to do. _'Well, great! How are we going to lose them…?'_ She looked at Pakkun as he got slower and jumped to the ground. "Pakkun…?" She asked him as he stopped.

"Mhm…" He said thoughtfully. "Follow my example." He told them and went back into his footsteps while walking backwards. "Step backwards onto your footsteps. Then it will look like our footsteps suddenly disappeared." Pakkun said as he went back of all his footsteps and jumped back up on a tree branch.

Naruko smiled at that. "Ah, yes. That's a good idea." She said cheerily as she stepped backwards onto her footsteps. "It's just like what I did to fool the ninjas chasing after me when I did a prank." She, Shikamaru and Sakura jumped up on the same tree branch as Pakkun. "But I don't think that will fool them for too long. There will figure out what we did in a matter of minutes, when not even seconds…"

"Yes." Pakkun said seriously. "But it will buy us at least a bit of time. Also, the pursuers will become impatient, and that will create a weakness in their pursuit." He told them and began to continue to storm ahead.

"I got it." Naruko said seriously as she, Shikamaru and Sakura stormed after him. "But I still have the feeling that our pursuers know what they do…"

"This is bad." Pakkun began to sweat as he sniffed the air after a few minutes passed. "They're gaining on us even if they're being careful and looking out for any ambushes."

"Damn it." Shikamaru tsked. "They all have to be above Chunin level then. If they catch up to us, we'll be annihilated."

' _Annihilated…?!'_ Sakura thought in shock.

"Then, the only possibility is to somehow ambush them…" Naruko said thoughtfully. "But that would be critical, if they are about nine enemies who are all about Chunin level… even when we ambush them we would have little chance to beat them…"

"But even if they have two times more men that are stronger than us, we have an advantage if we catch them off guard." Sakura interjected.

"I don't think that it would work…" Naruko bit on her lip as she tried to concentrate.

"No, we can't do that." Pakkun said seriously, while they all still stormed quickly forward. "They're men of the former Konoha ninja, Orochimaru. It would be too risky to try that."

"I thought that it would've worked… But it won't…" Shikamaru said seriously.

"Wait, why?" Sakura looked at him in confusion. "The level of the ninjas doesn't matter when you ambush them…"

Naruko narrowed her eyes and looked at him seriously. "What did you notice, Shika?"

"The two conditions for an ambush are not fitting our situation." Shikamaru explained seriously. "The first condition is that the runner must move noiseless and must discover the enemy first. Second, we must secure a location to catch the pursuers off guard and inflict critical damage to them… and quickly conceal ourselves in that location. Once we're able to fulfill those conditions, an ambush becomes a valid tactic."

Naruko sighed, slowly understanding. "So, ambush is not something we can do. We can fulfill condition one, but for two… Snake-crossdresser-guy was in Konoha before, so he most likely taught his ninjas about everything he knows, so that this attack on Konoha is going to be a success. That means, without being able to fulfill condition two, ambush is not an option for us."

"That's right, Naru." Shikamaru nodded seriously. "To add onto that, they most likely mastered the art of pursuing."

"So, they know how we'll act." Sakura concluded seriously.

Shikamaru sighed. "Yes. Ambushing is still advantageous, but there are too many uncertain factors. Furthermore, the enemy is a squadron organized specifically for this plan. As for us, we have a hot-headed kitsune…"

Naruko pouted at that.

"…A female ninja who has no special traits…"

Sakura glared at him at that.

"…a dog…"

A tick mark appeared on Pakkun's head.

"…and the number one coward, me." Shikamaru said seriously. "A strategy is devised by understanding the situation and creating the best for that situation. So… There's only one thing we can do right now."

"One thing?" Sakura asked him.

Naruko narrowed her eyes as she looked at him.

"A feint operation that looks like an ambush. One person will stay behind, set up things to look like an ambush… and stop them." Shikamaru said utterly serious.

"So… play the decoy?" Sakura asked him with narrowed eyes.

"Yes. If the person can stop them, they won't be able to get to the location of the other three. Then we can lose the pursuers, but the decoy will most likely… die."

Sakura's eyes widened at that in shock. Naruko stopped dead in her tracks in shock. "Shika…"

They all stopped, and it was silent for a moment as they all thought about it.

"So, who wants to take the job…?" Shikamaru asked them seriously. "We need the dog for Sasuke, which means…"

Naruko bit on her lip in distress. "I would do it… but the mission-"

"…the only choice left is me." Shikamaru said lazily and sighed.

"Shikamaru?!" Sakura looked at him in surprise.

"Shika…" Naruko looked at him in concern and bit harder onto her lip.

"It's fine Naru. I have the highest chance of survival in this group and I'm the perfect decoy." Shikamaru said lazily and jumped back into the direction they just came from. He smirked. "Kage Mane no Jutsu was originally used to stop the enemy anyway. Don't worry, I'll catch up with you guys later." Shikamaru assured them determined. "Hurry up and go."

"Shika…" Naruko looked at him. She closed her eyes and then turned around seriously. "You better not die, or I will come to the after-life just to kick your butt there!"

Shikamaru snorted at that and raised his hand in farewell. "Of course, you would do something like this, Naru…"

A small smile lit her face and then she looked seriously at Sakura. "Let's go, Sakura! We have a mission to fulfill!"

Sakura nodded seriously and with that they began to storm ahead.

' _Was Shikamaru such a reliable guy?'_ She thought as she looked back to him. _'Be careful… Shikamaru.'_

Naruko took a deep breath and narrowed her eyes. _'Shika… Please don't die.'_

 _A few minutes later…_

Pakkun sniffed the air. "Naru… The enemy is getting closer and closer."

"What?!" Sakura shouted in shock.

"Is he really going to stop the enemy?" Pakkun asked them seriously.

Sakura's eyes widened at that and doubts raced through her mind. "Did Shikamaru…"

"Shika will stop them." Naruko said utterly serious while her eyes were shadowed over by her hair.

"He didn't run away, did he?!" Sakura asked her in panic.

"I told you, he will stop them." Naruko told her unwaveringly.

"How can you be so sure?!" Sakura shouted at her.

"What do you know about Shika?!" Naruko snapped at Sakura angrily, while glaring at her with cold eyes.

Sakura gaped at her at that.

"I know Shika is foul-mouthed and a lazy bastard, BUT HE WOULD **NEVER** BETRAY HIS FRIENDS!" Naruko glared at her before she looked back ahead. "Shika is not like you think he is. He was kinder to me, back in the academy, than most people were. He was one of the first people who accepted me as who I am and he's one of my first friends, more so a brother-figure for me. To me, Shika was one of my first precious people, who also could see underneath the fake idiot I was always playing, because I was too afraid of being hurt. **So, don't you dare to judge about him again, when you have never got to see the true Shikamaru!** " She shouted angrily at Sakura before concentrating back on the mission ahead.

Sakura looked at her in surprise before looking to the ground in shame. _'Naruko is right… I have no right of accusing someone else when I, as her teammate, never even thought that there was more to Naruko than her being the idiot she was in academy… I didn't even try to befriend her because I was so focused on those rumors and Sasuke-kun… I had no idea how she felt…'_ She looked sadly at the back of her blond-haired teammate, as she stormed after her. "I'm sorry Naruko…"

Naruko took a deep breath to calm down. "It's fine." She looked back to her and smiled in apology. "I have to apologize because I snapped at you. It's just… Shika really is like a brother for me and I'm worried…" She shook her head at that and looked ahead in determination. "What am I saying? Shika is going to be okay. There's no way he's going to get beaten by some mere Oto-nins."

Sakura smiled at her, somehow feeling like some of Naruko's determination strengthened her own determination. "Yes."

Pakkun smiled softly at that. _'Naru is being Naru again…'_ "We are going to raise our speed." He told them and with that they raced even quicker through the forest, all of them feeling determined to complete this mission and not letting Shikamaru's sacrifice go to waste.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was Chapter 58. How did you like it? :) Looks like Sakura is slowly realizing that there's more to Naruko than she let them on all those years in the academy. Maybe if she's getting a bit more out of her fangirl phase when she's around Sasuke, she and Naru can become better friends. :3 Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. ;) Have an awesome rest of your day and see you next chapter!**

Genjutsu = Illusionary Techniques

Kage Mane no Jutsu = Shadow Imitation Technique

 _Review_

 _'00-SilentObserver-13'_ : Pakkun and naru created their equivalent of the sunset of youth genjutsu except it's not traumatizing to others obly baffling to some and converts others to into the naru fanclub (I'm sure that exists somewhere just maybe under kashi's radar so they don't get traumatized by him). Question did she meet pakkun when she was a kid cause if not when did she meet them first cause in a previous chapter it seemed as though she hasn't met any of kashi's ninken before. Anyways thanks for the new chapter. Poor shikamaru still can't get a break.

 **Thanks for your review. :3 And yes, looks like poor Shika will never get a break... XD. Well, that's what happens when you hang out with Naru all the time. Oh and I think there's definitely an 'illegal' Naru fanclub somewhere, just under the radar if Kashi, Sandaime and the Nara Clan. XD Anyway, to your question, Naru meet Pakkun and the other ninken of Kakashi when she was a kid. When Kakashi was her ANBU guard, he and the ANBU Crow often talked to her, taught her some important things she needed for the academy later on and played with her. That's why Kashi often summoned his ninken so she could play with them and was distracted when he and crow had to take care of angry villagers that wanted to brake into her house or beat her up. So, to summ it up, Naru is quite familiar with all of Kakashi's ninken, because he always summoned them to calm Naru down and distract her when he and Crow had to take care of 'important things'. Yeah, I hope that answers your question. Have a nice day! ;)**


	59. Hurry! We have to reach Sasuke!

' _Normal thought…'_

" **Kyuubi/Bijuu speech…"**

' _ **Kyuubi communicating with Naruko inside her head…'**_

"Normal speech…"

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 59- Hurry! We have to reach Sasuke before it's too late!

* * *

Pakkun noticed something and looked behind him. "The pursuers have stopped."

Naruko smiled cheerily at that while storming quickly forward. "See, I told you."

"Yes, you're right. It must be Shikamaru." Sakura said seriously and then looked to the ground for a split-second. _'I'm sorry that I doubted you a little bit…'_

Naruko narrowed her eyes determined and concentrated on the mission ahead of them. _'Just wait, Sasuke-teme! And don't do something stupid. Tanuki guy… I have to stop calling him that, his name was Gaara I think, has to be really unstable because of getting injured… Just one wrong move and Shukaku is going to be set free and wreak havoc in Konoha. We have to prevent that at all cost!'_ She clenched her fist at that and sped up even more.

Sakura bit on her lip, while the three of them stormed as fast as possible through the forest. _'Sasuke-kun…'_

 _A few minutes later…_

Suddenly, an explosion like sound echoed through the woods.

Sakura stopped at that and turned around. "What were those sounds?"

Naruko landed next to her on a big tree branch and narrowed her eyes. "It sounded just like…"

"Explosions." Pakkun finished for her as he landed on Naruko's head. "They were most likely traps set up for Sasuke."

"Is Sasuke-kun okay?" Sakura asked in worry.

"Don't worry. The teme will not fall for such easy traps." Naruko assured her and narrowed her eyes. "But either way, we can't allow us to stop now, we have to hurry!" And with that she began to storm ahead, Sakura following after her.

' _I hope you're right as always, Naru…'_ Pakkun thought seriously, still on Naruko's head.

 _After another couple of minutes passed and the group got deeper and deeper into the woods…_

"Sasuke has stopped." Pakkun informed Sakura and Naruko seriously, as he was leading the group. "We have quite a distance to him, though."

"Not good." Naruko narrowed her eyes seriously. "How I know Sasuke-teme, he's not giving up until he can fight with Gaara again! Stupid men and their ego! Why is it so damn important to win against him, he has not even threatened anyone yet!" She shouted loudly in annoyance and huffed. Then, she gave up on being upset about that and sighed. "Anyway, let's just hurry, before the fight breakes out…"

Sakura and Pakkun nodded seriously and so, they stormed ahead again. Suddenly, Pakkun noticed something and stopped dead in his tracks. "This scent…"

Naruko stopped next to him. "Pakkun, what's wrong? Pursuers again?!" _'But I can't sense anyone behind us, though…'_ She thought confused.

"Did something happen to Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked him in worry.

"I didn't notice it until now, but…" Pakkun said seriously. "You…" He looked at Sakura. "…use the same shampoo as me."

Sakura looked at him flabbergasted and turned white as depressed lines appeared over her head.

"Huh?" Naruko just tilted her head and blinked in confusion.

Pakkun sniffed the air and smiled in content. "This scent is floral green… I'm sure of it!"

"Oh, so that's the shampoo Kashi-sensei is using, when he bathes all of you." Naruko giggled cheerily.

"Yes." Pakkun sat down on the ground and nodded satisfied. "But my hair is also much glossier than Sakuras."

Sakura had to support herself on a tree as she bent over utterly depressed. "I use the same thing as a dog… Same thing as a dog… same shampoo as a dog… Same shampoo as a dog…" She muttered over and over again.

Naruko blinked for a moment thoughtfully. "But, there's one thing I don't understand… Why are you using shampoo, anyway? I wash my hair just with clear water…"

Pakkun looked at her. "Well, I guess you're the only one who can use no shampoo and whose hair is looking really great after you wash it like that. But if you really use no shampoo, why does your hair always smell really good, like flowers or something? It's an enjoyable smell and I always feel comfortable and relaxed because of that."

Naruko just shrugged at that. "No idea. Maybe it's because I'm not often inside my apartment and like to be outside more?" She shook her head at that. Just then, she realized what they were doing and grabbed onto her head in panic. "Waah! What are we doing?! Why are we speaking about how we are washing our hair when we have to hurry and get to Sasuke-teme! Why do I always keep getting distracted when I have something important to do~" She whined and began to storm ahead.

"Sorry, Naru." Pakkun apologized sheepishly while he followed after her.

"Same shampoo as a dog…" Sakura muttered utterly depressed while jumping waveringly and lightheaded after them.

Naruko looked back to her. "Huh? Sakura are you okay?"

"Same thing as a dog…" Sakura just continued to mutter while she passed Naruko.

Naruko sweat dropped at that. "What's going on with her?"

Pakkun shrugged nonchalant as he passed Sakura and was now leading the group again. "No idea…"

 _A few moments later…_

Pakkun, Naruko and Sakura, who was normal again, raced through the woods.

Pakkun sniffed the air. "This is…"

Naruko narrowed her eyes. "Sasuke-teme, right? I can sense him ahead now."

"Yes." Pakkun said seriously. "There are some other scents near him as well. We've caught up."

"Finally." Sakura sighed in relief.

Naruko looked determined ahead. "As great as this is… Is Sasuke already engaged in a fight with tanuki guy Gaara?"

Pakkun narrowed his eyes. "Well, they have stopped completely… I think they're about to begin a fight."

' _Sasuke-kun…'_ Sakura looked worried ahead.

Naruko sighed at that in mild annoyance. "Stupid teme…"

Pakkun began to sweat as he smelled… something else. _'What is this thing made from a clump of smells?'_ He seriously turned around, while still storming forward. "We have to hurry! There's someone else after Sasuke!"

Naruko narrowed her eyes at that. "Who?!"

"An enemy? An ally?" Sakura asked in slight panic.

"I don't know, but…" Pakkun said utterly serious.

"But?" Naruko asked him calmly.

"It's not human." Pakkun said while sweat ran down his face.

"Wha?!" Naruko's eyes widened in shock at that. Sakura began to sweat and gulped in fright.

Naruko bit on her lip in thoughts. _'At first, I thought this inhuman smell could be Gaara, the Shukaku jinchuuriki, but then… Sasuke ran after him so he can't be the one who is chasing after Sasuke and I can sense him and this weird Shukaku chakra ahead… Who is it then?!'_ She clenched her fist and narrowed her eyes. _'Don't tell me… creepy-snake-woman/guy is chasing after Sasuke?!'_ She shook her head at that and took a deep breath. _'No, that can't be. He's fighting Jiji and there's no way Jiji will lose to him or let him go to chase after Sasuke!'_ Naruko narrowed her eyes even more and looked ahead utterly serious. _'But who is it then?!'_ "Please let us make it in time!" She shouted, slowly beginning to panic because of their tense situation.

The three continued to storm ahead, as after a few minutes, Pakkun suddenly stopped dead in his tracks again. "This is bad."

Sakura stopped next to him as she landed on the branch. Naruko looked at him. "Pakkun?" She tried to land on the branch as well, but her pace was still too fast and so she slipped from the branch. "Kyaa!" She shouted in surprise and at the last moment, could grab onto the branch with her hands. She sighed in relief and slowly heaved herself up. "That was close…" Naruko said as she now sat next to Pakkun. "But why did you stop, Pakkun? We have to hurry and get there before they begin to fight."

Pakkun looked worried in the direction of Sasuke. "They're getting farther away at a rapid pace, that's the problem. But it's only the scent of Sasuke and two others. Sasuke seems to be chasing after those two."

Naruko slowly stood up. "I see. So, one of them, he's chasing after, has to be Gaara."

"The other two make no sign of moving, but…" Pakkun informed them seriously.

"That doesn't matter! We have to reach Sasuke as fast as possible." Naruko interrupted him calmly.

"But what…" Sakura asked Pakkun with narrowed eyes.

"The two remaining guys are about to fight." Pakkun told them seriously.

Naruko blinked at that. "And that means…?"

"We must take a longer route to avoid them."

"You've got to be kidding me?!" Naruko pulled at her hair in frustration and sighed. "Well, great. Then, let's go and hope Sasuke doesn't get killed before we reach him."

Pakkun and Sakura nodded seriously at that, and so they stormed forward again, now having to take a longer route because they have to avoid the fight.

 _With Sasuke…_

Temari, with the injured Gaara over her shoulder, breathed heavily as she tried to outpace Sasuke. Just then, Gaara opened his eyes and glared at Temari. "Put me down, Temari."

Temari looked at him in surprise. "Can you move again, Gaara?" She stopped and set Gaara down on a big tree branch.

Gaara grunted and grabbed onto his head in pain.

"Gaara!" Temari looked at the wound on his left shoulder in concern. _'I need to hurry, or the plan will be…'_ She took out a little medical kit.

Gaara noticed something behind them. "Temari, go away." He told her as he slowly stood up.

"Huh?!" Temari looked at him in surprise.

"Just go over there!" Gaara shouted at her and punched her in the stomach, sending her flying. "You're in the way." And with that, he turned around.

Temari hardly crashed with her back against a tree and fell to the ground. Gaara breathed heavily while glaring at Sasuke, who now appeared on a tree branch not too far away from him. Sasuke and Gaara stared intensely at each other.

Temari looked up to Sasuke in shock. _'That's Uchiha Sasuke! Did he get past Kankuro? …No, he came here too fast to have done that.'_ She gritted her teeth. _'Another pursuer?'_

"I don't know what you Suna guys are planning…" Sasuke said cheekily. "But I will stop you!"

Gaara just glared at him as his sand armor began to crack on its own.

"And… I will determine what your true identity is!" Sasuke told him as he remembered what happened in their fight earlier.

Gaara screamed in pain and grabbed onto his head as the right side of his sand armor began to crack more and more.

"Gaara!" Temari shouted in concern, and then, her eyes widened in shock and fear as she saw how the armor cracked on its own. _'Is he… Is he going to awake_ _ **it**_ _right here? You've got to be kidding! I won't be able to control him!'_ "Stop Gaara! Did you forget the plan?!" She shouted at him in panic.

"You're strong." Gaara spoke darkly to Sasuke, while holding a hand before the left side of his face. "You're called Uchiha. You have friends. You have goals. You're similar to me." Gaara's heartbeat increased as he stared with crazy, bloodshot eyes right at Sasuke, who looked at him in shock. "By killing you, I can exist in this world as the one who erased your existence!" His sand armor cracked more and more. "I will be able to feel that I'm alive!" He narrowed his eyes dangerously and let out a low growl at him. "I won't let you have mate…!"

Sasuke tsked and narrowed his eyes.

"You're my…" Gaara said utterly darkly and his heartbeat quickened even more. He sank to his knees and began to scream in pain as his sand armor began to crumble on the right side of his face.

Temari's eyes widened at that in fear. Sasuke narrowed his eyes more and began to sweat.

"YOU ARE…MY…!" Gaara screamed utterly crazily as he began to transform.

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock at that and Temari closed her eyes in fear.

"… **PREY!"** Gaara roared and threw his head to the side as something like a beastly roar seemed to accompany his screams.

Sasuke began to sweat heavily as he watched in shock.

' _It's begun…'_ Temari thought frightened.

 _With Naruko…_

Naruko's eyes widened as suddenly a shudder ran through her. She stopped dead in her tracks at that as she felt the intensely Shukaku chakra pop up in her chakra sense range.

"Naruko?" Sakura stopped and looked back to her in confusion.

"Naru…" Pakkun looked at her in concern as he noticed how she began to breathe heavily.

"That's bad… Really, really bad…" Naruko said in panic. She bit on her lip and stormed as fast as she could forward. "We're too late! Gaara… already let **this** chakra escape!" _'Stupid, stupid, Sasuke-teme! Don't you dare to die, you idiot!'_

"Wha?!" Sakura shouted in surprise as Naruko just stormed ahead of them. "Wait!" And with that she and Pakkun stormed after her. Pakkun narrowed his eyes as he looked at Naruko ahead of them, knowing why exactly she began to panic now. He could smell the foul scent of the Bijuu that was tingling in the air as well. And that was more than one reason to worry.

 _Back to Sasuke and Gaara…_

Sasuke looked utterly shocked at the transformed Gaara. The right half of Gaara's face as well as his right arm was now this beastly form. Gaara's right side of his face had morphed into half of Shukaku's face and his teeth on this side had grown into monstrous fangs while he was drooling heavily.

Temari jumped up in fear and hid her face behind her hands, utterly frightened.

Gaara slowly opened his right eye, revealing one of Shukaku's eyes. The white of the eye was now completely black with a yellow iris with a cross pupil. With this eye, Gaara stared directly into Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke gulped and began to shiver. _'That eye… That eye I saw before!'_

Gaara jumped towards him while lunging out at him with his huge right Shukaku-arm, with a claw instead of a hand trying to grab onto Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widened and he jumped out of the way in time, just as the huge Shukaku arm crashed into the tree branch, he stood on before. A huge shockwave blew through the area and the tree branch as well as some other pieces of different trees flew to the ground.

Sasuke breathed heavily as he hid behind a tree. He looked back to the half-transformed Gaara. _'What destructive power…'_ He tsked and jumped out of the way, as the claw like Shukaku arm shot towards him again. "Is he a monster?" He asked in shock, while still in air, as he saw how Gaara destroyed the whole tree he was just sitting on. A huge dust cloud was whirled up.

As the dust cloud disappeared, the half-transformed Gaara looked searching around, turning utterly crazy. "Are you scared of me…?" He shouted in a dark and hoarse voice. "Uchiha Sasuke!"

Temari sat utterly frightened on the ground, the hands in her hair in panic.

"Are you scared of my existence?!" Gaara shouted darkly as he was now on all fours like a wild animal, while searching for Sasuke. "Come out! Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sasuke, who was hiding behind another tree, tsked nervously. "Damn it…"

"You are my… **PREEEEY!** " Gaara roared loudly while looking around utterly crazily and murderous.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was Chapter 59. How did you like it? :) I'm sorry that this Chapter is a bit shorter than usual, but Naru's fight against crazy psychopath Gaara begins next chapter, and let me tell you, it's going to be awesome! :D Anyway, looks like Gaara is slowly losing his mind while getting more and more crazy… Great! (Note the irony here XD) And stupid arrogant Sasuke thought it was a good idea to just storm ahead alone and engage the unstable Gaara in a fight… Well, let's hope he learned his lesson. XD Anyways, I hope you are excited for the upcoming fight! ;) See you next chapter and have an awesome rest of your day! :3**


	60. Sasuke vs Gaara again?

' _Normal thought…'_

" **Kyuubi/Bijuu speech…"**

' _ **Kyuubi communicating with Naruko inside her head…'**_

' **Kyuubi's thoughts, Naruko can't hear…'**

"Normal speech…"

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 60- Sasuke vs. Gaara again, and Naruko finally arrives!

* * *

The half-transformed Gaara, who was slowly turning fully crazy, looked searching around while his drool dropped onto the branch beneath him.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes determined and jumped out of his hiding place, towards Gaara.

"There you are!" Gaara shouted darkly as he spotted him and his right Shukaku arm swiped at him and bored into his body. But just then with a puff of smoke, 'Sasuke' turned into a piece of wood. Gaara's one normal eye and one Shukaku eye widened in surprise.

"Over here!" Sasuke shouted from above him as he flew towards him. He took out six kunai just as Gaara turned around and threw them towards him.

Gaara just held his Shukaku arm like a shield before himself and so, the kunai's bored into the arm. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock and he jumped onto a tree branch a bit further away from Gaara as he saw how the kunai slowly sunk into Gaara's Shukaku arm like it was made out of quicksand.

Gaara laughed crazily as the kunai were fully sunken into his arm. "Here, I'll give them back." Just then, the kunai's shot out of Gaara's Shukaku arm at such speed that they began to catch fire.

Sasuke's eyes widened at that and he shielded himself with his arms. As the kunai's hit him, he vanished into thin air.

Gaara narrowed his eyes angrily at that. _'A Bunshin, huh? How ridiculous…'_

Sasuke breathed heavily as he hid behind a tree and narrowed his eyes. _'That guy…'_

"Uchiha Sasuke!" Gaara roared dangerously. "Why will you not attack me?" Suddenly pain seared through his head and Gaara screamed in pain as he sank to his knees. He looked up with very bloodshot eyes. "Why… DO YOU RUN?!" He screamed as he remembered is lonely childhood, when the other children of the village always ran away from him, even when he just wanted to be nice to them or play with them. Gaara looked up again, utterly crazy. "You are not getting away~ **Uchiha Sasuke**!" He lunged out with his Shukaku arm and destroyed casually some trees that were in his way. Then, he jumped into the air while roaring in rage, destroying a few more trees in search for Sasuke. Gaara laughed like a psychopath as a dust cloud was whirled up.

' _What the fuck?!'_ Sasuke thought in shock as he was still hiding behind a tree and had to shield himself from all the shockwaves that blew through the woods when Gaara began to lunge out at things with his Shukaku-arm. _'What's with his monstrous strength?!'_

"ARE YOU AFRAID OF ME?" Gaara asked him as he began to slobber even more.

Sasuke looked at him from his hiding place. _'He's too strong…'_ He gritted his teeth as he began to sweat.

"Uchiha Sasuke! Are you afraid… OF MY EXISTENCE?!" Gaara shouted at him while smiling like crazy.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes determined as he remembered his ambition. _'That's right… I'm an avenger!'_

"What's wrong?~ Are you afraid of me?!" Gaara roared at him. "Did your hate and murderous intent cower because of fear?" He began to laugh tauntingly. "Is your existence **that** weak? Fight me! And confirm it! Your value and existence, that is! Experiment if you want an answer! **FIGHT ME!** " Gaara roared loudly.

Sasuke stood up and narrowed his eyes. _'He kept me alive. Just me, alone.'_ He began to swipe through hand signs. He grabbed onto his left hand as lightning chakra formed around his palm. _'He kept me alive… because he wanted to be tormented… by a living embodiment of the guilt he felt from killing the entire clan. Itachi wanted an avenger to kill him… and chose me for that job!'_ Sasuke thought as he stared ahead with his Sharingan eyes.

Gaara turned around and saw the lightning chakra that lightened Sasuke's face as he stepped away from his hiding place. He began to laugh crazily at that. "Yeah, that's right… Let me have fun~ Uchiha Sasuke!"

"I'll finish you off with one strike." Sasuke told him arrogantly as he glared at him seriously while the lightning chakra that was surrounding his left hand made a distinct chirping sound.

They both jumped towards each other at the same time. Gaara lunged out with his Shukaku-arm and Sasuke got ready to strike him with his Chidori. Just then, Sasuke cut through Gaara's whole Shukaku-arm with the help of the Chidori. Gaara screamed in pain and crashed onto a tree branch.

Sasuke looked dangerously back to him as he landed perfectly on another tree branch and his Chidori disappeared. "That should've hurt him." Sasuke's Sharingan eyes widened in shock as he saw how Gaara began to laugh amused and crazily.

Gaara sat up while his crazy laugh echoed through the forest. "I see. I see now." He slowly stood up.

"That can't be…" Temari said utterly shocked. "He countered Gaara's attack when Gaara is in that form?!"

Sasuke breathed heavily as his Sharingan disappeared.

"Why is this so exciting~ I finally understand." Gaara said crazily as he grabbed onto his hurting right shoulder. "This pain… By defeating a guy who can hurt me and taking away mate from him as well as everything he possesses… IT WILL GIVE ME A STRONGER SENSATION OF LIFE!"

' _Gaara has never been wounded before… Yet, he hurt him twice.'_ Temari thought in shock as she looked at Sasuke who smirked. _'Is he a monster? …No, the real monster is…'_ Temari gulped and looked back to Gaara. _'So far, only Gaara's right arm is transformed.'_

Gaara got down on all four. "…More! Give me **more** , mother!"

"What?!" Sasuke jumped up in alarm as he saw how Gaara's Shukaku-arm grew back a lot bigger than before.

Sand poured out of Gaara's gourd and a huge Shukaku tail formed on his behind. Gaara roared dangerously, while the tail was wagging behind him.

Sasuke's eyes widened at that in shock. _'Who the hell is that guy?! He keeps doing something new…'_

Gaara stretched himself back while holding onto a few tree branches and then slung himself quickly towards Sasuke with a battle cry.

' _He's faster now!'_ Sasuke thought in shock as he activated his Sharingan. Then, he could only slightly jump into the air in time as Gaara destroyed the tree branch he just was on. Sasuke landed on the bottom of a tree branch and attached himself to it with his Chakra.

Gaara took a hold of some branches with his Shukaku arm and then slung himself towards Sasuke again.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and concentrated while forming the tiger hand sign before his mouth. _'I can't use_ _Chidori_ _anymore…'_ "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" He blew a massive fireball towards Gaara, who just casually shielded himself with his Shukaku-arm. Sasuke tsked at that. _'A fire attack won't work against sand… And a Jutsu on this level isn't enough…'_

"DIE!" Gaara shouted while lunging out at him with his Shukaku arm.

' _It has to be_ _Chidori_ _… I just have to use it again if I want to win against this guy…'_ Sasuke thought as he shielded himself with his arms. Just then, he was hit by Gaara's Shukaku arm and was sent flying back. He crashed through multiple trees before he hardly crashed with his back into bigger tree, making a huge crater from the impact of his crash.

Gaara landed on another tree branch and smirked at that. Sasuke breathed heavily and remembered that his limit of using the Chidori is two times per day. He then remembered what Kakashi told him about the risks when he uses it another time.

"What's wrong?~" Gaara taunted him. "Is this all your existence is worth? Let me make this clear… **You are weak**. You are too soft… BECAUSE YOUR HATRED IS WEAK! The power of hatred is the power of murderous intent. The power of murderous intent is the power of revenge! **Your hatred is weaker than mine!** "

"Shut up." Sasuke told him as his eyes were shadowed over by his hair.

"Do you know what that means?" Gaara asked him while glaring at him with his Shukaku eye.

"Shut up!" Sasuke shouted at him.

"It means you're weaker than me!" Gaara shouted at him and laughed crazily.

Sasuke stood up at that. "Itachi chose me to be an avenger to kill him…" He glared at Gaara with his Sharingan eyes as his left hand began to be surrounded by lightning chakra again. "I'M AN AVENGER!"

Gaara smiled at that while slobber dripped from his mouth to the ground. They both jumped towards each other again. Suddenly pain seared through Sasuke's shoulder and he gritted his teeth in pain, but still flew determined towards Gaara. Blood splashed around.

Gaara and Sasuke both landed on the branch, the other just stood on a moment ago. Just then, Gaara's Shukaku arm turned into sand.

Sasuke just stared ahead, the Chidori blazing fully on his left hand while his whole face was surrounded by the black marks of the cursed seal, Orochimaru gave him in the Forest of Death.

Gaara gritted his teeth in pain as another Shukaku arm formed out of his sand guard. Sasuke fell head first down on the tree branch as the Chidori disappeared, not being able to move. _'It's the cursed seal again…'_ Sasuke thought as more pain seared through his neck.

Gaara grinned smugly at that and jumped towards him with a roar.

' _Damn it… My body won't move…'_ Sasuke thought in panic as Gaara flew towards him while lunging out with his Shukaku arm.

Just as Gaara was about to pierce Sasuke, Naruko appeared before him and kicked Gaara in the face. Gaara crashed through a tree branch from the impact of the kick and then landed on another tree limp.

Naruko seriously landed on a little tree branch not to far from where Sasuke was laying, so positioned herself between him and Gaara. She glared utterly serious at the half-transformed Gaara.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted in concern as she and Pakkun landed next to him.

Gaara looked at Naruko in surprise before a crazy smile formed on his face.

Naruko took a short look back to Sasuke. Sasuke looked up to her while shivering in effort just to do that simple thing. "You guys…"

Sakura's eyes widened as she spotted the black marks on Sasuke's face. _'These marks…he probably got reckless… Just like that time…'_

Sasuke gritted his teeth in pain and blood ran out of his mouth and nose.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted in worry.

Naruko glanced one last time at Sasuke before she looked back to the half-transformed Gaara. "You're an idiot, Sasuke-teme." She whispered to him before she began to study Gaara's Shukaku form. "Pakkun, is that…?"

"Yes. He's that Gaara fellow." Pakkun told her seriously.

Naruko narrowed her eyes as she studied the crazy smiling Gaara again, who was drooling and slobbering heavily. "Ew. That Shukaku form is definitely not cute." _'And this is the moment when I'm glad that I have the Kyuubi sealed inside of me instead of this Shukaku. If I would have to drool like this, every time when I'm getting into the Kyuubi form, I would really consider killing myself…'_ She shuddered as she looked at the puddle of drool that formed underneath Gaara. _'Kyuu, you were right when you said that there was no way that Shukaku is as fluffy as you…'_ She deadpanned.

' _ **Of course, I was right. I thought it was oblivious that I'm so much greater in any ways than that crazy pathetic Shukaku!'**_ Kyuubi huffed at that in her mind.

' _Hai, Hai, I get it, oh almighty Kyuubi, savior of the World…'_ Naruko thought sarcastically.

Kyuubi just sighed at that. _**'Anyway, you better be careful, as pathetic and disgusting as this form looks, it's almost on pair with one Tail of my power. So, better don't underestimate him.'**_

' _I already knew that Kyuu…'_ Naruko told him but couldn't help the small smile that slipped on her face. _'Aww, even when you're a big old grumpy kitsune, you still want to help me. That's so cute of you~'_ She taunted him.

' _ **N-No! You get that wrong!"**_ Kyuubi snarled at her while his tails swished around him. _**'I just wanted to inform you, so you don't die, OKAY?! AND I'M NOT GOING TO HELP YOU ANYMORE THAN GIVING YOU A FEW INFORMATION, UNDERSTOOD?! I'M NOT GOING TO GIVE YOU MY CHAKRA YOU UNGRATEFUL PATHETIC HUUUMAN! YOU ALREADY USED ENOUGH OF THAT TODAY! MY PATIENCE WITH YOU IS UP IN THAT POINT!'**_ He shouted at her.

' _I didn't even ask for that…'_ Naruko said to him while sweat dropping. _'Well, but thanks anyway, Kyuu.'_ She shook her head and concentrated. Naruko looked back to Sasuke and Sakura. _'I somehow have to get Sakura and Sasuke away from here before I begin to fight Gaara, or they will get into danger…'_

"Mate…" Gaara whispered with a crazy look on his face.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and coughed up blood as he tried to stand up.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted in worry.

' _I have to put this thing back into its place…'_ Sasuke thought desperately and screamed in pain and effort as he tried to do so.

Naruko bit on her lip at that. _'Looks like Sasuke can't move… And this stupid curse mark is out again!... AND THAT ALL HAPPENED BECAUSE THE TEME THOUGHT IT WAS SUCH A GOOD IDEA TO RUN AFTER A JINCHUURIKI JUST BY HIMSELF!'_ Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance and she sighed. _'Great… what to do now…?'_

' _ **How should I know?'**_ Kyuubi shrugged nonchalant in her head. _**'Just let this blasted Uchiha there to die! THEN FINALLY THOSE BLASTED EYES ARE GONE FOREVER!'**_

' _Kyuu! I will not let Sasuke die! You're not helping at all!'_ Naruko shouted at him and sighed in annoyance.

Gaara looked at her with his bloodshot crazy eyes. "Mate… MATE IS FINALLY HERE!" He roared happily. " **Let's play!"**

Naruko just blinked at him in confusion. _'Wow, he really is turning crazy… What does he mean with 'mate' though, Kyuu?'_

' _ **Don't worry about it…'**_ Kyuubi said to her, but his eye began to twitch dangerously. **'I'm definitely going to kill this fucking bastard of a Bijuu! Who does he think he is to just decide to let his pathetic crazy ass Jinchuuriki mate with my kit-'** He coughed awkwardly as he thought that in his head. **'-I mean my jailer… Yeah, that's right… I definitely not called this stupid little pathetic girl my kit… Yeah, that definitely not just happened…'**

' _Kyuu, are you listening to me?!'_ Naruko shouted at him in annoyance.

' _ **I was not listening… What did you say?'**_ Kyuubi asked her nervously, still trying to forget that he just called Naruko his kit.

' _Kyuu! That's not nice! Just listen to what I say when I talk to you~'_ She whined at him and pouted. Naruko's eyes widened in shock as she was suddenly ripped out of her mind just as Gaara flew past her. "Sakura! Sasuke! WATCH OUT!" She shouted in warning and began to run in panic as she tried to reach Sakura and Sasuke in time.

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise and shock as Gaara flew towards Sasuke.

"DIE, Uchiha Sasuke! You'll not get mate!" Gaara shouted angrily and lunged out at him with his Shukaku arm. But just before he could hit Sasuke, Sakura appeared protectively before Sasuke with a determined look in her eyes.

Gaara's eyes widened as he remembered that look… The look Yashamaru got when he protected the village children from his sand attack back when he was little. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" He shouted in panic and hit Sakura with his Shukaku arm and pinned her to a tree. Sakura screamed in pain and passed out.

Naruko bit on her lip at that, appeared next to Sasuke, took him and carried him to another tree branch, further away from Gaara. _'Because I was distracted again, Sakura is now in danger! I'm so stupid…'_ She clenched her fist at that and looked at Sakura in concern.

'… _ **Sorry I distracted you…'**_ Kyuubi apologized.

Naruko sighed at that. _'It's okay Kyuu…That was my fault. But now, I have to fight to protect both, Sakura and Sasuke at the same time… And that's going to be difficult…'_ She narrowed her eyes and looked seriously at Gaara while chewing on her lip.

Gaara grabbed onto his head in pain as more memories of Yashamaru filled his head. "Why…?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he coughed up more blood. Naruko tsked at that, stood up and placed herself protectively in front of Sasuke. Then, she looked at the passed-out Sakura, who was still pinned to the tree. _'Kyuu… We have to make a carefully thought-out battle tactic or plan. Otherwise, I will just intercept the attacks he will throw at me to protect Sakura and Sasuke... But when I do that, the fight will be over a soon as my Chakra is used up…'_

Kyuubi narrowed his eyes at that in thought. _**'Well, I have an idea… But you have to wait for that until you got him a bit farther away from your pathetic friends…'**_

"What's wrong… mate?!" Gaara looked at her utterly crazily. "Let's begin to play already!"

Naruko just narrowed her eyes at that and got into her fighting stance.

"Well, if you don't want to play… I WILL MAKE YOU DO! What mean those two to you, huh?" Gaara asked her, referring to Sasuke and Sakura.

Naruko glared at him calmly. "These two are my friends and two of my precious people! I fight for my precious people, and if you hurt one of them, I will definitely beat you and send you to hell!" She shouted at him fiercely.

"Oh, is that so?" Gaara smiled crazily and squeezed Sakura tighter with his Shukaku arm. Sakura screamed loudly in pain at that.

Naruko bit on her lip until she could taste blood. _'Kyuu!'_

' _ **Not now… Just wait a bit more…'**_ Kyuubi told her and shifted around nervously as he could feel Naruko's distress.

Naruko clenched her fist at that in distress. _'Sakura… hang in there….'_

"What's wrong? Come on, play with me~" Gaara told her crazily. "Or… DO I HAVE TO KILL HER FIRST?!"

Naruko gritted her teeth at that. "Screw it!" She shouted and jumped towards Gaara. _'Sorry Kyuu… I can't wait and let him kill Sakura…'_

Kyuubi sighed at that. _**'Fine… I will think of something else… Just get him a bit away from those two puny friends of yours first…'**_

Naruko narrowed her eyes determined. _'Got it!'_

"Yes… COME!" Gaara laughed crazily and got ready.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was Chapter 60. How did you like it? :) Yay, Naruko and Gaara's fight finally begins! Are you guys excited? :D And looks like little Tsundere Kurama is slowly seeing Naru as his kit. :3 Even when he tries to deny it, we know it better. ;) And poor little Naru was getting distracted by Kyuu again and so Sakura got caught by Gaara… She really should learn not to speak with Kurama in a fight or finally learn to not drift too much into her mindscape when she speaks with him. XD Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Have an awesome day and see you next chapter! :D**

Chidori = One Thousand Birds

Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu = Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique


	61. Naruko vs Gaara

' _Normal thought…'_

" **Kyuubi/Bijuu speech…"**

' _ **Kyuubi communicating with Naruko inside her head…'**_

' **Kyuubi's thought, Naruko can't hear…'**

" _ **Shukaku whispering things into Gaara's head…"**_

"Normal speech…"

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 61- Naruko vs. Gaara, Jinchuuriki vs. Jinchuuriki!

* * *

Naruko and Gaara flew towards each other. Naruko narrowed her eyes and tried to punch Gaara, but he shielded himself with his Shukaku-arm and with a swift movement of that arm, he threw her back.

Naruko tsked in annoyance as she landed back on the little tree branch, she was on before. _'Of course, just punching him isn't working…'_

' _ **No shit, genius.'**_ Kyuubi deadpanned inside her head. _**'Don't tell me… That was your plan?! ARE YOU STUPID?!'**_

' _Shut up, Kyuu!"_ Naruko shouted at him in her head. _'I don't have time to make a plan because…'_ She looked back to Sasuke behind her and then up to Sakura. Naruko narrowed her eyes determined and stared right into Gaara's eyes. "I have to protect them both!"

Gaara just laughed at that tauntingly. "And that's why you're weaker than me, mate. But anyway, let's begin to play! Only the winner will feel the value of his existence. Now forget about those stupid friends, and fight for yourself. Then, we will see who will be the stronger one."

Naruko narrowed her eyes dangerously at that and her eyebrow began to twitch. "Stupid… friends… ?!" A tick mark appeared on her head at that. "You can call me whatever you want, but… NOBODY INSULTS MY FRIENDS AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" She shouted pissed and jumped towards him with a kunai in her hands.

Kyuubi just sighed at that in her head. _**'**_ **Great, now she's** **pissed…'** _ **'Don't be stupid, pathetic dumb human! If you just storm towards him, it's not going to work-'**_

Naruko just ignored him and flew towards Gaara with a battle cry, holding the kunai high above her head.

Gaara smiled at that and wanted to get ready to dodge the attack, but then, pain seared through his head and he remembered Sakura's determined look as she was standing protectively before Sasuke, as well as Yashamaru back then, when he was a little child.

Suddenly, Gaara's Shukaku-tail swiped at Naruko, but she saw that coming so she dodged it. Just as Naruko was about to reach Gaara, his Shukaku-tail swiped at her again, this time hitting her and sending her flying. Naruko landed with her butt back on the little tree branch and sighed. _'Okay, okay, I get it… Stay calm and don't get heated…'_

' _ **That's exactly what I wanted to tell you…but you chose to ignore me.'**_ Kyuubi told her, definitely **not** sulkily.

Gaara screamed more in pain and grabbed onto his head while breathing heavily as memories of him crying because he killed Yashamaru, who wanted to assassinate him, shot into his head. _'I'm alone…. I'm all alone… I won't believe in anyone or love anymore… I'M ALL ALONE!'_ Gaara looked up to her while breathing heavily. "I was wrong… You're not my mate! …I'm alone, all alone!"

" _ **No, you're wrong… She's like you… She's your mate… You have to claim mate and be a good boy and listen to your mother…"**_ Shukaku whispered into his head, while beginning to sweat.

"No, **mother** … That isn't my mate… Nobody is my mate! I'M ALL ALONE! Now, come!" Gaara shouted at Naruko and looked at her with blood-shot, crazy eyes.

Naruko just blinked in confusion at that and you could literally see the question marks above her head. _'Kyuu… Do you have an idea to what's going on with him?'_

' _ **No…'**_ Kyuubi answered her. **'Looks like Shukaku's weak ass Jinchuuriki is getting out of his control and isn't listening to him anymore…'** He thought in glee, but then shook his head. **'But that also makes him more unpredictable… I can think of what Shukaku wants/ his battle strategies, but I don't know anything about this Gaaba guy.'** _ **'You have to do something, he's getting more and more crazy and I have the feeling it's going to escalate soon…'**_ Kyuubi informed her.

' _But what?!'_ Naruko asked him and bit on her lip. _'What to do… What to do…'_ Suddenly, an idea popped up in her mind and her eyes widened. "Yes, that's it! I don't know if it will work but it's worth a try!" She swiped quickly through the necessary hand signs and bit on her thumb.

Kyuubi's eyes widened at that. _**'Wait… Stop, don't try to summon those pathetic frogs, you don't have enough-'**_ He shouted at her, but too late.

Naruko narrowed her eyes seriously and concentrated. She then slammed her hand onto the tree branch. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" She shouted and with a puff of smoke… a little orange toad appeared before her.

"What the? It's just a little squirt." The little toad said in disappointment. "If you want me to do something, give me a snack. Otherwise, I won't play with you."

"Kyaaa! Cute!" Naruko shouted and stars appeared in her eyes. "No, wait…" She shook her head and sighed. "Looks like I don't have enough chakra anymore to summon Gamabunta…"

A tick mark appeared on Kyuubi's head at that. _**'Of course, you don't have enough chakra, puny, bad excuse for a ninja! I FUC-FRIGGIN WANTED TO TELL YOU THIS IF YOU WOULD JUST LISTEN TO ME ONE TIME!"**_

' _Yeah, sorry, sorry, Kyuu…'_ Naruko sighed again and looked seriously down at the little toad. "I'm sorry, but I don't have time to play with you now. I have to save my friends, you know…"

"Save someone… Don't make me laugh…" Gaara said to her and then looked up to her, his full face now being transformed into the Shukaku-form. "I fight only for myself." He roared, and the rest of his body slowly transformed into the full Shukaku-form.

"Well, that's not good…" Naruko said and got into her fighting stance.

'' _ **Not good' doesn't describe it at all!'**_ Kyuubi shouted at her and then sighed. _**'He transformed into the full Shukaku-form of his and you have to be a lot more careful as well as calmer now just to get near him.'**_

"Great…" Naruko mumbled sarcastically and glared seriously at the fully transformed Gaara, as his one arm separated from Sakura, but a part of his arm stayed there and still pinned her to the tree.

"The sand on this woman won't be released until you defeat me. Not only that, the sand will constrict her even tighter as time passes by and will eventually kill her." Gaara, or better to say, mini-Shukaku, laughed crazily and then glared at her.

Naruko shot a short look at Sakura before she smiled coldly at Gaara. "So, I just have to defeat you, huh? …I will show you what happens when you mess with my precious people!"

Mini-Shukaku Gaara tsked at that angrily. "Suna Shuriken!" He shouted and with a movement of his arms, multiple shuriken made out of sand flew quickly towards Naruko.

Naruko's eyes widened at that. She took the little orange toad into her arms, to shield him from the attacks and turned her back to the shuriken that flew her way, so that it was sure the toad was not going to be harmed. Naruko gritted her teeth in pain as one of the sand shuriken hit her and send her crashing into another tree. She landed on the tree branch of that tree with a yelp. Naruko groaned and sat up while moving her shoulder in circles. "Well, that hurt a bit…" She cracked her stiff neck.

The toad looked at her curiously as she let go of him. "You're weak, but also… Why did you protect me?"

"That doesn't matter now…" Naruko told him seriously and narrowed her eyes at Gaara. _'Kyuu… Do you know the weak spot of this weird Shukaku-transformation?'_

' _ **Mhm… Well, now that you say it…'**_ Kyuubi said thoughtfully. _**'Ah! You're right! I remember that weak spot…'**_ He began to laugh loudly at that. _**'HA! So ridiculous! So hilarious!'**_ He shouted while laughing with tears in his eyes.

Naruko just sweat dropped at that. _'This is not the time Kyuu…'_ She sighed as she could still her him chuckling as he tried to calm down.

"Who's that to begin with?" The little orange toad suddenly asked Naruko.

"Huh?" Naruko looked at the fully transformed Gaara, who looked like an utterly crazy mini-Shukaku. "Just a crazy psychopath…" She told him with a deadpan look on her face.

' _ **H-His weak spot is… Pfft… Hahahaha!'**_ Kyuubi tried to tell her but couldn't stop laughing and now rolled around on the ground of his cave. _**'I-I can't anymore… Why did I forget about such a thing? Pfffttt… Hahahaha! It's so funny and pathetic!'**_

Naruko's eyebrow began to twitch at that. _'Kyuu! This is really not the time!'_ She sighed and looked back at the fully transformed Gaara. Her eyes widened as she looked right into his eyes, but instead of seeing crazy eyes like she did before, she saw something else. _'So much sadness… Such lonely eyes… Eyes that seek hatred because they don't know how to deal with it otherwise… He's like me before I found my precious people… I have found people who accept me as who I am… But he- he's still stuck in that hell… He's stuck there with no way of getting out because he doesn't see the people around him…'_ She looked sympathetically at Gaara and then shook her head and stood up determined, Kyuubi having stopped laughing as soon as he noticed her thoughts. Naruko looked determined right into Gaara's eyes, right into his soul. "I will make you believe! I will take on your hatred for you and make you see the people around you! **I will make you realize that it's better to fight for those, who saved you from this hell, Gaara! Even if I have to beat that into your head!** "

Gaara's eyes widened at that before he tsked angrily. "Are you kidding me?! You don't know a thing! I ONLY FIGHT FOR MYSELF AND THAT WILL NEVER CHANGE! You will beat your nonsense into my head?! Don't make me laugh!" He glared at her with a crazy smile on his face. "Show me! I want to see your power that 'can beat me'!" He laughed tauntingly.

Naruko narrowed her eyes calmly and got ready. _'Kyuu… The weak spot!'_ She shouted at him as she jumped towards Gaara.

' _ **Ah, yes, right…'**_ Kyuubi told her, his mood having sobered because of Naruko's thoughts earlier. _**'His weak spot is just beneath his tail…'**_ He told her and let his head fall onto his paws, his tails that were normally swishing around him were now flat on the ground.

' _Thanks, Kyuu.'_ Naruko told him honestly and then looked seriously at Gaara while flying towards him. She formed a single hand sign. "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" A lot of Naruko clones formed around her, all flying towards Gaara, trying to reach him.

Mini-Shukaku Gaara narrowed his eyes at that. "Fuuton!" He took a deep breath and everywhere on his body formed mouths and took deep breaths as well. "Mugen Sajin Daitoppa!" And with that, he blew a very strong sand-storm like breath towards her. Naruko shielded herself with her arms as her clones dispelled. She flew back and crashed onto a tree branch.

Mini-Shukaku Gaara just laughed at her tauntingly at that. "Is that all your got?! How pathetic! How will you beat my ass like this?!" He smiled smugly at Naruko who was laying face-first on the ground.

Naruko looked up to him with a smile. "You're the baka!" And with that, she disappeared with a puff of smoke.

"What?! That was a Kage Bunshin?!" Mini-Shukaku Gaara thought in shock and turned around just as Naruko appeared behind him.

"Take that!" Naruko threw a kunai towards him with a cheery smile.

Mini-Shukaku Gaara just tsked as he couldn't dodge it and so it bored into his skin just beneath his tail. "But it doesn't hurt at all!" He said with a grin and swiped at Naruko with his tail, so sending her flying.

"Naru… What do you intended to do?" Pakkun asked himself in confusion as he was standing next to Sasuke, knowing that Naruko would never do something like this without a reason.

While flying through the air, Naruko suddenly smirked with her hair shadowing over her eyes. "Boom!"

The kunai by Gaara's Shukaku tail exploded in an impressive explosion. A huge smoke cloud was whirled up.

' _Now, how was that Kyuu?'_ Naruko asked him cheerily as she was about to hardly crash into a tree.

' _ **Not bad… Not bad…'**_ Kyuubi told her with a small smile. _**'But that will not be enough to finish him off, though.'**_

' _I know. I already have a plan.'_ She thought cheerily and prepared herself for the impact of hitting the tree, which never came. Instead of that, she crashed softly against somebody. Her eyes widened, and she looked utterly surprised back to Sasuke, who had jumped in to lessen her impact with the tree. "Sasuke…?"

"That was a nice move… and really something Naru would do…" Pakkun thought with a sweat drop and then looked at the smoke cloud.

"Did…Did she kill him?" The little orange toad asked as he was still shielding himself because of the shockwave of the explosion earlier.

"Gaara…" Temari said in concern, while standing on the ground.

Naruko slowly stood up. "No, he's still alive and relatively well…" She narrowed her eyes as the smoke disappeared, just to see that Gaara's full Shukaku form was turning into sand on one side and the sand looked like it melted on this side.

"You did all that just for one hit?" Sasuke asked her, while slowly sitting up.

Naruko rolled her eyes at him. "If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be in this mess to begin with, so shut up teme!"

Gaara slowly stood up while supporting himself on the tree, that had a huge crater in it. "I didn't expect her to know that my weak spot is beneath the tail, where the sand armor is the thinnest…" He breathed heavily. "I wasn't wounded but the sand could not absorb all of the impact…"

"Oi, Naruko…" Sasuke looked at her seriously. "You better rescue Sakura no matter what."

Naruko looked at him in surprise at that. "Sasuke…"

"And once you have rescued her, take her and run. You can do it, I know it. In the meantime, I will buy us some time." Sasuke told her seriously as he tried to stand up but then had to kneel down again in pain. "I once lost it all… But I can't do that again. I never want to see an important friend die in front of my eyes again!

"Well, it's a good thing that you worry about us…" Naruko told him with a too sweetly smile. "But don't be such a stupid baka! Jeez, don't play the hero, who will sacrifice himself for his friends when there's a bigger chance of me beating him, you teme!" She shouted at him in annoyance and hit him softly on the head.

"Naruko…" Sasuke looked at her in surprise as she stood protectively in front of him with a calm smile.

"I want to beat him, Sasuke. Don't you dare interfere with my fight! You can't understand him like I do… He felt the same loneliness, sadness and hate as I. He's like me. And I have to be the one who beat him out of his hell and I have to take all his hatred onto me, so he can see the people around him! Don't you dare to do something stupid when you have no idea how he feels." Naruko told him as she looked determined at Gaara. "So, I swear…" She concentrated and gathered a big amount of chakra around her with a determined fire inside her eyes while forming a single hand sign. "I WILL PROTECT EVERYONE!" With a huge puff of smoke, the clearing was suddenly brimming over with Naruko clones. "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" They all shouted in unison.

Gaara's, Temari's and Pakkun's eyes widened at that in surprise. Sasuke gaped at her in shock and surprise. The little orange toad smirked amused. "She's pretty good."

"Sorry I kept you waiting for so long." The real Naruko told Gaara with a wink and a cheery smile. Kyuubi just snorted at that inside her head, a fond smile forming on his face.

Mini-Shukaku Gaara just looked around utterly shocked. "W-What's up with this number of Kage Bunshin's?!"

"What is this…?" Temari just said in shock.

"This is amazing!" Pakkun cheered in awe. "Naru is getting better and better!"

"You really have some good abilities." The little orange toad told her with a smile.

"D-Did you… do this…" Sasuke just asked her flabbergasted.

"Sasuke. Just rest. You have to be exhausted from your fight. I will finish the rest and make sure to save Sakura as well as beating Gaara to hinder their plans on attacking and destroying Konoha with the help of their One-Tailed Beast Shukaku." Naruko just told him calmly.

Sasuke still looked at her and couldn't believe that this in front of him was the Naruko he got to know. _'She…'_ He shook his head. _'Where did she get all that information…?! One-Tailed Beast?! The plan of the Suna-nins…?! Did she… Did she figure that out all by herself?!'_

"Yosh! Let's go!" Naruko shouted loudly and her clones cheered in agreement. And with that, she and all her dozen clones jumped into the air. "The cut-some-sense-into-you-shuriken!" They all shouted loudly and threw shuriken towards Gaara.

' _My body still isn't ready…'_ Gaara thought in distress. _'I have to guard with the sand!'_

He held his arm like a shield before himself and so the shuriken bored harmlessly into the sand. But just then, the Naruko clones appeared before him and kicked him one after another into the air. "Get-some-common-sense-into-you!" They shouted one after another as they kicked him. "Two Thousand combo!" They all shouted and punched him. Gaara's Shukaku-body was littered with punches.

Naruko's clones stopped punching him as Gaara's Shukaku form looked like it was fully melting. "Now-realize-the-people-around-you-baka!" Two Naruko's shouted at him as they punched him so hard in the stomach, that they dispelled after throwing the punch.

Gaara couldn't move anymore after these punches and crashed really hardly onto the ground, a huge crater forming underneath him. _'T-This girl…'_ He thought utterly annoyed.

"Now, we will use our legs, so you can let go of your craziness, in a two thousand combo as well!" The Naruko clones shouted at him in unison as they flew towards him.

' _Who the hell is she?'_ Gaara thought as he just laid there on the ground as the Naruko's flew towards him. _'How can she-'_

"That can't be…!" Temari said utterly shocked and in disbelief. "She's winning against Gaara in that form!"

' _Why is she so strong when she fights for others…?!'_ Gaara thought in emotional distress. _'Me… losing to someone like her, who's…?!'_

" _ **You can't lose to someone like her can you…?"**_ Shukaku whispered sweetly into his head. _**"That happens when you don't be a good boy… You don't want to lose to someone like her, right?"**_

"I-I can't lose…" Gaara whispered utterly crazily as his pupils grew smaller.

" _ **Yes… So, do what your mother tells you… Set me free!"**_

' _Yes… mother….'_ "BECAUSE THERE'S NO WAY I WILL LOSE TO A GIRL LIKE HER!" Gaara roared and suddenly a huge Shukaku-like column shot into the sky.

Naruko's eyes widened in shock at that and her clones dispelled as the area was flooded with a huge smoke cloud. She was thrown back from the shockwave and crashed against a tree. _'Kyuu… Don't tell me…'_ Naruko thought nervously as she looked up into the sky.

' _ **Yep, it's exactly what you think it is… You better hurry your damn ass up before he let's Shukaku take control…'**_ Kyuubi snarled at her and began to shift nervously around in his cage. **'Not good… Definitely not good… Bloody hell!'** He cursed in his thoughts and sighed in defeat, slowly realizing something.

' _Oops…'_ Naruko laughed nervously while rubbing the back of her head as she stared up to the gigantic real Shukaku-form. "I guess it's my fault he came out… But at least this form looks better than the others… I wouldn't mind cuddling with him as long as he doesn't drool." She nodded seriously at that, as like she wanted to accentuate that statement with a serious nod.

' _ **That's not the point here! Hurry and do something!'**_ Kyuubi snarled at her after sweat dropping.

' _And what exactly do you intend for me to do?! I can't just throw a punch at someone so huge like that! I'm going to be squished to death!'_ Naruko huffed at him angrily, slowly beginning to panic as she stared at the huge Shukaku.

Kyuubi just shut his mouth at that, having no answer himself.

"I didn't expect to show this form to you guys." Gaara spoke seriously as he moved Shukaku's head, then he pointed one of his huge arms at Naruko.

' _ **Watch out, baka!'**_ Kyuubi tried to warn his Jinchuuriki, but too late.

"Huh? Wha-?!" Naruko shouted utterly surprised as she was suddenly surrounded by sand, that began to close her into it.

"Naruko!" Sasuke shouted in worry, and just as he wanted to storm towards her, pain seared through his body and he sank to his knees, without being able to move. "Dammit… My body…"

The sand began to wind itself tighter around Naruko's body. _'I used up most of my chakra with the Kage Bunshin's… Well, that certainly doesn't look good…'_ She bit on her lip in panic, closed her eyes for a split moment and remembered all her precious people. _'Yes, that's right… I fight for them, not for me! I fight, so they all can stay save!'_ She narrowed her eyes determined and moved her hand to her mouth, while shivering in effort to do so. Then, she bit on her thumb until she tasted blood. Just as the sand fully spun a cocoon around her, she began to swipe through hand signs while going into her connection with Kyuubi. _'Sorry, Kyuu. Looks like I have to bother you again…'_

Kyuubi just sighed at that. _**'It's okay… You fight is against another Jinchuuriki after all, so it's okay when I give you some of my chakra again…'**_

Naruko smiled at him gratefully, as she felt how the Kyuubi's chakra seared through her body. _'Thanks, Kyuu! I promise, after this fight, I will not bother you for a week or more!'_ And with that, she did the last hand sign.

' _ **It's fine…'**_ A fond smile appeared on his face just as their connection broke.

"This is it for you!" Gaara shouted inside of Shukaku. "Sabaku Kyuu-"

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Naruko shouted seriously at the same time. And with a huge puff of smoke and a shockwave that blew through the forest, Gamabunta appeared in the clearing where Gaara in his real-sized Shukaku-form stood.

"Amazing… She summoned him in that situation…" Pakkun said with a fond smile as he looked up to the two giants. Sasuke just gaped utterly shocked and surprised at that.

"I will protect my precious people!" Naruko shouted utterly determined from on top of Gamabunta's head.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was Chapter 61. :) How did you like it? The epic fight, Naruko vs. Gaara has begun and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did when I wrote it. Looks like Kurama isn't even mad at Naruko for using his Chakra in the end to summon the Toad Boss. :3 He's just too fond of his little kit to be angry at her. XD Anyway, in the next chapter, the fight Gaara vs. Naruko goes into the final round. I wonder who will win? (Well, it isn't obvious at all, noooo… XD Note the irony here.) I hope you have an awesome day and see you next chapter! ;)**

Kuchiyose no Jutsu = Summoning Technique

Suna Shuriken = Sand Shuriken

Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Multiple Shadow Clone Technique

Fuuton: Mugen Sajin Daitoppa = Wind Release: Sandstorm Devastation

Sabaku Kyuu = Sand Binding Coffin

 _Review_

' _squirpsdolphin_ ': Yesssssssssss I want to cuddle with the real Shukaku as well! Aha pretty much all the tialed beasts I would want to cuddle with... I thought when Naru said that she didn't mind cuddling with Shukaku I giggled thinking 'me too, me tooo as well with the other tailed beasts.' I liked the chapter and can't wait for the next one!

 **Thank you~ Glad you liked the chapter! :3 Oh, and same here. Who wouldn't want to cuddle with the adorable tailed beasts? :3 XD Anyway, thanks for your review and have a nice day!**


	62. Battle of Giants

' _Normal thought…'_

" **Kyuubi/Bijuu speech…"**

' _ **Bijuu thought…'**_

" _ **Shukaku whispering things into Gaara's head…."**_

"Normal speech…"

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 62- Battle of Giants and Kyuubi vs. Shukaku?!

* * *

Gaara inside the real, huge Shukaku-form laughed tauntingly at Naruko, who glared at him from on top of the head of Gamabunta. "Uzumaki Naruko… You continue to give me such pleasures… I'm so excited as I never was before~"

Sasuke gaped utterly surprised at the huge toad boss, Naruko summoned. _'Naruko… Wh-What in the world?!'_

Naruko narrowed her eyes seriously. _'I have to beat him to protect my precious people! Looks like my training comes in handy here…'_

"What is this?!" Gamabunta roared annoyed and then looked up to Naruko on his head in annoyance. "You again! What do you want, little girl?!" Just then, he spotted Shukaku, whose tail was wagging behind him in excitement. _'This is… Suna no Shukaku…'_ He looked up to Naruko again, slowly realizing why she summoned him.

"Gamabunta. Please join me in this fight. I can't beat this huge Shukaku alone, that's why I need your help to protect my precious people." Naruko told him seriously.

Gamabunta just stared nonchalant ahead and blew smoke from his pipe out of his mouth. "No way."

"Ehhh?!" Naruko shouted flabbergasted. "Why?~" She whined at him with a visible pout on her face. "Why don't you want to help your friend when she needs your help?!" She crossed her arms across her chest sulkily at that.

"Why would I go out of my way and fight a guy like that? That's just idiotic! Oh, and by the way… You didn't succeed in staying on my head long enough, and that means we are not friends. And we didn't even exchange cups of sake yet!"

"Waahh! You meanie!" Naruko shouted at him and tears gathered in her eyes at that. "I always saw you as my friend… and now you say that kind of thing!"

"Yeah, that's right, Pops! You can't be so mean to your friend!" Gamakichi told his father as he jumped onto Naruko's head.

"Huh? Pops?!" Naruko blinked in confusion, until she realized it. "Wait! Gamabunta is your father?!" She shouted in surprise and shock.

Gamabunta just sweatdropped at the exclaim of his son. "Why are you here, Gamakichi?!"

"I was bored…so I thought I come out for a visit." Gamakichi told his father seriously. "But that doesn't matter! This guy there tried to bully me!" He shouted and pointed at Shukaku.

"What was that?!" Gamabunta narrowed his eyes angrily at that.

"When that happened, this girl here came and saved me! She even protected me from one of his attacks! And then, she clashed with that guy, just to protect her friends. I would be glad if I could be one of her friends, she cares so much about. All in all… she's a pretty interesting girl." Gamakichi said to his father with a smile.

"Gamakichi…" Naruko looked at the little orange toad on her head in surprise.

"I see…That changes some things…" Gamabunta said seriously and glared at Shukaku, in which Gaara was still in control of. "Little girl… I accept you as a friend." He told Naruko seriously and drew his sword. "I will show you what a friend means to me as well as teach you something about respect and duty!"

Naruko narrowed her eyes seriously as she noticed how Gamabunta and Shukaku-Gaara stared intensively at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move.

"Hang on tight!" Gamabunta told her as he suddenly stormed forward, making the first move.

"Kyaaa!" Naruko shouted surprised and grabbed onto Gamabunta as well as holding onto Gamakichi, so he wouldn't fall off, as Gamabunta jumped into the air and appeared right before Shukaku-Gaara.

With a fluent movement of his sword, Gamabunta rammed it into one arm of Shukaku-Gaara, who just raised it to attack him. "How's that?!" And with another jump forward, he cut off Shukaku-Gaara's right arm.

"Sugoi!" Naruko shouted awestruck. "That was sooo cool!" She watched how the cut off Shukaku arm landed on the ground and almost immediately dispelled into sand. Gamabunta's sword twinkled in the sunlight as it began to fall towards the ground and then bored itself in the ground. Temari, Pakkun and Sasuke had to shield themselves from a massive shockwave that blew through the forest.

Shukaku-Gaara breathed heavily and turned around to Gamabunta while narrowing his eyes angrily.

' _What a guy…'_ Gamabunta thought seriously. _'He's so heavy, I could barely manage to thrust my dagger through him. If I don't hurry, this battle will change the form of the landscape.'_

Naruko chewed on her lip in thought, concluded something similar to him. "Gamabunta, can you please be careful and not move too near to the forest edge over there, because my precious friends are there, and I don't want to drag them into something. We have to lure Gaara a bit more over here, to make sure nothing happens to them." She informed him seriously and then looked determined at Gaara. "But also… I have to beat Gaara. Otherwise Sakura will be crushed to death and Gaara will never let go of his vicious hatred towards everybody."

"Precious friends, huh?" Gamabunta smirked in amusement. _'She also wants to save this kid here, even when he's our opponent… Jiraiya, that baka, was right… She really is something else.'_ He couldn't help the fond smile that slipped onto his face and looked seriously at Shukaku-Gaara.

"Interestiing! THIS IS GETTING INTERESTING, UZUMAKI NARUKO!" Shukaku-Gaara suddenly roared loudly.

" _ **Yes, let your mother take control… Be a good boy and let mother deal with that little girl…"**_ Shukaku whispered sweetly into Gaara's head, while snickering inwardly in excitement.

Temari's eyes widened at that roar, which sent shivers through her spine. _'T-This isn't good! Gaara… He's intending to do that thing! I have to get out of here!'_ She looked around in panic, before storming away.

With something that looked like quicksand, Gaara slowly appeared on Shukaku's head. _'Yes mother… Please take care of Uzumaki Naruko…'_ Gaara told Shukaku, while slowly beginning to be in a trance-like state.

"Huh? That's Gaara… But why is he…?" Naruko looked at the bent over Gaara in confusion and then shook her head and narrowed her eyes. _'I have to concentrate! What is he planning to do like that now?!'_

Gamabunta narrowed his eyes utterly serious. _'That's… the medium…?'_

"To thank you for entertaining me up to now…" Gaara said with a low, calm voice. "I'll show the real power… of the Sand Spirit!" And with that, he looked up to them with pupil-less just white eyes that were slowly becoming more and more bloodshot.

"Wait a moment… real power…" Naruko narrowed her eyes at that in thought and slowly, an unsettling thought crossed her mind. _'With real power, he doesn't mean… right?! That would be utterly crazy! And even Gaara wouldn't be crazy enough to let a Bijuu take over control and so somehow set him free in his real form… right?!'_ She slowly began to panic.

"The circle under his eyes…" Gamabunta said thoughtfully, so disrupting Naruko's panic for a moment. "Those are symptoms of insomnia which indicate that the medium is also possessed by Shukaku." He concluded in a grave voice.

"Wait… You mean Gaara isn't able to sleep because of that stupid Shukaku?!" Naruko shouted indignantly. "What a jerk! You don't just hinder somebody from sleeping, that's so rude!"

Gaara formed a handsign and held it before his face while concentrating. Gamabunta sweat dropped at Naruko's exclaim. "That's not all, if one sleeps, Shukaku will slowly eat away their personality and eventually that person is no longer himself. That's why the medium usually is so unstable."

"Eat their personality?! Eww! Disgusting!" Naruko shook her head in disgust. "But that's explain everything. Gaara is being so crazy because of that stupid One-Tailed racoon!" She huffed in annoyance but then realized something important. "Wait- Does that mean… When Gaara falls asleep… Shukaku will be in control?!" She shouted in shock and looked at Gaara, who was beginning to close his eyes.

"Exactly-" Gamabunta nodded seriously but then was interrupted by a whisper coming from Gaara.

"Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu!" Gaara fully closed his eyes, slumped over and fell asleep.

"Not good!" Naruko's eyes widened in panic as a shudder ran through her and her heartbeat quickened, but it was too late… Gaara was already asleep.

"He's done it…!" Gamabunta shouted in warning.

' _Uh oh… Definitely not good… That's what Kyuu warned me for…'_ Naruko gulped and then looked nervously at the silent, slumped over Gaara, as well as the not moving Shukaku.

Suddenly Shukaku's eyes began to glow more golden, and with a sudden cheer, Shukaku stretched himself. **"YEEHAHAHAHA! Yatta! I'm finally able to emerge! Hahahahaha!"** He cheered loudly and jumped around the clearing happily. **"I did it! Take that stupid 'almighty' kitsune! I'm free and now I'm going to make your precious Jinchuuriki mate with my crazy vessel! Hahahaha! That will show you who the better Bijuu is! WOHOOOO!"**

Naruko sweat dropped at that. "That's… Shukaku?" _'Wow, he really is an utterly crazy psychopath, Kyuu.'_ She deadpanned and told Kyuubi, but couldn't hear his answer, even when she could feel his bubbling rage and anger in her stomach. _'Huh…'_ Naruko narrowed her eyes at that. _'Looks like after Kyuu gave me his chakra again, the connection broke… We have to work on that in the future, but for now the limit for him giving me his chakra is twice a day without the connection breaking off. Well, looks like it's just me and Gamabunta against an utterly crazy Bijuu… Great!'_ She thought sarcastically and sighed.

"Wow… This guy is pretty funky." Gamakichi said from on top of her head. Naruko couldn't help but giggle at that comment.

" **Yehahaha! Right away!"** Shukaku shouted loudly after laughing crazily and pointed with his left arm at Gamabunta. **"You! I hate frogs, so you're the one I wanna kill! And you!"** Now, he pointed at Naruko and cackled crazily. **"You will mate with my vessel if you want or not! That will teach the 'I'm-better-than-all-of-you' kitsune a lesson he will never forget! HAHAHAHA!"**

' _Yep… Craaaazy!'_ Naruko deadpanned.

Gamabunta narrowed his eyes as he noticed how Shukaku got ready to do something. "I'm gonna jump." He told Naruko as he took the pipe out of his mouth.

"Huh? Wha-" Naruko blinked in confusion and then her eyes widened as she noticed how Shukaku took a really deep breath.

"Fuuton: Renkuudan!" And with his other hand, Shukaku quickly slammed it onto his stomach, so sending a tornado like, unbelievable strong wind gust towards them.

But then, Gamabunta jumped into the air in time and so dodged that attack. While still in the air, he formed a hand sign and concentrated on Shukaku. "Suiton: Teppodama!" He shot a bullet like water ball towards Shukaku, but Shukaku shot a wind bullet towards Gamabunta at the same time as him and so, the attacks intercepted each other, bringing intense rain down on everyone below them.

"That's practically a storm…" Pakkun said as he was grabbing tightly onto a tree branch while he was being soaked by the rain.

"W-What kind of battle is this…?" Sasuke just said flabbergasted as he looked up at the two Giants battling each other.

"Gamabunta! We have to be careful, in that direction-" Naruko wanted to inform him, but Gamabunta interrupted her.

"I know!" He shouted in slight annoyance as he landed on the ground and then jumped high into the air again, to make as less damage as possible to the forest.

"Renkuudan!" Shukaku shot multiple strong huge bullets made of air towards them.

"Teppodama!" Gamabunta shouted quickly and shot two water bullets to intercept Shukaku's attack.

" **Too bad~"** Shukaku cackled in glee.

Naruko's eyes widened in alarm. "That's bad! There's still one left! Be careful, Gamabunta-"

But just then, the air bullet hit them, and a huge explosion could be seen in the sky where Gamabunta and Naruko just were.

" **YEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"** Shukaku cheered really loudly and threw his one arm enthusiastically into the air. **"I killed that frog… I killed it~"**

Just then, Gamabunta crashed onto the ground and a huge dust cloud was whirled up. Suddenly, an angry Gamabunta shot out of the cloud. "That hurts…!" He jumped into the air while glaring pissed at Shukaku. "How dare you to shoot with bullets containing stupid amounts of Chakra!"

"Huh?" Shukaku looked surprised at Gamabunta. "What a pity… It's still alive."

"Even I can't take that many shots!" Gamabunta informed Naruko as they were flying towards Shukaku.

Naruko narrowed her eyes and chewed on her bottom lip in thought. "What should we do…? We somehow have to get Gaara to take back control, so Shukaku will have to go back. But how do we do that?"

"Yes, that's right." Gamabunta said a bit surprised, not thinking Naruko could conclude something like this on her own. "To do that, we just have to wake up that medium kid for the start. It will release the Jutsu!"

Naruko's eyes widened in realization. "Yes, that's it! I will just have to punch that Gaara for falling asleep in the middle of the fight, and then he should wake up and the Jutsu dispels, right?" She narrowed her eyes determined.

Just then, Shukaku shot another wind bullet towards them, but Gamabunta dodged it and shot a water bullet towards Shukaku.

"Like I will take that!" Shukaku shouted as the water bullet crashed onto the ground before him.

Suddenly, Gamabunta grabbed onto Shukaku's shoulders while landing before him. "Now, Naruko!"

"Got it!" Naruko just wanted to jump towards Gaara, ready to throw a punch, as Shukaku took a step back and so Gamabunta slipped of his shoulders. "Kyaaa!" Naruko shouted in surprise as she fell down face-first on Gamabunta's head.

Gamabunta tsked and jumped quickly back into the sky.

"This isn't working! I can't hit Gaara when you two are moving around like that!" Naruko told him seriously while slowly standing up again.

"Well, this toad here doesn't have fangs or claws to hold that guy's movement." Gamabunta informed her gruffly.

"Oh, yeah, that's right…" Naruko narrowed her eyes thoughtfully. "What do we do then?"

Gamabunta turned around in midair, as he slowly began to fly down to the ground. "We'll use the Henge no Jutsu to transform into something that has those!" He landed on the ground and closed his eyes for a split moment, in something that was **not** slightly embarrassment. "But… Well… I'm not particular good at transformations."

"Huh?" Naruko tilted her head in confusion at that.

"So, you will have to act as my will and make the sign!" Gamabunta informed her. "Time for a combined Henge!"

"Umm... Okay!" Naruko said determined and formed the hand sign.

"We got to have fangs and claws, remember that!" Gamabunta reminded her.

Naruko's eyes suddenly lit up with glee at that and a foxy smile formed on her face. "Got it! I have the perfect transformation for that in my mind!" She giggled mischievously. _'Time to give that raccoon a heart attack, right, Kyuu?'_

"Good. Let's go!" Gamabunta said after sweat dropping, really not wanting to know what that little kitsune had planned. And with that he raced fastly towards Shukaku. Shukaku just laughed tauntingly, storming towards them as well.

Naruko smiled mischievously while concentrating on the mental image inside her head. "Henge no Jutsu!" She and Gamabunta shouted in unison.

A huge puff of smoke flooded the clearing, as suddenly, nine orange tails and a furry orange arm with claws shot out of the smoke towards Shukaku.

"T-That's… the…!" Sasuke shouted utterly surprised and shocked, recognizing it from what was told about the Kyuubi attack from the academy.

The Kyuubi roared dangerously and stormed towards the frozen Shukaku.

"Don't forget Konoha's awesome Bijuu, dattebayo!" Naruko shouted with a foxy smile, a determined fire inside her eyes.

" **T-That's…"** Shukaku gulped nervously as he looked at the pissed Kyuubi that was storming towards him. **"No… That can't be… He can't be the real one!"** He shouted in panic and shot another air bullet towards the kitsune, but the nine-tailed fox just jumped into the air and avoided it easily. A really strong wind blew through the forest, blowing all of the leaves from the trees near the battlefield. Just then, the 'Kyuubi' appeared before Shukaku and tried to swipe at him with its claws, but Shukaku just shot another air bullet towards him. The nine-tailed fox jumped into the air again, to dodge that attack.

"What a battle…" Pakkun said impressed as he had to tightly grab onto the tree branch he was on or he would have been blown away. "And what irony…" He shook his head in amusement. _'Only Naru could pull something like this off…'_

Sasuke just watched the fight with wide eyes.

"Damn it!" Gamabunta's voice spoke up. "We have to hurry! This guy's power is increasing more and more."

"Use the tails!" Naruko told him seriously. "You just have to hold him down for a split second! That's enough for me to jump into action!" She got ready.

" **Stupid imposter! Scaring me like this!"** Shukaku roared angrily while walking towards them.

"Here it goes…!" Gamabunta, who was still transformed into Kyuubi, took one of the trees with one of his tail and then stormed past Shukaku and slapped him back a bit with one of his tails. Then, he turned around and jumped into the air.

" **Go to hell!"** Shukaku shouted pissed at him and threw another air bullet towards the transformed toad boss.

'Kyuubi' just threw the tree, he just took with his tail, at the air bullet, and so intercepted that attack. And with that, he appeared before Shukaku and bit into his shoulder as well as grabbing tightly onto his skin, successfully holding him in his place.

" **Wha-"** Shukaku just shouted surprised and tried to move.

"Now!" Naruko shouted utterly serious as Gamabunta transformed back with a puff of smoke. She jumped high into the air with a battle cry and flew towards the sleeping Gaara on Shukaku's head. "That's not the time to sleep, you baka!" Naruko shouted angrily as she punched Gaara hardly in the face. Gaara slowly began to move again as blood trickled down his mouth.

" **NOOOO! DARN IT! It hasn't been long since I emerged!"** Shukaku cried out, before his eyes stopped glowing and he was sent back to his mindscape, as the Jutsu dissolved and Gaara woke up.

" **Nooo! Dammit all! I wanted to have so much fun outside!"** Shukaku shouted sulkily, now back in his really dark, somber mindscape. **"I wanted to finally show that arrogant, stupid fox that not he, but I should be called the strongest of all Bijuu's! And it would have been so much fun to taunt him by letting my vessel mate with his little Jinchuuriki!"** He sighed, sad that his utterly crazy and suicidal plan didn't work out like he planned to. Suddenly he stiffened, and a shiver was sent through his spine as he felt a really dangerous killer intent directed at him. He gulped while a really, really unsettling feeling rushed through him as a dark shadow with glowing red eyes, with a slit pupil in them, towered above him. _**'Oops… Maybe this plan wasn't so good at all…'**_ Was the only thing he could think as he fully turned around, just to look right at an enraged kitsune, whose nine-tails were swishing violently behind him.

" **YOU WANTED TO DO WHAT WITH** _ **MY KIT**_ **?!"** Kyuubi roared pissed at Shukaku while rage was bubbling up inside of him. **"I'M GOING TO SHOW YOU WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU THINK YOU CAN MESS WITH ME!"**

Shukaku flinched at that and began to sweat heavily while cowering on the ground in fear. **"I'm sorry, Kurama, okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry…"**

" **Don't you dare to call me by my name! From now on I'm almighty Kyuubi-sama for you… AND YOU WILL NEVER. EVER. TOUCH. MY KIT. AGAIN! DID YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?!"** And with another enraged roar, Kyuubi jumped at Shukaku with bared teeth, ready to teach him a lesson. He bored his teeth into Shukaku's shoulder.

" **Waah! ITAI! THAT HURTS! I'm sorry! Really! I'm sooo sorry!"** Shukaku shouted in fear and began to cry as he was getting brutally beaten down by a pissed off Kyuubi.

 _A few moments later…_

Kyuubi huffed in annoyance, his anger now gone. **"I hope you learned your lesson…"** He said as he slowly began to walk away from Shukaku, who was laying on the ground, beaten to a pulp.

" **Y-Yes, I-I'm sorry… almighty Kyuubi-sama…."** Shukaku stuttered out while still shivering, now definitely going to have nightmares about overprotective kitsune.

" **Oh, and I almost forgot…"** Kyuubi said nonchalant and stopped dead in his tracks. He turned his head back around to Shukaku and glared at him intensively with his red, glowing eyes. **"You better stop inflicting your pathetic vessel with more craziness and leave him alone… OR…"** He let the threat hang in the air.

" **Y-Yes! O-Of course! Everything you say, almighty Kyuubi-sama!"** Shukaku accepted fastly, before the nine-tailed fox could decide to come back and beat him down for something else.

Kyuubi nodded satisfied with himself at that. **"Good… My stupid Jinchuuriki would be sad when your pathetic vessel will not start to change himself. Anyway, I will better go back now before she decides to do something unbelievable stupid…again…"** Kyuubi muttered in fondness as he was thinking about Naruko while walking into the darkness and then disappeared.

Shukaku just sighed in relief as Kyuubi was gone. _**'Note to myself: Don't mess with overprotective kitsune again… ESPECIALLY if it's Kurama…'**_ He groaned in pain as he tried to move, but then sighed again and sank to the ground, just wanting to sleep now after that horrible day.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I'm back! :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did when I wrote it! ;) Anyway, looks like someone learned a really important life lesson this chapter. *nods seriously* Yes, you should always remember to not mess with an overprotective Kurama! XD Oh, and I hope you liked the fight, even when it mostly turned out like canon. (Just how I wanted it, because it's too early for massive changes when Naru fights with Kurama, especially because they don't have that kind of friendly relationship for long.) Next chapter, Gaara vs. Naruko will finally come to an end as well as… some sad scenes. ( If you know what I mean… ;( ) Well, I hope you are excited for the next chapters and see you then! Oh, and have an awesome day! :)**

Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu = Feigning Sleep Technique

Fuuton: Renkuudan = Wind Style: Drilling Air Bullets

Renkuudan = Drilling Air Bullets

Suiton: Teppodama = Water Release: Gunshot

Teppodama = Water Bullet/Gunshot

Henge no Jutsu = Transformation Technique

 _Reviews_

' _sultryvoice'_ : Hope everything works out for you

 **As you probably can tell by this chapter, everything worked out for me. ;)**

 _'Bismarck Alexander'_ : How come Naruko didn't pick up on the mating comment? I mean you would think that would pick any girl's attention.

 **Well, the first reason for Naru not picking up on the mating comment is that she has no idea what mating means. (She even asked Kurama in one of the previous chapters) And even if she knew what it meant all along, she would probably choose to ignore those comments.**

 _'princesskakashi287'_ : that was an awesome chapter, can't wait to read next installment

 **Thank you~ I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter. :3**

 _'00-SilentObserver-13'_ : ahhh the ending was hilarious overprotective kurama! If he did that much damage to his bro I wonder what would he do naru's suitors and fanboys. thanks for the much appreciated update and keep up the good work

 **Thank you so much~ :3 And yeah, overprotective Kurama is the best! XD He would probably send all of Naru's suitors as well as fanboys to hell. XDD Anyway, I think he would only accept someone as Naru's 'mate' , if he knows that the male can protect her and loves her with no intention of ever hurting her.**


	63. The End of the Battle

' _Normal thought…'_

" **Kyuubi/ Bijuu speech…"**

' _ **Kyuubi communicating with Naruko inside her head…'**_

"Normal speech…"

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 63- The End of the Battle and Say Goodbye to a good leader!

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Naruko…_

"That's not the time to sleep, you baka!" Naruko shouted angrily as she punched Gaara hardly in the face.

Gaara's eyes shot open and he glared utterly angrily at Naruko as she landed on Shukaku's head. Naruko looked utterly serious at him and then stormed towards him again. "Finally realize it, Gaara! You're not alone…!" Her eyes widened in surprise as one of her feet suddenly sank into Shukaku's head. "Wha?!" She just shouted in surprise and alarm as sand flew towards her.

"Dad!" Gamakichi shouted for his father. Just as the sand was about to reach Naruko, Gamabunta wrapped his tongue around Naruko, so shielding her from Gaara's sand attack, which just harmlessly bounced off the tongue.

' _That's… Gamabunta's tongue…?'_ Naruko thought in confusion.

"Why you…!" Gaara growled pissed and stared at the tongue that was wrapped around Naruko.

Naruko narrowed her eyes as she heard something shuffling very silently beneath her. "Huh?" She looked down just to see that sand was already wrapped around her feet and slowly crept its way upward. "Uh oh…" Was all she just said. _'Not good…'_

Gaara concentrated and began to sweat heavily. With a battle cry, he took control of the huge Shukaku-form and began to push Gamabunta away from him.

"Damn!" Gamabunta shouted in annoyance as he had to unwrap his tongue from Naruko. _'How come this guy has so much strength…! Not good…!'_ He looked worried at Naruko as he tried to stop Gaara-Shukaku from pushing him more and more to the forest edge. _'Both Naruko and I already used up most of our chakra!'_ He began to sweat as he tried desperately to not be pushed more into the forest by Gaara-Shukaku.

Naruko narrowed her eyes as the sand already wrapped around her stomach. She turned her head and looked back, just to see that Gamabunta was being pushed more and more into the forest. _'No! Sakura, Sasuke-teme and Pakkun are somewhere in there!'_ She bit hardly on her lip and closed her eyes while concentrating heavily. _'I… I have to protect them! I HAVE TO PROTECT MY PRECIOUS PEOPLE! Kyuu!'_ Naruko called for him in her head. _'I know… I know you are annoyed with me and probably are pretty angry at me right now for using your chakra recklessly… But…! But I have to protect them!'_ Naruko formed a hand sign and sweat began to run down her face as she concentrated on the warm feeling that rushed through her every time she tapped into Kyuubi's chakra. Memories of her precious people flooded through her head as she concentrated on the power of all her emotions. _'Kyuu… HELP ME TO PROTECT MY PRECIOUS FRIENDS!'_ **"UWOHHH!"** Naruko shouted as red chakra suddenly burst explosion like out of her, what never happened before to this extent. She roared as the sand that was wrapped around her almost immediately dispelled and she bent forward a bit as more red chakra burst out of her. From the heaviness of this burst, her hitai-ate flew off her head as well as her bows that were holding her hair up in two pigtails, ripped while two red fox ears pooped up on her head. Naruko opened her eyes and glared pissed at Gaara and clenched her fist while the red chakra surrounded her like a flame. Her beautiful golden hair flew in the wind behind her as she jumped towards Gaara with a battle cry.

"DIE-!" Gaara screamed and formed a hand sign.

"You're not going to stop me, Gaara! I will let you see what really matters in this world!" Naruko shouted at him with a really determined look in her eyes.

Suddenly sand wrapped around her and stopped her in midair, just as she wanted to punch Gaara. But as fastly as the sand wrapped around her, Naruko narrowed her eyes and so, the sand dispelled as the red charka around her flared one last time before disappearing together with the sand.

"I said that this is **not** going to stop me!" Naruko shouted at him as she kneeled him in the stomach. "Stop being ignorant to your surroundings Gaara!" She shouted and then headbutted him hardly.

Gaara's eyes widened utterly shocked as blood trickled down from his and Naruko's forehead. Just then, the huge Shukaku began to crumble and collapsed to the ground after turning into sand.

"…! Did she win?!" Sasuke asked in surprise as he tried to make out who has won.

' _Using her head directly… how reckless.'_ Gamabunta deadpanned. _'But… I never expected her to create that much chakra in this situation!'_ He shook his head in fondness. _'Although I've never seen such a reckless ninja before… It's been a while since I've seen someone this strong…'_ His eyes softened. _'Looks like she's going to be just as much of a great ninja as you were… Yondaime.'_

Naruko and Gaara both were falling towards the ground. _'Ugh… maybe it was not such a good idea to headbutt Gaara…'_ Naruko thought as her head began to throb painfully. Just then, she could her a very silent snort in the back of her head and smiled. _'Thank you, Kyuu. Good to have you back.'_

' _What a shame I'm not able to watch the end of this battle… But I'm kind of at my limit now… Maybe I should train more…'_ Gamabunta thought in amusement. "Gamakichi, let's go home." He told his son, who was sitting on his head.

"Okay, dad!" Gamakichi said and with that they both dispelled with a huge puff of smoke.

"Damn!" Gaara shouted as he and Naruko were blown away from the shockwave.

"Kyaaa!" Naruko shouted in surprise as she landed on the top of a tree, just like Gaara. She panted heavily as Gaara and she sat up and looked seriously at each other. The sword of Gamabunta was bored in the ground just between the tree top's they were standing on. Naruko and Gaara both saw the reflection of the other as they looked at the blade of the sword. "…I'm kind of at my limit. It must be the same for you." Naruko told Gaara seriously while breathing heavily. "The most we can do is throw a punch at each other…" She looked at him seriously, but then her eyes softened. "We are very alike… So, that's the perfect way to end this battle, don't you think?"

"…." Gaara just looked at her while panting heavily.

Naruko narrowed her eyes. "Good." She and Gaara both got ready. Just as Gamabunta's sword disappeared with a puff of smoke, they both jumped towards each other while aiming a punch at the other. Just as they were about to hit each other, Naruko ducked down under Gaara's punch and punched him in the face. Gaara flew back from the impact of the punch and crashed onto the ground.

Naruko's eyes suddenly widened as a really sad feeling rushed through her. _'Wha- What is this feeling…?!'_ She thought as it felt like she lost someone very important. "Kyaaa!" Naruko shouted surprised, as she was so occupied with this weird feeling that she didn't noticed how she lost her grip on the tree as well and crashed hardly onto the ground, just in a bit of distance to Gaara. "Oww… That hurt…" She groaned and tried to move, while Gaara was looking at her with wide eyes. _'Ugh… Great! I lost too much chakra and now I can only move my arms…'_

 _In the meantime, with the teammates of the two…_

Temari stormed quickly through the forest, in search for Kankuro. Just then, she spotted him laying on a tree branch looking utterly exhausted. "Kankuro!" She shouted in surprise and landed next to him.

Sasuke noticed how the sand around Sakura began to dispel. Just as Sakura began to fall to the ground, Sasuke caught her and laid her carefully down on the branch next to Pakkun. "… Take care of Sakura." He just told him before jumping away.

"OI!" Pakkun shouted in annoyance after him and then sighed and looked at Sakura.

 _Back with Naruko and Gaara…_

Naruko panted heavily and bored her fingers into the ground as she tried to slowly rob herself forward. "Ugh…!" She shivered in effort as she slowly began to crawl towards Gaara.

Gaara just looked at her utterly surprised. _'Why… Why is she so strong?'_ He thought in confusion and then narrowed his eyes. "…My- My Existence will never be extinguished…! It won't be extinguished! THERE IS NO WAY I WOULD LET IT DISAPPEAR!"

Naruko narrowed her eyes at that and bored her fingers deeper into the ground. She bit on her lip as she remembered how often she cried when she was little as she always was glared at hatefully from the villagers and even some ninjas. She remembered how painful it was as they always whispered insults about her to each other, thinking she wouldn't hear them and their disgusted voices. She could imagine little Gaara having to endure the same thing, just that it was still going on for him. He was still caught in this hell of hatred. Naruko bit harder onto her lip and slowly crawled more and more forward towards Gaara. _"To them, I'm simply a relic of the past they want to get rid of… If so… Why am I alive? Why do I exist?"_ She remembered Gaara saying exactly those same words with such a nonchalant voice, but even then, she could hear how deeply hurt he was inside. Naruko gritted her teeth and crawled determined forward at that. _"I felt like this about myself… no… I had no other choice but to think of myself this way… And I realized that this feeling is the most painful… It's to realize that… Your existence is not wanted in this world."_ She remembered Haku's words… What he told her about the pain he had to go through. So, Naruko just ignored the pain she was feeling in her body and kept crawling closer and closer to Gaara.

Gaara's eyes widened in fear at that. "Do-Don't come any closer!" He shouted at her in fright. Naruko stopped at that for a short moment. Gaara's eyes widened as he could her a sniff coming from her. Naruko slowly raised her head and looked at him with such sympathetic, understanding eyes… Eyes that have seen the same pain as him… Eyes that can understand him… Tears that were gathering in those eyes because of what he, Gaara, had to go through.

"The pain of being alone… Is not an easy one to bear…" Naruko told him with a soft, shaky voice. "Your feelings…. I can understand the pain you had to go through… Maybe all you ever wanted was a hug… Someone who shows you that you're worth something… That your life is worth something-" Her voice broke at that and she looked down to the ground again.

Gaara looked at her with wide eyes at that.

"But… But I already have precious people…While you still try to live with hate as your reason to live..." She began to breathe heavily and bored her fingers deeper into the ground. "I will make you see what the real reason to live is! I will help you to see the people around you! And… And I HAVE TO KEEP FIGHTING FOR MY PRECIOUS PEOPLE! For Sakura, who is probably going to be crushed to death if I don't hurry! EVEN IF MY BODY GIVES UP UNDER ME, I'M NOT GOING TO GIVE UP! I'M GOING TO KEEP FIGHTING UNTIL I KNOW THAT MY PRECIOUS PEOPLE ARE SAFE!" Naruko shouted fiercely at him and glared at him, her normally so cheerful and calm eyes were now bubbling up with intensity as she stared with her slit pupil right at Gaara.

Gaara looked at her utterly surprised, shocked and confused at that. "… Why…" He asked with disbelieving eyes as he saw how Naruko began to crawl forward again, while he couldn't even move a muscle. "Why do you go so far for other people's sake…?" He looked at her with the hurt eyes of a little child, that he always hides behind his mask of craziness and hate.

The slit pupil in Naruko's eyes disappeared as her eyes softened. "They saved me from the hell of being alone… From the hell of hatred. They acknowledged my existence…That's why they're all important to me…"

Gaara's eyes widened in surprise at that. His eyes softened as he remembered what Yashamaru told him about love. "Love…" He looked up at the tree's and the sky above him. _'That's why she's so strong…'_

"Ugh…" Naruko groaned as she still tried to rob forward.

"That's enough, Naruko…" Sasuke told her as he appeared on the ground next to her. He knelt down next to her and looked at her with a fond expression. "Sakura is fine for now. This guy is most likely out of chakra… The sand holding Sakura has collapsed completely…"

Naruko sighed at that in relief and let her head crash onto the ground. "Thank god…." She closed her eyes. "I'm tired~ 'm gonna sleep now, Sasuke-teme…" Naruko just muttered exhausted before almost immediately falling asleep.

Sasuke just sweat dropped at that. His eyes widened and he looked back in alarm as Temari and Kankuro appeared before Gaara. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he saw how they both stood protectively before Gaara, ready to attack.

"That's enough… It's over." Gaara told them with a tired voice, while still looking at the sky. _'Uzumaki Naruko…'_

' _It's the first time I've seen Gaara this beaten up.'_ Kankuro thought in concern as he looked at his brother. "Alright." He said and began to support Gaara.

"Kankuro…" Temari looked at him surprised.

"Let's go, Temari." Kankuro just told her.

And with a last glance at the peaceful sleeping Naruko, Gaara and his siblings jumped away.

Sasuke just looked back at Naruko, who was muttering something happily and gurgling cheerfully like a little baby in her sleep. He sighed at that in fondness.

Gaara was very silent as he, Temari and Kankuro stormed through the woods. He remembered Naruko's peacefully sleeping face and then looked after a leaf that was slowly floating to the ground. _'Someday… even I will…'_ He closed his eyes and remembered the kanji above his left eye. "Temari… Kankuro." He suddenly softly spoke up as he opened his eyes again. "I'm sorry…"

Kankuro and Temari looked at him utterly surprised. Then, they looked at each other. "It's… It's alright…" Kankuro answered awkwardly.

* * *

 _Two days after the battle…_

Two figures, clothed in black cloaks with red clouds on them, looked over Konoha's destroyed buildings.

"They were able to escape annihilation. But it seems they have taken a lot of damage." The blue man, who was looking slightly like a shark, said in amusement.

"Once a prosperous village… What a pity." His companion with long, silky black hair said seriously with the slight tone of sadness.

The blue fishman looked at him at that. "This is not like you… Even you… You miss your hometown, don't you?"

Red blazing Sharingan eyes were looking over the village. "No… I don't feel nostalgic at all." The man with a crossed out Konoha hitai-ate stated calmly.

 _At Naruko's apartment, shortly before the mourning ceremony for the Sandaime begins..._

Naruko sat on her bed, the message of the death of the Sandaime still hit her as hard as it did two days ago. _'Jiji…'_ She thought sadly and looked at the picture of her and the Sandaime sitting in the grass at night while looking up to the stars with happy smiles on both of their faces. Now she knew why such an unbelievable sad feeling had rushed through her in her battle with Gaara… Kashi had told her that her Jiji died at about that time. Naruko sighed sadly and stared to the ground as memories of her Jiji flooded into her head. _'I can't even cry, like I did when I first heard about it… Not, when I now realize that Jiji died in an honorable way… He died to protect the village after all… He always said that this is the right way to die for a leader. And after that he always laughed and said he will probably just die from old age or because I gave him a heart attack from one of my pranks…'_

' _ **Brat…'**_ Kyuubi spoke up to her in her head. _**'You have to get ready, the mourning ceremony is about to start.'**_ He watched everything through Naruko's eyes in slight concern, while his head was resting on his pawns. Against what he said in the battle with Gaara, he almost immediately pulled her in their mindscape after Naruko got to know about the death of her grandfather-figure.

Naruko closed her eyes for a moment before she stood up. "Yeah, yeah, I'm changing already. No need to worry, Kyuu." She told him as she looked at the staple of black clothes, Kakashi got for her, that were laying on her bed.

' _ **I- I'M NOT WORRYING ABOUT YOU, OKAY?!'**_ Kyuubi roared at her in embarrassment and anger.

Naruko rolled her eyes at that. "Hai, hai."

 _A few moments later…_

Naruko walked thoughtfully through the streets. She was wearing a bandage around her forehead, because of the injury she got by headbutting Gaara. That's why she had to wear her hitai-ate around her neck, how she saw Hinata do it all the time. Her blond, golden hair was flowing freely over her shoulder because she has to get new ribbons after hers ripped in Kyuubi's chakra burst when she was fighting Gaara. Naruko was also wearing a plain black dress, Kakashi got for her because they wouldn't let her leave the hospital until a few hours ago because she could have a 'bad concussion'. _'Stupid Kashi buying me a dress for the mourning ceremony…'_ She pouted. _'He knows I don't like to wear dresses because they are so unpractical when you have to fight…'_

' _ **Don't girls normally like dresses?'**_ Kyuubi asked her in amusement.

' _Shut up, Kyuu! You didn't have to wear a dress before! They always get caught somewhere when you train and then they get ripped so fastly-'_

"Naruko! Hurry!" Sakura shouted towards her, so interrupting her conversation with Kyuubi.

"Hai, hai, I'm coming already." Naruko just told her unenthusiastically and walked slowly towards her two teammates waiting there for her, dressed all in black just like her.

Sakura just looked at her sadly at that, knowing that her blonde teammate was really close to the Sandaime and so still was having trouble with getting over his death.

They walked in silence for a few minutes until Sasuke looked at Naruko with narrowed eyes. "Dobe… Why do you wear a dress?" He raised an eyebrow at that.

Naruko pouted and crossed her arms at that. "Because stupid Kashi-sensei thought it would be a good idea to buy me a dress for the mourning ceremony! Argh! AND HE EVEN KNOWS THAT I HATE DRESSES!" She shouted angrily and then huffed in annoyance. But after this shout, Naruko was getting a bit more back to her usual self.

Sasuke's end of his mouth twitched up at that and Sakura giggled, both being glad that Naruko was slowly getting back to her usual self.

 _Sometime later…_

The crowd of black clothed people looked at the altar with a picture of the Sandaime on it. Naruko looked surprised up into the sky as it suddenly began to rain. She smiled sadly. _'It's almost like even the sky is mourning over Jiji's death…'_ She shook her head and looked sadly to the side, as she heard how Konohamaru, who was standing next to her, began to cry. Iruka laid a hand on the shoulder of the crying boy and looked at him sadly, while he remembered how the Sandaime had helped him to get over the death of his parents. Iruka kneeled down and hugged Konohamaru tightly, while the little boy now was sobbing heavily. Naruko's eyes watered as she looked at the heavily crying little boy. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before looking into the sky thoughtfully. _'What's the meaning of life…? We will all die anyway… So why are we mourning and crying over something we know that is going to happen anyway, to everyone… ? Death makes no expectation… So, why does it still hurt so much when we lose someone important?'_

' _ **Brat…'**_ Kyuubi looked up at that in surprise before he sighed. _**'I guess, it hurts more when you love the person that died… And when you realize that this person will not come back. That you will neve talk to this person again or laugh together with that person… Well, that is what makes you human…'**_ He coughed awkwardly. _**'Well, not that I know much about human emotions, though…'**_

Naruko smiled softly at that. _'No Kyuu, you're right. It's natural for us to mourn and I guess we will learn how to live with this over the years… Even when it still hurts…'_ She thought and looked up at the Hokage monument. She stared sadly at the Sandaime's face as well as the Yondaime's. "Iruka-nii…"

"Hmm?" Iruka and Konohamaru looked at the serious expression of Naruko in surprise.

"Why do we feel the need to protect others? Why do people sacrifice their own lives for others?" Naruko asked him seriously.

' _Naru-chan…'_ Iruka thought in surprise and then sighed. "When a person dies, they lose everything… The past, the present life and the future. Among all those who are dead, there are some who have dreams and goals… But everyone has something that is most important to them… Parents, siblings, friends, lovers, people of the village. These are very important people… Or how you love to call them 'precious people'…" He smiled softly at that. "From the day we're born we come in contact with these bonds… As we grow these bonds also grow…. And become stronger. This isn't a complex idea! Anyone with these bonds would be like this… because they cherish it…"

Naruko smiled at that as all her precious people appeared before her inner-eye. "I understand, so it isn't just me who thinks this way, huh?" She couldn't help the amused smile that slipped on her face at Iruka's utterly surprised expression. She looked at her older brother-figure with a serious expression. "As I was fighting with Sabaku no Gaara two days ago… I could just think about how I have to fight for my precious people. I had to beat Gaara, so you all could stay save."

Iruka looked at his little sister figure and blushed touched. "Naru-chan…"

Naruko smiled brightly as she heard Kyuubi snicker inside her head. Then, she turned back around with a more visible bright mood.

Kakashi watched everything with a soft smile. _'Naru-chan… You start to grow more and more…'_

 _As the mourning ceremony is finished…_

Naruko smiled cheerily and waved at Iruka as she stormed towards Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi. "Bye, Iruka-nii! See you, when you're going to pay for my ramen for winning my fight in the Chunin Exam!"

"Waah!" Iruka shouted and slumped over as he already began to mourn over his empty wallet. "Why did I promise her this again…?!" He whined.

Naruko just smiled foxily at that before turning around to Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke.

Iruka looked at his little sister again with a fond and soft smile. _'Sandaime… The will of fire that you were always speaking of, it seems that it has been passed down to the new generation of Konoha ninjas… The small fires in Konoha will become big fires… And one day will become the next generation Hokage… Continuing to shine in the village.'_

 _After, Naruko, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi have walked half-way towards their training ground..._

"Ah! Now I remember!" Naruko suddenly said, stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to Kakashi with a foxy smile.

Kakashi began to sweat nervously at that. "What is it, Naru?"

"You promised me that we are going to eat ramen after the Chunin Exam! And you also said that I can play with Pakkun & Co~" She said utterly cheerily.

Kakashi sweat dropped at that. "Yeah, of course, we can do that later if you want…" _'Looks like Iruka isn't the only one who is going to have an empty wallet…'_

"Yatta! I want to go eat ramen now! Sasuke-teme and Sakura are going to be included in this as well! Let's go! Ramen~ Ramen~" Naruko chanted cheerily, turned 180-degrees around and began to walk towards Ichiraku's ramen.

"Oi, Naruko, wait!" Sakura shouted and ran after her. Sasuke just sighed annoyed. "Usuratonkachi…" He muttered and walked after the two girls.

Kakashi sighed again. _'Yep, definitely going to have to live from the food I already have at home for the rest of the month…'_ He thought as he walked after his team. He then looked at the brightly smiling, happy Naruko and couldn't get himself to regret that promise. "Ramen it is then." He just said in an amused tone, wondering what the future will bring with having a cunning, little, cheerful kitsune, known as Uzumaki Naruko, to look after now that the Sandaime is gone.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was Chapter 63. I hope you enjoyed it! :D Looks like Naruko could change Gaara, just like she intended to do. And even now with the Sandaime being dead, Naruko is still as cheerful as ever and looks forward into the future with a smile. :3 Well, I really hope you liked this chapter, because it took me waaay longer than usual because my internet is having some dumb connection problems or something again. (I swear I'm going to kill my internet provider if he doesn't fix this stupid problem… It's sooo annnyoing! *huffs and then sighs in annoyance*) Anyway, I hope you're looking forward to the next chapter, when a certain Sharingan user will appear… Oh and I'm definitely going to change some things when he makes his appearance. ;) I hope you have a great rest of you day and see you next chapter! :)**

 _Review_

 _'Bismarck Alexander'_ : You may want to work on heroic dialogue.

Instead of protect my precious people how about protect my friends or those who are important to me.

 **Well, I might have to work on the heroic dialogue, but I will not change Naruko saying that she wants to protect her precious people. She would never call them 'people who are important to me' (too long for her liking to say that) and 'protect my friends'.(because her precious people aren't just her friends but also those who she see's as family, like Iruka or Shikamaru for example as her brother-figures.) That's why she just always calls them 'my precious people' or just 'precious people'. It's a term that (for Naruko) describes all her friends, brother-figures and grandfather-figures and so on.**


	64. Danger enters Konoha!

' _Normal thought…'_

" **Kyuubi/ Bijuu speech…"**

' _ **Kyuubi communicating with Naruko inside her head…'**_

"Normal speech…"

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 64- Danger enters Konoha! S-rank Nuke-Nins arrive!

* * *

Naruko sighed as she was walking through Konoha's streets. "Pakkun… why did I agree to this again?"

Pakkun just looked at her from his place on top of her head. "Well, after you cuddled with me and the others, Kakashi asked you to go on a walk with us and you agreed with excitement…"

"Yeah, but I didn't know it would be like this…" Naruko whined, while trying to hold onto the leashes of the seven other ninken, who all tried to go into another direction. "Bull, no! You can't just pee there!" Naruko scolded the biggest ninken of Kakashi, just as he wanted to pee on a food booth. Suddenly with a jerk, Naruko was being pulled back by a light brown dog with white marks around his eyes and snout. "Waah! Urushi don't just stop so suddenly!" She scolded him with a whine.

' _ **Pfffttt… Bahahahaha! That's hilarious! Hilarious!'**_ Kyuubi laughed at her in amusement as he was watching everything that was going on in glee.

' _Kyuu, you're not helping!'_ Naruko snapped at him utterly annoyed. "Pakkun~ Please say something to them~" She asked the littlest dog on her head.

"I don't think I can help you, Naru. It's been ages since they got to go on walk with somebody. They're just too excited." Pakkun answered her nonchalant, hidden amusement twinkled in his eyes.

"But-" Naruko wanted to insist, knowing Pakkun could talk some sense into them, as suddenly the seven dogs stopped. "What's going on…?" She asked utterly confused... and then looked up. Her eyes widened in panic as she saw a female dog walk across the street before them. "Uh oh, don't tell me-" And just as suddenly as they stopped, Naruko was pulled forward at rapid pace from seven ninja dogs who were storming after the female dog. "Kyaaa!" She shouted as she was being dragged through Konoha's streets.

"Huh?" Konohamaru looked away from the Sandaime's stone face as he heard a ruckus that was getting closer to him. "Wha?!" He shouted surprised as he saw how seven ninja dogs turned around the corner, racing after a female dog that stormed past him just a minute ago, while dragging a panicking Naruko after them. "Naruko-nee?!" Konohamaru shouted in surprise.

' _ **HAHAHAHAHA! I-I can't anymore….'**_ Kyuubi's laughter was roaring loudly in her head.

Naruko's eyebrow began to twitch at that. "I HAVE ENOUGH! YOU ALL ARE GOING TO STOP RIGHT **NOW**!" She snapped at the dogs while a dark aura began to surround her and so, she stemmed with all her weight against the direction the seven dogs were pulling here. The ninken heads snapped around to her at that and they all sat down on the ground like the well-behaved dogs they are, while looking at her innocently. Naruko sighed in relief and sank to the ground in exhaustion. "I'm going to kill Kashi the next time I see him for thinking it's a good idea to let me go on a walk with **all** of his dogs… Please remind me of that Pakkun…" She groaned.

"Sure." Pakkun said from her head with a smile.

"Naruko-nee!" Konohamaru shouted as he walked towards her and the mob of dogs. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, Kono-kun!" Naruko looked at him with a cheerily smile, stood up and ruffled his hair affectionally. "Well… I'm walking Kashi's dogs as you can see…" She giggled nervously, while the ninken as well as Pakkun stared at Konohamaru in interest.

"Hey! Do you want to pet my soft pawns?" Pakkun asked the boy while showing him on of his pawns. "They're reeeaally soft and cute!"

"…No, thank you…" Konohamaru declined while Naruko just sweat dropped. Then, Konohamaru turned around and stared sadly at the Sandaime's monument.

"Kono…" Naruko looked at him sympathetically, while Pakkun and the seven other ninken began to look at the boy sadly. _'Ah, I know!'_ Naruko smiled cheerily and searched around in the pocket of her jacket. "I know what's going to lift up your spirit~" She told him cheerily and then hugged him.

"Mhm… What do you mean, Naruko-nee?" Konohamaru looked at her in surprise.

"Here, I'm going to give your this free-ramen coupon as a gift! With that, you can have free ramen by Teuchi-oji-san and Ayame-nee. Isn't that great?!" She smiled brightly at him.

"Really?!" Konohamaru asked her and his eyes lit up. "But are you sure you want to give it to me, Naruko-nee?"

"Of course, I want to share this with my little brother!" Naruko told him cheerily and ruffled his hair while Konohamaru looked at the coupon in awe. "And besides that, I have a second coupon for myself~"

"Thank you, Naruko-nee!" Konohamaru smiled cheerily at her and then hugged her back.

"Konohamaru-chan~" Moegi and Udon suddenly called for him.

"I'm coming! See you, Naruko-nee!" Konohamaru waved at her in goodbye before storming towards his friends.

Naruko looked after him with a soft smile. "He's slowly getting over Jiji's death… I'm glad."

"The boy is handling it pretty well…" Pakkun agreed.

Naruko shook her head in fondness and looked at the Kakashi's seven ninken, who all looked at her pleadingly. She sighed in defeat and smiled cheerily. "Okay, let's get you back to Kashi's apartment and then you can get something to eat, alright?"

"Yatta! Naru's the best!" The dogs all cheered, and all jumped towards her.

"Kyaa!" Naruko shouted in surprise as she was buried under eight affectionate dogs who all tried to lick over her face. She giggled in amusement at that, while Konoha citizens that walked past her just sweat dropped at the scene or glared at her annoyed for blocking the way. Naruko and the cheerful eight dogs so made their way back to Kakashi's apartment, having no idea of the nearing danger that is waiting just around the corner.

 _On the other side of Konoha…_

"It's been a long time… Wanna have a drink before our search?" The figure, clothed in a black cloak with red clouds on it and who was having a huge sword wrapped to his back, asked his companion while making sure his face was hidden by a pointy strawhat.

His companion, who was dressed in the same cloak and strawhat, was silent for a moment as he looked over Konoha's streets. "Okay… sure." He agreed and with that they entered a sweet and dango booth.

A short moment later, Kakashi casually leaned on the wall outside of the sweet booth. He noticed how the cloaked figures were drinking tea. Kakashi narrowed his eye as he spotted the rings on the hands of the suspicious looking cloaked men. He lazily looked at Asuma and Kurenai as he saw how they walked towards him. "Hey! You look good together. Are you two dating?"

Asuma grinned at him. "What are you doing here? Picking some sweets too?

Kurenai blushed in embarrassment at Kakashi's last comment. "I thought you didn't like sweets…"

Kakashi eye-smiled. "Nah… I'm here to pick up a few things… And meet someone here too. I'm waiting for Sasuke." He said in his amused tone, but was waiting for a reaction of the suspicious looking men.

Sharingan eyes were glaring at him and the hand of the man twitched slightly. Kakashi narrowed his eye at that, as he noticed that movement.

"It's very different of you to arrive first, Kakashi." Sasuke spoke up as he walked towards him.

"This only happens occasionally." Kakashi answered easily.

"Huh?" Sasuke looked to the side, at the empty table of the sweet booth, where still steaming tea cups and a plate of dangos were standing. "Hmpfh. I hate sweets!" He said in disgust.

"Do you?" Kakashi asked him easily before looking utterly serious at Kurenai and Asuma.

Asuma and Kurenai nodded unnoticeable at that before jumping away. Sasuke just narrowed his eyes at that and looked at the eye-smiling Kakashi suspiciously.

 _With Naruko…_

Naruko stretched herself. "That was so exhausting…" She sighed but then a cheerful smile lit her face. "But now I deserve the ramen that is waiting for me~ And I still have that one coupon for free ramen! Yay! Free Ramen~" And with that, Naruko cheerily stormed towards Ichiraku's ramen booth.

Kyuubi just sighed at that in her head. _**'I don't understand how you can get so excited about eating ramen…'**_

' _Well, you never tried this heavily food of the gods! So, you can't understand why this is the best food I've ever eaten!'_ Naruko thought enthusiastically.

Kyuubi just shook his head in fondness at that. _**'There has to be something wrong with you…'**_

' _Says the right one, Mr. 'Big bad kitsune with a bigger ego than the Uchiha's…'_ Naruko just replied sassily and then smiled at Teuchi. "One miso ramen, please!"

Kyuubi wisely shut up at that.

"Ah, Naru-chan. You're really our best customer." Teuchi smiled at her, as Naruko sat down on a stool.

"Well, thanks!" Naruko replied happily. "Oh, right! The coupon…" She remembered as Teuchi placed the ramen in front of her. Naruko began to search in her pockets of her jacket for the little free-ramen card but couldn't find it anywhere there. She began to sweat nervously at that and was slowly beginning to panic. "Wait! Don't tell me…! I have given the last coupon to Kono?!" She shouted in panic, jumped up, and began to search in the pockets of her orange shorts. "Nooo! It can't be gone!" Naruko whined while Teuchi and Ayame just looked at her in confusion.

Suddenly, Naruko's eyes widened as she remembered something. _'Wait a moment…'_ She remembered how a few minutes ago, just before she left Kakashi's apartment, she had given Kakashi's dogs food and had taken off her jacket, so she wouldn't spill dog food on it. Naruko's eyes widened as she remembered how Bull had began to chew on her jacket and how she had to play tug with him to get her jacket back in one piece. And she was sure that the last coupon was in the pocket of her jacket as she gave Konohamaru the other free-ramen card. "NOOO! Don't tell me Bull has eaten the coupon!" Naruko shouted in shock and sank to the ground while crying anime tears. "My ramen~ My beautiful free ramen~"

'…' Kyuubi just sweat dropped at that. _**'You placed the coupon under your hitai-ate before you took off your jacket, you baka.'**_ He deadpanned at her.

"Oh, right! Thanks, Kyuu!" Naruko said and giggled as she pulled out the free-ramen coupon from behind her hitai-ate.

Ayame and Teuchi just sweat dropped as they heard Naruko mumble to herself. "Eat up before it's getting cold." Ayame told her with a soft smile after accepting the coupon.

"Of course!" Naruko shouted cheerily and digged happily into her ramen.

"Ah, so here you are." Jiraiya said amused as he sat down on the stool beside her.

"Eeehhh?! Ero-Sennin?!" Naruko shouted surprised and then began to cough heavily as she chocked on her ramen.

 _With the two cloaked figures…_

Just as the two men wanted to continue their mission before they have to flee out of Konoha, Asuma and Kurenai appeared before them, so blocking their way.

Asuma narrowed his eyes as he studied the cloaked, with pointy strawhats dressed figures. "You guys don't look like the locals… Why are you people here?"

"Long time no see… Asuma-san. Kurenai-san." The man with long, silky black hair spoke up.

"So, you know who we are, huh?" Asuma looked seriously at him. "So, does that mean you were a shinobi originally from this village?"

The man just lifted his strawhat and looked at them with blazing Sharingan eyes.

Kurenai and Asuma looked at him utterly shocked. "You are…!"

The man with the Sharingan just calmly pulled the strawhat off his head and looked at them nonchalant.

"…This is no doubt…" Asuma said utterly serious as he studied the raven-haired man, with the blazing red Sharingan eyes. "Uchiha Itachi!" Asuma and Kurenai stared at the two seriously, sweat forming on their faces.

"You two… already know Itachi? Then I should introduce myself." Itachi's companion spoke up and threw his strawhat away, revealing a blue colored man, who was looking slightly like a shark. "I'm Hoshigaki Kisame. Now we all know each other."

Itachi just looked at him at that.

"There's no need for the greeting." Asuma grinned dangerously at them. "I'll just have to take care of you all!"

"Itachi… The people from your village seem to dislike you." Kisame said to his companion in amusement.

"I know who you are…" Kurenai said seriously. "Hoshigaki Kisame… A former ninja from Kirigakure… He was suspected of the murders of the daimyos as well as planning the destruction of other countries. Therefore, he is a nuke-nin that Mizu no Kuni is looking for together with other countries."

"You… are all S-Rank criminals on the Bingo Book." Asuma said in a grave voice.

Kisame and Itachi's eyes were shadowed over at that.

"Itachi… You have the guts coming back to this village, after that incident you caused!" Asuma glared at him angrily.

Itachi just looked up at them emotionless. "Asuma… Kurenai… Please don't interfere… I don't want to kill you two…"

"I never thought that a person who killed his own comrades would say these words…" Asuma glared at him utterly serious. "I know that unless you have a purpose, you wouldn't dress like this and appear here. So, tell me… What is your purpose for being here?"

Itachi just continued to stare at him with his Sharingan as Kisame drew his sword that was wrapped in bandages, and slammed it onto the ground.

"That guy is so annoying. Should I kill him?" Kisame asked his partner while looking annoyed at Asuma.

"Looks like they won't let us leave the village that easily… But don't go too far. You could cause trouble…" Itachi told him calmly.

"Then it's decided?" Kisame said seriously and laid his sword back on his shoulder.

The four silently stared at each other while the tension in the air began to rise. Suddenly, Kisame swiped with his sword at Kurenai. Asuma took out his two chakra knifes and blocked Kisame's sword. Kurenai began to swipe fastly through handsigns, while Asuma began to sweat as he shivered in effort of holding Kisame in his place. Just then, Kurenai began to disappear in a mist like form.

' _This is…_ _Genjutsu_ _!'_ Itachi thought and gathered her in his Sharingan.

' _Easily pressure me with the tip of his sword… What power!'_ Asuma thought while beginning to sweat as Kisame piled the pressure of the sword.

"Hiya!" Kisame tilted the sword a bit and pulled it back. While the bandage around the front of the sword disappeared, Asuma was getting sliced on his shoulder.

Asuma gritted his teeth at that as blood splashed around.

"My sword 'Samehade' is not used to cut people… But to slice them to pieces!" Kisame grinned dangerously.

"Damn!" Asuma shouted as he grabbed onto the bleeding wound on his shoulder. Suddenly he looked up to Kisame with a smirk, as something formed out of the ground behind Kisame. "… Kurenai… You are pretty slow."

Kisame looked to the ground in surprise and swiped with his sword at the branches that were forming out of the ground. Itachi just stood there as the branches wrapped around him and pinioned him to a tree that was suddenly grown out of the ground. Kurenai formed out of the tree above Itachi, a kunai in her hand. "It's over!" She said seriously and just as she wanted to cut him, she was suddenly pinioned to the tree in Itachi's place.

Itachi was standing before Kurenai and looked at her calmly. "This level of Genjutsu is useless against me…"

' _This is… Counter Jutsu?'_ Kurenai thought in surprise just as Itachi took out a kunai.

Kurenai concentrated and bit on her lip until she tasted blood. Her eyes widened as she ducked down just in time to avoid Itachi's attack. Some off her cut off hair floated to the ground, and Kurenai watched utterly surprised as Itachi suddenly was about to kick her. She tried to block the kick with her arms but was still kicked towards the river.

"Kurenai!" Asuma shouted in concern as Kurenai crashed into the water.

"You don't have time to mind others!" Kisame shouted at him as he raised his sword, ready to strike him.

Suddenly, Itachi appeared behind Kurenai, who was standing on the surface of the water. "As expected from Kurenai-san… But-"

"But… The person it's over for… Is you." Someone spoke up from behind Itachi.

Meanwhile, Asuma dodged all of Kisame's sword attacks. Suddenly, Asuma noticed an opening in Kisame's guard and shot forward with his chakra knife. But Kisame ducked down in time, and so avoided the knife slightly. His eyes widened in shock as a cut appeared on his cheek. He glared pissed at Asuma, whose knife was now surrounded by blue chakra. Kisame began to swipe quickly through handsign as blood trickled down his cheek. "Suiton:" He began to shout.

"Suikodan no Jutsu!" Someone shouted at the same time as him, as a lone Sharingan-eye gathered his Jutsu inside it.

The same two, massive water Jutsus collided as Kakashi was now standing in front of Asuma.

' _A replica of my Jutsu?!'_ Kisame thought in surprise.

"You just came?" Asuma asked him.

"Not really…. I was leaving this up to you guys…" The Kakashi before Asuma said easily.

"But I was still a bit worried…" The other Kakashi that was standing behind Itachi, while pointing a kunai at his throat, answered seriously.

"Hatake Kakashi…" Itachi said seriously as he turned around to him. Blazing Sharingan eyes of different Sharingan users glared at each other.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was Chapter 64. How did you like it? :) Looks like Naru had some problems with Kakashi's ninken in the beginning of this chapter… XD And finally, Uchiha Itachi made an appearance. Next chapter, something interesting, that is not part of canon, is going to happen! :D I'm already so excited~ *smiles foxily* Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this week's chapter! See you next week and have an awesome day! :3**

Genjutsu = Illusionary Techniques

Suiton: Suikodan no Jutsu = Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique

 _Review_

 _'Riv' (Guest):_ Just finished reading all 64 chapters and I got to say that this is my most favorite fanfic ever! I've read A LOT of fanfics so you should feel a bit proud that your fanfic is my #1 favorite. Keep on writing!

 **I'm so glad you see this fanfiction as your number 1 favorite! :3 I'm also really thankful for your review, that motivates me to write more! ;) Oh, and I'm not thinking about stopping writing. I will continue as long as I can and try to finish this story of course. :)**


	65. Uchiha Itachi

' _Normal thought…'_

" **Kyuubi/ Bijuu speech…"**

' _ **Kyuubi communicating with Naruko inside her head…'**_

"Normal speech…"

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 65- Uchiha Itachi: Just an emotionless killer or a caring shinobi?!

* * *

Itachi and Kakashi glared at each other. _'He still has the same eyes… Those are the eyes of a true Sharingan successor. So, I must be prepared for the worst.'_ Kakashi thought utterly serious.

"Impressive… That's why he has the same Jutsu as mine…" Kisame said amused as he looked at the other Kakashi, that was standing before Asuma. "I never thought I'd see someone other than Itachi with those eyes… That said, you must be the Copy ninja Kakashi…"

"Surprising… Just now, the suspicious people seen at the tea shop were… Uchiha Itachi and… the mysterious Kirigakure ninja Hoshigaki Kisame." Kakashi just said easily but was tensing up.

"Well, well, you know my name... I'm honored…" Kisame smiled at him in amusement, hidden danger in his smile.

Kakashi just looked at him seriously with his Sharingan. "I see… You are one of the Mist's 'Seven Swordsman' and that large sword you wield is Samehada… Am I right?"

"Hehe…" Kisame chuckled dangerously. "I heard little Zabuza and you fought before…"

"Yup…" Kakashi just answered easily.

Kisame glared at him as his sword began to twitch slightly. "Hehe… It's an opportunity for me to do some slicing here…"

Itachi looked at him at that. "Kisame… Quit messing around…!"

Everyone looked at Itachi at that in surprise.

"You will take too long if you fight with him… If you take too long, other shinobi will arrive… But… Don't forget our mission. You didn't come here to get injured." Itachi stated calmly.

"So… What's this mission you speak of?" The Kakashi before Asuma asked while disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Itachi just looked at the place, where the Bunshin disappeared. Then, he looked intensively back at the real Kakashi. "We are looking for something…"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at that, his Sharingan eye staring intensively back at Itachi. "…Looking for something? What are you looking for?"

Itachi just looked at him seriously at that before sunlight lightened his clothes and shadowed his face. "Unlike Kisame… I won't waste any time…"

Two blazing Sharingan eyes glared at each other. Itachi fastly took out some shuriken. Kakashi swiped quickly through hand signs. "Ninpou: Suiton: Suijinheki!" A water barrier formed around Kakashi just as the shuriken crashed into the water.

As the water barrier disappeared, Itachi still had the shuriken in his hand. _'His Jutsu is too fast… My eyes can't catch up with him… The shuriken in his right hand are used as a bait, and he's actually using_ _Suiton_ _to attack my legs.'_ Kakashi concluded seriously.

"Your insightful eye is remarkable…. Kakashi…" Itachi said calmly.

"Am I right?" Another Itachi suddenly appeared behind Kakashi and stabbed him in the back with a kunai.

"Kage Bunshin?!" Kurenai said utterly surprised and shocked. "His Jutsu is incredible fast!"

Suddenly, the Kakashi that was getting stabbed disappeared into water.

' _A Mizu Bunshin? Hehe… I never thought the Copy ninja could use our village's Jutsu so effectively…'_ Kisame thought in amusement.

Suddenly, Itachi looked down as he spotted a hand that was reaching for his legs from under the water surface.

"Nice one Kakashi!" Kurenai shouted as she got ready to swipe at this Itachi's legs.

"This is the Kage Bunshin. Kurenai! GET DOWN!" Kakashi shouted in alarm and appeared before her.

' _What?!'_ Kurenai just thought utterly shocked as Itachi's Bunshin blew up in a huge explosion.

"KAKASHI! KURENAI!" Asuma shouted in shock and stormed towards them in worry. _'An explosive Bunshin?!'_

Kakashi and Kurenai were still standing on the water surface. "Kakashi…" Kurenai said in concern.

Kakashi groaned, his back was a bit burnt from shielding Kurenai from the impact of the explosion. He turned around to Itachi and looked at him utterly serious. "Stay on your toes… He became an ANBU Captain at 13!"

"He is strong…!" Asuma said utterly serious as well as he landed on the water surface next to them.

"No… We haven't seen his real power yet…!" Kakashi informed them with a grave voice.

"It's impressive that without any Uchiha blood relation, you can use the Sharingan to that extent… However, your blood isn't like ours… So that eye doesn't suit you…" Itachi told him calmly.

Kakashi began to sweat at that. _'He's right… I'm already exhausted…'_

Itachi concentrated and closed his eyes. "Why is the Uchiha Clan known as the strongest clan…?" He told him seriously. "I'll let you experience the Sharingan's full power… Our Clan's full power!"

Kakashi's eyes widened utterly shocked at that. _'It couldn't be…?!'_ "DAMN IT! Both of you, under NO CIRCUMSTANCES ARE YOU TO OPEN YOUR EYES!" He shouted at them in warning while beginning to sweat heavily.

Asuma and Kurenai both closed their eyes shut, while Kakashi closed his one normal eye and continued to look at Itachi with his Sharingan eye.

It was silent for a moment as the tension in the air rose. "Listen carefully… Do NOT open your eyes… If you do… then it would be devastating!" Kakashi warned them while sweating nervously. "Most likely only another Sharingan user could counter this technique…"

"That is correct…" Itachi stated calmly as he slowly turned around to him. "As long as one has a Sharingan. Some resistance could be made to this. However, this special eye Jutsu Genjutsu: Tsukuyomi… Only another Sharingan user with the same blood as me could possibly defeat me." He told him seriously and now fully turned around and slowly opened his eyes.

' _So only Sasuke…'_ Kakashi thought in slight panic.

Just then, Itachi opened his eyes. "Mangekyou Sharingan!"

And with that, Kakashi got caught in a whirlpool and as he opened his eyes the next time, he was caught in an unbelievable dark, seemingly endless realm. He was bound to a cross without being able to move as Itachi appeared before him. _'What…?!'_

"Kakashi… You got caught in the Tsukuyomi…" Itachi looked at him calmly. "For the next 72 hours I could continually stab you with katana's and torture you…because in this realm of my Tsukuyomi… space… time… everything is under my control. However… your brain will go into a shock anyways after just being caught in this Tsukuyomi, because of the different time and space in here. So, I don't have to do anything to you for my attack to be a success. But I think we can use the time we have in here to talk about something more important, without having to worry about someone listening to our conversation."

Kakashi's eyes first widened at that before he narrowed them suspiciously. "You're a traitor to this village and betrayed all your comrades… So why do you now show 'mercy' to me?!"

Itachi just continued to look at him, an unreadable expression on his face. "I don't care what you think about me. If you don't want my 'mercy', I can torture you later if you want it. However, before that, I have to warn you about something. This village is going to be in massive danger in the future, if no preparations are made. That's why I'm going to tell you something important now."

Kakashi glared at him at that. "Itachi, you killed your whole family and all your comrades without a reason! You massacred your whole clan in cold blood, and now you're telling me I should believe what you're going to tell me?!" He told him angrily and almost shouted at him.

"Whether you believe me or not is your decision in the end. However… you have no choice but to listen to me as long as you're caught in this realm." Itachi told him emotionless. "But I think when I tell you about what matter I want to speak, you're going to be willing to listen."

Kakashi panted heavily and still looked at Itachi suspiciously. "What… matter?" Kakashi's eyes widened as he swore he could see how Itachi's eyes softened before he had pulled up his emotionless facade again.

"This isn't just about the future danger Konoha is in… But also about… Naru-chan's safety." Itachi told him calmly.

Kakashi's eyes widened at that. "This is about Naru-chan?!" Realization shot through him as he remembered something from about a month ago.

* * *

 _*Short Flashback…*_

"Long time no see… How many years has it been since you've came back to the village… Did you finally decide to take care of your goddaughter?" Kakashi asked jokingly the white-haired man next to him, while leaning onto the railing of the building.

"Kakashi…" Jiraiya looked at him utterly serious.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes seriously, his amused emotions dispelling all at once as he noticed the serious mood the Sannin was in.

"I know until now, be it as her ANBU guard or her sensei, you took good care of Naru… But now… Let me take care of her." Jiraiya told him seriously.

Kakashi just looked at him surprised at that.

"The Sandaime told you to always take care of Naruko and I think everyone would agree that she's safe with you. But now… Things could get too out of hand that even you won't be able to handle it…"

"…What do you mean?" Kakashi looked at Jiraiya utterly serious.

Jiraiya sighed, turned around and looked over Konoha. "Ever since Orochimaru escaped from the village, I have been watching him… Because I knew that someday he would come back to the village. So, I was concerned about Orochimaru only…"

"Then?" Kakashi asked him.

"Then he joined a certain organization." Jiraiya said in a grave voice.

"Organization…?" Kakashi asked him with a narrowed eye. _'I don't like where this is going…'_ "Do you have any information about this organization?"

"Not too well of course, but I'm sure that it's called Akatsuki, an organization that consists of nine ninjas. They haven't done anything yet, just some espionage-like activities. The problem is its members… They are all being hunted… And they are all S-rank criminals…

Kakashi narrowed his eye in realization. "And one of them is Itachi!"

"I doubt they've gathered together for a good purpose… I'll stop here, I think you know what I mean by now." Jiraiya looked at him seriously.

Kakashi nodded thoughtfully.

"Well, but the information I got from my spy just recently… Orochimaru withdrew from the organization. And at the same time, the organization formed into groups of two and started going to different places… They are all collecting things that are related to Jutsus…"

"Are there any clues they're after the Kyuubi?" Kakashi asked in a grave voice.

"Well, I didn't get some new information from my spy in quite a while… But it's certainly possible. Because he is the strongest of all Youma with the most chakra." Jiraiya sighed and looked at him. "Kakashi… Someday, Naru-chan will have to live while watching her back. That is her fate. When the time has come, she needs all the support possible."

"W-Wait you are asking me to…?!" Kakashi looked at him in surprise.

"Yes. But for now… why don't you look after Sasuke? You need to teach him how to use the Sharingan… Because Itachi is also in this group. Naru-chan will need her friends, when the time has come. So, before the real Chunin Exams starts, please leave Naru to me." Jiraiya told him.

 _*Flashback…end*_

* * *

Kakashi looked seriously at Itachi. "You… The Akatsuki is after the Kyuubi…right?!"

For a short moment, something like surprise rushed over Itachi's face. "…So, you now it already, huh? I should have expected that from you, Kakashi…" Itachi's end of the mouth twitched up for a second in amusement. "…That makes it easier for you to believe me. The leader of the Akatsuki wants us to capture the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki… But his reasons are still unclear to me. Well, for whatever reason it is, it can't be good whether to this village nor to the shinobi world." Itachi stopped and looked thoughtfully to the ground for a second. "The Kyuubi is the strongest of all Bijuu's and can under no reason fall into the hands of them…" He muttered to himself and Kakashi almost hadn't understood it.

Kakashi's eyes widened as he looked at him. "Itachi… You seemed to care so much for Naru back then when we were her ANBU guards… So why are you following their orders to capture her? Are you really as emotionless as you let everybody believe?!" Kakashi's eyes widened utterly surprised as he saw how Itachi looked at him, an utterly soft expression on his face.

"Please take good care of Naru, Kakashi. Now more than ever is the time to protect her. As well as… please have an eye on my Otouto…" He said with a soft smile, utterly surprising Kakashi, before an utterly serious expression crossed his face. "If you're not being able to do so and we will catch Naru the next time… I'm going to hide her in a place, where she's safe from the Akatsuki. I just have to get an idea to what to do about Kisame…"

Kakashi looked at the man before him, the man who is said to be a brutal killer for massacring his own clan in cold blood. And this was the moment, when Kakashi began to think about if something more was behind the Uchiha Massacre. "Itachi… You still seem to care about Naru… and even Sasuke… The Itachi I got to know in the ANBU would never do something like massacring his own family, friends and comrades… So, why did you do it?! What was the reason?!"

Itachi just looked at him calmly, his cold, emotionless facade was back in place and wasn't going to slip another time. "I think our time is up, Kakashi. Think about what I told you."

"Wait-" Kakashi wanted to ask his old comrade so much more, but was sent back to the real world. He kneeled on the ground and was panting heavily as it felt like they had talked for hours, but only a second seemed to have passed in the real world.

"Kakashi! Are you alright? Can we open our eyes?!" Kurenai asked him in confusion.

"What happened…?! While this guy was talking you suddenly collapsed…" Asuma asked him in concern, his eyes still tightly shut.

Kakashi breathed and sweated heavily as he looked at Itachi. _'Why are you doing all this… Itachi? Urgh I can't think clear right now… This has to be the brain shock Itachi was talking about…!'_ "Urgh… I-It isn't over yet…"

"Hehe... That Jutsu is used to cause a breakdown in one's spirit, isn't it? I'm surprised he's still alive." Kisame said as he appeared on the water surface next to Itachi. "However, Itachi-san, you should be careful since the 'eye' is dangerous to you as well…"

"So, you are… after the Kyuubi sealed inside Naruko… am I right?" Kakashi so informed Asuma and Kurenai about their intentions and also did it to see the reaction of Kisame, to determine if he knows about the good intentions of his partner or not. "And you two aren't the only ones… in your organization 'Akatsuki' …."

Itachi just looked at him calmly at that, while inwardly facepalming at his idiocy. Kisame glared at him dangerously at that.

"Akatsuki?!" Asuma and Kurenai spun their head around to him in surprise, still having their eyes tightly closed.

"Kisame… Take Kakashi with us!" Itachi told him emotionless.

Kisame rushed forward at that while getting ready to slice through Kurenai and Asuma, if they are in the way. But just before Kisame was able to reach them, he was suddenly kicked back with massive force.

"Konoha Senpuu!" Gai shouted seriously as he kicked Kisame and then landed on the water surface in front of Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai.

' _Wha…What?!'_ Kisame glared annoyed at the green clothed ninja that kicked him back. "Who are you?!"

Itachi just looked calmly at Gai. _'Just as expected…'_

Gai grinned at him with his usual bright smile. "Leaf's proud Beast… Maito Gai!"

Kisame smirked at him in amusement. "…What a funny outfit… Are you like an exotic beast?"

"Don't take him lightly…" Itachi warned him.

Gai narrowed his eyes. Just then, Kakashi groaned in pain and fully began to sink into the water, not being able to hold himself up on the water surface anymore as he passed out.

' _Beating Kakashi to this state…'_ Gai thought seriously as he picked his friend up and threw him over his shoulder.

"Gai! Don't' make eye contact with Itachi! Or you will be affected by his Genjutsu!" Asuma warned him, still having his eyes closed.

"I know it already! To beat Kakashi, I used to train in order to fight against the Sharingan." Gai said seriously.

Itachi just stared at him calmly and noticed that Gai wasn't directly looking into his eyes, but more so staring at his feet.

"Open your eyes you two!" Gai told Asuma and Kurenai seriously. "When fighting with someone who possesses the Sharingan, just don't look into their eyes and it should be alright! Look at their feet and predict their movements.

"From what you say… I think it makes sense…" Kurenai said seriously as she opened her eyes.

"But you are the only one who can do that…" Asuma began to sweat as he opened his eyes as well and began to stare at Itachi's feet.

"That's true… A method is needed when fighting someone just by looking at their feet." Gai said calmly and shrugged, still with the passed out Kakashi over his shoulder. "But… in this situation, I don't have time to teach you two. Just get used to it quickly!"

Itachi and Kisame just looked at them calmly.

"What is your plan?" Asuma asked him.

"Kurenai! Take Kakashi to the medical center!" Gai ordered seriously and handed Kurenai the passed out Kakashi. "Asuma will back me up." Gai glared seriously at the two nuke-nin and got into his fighting stance. "Next… Before the ANBU's that I called arrive here, we'll have to take them on!"

Kisame grinned at him in excitement. "You have guts…"

"Kisame… Forget about it!" Itachi told him seriously. "We are not here to fight a war… Even though it's a shame to leave. But to stay here is meaningless… Let's go."

Kisame glared at him in annoyance at that. "I finally… got excited, that's too bad…" He sighed and took his sword back on his back.

Kurenai, Asuma and Gai just watched how the two S-rank criminals disappeared.

 _With Naruko in the Meantime…_

"WHHAAATTT?!" Naruko shouted utterly shocked and then looked with a pout at Jiraiya. "Just tell me one reason, why should I go on a trip with a super perverted old man like you!"

Kyuubi began to snicker at that in her head. _**'Good one…'**_

Jiraiya just sweat dropped at the antics of his goddaughter. "It's not an ordinary trip! We are going to have much fun, and it's really just going to be a short trip! So, what do you think, Naru?"

Naruko stopped and looked at him skeptically and suspiciously. "…That sounds so wrong, Ero-Sennin!"

' _ **Pfffttt…'**_ Kyuubi snorted at that and tried not to laugh loudly. _**'You two are hilarious… You should really go with him!'**_

Jiraiya's eyebrow began to twitch at that. "Argh! That's not what I meant…!" He was really close to pull out strands of his hair in frustration. He sighed. _'It's harder than I thought to get her to come on a trip with me….'_

Naruko's pout deepened at that and she crossed her arms across her chest. "I'm not going to go with you on this trip! I need to train, and Kashi-sensei already promised me to teach me some Fuuinjutsu…"

Jiraiya looked at her in surprise. _'_ _Fuuinjutsu_ _, huh? But I think it's still a bit too early for that…'_ "Well, what about this? I'm going to teach you a really strong offensive Jutsu that is even better than Sasuke's Chidori and when you come back from our trip, Kakashi can still teach you some Fuuinjutsu. Sooo, what do you mean?" He looked at her with a smile, definitely expecting her to say yes.

Naruko's eyes lit up at the thought of learning an offensive Jutsu. But then, she narrowed her eyes thoughtfully. _'Wait… I already know quite some offensive techniques…'_ She decided and looked up to Jiraiya with a deadpan expression. "No."

"Whaaaattt?!" Jiraiya looked at her flabbergasted, being so sure she would say yes. "What do you mean with 'No'?!" He shouted at her in annoyance.

"'No' means I don't wanna!" Naruko stuck out her tongue at him and huffed. "It's just not worth it to go on a journey with a big pervert… That's waaay to tiring and annoying!"

"ARGH! You can't be for real!" Jiraiya shouted at her in frustration. "Just come with me, what is so difficult about that?!"

"There's nothing difficult with that. 'I don't wanna' means 'no' and 'no' means 'I'm not going to come with you SO STOP ANNOYING ME, ERO-SENNIN'!" Naruko shouted back at him.

' _ **Wow… You two are arguing like little children right now.'**_ Kyuubi just deadpanned.

' _I'm not!'_ Naruko huffed at him angrily and stomped onto the ground.

Jiraiya sighed again in frustration. "Okay, so how about this: The real reason we're going on a journey is because we have to find the third Sannin, my last teammate. She's a great Kunoichi and I'm sure you want to meet her. Are you coming now?" He made a last attempt before giving up.

"The Third Sannin?" Naruko looked up at him with big blue eyes before thinking about it. _'The three 'legendary' Sannin… We have a weird snake crossdresser… A super perverted old hermit… I wonder how the last one's going to be…'_ She giggled as weird imaginations filled her head. _'She has to be weird as well! Oh, now I really want to see her~'_ "Okay, I'm coming!" She shouted cheerily at an utterly surprised Jiraiya. "But then, you have to teach me this offensive Jutsu as you promised me!" Naruko smiled brightly at him before storming towards her apartment. "I have to pack some things! Wait for me here, Ero-Sennin!"

Kyuubi just sweat dropped. _**'Really…? That's the reason you want to go on this trip? To see how weird the Third Sannin is?'**_

' _Yep!'_ Naruko answered him cheerily.

Jiraiya shook his head in fondness as he looked after the happy Naruko. _'She's definitely going to be the death of me…'_ But he also couldn't help the soft smile that slipped on his face.

 _A few moments later…_

Naruko stopped next to Jiraiya, a little blue bag pack on her back, and her stuffed animal fox, she got from Iruka, in her hands. "I'm ready to go~" She smiled brightly at her godfather.

Jiraiya looked at her with a taunting smile. "Why are you carrying that stuffed animal…? Does this little girl can't sleep without it?"

Naruko just looked at the fox plushie with a soft smile. "I got it from Iruka-nii. I named him Kyuu! And he has to come on this trip as well, because he's always with me." Then, she looked at Jiraiya with a sickening sweet smile. "…Do. You. Have. A. Problem. With. That.…?"

Jiraiya began to sweat at that. "O-Of course not! Let's go!" He said cheerily and began to walk ahead. Naruko just smiled at that cheerily and walked happily after him. Jiraiya sighed at that in relief. _'Kyuu… huh? How weird to name her fox cuddle toy after what could be a cute nickname for the Kyuubi…'_ He shook his head in fondness and was now excited for what the trip will bring with a little kitsune by his side.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was Chapter 65. How did you like it? :) As you noticed I changed some things from canon… ;) I just couldn't let Itachi be like he was in the beginning of the anime. I hope you're excited for how the future will turn out with Itachi being this way. :D Anyway, I certainly hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you next week and have an awesome day! :3**

Ninpou: Suiton: Suijinheki = Water Release: Water Formation Wall

Suiton = Water Technique

Genjutsu: Tsukuyomi = Illusionary Technique: Tsukuyomi

Konoha Senpuu = Leaf Whirlwind

Genjutsu = Illusionary Techniques

Fuuinjutsu = Sealing Techniques

Chidori = One Thousand Birds

 _Review_

 _'00-SilentObserver-13'_ : Thanks for the update as always it's very much appreciated. I can't wait until someone hears naru's description of the sannin especially tsunade's reaction.

 **You're welcome! :3 And yeah, I can't wait for someone to react to Naru describing the sannin as all weirdos. XD That would be hilarious!**

 _'hellspam'_ : I'm liking itachi in this his one of my fav characters so I'm looking forward to his futures in this story

 **Itachi is one of my favorite characters as well. :3 And well, you can definitely look forward to his future in this story, it's going to be a slightly bit different than canon. ;)**


	66. Kitsune meets Crow!

' _Normal thought…'_

" **Kyuubi/Bijuu speech…"**

' _ **Kyuubi communicating with Naruko inside her head…'**_

' **Kyuubi's thoughts Naruko can't hear…'**

"Normal thought…"

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 66- Kitsune meets Crow!

* * *

Naruko walked cheeeily after Jiraiya on their way to the first stop, in a city not too far away from Konoha. _'I wonder what offensive Jutsu Ero-Sennin is going to teach me… Do you know it, All-knowing greatest Bijuu?'_

Kyuubi just sighed at that. _**'How should I know?! And… can you please, PLEASE LET ME SLEEP FOR JUST A FRIGGIN BIT?!'**_

' _Okay, okay, chill Kyuu. You really get angry when you can't get enough sleep, huh?'_ Naruko asked him cheerily and really, really loudly. Kyuubi just groaned at that and hid his head beneath his paws, so hoping he would get at least a bit sleep.

Naruko giggled at that. Jiraiya just looked at her weirdly as he heard her giggling all of the sudden. "What's so funny?"

Naruko smiled foxily at him. "Oh, nothing." She just said before giggling again.

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at that suspiciously and began to sweat. _'I hope she isn't planning on pranking me… I heard stories about her pranks that make me dread my journey with her.'_

"Anyway, Ero-Sennin…" Naruko suddenly asked him and so ripped him out of his thoughts. "What is this strong, offensive Jutsu you want to teach me?" She looked at him with bright, excited sky-blue eyes.

"Oi, who are you calling Ero-Sennin?! Don't you know what an amazing person I am?" Jiraiya asked her and began to make his weird pose. "Don't you know what an amazing person I am, known in the north, in the south, east and west! The Legendary Sannin's White Haired Toad Summoning Child! The Handsome Man that can silence a crying child! THAT'S ME, JIRAIIIIYA-SAMA!"

Naruko just looked at him with a deadpan expression at that. "… No, never heard of you before…"

Jiraiya began to blush at that in embarrassment of not having the awestruck effect on his goddaughter he thought he would have and his eyebrow began to twitch a slightly bit.

"And besides that…" Naruko deadpanned. "One: You aren't a toad-summoning **child** anymore, if I'm right, I am the toad-summoning child now. Two: There's no way someone would describe you as a handsome man, especially not a woman. Three: I can't imagine a child that would EVER stop crying because it saw you. I think every child would more likely start crying because of seeing your face."

Jiraiya gaped at her in shock at that, before his whole face turned red in embarrassment of being sassed out from a Thirteen old. "SHUT UP!" He shouted at her in embarrassment and turned sulkily around while grumbling out some whines.

' _ **Bahahahaha! You're hilarious! Show it this old man!'**_ Kyuubi roared loudly inside her head, no way of sleeping after laughing so hard at Naruko's sass.

' _What do you mean, Kyuu?'_ Naruko asked him innocently. _'I just told him the truth.'_

' _ **Pfft… Yeah, you're right… Pfft… Bahahaha! Everything you said is true! Completely true! Pfft… I can never forget the pathetic face he made…! Bahahaha! It's too hilarious!'**_ Kyuubi rolled laughing around on the ground in his cave, tears gathering in his eyes from laughing so hard.

Naruko just sweat dropped at that. _'You're weird, Kyuu.'_ She looked up at the sulking Jiraiya in thoughts. "Excuse me to disturb your critic self-reflection, Ero-Sennin, but there's something I want to ask you…"

"The name's Jiraiya, dammit…" Jiraiya shouted at her as he looked back to her, but then sighed in defeat as he looked at Naruko's blue, puppy-dog like eyes. "What do you want to ask, Naru…"

Naruko's expression suddenly changed from a cheerful to a serious one. "Why did you choose me to be your travel companion?"

"Huh?" Jiraiya stopped at that and fully turned around to her in surprise.

"I mean, there's a lot of really good ninjas in the village…" Naruko said seriously and looked to the ground in thoughts. "So, why did you choose me? Me, who is said to be a loser since academy and who never really got accepted by the villagers even when I try my best…"

Jiraiya sighed sadly as he looked at the pained expression on the face of his goddaughter. He closed his eyes for a split moment in thoughts. "… The Yondaime was my apprentice, and you resemble him in a funny way. That's all there is to it. That's the reason." Jiraiya said and turned around as he saw how Naruko's face brightened up at that in awe.

"Really?! I resemble the Yondaime?!" Naruko asked him cheerily with blue, glittering eyes, a blush forming on her face.

"…Yeah…" Jiraiya just said and continued walking, Naruko missing the sad undertone of his voice because she cheered in awe. _'As much as I want to tell her about her parents…. I can't. I don't know how this information will change the way she looks at the village. It's still too early, she first has to make an own opinion on the village and why the villagers act like that. Only then the time is near to tell her about her parents. For now, she still can't understand the reason of the villagers for treating her like this. Not that I would feel any different if I was in her position. But she has to learn to understand everyone before her legacy can be revealed.'_

' _Kyuu, did you hear that? Ero-Sennin said I resemble the Yondaime! The YONDAIME! He's the hero of the village and my idol!'_ Naruko rambled in awe.

' _ **Yeah… That reminds me of HOW MUCH I HATE THIS FRIGGIN PATETHIC HUMAN WHO THINKS HE CAN JUST SEAL ME IN THIS PATHETIC LITTLE GIRL AND TAKE AWAY MY FREEDOM!"**_ Kyuubi roared angrily.

' _Oh, yeah… right…'_ Naruko giggled nervously. _'I forgot that the Yondaime is still a sensible topic…'_

' _ **THAT'S NOT A SENSIBLE TOPIC! I JUST ABSOLUTELY HATE THIS PRICK!'**_ Kyuubi shouted at her and then huffed sulkily.

Naruko just sweat dropped at that and shook her head. _'Hai, Hai… I get it…'_

 _Meanwhile in Konoha, with Sakura…_

Sakura looked thoughtfully out of the window and remembered the conversation she had with Sasuke a few days ago.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _A few hours after the Sandaime's mourning ceremony, as Team Seven gathered for a team meeting on a rooftop..._

Sasuke and Sakura both watched how Naruko and Kakashi sat on the ground, leaning over a scroll with different seals as Kakashi began to explain to Naruko how to begin with Fuuinjutsu.

"Sasuke-kun, thank you for that time when you saved me from the grip of the Suna nin." Sakura thanked him cheerily.

Sasuke just stared seriously at Naruko at that. "…. No…"

"Huh?!" Sakura looked at him in confusion at that. "What do you mean with no?"

"Hn." Sasuke observed how Naruko slowly began to write kanjis on the scroll while concentrating heavily. "The one who saved you was Naruko."

"No way, you're just being modest. Sure, Naruko is getting stronger, but that Suna guy-" Sakura started to dismiss the option of Naruko saving her while fangirling over her Sasuke-kun.

"It's the truth." Sasuke interrupted her in slight annoyance. "To save you, the Usuratonkachi risked her life. She even accepted death if she could save you." He looked up and glared at her. "Until now, you haven't really seen her, so you don't know her strength either. So, don't judge her from what you got to know about her in the academy. It should be clear for you now that the academy either tried to hide her strength or she acted like an idiot to not get noticed by anyone."

"..." Sakura looked at him in surprise before she slowly realized that Sasuke was right. She turned around and looked back to Kakashi and Naruko. Naruko cheered and jumped up as she succeeded in drawing her first, easy seal right. But because she jumped up so quickly, the ink jar was knocked over and spilled ink all over her first drawn seal. Naruko sank to the ground and cried anime tears at that while Kakashi just sweat dropped and patted her head in fondness.

Sakura looked at her thoughtfully and smiled softly. _'Sasuke-kun is right… I should try to see Naruko more as the person she is instead of just the idiot she was in the academy.'_ She nodded determined. _'Yes! I should try to be a better teammate and friend.'_

 _*Flashback…end*_

* * *

 _A few minutes ago, near the woods of the town, Naruko and Jiraiya were about to reach…_

Two figures clothed in black cloaks with red clouds observed Naruko and Jiraiya seriously.

"You can fight how and where you want, but I don't know… The time is wrong." Kisame said seriously and looked at his partner. "What are you thinking?"

Itachi just observed Naruko seriously, his Sharingan blazing in full glory. "…It's a good place to fight. They can't call more people to the fight when they are away from Konoha. It should be easier to do it now then to wait for them to get back to the village…" _'I have to make sure Naru-chan is save under any circumstances… I have the feeling that when we 'fail', the next time it isn't going to be me who is going to be send after her… Whatever this man, 'our leader', is planning, the Kyuubi is included in that plan.'_

Kisame just smirked at that. "It was good that we found her at the ramen booth. But she's protected by one of the Legendary Sannin's. That guy might be a match for the Uchiha genius and one of the Seven Swordsman of Kiri."

"... Ah, but… It's said that every strong man has a weakness." Itachi stated calmly.

 _Back to Naruko…_

"Wow!" Naruko shouted in awe as they entered the strange little colorful town. "It all looks so different and strange here… But I like it…" She giggled cheerily and just as she wanted to go towards a booth, where a man was selling sweets she never saw before, Jiraiya pulled her back at the collar of her jacket.

"We're staying here, Naru." Jiraiya said and pointed at the little hotel they're going to stay in.

Naruko pouted at him. "But Ero-Sennin, I wanted to-"

"AAAHHHH!" Jiraiya's excited shout interrupted her. She looked up in surprise just to see a beautiful lady looking their way and then winking in their direction.

"Naru! My pulse has speed up!" Jiraiya shouted at her as his heart began to beat very quickly.

Naruko's eyes widened at that in realization. "Oh, no, no, no, NO! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT, STUPID PERVERTED OLD MAN!" She shouted at him as her eyebrow began to twitch in annoyance and she began to grab tightly onto Jiraiya's vest, so he wouldn't storm after the woman.

"Naru, stop it~" He whined at her. "I have to go after this gorgeous lady. She totally just winked at me!"

"No!" Naruko let go of him and stomped onto the ground angrily, a pout forming on her face. "There's no way she winked at such a disgusting pervert like you! She probably just winked at someone she knew behind us…" A tick mark appeared on her head as Jiraiya interrupted her with throwing a key in her face.

"Here's the room key. Go up to your room and refine your chakra as training." Was all he said before he was gone with a dust of cloud forming after him as he stormed after the pretty woman.

Naruko grabbed tightly onto the key as a dark aura began to surround her while her eyebrow began to twitch dangerously. " **I. Totally. Going. To. Kill. That. Pervert. When. He. Comes. Back!** " She shouted angrily and stormed up to their room. The receptionist just looked after her while sweating nervously because of the massive killer intent a thirteen-year-old girl just used while shouting those words.

Meanwhile, Sasuke stormed as fast as possible towards the town where Naruko was. He was sweating heavily and narrowed his eyes as he thought about what he just found out: His brother is after Naruko. And he wasn't going to let him capture or kill her, no he was going to kill him and finally get his revenge. _'Just don't let me be too late!'_

Naruko entered her room and threw her backpack angrily at the wall. Then, she sat down on the bed and pouted. "Why does this keeps happening when I'm with that a stupid Ero-Sennin?! That's exactly why I didn't want to go on a journey with him! ARGH, I just hate that pervert!" She huffed angrily while pressing her stuffed animal fox tightly to her chest.

Kyuubi just sweat dropped at that. _**'Calm down, brat. Why are you even getting this angry? Just do your exercise. You wanted to train, right?'**_

' _Argh! You can't understand that, Kyuu! It's just that he annoys me to no end with his perverted behavior! And_ _ **he**_ _wanted that_ _ **I**_ _come with him on this trip, so why does he dumped me here in this hotel and then went out to enjoy himself?! I will go back to Konoha if that continues!'_

Kyuubi sighed at that. _**'Just calm down, okay-'**_

' _No! I will not calm down after what Ero-Sennin just did! That was so disrespectful-'_ Naruko insisted sulkily.

' _ **I SAID TO CALM THE HELL DOWN!"**_ Kyuubi shouted at her in annoyance.

"…" Naruko's pout deepened at that but she didn't continue to annoy Kyuubi with her thoughts.

' _ **Good. Now that you listen to me, take few deep breaths and relax. Then, you will do your exercises that pathetic pervert told you, and I will finally get some sleep.'**_ Kyuubi told her seriously and very slowly, leaving no room to argue.

Naruko sighed in defeat. "Fine…" She took a few deep breaths and slowly noticed how her body began to relax. After she took another pair of deep breaths, she concentrated on the task before her. "Okay, alright. Let's do this." She said seriously and gathered chakra.

 _With Sasuke…_

Sasuke just arrived in the little town while panting heavily from storming all the way to there. "Shoot! There are a lot of buildings. I can't go through them all one by one." He jumped down from the roof of the building he just landed on and ran through the streets. "Let's look into the hotels first." He stormed into the closest hotel to him.

The receptionist looked up to him in surprise, as he stopped running right before he could crash into the desk.

"Is there a blonde, cute, little girl about my age and a large, white-haired old man staying here?" Sasuke asked the man in hectic.

"Hmmm…" The man thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, I think I know the people you're looking for." He told him slowly.

Sasuke began to run on one place impatiently. "Which room?!"

 _Back to Naruko…_

Suddenly, it knocked onto the door of her room. "Huh?" Naruko looked up in surprise.

 _With Sasuke…_

Sasuke knocked impatiently onto the room while sweating nervously.

 _With Naruko…_

"Hai, Hai, I'm coming." Naruko shouted as it still knocked onto her door. _'Is this stupid pervert back already?! I told him the woman wasn't winking at him, but he just didn't want to listen…'_ She just rolled her eyes at that in fondness, her anger already being gone.

In the mindscape inside her head, Kyuubi opened one of his red eyes and narrowed it suspiciously.

 _With Sasuke…_

Just as Sasuke saw how the door was being unlocked, he threw the door opened. "NARUKO!" He shouted, just to look directly at an utterly surprised, scared blond little girl of nine years, while a hunchbacked, white-haired, really old man blinked in confusion. _'Wrong….!'_ Sasuke thought in panic.

 _Back to Naruko…_

"Hai, Hai… Just wait for a little moment…" Naruko said as someone still knocked constantly on her door, while she tried to unlock the door. "Oops…" She shouted as the key slipped out of her hands and fell to the ground. She picked it up and her eyebrow began to twitch in annoyance as the knocking still didn't stop. "I'm unlocking already, so stop knocking!" She shouted in annoyance. _'Stupid Ero-Sennin! Why is he being so impatient?!'_ She finally unlocked the door with a klick and the door slowly opened _._ "So, now tell me, the woman really didn't wink at you am I right, Ero-Sennin…" She huffed in annoyance, but then looked up. Her eyes widened utterly surprised as she looked at a man with silky, long raven hair who was looking at her with his activated Sharingan eyes. "Wha…? You're not Ero-Sennin…"

Kyuubi began to growl darkly at the man inside her head.

"Uzumaki Naruko…" The man spoke up while looking at her calmly, his eyes softened a slight bit.

' _Huh? Kyuu?'_ Naruko asked him, because of being surprised by his growl and then she noticed something else as she took in the appearance of the man before her. _'These intense Sharingan eyes… The raven hair… The way his eyes softened… And this voice…!'_ Naruko's eyes watered as she stared at the man before her in disbelief. _'I-I'm sure of it…!'_ "CROW-NII!" She shouted utterly happily and crashed the raven-haired man into a hug.

"What the…!" Kisame just said utterly surprised as he looked at the soft expression on the face of his partner.

"Naru…" Itachi said softly and hugged her back.

"I-I thought you died together with the others in the Uchiha massacre… I really thought…" Naruko sobbed into his black cloak. "I'm so happy you're alive!" She smiled up to him cheerily.

"Itachi… I didn't know you already knew the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki…" Kisame looked at him in amusement.

"Ahh… So, your real name is Itachi, huh?" Naruko smiled brightly as she let go of him. "Then, I will call you Tachi-nii from now on!"

"Naru…" Itachi just said calmly and sighed in fondness.

"And who's your friend over there?" Naruko looked behind him and smiled at Kisame. "I'm Uzumaki Naruko, but you can call me Naru. Nice to meet you, Sushi-chan!"

"Sushi-chan?!" Kisame shouted utterly surprised and then glared at her at that.

Itachi's end of his mouth twitched up at that in amusement.

"Oops, it's rude to call somebody that, right?" Naruko giggled nervously and rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, but you look like a fish and are blue…" She studied the surprised Kisame again and stars appeared in her eyes. "That's sooooo awesome!"

Kisame couldn't help but smile in amusement at the little cheerful bundle. "Well, I certainly didn't expect the Kyuubi to be sealed in such a little cheerful girl…"

Naruko just still smiled at the two men as Kyuubi suddenly snarled at them in her head.

' _ **Be careful, brat! They know about me and they aren't what they seem to be!'**_ Kyuubi shouted at her in warning and began to shift around nervously in his cage.

' _Huh? What do you mean? It's Crow-nii- I mean Tachi-nii! I know him, he was one of my ANBU guards as I was little! He's a really kind person even when he seems a little too calm and collected sometimes. And he's one of my precious people!'_

Itachi looked softly down at Naruko as for a short moment confusion could be seen on her face. "Naru, please come with us."

Naruko looked up to him in surprise at that.

 _Back to Sasuke…_

' _DAMN!'_ He gritted his teeth as he looked at the people inside the room. _'These two are really a blond little girl and a man with white hair… But they aren't them!'_ He stormed as quickly away as possible, leaving the people in the room to look after him in confusion. Fully activated Sharingan eyes began to search around the city as Sasuke just had one thought in his mind: _'Let me reach her in time!'_

 _With Naruko…_

"Let's leave this room, Naru." Itachi told her softly.

Naruko smiled at him at that, unwavering trust showing in her eyes. "'Kay, Tachi-nii~ I didn't want to stay with this stupid Ero-Sennin anyway." She said cheerily and grabbed onto his hand.

"Ero-Sennin?" Itachi asked her in slight amusement as they walked out into the hallway.

Kisame just watched his comrade interact with the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki in surprise, having never seen Itachi showing that many emotions.

"Yep, Ero-Sennin~ I call Jiraiya that name. Serves him right for being such a big pervert, don't you think?" Naruko told him cheerily while holding his hand as they began to walk down the hallway.

Itachi just shook his head in fondness, but then noticed how Kisame stopped and stopped as well.

"…Oi… Itachi… Letting her run around all over the place will bring us trouble… It might be better to cut off one leg." Kisame smiled dangerously down at Naruko while grabbing onto his sword.

"Huh?" Naruko looked at him and tilted her head innocently at that. "Was that a joke? You have to work on that, Sushi-chan, this wasn't funny at all."

Itachi just calmly turned his head around and glared intensively at him. "…No…" He told him seriously and grabbed more tightly onto Naruko's hand.

Kisame just narrowed his eyes as he noticed something behind them, so don't having more time to think about the connection between the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and Itachi. Itachi just looked seriously to the side.

Naruko's eyes widened utterly surprised as she saw Sasuke standing behind the two man.

"…Sasuke, it's been a while." Itachi said calmly.

"Wha?! What are you doing here Sasuke-teme?!" Naruko asked him utterly confused while Kisame looked back to Sasuke.

"…Uchiha Itachi…" Sasuke spoke up with such hatred in his voice, like Naruko had never heard it from him before.

"What's going on?!" Naruko frowned utterly confused as Itachi let go of her hand.

"Ohhh… What a special day…. I'm seeing for a second time someone else using the Sharingan…" Kisame smirked excited.

Sasuke looked up and glared at Itachi, with his Sharingan eyes blazing in full glory, while a really scary expression shadowed his whole face. "I'm going to… **KILL YOU!"**

Naruko's eyes widened utterly shocked at that, slowly realizing who her ANBU guard Crow, who she always saw and always will see as a brother, really is. _'Tachi-nii… is Sasuke's brother?!The one he wants to kill?! The one who caused the Uchiha massacre?! …NO, I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS….! Tachi-nii… TACHI-NII COULD NEVER DO THIS!'_ She thought in distress as she saw how Itachi's face was now just an emotionless mask and how his eyes hardened. Her breathing began to quicken at her emotional distress

Kyuubi began to walk back and forth in his cave as he noticed Naruko's distress. **'This isn't good… I have to get her to calm down or she's going to tap into my chakra while losing control over it! And even I can't know what will happen then!'**

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was this week's chapter. How did you like it? :) Sorry that this chapter ends on a cliffhanger. XD But it would be way too long if I continue writing now and also, I couldn't resist… :P Anyway, Kyuubi and Itachi were just too adorable this chapter, I can't… my heart… :3 And looks like Naru brother-zones almost everyone… XD I mean there's Iruka-nii, Shika, Tachi-nii and maybe even Sasuke? :P**

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. See you next week and have an awesome rest of your day. :D**

Fuuinjutsu = Sealing Techniques

 _Reviews_

 _'00-SilentObserver-13'_ : S-Su-Sushi-chan! Pffftttt... Oh that was good I couldn't stop laughing for a while. Can't wait for when Naru pranks Jiraiya thanks for the new chapter keep up the awesome job as always

 **You're welcome! :3 And yeah, the nickname Sushi-chan was just classic Naru there. XD And I guess we have to wait and see if Naru will prank Jiraiya. ;) But how we know her, this will happen soon as revenge for him dumping her in the hotel room. XD**

 _'bookdragonslayer'_ : Oh my goodness, calling Kisame Sushi-Chan was amazing.

 **Thanks~ XD But that was just a normal nickname for Naru to give to someone... XDD**

 _'princesskakashi287'_ : Naru's reaction to itachi was adorable. The epic showdown begins, looking forward to next chapter

 **Yes, Naru and Itachi are so adorable together... :3 *lies in corner and almost dies because of cuteness* Anyway, I'm excited for the epic showdown as well because some things will go different from canon ;). So I hope you all are looking forward to that. :D**

 _'KateKat1992_ ': Awe Itachi and Naruhe has such a soft spot for her! I almost wish Sushi-chan would come around and join the 'I like Naruko' group! Hehe.

 **Yes~ Looks like a certain crow is getting soft for a certain kitsune~ And yeah, Sushi-chan joining the 'I like Naruko' group... Maybe later. Hehehehe... XD**

 _'hellspam'_ : I'm kinda curious If naruko is gonna make chunin in this fanfic she's definitely got the right skills for it plus she kind of beat shukaku

 **Well, we have to wait and see if Naru will become Chu in, because you're right, she has all of the requirements. :)**


	67. Naruko's determination!

' _Normal thought…'_

" **Kyuubi/Bijuu speech…"**

' _ **Kyuubi communicating with Naruko inside her head…'**_

' **Kyuubi's thoughts, Naruko can't hear…'**

"Normal speech…"

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 67- Naruko's determination!

* * *

"Ho Sharingan…" Kisame spoke up in amusement as he looked back at Sasuke, who glared fiercely at Itachi in hate. "You seem to be familiar with Itachi… Who is this guy?"

Sasuke just continued to glare at Itachi, who wasn't even looking at him.

"He is my… younger brother." Itachi stated emotionless while looking at the heavily breathing Naruko with well-hidden concern.

Naruko bit on her lip at that as sweat began to run down her face. _'S-So i-it's really true?! Tachi-nii is Sasuke's brother… So, did he really….'_ She gulped as her distressed emotion began to whirl up more and more inside her.

Kyuubi stopped shifting around in her mindscape and stiffened. **'Definitely not good… What do I do?! If she continues to get more and more distressed, it's sure that she will tap into my chakra unwillingly, and so the minimal control she has over it, will be lost completely…'** His thoughts began to race as he searched for a solution.

"…I heard the entire Uchiha clan was wiped out…" Kisame spoke up seriously as he looked at his comrade. "By you…"

Naruko clenched her fists as she noticed how Itachi's and Sasuke's eyes were shadowed over at that. _'I-It's true… I-It really i-is true… The man Sasuke wants to kill… is really Tachi-nii! …H-He wants to kill…'_ Memories of the time she had with her ANBU guard crow flooded into her head just as Itachi turned around and two Sharingan users glared intensively at each other. Naruko gritted her teeth and closed her eyes for a split moment as she relived her memories of how she knows Itachi is like. _'The way Tachi-nii always enjoyed my company when I was feeling lonely… The way his eyes softened when he heard I did something stupid… He and Kashi teaching me how to write and read because the orphanage didn't even try to teach me this… Tachi-nii speaking in such a loving and caring voice when he tells me about his younger brother… He and Kashi saving me from this kidnapper that wanted to bring me out of the village… The utterly sad look Tachi-nii gave me when he got to know how the other kids avoided me and never wanted to be near me…'_

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as a burning fire of hatred enflamed in them while he remembered the day of the Uchiha massacre. "I've been wanting to say this to you… I've lived hating you… And also… THAT I LIVED ONLY TO KILL YOU!" He shouted at him as a distinct chirping sound could be heard while Sasuke's face was crunched up with hatred as lightning chakra lightened his face.

For a split moment, disappointment could be seen pass through Itachi's eyes as Sasuke said that before he was back to his emotionless facade and stared at him calmly.

Naruko opened her eyes at that in shock, recognizing that sound everywhere. _'_ _Chidori_ _?!'_ She clenched one of her fists more tightly and decided.

" **I HAVE LIVED FOR THIS!"** Sasuke roared as the lightning chakra fully engulfed his left hand and it was so strong this time that his skin began to peel off.

Itachi narrowed his eyes calmly. "…Chidori?" Kisame just looked at Sasuke in slight surprise.

"SASUKE-TEME!" Naruko suddenly shouted as she appeared in front of Itachi, her arms stretched out protectively in front of him. "I will not let you kill Tachi-nii!" She looked at Sasuke with very determined eyes. "He's one of my precious people! So, I will never let you kill him!" She shouted at Sasuke, her trust in Itachi hasn't wavered one bit.

Itachi's eyes widened slightly at that in surprise. "Naru…" For a short moment pain crossed over his features before he closed his eyes and then his calm facade was back up. Kisame just watched everything in surprise and slight amusement at this turn of things.

Sasuke gaped at her in surprise, his Chidori flickering for a moment before lightninging up even more as he glared at Naruko angrily. "Nii?! Precious people?! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" He shouted at her.

Naruko just glared back at him. "Tach-nii was one of the ANBU guards who protected me! He protected me when nobody else except a few seemed to care about my existence!" She told him calmly with an unbelieving determined undertone. "Do you think the Itachi you know, the Itachi that always told me about his little brother with such a loving voice, DO YOU REALLY THINK THIS ITACHI WOULD JUST KILL HIS WHOLE FAMILY AND FRIENDS IN COLD BLOOD?!"

Itachi just closed his eyes at that while trying to hide his emotions. Kisame looked at the little girl impressed. _'Whew… We have a good speaker over here…'_

For a short moment unsureness flickered up in Sasuke's eyes before he gritted his teeth as he remembered again what happened. "SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! **I WAS THERE WHEN HE KILLED MY MOTHER AND FATHER! I WAS THERE WHEN THIS MONSTER MURDERED EVERYONE I CARED ABOUT!"** Sasuke shouted at her in anger.

Naruko narrowed her eyes at that. "Even then… There has to be a reason for why he did this! I'm sure about this! The Tachi-nii I know, HE WOULD NEVER DO THIS WITHOUT SOME KIND OF REASON! DID YOU EVER ASKED YOURSELF IF THERE WAS MORE TO THE MASSACRE?!" She shouted at him in distress.

Sasuke gritted his teeth at that and his eyes were shadowed over as his Chidori began to blaze at full glory again. "Naruko move…" He said utterly seriously.

"Wha?" Naruko's eyes widened at that for a split moment, being ripped out of her distressed emotions for a short moment.

Sasuke looked up to her with rage. "GET OUT OF MY WAY NARUKO! DON'T STAY IN MY WAY OF REVENGE!" He roared, and the chirping sound grew louder as he began to storm towards her and Itachi while his Chidori was making craters in the wall next to him.

Naruko narrowed her eyes at that, utterly determined. "No. I will not move on bit! If you want to kill Tachi-nii… YOU HAVE TO KILL ME FIRST!"

Sasuke gritted his teeth at that but didn't slow down one bit.

Kisame's eyes widened at that in surprise and excitement. "What a twist of things… But wait… Oi, he can't just kill our prey we have to bring to the others!"

Itachi opened his eyes at that seriously and softly shoved Naruko out of the way. "Move Naru…" He told her seriously.

"Wha…?!" Was all Naruko could say in surprise as she softly fell back on her butt, Itachi now standing in front of her, looking calmly at the enraged Sasuke.

"WUUUUUOOOOOOOHHHH!" Sasuke roared and aimed the Chidori at Itachi. But just as it was about to reach him, Itachi calmly grabbed onto Sasuke's arm and shoved it away from the him, so redirecting the Chidori at the wall.

Naruko's eyes widened in shock as she thought for a short moment that Sasuke had hurt Itachi. Her heart beat quickened at that. Kyuubi's eyes widened at that. **'Uh oh… It already started…'**

Itachi looked seriously at the sweating angry Sasuke, while a huge hole was now made in the wall next to them.

Naruko groaned loudly as she sank to her knees. A red fox tail and red fox ears popped up on her head, as with a burst, red maleficent charka flooded out of her, building nine swishing tails around her for a moment before building a red bubbling chakra shroud around her. Naruko bored her fingers into the ground as her fingernails grew longer and her teeth sharpened into fangs.

Kisame and Itachi looked back to her at that in alarm.

Suddenly, Naruko roared as she glared up at the three people in the room, with terrifying red eyes with slit pupils in them. Her roar shook the whole building as slowly, Naruko's hair began to get out of her pigtails.

' **Crap!'** Kyuubi thought in this moment. **'I have to take over the control over her body, because she can't handle it! If nothing is done this will end like the first time she used my chakra in the fight with that ice-using brat, but without her getting back in control as she recognized him. Her body is not able to handle that much of my chakra, so she will totally loose control and kill or hurt anyone that's in her way.'**

' _I see… Her chakra is filling up the entire room… and that roar… It's terrifying. This I the chakra of the Kyuubi, no doubt about it!'_ Kisame thought seriously and drew his sword.

"Naruko…" Sasuke said as he looked her in annoyance, his arm still being in Itachi's tight grip, because he's not able to move much anymore.

' _Naru…'_ Itachi thought in worry and narrowed his eyes. "You're in the way." He said calmly to his little brother and then broke his arm with a snap.

"GUAAAA!" Sasuke screamed at that in pain and sank to the ground.

Naruko's head snapped up at that scream, but you could already see that she wasn't herself anymore, as only bloodlust could be read in that eyes.

' **Dammit! It's too late!'** Kyuubi thought in annoyance, having not been able to take over the control because of the strong distressed emotions Naruko was feeling.

"Too late…" Kisame just tsked at that and cut with his sword Samehada right through Naruko's Kyuubi Chakra.

"Huh…?!" Naruko said as Kyuubi's chakra as well as her fox ears and tail disappeared while her eyes turned from slit-pupil and red to their normal blue color. "W-What's going on…?!" She said utterly confused while she still knelt on the ground, being back to her sense but still had a slightly dazzled look in her eyes. Naruko shook her head and slowly stood up. "I-I can't feel any chakra…?" She said utterly confused and looked at her hands.

"My Samehada eats up chakra!" Kisame explained to her as he showed her his munching, still in bandaged-wrapped sword.

"Chakra… What do you mean, Sushi-chan?!" Naruko just asked utterly confused having a black out to what happened a few minutes ago.

' _If I let her run around free, she could become trouble…'_ Kisame thought seriously. "First of all… Should I chop off a leg or cut of an arm?" He asked her and swiped at her with his sword.

"Wha?!" Naruko's eyes widened utterly shocked as the sword made its way towards her. Kyuubi just snarled at that utterly angrily in her mind scape.

Itachi narrowed his eyes at that… in anger? and was about to do something as with a huge puff of smoke, a toad with armor appeared before Naruko and blocked Samehada.

"Gama-chan!" Naruko shouted in surprise.

Jus then, Jiraiya appeared behind her, carrying the passed-out woman that winked at him over his shoulder. "You don't seem to know very much about me…" He spoke up with a smug smirk. "I'm better at getting girls than they're at getting me. Even though it doesn't look like it. It's my… Specialty." He than stroke his usual ridiculous looking pose. "The manly Jiraiya… Will not be seduced by a woman's sexuality! A woman will only be seduced by a handsome man like me!"

Itachi and Kisame just looked at him at that. Naruko slowly turned around to him, her eyebrow twitching in annoyance. "You gotta be kidding me, Ero-Sennin?! This woman just **winked** at you and you we're totally fallen for her and forgot about me! And what in the world is that kind of stupid introduction?!" She snapped at him in annoyance. "As well as… what was that talking about how you are better at getting girls than they're at getting you?! I'm pretty sure you never had even a girlfriend or something to begin with. **That's** how good you're at getting girls, you stupid perverted old man!" Naruko snapped at him and then huffed.

' _ **Pfft…'**_ Kyuubi snorted at that and was secretly relieved that this pervert showed up and saved Naru.

Jiraiya gaped at her and then blushed in embarrassment. "T-That's not important right now! And I told you not to call me by that name in front of other people!" He shouted at her in embarrassment of being sassed out like this in front of S-class nuke-nins.

"Well if you don't want to be called like that how about: 'Super perverted old man that runs like a crazy psychopath after pretty women who just looked at him once.' There, is that better for you now?!" Naruko deadpanned at him.

Jiraiya gasped at that. "Oi, Naru! …Okay fine stay by the old name if you want to…" He grumbled after sighing in defeat.

Itachi's end of his mouth twitched up at that for a split second in amusement before being back to be emotionless.

"Hehe… So, you're Jiraiya, one of the legendary Sannin's… even though you like women, we never thought that you would be distracted this easily." Kisame smirked at him dangerously.

"Oh, so you know Ero-Sennin, Sushi-chan?" Naruko asked him curiously, having already forgotten that he just wanted to chop of one of her arms or legs.

"Pfft… Sushi-chan…" Jiraiya couldn't help but to snort at that. "Looks like I'm not the only one with a ridiculous nickname.

"Looks like you have broken that Genjutsu that we used on the woman." Itachi spoke up calmly.

Jiraiya looked at him thoughtfully for a short moment and then carefully laid down the woman by the wall. "To get me away from Naruko's side, you used the Sharingan on this woman…"

"Huh? Why would Tachi-nii do that?!" Naruko asked in surprise.

Jiraiya looked up and then glared at the two nuke-nins. "Your target… is the Kyuubi sealed in Naruko, right?"

Naruko's eyes widened utterly shocked at that and she laid a hand on her stomach, where the seal was. _They want to have you, Kyuu?! But… Tachi-nii…'_ Naruko bit on her lip at that, not knowing what to believe anymore.

' _ **That's why I warned you of them…'**_ Kyuubi told her and then sighed. _**'Sorry to say that to you, brat, but looks like this BLASTED UCHIHA isn't the kind of brother-like figure anymore you got to know…'**_

' _No…! Tachi-nii is still the same…!'_ Naruko thought desperately.

Sasuke, who was laying on the ground in pain turned around to his brother at that and glared at him.

"No wonder Kakashi-san knew about this… Looks like you're the source." Itachi said unsurprised. "To kidnap Naruko… This is the order that our organization Akatsuki gave us." He informed him shortly.

Naruko's eyes widened utterly shocked at that. "…This organization is after me?!" She looked at Itachi, who was looking at Jiraiya emotionless. Naru bit on her lip as her thoughts were whirled up even more. _'Tachi-nii was ordered to kidnap me?! …Is what Kyuu said really right… Is he not the same anymore…?!'_ She shook her head as she remembered how Itachi greeted her after seeing her again after such along time and how he protected her as his partner wanted to cut off one of her legs. _'No, he's still the same. Whatever happens, Tachi-nii will be Tachi-nii. Nothing will ever change this.'_ She thought in determination, her trust for her former ANBU guard couldn't break this easily.

Jiraiya and Itachi stared at each other just as Gama dispelled with a puff of smoke.

"I can't give Naruko to you…" Jiraiya told him utterly serious.

"That you can't say for sure…" Itachi replied calmly and then shot a short look at Naruko.

"Well, but this opportunity is just perfect…" Jiraiya glared at them. "I will just take care of you two right now!"

"….D-Don't interfere…" Sasuke spoke up while panting heavily.

Naruko's eyes widened at that surprised. "Sasuke-teme…!"

He stood shivering behind Itachi. "…I want…to…kill him…with my own hands….!" Sasuke got out and looked like he was close to passing out.

Naruko narrowed her eyes in annoyance at that, and before someone could stop her, she appeared before Sasuke and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Stupid teme! Don't you see that this not the time for your selfish actions?!" She shouted at him as Sasuke just looked at her in surprise. "This isn't the time to take revenge! Can't you see that it's still too early for you to try it?! Are you blinded this much by your hatred that it clouded even the last bit of your common sense?! WAKE UP! EVERYTHING ISN'T JUST ABOUT YOU! THERE WILL BE LOTS OF MORE CHANCES TO GET YOUR SELF DECLARED 'REVENGE'!"

Jiraiya looked at his goddaughter at that in surprise. _'Naru…'_ He shook his head. _'You have grown much… You're right with your words.'_

"…" Itachi looked at Naruko and couldn't help but feel a bit proud of how wise this lonely little girl has gotten.

"SO, STOP BEING STUPID!" Naruko shouted at Sasuke while looking at him with fierce, clear blue eyes. "THERE ISN'T AN EASY WAY TO ACHIEVE YOUR DREAM-"

Sasuke closed his eyes at that angrily, not wanting to accept the truth. "SHUT UP!" He shouted at her and punched her in the face with the last bit of strength he had.

"Kyaaa!" Naruko shouted in surprise, not excepting to be punched by Sasuke and crashed onto the ground from the impact of the punch.

Itachi narrowed his eyes at that. "You still have lots to learn." He said emotionlessly and then kicked Sasuke hardly into the wall.

"Argh!" Sasuke groaned as he hit the wall hardly and then sank to the ground.

"Sasuke!" Naruko stood up at that and stepped towards him in concern.

"NARUKO!" Sasuke shouted at her as blood dripped down from his mouth. "Didn't I tell you not to interfere!"

A tick mark appeared on her head at that. "I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR SELFISH DECISIONS ANYMORE, YOU SELFISH PRICK!" She snapped at him in annoyance. "You can't fight anymore, so stop insisting on that matter… And STOP THINKING YOU CAN ORDER ME AROUND AND THINK I WILL LISTEN TO EVERYTHING YOU SAY, LIKE YOU STUPID LITTLE FANGIRLS?! DO YOU THINK YOU CAN ORDER ME AROUND; HUH?! IS IT BECAUSE I'M A GIRL?!"

Kyuubi sweat dropped at her outburst of fury. _**'I don't think you get what's the matter here right now…'**_

Jiraiya began to sweat at this outburst and hoped that his goddaughter would calm down soon, before somebody dies.

Itachi just looked seriously at Sasuke and lifted him up by the throat while closing his eyes. _'Foolish little brother… You need to grow and see the friends around you to fully get strong enough… Please, you have to get strong enough to kill me for what I did… That's the only thing I wish.'_ Sasuke's eyes widened in shock as he suddenly was in the black and white dimension of Itachi's Tsukuyomi.

"You're too weak to kill me Sasuke…" Itachi's voice sounded through the realm. "You still haven't learned how to truly get strong."

Sasuke looked around just to see his father and mother sitting at the far back of his vision, while Itachi was towering above them and lifting his sword, ready to strike them. "Over the next 24 hours… You will relive that day over and over again."

Suddenly, Sasuke loud, utterly horrified scream sounded through the hallway and snapped Naruko out of her heated conversation with Kyuubi.

"Sasuke!" Naruko shouted in concern. "Tachi-nii that's enough!" She shouted and then stormed towards them, jumping over Kisame's Samehada as he tried to block her way.

Jiraiya began to swipe fastly through handsigns at that.

"Whaa…." Naruko shouted in surprise and was about to fall down as she suddenly stood on something… wobbly. She looked up utterly surprised as the whole ground and walls of the hallway were now surrounded by something pink-flesh like that was pulsating.

"Kuchiyose: Gamaguchi Shibari!" Jiraiya said calmly while kneeling on the ground, the palms of his hands were pressed flat to the ground.

"What is going on?!" Naruko just asked utterly confused as she saw how the passed out Sasuke began to sink into the flesh-like wall.

Itachi just took his hand away from him before it could touch the wall and then looked calmly at Jiraiya.

Kisame looked alarmed down on the ground as Samehada as well as his foot slowly began to sink into the pinkish flesh.

Jiraiya smiled at them seriously. "Itachi, Kisame, sadly… You are now all in my stomach!"

"WHAAAAT?!" Naruko shouted flabbergasted at that.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was Chapter 67. How did you like it? :) Looks like Naru still can't give up on her unwaveringly trust in Itachi, even after everything she found out. :3 Oh, and do you love Jiraiya and Naru interacting with each other just as much as me? XD They're just too hilarious together. XDD And I hope you like the a bit more emotional Itachi, who just wants to vanish from this world for what he did… :( Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you next week and have an awesome day! :D**

Chidori = One Thousand Birds

Genjutsu = Illusionary Techniques

Tsukuyomi = Moon Reader

Kuchiyose: Gamaguchi Shibari = Summoning: Toad Mouth Bind

 _Reviews_

 _'Bismarck Alexander'_ : Oky I missed the last chapter and apparently there is a conflict on interest between Naruko and Sasuke.

Have an idea; Sakura May get a little jealous over how worked up Sasuke got over Naruko.

 **Yes, looks like it. And well, it certainly could be possible that Sakura is getting jealous becsuse of that. She did get jealous of Naruko because of less things.**


	68. The most hilarious duo!

' _Normal thoughts…'_

" **Kyuubi/Bijuu speech…"**

' _ **Kyuubi communicating with Naruko inside her head…'**_

' **Kyuubi's thoughts, nobody can hear…'**

"Normal speech…"

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 68- Get stronger faster and the most hilarious duo!

* * *

Naruko stared in shock at the pulsating, pink, flesh-like structure that was covering the ground, walls and ceiling. "EEEEEWWWW! NOOOO, SAVE ME!" She suddenly cried out in panic. "I don't wanna be in the stomach of an old pervert….!" Naru began to cry anime tears and just as she wanted to sink depressed to the ground, she remembered the flesh-like pulsating structure that was covering the ground. "EWWW! NO! I don't want to be inside Ero-Sennin! That's something I didn't want to experience at all!" She shouted in utterly panic and jumped on Ero-Sennin, clutching tightly to his neck, because she didn't want to touch this flesh-like structure of 'Jiraiya's stomach'. Kyuubi just sweat dropped at that.

"Oi, Naru! Go away! I can't see anything!" Jiraiya shouted at her in annoyance as she was covering his face and he began to try desperately to get her off his face.

"Eww… I hate this." Naru just sobbed while clutching more tightly to Jiraiya.

Itachi's end of his mouth twitch up at that in amusement before he stared seriously at the flesh like walls.

"OI! NARU! FINALLY GET DOWN, GOD DAMMIT!" Jiraiya shouted at her in annoyance. "This is my Jutsu! We are in the stomach of one of my toad summons!"

"Huh… Oh, well. Then it's alright." Naruko shrugged and got down from Jiraiya who sighed in relief until…

"OI, WHAT DO YOU MEAN WITH IT'S OKAY TO BE IN THE STOMACH OF A TOAD BUT NOT IN MY STOMACH?!" He shouted at her utterly flabbergasted as a tick mark appeared on his head.

"Easy…" Naruko looked at him with a deadpan expression, as if it was the clearest thing in the world. "Because I never EVER want to be inside a pervert."

Kyuubi snorted at that while Jiraiya's eye began to twitch. "What the hell is that kind of a logic?!"

Itachi just shook his head in fondness while Kisame sweat dropped. "Kisame, come here!" Itachi called for him as he stormed away from the two. Kisame pulled his sword out of the flesh structure and ran after Itachi.

"Huh?!" Naruko shouted in confusion and looked after the two.

"No one has ever escaped from this place!" Jiraiya shouted after them and slammed his hands onto the ground.

Kisame began to sweat as he followed after Itachi while they stormed towards the window at the far end of the hallway covered in flesh. _'The walls of flesh on both sides are gradually closing in!'_ Kisame noticed as he looked back and saw how the walls are slowly beginning to get close them in. "It seems that the walls of flesh are moving faster than we thought." Kisame told his partner seriously. Itachi just closed his eyes and concentrated.

Jiraiya's eyes widened in alarm as suddenly a shockwave blew past him and Naruko.

"W-What was this?!" Naruko asked utterly confused.

Jiraiya just stormed fastly towards where he knew Itachi and Kisame last were. "Waah! Ero-Sennin wait!" Naruko shouted in surprise and ran after him. Just then, Jiraiya suddenly stopped dead in his tracks and so Naruko crashed face-first against his back. "Itai! Why did you stop all of the sudden, Ero-Sennin-" She huffed at him angrily before she spotted at what Jiraiya was looking at. There on the far end of the hallway was a hole burned into the flesh walls, Kisame and Itachi now long gone. "Wha?! Tachi-nii and Sushi-chan are gone already?!" She shouted in surprise and then pouted sulkily. "I wanted to talk a bit more with them…"

Jiraiya just stared utterly serious at the black flames that were burning around the hole. _'They actually broke through the wall…'_

 _With Itachi and Kisame…_

Kisame and Itachi stormed quickly away. Kisame narrowed his eyes and looked seriously at Itachi. "Why did we retreat…? You should have been able to…"

Itachi stared with tired eyes to the ground. "Since Naru isn't too powerful, there is no need to hurry…" He told him calmly. _'For now, she's safe with Jiraiya-san… But she needs to get stronger as well…'_ "And also, I need to find a place to take a rest. Not only did I use Tsukuyomi… I even had to use Amaterasu…" "He said with a bit strained voice.

 _Back to Naruko…_

Naruko stared in awe at the black flames that were burning around the hole on the flesh. "Wow! This black fire looks awesome!" She said as she stared at it, almost touching it with her nose.

"Don't touch it!" Jiraiya shouted at her in warning.

Naruko turned around to him with a deadpan expression at that. "Hai, Hai… You don't need to worry. I know that I shouldn't touch strange looking fire, Ero-Sennin." She just rolled her eyes at him and stared thoughtfully out of the hole. _'…Whatever everyone else says, I know it… Tachi-nii has to have a reason for the whole Uchiha massacre as well as joining this organization Ero-Sennin spoke of… He would never kill someone willingly… But, whatever. I will find out why you did it, Tachi-nii! And I'm going to make sure Sasuke gets to know the truth as well!'_ She thought determined. Kyuubi seemed to think about something as well, but he was more worried over the fact of the whole organization instead of the matter of saving some blasted Uchihas.

Jiraiya took out a scroll and narrowed his eyes. _'How exactly did they escape? And also… What is this black stuff? How can the stomach of an Iwagama be burned from the inside?!'_ He opened an empty scroll with a fluent movement and took out a brush and ink. Then, he sat down on the ground and began to draw a seal on the white scroll.

Naruko turned around at that and watched in fascination how he finished the seal. "You know Fuuinjutsu as well, Ero-Sennin?" she asked him calmly while studying the seal thoughtfully and in interest.

Jiraiya looked at her expression and for a moment fondness and amusement brightened his eyes. "Yes." _'How fascinated she looks while studying the seal… It really has to be her genes that are showing right now…'_ "Alright." He said, narrowed his eyes seriously and swiped through hand signs, before slamming his palm on the ground. "Fuuinjutsu: Fuuka Houin!" He shouted, and the seal began to activate itself and drew the black flames into the scroll.

Naruko just watched that in pure fascination and Kyuubi shook his head in fondness at the awe of the brat he was sealed into.

As all of the flames were closed into the scroll, it began to glow, and the word activated appeared beneath the seal. Jiraiya rolled up the seal and tied it closed. "Alright, it should be safe now…" He said casually as he took the scroll into a pocket of his vest. As he looked up, he stared right into big, blue, puppy-dog eyes.

"You have to teach me that Fuuinjutsu, Ero-Sennin! Please~" Naruko looked at him like a puppy as her bottom lip began to quiver.

Jiraiya broke out in sweat at that. _'Nooooooooo! Damn that cursed Jutsu!'_ He coughed and looked away from her. "…Well… sometime later, okay Naru? We still have to take a look at Sasuke…" He tried to change the topic.

"Waah! Sasuke!" Naruko shouted in shock and worry, having totally forgotten about him just a moment ago. She stormed towards where Sasuke was stuck in the flesh like walls. "Sasuke-teme?! Can you hear me?!" She asked him in concern.

Jiraiya stamped down on the ground and so, the hallway changed back to its normal, fleshless form.

"Waah!" Naruko shouted in surprise and caught Sasuke before he could hit the ground. She looked back at Jiraiya in annoyance. "Oi, Ero-Sennin! A warning would be great the next time!" She huffed at him as she carefully laid Sasuke down on the ground. "Sasuke…" She looked at him in concern. But Sasuke was just staring with empty eyes at nothing. Naruko sighed at that before… "You stupid prick! I told you not to attack him and what did you do?! CAN YOU NEVER JUST LISTEN TO ME ONCE?!" She shouted at him while her eyebrow twitched as she began to shake the unconscious Sasuke violently.

Jiraiya just sweat dropped at that, being somehow reminded of Kushina as well as a certain blonde teammate of his. "Oi Naru… Shouldn't you a bit more careful with…"

Narukos eyes widened, and she suddenly ducked down as a kunai seared past them and bored into the wall across from them. "Wha?!" She shouted in shock.

"Huh?!" Jiraiya said utterly surprised and slowly turned around as a shadow jumped towards him.

"HERE COMES THE EXPLOSIVE GAI!" Gai shouted seriously as he appeared before Jiraiya, ready to kick him.

Jiraiya just looked at him utterly surprised. "G-Gai…?!" Was all he could say before he was hardly kicked in the face and flew back from the impact.

"…EH?!" Gai shouted in surprise as he noticed who he just kicked.

"Pfft…" Naruko tired desperately to hold in her laughter in but then busted out laughing. "I-I c…can't…! T-This is too hilarious!" She got out between laughter as tears appeared in her eyes, while Kyuubi was roaring loudly with laughter inside her head as well.

 _A few moments later…_

Jiraiya's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, now having a piece of a tissue stuck in his nose, because it was bleeding from the kick earlier. He stared at Naruko, who was still laughing heartily, and the embarrassed Gai in annoyance.

"Pfft… Y-You should have seen your face... It was too fun!" Naruko said between giggles. Kyuubi who just had calmed down, stared to laugh loudly again as he remembered the utterly pathetic face the old Sannin made just before he was kicked in the face. _**'Pfft… Bahahaha! To-Too funny…!"**_

"Naru…" Jiraiya just growled out in annoyance.

"Pfft…Sorry, Ero-Sennin." She apologized as she stopped laughing. But then she looked at his annoyed face again and bursted out laughing again. "I will never forget that face!"

' _ **S-Stop it…! I…I can't anymore… Bahahahaha!'**_ Kyuubi told her between laughter as he rolled around his cave because of laughing so hard.

Jiraiya just sighed at the antics of his goddaughter and raised an eyebrow at Gai.

Gai began to sweat and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I'm sorry… I didn't think that I would end up kicking you… I forgot to bring a mirror because I was in a hurry… Hahahaha…. So, I used my hitai-ate as a substitute to look around the corner… I saw a blurry image of a ferocious face and thought that it was the enemy…" He apologized.

Jiraiya looked at him with a deadpan expression. "You... Is that supposed to be an apology…?"

"Pfft… Ferocious face… Soo true!" Naruko began to giggle loudly at that. _**'BAHAHAHAHA! Noo… S-Stop it…."**_ Kyuubi shouted as he started to laugh loudly again.

"Naru~ Can you please stop laughing about me?!" Jiraiya whined at her.

"Nope." Naruko just told him with a foxy smile. "Where would be the fun without this?"

Jiraiya just sighed in defeat at that. "Well anyway, let's not worry about that right now… We should bring Sasuke to medical attention…" He said seriously. "His wrist and rib bones are fractured, and he seems to have been attacked mentally, losing his consciousness in progress."

Naruko just poked the face of the unconscious Sasuke with a pout. "He's going to be alright, ne Ero-Sennin?"

"Well, he seems to be going through a serious mental breakdown…" Jiraiya just told her seriously.

"Waah!" Naruko jumped up at that in panic. "Nooo! Does that mean he's going to be even more emo when he wakes up?! Nooo! I will not stand through this!"

Kyuubi just snorted at that while Jiraiya sweat dropped. "Shouldn't you be more worried about his health…?"

"Nah… The teme is going to be alright." She waved dismissively with her hand but said the last part in determination. Suddenly, she thought about something and narrowed her eyes utterly serious. "Say, Ero-Sennin…?"

Jiraiya looked at her in surprise for a split second. "Yes, Naru?" He looked at her curiously, wondering why she got so serious all of the sudden.

Naruko stared to the ground at that calmly. "You said this… organization Tachi-nii is in is after the Kyuubi right?"

"Yes…" Jiraiya answered her in confusion, having no idea where she was going with this.

"That means they will come after me again, right?" Naru now looked up, showing the determined fire in her eyes. "And that means I have to get stronger! Stronger to protect my friends and precious people who could possible be pulled into this whole situation as well!" She concluded seriously. ' _Next time, it might not be Tachi-nii who's there to protect me… Or Ero-Sennin…'_

Jiraiya looked at her utterly surprised before his eyes softened. _'How can she resemble Minato and Kushina so much…?'_ "Yes." He just told her softly and ruffled her hair affectionately. He chuckled amused as Naruko beamed up to him at that, before he turned around to a thoughtful Gai. "Gai, I'm sorry. I felt like it was necessary for this kid to settle his own score. But, I should've stepped in earlier to save him."

Gai sighed at that. "Right now, Kakashi is resting at the hospital after suffering a blow from the same Jutsu. And we don't know when he'll regain consciousness…"

Naruko's eyes widened at that utterly shocked. "Whaa?! Kashi-sensei is hurt?!" She shouted utterly shocked and frowned concern. "I-Is he going to be alright…?"

Gai looked at her at that and even if he didn't know if his eternal rival will be better soon, he just couldn't let Naruko worry over him. "Yes, Naru. We're speaking of my eternal rival after all!" He shouted enthusiastically and gave her thumbs up.

Naruko smiled at that in relief. "I'm glad..." She told him but still felt like their situation now wasn't a good one. With her sensei and one of her teammates being hurt, she wondered how much more people would have to suffer because of this organization that just wants to capture her… Again she gets in trouble because she is the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki.

' _ **Brat…'**_ Kyuubi grumbled at her, feeling somehow like this is his fault, but.. This emotion would be too human, right? Not that the greatest of all Bijuu's will ever feel something like that.

' _It's alright Kyuu. You don't need to worry, it just makes me more determined to get stronger.'_ She thought seriously.

Kyuubi's red eyes widened at that. _**"I WAS NOT WORRIED ABOUT YOU, YOU STUPID LITTLE TWIG!"**_ He roared at her, clearly flustered.

Naruko just giggled amused at that. _'I know, Kyuu, I know… You hate me and would never be worried about a pathetic brat like me…'_ She thought, already being used to these tsundere outbursts of Kyuubi. Kyuubi just grumbled some curses under his breath at that.

Gai looked thoughtfully to the ground as he remembered the heavily injured Lee, as well as the now injured Sasuke. "Everytime one of our students is injured… I cannot help but to hope that she… That Medical specialist of the Leaf would be here for us…"

Jiraiya just looked at him seriously at that and then smirked. "That's why we're going to look for her now…"

"Eh?! You don't mean…" Gai looked at him in surprise.

Naruko's eyes widened at that. "That medical specialist is the other weird, third Sannin?!" She shouted in surprise.

Jiraiya's eyebrow twitched at the word weird for a moment before he nodded amused. "Yes. One of the legendary Sannin's… Healer and Slug summoner… That Tomboy Tsunade with the character 'Bet' on her back!"

"Yay! Can't wait to meet her! I wonder how weird she is~" Naruko cheered.

Gai just looked at her utterly surprised at calling the Sannin's weird while Jiraiya chuckled, before realizing she just called him weird as well. "OI! Who's weird, gaki?!"

 _Sometime later, as Gai, who was carrying the unconscious Sasuke on his back as well as Naruko and Jiraiya stood before the village…_

"Jiraiya-sama…" Gai suddenly spoke up, just as they were about to part ways. "About Tsunade-sama… Please find her and bring her back."

"We'll definitely find her and bring her to Konoha immediately!" Naruko shouted determined at Gai, a cheerily smile on her face. "Until then, please take care of Sasuke-teme, Gai."

Jiraiya shook his head in amusement at that and ruffled her hair again. "Later Gai. I'll leave Sasuke with you then."

Gai smiled down at Naru and searched for something in the pocket of his Jounin vest. "Naru-chan. I like kids who have guts. So, I'll give this to you!"

"Huh?" Naruko tilted her head in confusion at that. _'What does he mean with that…?'_ Kyuubi just narrowed his eyes, suspecting nothing good.

"Lee became stronger with this…" Gai added and then pulled out one of those green body-tight, spandex suits, he and Lee are always wearing. "IT'S THIS!" He shouted in excitement as the spandex suit wobbled in the wind.

Naruko's eyes widened at that in awe. "Wooow!"

Jiraiya just looked flabbergasted at his goddaughter at that. Kyuubi just looked utterly horrified at the green spandex suit and shuddered when he imagined Naruko running around in it.

"It excels in ventilation and is a perfect fit. Movement is also easy in the perfect form of its beautiful line!" Gai started to ramble loudly in awe, while showing the green spandex suit to Naru from every side. "If you wear this when you train, you'll know the difference right away! It'll become a habit in no time! Soon after, you'll always wear it, just like Lee! This is also of course my favorite!"

"That sounds so amazing! And it seems a lot more practical then running around with a dress or skirt and getting stuck everywhere!" Naruko shouted in excitement. Kyuubi groaned at that. **'Oh god, please… No!'**

Jiraiya just sweat dropped at Gai, who was making the nice-guy pose. "Baka! Instead of bringing this… thing… Why didn't you bring a mirror with you?!"

 _A few minutes later…_

Gai waved after them, before walking away. Naruko giggled cheerily and looked at the green-spandex suit in her hands. "Should I put this on now?" She asked in wonder.

' _ **Oh hell nooo!'**_ Kyuubi shouted at her in horror. _**'I'm forbidding you from EVER wearing this utterly horrendous thing. I will not allow my Jinchuuriki to run around like this! OH no! Nope. Not going to happen! I have my pride too you know…"**_

' _Why Kyuu?! This looks so practical…'_ Naruko asked him innocent and pouted.

 _ **"I SAID NOOOOOO!'"**_ Kyuubi literally screamed at her in panic.

"Oi, Naru… Don't tell me you actually are going to wear this?!" Jiraiya shouted at her flabbergasted. "Cut it out. Just look at that in front of you…" He said referring to Gai's behind, you could clearly make out through the body-tight spandex suit. Jiraiya shuddered in horror at that. "It's really out of fashion…" _'And Kakashi is definitely going to kill me if I let Naru wear something like this…'_

Somewhere in Konoha's hospital, a certain man with silver, spiky hair shuddered utterly horrified for unknown reasons.

 _Back to Naruko and Jiraiya after they continued their journey towards the next town…_

Naruko walked thoughtfully next to Jiraiya. She hung after her thoughts, thinking about reasons why this organization would want a powerful tailed-beast like the Kyuubi that was sealed inside her. Because of concentrating so much on her thoughts, Naruko of course didn't spot the rock that was laying in her way. "Kyaaa!" She shouted surprised as she tripped over the rock and landed face-first on the ground.

Jiraiya just sweat dropped at that and helped her up. "What's wrong Naru…? You seem very silent…"

Naruko sighed and looked at him seriously. "..Ero-Sennin… This organization is after Kyuu, right? Do you know their reasons? Why do they want such a powerful beast in their grip? It has to be something big and bad they're planning, right?"

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes thoughtfully at that. "Perhaps it is because the Kyuubi was a turning point in that era from the old times. A demon who destroyed and got rid of everything. That's why everyone back then feared only one thing: the Nine-Tailed Beast…"

Kyuubi nodded at that proudly. _**'Yes, yes… I'm the greatest! Fear me humans, FEAAR MEE!'**_

' _Kyuu… That's not something to be proud of…'_ Naruko deadpanned at him and then listened to what her grandfather-figure was going to tell her.

"Why would they want something like this…?" Jiraiya said seriously. "…Even I can't grasp their true objective…" Just then, he noticed something Naruko said earlier and blinked, once…twice… "DID YOU JUST CALL THE KYUUBI 'KYUU'?!" He shouted at her utterly flabbergasted. "And… DOES THAT MEAN YOU NAMED YOUR FOX CUDDLE TOY AFTER HIM?!" Jiraiya gaped at his god-daughter and was so done with the world at that moment.

"Yes~" Naruko just replied cheerily, like it's one of the most normal things in the world to name a cuddle toy after a cute nickname for a beast that is feared in every nation.

Jiraiya just groaned and face-palmed at that. "Why~ Just why~" He mumbled in annoyance but couldn't help the fond smile. He sighed and looked back at his goddaughter. "Anyway, those guys will keep coming after you... This is also fate…" He told her seriously and then smiled cheekily. "Well, I'm going to protect you, so you should be relieved-"

"I already told you, didn't I?!" Naruko interrupted him with a determined shout. "That's why I need to get stronger even faster than normally! That's why you're going to train me! Now, let's go and find your weird third teammate and help Sasuke and all the others in Konoha.~" She shouted cheerily.

Jiraiya looked at her in surprise and then chuckled in fondness. _'Just like what Minato would do in a situation like this…'_

"Wait, wait, wait!" Naruko suddenly realized something and she blinked in confusion. "Tsunade-san… is your teammate, right?"

"Yes…" Jiraiya answered her in confusion.

"So… she has to be as old as you…" Her eyes widened dramatically at that. "We're searching for an old lady who likes to bet?! Huh… She's really going to be weird…"

Jiraiya sweat dropped at that. _'I give up…'_ He sighed dramatically.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was chapter 68. How did you like it? :) Naru and Jiraiya are just too hilarious sometimes… XDD Even Kyuu had to laugh a lot this chapter. XD Anyway, looks like Naru now has a certain horrifying thing with her… *shudders as a mental image of Naru wearing a green spandex suit appears in head* Let's just hope she's never going to wear that… *giggles nervously* Well, I certainly hope you enjoyed this chapter and laughed as much as me! :D See you next chapter and have a nice day! :3**

Tsukuyomi = Moon reader

Amaterasu = Heavenly Illumination

Fuuinjutsu = Sealing Techniques

Fuuinjutsu: Fuuka Houin = Sealing Jutsu: Flame Keeper's Seal

 _Reviews_

 _'hellspam'_ : I'm really liking narukos interest in fuuinjutsu and im looking forward to seeing how skilled she gets with it I highly doubt she'd ever reach the point where she can flash around like minato tho if she does have her use senbon with the seal on them in a homage to haku

 **Well, I don't want to spoil anything for future chaoters so just let me tell you this: Naru will definitely learn Fuuinjutsu from Jiraiya and Kakashi, but what and to which extent she can use it, I will not say yet. ;)**


	69. Naruko's sass knows no end!

' _Normal thought…'_

" **Kyuubi/Bijuu speech…"**

' _ **Kyuubi communicating with Naruko inside her head…'**_

' **Kyuubi's thought's, Naruko can't hear…'**

"Normal speech…"

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 69- Naruko's sass knows no end and planning an epic prank!

* * *

Jiraiya and Naruko just continued their journey silently for a moment, before Naruko looked up to him curiously. "Sooo… What kind of person is Tsunade-san?"

Jiraiya looked at her surprised before laying a hand on his chin thoughtfully. "We'll… That's right… She's a reluctant person who can be described in one word. She likes to gamble to death… And her face is known in many countries." He began to describe his teammate to his goddaughter.

Naruko smiled at that cheerily. "When she's so famous, we will find her quickly, right?"

Jiraiya just stopped walking and looked down to her with smirk. "She certainly can be described as famous… For she's rumored to be…" He began to build up tension.

"What? What is she rumored to be?!" Naruko asked him impatiently, her blue eyes began to glitter with excitement.

"…The legendary sucker!" Jiraiya shouted with an amused smirk.

Naruko's eyes widened at that and she gaped at him in disbelief. "Legendary sucker?! But I thought she gambles much and everything…" She blinked at that in realization. "Huh. She really is going to be weird… I knew it."

Jiraiya sweat dropped at that. "Can you stop calling the Sannin's weird?"

Naru just looked at him with a deadpan expression. "No~ Why should I when it's true?"

Kyuubi just snorted at that while Jiraiya just sighed in defeat. "Okay, okay… Do whatever you want… But anyway, no matter how famous Tsunade is, we won't find her easily… She dislikes getting older. Even now she's probably using a special Jutsu to change her appearance…"

Naruko furrowed her eyebrows at that in confusion. "What do you mean with that, Ero-Sennin…?"

Jiraiya sighed dramatically at that. "She's actually 50 years old but she may appear around 20 or so… On the contrary, according to the latest rumors… She can change into 10, 30, even a 40-year-old, while running away from moneylender."

Naruko blinked at that, until her eyes widened dramatically. "And you want to make me believe that the Sannin's aren't weird?!" She shouted at him irritated. "This is utterly crazy! A 50-year-old lady, changing into a 10-year-old?! Noooo… Definitely NOT weird at all…"

Jiraiya just ignored her outburst. "Ever since she was a brat, Tsunade has loved gambling more than anything. But she had both the worst luck and skills… Because she doesn't know when to give up on gambling, she was given that nickname. She would always burrow money and run away then as well… Ah, how I miss those days." He said with nostalgia.

"Oi, this isn't the time to be reminiscing, you old man!" Naruko huffed at him before looking to the ground thoughtfully. "Then, what is your plan for looking for her? I'm certain you already have made a plan on how to find her-"

"We will just look through every town with gambling status on our way and wait for her to show up." Jiraiya interrupted her with a cheerful smile and nonchalant shrug.

Naruko looked at him flabbergasted at that. "Wha?! You can't be for real… That will take forever~" She whined at him.

Jiraiya shook his head at that in fondness. "Don't worry, time will not be wasted. Because on the way we're setting aside all of the time for you." He looked at her with a fond expression.

"…For me…?" Naruko asked him in confusion while tilting her head.

Jiraiya smiled at her cheerfully. "The time to make you stronger. It's training!"

Naruko's eyes widened at that in awe. "YATTA!" She cheered loudly and jumped into the air. Then, she giggled cheerily and took out the green body-tight spandex suit, Gai gave her. "Yosh! Let's put this on then…"

Kyuubi's eyes widened at that utterly horrified. _**'OH HELL TO THE NOOOOO! YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME! BURN IT! QUICKLY! KILL IT WITH FIRE BEFORE THE BRAT CAUGHT THE VIRUS! HUUURRRY!'**_ He trashed around in his cave in panic.

Jiraiya's eyes widened at that in horror as well. "Nope… Not going to have to deal with that…" He said as he snatched the spandex suit out of Naruko's hands.

"Waah! Give it back, Ero-Sennin!" Naruko pouted at him as he lifted that suit high up over his head, made some handsign and then…began to burn it with a fire Jutsu. "There… Now we have a pretty little campfire…" "He said satisfied as he threw the burning body suit on the ground.

Kyuubi sighed at that in relief. **'Oh thank kami for that…'**

Naruko watched the spandex suit burn in shock before pouting. "I hate you Ero-Sennin…" She grumbled out sulkily as they continued their journey, leaving the poor burning green spandex suit behind. Jiraiya just walked cheerily humming next to her, glad because that problem was solved.

 _A few hours later, as they arrive near the city of their next stop…_

"Alright. Well then, let's start training." Naruko said cheerily as they walked towards the cliff, where you can look down to the town.

Jiraiya chuckled amused at her excitement. "Don't get too excited. We still need to gather information about Tsunade, there's no point in training before we do so."

"…Gather information…?" Her eyebrow began to twitch in annoyance. "Oh no! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO PEEK ON WOMEN, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, ERO-SENNIN?! I WAAARN YOU, IF I SEE YOU EVEN CLOSE TO AN ONSEN, MY PROMISE OF NOT PUNISHING YOU IS GOING TO BE BROKEN!" She snapped at him utterly annoyed.

"Woah… Calm down there…" Jiraiya raised his hands at that calmly. "I don't mean that kind of research, okay? And I promise I'm not going to peek on women." He promised, really meaning it.

Naruko just huffed at that. "I really hope you will keep that promise for your sake, Ero-Sennin…"

Jiraiya just smiled at that. "Of course, you can relax, Naru…" But he giggled evilly as soon as she turned her back to him. _'She didn't say anything about brothels being included in that promise~'_

"Ero-Sennin, are you coming?" Naruko turned back around to him in confusion.

"Yeah, yeah." Jiraiya began to sweat, but then sighed in relief as he noticed that Naru had't notice his evil giggles. _'Saved…'_ Just then, the two walked towards the railing of the cliff and looked down to the busy town beneath them. "This is the town." Jiraiya said with a bright smile as he saw the awed expression of his goddaughter.

"Wooow!" Naruko tried to spot everything that was going on in this town with bright eyes. Children and parents laughing. Booths with different kind of food she has never seen before. Children playing in the crowded streets with masks on their faces. Jiraiya chuckled amused as they walked down into the town.

"This is sooo amazing!" Naruko shouted with glittering blue eyes. "This is the first time I see a festival! And look at everything! It's sooo cool! And the food over there looks yummy! That over there as well… Ohhh, and I wanna try that game." She began to ramble in awe.

Jiraiya ruffled her hair in fondness and smiled softly at his goddaughter. "Well then, have a good time doing whatever you want. This will be a break before the training starts. Until the festival is over, we'll stay here for now. And do the training here as well."

"Yatta!" Naruko cheered at that with a bright smile and Jiraiya grinned…before she was suddenly clutching onto him. "Ero-Sennin, please buy me that food over there~ And that as well~ Oh, and that too~" She looked up to him with the cutest puppy-dog eyes ever while pointing at different food booths.

Jiraiya began to sweat heavily at that while he tried to withstand the cursed Jutsu. Kyuubi just chuckled evilly in Naruko's head. **'Yeesss… Suffer… Nobody can escape from this cursed Jutsu…'**

"Please… Ero-Sennin..." Naruko's bottom lip began to quiver as tears gathered in her big blue eyes.

' _Argh! Dammit!'_ Jiraiya sighed at that in defeat and took 30 bucks out of his purse. "Here you go, Naru. But don't spend everything on food, understood?"

Naruko let go of Jiraiya and stared at the money he gave her with a deadpan expression. "Just thirty bucks…? Wow, didn't know you were a stingy old geezer as well." She told him with sass.

Jiraiya's eyebrow began to twitch at that. "Well, if you don't want it, give me the money back…."

"Noooo! It's okay… I will keep it. Bye!" Naruko wanted to storm away from him, but Jiraiya held her back by the collar of her jacket.

"Wait. I'll take your luggage and you will take my bag. In case you get lost, the toads can track you if needed. I'll go collect the information about Tsunade." He told her seriously and gave her his bag.

Naruko just took on his bag with a huff before turning around after childishly sticking out her tongue at him, and then, she was gone, off to a food booth.

Jiraiya chuckled at that softly and shook his head with a fond smile. _'You still have a lot to see… you little gaki…'_

Naruko cheerily ate some yummy food from a food booth before winning a stuffed animal on a booth, where you had to throw balls at circles and if you hit them all you get a price. She giggled mischievously at that as she cuddled with her crow cuddly-toy. _'Hehehe… The good thing with being a ninja…'_ Kyuubi just began to smile at that like a proud father.

Just then, Naruko walked towards a stand where you can buy all different kind of masks. She smiled foxily as she spotted a fox anbu-like mask. _'I'm sooo going to include this mask in a prank on Ero-Sennin~'_ Kyuubi began to chuckle at that as well, while nodding with his head proudly. After Naruko bought the mask, she slipped it cheerily over her face and began to walk away from the stand…until she tripped over a rock. "Kyaaa!" She shouted as she landed face-first on the ground, something falling out of Jiraiya's bag in progress.

"Are you okay, kid? If you walk with a mask on you have to be really careful where you step." The mask seller helped her up after scolding her lightly.

"Thanks…" Naruko thanked the man in surprise, not used to being treated so kindly from a civilian. "I always trip, so I might should put the mask away." She told the man with a cheerily smile, who nodded and then went back to his store. Naru sighed and put the mask into Jiraiya's back, as well as everything that fell out of his back, until she stumbled upon Jiraiya's bank account notebook. She giggled at that and looked at how much money he had on it. _'Wow… That's a lot… I didn't know he had that much money.'_ Just then, her surprised expression shifted into a foxy one. _'Let the second part of the prank take form…!'_

Kyuubi began to chuckle evilly as he got to know what her plan was. _**'That's a great plan… Hehehe…. A really good one…'**_

' _Of course, Kyuu. Let's do step one as long as I have the possibility to do it. This is going to be an awesome super prank.'_ Naruko smiled foxily again and walked into a dark alleyway. "Henge!" She shouted and transformed into a perfect replica of Jiraiya. The transformed Naruko smiled cheerily at that and walked casually into a bank near her. "Hello~ I want to make a draft on my savings bank account." The transformed Jiraiya said as he showed his bank account notebook to the man that was working there.

The man studied it for a moment before looking back to 'him' with a professional smile. "How much do you want to withdraw, Jiraiya-san?"

"Ohhh…" 'Jiraiya' thought about it for a moment. "I'm going on a long journey through Hi no Kuni, so I guess I will take everything." 'He' nodded seriously.

The man smiled at that. "Of course. Please wait a moment, I will get your money, sir." And with that, he walked in the back of the bank.

' _Hehehehe… Everything's going smoothly.'_ Naruko thought in glee as she let her look wander around in the bank.

Just then, the man came back with a little sack full of money. "Here you go. Please consider coming back to us after finishing your journey."

"I will." 'Jiraiya' said with a smile while nodding seriously. "I really liked your fast service." And with that, 'Jiraiya' walked out of the bank and began to giggle loudly. 'He' walked back into an alleyway before Naruko transformed back. "Pfffttt… Ero-Sennin is going to be soooo shocked…" She said while laughing cheerily.

Kyuubi laughed evilly with her. _**'Yeah… Teach that perverted pathetic human being a lesson. He should really be more careful around a cunning kitsune.'**_

' _Well, now let's hide the money where nobody will search for it.'_ Naruko looked around the dark alleyway and then noticed a hole in the fence next to where a trash bin was standing. _'There…'_ She transformed the money bag into normal looking trash and placed it in the hole of the fence. Then, she placed the trash bin before the hole and looked satisfied at her work. _'Done~ Now we can spend the rest of the money we have…'_ Naruko thought cheerily and walked out of the alleyway. She counted the money in her hand that was left and then stared thoughtfully to the ground. She remembered how much fun she had since Jiraiya showed up and smiled softly. _'Maybe… I should be a bit nicer to Ero-Sennin for today.'_ Naruko smiled cheerily at that and walked towards a food booth, where a man was selling fried squid on a stick. "Good evening, Oji-san~" She greeted the man cheerily.

"Oh, what can I do for such a cute little girl like you? Do you want to eat a squid? Here I can make a special price for two big pieces of the fried squid." The man said cheerily and told her the price.

Naruko just smiled at that softly. "I don't have enough money for that, but thank you, kind oji-san. I will just take one really big squid on a stick. Ero-Sennin will probably be hungry…"

"Ero-Sennin…?" The man stuttered in surprise at that name.

"Yeah. He's kind of like a grandfather for me. He was busy all evening, so I thought I can bring him something to eat." She told him with the most adorable expression.

The man awed at that. "What a nice granddaughter you are. You know what? I will give you this little one here for free." He smiled at her kindly.

Naruko smiled at that thankfully and bowed to him, not having forgotten about her lessons on manners, Tachi-nii had to give her. "Thank you for your kindness, oji-san~" She said cheerily and handed him the money, in return getting both a little and a big squid on a stick.

"I hope you come back soon. Oh, and bring your grandfather with you the next time. He should be glad to have such a nice little girl as you as a granddaughter." The man waved after her.

Naruko beamed at that. "Yes~ Definitely~" She waved in goodbye at the man before walking around, lost. "Huh… I don't even know where Ero-Sennin is…" She looked to the ground in disappointment, looking like sad little puppy. But just then, she heard a familiar laugh. _'Huh! That's Ero-Sennin's voice!'_ She smiled brightly as she stormed into the building from where she had heard his voice.

"Kyahahahahaha! What nice young ladies' you girls are…!" Jiraiya giggled perversely, while sitting on a sofa, with two sparsely clothed women next to him.

Naruko's eyes widened at that in shock… Until her eyebrow began to twitch, and multiple tick marks appeared on her head. "E.r.o-S.e.n.n.i.n… W.h.a.t …is THIS?!" She asked him very calmly in a low dark voice.

"Ehh… Oh hello Naru-chan~ Did you had fun at the festival?" Jiraiya asked her, a blush from drinking alcohol on his face.

"YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING MEEEE!" She snapped at him angrily, a dark aura began to surround her, and her blonde hair got out of her pigtails and floated dangerously in the air behind her. "WHILE I ARE WORRYING ABOUT IF YOU WILL GET ENOUGH TO EAT AND BUY YOU DINNER FROM THE REST OF MY MONEY, **YOU ARE HERE AND DOING FRIGGIN WHAT INSTEAD OF GATHERING INFORMATION ABOUT TSUNADE?!"**

Jiraiya began to sweat utterly frightened. "Waah! N-Naru wait… T-This is a misunderstanding…."

"A MISUNDERSTANDING?! **A MISUNDERSTANDING?!"** She shouted utterly pissed and just as she wanted to jump towards him with her fist raised in a punch, the squid on a stick slipped out of her hand and flew against someone's jacket. "Waah!" Naruko shouted at that in shock, now back to normal. "No! That was the squid for Ero-Sennin!" She shouted sadly and turned around.

"Look what you did, you stupid little girl!" A man suddenly screamed into her face.

Naruko just blinked at the man in confusion. "Huh? I did what?" Kyuubi just tensed in her mindscape, narrowing his red glowing eyes dangerously at the two men.

"YOU PUT A STAIN ON AKOKI'S DESIGNER SUIT! AN EXPENSIVE TYPE OF CLOTHING!" He screamed at her loudly.

Naruko just looked at him in annoyance, her hands over her sensible ears. "That's no reason to scream, mister. I'm sorry, okay. And you should really do something about that smelly breath of yours… Eww… Disgusting."

The man just gaped at her in shock at that, Jiraiya just snorted in the background, but was watching the scene seriously with narrowed eyes.

"You better compensate us for this! Give me 100'000 bucks for this!" Akoki, the man who was wearing the stained designer jacket, spoke up cheekily.

Naruko just raised and eyebrow at him and looked at the jacket with a deadpan expression. "That's a designer jacket? Wow looks like it was taken out of the Thrift Store. I think you should go back to that shop and demand your money back, mister. There's no way this jacket is 100'000 bucks, the clothes I sewed look better than this." She replied sassily.

"Pfft…." Jiraiya tried really hard not to laugh in the background at that. Kyuubi just roared loudly in laughter at that. _**'BUUURN!'**_

"What did you say?!" Akoki's companion shouted at her after gasping in shock. "Akoki is a former Chunin from the Stone Village. He's a legendary Yami-nin and someone to be afraid of. A skilled ninja!" He told her cheekily while Akoki nodded with a smug grin.

"Oh really?" Naruko asked him in a bored tone. "Because a real ninja would never run around in designer clothes and make such a scene for a little washable stain on his jacket. I think someone might be lying here."

"Watch your mouth, you damn…!" Akoki's companion shouted at her angrily, but Akoki stopped him with a move of his hand.

"I think I could forget about this problem if you would spend a night with me for free." Akoki told her with a smug, evil grin.

Naruko just looked at him utterly confused at that and tilted her head innocently.

' _ **OH HEEEEELLL NOOOOO!'**_ Kyuubi roared enraged at the man.

"Naruko…" Jiraiya suddenly replied from behind her, looking disgusted at the man with the designer jacket.

"Ero-Sennin…?" Naruko looked back to him in surprise, her eyes widened as she saw how a spinning chakra ball appeared in Jiraiya's hand.

"Now… Pay close attention… As I'll show you the Jutsu you'll be learning how to do!" Jiraiya told her seriously as he stormed towards the two men.

"EEHH?!" Naruko just shouted utterly surprised as Jiraiya bored that spinning chakra thingy into the stomach of Akoki who began to spin at that and then crashed against his companion and they both were sent flying and crashed into a water balloon selling booth.

Stars appeared in Naruko's eyes at that. "Sooo cool!" She shouted in awe as she stared at the beaten men, laying in the destroyed booth. Kyuubi just sighed in relief and muttered something along the lines of 'innocence saved' before laying his head on his paws.

Jiraiya just still glared at the two men, the purse of Akoki, he snatched out of the 'designer jacket' before sending him flying, in his hand. Just then, a water balloon was jumping towards him and he caught it with a nostalgic grin. He may be a super pervert, but he was not going to let some arrogant prick touch his goddaughter, especially if he has to protect her in the place of her father. And that's also the reason, why using the Rasengan against that prick seemed to be absolutely perfect.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was Chapter 69. How did you like it? :) Looks like a variety of things happened this chapter, from Naru enjoying a festival for the first time, to a cunning little kitsune planning an epic prank, to Naru being an utterly precious little cutie pie, to her sassing the hell out of this 'Chunin' and to Jiraiya protecting his little goddaughter. :3 I mean, aww…! Naru is just too precious and Jiraiya finally gets protective of her as well. :3 Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you next week and have an awesome day! :D**

Rasengan = Spiraling Sphere

Reviews

 _'ZabuzasGirl'_ : nice chapter.

when is the next angel princess?

 **Thank you~ The next chapter of Angel Princess is going to be posted on Halloween ;)**

 _'Man285'_ : Nice!

 **Thanks~ :3**

' _sultryvoice'_ : I really like this chapter a lot, except for the part where Naruko hid the money. I thought she could have done something better than that.

 **Thanks. :3 I'm glad you liked this chapter. And well, to Naruko hiding the money... Who said this was all there is to this prank? She his the money for now and with that she finished step 1 and 2. Step 3 and 4 need to be done and then she's going to pull an epic prank on the poor unsuspecting Jiraiya.**


	70. Start of the Training!

' _Normal thought…'_

" **Kyuubi/Bijuu speech…"**

' _ **Kyuubi communicating with Naruko inside her head…'**_

' **Kyuubi's thoughts, Naruko can't hear…'**

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 70- Start of the Training! And pulling an incredible prank!

* * *

Jiraiya walked towards the two beaten men. "This is the victory fee I'll be taken. Sorry about this… Looks like your cart's broken to bits…" He apologized to the owner of the broken cart, who was sitting shocked on the ground.

"…Ju-Just what did you do…" Akoki asked him as he was laying beaten on the ground while blood trickled down his mouth.

Jiraiya just looked at him seriously. "You can be glad that it was just me who protected the little kitsune… Otherwise, you would have not gotten away with your life. So, you could be a little more grateful. Especially, when I just could have let this little kitsune attack you in furry... And you don't want to experience that, I can tell you this much. Besides that, you're weak." He shrugged and pulled all the money out of Akoki's purse and gave it to the cart owner. "Old man! Here's payment for the damages and for all the water balloons."

The man looked at him in fear, while sweating heavily. "…I-I don't really mind…"

' _This Jutsu Ero-Sennin used was so cool looking! Like a spinning ball of chakra or something, soooo cool!'_ Naruko thought in awe and then looked at the beaten men and destroyed cart. _'Well… even when it's a bit destructive…'_

"Naruko, let's get going! It's time for training!" Jiraiya told her with serious smile.

"Yatta!" Naruko cheered happily and Kyuubi just sighed and went to sleep, knowing the next days are probably going to be boring with the brat occupied with training.

After the two reached the forest on top of the cliff, Jiraiya and Naruko looked seriously at each other.

"Oh, come on already, Ero-Sennin! Can we finally begin?!" Naruko pouted at him impatiently.

Jiraiya just chuckled at that and threw a water balloon towards her. "Here you go. It's a water balloon!"

Naruko caught the water balloon in confusion and then looked up to Jiraiya with a deadpan expression. "Do you want to make another water battle? But I thought we wanted to start training now."

Jiraiya just shook his head in fondness at that. "No, I don't wanna make another water battle… Did you pay attention to the Jutsu I just did?"

"Of course." Naruko smiled cheerily at that.

"Well, what did you see?" Jiraiya asked her.

Naruko furrowed her brows at that in thoughts for a moment before smiling cheerily up to him. "A spinning chakra ball thingy appeared in your hand and then you hit those guys with it and they spun wildly around before crashing through that wall!" She shouted in excitement.

Jiraiya just grinned at that in fondness, a sweat drop appearing on his head. "Spinning chakra ball thingy…huh?" _'Seems like she got her 'ability' of naming things from her father…'_ He chuckled amused as the water inside the balloon in his hand began to move around. "Okay, well, I think you can describe it that way."

Naruko stared in confusion at the water balloon in Jiraiya's hand as she noticed how it began to move as well as hearing the water moving. _'The water inside the balloon is…spinning?'_

Just then, the water balloon burst in Jiraiya's hand without him even having to move it.

"Wow!" Naruko's eyes widened at that in surprise.

"With the 'Tree Climbing' Type of chakra, your chakra level must be maintained by focusing your mind and keeping concentration. With the 'Water Walking' Chakra, you release a fixed amount of chakra continuously… I taught you the second one. And so, with this one, you should use the 'Water Walking' chakra with a continuous flow and spin it around!" Jiraiya explained to her.

Naruko blinked at that in confusion. "I think I slowly get what you mean, Ero-Sennin… But I still don't understand everything." She looked up to him curiously.

Jiraiya just smiled at that in fondness. "Well, to fully understand this Jutsu means to be able to read the 'elements' and predict the outcome. Let me just explain to you what you have to do. First, you have to use the principle of 'Tree Climbing' by maintaining a moderate amount of chakra in your hands and at the same time, use the principle of 'Water Walking' by releasing it continuously."

Naruko smiled at that in understand. "Now I get it. Sounds like a good start for training! Let's begin and try to get this water balloon to burst!" She cheered and then concentrated on the task before her.

Jiraiya chuckled at that softly. "You'll eventually get good at this. Well, alright, let's train until nighttime!"

"YES!" Naruko shouted seriously and then began to train the whole evening on trying to get the water to move inside the balloon.

* * *

 _The next morning…_

Naruko was sleeping rather peacefully while cuddling with her new crow plush-toy until Jiraiya began to snore loudly next to her and hit her face with his arm. She groaned as she woke up and her eyebrow began to twitch as she slapped Jiraiya's arm off her. "Urgh… Can't you just one night not snore so loudly Ero-Sennin?!" She huffed at the sleeping Jiraiya in annoyance and then rubbed her tired eyes. "Huh…" Naru looked surprised at her trembling hands and sighed. "Looks like this is the pay-off for yesterday's training…" She shrugged and walked towards a table in their hotel room, where a water bottle and a glass stood. She carefully, because of her trembling hands, poured some water into the glass. Naruko sighed in relief as she spilled nothing and then reached for the glass, just for it to slip through her trembling hands and breaking loudly on the floor. "Waah!" She looked at the broken glass in panic. "Uh oh! Better clean that up before Ero-Sennin wakes up and walks right into the broken glass." Naruko rushed out of the door into the hallway.

"Meow~" A cat greeted her just as she closed the door behind her and then purred as she rubbed herself against Naruko's leg.

"Kyaa! Cute~" Naruko shouted cheerily and knelt down beside the cat while petting it.

The owner of the inn, where they were staying at, chuckled as he spotted them. "Looks like she likes you."

Naruko smiled at him in greeting and stopped petting the cat, who whined at that pitifully. "Yeah, looks like it. But, Oji-san, I accidently broke a glass in our room. Do you have a broom or something for me, so I can clean that up before someone gets hurt."

"Oh, you don't need to worry, I can clean it up if you want to." He said with a shrug.

"Oh, no! I will clean it up myself! It was my fault this happened, so you shouldn't be the one to do this, oji-san!" Naruko protested.

The man blinked in surprise and then chuckled. "Well, you can find everything you need here. Just be careful not to cut yourself. Now, come on kitty, it's time to eat." The cat ran cheerily meowing after him, as the man walked away.

Naruko looked with a smile after them and then cleaned up the broken glass and threw it in a trash bin. After that, she walked thoughtfully towards the bathroom and washed her hands. She stared at the water that was running out of the sink, moving in a swirl before flowing down the sewages pipes. Her eyes widened at that in realization and she stormed back into their hotel room, changed into her normal clothes and then rushed to their training place, the new idea burning fresh in her head.

 _Later that morning, after Jiraiya arrived by the training place…_

"Yatta! Ero-Sennin, Ero-Sennin! I got the water to spin!" Naruko cheered happily like a little child that just got candy while the water inside the water balloon she was holding began to spin in one direction just like the water in the sink did earlier. "Now I just have to get it to spin more heavily and then the balloon should break!"

Jiraiya chuckled at that in fondness. "Well, then work on breaking it. I'll be back after I catch some more sleep." He slowly made his way towards a tree and sat down by it.

Naruko stopped cheering and looked at him with a deadpan expression. "How can you sleep even more?! You slept deeply the whole night, snoring like wild boar! I couldn't even sleep well because of that and then you hit my face this morning just as I finally fell asleep! I dunno how you can sleep like this anyway, you were trashing around like a wild animal in your sleep." She huffed at him.

Jiraiya sweat dropped at that and then rubbed the back of his neck. "Hehehehe… Sorry about that Naru."

Naruko just shook her head at that before furrowing her brows in concentration as she was getting back to her task of making the water spin more quickly. Jiraiya looked at her cute, scrunched up face with a soft smile. _'You still have a long way to go until you can use this technique, Naru-chan. Well, but I have no doubt about it, that you will learn it faster than me or Minato.'_

 _Hours and hours passed by, as Jiraiya was sleeping while snoring loudly, until the sun already began to set..._

Naruko panted heavily as she still couldn't let the water balloon in her hand burst. "Why won't it break…? I have to do something wrong... But what?!" She sighed and then pouted. "Ero-Sennin, can you please tell me what I'm doing wrong?" She asked him but just a loud snore was her answer. Her eyebrow began to twitch at that in annoyance. "How can you sleep all day, stupid old man!" She shouted at him.

"WAAH!" Jiraiya woke up with a startled yelp at that and hit his head on the tree he was sleeping under. "Ow! Naru, why did you wake me up, dammit!" He told her in annoyance while rubbing his head.

Naruko just glared at him with a deadpan expression. "Because you slept all day, while I trained and tried to find out which mistake I'm doing for it to not burst!" She huffed at him, more in frustration than really being angry at him. "But I don't know what I'm doing wrong~" She whined.

Jiraiya sighed at that with a fond smile and slowly stood up. "Normally, you'd have to go through trial and error to find out for yourself and to master the know-how of Jutsus. I can only help you a little… so first let me see you maintain the spin of the water."

Naruko just rolled her eyes at his 'ah-so-smart' speech before furrowing her brows in concentration and making the water inside the balloon in her right hand spin in one direction.

"Right and left… Visualize it, which way is it revolving?" He asked her seriously.

"Mhm… Only to the left…" Naru told him in slight confusion.

"Ah... You're coming along very well…" Jiraiya told her and winked her to him with his hand.

"Huh…?" Naruko narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously but stepped forward to him.

Jiraiya began to pat her head at that, a thoughtful expression on his face before he smiled seriously. "Heh… Just like I thought…"

Naruko just blinked up to him utterly confused. "What…?"

"It's right rotation, just like I expected." Jiraiya told her with a smirk.

Naruko looked at him in surprise at that. "Wow! You can tell something like this so easily?" She asked him in childish awe.

Jiraiya just chuckled at that. "Yeah, of course. I'm awesome that's why I knew it. Anyway, anyone can learn the rotation of chakra from within the unconscious. You should build up the essential energy to blend the chakra. The rotation's direction is either right or left. So, each person is different. For this lesson, spin the water in the balloon in the opposite direction of your own rotation by using energy… The chakra flow will be disrupted when it's not in harmony with the rotation. The thing is you need to be familiar with your sixth sense." He finished explaining seriously.

"Huh… I see." Naruko said thoughtfully. "But how can you get to know which turn of chakra rotation someone has?"

"Oh, that's simple. The back of the head, or more exactly, the hairline shows it. A right swirl becomes right rotation. Left swirl comes left rotation." Jiraiya told her easily.

Naruko looked at him with a deadpan expression at that. "So, anybody can get to know it pretty easily, huh…?! So why did you just let it seem like it's something special for you to know this?!" She raised an eyebrow at him in annoyance.

Jiraiya looked at her flabbergasted at that. "Well… It really is special to know these things… Really!" _'Dammit! I told her my source of looking smarter!'_

"Hai, Hai…" Naruko dismissed that skeptically.

Jiraiya's eyebrow began to twitch at that in annoyance before he sighed. "Anyway, just use the energy of the right rotation for the spin."

"Yeah, I get it... Find my sixth sense… Use the chakra in harmony of the right rotation. " Naruko repeated seriously.

"Yes, that's right! Bring out the Jutsu in you! Don't worry about learning the seal, just using chakra is what you need. You don't even need to memorize difficult seals…" Jiraiya told her cheekily while poking her cheek.

Naruko glared at him and slapped his finger away from her cheek. "Stop this! I don't have problems with memorizing seals! And I will get to this technique quickly as well!" She shouted fiercely at him. "I will use up all my energy and chakra for this technique until I will master it perfectly within days!"

Jiraiya smirked at that in fondness before looking down to his goddaughter seriously. "This Ninjutsu is one that the Yondaime left behind."

"The Yondaime?!" Naruko's eyes widened at that.

"Yes. The Yondaime perfected this Jutsu after 3 years… To appreciate the degree of difficulty of this Jutsu, he was six grades above the second… 'A'-Rank ultrahigh grade level." Jiraiya told her seriously. "In order to comprehend the Jutsu, you need to be 3rd grade level Jutsu. This 'water balloon' is the First stage."

Naruko narrowed her eyes seriously as she stared at the water balloon in her hand. _'The Yondaime took three years to perfect it…'_

"And, if you want to clear the first stage like him, explaining this advanced Jutsu to you would be an advantage for you, what I'm sure you don't want to have. You'll have to find out the rest for yourself." Jiraiya told her with a serious smile. "Well, then! I'm going back to the Inn." He said cheerily while turning around. "What are you going to do?"

' _I will definitely master this Jutsu like the Yondaime! No matter the difficulty, if I train enough, I will be able to master it! I have to, especially if it's the Jutsu the Yondaime left behind!'_ Naruko thought determined, a grim, determined expression on her face.

"Huh, Naru…?" Jiraiya turned around to the silent Naruko in surprise.

"I'm not going back yet! I will continue to train!" Naruko smiled at him cheerily and determined.

Jiraiya's eyes widened as for a moment, he saw how much her expression resembled Minato as well as Kushina when they wanted to achieve something. His eyes softened at that as a fond smile slipped on his face. "Well then… Don't overexert yourself, Naru." And with that he walked back towards the city, while Naruko continued to train. _'Eh… I slept all day, so why don't I make short visit by the pretty lady's…'_ Jiraiya thought cheerily and then made his way towards the brothel instead of the inn.

Naruko trained determined almost the whole evening and half of the night. As she went back to the inn, far after midnight, she was so tired that she just immediately fell asleep after changing into her sleeping yukata, not even noticing that Jiraiya still wasn't there. As Jiraiya entered the room shortly after her, he looked at the trembling hands of his sleeping goddaughter with a sigh. _'I told her not to overexert herself…'_ He shook his head in fondness before going to sleep as well.

The next morning, Naruko stood up early and almost immediately went back to training. She trained without a break until it was around lunch before she sat down and made a short break, while trying to catch her breath. _'I'm still doing something wrong… The water balloon just stretches like rubber no matter how quick I spin the water…'_ She sighed and run her hand through her hair. _'I wonder what Ero-Sennin is doing tho… He didn't even check on me last night or this whole morning…'_

' _ **Can't you think of what that pathetic old man is doing, you dumb brat…'**_ Kyuubi grumbled at her because of being woken up by her thoughts.

' _Huh… What do you mean, Kyuu?'_ Naruko asked him in confusion.

Kyuubi rolled his eyes at her ignorance. _**'You didn't even notice that he arrived after you at the inn last night…right?'**_

' _Wha?! But Ero-Sennin went there before us….'_ She thought in confusion before her eyes widened in realization. _'Kyuu, you don't mean…?!'_

' _ **Yes. Exactly that, you pathetic, ignorant, stupid, weak excuse for a jailer! He enjoys himself with some female humans as I believe.'**_ Kyuubi snapped at her, being back to his old grumpy self today.

Naruko narrowed her eyes at that angrily. "That stupid pervert!" She huffed loudly in annoyance while stomping on the ground. "Okay, you know what will lift your spirits, Kyuu?! Let's finally pull that epic prank on this idiotic perverted old man!"

' _ **Bahahahaha! YES! FINALLY!'**_ Kyuubi began to chuckle evilly at that, while impatiently beginning to shift around in Naru's mindscape.

Naruko grinned foxily. _'Okay, let's finish doing step three and then wait for his reaction before going on to step four!'_ And with that, she first stormed back towards the inn to get something before making her way to the little alleyway where she hid Jiraiya's money. She sighed in relief as she found the money that was still hidden as a trash bag and let the Henge of it disappear. _'It's still there… Now, let's look for Ero-Sennin~'_ She giggled foxily while Kyuubi cackled evilly in her head.

 _With Jiraiya…_

Jiraiya giggled while drinking some sake, the two sparsely clothed women from a few days ago sitting next to him on the couch while giggling at the stories he told them.

"Ah, stop it, Jiraiya-chan~" One of the women giggled amused after he told them a funny story.

"Hehehehe… But, it's true~ Everything happened like this I swear~" Jiraiya giggled amused as well. "You know, I love being with two beautiful ladies like you~"

"Ah, stop it, Jiraiya-chan~ You're making us blush~" The other woman hit him softly while giggling.

Naruko's eyebrow twitched as she watched that through the window. _'You're sooo going to stop laughing soon, Ero-Sennin~'_ She giggled foxily and then sneakily opened the window. Kyuubi was full-blown laughing evilly inside her head. _**"Bahahahaha! Let this old pathetic pervert suffer!"**_

"Huh… What's that?~" Jiraiya said as he saw how something flew through the window and then landed before his feet. "Huh…? That's my…" He said in confusion as he picked up his bank account savings notebook. Jiraiya blinked in confusion, opened it and then went to the last page of it. "…How did this come here…?"

"Huh? What's wrong Jiraiya-chan?~" The two women next to him cooed.

Jiraiya's eyes widened utterly shocked and he began to sweat heavily as he looked at the share of money that was on his savings bank account… what was exactly zero. "NNNAAAAANI?!" He shouted utterly shocked and jumped up in panic as his mouth dropped to the ground. "My money…?! ALL OFF MY MONEY IS GOOONE?! NOOO! THAT CAN'T BEEEE!"

"What?!" The women in the brothel shouted in confusion as Jiraiya pulled at his hair in panic before throwing his last bit of cash towards the women as he stormed towards the nearest bank in full-blown panic.

Meanwhile, Naruko was rolling on the ground in laughter. "Pfffttt… Hahahaha! S-step 3… Completed… Pfft… E-Ero-Sennin's face… His face was sooo hilarious…. Pfft… Hahahahaha!"

' _ **Bahahahahaha! I-I can't… H-He's so pathetic…! Pfft… Bahahahaha!'**_ Kyuubi roared loudly in laughter in Naruko's mindscape as tears gathered in his eyes from laughing so hard.

"Haa…" Naruko calmed down, still chuckling a bit until she took a deep breath and giggled foxily. "Now onto the last step!"

' _ **Pfft... N-No… I'm not ready yet… Bahahaha!'**_ Kyuubi shouted at her, still laughing and now rolling around in his mindscape as he remembered Jiraiya's expression.

Naruko just giggled and then stormed towards the bank Jiraiya went into, just in time to see an utterly depressed Jiraiya leave the bank.

"NUUU! That can't be…! My money… My beautiful money I saved for sooo long…!" He cried anime tears and sank down on the ground before the bank. "Why is this happening to me…?! ME! ONE OF THE LEGENDARY SANNIN'S?!" He shouted as now depressed lines appeared over him as well, making him look like an utterly depressed and pathetic blob on the street before the bank.

Naruko, who hid in a little dark alleyway on the opposite side of the bank, bit on her lip as she tried to hold back her laughter. Kyuubi was now laughing more loudly at that in her head. _**'BAHAHAHAHA! H-He looks sooo pathetic… Pfft… Bahahaha! Soooo frigging pathetic!"**_

Naruko just took a deep breath and the smiled foxily. _'Onto the last part~'_ She thought as she prepared herself.

' _ **Yes… Yes… Pfft…. Bahahahaha! This is going to be epic! EPIC!'**_ Kyuubi chuckled evilly.

"…How could this happen to me….?" Jiraiya sighed utterly depressed, still crying anime tears. He was so occupied with his depressed thoughts that he didn't even notice that someone appeared before him.

The man before him cleared his throat before speaking up seriously. "…Jiraiya-sama?"

"Whaa?!" Jiraiya shouted in surprise and jumped quickly up in embarrassment as he noticed that an ANBU from Konoha was standing right before him, but because he jumped up so quickly he stumbled and fell back, right into a trash can. "Argh! Dammit it all!" Jiraiya cursed loudly while trying to get out of the trash bin.

The male ANBU with a fox mask just looked at him sternly while sweat dropping as Jiraiya finally succeeded in getting out of the trash bin but now had all kind of trash stuck to his hair. "…Ehm… Are you okay, Jiraiya-sama?"

' _ **BAHAHAHAHAHA! OH MY…! PFFT… I-I can't…! THIS IS SOO HILARIOUS! PFFT…! BAHAHAHAHA!'**_ Kyuubi roared loudly in laughter inside the 'ANBU'S' head and began to laugh even more while crying of laughter as he looked at the trash that was now stuck in Jiraiya's hair.

' _K-Kyuu… Pfft… Please stop or I will have to laugh as well…'_ The 'ANBU' told him while trying really hard not to laugh as 'he' looked with amused eyes behind 'his' fox mask at the pathetic looking Sannin.

"Wha? Hehehehe... Yes, of course, I'm okay. I was never better…" Jiraiya said while blushing in embarrassment and rubbing the back of his neck just then noticing the trash in his hair and cursing as he began to pull it out of his hair. After he finished with that, he chuckled nervously and looked at the not relaxed posture of the fox ANBU. "Well… What do you want from me, Kitsune? I'm sure you didn't just come looking for me everywhere if it wasn't something important." He spoke up seriously after coughing awkwardly, trying to get his respective aura back around him.

The Fox 'ANBU' nodded at that seriously. "I'm here because of an order from the elders, Jiraiya-sama. And that was to bring you an important message."

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at that seriously. "From the elders?! Did something happen back in Konoha?!" He asked in worry.

"No. Nothing like this, Jiraiya-sama." 'Kitsune' spoke up and for a moment, Jiraiya could see amusement twinkle in 'his' eyes. "The message is the following: 'Jiraiya, if you don't bring Tsunade back to our village and try to flee, you will never see your money again. And we took it away to make sure you will bring her to the village as fast as possible.'" The ANBU told him amused and then placed a sack full of money before him, full of **his** money.

"WHAAAAAA?!" Jiraiya gaped at that utterly shocked. "YOU ARE THE ONE WHO STOLE MY MONEY?!" He shouted at 'him' flabbergasted.

"Steal is such a bad word, Jiraiya-sama. I'm just following orders." 'Kitsune' told him while raising his hands in a calming manner.

' _ **BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! N-NO! I-I CAN'TT ANYMORE!'**_ Kyuubi was laying on his back while laughing really hard and clutching his stomach with his paws.

' _Pfft… Kyuu… P-Please stop…'_ 'Kitsune' thought as 'he' bit on his lip to hold back his laughter, what luckily was hidden by 'his' ANBU mask.

Jiraiya just slumped forward with an expression that said 'I-fucking-give-up-on-everything-now-I'm-so-fucking-done'. "…The elders ordered that, huh… That definitely sounds like them…" He sighed depressed and then looked with a tired expression at the a bit weird acting fox ANBU but dismissed his weird behavior as amusement to what was happening to one of the legendary Sannin's. "Was that the message or did they say something else as well…?" And now, Jiraiya definitely spotted mischievousness in the eyes of the ANBU and narrowed his eyes at that.

"Yes. I also should tell you to: 'Be careful how you act around a cunning kitsune!'" The ANBU told him with a mischievous chuckle.

"What?!" Jiraiya shouted utterly shocked and surprised as with a huge puff of smoke the ANBU was gone and in his place stood his loudly laughing goddaughter, that should be training right now. "WHHHAAAAATTTT?!" He gaped utterly shocked at her, as his mind tried to progress what the heck was going on right now.

"Hahahahaha! Y-You should have seen all your reactions, Ero-Sennin! Pfft… This was so funny!" Naruko told him while giggling loudly.

"Wait… What just happened…? This ANBU Kitsune was you the whole time?!" Jiraiya asked her in disbelief. "Wait- YOU WERE THE ONE WHO TOOK ALL MY MONEY?!" He shouted at her utterly surprised, shocked and flabbergasted at the same time.

Naruko just smiled foxily at him. "Yep~ This happens when you let your bank savings notebook lay around in my reach~ YOU JUST GOT PRANKED!" She giggled cheerily at Jiraiya's expression that was shifting from surprised to angry and sulkily. Kyuubi just laughed loudly like a proud father at that in her head. _**'Yes! Best prank EVER! Bahahahaha!'**_

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was chapter 70. How did you like it? :) I thought because of the anniversary of getting through 70 chapters, I will write a longer chapter just for you guys! Thank you so much for all your support of this story and keeping up with my crazy ideas and laughing together with me~ :3 ❤ Anyway, I hope you liked the epic prank Naru pulled on Jiraiya…. XD Even tho, I pity poor Ero-sennin for getting the victim of such a big prank. XDD But oh well, he should have known better than messing with Naru and thinking she wouldn't prank him. ;) And Naruko finally started her Rasengan training, yay! And it looks like the most hilarious duo, how Kyuubi will call them from now on, will meet Tsunade soon. I hope you're as exited as me for Tsunade's and Naru's first meeting! :D Anyway, have an awesome rest of your day and see you next chapter!**

 _Reviews_

 _'princesskakashi287'_ : haha! Jiraiya got what he deserved! Well done

 **Thanks~ :3 And well... Jiraiya definitely got what he deserved... But I still pity him tho. Him as one of the legendary Sannin's falling for a prank like this is just... Pathetic how Kyuubi would say. XD**

 _'Man285'_ : Hehe oh naruko

 **XD Yes... Oh Naru. *sighs in fondness* Sometimes you really overdo it. XD**

' _AngelElmarlienHenning'_ : love the update it can't stop laughing and kurama hehe priceless can't wait to read more pleases update soon

 **Glad you liked this chapter and I could make you laugh. :3 I'm already working on the next chapter and are going to upload it next week as soon as I'm finished.**


	71. Jiraiya is being a idiot!

' _Normal thought…'_

" **Kyuubi/ Bijuu speech…"**

' _ **Kyuubi communicating with Naruko inside her head…'**_

' **Kyuubi's thoughts, Naruko can't hear…'**

"Normal speech…"

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 71- The training continues and Jiraiya is being an idiot?!

* * *

"I'm really start to regret taking her on this trip with me…" Jiraiya just grumbled sulkily, while his eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he looked at the cheerily Naruko next to him.

"Haa… This was my best prank until now I think~" Naruko said cheerily while she and Jiraiya made their way towards the inn.

' _ **Pfft… Definitely…'**_ Kyuubi agreed with her after chuckling a bit, still having the pathetic faces Jiraiya made in his mind.

Jiraiya's eyebrow just twitched more at that before he sighed in defeat. "Sometimes I really hate you, Naru-chan~" He whined at her. "This prank really hurt my feelings…"

Naruko just looked at him with a deadpan expression at that. "Well, you could have avoided it with NOT going to frigging enjoy yourself while I train and everything! Besides that, you should get information about the whereabouts of Tsunade-san, not sitting in a brothel all day!" She huffed at him angrily.

Jiraiya just sighed at that again. "Okay, okay, you know what? Let's make peace and get back to the inn for now."

"Sure, peace accepted." Naruko said with a happy smile, really not wanting to get Jiraiya too mad at her, he was still something like a grandfather-figure for her… Well, more likely a perverted grandfather-figure.

Kyuubi just rolled his eyes at that as Naruko and Jiraiya reached the inn and then laid his head on his paws, knowing the brat forgot something. He smirked in amusement. **'1…2…3…'**

"WAAHH!" Naruko shouted loudly in realization, scaring Jiraiya who just wanted to open the door to the in and now spun around in alarm.

"Naru… What's wrong-" Jiraiya wanted to ask her in slight concern, before being interrupted.

"I totally forgot the training! And it's this late already! Waah! I have to catch up and train almost the whole night for that!" Naruko shouted in panic. "Until later, Ero-Sennin!" She just told him quickly before being gone with a dust cloud only left behind as she raced towards the forest on top of the cliff.

Jiraiya just chuckled at that in fondness while shaking his head. _'You really are something else, Naru…'_ He smiled in fondness as he went into the inn.

Naruko trained hard for the next more than three hours. It was already dark outside as she sank panting to the ground, sweating heavily from exhaustion. "Urgh… What am I doing wrong?! It just keeps on stretching flat like rubber and doesn't even make one sign to break! What is Ero-Sennin doing different?" She said in frustration and exhaustion.

' _ **Well…maybe you should think over the technique you're using…'**_ Kyuubi gave her a little tip before going back to sleep.

Naruko narrowed her eyes seriously at that. _'Overthinking my technique, huh…'_ She sighed and then stood up, making her way slowly towards the inn to get even a little bit of sleep.

 _The next morning…_

Naruko yawed as she stretched herself. She rubbed her tired eyes and then looked at the loudly snoring Jiraiya next to her and sighed. _'Yep, he definitely can't sleep one night without having to snore so loudly that I always think an excavator is breaking through our room...'_ She shook her head as she still felt Kyuubi sleep in her head as well and then got up, slowly walking out into the hallway.

"Meeoooooooooooow…" She heard the cat meow loudly, while playing with something that was sounding like water was inside of it. Naruko's eyes widened at that and she giggled as she ran towards the cat of the inn who was playing with one of her water balloons.

"Oh, kitty. Do you have fun playing with this~" She asked the cat cheerily.

Just then, the cat threw the water balloon from one side to another with its paws until suddenly, the balloon popped loudly. The kitty hissed at that loudly in surprise.

Naruko's eyes widened at that in realization. _'Oh my… This has to be it!'_ She smiled cheerily as she stormed excited back to the room after picking up the cat and cuddling with it cheerily.

"Ero-sennin, wake up! OI, ERO-SENNIN! WAKE UP, YOU LAZY BASTARD!" Naruko sapped at him in annoyance while shaking him violently to wake up.

For a moment, Jiraiya's snoring haltered, before he hummed in his sleep and went back to snore. Naruko's eyebrow twitched at that before she smiled foxily. "Well, you wanted it that way…" She said dangerously and concentrated, stretching her left hand with the water balloon over Jiraiya's face.

Just then, a few seconds later, the water balloon burst, and cold water splashed onto Jiraiya's face.

"WAAAAH!" He woke up with a startled yelp.

Naruko just smiled foxily down to him, the now awoke Kyuubi laughing at Jiraiya inside her head. "First stage completed!~"

"…Wha…" Jiraiya just looked at her in surprise and sat up tiredly.

Naruko gave Jiraiya a towel to clean up the water on his face while cheering happily. "I did it! I did it~ Wanna see, Ero-Sennin?~" She asked him in excitement with adorable puppy-dog eyes.

Jiraiya just blinked tiredly while trying to stay awake. "Well… Then let me see it…" He mumbled while trying not to yawn.

"Yatta! Pay close attention~" She said cheerily, taking a water balloon in her left hand before concentrating and stretching her right arm back.

' _Huh… her left hand…..'_ Jiraiya noticed tiredly, while his brain tried to stay awake.

Naruko narrowed her eyes seriously and got ready. She did her fingers into a claw-like stance and then began to swipe quickly around the water balloon with her chakra infused right hand. After that, she quickly held the water balloon in two hands as its rubber shell began to stretch in all directions. And just then, it burst with a pop. "Yatta! I did it! Did you see it?!" Naruko cheered happily before looking back to Jiraiya…who fell asleep again. Naru gaped at him. "Don't tell me he was sleeping the whole time I did this…?!" She shouted angrily as a tick mark appeared on her head while her eyebrow twitched dangerously.

Kyuubi just cackled at that evilly and highly amused. _**'Yes, he was sleeping…'**_

Naruko's eye began to twitch at that as well as she stared at the sleeping Jiraiya, whose head sank on his chest while he slept while sitting. "WAKE UP, STUPID PERVERTED OLD MAN!" She snapped at him and then punched him hardly in the stomach.

Jiraiya woke up while gasping for air as he crashed hardly into the wall, luckily not breaking it. "Ow…" He rubbed his stomach as he looked at his goddaughter and damn could this kid throw a punch. _'This is definitely going to bruise…'_ He sighed in fondness. _'Her punch is just like Kushina's… They probably both channeled a tiny bit of Kyuubi's chakra unconsciously in their punches.'_ He chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "Hahaha… Sorry, sorry, Naru-chan… It's just that I'm tired from all the information gathering every night…" Just then, he noticed that Naru already knew he was in a brothel and began to sweat as he saw how Naruko's eyes got shadowed over at that. _'Oh shit!_ ' Was all he thought as he jumped up, now definitely awake as he ran out to the hallway, a pissed off Naru storming after him.

Kyuubi just laughed evilly at that. _**'Yes! Bahahahaha! Gut this old pathetic man! Show him not to mess with us Kitsunes! YES! GUT HIM ALIVE AND SMEAR HIS BLOOD ALL OVER THE WALLS!'**_

And that was the moment Naruko let go of her fury, after she punched Jiraiya in the face of course, to sweat drop at Kyuubi's comment. _'…. Kyuu… We definitely have to work on that… This is not something you say in a situation like this…'_

 _A few moments later…_

Naruko and Jiraiya were now back into their room, Naru cuddled happily with the cat she spotted in the hallway after her fury disappeared while Jiraiya just pouted while rubbing the bruise of the punch, Naru hit him with.

Jiraiya sighed and shook his head, remembering how she let the water balloon burst, of course being awake at that moment. _'Heh… Holding the water balloon in the left hand, brining her right hand forward to it repeatedly thus making the water inside swirl and rotate… That's a rather unusual concept… Not to say creative… She really is an interesting little gaki…'_ He looked back to his goddaughter in fondness. "But… How did you figure out the trick to this problem in such a short period of time-"

Naruko giggled cheerily, so interrupting him. "It was this kitty here~" She said while rubbing her face against the soft fur of the cat, who purred at her presence. "Her name is Shu~"

Jiraiya just blinked at that utterly confused. "Wait… what?"

Naruko giggled amused at his confused expression and Kyuubi snorted. "I saw kitty here hitting this water balloon again and again from one side to the other. And then I finally realized it. Because she hit it repeatedly, the water inside was moving in all directions, what made me remember that when you first broke the water balloon, it got dent and all deformed, while mine was just stretching in one direction, because I was only spinning the water in one direction." She explained cheerily.

Jiraiya just smiled at that softly. _'She figured it out this fast, huh…'_

"So, I improved my technique and started moving the water in all directions, and it worked, the water balloon did burst." Naru smiled brightly at him.

' _Looks like she's still far away from being able to spin her chakra wildly in one hand… But she thought it over and got to an easier solution than to train for months on this…'_ Jiraiya looked at her fondly, seeing more and more her resemblance to her father. "Well, I guess that means step 1 is completed."

"Yatta!" Naruko let go of the kitty and jumped happily cheering into the air, before flinching as her hands began to hurt. "Ouch…"

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at that. _'Looks like the strains of the training are starting to get to her circulation system, even with the Kyuubi doing his best to heal her… Well, but this will be nothing compared to step 2.'_ He shuddered for a short moment as he remembered how long his hands hurt even too much to hold chopsticks. "Anyway, let's go!" Jiraiya stood up with a tired groan while Naruko cheered again and the raced energetic towards the bathroom to change into her normal clothes.

Jiraiya just chuckled fondly at that.

 _A little bit later, as the two arrived by their training spot by the forest…_

"Okay, now let's begin with step 2." Jiraiya spoke up seriously, a bag filled with something in his hands.

"Yatta! Finally, something more than just concentrating on letting one thing burst." Naruko cheered in excitement.

Jiraiya just chuckled at that and threw a rubber ball towards her.

"Huh?!" Naru caught it out of reflexes and then stared at the ball with a deadpan expression before letting out a suffering sigh. "Yay… Another ball I certainly have to get to burst…How fun…" She said sarcastically.

Kyuubi just rolled around himself like a cat before laying down, ready to sleep. _**'Well, good luck with that, you little brat.'**_

' _Thanks, Kyuu…'_ Naru just replied to him while rolling her eyes.

"Yes, right! You have to break this ball!" Jiraiya said with a serious smile as he let the ball in his hand burst into pieces, seemingly so easy.

"Woah!" Naruko shouted in surprise before sighing and looking at the rubber ball in her hand. "This is not going to be easy huh…"

Jiraiya just smirked at that. "Yep. It's at least 100 times harder than the water balloon."

Naruko sighed at that again and narrowed her eyes, laying the ball into her left hand and getting ready. She then tried to get it to burst, but it just was dented a bit before being back to it's flawless rubber skin. _'…So much power is needed for it to burst… Interesting. I can see that this will get to a powerful Jutsu in the end.'_ She noticed seriously.

"The first step is to spin, the second step is to add power. If there's no water, it's hard to feel the chakra moving, so it's hard to power it up or control it. Practice like this for a bit." Jiraiya explained seriously.

"Yeah, got it…" Naruko replied thoughtfully while looking at the rubber ball in her hand, already thinking about if there's another way or technique to let this ball burst.

Jiraiya chuckled softly as he saw her determined and concentrated expression and turned around, walking back towards the town. "Alright then, I'm going to collect information."

Naruko stared at his back with a deadpan expression at that. "Alright… Just really do it this time, not hanging around brothels like the big pervert, you are." She sassed at him, but her expression saddened a bit. _'Ero-Sennin said he would train with me today… Looks like he's of course not doing it… Why would he bother spending time with a little orphaned girl, who he has no connection to?'_

Kyuubi frowned at that as he opened one of his red eyes, well, but it's not like he cared about that stupid, pathetic brat that is his jailer, so he just went back to sleep without comforting her.

"Yeah, yeah…" Jiraiya just raised his hand in goodbye while walking away, of course having noticed Naru's sad, lonely undertone in her voice. _'I'm sorry, Naru-chan. But this world is a harsh one. You don't always can have someone around you. Ad you have to learn that.'_

Naruko jut shook her head to stop staring after him and then took a deep breath. "Alright! Let's begin training!" She shouted determined and got to work. She trained for hours without a break, Kyuubi warning her to take it slow, but she wasn't listening, definitely wanting to succeed in this Jutsu and learn it as fast as possible so she's able to protect her precious people… Now that this organization is after her, she has to get stronger. She trained more and more, until it was past midnight as she sank to the ground, utterly exhausted and panting heavily. The rubber ball rolled out of her trembling hands. "Ugh… It's definitely more difficult than letting the water balloon burst… My arms and hands are hurting so much that I almost can't move them…"

' _ **I fuc-friggin told you to take it slow!'**_ Kyuubi snarled at her in annoyance.

' _Yeah, I know Kyuu… But I don't have time to take it slow…'_ She reminded him and gritted her teeth as she stemmed herself up with her trembling, painful throbbing arms. _'Well, let's go to sleep now.'_ And with that, she went back to the inn to get some sleep.

The next day almost proceeded the same, Naruko stood up early, went immediately to train after breakfast and trained without a break until far after midnight. Her hands and arms were trembling even more than yesterday, and she sighed as everything she touched hurt her. Kyuubi just shifted uncomfortable around in his cage at that, doing his best to heal it, but even he couldn't do much with her keeping up that quick pace.

"Well, I will go back to the inn now before you will scold me again, Kyuu." She told him with a small exhausted smile, flinching as her hand touched the ground as she heaved herself up.

' _ **I-I'm JUST MAKING SURE YOU DON'T DIE, STUPID BTRAAAAT!'**_ He snarled at her in embarrassment. _**'I'M NOT WORRIED OR ANYTHING, B-BAKA!'**_

Naruko just giggled softly at that while making her way very slowly towards the inn. _'Yes, of course Kyuu, of course…'_

Back in their room in the inn, she changed into her sleeping clothes with trembling hands and arms, what took her forever, especially when she flinched every time she touched something. After that, she almost immediately fell asleep.

And that's how Jiraiya found her, as he entered their room just an hour later as her. He sighed as he looked at her sleeping form. Naruko was not covered with her blanket and her hands were even trembling in her sleep, while from time to time, a silent whine escaped her. Jiraiya just sighed at that again. _'The training on its own is hard… but she's definitely overdoing it…'_ Jiraiya walked towards her with a concerned frown, covering her with her blanket, then thinking about something for a moment, shrugging and then went to the bathroom. As he entered the room again, he knelt down by Naru's side, smeared some ointment carefully and softly into her palms and then covered her forehead with a soothing, cooling cloth. Jiraiya nodded satisfied at that and then went to sleep himself.

Kyuubi, who was watching over the brat while she slept, in case that one of the Akatsuki's members tried to capture her when they are sleeping, sighed as he saw that Jiraiya really cared about Naruko. **'…Maybe… Just a tiny little maybe… This perverted, pathetic Sannin isn't as bad as I always thought…'** He thought, being close to accepting the Sannin as a big part in Naru's life.

In the morning, Naruko woke up feeling a bit more refreshed than before. "Huh…" She said in confusion as she noticed that her hands weren't trembling as much as before. Naru sat up at that in confusion, just for a cloth that had covered her forehead to fall into her lap. She furrowed her brows in confusion as she picked up the cloth. _'…Kyuu… Did I do this yesterday…?'_

Kyuubi just yawned. _**'Nope…'**_ Was all he mumbled before finally going to sleep.

"Huh... But then why…?" Naruko blinked utterly confused until she heard a snore from beside her and her eyes widened in realization. "E-Ero-Sennin did that…?" She whispered in surprise, before her eyes softened at Jiraiya's sleeping (and heavily drooling by the way) face. "I see. Thank you, Ero-Sennin" Naru whispered softly to him before standing up determined and getting back to training.

Naruko trained until it was about lunch, before she sat down on the ground, making a short break and looking at her now again shivering hands. She sighed at that.

"Oi, Naru!" Jiraiya suddenly called for her as he was making his way towards her.

"Huh. Oh, Ero-Sennin!" She smiled cheerily at him, clearly being exhausted but still wanting to interact with her grandfather-figure as much as possible.

Jiraiya just looked at her with a not readable expression. "Go down to town and buy lunch for the two of us." He told her and gave her a bit of money.

"Why me?! I wanted to train some more now~" Naru whined at him.

Jiraiya just looked at her with a deadpan expression. "You're learning a Jutsu from me. Now, hop, hop." He shooed her away.

Naruko mumbled something sulkily at that as she pouted and then jumped up and walked towards the town, of course only after sticking out her tongue at Jiraiya like someone 'really mature'.

Jiraiya just shook his head in fondness at that as he watched his goddaughter walk off. _'A break has to be sometimes, Naru-chan… You're just hurting yourself more with your stupid without-break-training.'_

Naruko walked through town all the while muttering something about stupid, old perverts that try to hinder her from training. Just then, Naru stopped as she heard the cheerful voice of a little boy.

"Hey Daddy! Buy me an ice cream!~" The boy pleaded cheerily to his father.

The father chuckled softly. "Well, let's get this one then... The one that goes 'Snap'."

Naruko looked in their direction at that and spotted a happy father and child. The father just broke the ice cream into two halves, giving one half to his little son.

"Oi, I can eat it all by myself…" The kid protested as he accepted the one half.

"No, you can't!" his father scolded him with a soft chuckle. "Mommy's making lunch and she's waiting for us to come home. And she will get angry if we don't hurry, so come on." He ruffled his son's hair before picking him up and giving him a piggy-bank ride.

Naruko stared sadly after them as the amused giggles of the little boy sounded through the town. Sh looked utterly sadly to the ground, standing in the crowd of people, looking like a sad rejected puppy.

Kyuubi just sighed at that sadly, before closing his red eyes again, seemingly sleeping.

A few moments later, Naruko arrived back by Jiraiya, a bag of different lunch in her hand. "Ero-Sennin, I'm back…" She said cheerily, but well, not as cheerily as usual, a sad undertone was in her voice. "I didn't know what you wanted so I bought different food…" She gave him the bag while nervously looking around. "And well, I… I wanted to ask if you can stay here for a bit…" She asked, her voice growing quieter and quieter to the end of her question as she saw Jiraiya's serious expression.

"I don't have that kind of time... We won't eat here either. We'll eat while walking down to the town." He told her serious, inspecting the content of the lunch bag. _'Oh, Yakisoba noodles… yummy!'_

Naruko just bit on her lip at that and staring sadly to the ground, once again looking like a sad, rejected puppy, which trust you just betrayed. "…. I see…"

Jiraiya looked up from the lunch bag at that and narrowed his eyes at her. "I can't help you with your training, Naru! Unless you think on your own and find the key alone, you'll never get it right no matter how long you take. You should stop acting like a baby! You're a ninja, don't forget that!" He told her harshly, misinterpreting her look for sulking because he was not training with her and giving her tips.

Naruko's eyes were shadowed over at that. "T-This is not what I meant… I-I… I just wanted…" She tried to say before biting hardly on her lip. "…Forget it. You can go back to town, alright? I will just continue to train. I bought the lunch mostly for you anyway." She told him with a fake-cheerily smile.

Jiraiya just blinked at that in confusion, noticing that this smile of his goddaughter didn't seem real. _'…Did I say something wrong?'_ He shrugged. "Alright… Just don't miss out on dinner then." He said thoughtfully and then waked back to the shuruuged and stood up. "Alright. Just fdon't miss out on dinner then."

Naruko just looked with a fake cheerful smile after him before sighing sadly as he was out of her sight and sat down on the ground, hugging her knees to her chest in a comforting manner.

Kyuubi just full-blown was mad at that. **'I TAKE BACK EVERYTHING NICE I EVER SAID ABOUT THIS GOOD TO NOTHING PERVERT!'** He thought angrily. **'How dare him to make the brat sad! …Well, it's not like I care about her…. W-Well… B-But only I have the right to make her sad!Yah, that's right!'** He nodded at that thought before pulling Naruko into their mindscape.

Naruko blinked in confusion as she was suddenly sitting in the water of the sewer in front of Kyuubi's cage. "Kyuu… Wha…? Why am I here…?"

" **Well, I thought you might need some company…. BUT DON'T INTERPRET TOO MUCH INTO THIS, ALRIGHT?!"** Kyuubi first began concerned before roaring at her in embarrassment.

Naruko gave him a small smile. "Okay, okay. …I want to go back to training now, but thanks anyway Kyuu… This means much to me." She stood up, feeling a bit better and smiled cheerily at the surprised, flustered nine-tailed fox before opening her eyes in the real-world, starting with training again.

Meanwhile, Jiraiya was walking through town thoughtfully, not touching the lunch Naru bought for him because he was thinking about why his goddaughter reacted like this. _'Huh… Did she maybe understand it wrong? I just want to prepare her for the harsh reality and world outside…'_ Just then, he realized what she could have meant with him staying for a bit longer. And that was the moment, Jiraiya facepalmed and then flinched. _'Great, I was too harsh to Naru-chan…'_ He groaned and facepalmed again. _'Ugh… I totally misunderstood it… Just thank kami Minato isn't here or he would have killed me for being that harsh…'_ Jiraiya sank down on a bench near him and sighed. _'I'm an idiot…'_

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was chapter 71. How did you like it? :) And bad, bad Jiraiya is being a dumb dork and idiot this chapter. Stupid idiot just hurts Naru without even noticing… *facepalms and groans* Sometimes I'm not even wondering why Minato turned out to be such a dork with Jiraiya as a teacher. XD Anyway, Naru's training progresses, yay! :3 At least, that's a good thing that happened this chapter, as well as Kyuu's frozen heart melting more and more because of… well Naru's power. XD I certainly hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;) See you next week and have a great day!**

 _Reviews_

 _'ZabuzasGirl'_ : Wonderful!

Update immediately, please!

 **Thank you~ I'm going to update as soon as possible. :)**

 _'Man285'_ : Aww

 **:3**

 _'KateKat1992'_ : That's sad

 **...Yes... I'm sowwy for writing this... *sniffs***


	72. Jiraiya is so done with Naru's sass!

' _Normal thought…'_

" **Kyuubi/ Bijuu speech…"**

' _ **Kyuubi communicating with Naruko inside her head…'**_

' **Kyuubi's thoughts, Naruko can't hear…'**

"Normal speech…"

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 72- Jiraiya is so done with Naru's sass and the situation is getting serious!

* * *

It was already dark outside, as Naruko sank panting to the ground in exhaustion after all the training she did today, but without getting any progress. _'…I-It's not working no matter how hard I try…'_ She thought as she looked at her heavy trembling hands. _'And every time I let my chakra flow, a pain runs down my arms and hands… It feels just like my nerves are being prodded… The more I increase the amount of chakra, the worse the pain gets…'_ Naru narrowed her eyes at that and sighed, picking the rubber ball up from the ground. "I-I have to let my chakra flow out all at once, so it kinda explodes to being able to burst this rubber ball…" Her eyes widened at that in realization and she took the rubber ball into her two hands while channeling chakra into it. "I get it! The pain tells me the amount of chakra that I'm releasing… so, to get it to burst, I have to bring my level of chakra up to the very threshold of my pain…" She concentrated more and bit on her lip as her hands start to tremble and pain shot through her arms. _'Not yet…. Not yet…'_ She started to sweat and then her eyes widened for a split moment. _'Now!'_ Naruko gritted her teeth as she let all her chakra explosion like flow into the rubber ball. The rubber ball began to be dent in all directions before a hole appeared in it and the air flowed slowly out of it.

"Oh, looks like you improved a bit, Naru. Good job." Jiraiya told her while walking towards her.

Naruko just sighed at that. "I only made a little hole., this is nothing compared to letting it burst… I still have to improve much more…" She grumbled in a bit of frustration.

"Come on Naru-chan~ Don't be so stubborn. Let's take a break. Here!" Jiraiya said to her softly as he broke something in his hands with a snap.

"Huh?" Naru looked surprised in his direction, just to see that he was holding one of the same popsicles in his hands, the father and son she saw in town shared earlier that day.

"You've come a long way on your own Naru. You can be proud." Jiraiya held one of the ice creams halves towards her, winking at her with a soft smile.

Naruko's eyes widened at that, and tears gathered in her eyes. "…ERO-SENNIN!" She shouted loudly as she crashed him in a hug, both of them falling onto the ground because Jiraiya definitely didn't expected his goddaughter to just hug him.

He just yelped in surprise as he hit the ground with his back. "Urgh…Naru, get off me." He groaned, having raised the two halves of ice cream over his head so they wouldn't land on the ground.

Naru just sniffed at that touched before standing up while giggling nervously. "Oh yeah… Oops sorry…."

Jiraiya just chuckled in fondness as he sat up, giving Naru her half of the ice-cream. "Let's eat that first before I will give you a little tip for training, huh?"

Naruko beamed at that while she started to eat her ice-cream with an utterly happy expression. Kyuubi just huffed at that in her mindscape. **'That idiotic bastard… First, he's making the brat sad and now happy… Her emotions changed so quick that it isn't normal… That's why I hate humans…They and their stupid emotions…'** He thought annoyed but was secretly relieved the brat was happy now.

Jiraiya smiled fondly at that before ruffling her hair. "Oh, and yeah… Sorry for what I said earlier Naru… I think we misunderstood each other there…" He rubbed the back off his neck nervously.

Naruko blinked at that in surprise before smiling brightly at him. "No worries. It was my fault as well for misunderstanding you, so let's just move on."

Jiraiya's smile widened at Naru's maturity in that sentence, before standing up as Naruko finished eating her ice-cream. "Anyway, let me tell you a simple trick that will help you with training. Give me your right hand."

Naruko just tilted her head in confusion at that but stretched out the palm of her right hand towards him. "Why?" She asked him curiously as he took the popsicle in his mouth and searched for something in his pockets before taking out a brush.

Jiraiya just then drew a little swirl on her palm. "That should do for now."

Naruko just blinked at that utterly confused and you could literally see the question marks appear over her head. "So…. Why did you just started to draw on my palm, Ero-Sennin? That's the tip….?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

Jiraiya just chuckled at that and took off the hand protector on his right hand to show her that he had the exact same swirl on the palm of his right hand.

"Yay, partner look… But what does this have to do with training?" Naruko looked at him with a deadpan expression that said 'Are you dumb or what?'.

Jiraiya just sighed at that before taking out an empty, white sheet of paper and holding it before Naruko's face. "I'll start explaining now. Naru, look at this piece of paper."

Naruko stared at the white paper before looking at the Jiraiya with a raised eyebrow. "Wow…I saw it. White paper, how original… I think you might have lost some braincells up there because of spending too much time in brothels. What will you do next? Draw a dot on it and call it art?! You really start to become a crazy person, Ero-Sennin." She totally sassed at him. Kyuubi started to laugh at that, ahh, he can never get enough of the sass of the brat.

Jiraiya's eyebrow started to twitch at that. "I'm NOT crazy, okay?!" He huffed at her while drawing something on the front side of the paper.

"Sure… sure…" Naruko replied sarcastically while Kyuubi roared in laughter.

"Now look again!" Jiraiya told her seriously and showed her the paper, now a swirl like the one on her hand was in the middle of the paper.

Naruko just blinked at that before looking at him with a deadpan expression. "Okay, I correct myself, not a dot, A SWIRL. Wow… So artistic Jiraiya… Mhm… and definitely not crazy… No uh…."

Jiraiya just groaned at that. "That's not it, Naru-chan…" He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sometimes I just can't with your sass…" He sighed again before going in to explain it to her. "When I used the blank paper… You looked at it as a whole, right?"

"Yeah, no shit. So, what?" Naruko asked him in confusion.

Jiraiya's eyebrow started to twitch slightly at that. _'Just breathe Jiraiya… in and out…'_ He sighed again. "And how did you look at the paper with the swirl? You stared at the center where I placed it, right?"

Naruko's eyes widened at that in realization. "Oh, I see!" She started to giggle in excitement. "So, that's the trick with the swirl on my palm, right? So, I can concentrate easier on it. So, you're not turning crazy... Ah, I'm glad about that…Wouldn't be pleasant to travel with a crazy pervert."

Kyuubi just snorted at that while Jiraiya sighed again, this time in fondness though. "Yeah, you got it right. When the paper is blank, your gaze is unstable and there is no clear target. However, if there's a dot or swirl, the target becomes clear and your eyes unconsciously follow it. This is called 'concentration-of-one'… You come closer to a state where you can draw out your maximum power because your mind is calm."

Naruko just yawned at that bored. "Yeah, whatever…"

Jiraiya sweat dropped at that. "Anyway, you must concentrate! Weren't you the type who got yelled at in the academy for lack of concentration?!"

Naruko just blinked at that. "Well yeah, but that was mostly because I had to hide my abilities from the council as well as I was too bored and lazy to concentrate on anything… …Shika really got to me… I sound like a Nara…" She whispered in horror.

Jiraiya just shook his head at that and chuckled in fondness. "To get back on track here... You must have already focused a lot of chakra into your palm to make a hole in that ball."

"Yup. So, what of it? I just have to do it again, right?" Naruko replied to him in a bored voice.

Jiraiya just sighed at that in defeat. _'Dooone… I'm sooo dooone. I give up trying to explain it to her…'_ "Naru… Just concentrate your mind on the swirl on your palm first when you want to focus your chakra."

"Of course. I already got that a few minutes ago." Naru told him with a cheerily smile. "Let's finally do it! Jeez, you could have saved you your explanation, Ero-Sennin."

Jiraiya just started to cry anime tears at that. _'Dooone…. I'm so dooooone…'_ He sighed. "Well then, I'll go collect more information-"

"STOP GOING INTO BROTHELS, YOU STUPID OLD PERV!" Naruko snapped at him and threw one of the rubber balls right at his face.

"STRIKE~~!" Jiraiya made a ridiculous face while catching the rubber ball with his teeth.

Kyuubi just tried not to laugh at that, but failed. _**'Pfft…. BAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! WHYYYY?! BAHAHAHA! Why is he always looking so ridiculous?!'**_

Naruko giggled at that amused as Jiraiya spit out the ball.

"Alright! That's enough baseball practice for today. Ahahahaha! Later!" And with that, Jiraiya quickly hurried of before she could throw something else at him.

Naru just huffed at that annoyed while mumbling something about stupid old perverted man and how she will just forget about him and train for her precious people.

As he was out of her throwing range, Jiraiya looked back to her with a very fond expression. _'Naru-chan… This training must be done alone. But I know you can do it… You have the potential to master it and surpass me and your father… Good luck.'_

Hours of training later, Naruko was laying on the ground while groaning, empty shells of rubber balls with one hole in them laying all around her. _'Urgh… I need to concentrate more…'_ She thought as she sat up and then closed her eyes in concentration. She tried to only concentrate on the swirl in her palm, but her mind was always redirected to the Konoha symbol on her hitai-ate.

Kyuubi just chuckled evilly before whispering something towards her. _**'Strike…'**_

Just then, the image of the funny face of Jiraiya appeared in her head as he caught the rubber ball while shouting 'Strike'. Naruko burst out laughing at that. "Pfft… Kyuu why?! Hahahahaha… Pfffttt… Of course, it's the stupid pervert's fault why I can't concentrate…. But- Pfft… H-His face…. Hahahahaha!"

Kyuubi just chuckled with her at that, yeah, he definitely had to save all those pathetic faces of Jiraiya for forever.

 _Meanwhile with Jiraiya…_

He causally leaned on a bar while sipping on some sake and then sneezed all of the sudden. _'Huh? Somebody has to be talking about me~ I hope it's some of the pretty ladies awing about how amazing I am~'_ Jiraiya giggled at that before shaking his head to get back on track. "Have you seen that lady before?" He asked the man who was sitting next to him seriously and showed him a picture of younger Tsunade.

"Mhm… No, I've never seen her before… sorry." The man told him before going back to drink his alcohol.

"I see…" Jiraiya sighed at that.

"I know that person." The man next to him suddenly spoke up, and Jiraiya turned around to him. "I even know about her whereabouts."

Jiraiya smiled at that. "This round's my treat then…"

"Ha! Alright! That sis… She's got me quite some bit of money, ya know?" He told him while laughing amused.

Jiraiya just began to sweat at that, while making a flabbergasted face. _'…. She's still losing?'_

"The legendary sucker… is still gambling even now…" The man told him with a smirk while sipping on his sake.

"…Where?" Jiraiya asked him utterly serious.

"Tanzaku-Gai!"

"Oh, that's pretty close." Jiraiya smirked seriously at that before standing up, leaving some money on the counter for the man. "Well, thanks for your information. I should get going then."

 _Just as Jiraiya and Naruko seemed to finally have found out about Tsunade's whereabouts', someone else was on his way to her…_

"This time… My arms will be healed…." Orochimaru said while panting, a dark expression on his face.

"Even though it's a good cure… That person will not let you have it easily you know… Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto told him seriously.

"Hah… Don't worry about that." Orochimaru smirked dangerously. "We're going to Tanzaku-Gai now."

 _In a casino in Tanzaku-Gai…_

Just then, a slot machine showed triple sevens an began to spit out a lot of coins.

"Wow! How rare~" Shizune, who was holding Tonton in her arms, shouted at that in awe. "Finally, we are gaining some money~"

Tsunade just narrowed her eyes at that. "How could **I** get triple sevens?" _'I have a bad feeling about this…'_

Tsunade and Shizune walked out of the casino shortly after. Tsunade looked around with narrowed eyes.

"What's wrong Tsunade-sama? It's a miracle that you actually won this time. Why are you still unhappy?" Shizune asked her in confusion, carrying a little sack with the money Tsunade won in the casino.

"…This place… I have a bad feeling… Let's just get out of here fast." Tsunade told her seriously and started to walk away.

"What? But this is a beautiful place… We should at least visit the famous castle." Shizune whined as she hurried after her.

"Then we'll take a quick look around and get out of her asap after that." Tsunade gave in a bit, but her anxious feeling increased. _'We have to get out of here soon… Something's going to happen here.'_

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was chapter 72. How did you like it? :) Looks like Naru sassed the hell out of Jiraiya this chapter again. XD And Kyuubi now tried to distract her from training, that cunning kitsune. XDD Anyway, looks like Jiraiya finally found out the location of Tsunade and the situation is slowly starting to get serious with the snake bastard being on his way. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :3 See you next week and have an awesome day!**


	73. Hurry to Tanzaku-Gai!

' _Normal thought…'_

" **Kyuubi/ Bijuu speech…"**

' _ **Kyuubi communicating with Naruko inside her head…'**_

' **Kyuubi's thoughts, Naruko can't hear….'**

"Normal speech…"

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 73- Hurry to Tanzaku-Gai!

* * *

Naruko sank to her knees while panting heavily. "Urgh… It hurts…" She said through gritted teeth as it felt like every muscle in her body was on fire. She fully sank to the ground and stared exhausted up to the sky. _'…I have no chakra left…. Looks like this is my limit… I just need to rest a bit…'_ Her hitai-ate was untied in her intense training and now slipped off her head. She closed her eyes for a split moment and listened to how the wind ruffled through the leaves, the sounds of nature always calmed her down and made her feel peaceful. Naru opened her eyes and then watched with a soft smile how the leaves of the tree she was laying under slowly floated to the ground. "Huh…?" She said in surprise as a leaf landed directly on her forehead. Naruko touched the leaf softly and her eyes widened as she remembered something.

* * *

 _*Short Flashback to a few years ago, when Naruko was still in the academy…*_

' _Kiba and Akamaru…'_ "Oi, you two! We're having classes! So, where are you going?!" An angry Iruka shouted after a giggling Naruko and Kiba with Akamaru as they just raced out of the academy class to go a bit outside.

' _Choji…'_ Naruko and Choji just sat next to each other in class, two books standing upright and so hiding the fact that they were eating ramen in the middle of class.

' _Shika…'_ Naru's and Shikamaru's head were lazily laying on the table and they both started to nap in the middle of an academy class while Iruka tried to lecture them about something.

' _We always did those things together in the academy instead of just listening to the boring things Iruka-nii tried to teach us… And he would always try to lecture us after that…'_

An utterly annoyed Iruka glared at Shikamaru, Kiba and Akamaru, Naruko, and Choji, as they had to stay after classes for a lecture he was going to give them. "You guys can't concentrate on anything! You'll never become a great ninja if this continues!" Iruka scolded them with a huff, especially giving Naruko, who he sees as his little sister, a looong look.

Shikamaru just yawned at that.

"Ha! How are we supposed to sit still, ne Akamaru?" Kiba just muttered and Akamaru barked in agreement.

Naruko just looked bored at her brother figure. "Huh? Did ya say something, Iruka-sensei?" She asked him with a really bored voice, even tho her eyes were twinkling foxily.

Choji just tried not to snort at that.

Iruka looked at her flabbergasted at that. _'Naru-chan...!'_ "EXTRA CLASSES FOR ALL OF YOU!" He snapped at them.

"WHAAATTT?!" They all shouted in shock and Naruko pouted sulkily at that, crossing her arms over her chest. _'Iruka-nii, you meanie!'_

Just then, Iruka threw leaves on their foreheads. "Huh...? What's this?" Naru blinked in confusion.

Iruka held up one leaf in his hand with a small smile. "What I'm going to teach you guys is the way our Konoha elite Ninjas used to train in ancient times. This training requires you to concentrate all your chakra onto this leaf which will sit on your forehead! It's a very old, yet effective way of shaping up one's concentration." He explained to them patiently.

Naruko hummed at that thoughtfully and tried to get a look at the leaf on her forehead. _'Even tho this sounds boring… Maybe Iruka-nii is right.'_

"You'll only be acknowledged as a great ninja if you have good concentration! The Konoha sign on my hitai-ate originates from this training." Iruka told them seriously.

Naruko's eyes widened at that for a split moment. _'I see… Thanks for telling me this Iruka-nii… Tho, I have to continue playing the role of the dumbass…'_ "Hahaha! Does that even matter?! The strength of a ninja is all that counts after all, right?!" She shouted loudly before throwing the leaf from her forehead to the ground.

"I know!" Kiba shouted and threw it on the ground as well before storming out of the room, Choji following with a shrug as well as a slowly walking Shikamaru, but who also had noticed Naruko's twinkle of realization in her eyes.

Iruka just sighed as he looked after them. He shook his head in fondness and smiled softly. _'Well, at least you got it, Naru-chan. Looks like you have something new to train with in your free time.'_

 _*Flashback…end*_

* * *

Naruko giggled at that softly as she looked at her right palm with the drawn swirl on it. _'Looks like you were right again, Iruka-nii…'_ She shook her head in fondness as she sat up. "This is the same thing as back then, so it should be easy for me…" Naru looked thoughtfully at the swirl on her hand and then made the Konoha symbol out of the swirl with the help of smearing the ink.

Naruko slowly stood up and then closed her eyes in determination. "Alright! Let's do this!" _'I can do it… For my precious people…!'_ She picked up the rubber ball from the ground and held it tightly in her hands while concentrating heavily. Images of her precious people all appeared in her mind she led her chakra towards the Konoha symbol. Naru opened her eyes and narrowed them. _'Now!'_ And with a battle cry, she bent forward a bit more, as she concentrated on letting the chakra flow into the rubber ball all at once. The rubber ball literally exploded as well as destroying the ground near where she was holding it. "Kyaaa!" Naruko shouted as she was sent flying back from the impact of her released chakra.

Jiraiya caught her with a huff as she flew towards him. "Woah, calm down there Naru…" He softly set her down on the ground.

"Hehehehe… I did it…" Naruko looked exhausted up to him with a small smile.

"Mhm… Seems like you've mastered the 2nd stage." Jiraiya told her in fondness and then noticed her burned, still steaming palm with just the skin where the drawn Konoha symbol was on being not burned. Jiraiya smiled at that fondly. _'To be able to concentrate chakra to the extent of where it burns her hand… This little gaki…can't stop to amaze me sometimes…'_

"Yay… Let's start the Third stage quick…" Naruko muttered out while still panting a bit.

Kyuubi ruffled up his fur at that. _**'Are you kidding me, you stupid reckless, I have to freaking overdo it, little brat?!'**_ Kyuubi huffed at her in annoyance. _**'I already told you that if you continue this pace, I can't heal you anymore so shut it and take a break before I decide to just stop healing you, DO YOU UNDERSTOOD ME?!'**_

Naruko just sweat dropped at that. _'Okay, okay, chill Kyuu.'_ Kyuubi just grumbled something about stupid self-destroying brat at that.

Jiraiya just chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Leave the training for later, Naru. We're going to meet Tsunade now, I found out about here whereabouts. I'll explain the basics of the Third Step on the way."

"Yay~" Naruko giggled at that cheerily as she slowly sat up. "I'm gonna meet weird, age-changing Tsunade-san soon~"

Jiraiya just sweat dropped at that. "Just don't tell her that…" He muttered, and a shudder ran through him as he imagined what would happen if she says something like this to his teammate. He shook his head and then threw Naruko's hitai-ate towards her. "You can't forget that, huh?"

Naru caught her hitai-ate and then nodded cheerily at that.

 _Meanwhile with Tsunade and Shizune in Tanzaku-Gai…_

"Ah~ Tanzaku castle is such a fabulous view even from the ground. That's why it's called the treasure of arts!~" Shizune said cheerily as she looked up to Tanzaku Castle towering above the town.

"Don't waste anymore time. We have to get out of here as soon as possible." Tsunade warned her seriously, still having this bad feeling.

"Can't we stay a bit longer?~ You don't see this beautiful view every day and it's for free…" Shizune whined at her.

Tsunade sighed and looked at the castle... Just then suddenly, an explosion could be heard and the castle collapsed with a huge crash.

Shizune's and Tsunade's eyes widened at that in shock as they stared in disbelief at the huge cloud of smoke that suddenly appeared.

Just then, a huge snake formed out of the smoke with Orochimaru and Kabuto standing on its head.

Shizune's eyes widened at that utterly shocked and she started to sweat. _'That's…'_

Tsunade narrowed her eyes utterly serious as she stared at her former teammate. _'Orochimaru…'_

Orochimaru smiled darkly at Tsunade. "I finally found you…"

 _Back to Naruko and Jiraiya, who had picked up all their stuff at the inn and now were ready to walk towards Tanzaku-Gai…_

"Alright! LET'S GOOO~" Jiraiya shouted loudly while pointing forward in excitement.

It was silent for a moment and just a crow could be heard.

"Wow… You're mutating to a kid now, Ero-Sennin… A perverted kid…" Naruko looked at him with a deadpan expression.

"Oi, Naru-chan~ This was insulting~" Jiraiya whined at her in mock-hurt.

"Oh really?" Naruko asked him in fake-surprise. "Well, because… That's what I intended for it to be."

Kyuubi just snorted at that while Jiraiya just pinched the bridge of his nose at that, goddammit his goddaughter was insulting him to no end. _'Where did she even get that sass from? Minato was never like this… Ah, yes… Probably Kushina….. Definitely Kushina.'_ He sweat dropped at that before he sighed and shook his head in fondness. "Okay, I will now explain the Third Stage to you. You can do it while we walk tho."

"Really?!" Naruko asked him in excitement, her eyes starting to twinkle.

Just then, Jiraiya blew air into two balloon before knotting the end of them and throwing one towards his goddaughter.

Naruko just caught the balloon with a deadpan expression and sighed. "Don't tell me I have to let it explode again or something… This is getting boring~" She whined.

Jiraiya chuckled at that amused. "No, this time you don't need to let it burst."

"Eh? Really? …What do I have to do with this then?" Naru tilted her head cutely in confusion.

Jiraiya smiled in fondness. "The first step was to spin. The second was power. Finally, the Third Step is this!" He said and lifted the balloon in his hand, so Naruko could see it.

Naruko just stared concentrated at the balloon, waiting for something to happen. But nothing could be seen on the outside. Naru just frowned at that and glared at Jiraiya. "…You're pranking me right now, right?!"

Jiraiya just chuckled at that in amusement "No, I'm not Naru. It may seem like I'm just holding the balloon, but… I'll show you the same thing on my left hand, so you can see what's going on inside the balloon.

Naruko's eyes widened as she saw how the spinning chakra thingy she saw before appeared in his left hand. She studied it impressed. _'The chakra is increasing its pace rapidly while spinning, but it also maintains a perfectly shaped orb…'_ Naru narrowed her eyes seriously and studied the balloon in Jiraiya's right hand before she looked back to the 'spinning chakra thingy' in his left hand. _'The balloon is not even twitching, even with that much chakra spinning... I see… there must be more power and speed to it than what I used to break the rubber ball.'_ She sighed and looked back at Jiraiya. "So, I just have to make sure the balloon doesn't burst while I'm doing the same I did in the second step? Wow… fun…"

Jiraiya just shook his head at that in fondness. "Yes. But listen up first. Basically, you max out the spin and the power of your chakra but make a wall within the balloon and concentrate your power." He explained to her.

"Mhm... Okay, I get it. But there has to be a reason why I have to do this Third step, right?" Naruko looked at him curiously.

Jiraiya smiled at her at that. "Yes, good conclusion Naru." He turned around to a tree. "I will show you why. Watch closely, up to the second step it is like this." Swirling chakra appeared in his hand and seemed to not have a real form. He rammed his right palm onto the tree and not really deep swirl marks were engraved into the tree.

"Huh…" Naruko said thoughtfully, slowly seeing the sense in it having to have a firm form.

"Next is what it looks like when you've mastered this Third Step." Jiraiya told her seriously as the fully completed Rasengan appeared on his right hand.

Naruko narrowed her eyes as the chakra orb drew closer to the tree and her eyes widened in awe as it bored deeply into the tree, leaving a carter behind in the tree as Jiraiya pulled his hand away after the Rasengan disappeared.

"…Wow! Soo cool!" Naruko shouted in awe as bright stars appeared in her eyes.

Jiraiya just chuckled at that. "If you can keep this little tornado in its form, the power doesn't dissipate… It'll start to spin faster, and its power will be highly concentrated."

Naruko narrowed her eyes at that in determination. _'Okay, let's try it… Even tho it's not just going to work just like this…'_ She thought seriously as she looked at the balloon in her hand and then concentrated. _'Now!'_ She grabbed the balloon with two hands as she tried to hold the chakra in its form. Her arms began to shiver as she tried to charge more chakra in it, but then the balloon exploded, and all her chakra escaped and then vanished into thin air.

Jiraiya just smirked at that. "Oi, oi… Don't slack off, Naru-chan." He teased her.

Naruko just huffed at him and then sighed. _'It's just like I thought… The Third step is on a completely different level.'_

"I told you it's Rank A difficulty. An extremely high level Ninjutsu." Jiraiya told her easily.

Naruko just rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah, yeah. Already got that the first time. Geez, you don't need to repeat yourself, Ero-Sennin."

Jiraiya's eyebrow twitched at that before he sighed. "Alright, the chit chat's over. We're gonna practice while walking." And with that, he started to walk away.

Naruko followed after him and then looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "'We're gonna practice'? You mean **I** 'm going to practice while you just walk relaxed next to me."

Jiraiya stopped at that and huffed, grumbling something not understandable about 'sass' and 'annoying gaki' before sighing. "Let's just go before Tsunade leaves the city. Well, it's not as if an old buddy's gonna appear there before us and start to chit chat with her or anything." He joked and then laughed about it.

Naruko just looked at him with a deadpan expression as they continued to walk towards Tanzaku-Gai. "Wow…that was a real bad joke, Ero-Sennin."

Kyuubi snorted at the brat's comment and then nodded in agreement while Jiraiya started to sulk.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was Chapter 73. How did you like it? :) Yay, Naru completed step 2 and is now training on completing the Rasengan. :3 And looks like Jiraiya likes making jokes that will come true later… XDD** **Anyway, are you as excited of Naruko's and Tsunade's meeting as I am? Because this sure is going to be… funny. ;) XD. See you next chapter and have a wonderful day! :D**

Rasengan = Spiraling Sphere


	74. Orochimaru's unbelievable offer

' _Normal thought…'_

" **Kyuubi/ Bijuu speech…"**

' _ **Kyuubi communicating with Naruko inside her head….'**_

' **Kyuubi's thought's, Naruko can't hear…'**

"Normal speech…"

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 74- Orochimaru's unbelievable offer.

* * *

Tsunade and Shizune both looked seriously at Orochimaru and Kabuto, who were standing in front of them.

"Long time no see… Orochimaru." Tsunade greeted him rather gruffly.

"I've searched long and hard for you, my dear." Orochimaru just said rather creepily.

"What business could you possibly have with me? …Don't even try to tell me you just wanna catch up…" Tsunade looked at him utterly serious.

"Actually, I have a small favor to ask of you." Orochimaru smirked at her as sweat started to run down his face, his arms that were hanging limp by his side were trembling slightly.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at that. _'His heart rate's erratic… From his complexion, he has a high fever and he's been in a state of exhaustion for a while… And his arms…'_

"Tsunade-sama… You probably already know." Kabuto spoke up while looking at her seriously.

"Go ask someone else. I quit medicine a long time ago." Tsunade declined gruffly.

"But we cannot… you must understand the severity of Orochimaru-sama's wounds… No one else can heal his arms." Kabuto told her utterly serious. "No one except for you. You who gained fame as medic specialist… One of the legendary Sannin, Tsunade-hime."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at that and looked at Orochimaru's arms. _'…This has to be some sort of curse mark or something…'_ "…His arms… Those are no ordinary injuries… What happened to you, Orochimaru?"

"Oh, nothing really…" Orochimaru panted the slightest bit as he told her that casually. "Just a minor incident when I killed the Sandaime."

"Wha?!" Shizune shouted utterly shocked.

Tsunade's eyes widened at that in shock. She started to sweat slightly as she glared at her former teammate. "You… did what?!"

Orochimaru smirked at that. "Humph… No need to scowl, Hime… All things eventually come to an end… As do people. You ought to know… For you to let the two people you loved most in the world die…"

Tsunade gritted her teeth at that and she narrowed her eyes more.

Kabuto looked at Tsunade at that in slight surprise. _'…She let the two people who she loved most die….?'_ He shot a short look at Orochimaru before looking back to Tsunade. _'I see now. You are the cruelest Orochimaru-sama…'_

Orochimaru just started to chuckle crazily at that before looking with a taunting smirk up to his former teammate. "Yes, indeed… Those were such brutal deaths…."

Shizune narrowed her eyes angrily at that and lifted up the sleeve of her kimono as she appeared before Tsunade and shot needles towards Orochimaru.

Kabuto appeared before Orochimaru as some needles were thrilled into the ground and caught a needle just before it was about to hit his face. He frowned as he saw how something purple dripped down from the tip of the needle he was holding. _'…Poison… These needles are laced…'_

"Shizune, stand down." Tsunade told her seriously.

Shizune just huffed angrily, still standing in front of her.

Kabuto narrowed his eyes at them. _'Her companion… She's good…'_

Tsunade just sighed before smiling slightly. "Orochimaru… You always were such a creep…"

Shizune stepped away from her and looked at her in slight surprise and confusion.

Tsunade just started to smile sweetly… sickly sweet. "But you ought to know me better than that… You mock me…"

Orochimaru just grinned before Tsunade suddenly rammed her fist into the wall behind them, making a huge crater in it.

Tsunade glared at him angrily as dust was whirled up around her. "… **And I'll kill you! Okay?!** "

Kabuto just started to sweat nervously at that. _'… She's strong…! …And scary… I bet she's single…Definitely. I'd put my money on it…'_ He just thought as the wall Tsunade hit just collapsed in a heap of debris.

 _Meanwhile with Naruko and Jiraiya…_

The two finally reached the entrance sign of Tanzaku Town. Naruko concentrated on trying to let her chakra stay in the balloon before it suddenly burst again. "Kyaaa!" She shouted as she was sent flying and crashed right into Jiraiya, who definitely not expected that and so he crashed head-first against the column of the sign.

Jiraiya groaned at that as the whole sign shook from him hitting it. He shoved a pouting Naruko off him and then rubbed his head. "Oww... Geez, what was that for, Naru-chan…?!"

Naruko just stood up with a huff and then sticked out her tongue at him. "Your fault for standing in my way."

Kyuubi snorted at that amused, hah… these two were hilarious.

Jiraiya's eyebrow twitched at that and he stood up while grumbling something about 'annoying sassy as hell gaki'. "Anyway, we should hurry. Tsunade's impatient and short tempered…" _'So, I hope she's still around…'_

 _Back to Tsunade and Shizune…_

Orochimaru just continued to look at Tsunade with his smug smirk, even when he was sweating more heavily. Tsunade just glared at him dangerously.

"We do not come here to fight you, Tsunade-sama… We would merely like to strike a deal with you." Kabuto broke the silence.

"I thought I just told you. Get lost!" Tsunade straightened her back while glaring at the two.

"You are the only one who can heal Orochimaru-sama's arms. We're NOT asking you to do it for free. Won't you consider… Our offer?" Kabuto said insistently as his glasses reflected the light.

Tsunade just glared at them dangerously. "I'm going to give you a count of five… Get lost before I finish! … **Or else I'll erase you!"**

"Please calm down…" Kabuto tried to tell her calmly.

"Five…" Tsunade just began to count seriously.

"I really don' think you'll be disappointed by the terms…" Kabuto tried it again, but Tsunade just continued to count.

"Four…"

Kabuto just sighed.

"Three… Two…" Tsunade continued seriously.

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes slightly.

"One…!"

"…I can reanimate your beloved Otouto and your lover both… I've learned the forbidden Jutsu…." Orochimaru told her with a dangerous expression and grinned.

Tsunade's eyes widened at that utterly surprised.

Shizune bit on her lip and started to sweat at that nervously while Tonton just oinked in confusion. Kabuto just pushed his glasses back while it reflected the light.

Orochimaru just smirked slightly. "Does the fact that we're still standing here whole and hale mean our offer is acceptable?"

Tsunade just began to sweat heavily at that as her expression changed into an uncertain, pained one.

 _Meanwhile, Naruko and Jiraiya arrived in a gambling house…_

Jiraiya showed the owner of the gambling house the picture of a younger Tsunade.

"Ahh..! I think I know that lady… I believe she said she was heading there… To try and win back the money she lost here." The owner nodded thoughtfully.

"There? Where's there?" Jiraiya asked him seriously.

"Lookie here little cutie." A man asked Naruko while he threw the dices in his hand into the air.

"Huh?" Naruko just looked at him, a balloon in her hand as she just wanted to train and so she looked at the man in slight annoyance.

"If you add the pips on the dice and get an even number, That's Cho. If you get an odd number, that's Han. Now, do you wanna play with me?" The man asked her in excitement.

Naruko just looked at him with a deadpan expression. "No, thank you, mister creep. And if you distract me one more time when I'm trying to concentrate… I'm going to punch you in the face." She replied sassily in slight annoyance before turning back to concentrate on the task before her. Kyuubi just started to laugh loudly at that, because this was getting better and better… Now the brat starts to sass even at random people.

Jiraiya just sweat dropped at the antics of his goddaughter. "Naru… Please… Just please don't sass at random people-"

"Shut up, Ero-Sennin!" Naruko just huffed at him before concentrating on the balloon again… Geez, why does everyone have to start to distract her now?!

The owner of the gambling hall snorted at that and Jiraiya's sulking before throwing dices in a dice shaker and clomping the shaker down on the ground, so none of them was able to see the pips on the dices. "Hey, there's no free anything at a gambling house. Let's make a deal. If you win, I won't charge you for the information… But if you lose, it'll cost you 1'000 ryo. How's that?" The man asked him with a cheeky expression.

"…All right!" Jiraiya agreed cheerily and sat down in slight excitement.

Naruko's eyebrow started to twitch more at that and she sighed. _'Why the hell does Ero-Sennin has to gamble now all of the sudden?! Geez… A super, weird perverted old man isn't enough, Nooooo….He has to become a super weird perverted AND gambling old man.'_

"Well then, pick, Han or Cho." The owner said excited.

"Sure! Let's see…" Jiraiya started to hum thoughtfully as he closed his eyes while thinking about it. "How about…" _'Since I just turned 50…'_ "Cho!" He said with a grin.

"Which means… Han shall win it for me…" The man smirked slightly.

"…" Jiraiya just gulped and stared at the shaker.

"So, here we go!" The owner slowly started to lift the dice shaker, slowly revealing two dice, one with two pips, the other with five pips.

Jiraiya began to sweat at that. _'Nuuu! Dammit! 2+5= 7, Han!'_

"Kyaaaa!" Naruko suddenly shouted as the balloon in her hand exploded and a shock wave blew through the room because of the amount of chakra she released. Because of the wind from the shockwave, one dice turned around to four pips.

"Ho ho ho ho! Looks like I win!" Jiraiya cackled at that. _'Nice, Naru!'_

"Oh!" The owner said in surprise as he looked at the dices.

Naruko just sighed and then her eyebrow twitched slightly, and she narrowed her eyes suspiciously at a cackling Jiraiya. _'Kyuu… Why do I have the feeling Ero-Sennin cheated just now…?'_

Kyuubi just chuckled at that. _**'Because he just did with your help.'**_

Naruko just sighed at that again as Jiraiya and she walked out of the gambling hall towards the next destination of where Tsunade could be.

 _A few moments later as Naruko and Jiraiya entered a casino..._

"Seesh, she ain't here either!" Jiraiya huffed as he looked at the crowd of people but couldn't spot Tsunade anywhere.

Naruko just stared at the colorful blinking slot machine in awe with big, excited blue eyes. "Wow… It's so colorful!~" She blinked and then looked at the coin slot curiously. _'Is this where you put it in…?'_ She tilted her head in curiosity.

' _ **Stop it brat! You're not going to gamble! That's dishonor to my Jinchuuriki!'**_ Kyuubi told her seriously.

' _Bleh. Shut up, Kyuu! I wanna try it~'_ She thought cheerily and with a foxy smile threw the coin in the coin slot and pulled the handle down. The slot machine began to rustle as Jiraiya just showed random people the picture of younger Tsunade.

Naruko's eyes widened in excitement as one coin appeared on the slot machine… Two coins… Three coins and then the machine started to spit out a loooot of coins. "Yatta! I won!" She cheered loudly.

"Wha?!" Jiraiya turned around to his goddaughter in surprise, having not even noticed that she started gambling… Thank kami that Minato and Kushina aren't there anymore to beat him up for that…before he noticed the loots of coins Naruko just won. "WHAT THE…?!" He gaped at his goddaughter who cheerily started to fill up her purse 'Gama-chan' with those coins she won.

Kyuubi just shook his head and grumbled. **'Geez… The brat has a lot of luck as it seems…'**

A few minutes later, they walked out of the casino, Naruko humming utterly cheerily about how much cuter Gama-chan now looks when he's 'full' of money.

Jiraiya just walked next to her while sweat dropping. _'…I can't believe she got that far with just one coin… Geez, she never even touched a slot machine before…'_ He chuckled amused. _'She's got real good gambling instincts as it seems…'_ Jiraiya shook his head and narrowed his eyes seriously. "…But, more importantly…" _'Where did that Tsunade go?! She couldn't have gotten too far in this short time…'_ "It can't be helped… We'll have to go somewhere high up and look for her the old-fashioned way. If I remember right, there should be a castle here… So, let's go Naru!" He told her seriously.

"Yay! We will go visit that castle? Awesome~" Naruko cheered happily and Jiraiya just chuckled in fondness.

 _Back to Tsunade…._

Tsunade bit on her lip as she looked at Orochimaru seriously.

"…Don't you want to see them again, Tsunade?" Orochimaru asked her with a small smirk.

Tsunade began to sweat and she looked to the ground in pain as memories of Dan and Nawaki shot in her head. _'…Dan…Nawaki…'_ She gulped. "…Suppose I fix those arms… What are you going to do?"

"I hate lies… So, I'll be square with you…" Orochimaru spoke up seriously.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes utterly serious.

"…Along the way of claiming that which I desire is that…" Orochimaru's expression shifted into a dark and dangerous one.

 _Back to Naruko and Jiraiya…._

After they walked for a while, Naruko suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. "Oi, Ero-Sennin… You weren't lying at me…were you?!" She asked him with narrowed eyes.

"Huh? Whatcha mean Naru-chan?" Jiraiya stopped and looked at her in confusion.

Naru started to pout at him. "You said there would be a castle here… So where is it?!"

"What do you mean…?!" Jiraiya shook his head, thinking his goddaughter is pranking him again as he looked back to where the castle… should be. "It's right there…. EHHHHH?!" He shouted utterly surprised.

 _With Tsunade…_

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes angrily. "…. **This time, I will annihilate Konoha once and for all!** " He declared darkly.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was this week's chapter! How did you like it? :) Looks like Naruko and Tsunade are finally going to meet next chapter, yay! XD Let me tell you, it's going to be funny… and depressing for Jiraiya… ;) XDDD I hope y'all are excited! See you then and have an awesome rest of your day! :D**


	75. Naruko meets Tsunade!

' _Normal thought…'_

" **Kyuubi/ Bijuu speech…"**

' _ **Kyuubi communicating with Naruko inside her head…'**_

' **Kyuubi's thoughts, Naruko can't hear…'**

"Normal speech…"

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 75- Naruko finally meets Tsunade!

* * *

Naruko blinked confused as she stared at the demolished Tanzaku's castle that was just a heap of rubble now. "…What's going on?"

Jiraiya just started to frown and shook his head in confusion. "…I have no idea."

Suddenly, a man was running past the roof there were standing on while panting in panic.

"Oi, you over there! Wait up! What happened here?" Jiraiya shouted towards the man.

The man stopped and looked at them in panic. "You two better get out of here! There's a huge monster up there!" He shouted at them in warning.

Naruko tilted her head curiously at that. "…Monster? What kind of monster? Is it cute?"

Jiraiya just sweat dropped at Naruko's question before looking at the man seriously. "What monster was it?"

"A HUGE SNAKE! It obliterated the castle within seconds!" The man shouted in fear and panic.

Jiraiya just narrowed his eyes utterly serious at that. _'…Orochimaru!'_

"…S-Snake….?" Naruko stuttered out before shuddering as she remembered the snake that 'ate' her back in the Forest of Death. "I've seen such a monster snake before as well! I hate snakes! They're disgusting… and creepy… And destroy my favorite jackets!"

"Naru, let's hurry! That snake is probably the same you've encountered…" Jiraiya told her utterly serious as he started to walk away.

"…..The s-same snake….." Naruko shuddered again before her eyes widened in horror and she jumped at Jiraiya and started to clutch onto his back. "NUUU! Snakes are scary! I don't wanna see that snake ever again! I don't wanna go where that snake is!" She shouted with tears in her eyes.

Kyuubi just sweat dropped. _**'… Traumatized by snakes, huh? Well… after what happened I can understand your pathetic fear brat… But I WOULD LOVE TO TEAR THAT SNAKE AND SNAKE BASTARD APART AND THEN BURN THEIR REMAINING PIECES TO ASHES!'**_

"Naru! The hell?! Get off and come on. We need to hurry…" Jiraiya tried to pry her off him so they quickly can get to where Orochimaru and probably Tsunade were.

"Waah! Nooooo… I don't wanna… Snakes are creepy. And they always try to destroy my jackets~" Naruko just whined and clutched closer to his back while sniffing… making them look like a mother monkey and it's baby.

Jiraiya's eyebrow just started to twitch at that in annoyance before he sighed. _'Great…! Now Naru-chan is afraid of snakes…The hell happened when Orochimaru showed up in the Chunin Exam?!…'_ "Okay, you know what Naru? I will protect ya from the snake, but we really need to go now." He told her with another sigh… Geez, they have to freaking hurry.

Naruko stopped sniffing and her grip around his back loosened a bit. "Promise…?"

Jiraiya just sighed again. "I promise…" He said with a bit softer voice before narrowing his eyes utterly serious. "Now, let go."

"Nope~" Naruko just told him cheerily while clinging more tightly to his back and giggling in amusement… Now, they definitely looked like a mother monkey and its baby. Kyuubi just started to snicker at that… Because suuuffer, pathetic toad human pervert….

Jiraiya just groaned at that sufferingly before starting to storm towards the destroyed castle with a giggling Naruko on his back. _'Kami whyyyyy?!'_

 _With Tsunade and Shizune…_

Shizune narrowed her eyes utterly angrily. "…. Destroy Konoha?!"

Tsunade just looked to the ground while biting on her lip. Orochimaru still looked at her with a dangerous smirk.

"What is your decision?" Kabuto asked her seriously.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune shouted at her in panic.

Tsunade clenched her fist as she remembered the painful memories of her being together with her little brother Nawaki or when she and Dan were happily walking around together.

"Don't be fooled by their tricks! Your brother and your friend aren't wishing for things like this…" Shizune shouted at her desperately. "Don't forget their dreams! Tsunade-sama! Please don't forget your hopes… Your dreams… I still believe in you…. Even though you're like this now… You still-"

"SILENCE SHIZUNE!" Tsunade snapped at her gruffly with a pained expression on her face.

Shizune started to sweat at that in panic as she looked at her.

"You don't need to reply immediately… However, we would like an answer by the end of a week…." Kabuto told her seriously. "Oh, and also… The forbidden seal requires sacrifices… please acquire two of your choice…." He said with a poker face.

"Tsunade-sama! Let's get rid of these two here and now! Orochimaru is weakened! It's an opportunity! With us two… We can take them down easily…." Shizune shouted determined while glaring at the two in front of her.

But Tsunade's eyes just were shadowed over at that before she looked to the ground uncertainly.

'… _Tsunade-sama….'_ Shizune looked at her in shock and started to sweat.

Orochimaru just smirked and lifted one of his hands slowly to his mouth before biting down on his finger until blood dripped to the ground.

Tsunade's eyes widened at that utterly horrified as Orochimaru lifted his bleeding finger towards her. Her whole body started to tremble heavily as she gasped in horror while she clutched tightly onto her necklace.

Kabuto looked at that slight surprised before he looked at the evilly chuckling Orochimaru.

Shizune gritted her teeth. _'…Dammit…. He too is one of the legendary Sannin… so he knows….'_

"You are right… I am weak right now… But… I know Tsunade's weakness." Orochimaru said with a smug smirk as more blood dripped to the ground and Tsunade just was frozen in utter horror. "So, you're still not cured… Still afraid of blood…"

' _Blood phobia…?'_ Kabuto thought in surprise.

"We should get going Kabuto…" Orochimaru told him nonchalant before turning around and looking with a dangerous expression back to Tsunade and Shizune. "Tsunade… I'm expecting a good answer…." And with that, the two jumped away.

Shizune narrowed her eyes at that before she looked at the shivering and scared Tsunade with a sad expression.

 _With Jiraiya and Naruko not too much later…_

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes as he noticed something and jumped down before a collapsed wall with a hole in it. Naruko was still on his back and now peeked curiously past him, before jumping off his back. "…There's no snake here. Thank kami…" She sighed in relief before she knelt next to the hole in the wall and studied it thoughtfully.

"…Looks like we're a bit too late…" Jiraiya sighed at that. "And that's your fault!" He grumbled at his goddaughter.

Naruko just rolled her eyes at him before slowly standing up. "…This hole in the wall right here… This wasn't made by the snake, right? Because then more of it would have been destroyed."

Jiraiya just looked at her before shaking his head in fondness… Because hell, will he ever be able to figure Naruko out? "Yes. But let's go now Naru. Looks like we missed Tsunade just slightly. So, let's search for her around town."

Naruko nodded at that seriously, shooting a last look at the wall before following after him. "Okay."

 _A few hours later, in a sake bar…._

"Oi, master! Another bottle! More sake, sake~" Tsunade shouted drunk while raising the empty sake bottle into the air.

"Tsunade-sama, you're drinking too much…" Shizune scolded her lightly and Tonton oinked in agreement.

Tsunade just sighed at that and pouted while leaning forward on the table.

Shizune just looked at her before staring sadly on the table. _'Tsunade-sama….'_

 _As night broke over the town, Naruko and Jiraiya were about to enter a certain sake bar…._

"Ah, well… Let's eat our meal here for now and then continue the search tomorrow." Jiraiya told her nonchalant…because geez… He could need some sake right now.

Naruko narrowed her eyes at him. "Stupid perverted old man! This is a bar!"

"Damn you're slow… Information tends to gather in places like these…." Jiraiya told her with a soft shake of his head as they walked in.

Naruko just looked at him suspiciously. "…I swear to kami Ero-Sennin… If you just hit on one lady while we're in here I'm going to break that promise…. And you now which promise I'm talking about…" Ice-cold blue eyes glared at him warningly.

Jiraiya just gulped at that and started to sweat. "Hehehehe… Calm down, Naru… I don't mean that kind of information…" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously before fully looking around the bar. "Huh?!" He said surprised as he spotted Tsunade and Tsunade's eyes widened slightly.

"Tsunade!" He shouted surprised.

"Jiraiya?!" Tsunade looked at him utterly surprised.

"…EH?!" Naruko shouted in surprise and then looked with bright blue excited eyes at Tsunade and Shizune.

"Why…are you here?" Tsunade asked him surprised as he and Naruko walked towards their table.

' _Wow… And Tsunade-san is really fifty?! So, she really has that weird, age-changing power… Tho it's kinda cool even when it's weird…'_ Naruko thought in awe as she studied Tsunade curiously.

Jiraiya just sighed and slumped forward a bit. "I finally found you…. That took forever…."

' _How can…we meet with two of the legendary Sannin in a single day?'_ Shizune just thought surprised.

Jiraiya and Naruko sat down across from Shizune and Tsunade just as a waiter brought some grilled meat and vegetable on sticks to their table. Naru started to happily munch on a meat stick while looking with bright, curious blue eyes at Tsunade, looking like an excited little puppy. Jiraiya just chuckled in fondness and petted her head.

Tsunade looked first seriously at Jiraiya before looking at Naruko with narrowed eyes… ' _She kinda looks familiar…'_

Naruko noticed Tsunade looking at her and smiled at her cheerily. "You know, I think I like you the most out of all the Sannin, Tsunade-san. You aren't as weird as the super perverted childish old man over here or the super weird and creepy snake-like pedophilic crossdresser." She told her with a foxy smile.

"Oi! That hurt me, Naru-chan…" Jiraiya grumbled at her sulkily.

Tsunade just looked surprised before she tried not to giggle loudly while Shizune just gaped at the little blonde girl… did she just insult two of the Sannin?!

"Oh, shut up, Ero-Sennin. If you stop being such a pervert, running around after ladies like a stray dog, I might start to like you a tad bit more… Wait… Now that I think about it… Nope, wouldn't even like you more then." She sassed at him before starting to giggle amused at Jiraiya sulking even more with depressed lines appearing over his head. Kurama started to laugh in her head as well, he's so loving that sass of the brat.

Tsunade couldn't help it and burst out laughing. "E-Ero-Sennin?! Pfft… T-That name suits him perfectly…."

Shizune just looked from the laughing Tsunade to the giggling Naruko utterly surprised… _'Did that child just lift up Tsunade-sama's dark mood?!'_

"OI…" Jiraiya protested loudly and his eyebrow started to twitch in annoyance. "Can you please stop insulting me, Naru-chan~" He whined at her… This is NOT how he imagined this meeting to go.

"Mhm… Let me think about… Nope~" Naruko just told him with a cheerily smile and Tsunade just started to laugh more at that. She then looked back to Tsunade with a foxy, secretive smile. "Oh, such a pity you couldn't see the hilarious faces Ero-Sennin made as I pranked him and first took all his money from the bank before letting him believe I'm an anbu back from Konoha who was send out to confiscate his money… You should have seen how he totally fell into a trash bin in shock! You should have seen the trash that was stuck in his hair everywhere and-"

"Shut up! That's enough amusement on my person!" Jiraiya covered her mouth with his hand while blushing in embarrassment… Whyyyyy does this have to happen.

Tsunade stopped laughing and grinned at that. "Oh. Too bad you didn't take some pictures. I would have loved to see them…" She said highly amused while Jiraiya just blushed more in embarrassment and started to hiss some warnings at his goddaughter.

Shizune just looked flabbergasted at what was going on right now.

Tsunade shook her head in amusement before looking with amused eyes at Naruko. "As much as I seem to like you brat, I think we weren't introduced before."

Jiraiya just smirked at that and leaned forward to her. "Oh, right… Can I introduce to you… Uzu-" And then he was interrupted by being punched in the face.

"Why thank you Ero-Sennin, I can introduce myself just greatly." Naruko huffed at him before smiling cheerily at Tsunade. "My name's Uzumaki Naruko, but you can call me Naru. Nice to meet you, Tsunade-san." She bowed with her head lightly in greeting… Of course, not having forgotten about the manners, Tachi-nii took so long to get into her head.

Tsunade's eyes widened at that slightly. _'She's the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki… and also…'_ She looked at the foxy smiling Naruko, who resembled Kushina so much at the moment. _'… That's why she looked so familiar…'_ Tsunade looked thoughtful for a minute while Shizune was just surprised by the little blond girl before her.

Jiraiya grumblingly rubbed his nose before smirking at Tsunade's expression while she studied the little kitsune who just started to munch on another meat stick. _'Looks like she just met her goddaughter for the first time… Even tho I hate that they started to bond over my misery.'_

Silence fell over their table as just Naruko's cheerful hums broke through it. Tsunade's mood was getting more serious again and she looked at Jiraiya with slight narrowed eyes. "…Today seems to be the day to meet all the old friends…"

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at that utterly serious. "So, you really met Orochimaru… what happened?"

Tsunade just stared down at the table as Shizune's head snapped around to her. She glared warningly at Shizune before looking back at Jiraiya. "Nothing much… Just some greetings…"

Jiraiya just narrowed his eyes at that suspiciously and Naruko had stopped humming cheerily at the moment the name Orochimaru sounded through the room. She stopped eating and looked seriously at Tsunade as well.

"..Besides, what's your business anyway?" Tsunade asked him as she quickly changed the topic.

Jiraiya looked at her utterly serious. "I'll get straight to the point… Tsunade, Konohagakure no Sato has requested that you inherit the title of the Godaime Hokage…"

"…EHHHH?!" Naruko shouted utterly surprised.

Tsunade and Shizune just looked at him utterly surprised and shocked at that.

After getting over her surprise, Naruko grew silent… very silent…. "E.r.o-S.e.n.n.i.n….? When did you think about telling me that?" She smiled at him sickly sweet… a dangerous glint in her eyes. Kyuubi just started to cackle at that… Uhh… The brat is pissed….

' _Oh uh….'_ Jiraiya started to sweat heavily at that and gulped… Not good… He had forgotten to tell her this… He slowly slid away from her while raising his hands up in defeat. "Waah! I-I'm sorry Naru-chan…. I forgot! Seriously! Of course, I would have told you already if I hadn't forgotten about it…"

Naruko just studied him with dangerous, cold blue eyes before nodding slowly. "Alright…" She just said before looking back at Tsunade seriously, the feeling of danger in the air around her disappeared. _'Tsunade-san would be really stupid if she just declines that offer…'_

"A-Anyway…." Jiraiya cleared his throat awkwardly to regain his composure. "…You've heard about the Sandaime?" He said seriously but in a softer voice.

Shizune looked sadly at the table at that, starting to sweat nervously. _'So… It was true…'_

"Orochimaru killed him… I've heard it directly from him." Tsunade spoke up nonchalant.

Jiraiya frowned at that. Naruko clenched her fist tightly while biting on her lip. Of course, she had figured that the snake-crossdresser was the one who killed her Jiji. But hearing that he just casually bragged with him killing the Sandaime, made her angry… "…That bastard… The next time I see him, I'm going to kill him for just bragging with something like this!" She shouted upset in a real dangerous voice and looked up to them with a slit pupil in her blue eyes.

Jiraiya's eyes widened at that. "Oi, oi, Naru. Calm down! …Besides, did you forgot that Orochimaru can summon snakes?"

The slit pupil disappeared out of her eyes at the word 'snake' and she shuddered. "Eww... I hate snakes… They're so creepy…."

Tsunade just studied Naruko seriously. _'That feeling just now… She released a small, tiny bit of killer intent that felt the same as…. Can she control the Kyuubi's chakra…?'_ She shook her head before staring down at the table again, her mind trying to progress everything that happened this day.

"So…!" Jiraiya looked back to Tsunade seriously. "What's your answer? Are you gonna accept?"

Tsunade just narrowed her eyes at that thoughtfully while starting to sweat. Shizune looked at her worried. Naruko had stopped shuddering and also looked at Tsunade seriously. Jiraiya looked at his old teammate utterly serious.

' _I can bring back your brother and the man you loved… I'll obliterate Konoha once and for all….'_ Orochimaru's voice sounded through Tsunade's head as she started to make a decision.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was chapter 75. How did you like it? :) Naruko and Tsunade finally meet, yay! And looks like they had some bonding time over Jiraiya's misery. XDDD Poor, poor Ero-Sennin getting dragged this chapter… XD Anyway, I hope you're excited for next chapter, where *cough and starts to whisper* Tsunade and Naruko will have a kind of 'little' disagreement… *clears throat awkwardly* Well, see you then and have a great day! :3**

 _Reviews_

 _'Bismarck Alexander'_ : You should make Naruko conpliment Tsunaded... chest. And good job starting them as liking each other.

 **Thank you~ :3 And well... I don't think that would be a good idea when Naruko starts to compliment Tsunade for her chest size and that she needs to work on that with her Oiroke no Jutsu version... No... Not a good idea at all... XD**

 _'princesskakashi287'_ : wait a sec, Tsunade is Naruko's godmother? Oh that will be very enjoyable to see them drive Jiraiya insane. Next chapter will be epic

 **Yes, Tsunade is in fact Naru's godmother... XD Poor Jiraiya just will be getting passed at from all sides. XDD And you're right, next chapter is going to be epic. ;)**

 _'00-SilentObserver-13'_ : I've been looking forward to naru meeting tsunade and all the sass directed at jiraiya can't wait for more of that and to see more interesting interactions between naru and tsunade. Keep up the good work

 **Thank you. And I will try my best to keep it up. :3 And yeah, some more interesting interacrions between Tsunade and Naruko are going to be in the next chapter, so be excited! :D**

' _KitsuneVixenll'_ : Y-You have to update I loved this story so far please!

 **I'm glad you loved this story~ :3 And of course I'm going to update as soon as possible. (I think the next chapter will be ready around Wednesday or Thursday. ;) )**


	76. Tsunade's and Naru's disagreement begins

' _Normal thought…'_

" **Kyuubi/ Bijuu speech…"**

' _ **Kyuubi communicating with Naruko inside her head…'**_

' **Kyuubi's thought's, Naruko can't hear…'**

"Normal speech…"

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 76- "All Hokage deserve our highest respect for sacrificing their life!"- Naruko's and Tsunade's disagreement begins!

* * *

Jiraiya looked seriously at Tsunade. "...Now, what do you think?"

' _Tsunade-sama…'_ Shizune looked at her in panic.

Naruko studied Tsunade thoughtfully. _'If I would get an offer like this, I would accept immediately… It would be stupid to not do that… But, I guess some people don't want to ever get offered such an honorable way of protecting the village as it's Hokage…'_

"I refuse! …It's unthinkable…" Tsunade declared loudly.

Everyone looked at her in surprise before Jiraiya smirked amused and shook his head. "I remember… that remark. Last time I asked you to 'join me' and you refused then, too."

"Well… Of course, she refused your offer, Ero-Sennin. I mean, who would travel willingly with a perverted old man that hits on every decent looking woman that crosses his path?!" Naruko told him with a deadpan expression.

"…Naru-chan…." Jiraiya just slumped over at that, depressed. _'Whyyyyy is today the 'sass the hell out of Jiraiya' day?!'_

Shizune just looked worried at Tsunade. _'…Tsunade-sama… Is she really considering the deal with Orochimaru?!'_

Tsunade couldn't help but snort at that. Naruko just narrowed her eyes seriously and looked back to Tsunade. "You don't need to be amused, Tsunade-san… Because what you just did with declining such an offer, is just plain stupid. I know you probably had a reason, but whatever that reason was or is… I think you're just too scared to even think about having to be in charge of a village. Are you afraid of the reasonability? …Or do you have another reason…? Whatever it is, that's not an apology for not even thinking about the highly rare offer, Ero-Sennin and the village elders just made you, Tsunade-san." She told her in a polite voice, but her eyes just studied Tsunade seriously.

' _Uh oh…'_ Jiraiya just started to sweat in panic as he saw how his old teammate narrowed her eyes at his goddaughter.

"What did you say…brat?!" Tsunade looked at her warningly while Shizune just gulped after looking at Naruko in surprise.

"Waah! Ehm… Hahahahaha! What a good joke, Naru-chan, right?!" Jiraiya laughed nervously and laid an arm around Naruko's shoulder while hissing warnings into her ear.

Naruko just shot a short look at him before looking back to Tsunade with a serious smile. "I was not joking. But you already should have figured as much, right Tsunade-san?" She leaned back after throwing Jiraiya's arm off her, still looking seriously at Tsunade. "But I guess if you're not interested, we have to accept it… For whatever **suspicious** reasons you have…"

Jiraiya looked at Naruko in surprise before looking back to Tsunade with narrowed eyes… So, she had noticed that something was off with Tsunade as well.

Shizune looked at the blonde little girl in surprise. _'…Does she… Does she found out about Orochimaru's offer?!'_

Tsunade just looked seriously back to Naruko and the two stared silently at each other… The tension in the air around them rose at the quiet staring duel was going on.

Jiraiya began to sweat nervously… How to save it… How to save it… "Ehm… Naru, please calm down. I really can't think of a better Godaime Hokage besides Tsunade."

Naruko stopped staring at Tsunade and looked at Jiraiya curiously. "What do you mean, Ero-Sennin?"

Tsunade's eyes were just shadowed over at that, as if she was fighting an inner battle.

"In the time of the great war, she contributed to the victory of Konoha…" Jiraiya started to tell her with a smirk, hoping she might start to awe over his teammate.

Naruko just raised an eyebrow at that and interrupted him with a deadpan voice. "Yeah, you and the snake-like pedophilic crossdresser also did that as well and look what came out of it… You molest women in Konoha and the other attacked his former village and killed the Hokage…"

Jiraiya sweat dropped at that. "T-That's not the point here! A-Anyway…" He cleared his throat awkwardly before cleared his throat awkwardly before continuing. "Tsunade's medical skills in battle are unsurpassed. She's also the granddaughter of the Shodaime. As a Konoha shinobi she has highly praised blood."

Naruko's eyes widened at that in awe before she shook her head and narrowed her eyes. "…As impressive as this is… Blood isn't everything… And blood definitely isn't deciding about fate!" She said utterly serious as she remembered Neji, who suffered because of being born as a branch family member. "And your ancestors and blood relation is definitely not an excuse for anything! So, you can save your breath, Ero-Sennin. This doesn't change anything. If Tsunade-san doesn't want to accept the offer, fine with me. She wouldn't have made a better Hokage than Jiji or the Yondaime anyway!" She huffed out angrily.

Jiraiya and Shizune stared at her in surprise at the speech she just gave and Jiraiya's expression sadded a bit at what she said about the Yondaime… Oh, if she only knew…

Tsunade studied her seriously and couldn't help the fond smirk that slipped on her face… She had no idea why but she couldn't help but be fond of this little blond gaki. "Humph Jiraiya… Looks like you got another smartass as your apprentice. Even tho she definitely lacks in terms of manners and temper." She taunted Naruko.

Naruko just pouted at her but before she could huff something at Tsunade, Jiraiya patted her head with an amused expression. "True, true. If you compare someone to the Yondaime, everyone comes short."

Naruko's eyes widened at that as she noticed she just was compared to the Yondaime. "Of course, I'm nothing like the Yondaime! He was the hero of the village. Sacrificing his own life to protect everyone! He was such a selfless person and only high respect can be brought to what he did." She started to ramble seriously, the high respect she had for the Yondaime could be heard swinging in her voice.

Jiraiya's eyes softened at that and his heart clenched painfully. Ugh… Dammit for Naru-chan to respect Minato so greatly while still having no idea that he's her father… urgh… His poor heart…

Kyuubi just snarled at the 'Yondaime' being mentioned and he grumpily laid his head down on his paws, his nine-tails swishing angrily around him… Ahh, how he hated that prick.

"…And that's exactly the reason why the Yondaime did so young." Tsunade said in a grave voice while her eyes were being shadowed over. "Risking his own life for the village like that…"

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at that. Naruko frowned at that and her eyes narrowed dangerously as she started to glare at Tsunade.

"Life is different from money…" Tsunade spoke up what she made herself believe in the past years.

Shizune narrowed her eyes as well and started to sweat slightly… She was worrying about Tsunade's mental health since quite a while and looks like it's worse than she believed.

"To throw his life away so easily… this is what a fool would do… My grandfather as well as the Nidaime… they wanted peace over everything else… In the end they died like dogs for their village." Tsunade's got out mockingly, her tone speaking of the disrespect she has for what they did.

Naruko clenched her fists as her eyes were shadowed over… Her whole body started to tremble with anger.

Jiraiya shot a short look at his goddaughter before he leaned seriously over to Tsunade. "You have changed Tsunade…. I don't know how you felt inside all this time, but to bring it out in words."

"Humph… Even though I look like this, I'm 50 years old… Age changes people. Sarutobi-sensei was the same…." Tsunade told Jiraiya in the highest disrespecting voice. "If an old geezer lives too long, he's bound to die!"

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes angrily at that and his eye started to twitch dangerously. Naruko bit on her lip… Now her whole face was being shadowed over.

"Hokage is shit!" Tsunade said utterly serious, a dark expression on her face. "Only a fool would do it!"

"Oh, is that so…?" Naruko spoke up in a calm, dangerous voice, her eyes still being shadowed over.

Jiraiya looked at her in surprise. "Naru…"

"…I don't know what happened to make you think like that…. Tsunade- **san** …" Naru said coldly and then glared at her with ice-cold blue eyes, with a raging storm inside of them. "…But looks like age made you bitter instead of wise." She said like it's matter-in-fact.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes angrily at that and just as she wanted to say something, Naruko continued.

"All Hokage deserve our highest respect for sacrificing their life! They died, so others could live on. They sacrificed their life for a better future and so the children of the village could stay safe! **They died for what they believe in, THEY DIED TO PROTECT THE ONES THEY LOVE!"** Naru told her calmly as her eyes were being shadowed over again.

Jiraiya just looked at his goddaughter utterly surprised before his eyes softened in fondness… Nope, he will never be able to figure out his goddaughter…. But hell. He will make her Hokage no matter what! Such wise words at such age…

Shizune just gaped at the true words of Naruko. _'How can somebody her age…?!'_

Tsunade still looked at her with narrowed eyes.

Naruko took a deep breath before looking back up to Tsunade, a determined fire in her eyes. "…Maybe that what you said is true. Maybe all Hokage really are fools… But that would mean I'm an even bigger fool! Because being Hokage is my dream! If I had to sacrifice my life so my precious people could live, I WOULDN'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT! **NO, I WOULD EVEN BEG FOR YOU TO TAKE MY LIFE AWAY IF THIS MAKES SURE MY PRECIOUS PEOPLE CAN STAY SAVE!** " She shouted fiercely.

Tsunade's eyes widened at that utterly shocked as for a short moment it looked to her like her little brother Nawaki and Dan was sitting before her before their image was mirrored in the little blond girl in front of her. Shizune just gaped while even Jiraiya looked impressed and… Is Jiraiya just smiling widely like a proud grandfather?!

"Besides…" Naruko added more calmly as she still didn't break her eye-contact to Tsunade once. "I would do the same just for Konoha and the villagers, even when not one of my precious people would live there. Even when the villagers still hate me… Even tho the villagers beat me, hated me, hunted me, tried to kill me for what I am and what is sealed inside me…" She spoke up utterly serious and then gritted her teeth for a split moment. "…Even the villagers that raped me…" Naru added more silently before speaking up loudly again. "EVEN THEN I WOULDN'T NEED TO THINK TWICE ABOUT IT! I WOULD GIVE UP MY LIFE FOR ALL OF THEM AND PROTECT THE VILLAGE! EVEN WHEN THEY WOULD PROBABLY THROW A PARTY BECAUSE I DIED AND DANCE ON MY GRAVE WITHOUT EVER RECOGNIZING WHAT I DID FOR THEM! I wouldn't regret it! Because everyone has somebody waiting for them at home, be it civilian or shinobi. Everyone has someone that would be pained if they died. So, I would die for them, so they never have to go through this pain." She finished her speech before stubbornly shutting up.

Shizune just gaped at her... Even Tsunade just looked at her in disbelief and looked close to just gape in shock and surprise as well.

Jiraiya just looked torn between proudly crying, hugging his goddaughter to death and furiously raging around because in fact… WHY DID NOBODY THINK OF INFORMING HIM THAT SOME SO-DEAD-NOW VILLAGERS TOUCHED HIS GODDAUGTHER?! His facial expression shifted from fuming/ready-to-kill, to proudly smiling and crying back to imma-need-to-hug-the-heck-out-of-my-goddaughter, back to fuming-pissed.

'… _ **You really are the biggest fool I ever met.'**_ Kyuubi grumbled out in…fondness?!

' _Shut it, Kyuu… Besides… You know I would do the same for you, right? Because you're one of my precious people.'_ She told the ancient kitsune softly before looking seriously at Tsunade who seemed to slowly shake her surprise and shock off her and looked at her with an unreadable expression… But was that fondness and also impressed emotions twinkling in her eyes?

Kyuubi just grew very…very silent at what the brat just said… and definitely was not shocked and flabbergasted before blushing in embarrassment. _**'WHO THE HELL ALLOWED YOU TO CALL ME ONE OF YOUR PRECIOUS PEOPLE?! AN GREAT ANICENT BEING LIKE ME WOULD NEVER WANT TO BE THE FRIEND OF A STUPID BRAT LIKE YOU! YOU ARE AN EVEN BIGGER FOOL THAN I FIRST THOUGHT WITH THINKING THAT! BECAUSE IF YOU WOULD GIVE YOUR LIFE FOR ME, WHY DON'T YOU DO IT NOOOW AND FREE ME OF THIS PRISON, HUUUUMAN FOOOL!'**_

'… _Hai… Hai…I get it Kyuu… You hate me and want me to die so you can be free once more…'_ Naru just sweat dropped at the Tsundere Bijuu… like geez… Can't he just accept what she just told him?!

"Do you… Do you fully mean what you just said? Do you even understand the full meaning of the words you just blurted out, gaki?!" Tsunade asked her mockingly…hidden fondness in her voice.

"Yes." Naruko just replied shortly and seriously, because there wasn't much more to say to it. She meant every little word she said. "I never take back my words. That's my nindo."

"…" Tsunade studied her more thoughtfully at that. Shizune just looked at her in awe. _'S-She really is something else…'_

Meanwhile, Jiraiya's expressions still shifted from furious to proud in matter of seconds before he narrowed his eyes seriously and softly touched his goddaughters' shoulder. "…Naru-chan… What did you just say about…rape…?" He asked her softly.

Naruko's eyes widened at that and she avoided looking at him as she bit on her lip. "…I don't want to talk about it, Ero-Sennin… Besides, Jiji already dealt with this matter as well as ANBU crow and wolf. That was a long time ago, so you don't need to worry…"

Jiraiya just looked seriously at her, worry still on his features but he decided to let it go for now and so let go of her shoulder… well, he's going to let go of that FOR NOW. As soon as he gets back he has to speak about this with Kakashi… well, after Tsunade healed the silver-haired jounin.

Naruko just sighed in relief as Jiraiya let go of it. She wasn't in the mood to tell him about that now. Especially not if there were more serious matter in their hands at the moment.

Tsunade just studied Naruko again, she also had hidden worry in her features and cursed herself for already getting too attached to the kitsune. She was her goddaughter and all but she had sworn to herself to not let anybody this close to her again. Because everyone she cared about too much had died.

"So, Tsunade-baasan… I don't think my speech changed your opinion to the offer that was made to you… But would you at least please come with us to Konoha? My teammate Uchiha Sasuke, as well as my sensei Hatake Kakashi got badly wounded mentally and we need your great medical skills to heal them. Also, another boy around my age was badly hurt in the Chunin Exam's… So, we seek your medical knowledge and hope you will be so kind to come with us to the village." Naruko asked her seriously while bowing with her head politely.

Jiraiya sweat dropped. _'…First arguing with her, then kind of lecturing her and NOW you beg her and want her to do something for us…? …. That's not how it works Naru-chan…'_

Tsunade hid her amusement about this and narrowed her eyes mock-angrily. "Who are you calling a 'baa-san', brat?!"

Jiraiya looked at his old teammate with a deadpan expression and wanted to face-palm. _'That's what she gets angry about?!'_

Naruko smirked at her foxily. "Easy, you already said it yourself, you're FIFTY. And that's old. So, that's why you're baa-san for me. Maybe Tsuna-baa would be an even better name for you?" She asked her with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes and then hummed thoughtfully.

Tsunade just snorted at that before going back to glare at her mock-angrily. "Call me baa-san one more time and I'm not even going to consider what you begged me for."

Naruko just raised an eyebrow at that and then looked thoughtful for a moment… _'Is it worth it? Mhm… Definitely!'_ She just smiled foxily again. "Well, if you decline coming with us, Tsuna- **baa** , I guess I just have to drag you to Konoha."

"Ohhh?!" Tsunade raised an eyebrow at that in amusement and smirked tauntingly. "You want to drag me back to Konoha? You wouldn't even be able to move me back o.n.e l.i.t.t.l.e s.t.e.p!~"

Naruko pouted at that. "I could definitely drag you to Konoha, stupid baa-san!"

"Who are you calling stupid, brat?!" Tsunade asked her in a dangerous voice. "Show it to me then! Let's take this outside."

Shizune just looked at Tsunade at that in shock. "Tsunade-sama!"

Jiraiya just groaned and face-palmed. "Oh, kami why?! …The last thing I need right now is those two arguing because of such a minor thing…" He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yes! I will show my determination, Tsuna-baa!" Naruko huffed at her as she stood up.

"We will see about that brat." Tsunade smirked at her cheekily as they walked outside, a groaning Jiraiya and sighing Shizune following after them.

Kyuubi just opened one of his red eyes at that, intrigued. **'This might become interesting.'**

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was Chapter 76. How did you like it? :) Looks like Naru used le Talk-no-Jutsu on Tsunade. XDD And well, it's almost as impossible to withstand this Jutsu as the cursed and highly forbidden Puppy-dog-eyes-no-Jutsu. XDDD But, I guess we have to wait until next chapter to see if it really worked on Tsunade. ;) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are excited for what will happen in next week's chapter. See you then and have an awesome rest of your day! :3**


	77. Tsunade's and Naruko's bet!

' _Normal thought…'_

" **Kyuubi/ Bijuu speech…"**

' _ **Kyuubi communicating with Naruko inside her head…'**_

"Normal speech…"

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 77- Tsunade's and Naruko's bet!

* * *

Naruko and Tsunade faced each other on a deserted street outside of the sake-bar. The two looked seriously at each other. Naruko was smiling foxily while already thinking about a strategy.

Jiraiya just sighed sufferingly, knowing there was probably no way to stop their immature little fight. _'Why the hell does it always have to end in a stupid little fight?!'_

Tsunade just smirked at Naruko teasingly. "Even tho I look like this, I was one of the legendary Sannin's. I can't get serious with a little gaki like you." She told her easily.

Naruko just raised an eyebrow at that, her foxy smirk deepened. "Well, I guess that might sound reasonable… Or maybe you're just too afraid of using your full strength because you really don't want to hurt me, huh, Tsuna-baa…?"

Tsunade just huffed at that. "If you think that's the reason, gaki… Keep having your illusions." She smirked cheekily at her. "But whatever you say, I will keep you on with this." Tsunade told her seriously while she lifted one of her fingers.

Naruko looked at the finger before looking back to Tsunade. "Fine with me I guess…" And without another word, Naruko charged at her as she drew a kunai.

Jiraiya wanted to face-palm at that because like…really?! Charge right at the enemy?! Is his goddaughter serious right now?!

Tsunade just huffed and ducked down under Naruko's swipe with the kunai as she appeared in front of her.

Unknowingly to the two Sannin, Naruko had already made a plan to how to deal with Tsunade. _'First, find out which strength she has, so I can get to the counter attack…'_ Naruko thought seriously while Tsunade wriggled the kunai out of her hands with one of her fingers.

With a powerful thrust upwards, Tsunade swiped Naruko's hitai-ate off her head and the kunai as well as her hitai-ate went flying high into the air. Naruko was thrown back a bit from the impact of that, but Tsunade noticed that when she could have jumped away, she did not use that opportunity and in fact seemed to willingly let it slip past her. But not thinking much more of it, Tsunade quickly flicked Naruko's forehead and sent her flying back from that impact of the flick.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune shouted in shock, but before Naruko could crash onto the ground, she did a back-flip in the air and landed on her feet.

Naruko suddenly looked up with a foxy grin, and they could see how the bruise from Tsunade's flick on her forehead disappeared as it was completely healed in a matter of seconds. "Thanks, Tsuna-baa… Now I kinda have an idea to what strength you can use with one finger." She said seriously while straightened herself and then took a step back to avoid the kunai that just bored into the ground in front of her, before she held out her hand and caught her hitai-ate that 'fell down from the sky'.

Jiraiya grinned proudly at that while Shizune looked at her in surprise. Tsunade studied her seriously before she couldn't help but smirk in fondness. "Not bad, gaki. Even though this strategy is absolutely reckless and would have gotten any other than you killed. But I guess with your advanced healing, this could be a profitable use."

"Thanks, I guess." Naru said in slight surprise before she narrowed her eyes determined. "But because of the fact that you don't seem to want to come to Konoha willingly… I have to drag you there! Because my friends need your medical help and because I have to protect those that looked 'underneath' the idiocy I masked myself with… The people that truly accept me for who I am. So, this isn't just an immature little 'brawl' for me. The meaning in this fight for me is to make you see how serious I am about protecting them… And that I would climb over every mountain just for the sake of one of them."

Tsunade looked impressed at that for a second and Shizune just shook her head in disbelief.

"…So, I don't care who you are or why you don't want to be Hokage and whatever not. I need you to see how important it is to come with us!" Naruko shouted at her determined and for a split second, slit pupils appeared in her blue eyes that all of the sudden looked more menace than before and stunned Tsunade. Naruko concentrated heavily as blue swirling chakra appeared in the palm of her hands and she seemed to vanish before appearing directly before Tsunade.

' _Wha…?! This Jutsu is…!'_ Tsunade thought shocked and utterly surprised as she looked directly into Naruko's ice-cold, serious blue eyes. For a moment, Naruko's movement mirrored Minato's perfectly before Tsunade could rip herself out of her daze, just as the still too heavily swirling chakra without a real form in Naruko's hand drew closer to her. Tsunade concentrated and rammed her single finger onto the ground, letting a huge, deep crack appear in the ground just beneath Naruko and let to her lose her balance.

"Kyaaa!" Naruko shouted in surprise as she just rammed the half-finished Rasengan into the ground before she landed right in the crack, Tsunade made with her monstrous strength.

Jiraiya just sweat dropped at that. _'That Tsunade… Her freakish strength hasn't changed one bit… I remember being punched by her and ending up 100 meters away with two broken ribs…..'_ He shuddered at that last part and made a mental note to himself that he's never going to peek on Tsunade ever again, heck he was almost killed that time, so no thank you… He prefers to live…

"Urgh…" Naruko groaned as she stemmed herself out of the crack on the ground with a pout on her face. "I should have known that I still can't fully do it…"

' _ **Yeah, you really should have… I mean what the hell was that kind of an idea?! If you had just used my Chakra you would have at least been able to touch her once! But noooo, you have to be stubborn because that fact didn't get in your puny little brain!'**_ Kyuubi huffed at her in annoyance. _**'You're a disgrace and don't deserve being my-'**_

' _Yeah, yeah, shut it, Kyuu. But thanks for being worried about me getting hurt~'_ She teased him and then giggled slightly as she heard how the flustered Bijuu began to throw insults at her.

Tsunade just looked at her and couldn't help but shake her head in fondness. _'I never excepted her to use the Yondaime's Jutsu… But well, it still lacks power. Damn that Jiraiya for teaching her this.'_

"Are you okay?" Shizune asked Naru in worry as she knelt down next to her.

Naruko blinked and smiled at her. "Yeah, I just got a bit dusty, that's all. But anyway…" She turned around to Tsunade after she took another look at the crack in the ground and bright stars appeared in her eyes. "What you just did was soooooo cool, Tsuna-baa~ With one finger letting a crack appear in the ground is amazing! I wonder if I can ever do that…" She started to ramble in awe.

Jiraiya just started to sweat nervously at that…. And an image of an older Naruko with Tsunade's monster strength added to the fact that she would already be monstrous with being the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki appeared in his mind… To say it was a scary thought was an understatement. It would probably mean the end of the world if that would happen…

A light smile slipped on Tsunade's face at that. "Humph… I would never teach a gaki like you my technique… But how about a bet?" She asked her cheekily.

Naruko blinked at that and tilted her head cutely in confusion. "A bet…? On what?"

Tsunade's cheeky smile widened at that. "I'll give you one week… If you can master the Rasengan you just tried to use on me in that time, I will acknowledge that you can become the Hokage and come with you to the village to heal your 'precious people'… And I'll even give you this necklace." She said as she lifted the necklace around her neck in the air.

Shizune gasped at that in shock. "Tsunade-sama! That's your precious…!"

Naruko studied the necklace before looking at Tsunade with a deadpan expression. "I agree to the other conditions…but I don't want that necklace…. I don't need a stupid kind of accessory."

Jiraiya looked at his goddaughter mock-seriously at that. "Oi, oi… don't say that Naru. This is a very unique and precious ore that belonged to the Shodaime and-"

"Alright! Alright! I want it!" Naruko shouted in awe as she studied Tsunade's necklace again. _'The Shodaime's necklace…'_

Jiraiya just sighed at that in fondness and Tsunade snorted before smiling mischievously. "But if you can't master that Jutsu in a week, then you lose…. And all your money will belong to me." She said as she suddenly had Naruko's toad purse in her hands.

Naruko's blue eyes widened at that dramatically. "Nuuu! Not my Gama-chan!~"

Kyuubi just sweat dropped about the fact that the brat only cared about losing her purse, NOT the money….

Shizune just looked at Tsunade at that as sweat started to run down her face. _'Tsunade-sama…. Until now she has never bet using that necklace before…and inexplicably...'_ "What are you doing?! That necklace is…" She told Tsunade in concern, who just shrugged.

"It's not like she will accomplish it anyway… Let's go, Shizune!" Tsunade said nonchalant before she turned around.

Shizune just stared to the ground at that while biting on her lip as she remembered that Tsunade also only had one week to decide about Orochimaru's offer.

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes seriously. "…Wait, Tsunade! Can we have a drink together? It's been a while…." He asked her in his usual cheerful tone of voice. Tsunade just turned back around to him, and just looked at him.

"Shizune, you and Naru go find a hotel for the night… Okay?" He asked her with a small, reassuring smile.

Shizune just nodded, feeling quite miserable about how the situation seemed to get out of hand. "…. Okay." _'It's up to you…. Please… Jiraiya-sama….'_

Naruko just tilted her head in confusion while slowly blinking… her resemblance to a fox was so unbelievable right now.

"Naru, be a nice kitsune and don't destroy anything." Jiraiya just told her with a fond chuckle and petted her head.

Naruko just giggled cheerily at that. "Sure~" And with that, she followed cheerily after Shizune.

 _About half an hour later, when it's already night time…_

Tsunade and Jiraiya were sitting outside in a little sake booth. "Sorry for the delay." The owner apologized as he placed yet another sake bottle in front of Jiraiya…who looked very drunk right now.

"Oh~ You've become even more beautiful, you know~…." Jiraiya complimented Tsunade with a slight slur, his cheeks flushed from drinking the alcohol.

"You haven't changed a bit… It's only you that I don't date…." Tsunade looked at him with a teasing smile, fondness twinkling in her eyes.

"It's not like I'm interested…" Jiraiya just replied casually. _'After all, she's still a 50-year-old Obaa-san.'_

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at him as if she knew what he was thinking. "What?!"

"…. Nothing…" Jiraiya just said quickly while starting to sweat nervously… No uh, he would prefer to not get punched in the face by his old teammate today…

The two just continued to drink in silence until Jiraiya suddenly noticed how Tsuande's expression changed into a worried one.

"Are you worried?" He asked her with a small smile while not looking at her.

"About what?" Tsunade looked at him in confusion.

Jiraiya chuckled at that and looked at her. "Your goddaughter…"

Tsunade turned away from him at that. "…. No…" But even when she dismissed it, her expression told otherwise.

Jiraiya just shook his head in fondness. "To a child back there, you acted childishly…. Even if she trains extensively and overexert herself, there's no way she can master it in a week. That's not even a fair bet."

Tsunade just huffed at that. Jiraiya looked back to her with a small smirk. "Why are you so reckless?"

"….I'm not reckless…." Tsunade just said stubbornly, while avoiding looking at him.

"Going to meet up with Orochimaru, aren't you?" Jiraiya looked at her with a serious smile, of course having figured what was going on.

Tsuande's eye widened at that in shock and she looked at him in surprise.

"I could tell from Shizune's countenance… I don't know what sort of deal he offered you but don't make such a hasty decision… Also… There's one thing I want to make clear." Jiraiya told her seriously while Tsunade bit on her lip and stared down at the table. "The past Hokage protected those who lived in Konoha… They reigned in troubled times yet still allowed the village to have prosperity… That ideal… They bet their lives on that dream. You too should understand their feelings…"

Tsunade's eyes widened at that and the memory of the Hokage monument appeared in her mind.

"So… If you ever do anything that betrays Konoha…." Jiraiya continued in his matter-of-fact voice and Tsunade bit on her lip.

" **I'll kill you.** " Jiraiya told her utterly serious, while glaring at her with a dark expression.

Tsunade looked at him with narrowed eyes, as she started to sweat slightly. "It has nothing to do with me…"

Jiraiya looked at her with narrowed eyes. "Only a murderer would show no feelings knowing the people close to them are dead… You're not like that, right?"

Tsunade just stared down on the table with a troubled expression.

"You do care for the safety of those that live in the village… Because that time…." Jiraiya just continued to scold her.

"STOP LECTURING ME ALREADY!" Tsunade suddenly snapped at him while her eyes were shadowed over. Jiraiya looked at her seriously as her expression changed to a very sad one. "…Why did you bring that brat along….?" She asked him as she remembered how Naruko voiced her dream with a determined expression.

Jiraiya smiled at that in fondness. "…Aren't they alike? They're even the same age…" He said, referring to Tsunade's little brother Nawaki that had passed away.

Tsunade said nothing as the memories of her dead loved ones came back to her. _'And not only that… The dream is the same… The determination is the same… The enthusiasm is the same…'_

 _Meanwhile, Naruko was in her hotel room and stared outside at the night sky…_

"I only have one week! I have to master the Rasengan, how it seems to be called, for the sake of my precious people!" She shouted determined and looked at the half-moon. Suddenly, it knocked onto her door. "Huh?" Naruko turned around in confusion. _'Is it Tachi-nii again?!'_

Just then, the door opened a bit and a very serious looking Shizune peeked inside. "I'm sorry for coming so late at night, Naruko-chan. There's something I want to talk about with you…."

Naruko blinked but then smiled at her warmly. "Sure, come in."

Shizune stepped in and closed the door behind her before looking seriously back to her. "Before, Tsunade-sama wasn't like this… She used to have a caring heart that loved the village… But, she changed…."

Naruko's cheerful expression changed to a serious one and she frowned slightly.

Shizune sighed and looked down at the ground. "All because of that day…"

Naruko narrowed her eyes slightly. "I see…. What happened that day?"

Shizune looked up to her with a grim expression. "Dreams, Love and Hope all were lost on that day…"

Naruko's eyes widened at that slightly before she slowly nodded, to show Shizune she's listening.

Shizune took a deep breath. "Furthermore… About the necklace… To Tsunade-sama, that necklace is just as important to her as her own life is… It's not something she should carelessly bet on…"

Naruko blinked at that and then shrugged. "Well, it's not my fault that she included it in the bet. I wasn't even interested in it at first. Besides, I don't understand what the problem with this necklace is."

"That necklace isn't something you should have, that's the problem! It's a cursed necklace!" Shizune shouted at her in panic as she saw that Naru didn't understand the graveness of it.

"Cursed?" Naruko said curiously and her blue eyes lit up in interest. _'Uhh! A cursed necklace sounds interesting!~ Now I wanna have it even more than just because it was the Shodaime's….'_

Kyuubi just groaned at that, because… Has this brat no sense of what could mean freaking danger?!

Shizune just continued with a troubled expression on her face. "It doesn't acknowledge anyone but Tsunade-sama… Anyone else that has the necklace… **will die!** "

Naruko's blue eyes widened even more at that in interest while the Bijuu sealed inside her just wanted to face-palm… His jailor is an idiot with no common sense whatsoever, that also likes to practically throw herself into danger. Yep, fun….

 _Meanwhile with Tsunade…_

Tsunade sat on the roof of the hotel and stared sadly down on the ground. She remembered how Jiraiya told her that he believed she would have already lost the necklace because of her gambling. "Heh…." She got out as she took the necklace in her hands and looked at it sadly. _'It was something passed down to those two….'_ And while she sat there, her memories of Nawaki and Dan rushed back to her… Together with the pictures of their death…

 _Back to Shizune and Naruko…_

"Can you understand, Naruko-chan? From the day forth her loved ones had died, Tsunade-sama has…has been struggling to this day…" Shizune told her sadly, but Naruko just walked past her with a determined expression. Shizune spun around at that in shock and surprise. "Naruko….?!"

Naruko opened the door and then haltered in her movement, just to look back to her with a grim expression and a determined smile. "I'm going to… **Train**! I would love to see what happens when the necklace's curse battles with my luck!"

Shizune just gaped at her at that while Kyuubi just sighed.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was Chapter 77. How did you like it? :) Looks like Naru now really is hellbent on getting Tsunade's necklace…because the curse intrigues her…. *sweat drops* Poor Kyuubi just is wondering how he ended up with someone so danger-seeking like Naruko. XD But anyway, I apologize again for not being able to post a chapter last week. But oh well, real life got to me…. XD I hope you are excited for next chapter! Have an awesome rest of your week and see you then! :3**

Rasengan = Spiraling Sphere


	78. How will Tsunade decide?

' _Normal thought…"_

" **Kyuubi/ Bijuu speech…"**

' _ **Kyuubi communicating with Naruko inside her head…'**_

' **Kyuubi's thought's, Naruko can't hear…'**

"Normal speech…"

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 78- The time is near! How will Tsunade decide?

* * *

 _In the morning…_

Jiraiya yawned as he sat up in his bed, just to have unbelievable pain sear through his head. "Oww… My head…. Urgh, that Tsunade…. I feel so rotten! It's her damn fault I've drunken so much sake…" He groaned and whined over the fact that he has a bad hangover. Just then, he looked to the bed next to him and saw it was still neatly made and Naruko's yukata was still laying cleanly folded on it. He sighed at that. _'That Naru… It seems she never came back last night…'_ Jiraiya just sighed again and winced slightly as he stood up and walked to the window of their room. He looked outside to the town and a small fond smile slipped on his face. "You're such a fool, Naru-chan… You don't even know when it's time to end the training for a day…" He shook his head in fondness. _'That's reminds me of a certain someone that used to the same thing… Am I right, Minato?'_

 _With Tsunade…_

Tsunade walked through the village while ignoring her surroundings and looking to the ground thoughtfully. She thought about Orochimaru's offer… About his threat to Konoha, about Shizune warning her of Orochimaru's cunning offer… She walked into a casino and started to gamble half-heartily. Tsunade remembered what Jiraiya said about the village wanting her to become the Hokage, then she was yet again reminded of the past Hokage. At last she remembered Naruko's determination and her little fight with her, and also Dan and Nawaki.

 _The second night after the bet with Tsunade…_

Naruko panted heavily as she was laying utterly exhausted on the ground and stared at the trees with not-fully finished Rasengan swirl marks all over them. "J-Just a bit more… I just have to get it a bit more… I swear I will win this bet for you all!" She shouted determined as she remembered her precious people… There's just no way of her failing.

Kyuubi just rolled his eyes at that. _**'Just stop with being stupid and see the fact that you will not make it in time, geez! Because of your damn training, you overexert yourself greatly and it's really a pain in the as- I mean it's really annnyoing to heal that, you know?!'**_ He snapped at her, stumbling slightly over his words as he caught himself in the last minute. **'That was close… I almost cursed badly in front of the brat- Not like this really would interest me….'**

"…You know I have to win this bet, no matter what, Kyuu." Naru just told him seriously before she closed her eyes in exhaustion as she tried to calm her breathing down.

Tsunade watched her from far away and her eyes softened for a split second before she stared sadly and uncertainly to the ground. She quickly turned around and walked into a gambling hall, still thinking about Orochimaru's offer… That included her having to provide living sacrifices.

 _And so… Another day passed by… Now, in the morning of the third day…_

Naruko let out a battle cry as she drilled her almost finished Rasengan into a tree that already had deep craters in it. Wood splintered, and a dust cloud was whirled up as another deep crater now appeared in the tree where Naru had just touched it with her Rasengan. She panted and looked seriously at the deeper and better shaped crater in the tree. _'I'm slowly getting to it… I just have to compress my full chakra more and contain it in the perfect shape of a sphere….'_ Naruko took a deep calming breath and straightened herself. She closed her eyes and concentrated heavily. Then, her eyes shot open and the Rasengan started to form in the palm of her hands. Sweat started to run down her face as she tried to charge at the tree again, just for her knee to collapse under her. She gritted her teeth at that and memories of her precious people shot through her. Naru narrowed her eyes utterly determined an stemmed herself right up again and charged at the tree with a loud battle cry.

Kyuubi meanwhile cursed under his breath in annoyance as he had to heal the severe chakra exhaustion Naruko got from training without a break, day and night.

 _The sixth day, at late evening…._

Tsunade sighed as she sat on the balcony of her hotel room. "…Tomorrow's the day, huh…."

Jiraiya walked through the town and narrowed his eyes seriously. _'From the degree of Tsunade's agitation… he must have offered something huge… There's something about the one week that's gnawing at me…'_ He started to sweat slightly as he looked up at the moon and night sky. _'Naru-chan's barely been back at the inn the whole time… I hope she doesn't overexert herself too badly…'_ Jiraiya thought worried before he sighed. "Perhaps I should speak with Tsunade one more time."

 _With Naruko…_

Naru was laying utterly exhausted on the ground, not able to even move a single muscle as well as barely being able to keep her eyes open. "Urgh… I-I'm running out of time…. If I continue at this rate… I'm not going to be able to make it in time…." She muttered out. Kyuubi was busy healing her while unknowingly cursing really colorful and loudly at the mess he has to heal… He was so not amused, to say at least.

Shizune entered Naruko's training spot and she froze while her eyes widened utterly shocked as she stared at the clearing, where destroyed trees were laying everywhere. "W-What the…" She mumbled in shock and then spotted Naruko and rushed towards her. "W…What happened here, Naruko-chan?!"

 _Meanwhile with Tsunade and Jiraiya in a sake bar…_

"What do you want now?" Tsunade sighed in mild annoyance as she looked at her old teammate next to her.

Jiraiya just took a sip from his sake and smiled seriously. "…Tomorrow's the promised seventh day of your bet with Naruko…"

Tsunade just kept silence as she sneakily pulled out a packet of a drug from her jacket.

"I wonder how Naru is been doing… You know, I haven't seen her in quite a while." He spoke up easily while sipping on his sake again.

Tsunade's eyes widened at the opening of his guard and she quickly and sneakily poured the powdered drug into Jiraiya's sake bottle. And just as soon as Jiraiya looked over to her, she already had let the little package vanish in the depths of her jacket.

Jiraiya placed the empty sake cup on the table and poured new sake from the drugged sake bottle into it. Tsunade watched him closely as he was about to drink it.

"Here ya go!" The owner of the bar said friendly.

"Mhm?" Jiraiya haltered in his movement, the sake cup just hovered a centimeter in front of his mouth.

"The daikon radish's ready!" The owner said with a smile and placed the food in front of Jiraiya.

"'Ahh! Nice! It looks delicious!" Jiraiya said with a bright smile and started to eat happily.

Tsunade just observed him out of the corner of her eye as he lifted the sake cup to his mouth again.

And just then, Jiraiya happily gulped down the drugged sake, of course having no idea that his old teammate just drugged him.

 _A few moments later, in Naruko's and Jiraiya's hotel room…_

Shizune looked worried at the passed out Naruko. "…Tsunade-sama…?"

Tsunade softly wiped a strand of golden hair out of Naruko's face, whose body was shivering heavily. "She's severely exhausted… And her right palm has been badly burned by chakra… At this rate…she probably won't wake up until the day after tomorrow." She said seriously and then narrowed her eyes. "…It's just as Jiraiya said… I can't believe I made such a silly bet. Ho ho…. I shocked myself with my own passionate reaction… I was such a fool." Tsunade sighed and Totong jumped up on Naruko's bed and oinked worried before the pig cuddled to Naru's unconscious form.

"…. Please…" Shizune said utterly serious and looked at Tsunade with narrowed eyes as sweat started to run down her face. "…Do not go tomorrow!"

Tsunade just looked seriously at Naruko and her eyes hardened.

Shizune gritted her teeth at that in panic. "Why?! Why won't you say anything?! Tsunade-sama! Don't be silent! Please say something!"

Tsunade's expression went blank.

Shizune bit on her lip as she started to sweat heavily. "…I-If you insist on going…."

"…What would you do about it?" Tsunade asked her with an expressionless voice.

"Even in exchange for my life… I would stop you!" Shizune said determined.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes angrily at that as she glared at her. "Shizune…. Don't you dare use that tone with me…!"

Shizune gulped at that and started to sweat more. Her eyes widened as Tsunade was suddenly past her and the air was knocked out of her lungs as she was punched in the stomach. The last thing she saw before losing consciousness was Tsunade leaving the hotel room.

Meanwhile in Naruko's mindscape, a certain grumpy fox looked down at the little blonde girl from his place in the cage. He just couldn't' help but smile smugly at the pouting girl in front of him. **"…I told you so!"**

Naruko's pout deepened at that. "Shut it, furball." She huffed at him in annoyance as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Kyuubi's eyes widened at that dramatically before he glared at her darkly. **"…WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE CALLING A FURBALL, PUNY UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BASTARD OF A BRAT?!"** He roared at her angrily as he pressed himself at the bars of the cage and tried to reach Naruko with his claws, to rip her to shreds.

Naruko just looked at him with a deadpan expression. "Wow… You really have some anger issues, you know?"

Let's just say, that did not help Kyuubi at all with calming himself down.

 _In the morning of the day of decisions…_

"Mister! It's morning! Wake up already, will ya!" The owner of the sake bar shouted at a seemingly sleeping Jiraiya. He sighed as he saw that Jiraiya wasn't moving. "Geez… Oi?!" He began to shake him softly, just for Jiraiya to slide right of the stool and he hit the ground with a thump. "M-Mister?! Are you alright?!" The man shouted in shock.

 _Meanwhile, Kabuto and Orochimaru were on their way to the meeting point…_

"It would be bothersome to be interrupted during our negotiations…" Orochimaru told his pupil seriously.

"What would you like me to do, Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked as he looked at him.

"That attendant of Tsunade's…It might not be a bad thing for you to kill her." Orochimaru said with a dark smile, even tho he was sweating heavily and in pain from his numb arms.

Kabuto just narrowed his eyes utterly serious at that and took out a kunai as he stopped ninja-running and changed directions while Orochimaru continued on his path.

 _Back to Shizune…_

"Oi… Shizune-nee?! Are you alright?!" Naruko softly shook her as her blue eyes stared at the passed out Shizune in concern.

Shizune's eyes slowly opened. _'…N-Naruko…?'_ She thought and then remembered what Tsunade said about her condition and when she probably will wake up. She sat up straight at that. "Oh no!"

"Kyaa!" Naruko shouted startled as she fell back on her butt.

"Wh…What day is today?!" She asked her in panic.

Naruko just blinked at that as she slowly got back up. "Uh… It's Monday." She answered her while sweat dropping. _'Geez… Shizune-nee is kinda weird…'_

Shizune blinked at that and looked at her in surprise. "Do you feel okay?"

Naruko just looked at her with a weirded-out expression, as it was the most normal thing in the world that you heal from such a severe chakra exhaustion in a matter of hours. "Ehm… Yes. I always heal this quick, thanks to a certain fox."

Shizune narrowed her eyes at that and she stood up, just to bent over and clutch her stomach in pain. _'That's right… She's the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki… So, it makes sense…'_

"But nevermind me… are you okay, Shizune-nee?" Naruko asked he in concern as she saw how she clutched her stomach. "And where's Tsuna-baa? Today's the day of the bet. I wasn't quite able to really fully finish it, but maybe with the stress and pressure of having to get it right, it will work…."

Shizune's eyes widened at that in realization. _'That's right… We've got no time to lose!'_ "Naruko, you stay in here!" She suddenly shouted as she dashed to the widow and opened it. And just as she was about to jump out, a kunai missed her just slightly.

"Wha?!" Naruko's eyes widened and she appeared next to Shizune with narrowed eyes.

Shizune looked in surprise at a heavily sweating Jiraiya.

"…H-Hold on Shizune…!" He said while panting heavily before he flopped down on the ground.

"Stupid Ero-Sennin! Did you want to kill Shizune-nee?!" Naruko huffed at him scoldingly as she and Shizune knelt down beside the Sannin.

"T-Tsunade drugged my drink…! Not only can I not call up my chakra properly, but my body's so numb I can't even hold chopsticks right!" Jiraiya whined indignantly.

Naruko's eyebrow twitched at that. "You got drugged…. And the only thing you freaking worry about is not being able to hold chopsticks?!" She snapped at him and then shook her head with a deadpan expression. "So much to 'I'm a super cool, great ninja'… Everyone else wouldn't have let their guard down when drinking sake with someone that met up with the pedophilic crossdresser snake bastard, but no, Ero-Sennin has to give into his fondness of alcohol."

"Shut up!" Jiraiya huffed at her, totally not pouting in embarrassment of being scolded by someone that could be his granddaughter. "Tsunade may be rusty, but she's still a medic specialist. She's the only one who can compound a tasteless and odorless drug that can be used against other shinobi…. Although I can't believe she could slip it to me, no matter how drunk I was!"

Naruko rolled her eyes at that. "Well, sorry to break it to you, Ero-Sennin, but she DID slip past your guard, so congratulations!" She replied sarcastically before she sighed at the mess. Seriously, sometimes she felt like she was being the only responsible one here.

Kyuubi just snorted at that with a deadpan expression but chose better not to comment that last thought of the brat, because no uh… she's definitely NOT the most responsible one. The LEAST, yes.

Shizune gritted her teeth and started to sweat.

Naruko just shook her head again and took a deep breath before she narrowed her eyes seriously.

Not to far away from them, hidden in the shadows, Kabuto was watching them seriously. _'…I would never have guessed that Jiraiya-sama himself would show up here… Now this is really getting troublesome… My best course is to withdraw and report to Orochimaru-sama…'_ He glanced at the serious looking Naruko and smirked. _'Even you are here, Naru-chan…. Interesting… Certainly something Orochimaru-sama will be pleased of…'_

Naruko narrowed her eyes more as she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up when she got the feeling of being watched. Her serious blue eyes snapped to the direction of Kabuto, who quickly withdrew before she could see him. Naruko frowned as she could swear she had just seen a movement over there.

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes as he had noticed it as well. He looked at his goddaughter and was pleased to see that she had noticed it too. "…So, Shizune! Why don't you start spilling it? About what have you been chatting with Orochimaru?" He asked her utterly serious.

Naruko narrowed her eyes more at that, her cold blue eyes looking seriously at Shizune, who jumped up.

"There's very little time… Please come with me! I'll explain everything on the way!" Shizune said seriously.

"Sure thing!" Jiraiya shouted as he jumped up and raced after Shizune.

Naruko followed after them, ice-cold blue eyes seriously looking forward. "I'm coming as well." She said calmly.

Unknowing to her she sent a shudder down Jiraiya's spine as he heard her cold, calm voice. _'Just like Minato… And here I thought her personality is more like Kushina's… She really is a perfect mix of them both…'_

 _Meanwhile, in the same place Orochimaru and Tsunade met a week ago…_

Tsunade was calmly standing there as Orochimaru stepped in front of her.

"Your response?" He asked her seriously.

Tsunade's hair covered her face as she went in to answer.

 _Back with Naruko, Jiraiya & Shizune…_

Shizune now had told them everything about the meeting of Orochimaru and his offer to Tsunade, while they were storming as quickly as possible forward.

"…She's going to say no!" Naruko said with a really calm, strong voice that showed she didn't have any doubt about what she just said.

Jiraiya just looked at her before he gritted his teeth. _'This could be bad… Tsunade's probably still grasping on to their memory…. Depending on the circumstances, I might have to kill Tsunade!'_ He thought seriously, and for a moment a pained expression crossed over his face.

Naruko narrowed her eyes more as she looked at Jiraiya. "Don't worry, Ero-Sennin." She told him as she looked straight ahead with a determined fire in her eyes.

Jiraiya looked at his goddaughter in slight surprise at that and studied her grim expression.

"Tsuna-baa is not going to accept that snake pedo's offer. There's no doubt about it!" She said in such a calm, yet truthful voice, that Jiraiya and Shizune just wanted to believe the truths of her words.

'… _I hope you're right, Naru-chan…'_ Jiraiya thought seriously before they quickened their pace.

 _Back to Tsunade and Orochimaru…_

Tsunade stared at the ground with a serious expression.

Orochimaru just was sweating heavily and observed her with narrowed eyes.

"…I'll fix your arms…But in return, lay off the village." Tsunade said seriously.

Orochimaru cackled darkly at that. "…Very well."

Just then, memories of her little brother and Dan shot through Tsunade's mind as the wind blew leaves into the sky.

"Now…." Orochimaru hissed with a dark and crazed smile as he slowly lifted his shivering arms towards her.

Tsunade slowly opened her eyes as tears started to stream down her face and she lifted her with chakra glowing hands slowly towards Orochimaru's arms.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was chapter 78. How did you like it? :) …Sorry not sorry for the cliffhanger. XD I couldn't resist this perfect opportunity of ending this chapter like this. Anyway, looks like Naru really believes that Tsunade makes the right decision, unlike Jiraiya and Shizune, who still have their doubts. *rubs chin thoughtfully* Well, but enough of that, next chapter we gotta see some fighting, wohoo! XD I certainly hope you guys are excited! See you then and have an awesome rest of your week! :3**

Rasengan = Spiraling Sphere **(Still can't get over this freaking name for a Jutsu… Minato, a bit more creativity would be great. XD)**

 _Review_

 _'belladu57_ ': Very good

 **Thanks! :3 Glad you liked it.~**


	79. Tsunade has decided: The fighting starts

' _Normal thought…'_

" **Kyuubi/ Bijuu speech…"**

' _ **Kyuubi communicating with Naruko inside her head….'**_

' **Kyuubi's thought's, Naruko can't hear….'**

"Normal speech..."

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 79- Tsunade has decided:The fighting starts!

* * *

 _With Naruko, Jiraiya, Shizune and Tonton, who raced as quick as possible towards Tsunade's and Orochimaru's meeting spot…_

"As soon as his arms are healed, he intends to attack Konoha. We have to stop Orochimaru now… Otherwise things will get a lot worse." Jiraiya said seriously.

Naruko's expression just grew more serious, her ice-cold eyes looking straight ahead. "I told you already, didn't I, Ero-Sennin? Tsuna-baa is not going to heal that crossdressing traitor's arms!"

"Naru…" Jiraiya looked at his goddaughter, even when she was sure that his old teammate is going to refuse to heal Orochimaru's arms, he couldn't help but doubt it.

"…And even with the low possibility of Tsuna-baa giving in to snake bastard's offer… I'm going to rip him to shreds before he even gets near Konoha!" Naruko growled out darkly as slit pupils appeared in her eyes for a split second.

Shizune looked in surprise at the little girl who just had leaked an impressive amount of killer intent while Jiraiya's expression just grew more serious. _'I really hope we don't have to go that far and Tsunade knows what she's doing…'_

 _With Tsunade and Orochimaru in the meantime…._

Tsunade lifted her hands that were glowing with healing chakra towards Orochimaru's trembling arms. Her expression was a really grim and serious one. But suddenly, before her 'healing chakra' could reach Orochimaru's arms, they had to jump away from each other to dodge a kunai that drilled itself in the ground, where they just were standing.

They both looked with narrowed eyes at Kabuto, who was sitting on the roof while his glasses reflected the light. Kabuto then appeared a bit away behind Orochimaru on the ground and looked seriously at Tsunade, who just narrowed her eyes.

"What is the meaning of this….? Coming here…and betraying me…" Orochimaru said in an angry, dark voice and his snake-like eyes widened dangerously. "Tsunade! What led you to such a decision, Tsunade-hime…? TO TRY AND KILL ME…"

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at that angrily and she glared at her former teammate, but still didn't say anything.

"Even so…. I trust you whole-heartily, Kabuto… I appreciate your loyalty and your foresight in anticipating Tsunade's attack." Orochimaru said to Kabuto but didn't turn around and let Tsunade out of his sight once.

"Yes… She's from the medical corps, same as me. Her chakra was full of murderous intent." Kabuto said seriously while he pushed his glasses up.

Orochimaru just sighed at that. "Tsunade… I really did intend to bring them back to life. And…. I even promised to not destroy Konoha, but…" He told her calmly.

Tsunade just looked to the ground at that before she chuckled darkly. "Hehehe… Orochimaru… you not attacking the village? At the very least, I was aware that it was a lie. I knew it…and yet…"

Orochimaru sneered at that and a dark smirk twisted on his features. Kabuto's expression just was blank, the perfect poker-face.

"Just once more… I wanted to see them one last time…" Tsunade said sadly as her eyes were covered by her bangs. "I wanted to touch them one more time…. Just one more time…to see their smiles…. But…."

Orochimaru started to frown, while Kabuto looked up to Tsunade in something close to surprise.

"The possibility that I could truly see Dan and Nawaki again… Yes, the moment I felt it… I realized… I was a hopeless fool!" Tears started to stream down her face and dripped onto her necklace. "Just remembering their faces… It made me so blind…." She started to clench her fists as images of a smiling Nawaki and Dan appeared in her mind. "I loved them…. I truly loved them! I wanted to see them and hold them tight! …But I couldn't…" Tsunade stared at the ground and an image of a smiling Naruko appeared in her mind together with the memory of the determination Naru showed when Tsunade watched her train because of the bet. "That gaki…reminded me of their dream… Though I tried to forget…" Memories of how Dan, Nawaki and Naruko voiced their dreams shot through her head. "They both staked their lives on their dream. That those dreams would come true was my wish as well." Tsunade's eyes shadowed over again. "'Everything decays eventually'… You said that, but… **This one feeling, never decays…** " She looked up to them, openly showing the tear that streamed down her face as a small smile slipped on her lips.

Orochimaru just narrowed his eyes angrily. "The negotiations have failed… Too bad… Now I'll just have to persuade you by force."

Tsunade just calmly wiped her tears away as she closed her eyes, just to open them determined and fully glared at her former teammate as she suddenly appeared before him, a leg stretched high into the air. Orochimaru and Kabuto could jump away just in time before Tsuande's foot hit the ground, wholly shattering it while a huge crater appeared.

"Here we go, Kabuto. I told you, didn't I…? Good medicine has to be more than just bitter." Orochimaru told his little pet.

"…Come on! Orochimaru!" Tsunade glared at him seriously.

Orochimaru looked at the destroyed ground and the few houses that also got destroyed from the impact of Tsunade's kick. "Huehehehe… Come to think of it… We haven't fought before, have we?" He chuckled amused.

Tsunade just slipped out of her jacket and threw it behind her as she stormed towards where Orochimaru and Kabuto were standing. "Indeed."

"You're one to talk, Orochimaru-sama… I'm the one who has to fight her." Kabuto deadpanned.

"You worthless scum… I'll kill you right here, right now!" Tsunade snapped as a tick mark appeared on her head and she went in to punch them.

Kabuto and Orochimaru just jumped into the air to avoid her punch that wholly destroyed the house they were just standing on.

"One blow and you're finished." Orochimaru informed Kabuto as they landed on the ground a bit further away.

"I can see that." Kabuto started to sweat slightly. "It's a bit tight here for a battle."

"Thinking of moving?" Orochimaru smirked at him.

"I think we'd better. I saw someone with Tsunade's companion we should be wary of…"

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes at that. "Who?" He asked darkly.

Kabuto looked at his master seriously. "One of the three Sannin just like you and Tsunade…"

' _Jiraiya!'_ Orochimaru just smirked darkly at that.

"Also, the kitsune is with him." Kabuto added seriously.

Orochimaru chuckled more at that and a dark smile twisted on his features while he and Kabuto quickly jumped away and raced towards a more battle-suited place. _'…Naruko-chan, huh? …I certainly would be interested in studying that seal of hers... She also interests me since we fought in the Forest of Death… Getting not just the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki in my grasp to experiment on but also that Minato's daughter would satisfy me greatly…'_

' _Don't think I'll let you get away!'_ Tsunade thought grimly and angrily before she raced after them.

 _A few moments later, as Naruko and Co reached the now destroyed meeting spot while Tsunade was fighting Kabuto in the meantime…_

Naruko blinked in surprise as she looked at the utterly destruction before her. "…Wow… I think Tsuna-baa might have gone a bit overboard here…" She said while sweat dropping. _'Like…Really, Tsuna-baa? Did you have to destroy the ground and building to that degree? …I don't want to be the guy who has to fix all this… I already pity him….'_

Kyuubi just snorted at that. _**'Why pity someone? Looks like that age-hiding old hag had some fun over here… Besides, this is nothing. I would be able to cause way more beautiful destruction-'**_

' _Aaaaand this is the moment when you either shut up, or I will do it, Kyuu.'_ She deadpanned.

Jiraiya just smiled at that in fondness. "Yop. Tsunade-hime went on quite a rampage."

Shizune just seemed to be surprised and relieved. _'That means… Tsunade-sama refused….'_

Naru shook her head to dispel her thoughts and straightened herself before she seriously smiled back to Shizune and Jiraiya. "I told you Tsuna-baa is going to refuse. You two should have believed in her as well, especially because you know her longer than me."

Shizune looked sadly to the ground at that. _'She's right… I'm sorry to have doubted you, Tsunade-sama…'_

Jiraiya just sighed at that and ruffled his goddaughter's hair. "Seriously, Naru-chan~ You should stop making other people feel bad."

Naruko just slapped his hand away from her head before she smiled softly at Shizune. "Sorry, Shizune-nee. I apologize for making you feel bad."

Shizune looked at her in surprise before she gave her a small smile. "It's alright, Naruko-chan."

Naru smiled brightly at that before she turned around to Jiraiya with a cheerful expression. "So, done.~"

Jiraiya pouted at that. "And what about me?~"

Naruko just raised an eyebrow at that before she turned back around with a serious expression, ignoring her whining godfather. "You can handle it, Ero-sennin." Kyuubi started to laugh loudly at that. Ahhh… He will never get enough of those two…

Jiraiya just sweat dropped at that. _'Whyyyyy do you hate me, Naru-chan… My poor heart doesn't deserve this… Why can't she be more like Minato, who looked excited and believed everything I said at that age…'_ And with that, the Sannin slumped forward a bit in depression.

Naruko and Shizune just ignored him as they spotted Tsunade's jacket.

"Tonton, which way?" Shizune asked the pig seriously, as it sniffed on Tsunade's jacket she had left behind.

Tonton oinked and started to run in the direction of where Tsunade, Kabuto and Orochimaru went, Shizune and Naruko following after it.

"Woah! Tonton, you're so cool!~" Naru shouted as stars appeared in her bright blue eyes and she had to resist the urge of crashing the little pig into a hug.

Jiraiya just blinked as he noticed that they had already raced forward and left him behind. "Oi! Wait for me!" He shouted as he ran after them.

 _Meanwhile, Tsunade's and Kabuto's fight had turned more serious…_

Tsunade panted heavily as she looked at Kabuto, who was kneeling on the ground in a slumped forward form, while he struggled to move because of Tsunade, who had just messed up his nerve system.

"You figured it out. That's right…. It's your nerves. I changed chakra into electricity to create an electrical field. Then I poured it into your nerve system." Tsunade wheezed out while she struggled to breathe because of Kabuto's last hit on her.

Orochimaru just observed the fight with a smirk. _'Hehehehe… I see. Electrical signals control all communication between the brain and the body. So, Tsunade cut off more than half the electrical signals running between Kabuto's brain and body at 360km per hour…'_

Realization shot through Kabuto at that very moment. _'All the signals are crossed! …She may be retired from the front lines… But what power… So, this is a living legend…?'_

Tsunade tsked as she swiped through hand signs and started to heal herself. _'Medical Ninjutsu uses up too much chakra…'_

Kabuto kept calm and closed his eyes while concentrating. _'If I try to move my hand…my leg moves. When I try to move my left ankle…my right shoulder moves…'_ He tried to move every part of his body and slowly figured it out. _'It's complicated…which part controls what… But I figured out 80 percent of it.'_ "Using Jutsu of this level on me…is an insult!" Kabuto told her while he took out a kunai and turned around to Tsunade.

Tsunade's eyes widened at that in shock and surprise. _'What?! It only took him a second to figure out how to move…! This kid… He's no average ninja.'_

"You're afraid of blood, aren't you? How about if I show you some?!" Kabuto told her darkly as he dashed towards the Sannin. "I'm gonna splatter as much of your blood as I can while keeping you alive!"

Tsuande's eyes widened at that utterly shocked, but before Kabuto could reach her, there was a puff of smoke in front of her. Just then, Jiraiya was standing in front of her, with little Tonton on his shoulder.

Tsunade looked at him in surprise, sweating slightly, because well… she did drug him.

Orochimaru smiled at his old teammate darkly. "It's been a while, Jiraiya…."

"Well, well… You look as morbid as ever…Orochimaru." Jiraiya greeted him with a cheeky smirk.

Just then, there was another puff of smoke and Kabuto was pushed a bit further away from Tsunade.

"Ero-Sennin, we really have to work on your sassy greetings. You could have done a lot better." Naruko told him with a foxy smile as she and Shizune were now standing directly in front of Tsunade. She then let her smile drop into a serious expression and her ice-cold blue eyes wandered around, she first glared at Orochimaru, who was being growled at by Kyuubi before her glance wandered to Kabuto. Her eyes widened at that in surprise.

Kabuto smiled at her. "...Hello, Naru-chan."

Naruko blinked at that in confusion and Kyuubi's dark growls intensified. "Eh? K-Kabuto-nii…?"

Tsunade's eyes widened at that and she looked at Naruko who seemed to be confused and shocked to what was going on.

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at that. "I see… Naru, be careful. No matter how you got to know him, he's not who he seemed to be."

Naruko bit on her lip at that, troubled emotions showing in her blue eyes. "B-But…"

' _ **As much as I hate to say this, but that perverted old toad sage is right! This brat deceived you! NOW LET ME TAKE OVER CONTROL SO I CAN RIP THIS SMUG BASTARD TO SHREDS FOR THINKING HE CAN DECEIVE MY JAILOR!'**_ Kyuubi roared loudly and then started to rage in his cage.

Naru bit harder on her lip at that. _'Just shut it for now, Kyuu… I-I need to think, and you're not really helping when you scream around in my head!'_

Kabuto just smirked more at that, along with Orochimaru. Tsunade gritted her teeth and just dashed forward while pushing Jiraiya out of the way. "Move!"

"Oi!" Jiraiya protested as he hit the ground face-first.

Kabuto narrowed his eyes and got ready, kunai in his hands.

Naruko's eyes widened in shock as blood splashed around and dropped to the ground in front of Tsunade. Kabuto let the blood from the wound he inflicted on himself rain down on Tsunade who just stared at the blood in utter horror.

Tsunade's whole body started to tremble as she just was frozen while she stared at the red substance covering her in horror. _'BLOOD!'_

"My body has finally started to move." Kabuto smirked cheekily at the trembling and utterly scared woman in front of him. _'It's bad even for me to go against two of the great Sannin…'_ And then, he punched Tsunade hardly in the face, sending her flying. _'I'll stop them!'_

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune shouted and caught Tsunade before she could crash hardly on the ground.

Naruko clenched her fists at that and she narrowed her eyes at Kabuto after she had spotted the symbol on his hitai-ate. "…Why were you in the Chunin exam's then, Otogakure-nin Kabuto-san?" She asked him calmly and politely, but her tone was as ice-cold as water of a frozen lake in the winter.

"Oh, so you noticed it Naru-chan." Kabuto smiled at her. "That's right… I'm a spy for Otogakure no Sato."

Naru's eyes grew ice-cold at that, every spark of warmth or sympathy had completely vanished from her eyes. "For you it's **Naruko** , Kabuto-san." She told him coolly. "But I guess that explains those information cards you had."

Jiraiya just shuddered at Naruko's ice-cold eyes as well as the cold tone of her voice. She wasn't being as scary as when she gets fully-enraged-Kushina-mode, but she was being Minato-battle-mode scary right now…

Kabuto started to slightly sweat at her cold voice, but then his glasses reflected the light. "Very well, Naruko-chan. But there's something I wanted to tell you…I have concluded something from your data. Unlike Sasuke-kun, you have no talent in becoming a shinobi." He taunted her calmly.

Naruko just looked at him unfazed. "Mhm? Oh really? Interesting, but not that I would care much about the opinion of a spy and traitor of Konohagakure no Sato. Especially not if you sound like one of those Sasuke-fan club members right now."

Jiraiya tried desperately not to snort at that and Kabuto's surprised expression as he noticed that taunting her wouldn't work on Naruko when she's like this. But well, his amusement was immediately gone when he heard Orochimaru chuckle.

Orochimaru smiled as he looked at Naruko and licked over his lips. _'Ohhh…. The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki gets more interesting with every minute…. Huehehehe….'_

Jiraiya noticed that and his expression changed to one of disgust. _'Oh, hell nah! I just definitely saw you look at my goddaughter, Orochimaru… I swear to kami I'm going to beat you up in Minato's place if you just think about making her one of your experiments, you damn sicko!'_

A shiver ran down Naru's spine as her pedophile-and-pervert-sensor was tingling. Oh, and add that to the fact that Kyuubi was snarling about how to best kill Kabuto and Orochimaru while his enraged chakra was getting her off balance, it really did not help her with staying calm and collected. She just took a deep breath and looked back to Shizune who laid Tsunade's jacket back over her shoulders.

' _This is the first time I've seen Tsunade-sama like this….'_ Shizune thought in worry as she carefully wiped the blood out of the shivering Tsunade's face. "…Please don't overdo it… I am your accomplice."

Tsunade was still stuck in her phobia and so she just stared to the ground without answering.

Naruko's eyes narrowed and she turned her head back around to Kabuto and full-on glared at him with her ice-cold blue eyes while Kyuubi's rage was bubbling inside her.

For a split second, she pinned Kabuto with her cold, emotionless eyes in place and he froze as if the coldness of her eyes was hindering him from moving. But then, he regained his senses and was back to his cheeky self, even tho he was sweating slightly. "Even if you make such a scary face, you are nothing more than an out-of-place genin, Naruko-chan. You were relying on that monster inside you, but with the legendary Sannin in front of my eyes, you are worthless."

Naruko narrowed her eyes angrily at that, and now a raging storm of fury took over the coldness from her eyes. She clenched her fists tightly and gritted her teeth. _'…Did he… Did he just call Kyuu a monster?!'_

Kyuubi, who has raged inside of her until now, grew very silent at that in surprise. _**'…Why… Why are you caring about me getting insulted, pathetic brat?'**_ He asked her silently, the sneer and hate that was normally in his voice was completely missing right now.

' _Because you're my friend, Bijuu or not, it doesn't matter! I don't care what you have done in your past, but you saved me countless times even if you didn't have to! But nobody, NOBODY INSULTS MY PRECIOUS PEOPLE AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!'_ She shouted determined in her mind before she turned her attention back to the 'real-world' with barely compressed anger.

"You are like a small bug right now, if you try somethin-" Kabuto had just continued his smug, taunting speech, but then was interrupted by Naruko.

"Take it back!" Naru told him in a dark voice, her fury radiating off her with a small amount of killer intent as she tried to not lose her head.

Kabuto looked at her in surprise for a split second before he smirked smugly, thinking she referred to him calling her a small bug. "Oh, you don't like me calling you a small useless bug-"

"That's not what I mean!" Naruko snapped at him angrily. "Take back the insult of calling the Kyuubi a monster!"

"Wha…?" Kabuto asked in surprise at that, not sure if he had just understood her right.

Jiraiya gaped at his goddaughter, utterly surprised. _'Eh?! This is what Naru-chan is angry about?! Because he called the Kyuubi a monster?!'_

Orochimaru looked mildly surprised before he chuckled crazily. _'Oh, this is getting more and more interesting…'_

"You understood me right! Now take back what you said… **OR YOU WILL PAY!** " Naruko told him through gritted teeth, fury shining brightly in her now unruly blue eyes.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was Chapter 79. How did you like it? :) And oh uh, somebody succeeded in pissing Naru off…. I would run if I were you, Kabuto… Seriously, apologize before you regret it. Also, it looks like Kyuubi finally realizes how much Naru cares about him, maybe that will make the Bijuu soften and open up to Naruko more. ;) Anyway, I hope you're excited for some awesome battles next chapter! XD See you next week and have an awesome rest of your day! :3**

 _Review_

 _'EmptyBitch'_ : Love the story, keep up the great work:)

 **Thanks.~ I'm glad you like my story. :3**

 **'** _KateKat1992':_ Hahaha. Oh god that's good. I can't wait for more! Besides Kyuubi is probably one of the few that's always been there.

I expect she'll be trying to give Kabuto quite a smack down. Well assuming she doesn't burn him with the red chakra first hehe.

Can't wait for more! It's so much fun to read!

 **Wah! I'm so glad you enjoy reading this story This keeps me motivated to continue writing~ :3 And yeah, Naru will try to give someone a good beating and a lot more sass is going to be in the next chapter! XD**


	80. A Ninja's real talent!

' _Normal thought…'_

" **Kyuubi/ Bijuu speech…"**

' _ **Kyuubi communicating with Naruko inside her head…'**_

' **Kyuubi's thoughts, Naruko can't hear…'**

"Normal speech."

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 80- A Ninja's real talent!

* * *

Kabuto looked at her surprised before he smirked and calmly pushed his glasses up. _'Looks like I found out with what I can taunt you, Naru-chan.'_ "Why should I take back what I said if it's the whole truth? This demon inside you is nothing more than a power of pure destruction and malice, with which's help a village can gain a powerful weapon and tool."

Naruko flinched at that. _'…I'm…. I'M NOT A WEAPON! AND KYUU IS NO DEMON!'_ Her eyes were shadowed over and her whole body started to tremble as a dark aura surrounded her and her hair left her pigtails just to float in the air behind her. Fury was radiating off her in waves mixed with her sickening killer intent. She looked up to him with fury letting her blue eyes shine dangerously. "YOU WILL PAY!"

Kabuto gulped and started to sweat heavily, but his calm demeanor remained.

Jiraiya started to sweat at that in panic. _'Uh oh! Code red! Code red! Naru-chan entered Kushina-fury-mode! And I told her not to lose her head in the middle of a battle, dammit!'_

Unknown to everyone, a slight shudder of horror ran through Orochimaru as he remembered the time he was beaten up by a furious red-head. _'Oh… Right… I forgot she's also the devil's daughter.'_

Just before the enraged Naruko could storm towards Kabuto, Jiraiya grabbed tightly onto his goddaughter and had to hold her back with all the strength he had. "Naru! Calm down! This is not the time to attack an enemy head-on without thinking!" He shouted at her, hoping she would regain her common sense…but apparently, he thought wrong…

"Let go of me, Ero-Sennin!" Naruko just snapped at him, rage-mode still fully activated and so she just sucker-punched him right in the stomach. Jiraiya gasped for air and winced, so loosening his grip around her and Naruko could slip out of his hold.

With an enraged roar, she appeared very quickly before Kabuto, blue eyes glowing and fist raised, ready to punch the hell out of him.

Kabuto's eyes widened as he started to sweat more and could barely dodge her punch. _'She's fast and…'_ He studied the furious Naruko who kept on attacking him. _'…Yeah… I think she's more likely the demon, not the Kyuubi…'_

"You bastard!" Naruko aimed a punch at his face just to conceal the kick, she wanted to hit him with. But just as her strategy was about to work, Kabuto spun his heavy bleeding arm around and his blood hit her right in the eyes.

"Eww!" Naruko eeked as her fury fully disappeared and she started to rub her eyes heavily while jumping from one leg to the other in disgust. "Get it out! Get it out!"

Jiraiya just deadpanned at that and sighed in fondness at his goddaughter's antics as she was sent flying by one of Kabuto's kicks.

Kabuto smirked, but before Naruko could hardly crash to the ground, Shizune caught her and then spit senbons towards him.

' _Shit! I'm late…'_ Kabuto thought as he noticed it was too late to move. He tilted his head slightly and the poisoned senbons were deflected by his hitai-ate.

' _With his hitai-ate…?!'_ Shizune thought in surprise as she set Naruko down on the ground and helped her get the blood out of her eyes.

Orochimaru just smirked as Kabuto appeared next to him, who then took out a little pill and ate it to stop the heavy bleeding of his right arm.

"Thanks, Shizune-nee… This bastard was using a dirty trick!" Naruko huffed out as she finally could open her eyes again, now that the blood was wiped away.

Shizune just narrowed her eyes as she had noticed that Kabuto ate a little pill. _'Blood stopping pill…?! So, he's a medic-nin like me.'_

"You're bleeding pretty much." Orochimaru stated the fact easily.

"…Please take off the left bandage." Kabuto just replied to his master while sweating slightly… But hey, at least he doesn't have to deal with a furious, demon-like Naruko anymore.

Orochimaru's left bandage slowly slipped to the ground as he stared right at Naruko with a crazed expression.

Naruko just stared right back at the snake Sannin coldly. "So here we meet again, crossdressing snake man, who's also Sasuke's fanboy number 1." She told him calmly…but couldn't help the sassy comment.

Jiraiya just snorted while rubbing his stomach where Naru had punched him before he narrowed his eyes utterly serious as he straightened himself. "Shizune, you handle the guy in the glasses. I'll take care of Orochimaru. But… Before that I would like Tsunade to do something about my body…."

"This effect will probably last for a few more hours. I myself can't do anything about it…." Shizune just explained to him seriously.

Jiraiya just huffed at that, sweating slightly. "Hmpfh… well, I guess there's nothing we can do about it… We have to do it like this. Tsunade, heal yourself with healing Jutsu." He told the still heavily trembling Tsunade.

Naruko just pouted at that and crossed her arms over her chest sulkily. "But… I wanna fight as well, Ero-Sennin~" She whined at him.

Jiraiya just sighed at that in fondness. "No. You know very well that you should lay back, Naru. Like the guy in the glasses said, they're on an entirely different level. The enemy is like me one of the Sannin plus he killed the Sandaime. Also, the guy with the glasses has the same power as Kakashi. So, what you can do is protect Tsunade and her pig."

Naruko sighed at that in defeat. "Meh… alright, alright… I get it." She smiled slightly and placed herself in front of Tsunade, who seemed to be still stuck in her phobia. "I will protect you, Tsuna-baa. Don't worry." She told her with a soft smile before looking calmly back to Orochimaru and Kabuto.

There was silence for a minute and the tension rose as they just stared at each other, no one making the first move. Just then suddenly, at the very same time, Kabuto took some of his blood and swiped it over Orochimaru's tattoo on his arm while Jiraiya bit on his thumb and swiped through handsigns. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" They both shouted at the same time as they slammed their palms on the ground. A huge puff of smoke flooded the area.

Just then, Kabuto and Orochimaru were on the head of one of the two huge snakes they summoned while meanwhile with Jiraiya….

The little toad Gamakichi appeared before them and greeted them casually.

"Wha…WHHHHAAAATTT?!" Jiraiya gaped flabbergasted while Naru just sweat dropped.

"Way to go Ero-Sennin…" She deadpanned at him…not quite yet having noticed the huge snakes… Kyuubi just sighed and waited for her to realize that.

' _Jiraiya-sama is still affected by the poison… he cannot control his chakra well…'_ Shizune thought seriously.

"Shut up, Naru-chan~ This is because of what Tsunade did!" Jiraiya snapped at her.

"Sure, sure… If you think so…" Naruko just replied sassily.

Kabuto and Orochimaru just sweat dropped at that before Orochimaru glared at his former teammate darkly. "Your stupidity still hasn't been cured…Jiraiya. Then, I will attack first! I don't think there's anyone less talented than you… It looks like Tsunade's been hurt by something…Hehehehe…."

Jiraiya just tsked at that, being way too used by his old teammates taunting's.

Naruko just rolled her eyes. "Shut up! The only one who is allowed to sass at Ero-Sennin is me, stupid pedophilic man-that-wants-to-be-a-woman-and-secretly-is-in-love-with-his-snakes." She sassed at him calmly before swiping through handsigns.

Kabuto just gaped at her rude comment while Orochimaru just blinked at being sassed at before he chuckled crazily and nodded in agreement. _'What she said is indeed true… Such an insightful child…'_

At that moment, Kabuto had to surpass the urge to facepalm as he was getting the feeling Orochimaru started drifting into his craziness again.

Just then, Naru slammed her palm on to the ground. "Kuchiyose no Jut-" She stopped in mid-sentence as Orochimaru's snakes slithered and shifted around a bit… Naru finally realizing the snakes towering above her and her eyes widened in horror as she stopped releasing chakra and so, another little toad appeared with a small puff of smoke.

"Hello." The toad greeted her cheerily…but Naru was just staring at the snakes…

Kyuubi sweat dropped and sighed, mentally counting to three. **'One… Two… Three-"**

"KYYYAAAA! Eewwwww! Snakes over there! Huge, disgusting, evil snakes over there that want to eat my favorite jacket!" She wailed and jumped right onto Jiraiya, clutching to him in panic…or more likely to his face, almost suffocating him.

"Urgh… Naru, get the hell off me! I can't breathe nor see anything!" Jiraiya's muffled shouts sounded around as he tried to pry his goddaughter off his face, what made quite a comedically sight.

Shizune just wondered what the hell was going on while Orochimaru laughed crazily and Kabuto sweat dropped.

"You really did give her a trauma of snakes, Orochimaru-sama…" Kabuto deadpanned while pushing up his glasses, watching Jiraiya trying to get Naru off in something close to amusement.

Orochimaru just cackled. "Yeah, wonderful, isn't it?"

"Naru, get the hell off me, NOW!" Jiraiya snapped at her and then finally could pry Naru off him and groggily soaked in air before he placed Naru on the ground, who pouted.

"Sorry, Ero-Sennin~ But I hate snakes~" She just whined out an apology, making Jiraiya shake his head in fondness.

"I'll take Jiraiya… The rest are yours. Just make sure to swallow the blonde little girl whole." Orochimaru told his snakes as their heads shot forward to attack.

Jiraiya, Naruko and Shizune looked up at that in alarm and just then, the snakes slammed their heads into the ground.

Shizune with Tsunade in her arms had jumped away in time from the snakes' attack and Kabuto appeared before them out of the dust cloud. Naruko's eyes widened at that and she jumped towards them with narrowed eyes, but then, one of the snakes' head appeared directly in front of her with its mouth opened widely.

"Kyaaa! Not again you damn evil snake!" Naruko just snapped in annoyance as the snake was about to swallow her.

Jiraiya tsked as he heard his goddaughter's loud exclaim and wanted to jump towards her, just for Orochimaru to appear behind him on the head of a snake.

"Your opponent is me!" Orochimaru shouted towards him.

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes and formed a handsign. _'…Underground…huh?'_ "Doton: Yomi Numa!" He shouted loudly and suddenly, Orochimaru's snake was stuck in a little swamp.

Jiraiya landed on the head of the snake, a bit away from Orochimaru. _'It can't even sink in such a small swamp… That drug still hasn't worn off…'_ "And this snake is still moving as well…"

Meanwhile, Shizune was shooting senbon needles at Kabuto, but he just avoided the senbons easily and then hit her hardly in the stomach with a glowing, chakra surrounded palm.

"Ugh…" Shizune got out and then opened her mouth and breathed out a poisonous gas cloud. "Ninpou: Dokugiri!"

Kabuto looked in alarm at the cloud before him and Shizune just panted slightly as she watched how the poison cloud engulfed him. Suddenly, she was grabbed by her ankles and sank to her knees as the strength left her legs and Kabuto shot out of the ground behind her. _'The strength in my legs…!'_

Naruko meanwhile, was trying not to get eaten by a snake…again… "Okay, this is official now, I ABSOLUTELY DISPISE SNAKES!" She shouted in annoyance as she hindered the snake from closing its mouth and swallowing her. Naru sighed in relief as she could jump out of the snake's mouth and she landed safely on the ground. But then her eyes widened as the tail of the snake came crashing down on her. "You got to be kidding me?!" She shouted utterly annoyed and tried to jump out of the way in time, but a piece of debris fell down on her ankle and trapped her leg beneath its weight. Naruko gritted her teeth at that in pain and slowly lifted the rock off her leg with a huff.

' _ **Oi! Can't you be a bit more freaking careful, brat?! If this continues I have to fully concentrate on healing all your stupid little injures and can't even enjoy watching the fight…'**_ Kyuubi huffed at her while he already was healing her ankle…which she had broken…congratulations….

' _Sorry, Kyuu…'_ Naru apologized sheepishly and looked at the other snake not to far away from her, where Orochimaru and Jiraiya were facing each other.

Jiraiya started to swipe through handsigns as Orochimaru ninja-raced towards him… Orochimaru suddenly extended his neck and his head shot towards his old teammate.

"Hari Jizo!" Jiraiya shouted as his hair formed into hard spikes and surrounded his body like if he was some weird looking hedgehog. Orochimaru just tried to kick Jiraiya, and so spikes shot through his foot, but Jiraiya also so let his guard down and a little of skin became visible. Orochimaru used that opportunity and bit onto Jiraiya's neck with the help of his snake-like far extending neck. The sight was quite…abnormal to say at least as it looked like a weird white spiky hedgehog-human got bitten by a weird snake-like man with a neck so long you would never think it was possible.

Kyuubi just looked weirded out as he watched that scene through Naruko's eyes. _**'Wow… What freaks… Never have I seen something…something so weird.'**_

Naru just made gagging sounds as she looked really sick. "Oh, kami whyyyyy did I had to see this?! I'm scarred for life…. I never in my life wanted to see how it looked like if a snake-like old man gives a hedgehog-like old man a hickey…. Eww…. I think I'm gonna faint… This is going to haunt me in my nightmares…" She muttered out as she dramatically sank to the ground…really looking like she was about to faint any minute.

Kurama just sweat dropped. **'Knockout through seeing an old man giving another old man a hickey… Very effective attack on a kitsune…'** He started to snicker to himself at his thoughts.

Just then, Kabuto punched Shizune hardly in the face. Blood splashed around and Shizune crashed hardly to the ground while panting heavily.

Tsunade's eyes widened as a blood drip hit her face and so made her regain her senses. She looked utterly shocked at a heavy panting Shizune that was bleeding out of her mouth and also spotted Naruko who was laying on the ground, not moving. Her heart beat quickened, and tears gathered in her eyes as this scene reminded her so much of Dan and Nawaki's deaths.

Kabuto stretched his arm out to her, just for Tsunade to slap his hand away with a panicked outcry. Kabuto just tsked at that and went in to kick her again and again.

Orochimaru glared at Jiraiya across from him, his neck now luckily being back to normal, just liked Jiraiya's hair that was luckily less spiky. "Why did you degraded yourself to the rank of a chauffeur for the sake of the insanity of my old village…?" Orochimaru asked him with a sneer.

Jiraiya just smirked as he looked at him and slowly got back up. "You should know better than I that she's not a normal kid… She may not have very much talent when it comes to certain ninja arts and Naru can act stupid and stubborn sometimes… But she has what it takes for a shinobi to be called a ninja. Something, you nor that Sasuke will ever understand."

"Well, our perspectives differ…" Orochimaru just said with a shrug.

Jiraiya just smiled seriously at that. "I'll teach you one thing… The most important ninja talent is not the number of techniques one acquires… The most important thing is a spirit which never gives up!"

And just as if Naruko could hear his words, she suddenly appeared in front of Tsunade just as Kabuto wanted to punch the scared Sannin hardly. She glared with ice-cold eyes with slit pupils in them directly at Kabuto as his fist connected with her hitai-ate. "Just kidding… I'm perfectly fine." She smiled at the utterly surprised Kabuto coldly while grabbing onto his wrist that had connected with the metal on her headband.

Kabuto just looked at her utterly surprised…and started to sweat as her ice-cold eyes with the slit pupils sent shivers down his spine.

Tsunade just looked at the kid that is her goddaughter in shock and a bit of awe.

"You should have known better than to scare Tsuna-baa and kick her when she's vulnerable!" Her grasp on his wrist tightened and then she kicked him hardly in the stomach, sending him flying back.

Kabuto gasped for air in surprise at that harder than usual kick and could dodge Naruko's punch slightly as she appeared before him in midair. The two landed back on the ground.

"She will never give up. That stupid little gaki will definitely do it…" Jiraiya told Orochimaru with a proud smile, he believes in his goddaughter's strength and that she's able to beat Kabuto.

Just as Naruko charged at Kabuto again, he took a deep breath to regain his senses and concentrated. He quickly ducked down under her punch and touched her right leg with his chakra surrounded palm.

Naruko gritted her teeth at that as she crashed to the ground while Kabuto just smirked. Tsunade watched the fight with wide eyes.

Naru tried to stand back up just to fall back down on the ground with a hiss.

' _ **What did I freaking told you about getting hit, huh, brat?! This is getting annnyoing!'**_ Kyuubi huffed at her again, concealing his concern as annoyance.

' _Yeah, yeah… I'm really sorry Kyuu.'_ Naru just sighed in her mind.

Kabuto just looked at her with a smug expression, making Naruko wanna punch him very hardly in the face. "I managed to put a crack in your right femur bone with my snake attack, Naruko-chan. Even after that you're still moving… But you can't win since you can't stand up."

Naruko just rolled her eyes at that. _'Can someone just please shut him up?! He's getting on my nerves…. I can't believe I called someone as arrogant as him nii-san before.'_

Kabuto smirked darkly at her as his palm was being surrounded by glowing chakra again. "Heh… Are you afraid of me? Do you feel like running away?" He suddenly took out one of his information cards. "Naruko-chan… Isn't this a picture of you from around the time of the test?" He asked her as he showed it to her, a smug dark expression on his face.

Naruko just looked at him blankly. _'Why the hell does he has a picture of me, that creep! Eww… Don't tell me he's what you call a stalker?!'_ And with that, Naru's thoughts started to drift away, not she nor Kyuubi listening to Kabuto's arrogant speech of blah, blah and other boring shit.

"You're nothing special, Naruko-chan. You should run if you can still move… It was luck that you became a genin. But with your exceptional spirit it would be fitting for you to become Hokage, but for that you cannot be cowardly. Now… Do you think you could possibly become something like that?"

Tsunade's eyes widened as she remembered how Naruko voiced her dream so determined.

"If you want to grow up to become a true champion it'd be best if you ran… Under these circumstances, you should just quit. A person should run away when they feel like it…" Kabuto continued his 'oh so important' speech.

Naruko just huffed at that and glared darkly at him. _'When the hell is he finished with his blah, blah…'_

Kabuto mistook her glare for her reaction to his words and he smiled at her mock-friendly. "No, no, no… What's with those eyes? That'll get you killed! If you die here, you'll never attain your dreams or anything else…"

Tsunade's eyes widened at that as she was being reminded of the brave Nawaki and she grabbed tightly onto her necklace.

"For a kid like you, I think the decision is completely easy… So, if you can speak so calmly about a dream like that… You cannot run away… Then die!" And with a smug expression, he went in to kick her but Naruko just jumped away and calmly straightened herself.

"So, are you finally finished with your boring monologue that interests nobody? Because, well… I'm sorry to say this but my mind already wandered off just when you started your talk. Geez, you should really not talk so much in the middle of a fight, Kabuto-san." Naru told him sassily and calmly.

Kabuto just looked at her surprised at that.

"To the thing you last said… In my opinion, I don't look very dead yet. Oh, and besides… To what I said in the Chunin Exam's about 'I will not back down because of a stupid risk'… I never go back on my word. That's my nindo as your already know. So, I hope that explains everything... So, can we get back to fighting please? I'm getting bored." Naruko said in a bored voice, but her determination was shining in her eyes.

Tsunade just looked at her utterly surprised and she grabbed tighter onto her necklace as she remembered the bet they made. _'….Naru…You….'_

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was chapter 80. How did you like it? :) Looks like Naru's sass really came through again this chapter. XD Oh, and to all of you who will get nightmares from imagine the 'Orochimaru-and-Jiraiya-hickey-scene'… XDD You're welcome! ;) XD Anyway, I certainly hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you in the next one and have an amazing rest of your week. :3**

Kuchiyose no Jutsu = Summoning Technique

Doton: Yomi Numa = Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld

Ninpou: Dokugiri = Ninja Art: Poison Mist

Hari Jizo = Hair Needle Spikes

 _Reviews_

 _'ZabuzasGirl'_ : Wonderful!

 **Thank you~**

 _'00-SilentObserver-13'_ : I really like it when she sass her opponents and throw in some sass for her allies in between the enemy too

 **Yes, it's amazing isn't it? XD Naru's sass is really just as fabulous as Kurama's fur. XD**

 _'KateKat1992'_ : Hehe. I love her character!

 **Same here. :3 But the question is tho, who doesn't love Naru's character? XD**


	81. Naruko's life is in danger!

' _Normal thought…'_

" **Kyuubi/ Bijuu speech…"**

' _ **Kyuubi communicating with Naruko inside her head…'**_

' **Kyuubi's thought's, Naruko can't hear…'**

"Normal speech…"

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 81- Using the Rasengan and Naruko's life is in danger!

* * *

Naruko dodged down under Kabuto's glowing, chakra surrounded palm. But then, she stumbled slightly because Kyuubi yet wasn't fully finished with healing the crack in her femur bone. "Kyaa…" She got out in surprise and Kabuto smirked and used that opportunity to send her flying with a punch with his chakra-infused palm.

"What…?!" Tsunade said in shock, as Naruko slowly got back up from the ground in front of her, shivering in effort to get her muscles to work.

"Why…? Why are you…" Tsunade just asked her in disbelief and shock.

"Tsuna-baa…" Naruko told her calmly as she straightened herself and formed a single handsign with a lot of concentration.

' _She's still standing…'_ Kabuto frowned at that, slowly starting to sweat.

"I hope you remember our arrangements of that bet…because you'll have to give me that cursed necklace of yours…" Naruko spoke up calmly as Tsunade looked at the Uzumaki swirl proudly displayed on her back. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" And just as she had said that in an utterly serious voice, one clone appeared beside her.

' _Kage Bunshin at a time like this?!'_ Tsunade gaped at her in shock and surprise. "That is…"

Kabuto took out a kunai at that. "For my sake…." He said angrily as he started to dash towards Naruko. "For that insolence… I'll give you death!" He shouted pissed.

"Naruko! Stop it! If you die, you'll never… ACCOMPLISH YOUR DREAMS OR ANYTHING ELSE! THAT'S ENOUGH NARUKO! GET OUT OF THE WAY! RUUUN!" Tsunade shouted at her in utter panic.

Naruko just smirked foxily. "…That's truly great."

Just then blood splashed around and Tsunade's eyes widened in horror before she gaped utterly surprised.

Naruko had let Kabuto bore his kunai right through the palm of her left hand and she grabbed tightly onto his fist and let the kunai stay in her palm, so that she can so hold him in his place.

Kabuto's eyes just widened flabbergasted at that and Tsunade stared at her goddaughter in disbelief.

Naruko stared right into Kabuto's eyes as a determined fire lit her blue eyes and made them gleam. She ignored Kyuubi's protesting shouts in her head as she smiled coldly and dangerously at Kabuto while her clone got ready. " **Until I become Hokage… I refuse to die!** " Naru shouted with an utterly determined voice.

Tsunade's eyes widened at that and she looked at Naruko in surprise and awe as she saw how Naruko's clone started to concentrate chakra in her right hand that she held out to the clone.

"You won't be able to escape from this one." Naruko just said with a freezing-cold smile and icy, dark blue eyes that stared right at the shocked and sweating Kabuto as the Rasengan slowly started to form in her hand. Her resemblance to Minato in his battle mood was so striking right now that Tsunade could swear she saw Minato in Naruko's place for a split second.

The chakra in Naruko's right palm started to move in a blue spiral like form as it slowly got focused through the help of her clone.

' _The clone is focusing the weight of the chakra on her hand…'_ Tsunade noticed in surprise and then her eyes widened in realization as she noticed that with the help of the clone, the Rasengan will be able to be completely balanced out… But it can't be that she has learned such a powerful Jutsu that was passed down from the Yondaime in such a short time, right…?

Kabuto just gritted his teeth at that in something close to panic as he was frozen from the cold stare Naruko directed at him. _'This chakra is moving… What kind of Jutsu is this?!… Well, I guess it's now or never….'_ And with that, he quickly moved his left free hand towards Naruko, just as she was about to finish focusing the swirling chakra of the Rasengan in a perfect sphere.

Just then, her attack was ready and Naruko went in to attack Kabuto. "Now that it's focused this is the end for you- ….Eh…?" Naruko and her clone both froze in shock as…well….Kabuto groped her left breast…

'… _ **EEEEEEHHHHHHH?! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT FREAKING ASSHOLE RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW! LET ME THE HELL OUT SO I CAN TORE THIS FOUR-EYES INTO SHREDS AND THEN WILL SHRED THE REMAINING PIECES INTO MORE SHREDS UNTIL NOTHING IS LEEEFT!"**_ Kyuubi roared loudly in rage…fully entering mother-hen mode.

A tick mark appeared on both Naruko's heads at that and a slit pupil appeared in the real Naruko's eyes as the fully formed Rasengan started to get what looked like some red chakra swilling inside of it as well. "PERVERT! Take this! **Rasengan!** " She screamed pissed as she just rammed the swirling spiral into Kabuto's stomach, releasing all her anger and chakra into this attack.

' _I-Impossible…'_ Tsunade thought with wide eyes as she stared at the full- Rasengan.

Kabuto gasped for air at the impact of this particular attack. _'Wh-What's this…?!'_

And with a battle cry of Naruko, Kabuto was sent flying back with a lot of swirling chakra that even destroyed the ground in straight line until it let Kabuto crash into a huge rock that was almost shattered from the impact of him crashing into it.

Tsunade just gaped in shock as the dust cloud that was whirled up disappeared and Kabuto's slumped over, standing form could be seen.

Naruko panted heavily and her clone disappeared as the slit pupils left her eyes.

Kyuubi just wanted to proudly ruffle up his fur…but then he noticed something weird… **'Something isn't right…'** He narrowed his red eyes in something close to worry as he searched for the reason why he felt so uneasy right now.

Jiraiya just smiled proudly like a grandfather as he and Orochimaru had watched the fight while sticking upside-down to the bottom of the snake. _'Naru, you did it… that's impressive that you could use the_ _Rasengan_ _in such a short time… Minato would be proud.'_

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes seriously. _'…That she could pull off_ _ **his**_ _Jutsu… Now it's even more important to get her into my hands…otherwise she could become dangerous for our other goals… Just like her annoying father that always ruined my plans!'_

' _It-It…can't be… she mastered the_ _Rasengan_ _in only one week…!'_ Tsunade thought flabbergasted, but also was very much impressed by the little girl that was her goddaughter.

Suddenly, Naruko's eyes widened in alarm and her breathing haltered for a short moment while Kyuubi started to curse really loudly and colorfully in panic as he found out what's wrong.

"Urgh…." Kabuto gritted his teeth in pain as he had to support himself on the rock, so he wouldn't fall over while he panted heavily. His shirt where Naruko had hit him with the attack was torn and a bad bruise could be seen on his stomach that bled slightly.

Tsunade's eyes widened in shock as Naruko all of the sudden spat out a lot of blood before she just collapsed to the ground with a loud thud.

Kabuto smirked at that darkly and cheekily as Naruko just groaned while blood ran out of her mouth. Kyuubi meanwhile was in full-blown panic mode as he tried his best to heal her, but the light in their mindscape already started to dim and it just seemed like his chakra wasn't able to get to her.

Tsunade rushed to her side and then looked shocked back to Kabuto. "…A hit from that level of Jutsu…but you…"

Kabuto chuckled as the wound on his stomach slowly disappeared because it got healed. "I gathered chakra in my stomach even before the Jutsu hit me, I was already healing. I gained Orochimaru-sama's favor not because of my instincts…but because of my recovery power! My ability to activate cells to reproduce them…" _'It takes a lot of chakra tho…'_ "That Jutsu…It seems like that was Naruko's last resort, but…" Suddenly, he coughed up blood and his legs shivered before he collapsed to the ground as well. _'Wh-What?!'_ He thought utterly shocked as he gritted his teeth while laying face-first on the ground. _'…No… There's too much damage… Not enough chakra….'_

Suddenly, Naruko's body started to twitch as a silent whimper escaped her lips.

Kyuubi's eyes widened as he noticed that he wouldn't be able to heal her because that freaking four-eyes cut of his connection with her chakra network, which makes him able to heal her all the time. _**'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! That can't fucking be!'**_ He shouted in panic as he still tried to send his chakra towards Naruko's heart, but nothing was happening, and the mind scape grew darker and darker with every second.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at that and laid her head on Naruko's chest… She started to listen to her heartbeat…. And then her eyes widened in alarm as she noticed the unregular beatings of her heart. _'Oh no! Her heart muscle is torn…. It's induced arrhythmia. That must have been when…'_ She thought grimly when she remembered how Kabuto had touched Naru's left chest and she zipped Naruko's jacket open and cut through the black tank top, Naruko wore underneath it. Tsunade then pressed her palms on the left side of Naruko's chest and concentrated.

Gamakichi, Tonton and Gamatatsu were watching from their hidden place behind a rock.

"Oi, Gamakichi-oniisan, you said we were going to get sweets from her… but are we really going to get munchies? I mean that girl looks like she's dying…" Gamatatsu asked him…of course only thinking about food.

"Just keep quiet!" Gamakichi huffed at him, worried about Naruko's condition because he had taken a liking in her as she saved him the last time she summoned him in the battle with Gaara.

Kabuto chuckled darkly as he looked up to Tsunade from his place on the ground. "Naruko's finished… I cut off her heart's keirakukei, the chakra network she heals herself with the power from the Kyuubi. I used everything I have to stop her from healing on her own…"

"Shut up." Tsunade interrupted him with a dark voice. "I'll kill you later…" She threatened him before she concentrated on healing her goddaughter. Green chakra surrounded her palm and she gritted her teeth and grimaced in panic as she noticed the resemblance of Naruko's still, slightly pained face to the dying faces of Dan and Nawaki. Tsunade started to sweat at that as she pushed more and more healing chakra into Naruko's body as she tried desperately to save her. _'No… No…'_ At that moment, she didn't notice the seal that appeared on Naru's stomach.

Kyuubi panted heavily as all his attempts to heal Naruko failed and now he sat in a complete dark mindscape and full-blown panic rushed over him, not because he was afraid of dying himself, no, he would just reform back in this world a few years later… But he doesn't want his Jinchuuriki to die... _**'This can't be happening…. You can't die brat! …Because you're the first one to try and befriend me… the first one to see past my hatred… The first one to defend me from being called a demon… the first one to see more in me than a mere mass of chakra and weapon…. Hell, you're even the first one who's worthy enough to get to know my name since the Rikudou Sennin… SO, YOU CAN'T DIE BRAT, YOU HEAR ME?! DON'T EVEN FREAKING THINK ABOUT DYING ON ME, DAMN IT! …Please, kami or whoever exists out there, save this freaking pathetic brat that gives me headaches…but who is the first human that ever started to understand me!'**_ He shouted out in utter panic, I mean, he using 'kami' and 'please' in one sentence says much to how desperately he wants for Naruko to survive.

And just as if his 'prayers' had been heard, dots of lights lit the mindscape as a calming flow of green chakra entered. Kyuubi's eyes widened at that. **'That's….'** He sighed in relief and started to send his chakra, mixed with the green healing chakra, towards Naruko's heart and now luckily was able to slowly heal the damage that was done. _**'Thank kami…'**_ He muttered out, feeling so relieved like he never had felt before.

Meanwhile, back outside, Tsunade started to sweat as she desperately tried to heal Naruko. _'Don't die! Don't die! Don't die! DON'T DIE!'_ Was the only thing she could think of in her utter despair and panic…and fear of Naruko dying like her little brother and lover did.

Suddenly, a small soft smile graced Naruko's features and she reached up to Tsuande's necklace and grabbed onto it weakly as one bright blue eye looked up to Tsunade. "…The bet… I win…" Naruko muttered softly before she closed her eye again tiredly.

Tsunade just stared at her with wide eyes in shock and surprise.

' _I-It can't be…!'_ Kabuto thought in utter shock.

Naruko then just very slowly curled around herself and her breathing was now going regularly and calmly as she fell asleep in exhaustion.

Tsunade just looked at her utterly relieved and smiled softly as tears gathered in her eyes. She softly took Naruko's hand away from her necklace and hold it in her hand. "…Because to be Hokage…is your dream, right…?" She then healed Naruko's wound on her left hand. _'Once more…'_ Tsunade thought as she placed Naruko's arm softly down by her side and carefully wiped the blood stains away from her sleeping face as Nawaki's and Dan's smiling faces appeared in her mind. _'Just once more…'_ She then carefully lifted Naruko's head up and placed her necklace around her neck. _'I put the odds on you…'_ Happy tears streamed down her face as she looked at the peacefully sleeping Naruko, who was now the proud owner of the Shodaime's necklace, with a small soft smile.

Orochimaru frowned at that seriously as he and Jiraiya watched the scene from on top of Orochimaru's snake. "The girl is no good…"

"Tsunade's a medical Ninjutsu specialist. No need to worry about Naru…" Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at his former teammate… even tho, he more so assured himself that his goddaughter would be alright with his last sentence "You should focus on your opponent. You can't afford to let your eyes wander."

"…That's not what I meant…" Orochimaru told Jiraiya coldly. _'No matter how I would have liked to get the Kyuubi jinchuuriki in my hands, she gets far too dangerous for my plans… And she'll be even more trouble if she falls into the hands of Akatsuki… It's a pity, but oh well… The time to kill her is…'_ Orochimaru thought seriously as he suddenly jumped off the snake and flew towards the ground. _'NOW!'_

Jiraiya's eyes widened at that and he tsked as he jumped after him.

Orochimaru puffed out his cheek and then shot his abnormal long tongue towards Jiraiya while in midair and wrapped it around one of his legs like rope before he let Jiraiya crash really hardly into the ground, so that even the ground shattered from the impact. Then, Orochimaru slingshoted himself with the help of his tongue in Naruko's and Tsunade's direction before a snake got out of his throat and out of its throat came a sword.

Tsunade's eyes widened at that in alarm. _'He's aiming for Naruko!'_ She thought grimly from her place next to the sleeping girl's form.

And just then, blood splashed around as Tsunade appeared right before Naruko and so, Orochimaru's sword bored right through her chest and it left through her back as she took the hit for Naruko.

Tsunade shivered in effort as Orochimaru looked at her in surprise as well as Kabuto. Jiraiya groaned in his place in the Jiraiya-formed crater, looking like he's not able to move soon from getting smashed into the ground like this.

Just then, Tsunade coughed up blood.

"You were the only one I would have spared… Tsunade…" Orochimaru hissed at her darkly. "If I leave this girl alive, everything will fall apart… For once, stay out of my way…?"

Tsuande's body trembled at the sight of blood…even if it was her blood, her phobia still kicked in. "You leave the girl alone…. I'll protect her…no matter what…!"

Orochimaru just tsked at her as he pulled his sword right out of her body and let it slitter back down his throat. "Hmph… Trembling from the fear of blood... Why are you, one of the legendary Sannin, risking everything to protect some genin brat…?"

Tsunade coughed up more blood before she glared darkly up to him, even when she was still trembling. "I'm doing this…to protect the village Konohagakure no Sato…."

Orochimaru just looked at her with narrowed eyes as his way too long tongue slithered back into his mouth as well. "To protect Konoha?"

Tsunade just looked with an utterly soft expression back to the sleeping Naruko and smiled fondly. "Because… This little kid will someday be Hokage…"

Orochimaru chuckled darkly at that. "Nonsense… Besides, the title of Hokage is a joke. Only fools would take it."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at that… And she remembered that she said the exact same words to Naruko just a week ago… She then also remembered Shizune's words about her, Nawaki and Dan's dreams and Jiraiya telling her about the Hokage. And lastly, she remembered Naruko's speech about her dream and the wise words of respect she had said about the former Hokage.

Tsunade huffed at Orochimaru and then glared determined at him with a cold, serious smile while more blood dripped down her lips. "From here on out… It's **my** life on the line!"

Orochimaru just got his sword back out of his mouth at that. "Hah… Sure, if your life is worth nothing more than this little brat's…! Then I agree that it should be wiped out accordingly!" And with that, he cut Tsunade deeply one time across her whole upper body. Tsunade just started to fall back at that while bleeding heavily, just as Shizune and Jiraiya woke up. They both watched utterly shocked as she landed on the ground with a thud.

Orochimaru looked at the peaceful sleeping Naruko at that and pointed his sword at her. "And that leaves you, Naruko."

Jiraiya gritted his teeth at that in panic and started to swipe through hand sigs. _'Damn it! Please let me make it in time!'_

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune just shouted loudly in shock.

Just then, Orochimaru took aim and swiped at Naruko with his sword.

Jiraiya's, Shizune's and Kabuto's eyes widened at that in surprise and shock as Orochimaru just cut Tsunade's back because she appeared over Naruko in time to protect her. Orochimaru's eyes widened at that.

"…I told you…. It's my life on the line from now…" Tsunade told him utterly serious as she looked up to him with a dark glare.

"Why won't you die?!" Orochimaru snapped at her as he kicked her hardly away from Naruko.

Tsunade landed hardly on the ground and looked at her shaking arm with concentration… And just then, all of the sudden, the shaking stopped.

Orochimaru's eyes widened at that utterly surprised and shocked as he was thrown back by a hard punch to the face. _'This can't be! Tsunade stopped shaking?!'_

"That's because…" Tsunade told him utterly seriously as she was standing upright.

Orochimaru looked up to his old teammate in surprise from his place on the ground.

Tsunade glared at him with a cold smile on her face just as the seal on her forehead started to shift as black lines formed from it down to her eyes. "I'm Konoha's…Godaime Hokage!"

Shizune's eyes widened at that in surprise. _'Tsunade-sama has overcome her blood phobia, but that's…'_ "W-Wait! I'll heal your wounds! Please don't release the seal!"

Tsunade just huffed at that and formed a single handsign while concentrating greatly as the markings on her face spread. "Infuin Kai! Sozosaisei!" Just then, Tsunade's wounds completely healed after she had released the seal.

Orochimaru just gaped at that. _'What's this?! This Jutsu…'_

And then, as Tsunade was completely healed, the black markings disappeared from her face as well as her usual diamond-shaped seal.

"Kukukuku… It seems I'm not the only one who's enveloped new Jutsu… what kind of Jutsu is this?" Orochimaru asked her seriously.

"What? It's just that I've been storing chakra in my forehead for many years. With such a large amount of chakra, I can stimulate all proteins in my body and accelerate cell division to rebuild them." Tsunade told him calmly as she wiped some blood away from her lips. "I can regenerate organs and limbs. It's not a recover ability, it's regeneration."

Orochimaru just narrowed his eyes at that.

"I cannot die…Not now!" Tsunade said utterly serious as she drew a line on her hand with her blood.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune shouted in shock. _'But the number of cell division in one lifetime is predetermined… speeding up cell division means shortening one's lifespan!'_

"Orochimaru-sama! Manda!" Kabuto shouted towards his master as Tsunade began to swipe through hand signs.

' _Argh! Please appear!'_ Jiraiya thought as he swiped through hand signs as well.

"Hurry!" Orochimaru shouted at Kabuto as he drew a line with his blood on the seal on Orochimaru's arm.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" The three Sannin shouted as palms were slammed onto the ground and with a gigantic puff of smoke, the respective, biggest summon of each Sannin appeared. And so, the battle of giant slug, toad and snake began, all the while Naruko was sleeping peacefully and so missing out on watching an epic battle unfold.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was Chapter 81, how did you like it? :) Whew, a lot happened this chapter, from Naruko using the Rasengan to kick butt to Naru being close to dying, to Kyuubi admitting he likes Naruko and wants her to stay alive and then to Tsunade protecting Naruko and she accepting her title as Godaime. Anyway, next chapter I'm not going to write more about the battle Tsunade and Jiraiya vs Orochimaru, because it will just turn out like canon. But you guys can be excited for something different, when a certain big fluffy Bijuu will have something interesting to tell to Naru.~ ;) Well, I certainly hope you are excited for next chapter. XD See you then and have an awesome rest of your week!**

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Shadow Clone Technique

Rasengan = Wind Spiral

Infuin Kai: Sozosaisei = Reserve Seal Release: The Art of Mitotic Regeneration

Kuchiyose no Jutsu = Summoning Technique

 _Reviews_

 _'00-SilentObserver-13'_ : Kakashi will probably hunt down kabuto when he finds out kabuto groped her

 **Yep. Definitely... Kabuto's so dead. XD Well, if Naru tells him that is, she's probably already having forgotten about what this incident when they are back in Konoha. xD**


	82. Konoha's Godaime Hokage

' _Normal thought…'_

" **Kyuubi/ Bijuu speech…"**

' _ **Kyuubi communicating with Naruko inside her head…'**_

' **Kyuubi's thoughts, Naruko can't hear…'**

"Normal speech…"

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 82- Konoha's Godaime Hokage! And the journey back to the village!

* * *

Just as the three Sannin were engaged in an epic battle, Naruko was dreaming happily about being allowed to eat as much ramen as she wants in a 'Ramen eating contest'… She already had eaten about 40 bowls and was close to winning in her dream as she suddenly felt her mind being pulled away and so she was ripped out of her beautiful, ramen-heaven dream to find herself in her sewer-like mindscape. "…What's going on?" Naru blinked in confusion and slowly walked down the dark hallways of her mind towards Kyuubi's cave. "Kyuu, did you call me in here?" She asked the gigantic fox in confusion, but Kyuubi didn't answer her, just looked at her thoughtfully, his head resting on his paws. "…Kyuu, is something wrong?" Naruko asked him utterly confused as she stopped right in front of the bars of the cage the kitsune was in.

A tick mark appeared on Kyuubi's head at that. **"Is something wrong?! IS SOMETHING FREAKING WRONG?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME, BRAT?! YOU ALMOST FUC-FREAKING DIED JUST NOW YOU KNOW! I TOLD YOU TO BE MORE CAREFUL, IMPERTINENT, STUPID, LITTLE KIT!"** He roared at her, not realizing that he just accidentally called Naruko his 'kit' because he was too worked up about the fact that the first human that ever started to understand him had almost died.

"…Oh, yeah…. That…." Naruko giggled nervously at that and rubbed the back of her neck. "Hehehehe… Sorry, Kyuu. But, well… I survived so…. whatever." She shrugged cheerily.

Kyuubi narrowed his red eyes at her at that. **"Whatever?! There's nothing chill about what just happened! You almost DIED, brat! D.I.E.D.! Don't you get that in your head?!"** He snapped at her in annoyance.

Naruko blinked at that and shrugged again, staring at the in water covered ground. "…It's not like that's the first time someone tried to kill me..."

Kyuubi grew silent at that and looked at the little blonde girl in front of him thoughtfully again. **"I'm sorry for that…"** He apologized all of the sudden.

"…Eh?... Kyuu, did you just…" Naruko gasped at that dramatically in fake-shock, but Kyuubi could spot the soft smile that formed on her face.

The Bijuu huffed at that. **"…You heard right….kit."** He muttered to her, feeling a bit flustered but after everything that had unfolded in the battle, he just couldn't help but be fond of his Jinchuuriki.

Naruko's blue eyes widened at that utterly surprised as she stared up to the big fluffy kitsune. She opened her mouth to say something…but she was too stunned to form any words… So, she just closed her mouth again and shook her head in disbelief, wondering if she was still dreaming or if she just misunderstood that the Kyuubi, strongest and most feared Bijuu of them all, just called her 'kit'. "…I…. You… kit…what?!" She just blabbed out nonsense.

Kyuubi just rolled his eyes at that in amusement. **"Yes, kit. You wanted to befriend me, right?! So, deal with the consequences that from now on I will call you kit, UNDERSTOOD!"**

Naru's eyes softened at that and a big, happy smile lit her face. "Awww~ Are you growing soft on me, Kyuu?~" She teased him while giggling happily.

" **NO! I just- I…. ehm…. Urgh, dammit! ….Okay, maybe… But just for you, okay?! I still hate everyone else and will not hesitate to tear them into shreds, understood?! I will-"** Kyuubi roared at her in embarrassment, but then stiffened in surprise as Naru literally run straight past the bars of his cage and crashed him into a hug…not that he felt much of it with her being tiny, but still…

"I love you too, Kyuu~ We are going to be best friends forever~" Naruko giggled cutely as she cuddled into his surprisingly soft, fluffy, orange fur with an utterly happy smile.

Kyuubi just sighed at that and wrapped one of his tails carefully around the tiny figure of his newly declared 'kit'. **"…Alright." 'Even tho I have the feeling I'm going to regret saying that when she starts to annoy me again…'**

The two stayed like this for a few minutes, both savoring their newly formed friendship, before Kyuubi sighed softly and picked Naru up with one of his tails, placing her in front of his cage. **"…Anyway, you will have to go and wake up now kit. Time goes differently here in your mindscape and the fight of the Sannin is already over since well…more than a day."**

Naruko blinked at that in confusion. "What fight? …Oh yeah…right… I totally did not forget about it… No uh…." She giggled nervously as she quickly went out of the cage. "Well, see ya then, Kyuu!"

Kyuubi snorted at that in fondness and just as Naru was about to leave her mindscape, he smiled slightly. **"My name's Kurama, kit. Kyuubi is just the name of my species."** And as he saw Naruko's utterly surprised look just before she vanished out of the mindscape, he started to chuckle utterly amused, it was totally worth it to tell her his name like this…. Her expression was hilarious. **'….I wonder if she really thought Kyuubi was my name….'** He snorted and shook his head in amusement and fondness. **'…She definitely thought it was my name, huh….'**

As Naruko then opened her blue eyes, she was laying on the futon in their room of the inn. "Kurama, huh…?" She smiled softly and then sweat dropped at herself. _'…I really thought Kyuubi was his name…'_

'… _ **I can hear you, you know kit…'**_ Naru heard the amused voice of the nine-tailed Bijuu and facepalmed.

' _Oh yeah…right…'_ She giggled at herself and slowly sat up before stretching herself. Naruko just then noticed she was wearing her yukata… She wasn't wearing that before….

"Oh, Naru. You are finally awake, huh?" Jiraiya smiled fondly at his goddaughter as he entered the room…Just to get sucker-punched in the stomach by her.

"WHY DID YOU CHANGE MY CLOTHES, YOU PERVERT!" Naruko snapped at him angrily while Kurama started to laugh loudly in their mindscape.

Jiraiya just gasped for air and winced as he clutched his stomach. "Ow! Why did you freaking punch me, Naru-chan~ I wasn't the one who changed your clothes! It was Tsunade!" He huffed at her, totally not pouting.

Naruko blinked at that and giggled nervously. "Hehehehe… Oops… Sorry, Ero-Sennin…."

Kurama just chuckled utterly amused at that in their mindscape, he just can't get enough of those two, they are too hilarious.

Jiraiya just sighed. "It's alright…. I'm just glad someone seems to be feeling well." He smiled at her and Naruko grew serious at that.

"Oh, right… What happened while I was sleeping? Did you two were able to kill that pedophilic snake-crossdresser?" She asked him serious and curiously.

Jiraiya shook his head grimly at that. "Sadly, they could get away." He told her with a sigh and started to explain to her everything that happened while she was sleeping.

Naruko pouted at her godfather after she had listened to his tales of the epic fight. "Waaah! Why didn't you wake me up, Ero-Sennin?! I wanted to see that epic fight!" She whined at him sulkily, making Jiraiya sweat drop.

' _ **Of course, you would have wanted to watch that fight, kit…'**_ The Bijuu grumbled in fondness.

' _Shut it, 'Rama. You would have wanted to watch the fight as well, be real here!'_ Naruko huffed at him in her mind.

'… _ **Maybe...but- Wait a moment… 'Rama?! What the hell?'**_ Kurama asked her flabbergasted.

Naru just giggled in her mind. _'Yep~ 'Rama is your new nickname because it sounds a bit like ramen~ Or should I call you Kura-chan~ Or fluffy furball~ Uhh I don't know~ But I can't just call you 'Kurama' all the time…'_

'… _ **. Ooookay… I'm not going to question your choices of nicknames right now… So, just let me sleep for a freaking bit before I get cranky.'**_

' _You always sleep! But alright, Kurama…'_ She rolled her eyes in fondness and her mind returned its concentration back to the 'real world' just to see Jiraiya staring at her with a raised eyebrow and an amused expression. "…What?" She asked him in confusion.

He just chuckled slightly. "You were spaced out there for five minutes, Naru-chan… Geez, I thought you had some brain damage or something…" Jiraiya chuckled at his joke, well until he saw Naruko's deadpan stare and coughed slightly. "Anyway, pack all your things. We are going to meet up with Tsunade and make our journey back to Konoha."

"Yatta~" Naruko cheered at that and as quick as the yellow flash of Konoha, she had her clothes packed up as well as had changed into her usual clothes. "Yay~ Let's go back~ I can't wait to see my precious people again~" And with that, Naru went straight out of the door, walking past a gaping Jiraiya, who shuddered at the thought that a new yellow flash had just emerged right before his eyes… I mean, she packed up everything and changed clothes in s.e.c.o.n.d.s… He shook his head and then chuckled fondly as he caught up to his goddaughter.

 _A few moments later, after they met up with Tsunade, Tonton and Shizune in the same bar they met each other…_

"Godaime Hokage- _sama_?" Naruko asked Tsunade in surprise.

Tsunade just nodded at that with an amused smile.

Naru blinked at that and leaned back. "Huh… Tsuna-baa really is Hokage now starting today, huh…" She shook her head and looked at her way too amused godmother with a raised eyebrow. "…There's no way I'm going to call you 'Hokage-sama' just to clear things up, Tsuna-baa…" She grumbled a bit.

Jiraiya just snorted at that and looked at the little kitsune next to him in amusement. "Oh, you seem disgruntled, Naru-chan~ Why's that?"

Naruko just sighed at that and looked from Jiraiya to Tsunade with a deadpan expression. "Well, because compared to Sandaime-jiji… Tsuna-baa is…rough-natured, selfish, not wise at all, doesn't know how to bet to save her life, likes to gamble and lose money… Oh, not to mention her acting immature." She raised an eyebrow at Tsunade as a tick mark appeared on said woman's head and Naru smiled foxily. "I wonder if it's really such a good idea to let her be in charge of a village… I mean, can we be sure that she will not just start to gamble and lose all the village's money reserves?" She sassed at her.

Shizune just smiled nervously at Tsunade, whose eye started to twitch in annoyance. "Ehm… would you like to order something, Tsunade-sama?"

Naruko's foxy smile just grew more mischievous as she continued while looking right at Tsunade. "Moreover, a 50-year-old lady, transforming and pretending to be a young lady? Requirements for Hokage really start to slack off as it seems…."

"Go outside now, brat! We are going to settle this once and for all!" Tsunade huffed at her annoyed, even when there was amusement twinkling in her eyes.

"Bring it on, Tsuna-baa!" Naruko smiled foxily back to her as the two walked outside.

Jiraiya just sweat dropped and sighed as he followed after her. "Again…?" _'Just like before…. And here I was hoping that the two would get along better now…'_

Shizune just looked at them flabbergasted.

 _Outside of the sake bar, Naruko and Tsunade faced each other again…_

Naruko smiled foxily at Tsunade, who was looked at her mock-angrily with a fond twinkle in her eyes.

"Even tho you won the necklace… I'm the Godaime Hokage now, so I shouldn't take such a short brat as you for a serious foe." Tsunade teased her and lifted one finger. "This should be enough to take you on."

Naruko's eyebrow twitched at that in annoyance. "I'm not short!" She huffed at her. "Besides, I may be like this now, but I'm going to be Hokage one day, dattebane!"

Tsunade and Jiraiya both just froze at that and stared at Naruko flabbergasted.

"…EHHHHH?!" Jiraiya screamed in surprise and his heart totally did not make a jump and then started to clench painfully as he remembered Kushina's catchphrase.

Tsunade looked at the confused Naru with wide eyes. "…C-Can you…. Can you repeat that last word?" She stuttered out stunned.

Naruko tilted her head at them and raised an eyebrow. _'Wow… they are acting weird…'_ "What do you mean? I said 'dattebayo'… Oh, yeah… Hehehehe… That's something like a tick I can't get rid of…." She scratched the back of her neck while giggling in embarrassment, just making her more seem like Kushina whenever someone mentioned her tick, she acted the same way.

' _Urgh, my heart…. My poor heart…. That was just so cute, she acts just like her mother…. She's like a mini-Kushina….'_ Jiraiya thought touched, while looking close to crying…well, until he noticed what he just thought of. _'Oh, kami no… She's a mini-Kushina… NUUUU! My nightmares come true!'_ And so, Jiraiya's nostalgia changed to horror.

Tsunade just still looked at her goddaughter and her eyes softened. "I see…" She smiled in fondness and her eyes twinkled. "Well then, get ready gaki!"

Naruko smiled foxily at that. "I'm always ready! Here I go!" And with that she charged right at Tsunade, making Jiraiya facepalm.

' _Whyyyyyyyy?! Whyyyyyyyy charge at her again like this Naru-chan… Did you not learn something from the last time, dammit?!'_ Jiraiya just sighed.

Tsunade smiled fondly as she quickly ducked down under Naru's half-heartily punch and with a flick of her finger, she shot her hitai-ate off her head. Naruko huffed at that mock-annoyed as she backflipped. The two looked at each other, and then as Naru's hitai-ate hit the ground, they both charged right at each other.

Jiraiya's and Shizune's eyes widened at that in surprise and shock.

Suddenly, Naruko crashed Tsunade into a hug, who just giggled at that and hugged her back before she kissed Naru's forehead in a grandmotherly way.

Jiraiya and Shizune both just gaped at that utterly surprised, they certainly did not expect that.

"Just kidding~" They both winked at the stunned Shizune and Jiraiya.

Shizune shook her head to dispel her surprise and smiled softly at the two. Jiraiya just sweat dropped and sighed in fondness. _'Never would I have expected Tsunade doing something like this…. Naru really seems to be a 'bad' influence for the people around her… Like geez… I wouldn't even be surprised anymore if she could befriend and make the Kyuubi, out of everyone, like her…'_ He thought jokingly and chuckled slightly at the ridiculousness of that, because as if that would ever happen… Oh, poor super pervert had no idea.

Tsunade just giggled slightly before she ruffled Naruko's hair in fondness. "Become a fine Kunoichi, alright Naru?" She smiled at her softly and fondly. _'And a fine Hokage…'_

Naruko smiled cheerily back to her and nodded. "Mhm!"

Shizune smiled happily at that and Jiraiya started to nod at that with a proud, grandfatherly smile.

"Well, then. Shall we go back to our hometown then?" He asked them cheerily.

Naru giggled at that. "Yes~" But then her cheerful smile twisted into a foxy one. "But first…you have to buy me something to eat Ero-Sennin~" And with that, she already was dragging him towards a food booth.

"Waahhh! Nuuuu!" Jiraiya fake-protest while he just wondered how the hell his goddaughter could drag him away so quickly.

Tsunade and Shizune just laughed at that as they followed after the two.

 _After Naruko had gotten some dangos to eat, the four and Tonton started to begin their journey back to Konoha…_

Naruko happily walked after Jiraiya, Shizune with Tonton and Tsunade while she munched cutely on the dango Jiraiya had bought her.

Tsunade looked back to the cheerful little blonde girl while walking. She smiled softly as she saw Dan and Nawaki's image appear behind Naruko. _'Dan… Nawaki… the girl who has inherited both your dreams, my beloved ones, is right here.'_ And with this particular thought in her mind, Tsunade truly smiled happily for the first time in a really long time.

Naruko giggled cheerily and the Shodaime's necklace around her neck glittered in the sunlight from on top of her jacket, where she was proudly wearing it for everyone to see.

 _After a while of traveling, Tsunade told Jiraiya and Naruko about an Onsen nearby…_

"An Onsen?" Jiraiya asked her curiously.

"Yes. Just off this road there's a nice town with an Onsen." Tsunade told them cheerily.

Naruko narrowed her eyes suspiciously at that, having a feeling there's something like gambling hall in this town.

' _ **Definitely.'**_ Kurama agreed with her.

"Yonnsato Hot Springs…" Shizune read from an information flyer in interest. "They say it does a world of good for fatigue and beauty."

Naruko's eyebrow started to twitch slightly at that. "We'll go straight home, everyone's waiting! Besides, there's a hot spring in Konoha, so if you really want to take bath in an onsen so badly, do it when we're home!" She deadpanned.

"Naru's right." Jiraiya agreed seriously. "Konoha is in a state of emergency right now. There's no time to procrastinate."

"It wouldn't be much of a difference if we're one or two days late…." Tsunade just reasoned, but Jiraiya and Naruko both just shook their heads in disagreement.

"Of course, one or two days will make a difference! I don't think anyone is that badly hurt that they could die in that time, but Kashi-sensei, Sasuke-teme and Lee were all three badly hurt so why are we letting them suffer more than they should have to?!" Naru huffed at her godmother.

Tsunade pouted at that before she got an idea. "It's really popular among girls and it's mixed bathing~" She whispered into Jiraiya's ear, who immediately peeked up at that.

"Let's go then!" He shouted cheerily…totally not giggling perversely already.

A tick mark appeared on Naruko's head and a dark aura started to surround her as everyone bent in towards the way of the Onsen. "We're not going there!" She snapped at them as her hair started to float in the air behind her and cold eyes glared up to them. "NOT BECAUSE THERE'S MIXED BATHING, STUPID PERVERT!" Naru screamed angrily at Jiraiya and kicked him on the jaw, making the poor Sannin fly back and crash onto the ground, knocked out. Naruko breathed heavily as she slowly turned back around to the surprised and sweating Shizune and amused Tsunade. "And we're definitely not going there because you want to gamble, Tsuna-baa!" Blue, dangerous glowing eyes stared right at the two women while Naruko's face was laying in shadows, making her seem like she came right out of a horror movie. "Now, let's go back to Konoha!" She huffed and then dragged Jiraiya by his long white hair behind her as she continued to walk on the way to Konoha.

Tsunade sighed at that in defeat as she and Shizune quickly walked after Naru. "Okay, okay, chill gaki. We will arrive in Konoha as soon as possible and I make sure to heal your friends the best I can." _'Geez… The gaki really loves her 'precious people', huh? And she really is like the perfect mix between Kushina and Minato.'_ The Sannin and now newly Godaime Hokage thought amused as she just watched Naruko calm down and how she started to hum cheerily…while still dragging poor, passed out Jiraiya by his hair after her like it was the most casual thing to do. Kurama meanwhile was just laughing loudly in Naruko's head at the white-haired Sannin's demise.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was chapter 82. How did you like it? :3 Aww~ Kurama finally accepted the fact that he's fond of Naru, yay~*cheers loudly and cries proudly* Even tho he's still a Tsundere, but at least Naruko now knows his name. And of course, this wouldn't be a chapter of my story without some of Naru's sass and Jiraiya getting punched or kicked from Naru in some kind of way. XDDD Sorry not sorry, Ero-Sennin… Anyway, I apologize that this chapter is a bit short, but there will be two chapters this week to make up for that! :D So, I hope you enjoyed it and see ya in the next chapter when we finally get back to action in Konoha! ;)**

 _Reviews_

 _'Kmg27'_ : lol you're late on the update it's now 5:25am on the 7th day from the last update

but really it's a great story and I can't wait for more.

 **Thanks. I'm glad you like this story and well... I just uploaded chapter 82 (this chapter) yesterday, so I think you got something wrong here, but it's alright. :)**

 _'Bismarck Alexander'_ : Wow Kyuubi is OOC when he's trying to put up the tough guy act.

Also use my idea where Sakura get jealous and Naruko gets a cheeky smile when they hear how Sasuke ran to her rescue from Itachi.

 **Well, of course some characters in my story are OOC because I figured that they changed from the canon because of the fact of Naruto being female and all. And also, I in particular changed some things/ added some things to their personality because I think it would suit them a lot and make this storyore fun. Anyway, to your idea: I don't think Sakura really got to know in canon what happened for Sasuke to get some injured. But I will think about including your idea, tho I can't promise anything, I have to think about if it fits the flow of that particular chapter.**


	83. Back in Konoha!

' _Normal thought…'_

" **Kyuubi/ Bijuu speech..."**

' _ **Kurama communicating with Naruko inside her head…'**_

' **Kurama's thought's, Naruko can't hear…'**

"Normal speech…"

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 83- Back in Konoha! And the results of the Chunin Exam revealed!

* * *

 _After the group had arrived in Konoha late at night, they went to rest. Now, it was the next day already and the village prepared itself for announcing the Godaime Hokage…_

"Stupid Tsuna-baa! She promised me to heal my precious people as soon as we get back!" Naruko huffed annoyed as she entered the Hokage tower in search for Tsunade, so she could get her to come with her already.

Kurama just rolled his eyes in fondness. _**'Well, don't you think that hag has quite a lot to do with becoming the new Hokage and everything?'**_

' _Shut it, Kura-chan! She promised me that she will heal them immediately! IMMEDIATELY!'_ Naru huffed at him annoyed and Kurama just sweat dropped at the nickname before he decided that in fact, he does not want to be the one to calm her down, so he just took a nap.

"Urgh! If I find Tsuna-baa-" Naruko shouted as she bent in to the hallway leading to the Hokage office, just to crash right into somebody. "Kyaaa!" She yelped surprised as she landed face-first on the ground, making the person she crashed into fall back on his head.

"Oww! Who the heck are you?!" Konohamaru shouted angrily as he grabbed onto his hurting head, just to look up to see a teary-eyed Naruko clutching her nose.

"Whhyyyy do I have to be so clumsy… I hate this day already…." She whined as she rubbed her nose while pouting, the fact that Kurama was laughing at her in her head wasn't helping her one bit right now.

"Naru-nee!" Konohamaru exclaimed loudly as he looked at her in surprise.

"Eh? Kono?!" Naruko sat up and blinked at the little boy in front of her in surprise.

"Long time no see!" Konohamaru greeted her cheerily as he jumped up.

Naruko giggled and stood up as well before she ruffled the boy's hair in fondness. "Sorry I crashed into you like this. But more importantly, I'm searching for someone…" She told him seriously and then thought about how to describe Tsunade the best. "Mhm… Have you maybe seen a rude, immature, scary old lady that looks like she's really young?" Naru looked searching down the hallways.

Kurama just snorted at her description of the snug Sannin. _**'Sounds about right to me, kit...'**_

' _Yeah, doesn't it?'_ Naruko answered cheerily in her mind while she looked back to Konohamaru.

"I **did** see her!" Konohamaru huffed out annoyed.

"Eh? Really?! Where did she go?!" Naruko urged him impatiently.

"Who the heck is she?!" Konohamaru shouted at the same time as her.

Naruko blinked at that. "Who she is…well…" She hummed thoughtfully before she pulled at her hair in frustration. "Urgh! No, I keep getting distracted for kami's sake! She has to go to the hospital, now! Tsuna-baa may not look like it but she's an awesome medical ninja, so she can heal Kashi-sensei, Sasuke-teme and Lee! But now she's just taking her sweet time while she freaking promised me to go with me to the hospital this morning already, when we finally got back here so that she can become the Hokage and everything!" Naruko rambled out and huffed annoyed as she started to pace back and forth in the hallway.

"Hokage…?" Konohamaru asked her in confusion and disbelief.

Naruko sighed and looked back to him seriously at that. "Yes. She's the Godaime Hokage. I just hope she hasn't forgotten about the promise she made to me…" Naru grumbled out and pouted.

"You're lying…" Konohamaru mumbled angrily.

"..Huh? Kono?" Naruko looked back to him in confusion and stopped pacing.

"I don't believe you! It's a lie!" Konohamaru screamed upset at her before he raced outside.

Naruko just blinked confused as she looked after him. "Eh? What's wrong with Kono all of the sudden?"

' _ **You're so dense, kit.'**_ Kurama deadpanned at her.

' _Why? What do you mean Kurama?!'_ She asked him utterly confused.

Kurama sighed. _**'Forget it…'**_ **'Geez…'**

Naruko just shrugged cheerily and then went down the hallway and continued to search for Tsunade.

 _Meanwhile with Tsunade, who was having a meeting with the elders…_

"Listen carefully, Tsunade. We must call the daimyo and announce the fact the Godaime Hokage has been chosen." Koharu told her seriously. "We will start preparations today for the inauguration ceremony in the village."

"Daimyo and ceremonies are just a big pain." Tsunade said bored as she lazily rested on a cushion.

"Tsunade!" Koharu warned her loudly, making Shizune flinch.

"Hai, Hai… I know…" Tsunade waved dismissively with her hand as she smiled at the elders. "This is also the job of the Hokage."

"Genma! Aoba!" Koharu called for them and the two jounin appeared behind her. "Issue an official notice and convey this matter to those in the village within the next few days. We must introduce the Godaime."

"Yes, ma'am!" They both shouted before vanishing.

Koharu and Homura both then looked seriously back to Tsunade.

"Furthermore, the suitable Chunin selections from the Chunin exam were analyzed and through the observations of the proctors and other Chunin's observing the exam, it was narrowed down to two possible Chunin candidates. Normally, the Hokage would be the one who has the last word in this, but through the severe state our village is in right now, one of the Chunin candidates was already accepted through us elders. Said Genin's name is Nara Shikamaru." Homura explained to her seriously and took out a file of the observation and report about the second possible Chunin candidate. "However, as much as the Chunin observers and proctors suggest for the other certain Genin to be promoted to Chunin as well, we elders certainly cannot agree with this, but now that you're the Hokage, Tsunade, you are the one whose words will have the final decision." And with that, he handed the file to a slightly confused looking Tsunade.

"Is there a reason why this Genin is not promoted in times of needs?" Tsunade asked them confused before she took a look at the file. Her eyes widened and she quickly scanned through the pages of the report and observations from the Chunin exam. As she was finished, she narrowed her eyes angrily and slammed the report file on the ground, startling Shizune who gulped at Tsunade's angry look. "So, the only reason you do not want to promote her is because of the civilian council?!" She growled at them angrily.

Koharu and Homura looked at her expressionless. "Yes. That and the fact that she could bring the village in massive danger if kept outside of the village for too long." Koharu told her grimly. "But as suggested by Danzo, we could use her growing abilities for the better of the village if we let her train harder and keep her in the village overall. That would give us a powerful weapon-"

"That's Bullshit!" Tsunade snapped at them angrily, and she looked close to just punch something and shatter it into debris.

"…Tsunade-sama!" Shizune warned her nervously while she started to sweat, also wondering about what the Sannin was getting so worked up over.

"You're afraid of nothing! Don't feed me up with your nonsense! As Godaime Hokage, I decide that she will be given a chance!" Tsunade told them angrily.

"Tsunade! You can't just go against our decision and decided that all on your own!" Koharu told her indignantly.

"No, you already said it earlier. The Hokage's word is final! And I have decided already! But if your petty reasons worry you so much, I have thought of a compromise. So, get off my back now, because there's no way for me to change my mind in that matter." She told them utterly serious.

Koharu and Homura didn't looked pleased with this at all. "As your wish, Tsunade." They both nodded, having no other choice but to accept her decision and dismiss her for now.

Tsunade quickly walked outside at that while huffing. "Geez… Gimme a break. I'm just Hokage for one day and the elders already piss me off with their stupid minor sight of things." She grumbled annoyed.

Shizune just hurried after her with a sigh. "Was that really necessary, Tsunade-sama? You can't just snap at the elders like this! What was this about anyways?" She asked her in slight curiosity as they stepped out of the hallway.

Tsunade sighed, still looking slightly angry. "It was about-"

"Wait a second, Tsuna-baa!" Naruko interrupted them as she blocked the way from Shizune and Tsunade. "Don't tell me you forgot about the promise already?!" She huffed at her with a pout.

Tsunade just sighed and looked at her goddaughter in mock-confusion. "Oh, what was it? I can't remember…"

Naruko's eyebrow began to twitch at that. "How could you forget it! You promised me to go visit the hospital with me to take a look at Sasuke-teme, Kashi-sensei and Lee!" She huffed at her utterly annoyed, while stomping onto the ground with her foot, like a little child would do when throwing a tantrum.

Tsunade snorted at that and ruffled her hair. "Hai, hai… We will do that now, gaki."

Naruko just pouted more at her.

"Oh, if it isn't Naru…" A lazy voice called for her and Naruko turned her head to look at Shikamaru and Shikaku who were walking up the stairs. "What are you doing here-" Shikamaru asked her annoyed just to get elbowed in the side by his father, who smiled at Naru fondly.

"Now, now. Nice to see you are doing well, little kitsune." Shikaku greeted her lazily.

Naruko's expression brightened at that. "Shikaku-tou~ Shika~" She just shouted happily, and realization drained on both of the Nara's faces just before they were crashed into a tight hug by a cheerily giggling Naru.

"Oi… Naru stop. You're choking me…" Shikamaru muttered as he tried to get out of her iron grip while Shikaku just chuckled amused and ruffled her hair. Naruko beamed up to Shikaku with a bright smile as she let go of the Nara's. She then smirked foxily at Shikamaru and poked her tongue out at him.

Shikamaru just rolled his eyes at her. "Troublesome…"

Shizune just watched that in surprise. Tsunade smirked at Shikaku. "Oh, if it isn't the kid from the Nara family, huh… Looks like you have adopted a little troublemaker into your family."

Shikaku just bowed to Tsunade with a slight sigh and a small smile. "Looks certainly like it, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade laughed at that and went in to ruffle Naru's hair again. "I hope she isn't giving you too much trouble."

"Stop it, Tsuna-baa!" Naruko huffed at her and swatted her hand away with a pout before she rearranged her totally messed up hair.

Shikaku smirked at that. "Not really. She certainly is a troublesome fellow, but we all became quite fond of her."

Tsunade's smile widened at that. " I see." The two adults started to chatter some more.

Shikamaru just looked at Tsunade in slight confusion. "Oi, Naru… who's that person who acts like such a big shot when she's so young?" He whispered to her.

Naruko just sighed at that and looked at him with a deadpan expression before she whispered back to him. "That, my dear Shika, is the legendary sucker, Tsunade, one of the totally weird and messed up Sannin, who is also going to be the next Hokage from now on."

"..Eh?!" Shikamaru looked at her flabbergasted before he sweat dropped. "Just what did you see on this 'vacation' you were on?"

Naruko just rolled her eyes at him before she smirked foxily. "Not just that, apparently, Tsuna-baa is in her late fifties."

"Yikes!" Shikamaru just shuddered at that before he sighed again. "Mendokuse… Nevermind… don't want to know what you saw on your journey, Naru."

Naru just giggled at that. "I wouldn't have told you anyway~" Kurama snorted at that in her mindscape, apparently finding what was happening too funny to nap.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru just mumbled out.

"Well, see you again sometime." Tsunade said her goodbye to Shikaku before she started to walk down, Shizune following after her.

"Yes, ma'am." Shikaku answered lazily, but his posture had straightened.

"Yatta! To the hospital~" Naruko just shouted cheerily before she dashed after Tsunade and Shizune. "See you, Shika, Shikaku-tou! Oh, and I will show you and Yoshino-kaa this awesome Jutsu I learned later~"

Shikamaru just sighed at Naru before he still looked slightly flabbergasted after Tsunade. "That's the Godaime Hokage…?"

"Oi, Shikamaru. That person is the strongest and most beautiful person in the world." Shikaku told his son with a smirk.

Shikamaru just sighed. "A female Hokage…huh?! I'm not very comfortable with women… They are way too troublesome and you never now whose side they're on. They always think they can make men do whatever they want. Anyway, they're just a pain." He muttered out.

"I heard that, Shika!" Naruko's angry shout could be heard from way down below them and Shikamaru had to dodge a kunai with another sigh.

"See, that's what I mean." Shikamaru mumbled, even tho he could never deny the fact that he's fond of Naruko.

Shikaku just chuckled at that amused. "You will understand that we men can't survive without women once you reach that age. Now come on, Shikamaru. Let's hurry before your mom chews us out again when we're late…" He said lazily as he entered the Hokage tower.

Shikamaru just followed after him with a sigh.

 _A few moments later, in the Konoha hospital…_

Sakura sat next to Sasuke's bed and looked at the unconscious Uchiha in worry.

"I'm coming in." Tsunade just said as she already was walking inside the room.

Sakura stood up at that and looked at the woman in front of her in surprise. "Who are you…?" _'What a beautiful woman…'_

"Sakura, I'm back! Now everything will be alright~" Naruko shouted cheerily as she stopped next to her and smiled at her reassuringly. "I brought along someone who's able to heal Sasuke."

"Naruko…" Sakura looked at her in surprise.

Tsunade meanwhile stepped next to Sasuke's bed and looked at the raven-haired boy before she noticed two flowers in a vase next to his bed. _'Those flowers aren't from the same day. So, this kid is coming here every day, huh…'_

Sakura smiled softly at her blonde-haired teammate before she turned around to Tsunade. "I heard it from Gai-sensei… Please save Sasuke-kun." She bowed to her.

Tsunade just smiled back to her. "Okay, leave it to me."

Naruko just smiled at that softly before she watched what Tsunade would do in interest.

Tsunade studied Sasuke seriously before she softly placed a hand on his forehead and it started to be surrounded by softly glowing green chakra as she healed him.

Sakura just watched with wide eyes and tears started to roll down her face. She wiped them quickly away but more tears gathered in her eyes.

Tsunade had noticed that out of the corner of her eyes before she looked back to Sasuke, just as the Uchiha slowly opened his eyes.

Sasuke blinked slowly before he stared at the ceiling with empty eyes.

"Sasuke!" Naruko shouted cheerily and smiled at him happily.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted in relief and more tears gathered in her eyes.

Sasuke just sat up and stared at the blanket.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura just shouted again as tears ran down her face and she hugged the Uchiha tightly before she started to sob.

Naruko just sighed at that and rolled her eyes in fondness at her pink-haired teammates antics. _'Geez… It's not like that duckbutt was about to die…'_ She then smiled softly and observed Sasuke seriously, knowing that the Uchiha got quite a blow to his ego. As she was sure that the raven-haired boy at least wasn't looking more emo and depressed than usual at the moment, she sighed in relief and walked away.

Tsunade smiled softly as she looked after her goddaughter. _'Huh… Looks like you're pretty considerate, Naru. I would have thought that you would at least scold the Uchiha as soon as he wakes up.'_

"Oi, Tsuna-baa, come on~ Next one~" Naruko just shouted cheerily towards her from the hallway.

Tsunade rolled her eyes in fondness and followed after her to Kakashi's hospital room. As they entered the room, Kakashi was laying unconscious in his bed just like Sasuke before.

Naruko rushed to his side and pouted at the sliver-haired man as she sat down beside his bed. "Geez… Kashi-sensei you are acting like Sasuke-teme right now." She huffed at him in fondness, but there was also worry in her eyes as she looked at him.

Tsunade shook her head in fondness and started to heal the jounin with a huff.

After she had healed him just like she did with Sasuke, Kakashi sat up and stared down at his blanket thoughtfully.

"How disgraceful!" Tsunade started to scold Kakashi lightly. "To be taken down by just two insurgents. And here I thought you were a genius."

Kakashi started to sweat at that and just looked more down. "I'm sorry…"

"Oi, Tsuna-baa! Don't scold him like this! He was up against two nuke-nin that even Ero-Sennin wasn't able to beat nor capture!" Naruko huffed at her godmother before she smiled cheerily at Kakashi and hugged him carefully. "I'm glad you're better now Kashi-sensei~"

Tsunade just sighed at that before she finally gave in to Gai's request of looking at Lee, so that he stopped bugging her. She walked away with a smirk as she noticed how the silver-haired jounin's expression visible brightened as he listened to Naruko's tale of what happened on her journey with Jiraiya. _'Huh… Looks like Konoha's bright sunshine also might be able to heal Kakashi's mental scars. Interesting…'_

Naruko smiled softly as she succeeded in making Kakashi chuckle after she told him about the 'weird Sannin's and their different, perfectly-suiting nicknames'. She of course, avoided the topic that she had run into Itachi and Kisame, so she wouldn't worry him unnecessary.

Kakashi just shook his head in amusement. "It certainly sounds like you to be able to bring back Tsunade-sama to our village and make her take the title of Hokage, Naru. No one else would have been able to accomplish this."

Naruko blinked at that in confusion. "What do you mean, Kashi-sensei?" She tilted her head cutely.

Kakashi chuckled more at that and a small smile slipped onto his masked face. "You will realize it one day, Naru."

Naruko just pouted at that, really wanting to know what he meant with that.

' _ **I don't agree with the silver-haired brat. You will never realize it, kit. You're just too freaking dense.'**_ Kurama told her in fondness.

' _Oh, shut it, fluffy furball…'_ Naru's pout deepened and she crossed her arms in front of her chest, stubbornly shutting up.

"Now, now, Naru-chan… Don't be like this…" Kakashi teased her slightly as he noticed her pout and the 'silent treatment' she gave him. But then, he grew silent and stared at the blanket thoughtfully before he sighed and run a hand through his spiky hair. "You ran into Itachi, or should I say 'Crow', am I right…?" Kakashi asked her seriously.

Naruko bit on her lip at that and then nodded seriously. "Yes, I met 'Tachi-nii… But he's still the same kind person I got to know! I-I just can't believe he attacked you and killed his whole clan! I-I don't believe that he did that just out of a mood! Not he who…" She shouted fiercely and clenched her fist as memories of her childhood with Itachi and Kakashi shot through her head… Very happy memories.

"That's good… So, I'm not the only one who noticed it." Kakashi looked at the blonde kitsune next to him seriously.

"Eh? You think the same?" Naruko looked at him in surprise. "You also think there's more behind the Uchiha massacre?" Serious and determined blue eyes met Kakashi's lone one.

The silver-haired jounin nodded and his eye softened as he looked at Naru. "Yes. The Genjutsu, Tsukuyomi, Itachi put me in… He didn't use it for the normal purpose of breaking one's mind with torture. He used that Jutsu to talk to me without someone being able to eavesdrop."

Naruko's eyes widened at that and she looked at him curiously. "What did he say?"

Kakashi smiled sadly behind his mask at that. "He warned me of the Akatsuki and also about their goal to capture the Kyuubi sealed inside you."

Naruko's expression grew thoughtful at that and she placed her hand protectively on the seal on her stomach.

"Furthermore, he told me to make sure to protect you… and he also said I should have an eye on Sasuke for him." Kakashi finished telling her and they both sat in silence for a few minutes as they thought about it.

"Tachi-nii still really cares about Sasuke, right?" Naruko asked him thoughtfully after a while of thinking.

Kakashi just nodded at that. "Yes. What he wouldn't do when he had killed his clan in cold-blood and had just let Sasuke life to 'tell the tale' and live in revenge."

"So, he didn't kill Sasuke that day because he just couldn't kill him." Naruko concluded and spoke the same thoughts Kakashi was thinking of.

"What we can conclude out of this is that there's definitely more behind the Uchiha massacre than everyone believes." Kakashi continued and Naru nodded in agreement. They both looked seriously at each other.

"Kashi… Will you help me find out the truth? I will also ask Tsuna-baa if she can look for any secret files or something in the records of the Hokage." Naruko asked him with a determined voice.

Kakashi's lips twitched up in fondness, what was hidden by his mask, but Naru could still see the fond twinkle in his lone eye. "Of course, Naru. If what we concluded really is right, Itachi silently took the blame and suffers for something he had no control over. It's only right then that we try to help him."

' _ **Oi, kit… Aren't you forgetting something?'**_ Kurama suddenly spoke up in her mind, totally not rolling his eyes at the fact that Naruko forgot something…again.

' _No… I don't think so…'_ Naru answered him in her mind before she suddenly realized that he was reminding her of the appointment she had with her older brother-figure. _'Oh, yeah… right… Thanks, 'Rama.'_

Naruko smiled thankfully at Kakashi. "Thanks, Kashi-sensei. Anyway, I have to hurry and go now, before I let Iruka-nii wait for too long and he starts to search for me all over Konoha." She jumped up with a nervous giggle as Kakashi sweat dropped. "I hope you're back to normal soon, Kashi-sensei~" Naru waved at him in goodbye and smiled at him warmly before she quickly raced outside and towards Ichiraku's ramen.

Kakashi smiled at that fondly and leaned back on his bed, just being glad that this little sunshine was in his life and brightens his day every time he sees her. He shook his head and then narrowed his eye seriously. _'…Itachi… what are you hiding?'_

 _In front of Ichiraku Ramen…_

Naruko waited for Iruka with a huff. _'Geez, why did I hurry to not be late but then Iruka-nii is the one who shows up late…'_

"Oi, Naru!" Iruka shouted as he stopped next to her.

"Geez. Finally, Iruka-nii. I really started to think you caught the same disease as Kashi-sensei." She sassed at him with a huff.

Iruka sweat dropped at that and then rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Sorry I'm late. There were lots of things to do with respect to the Godaime Hokage."

Naru sighed at that. "I know, I know… It's alright, Iruka-nii…. But that means you will treat me to ramen~" She smiled foxily at him before she raced inside and sat down on a stool.

"Wha…?! NUUU!" Iruka shouted at that as he raced in after her, hoping she would have mercy with his wallet… Well, then he saw Naruko's overall mischievous expression and knew that in fact, he will have an empty wallet again. He just sighed in fondness and the two ordered some ramen.

After the two got their ramen, they happily started to dig in, especially Naruko, who was munching on her ramen with an utterly happy expression and mumbling about how much she missed the 'food of heaven'.

Iruka watched her with a chuckle and then smiled softly at his sister-figure. "Naru-chan."

"Huh?" Naru looked at him cutely with some ramen still hanging out of her mouth and with big blue eyes, looking more like a rabbit than a kitsune right now.

"You have really developed compared to the time you wanted this." Iruka told her with a smile as he grabbed onto his hitai-ate.

Naruko just giggled at that. "I sure have, don't I? Well, I experienced a lot more, so it's obvious that I got better." She smiled happily as she pointed at her hitai-ate. "Your hitai-ate really suits me perfectly, right, Iruka-nii?"

Iruka smiled at that utterly softly before he huffed at her fondly. "Don't start being cocky. You still have a long way to go and have lots of work to do."

Naruko just giggled at that and placed the already empty ramen bowl down in front of her. "Sure, sure, nii-san~"

Iruka blushed a bit at that and almost choked on his ramen before he coughed slightly to hide his embarrassment. "Anyway… Konoha is in a very difficult situation right now. Starting with the Sandaime, we lost many fine shinobi. The current strength of Konoha is less than half what it normally is-" He told her seriously before Naruko interrupted him with a huff.

"Geez… I know that Iruka-nii… Stop your lecture already, it's too boring." She whined at him.

"Naruko!" Iruka shouted at her scolding, but the stopped as he saw Naruko's serious smile.

"Because our village can't turn down mission's just because we are weakened right now. We can't admit our weakness to the other villages, that's why we all have to work harder and go on a lot of missions. I got that already." Naru looked at him with serious blue eyes and a small smile. "But first, I have to strengthen myself with food, Iruka-nii."

Iruka looked at her in surprise before he smiled softly. _'You really grew more, Naru-chan. And looks like you also want to stop hiding your smartness.'_ He chuckled and ruffled her hair before smiling warmly. "I'm proud of you, Naru-chan. Do your best then."

Naruko smiled cheerily at that and nodded…before her smile twisted into a foxy one. "Seconds!"

"Whaa! OI! How did you finish so fast?!" Iruka shouted surprised and the slumped over while crying anime tears. _'My poor wallet…'_

Naruko just laughed at him before she happily digged into her ramen again. Kurama chuckled amused in her mind as well.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was chapter 83. How did you like it? :) Looks like Naruko & Co are finally back in Konoha, yay~ And looks like Naru and Kashi are going to work hard on finding out what's really behind the Uchiha massacre. But who knows if they will find out about it soon enough before things start to go downhill. Anyway, I certainly hope you enjoyed this long chapter with every change there was from canon, because it definitely took me some time to write it. XD See you next chapter and have an amazing day and rest of your week! :3**

Genjutsu = Illusionary Techniques

Tsukuyomi = Moon reader

 _Reviews_

 _'ZabuzasGirl'_ : Wonderful!

 **Thank you~ ;3**

 _'MihHale'_ : o love The fic and i hope to see kakashi and naruko kissing soon

 **I'm glad that you love the fanfic. :3 And well, it will definitely still take some time until Kakashi and Naruko will actually kiss because well... Kakashi isn't really sure if it's okay for him to give in to his feelings towards Naru because one: she's his student, two: there is a slightly big age gap between them and three: She's also his sensei's daughter.**

 _'hellspam_ ': I've finally caught up with this fic so I'll be going to your one piece story now I'm really looking forward to the future events in this fic like the ninja war and kaguya but that's not for a while

 **Well then, I hope you enjoy my One Piece fic as well and I'm also looking forward for the future events in this fanfic and the continuation of this fanfic. ;)**


	84. Naru's mystery ninja rank!

' _Normal thought…'_

" **Kyuubi/Bijuu speech…"**

' _ **Kurama communicating with Naruko inside her head…'**_

' **Kurama's thought's, Naruko can't hear…'**

"Normal speech..."

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 84- Naru's mystery ninja rank!

* * *

After Naruko successfully emptied Iruka's wallet, she was fully ready to do some training, even when it was already getting dark outside. "Well, I still want to train the rest of the day because I have to go on missions tomorrow, so I can support Konoha~" Naru hummed cheerily while she made her way towards training ground 7.

Kurama sighed at that in her head. _**'Kit… Do you frigging have to train now?! Normal humans would go home to eat dinner or something at this time of the day…. Oh, wait… I see, it's because you aren't normal, right?'**_ He teased her in amusement.

' _Oi, what do you mean with that, 'Rama?!'_ She narrowed her eyes at him, fully concentrating on their mind-link and so only noticed too late when she bumped into someone. "Oops, I apologize-"

"Come, gaki. We have something important to discuss. Shizune already searched for you around the whole village, geez. You really are hard to find, Naru." Tsunade huffed at her and grabbed her by the collar of her jacket before dragging her off to the Hokage tower.

"Eh?! Why are you kidnapping me, Tsuna-baa?!" Naruko huffed at her. "…And I can walk on my own, you know!" She protested while being dragged off.

Tsunade just snorted at that while Kurama started to chuckle at that amused in her head.

 _A few moments later…_

Naruko just stared with a deadpan expression at Tsunade across from her. They were now in a random room in the Hokage tower, because the Hokage office has yet to be cleared of the Sandaime's stuff. "So, mind to tell me why you dragged me here, Tsuna-baa? I was about to do some important training, you know!" She huffed at her godmother in annoyance.

Tsunade sighed at that in fondness and took a sip from her sake. "Just stay patient, Naru. We have to wait for Shizune and some other people to arrive."

Naruko just blinked at that utterly confused. "…..Ooookay." She muttered out and looked at Tsunade suspiciously. _'Just what in the world is going on?!'_

Kurama snorted. _**'Well, don't ask me, how should I know?! You just should be ready for some serious news.'**_ He told her with a nonchalant shrug. _**'I will go nap now, by the way.'**_

Naruko rolled her eyes at that and huffed before she concentrated back on Tsunade. She observed her godmother seriously, to maybe figure out what was going on, but well… apparently, it wasn't working because Tsunade just looked at her in amusement while sipping on her sake like they had the most time in the world.

More minutes passed, and Naru was starting to get really impatient. "Geez, how long do I have to continue to wait, Tsuna-baa?~ This is getting boring~" She whined out.

"Ma, ma, Naru… shouldn't you be a bit more patient?" Kakashi asked her amused as he, Shizune and Shikaku entered the room.

Shikaku chuckled. "There's no helping Naru in that point."

Naruko looked at the arrivers in surprise before she pouted. "Oi! That was mean, Shikaku-tou!"

Tsunade just snorted at that and shook her head in fondness, before she narrowed her eyes seriously. "All the fun aside, can we get to the point now?" She asked seriously but raised an eyebrow in amusement at the group. Shizune smiled softly as she stepped next to Tsunade.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Kakashi and Shikaku answered her lazily, both getting serious.

Naruko just rolled her eyes in fondness but then looked with serious blue eyes at her godmother. "So, I finally get to know what this is about?"

Tsunade just sighed at that before she looked utterly serious at Kakashi and Shikaku. "I ordered you both to come here, so you can be the witnesses of what I have to tell. Also, this information will only be revealed to you two and Naru, and I trust you to not tell any other soul about this…understood?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama." The two men replied utterly serious, but they both also wondered what this is about.

Naruko narrowed her eyes seriously at that and she looked at Tsunade in confusion. _'This sounds very serious… What is this about?'_

Tsunade nodded at that before she looked seriously at Naru. "Uzumaki Naruko, do you owe to be a loyal ninja to this village and owe to follow the Hokage's orders directly?" She asked her solemnly.

Naruko straightened herself at that. "Hai. I owe to protect Konoha with everything I have, Hokage-sama." She said seriously while thinking hardly about what was going on right now. _'…Did I get myself in trouble with something or what even is going on?! This is soooo confusing…'_

Tsunade smiled seriously at that. "Good. Hereby I, the Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, promote you to the rank of Tokubetsu Chunin."

"…Eh…?" Naruko just tilted her head at that in confusion, she was getting more confused as Kurama started to laugh loudly in her head while grumbling something about 'stupid, made up rank'.

Kakashi's eye just widened at that utterly surprised. _'What?! Tokubetsu Chunin…?!'_

Shikaku gaped at that in confusion and surprise. _'…I have never heard of the rank Tokubetsu Chunin before…. Tsunade-sama just totally invented that rank, didn't she…'_ He sighed. "Troublesome…"

Kakashi came about to the same conclusion as Shikaku and sweat dropped. _'Well… At least it means Naru-chan went up a rank…'_

Shizune just slumped forward at that with a flabbergasted expression. _'Tsunade-sama…. You just totally made that rank up…'_

"…Tokubetsu Chunin…? What kind of rank is this? Is it similar to Tokubetsu Jounin?" Naruko asked utterly puzzled as she searched in her mind for any information on this 'Tokubetsu Chunin' rank, but she couldn't remember hearing anything about this from Iruka.

Tsunade's smile twisted into a dangerous one. _'That should teach the elder's a lesson, as to why they shouldn't try to mess with my goddaughter!'_ "That's right, it is similar in some way to Tokubetsu Jounin! There are some different things, but more to that later. Until now, you're the only one whose rank is 'Tokubetsu Chunin'. However, you must not tell anyone about that. Furthermore, you can only talk about your mission's and other things regarding your rank with the people present in this room. Do you understand that, Naru?"

Naruko blinked, still confused to what the hell the 'Tokubetsu Chunin' rank was but nodded seriously. "Yes, Tsuna-baa."

Tsunade smiled at her at that and nodded. "Great. Well then let me explain what the 'Tokubetsu Chunin' rank is about. This rank can be considered equal with the rank of Chunin, and it has the same requirements. However, a Tokubetsu Chunin operates in secret and except to a few people, who are in on the secret, will still commonly be known as Genin and the Tokubetsu Chunin will continue to introduce himself as such. Furthermore, in this rank, the Tokubetsu Chunin will only operate in one mission and fully concentrate his abilities and mindset on fulfilling this certain mission. After said mission is fulfilled and the results are stated to the Hokage or when the teammates of the Tokubetsu Chunin got promoted to Chunin or another higher rank, the Tokubetsu Chunin will immediately be given the rank of Chunin and will be revealed as such to the other ranks. That's what this rank is about." Tsunade's smile widened at that and she inwardly chuckled evilly. _'Take that, stupid elders! I created a loophole.~'_ A proud expression could be seen on her face as she leaned back.

Kakashi sweat dropped at that and looked at the Godaime Hokage with a deadpan expression. "…Really?"

Shikaku shook his head and sighed. "Mendokuse… First Shika gets promoted to Chunin and now Naru is giving the rank of 'mystery Chunin'…." He muttered out.

Shizune just facepalmed. _'She created this full-blown ninja rank just because of the elders not wanting Naru to become a Chunin…? When did Tsunade-sama even came up with something like this?!'_

Naruko just blinked as she progressed everything before stars appeared around her head. "I'm a Tokubetsu Chunin now?! That's awesome! I'm just like a lower-ranked ANBU~" She cheered in awe.

Kakashi, Shikaku and Shizune just sweat dropped at Naru's exclaim while Tsunade chuckled amused.

"Now, Tokubetsu Chunin Uzumaki Naruko, let me explain your mission to you." Tsunade told her seriously and everyone else in the room got back into a serious mood. "Your mission is to stay in a team with your Genin teammates, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke, under the leadership of Hatake Kakashi, until both your teammates become Chunin and you will help them improve their mindset as ninja and their abilities until then. Furthermore, you have to observe and keep a close eye on Uchiha Sasuke's mental condition and report to me about his mental health and stability once a week. However, if you notice that he has become unstable, report to me at once. That's all."

Naruko's eyes widened as she listened to her mission before she narrowed her eyes utterly serious. "So, Sasuke's mental condition is worrying you as well, Tsuna-baa?"

Tsunade nodded at that grimly. "I read all of your teams files after healing that kid. What was standing there, together with his totally messed up mind stability gives me enough reasons to worry about him leaving the village and becoming a nuke-nin to seek power. He also could easily get manipulated and fall into the wrong hands, that's why this mission is so important Naru. I put my trust in you in this matter. If someone is able to fix Sasuke's mind, it would be you."

Naru nodded at that with a serious expression, her blue eyes gleaming with determination. She would try her best to get some sense into the emo duckbutt of an Uchiha.

Kakashi sighed at that and looked thoughtfully from Tsunade to Naruko. _'I'm glad Tsunade-sama noticed the concerning state Sasuke is in. With the cursed seal on him and Sasuke's short but 'lively' 'reunion' with his brother what ended up with him being stuck in the_ _Tsukuyomi_ _have made my efforts to seal away the cursed mark almost pointless. Hopefully with this mission, Naru-chan can succeed in getting Sasuke back on the right track… Because I got this bad gut feeling about it…'_ He shook his head to dispel these dark thoughts.

Tsunade smiled at that fondly. "You're dismissed, Naru. But remember to not tell anyone about your new rank status, alright?"

Naruko giggled at that amused. "I got it already Tsuna-baa~"

' _ **Let's hope you did…'**_ Kurama teased her with a smirk.

' _Oi!'_ Naru pouted at him.

"Kakashi, Shikaku, you're dismissed as well. I don't think I have to remember you that everything that was said in this room will remain secret." Tsunade told them seriously.

Shikaku sighed at that. "Mendokuse… I have to hurry and get back before Yoshino starts to chew me out again…" The Jounin commander sighed again. He then smiled fondly and ruffled Naru's hair. "Good luck with your mission then, Tokubetsu Chunin Naru. Let's celebrate your raising in rank tomorrow evening, alright? I will tell Yoshino that you will come over for dinner."

Naruko beamed up to him. "Yay~"

Shikaku chuckled at that before he disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Kakashi shook his head in fondness, picked Naru up before he also shunshined out of the room with a lazy wave to Tsunade and a startled outcry of Naru.

Tsunade snorted at that before she stood up with a sigh. "Now let's go drink some more sake!" She shouted cheerily towards Shizune, who just sighed and followed after her.

 _Meanwhile, Kakashi and Naruko appeared before her apartment complex…_

"Waah! Kashi-sensei~ I told you I hate it when you do this~" She whined out, really hating the feeling you get when using the shunshin.

Kakashi chuckled amused. "Sorry, sorry Naru. But it's late already, and you should get some rest, you know."

Naruko pouted at that and huffed at him. "I'm not tired…"

Kakashi just chuckled again before he looked at her softly. "Anyway, congratulations for your promotion, Naru. I'm proud of what you achieved." He ruffled her hair fondly.

Naru blushed at that and rubbed the back of her neck embarrassed. "…Thank you, Kashi-sensei~" She smiled brightly up to him and then hugged him while giggling.

Kakashi blushed slightly at that under his mask. "Ehm… well… Anyway…" He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Sleep well, Naru." And with that he shunshined away.

Naruko blinked at that before she shrugged cheerily and went up into her apartment. "I don't know what that was about in the end, but oh well…"

Kurama just sweat dropped. _**'You're really too dense, kit…Like seriously…'**_

 _The next morning…_

Naruko smiled cheerily as she ran downstairs into the streets of Konoha just as she took on her orange jacket over the black tank-top she wore underneath it. _'A beautiful new day with new missions to accomplish~'_ She giggled cheerily. "I'm going to do my best today~" She shouted determined as she tightened her hitai-ate around her head. Then, Naru ran around a corner and almost bumped into Lee but could stop in the last moment. "Waah! Oh, sorry, Lee." She smiled apologetical at Lee, who was walking around with a crutch.

"Ohayo, Naruko-san." Lee greeted her unenthusiastic, still affected from when Tsunade told him that he has to quit being a ninja.

"Oh, that's right. Did you already get check on by Tsuna-baa? How was it?" She asked him cheerily, totally not noticing the sad and gloomy mood Lee was in.

Lee just looked to the ground at that.

Naruko smiled at him softly. "Konoha is in a bit of trouble right now, so we all must do our best."

"…You're right." Lee said while he still stared to the ground.

"I hope you get better soon, Lee! So that you can go back to enjoy going on missions~" She told him cheerily and missed Lee's sad look at that.

' _ **You're an idiot.'**_ Kurama deadpanned.

' _Oi! What do you want with that all of the sudden, fluffy furball?!'_ Naruko huffed at him.

"Naruko-neechan!" Udon and Moegi suddenly called for her.

"Huh?" Naruko looked at them in surprise and confusion. "What's going on you two?"

"It's Konohamaru! He's in trouble!" They shouted at her upset.

Naruko sweat dropped and sighed. "What did he do now…?"

 _A few moments later, in front of the Hokage office, where Konohamaru apparently thought it was a good idea to take over the office…_

"Just open the door! Move it!" Tsunade huffed at Kotetsu and Izumo. It was way too early in the morning for her to deal with problems like this.

"Hai!" They both shouted and looked at each other before Izumo swiped through handsigns.

"Wait a moment!" Naruko shouted as she dashed towards them.

Izumo, Kotetsu, Shizune and Tsunade all turned around and looked at Naruko in surprise as she stopped in front of them.

"Hold it for a moment. I don't know what's going on, but please don't be so rough to Kono, Tsuna-baa!" Naru looked at her with puppy-dog eyes.

Tsunade blinked and then sighed. "An acquaintance of yours?"

"Yes. I'll do the convincing, just leave it to me." She looked at her seriously.

Tsunade sighed again. "Then, do something about this by the end of the day!" She huffed at her before walking away.

"Ah! Tsunade-sama… Please wait!" Shizune shouted before rushing after her.

Naruko just sighed at that in relief. _'Wow…Tsuna-baa really is grumpy so early in the morning…Really reminds me of someone tho…'_

' _ **I don't know what you mean…'**_ Kurama grumbled at her and Naruko just rolled her eyes in fondness.

She then looked at the closed door to the Hokage office and knocked onto it. "Oi, Kono. What are you doing inside there? Come out please…" Naru asked him in concern. "Let's go eat some ramen, it's my treat alright?~" She tried to bribe him cheerily.

Konohamaru just hugged his knees to his chest inside the office and looked sadly to the ground.

Naruko sighed at that and pouted. "Oh, come on Kono! I will even play ninja with you! How does that sound, huh?" She asked him cheerily again, but only silence was her answer. Naru's eyebrow started to twitch at that in annoyance. "You can at least answer me! I'm worrying about you, you know! If you don't come out, you will be in huge trouble!" She huffed at him.

' _ **That's not going to work.'**_ Kurama told her lazily.

' _Oh shut it, Kura-chan…'_

"Shut up, you fool!" Konohamaru just shouted at her from the other side of the door after she continued to try to get hin to leave the room.

Naruko narrowed her eyes dangerously at that and a tick mark appeared on her head. "D-Did you just call me a fool?! I warn you Kono! I will break inside and drag you out there if you think you can taunt me!" She snapped at him in annoyance.

"This is Jiji's room…" Konohamaru just muttered stubbornly from the inside and didn't move a bit. "This is Jiji's room! I won't let anybody use this room besides him!" He now shouted loudly.

Naruko froze, just as she wanted to break into the room. She blinked in confusion. "Jiji's room…?" _'Isn't this the office for all Hokage…?'_

"That's why, as his grandson, I'm going to protect it!" Konohamaru shouted at her upset.

Naruko sighed at that sadly. _'He still didn't get over his death, huh…?'_ "Kono, you baka. This is not the time to be immature. Konoha needs a new Hokage, otherwise the other villages will deem us weak and try to attack us. This could end in war!" She huffed at him and tried to make him realize the graveness of their village's situation.

"So what?! This doesn't matter to me!" Konohamaru shouted at her angrily.

Naruko narrowed her eyes dangerously at that and she clenched her fists while a dark aura started to surround her. "…Do you really mean that Kono…?! You can't be serious! Alright, enough is enough! I'm going to come in now and drag your sorry ass outside!" She snapped at him and just as she wanted to open the door and avoid the traps Konohamaru had placed everywhere, Tsunade softly shoved her out of the way while she was deep in thoughts.

"Kyaa!" Naruko shouted in surprise and then watched in awe how Tsunade easily opened the doors to the office and avoided and destroyed casually all the traps Konohamaru had placed everywhere.

Konohamaru gaped at that in shock and shivered in fear as Tsunade walked towards him. He closed his eyes in fear as Tsunade's hand drew closer to him, but then the Godaime Hokage just took out a book from the shelf right next to Konohamaru before she peacefully walked away while humming thoughtfully.

Konohamaru just looked after her utterly surprised and stunned, thinking the danger was over… well until Naruko towered over him with narrowed eyes.

"K.o.n.o.h.a.m.a.r.u…" Naru said dangerously with a sickly-sweet smile before she grabbed him by his ear and literally dragged him outside with a huff.

"Itai! Waah! I'm sorry, Naru-nee!" Konohamaru just whined as she dragged him off somewhere.

 _A few moments later, in front of the memorial stone…_

Naruko and Konohamaru knelt on the ground and prayed peacefully before Naru looked at the boy next to her with serious, clear blue eyes. "Listen Konohamaru. I know Sandaime-jiji's death hit you hardly, but life goes on. Konoha is immediate danger right now. Our forces have dropped to almost half and we all need to work hard and finish our missions. We can't let other village's see our weakened state right now." She told him seriously.

Konohamaru just huffed at that and looked away. "I already knew that…"

Naruko just sighed at that and looked at Konohamaru softly. "Kono, just tell me what's wrong already. Do you not like Tsuna-baa?"

"No! That's not it!" Konohamaru shouted at her before he looked to the ground sadly. "Soon, nobody will call me Honorable Grandson anymore. Then, I'll just be plain old Konohamaru."

Naruko blinked at that and tilted her head utterly confused as question marks appeared above her head. "Eh? Isn't that what you wanted?"

Kurama snorted in her mind. _**'You clueless kit.'**_

' _Geez Kurama… you like to pick on me today, don't you?!'_ She huffed at the Bijuu in her mind.

"Yes! I'm mean- No… Urgh! That's not what I meant!" Konohamaru muttered out upset before he stared sadly to the ground again.

"Geez. What is it then, Kono?! Can't you just start to spill the beans already?!" Naru huffed at him.

"Everyone's going to forget about Jiji. They're going to forget what a great ninja he was and they're just going to put him away like an old ashtray. The new Hokage will make all kind of changes in the village." He mumbled out as tears gathered in his eyes.

Naruko sighed at that and smiled softly as she ruffled his hair in fondness. "'You really are stupid for worrying about something like this, Kono. Konoha will always stay Konoha no matter what. No changes in this village can change the mindset of the people all the Hokage, not just Sandaime-jiji, worked so hard on building. Besides, did we or everyone else for the matter, ever forget about the other Hokage? The Shodaime, Senju Hashirama, was never forgotten. The Nidaime, Senju Tobirama, was never forgotten. The Yondaime, Namikaze Minato, was also never forgotten. We all have learned about what they did for the village in the academy, and children are taught those things to never forgot them and their heroic actions for the village! So why should the people forget about the Sandaime, just because there's now a new Hokage, when they never even thought about forgetting the other Hokage?"

Kurama shook his head at that in fondness. **'The kit and her talks again… She seriously is good in this stuff but of course has no idea how she affects the people around her wit that…'**

Konohamaru looked at her in surprise before he looked to the ground again. "…Because…. Ehm…"

Naru giggled at that and poked his cheek. "See? You can't even think about another reason to worry about the lies you tell yourself. Just believe in the village and Tsuna-baa." She smiled cheerily at him. "Because the Will of Fire will never vanish! It will always burn brightly."

Konohamaru looked at her in awe at that, as she said the exact words his Jiji used to tell him.

"Now, cheer up and let's visit Tsuna-baa, so that you can see for yourself that she's going to be just as good as an Hokage as Jiji was." She smiled at him cheerily and dragged him off.

"Okay." Konohamaru agreed, his mood already brightened a bit.

 _A few moments later…_

Naruko and Konohamaru reached the sake bar Tsunade was in just to hear her talking to Shizune.

"It can't be helped… I'm the Godaime Hokage after all." Tsunade's determined and truthful voice rang towards them.

Konohamaru's eyes widened as he remembered that the Sandaime said the exact same words to him once.

"Huh…? Kono?" Naruko looked at him in surprise as Konohamaru just walked past the sake bar. "Didn't we want to visit Tsuna-baa?" She asked him in confusion as she followed after him.

"No. I'm Konohamaru of Konoha after all." Konohamaru just told her with a small smile.

Naruko sighed at that and shook her head in fondness before she ruffled his hair with a soft smile. "Alright, Kono." She cheerily watched how he ran off after he waved at her in goodbye.

Kurama chuckled at that but then smirked utterly amused. _**'Aren't you forgetting something, kit?'**_

'… _What now?'_ She asked with a sigh… And then she remembered it. "Oh uh! Yikes! Shikaku-tou invited me over for dinner at the Nara compound! Better hurry before Yoshino-kaa starts to blame Shika and Shikaku-tou for me not appearing! Not to mention that she starts to get scary then!" Naru shouted hectic before she raced off. Kurama just chuckled at her antics in fondness.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was Chapter 84. How did you like it? :) Looks like Naru was promoted, yay~ Even tho it's technically not really Chunin but oh well… Tsunade likes to mess with the elders. XDDD And I hope you enjoyed another one of Naru's Talk no Jutsu, she used on Konohamaru this chapter. :3 Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter overall. Have an amazing rest of your week and see you in the next chapter! ;)**

Tsukuyomi = Moon reader

 _Reviews_

 _'00-Silent Observer-13'_ : that was unexpected but yay loop holes they're awesome awwwwww kashi blushing cause of naru thanks for the new chapter its very much appreciated

 **Thank you~ And yay, loopholes are the best. XD Also, Kashi blushing is so kawaii, I totally agree. 3**


	85. Naru starts to learn Fuuinjutsu!

' _Normal thought…'_

" **Kyuubi/ Bijuu speech…"**

' _ **Kurama communicating with Naruko inside her head…'**_

' **Kurama's thought's, Naruko can't hear…'**

"Normal speech…"

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 85- Naru starts to learn Fuuinjutsu!

* * *

 _The next morning, the day when Tsunade will officially be announced as Godaime Hokage…_

Naruko just sighed as she looked at the bigger than usual breakfast she had prepared for today. _'Why does Kashi even send Pakkun over to me, with a message that he will teach me_ _Fuuinjutsu_ _this morning, when he will come late anyways?!'_ She pouted and started to pet Pakkun, who was resting on her lap.

Kurama snorted at her. _**'Why do you even expect the masked brat to arrive on time, kit? I mean, you should have noticed until now that when the Hatake says he will arrive at 9 am, he means he that will arrive around lunch time.'**_ The Bijuu asked her in amusement, usually he would be grumpy in the morning, but with his kit already being annoyed, he couldn't help but feel gleeful.

' _I can still hope, okay?!'_ Naru huffed at him before she sighed again. "Pakkun~ Why does Kashi take so long again?~ It's 11 am already..." She whined at the dog.

"He's probably stuck by the Memorial Stone." Pakkun told her with a nonchalant shrug. "But Naru, you can pet my belly if you're bored." And with that, Kakashi's ninken rolled over and looked at her pleadingly while showing her his tummy.

Naruko giggled at that in fondness and started to give his belly a good rub before she jumped up. "Anyway, I can't wait with eating anymore, I'm waaaay too hungry. But well, serves him right if he's late again." She huffed as she started to make herself some new tea, the old tea she had made before was already cold. Naru hummed cheerily to herself as she sat down by the table and wiped a strand of her blonde long hair out of her face, which she hadn't even tied up into the usual pigtails yet. But hey, at least she wasn't in her sleeping clothes anymore and had already dressed herself in a black tank top and her orange shorts.

Pakkun rolled his eyes in fondness as he trotted over to Naru, to maybe get her to fed him, but well just as he started to whine at her and beg her to give him something with his cutest puppy-dog eyes, Kakashi appeared in the kitchen with a swirl of leaves and a lazy wave.

"Sorry I'm late, Naru. But well, you see I-"

"I got lost on the path of life? A black cat crossed my path? Or I had to help an old lady? Which one is it this time?" Naruko interrupted him with a deadpan expression. "I already know all your excuses, Kashi-sensei."

Kakashi sweat dropped at that and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Sorry, sorry, Naru. I lost count of time while visiting the Memorial Stone."

Naru sighed softly at that and shook her head with a small fond smile. "Geez. You seriously need to do something against this, Kashi-sensei. But well, I let it slip for today. So now sit down and eat some breakfast, even when it's cold already." She gave him a pointed look that literally screamed 'Do not argue with me right now'. "And after that, you will clean the pile of leaves up, you left behind over there."

Kakashi gulped and quickly sat down across from her. "H-Hai." _'Geez… Naru-chan can be just as scary as Kushina was…'_

Naruko smiled at that and Kurama laughed loudly in her head, saying something about 'totally charmed and wrapped around her little finger', but of course, Naru had no idea what the Bijuu meant. The blonde kunoichi then picked Pakkun up and placed him on her lap as she started to feed him while giggling, making Kakashi sweat drop at her, but he also was quite grateful that he so could eat in peace while Naru was occupied.

So, when Naruko was finished with feeding Pakkun and she looked up again, she gaped in surprise as she saw that Kakashi had already eaten up everything that was on his plate. "…Eh?! How can you even eat so quick, Kashi-sensei?!" The blonde kitsune shouted at him in surprise.

Kakashi chuckled at that and eye-smiled at her. "Thanks for the breakfast, Naru. It was really delicious."

Naruko just shook her head at that in fondness before she beamed at him happily. "Glad you liked it, Kashi-sensei~"

And with that, the two cleaned up the table and washed the dishes, before Naruko's impatience got the better of her as she saw how Kakashi lazily was laying down on her couch and starting to cuddle with Pakkun. "Kashi-sensei~ Can you finally teach me Fuuinjutsu now?!" She huffed at him with a cute pout.

"Hai, hai, Naru-chan." The silver-haired jounin answered her amused as he sat down on the ground and took out a scroll, some paper, ink and a brush.

Naru cheered, sat down across from him and looked at him in utter excitement. "Yay~ Finally~"

Kakashi chuckled at that, knowing her excitement will not be for long. "So, first things first, show me how much you improved with your handwriting, Naru." He told her seriously, an amused twinkle in his lone eye as he saw Naru's reaction to that.

"Waah! You know already that my handwriting is pretty decent, Kashi-sensei~ It's too boring, I don't wanna! I finally wanna learn something new~" Naruko whined at him sulkily and pouted.

"Naru… Do what your teacher says or otherwise I won't teach you more." Kakashi scolded her mock-seriously. _'Naru is just way too adorable when things don't go the quick pace, she wants them to go.'_ He thought in fondness and amusement as he saw how Naruko's pout deepened.

The blonde kitsune crossed her arms in front of her chest and stared stubbornly at her teacher, who didn't budge one bit.

' _ **Pfft… Aww, are you sulking right now and being an immature little shit because something isn't going your way, kit?'**_ Kurama teased her while chuckling utterly amused.

' _Shut up, 'Rama!'_ She grumbled at him in her thought's before Naru sighed in defeat. "Okay, fine." She huffed out and took the brush, dipped it in the ink and with quick fluent moves, wrote something down on a sheet of paper.

Kakashi watched her with a fond smile hidden behind his mask, he of course knew that Naru's handwriting was almost perfect since he was the one who taught her how to properly write when he still was her ANBU guard. But that doesn't mean he doesn't like to tease her sometimes. "Thanks for being so considerate to listen to me, Naru-chan." He chuckled at the glare she threw at him.

Naruko looked back to the sheet of paper and just then, a foxy smile lightened her face and made her eyes gleam mischievously as she finished writing and shoved the paper towards Kakashi, so he could read what she had written down.

Kakashi just sweat dropped as he read what she had written down: 'Your hairstyle really sucks, Kashi-sensei. Like seriously, did a bird nest in it?'. He slumped forward at that a bit. _'Oof… Good one Naru-chan…. Good one…'_ The silver haired jounin then just sighed in fondness as Naruko started to giggle amused.

' _Take that!'_ Naru smiled brightly at her sensei while in her mindscape, she and Kurama high-fived each other. Well, kitsune are still the best and you should really think if you want to mess with a duo of them.

"Anyway…" Kakashi cleared his throat and shot an amused look at Naru. "Let's get serious now, shall we?"

"Yatta~" Naruko cheered loudly. "Finally!" She then looked with serious and hungry for knowledge blue eyes at Kakashi, mirroring her father to a scary extent right now.

Kakashi's heart clenched painfully at Naru's resemblance to Minato, before he got a grip on himself and opened the scroll about Fuuinjutsu he brought along. "Here's a scroll with all the basics for Fuuinjutsu, you have to read carefully before attempting to even draw the simplest seal of them all. It's important to first have the knowledge about the practice, history and risks about Fuuinjutsu before attempting to dive deeper into this subject matter. Do you understand that, Naru?" He asked her seriously.

Naruko nodded seriously at that and looked at the scroll curiously. "Hai, Hai, I got it."

"Good. Then I will give you this scroll so you can study it later and in your free time." Kakashi explained and handed her the scroll. "After I explained some other things to you and after you are finished with reading it, I will give you some practice exercises and then I can give you the scrolls about some complex Fuuinjutsu, your mother and father used to collect."

Naruko's eyes widened at that. "…My kaa-san and tou-san used to have knowledge in Fuuinjutsu…?"

"Yes. The two were the best seal masters in the whole Hi no Kuni." Kakashi smiled sadly at that and his lone eye grew a distant look.

Naruko shook her head to dispel her surprise and then looked to the ground thoughtfully for a moment before she smiled determined. "Yosh! If kaa-san and tou-san were good in Fuuinjutsu, I will do my best to get good in this as well!"

Kakashi looked at her in surprise before he eye-smiled. "I'm sure you can do it." _'Minato-sensei and Kushina-san definitely would be proud of you already, Naru.'_

'… _ **Don't you want to know who your parents are, kit?'**_ Kurama asked her, quite surprised to the fact that the cheerful blonde didn't want to know at least their names or something.

' _Of course I want to! …But, I already asked Jiji about this years ago, and he told me that he can't tell me until I become a great ninja. And I respect his decision… So, I will stay patient in this matter until its time for me to get to know.'_ She answered him wisely.

Kurama blinked at that and hummed thoughtfully before he snorted to ease the mood. _**'Geez, you really sound like you're already centuries old!'**_

' _Oi!'_ Naruko huffed at the laughing Bijuu in her head.

"Well, to continue…" Kakashi started to pick up his explanation again. "I will give you a brief explanation to what a seal is built up of and then I believe it's time to gather for the Godaime Hokage's announcement already."

Naruko blinked at that and giggled nervously. "Right… totally did not forget about that… Hehehehe…"

Kakashi sweat dropped and chuckled amused before he took a piece of paper, the ink and brush. "To the building of a basic seal… Most of the times, a seal is getting formed with the help of the elemental Fuuinjutsu signs. The creator of the seal is mostly using the elemental sign of the nature affinity he has, together with the ones that compliment said man's affinity. With more complex seals, some seal masters like to use all the elemental signs, which makes the seal sturdier, but also takes a lot more chakra of the seal master in return…. Not to mention with the other risks I will not get into now." He explained seriously before he dipped the brush into the ink and started to draw the most important element of the seal.

Naru listened closely to what Kakashi was telling her and watched seriously as well as in astonishment, how he drew with quick, fluent movement one part of the seal on the piece of paper.

"That's the elemental Fuuinjutsu sign of 'Hi'." The silver-haired man explained to her as he pointed at the kanji that said 'fire' in the middle of a little, not too complex looking seal. He then gestured towards a similar, but also a bit different looking seal next to this one, which had the kanji for 'lightning' inside of it. "And that's the elemental sign for 'Kaminari'."

Naruko's eyes lit up, as she started to understand how this works out. "So, that's the elemental seal for 'Mizu', this for 'Tsuchi', this for 'Kaze'!" She said excited as she pointed at the respective elemental signs of 'water', 'earth' and 'wind'.

Kakashi chuckled at that and ruffled Naru's hair, who beamed up to him, looking like an excited fox. "That's right. I'm glad to see you're still a fast learner when you start to use your braincells, Naru." He told her jokingly.

Naruko just stuck her tongue out at him but giggled cheerily while Kurama just yawned in her mind and went to nap.

"For you, I think the elemental sign's of 'Mizu' and 'Kaze' will be the most important, but we have to test your nature affinity before going into some complex seals. But anyway, for now, you have to study the scroll and then we can speak about what to do next. If you have questions regarding the scroll you are reading or some other questions regarding Fuuinjutsu, don't hesitate to ask me, Naru." Kakashi said to her seriously as he closed the scroll and handed it to said, super excited blonde kitsune.

"Got it, Kashi-sensei! I can't wait to read through this scroll!" Naruko smiled happily before she jumped up and placed the scroll on her couch table while Kakashi packed the ink, staple of paper and brush away. Naru then took on her orange jacket and quickly grabbed her keys before she dragged the amused jounin outside in panic, after she glanced at the clock and saw that they had to hurry to arrive by the Hokage tower on time.

 _A few moments later…_

Naruko, Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke were standing together in the crowd of people and looking up to the Hokage tower, where Tsunade was standing with the Hokage hat firmly placed on her head. Koharu, Homura and Jiraiya were standing a bit more hidden behind the slug Sannin.

Tsunade smiled down at the crowd before she took off the Hokage hat and held it solemnly to her chest. "From this day forward, I am the ruler of Konohagakure no Sato, the Godaime Hokage!" She declared and the crowd started to cheer loudly.

"WOHOOO! THERE YOU GO, TSUNA-BAA! KICK SOME ASSES!" Naru cheered very loudly as she jumped up into the air, probably giving her teammates and sensei a headache from being the nearest victims of her loud screaming.

Tsunade could recognize this loud, cheerful voice everywhere and snorted in fondness at her goddaughter's antics when she spotted her in the crowd, for one time being thankful that she was wearing such bright orange clothing.

Jiraiya sweat dropped as Naruko's voice reached his ears. _'The gaki just doesn't know how to be silent, does she?_

"Let's go eat some ramen to celebrate~" Naru told her teammates cheerily before she grabbed onto Sakura's and Sasuke's arm and started to drag them towards Ichiraku Ramen.

"Oi, Dobe stop." Sasuke grumbled at her in annoyance of her actually being able to drag him away.

"Nope~" Naru just told him with a cheerful smile as she tightened her grip around his arm, which made the Uchiha shut up as it felt like she was close to snap his arm in half.

"Hn." Sasuke just grumbled while Naru giggled and Sakura blinked in surprise.

Kakashi chuckled amused at that as he lazily followed after them, well that was until…

"You're going to pay, Kashi-sensei~" A certain blonde kitsune shouted cheerily and grinned back to him with a foxy smile. Kurama started to laugh evilly at that inside her head.

' _ **Pfft… Hahahaha! Serves you right!'**_ Kurama roared in Naru's head, apparently having finished his short nap.

Kakashi just slumped forward at that with a long sigh. "…I'm going to be broke, am I right?"

"Yep~" Naruko answered utterly cheerily, making Sakura giggle and Naru was even able to make Sasuke smirk. _'Mission accomplished. Making duckbutt smile, check! Seems like he really is doing rather good, so no problems with mental health for now, yay~'_

Kurama sighed at that in fondness. **'I couldn't care less about the blasted Uchiha…'** He thought and luckily, Naru couldn't hear his thoughts, otherwise the Bijuu would have definitely gotten another one of Naruko's famed talks thrown at him.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, this was Chapter 85. How did you like it? :) I apologize that it was a bit shorter than usual, but I'm so busy at school in the moment as well as I didn't really feel well this week, so yeah… But yay, Naru finally gets to learn some Fuuinjutsu, wohoo! XD It will take some time for her to be able to really use it tho. Anyway, the next chapter is going to be the first ever filler chapter before I will continue with the main story line. ;) I still hope you're excited for it and see you next week! :3**

Fuuinjutsu = Sealing Techniques

 _Reviews_

' _amirislol123_ ': very cool

 **Thank you~ :3**


	86. Filler Chapter 1

' _Normal thought…'_

" **Kyuubi/ Bijuu speech…"**

' ** _Kurama communicating with Naruko inside her head….'_**

' **Kurama's thought's, Naruko can't hear…'**

"Normal speech…"

Jutsu name…

* * *

Filler Chapter 1- What's under Kakashi's mask?!

* * *

Naruko sighed bored after she, Sakura and Sasuke had finished another one of the D-ranked mission. _'Why do we have to continue doing D-rank missions?! They're waaaay too boring…'_ She pouted and looked at her two teammates.

' ** _How about we try to fool around with this blasted, arrogant Uchiha duckbutt and this screeching creature? Just watching you babysitting some stupid spoiled brat is enough to wish I would die of boredom already.'_** Kurama told her grumpily…because geez, why can't his kit's life be more exciting than this.

'… _. That's a great idea…. And I already have the perfect plan… Hehehehehehehe….'_ Naru chuckled evilly inside her head and then smiled foxily at her teammates.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruko's smile and felt a shiver run down his spine for unknown reasons. "Why do you smile like this, dobe?"

"Oh, nothing…. Just wondering about something…." The blonde kitsune said innocently and then seemingly shrugged nonchalant.

"Wondering about what?" Sakura asked her curiously and in confusion. _'Spit it out already, Shannaro!'_ Her inner self screamed impatiently.

Naruko smiled at that secretively. "I doubt you will even be interested in that…" _'Almost there… swallow the bait, duckbutt teme…'_ Kurama tensed in her mindscape in excitement while occasionally chuckling at the great plan of his kit.

Sasuke frowned at that and then crossed his arms. "Hn. I think we can decide about that ourselves." He told her seriously, trying to sound uninterested, but Naru could spot the intrigued twinkle in the Uchiha's eyes.

' _Succeed! Can't fool me, duckbutt! I already know very well how to read an Uchiha thanks to Tachi-nii!'_ Naru cheered in her mind while Kurama joined in her excited shouts. She then looked with amused twinkling blue eyes at Sasuke and Sakura and leaned forward to them. "…Have you ever…" She whispered out very silently.

Sakura and even Sasuke couldn't help but lean forward at that curiously. "Yes…?" Sakura asked her intrigued.

"Have you ever wondered about what's under Kashi-sensei's mask?!" Naruko whispered to them as if letting them in a secret.

"Eh?!" Sakura shouted at that surprised, thrown back from definitely not expecting her to say that out of all things.

Sasuke just tsked at that and looked at the blonde, innocently smiling kunoichi with a deadpan expression. "Really dobe? That's what you built up tension for?"

Naruko just giggled at that cheerily. "Yep~"

Sakura and Sasuke just sighed at that in annoyance.

Naruko then raised an eyebrow at them, her utterly amused emotions present on her features. "Why are you reacting like that, huh? You can't tell me that you never have wondered about that. I mean he could hide everything beneath this mask of his…" She shrugged cheerily as she told them that easily. "Maybe he has really fat, pouty red lips…" Her smile shifted into a foxy one as she noticed how Sasuke and Sakura twitched and perked up at that when they imagined that. "...Or he maybe has buckteeth? Or what about if he looks just like a dog under his mask… Or Kashi-sensei looks so much like a female that he's too embarrassed for everyone to see it."

Sasuke's eye started to twitch rapidly at that as he imagined all the scenarios of what Naruko had suggested for Kakashi to look like. Naru's smile widened at that while Kurama roared loudly in laughter at their reactions.

Sakura just looked at Naruko utterly flabbergasted. "…No…way…." She mumbled out. _'I have to see it! Shannaro!'_

Sasuke shook his head to dispel his imagination and tsked. "Well, you were right… I'm not interested in that…" He turned around to walk away.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura looked at him in surprise.

Naruko blinked at that and then shrugged cheerily. "Well, you wouldn't been able to lift that secret anyway, teme. Besides, it's not like I care about what's under Kashi-sensei's mask, I respect his decision to not let anybody see what's under it-"

Sasuke spun around at that and narrowed his eyes at her. "What was that, Usuratonkachi?!"

A smug expression grew on Naru's face at that and she waved with her hand dismissively. "It's impossible for you to find out, broody boy. There's no way you would be able to do it as you are now."

"Oi, Naruko-" Sakura snapped at her, just to be interrupted by Sasuke's huff.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. Wanna bet?!" Sasuke smirked at her dangerously.

' _And got him! Hehehehe…'_ Naruko giggled in her mind while Kurama chuckled evilly. Naru smiled foxily at him. "Sure. I bet that you and Sakura are not going to be able to unmask Kashi-sensei in one day. And if I win, you have to treat me for ramen every evening for the rest of the week!"

"Hmpfh… Agreed." Sasuke smirked at her cheekily. "And if I win this bet… You have to be my maid and do what I say for the rest of the week."

'… ** _. OH HELL NAH! That's-THAT'S EXACTLY the reason why I hate those arrogant blasted Uchiha's so fuc-freaking much! I'm going to rip this brat to shreds for even thinking like this!'_** Kurama roared loudly in Naru's mindscape. Said blonde kitsune just sweat dropped, having no idea why the Bijuu is getting so worked up over this. _'It's not like he will win anyway. This bet was unfair to begin with because 'what's under Kakashi's mask' is Konoha's most well-kept secret.'_ She told the Bijuu before she shrugged at Sasuke. "Okay."

Sasuke's smirk widened at that and he started to walk towards their meeting place with Kakashi. "Let's go, Sakura."

"...Ehm, okay, Sasuke-kun." Sakura hurried after him, still a bit confused to how easy Naruko was able to get the stern Uchiha to be intrigued to what Kakashi is hiding.

Naruko just followed after them both while humming cheerily. _'This is going to be hilarious to see them try.'_

 _A few moments later…_

"But this is rare…" Kakashi said suspiciously as he, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruko sat by Ichiraku ramen.

"Here. Thanks for waiting." Teuchi said friendly as he placed a bowl of ramen in front of Kakashi and Naruko. Naruko just shouted 'Itadakimasu' and started to happily dig into her ramen, while Kakashi looked from the ramen bowl back to his students.

"All three of you treating me…" Kakashi said again as he observed his students. _'Naru seems as cheerful and happy as usual, but Sasuke and Sakura are acting weird….'_ He thought as he noticed how the two stared at him intensively as if waiting for something. "Snow might fall…" He told them while looking up, waiting for something to happen, but nothing occurred. "If's not that…" He warily picked up some chopsticks, waiting for something to happen, but nothing happened again. "…are you guys up to something…or not?" Kakashi studied them throughoutly.

Sasuke and Sakura began to sweat at that and Naruko just giggled amused.

"K-Kakashi-sensei… We just want to celebrate your release form the hospital. N-Now! P-P-Please eat, eat!" Sakura told him quickly as she made up an excuse and smiled nervously, Sasuke forcing a smile as well.

Naruko just bit on her lip to not burst out laughing right then and couldn't even eat her ramen as she tried to hold in her giggles. Kurama of course, didn't had to do such a thing and was outright roaring with laughter inside her mind.

"…Alright. Then I will eat without hesitation." Kakashi said lazily and separated the chopsticks.

Sasuke and Sakura stared at him intensively, waiting for him to lift his mask impatiently. Naruko meanwhile, clutched onto her stomach as tears gathered in her eyes while she still tried to hold in her laughter. This situation was just too ridiculous and hilarious.

"Itadakimasu." Kakashi said slowly as he grabbed onto the edge of his mask.

Sasuke and Sakura started to sweat at that as they stared even more intensively at their sensei, while their heartbeat quickened in excitement.

"Uwaah! Sasuke-kun… what a coincidence!" Ino shouted cheerily as she, Shikamaru and Choji appeared right in front of them and so successfully blocked their view of Kakashi.

"Waah! GET AWAY INO PIG!" Sakura snapped at her rival as she tried to shove her out of the way.

Naruko burst out laughing at that and almost laid on the floor from laughing so hard. "Pfft… I-I c-can't… Hahahahaha…"

' ** _Bahahahahhahaha!'_** Kurama was rolling around on the ground of his cave as he laughed his ass off.

"I'm finished. That was good…" Kakashi said easily, now an empty bowl of ramen in front of him and mask firmly covering his face when Sakura and Sasuke finally succeeded in looking back at their teacher.

"So fast!" The two got out flabbergasted while Naru's laughter ebbed down to giggles.

"Pfft… I told you, didn't I?" She grinned widely at her teammates.

Shikamaru just sweat dropped and decided that it was too troublesome to even ask what was going on.

"Huh… Something wrong?" Kakashi asked them easily.

"N-Nothing's wrong." Sakura forced a smile from where she was still grabbing onto Ino's hair.

"…Huh?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he noticed a blushing Teuchi and Ayame with hearts in her eyes while the two ramen seller looked at Kakashi.

"Wow… Now I'm really curious!" Sakura and Sasuke muttered out.

Naru just giggled and wiped the laugh-tears away from her eyes. _'Best idea ever!'_

' ** _Agreed!'_** The chuckling Kurama answered her utterly amused. **_'Almost as good as you interacting with the super perverted old toad.'_**

 _A few minutes after that…_

"Hmph! I'm not going to lose this bet." Sasuke grumbled out while he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"But how are we going to achieve looking under sensei's mask, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked him.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at that in thoughts and glared at the cheerily humming and way too amused Naruko before he sighed. "We'll follow him by completely shadowing him. If we do that, he will eventually take his mask off." And with that he started to walk away again.

"As excepted from you, Sasuke-kun. You're really smart." Sakura fangirled as she hurried after him.

Naruko snorted at that and trailed lazily after them while an amused smile formed on her face. _'Yeah, right… Kashi probably even sleeps with the mask on.'_

Kurama nodded at that in agreement and snorted as well. **_'I wouldn't even be surprised if he never takes it off.'_**

 _And with that, the three started to follow after Kakashi…_

Kakashi lazily walked through Konoha's streets after doing some grocery shopping, before he suddenly noticed something in a shop window. He let the grocery bag he was carrying, fall to the ground as he pressed his face against the window and giggled…GIGGLED as he looked at Icha-Icha books being displayed there.

Naru just groaned and facepalmed. "Really Kashi-sensei?! Fangirling over stupid Ero-sennin's books of all things…" She deadpanned in fondness.

Sakura nodded in agreement. "I'm disappointed in him."

Just then, Kakashi spun around all of the sudden and looked right in their direction.

"He noticed us!" Sasuke hissed at the other two and ducked down, while making sure Naru ducked down as well so that she wasn't manipulating their bet.

"Baka Naruko! We're found out because of you!" Sakura whisper-screeched at the blonde girl, who just rolled her eyes at that.

"W-Wha?!" Kakashi said in utter astonishment as he looked at the huge movie-poster, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruko were hiding behind. "I-It's being made into a movie?!" The silver haired man said in awe, staring at the Icha-Icha movie poster. "I'm going to buy an advanced ticket!" And with that, he cheerily walked off.

"You got to be kidding me, Kashi-sensei…." Naruko mumbled out and clenched her fist while her eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Ooohh, someone is going to get a loooooong talk the next time she sees him. Kurama just sweat dropped at his fuming kit.

"He's moving!" Sakura said surprised.

"Let's follow him!" Sasuke said and with that, they rushed after Kakashi, just to see him turn around a corner before he was suddenly gone as they arrived there.

"What? He's gone…" Sakura said in shock.

"Damn it, he got away…" Sasuke muttered in annoyance.

Naruko just giggled at that. "Awww~ Are you not succeeding, poor emo Uchiha?~"

"Shut up-"

"What are you guys doing?!" Kakashi asked them seriously as he appeared right behind his three students all of the sudden. "Do you guys have any business with me?"

Sakura and Sasuke froze at that in shock while Naru just turned around with a beaming smile. "Oh, Kashi-sensei~ We are just trying to-"

Sasuke quickly covered her mouth with his hand." I-It's nothing…"

Kakashi just narrowed his eyes suspiciously at that and then glared especially darkly at Sasuke. "Ah, I see…. Well then, I suggest to let go of Naru, Sasuke."

Sasuke quickly took his hand away from Naruko and gulped, looking like he just had burnt himself. Naru pouted at the emo Uchiha and then stomped down on his feet, making Kurama chuckle at her immaturity.

Kakashi nodded satisfied at that before he jumped away.

Sasuke then sighed and glared at Naruko. "I haven't lost the bet yet." He insisted.

"If you say so…" Naru just said with a foxy smile, inwardly cackling evilly together with Kurama.

"But what will we do now that Kakashi-sensei found out about us shadowing him?" Sakura asked thoughtfully. "Going individually?"

"Yes. From now, on we will shadow him individual." Sasuke ordered before he walked away…again.

"Of course, Sasuke-kun." Sakura awed and ran after him.

Naruko just rolled her eyes and sighed. _'Wow… The duckbutt really doesn't know when it's time to accept defeat…'_

Kurama snorted at that. **_'You don't know it either, so I don't think that's your place to tell…'_**

'… _.Shut it, furball.'_ Naruko huffed at him before she followed after her teammates with a sigh. It was really getting more ridiculous than funny right now.

 _Sometime later…_

Naruko cheerily drank some tea while sitting next to Sasuke as they waited for Sakura to arrive back from her mission of shadowing Kakashi. They sat protected under an umbrella and watched the rain fall.

"I wonder how Sakura is doing… It's rainy pretty heavily…" Naruko wondered loudly.

"Hn." Sasuke just grunted, hoping the pink banshee would succeed in seeing what's under Kakashi's mask, so he can win the bet.

Sakura hid in some bushes and pouted as she was being soaked by the rain. "Gosh, what is Kashi-sensei doing?" She huffed as she saw him just standing in the pouring rain, looking at the memorial stone. "He hasn't moved for such a long time." Just then, she realized it. "No way!" She jumped towards the 'Kakashi' just to see that it was a scarecrow replacement of Kakashi.

A few moments later, she was back by Naruko and Sasuke and giggled sheepishly. "I had no luck…"

Sasuke just sighed at that while Naruko shrugged cheerily. "I-"

"Don't say a word…." He growled at her before he huffed. "Everything you have to do alone to get it done properly…" And with that, he jumped away to shadow Kakashi.

Naruko rolled her eyes at that and smiled at Sakura. "Here, have some tea and warm yourself up."

Sakura accepted the tea with a sigh as she sat down besides her teammate and so, the waiting began again. A few hours later, as it was already pitch-black outside Sasuke came back, looking even more annoyed and gloomy than usual.

"Aaaand?" Naruko asked him with a foxy grin, the day was already almost over, and so Sasuke didn't have enough time to think of a new plan.

Sasuke huffed at that. "…You win…" He grumbled out so silent that even with her advanced hearing, Naru couldn't understand him.

"What was that?" The blond kitsune asked him with a raised eyebrow.

Sasuke mumbled death threats under his breath before he sighed. "You win, satisfied?!" He almost shouted at her.

"Geez, that's no reason to shout at me." Naruko rolled her eyes at him. **_'Good job with making an Uchiha lose his cool.'_** Kurama snorted. Naru giggled at that before she cheered. "Yay~ Free ramen for a week~ Better prepare your wallet for that, duckbutt!" And with that, she raced towards her apartment while giggling cheerily.

Sasuke just sighed at that annoyed before he turned around to walk away as well.

"Sasuke-kun, wait! M-Maybe we can try it again sometime? I always have time for you-" Sakura told him, just to get interrupted by Sasuke.

"Shut up, I just did this because of the bet. Now go away, you're annoying." He told her harshly and walked away gloomily.

Sakura just slumped forward at the rejection.

 _After Naruko arrived back in her apartment and took a shower…_

"Ah. This was a fun day!" She smiled cheerily as she plopped down on her bed, now wearing her favorite pajamas with little fox heads on it. "Who would have thought Sasuke would accept the bet to begin with."

Kurama shook his head in amusement at that before he hummed thoughtfully. **_'Say kit, how come you aren't curious to what the Hatake looks under his mask? ….Not that I'm intrigued or anything….'_**

Naruko blinked at that and shrugged cheerily. _'I respect Kashi's privacy, you know, 'Rama. Of course, I really, really, want to know how he looks like without his face-mask…but I think he will show me when he's ready. I think it mean a lot for him, so that's why I will be patient in this matter and wait until he fully trusts me enough. Or maybe he's just really insecure about the way he looks…. Either way, I will wait.'_

' ** _I see…'_** Kurama told her thoughtfully before he smirked mischievously all of the sudden. **_'Did you ever consider the possibility that he's looking handsome under his mask, how your humans would phrase it.'_**

Naruko blinked at that. "….Eh?" And of course, her imagination has to kick in. Of freaking course. "Kyaa!" She shouted as an image of a particular, really handsome, unmasked Kakashi filled her mind. She blushed heavily and buried her face in a pillow while Kurama started to laugh at her. "S-Shut up, you baka! This isn't funny…"

' ** _Pfft…. Oh, really?!'_** Her Bijuu friend chuckled utterly amused. **_'Who's the Tsundere now, huh?'_**

"…..I hate you, Kura-chan…." Naru grumbled into her pillow, her face as red as Gaara's hair.

Kurama just chuckled more at that. **_'Love ya too, kit.'_**

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was the first Filler chapter ever, wohoo! XD I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did when writing it. The next chapter is going to follow the canon storyline, so there aren't going to be some more Filler chapters until after…. Well, we all know what stupid duckbutt will do. *siiiighs* Anyway, have an awesome rest of your week and see you in the next chapter!**

 _Reviews_

 _'princesskakashi287_ ': this filler was worth a major laugh, nicely done

 **Thank you~ And I'm glad I could make you laugh and that you enjoyed this little Filler Chapter. :3**

 _'Guest' from 02.03.2019_ : The fact that this is your secondary language and yet you have such a good grasp on the English language is quite remarkable.

 **Oh my,,, Thank you, really. I never considered myself to have a really good grasp on the English language and I still think I make a lot of dumb mistakes, but I definitely did get better through writing these chapters. So, thanks for your compliment, this actually means a lot to me. :3**


	87. A new mission!

' _Normal thought…'_

" **Kyuubi/ Bijuu speech…"**

' ** _Kurama communicating with Naruko inside her head…'_**

' **Kurama's thoughts, Naruko can't hear…'**

"Normal speech…"

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 86- A new mission! Off to the Land of Tea, Cha no Kuni!

* * *

Naruko cheered as she looked at the Chunin, who were handing out missions in front of them. "Yay~ Let's do it~ Another mission!" But then her excitement faltered a bit and she sweat dropped. "….Hopefully not a babysitting mission again… I've had enough of that."

Kurama nodded frantically at that inside their mindscape. **_'Agreed. Totally agreed.'_**

"Hn." Sasuke just grunted and crossed his arms.

Naruko rolled her eyes at that and sighed. _'Is it just me or did the duckbutt get even less talkative since what happened… Geez, his ego can't take a blow…'_

"Huh? I don't see Kakashi-sensei around here." Sakura noticed and looked around in confusion. Normally, their jounin sensei would come along with them, except when it's a D-rank mission they have to do.

Naruko sweat dropped at that in fondness. "Kashi-sensei is probably late again… Geez, I really have to get that out of his head."

"No, Kakashi will not be coming." Tsunade said seriously as she walked inside the room.

"Huh?" Naru turned her head and as soon as she spotted her godmother, a warm bright smile formed on her face. "Tsuna-baa~" And with that….she crashed the Godaime Hokage into a hug while giggling cheerily.

Tsunade sighed at that in fondness and ruffled Naruko's hair. "How often should I tell you gaki to call me Hokage-sama when we meet in formal conditions?"

Naru just huffed at that and smiled foxily at her while waving dismissively with her hand. "That will never happen, **Tsuna-baa**. Just give up on it already."

Kurama snorted at that amused in her mind while Tsunade just sighed again.

"You can be lucky that I'm fond of you, Naru." The Godaime Hokage huffed at her, a small fond smirk present on her face before she sat down by the table while Naruko went back to her teammates.

Sasuke and Sakura had until now just watched surprised how their blonde teammate interact so casually with the Hokage. Sakura then shook her head and looked at Tsunade in confusion. "What do you mean by Kakashi-sensei will not be coming?"

"As you three already know, most of the Jounin including Kakashi are being sent on different missions. So, this time, the three of you will have to execute a mission by yourselves." Tsunade informed them seriously and threw a small, pointed look at Naru.

Naruko narrowed her eyes and gave a small, almost unrecognizable nod back in Tsunade's direction. _'Looks like Tsuna-baa wants me to watch Sasuke and his mental condition closely in this mission.'_

' ** _Meh… I don't care about that… Just let the Uchiha get crazy for kami's sake and everything would be easier to handle without him around here.'_** Kurama grumbled at her, still not being able to let go of his hatred against Uchiha's, thanks to two certain Uchiha controlling him before.

Naruko just sighed at that in her mind. _'That's not how it works, Kurama… Duckbutt is annoying and has a stick up his ass, but he's still my friend and one of my precious people.'_

' ** _Whatever… I'm going to nap now, kit.'_** Kurama just answered her with a huff.

Naru shook her head at that and concentrated back on Tsunade.

"This is a B-rank mission, escorting an important figure!" The Godaime Hokage told them seriously.

"Escorting an important figure…?" Sakura said in surprise, before she was interrupted by Naruko's cheers.

"Yay~ Finally something interesting!" Naru giggled cheerily and her eyes twinkled in excitement, before she grew back to being serious. "Wait… But B-rank missions have tendencies to become A-rank missions…. Is it really a good idea to send a team of Genins without their Jounin sensei to attend to such a serious mission?" She asked thoughtfully, a calculating look in her clear blue eyes.

Sakura looked at Naruko flabbergasted at that and Sasuke looked surprised for a split moment before he was back to being indifferent.

Tsunade smirked as she saw how Naruko changed from Kushina's personality to Minato's in a split second. "All of the Jounin and most of the Chunin are occupied with other missions right now, and because you're the only Genin team, who has experience with a B-rank mission, even when it was first a C-rank one, you are the best suitable for that mission." She explained seriously.

Naruko nodded grimly at that. "I understand." _'The fact that I'm a Tokubetsu Chunin and Shika is a Chunin, me or Shika's team would really be the best for such a mission. However, because we already have experience in a B-rank escorting mission, and Shika's team has not, of course our team was chosen.'_

Sasuke just narrowed his eyes. "So, who are we protecting?" He asked in a bored voice.

"I don't know…" Tsunade said with a nonchalant shrug.

Naru sweat dropped at that. "What do you mean with 'you don't know', Tsuna-baa…." She looked at her with a deadpan expression that screamed 'are you serious right now, you're the freaking Hokage'.

Tsunade's lips twitched up at that for a split moment before she opened a scroll. "In the neighboring Cha no Kuni, they have a Dedication Ceremony at the Todoroki Great Shrine once every four years. We've received a request to escort the runner who will be participating in the race that will be held there. But an assailant from the opponent's side attacked the messengers before they arrived here." She read out loud to them.

Naruko furrowed her brows in concentration. "An assailant already, huh…" She chewed on her lip thoughtfully. _'That doesn't sound too good, especially if the assailant was a ninja… We don't have Kashi's strength to rely on this time around, that could make things tricky…'_

"Excuse me, but I still don't understand the mission." Sakura said in confusion.

Naruko just pinched the bridge of her nose at that with a half-sigh, half-huff. _'Seriously Sakura? What's so hard to understand… And here I was thinking you were the smartest Kunoichi out of the academy… Guess I thought wrong, even Ino aka Sasuke fangirl Number 2, could understand what Tsuna-baa means…'_

"Well, you should get the details directly from Boss Jirocho." Tsunade said with a small annoyed sigh.

Naruko nodded seriously at that. "We got it, Tsuna-baa."

"Good. Now that you three understand, depart immediately! Get to Cha no Kuni by today!" Tsunade ordered loudly.

"Hai!" Sakura straightened her posture.

"Alright." Sasuke said casually.

"Yosh~ Let's go!" Naruko giggled cheerily. "Bye Tsuna-baa!" She shouted to her as she already was outside the room, dragging her surprised teammates along with her.

"Oi, Usuratonkachi, we can walk alone, you know!" Sasuke's voice could be heard snapping at her and Sakura could be heard protesting while said blonde kitsune just was giggling.

Tsunade sighed in fondness at that and smiled seriously. _'I'm counting on you…. Naru.'_

 _Sometime later…_

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruko made their way through Cha no Kuni, all the while Naru was singing an eerie tune with a cheerful voice, so annoying (and creeping out) her teammates.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched and a shiver run down his spine as the cheerful blonde started to sing something about 'revived dead' and about a 'forest painted with 'red substance''.

"Oi, Naruko. Can you please stop singing?!" Sakura screeched at her in annoyance…and totally was not getting frightened by Naru's song.

Naruko blinked at that and smiled cheerily. "Sure." She then hummed thoughtfully. "We are already hiking for a while without a break…maybe we should make a short break and eat something in the tea house over there." She suggested as she pointed at a tea house in the distance.

Sakura looked at her in surprise before she nodded. "Sounds like a good idea. What do you mean, Sasuke-kun?" She asked the broody Uchiha next to her.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke answered her, making the pink-haired girl sweat drop.

"Glad to see you agreeing with the idea, Sasuke." Naruko threw a smile at the Uchiha….apparently being able to understand their language. Sakura just gaped in surprise at the cheerful blonde, while Sasuke just rolled his eyes as Naru raced ahead to the teahouse.

 _A few moments later…_

"Welcome." An old lady greeted the trio as they sat down by a table, and she placed some tea cups in front of them.

"Ohayo, Obaa-san~" Naruko greeted her with a polite nod and a very friendly, warm smile. "I'll have Oshiruko please, if it makes you no problems."

The old woman cooed at the cute smile Naru gave her. "Aww~ Of course sweetie. What a polite girl you are."

Sasuke and Sakura just sweat dropped at that, because yeah… Naruko's so polite… Sounds about right…

"Ehm… then I'll have Shiratama dango." Sakura said with a sigh. "What about you, Sasuke-kun~" She asked the Uchiha cheerily.

"…Kingyoku." Was all Sasuke said.

Naruko narrowed her eyes at that and kicked him under the table. _'So rude.'_

Sasuke glared at her at that and Naru smiled at him sickly sweet. "…Please." He added with an annoyed grumble.

"There we go." Naruko smiled at him brightly.

The old woman giggled amused at that. "Alright. Please wait for a moment." And with that she walked to the back of the tea house.

A boy, who was sitting a few tables behind the trio, gritted his teeth at that in annoyance and tsked. _'Konoha ninja…'_

"Well then… I will use the time we have to wait for the food to learn a bit." Naru hummed cheerily as she took a scroll out of her backpack.

"Learn?!" Sakura asked her in utter confusion and surprise while Sasuke looked at the blonde kitsune intrigued as said girl started to open the scroll and read it.

"Uh huh." Was all she mumbled to them as she already started to concentrate on continuing to read the scroll of basic Fuuinjutsu Kakashi gave to her.

Suddenly someone walked past their table and Naru looked up from her scroll.

"Having Oshiruko when it's so nice outside. The Ninja profession sure is carefree." The boy sneered at them.

Naruko narrowed her blue eyes at that and raised an eyebrow at the boy. "Do you have a problem with us?" She asked him calmly and seemingly relaxed, but she was ready to jump into actions any moment, even when it didn't seem that way. She actually was on high alert since the whole way they walked here. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as well and his body posture stiffened. Sakura was the only one who blinked confused.

"Things must be really peaceful for Konohagakure no Sato." The boy said with a smug smirk and looked at them challenging. "Such a dense looking bunch of guys…"

Naruko's eyes grew cold as soon as the boy said, 'really peaceful', after everything that had happened, she was glad that the village was back to its normal peaceful state but having someone taunt that wasn't sitting right with her.

' ** _I agree… That brat is way too freaking smug. I would love to teach him a lesson and rip out his throat-'_**

' _No, 'Rama.'_ Naru deadpanned at the Bijuu in her head before she looked at the boy. "If you say that…" She answered him with a nonchalant shrug. "But you don't look much brighter to me." She sassed at him calmly, her blue eyes twinkling challenging.

Just then, the boy fully noticed Naruko and smiled at her flirtingly. "Oh! I didn't know there was such a cutie here." He leaned forward to her. "I take back my previous comment."

' ** _Okay, nope, no, not happening! No uh! NO WAY IN HELL! LET ME OUT KIT, I WANNA RIP THIS BRAT TO SHREDS! Nobody ain't flirting with MY KIT!'_** Kurama roared loudly in her head, making Naru sweat drop. _'Wow… chill there, Kura-chan. Also, I have no idea what you're getting so worked up about.'_ She looked at the boy before her with a deadpan expression. "Well, I don't take back my words when they were the full truth."

' _Uh, what a feisty girl…'_ The teenager just continued smiling and leaned casually on the table, his eyes twinkling in amusement as he looked into Naruko's beautiful blue eyes. _'Feisty ones are a better challenge anyway. And she's reeaaaally cute and pretty.'_ "I'm Morino Idate. What's your name, Ojou-san?~"

Naruko blinked at that in surprise and tilted her head in confusion. _'Morino…? Where did I hear that name before….'_ She thought and ignored the fuming kitsune in his cave, that was throwing insults and death threads at Idate in her mind.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched at that in annoyance and he crossed his arms. _'What's with Naruko attracting all those weirdos.'_

Sakura pouted at that in annoyance and also in a bit of envy. _'What do all these boys see in Naruko… she's just an annoying loud mouth, Shannaro!'_

"Ehm… My name's-" Naruko tried to answer him, just for Sasuke to interrupt her.

"None of your business." The Uchiha stated coldly before he glared at Idate.

' _Ohhh…. A rival?'_ Idate smirked at Sasuke before he looked back to Naruko with a charming smile as he saw that she huffed annoyed at Sasuke. "I think she can decide that on her own."

Naru huffed at Sasuke again and stuck out her tongue at him before she looked back to Idate innocently. **_'Kit…. Don't you dare… Listen to the blasted Uchiha for once….'_** Kurama warned her, but of course…nobody can tell Naruko what she can do and what she can't do.

"My name's Naruko, but you can call me Naru, Idate-kun." She smiled at the boy, totally having forgotten that he had just insulted her, her friends and Konoha a moment ago.

' ** _STUPID KIT! CAN'T YOU LISTEN FOR ONCE?!'_** Kurama huffed at her and fumed in his cage, overprotective kitsune mode fully activated as he glared darkly at the boy, who dared to flirt with his kit.

"Naruko huh… What a unique name you have, Naru-chan~" Idate leaned closer to her, and every other girl than the oblivious Naruko would have thought of Idate invading their personal space. "Hey, even a chance meeting is due to karma from a previous life. Why don't we talk about our future?" He winked at her with a cheeky smile.

Sasuke glared daggers at Idate while Naruko blinked and titled her head cutely in confusion, completely oblivious to what he suggested. "Talk about our future, what do you mean with that? Why should I do that with you? I don't even know you." She said confused.

"Eh?" Idate was thrown back at that, surprised at the sudden rejection.

'… ** _.Pfft… Not bad kit, not bad…'_** Kurama chuckled at that. _'What do you mean?'_ Naru just asked her Bijuu friend, only getting more confused to what was going on, especially when she heard Sakura choking on air in surprise and trying to surpass her giggles while Sasuke smirked. Naruko just started to sip on her tea, still having no idea what was so funny, but alright…

' _Well, I'm not one to give up easily.'_ Idate thought and then smiled cheerily as he leaned back on the table, close to Naru's face. "Good joke, Naru-chan. I'm talking about you quitting the Ninja life to become my bride…" He told her charmingly.

Naruko's eyes widened at that and she choked on her tea and started to cough, utterly surprised. "W-What?!"

' ** _WHAT IN THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS BRAT?! LET ME KILL THIS GUY ALREADY, KIT! HE'S STARTING TO REALLY PISS ME OFF!'_** Kurama sneered as killer intent oozed out of his cave.

"How about you get lost?" Sasuke asked Idate darkly, giving him the famed dark Uchiha-glare.

Idate just glared back at Sasuke and tsked. "I was just joking anyway."

Naruko blinked at that and smiled. "Oh, I see. But that was a pretty bad joke, Idate-kun."

' _Too freaking dense!'_ Sakura just thought flabbergasted while Sasuke sweat dropped.

Kurama just gave up. **'I'm dooooone, so fucking done.'**

"Hmph. Remember one thing, Idate here hates Ninja! If you wander around Cha no Kuni any more, there will be a price to pay!" He shouted at them loudly.

Naruko rolled her eyes at that, slowly getting annoyed with this Idate. "Geez, I don't know why you are so angry towards Ninja, but that's not our problem. We are here to complete a mission, so it's not our fault." She gave him a pointed, unamused look of pure annoyance.

"Huh… Is that so?" Idate narrowed his eyes at her and the two glared at each other for a moment.

Sakura just sweat dropped at that. _'Wow… One moment he's flirting with her and now he's having a glaring match with Naruko….'_

Sasuke just crossed his arms at that and relaxed a bit as his lips twitched up. Naru arguing with that guy seemed better to him than having him flirt with her. "Naruko, that's enough. We don't have any more time to waste with a hooligan."

"Oh, shut it, teme." Naru rolled her eyes at him and huffed.

Idate smirked at that. "Well, I forgive you for being a ninja because you're cute."

"What do you mean with that….?" Naru asked him dangerously with narrowed eyes as she turned back around to him…just to see that he was gone. "Eh?! He's gone?!" She asked in surprise. Kurama narrowed his eyes at that in her mindscape, starting to conclude some things….And hoped to kami that his conclusion was wrong, otherwise this is going to be one long ass mission.

"What?!" Sakura shouted surprised.

Sasuke's eyes widened at that and he looked back to where Idate stood just a moment ago in surprise. _'Impossible. I didn't even notice it!'_ He looked searching around and narrowed his eyes. _'Something is up with this guy.'_

Naruko pouted at that. "Geez…. I wanted to give Idate-kun a piece of my mind! What did he mean with that last sentence, that jerk!" She huffed out.

Kurama just sighed as he laid back down in his cave. **'I have a feeling this is going to be just great….'** He thought sarcastically before he went back to nap.

"Here you go. Thanks for waiting." The old woman told them kindly as she placed the dishes with the meal in front of them.

"Uwaah~ You're welcome, obaa-san." Naru told her cheerily as she looked at the food before her with stars in her eyes.

The old lady smiled back to her and placed the bills on their table. "Thanks for your patronage."

"Huh…? Two bills?" Sakura said in confusion and surprise as she picked the bills up. "That's…"

"Oh, that kid who left said that you guys would pay." She told them friendly before walking away.

A tick mark appeared on Sakura's head at that and Naruko's eyebrow twitched at that. "….Asshole! And I was already so excited for the yummy looking red bean soup!" She pouted and sighed as she packed her scroll back into her backpack.

Sasuke laid down on the ground and listened to the faint sound of footsteps on the ground. _'The sound of footsteps is far off… He has considerable speed!'_

"We can't let him get away like this! It's rude to do something like this. So, let's chase him so he can give us the money back and I can teach him some manners! But let's hurry as long as I can hear his footsteps, we should be able to find him." Naruko huffed out seriously and annoyed as she threw her backpack on her back and raced outside, Sasuke following shortly after her.

Sakura quickly threw the right amount of money on the table. "Thank you very much, miss. I'll leave the money here." Sakura shouted before she raced after her two teammates.

"Thanks." The old lady said after them and blinked. "All the customers today seem to be in such a hurry."

Naruko, Sasuke and Sakura rushed after Idate, Naru at the head of them as she listened closely to the footsteps in the distance with her eyes closed.

"He has incredible speed. He must have trained very hard." Sasuke concluded seriously.

"Just who is he?" Sakura asked.

Naruko opened one of her clear blue eyes. "We don't know yet. But we will find out about it sooner or later, well at least I have the feeling we will. But for now, let's catch up to him." And with that, they started to ninja-run.

 _Meanwhile with Idate…_

"Heh. Stupid ninja. There's no way they can catch up to me!" Idate said cheekily as he raced away, just for him to trip over a root and fall down a little hill, but luckily, he could stop his fall whilst crashing into a tree branch and hanging from there upside down. "Itai… Damn, swift runner Idate makes a mistake of a lifetime!" He muttered and jumped down from the tree branch.

"Well, that's karma getting back to you." Naruko's voice sounded towards him and Idate looked up in surprise, just to see Naru looking down to him with ice-cold eyes as she was standing on a tree branch above him.

"You have some nerve trying to run away from us." Sasuke said in a dangerous voice from a tree branch on the other side of Idate.

Idate tsked at that before he slumped dramatically to the ground. "I'm so sorry."

"Eh…?" Naruko blinked at that in confusion.

"I'm sorry… I had my wallet stolen and was at loss, then you guys showed up. So, I did this…" He 'wept' while laying shivering on the ground.

The three jumped down to him at that.

"I feel kinda sorry when hearing this story." Sakura said sympathically.

Naruko just smiled at that sweetly. "Oh is that so…? Why didn't you say that to begin with. But you should know…" She bent down to him and Idate looked up to her in surprise. "I don't like being lied at." Naru's smile shifted into a sickly sweet one and her blue eyes seemingly glowed dangerous.

' _S-Scary…'_ Idate thought and just as he wanted to jump up and storm away, Naruko let go of her anger as something feel to the ground in front of her.

"…Huh? What's this?" She blinked confused and just as she wanted to pick up what looked like a beautifully carved pocket knife, Idate snatched it quickly away from her before she could reach it. "…Idate…?"

"Don't touch it!" He jumped up and put the knife into his pocket. "This is mine!" He then suddenly put some weights away from his legs and smiled cheekily at them as he lifted the weights into the air. "On your mark."

"Eh…?" Naruko, Sasuke and Sakura just looked at him in confusion.

"Set… Go!" And with that, Idate let go of the weights and they crashed into the ground. A dust cloud was whirled up while Idate raced away with unbelievable speed. "Try to catch me now, idiots!"

"After him!" Sasuke shouted and just as he and Sakura wanted to race after him, Naruko held her hand before them to stop them.

"Let's stop this here, we got too much distracted. As much as I want to teach this jerk a lesson, we don't have time for that. We should concentrate back on our mission and get to Boss Jirocho's house already." She told them seriously and calmly, being responsible for once…even when she was fuming on the inside.

Sasuke tsked at that in annoyance, not liking the idea of giving up, but he could not deny that Naruko was right. "…Fine. Let's go then."

Sakura nodded at that and with that they continued their journey without getting distracted.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was Chapter 86. How did you like it? :) Oh and I know that this is originally a filler. However, I didn't make it into a filler chapter but canon of this story, because there will be some things happening in the next chapters that will impact the canon of this story, so it wouldn't make sense to just shrug this off as a filler. (I hope you understand what I mean… *sweat drops* XD) Anyway, I hope you're excited for the next chapter. See you then and have an awesome rest of your week! :3**

Fuuinjutsu = Sealing Techniques


	88. Get ready everyone! The race begins!

' _Normal thought…'_

" **Kyuubi/ Bijuu speech…"**

' _ **Kurama communicating with Naruko inside her head…'**_

' **Kurama's thought's, Naruko can't hear…'**

"Normal speech…"

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 87- Get ready everyone! The race begins!

* * *

After the three reached Boss Jirocho's house, they were already greeted by Jirocho himself. "All of you, thanks for coming."

Naruko stepped forward at that and smiled politely. "Ehm…" She mumbled nervously as she frantically tried to remember what Itachi taught her to do in situations like this. "You're welcome, Jirocho-san." Naru bowed to him before her mind just started to be completely blank. _'Waah! Nuuuu! I can't remember anything from this point on…. What to do…. What to do?!'_ She panicked in her mind, Kurama not being of any help as he started to laugh at her in utter amusement. _'Ah, you now what? Forget this polite stuff! I hate using that anyway…even when I remember what to do.'_ And with that Naruko smiled cheerily at Jirocho. "It's really nice to meet you, Jirocho-ojisan~ I'm Uzumaki Naruko but you can call me Naru~ I will become the Hokage one day, just wait! Oh, and the duckbutt-haired emo over there is my teammate Uchiha Sasuke, whilst the pink-haired fangirl next to him is my teammate Haruno Sakura." She rambled out cheerily with a bright smile.

Sasuke just sweat dropped at that and sighed. Sakura's eyebrow twitched at that annoyed.

Jirocho just laughed amused. "Nice to meet you all. And thank you for that…..fitting introduction, Naru-chan."

Naruko giggled amused at that. "It's really fitting, isn't it?" She said enthusiastically.

' _ **Definitely.'**_ Kurama agreed with her and snorted.

"Oi, Naruko. Don't be so casual-" Sakura tried to scold her, just to be interrupted when Jirocho waved dismissively with his hand.

"It's okay. A girl of her age should be this cheerful." Jirocho told her easily, and was already smiling fondly at Naruko.

' _ **And charmed already…. Geez… Kit, you are really something else….'**_ Kurama muttered in fondness in Naru's mind.

' _Hm? What do you mean 'Rama?'_ Naruko just asked him in confusion, of course having no idea what the kitsune was talking about.

' _ **Nevermind….'**_ Kurama sweat dropped.

"The greetings seem to be done, so I'll get to the main topic." Sasuke said seriously. "The Godaime Hokage told us to get the details of this mission from you."

Naruko rolled her eyes at Sasuke. _'Of course, duckbutt ruins the cheerful atmosphere…. Geez…'_

Jirocho grew serious at that and nodded. "Yes, in fact… Do you know of the Dedication Ceremony at the Todoroki Great Shrine?"

Naruko titled her head cutely in thoughts at that. "Well, I think I have heard of the Todoroki Great Shrine before, but that's all, Jirocho-ojisan."

"Well then make yourself comfortable." Jirocho told them and the three Konoha ninja said down on the ground and looked at him intrigued. "The legend goes… A long time ago, in order to subdue a storm, Ryuko's Jewels were dedicated to the Todoroki Great Shrine and the storm subsided. It became a customary event that happens once every four years. At first, it was just to dedicate the jewels, but several decades ago, it became a festival in which the first-place runner became the man of the year. In recent years, the festival has taken on another face. For ages now, in this port town of Degarashi, two families, the Wasabi and the Wagarashi, have controlled local operations and policed the town. It's embarrassing, but conflict between the two families has never ceased and there have been numerous skirmishes over territorial rights. As the struggle intensified, the town residents became entangled and even got injured… In order to put a stop to the conflict, for the first time, there was talk of some kind of meditation in the presence of the lord. And it was agreed that the power holder of the town would be determined in a contest rather than through brawls."

Naruko, who had listened closely to Jirocho's tale, just narrowed her eyes at that. "That's stupid." She deadpanned.

"Naruko!" Sakura shouted at her in warning.

"…You may be right, child…" Jirocho looked to the ground sadly. "But I'm afraid there just wasn't another solution."

Naruko huffed at that with a pout. "Turning a fun festival into a competition that decides over the fate of the town is just plainly foolish. What you told me went down between the two families really reminded me of the Warring States Period. Like seriously, is it that hard to try and come to a solution with negotiations instead of just letting brawls and other fights or competition decide? I thought we let 'wars' in the same country behind us. I mean, you could have just settled on the Wasabi family being the holder of the town for one year, and then let the Wagarashi family be the holder of the town the next year, and repeat that from year to year, and everyone would have been happy and the conflict would have been avoided. Or if you two families would have been too stubborn for that, you could have at least let the town people decided and let them choose with which family the town would be better off in their opinion. Everything's better for the future of this town than having a stupid little competition, where a lot of cheating will take place, let decided over who's right and who's wrong. It just doesn't make any sense and is definitely not a long-term solution for the conflict between your families." She told him wisely and even suggested some better solutions than what they had settled with.

' _ **Wow… Looks like Iruka's endless hours of trying to teach you politics really paid off, huh?'**_ Kurama snorted at her…because of course his kit would take her knowledge of politics into one of her famed speeches.

Naruko was ripped out of her deep thoughts at that and shuddered. _'Don't remind me of the way too boring politic lessons from Iruka-nii ever again, Kurama… I suffered a lot back then…'_ The blonde kitsune shuddered again, hoping she never has to go through such intensely boring lessons from her brother figure ever again. One time was enough already.

Sakura just gaped at her flabbergasted while Sasuke just shook his head with a small, but fond, sigh.

Jirocho looked at her in surprise and a small smile slipped on his face. _'How insanely wise that little girl already is. Huh… she might really have good chances of becoming the Hokage with an attitude like this. What a special girl she is.'_ "Well, as much truth as I can hear out of your words, Naru-chan, this competition already took place four years ago, and it doesn't look like anyone will ever be able to change that settlement."

Naruko sighed at that and pouted. "…But why a stupid race out of all things…" She mumbled out sulkily.

' _ **Just give up on it, kit….'**_ Kurama told her with a fond smirk and nonchalant shrug and Naru just sighed at that.

Jirocho shook his head in fondness at that before he grew back to being serious. "Nevertheless, the Wagarashi family easily won by hiring a shinobi four years ago, and we've learned that they hired a shinobi again this year. In order to counteract that, we sent messengers to Konoha with a request, but they were ambushed and attacked." He then all of the sudden started bowing to them. "I beg you guys!"

The three looked at him in surprise at that.

"Please lend us your power. We cannot afford to lose this race to the Wagarashi Family!" He begged them.

Naruko sighed at that softly before she smiled determined. "Leave it to us, Jirocho-ojisan!"

Sasuke just crossed his arms sternly. "And, who do you want us to escort?"

Jirocho looked up to them in relief and thankfully. "Oh, so you'll take this job?"

"Of course! We can't let you down!" Naruko shouted fiercely in determination.

Jirocho smiled at that and clapped his hands. Someone appeared behind the paper dividing wall and the door slid open, revealing Idate kneeling on the ground.

"You called for me, Boss?" Idate asked while bowing to him.

"Huh?!" Sakura looked surprised in his direction and Idate looked up utterly surprised as he spotted the three ninjas.

"….EEHHH?!" Naruko shouted in shock and Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, you guys know each other? Then, that makes the story fast." Jirocho said in surprise before smiling.

Naruko's eyebrow twitched in annoyance and she threw a cold glare in Idate's direction before she sighed and slumped forward dramatically. "Sadly." She answered shortly before sighing more as she noticed Sasuke glaring at Idate and Idate glaring back at them. _'This is going to be a loooooong mission.'_

' _ **Well, I knew it. Have fun with that, kit.'**_ Kurama answered her gleefully, well…that was until he remembered that Idate had flirted with his kit what also means….no nap for him as long as the brat is around his kit…. Great… Just great…

 _A few moments later…_

Idate and Naruko walked through the streets of the town, while Sakura and Sasuke were walking through the other side of town, scouting around a bit.

"Boss Jirocho is an important person! By rights, he shouldn't bow his head to Ninja like you!" Idate sneered at Naruko who was cheerily walking next to him, looking like she had not one care in the world.

"Well, that's not our fault, it was his decision. Besides, Jirocho-ojisan was a nice guy so I guess we have no other choice but to escort a brat like you." Naruko just said cheerily as she looked around, making it seem like she was excited, even when she was being on high-alert… It was confirmed after all, that the 'enemy' hired a shinobi.

"You're just a brat as well!" Idate shouted back at her flabbergasted before he huffed and crossed his arms. "Besides, as if I would go with some girl who came from who knows where!"

Naruko rolled her eyes in fondness at that. "Hai, Hai… Konoha is such a little town and you don't care one bit about our village… I get it already." She told him with a sigh. _'Geez, why does Idate-kun seem to hate Konoha ninjas as well as Konoha itself so much? Did something happen that made him feel that way?'_

Kurama just sweat dropped at that. **'And there it is again… The kit trying to figure out what the deal of someone's hatred is and how she can 'free' him… Geez… She seriously can become a fucking therapist or something like that.'** The Bijuu thought in amusement and shook his head in fondness.

Idate blinked at that and looked at her in surprise before he huffed again and looked strictly away. Naruko just ignored his sulking and hummed cheerily while following him…well, that was until she spotted a food booth. "Waah! That looks yummy~ …That reminds me, I haven't eaten lunch…. Well, let's go then!" And without another word, she grabbed onto Idate's arm and dragged the surprised boy to the food booth.

"Oi, I thought you were supposed to be following me, not the other way around!" Idate protested as she dragged him off with cheerful giggles.

 _A few hours later, at the starting point of the race…_

Naruko looked surprised at the crowd of people that had gathered around them and Idate as well as the runner for the Wagarashi Family. "The people here really see it like a festival, huh?" She sighed and stretched herself before going into her serious mode. "Sakura, what kind of rules of this race do we have to look out for and what route will this race have?" She asked her seriously and threw a short look at Sasuke, noticing satisfied that he seemed to be on high-alert as well.

Sakura nodded at that and took out a map. "The starting point is Degarashi Port. After that, you head for the Modoroki Shrine which is the midway point. It seems the fastest way to get to the Modoroki Shrine is to use a boat from here. Then, you take one of the two Ryuko's jewels from the Modoroki Shrine and dedicate that jewel at the Todoroki Great Shrine on Ouzo Island. That's the only rule for the race." Sakura explained before she put the map away. "So, shortcuts, obstructions and secret maneuvers are all allowed."

"So, hiring a ninja is not a violation of the rule either." Sasuke concluded seriously.

' _And ambush is not a violation as well, huh…'_ Naruko bit on her lip thoughtfully. "Who are the Ninja that the other side hired?"

"They are hiding somewhere and checking the situation. Don't be careless, Naruko!" Sakura told her seriously.

Naruko rolled her eyes at that and looked at Idate, who was doing some warm-ups. "…Or they are planning an ambush. We have to be extra alerted for traps or an ambush. And we have to make sure not to let Idate out of our sight once. It doesn't matter that we don't like him and his attitude, it's our mission to make sure he wins this race-"

"You guys can save that. Just relax and watch. Don't follow me around!" Idate told them seriously as he glared back to them.

"Well, not happening." Naruko said easily. "We accepted the mission, so deal with it. Besides, there is an enemy ninja running around, so we can't just let you deal with that alone."

"Yes, let's join forces here." Sakura nodded in agreement.

Idate huffed at that and turned back around. "Fine. Just don't accept me to slow down for you impotent ninjas."

Naruko's eyebrow started to twitch at that and she took a deep breath to calm herself. _'Calm down…. Calm down… You can kill him after the race…'_ She smiled foxily at that, and Sasuke just gulped at her more scary than foxy smile.

Kurama chuckled at that amused. _**'That's my kit for ya.'**_

' _Shush, furball.'_ Naru shut him up and prepared herself for the beginning of the race. _'I just hope the enemy nin isn't a Jounin… What am I thinking it definitely is a Jounin… Just great, this is going to be just great…'_ She thought sarcastically.

" _The Todoroki Great Shrine Race will start soon! Wasabi Family's runner, Morino Idate!"_ An announcement sounded through the air. Idate lifted his hand and the crowd started cheering and clapping. Jirocho clapped as well, setting all of his hope into Idate as well as the Konoha ninja.

Sasuke's eyes widened at that and he looked at Idate with narrowed eyes. _'….Morino… Idate?'_

Naruko blinked again at the last name. _'Urgh… Why does it sound so familiar?! I just can't put my finger on it….'_ She huffed in her mind, while Kurama chuckled ominously, of course having already figured out with whom Idate probably was related.

" _Wagarashi Family's runner, Hikyakuya Fukusuke!"_ Was announced and Fukusuke threw his fist into the air with a battle cry as the cheering of the crowd increased.

" _On your mark…"_ The announcer said and Idate and Fukusuke got ready as the doors of the gate before them opened.

Naruko tensed and got ready as well. Just then, Idate looked at the clouds in the sky and smirked.

" _Start!"_ And with the start gong, Idate and Fukusuke raced towards the boats.

"Let's go!" Naruko told her teammates seriously and just as they started to run after Idate, he started to turn left and race even quicker away.

"Where are you going, Idate-san?!" Sakura shouted after him.

"Is he trying to run away?!" Sasuke asked in annoyance as they stormed after him.

Naruko narrowed her eyes. "Let's just see that we don't lose Idate out of our sight. We shouldn't conclude something too early."

' _W-What is he doing?!'_ 'Fukusuke just thought utterly confused and surprised as he looked after Idate, while still running towards his boat.

Idate just smirked as he raced forward. Naruko, Sasuke and Sakura just followed after him as quickly as possible.

' _Is he using a short cut?!'_ Naru thought seriously as they tried to keep up with Idate's speed and also look out for traps and ambushes. _'There's no way he's running away…. I'm sure of it. The way he speaks about Jirocho-ojisan shows the high respect he has for him. So, I don't think he would betray his trust like this!'_ She then remembered the unexpected pleasant talk she had with Idate as they ate something a few hours ago and how he told her that Jirocho was the one to take him in when nobody else bothered to. _'Besides… He's kinda like me, don't you think, Kurama?'_ Naruko smiled determined as they started to jump up into the tress and slowly but surely caught up to Idate.

' _ **If you say that kit…'**_ Kurama mumbled back to her in fondness as he rested his head on his paws.

Idate raced quickly through the woods. "Boss…" He remembered how he first meet Jirocho, to a time when he tried to rob him because he was starving. And how easily Jirocho defeated him before offering him a place to stay. And Idate also remembered, how Jirocho gave him the beautifully carved pocket knife, he now treasures so much. _'Boss, just trust me! I will win no matter what!'_ He narrowed his eyes determined.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was Chapter 87. How did you like it? Naru was being wise as hell this chapter and started to surprise her teammates once again. XD Well, now that the race started, let's see how this will turn out in the next chapters. ;) Oh, and I apologize that this chapter was a bit shorter again, but I only had enough time to write this before my personal 'deadline' was over. School really is annoying and time consuming, to add onto that I had like two doctors' appointments this week. *sighs in annoyance* Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it nevertheless. See you in the next chapter and have an amazing and fun rest of your week! :D**


	89. Battle on Water!

' _Normal thought…'_

" **Kyuubi/ Bijuu speech…"**

' ** _Kurama communicating with Naruko inside her head…'_**

' **Kurama's thoughts, Naruko can't hear…'**

"Normal speech…"

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 88- Battle on the water!

* * *

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as they ran after Idate. "I'm sure he has planned something. Otherwise, this wouldn't make any sense."

Sakura looked at him in surprise. "You really think so, Sasuke-kun? But he has to cross over the sea at some point in time."

Naruko bit on her lip thoughtfully before she narrowed her eyes. _'I don't have a good feeling… The enemy nin are probably already following us… Right Kurama?'_

' ** _How should I know?'_** The Bijuu shrugged nonchalant, not being able to really sense anyone when trapped in Naruko's body, well… except for the rare occasion when she uses his chakra or when he's not shackled to a human. But that's out of question at the moment. He has no will to take over her body and free himself, knowing he would only be trapped in another Jinchuuriki in a matter of time. So, why don't stick to a Jinchuuriki he is kinda okay with.

' _You're not really helping, furball…'_ Naruko pouted at him before she looked back to her teammates seriously. "Let's just concentrate on catching up to Idate-kun." She told them before quickening her pace.

Sasuke and Sakura nodded at that and then tried to follow after Naruko, whose speed was at a really quick level right now.

"Yay~ We've finally caught up to you~" Naruko smiled cheerily as she was now running on the ground right next to Idate.

Idate just tsked and looked straight ahead while concentrating on running.

Naruko rolled her eyes at that. "So, why don't you finally let us in on your plan?"

"No, that's none of your business!" Idate snapped at her in annoyance.

Naru pouted at that. "Geez… Why are you being so cold again, Idate-kun?! We are only trying to help you here, ya know!" She huffed at him as they continued to race forward.

"Shut up! I don't need your help!" Idate sneered at her.

"Watch out!" Sakura shouted towards them, from the tree tops, but neither Idate nor Naruko heard her.

Sasuke tsked at that. "Those two aren't aware of it, are they?"

"'Of the Genjutsu?" Sakura asked and then sweat dropped… Oh, yeah… they are speaking about Naruko here, whose weak point is having no awareness of Genjutsu.

Down below them, Naruko of course didn't notice the illusion at all. "Oi, stop being rude, Idate! I swear I will beat you up if you continue with that attitude!" She snapped at him.

Idate just ignored her before he slowed down all of the sudden. "I've already been here?"

' _Huh?'_ Naruko slowed down as well in confusion.

Kurama just sighed inside her head. **_'You still suck at_** ** _Genjutsu_** ** _, you know that kit?!"_** He grumbled at her in fondness.

' _Eh?! What's that supposed to mean all of the sudden, Kura-chan?!'_ Naru huffed at him.

Kurama just sighed sufferingly with a deadpan expression and hid his face with his paws. **'I'm freaking doooooonnnne…. The kit really is too fucking dense sometimes…'**

Idate tsked as he noticed it. "Looks like I've been tricked into a Genjutsu."

Naruko blinked at that. "Wait, what?!"

Idate formed a hand sign and closed his eyes before he released his chakra in a burst. "Kai!" _'There!'_

' _A_ _Genjutsu_ _?! Why didn't you tell me, 'Rama?!'_ She pouted at her Bijuu friend as she saw how Idate stormed off towards a tree.

'… ** _ARE YOU FUC-FREAKING KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW, KIT?!'_** Kurama roared at her.

' _Just release the_ _Genjutsu_ _, baka!'_ Naruko huffed at him as she ran after Idate and ignored the insults the kitsune threw at her.

"No, don't go there!" Naru heard someone call after them and then could see everything that was going on clearly as Kurama's chakra flooded her system and dispelled the Genjutsu fully. "Idate-kun wait!" She shouted in warning, but too late.

"Hehehehe! I'm out of it." Idate said cheekily as he let the Genjutsu behind him…. Just to find himself right above a ravine. He screamed in surprise and started to fall.

Naruko then was able to grab onto his shirt in the last moment and so was saving him from falling down the ravine. "Geez… What a close call." She sighed in relief while she was dangling from the rope over the cliff….and then wondered why she's always the one to have to do some Bungee jumping.

"That was really close." Sakura said seriously and in a bit of relief while she and Sasuke slowly started to pull Naruko and Idate up.

"A double Genjutsu. Pretty elaborate trick." Sasuke stated seriously.

"You baka! Look what you get for not listening." Naruko huffed at Idate while grabbing tightly onto his shirt so he wouldn't fall down again.

"What did you say?!" Idate protested and started wailing angrily in her grip.

"Just stop moving and shut up!" She snapped at him in annoyance, but Idate didn't really listen so that her kunai pouch opened and her kunai as well as her shuriken fell down into the ravine below them.

"Oh…" Idate said at that in surprise and finally stopped moving.

Naruko's eyebrow twitched in annoyance and her hair shadowed over her eyes. "….Just be glad that I can't kill you right now." She told him utterly coldly with venom in her voice, what sent shivers down Idate's spine.

 _A few minutes later, after Sasuke and Sakura successfully pulled the two up to the safe ground…_

Sakura rolled up the rope, while Sasuke crossed his arms sternly.

Naruko sat sulkily on the ground. "Nuu…. My Ninja tools I got from Kashi-sensei…." She whined out and cried anime tears.

Kurama just sweat dropped at that and sighed. **_'You have more at home anyway… so what's the big deal…'_**

'… _B-But I got those from Kashi…'_ She whined loudly at Kurama, making said fox sweat drop again.

Idate just stood up with a huff. "That was an unnecessary help."

Naruko's eye started to twitch at that and she clenched her fist while 'unnecessary help' sounded through her head again and again. A dark aura surrounded her and she jumped up and grabbed Idate by the collar of his shirt and glared at him out of ice-cold blue eyes. "Say that again AND I'M GOING TO PUSH YOU RUDE JACKASS DOWN THAT RAVINE MYSELF!" She told him in a dangerous voice.

' ** _Hehehehe… I would love to see that.'_** Kurama chuckled amused, having nothing against his kit tossing that cheeky brat that dared to flirt with her down that ravine.

Sakura sighed at that. "You can't do that, Naruko, and you know that."

Naru huffed at that and let go of Idate with a pout. "Is one small 'thank you' enough to ask?!"

"You saved me because it's your duty! No need to thank you!" Idate snapped at her.

Naruko's eyes widened at that before she looked at him seriously and in a bit of annoyance. "That's what this is about?!"

"Stop Naruko. He's right. I certainly wouldn't have saved him if it wasn't for our mission." Sasuke stated coldly before he stepped forward to Idate. "However, if you don't want to die, you should stay close to us."

Idate just huffed at that before turning around and walking away. Naruko sighed at that and shot a short, deadpan look at Sasuke. "Was that really necessary, Sasuke?" She asked him before she looked seriously at Idate. "Where are you heading now, Idate-kun?"

Idate stopped at that for a moment, sighed and looked back to her. "I'm heading north."

"North? Is it faster that way?" Sakura asked him in surprise.

Idate smiled slightly. "Yeah…"

Naruko hummed thoughtfully at that. "Mhm… Really?" She asked skeptically and raised an eyebrow, knowing that this would break through Idate's reserve.

Idate tsked at that and turned around to them. "That's why Ninjas are no good…. A strong seasonal wind blows across this ocean. At the starting point, I watched the clouds and realized it… That the wind was coming. On top of that, at the port to the north, there's an ocean current that flows straight to Nagi Island." He told them and then pointed at his head with a cheeky smirk. "This part is different from you guys. Right here!"

Naruko just rolled her eyes at that. "Hai, Hai… Let's go then before you lose the race, Mr. super brain." She said sarcastically and started to race north, despite Idate's protest before he gave up and just lead the group. After a few minutes of running, Naru closed her eyes. "I taste salt in the air and hear sea gulls in the distance…. looks like we are finally there." She noticed, just before the ocean and then beach appeared before them.

"What's that, so far out in the ocean?" Sakura asked Idate as she spotted an island formation of some sorts in the distance.

"It's the halfway point, Nagi Island where the Modoroki Shrine is." Idate told her as they walked onto the beach.

Naru's eyes widened and she smiled cheerily as she looked around the beach and ocean. "The beach… it's so pretty here."

"I can get there within an hour. Wait a sec." Idate just said and raced towards a little house to their left side.

Naruko blinked as she saw how Idate knocked onto the door and spoke to an old man.

"I need you to lend me a boat." Idate asked the old man, who smiled friendly at that.

"I see. I have it ready. Use that boat." The old man told him and pointed at middle sized boat, that was already ready to set sail in. "That's the fastest boat around here."

"I'm grateful to you." Idate thanked him politely.

Naruko just looked intrigued at the boat. _'Yay~ This is going to be fun~'_ She cheered in her mind. Kurama just sighed, having the feeling it's going to be everything BUT fun.

"No problem. Boss Jirocho has done so much for me. So, don't lose to the Wagarashi!" The old man told Idate, who nodded. "I'm fed up with how they handle things."

"Leave it to me! I may be down on my luck now, but I'm Idate-sama, the number one henchman of the Wasabi family! Rest easy and leave it all to me!" Idate shouted determined.

"Pfft… Yeah, sure." Naruko giggled at that with a small foxy smile, making Idate glare at her with a huff.

 _A few moments later, as the four were sailing over the sea towards Nagi Island…_

Naru hummed cheerily, but silently as she tightened some loose ropes on the ship. "Ah, what a nice sea breeze~" She giggled cheerily as she looked over the ocean and the sea breeze ruffled her hair.

' ** _Oi, don't be so carefree and be more on alert, kit.'_** Kurama scolded her lightly with a fond smirk.

Naruko shook her head at that in fondness before she smiled foxily. _'Hai, hai… Papa Kitsune.'_

'… ** _.W-WHO ARE YOU CALLING DAD, STUPID KIT?!'_** Kurama roared loudly at her in embarrassment.

Naruko just giggled and shut off the fuming, embarrassed ramble of the Bijuu.

Idate looked lost in thoughts at the sea ahead of them. _'We should start seeing Nagi Island's port soon. I hope we can get there before Fukusuke.'_ He took out the beautifully carved pocket knife, Jirocho gave him and stared at it.

Sakura looked at his back before she walked towards Naruko. "Ne Naruko… What do you think?" She whispered to her.

"Mhm?" Naru just looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"That Idate-san… He's definitely not an ordinary man. He can run extraordinarily fast. He should have received special training…" Sakura told her.

Naruko narrowed her eyes at that. _'So, I'm not the only one to notice it… Sasuke definitely should have noticed it as well… Idate-kun used chakra to dispel the first_ _Genjutsu_ _cast on him…. And also…'_ She started to chew on her bottom lip in thought. "What training?"

"I don't know…like maybe he had been in a hidden village." Sakura told her.

' _It couldn't be that Idate-kun was in…'_ Naru hummed thoughtfully. "Well, if he was, he certainly never reached the final round of the Chunin Exam like I did." She said intentionally louder than normal and narrowed her eyes, waiting for a reaction.

"You were in the final round of the Chunin Exam?!" Idate looked back to her in surprise.

"Yep~ And I'm also-" She told him cheerily and almost would have given her status as Tokubetsu Chunin away, if it wasn't for Kurama sending a sudden pulse of his chakra through her system, making her lose her balance. She sweat dropped as she stood up again. "I-I also would have definitely become a Chunin if the exam wouldn't have been interrupted..." She corrected herself nervously and sighed in relief. _'Saved for now. Hehehehe… Thanks 'Rama…'_

Kurama sighed in fondness. **_'No problem kit. Just don't give yourself away so stupidly.'_**

' _Hai, Hai…'_ Naruko shrugged that off dismissively, making the Bijuu sweat drop.

Idate tsked at that. "Then, you must have had a darn easy proctor."

Sakura's eyes widened at that as she recalled the name of their first proctor.

"Really, the level of the Chunin exam has dropped… Eh!" That was the moment, Idate realized that he slipped up and gave himself away.

"Idate-san, so you are-" Sakura smiled at him in surprise.

"That is the reason why you hate Konoha so much, huh? What happened? Why were you kicked out of the village?" Naruko interrupted Sakura and looked seriously at Idate, who just stayed silent and turned back around.

"I remember now. MORINO Idate." Sasuke noticed seriously.

"Morino… That's right!" Sakura said in surprise. "Wasn't the proctor of the first exam… Morino Ibiki?"

Naruko's eyes widened at that in shock and surprise, as she finally realized it. "Eeehhh?! You're related to Ibiki-oji?!" She shouted in surprise and awe.

"W-What?!" Idate shouted in shock as he turned around to them, while Sakura and Sasuke just sweat dropped at Naruko calling the scary Ibiki 'Uncle'. "Ibiki-niisan is alive?!" Idate muttered out in shock and stunned.

Naruko blinked at that before she smiled cheerily. "Yes, of course~ Ibiki-oji is doing just great with torturing people, but I tell you he really is a biiiiigggg softie~"

Kurama chuckled at that. **'Speaking about torture so cheerily…. That's my kit for ya!'**

Naru's smile brightened as she continued to ramble cheerily. "He's your brother huh? That's awesome! What should I call you then… Mhm…. Idate-oji? No, doesn't fit…. Idate-nii? Yeah, sounds better!~"

' ** _Pfffttt… And the kit brotherzoned another guy, congratulations!'_** Kurama started to laugh at that utterly amused, while Naruko just was confused to what was so funny to her Bijuu friend.

Idate looked at her in disbelief. "I-Is that true? He really is alive?!"

Suddenly, an arrow seared past him and just missed him briefly.

"Wha?" Naruko's eyes widened as she was ripped out of her thoughts and she narrowed her eyes. "Enemies!"

"An ambush!" Sasuke told them in warning as he looked back to a single boat sailing after them.

"Not good!" Naru narrowed her eyes seriously and her muscles tensed. _'I let my guard down, I'm so stupid!'_

More arrows shot towards them and the three Ninja as well as Idate avoided all of them.

Sasuke tsked. "Naruko and I will chase them away! Sakura, take care of Idate!" He ordered seriously.

"Isn't it better to run…?" Sakura asked him.

"It's too late for that!" Sasuke shouted at her, just before some harpoons drilled into their boat and the other boats could pull itself towards them.

"I'll cover you, remove the ropes!" Sasuke told his blond-haired teammate.

"Alright!" Naruko agreed seriously and tried to get the ropes off. "Looks like I have to cut these…... Oh…" She then sweat dropped as she remembered that her kunai as well as her shuriken all fell down into the ravine. She huffed at that and turned around. "Quick, lend me this for a minute!" She told Idate seriously, who was holding his pocketknife in his hand.

"N-No! This is more important to me than my life!" Idate shouted back to her.

"Idate-nii, that's not what matters here right now! Please!" Naruko huffed at him seriously. Idate faltered a bit, but still did not look ready to hand the knife over to her. Naruko tsked at that. "Sasuke!" She shouted and then caught the kunai knife he threw towards her. She quickly cut through the ropes and then narrowed her eyes as the other boat now sailed away from them. "It's too easy."

' ** _Behind you, kit!'_** Kurama warned her and Naruko spun around, just to see some familiar Ame-nin clones form out of the ground of the boat. She looked at them with a deadpan expression. "You guys again…. Really…" Naru mumbled in annoyance and could hear Kurama snarl angrily inside her mindscape.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and observed the clones. "Sakura, Naruko! Be careful! The real ones are hiding among the clones!"

Naruko narrowed her eyes seriously at that. "Of course…. What else…"

"Sasuke-kun, guide us!" Sakura shouted towards him seriously before she looked back to Idate. "Idate-san, please stay behind me!"

"Hah! I don't want a Ninja's help!" Idate snapped at her.

"Just shut up, Idate-nii!" Naruko huffed at him in annoyance.

"Naruko, behind you!" Sasuke shouted in warning as one of the Ame-nin tackled her to the ground and stabbed her with his kunai, just for 'Naruko' to dispel with a puff of smoke.

"A Kage Bunshin?!" The Ame nin said in surprise and looked up. "Shoot!"

"You baka!" Four Naru's huffed at him and just before they could punch him, the Ame-nin jumped down into the sea. Naruko pouted at that and her clones puffed out of existence. "They got away….jerks!"

"Nice Naruko!" Sakura praised her cheerily.

Naruko then charged at the Ame-nin clones, just to notice that they dispelled to water after being hit. "Mizu Bunshin's now?!" She huffed annoyed as she dispelled clone after clone.

"Annnyoing, right?" Sasuke answered her while also dispelling water clones.

Sakura blinked as a rain drop hit her face. "Rain?" She said in surprise and wiped it away, just to notice it was black 'water' as it started to rain heavily all of the sudden. "What is this black water…. Wait, that is oil!" She realized in shock.

"Eww… The hell is up with this black rain?!" Naruko huffed annoyed as she dispelled three other water clones.

Sasuke tsked in annoyance and formed handsigns. _'I'll get rid of them all at once.'_

Sakura's eyes widened at that in shock. "Sasuke-kun, no!"

Sasuke's eyes widened at that and he stopped before he could use a Katon Jutsu. But, just then, an arrow with fire flew towards them and bored itself right into the ground of the boat, next to an oil puddle.

"A Fire attack?!" Sasuke said in surprise.

Naruko bit on her lip as the boat started to catch on fire. Kurama snarled angrily. **_'Freaking assholes!'_**

Idate's eyes widened and he stared at the fire in utter shock as he was thrown into a flashback. "A-Aniki!" He shouted in fear and stiffened from his trauma, just staring at the flames in utter shock.

"Idate-san?!" Sakura looked at him in confusion.

"N-Nothing…" Idate stuttered out. Naruko just looked at him thoughtfully at that.

"Sasuke-kun, what can we do?! If the fire is this strong…" Sakura asked him.

Sasuke kicked another Mizu Bunshin into the sea and turned around. "We'll have to dive into the ocean! From here we can swim to the port of Nagi Island!"

"Yes, there's no other option left." Sakura agreed and looked at Idate next to her. "Idate-san, can you swim?"

"…Y-Yeah." He stuttered out, still looking at the flames in shock.

Sakura coughed from the smoke. "Then, hurry! I'll cover you, so go first! This smoke should help you escape unnoticed!" She urged him, but Idate just wasn't answering. "Idate-san?!"

"There's no way!" Idate shouted at her in panic. "You are tricking me into becoming a decoy!"

Naruko narrowed her eyes seriously at that. "Don't be ridiculous here, Idate-nii! Just trust us this once!"

"N-No! I don't trust ninjas! You're trying to get the enemies attention to me!" He shouted at them while starting to sweat heavily.

Naru frowned cutely at that and dispelled another water clone. "That is not the time for that…"

Sasuke tsked. "What are you doing?! Go! Having you stay will be a burden to us!"

Idate's eyes widened at that and he started to shiver as he remembered that this were the exact words his brother said to him.

"Please hurry up and go! We would never use you as a decoy!" Naruko shouted towards him truthfully, a determined glint in her eyes.

' ** _That is taking too long kit. Just toss the brat overboard.'_** Kurama grumbled at her.

"N-No…" Idate said as he stepped back.

Naruko bit on her lip at that and narrowed her eyes as she saw how three Mizu Bunshin appeared right behind Idate. "Idate-nii, duck down!" She shouted in warning towards him. _'Kurama!'_ She called for her Bijuu friend and concentrated as she enhanced the kunai with Kurama's red chakra.

Idate's eyes widened at that and he ducked down just before Naru threw the kunai that seared harmlessly over his head and bored right through the three Mizu Bunshin, so dispelling them.

Idate looked up at that in surprise.

"Trust us, Idate-san! We promise that we will protect you!" Sakura told him determined, before she noticed a kunai being thrown at him. "Watch out!" She shouted in warning and appeared in front of him, so protecting him from the kunai, that now just graced her shoulder.

Sasuke and Naruko both looked back to them in surprise and concern. "Sakura!"

"S-Sakura…" Idate looked at her in utter surprise and shock as Sakura clutched onto her bleeding shoulder.

"Go on ahead… We'll follow right after you!" She told him determined.

Idate started to sweat and looked from her to the determined look Naruko threw at him. "A-Alright…" He nodded and with that, he jumped into the water, just before the boat started to sink.

Naruko, Sasuke and Sakura jumped into the water shortly after him.

After a few moments, Idate reached the rocky coast while breathing heavily. "I-I should be okay here…" He looked up as he noticed someone towering above him.

"Long time no see, Idate." Aoi smirked at him darkly.

"Y-You're…" Idate looked up to him utterly shocked.

"I have taught you so many times not to trust anyone." Aoi then kicked Idate and smirked darkly. "Such a fool you are…"

 **Hey guys! So, that was Chapter 88. How did you like it? :) Looks like Naru brotherzoned poor Idate…. XD Kurama is just laughing his ass off about that. And wasn't it cute how Naru taunted Kura-chan with calling him papa? XDD Poor Bijuu kitsune almost died of embarrassment. Anyway, I hope you are pumped up for the next chapter, because there are going to be some intense battles taking place! Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and have a great rest of your week! :3**


	90. Rokusho Aoi and Morino Idate

' _Normal thought…'_

" **Kyuubi/ Bijuu speech…"**

' ** _Kurama communicating with Naruko inside her head…'_**

' **Kurama's thought's, Naruko can't hear…'**

"Normal speech…"

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 89- Rokusho Aoi and Morino Idate: What is their connection?

* * *

Naruko, Sakura and Sasuke swam through the water towards the dry land. "Sakura, are you alright?" Naruko asked her in concern, she knew it probably was only a graze, but she still worries about her teammates, especially because they don't heal as fast as she does.

"Yeah. This is nothing." Sakura dismissed her teammates worry quickly. "But more importantly…"

"Those Ame-nin…" Sasuke looked back to them seriously.

Naruko bit on her lip at that. "They still are around here somewhere, huh? …That's not good. And I'm also worried about Idate-nii, what if he runs into another enemy nin? I'm sure those Ame-nin we met in the Chunin exam aren't the only ninja the enemy hired…" _'Well, that's what my gut feeling tells me at least…'_

' ** _I guess, we should listen to your gut feeling then.'_** Kurama told her with a shrug, but he also got a similar uneasy feeling. **_'Just stay on guard kit.'_**

Sakura nodded at that. "Or what if those Ame-nin went after Idate-san? We definitely have to find him quickly."

"I agree…- Kyaaa!" Naruko shouted in surprise as she was dragged underwater. Kurama's red eyes narrowed at that in her mindscape.

"Oi, Naruko this is no time to be goofing off-" Sakura scolded her, thinking she was just playing around.

"No, that's not it!" Sasuke interrupted her in annoyance and dived under water, just to see that Naruko was wailing in the grasp of two Ame-nin, trying to break free as she was being dragged deeper and deeper.

Sakura quickly dived into the water as well. _'Naruko…'_

' _Geez, what a handful…'_ Sasuke thought in fond annoyance as he tried to reach her, but suddenly, a crowd of Mizu Bunshin appeared around them and grabbed onto them as well before dragging them deeper underwater too.

Naruko opened her eyes and saw how Sasuke and Sakura also were getting dragged deeper. _'Those two idiots followed right after me into the trap… I would have been able to handle that myself…'_ She shot a worried look in their direction before concentrating. _'Kurama, ready?!'_

' ** _Of freaking course!'_** Kurama answered her with a dangerous smirk and Naruko smiled foxily before red chakra burst out of her.

' _Wha?!'_ The Ame-nin thought in shock as the water around the blond kitsune started to boil after coming into contact with the red chakra. The three water clones that were holding onto her until now, were dispelled from the brute force of the release from the red chakra. _'What was that technique just now?!'_

' _Now!'_ Naruko narrowed her eyes utterly serious and formed a single handsign. _' Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_A mass of clones appeared beneath her, just before the real Ame-nin grabbed onto her to make sure she couldn't form any more handsigns or swim away.

"How stupid of you. A Kage Bunshin is meaningless in this situation. You can't fool us!" One of the Ame-nin grabbing onto her laughed cheekily. "Underwater, there's no technique superior to the Mizu Bunshin. Even if you try to deceive us, the original is here in our hands."

Naruko just raised an eyebrow at that with a deadpan expression, because seriously… She just beat three of their Mizu Bunshin UNDERWATER. She just shook her head and smirked dangerously together with Kurama inside her mindscape.

Her clones smirked foxily at that and formed a circle just before they concentrated chakra in their hands and each one formed a little, not fully finished Rasengan. The Naruko clones narrowed their eyes utterly serious and held the different Rasengan close to each other. And with a blast, they formed a huge underwater tornado.

All of the Mizu-Bunshin got caught in the swirl of the 'water tornado' and dispelled while Sasuke and Sakura as well as Naruko, who kicked the real Ame-nin off her, so were able to swim towards the surface. The Ame-nin meanwhile had trouble fighting against the massive stream Naruko's clones created.

Naru just giggled at that while getting closer to the surface. _'Face the wrath of the first step of my_ _Rasengan_ _training, you jackasses!'_

' ** _Yeah, think twice about messing with us!'_** Kurama chuckled manically at that, making Naruko sweat drop at her furry partner in fondness.

Just as said blonde kitsune was about to reach the surface, she noticed how Sakura got caught in the stream and passed out through lack of oxygen. _'Sakura!'_ She thought in concern and narrowed her eyes before quickly swimming towards her, even when she was slowly starting to feel dizzy as well through not being able to breathe underwater.

' ** _Just leave the fangirl be, before you pass out as well.'_** Kurama huffed at her in concern, he couldn't care less about the pink banshee that only cares about getting a blasted Uchiha to mate with her.

Naruko just ignored him with a roll of her eyes before she quickly grabbed onto Sakura and dragged her with her to the surface. Naru groggily soaked in the air and coughed up a bit of water before she looked at her passed-out teammate in her arms in utter worry. "Hang on there, Sakura!" She whispered to her and gathered chakra on the soles of her feet and stepped onto the surface of the water before she carried Sakura on her back and raced to dry land.

Sasuke looked after her with narrowed eyes as he wondered how she was able to get them all out of this dire situation so quickly while he wasn't able to do a thing. He quickly shook his head to dispel those thought's and followed after her.

"Kyaaa!" Naruko shouted in surprise as she tripped on the last meters before reaching dry land and literally crashed onto the beach, of course making sure to shield Sakura's fall, but still…

' ** _Sometimes, I really wonder how in the world you can be so clumsy, kit! I mean, you are a freaking ninja so what the hell are you doing?!'_** Kurama huffed at her in fondness and a bit sulkily, but he was slowly getting over the fact that his kit ignored him…again.

"Waah! I'm sorry! Are you okay, Sakura?! Hang in there! Please don't die on me!" Naruko started to panic as she softly shook her pink-haired teammate.

Sasuke just looked at her with a deadpan expression as he stepped next to her. "Usuratonkachi…"

"Waah! What should I do?! What to do?!" Naru panicked even more as shaking Sakura didn't seem to help.

Kurama sweat dropped at that and then snorted amused as he got an idea. **_'Never heard of first aid before kit?'_**

The blonde kitsune blinked at that before her eyes widened. _'Ah! Of course! Thanks, Kurama!'_

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. _'S-Sasuke-kun… If it's with Sasuke-kun, then I want him to do it… artificial respiration…'_ She quickly closed her eyes again, to make it seem like she still needs first aid.

Sasuke tsked at that as he noticed what she did and he leaned back in annoyance, but Naruko of course didn't notice it.

"I guess here goes nothing…" Naruko whispered while concentrating on getting everything right like Itachi and Kakashi had showed her when teaching her basic first aid. So, Naru took a deep breath and leaned forward, and just as she was about to hold Sakura's nose close and press her lips onto her, Sakura's eyes shot open and she noticed that it was in fact Naruko and not Sasuke trying to give her an artificial respiration.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Sakura snapped at her and shoved Naru quickly away while sitting up straight.

Naruko blinked at that in utter confusion and innocently before she cried anime tears in relief and hugged Sakura tightly. "You're alright Sakura! Thank kami for that!" She shouted in relief.

'… ** _.What a letdown. I wanted to see the blasted duckbutt of an Uchiha's reaction to this.'_** Kurama sighed and totally did not pout sulkily… It would have been way too hilarious, he was sure of it, but of course it didn't work out like he wanted it to.

Sakura sweatdropped at that and awkwardly petted the sniffling Naruko's back. "I'm alright, I'm alright… So, can you please let me go…"

Sasuke just quickly stood up and looked away, a faint blush dusting his cheeks from what was so close to happen…. Damn his teenage mind for its imagination. He cleared his throat to regain his senses. "We have no time to waste. We need to hurry and meet up with Idate." He reminded them sternly.

Naruko's eyes widened at that in realization and she quickly jumped up. "Nuu! I totally forgot about this! Let's hurry! We're coming Idate-nii!" And with that, she raced off.

'… ** _I don't even know what to say about this anymore…. Sometimes I really wonder if you have a few screws lose up there.'_** Kurama deadpanned at his kit. Like geez… why can't he have a bit more normal ninja as his vessel? …Okay, maybe because it would be way too boring then.

"…Does she even know where to go?" Sakura asked with a fond sigh. Sasuke just shrugged sternly before walking after their blonde teammate.

 _A few moments later…_

"Idate-nii!" Naruko called for him as she, Sasuke and Sakura searched along the beach for the teenager. Suddenly, Naru spotted two figures in the distance. "Over there!" She quickly rushed forward. "Idate-nii-" She interrupted herself and quickly stopped dead in her tracks as she was close enough to see what was going on. Idate was laying battered and badly beaten on the ground, looking like he is barely able to move anymore while an Ame-nin was towering above him. Naruko narrowed her eyes at that utterly serious and glared at the enemy ninja in front of them.

Kurama growled in her mind at the man. _'Be careful kit. He's…'_ The Bijuu informed her about something.

Naru's blue eyes grew cold at that and she looked at the Jounin in front of her with a calculating look in her eyes. Sasuke stood next to her, being on high alert while Sakura quickly rushed to Idate's side.

The Ame-nin smirked at Naruko and Sasuke. "As I thought, it was too much for them to handle. Even though both sides were Genin, it seems Konoha's Genin are indeed tough." He glared at them dangerously. "But, as a Genin, will you be a match for me?"

"How terrible…" Sakura whispered in concern as she started to bandage Idate's wounds.

Naruko clenched her fist at that before she calmly straightened her back and glared coldly at him. "I don't know… Rokusho Aoi, missing-nin and former Konoha instructor. After becoming a traitor to our village and stealing one of Konoha's famed possessions you fled Hi no Kuni and became a Jounin in Amegakure no Sato." She stated calmly, but with an icy undertone.

"Oh? You know your enemies quite well, little girl. Impressive." Aoi smirked at her darkly.

Sakura just gaped at Naruko flabbergasted while Sasuke looked at her in surprise, both of them wondering how Naru was able to identify their enemy.

Naruko just rolled her eyes at their questioning and stunned looks. "What? After everything that happened with Mizuki, I started to memorize every missing-nin and their data with the help of Kashi-sensei's bingo book…. Don't tell him I was the one who 'borrowed' it tho."

' ** _Pfft… Yeah, right… If it wasn't for an ancient creature living inside of you and memorizing everything for you, you wouldn't have been able to identify him either.'_** Kurama huffed at her with a teasing smirk.

' _That's not the right time for that, 'Rama…'_ Naru shut him off quickly before concentrating back on their enemy. She narrowed her eyes utterly serious and glared with ice-cold eyes at Aoi. _'We don't have time to fight a Jounin… We have to get Idate up on his feet and get him to the Todoroki Shrine… As much as I despise people like him, there's no time to try to beat him… But how do we get him away…'_ "Sasuke, let's do it!" Naruko shouted towards her teammate before she charged right at Aoi while trying to think of a way to get themselves out of this situation without having a full-blown fight with the Ame-nin.

Aoi just casually dodged Naru's half-heartily and Sasuke's punches before he suddenly jumped into the air.

"Above us!" Sasuke warned her and the two looked up just to see Aoi flying in the air with his opened umbrella. The Konoha-missing nin smirked at them darkly before he swung his umbrella in their direction.

Suddenly, as if the gravity changed, Naruko, Sasuke as well as Sakura and Idate were pressed down on the ground while cracks appeared in the ground beneath them because of the massive force field. Naru gritted her teeth and Kurama snarled angrily before letting some of his chakra pulse through her.

"Just as I thought, you're weak-" Aoi taunted them as he landed back on the ground and the force field disappeared, just before he had to dodge a kick from Naruko as said girl appeared quickly behind him.

"Not bad, but still too weak." Aoi sneered at her as he ducked down under her punch and sent her flying back to her other teammates with a hard kick to her stomach. "I will send you to your deaths, the same way as Idate. There's no reason for me to waste any chakra." And with that, he took out some senbons and threw them right at them.

"Duck down!" Sasuke shouted in warning.

' _Not good!'_ Naruko appeared right before Sakura and Idate and so took the senbons for them. She gritted her teeth in pain while Sasuke was also hit by some of them. "That's nothing…" Naru told him and tried to move, but it was like her muscles were paralyzed. _'Wait a moment… These are poisonous?!'_

Kurama huffed at that as he slowly started to get rid of the poison in Naruko's system through letting his chakra flow slowly through her system. **_'Stupid asshole, of course he has to use poisonous needles… Of freaking course…'_** He started to curse really loudly and unknowingly did it not in his thoughts, but not that the Bijuu cared much because he was too much concentrating on getting rid of the poison anyway.

"Those are Amegakure's special poison senbons. No matter how strong your body is, you'll leave this world in minutes." Aoi smirked utterly darkly and looked at Naruko's glare she threw at him. "I would have liked to play more with you two, but it seems like Fukusuke already arrived by the Todoroki Shrine. Die, gasping for breath. It's the perfect way for a Genin brat to die." And with that, the Ame-nin disappeared.

Naruko sighed at that in relief. "Finally… I thought he would never leave…" She then started to rip the senbons out of her body.

Sasuke gave her a weird side-look at that before he also started to slowly rip the senbons out of his body.

"Geez… does he has to use poison out of all things…. Like so original. Damn bastard." Naru huffed out and pouted before she slowly stood up and stretched herself. "Now my muscles are all stiff."

' ** _Don't complain. It could be worse if you didn't have me.'_** Kurama grumbled at her, just wanting this stupid race to be over already so he can take a well-deserved nap.

"Sasuke-kun. Naruko." Sakura called for them and the two turned around to her just as the pink-haired girl took out a little bottle of medicine. "Use this."

Naruko studied the bottle thoughtfully. "Isn't that the medicine Tsuna-baa gave you?"

Sakura nodded softly while taking out three little pills and then gave one to Idate. "He should regain consciousness shortly now."

"Good. We need to continue running as quickly as possible." Naruko said seriously and then looked concerned at Idate. "I hope we still have a chance to win."

Sakura bit on her lip at that before she looked back to her teammates. "Sasuke-kun, Naruko, now take these too."

Sasuke just sternly took one of the pills, but Naruko shook her head seriously. "I don't need it."

Sakura looked at her in surprise and worry at that. "But… you took the blow for me…"

"I don't need it, I'm fine." Naru told her more serious with a determined look in her eyes before she stared up to the raining sky. "We should probably take shelter. You getting sick is the last thing we need right now."

Sakura nodded thoughtfully, but still worried at that and Sasuke narrowed his eyes and looked puzzled at their weird blonde-haired teammate, but there was also a little twinkle of curiosity in his eyes.

 _Sometime later…_

Naruko looked deep in thoughts into the flames of the little fire they made inside a cave. Unknown to everyone else, she was currently talking to Kurama, trying to figure out what to do next. Sasuke started to look at her thoughtfully from time to time and Sakura just looked down on her hands. Just then, Idate slowly opened his eyes.

"Oh, you're awake Idate-nii." Naru smiled at him warmly.

Idate slowly sat up while pain seared through his whole body.

"Are you alright?!" Sakura asked him in concern.

"Where is he?! What happened to Aoi?!" Idate asked them in a bit of panic.

Sasuke just narrowed his eyes at him. "He disappeared…" He answered him shortly.

"Idate-san, do you know him?" Sakura asked him seriously.

Naru hummed at that thoughtfully. "He was your sensei back in Konoha, am I right?" She asked him softly as she connected the dots with Kurama's help.

Idate looked at her in surprise. "How do you know?!"

Naruko sighed softly. "I figured as much."

Idate just stared to the ground at that and gritted his teeth before he tried to stand up.

"Careful! You still need to rest a bit." Sakura told him seriously as she softly pushed him back down. "Say, Idate-san, can I bandage your arm? Your hand was clasped shut the whole time."

Idate looked at the pocket knife, he had clasped tightly onto and slowly opened his hand and let Sakura bandage it.

Naruko looked back into the fire still trying to figure out a plan of some sorts.

Idate tsked all of the sudden. "Damn it, after I came all the way here… I'm such a-"

"It's still too early to give up, Idate-nii!" Naru looked at him with determined blue eyes. "There's still some time left, nothing is decided yet." She then narrowed her eyes and looked at him seriously. "But there's one question I want you to answer. You were a Konoha ninja, right? So, why did you leave the village?"

"I've completely forgotten about Konoha. Ever since that day, I threw away my home country." Idate told them as he looked to the ground sadly.

"Threw away your home country?" Sakura asked him in surprise.

"I failed the first Chunin exam and didn't know what to do. I was depressed, well, that was until Aoi, my sensei at that time, came and offered me another way of becoming a Chunin. I naively believed him and did exactly what he told me to do. I stole the Scroll of Sealing and the legendary Raijin no Ken, the famed Thunder God Sword of the Nidaime Hokage." Idate told them.

Naruko's eyes widened at that in shock, because she couldn't believe there was someone who did the same foolish mistake like the old her… But now she finally knows why she felt like Idate was similar to her, even tho it was still shocking to hear. She quickly shook her head and narrowed her eyes. "The Raijin no Ken?! It's in Aoi's possession?"

Idate just nodded at that and Naru's eyes widened at that. "…The legendary Thunder God Sword….that was used by the Nidaime….." Stars appeared in her eyes in awe as she imagined the power of that sword as well as how cool looking it probably was. _'I wanna have it~ I would look so cool when fighting with an awesome lightening sword~'_

Kurama just sweat dropped. **_'I don't think that would be a good idea….'_**

' _Why?!'_ Naruko pouted at him.

'… ** _I have reasons, kit. But now just freaking listen to the oh so sad story of the brat, and leave me alone, thank you very much.'_** He grumbled at her.

' _Uhh. Stingy.'_ Naru huffed at him before she concentrated back on Idate's tale, who told them how he was deceived by Aoi and how he then run away, because he was too afraid of going to jail because of stealing and helping a traitor.

"Ever since that incident, I haven't been back to the village. I'm a half-willed guy who can't do anything right. But Boss Jirocho trusted me! I still haven't done anything in return for him. The boss believed in a guy like me, who hasn't been of any use to him!" Idate almost shouted out as he looked emotional at the pocket knife, he got from Jirocho. "But, I…!" His voice broke and he clenched his fist around the pocket knife emotionally before he started to cry. "I just run around in circles and never finish what I start. It's just as Aoi said…. I don't have the right to live!"

Naru looked at him sympathically before she narrowed her eyes determined and hugged him. "You baka, Idate-nii! There's one person out there that believes in you, right?!" She grabbed onto his shoulders and looked up to him with a determined fire in her blue eyes. "One person is enough for a new beginning! This race isn't over yet! Nothing is decided yet! You never know it until the very end!"

"But…" Idate looked at her surprised before looking back to the ground sadly.

Naruko huffed at that and jumped up before literally dragging him up with her. "Stand up, baka!"

"Naruko, wait! Idate-san's body is still-" Sakura tried to calm her down.

Naru just looked back at Idate determined. "Stop pitying yourself, this isn't going to help you with anything! If you can't run, fine with me. I just have to carry you and run then!"

"But my opponent is probably at the Todoroki Shrine by now." Idate still insisted.

Naruko's eyebrow twitched at that and she grabbed onto the collar of Idate's shirt and glared at him angrily. "Geez… I told you already, didn't I?! Don't give up!"

"Naruko, this is enough-" Sakura wanted to scold her, but Sasuke held her back. "Sasuke-kun?" She looked at him in surprise.

"Leave this matter to Naruko." He told her seriously.

"Jirocho-ojisan is waiting for you, right?! Put your spirit into it! You can't just let him down when he's still believing in you!" Naru shouted at him fiercely.

Idate looked at her utterly surprised, especially as he stared into the depths of her blue eyes.

Naruko huffed at that and let go of him. "If you give up now, you'll be a loser for the rest of your life. For the sake of the person that is waiting for you, for the person that still believes in you after everything that happened… Show him your true strength! Show **me** your true strength!"

Idate looked into her determined eyes before he grasped enough confidence and braveness and looked back to her determined. "Naru… Please bring me there!"

Sakura smiled at that in relief and Sasuke smirked. Naruko smiled brightly at that. "See, that's the spirit! Now let's go!" She cheered and started to carry Idate on her back before she raced off with excited giggles.

Kurama smiled fondly at that. **'And there it was again… One of the kit's life changing speeches…'** He snorted amused and rested his head on his paws. **'Probably the most effective and dangerous technique in the universe.'**

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was Chapter 89. How did you like it? :) Yay, Kurama and Naruko's interactions this chapter were once again too cute and hilarious. Especially when even Kurama thought it was a bad idea for Naruko to get her hands on the Raijin no Ken…. No, I don't even want to imagine the destruction she would cause…. *sweat drops* XD Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this week's chapter and are excited for the next one! See you then!**

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Shadow Clone Jutsu

Rasengan = Spiraling Sphere


	91. Catch up to Fukusuke, Idate!

' _Normal thoughts…'_

" **Kyuubi/ Bijuu speech…"**

' ** _Kurama communicating with Naruko inside her head…'_**

' **Kurama's thoughts, Naruko can't hear…'**

"Normal speech…"

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 90- Catch up to Fukusuke, Idate!

* * *

Naruko sweatdropped as she stopped in front of A LOT of stairs leading really straight high up. "…Do we have to get up here, Idate-nii?"

"Yes, sorry. These stairs are also known as 'The heartbreaking stone stairs'. So be careful." Idate told her seriously.

Naru pouted. "But why so much staiiiiirs?!" She whined out before sighing. "Here goes nothing then, I guess." And with that, she dashed up the stairs as quickly as possible.

Sakura and Sasuke reached the beginning of the stairs and looked after Naruko storming upwards, while trying to catch their breath.

"Hey now…You've got to be kidding me…" Sakura muttered in disbelief.

"What stamina she has…" Sasuke looked after her with narrowed eyes. _'Tsk… How can it be that she has more stamina than me…'_

Meanwhile, Naru was still racing up those stairs. "Geez… How much longer….?!" She whined out.

' ** _Stop your damn complaining kit. Those puny stairs are nothing for my Jinchuuriki!'_** Kurama roared at her.

' _Shut up, Kurama! You don't know how annnyoing stairs are! I bet you never had to go up some stairs, right?!'_ Naruko huffed back at him in her mind.

'… **_Okay, fair point.'_** Kurama admitted with a grumble.

Idate just looked at Naruko's blonde, almost golden hair that was practically in his face as he had to hold tightly onto her while she was carrying him piggyback style. "Oi, you…"

Naru blinked at that as she was ripped out of her mental connection with Kurama and concentrated back on running upstairs without tripping. "Yes, Idate-nii?"

"Just to avoid any confusion, it's not like I trust you yet or anything." Idate told her with a huff.

Naruko just rolled her eyes at that. "Sure, Sure. I don't care." She told him with a fond sigh. Because geez… What the hell is with all those people declining their real emotions all the time… It was getting annnyoing.

Idate huffed at that before he remembered Naruko's truthful and determined words, that motivated him to keep going. He looked to the ground thoughtfully and sadly at that. "During the Chunin exam…" He suddenly spoke up.

Naruko looked surprised back to him. "Huh?"

"You said there was a tenth question they asked, right?" He asked her seriously.

Naru blinked at that before she sighed softly. "Yes. It was a really weird question, asking us if we want to continue the Exam and have to answer a tenth question or if we want to give up."

Idate stared to the ground at that. "Three years ago, when I was taking the exam, they asked a similar question. The question was: 'The tenth question is a competition within the three-man team you've worked with. The three of you will compete for the tenth question, but one out of the three will fail. Those who fail will remain a Genin forever and will never be allowed to take the Chunin exam again.' Giving up was also allowed."

Naruko narrowed her eyes thoughtfully at that. _'I think I know where this is going… Thanks to Kashi teaching us the most important thing…'_ "So, what was the right decision? To take the tenth question, or to give up?" She asked him seriously.

"All those that were left and didn't give up, were disqualified." Idate told her, not mention that his older brother Ibiki was the proctor and called everyone who did not give up 'worse than scum'.

"I see." Naru nodded thoughtfully. _'Teamwork is the most important thing after all… so I understand why this was the most important question in the first half of the exam.'_

' ** _Nah. I don't understand how working together with a pink banshee fangirl and a blasted Uchiha that has a major brother complex will help you with anything in the future.'_** Kurama sneered out, not particular fond of a certain pink-haired, annoying Genin, not to mention his hate for Uchiha.

' _Of course, you don't, 'Rama.'_ Naruko thought in fondness.

' ** _Tsk. Be glad that I appreciate you enough to cooperate with you, kit.'_** The Nine-tailed Bijuu huffed at her and Naru just rolled her eyes before ignoring his grumbling.

"What kind of exam was it to you guys?" Idate asked her curiously.

Naruko hummed thoughtfully at that. "To be real, I was just dying of boredom the whole time and doodling on my exam sheet, so I can't remember what these questions were about. Well, and the tenth question…" She shrugged. "It was an important lesson everyone should learn."

Idate looked sadly to the ground at that as he remembered how he confronted his brother after the exam.

"After that, you were tricked by Aoi, right?" Naru asked him sympathically, knowing how depressing it was to fail an exam you want to pass so badly.

"Yeah, that's right." Idate answered her shortly.

Naruko sighed at that before she smiled warmly. "Well, brightened up, Idate-nii! We made it to the top~" She told him cheerily as she went past the last step…just for her eyes to widen in surprise as her foot got caught on the edge of this very last step…what ended in her tripping. "Kyaa!" And with that, she crashed to the ground while the Wasabi Family cheered for Idate's arrival.

'… ** _Are you serious right now kit?'_** Kurama deadpanned at her and wanted to bang his head against the bars of his cage….because why in the actual fuck does she has to trip on the fucking last step?!

"….Itai…" Naru just mumbled as she rubbed her head with which she had crashed onto the ground…. What would have given any other person a concussion, but luckily, she has a 'friendly' Bijuu healing her all the time.

"From here on I will go by myself. You rest." Idate told her seriously as he stood up.

Naruko's eyebrow twitched at that in annoyance as she looked up to him. "Is a 'thank you' still too much to ask from you?!" She pouted at him.

"I can no longer accept any help." Idate informed her utterly serious.

"That's not what I meant you idiot!" Naru protested and huffed at him, what looked more cute than scary right now.

"There would be no meaning in this if I can't win with my own power." Idate said determined.

Naruko stopped at that and looked up to him in surprise. "Huh? Wait a moment-"

But Idate already raced forward determined and confident enough in himself. He took the jewel after gritting his teeth and ignoring the pain in his leg. "Now, I will take back the lead!"

Naruko sighed softly at that as she slowly got back up and dusted off her clothes while Idate was already running towards the Todoroki Shrine. _'Did he forget that Aoi is still out there?! Geez, are all man idiots or something?!'_

Kurama snorted at that. **_'As long as you mean human males, I can agree with you. Of course, male foxes are a lot smarter than every human could ever dream of-'_**

' _Yeah, yeah…keep telling yourself that Kura-chan.'_ Naru interrupted him while rolling her eyes.

'… ** _..WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN NOW, HUH, KIIIT?!'_** Kurama snapped at her angrily.

' _Geez…'_ Naruko just thought before she raced after Idate. _'I'm so going to kill Idate-nii after this race is over.'_

 _Sometime later…_

Idate spotted Fukusuke running over the bridge in the distance. "I see him! It's Fukusuke!" Idate said determined just before he was hit by lightening and screamed in pain.

"Quite impressive. I didn't think you would make it this far." Aoi looked down to him with a dangerous smirk, the famed Raijin no Ken in his hands.

Idate stared at the sword in shock. _'That's the Thunder God sword.'_

Aoi narrowed his eyes as he noticed that Fukusuke left the bridge and activated the Raijin no Ken before cutting through one of the ropes holding the bridge.

"Stop it!" Idate shouted at him in panic. Aoi just smirked more at that and cut through the next rope.

"STOOOP IT!" Idate screamed at him and stormed towards him, just to get electrocuted by the lightening sword again.

"Quit doing useless things." Aoi told him seriously. "There's no way anyone can withstand the very sword that the Nidaime was known to use, the Raijin no Ken." The Amegakure Jounin looked dangerously down to him while lifting the lightening sword. "You should know that very well, since you were the one who stole it, Idate."

"Damn it!" Idate gritted his teeth as he slowly got back up.

Suddenly, a mudball seared past him and Aoi had to open his umbrella to shield himself from being hit by the mud. But as soon as he shielded himself from the dirt, a chakra infused stone came flying towards him, what ended up in him having to close his umbrella and dodge it.

"A mudball and a stone… That's how a kid would fight." Aoi sneered as he looked up to stare right into Naruko's cold blue eyes.

"Well, sorry then for the 'not appropriate' welcome, but I'm a little short on kunai and shuriken you see. Besides, I would never think of using them against some traitorous scum like you." Naru told him coldly and sassily as she slowly straightened herself.

'… ** _.Pfft…. Yes! Show this asshole the wrath of us kitsune!'_** Kurama laughed maniacally and cheered her on.

"Naru?!" Idate looked back to her in surprise.

Aoi tsked at that and just as he was about to draw his sword, he saw how Naruko swiped through a lot of hand seals. He haltered in his movement in shock. _'What is this complex Jutsu?! A Genin shouldn't be able to do this!'_

Naruko narrowed her eyes as she ended the row of hand seals with the 'cross' hand seal and didn't announce her Jutsu.

Aoi's eyes widened and he quickly spun around and drew the Raijin no Ken, just in the right moment to electrocute and so dispel three, normal shadow clones that had appeared behind him. "You deceiving witch!" He sneered at her and spun back around to her…..

"That's the Raijin no Ken of the Nidaime! Woah! It looks soooooo cool~" Naru awed in utter amazement as she stared with really bright stars in her eyes at the lightening sword.

Literally everyone, even Aoi, sweat dropped at that.

' ** _Kit, that's not the right freaking time for that!'_** Kurama roared at her in warning after banging his head against the bars of the cage.

"Huh?!" Naruko blinked as she snapped out of it, but it was too late, she already was hit by a swipe from the Raijin no Ken and so crashed to the ground as her system was flooded by lightening chakra. "Ow… That hurt…. The Raijin no Ken's power is really amazing…" She muttered as she slowly stemmed herself back up.

' ** _OF COURSE, IT FUCKING HURTS! IT'S LIKE YOU WERE HIT BY A LIGHTENING BOLT JUST NOW! CAN YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND WHAT NUISANCE IT IS TO GET RID OF THE DAMAGE IT CAUSED?! THERE'S NOTHING COOL WITH THAT AT ALL!"_** Kurama roared at her enraged while working on healing the damage…geez… his chakra was being used a lot today.

Aoi just quickly opened his umbrella and threw it into the air. "Ninpou: Jouro Senbon!" And with that, Naru was hit by some poisonous needles again and thrown back to the ground.

"Urgh… H-How original…" Naruko muttered annoyed at Aoi as she slowly sat up again and tried to move with her stiff muscles and the poison flowing through her system.

'… ** _.Now poison again?! Seriously, FREAKING SERIOUSLY?! Can't I get a break for once today?!'_** Kurama huffed out in annoyance, concealing his worry for his kit as annoyance like usual.

' _Sorry, furball.'_ Naru apologized to him while very slowly starting to rip the senbons out of her body.

"It's too bad… That the Raijin no Ken is in my possession, huh? Little kawaii-chan…" Aoi sneered at her.

"Naru-chan!" Idate shouted towards her in worry, but then was stopped before he could stand up by Aoi holding the lightening sword right in front of his face.

Naruko gritted her teeth at that. _'How long do you need, Kurama?'_

' ** _About five more minutes… Sorry, kit.'_** The Bijuu told her seriously while concentrating on getting rid of the damage as fast as possible.

"I suppose that I should be certain about it, to prevent any further trouble." Aoi smiled darkly down to Idate, whose eyes widened in fear.

Naru ripped the last senbon out of her body and tried desperately to stand up, but it wasn't working yet so she slipped back down to the ground. "Your opponent is me! Don't lay a hand on Idate-nii!" She shouted at him with an enraged fire taking over her calm and cold eyes, coloring them a stormy dark blue. _'Kurama please, hurry!'_

"You're still saying such things? Do you want to die first, little girl? Helping one another, defending one another, trusting one another… such things irritates me." Aoi told her in a dark voice before looking back to Idate. "Weak people can only live with the support of one another, that's why they believe so easily in one another and that's why they are being betrayed so easily. Weaklings like you should run away for safety. Isn't that right, Idate? Just like the time when you stole the Raijin no Ken-"

"You're wrong!" Naruko shouted at him while breathing heavily and clenching her fist as her hair shadowed over her eyes. "You don't have an idea of what true strength is! Because you're too afraid to trust anyone, because you think the only way you can become strong is by yourself! That's why you never realized what true strength is like and that's the reason why you will stay a fool for forever!" She stemmed herself up at that and faced him while her legs were still trembling from supporting her weight with all the poison left in her system. "In some way, I really pity you, Rokusho Aoi…" Naru looked up to him with ice-cold blue eyes that made the Jounin freeze in his spot for a split second through the intensity of those eyes. "Because you will be defeated here. We will show you what true strength is like. That and your arrogance will be your downfall!"

Aoi narrowed his eyes utterly pissed off at that. "How dare you….!" He spat out with venom as veins popped up on his head. "I will show you…. After killing this fool whose brother risked his life for such a good-for-nothing idiot like him, I will make you go through the same torture as that bastard Ibiki! We will see then if you still have such a loud-mouth after going through repeated horrendous torture!"

Naruko's eyes widened in shock as Aoi lifted the Raijin no Ken high above his head, ready to kill Idate with one swipe. "Damn it!" She shouted and gritted her teeth as she concentrated chakra in her legs and rushed forward as quick as possible, even when it was still hurting badly to even move a step forward.

Just as Aoi was about to strike down, Naru appeared in front of Idate and some kunai intercepted the lightening sword before it could hit her or Idate.

"More insects arrived…" Aoi smirked dangerously as he glared at Sasuke and Sakura.

Naruko collapsed to the ground in front of Idate at that and sighed in relief. "…Geez… you took your sweet time, teme, Sakura." _'That was close…'_

' ** _Geez…. Do you have to be so freaking reckless kit?! You almost gave me a heart attack! I thought I had to heal a massive strike of this annnyoing ass lightening sword as well…'_**

' _Well… There was no other way…. But are you finished with healing now, 'Rama?'_

'… ** _.Almost.'_** The Bijuu grumbled in annoyance, because it was a real drag to get rid of the damage.

"Idate-san! Naruko!" Sakura shouted in concern while Sasuke just glared darkly at Aoi.

"Get some rest, Naruko. I'll take him down." Sasuke ordered her cockily.

"Don't start again with your superior complex, Sasuke. Be careful Aoi is a Jounin after all…. And don't destroy the Raijin no Ken, understood?!" Naru told him, sounding especially threating at the last part while she sat up as her muscles started to feel a bit better now, luckily.

"Hn." Sasuke just grunted at that.

Naruko rolled her eyes at his answer and looked at him with narrowed eyes. "I warn you Sasuke..."

"Hmph. No matter the number, you will not be able to defeat me." Aoi told them arrogantly. "Rokusho Aoi, a Jounin of Amegakure no Sato, in possession of the Raijin no Ken will not be defeated by lowly Genin like you."

"Oh really?" Sasuke said in a dark voice and activated his Sharingan. "This is going to be interesting." And with that he stretched his left arm out. "Let's see what is stronger, the Raijin no Ken or my Chidori." And with that, lightening chakra surrounded his left hand and he dashed towards the Ame-Jounin.

Aoi just smirked and lifted the lightening sword in front of him. The lightening of Sasuke's Chidori and the lightening of the Raijin no Ken battled with each other until Sasuke was thrown back from getting hit by some lightening from the sword. He tsked as he landed on his feet and took out a kunai before intercepting the Raijin no Ken again and again.

Aoi smiled amused and darkly. "So, the rumors were true. The last survivor of the famed Uchiha clan is the weakest and worst of them all."

Sasuke's eyes widened at that and he lost concentration for a split second before getting hit by a lightening blast from the sword and so he crashed back down to the ground.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted in worry.

"Sakura-san, Naru-chan, please run!" Idate shouted towards them.

Naruko looked back to him in surprise as she stood up, now almost cleared from poison again. "Idate-nii?"

"He won't show mercy, no matter who is opponent is! You'll be killed!" Idate panicked.

Naruko just smiled dangerously at that, greatly resembling a cunning fox right now. "I don't want mercy from someone like him anyway."

Sakura nodded at that in agreement. "We will protect you for sure, Idate-san! Just believe in us!" She told him determined.

"So, the only ones left are the wounded bunny, the foolish kitsune that think she can win and the great student of mine. Go to hell, all three of you." Aoi told them in a dangerous voice.

Naruko rolled her eyes at that. _'Villains and there arrogant speeches are way too boring… So troublesome….. Oh kami…. Shikamaru gave me the Nara disease, noooo!'_

Kurama snorted amused at that, but had to say he was a bit exhausted of all the healing he had to do today… He just wasn't used to use his chakra to that extent anymore. After all, he only healed Naru in these past years when she was very, very close to dying.

"Take it back…" Sasuke whispered as he stood up with shadowed over eyes. "Take it back!"

Aoi just looked at him unimpressed. "Take back what?"

"What you said just now." Sasuke shouted at him as the Chidori lightened up again in his left hand. "Don't you dare to underestimate me, the last survivor of the Uchiha clan!" He literally screamed at him enraged and dashed towards him.

Naruko sweat dropped. _'Superior complex back at it again.'_

Aoi's eyes widened and he quickly held the Raijin no Ken in front of him and even was pushed back a bit as Sasuke's Chidori and the lightening sword intercepted each other again. Sasuke roared utterly angrily and a little crack appeared in the Raijin no Ken.

"Waaah! A crack! Sasuke, stop it you idiot or I will beat the crap out of you!" Naruko shouted at him, panicking because this was the legendary sword of the Nidaime Hokage. They can't just destroy it like this!

Sasuke was distracted for a split second at that and a bright light emitted from the intercepting attacks and blended Idate, Sakura and Naruko.

Aoi smirked self-congratulatory as he listened to Sasuke screaming in pain while he was being held in the air by the Raijin no Ken and being electrocuted.

As Sasuke passed out from the pain, Aoi just easily threw him onto the bridge that was dangling dangerously.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted in concern and threw a kunai towards Aoi, who casually avoided it.

' _Oops… I hope this wasn't my fault…'_ Naru thought nervously and bit on her lip in worry for her teammates well-being.

When Sakura reached Sasuke, she grabbed onto his arm. "Sasuke-kun! Wake up!"

"The bottom of the sea will surely be cold." Aoi just smirked as he cut through the last rope that was hindering the bridge from collapsing and falling down the cliff.

"Stop it!" Idate dashed towards him, but was hit by lightning of the Raijin no Ken and thrown back.

"Idate-nii! Damn it!" Naruko shouted in panic and tried to kick the sword out of Aoi's hands as she appeared in front of him, but Aoi just dodged her kick and electrocuted her again.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock just as the Ame-Jounin cut through the rope and the bridge fell down into the abyss below. She tried to hold Sasuke but was then dragged down with him. "Waaah!" And so, the two fell down towards the sea.

Naruko's eyes widened at that in horror as she quickly got back on her feet. "NOOO! **SAKURA**! **SASUKE**!" She screamed in utter worry.

Kurama narrowed his eyes as he felt how utterly distressed and enraged emotions bubbled up inside of his kit. Before befriending her, he would have tried to take over her mind with that, but now he's not even thinking about it. However, this also gives them the opportunity to use the Kyuubi chakra mode without having to proper train together with it. **_'Kit, let's show this prick exactly why he shouldn't think about messing with one of your 'precious people'!'_**

Naru just clenched her fist as her bangs shadowed over her eyes. _'Yes… He will regret angering me!'_

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was this week's Chapter. How did you like it? :) Oh uh… looks like Aoi angered Naru… He better run while he still can because Naru's anger is like a mix of anger from Kushina and Minato… and as if that isn't enough for the sake of the Ame-nin, Kurama is ready to help her kick some butt…. XDD Yeah, I guess you all can be excited for Aoi's well-deserved beat-up in the next chapter. ;) Anyway, I certainly hope you enjoyed this chapter and have an amazing and great weekend!**

Chidori = One Thousand Birds


	92. Naruko vs Aoi

' _Normal thought…'_

" **Kyuubi/ Bijuu speech…"**

' ** _Kurama communicating with Naruko inside her head…'_**

' **Kurama's thoughts, Naruko can't hear…'**

"Normal speech…"

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 91- Naruko vs. Aoi and the Last Sprint of Determination!

* * *

"…You will regret angering me… Rokusho Aoi." Naru told the Amegakure Jounin in a dangerous voice while her hair shadowed over her eyes. "And I need to finish this quickly, so I can save Sakura and Sasuke... But before that…" She then looked up and glared darkly right at Aoi, with slit-pupils in her enraged blue eyes. "I will take back the Raijin no Ken!" She shouted out in determination, and at the same moment, red, malicious feeling chakra burst out of her and her hair went out of her pigtails and floated behind her. Red fox ears appeared on her head and her nails grew a bit longer into claws as a single, red fox tail started to swish behind her. Naru then smirked dangerously at Aoi, showing off her pointy, sharp fangs as she bent forward bit, looking like a predator observing its prey. **"You messed with the wrong kitsune."** Naruko and Kurama said in unison, so making Naru's voice have the chilling, really malicious and dark undertone of the Bijuu.

Aoi's eyes widened utterly shocked at that and sweat started to run down his face. "That can't be… You're….the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki?!"

"…N-Naru… Is that true?" Idate gaped at her in shock and utter surprise, of course remembering what he had heard about the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki from his time in Konoha. And Naruko was definitely not how the rumors wanted to make him believe she is.

"And what if I'm the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki?" Naru answered Aoi calmly and narrowed her blue eyes with slit pupils in them. "That doesn't change a thing. I will still show you what happens to those who hurt and mess with my precious people!" _'Let's go, Kurama!'_

' ** _Let's do this, kit! Show him who he's messing with!'_** Kurama answered her with a sadistic smile, being more than hyped up for witnessing a massive beat down.

The red chakra around Naruko disappeared and she then dashed forward with speed.

Aoi tsked at that and narrowed his eyes utterly serious. "That still doesn't change a thing! There's no way you can beat me!" He sneered at her, even when there was a slight nervous undertone in his voice. Just then, as Naru appeared really quickly in front of him, he swiped at her with the activated Raijin no Ken.

Naruko just casually ducked down under the lightening sword's swipe before it seemed like she disappeared because of the boast to her speed from the Kyuubi chakra mode.

' _She got a lot faster…'_ More sweat started to run down Aoi's face as he looked around, trying to spot where she ran off to. His eyes widened and he quickly spun around and dodged a punch of Naru, who had appeared behind him. The Ame Jounin then tried to hit Naruko with the lightening of the Thunder God Sword, but no matter of fast he swiped at her, Naru was able to dodge all the swipes, even when she was only fast enough to just dodge or attack, not both at the same time.

'…' _Rama… What do you think of this plan…?'_ Naruko asked her Bijuu friend while watching how Aoi grew more pissed and frustrated as she dodged all his attacks of the Thunder God Sword.

Kurama chuckled at that. **_'Your plans are as brilliant as they are reckless kit.'_** He shook his head and smirked, knowing his kit either had to be a genius in her own way, or just completely crazy… He tends more to the last option tho. **_'Alright. Do it, but be careful.'_**

Naru smiled at that and her tail started to swish excitedly behind her.

Idate just looked at the fight, impressed at Naru's speed as well as that she was able to dodge Aoi's attacks. "U-Unbelievable…"

Aoi tsked at that and glared at the literal half-kitsune in front of him. "If you just keep on dodging my attacks, there's no way you will save anyone! Besides, you don't seem strong enough to dodge and attack. So why don't you just run away?!"

Naruko narrowed her eyes at that and glared at Aoi, an intense stare-off broke out between the two, as both of them were ready to pounce into action, but no one seemed to want to do the first move.

"The answer to the tenth question is…" Naru said utterly serious as she pounced right at Aoi.

"Wha?!" Aoi said in surprise and quickly swiped at her with the Raijin no Ken, not expecting her to do the first move.

"I WOULD NEVER LEAVE BEHIND MY FRIENDS!" She shouted utterly determined before being hit by the lightening sword and getting thrown down to the ground.

Idate's eyes widened at that in utter surprise before he looked at Naru and narrowed his eyes determined.

Aoi smirked arrogantly and relieved as he saw Naruko down on the ground and getting slowly up again. "See?! Your pathetic use of the Kyuubi's chakra is nothing against the legendary Raijin no Ken!" He sneered at her with a dark expression. "Now let me just kill you-" He then had to dodge a rock being thrown at him by Idate. "Idate…you! I told you before I hate cooperation!" Aoi screamed at him utterly darkly with a crazed expression before storming towards him.

"You forgot about someone here..." Naruko told him with a foxy smile as she appeared right behind him.

"Huh?!" Aoi spun around in surprise and tsked, ready to swipe at her with the Thunder God Sword… just for his hand to stop in its movement as something fluffy wrapped around it. "Nani?!" The Jounin shouted in utter shock as he looked down to his hand, just to see Naruko's red fox tail had wrapped around it.

"Your mistake was to forget that kitsune have tails." Naru smiled at him foxily before swiftly hitting his wrist that was holding onto the Raijin no Ken, so forcing him to let go of the sword. "I will take that now, thanks!" Naruko stuck out her tongue at him as she very quickly caught the sword before it could hit the ground and then jumped away before an enraged Aoi could kick it out of her hands.

"YOU WITCH!" Aoi screamed at her utterly enraged and just as he wanted to charge right at her, he froze as he noticed the look on Naruko's face.

Naru looked at the Raijin no Ken in her hands with an idea forming in her head before she looked right up to Aoi, a sadistic smile forming on her face as she activated the sword. "Let's see how you will like this~" She said in a way too cheerful and sweet voice, making the situation seem even more dangerous to Aoi.

Aoi gulped at that in fear and sweated heavily. "T-That can't be…" The Jounin just stuttered out as Naruko raced towards him and lifted the Raijin no Ken. For a moment, it looked to him like the huge, scary Kyuubi pounced right at him, ready to kill, just before he was hit by the lightening of the sword, screamed in fear and pain and stumbled back…over the edge of the cliff….

Naru sweat dropped as she saw how Aoi screamed while falling down the cliff, probably to his death. "….Oops… That was totally not my fault, I swear, dattebayo! He stumbled over the edge by himself… Hehehehe…." She giggled nervously while her fox ears and fox tail disappeared, as well as the slit-pupil in her eyes changed back to her normal pupil.

Kurama chuckled at that amused and rested his head on his paws, quite exhausted because not being used to have his chakra be used this frequently in one day. **_'Sure, sure kit…'_**

"Naru…. You are an amazing girl." Idate told her with a soft smile.

"If you think so…" Naruko smiled back to him cheerily, but was clearly exhausted…well that was until she spotted the still activated Raijin no Ken in her hands. "AWESOME! Woah~ I'm holding the legendary sword of the Nidaime in my hands! I can't believe it! So cool~" She shouted in awe with stars in her eyes and giggled as she started to wave the lightening sword around excitedly.

Kurama sighed at that in fondness. **'Geez… sometimes I wonder how she can still have that much energy…'** He shook his head amused. **_'Kit, be more careful with where you wave that sword around… It's still activated after all-'_**

"Ouch!" Naru shouted in surprise and so interrupted Kurama's lecture as well as broke out of her awe as she cut and electrocuted herself as the sword tip touched her other arm. The Raijin no Ken fell to the ground after deactivating after Naru let go off it to hold onto her hurting arm. "That hurt~"

Idate sweat dropped and then looked at her in concern. "Are you alright, Naru?"

Kurama's eyebrow twitched at that in annoyance. **_'Kit…. You will not use that sword anymore…understood?!'_** He deadpanned at her.

' _EEEEHHHH?! Whyyyyyyyy?!'_ Naru whined at him in her head.

' ** _BECAUSE YOU WILL PROBABLY ONLY END UP HURTING YOURSELF WITH THIS SWORD OR EVEN DESTROY THE WHOLE FREAKING VILLAGE BY ACIDDENT!'_** The Bijuu snapped at her.

'… _.Fine. Buzzkill.'_ Naru pouted at him before sighing. "Yeah, I'm alright, Idate-nii." She smiled at him before humming thoughtfully. "Mhm…. Am I not forgetting about something…? I just have this feeling that there was something…important… Hmm…"

Kurama just sighed. **'I'm so done with her sometimes…'** ** _'Just one word… Teammates.'_**

Naruko's eyes widened at that in realization. "Oh, yeah! Right! SAKURA! SASUKE!" She panicked and rushed to the edge of the cliff.

Idate sweat dropped at that but couldn't help but smile fondly as he rushed to the edge of the cliff as well.

"Naruko! Idate-san!" They heard Sakura call back to them.

Naru sighed at that in relief. "That's Sakura's voice…"

"They were fine…" Idate smiled in relief.

"Sasuke-kun is fine!" Sakura shouted towards them as well.

"Okay! I will help you right away!" Naruko shouted back to her.

"Idiot! Forget about us, hurry and get to the goal!" Sakura snapped at her.

Naruko blinked at that before her eyes widened. "Oh, yeah! We can't let Jirocho-ojisan down!" She then looked over to the destroyed bridge and bit on her lip. "But how do we get over the ravine?"

"Just leave it to me!" Idate told her determined and climbed up the last rope, that was connecting both cliffs. He then looked back to her from dangling on the rope. "Let's slice the rope and swing to the other side.

"Oh, I see!" Naruko giggled excited at that and swung herself up on the rope as well. "Let's do this!"

"I thought that I was the worst, but Boss Jirocho believed in me." Idate told her determined all of the sudden. "It was the first time someone had believed in me. That's why I want to win this race no matter what! But in reality, I can't win with this feeling alone. I got discouraged many times, but you guys always risked your lives to save me, this half-willed guy. Naru, I'm sorry. I should have believed in you guys from the start."

Naru smiled warmly at that and shook her head. "Save that grateful monologue for the time you actually won the race. Now, let's hurry and do this!" She told him determined while slowly standing up on the rope…what might be a bad idea considering how clumsy she sometimes is but oh well…

' ** _I swear kit if you fall down right now, I'm personally going to make sure you're dead.'_** Kurama huffed at her.

Naruko just rolled her eyes at him and concentrated on holding her balance.

"Naru, here." Idate told her as he handed her his pocket knife.

Naruko accepted the pocketknife with a soft smile before she cut to the rope and held onto it just before they started to sling themselves towards the other side of the cliff. "Wohoo~"

Idate screamed in fear as they were getting closer to hitting the wall in front of them. "Naru, at this rate we are going to crash!" He shouted at her in panic.

Naru just giggled cheerily. "Don't worry. I got this." She gathered chakra in her feet, and so prevented them from crashing face-first into the wall. Naruko then made sure she was sticking to the wall with the help of her chakra before she took Idate in her arms. She concentrated heavily and sweat run down her forehead as she quickly raced up the wall while releasing the last bit of her chakra. On the last meter, she jumped and so she and Idate reached the save land.

"Alright, Naruko! Now finish it in one shot!" Sakura cheered her on from her place on a little rock foundation on the other side of the cliff, where Idate and Naruko just came from.

"Of course! I will be back shortly to save you two!" Naruko shouted cheerily back to her while waving before turning back around to Idate. "Let's go, Idate-nii!"

"Yeah!" Idate agreed with her and the two raced off towards the goal.

Fukusuke in the meantime, was slowly getting really close to reaching the goal, the Todoroki Shrine.

Suddenly, the crowd began to murmur while Jirocho narrowed his eyes but didn't give up on believing in Idate. And just then, Idate could be seen racing quickly towards the Todoroki Shrine and slowly catching up to Fukusuke.

"Go! You can still make it!" The crowd cheered Idate on.

Idate concentrated and with a battle cry he was running even faster as well as getting closer to Fukusuke.

"What the?!" Fukusuke said in shock as he looked back to Idate.

"Idate!" Jirocho said in relief and joy.

Idate just concentrated on ninja-running towards the Todoroki Shrine.

"What are you doing, Fukusuke! Run!" The Wagarashi head shouted at his runner.

"Damn it!" Fukusuke gritted his teeth and tried to run quicker.

"I won't lose… I will never lose…" Idate shouted as his speed got another boost. "I won't give up until the very end!" He shouted utterly determined and then was able to catch up to Fukusuke.

' _Damn this guy!'_ Fukusuke thought in panic. "I won't lose!" He shouted as the two were running next to each other, battling just for who will have the lead.

' _Damn it…'_ Idate thought as Fukusuke was just a tad bit faster than him.

"Idate! Come on, Idate!" Jirocho cheered him on.

' _Boss…'_ Idate thought in surprise before his eyes watered and he gritted his teeth to pick up his speed.

"GO, IDATE-NII~" Naru cheered him loudly on, from where she had climbed onto an arch that were covering the last route of the race. The deactivated Raijin no Ken twinkled in the sunlight from its place in the back pocket of her shorts. Not the best way to carry it, but oh well…

' ** _Kit… Don't fall down.'_** Kurama warned her with a soft sigh before starting to finally get his well-deserved nap.

Idate got his courage back at that and roared in concentration as he gave everything, he has to catch up to Fukusuke again. After an intense neck-and-neck race, Idate was able to reach the goal line just a few seconds before the enemy racer.

The crowd cheered loudly at that and Fukusuke sank to his knees in exhaustion while Idate tried to catch his breath.

The Wagarashi Head just gaped at that in utter shock as Idate walked towards the Shrine and placed the jewel on it before sinking down in exhaustion as well.

"I did it…" Idate laughed relieved.

"Idate, that was a fine race." Jirocho praised him as he walked towards the boy.

Idate quickly got up on his knees before he looked up to Jirocho in surprise. "Boss!"

"You did well." Jirocho smiled at him.

"Boss, I'm sorry!" Idate apologized to him for no reason. "I'm truly sorry."

Jirocho shook his head fondly at that. "You idiot, what are you apologizing for? You've won!" He smiled warmly at him.

"No, let me say it. I really want to apologize. I'm so sorry." And with that, Idate bowed to him.

"You're not making any sense. Some weird guy you are…" Jirocho told him amused.

"You did very well, Idate." One of Jirocho's man praised him.

"I have a better opinion of you now." Another agreed.

"Now go, be appreciated for your victory." Jirocho told him warmly.

"Yes!" Idate quickly got to his feet and went back out of the shrine. He rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed as everyone cheered for him.

 _A few moments later…_

"The victory goes to Morino Idate from the Wasabi Family." A man declared solemnly and the crowd cheered, as well as Naruko who probably was cheering so loudly next to her retrieved teammates that she was giving them, and a certain Bijuu that was trying to nap, a brain damage.

"WOHOOO! YOU DID IT, IDATE-NII! YOU SHOWED EVERYONE TO NOT UNDERESTIMATE YOU!" Naru cheered at the top of her lungs and Idate smiled fondly as he heard her shout. Sakura just smiled amused at that and Sasuke sweat dropped at his teammate's antics.

' ** _SHUT THE HELL UP! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!'_** Kurama snapped at her very loudly in utter annoyance from being woken up by Naru's extremely loud shout.

' _Ow. You don't need to shout. I got it.'_ Naru huffed at him fondly.

"Oi, oi, just wait a second." The Wagarashi Head, Jyuroku, interrupted them seriously.

"Huh, Jyuroku?" Jirocho looked at him in confusion.

"Idate was carried piggyback by a hired ninja in the middle of the race. That's a penalty." Jyuroku told him gleefully.

"What?!" Naruko blinked at that and narrowed her eyes. _'Something's fishy here…'_ "Sakura?" She whispered to her teammate, who narrowed her eyes thoughtfully.

"If you want proof, take a look at this photo." Jyuroku told Jirocho and showed him a picture of Naru carrying Idate piggyback, what looked kinda funny because she was shorter than him.

"The rules state that you must run with your own feet until the end. Thus, Idate is disqualified."

Idate's eyes widened at that in shock.

"As a result, the winner shall be the Wagarashi family's winner, Fukusuke." The 'referee' said with a smirk.

"That can't be…" Jirocho said in shock.

"Wait a moment, that was…" Idate tried to defend himself.

"No excuses are allowed." The 'referee' interrupted him with an evil smirk. "Now, as promised, Jirocho, the Wasabi family will no longer exist."

Naruko narrowed her eyes and pouted. _'I'm sure that this bastard is sprouting nonsense because he's a sore loser.'_ Kurama just snorted at that.

"Wait a moment. There's no such rule. Don't be sprouting such nonsense." The Lord of Cha no Kuni declared seriously.

"M-My Lord…" The referee stuttered in surprise and nervously.

' _I knew it~'_ Naru cheered in her mind, making Kurama roll his eyes before going back to sleep.

"Or is it because there's some reason you want the Wagarashi family to win. Most likely, you will be in trouble, because then you won't be able to do things such as this." The Lord showed him a photo of where he gets bribed by Jyuroku. "Retire and go into Buddhist priesthood!"

"Y-Yes your majesty." The embarrassed man quickly bowed to him.

"Wagarashi Jyuroku." The Lord of the Tea Country declared seriously.

"Y-Yes?"

"Your bad deeds have also reached my ears. Your punishment for causing suffering to the people of Degarashi Port will be heavy. From this day forward, the Wagarashi family will no longer exist. Did I make myself clear?!" He ordered him strictly.

"Yes, sir!" Jyuroku quickly accepted and bowed to him.

Naruko bit on her lip at that to not start giggling gleefully…because serves them right for trying to cheat.

The lord than laughed heartily. "Today is a good day. That finishes everything."

The crowd of the citizen cheered loudly and happily at that.

"Yay! Mission accomplished!" Naruko shouted cheerily and jumped into the air.

Sakura smiled at that and Sasuke just sighed, wondering where she got all that energy from.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was Chapter 91. How did you like it? :) Yay, Aoi got the beatdown he deserved…with the weapon he believed to be his. XDDDD Well, he certainly had it coming. And Idate won the race, wohoo! :3 Next chapter, there's going to be the goodbye to Idate as well as Team 7 arriving back in Konoha…. Also, I wonder what Naru will do with the Raijin no Ken? XD Let's hope she doesn't try to keep it, or destructions awaits everyone. XDD Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. See you next week and have an amazing weekend! ;)**


	93. Say Goodbye to Idate! Back to Konoha

' _Normal thought…'_

" **Kyuubi/ Bijuu speech…"**

' ** _Kurama communicating with Naruko inside her head…'_**

"Normal speech…"

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 92- Say Goodbye to Idate! Back home to Konoha.

* * *

 _Sometime later, Team 7 was getting ready to depart Degarashi Port after a ship from Konoha arrived in the port…_

"I've cause you so much trouble, Naru." Idate apologized to the blonde-haired girl.

Naruko just blinked at that before she smiled cheerily. "What are you saying, Idate-nii? Everything turned out well in the end, so no worries. Well, besides… I guess it's time to say goodbye."

Idate smiled at that and stretched his hands out, expecting her to shake it in goodbye. Naru just raised an eyebrow at that before she crashed him into a hug. "Silly, Idate-nii. That's not how I say goodbye!" She giggled amused as she almost threw the poor boy over.

Sakura just smiled fondly at that before she looked concerned in Sasuke's direction, who was being carried on a stretcher.

"I've come to taken in the wounded." A voice said seriously, as he stepped down from the ship.

The two Konoha-nin as well as Idate looked back to the man in surprise, just to notice that it was Ibiki out of everyone who came to pick them up.

"Ibiki-san?" Sakura greeted him in surprise.

"A-Aniki?!" Idate stuttered out in utter surprise.

"Ibiki-ojisan~" Naru just cheered happily…... before crashing the torture specialist in a hug.

Sakura's eyes widened at that in surprise and she started to sweat nervously. _'What is that Naruko thinking?! She can't just hug someone like him so casually! Shannaro!'_ Her inner self raged in panic as she saw how Ibiki with a poker face went in to pry Naru off him….

But then something really unexpected happened… Konoha's torture and interrogation specialist just petted Naru's head softly while his lips twitched up for a split second before he was back to his emotionless poker face.

"…Eh?!" Sakura just got out in surprise.

Naruko smiled happily at that and let go off Ibiki.

"Where are the wounded?" Ibiki continued seriously, just as if Naruko just hadn't hugged him a second ago.

Sakura just sweat dropped at that and Idate still looked hopefully at his brother.

"Here!" Naru said and pointed at Sasuke.

Ibiki nodded professionally at that. "I see. Hurry up and take him aboard." He ordered the ones carrying the stretcher.

"Sure." Naru looked at him with a pout forming on her face before she quickly led the two people carrying the stretcher on board.

"E-Ehm…" Sakura spoke up nervously in front of Ibiki.

"What?" Ibiki just asked her shortly and then looked at her silently…waiting for an answer.

Sakura bit on her lip and looked to the ground. "Um, Nothing…" She quickly told him before walking on board as well.

Ibiki looked after her before he turned around as well to get back on the ship.

"Aniki!" Idate shouted again and this time, Ibiki stopped. "Wait, Aniki!" Idate shouted again.

Naruko just narrowed her eyes at Ibiki and pouted as she saw his emotionless expression.

"Who are you?" Ibiki told him sternly. "The one I called a brother died three years ago." He turned around and looked with a poker face right into Idate's eyes.

Idate looked at his brother before he smiled. _'Aniki, I found the answer to the tenth question.'_ He then narrowed his eyes determined, trying to make his thoughts clear to his brother in front of him. _'I can now believe in others! I will never betray my friends!'_

Ibiki just turned back around at that and walked on board of the ship while Idate bowed to them. Ibiki smirked at that. _'He's got a man's face now-'_

His thoughts were interrupted as Naruko started to pull at his arm, trying to drag him back off the ship. "Ibiki-ojisan, you big meanie! Just go hug him for the last time!" Naru huffed at him with a visible pout on her face, trying really hard to drag the man off the ship, but was not succeeding.

Ibiki just looked down to her in amusement, not budging one bit. The blonde kitsune huffed at that in frustration and literally climbed up his back before hitting him with soft, half-heartily punches. "You meanie~" She whined at him cutely.

Ibiki chuckled at that amused as he walked the last steps up to the deck of the ship with Naru clinging to his back. "Oh, what's that little monkey? I thought you were a kitsune." He teased her in his normal, emotionless voice, but you could clearly spot the amusement on his face.

Idate looked up at that and sweat dropped before he couldn't help but laugh amused. _'Looks like even Aniki can't resist Naru-chan's charms…'_

Just then, the ship started moving and slowly departed the port. Naru quickly jumped off Ibiki's back at that and rushed to the railing. "See you Idate-nii~ Let's meet again, sometime!" She told him cheerily as they sailed past him and Jirocho.

"Goodbye, see you." Sakura said her goodbyes with a smile.

"Yeah, you guys come visit us again sometime." Idate told them with a small smile and waved at them in goodbye.

"You too, Jirocho-ojisan~ Stay well~" Naru shouted with a warm smile.

Jirocho smiled at that softly. "Yeah, stay healthy as well, Naru-chan."

"Bye, bye~" Naruko then waived cheerily after them as they slowly departed the port, Sakura joining in her teammates waiving.

Ibiki rested his back casually on the mast before looking at Naru's back with a soft smile. _'I guess… You will not stop surprising me…huh, little kitsune?'_

"Naru, thanks a lot!" Idate suddenly shouted while running after the ship.

Naruko smiled at that cheerily and in excitement. "The next time we meet Idate-nii, let's fight!~"

Idate chuckled nervously at that. "S-Sure. Farewell, Naru!" _'After seeing what she can do…. I would rather not.'_

Naru giggled cheerily at that and waived at Idate. Sakura shook her head in fondness before she walked towards Sasuke, who was bandaged up and sitting by the railing. "Sasuke-kun, does it hurt?" She asked him in worry.

"No…" Sasuke answered her sternly.

"That's good to hear. That kind of wound will heal soon after we get back to the village." Sakura told him with a smile after sighing relieved.

"Yeah…" Sasuke told her shortly before he stared at the ground gloomily as he remembered what Aoi had said to him. He narrowed his eyes angrily at that. _'I couldn't beat him. But she….'_ Sasuke glared envious and madly at Naruko's back. _'That Naruko could! How could she beat him while I could not?!'_ He gritted his teeth and looked back to the ground as his superior complex fully flamed up again.

Naru blinked and stopped waiving before she sighed and stretched her back. She then 'casually' turned around and let her eyes wander around the deck of the ship, stopping at Sasuke's slumped over form. Naruko narrowed her eyes thoughtfully at him. _'Is it just me or is he even more gloomy and depressed then when we started the mission? …Because that's definitely concerning.'_

' ** _The question is: When isn't this blasted duckbutt Uchiha gloomy?'_** Kurama asked her with a grumble, just having woken up from a nap, but still felt like he need to sleep more.

Naruko sighed at her furry friend. _'Just go back to sleep, 'Rama. You're still too grumpy.'_

' ** _Whatever. Don't tell me what to do.'_** The Bijuu huffed at her in annoyance before still going back to sleep.

Naru just rolled her eyes at that in fondness before she started to hum cheerily.

A few minutes passed, while Naruko just let it seem like she was not bothered by anything, but she was actually observing Sasuke seriously. _'I think I should tell Tsuna-baa that Sasuke's condition worsened a bit. It's still not to the extent of being very concerning so that we have to take drastic measures, but I think Tsuna-baa would like to hear about it.'_ She sighed and narrowed her eyes thoughtfully before she slowly sank to the ground. ' _Wasn't there something else…?'_ "Ouch!" She suddenly got out in surprise as something poked her butt just when she sat down. Her eyes widened at that and she jumped up excited. _'Right! Nidaime-sama's sword~'_ "Ibiki-ojisan~" Naru cheered as she raced towards them.

"What is it, Naru?" Ibiki asked her in confusion.

"Look! I took that from a Konoha rogue nin we were fighting~" She told him excited and showed him the deactivated Raijin no Ken. But then, her bright smile grew into a more nervous one. "Definitely did not steal it from him… No uh… Definitely not…"

Ibiki's eyes just widened at that in surprise as he studied the sword in the little girl's hands. "T-That's the Raijin no Ken…" He shook his head at that and smirked before ruffling Naru's hair. "Good job, Naru. We have to hand it over to Hokage-sama immediately when arriving back home-" He told her seriously, before the blonde kitsune interrupted him with a disappointed shout.

"EEEHHH?! But I want to keep it~ It's so cool!" She whined at him. "Just imagine how badass I would look when fighting with it!"

Ibiki's eyebrow twitched slightly as he really did imagine Naruko fighting with the lightening sword…let's just say… Enough destruction has appeared in his mind for him to make sure that will not happen. "No." He deadpanned.

"But, Ibiki-ojisan~ This isn't fair~ It's founders, keepers, right?!~" Naru huffed at him and stomped with her foot on the ground….really maturely….

"No." He told her shortly and strictly again.

Naruko pouted at that before she looked up to him with puppy dog eyes. "Please~"

Sweat started to form on Ibiki's face, but he stayed persistent. "I said no."

"Pretty please~" Naru begged him as tears formed in her big, blue, unbelievable cute eyes while her bottom lip started to quiver.

Ibiki's eye started to twitch at that as he resisted the urge to compline with everything she said and he also resisted the urge to hug the hell out of her. "No. Besides, don't you think Hokage-sama would perish the Raijin no Ken more because Nidaime-sama was her granduncle? So, you will not keep it. End of discussion." He told her with a voice that allowed no back talk.

Naruko's eyes widened at his reasonable argument and she then huffed. "Fine….. Meanie." And with that she went back to the railing after sticking her tongue out at the torture and interrogation specialist…like the 'mature' person she is…

Ibiki sighed at that in relief before shaking his head in fondness. _'Geez… I don't know if I would have been able to not give in if she had kept that any longer… That Jutsu she used is more intense than any torture when you try to resist… She's dangerous indeed…'_ He smirked amused as he noticed that he indeed had grown a soft spot for the blonde kitsune… not that this was something unusual comparing to all the other people Naru was able to charm already.

' ** _He might have a point, you know kit?'_** Kurama told Naruko in amusement…apparently not napping yet… Well, how could when he would have missed this hilarious interaction?

' _Shut it, Kura-chan. I thought you were sleeping.'_ Naru told him in mock-annoyance.

'… ** _I am now. So, don't disturb me or regret it.'_** And with that, the Bijuu really went back to sleep this time.

Naruko just rolled her eyes at that in fondness and looked at the Raijin no Ken in her hands with a soft smile. _'Tsuna-baa surely will be glad to have the sword back… I guess, I really am being selfish with wanting to keep it.'_

 _Sometime later, after Team 7 and Ibiki arrived back in Konoha…_

"Yay~ Finally back home~" Naru cheered and stretched herself.

"I will take Sasuke-kun to the hospital now." Sakura told her teammate and Ibiki while supporting Sasuke.

Ibiki nodded at that and the two went on their way before he looked down to Naru. "Well, someone has to report to the Hokage, am I right?"

Naruko sighed at that. "Sure, sure. Don't worry, Ibiki-oji, I will hand over the Raijin no Ken to Tsuna-baa." She smiled up to him reassuringly.

Ibiki nodded seriously at that. "Good. I count on you with that, Naru. I have to go check on my department now. Those idiots never are able to handle anything on their own when I'm gone." He grumbled out in annoyance.

Naru giggled that. "Sure. See you around Ibiki-oji." She smiled at him warmly before the man vanished with a swirl of leaves. Naru sighed at that before she walked towards the Hokage tower. _'I wish I could do the shunshin as well… Even tho I always feel sick after traveling with that.'_

' ** _Not just you, I feel sick then too, kit.'_** Kurama grumbled at her, before he narrowed his red eyes thoughtfully. **_'Why do you want to learn it anyway?'_**

Naruko just sighed again and concentrated on walking straight to the Hokage tower while ignoring her surroundings. _'You're right, probably not a good idea… But it's just… I thought I could avoid the stares of the villagers then… but I guess they will never stop staring hatefully at me.'_

Kurama let out his breath at that and rested his head on his paws. **_'One day kit… One day they will stop…'_**

Naru took a deep breath at that and nodded. She dispelled her too depressed thoughts and smiled cheerily before entering the Hokage tower.

 _A few seconds later…_

"Tsuna-baa, I'm back!" Naru shouted cheerily as she burst right into the Hokage office…without bothering to knock of course….

Tsunade just sighed at that and looked up from her paperwork in mock annoyance. "I think I told you a hundred times already, Naru… Don't burst into my office without knocking first!" She huffed at her but was clearly glad her goddaughter came back from the mission unharmed.

"Hai, Hai…" Naruko dismissed her easily before flopping down on the Hokage's desk. "I'm here to give you my mission report." She told her in a lazy voice.

Tsunade snorted at that. "Ohh? And why do you think you can do that while sitting on my desk so casually?" She asked her warningly, amusement clearly visible in her eyes.

Naru just smirked foxily at that. "Maybe because I'm exhausted and too lazy to stand up after a long mission…. And maybe you are going to let me sit here because I have a surprise for you… So, what'cha mean, Tsuna-baa?"

"A surprise?" Tsunade leaned back at that with an amused expression, because the last time someone 'gave her a surprise' was when Kushina told her she was pregnant… She shook her had to dispel the memories and leaned forward curiously. "Well, it does matter if it's a good surprise or not per fact."

"A good one of course!" Naruko huffed at her upset, having expected her grandmother-figure to be more excited, especially considering what she was about to give to the Godaime.

Tsunade chuckled at that. "Alright, alright, I'm excited! So, what is it, Naru?"

Naru smiled foxily at that before she held the Raijin no Ken right in front of Tsunade's face. "Here you go! Nidaime-sama's awesome sword I stole back for you- I mean rightfully took away from the enemy to now return it to you." She quickly corrected herself nervously, making Kurama chuckle amused in her head.

"…T-That's...impossible…" Tsunade just got out stunned as she softly took the Raijin no Ken out of Naru's hands…having believed her granduncle's famed possession was lost forever. She studied it from every side with wide eyes. "I can't believe it… It's really is his…" She smiled softly at that. "Thank you, Naru… Really." The Godaime Hokage told her truthfully and touched before she softly laid the sword down on the desk in front of her. She then looked back at her goddaughter and smiled cheerily. "I guess you can sit on my desk for forever now."

Naru just giggled at that. "Nah, I have to go visit Shukaku-tou and Yoshino-kaa later before they worry too much, so I think I have to pass the opportunity to sit on your desk for forever."

Tsunade shook her head at that in amusement and looked with soft eyes back at the Nidaime's lightening sword, still not able to believe it's back in Konoha's possession. She then concentrated back on her duty as Hokage and looked seriously at her goddaughter. "As glad and grateful as I am that the Raijin no Ken is back in our hands… Where did you get it from, Naru?"

Naruko sighed at that before getting serious as well. "Well, on our mission to Cha no Kuni, where we were hired to protect the racer of the Wasabi family, we encountered enemy Ame-nin as well as a Jounin from Amegakure with the name of Rokusho Aoi. I remembered that he was a Konoha nuke-nin, and he also confirmed it multiple times in some evil guy's talks-"

"Naru." Tsunade warned her seriously, as she noticed Naru was getting off point.

Naruko just rolled her eyes at that before getting back on track. "-and because he was in the possession of the Raijin no Ken. When we fought the first time against him, we lost because of his use of poisonous needles. But thanks to the medicine you gave Sakura, we were able to recover. The second time we fought him, he actually used the lightening sword and blah, blah, blah.. .I ended up fighting him alone after he beat up Sasuke badly and was able to get the Raijin no Ken in my hands. The Ame nin walked over the edge of a cliff in the middle of our battle and probably died. The Wasabi family's runner, Idate-nii, ended up winning the race and so our mission was successful. End of report." She quickly rambled out, hating to be the one to do mission reports.

Tsunade sweat dropped at her report before she smiled amused. "I see. Good job then, Naru. You will still have to fill out the mission report formula later."

"Eh? Do I have to? I hate paperwork…" She whined at her godmother.

"Yes, you do." The Godaime told her seriously with a scolding look before she sighed and looked at the hidden, and definitely not sweat dropping ANBU. "I'd like to talk with Naru alone for a moment."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." The two ANBU bowed to her before vanishing.

Naruko blinked after getting a short look at the two ANBU, she had the feeling she saw those two before but oh well…

Tsunade activated the privacy seals and then looked at her goddaughter seriously. "So, Tokubetsu Chunin, Uzumaki Naruko, what can you report about Uchiha Sasuke's mental condition?"

Naruko grew serious at that and sighed. "All I can tell until now is, that he still hasn't recovered from whatever Genjutsu Tachi-nii used on him. I feel like his mental condition got worse after this mission, but this might be because he lost to the Amegakure Jounin. I think he will be able to get his mental condition up again, but if it gets any worse than it is now, I think we might have to take further steps." She told her seriously.

Tsunade nodded thoughtfully at that. "I see. That really doesn't sound good Naru. Please continue to keep an eye on him, I will trust you in this matter. But if it gets any worse, I will make sure to personally treat him, even when it has to be forcefully. He could become a danger to Konoha otherwise! Remember this Naru, just because he's your teammate and friend, doesn't mean he would put Konoha and all his friend's safety before his goal of revenge." She told her utterly serious. "Did I make myself clear? One tiny worse change in his behavior, and you will report back to me immediately!" Tsunade urged her.

Naruko bit on her lip at that and then stood up. "I understand, Tsuna-baa." She told her seriously and truthfully.

"Good." Tsunade sighed at that, wondering if she had been a bit too harsh on her goddaughter, but she needs to understand the severeness of Sasuke's condition. She dispelled the privacy seals before smiling at her goddaughter. "Anyway, Naru. Go rest now. And don't worry too much or I might start to worry about you." She told her jokingly.

Naru ripped herself out of her thoughts and smiled cheerily. "Got it. I will go visit Shikaku-tou and Yoshino-kaa now! Have fun with the Raijin no Ken, Tsuna-baa!" And with a giggle, Naruko raced outside.

Tsunade shook her head fondly at that and looked down to her granduncle's sword. This time, she would make sure that there was no chance of it getting stolen again.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was this week's chapter! How did you like it? :) Aww~ And looks like even Ibiki has a soft spot for little Naru~ :3 XD He really is just a big softie under all his tough guy act. XDD And Tsunade is so glad that the sword of her granduncle is back in Konoha's possession. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter. See you next chapter and I wish you an amazing rest of your week, as well as Happy (early) Eastern! ;)**

Genjutsu = Illusionary Techniques


	94. Naruko is in a bad mood!

' _Normal thought…'_

" **Kyuubi Bijuu speech…"**

' ** _Kurama communicating with Naruko inside her head…'_**

' **Kurama's thoughts, Naruko can't hear…'**

"Normal speech…"

Jutsu name.…

* * *

Chapter 93- Naruko is in a bad mood and Sasuke vs. Naru?!

* * *

Naruko smiled happily as she reached the Nara compound and raced quickly towards the Nara Head's house, while greeting the other members of the Nara clan she encountered with a cheerful smile.

The Nara compound was the only place where Naru ever felt truly accepted. The smart but lazy clan members integrated her in their clan shortly after Yoshino declared so proudly that even when she can't adopt Naruko, she will always see her as her daughter. Not to mention Yoshino's threat of them getting beaten up and sent to the other side of the Nara compound if they ever dared to say anything against Naru, helped them accept her really quickly.

"Geez…Naru is as energetic as ever…. She might be the only one who shows a bit of energy in our whole clan… Such a troublesome little kitsune…" One ninja from the Nara clan said fondly after she raced past him.

His friend snorted at that. "True… But it would be too boring without her here to liven things up."

"You're right… I can't even remember all the times she woke me up from a nap because she wanted to feed the deer at a stupid point of time. Like who wants to do that at midnight…" He shook his head fondly.

Just then, Naruko reached a certain Nara's house. "Yoshino-kaa! Shikaku-tou! Shika! I'm back!" Naru just shouted cheerily as she barged right into their house…of course taking off her sandals before entering because…. Angering Yoshino is not something you want to do. Shikamaru learned that the hard way.

"Oh! Naru, you're back!" Yoshino turned away from the stove and smiled at her happily, just before Naruko crashed her into a hug. "Was the mission successful? You didn't get hurt, did you?" The Nara woman frowned at her and studied her seriously.

Naru giggled at that. "I'm fine Yoshino-kaa. You don't need to worry. And the mission was a full success! I also made a new friend in Cha no Kuni, isn't that awesome?!" She told her excited.

Yoshino smiled fondly at that as she went back to cook dinner. "That's amazing, Naru-chan."

"Oh, can I help you with something?" Naruko asked her mother-figure as she peeked at all the yummy food Yoshino was cooking. "This looks so yummy already~!"

Yoshino smiled happily at that. "I'm glad that at least someone appreciates my cooking skills here…" She said with a way too sweet smile, making Naru sweat drop… Looks like Shikaku did something to anger his wife…again.

"Of course! Your food is the best, Yoshino-kaa!" Naruko complimented her again and smiled cutely to ease Yoshino's anger on her husband.

"Aww~ Naru-chan, you're just such a cutie~ Thank kami that I was blessed with such a nice daughter like you~" She squealed and hugged Naru tightly.

Naru just giggled at that. "Oh, where's Shika and Shikaku-tou by the way?" She asked in confusion, wondering where the two went off to.

"Shika is eating dinner today with his team to celebrate his upgrade to Chunin rank." Yoshino told her easily before she grabbed tightly onto the cooking spoon. "And Shikaku had to go play Shogi by himself before dinner instead of helping me with cooking!" She huffed out before sighing and smiling sweetly at Naru. "Naru, be a dear and fetch this idiot for me, okay?"

Naruko smiled foxily at that. _'Oh, that's gonna be good!'_ "Permission to annoy him?"

Yoshino's smile shifted to a dangerous one. "Permission granted."

Naru giggled evilly at that and raced off. Kurama laughed mischievously at that as well in her head. **_'Annnyoing a Nara?! Yass! That's gonna be great.'_**

Naruko nodded in agreement at that and then tiptoed to the shogi-play room that was once upon a time the saloon. She peeked around the corner and saw the Nara Head and Jounin commander play a boring game of shogi by himself. Naru bit on her lip to surpass her giggles as she heard Shikaku sigh. And with that, Naru got ready. "Shikaku-tou~" She cheered loudly and before the Nara clan Head was able to react, she crashed him into a hug…by jumping over his Shogi board and throwing all the tokens off the board…

"Naru!" Shikaku shouted in surprise as he was thrown over by the giggling kitsune before he noticed his flipped over shogi board…and all the tokens laying around the room. "Wait- I wasn't finished with the game yet." He protested and then sighed before petting Naru's head as she was still clinging to him. "You're as troublesome as ever, aren't you, little kitsune?"

Naruko just smiled cheerily up to him at that. "Of course~ But can you help me with filling out my mission report later?"

Shikaku groaned at that as he sat up while Naru still clang to him. "Can't you do that on your own, Naru? You already know how to do these on your own." He complained lazily.

"Please~" She looked up to him with puppy dog eyes.

Shikaku sighed at that again and tried to resist, but to no use. "Fine. But just this once."

"Yay~ Thank you, Shikaku-tou~ I love you~" Naru cheered happily and hugged him tightly while inwardly giggling mischievously because yes… 'Helping' her with the mission report means she tells him what happened and he fills out the formula for her.

Kurama chuckled evilly at that. **_'Nice one, kit. Once again you were able to avoid doing paperwork. Hehehehe…'_**

"Troublesome…" Shikaku mumbled fondly. "Can you let go of me now, Naru-chan? We should better hurry and get to Yoshino before she bits my head off."

"No. You have to carry me~" She answered him way too cheerily before clinging to his back.

Shikaku sighed at that sufferingly, wondering why he has to deal with such a troublesome kitsune today.

"Hurry~" Naruko urged him with a way too sweet smile and Shikaku just muttered another troublesome before carrying her to the kitchen.

"Oh? Look who decided to show up?" Yoshino smiled sickly sweet at her husband as he entered the kitchen before she placed the food and dishes on the table.

Shikaku paled at that, but then sighed in relief as his wife noticed Naru on his back and began to fan over her…like usual… Looks like Naru saved him from a troublesome situation again.

The three then started to eat dinner, while Naru told them about her mission. Shikaku actually chocked on his food when she told him that she fought a Konoha nuke-nin in the possession of the Raijin no Ken and was not just able to get the famed Lightening sword into her hands but also beat the Ame Jounin.

"Y-You brought the Raijin no Ken back to Konoha, Naru?" Shikaku asked her in between coughs.

Yoshino looked at her husband scolding at that. "Of course she did." She huffed at him before smiling proudly at the little kitsune. "You did a great job, Naru-chan~ I'm so proud."

Shikaku got over his surprise and shook his head fondly. "Yes. I'm proud of you as well, Naru."

Naruko blushed at that and then beamed with an utterly happy smile at her parent-figures.

But then Shikaku sweat dropped. "…Now I understand why you want me to fill out your mission report… That's some troublesome piece of work. Is it too late to back out of this?" He complained.

Naru smiled foxily at that. "No, it's not too late. But just remember Shikaku-tou…if you don't want to help me, I can still tell Yoshino-kaa about **that** …"

Yoshino blinked at that in confusion as Shikaku paled. "Huh? About what?"

Shikaku began to sweat heavily at that. _'No way… She couldn't have found out about my secret 'magazine' stack, right?!'_ He looked at Naru's foxy smile and the look in her eyes and knew that in fact…yes, she had. _'Oh, kami have mercy on me… Not just does she know about that… But when Yoshino finds out about this, she's not just going to be mad because of that, but going berserk because Naru out of everyone found it…. Uh… I'm so dead when she finds out about this…'_ Shikaku sighed at that. "Fine. I'll do your mission report…" He grumbled at her and Naru cheered, while Yoshino still had no idea what they were talking about. "Someday…you're going to be the death of me, Naru…" Shikaku mumbled under his breath before he continued to eat.

Yoshino still had no idea what the two were just talking about, but shrugged it off.

Naru smiled happily as she continued eating as well. _'I win~'_

' ** _Bahahahaha! Blackmail in its finest!'_** Kurama laughed loudly in amusement.

Naru giggled in her mind. _'I know right? But geez… Now I remembered that even Shikaku-tou is a perv… I wonder if the_ _Oiroke no Jutsu __would work on him as well?...'_ Her eyes widened and she smiled mischievously, what send shivers down Shikaku's spine as he spotted that smile.

'… ** _.No.'_** Kurama deadpanned at her. **_'Stop using that Jutsu recklessly… It's losing its originality otherwise.'_**

' _Mhm… Okay, you're right 'Rama. I'm just going to save it for the perfect moment.'_ She thought cheerily and Kurama chuckled in agreement. **_'That's more like it, kit.'_**

Shikaku just sweat dropped…. having the feeling his daughter-figure just plotted against him… Great…

The rest of the evening was a relaxed one. Shikaku filled out Naru's mission report while Yoshino combed through Naru's hair and braided it. Naru hummed happily, just glad to know that there was a place in Konoha where she was welcomed and loved like family.

"Ah~ Your hair is just so pretty, Naru-chan." Yoshino fanned at her blonde, long hair that was shimmering golden and that was now braided prettily. "Right, Shikaku?"

"Mhm…" Shikaku just hummed in agreement, not really listening because he was now playing another game of Shogi against Naru... And he really needs a lot of concentration to win against someone as unpredictable as her.

A tick mark appeared on Yoshino's head at that and she threw the hairbrush at his head. "Listen when I'm talking to you!"

"Oww!" Shikaku complained as he rubbed his head where the brush had hit him hardly… before he looked down to the Shougi board…just to see that the tokens were slipped out of their usual position when the hairbrush had fallen onto the board. "No… It was just about to get interesting." He groaned and then covered his ears as Yoshino started yelling at him angrily.

Naruko smiled warmly at that and giggled amused, feeling the warmth of this home that was just in such a contrast to her cold, empty apartment. But suddenly, pain seared through her lower abdomen and she hissed in surprise at the painful throbbing before pressing her hand on her stomach.

"Huh? Naru-chan is something wrong?" Yoshino rushed to her side in worry.

Shikaku looked at her in concern. "Naru, did you really not get injured by your mission?"

Naruko gritted her teeth and quickly shook her head. "That's not it… It's nothing." She told them quickly before standing up. _'Why…?! Why does it have to hurt now?!'_ Naru bit on her lip as her hair shadowed over her eyes.

Kurama just frowned sadly at that. **_'Kit…'_**

"Are you hurt? Should we get you to the hospital?" Yoshino asked her in utter worry as she softly touched Naru's arm.

Shikaku narrowed his eyes thoughtfully as he stood up as well. "Where does it hurt, Naru? Please tell us."

Naruko just clenched her fist. "I told you already it's nothing!" She snapped at them, surprising them both because they never saw Naru acting that way.

Shikaku frowned at that worried. "You don't need to tell us, Naru. Just let us get you to the hospital-"

"No!" Naru shouted at him in panic.

"Naru please-" Yoshino tried to urge her softly and grabbed onto her arm carefully.

"I said no! Leave me alone!" Naru snapped at them with shadowed over eyes and ripped her arm out of Yoshino's grasp and then just raced as quickly as possible outside.

Yoshino bit on her lip worried as she looked after her. "Just what has gotten into her?"

Shikaku sighed, having a feeling he knows about what it is about…although he never was able to get any detailed information about that. "Just let us give her some space today… I'm sure she's going to apologize tomorrow." He assured her and hugged her from behind. "Maybe she's just really tired from her mission and gets grumpy easily like me…" He joked to ease the tension and Yoshino huffed at that before playfully hitting his arm.

"Maybe you're right. I just hope she's okay." Yoshino couldn't help but worry about the girl that is like a daughter to her.

"She will, don't worry. I will tell Shika to check on her tomorrow." Shikaku told his wife seriously and Yoshino nodded softly.

 _Meanwhile with Naruko, who just reached her apartment and quickly locked the door behind her before sinking to the ground…_

"Why…. Why do I have to deal with the phantom pain again…?" She muttered out while hugging her knees to her chest in a comforting manner.

Kurama sighed sadly at that. **_'Kit…. I didn't want to tell you that before… But the special_** ** _Genjutsu_** ** _wore of a long time ago. It was made by the Sandaime after all and after he died, it disappeared. You just didn't notice it because I cast a_** ** _Genjutsu_** ** _over it as good as I can do that when sealed inside of you… But I just can't continue doing it, my_** ** _Genjuts_** ** _u isn't strong enough to hide it from Sharingan and Byakugan users and I know you don't want that blasted Uchiha duckbutt to see it by accident.'_**

Naruko bit on her lip at that. "…I see. But Kashi-sensei is on a mission… He and Tachi-nii are the only other people alive that know about this… But 'Tachi-nii is out of question and Kashi doesn't know a Genjutsu strong enough…"

' ** _Maybe it's time to start telling someone else…'_** Kurama suggested carefully, knowing that the scar on her abdomen was a sensitive topic for his kit.

"B-But…" Naru gritted her teeth at that and tears gathered in her eyes. "I don't want anyone else to know! I-I…" She bit on her lip again and took a shaky breath, knowing there's no other way… She also needs pain medication for the phantom pain that torments her sometimes… Kurama sadly wasn't able to soothe the pain because he couldn't find the location of where the pain originates from. "…Okay. Looks like there's no other way." She muttered depressed.

Kurama sighed. **_'Sorry kit.'_**

"No, it's okay Kurama. It's not your fault… It's my own stupid fault." She muttered to him before she just went to take a cold shower to ease the pain at least a little bit. Tomorrow…she had to tell someone else about it as it seems.

Kurama just closed his eyes sadly at that before he rested his head on his paws, his nine tails laying flat on the ground. **'I guess tomorrow is not going to be the best day for my kit…'**

After showering and changing into her pajamas, all the while saying not one word, Naruko went to bed…even when she knew that with the throbbing pain of the scar on her stomach, she wasn't able to get even an hour of sleep.

 _The next morning…_

'… ** _Good morning kit…'_** Kurama woke her up nervously.

"Morning." Naru replied to him shortly as she threw her blanket at the wall and rubbed her eyes with annoyed grumble…having not slept one bit. She then stood up with a sigh, changed into her clothes without a care, brushed her hair and opened her fridge to glare at the food inside of it, just to threw it close. "I'm not hungry." She grumbled out before just walking towards her keys, unlocking her apartment door and going outside.

Kurama sweat dropped at that. **'Bad mood indeed… Just hope nobody is going to annoy her today…'**

"Why did I agree to visit Sasuke together with Sakura today?!" Naruko just grumbled as she walked through the village towards the hospital, dark circles under her eyes and an expression that even made the ninja and villagers that didn't avoid her, walk around her in at least a 3-meter distance.

Kurama chuckled nervously at that. **_'Hehehehe… I have no idea, kit.'_**

"Hmph! I always have to visit this ungrateful jerk when he gets hurt but nobody gives a crap about me when I'm getting injured… 'Oh, you heal quickly anyway' and 'Sasuke-kun oh no! You got grazed by a kunai! Are you okay?!' while meanwhile I stand there with a freaking kunai through my abdomen, like hello? I'm here too!" She huffed out utterly grumpily.

Kurama sweat dropped again, already seeing how 'great' this day is going to be…

"Good morning Naruko! Let's hurry and get to Sasuke-kun. Do you think he will like the apples I brought for him?" Sakura asked her cheerily as they met in front of the hospital and now went inside.

Naruko just rolled her eyes at that utterly annoyed already. "He's going to find them just 'fine'!" She told her sarcastically.

"I hope so too!" Sakura answered with a small smile, neither noticing Naru's sarcasm nor her teammates bad mood.

Just then, they entered Sasuke's hospital room. Sasuke was just staring gloomily at the wall, remembering all the times Naruko beat an opponent he couldn't beat.

"Sasuke-kun, I got you some apples… You like them, right?" Sakura asked the Uchiha cheerily as she sat down beside his bed.

Naruko just let out annoyed sigh at that. "Tomatoes… He likes tomatoes more, Sakura. Geez, if you love him so much you should know that!" She told her utterly annoyed.

Sakura's face turned red in embarrassment and anger. "Naruko!" She snapped at her and wanted to punch her, but Naru just ducked down under her punch with a roll of her eyes.

"Weak, as always." Naru grumbled at her. "Besides, no fighting in a hospital, remember?"

Sakura pouted at her teammate at that. "What is it with you today, Naruko?! That was mean!"

Naruko just glared at her at that before looking bored and annoyed at Sasuke. "Well, I'm so sorry for only being a human, who can have a bad day like everyone else, Sakura. Thank you for being so sensitive." She told her sarcastically.

Kurama started to sweat at that. **'Yep. Better not mess with her today.'**

Sakura just looked at her utterly surprised at that before she stared to the ground, understanding what Naruko meant. "Sorry…" She apologized to her what Naru just took with a roll of her eyes and a soft, accepting sigh.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and glared angrily at Naru. _'Naruko!'_ He clenched his fist as he also remembered how his brother called him weak and that he was not after him, but after Naruko out of everybody.

Sakura just started to peel the apples after getting uncomfortable from the silence in the room. Naruko just looked bored around the room, occasionally gritting her teeth when the pain of her throbbing scar got worse.

"Yosh. I peeled it nicely." Sakura spoke up cheerily, trying to ease the tension in the air. "Now let me cut it into nice pieces…" She did just that and then smiled as she lifted one piece of apple towards Sasuke.

Sasuke just glared at her angrily before harshly slapping the apple and plate out of Sakura's hand.

"Waaah!" Sakura shouted in shock. "S-Sasuke-kun…?"

"Oh, did something crawl up your ass and died today, _Sasuke-kun?_ ~ Or do you finally show your jerk side, emo boy?" Naruko asked him with narrowed eyes and a threading undertone… even when she had a bad mode, what Sasuke just did was way too rude. I mean hello? Sakura even peeled the apple for him, he should be a bit more thankful.

Sasuke just glared at her utterly darkly, a dangerous expression on his face.

Naruko rolled her eyes at that and leaned back in her stool. "What? Is glaring the new trend now?!" She asked him in annoyance.

Sakura bit on her lip worried as she looked from Sasuke back to Naruko.

"Oi, Naruko…" Sasuke just spoke up with a dangerous voice.

"What do you want duckbutt? As you can see, I'm in a bad mood today because I missed out on some sleep, so please try to keep it short." She answered him in pure annoyance and looked at him with narrowed eyes, hoping he could hurry so she can get to Tsunade and tell her about the scar as quick as possible.

"Fight me…. Right now!" Sasuke shouted at her.

Naruko sighed at that in pure annoyance. "One: I told you I'm not in the mood to deal with your shit today, Sasuke. Two: Fighting in a hospital is not allowed and Three: You were just treated by Tsuna-baa after getting injured, you baka! So, to sum it up for you, no."

"Just fight!" Sasuke shouted at her and glared at her with his activated Sharingan.

'… **Uh oh…'** Kurama just thought with a sweat drop... as much as he despise the Uchiha... the brat got some nerve messing with his grumpy kit…because grumpy kitsune are something you don't want to mess with.

Naruko's eyes widened as she looked at his Sharingan eyes and she tsked before quickly covering her stomach with her hand in panic. "I told you, I have no interest to fight with you at the moment, Sasuke!"

' _Sasuke-kun…'_ Sakura thought in worry.

"You think you saved me? I don't care if she's the Godaime or whatever, but… she should've minded her own business!" Sasuke told her darkly.

"Say that again, you asshole!" Naruko hissed at him with narrowed, angry eyes. Insulting Tsunade pushed her over the limit… after everything the Hokage worried about his condition and tried to heal him multiple times, even went so far to come up with a whole therapy program just for him.

"I don't need to repeat myself! You know exactly what I meant." Sasuke told her seriously as he stood up and glared at her.

"Oh, is that so?" Naruko asked him coldly and angrily.

"Yes. You wanted to fight me, right?! Let's do it now!" Sasuke said to her dangerously while glaring into her eyes with the Sharingan.

"Well, let me think about it…" Naruko told him seriously and hummed mockingly. "No. After what you just pulled, you're not worth to waste the energy I have left. So, bye and bother someone else with your superior complex." Naru told him in annoyance before walking outside.

"Naruko! WAIT!" Sasuke stormed after her out of the room.

"Sasuke-kun, wait!" Sakura shouted after him.

"I said no, Sasuke." Naruko told him in annoyance as Sasuke followed after her to the rooftop, where Naru just wanted to get some fresh air before searching for Tsunade.

"I don't care! Fight me!" Sasuke roared at her and stormed towards her before aiming a punch at her.

Naruko just ducked down under his punch and jumped away from him, hissing slightly in pain as the scar throbbed. "I'm not in the mood right now, Sasuke!" She snapped at him.

Sasuke just gritted his teeth and observed her with his Sharingan. _'There!'_ He thought and stormed quickly towards her again, aiming multiple punches at her, which Naruko all dodged or blocked, but not going in to attack herself, even when she was getting more and more annoyed.

"Now!" Sasuke shouted before he kicked her hardly in the stomach….exactly there where Naru's scar was hurting.

Naruko gasped for air in pain as she was thrown back to the ground. She clutched onto her stomach in utter pain as she slowly got up.

"Now fight me!" Sasuke shouted at her.

"You uncaring asshole!" Naru hissed at him darkly, now fully pissed off. She formed a single handsign and an army of pissed off Naruko's appeared around Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked at that before he concentrated on blocking the clone Naruko's attacks as well as dispelling them. Suddenly, the real Naruko appeared above him in the air.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson!" She shouted at him and went in to kick him, but Sasuke just blocked her kick and sent her falling back to the ground. He then swiped through handsigns and stopped with the tiger seal.

Naruko gritted her teeth at that while falling towards the ground. _'So, he really is serious?! This isn't like a spar! He seriously doesn't even care that his attacks could hurt me. To think he goes that far…'_ Her eyes shadowed over at that.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted before he blew fire in her and the Naruko clones' direction.

The whole area of the rooftop was engulfed by flames. The Naruko clones could be heard dispelling with a puff of smoke.

"Naruko!" Sakura shouted in worry as she just arrived on the rooftop a moment ago to see this.

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock as the fire dispelled with what seemed a swirl of wind. _'W-What is this Jutsu?!'_

Naruko looked up to him with slit pupils in her eyes while she and her clone had formed a Rasengan. "I had enough of your shit today, Sasuke." The real Naru hissed at him dangerously.

' _Damn it!'_ Sasuke gritted his teeth and formed a Chidori while still in midair. "Chidori!" He shouted as he flew towards her.

Naruko narrowed her eyes utterly angrily at that as her clone disappeared and the Rasengan was now in her right hand, ready for action. "Do you really want to go so far Sasuke?! Think things through!" She shouted at him in warning… after everything he did today…no matter how much he pissed her off when she had a bad day… she was able to forgive him if he stops now at this point.

"No! S-Stop!" Sakura shouted in utter worry.

"Don't flatter yourself! I will win against you and show everyone who the stronger one of us is!" Sasuke roared at her as he lifted the Chidori towards her.

"Fine! Have it that way! But don't blame me for the outcome!" Naru hissed back to him, angry and disappointed that Sasuke would go this far.

"Stop it, both of you…!" Sakura shouted at them in panic. "STOP IT!" She screamed before racing towards them as the two drew closer to each other.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was Chapter 93. How did you like it? :) Oh my… Looks like Naru really had a bad mood this chapter… Not to mention Sasuke with his messed up feeling of wanting to be the strongest… *sigh* He really disappointed Naru and I mean, can you blame her that she wants to counterattack with her Rasengan after he provoked her so badly when she was in a bad mood?**

 **Anyway, next chapter some … interesting things are going to be revealed. I hope you are excited! ;) See you then and have an amazing rest of your week! :3**

Oiroke no Jutsu = Sexy Jutsu

Genjutsu = Illusionary Techniques

Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu = Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique

Rasengan = Spiralling Sphere (or Power Strike, how it was translated for one of the Naruto games…. XDD)

Chidori = One Thousand Birds


	95. Naruko's scar!

' _Normal thought…'_

" **Kyuubi/ Bijuu speech…"**

' ** _Kurama communicating with Naruko inside her head…'_**

' **Kurama's thought's, Naruko can't hear…'**

"Normal speech…"

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 94- Naruko's scar!

* * *

"STOOOOOP IT!" Sakura shouted in utter panic and rushed right towards them, ready to jump in between them.

' _Damn!'_ Sasuke tsked at that, annoyed that Sakura dared to try and interrupt their fight.

Naruko bit on her lip at that as she tried to stop her Rasengan, not wanting to injure Sakura because of her losing her patience when she was in a bad mood. _'That's not good! I-I can't stop in time….! Kurama, help!'_

The Bijuu narrowed his red eyes at that, not being able to stop it either…well he could disrupt her chakra flow with his chakra, but that would bring more pain to his kit than it would do any good. It probably would also fuck up Naru's entire chakra system, so not a good idea.

Just before Sakura could be in between them and before the two Jutsu could collide, Kakashi appeared in the middle of the two, grabbed onto their arms and sent them both flying towards a water tank.

Sakura stopped at that in surprise, and Sasuke just gritted his teeth.

' _Kashi-sensei?! Thank kami…'_ Naruko could only think in relief.

Kakashi narrowed his eye. _'Naru-chan…That Jutsu you just did was….'_ Despite the grave situation of his two students fighting…he couldn't help but feel proud that Naruko had accomplished the famed Jutsu of her father. He could already see how much she resembled Minato and Kushina, it made his heart fill with joy but also pang painfully.

"Kyaaa!" Naruko shouted in surprise as she and Sasuke then crashed against the water tanks with their Jutsu.

Sakura just sighed in relief, glad that the fight was interrupted.

Kakashi just sighed at the two. "What are you doing up on top of the hospital? You went a bit far just for a fight, you two." He told them in his easy-going voice, but there was a serious, scolding message included in it.

Naru just shivered and slowly her hand slipped out of the crater, her Rasengan had formed in the water tank. Water started to flow very slowly out of a little hole and soaked her hair, while Naruko breathed heavily and clutched in pain on her stomach that was now throbbing more painfully, almost being on pair with the unbelievable pain she had to go through when she received the injury.

' _The_ _Rasengan_ _…. Looks like Jiraiya-san thought you it, huh… You were able to use it this quickly… I'm impressed, Naru-chan…'_ Kakashi thought proudly before he narrowed his eye seriously and in concern as he noticed that Naru wasn't standing up and still kneeling on the floor.

Sasuke panted and huffed as he tried to get his arm back out of the deformed water tank, that was now stuck in there because of the Chidori. As he was finally able to yank his arm out of there, a huge water fountain flowed out of the water tank. He looked over to Naruko, who was still kneeling on the ground in pain and smirked smugly as he saw that she just was able to make a little hole in the water tank, what for him means that his technique was far superior.

"Were you going to kill Naru, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked him utterly serious as he appeared on the water tank above the Uchiha. "What're you doing giving yourself over to a sense of superiority?"

Sasuke just glared up to him with narrowed eyes.

"The size of the Chidori there wasn't one to be aimed at a comrade of the same village."

Sakura just bit on her lip worried at that and looked from Sasuke back to Naruko, before she actually rushed to Naru's side as she saw how said girl struggled to sit up. "Naruko… are you alright?" She asked her as she helped her to sit up.

Naru just gritted her teeth while panting in pain, a hand pressed on her stomach as she opened one eye to look at Sasuke with disbelief and disappointment…not being able to believe Sasuke would push her this far when she was obviously in a bad mood plus in pain. _'It's worse than I thought…. I underestimated his freaking mental condition… I have to tell that Tsuna-baa immediately… Duckbutt obviously needs therapy…'_

Kurama sighed at that worried, his kit using the Rasengan in her condition was not good at all. **_'For once I agree…but you have to worry about yourself first, kit! You shouldn't have used your chakra as long as you don't have pain medication! You worsened your condition through that.'_**

' _Hai, hai… I know…'_ Naruko rolled her eyes at him and then hissed in pain as she finally succeeded in sitting up with Sakura's help.

Kakashi shot a short worried look at Naru at that before he glared back at Sasuke, not done yet with Sasuke's seriously needed scolding. "Why such infantile behavior…?' _'Sasuke's mental condition worsened since his encounter with Itachi but also… He grew more unstable during the last mission Team 7 was on… I wonder what happened there…'_

"Hmph…" Sasuke just got out before he backflipped over the fence of the roof and landed onto the roof of another house, out of their eyesight.

"Asshole…" Naruko mumbled out as she glared after him before her face scrunched up in pain.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispered before tears gathered in her eyes and she started to cry, her heart being torn by seeing how much her crush and teammate drifted away from them.

Naru just bit on her lip and closed her eyes sadly at that. _'Sasuke-teme…. Why do you keep slipping more and more away from us…? Is your will for revenge really that strong so that you lose every sense of reality?!'_ She clenched her fist at that before suddenly slumping over in more pain and gasping for air, feeling like she couldn't breathe through the intensity of the phantom pain.

Kakashi looked from the crying Sakura to Naruko beside her, whose tensed muscles and slumped over form spoke of high pain she was feeling. He then noticed the circles under her eyes and suspicious rose up inside him. He shot a short look at 'something' behind the water tank before jumping towards his students.

"Sakura… Don't worry. Everything will be back to how it was in the old days." He assured her with an easy-going eye-smile to calm the upset girl down.

Sakura looked up to him in surprise before she nodded softly and wiped her tears away. She then took a deep breath and looked worried at Naruko. "But what about Naruko…?"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes and looked at the kitsune. "Naru? Is it that what I think it is?" He asked her, hoping he was wrong but the more he thought about it, the more it makes sense…the Sandaime was now gone after all, so if the phantom pain that tournaments her ocassionally, really was back, that means she has no way of getting pain medication without telling someone else….And he knows how much the poor girl struggles to tell someone else about it because of her fear.

Naruko just opened her eyes at that and looked up to him before nodding with a depressed, grim expression.

Kakashi sighed at that before he looked back at the confused and concerned Sakura. "Sakura, I will take care of Naru. You can rest easy."

Sakura nodded seriously at that and stood up, but before she could fully walk away, Naruko grabbed onto her arm and so stopped her. "…Sakura… I-If there's ever going to break out a fight between me and Sasuke again… Please don't jump in between us… You could get seriously hurt…" She told her seriously and almost pleadingly, not being sure if she could hinder Sasuke from hurting Sakura after everything she saw now… She seriously has to report to Tsunade. There's no other way than making Sasuke go through therapy.

Sakura bit on her lip at that. "Okay… Get better soon." She told her silently and then jumped down from the platform of the water tank and left the roof thoughtfully and concerned.

Kakashi sighed at that again before he softly touched Naru's arm. "Can you stand up, Naru? I don't know if we can go to Tsunade-sama immediately, to my knowledge, she operates on Lee at the moment."

Naruko's eyes widened at that before she stared to the ground in concern. "I totally forgot about Lee… Is he going to be alright?"

"Who knows. His chance of survival almost fully relies on his will to live." Kakashi told her truthfully, not wanting to lie to her. "However, shouldn't you first worry about yourself? So, can you stand up now?" He asked her worried, knowing that even when it was 'just' phantom pain, it surely isn't a pleasant experience to go through that.

"Does it look to you like I can stand up, Kashi-sensei?" She answered him sarcastically with an annoyed roll of her eyes before hissing in pain again.

Kakashi sweat dropped at that… Looks like she got no sleep and was now in a bad mood… That might explain why she counterattacked Sasuke with the Rasengan… Annnyoing her when she's in that mood is a really, really bad idea. He learned that first hand, much to Itachi's amusement back then.

"Huh? Looks like I'm not the only one who gets sassed at by a kitsune. And here I was thinking you hate my guts." Jiraiya suddenly appeared next to Kakashi, amusement in his voice, but there was clearly a concerned and serious look in his eyes.

"Oh, Ero-Sennin decided it's time to stop being a simpleminded pervert and stop peeking on woman so he can check on me? Oh. For what do I deserve such an honor of getting annoyed by you now as well?!" Naruko just grumbled at him, growing grumpier that she now not just has to deal with the phantom pain until Tsunade is finished with Lee's operation, but also because Jiraiya was one of the last people she wants to know about the scar… After all, he's a pervert! Well, and a grandfather figure for her, someone she knows she can trust, but still…

Kurama just snorted at that before sighing. **_'As much as I find your interaction amusing… Don't you think you should tell him? That disgusting toad human should know a_** ** _Genjutsu_** ** _strong enough to hide it from everyone without being able to be dispelled as long as they don't know of it beforehand. He also might know some pain medication, the age-changing hysterical woman was his teammate after all.'_**

Naruko just bit on her lip at that and grabbed tightly onto her orange jacket… She was torn… She didn't know what to do. She doesn't want to tell anybody else… She was afraid… Afraid of him hating her after that.

Jiraiya just sweat dropped at that while Kakashi looked at him in amusement. "There you have your answer to that, Jiraiya-san."

Jiraiya just looked at him with a deadpan expression at that before he knelt down beside his goddaughter. "So, what's going on Kakashi? Why is she in this much pain?"

Kakashi sighed sadly at that. "That's not in my place to tell you." He told him utterly seriously before he also knelt down besides the troubled, upset and scared kitsune. "Naru… It's going to be okay to tell him, he will be able to help you. He won't judge you nor hate you because of that, understood? Nobody will ever do that. It was not your fault. It was never your fault." He told her soothingly and looked at her softly.

Naru looked up to him hopefully at that, faint tears glittering in her eyes. "You promise?"

Kakashi couldn't help, but hug her. It just broke his heart all over again to see how much she was still suffering of what happened. Most of the time, she's able to stay strong and hide it, but deep down he knows she was badly hurt that day and will have to deal with her fear for forever probably. "I promise. Now, tell him okay. I have to go look after Sasuke now. And as soon as Tsunade's done, you will report to her and also tell her about the scar, alright? She's the Hokage now, so it's important for her to know." He told her softly and after Naru nodded and hugged him back one last time, he stood up.

Jiraiya had watched their interaction seriously and with narrowed eyes…knowing that whatever his goddaughter was about to tell him, will be hard for her and not be pleasant to hear, so much he could tell already from how Kakashi reacted.

"Alright then… I will get going now." Kakashi said seriously. "Oh, but one last thing, Jiraiya-san." He whispered to him, as he walked past him. "If you upset Naru with your reaction…. Consider yourself a dead man, be it Sannin or not!" He threatened him darkly before disappearing with a swirl of leaves, off to lecture Sasuke…even if it has to be with force.

Jiraiya just sweat dropped at that. _'Geez… I'm only interested in Naru's well-being as well, Kakashi…'_ He shook his head fondly before he looked softly and concerned at the slumped over form of his goddaughter. _'Looks like a kitsune found herself a good protector, huh…'_

Jiraiya sighed before sitting down in front of Naru, patiently. "Now tell good ol' me what is bothering you." He began jokingly…hoping that it may cheer her up enough so that she will tell him what the hell is going on with her. "Don't worry, I won't bite your head off."

Naruko just looked up to him with a deadpan expression at that before she stared to the ground troubled… still torn about what to do, but slowly starting to believe that it's going to be alright to tell him.

Jiraiya sweat dropped at that and started to fidget around nervously in panic. _'Ehm… How to get her to talk, dammit… Think of something better Jiraiya… How about a joke… think about a joke… A joke…'_ "What did the fried rice say to the shrimp? …Don't wok away from me! Hahahaha!" He started to laugh loudly and nervously at his joke….well, that was until he saw Naruko's not impressed expression.

'… ** _.What the hell is wrong with his bad jokes… Geez… Even I could tell better jokes than this, and I'm an ancient grumpy Bijuu. That's how much they suck.'_** Kurama huffed out in disbelief, but amusement at seeing the hilarious attempts of the Toad Sannin to get his kit to brighten up and talk to him.

Naru's lips twitched up at that for a split second and her mood brightened a little bit, as she noticed that Ero-Sennin tried to cheer her up because he cared about her.

' _Another joke… Quick, think Jiraiya, dammit!'_ Jiraiya tried desperately to remember another joke that could cheer his goddaughter up. "…Ehm… Ah! I know! What do you call a fake noddle? An impasta! Hahahahaha!"

Naruko couldn't help but snort at that bad joke and a small, fond smile graced her features, even when her scar was still throbbing painfully…but at least she had decided now. "Ero-Sennin… Your jokes really suck… Seriously, no wonder you are not able to get a girlfriend with those bad jokes." She smiled at him amused.

"Oi-" Jiraiya wanted to protest out of reflex at Naru's sass, but then he noticed her smile. "YEAAAH! I did it! You smiled! Success!" He cheered loudly.

Naru huffed at that fondly and shook her head. Jiraiya smiled at her before he grew back to being serious. "So, would you mind telling me what's up with you now? You're obviously in pain, Naru."

Naruko sighed at that and stared at the ground again. _'…Rama?'_

' ** _I'm here, kit. Don't worry, it will be alright like the masked silver-haired brat told you.'_** Kurama assured her soothingly. **'I will make it up to you for letting that happen back then…as well with not bothering to heal it.'**

Jiraiya looked at her softly, patiently waiting. "I only want to help you, Naru-can."

Naruko took a deep breath at that. "I know, Ero-Sennin…. It's just…that I haven't talked about this to someone who didn't had to deal with it firsthand." She shook her head before looking sadly up to her grandfather figure. "Before I tell you what's up… I want you to promise me that you won't tell it to anyone else, no matter what, okay?"

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes seriously at that. "Of course, Naru. I promise." _'Just with what is she dealing?'_

"Thank you." Naru told him sincerely before taking another deep breath, and clutching to her stomach. _'Here goes nothing…'_ "The reason why I'm in a bad mood today…as well as why I seem to be in pain… I-Is because… Because I have what's called 'phantom pain'…"

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes thoughtfully at that. "'Phantom Pain' you say? I have heard of that before from Tsunade… Ninja that lost a leg or arm in a Shinobi fight or in war, sometimes feel the pain from when they had lost the certain limb, even when the limb isn't there anymore, they feel unbelievable strong pain in it, or more likely where it should be. It also often exists by patients who were traumatized by a certain event when they received a massive injury, some of them went through excessive torture and from time to time still feel the pain of …when…it…happened…" He looked at his goddaughter at that in shock. "Naru… And you have that 'Phantom Pain' right now?! ...From what?! Why?! What caused this?!" He rambled the last part in panic, because kami help him, he had no idea what to do in a case like this… Where's his teammate when you need her…

Naruko sighed softly at that. "Ero-Sennin, calm down…. I know what to do against it, because Sandaime-jiji treated me for that before. Because there's no real injury in that body part where you feel the pain, you really can't do anything against it except for pain medication you have to take until the pain is gone. It can be gone for weeks months or even years until it will return for a short period of time…"

Jiraiya blinked at that. "I see… I guess, I should be able to get some high pain medication from somewhere… But that doesn't answer all my questions, Naru." He urged her softly, not wanting to press too far, but he wants to know what exactly is the cause of this pain.

Naru sighed at that. "I know… That's not all to it..."

' ** _You can do it kit.'_** Kurama assured her softly, soothing her as he started to purr similar to a cat, but it also sounded so different to a cat's purr…well he's a kitsune and not a cat so yeah…

"The phantom pain originates from a certain s-scar… of a certain injury I received in my childhood…." Naruko continued very slowly, growing more and more afraid the more she told him. "I-I hoped you can also hide the scar from everyone with a special Genjutsu… that is able to hide it from even Byakugan and Sharingan users… Jiji used it on me to protect me, b-but after he died it fully disappeared and only Kur- I mean Kyuubi was able to merely hide it from view, but not from special Dojutsu users. I-I don't want anyone to find out about it…that's why… I'm asking you this…"

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes thoughtfully and seriously at that. "I get it… So, sensei hid it to protect you… I think I know which Genjutsu he possibly used…" He sighed and run his fingers through his hair, knowing that's not the full story and that he might not get to hear the full story. But then, he realized something else. "Wait…. Kyuubi hid the scar with a Genjutsu for you?!" He said in shock, trying not to shout and scare the kitsune in front of him.

Naruko blinked at that and smiled softly. "Oh yes. I forgot to tell you. Kurama- Kyuubi's name- is actually pretty nice once you look over his hatred for everyone and his thirst for Uchiha blood."

' ** _OI! DON'T GO AND TELL HIM MY NAME SO EASILY, KITTTT!'_** Kurama roared at her, not liking that the toad summoning old pathetic human now knows his name as well.

"…...EEEEEEEEHHHHHHH?! ZHERQWOPRHRISZHGHZUUE$§EZ$/IKL…." Jiraiya just shouted out utterly flabbergasted and ended up speaking in gibberish. He shook his head as he tried to sort out hi thoughts. "Y-You befriended the Kyuubi?! Seriously?!"

Naruko blinked at that confused. "Yes. And his name is Kurama, don't call him by his race, that's rude. What's the big deal anyway?"

"What's the big deal?! WhAt's ThE bIg DeAl?!" Jiraiya shouted out and pulled at his hair in disbelief, feeling like his brain was turning into mush as he tried to wrap his head around the fact THAT HIS GODDAUGTHER FREAKING BEFRIENDED A BIJUU THAT NOT JUST DESTROYED THE VILLAGE AND KILLED HER PARENTS, BUT ALSO IS KNOWN TO BE PARTICULAR MALICIOUS AND HAS MASSIVE HATRED OF HUMANS…

Naru sweat dropped at that. "…Are you okay, Ero-Sennin?" _'Oops… I think I broke him.'_

' ** _Well what do you freaking think, kit?! Telling it to him so casually is too much for his puny little brain to progress. Like geez… You should have told it to him a bit more careful…'_**

' _Well, I'm sorry, but I didn't know he would react like that, Kura-chan!'_

Kurama just face'pawn'ed at that while Jiraiya gaped and stared at the ground, his brain having trouble to progress everything.

 _Five Minutes later…_

"Okay, oooooooookay… I get it. Kyuub- Kurama likes you enough to help you. I see... That's nice….I guess." Jiraiya mumbled out before he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "But anyway… we went way off track here…. You want me to hide the scar with the special, secret Genjutsu? Of course, I would do that for you, Naru… but I have to see it to do that of course…" He told her seriously and looked at her softly.

Naru took a deep breath and nodded sadly at that. "I know…. J-Just please don't hate me Ero-Sennin…" She muttered the last part so silent, that Jiraiya would have almost not understood it.

The Sannin frowned at that…worried, sad and angry at whoever made his goddaughter think that way. "I won't, I promise." He assured her determined.

Naruko looked at him in surprise at that before she nodded thankfully. Kurama took a deep breath and dispelled his Genjutsu. Naru then took another deep breath and her expression changed to a complete emotionless one. Naru unbuttoned her shorts and lifted the brim of it down a bit, so revealing a nasty looking huge burn like scar that was covering the width of her lower abdomen, and which was just above the brim of her panties. "That's it." She told him emotionless, her eyes being shadowed over by her hair.

Jiraiya's eyes widened utterly shocked at that. "T-That's…." He took a closer look at the scar and to his horror, he could actually make out kanji's… That wasn't a normal scar… There, on the body of his goddaughter, someone _engraved fucking kanji's spelling the words 'demon whore'_ ** _right into her skin, scarring her forever! MARKING HER FOREVER!_** At that moment, Jiraiya couldn't believe it… He couldn't believe that there were human beings out there that did THAT TO **HIS GODDAUGHTER**! He's one to very, very rarely loose his shit, but that was the moment he was fully enraged and felt so pissed and angry like he had never before. You could have thought Minato possessed him by how much pure oozing killer intent he was radiating off what could be felt in almost every part of Konoha. "Who did this?! Naru, WHO DID THIS?!" He shouted at her, fully ready to go massacre some people.

Naru just shook her head at that. "…They're dead. Kashi-sensei and Tachi-nii killed them after finding me… So, please calm down Ero-Sennin." She tried to tell him emotionless, but her voice actually trembled in fear.

Jiraiya's eyes widened at that as he noticed that he scared her with leaking so much intense killer intent. "I'm sorry-" He wanted to apologize until he slowly realized it. "Wait, those monsters who did this actually were the ones that…" He gulped, not wanting to speak the word 'rape' in front of her. "Oh god…" He muttered out utterly shocked and disgusted….as well as sad that he wasn't there for her when it happened. He could only imagine how hard it was for little Naru to deal with the aftermath… No, he couldn't imagine it… but he was utterly disgusted in whoever could do that to a little girl, no fear nor hate could excuse this! He may be a super pervert, but he also has his privileges and rape is out of his league! He would never do something like this, no matter what anyone else says! But now, to think that something like this had happened to his student's daughter… To the little cheerful kitsune he started to see as a granddaughter more so than a goddaughter….It was just so…unbelievable heartbreaking… "I'm so sorry, Naru…! So… sorry…" He just got out before hugging her softly and carefully, not wanting to scare her. "I -I wasn't there when I should have been… I'm so sorry…. So, so, so, so sorry…"

"E-Ero-Sennin…" Naru stuttered in utter surprise as she felt how his tears dropped down to her and wet her jacket. Her eyes watered and she hugged him tightly back.

"I'm so sorry…" Jiraiya muttered again into her hair while crying heavily, never having felt so guilty about not being in the village.

"S-Stop crying Ero-Sennin… Y-You will make me cry too." Naru just mumbled back to him as tears started to stream down her face as well.

Jiraiya's eyes widened at that in panic and he quickly stopped crying as well as let go of his goddaughter. "Waaah! No! Don't cry! Kakashi will kill me!" He started to panic and tried to remember another one of his bad jokes.

Naru just giggled at that and wiped her tears away. She felt unbelievable relieved after telling her grandfather-figure about her scar and also that he did not think badly of her afterwards. It makes her feel a bit better and happier. "Don't be silly, Ero-Sennin. I'm crying because I'm so relieved and happy~" She smiled at him cheerily, and somehow, her scar wasn't even throbbing as painfully as before…now it was just a slight, not really painful throbbing she could live with.

Jiraiya sighed at that in relief and looked softly at his goddaughter's smile before he wiped his tear stains away from his face with an annoyed grumble. "Geez… Making someone like me cry, Naru-chan…" He told her amused.

Naru smiled at that softly. "Sorry, not sorry, Ero-Sennin." She told him foxily and Jiraiya shook his head before the two grew back to a bit more serious mode. The Toad Sannin then casted the special Genjutsu over the scar and then went to get his goddaughter some pain medication, even when she resisted on the fact that she doesn't need it anymore.

Kurama sighed softly at that and closed his eyes with an annoyed grumble. **'Geez… All this worrying for nothing…'**

* * *

… **Hey guys! So, that was Chapter 94. How did you like it? Maaaan… the feels this chapter, the feels….. :'( *excuse me while I go cry in a corner* Geez… I certainly hope you were able to get through this chapter without being hit too hardly by the feels… (because my heart hurts right now… XD) Anyway, I hope you are excited for next chapter, when we will see a worried Shika in brother mode, Kakashi scolding Sasuke no matter if the duckbutt wants to listen or not, as well as Naru not being able to catch up on some sleep because she has to report to Tsunade in the middle of the night. X'D See you then and have an amazing weekend! :3**

Rasengan = Spiralling Sphere

Chidori = One Thousand Birds

Genjutsu = Illusionary Technique


	96. The calm before the storm

' _Normal thought…'_

" **Kyuubi/ Bijuu speech…"**

' ** _Kurama communicating with Naruko inside her head…'_**

' **Kurama's thoughts, Naruko can't hear…'**

"Normal speech…"

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 95- The calm before the strom

* * *

Sasuke meanwhile, was sitting on a tree branch and staring angrily and gloomily to the ground, as he remembered what he saw at the backside of the hospital... The water tank Naruko hit with her Jutsu had an enormous hole at the back of it that almost tore it apart. He tsked as he remembered getting beaten up by his older brother Itachi. Sasuke clenched his fist at that. _'What have I been doing until now?!'_

Then, all of the sudden, Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise as a shuriken flew past him, just before he was bound to the tree with chakra strings. He glared angrily up to Kakashi, who stood in front of him casually, but with a very serious look in his lone eye.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sasuke sneered at the Hatake.

"If I don't do this, you'll run away…right?" He told him casually in his lazy voice. "You're not one to listen quietly to lectures."

Sasuke just tsked at that. Kakashi just continued to stare down at him seriously. "Sasuke… Forget about something like revenge."

"What?!"

"Well, in this business… I've seen a stink of guys like you. But the final days of those who speak of revenge are never good. They're tragic. You'll only hurt yourself and agonize more than now. Even if you succeed in revenge, all that will remain is emptiness."

"Shut up!" Sasuke shouted at him angrily. "What do you know?! Don't talk to me as if you know!"

"Well, calm down…" Kakashi told him lazily, but it took every ounce of his self-control to not roll his eyes at Sasuke's behavior…. Wow, Naru really starts to rub off on him.

"If you like…" Sasuke started to threaten him in a dark voice. "…shall I go and kill the person most important to you?! You'll be able to realize how far off you are on what you just said!"

"Well, you could certainly try to kill a stone, if it gives you fun." Kakashi eyesmiled at that. "Everyone I once cared about already got killed." He told him easily, but seriously.

Sasuke's eyes widened at that in surprise and sweat started to run down his face.

"I've lived longer than you have… the times were not good. I know all too well the agony of losing someone…"

Sasuke stared to the ground at that, not having expected that at all.

"Well, both of us are not the luckiest ones, that's for darned sure. But we're not the worst either. You and I, we both have found new dear comrades and important people, haven't we?" Kakashi explained to him seriously, and his mind couldn't help but think about Naru as he tried to make Sasuke realize the brute truth of his words.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes almost sadly at that as images of a cheerful smiling Naruko and happy Sakura appeared in his mind.

"It's because I have lost that I understand. You should have realized it a long time ago, that life moves on. The loved dead ones are never forgotten, but the pain eases with the help of the new bonds you forged." Kakashi told him seriously before narrowing his eye in very serious manner as he cut through his chakra strings and so set Sasuke free. "The Chidori… I gave it to you because you now have something important. You should know that it's not a power to be used on your comrades or the use for revenge and I'm sure you know what it should be used for. Think hard about whether or not what I'm saying is wrong!" And with that, Kakashi jumped away, to leave Sasuke to his thoughts….hoping the Uchiha finally realizes his stupidity for given into revenge this easily…because Kakashi knows that there's more to why Itachi killed his clan than everyone believes, and Naru knows it as well. So, maybe there was a slight glimpse of hope that Sasuke would also realize it.

 _At the same time with Naruko, who was still on the roof of the hospital…_

Naru sighed fondly and watched how the clouds slowly crossed the horizon, while waiting for Jiraiya to arrive with the pain medication. But even when cloud watching was something she could usually relax with, this time… it wasn't able to calm down her worried and concerned thoughts. She was worrying about Sasuke. No matter how much the duckbutt annoyed her, or treat her as inferior, she still saw him as a brother figure of some kind. _'…Sasuke-teme… You need to fight your thirst for revenge… Please… I know you're strong enough for that…'_

' ** _Argh… Just give up on the blasted Uchiha duck... He's not worth all the worrying over.'_** Kurama huffed at her, still trying to understand how his kit still cares about someone like this guy after seeing how he treated her.

' _Kurama, please… We talked about this.'_ Naru huffed back at him scoldingly.

The ancient Bijuu rolled his eyes at that. **_'Yeah, yeah, I know… Stop being such a sore loser towards the Uchiha… I got it.'_**

Naruko just sighed at that fondly before giggling, because seriously, the Nine-Tailed fox sure was resentful. She looked back at the clouds in the sky with a small fond smile.

"Ugh… there you are Naru. Geez, it was such a drag to search for you all over the village. Why are you even here?" A lazy voice suddenly sounded towards her and Naruko looked surprised to the side, just to see Shikamaru walking towards her.

"Oh, Shika." She greeted him with a small smile, and definitely not as enthusiastic as usual.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes thoughtfully at that and sighed as he sat down beside her. "Geez… So Tou-san and Kaa-san were right… What's wrong Naru? Are you hurt or something?"

Naruko shook her head softly at that. "Don't worry Shika, I'm not hurt anymore. It's alright now, the problem has been solved…well, kinda..."

Shikamaru just gave her a look, that literally said 'I don't believe you at all, but I'm too lazy to press any further' before he sighed. "If you think so… Just know Naru, no matter how troublesome it might be, if you have problems or anything like that, you can talk to me."

Naru smiled warmly at him. "I know… And I really appreciate that Shika… But that's not something you can help me with."

"Alright, Alright…" Shikamaru grumbled before he stared lazily up to the clouds. "Just know that you should visit Tou-san and Kaa-san soon again, because both of their worrying is way too troublesome to deal with. Geez… I really wonder what you did Naru… This morning was so troublesome, not just with kaa-san chewing my ear off with worrying over you way too much, but also Tou-san as well…" He gave her a serious and worried side look.

Naruko sweat dropped at that and rubbed the back of her neck embarrassed and nervously. "Oh yeah… I really must have worried them. Sorry for that Shika. I'm going to visit them tomorrow and apologize, but for now I need to take care of some serious matters regarding Sasuke as well as catching up to some sleep."

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered at that before he sighed again. "Just what did the Uchiha do now? Geez, he definitely needs to chill."

Naru just shook her head softly. "Don't worry about it, Shika. It was just his usual broody, revenge thirsty self breaking out again."

"Well, I guess that's not something new." Shikamaru admitted with a raised eyebrow before he saw how Naruko yawned tiredly. "You really need to sleep Naru, before you get cranky or something."

"No, no… I can't yet." Naru dismissed him easily and just before she could tell him something else, she was interrupted by someone…

"Naru, don't worry! I'm back!" Jiraiya shouted loudly towards her as he appeared on the roof…with what had to be at least about 20 packages of pain medication in his arms. "I didn't know what pain medication to get you, so I got you all of them! I'm so sorry I took so long, but I just stood there in front of the shelf of medication for five minutes, trying to figure out what the best medication would be for you." He rambled out as he let the pile of medication packages fall down in front of her.

Naruko just sweat dropped at that and facepalmed. "…Ero-Sennin…whyyyyyy…." She groaned while Shikamaru was looking at her with a deadpan expression.

"Not hurt, huh? Yeah, definitely looks like this to me." The Nara deadpanned at her, but there was also a bit of amusement twinkling in his eyes, already having figured out that the Sannin was overreacting from Naru's reaction to it.

' ** _Pfft…. That's so funny.'_** Kurama snorted and tried not to laugh as Jiraiya started to ramble on and on about the effect of every pain medication he bought.

' _Noooo… It's not, Kura-chan~'_ Naru whined at him in embarrassment. "Ero-Sennin please shut up! Why did you buy so much pain medication?! Do you want to drug a whole forest filled with animals?!" She huffed at him in annoyance... but also fondness.

"Huh?" Jiraiya stopped his rambling at that and laughed nervously while rubbing the back of his neck. "Ehm… Well… I wasn't sure what to bring you… that's why…"

"That's stupid. One package would have been more than enough!" Naru sassed at him with a deadpan expression.

Shikamaru snorted at that. "Well, I guess whatever bothered you is now taken care of with the help of….a bit medication, Naru." He told her in amusement. "Just make sure you don't drug yourself, because I wouldn't want to try to explain that to Tou-san and Kaa-san." Shikamaru raised his hand lazily in goodbye before he jumped away.

"Shika!" Naru shouted after him with a pout because of getting teased…and oh will the Nara get to hear something the next time she sees him. He better be prepared for that.

Kurama just laughed loudly in her head and Naruko just ignored him while looking back to her grandfather-figure with a raised eyebrow. "Now Ero-Sennin… What do you think I should do with so much pain medication?!"

Jiraiya chuckled at that. "No idea, Naru-chan~ But that's not my problem…because I have to go now." He winked at her teasingly in goodbye before actually jumping away as well… Knowing that Naru was definitely better now, as well as she had enough pain medication at hand to take care of it by herself… And, what would be more of a reason why he wanted to get away so quickly, he does NOT want to be even in the same area as Tsunade when she gets to know about his goddaughter's scar. Because, kami have mercy on all of their souls, she probably will wreck the entire Hokage tower….or maybe the entire village. Yep, not something he wants to experience.

Naruko just pouted at that before sighing fondly and staring down at the pain medication with a deadpan expression. "Sometimes I just hate Ero-Sennin…." She mumbled annoyed as she started to pick everything up.

Kurama chuckled at that. **_'Hey kit… But now, you have at least enough pain medication to drug both of us.'_** He actually joked.

Naru giggled at that and shook her head. _'Wow… the almighty Kyuubi no Kitsune actually joked?! I have to mark that in my calendar!'_ She countered before making her way towards her apartment.

'… ** _You better freaking do that because that was the last time this happened…'_** Kurama grumbled back to her sulkily and Naru just giggled amused.

 _A bit later, inside Naruko's apartment…_

Naru yawned and rubbed her eyes as she tiredly cooked some miso soup for herself. She sighed and looked around her empty apartment. "'Rama… You know… Sometimes I just would love if you could somehow come out of the seal… Of course, not as your huge self, but more like a tiny self... It wouldn't feel so lonely here then."

Kurama sighed softly at that. **_'Sorry kit, but I don't think that's possible…'_** **'Well… not at the moment at least…'**

Naruko smiled sadly at that. "I know, I know… That was a selfish thought…" She shook her head and tried to dispel her tiredness whilst letting her mind wander while she continued cooking. But after an upsetting day (and night) like she had, that was not a good idea… Because her mind kept drifting to some flashbacks of things she definitely doesn't want to deal with right now. Naru bit hardly on her lip to rip herself out of the flashbacks and sighed. "Geez… When do you think I can go to Tsuna-baa, Kurama? It's getting late and I'm tired."

' ** _Well, why are you asking me? I have no idea.'_** Kurama shrugged her off, but was actually concerned about her whirled-up mindset… His kit definitely needs to sleep to be able to deal with the things that happened today.

Naruko just sighed at that again and concentrated back on finishing to cook the miso soup, before it actually knocked on her door. "Huh? Who could that be?" She mumbled to herself in confusion. "It's open!" She shouted loudly and heard how her door was being opened and someone walked towards the kitchen.

"Are you cooking dinner, Naru?" Kakashi asked her in surprise as he stepped into the kitchen, to be greeted with a wonderful smell…. She doesn't happen to cook Miso soup with eggplant, his favorite food, right?!

"Oh, Kashi-sensei." Naru looked at him in surprise before she gave him a small smile. "Yes, I'm cooking Miso soup with eggplant. Do you want to stay for dinner?"

' _Argh… Dammit… Not my favorite food…'_ Kakashi cursed in his thought's…only wanting to see how Naru is doing and definitely did not intend to stay for dinner. He sighed and looked at Naru in amusement as he sat down on her kitchen table. "Well… How can I say no to you cooking my favorite food?"

Naruko just rolled her eyes at that fondly but actually smiled more warmly. "Sure, sure… And sat down on a stool not on my table!" She huffed at him in fondness and Kakashi quickly did what she said because… yeah, angering Naru is not something you want to do….or you will get punched through a wall…

"So, finished~" Naru said cheerily, but tiredly after a while of comfortable silence and placed the miso soup on the table as well as the dishes before she sat down herself. "So, say Kashi-sensei… why did you come over to visit?" She asked him in concern, thinking it had something to do with Sasuke.

Kakashi sighed at that and leaned back a bit. "I just wanted to check on you, Naru."

"I see… Well, you don't need to worry about me, I'm doing great. Oh, and can you believe that Ero-Sennin actually panicked and bought me 22 packages of pain medication instead of one?! He's such a fool sometimes." She shook her head with a fond huff and started to eat.

"Oh, is that so?" Kakashi asked her in amusement, his lips twitching up behind his mask before he started to eat as well, of course making it so that Naru wasn't able to see his face.

"Mhm!" Naruko replied cheerily before she stopped eating and stared down at her soup. "…. What about Sasuke?" She asked worried.

Kakashi quickly finished his bowl of miso soup and sighed after his mask was back in place. "Well… I lectured him. And I think he understood what I meant…but the possibility is still too high that he gives in to revenge… I just have this bad feeling…"

Naru nodded thoughtfully at that and stared worried into her miso soup as if that could help her with her worries.

Kakashi looked at her and sighed…feeling the need to cheer her up. He gave up long ago to fight these feelings, because he can't. No matter how much he tried to stop his feelings for Naru, no matter how much he hated himself for it, he can't stop them. It's impossible… And that's what scared him and why he tried to forget her and so never soke her contact after she enrolled in the academy. Because everyone he cared about, everyone he loves, dies. That's how he feels deep inside, and that's why he had tried to stop seeing Naru, his bright ray of sunshine.

Kakashi shook his head to quickly dispel his thoughts and eyesmiled at the little kitsune. "Ma, thanks for the miso soup Naru. It tasted really great. I have to admit that was the best miso soup I ever ate."

Naru's eyes widened at that and she blushed slightly at the compliment, still not fully used to that. She then smiled cheerily. "I'm glad you liked it, Kashi-sensei… Well, I got cooking lessons from the best after all." She smiled foxily at the last part.

Kakashi snorted at that, as he remembered who was the one to first teach her cooking. "Ah yes… Itachi surely is a good cook. I mean, his fried eggs were the best….after his twentieth try at least."

Naru giggled at that as she remembered the mess Itachi made in her kitchen…and if she remembers right, he even had to use the Sharingan to be able to do fried eggs. She shook her head amused at that and finished eating her soup.

Kakashi watched her closely and noticed how slow and rough her movements were. "Naru… you really need to sleep. At least for a little bit." He told her in worry as he saw how she stood up to wash the dishes.

"No, I'm fine…. 'm not tired…" Naru mumbled out, while she was actually really close to falling asleep. Well, it did not help that she had to listen to Kurama's soft snoring as the kitsune was already deep asleep.

Kakashi shook his heads fondly at that and took the dirty dishes out of her hand before she could actually end up breaking them or something. "Go sleep. I will wash the dishes."

Naruko looked at him in surprise at that before yawning and nodding softly. She then turned towards her bedroom, while Kakashi started to wash the dishes.

"Kashi-sensei…" Naru's mumbled, tired…but also scared voice sounded from behind the Hatake.

"Mhm?"

"Can you please stay?"

"W-What?!" Kakashi almost shouted startled and spun around to her in surprise.

Naru bit on her lip and stared to the ground troubled. "…I'm scared to go back to sleep….I had really bad nightmares last night and… I-I don't want to have to relive that again." Her voice trembled as tears gathered in her eyes…. She didn't want to act like a child right now, but she couldn't help it… she was tired and scared of the flashbacks haunting her mind in her sleep. When she was laying in bed, with nothing more to do and just waiting to fall asleep, this was the time when she felt so vulnerable. Most of the time, she luckily falls quickly asleep because of training for hours and hours before literally falling exhausted in her bed…but today was different.

Kakashi's eye softened at that and he sighed. "The nightmares are back?" He asked her worried, referring to the nightmares she had as a little child of that…incident.

Naruko just nodded, faint tears glittering in her eyes.

"Okay. I will stay." The Hatake gave in, knowing that waking up in an empty apartment after having nightmares was one of the worst feelings.

"Thank you." Naru thanked him sincerely before hugging him softly and going into the bathroom to change into her sleeping clothes.

Kakashi just took a deep breath as he quickly finished washing the dishes….looks like he will not get any sleep tonight. He took watching over Naru when she sleeps seriously and he had the feeling the kitsune knew that.

And so, Kakashi laid down on the couch across from Naruko's bed, after the blonde girl had laid down to sleep.

"Good night, Kashi… and thank you…" Naru mumbled to him before she actually was able to fall asleep on the spot in exhaustion, now not feeling scared anymore after having someone watch over her when she sleeps…. Even when she got the feeling, she forgot something, but her mind was clearly to exhausted to remember anything anyway.

"Sleep well, Naru…" Kakashi whispered to her and watched her fall asleep with an utterly soft expression.

* * *

The next morning, when Naru actually woke up really early…she remembered what she forgot yesterday… She freaking forgot to report to Tsunade about Sasuke's condition!

And so, Kakashi's day started with watching a panicking Naruko race through her apartment before she stormed outside after shouting a quick goodbye to him. He smiled amused and stretched himself before he lazily made his way towards his apartment…thinking that it might not was such a bad start in the day.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was Chapter 95. How did you like it? I hope you were able to enjoy the panicking Jiraiya, Shikamaru in brother mode and Softie Kakashi. :3 Oh, and of course Naru forgot to report to Tsunade…. *sweatdrops* Well, I guess it's now too late to report to the Godaime anyway... Because things will escalate next chapter. Everyone prepare yourselves for that! *laughs nervously***

 **Anyway, I hope you're excited for the action in the next chapter! See you guys then and have an amazing weekend!**


	97. The rescue mission begins!

' _Normal thought…'_

" **Kyuubi/ Bijuu speech…"**

' ** _Kurama communicating with Naru inside her head…'_**

' **Kurama's thought's, Naru can't hear…'**

"Normal speech…"

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 96- Sasuke did what?! The rescue mission begins!

* * *

"Tsuna-baa~" Naru shouted hectically as she literally stormed right into the Hokage office….not knocking because when did she ever do that kind of thing?! "I'm so sorry, I totally forgot to report to you becauseIjustwassotiredandeverythingwassomuchyesterdaythatitslippedpastme. Gomenasai!" She just rambled out nervously, too quickly for anyone to understand her gibberish.

' ** _Seriously? Slow down there kit…'_** Kurama grumbled at her in fondness, but geez…his kit could really panic so early in the morning.

"Naru!" Tsunade looked at her in surprise before sighing seriously. "Good that you're here."

"…Huh?" Naruko just blinked at the serious tone of the Godaime Hokage and just the noticed a sweat dropping Shikamaru next to her. "Oh, Shika. What are you doing here? Did something happen?!" She asked worried and looked back to the serious Tsunade.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru just muttered, knowing already that she's not going to like, what Tsunade will tell her now… And that he has to deal with an upset kitsune. Great start in the day….

"Naru, there's no time right now to report about anything. I have a feeling I know what you forgot to report about, but it's too late now. This time, it requires for you to get serious." Tsunade looked at her goddaughter with a grim expression. "Forget about your last secret mission, it failed. You along with Shikamaru will receive a new mission with high priority."

Naruko bit on her lip at that and narrowed her eyes as well as straightened herself. "Hai, Hokage-sama." She answered her seriously, but deeply down she was very worried…and had the feeling she knew who this was about…and that means nothing good.

"Now, listen closely, I want you to work together with Shikamaru as second squad leader! Shikamaru already knows the details about the mission, and because time is running, you will only get the short version. So, to sum things up, Uchiha Sasuke slipped out of the village yesterday night, with the intention to head over to Otogakure and probably wants to seek out Orochimaru."

"…W-What?!" Naru shouted in utter shock as her thoughts began to race. "B-But that can't be…." She bit on her lip at that as sweat run down her face. _'…This is my fault… If I had reported to Tsuna-baa early… we might would have been able to hinder him from leaving the village…'_

' ** _Kit... This is not your fault! The only one at fault is the weak willed blasted Uchiha for being stupid! So stop freaking being a sorry ass and blame yourself for something, you had no saying in!'_** Kurama shouted at her.

Naruko took a deep breath at that, knowing that she can't blame herself for what happened…even tho she still felt that way. She quickly dismissed those thoughts and switched over to her somewhat analytical mindset. "…I have no idea why Sasuke wants to go to the pedophilic crossdresser out of everyone, but I understand the mission. You want us to retrieve Sasuke and bring him back to Konoha at all cost. I get it. Will be done, Tsuna-baa." She told her seriously before shaking her head angrily. _'…Sasuke, you stupid idiot…To think you would really betray the village for revenge…. You better hope I won't be the one to reach you first, because someone seriously need to learn some lessons...'_

Shikamaru looked at Naru seriously before sighing. _'What a drag… she's already angry… Just great.'_ "We will be on our way then, Hokage-sama." He told Tsunade lazily.

Tsunade nodded seriously at that. "Go, and watch out for enemy nin! I'm counting on you!"

"Hai!" Naru and Shika shouted in unison, before racing outside…or well…more likely Naruko dragging Shikamaru outside, telling him to hurry the hell up.

After the two had left her office, Tsunade sighed worried and leaned back. _'You two, please be careful…'_

Meanwhile, Naru was urging Shikamaru to hurry up, who just rolled his eyes at her.

"I'm hurrying already… Geez, not everyone can be as fast as you." Shikamaru told her in fondness.

"Sorry, Shika. I'm just upset the duckbutt would really go this far…" Naru told him with an upset voice before sighing, dispelling these thoughts immediately and concentrating on the mission ahead. "So, which Jounin and Chunin are we going to get for this mission?" She asked him with a serious side look.

"….About three Genin, but hopefully more." Shikamaru corrected her while already storming towards someone, he knew would help them.

"Genin?! For such a mission?!" Naruko shouted at him in shock, almost would have tripped and fallen to the ground at that.

"Yep. Hokage-sama made that clear. Not enough are available for us to just take more of them away from the village. So, we have to deal with it that way and chose the Genin that we think will work out the best." He explained to her seriously and lazily, normally not one to explain his train of thoughts…but better do it already before Naru shouts at him to explain it to her, what would be way more troublesome.

Naruko bit on her lip at that and narrowed her blue eyes utterly serious. "…I see. I guess we have no other choice."

Shikamaru just sighed at that and they stopped in front of a house in the Akimichi clan compound. "Oi, wake up!" When there was no answer, the Nara rolled his eyes fondly and took out a bag of potato chips, that were barbeque meat flavored to be exact.

Naru sweat dropped at that before smiling foxily. "I guess that will be our breakfast so we can lure out an Akimichi."

Shikamaru smirked back to her and so the two quickly emptied the back, so that only a single potato chip was left. "Here he comes!" He shouted in warning just as the door slit open and Choji jumped at them, before snatching the last potato chip out of Shikamaru's hand.

"Even if it's just potato chips, I won't let anybody have the last piece, no matter who you are!" Choji shouted heartily.

Naru sweat dropped at that before smiling amused. "Good to see you as well, Choji." She greeted the Akimichi who smiled back to her. "I see. Smart choice, Shika. You and Choji both know each other well and how to coordinate as a team, so it makes it easier for us all to work together, what definitely will be crucial in this mission, especially regarding the fact we don't have another Chunin or Jounin at hand." She concluded smartly.

Kurama just rolled his eyes at her. **_'Stop trying to be a smart ass…'_**

' _Shut up, Kurama!'_ Naru huffed back to him with a pout. "Anyway… Who to choose next…" She hummed thoughtfully. "Maybe Shino would be a good choice… His insects could help quiet a lot."

Suddenly, someone raced towards Choji, taking aim at the potato chip. Choji narrowed his eyes dangerously at that, and in the last moment before the jeopardous beast known as Akamaru could snatch the potato chip, Choji quickly ate it.

Akamaru sank dramatically to the ground at that and a smirking Kiba appeared behind his ninken. "Shino is on a special mission with his father."

"Kiba!" Naruko greeted him in surprise before nodding in agreement. "I see Shika. A ninken, especially an Inuzuka clan member, would be pretty helpful as well."

"Yep, He's in." Shikamaru agreed and after Choji quickly changed into his ninja clothes, the squad raced forward while Shikamaru explained the mission to Kiba and Choji. Naru meanwhile was thinking hardly about who would be the best fit for the last squad member. _'A retrieve mission…huh?'_ She sighed…only coming to one conclusion… Well, it's not like she has anything against him, but she just hoped her last time beating him up has helped with his attitude, because she's not in the mood right now to deal with a jerk.

Shikamaru gave her a side look at that. "We're pretty pressed on time, so we have to find the last member before we leave the village, or otherwise we have to do it like this. So, do you have an idea, Naru?"

"…Yes. And luckily, he's pretty close." She answered him seriously.

"Oh? Who is it?" Shikamaru asked her in interest.

Naruko just stared seriously ahead. "Think about it Shika. A retrieving mission… So which clan would be the best for this kind of mission?" But even when telling him that so strategically, she couldn't help but pout… One wrong word from this jerk and she's going to punch him, especially because she's on edge now after the whole Sasuke situation.

' ** _Pfft… I would want to see that kit.'_** Kurama grinned in her mindscape and Naru rolled her eyes before ignoring him.

Shikamaru smirked as he spotted Naru's pout, having figured out who his sister-figure meant with that. "I see…"

Just then, the four spotted Lee and Neji in the distance on the top of a staircase. "Oi, Neji-kun~" Naru called for him while waving heavily in hectic.

Neji blinked at that and he and Lee looked down, just as Naruko, Shikamaru, Choji and Kiba with Akamaru stopped at the foot of the stairs.

 _After the two went downstairs, Shikamaru explained the situation to Neji…_

"I see…" Neji said seriously, while supporting Lee.

"It's troublesome, but the more people the better…" Shikamaru told him lazily.

"Please, Neji, we could really use your Byakugan and we don't have MUCH TIME LEFT AND HAVE TO HURRY BEFORE SASUKE REACHES THE DISGUSTING SNAKE HYBRID CROSSDRESSER!" Naru huffed the last part out angrily and impatiently while jumping from one leg to the other.

Everyone sweatdropped at that…including Kurama.

"Naru… Please calm down… You're too energetic." Shikamaru told her in fondness.

"I can't! It's my teammate were speaking about and he's about to get molested by a Konoha missing nin that has pedophilic tendencies!" She huffed back at him, but stopped jumping from one leg to the other.

Kurama snorted in her head at that. **_'Sounds like a legit description to me.'_**

Naru rolled her eyes at that and took a deep breath to calm her upset mind down. She needs to stay calm, collected and focused to get through this.

Lee just narrowed his eyes at that depressed. _'Damn… At a time like this, I…'_

"Lee. Do what you have to do." Neji told him seriously.

Lee closed his eyes at that in determination, and to the surprise of everyone started to walk back towards the stairs with only a crutch supporting his leg. "I'll climb these steps alone, starting tomorrow!"

"Lee…" Neji looked at his back in surprise.

Naru's eyes softened at that as she saw how Neji interacted with his teammate. _'Well… I guess he isn't such a jerk anymore. Yay, I'm glad. That makes this mission easier.'_

Lee looked back to the Hyuuga with a smile. "I'll be fine. You go!"

Neji nodded at that seriously and Naruko cheered. "Yay~ Let's go!"

And with that, the squad gathered at the entrance/exit of the village and stared at the forest ahead of them seriously.

Naruko took another deep breath at that and started to do some stretch ups before she looked back to Shikamaru seriously. "Shika! Your strategy… But please in the short form…"

The Nara nodded seriously at that. "For a start, as this is a rescue operation, we will be in the position of pursuit. In other words, the enemy can easily gain the initiative…"

"The short form I said!" Naru huffed at him in annoyance and Shikamaru started to sweat before sighing.

"Hai, Hai, calm down Naru… I will now decide on a deployment formation that will respond quickly to any assault by the enemy." Shikamaru explained gravely. "If you ignore what I or Naru say and move on your own accord…we will **all** die."

Kiba gulped at that and Naru narrowed her eyes utterly serious and straightened herself calmly, finally being able to reach her calm and collected mind state, so now she could listen closely to what her brother figure will explain.

"We will go in a single file formation. First of all, the all-important spearhead will be… Kiba and Akamaru, you two." Shikamaru told them seriously. "Because you two go on walks all year round, you are therefore well versed in the terrain and geography of Hi no Kuni. And since your nose is very sensitive, you can track down Sasuke with your sense of smell and can distinguish booby traps that carry the enemy's scent which makes them easier to find. And moreover, you and Akamaru as a pair will be extremely effective in compensation for the weakness of a single file formation to assault…"

Naru's eyebrow started to twitch at that in annoyance and she just sighed in her mind. _'Didn't I just tell him that the short explanation is enough?! Geez… And here I thought Nara's hate monologues, but apparently they do it themselves… Urgh…'_

Kurama shook his head in amusement at that…but had to agree with his kit. The Nara brat sure could talk a lot.

Naru just sighed again and it took all she had left of her self-control to keep listening to Shikamaru's important explanation.

"And… second in line will be me, the first squad leader. I can give orders as required in any situation from my position directly behind Kiba and can give orders to those behind me using hand signals. And, in the middle in the position number three is Naru, the second squad leader. The middle position is the perfect one for you, because we two know how to communicate without speaking. So, I can give my orders onto you and you can continue giving them to the two behind you. Furthermore, you can inform me quickly of an enemy attack from behind. You're capable of executing very quick moves and are able to respond immediately to attacks from the front or behind, also making the middle position the most perfect for you. You're the cornerstone…and also have Kage Bunshin…" He stopped his explanation for a split second as he saw how Naru yawned, bored. Shikamaru shook his head fondly, before continuing. "And fourth in line is Choji. You don't have speed, but your ability to strike is the best among the squad members. Line leader Kiba, I and Naru will launch a surprise attack, and I'll use you to launch the deciding blow. In other words, your role is to attack the routed enemy. And then, on the tail end will be you, Neji… You're assigned to the most difficult position of rear lookout. You will use your Byakugan to constantly check that they're no loopholes in the ranks." Shikamaru then opened a scroll and started to draw on it. "Got it? Now take a good look at this. Use this diagram to verify the radius of your assigned watch. Kiba watches the front, I'm responsible for a wide forward view, Naru watches left, Choji right and Neji…use the Byakugan to cover the entire area to the rear." And with that, the Nara rolled up the scroll after everyone got a good luck at it. "Now, I want to familiarize myself with our current military potential. Let me check all of the Ninja equipment everyone of you currently has… I will commit that to memory straight away. Anyway…any questions?" he asked lazily.

Naru just looked at him with a deadpan expression. "Well, after running everyone over with your monologue, I don't think anyone has questions left to ask in fear of getting hit by another monologue and super long explanation." She sassed at him.

Shikamaru sweat dropped at that and groaned. "Yeah, yeah, I got it. I apologize Naru." He mock apologized to her with a roll of his eyes, making Naru pout at him.

Lee just smiled impressed, having overheard the whole thing. _'Even though he just assembled his squad members a short while ago, he's already created the best possible formation.'_

"But I have to say, you really made up a well-thought out formation, Shika." Naru complimented him with a small smile.

"Whatever…" The Nara grumbled at her before sighing. "If no one has questions, let me explain the most important thing last… before I will shut up or get my head ripped off by a furious kitsune." He ignored Naru's shout of protest and looked at everyone seriously. "Sasuke and I aren't close friends. In fact, I don't particular like him. However, he is also a Shinobi belonging to Konohagakure no Sato. He is a comrade! Therefore, I will put my life on the line to help him! That's the way of Konoha. In this case, even I can't just sit back and be a sluggard."

Naru's widened at that in surprise before her brilliant blue eyes softened. _'Shika….'_ She then stared to the ground sadly. _'Sasuke… If only he could realize the fact that the whole village cares about him…'_

"I am responsible for your lives, so I will do my best to make sure we are getting back from this mission alive." He told them utterly seriously.

Kiba just smirked at that. "Wow… You're kind of acting like a Chunin, aren't you?"

Naru dispelled her thoughts that saddened her and smiled foxily. "This first opinion misleads, because inwardly Shika is just shouting troublesome all over!"

"Naru…" Shikamaru grumbled at her in fondness.

Naru's smile changed to a warmer one. "That was a joke Shika. But anyway, I really want to thank anyone of you before we go onto this mission. I know we are all going to risk our lives to retrieve Sasuke…and I couldn't be more thankful to you. I know, most of you don't know Sasuke as good as I do, and I agree that he's totally a jerk most of the time…. but even then, I'm still considering him as a dear friend of mine…just like all of you as well. So, to have you help me and support me in these times of hardship and even go so far as to accept a mission like this so quickly…makes me be thankful to be born in a village like ours, no matter how much I had to suffer because of it in my past!" She spoke to them in a determined, truthful voice that seemed to motivate everyone a little bit more. "So, let's give it our best and grow closer to understanding each other more!"

Shikamaru shook his head fondly at her highly motivating speech and smiled. _''That's Naru for you… Always one to motivate others…'_ He thought amused as he saw how the others smiled and nodded seriously.

"Well then…" Neji said with a fond expression. "Everyone take out your ninja tools and as soon as our first squad leader has checked them out, we'll go."

Everyone took out their ninja tools at that and Naruko narrowed her eyes determined. _'Sasuke…. Just you wait! We will come and get you back! I still don't understand why you would run after Orochimaru willingly, but that doesn't matter… You have to realize you can grow more when staying in our village!'_

"What's in these scrolls Naru?" Shikamaru asked her in confusion as he pointed at the scrolls in Naru's shuriken pouch, knowing that Naru would never take along normal scrolls to a mission like this.

Naruko blinked as she was ripped out of her thoughts and smiled softly. "Oh these?" Her smile changed to a dangerous and foxy one, that not just send shivers down Shikamaru's spine, but also her other mission comrades shivered slightly at that. "We have two storage scrolls here… In this one I have brought my whole collection of shuriken and kunai what has to be about a dozen… Oh and a few special long senbons as well. And in this scroll…." If that was even more possible, her expression changed to a really dangerous one, definitely resembling a fox that has laid out traps for his prey. "Just a few highly sensitive explosive tags I made along with an…experiment of mine…that will hopefully not blow up in my face when I use it…"

' ** _Yep… that experiment I don't want you to use, kit. Ever.'_** Kurama deadpanned, because seriously…what she made there could never work out.

' _Whyyy~'_ Naru just whined back at her furry friend in her mind.

Shikamaru just sweat dropped at that. "Nevermind… I regret asking." He mumbled, not even wanting to know what will happen when Naru uses this 'experiment'. "And don't you dare use whatever you created on this mission… The last time you did something similar, you blew up our whole backyard."

Naru pouted at that, disappointed. "Fine…"

Neji, Kiba and Choji just started to sweat nervously at that…and decided they are better off not knowing any details.

"Alright! Let's go then!" Naru shouted determined and stretched herself one last time.

But just before they could start, a voice shouted for them to wait.

"…Sakura?" Naruko asked in slight surprise as she looked back to her pink-haired teammate, who looked like she had been crying just a few moments ago.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was Chapter 96! How did you like it? :) Looks, like things will only escalate from now on… Hehehehe… And let's just hope Naru will be so smart to NOT use her experiment any soon, because…. I doubt this will work out like she intends to… *starts sweating nervously* Anyway, I hope you are excited for more and how everything will turn out. Have an amazing weekend and see you soon! :3**

 **P.S.: Oh, and for all of you Fairy Tail fans, I published a new interesting fanfic about my Fairy Tail OC Celeste. The fanfic is named: 'Ankhseram's favorite-Gray's little sister.' It could be great if you could check it out and tell me what you think. ;) It's just a short prologue for now, but I have lots of good ideas for the future story line of this story. But before doing that, I of course would like to know if you're interested in reading more. :3**


	98. Off we go! Let's save Sasuke!

' _Normal thought…'_

" **Kyuubi/ Bijuu speech…"**

' ** _Kurama communicating with Naruko inside her head…'_**

' **Kurama's thoughts, Naru can't hear…'**

"Normal speech…"

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 97- Off we go! Let's save Sasuke!

* * *

Shikamaru looked seriously back to Sakura, who was standing in front of them with a sad expression. "I heard the whole story from Tsuande-sama… I'm sorry, but I can't take you along on this mission." He then narrowed his eyes at her. "Even you weren't able to convince Sasuke, right?"

Naruko narrowed her eyes at that in surprise. _'Wha? That certainly sounds new to me… So, Sakura saw the teme before he left the village?!'_ She bit on her lip, her anger towards Sasuke only growing… because how can he be such a stupid idiot?!

"All that can be done now is for us to use force to convince him." Shikamaru told her gravely. "Sakura, your role in this has ended."

Sakura stared to the ground at that utterly sadly while Naru looked at her seriously. "Sakura… How did you try to convince Sasuke to stay?" She asked her seriously, and if she's really right with what she thinks Sakura told the Uchiha… it definitely makes sense why she wasn't able to convince him.

' ** _Yeah…you're definitely right kit…'_** Kurama agreed with her thoughts, and couldn't help but snort in disgust as he noticed how Sakura started to cry. **'Geez… And once more I'm thanking kami or whoever that I didn't end up with the weak ass pink banshee as my vessel…'**

Naru's eyes softened as she watched how Sakura's tears dropped to the ground. It saddened her to see her teammate cry because of the stupid duckbutt, but she also felt like the girl needed some serious words to realize in what reality she's living in… Nothing is easy and happy-go-lucky in the world of ninja, more so, their reality is a harsh one…

"…Naruko…. This is a…once in a lifetime request…" Sakura sobbed out, making Naruko narrow her eyes seriously. "…Please… Please bring Sasuke-kun back… I couldn't do it! I wasn't able to stop Sasuke-kun! At this point, the only person who would be able to stop Sasuke-kun…who would be able to save him…"

Naruko sighed sadly and softly at that. "You're wrong, Sakura…" She interrupted her with a soft, understanding, but also firm voice. "The only one who could save Sasuke…is he himself."

Sakura looked up to her surprised at that, tears still streaming down her face.

"I can understand how you feel… No, I exactly know how you feel because I feel the same! However, we cannot lose our sense of reality because of what happened. Sasuke left on his own regard. It was his own will to seek out Orochimaru for power. That's why I can't promise you anything, no matter how cruel I might seem to you because of that! The only thing I can try is to forcefully drag Sasuke back to our village and make him realize that he can grow so much more together with us next to his side!" She stared with determined, and utterly serious blue eyes right into Sakura's soul. "Even when I wish there could be another way…there isn't. Only Sasuke can save himself from his messed up and traumatic mindset. He is the one who has to accept therapy for it to work, as well as he has to be the one to realize the stupidity of seeking revenge! As long as he doesn't do that, nor gives up on his thirst for power, it will be hard to get him back in the village. However, I will do everything in my power to get him back here forcefully, not just because he's my teammate, but because he's a Konoha Shinobi that wants to turn his back on our village, with secrets of a famed Konoha clan in his possession that would be dangerous to the village's safety if he reveals them to a Konoha nuke-nin!"

Sakura bit on her lip at that and stared to the ground, tears still streaming down her face as she realized how much her blonde-haired teammate had grown…while she did not grow one bit. And slowly, the pink-haired girl realized how foolish she is for demanding something like that from her teammate and friend.

Naruko took a deep breath at that before she looked utterly serious at Sakura while straightening herself. "Furthermore…. Excuse me if this may sound a bit harsh, but it's something you really need to hear. Sakura, you need to grow up! Your request was a selfish thing of you to ask, especially regarding the fact that we all will risk our lives to bring Sasuke back here! It's time for you to get over your crush on Sasuke and work more on your individual and great ninja skills! You could be an amazing and strong kunoichi, no doubt about it, but if you continue to do diets and concentrate on looking good while fawning over Sasuke, you should seriously consider to quit being a ninja! Our reality and world is harsh and unforgiving, where every mistake or lose of strength can cost not just our lives, but also the lives of the comrades that were assigned with us on a mission! You also need to realize that the rescue mission of Sasuke we're going to do now, is **not** because of you, but because he could become a major threat to our village if we let him get to Orochimaru and become a nuke-nin! There's no guarantee anymore if Sasuke wouldn't be willing to hurt or even kill us, no matter how close we were to him before! Deep down, he's still the Sasuke we know, but he has to be treated as a threat if he attacks us or if he refuses to come back here. I'm only telling you that now so you can prepare yourself…. If we are able to come back with Sasuke in tow, don't be surprised if he's treated as Konoha's enemy for the time being and locked away!" She told her with a grave voice before taking a deep breath and turning around. "Tho, I will not give up hope that Sasuke can get back to being our stupid teammate and friend. I will stay positive and determined no matter how grave our situation might seem! Because the moment you give in to your negativity and doubts, that is the moment a mission is doomed to fail." She told her with a softer voice.

Sakura just sobbed more at that and cried heavily while she sank to her knees, realizing just how true Naruko was with all her words to her. What has she been doing until now? Her dream always was to become a strong and powerful kunoichi before falling in love with Sasuke. That was the reason she enrolled in the academy to begin with! And now, to see how her teammate was at the point to be considered a strong willed, powerful but also wise kunoichi while she was…just as pathetic as before, made her whole world crash down.

'… ** _..Bahahahahahahahhahaha! That was AMAZING! Whew! I never had so much fun in my life than watching how the weak pink hared brat realized just how pathetic she is! Bahahahaha!'_** Kurama roared loudly in utter amusement.

Naru just rolled her eyes at that and ignored the rude Bijuu…because geez… he needs to learn to stop insulting her friends. She only wanted to help Sakura, not make her feel worse… Naruko took a deep breath. "I hope to see you smile again when we return, Sakura… Let's train together when I'm back to get you stronger!" She looked back to her with a warm smile, making Sakura look at her in surprise and sniff before nodding softly.

"Geez… And you were the one to complain over monologues before, huh?" Kiba teased her with a smirk.

Naru pouted at him. "Well, I can't help that I caught the Nara-monologue disease."

Shikamaru snorted at that. "Sure, you do Naru. But seriously… You becoming the Hokage? Doesn't even seem so farfetched to me anymore. You sure already score 100 percent on speeches and scolding."

Naruko smiled cheerily at that. "Of course! Because I will be the best Hokage ever!"

Kurama huffed fondly at that. **_'Maybe in your sleep that will happen…..puny little kit.'_**

' _Oi!'_ Naru protested at her Bijuu friend before taking a deep breath and concentrating on the mission ahead. "Alright! Let's do this everyone~"

Shikamaru nodded at that seriously. "We lost a little time… so, let's hurry!"

Sakura looked after them as they rushed away…but even when she normally should feel bad after all the harsh, but true words Naruko threw at her…she oddly felt a bit better. _'Good luck… Naruko, everyone.'_

Lee smiled as he looked at Sakura, already noticing the change that was going on inside her. "Don't worry…. I'm positive that it will go well! Those five are the perfect team for a mission like that, even when it doesn't seem like this at first." He told her determined and gave her the nice guy pose.

Sakura's tears slowly started to ebb down and she nodded before smiling softly. "Mhm!"

 _A few moments later…_

The five raced through the woods in their formation, all of them concentrating on the mission.

Naruko narrowed her eyes determined as she made sure she was maintaining the speed of the team and not going too fast. _'Sasuke… Just wait until I get to you, stupid asshole.'_

' ** _Agreed, I'm prepared for a massive beat down.'_** Kurama told his kit gleefully...but also with a hint of seriousness in his tone, especially because he got this weird dreading feeling in his stomach.

' _I guess there will be no other way…'_ Naru agreed sadly. _'After everything I know about Sasuke-teme…he's now more unstable than ever, what definitely is not good regarding how quickly it escalated the last time…'_ She thought as she was reminded of their fight on the roof. But, she quickly dispelled these thoughts, not one to loose hope so easily, and she will never give up hope that the Sasuke she knows is still buried deep down inside him, hidden by his trauma and superior-complex as well as his thirst for power and revenge.

 _Sometime later…_

A smell hit Naru's nose and her eye twitched at that worried, while Kurama snarled in warning. **_'Blood… Be careful kit'_**!

"Shikamaru…" Kiba announced to the Nara behind him, before Naru could say anything. "There's a smell of blood nearby."

Everyone narrowed their eyes seriously at that and continued racing forward.

"The smell of the other two impinged on the five others including Sasuke… But the five are moving away from the smell of blood!" Kiba informed Shikamaru. "What should we do?!"

Shikamaru tsked at that. "Just as I thought. He has guides." _'Mendokuse. This has really turned into a real pain in the neck.'_

Naruko bit on her lip at that. _'What do you think, Kurama?'_

' ** _Well… in a situation like this… The smell of blood is nothing that regards your mission. And because it is 'sooo' important to get the Uchiha back, it would be best if you continue to pursue him before losing his trace entirely…. But what do I know? I never bothered to learn much about all your ninja stuff.'_** Kurama suggested…however not without rolling his eyes sarcastically at the words 'so important'.

' _Thanks, 'Rama.'_ "I think we should continue to pursue Sasuke before his trace runs cold. We still have a decent chance of catching up. But it also could be important to check if our forces were caught up in what occurred by the smell of blood… What do you mean, Shika?" She asked him seriously.

"The fact that there was the smell of blood probably means that a battle occurred somewhere. If we go to that location, we should be able to gather some information…" Shikamaru concluded seriously. "We must be attentive as we near the location, so we would have to switch over to a reconnaissance pattern and approach walking slowly…"

"And while all that is going on… Sasuke will have crossed over Hi no Kuni's border!" Neji concluded.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at that. "I guess you were right, Naru. Let's continue to pursue Sasuke, it's our mission's goal after all."

"Got it!" Naruko agreed seriously. "But we have to be even more careful now."

Shikamaru nodded. "Yes. Because the fact that there was a battle means they'll have their guard up. They'll certainly be aware of the fact that there might be ninja on their tail. In other words… The odds are high that there will be traps or an ambush."

Choji gulped at that nervously and Naruko tensed even more.

"Listen carefully… Hereafter, I want you to use your visual and acoustic senses to the fullest! We need to locate those guys before we get caught in an ambush! And if we come across anything suspicious, don't just dodge them, interpret them!" Shikamaru explained gravely.

"Hai! I'm on it!" Naruko whispered to her brother figure, who was the only one of her mission members that had knowledge of the Bijuu sealed inside her. _'Kurama, could you be so kind…?'_

The Bijuu sighed…for once not grumbling over having to do somethin regarding the serious mission his kit was on. **_'I'm on it.'_** The Nine-Tailed Fox closed his eyes and concentrated on sensing, something he was always kinda able to do because of this weird ass seal of the Yondaime. Even the thought of the Yondaime made him snarl and distracted him from the task Naru gave him…so he didn't notice it right away.

Kiba narrowed his eyes, of course having heard what Naru whispered through his sensitive hearing. _'The more I encounter Naru, the clearer it gets that she isn't a normal ninja… She's so powerful like a clan member, even when I never heard that she is part of one… There's also a certain weird faint smell of fox that always seems to cling to her like she is one or something…'_ Just then, his eyes widened as he noticed something. "Oi! The smell of the enemy is everywhere!" He shouted in warning.

"Everyone stop!" Shikamaru shouted loudly and everyone landed on the tree branch.

Naru narrowed her eyes dangerously. _'….Thanks Kura-chan.'_ She deadpanned at her Bijuu friend.

' ** _Shut up! I'm sorry I was freaking distracted alright! If you want to complain, just do the sensing yourself.'_** Kurama roared at her in embarrassment, to which Naruko just rolled her eyes.

"Take a careful look above you!" Shikamaru told them.

Naruko slowly looked up and spotted an explosive tag on the tree in front of them. _'Oh… they want to play that game…huh?'_ She thought dangerously.

' ** _Nope. You will not use your experiment. End of discussion.'_** Kurama told her quickly before she could even think about it… Because no thank you… He would prefer if he doesn't have to heal the kit on a massive scale because she blows herself up.

' _That's not what I meant!'_ Naru huffed back to him as she studied the seals on the paper bombs.

"These paper bombs are in five different places as well." Neji noticed. "The figuration is that of a Perimeter Barrier."

"Perimeter Barrier?" Choji asked confused.

"It's one type of Booby Trap Ninjutsu! Perimeter type traps have a time lag and are activated when one enters the field that has been marked by the enemy. It's advanced Jutsu… It was in one of the books my father forced me to read." Shikamaru told them as sweat run down his face.

Naru just hummed thoughtfully, still studying the seal on the explosive tag in front of them. "It would be easy to deactivate them with the knowledge of Fuuinjutsu I have at the moment…" She muttered out more to herself.

Shikamaru blinked at that. "You can deactivate them Naru? That would spare us a lot of time, when we don't have to make a detour."

Naru nodded at that. "Yes, it should be no problem-" She interrupted herself and sweat dropped as she realized something, making Kurama face'pawn' in her mindscape. "…Nevermind. Let's make a detour."

Shikamaru looked at her suspiciously at that. "Why Naru?"

"Ehm… Hehehehe…." Naruko giggled nervously at that while rubbing the back of her neck. "I forgot my brush and ink at home. Sorry. Hehehehe…" She ignored the deadpan stares of her mission comrades and Shikamaru's fond sigh.

' ** _Sometimes… you're so stupid kit…'_** The fluffy Bijuu deadpanned at her. **_'I mean… you take along your entire collection of Ninja tools, but forget your brush and ink for_** ** _Fuuinjutsu_** ** _that could actually come in handy?'_**

' _Shh…'_ Naru quickly shut him up with a pout.

"A detour it is then…" Kiba said seriously and so they were on their way.

 _A few minutes later…_

And so, the squad made a detour... and had to avoid even more traps.

"Damn! Nothing but traps!" Kiba cursed as they carefully walked forward, having to watch where they stepped because the entire area was covered in string traps.

"Yeah! But the enemy seems pressed for time." Shikamaru agreed. "The traps have notable flaws…" He then sweat dropped as he looked at Naru, who was silently humming to herself, absentmindedly avoided the traps like she was so used to do that… Oh yeah right… She was a prank master after all.

Kiba looked seriously around. "Oi, oi, Naruko, there's wire at your feet." He warned her seriously.

"I know…" Naruko dismissed him easily, having noticed the string to her feet as well as a second, lime green colored string. Pff… As if she would fall for a trap like that- "Kyaa!" She suddenly shouted in surprise as she tripped over a rock and started to fall right towards the strings….

Shikamaru's eyes widened at that in panic and he quickly used his Kage Mane no Jutsu to keep her from activating the trap. "Phew… that was close…" He sighed in relief as he stepped back, making Naru do the same.

"Hehehehe…. Thanks, Shika…" Naru giggled nervously.

' ** _Pfft… If I would believe in something like this, I would say that was Karma getting back to you for being cheeky.'_** Kurama snorted at her, amused by the clumsiness of his kit.

' _Shut it, Kura-chan~ You're really not of use today! Can't you help instead of insulting me?~'_ Naruko whined at him.

'… ** _.Nah.'_**

' _Wow… Thanks, furball, thanks. How kind of you.'_

Shikamaru meanwhile looked at the trip wire that was invisible for a moment. "I see. One of the wires is readily visible because it reflects light. The other wire has been coated with a matte green…"

"So, it's very difficult to see it with the naked eye. It's a double trap, huh." Neji concluded seriously.

Naru huffed at that. "That's such a classic trick. Boring, but affective."

"Despite the fact that they're in a hurry, that's certainly an elaborate trap. Which means that…" Shikamaru said seriously.

Naru's eyes widened at that. "You don't mean, Shika…"

"Yes, they're at rest." Neji concluded seriously. "Perhaps they got injured or that itself could be a trap…" He formed a handsign and activated his special Dojutsu. "Byakugan!" He scanned through the area, searching for the enemy. "Caught'em!"

Naruko narrowed her eyes seriously at that and stood up. "Yosh! Time to kick Sasuke ass and drag him back to the village by his duckbutt hair!" She said with a foxy smile, Kurama smiling menacingly together with her. Shikamaru just sweat dropped at that.

"Naruko! Hate to tell you this, but I'm going to demonstrate my new Jutsu right here!" Kiba told her cheekily.

"Me too!" Choji agreed with a serious nod.

Naruko rolled her eyes at the testosterone overflow. "Geez… This isn't a competition you know." She deadpanned.

"Exactly." Shikamaru agreed seriously. "Don't be so hasty. As soon as preparations have been made to implement my strategy… we'll make direct contact with the target!"

"Hai!" Everyone shouted seriously.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was Chapter 97! How did you like it? Phew, I certainly hope you enjoyed the lecture Naru gave to Sakura, because that girl seriously needed to hear that! Let's just hope Sakura will be willing to improve herself. Anyway… looks like some action will happen in the next chapters! I sure hope you're pumped up for that. Also, we almost made it to 100 Chapters, yay! XDD I can't believe this story has already progressed this far and when I look back, I surely improved a lot with my English skills as well as my writing skills. Well, anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. See you in the next one and I wish you all an amazing weekend! :3**

Perimeter Barrier = Perimeter Barrier (I have no idea what the Japanese name for this jutsu is X'D)

Fuuinjutsu = Sealing Techniques

Kage Mane no Jutsu = Shadow Possession Technique

Dojutsu = Visual Techniques


	99. Trapped in an earth dome!

' _Normal thought…'_

" **Kyuubi/ Bijuu speech…"**

' ** _Kurama communicating with Naru inside her mind…'_**

' **Kurama's thought's Naruko can't hear…'**

"Normal speech…"

Jutsu name

* * *

Chapter 98- Trapped in an earth dome!

* * *

The five Konoha nin all knelt down on the ground before Shikamaru explained his plan to them. "Kiba, don't mess up the timing of the Smoke Bombs." The Nara told him seriously.

"Got it!"

Shikamaru nodded. "Now then… We will split up in two teams." Everyone nodded at that and stood up, ready to take on some action.

So, a few short moments later, Naru very carefully and stealthily made her way through some bushes. _'Kurama…?'_

' ** _Mhm? What is it kit?'_** The Bijuu asked her seriously.

'… _I don't know. It just feels weird… Like we are getting ourselves in massive danger or something.'_ She told him in confusion, never before having felt something like this. _'But I'm probably just overthinking things…'_

' ** _If you say that kit…'_** Kurama answered her thoughtfully. Looks like his kit slowly got the enhancements that usually come with being his vessel, well… when he allows her to use it. With his other Jinchuuriki, he always didn't bother to help them or give them some of the abilities that come with being his vessel, but with Naruko it was different… Well, not that this matter, because she didn't even notice yet that he constantly channels a tiny bit of his chakra into her system so she gets more used to it.

When everyone was in position, Shikamaru narrowed his eyes thoughtfully as he was hidden in some bushes. _'It looks like they haven't noticed us yet… But huh…?!'_ "Oi, Sasuke's not around…" He whispered to Neji next to him.

Neji narrowed his eyes at that, his Byakugan still activated. "It appears that he's inside that 'coffin'.

"Wha?! Is he dead?!" Shikamaru whispered to him in shock, because if he's really…oh god no… he doesn't even want to think about a rampaging and furious kitsune, no thank you.

"That barrel is secured with barriers. I can't see through it." Neji told him seriously. "But I don't think that the guys who wanted Sasuke, would kill him off so easily.

Shikamaru started to sweat at that and looked back at their enemies. "I guess you're right."

Suddenly, one of the Oto-nin spun round to them and threw a kunai towards them, that missed them, but was pinned in a tree behind them before the explosive tag on it lit up. Neji's and Shikamaru's eyes widened in shock and they jumped away before a massive explosion went off and the two were sent flying towards the Oto nin.

"What's that… I poked the bush for kicks and out comes not even a snake, just two bugs." Sakon said dangerously as the four Oto nin tensed, ready to attack.

Shikamaru quickly jumped up at that. "Oi, wait a minute! Wait!" He told them quickly as he held his arms up in surrender. "We didn't come here to fight. We just came here to negotiate!"

"Huh, then…" Kidomaru smirked darkly at that. "What are they?" He shouted at them and shoot spider's webs towards the other three Konoha nin, so pulling them out of their hiding spot.

Kiba smirked at that and threw smoke bombs to the ground. Purple smoke absorbed the area in front of the enemy ninja, and so hid Naru, Choji and Kiba from their view.

"Heh. There's no point to that Smoke Bomb. You can't run away from me." Kidomaru told them cheekily before moving the string that were connected to his hands. "It's string that's thinner and stronger than wire and one can hardly see. My string is placed all over this place."

Kiba and Choji were laying on the ground, because of getting thrown to it by Kidomaru. Naru tsked at that as she was kneeling on the ground, glaring at the Oto-nin darkly. _'….I hate them already…'_

' ** _Same here…'_** Kurama growled out darkly. **_'They reek of foul snake, it's disgusting. Ain't nobody can stand this smell, do they even shower?! Because that sure would be a good idea for them. They seriously need it.'_**

' _Rama, are you serious right now…'_ Naruko deadpanned at her comrade before fully concentrating on the enemy in front of them.

"I see. Those two types of string wires on the trap were on purpose… It was actually a triple trap." Shikamaru concluded seriously. "Darn. I didn't think they had someone with this ability in the group…"

"Yes, it's quite impressive. You would make a good prank master." Naru couldn't help but compliment, making Kurama sweat drop at his kit antics.

Kidomaru just smirked more at that. "Well then, you will be…!" His eyes widened in surprise as he suddenly couldn't move. "What's going on…? My body…"

"Yay~ Good job Shika, Kiba." Naru cheered and smirked foxily as she saw how the four Oto-nin were caught in Shikamaru's Kage Mane no Jutsu.

Shikamaru smirked at them. "But… There's one with an ability like this too. Thanks for getting caught so nicely in my strategy."

Naruko narrowed her eyes seriously as she noticed how Kurama tensed.

Sakon grinned at that. "Darn…but… I have this kind of ability too."

' ** _Kit!'_** Kurama roared at her in warning and Naru's eyes widened in shock.

"Shika!" She spun around to him and jumped as quickly as possible in his direction, but some shuriken were already flying at him.

"Wha?!" Shikamaru shielded himself as two shuriken hit him before Naru was able to reach him and shielded him from the third shuriken. _'Where did they come from?!'_ The Nara thought in surprise as his Kage Mane Jutsu was dispelled.

"Doton Kekkai!" Jirobo shouted and slammed his palms on the ground.

Naruko spun back around to the Oto nin at that as the earth around them crumbled.

"Dorou Doumu!" Jirobo cast his Jutsu and earth rocks started to pile up around the Konoha nin.

For a split moment, as the Oto-nin were still in sight, Naru snarled at them before growling utterly darkly and maliciously as her eyes turned red with slit pupils in them. She glared with glowing red eyes right at the Oto nin, just before the earth rocks fully covered her and the others from view and trapped them in an earth dome.

The Oto nin were silent for a moment at that.

"Oi, did you see that as well?" Kidomaru asked in surprise. "This girl's eyes changed color. That sure creeped me out. This little girl is freaky."

"Says the right one, six-armed freak. You're far creepier." Tayuya sassed at him with a straight, unimpressed face.

 _Meanwhile, inside the earth dome…_

Naruko sighed as her eyes turned back to their usual blue color and a quick, sharp pain shot through her head. _'Really, Kura-chan? Was that really necessary?!'_

' ** _Yes. Their smell was pissing me off. Besides, I like to creep out humans, it's fun.'_** Kurama told her seemingly easily, letting it seem to her like he did it without a reason, but well… He actually did that to show them what's in for them if they continue to mess with his kit. Ain't gonna be pretty then.

Naru just rolled her eyes at the Bijuu. Shikamaru shot a short worried look in her direction, having noticed the change of her eye color.

"What is this?" Neji asked worried.

"We're inside this big guy's barrier." Shikamaru said with a tsk. "Darn. This isn't looking good."

Naruko looked around the earth dome they were trapped in before ripping the shuriken she took for Shikamaru out of her shoulder. "Shika, are you alright?"

"Yes, just a few scratches. Don't worry Naru." He answered her seriously.

"What about you? The shuriken was stuck pretty deeply in your shoulder." Kiba asked her with narrowed eyes.

Naru just continued to calmly study the earth Jutsu they were trapped in. "Don't worry about it… See?" She showed him her back and to Kiba's surprise, the part where her jacket was ripped, and where should be a wound, was nothing except for freshly healed skin.

"How-" Kiba wanted to ask her but Naru interrupted him seriously.

"So, now we can think about a way of getting out of here, because I am not planning for us to stay in her forever."

Everyone narrowed their eyes at that and looked thoughtfully back around the earth dome.

 _With the Oto-nin outside…_

Jirobo, who was holding his hands against the earth dome, looked at his 'comrades' seriously. "These guys are mine. I want to recover as much as possible."

Sakon grinned at that, his second half Ukon being back at his back. "Sure. But after seeing that this girl in there has some special ability of some sorts, I surely excepted a better fight than this."

"Well, whatever." Kidomaru walked towards Sasuke's coffin and picked it up. "Once you're done eating, catch up to us."

Sakon just looked back to Jirobo, while the other two walked away already. "Catch up quickly. Don't take too long." And with that, they were on their way.

 _Back inside the earth dome…._

Naruko ran her fingers thoughtfully over the walls surrounding them. _'Definitely an earth Jutsu of some kind…. Kashi uses similar jutsu's, but I never saw something like this. Kurama, can you sense something or anything like that?'_

' ** _I don't know yet… But something isn't quiet right…'_** Kurama told her seriously.

"From the looks of it, it just looks like a dirt wall…" Neji said as he also touched the earth wall.

"It's their Jutsu, so there must some kind of trap. They wouldn't do that without a reason." Shikamaru concluded seriously, still looking around.

Kiba just smirked at that cheekily while standing up. "Heh. I don't know what this is, but we're just going to have to tear this wall down!"

"Wait a moment." Naruko interrupted him seriously. "I doubt it's going to be this easy. This big Oto-nin seemed to use a lot of his chakra for this Jutsu."

"Oi, stop interrupting me!" Kiba snapped at her in annoyance. "Besides, we don't know it if we don't just try it!"

"Kiba, just wait for a minute. What do you have in mind Naru?" Shikamaru asked her seriously, knowing that his sister figure's crazy and unpredictable plans work out just right…most of the time.

Naru just shook her head softly. "First of all, does one of you know a lightening Jutsu? Earth affinity is weak against lightening affinity, so the best way to destroy this wall, would be with a Jutsu like that." She asked calmly…already having idea to what the answer was going to be.

"Lightening affinity…?" Kiba asked in confusion while Neji, Choji and Shikamaru just shook their head.

Naruko sighed at that. "Just great… That makes things a lot more difficult." She pouted sulkily all of the sudden. "I knew I should have kept Nidaime's awesome lightening sword with me!" She mumbled more to herself.

Shikamaru sweat dropped at that. _'I don't even wanna know.'_ "Well, what do we do then, Naru?" He asked her seriously, thinking she might have another idea inside her head.

Naru shrugged at that. "I dunno. Blow this dome up?"

"No." Shikamaru deadpanned at her with a sigh. "You would blow us up as well, Naru."

' ** _Why do you want to use your experiment so badly, kit?!'_** Kurama asked her with a deadpan expression before he noticed something and grew silent as he tried to figure out why he felt like his kit chakra got less. Was he imagine things or could it be…?

' _I just want to know how awesome and destructive our experiment is, that's all.'_ Naru huffed back to him, before noticing that the Bijuu had gone silent.

"Well then… We have no other choice." Shikamaru looked seriously at Kiba and nodded. "You can do your thing now."

Kiba narrowed his eyes seriously at that and concentrated before going down on all four. "Gatsuga!" He shouted and spun around himself before crashing into the wall. A dust cloud was whirled up. Just then as the dust disappeared, a little crater could be seen in the wall where Kiba had used his Jutsu.

But then, Kiba's eyes widened in surprise as the crater slowly disappeared, leaving the wall to look completely unscathed like before.

Shikamaru's looked at the wall in surprise and gritted his teeth. _'The wall is restoring itself…'_

"….Oi." Kiba said flabbergasted and pointed at the restored wall.

"I saw that." Neji said seriously as he had observed it with his activated Byakugan.

"Well… That's just great." Naruko deadpanned before thinking about a solution.

' ** _Oi, kit….'_** Kurama interrupted her thoughts utterly serious. **_'You all better get out of here quickly, because if you haven't noticed it yet, this Oto guy who casted the jutsu is outside of the dome and feasting on your chakra. In other words, the longer you stay in here the more your chakra will be drained…. So, hurry the hell up, I don't intend for my chakra to get absorbed by this snake village guy!'_**

Naru bit on her lip at that and narrowed her eyes utterly serious. _'I see…. That's not good.'_ She looked over to Neji, who was looking at his shivering hands in surprise.

"You're seeing it right Neji." She told him seriously.

Neji looked at her in surprise before narrowing his eyes. "That's bad then. Really bad."

"What is it?" Shikamaru asked the two seriously.

"Our chakra is being sucked up…" Neji told him as he started to sweat nervously.

Choji, Kiba and Shikamaru looked at him in shock.

"Darn. I didn't expect they would just keep us in here…but I didn't predict they would suck up our chakra either." Kiba said with a nervous smirk.

Naru chewed on her lip at that, her thoughts racing as she tried to find a solution. Just then her eyes widened and she smiled foxily as she and Kurama came up with a plan together. _'…What do you mean, Kurama? If he can hear us this might work….'_

Kurama smirked at that. **_'Huh… Not a bad plan. Really not bad. And I think the guy should be able to hear us, because he's sucking up our chakra and so is connected to this dome in some kind of way.'_**

' _My thoughts exactly…'_ Naru nodded in agreement before walking towards a spot of the wall, where Kurama told her the Oto-nin was standing outside.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes thoughtfully at that. _'Naru has a plan, huh….'_

"Oi, Oji-san~ Please let us out of this dome thingy~ It's getting really stiffy in here!" She whined loudly.

Outside the dome, Jirobo just smirked at that, having heard Naruko. He still absorbed the chakra from the Konoha nins and was slowly getting back to full power. _'Sorry, but I can't let you out. I already had a good amount of chakra, so thank you for the meal. However, we do not want anything to go to waste, right?'_

Back inside the dome, Naruko still whined loudly.

"Oi, Naruko, shut up-" Kiba snapped at her just to be interrupted by Shikamaru who stopped him silently before pointing back to Naru.

Naru turned around to them and held a finger before her lips before pointing at the spot of the wall where she knew that guy was before pointing at her ear.

Shikamaru's eyes widened at that as he realized it. _'Of course! He can hear us! Naru wants us to listen to her plan silently while she distracts the enemy with her whines and talking.'_ He looked at Neji, who had understood it as well as well as Choji, who nodded. Kiba looked confused for a moment until Akamaru told him what the kitsune meant.

Naru smirked and winked at them. "Oji-san! You're so mean!" Naru now huffed annoyed at the Oto-nin outside, while looking directly at Neji. She pointed at her eyes before motioning around the whole dome while of course, still continuing to huff annoyed at the Oto-nin, who was growing more and more annoyed by her.

Neji's eyes widened at that and he nodded as he understood that Naru wanted to tell him to watch the entire dome with his Byakugan while she did something.

"Oji-san! If you don't stop and let us out, I will get really angry!" Naru continued her show and huffed loudly at the Oto-nin outside before she waved Shikamaru, Kiba and Choji towards her while Neji got ready. She then handed each one of them a normal explosive tag out of her pouch, of course still huffing and protesting loudly.

Shikamaru looked at the explosive tag in his hand before looking at his sister-figure with a raised eyebrow.

Naru rolled her eyes at him, took out another explosive tag and put it on the wall in front of her, then motioning for them to do the same.

Shikamaru just sighed at that. _'Mendokuse…'_ He just thought, slowly even he was growing annoyed of Naru's shouts. Seriously, how long will the Oto-nin take it before getting a brain damage?

He placed the explosive tag on the right wall to him, while Kiba placed it at the far back wall and Choji placed it on the left side of him. They all then stepped in the middle of the dome. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes, thinking about what Naru could have planned before realizing it. "Choji…" He whispered to him, so only his friend could hear it as Naru covered him with her loud shouts. "Restore your energy for later."

Choji's eyes widened at that before he nodded and started to open a bag of chips, before eating them in highspeed.

Naruko nodded at them with a foxy smirk, Kurama cackling inside her head. The kitsune then looked at Neji and nodded, who then concentrated heavily and observed all the walls around them closely.

"Oji-san! This is your last warning!" Naru shouted loudly at the Oto-nin.

"Oh, shut up with your annoying shouting, you stupid little girl! I will not let you out until I drained every bit of your chakra! So just surrender to your faith, you annoying little brat!" They heard how Jirobo shouted back to her, utterly annoyed.

"Humph! If you want it that way, you can get it!" Naruko shouted back at him and then grinned dangerously before she activated all the explosive tags with a handsign.

Everyone tensed at that and Neji got ready. Just then, the tags exploded all at the same time and the whole dome shook dangerously.

"What the…" Jirobo said surprised outside of the dome but then smirked as he noticed it did not do enough damage to set them free. "Hah. Nice try, but it's no use."

Naruko coughed at the dust that was whirled up and now slowly settled down. She watched how the craters that were now covering the entire walls slowly started to disappear as the wall restored itself. _'Hopefully it works. Thanks for helping me figuring that out, 'Rama.'_

' ** _No problem kit. Watching you annoy the hell out of this Oto-nin was enough reward for me.'_** The ancient Bijuu answered her highly amused.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at that. "Observe the walls closely behind you and Choji." He whispered to Neji, of course having noticed that there was a minor flaw in the Oto-nin's technique.

Neji observed the wall seriously and then noticed how one particular spot of the wall was restoring itself a lot slower than the other parts. _'Huh, I see. It's over there.'_

"You got it?" Naruko asked him with a foxy smile.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes seriously at that. "Mark that spot with a kunai knife." He told Neji with a low voice before looking at Choji. "Are you ready?"

"Okay! At any time!" Choji stepped forward with a grin.

Naru smiled at him. "Give it your best shot, Choji!"

"Yes, let's do this!" Shikamaru smirked as well.

"Can anyone care to explain what the hell is going on?" Kiba asked them in confusion.

Neji looked seriously at him. "The wall's surface is planted with chakra. But even this tough wall should have an area that has just a thin layer of Chakra. That is what both Naruko and Shikamaru speculated." He explained before he threw a kunai at the spot with the thinnest layer of chakra.

"Oh, I see." Kiba nodded in understanding…even when he was still not quiet understanding how Naruko was able to figure it out this quickly.

"I'm depending on you, Choji!" Shikamaru told him seriously, and Naruko nodded seriously in agreement.

"Yeah!" Choji shouted enthusiastically and did a hand sign. "Baika no Jutsu!" And with that, he expanded in size. "Yoosh! Let's go!" And with that, his arms, legs and head sunk into his body and he started to spin very quickly around himself. "Nikudan Sensha!" And with that, Choji crashed right into the wall, slowly drilling a hole in it. Wind was whirled up and blew past the other four.

Jirobo gritted his teeth and let more chakra flow into the dome as he tried to make it withstand Choji's Jutsu.

Bu Choji used more of his chakra that he restored and was so able to quicken even more and bore a hole right through the weak spot of wall.

"What?!" Jirobo shouted in utter shock as he saw something role out before a huge dust cloud was whirled up.

Just then, Shikamaru, Neji, Choji, Kiba and Naruko were out of the dome and watched how it collapsed.

The Oto-nin looked at them utterly surprised.

Shikamaru smirked. "Choji… you're awesome after all! And Naru… looks like one of your crazy plans worked out again!"

Choji smirked at that and Naru giggled.

"Thanks, Shika. Tho, I doubt I would have been able to figure it out myself without the help of my furry friend." She told him, confusing the other three, but Shikamaru just snorted at that in amusement. Naruko then looked at Jirobo and stuck out her tongue at him. "That's what you get for being a mean Oji-san, you stinky old man!"

' ** _Bahahahaha! Damn right!'_** Kurama laughed at that gleefully. **'There's a reason why kitsune's are masters of deception and distraction. The fucking stinky ninja didn't even saw that coming before it hit him head on. Bahahaha! Think twice before messing with me and my kit….and her friends, asshole!'**

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was Chapter 98. How did you like it? :) Oh my, Naru once again annoys someone. XDD She really knows how to do that way too well…just like Kurama with creeping people out. XD Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed the action this chapter as well as Naruko being a smart ass with the help of Kurama. ;D See you next chapter and have an amazing weekend!**

Kage Mane no Jutsu = Shadow Possession Jutsu

Doton Kekkai: Dorou Doumu = Earth Barrier: Earth Dome Prison

Gatsuga = Fang Over Fang

Baika no Jutsu = Multi-Size Technique

Nikudan Sensha = Human Boulder


	100. Trust your friend!

' _Normal speech…'_

 **Kyuubi/ Bijuu speech…"**

' _ **Kurama communicating with Naru inside her head…'**_

' **Kurama's thoughts, Naru can't hear…'**

"Normal speech…"

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 99- Trust in your friend!

* * *

Jirobo glared at them as sweat trickled down his face. "They got away from my Barrier Jutsu…."

Choji was breathing heavily from just using his Jutsu and using up so much of his chakra.

"He's the only one here… Seems like the others went ahead…" Shikamaru told them seriously.

Neji concentrated and looked around with his Byakugan. "Yeah. There are not around here anymore."

Naru narrowed her eyes at that seriously. _'That's not good…'_

Shikamaru tsked. "Just as I thought… We got caught up."

Jirobo smiled at them and started to clap. "Everybody, you did well….for some losers."

Naruko just rolled her eyes at that. "Meh. I heard better insults then this…and the majority of them were from my furry friend."

Kurama sweat dropped at that, feeling a bit guilty that his kit learnt some bad curses from him… But he just can't help it.

A tick mark appeared on Kiba's head at that. "Oi, who are you calling a loser?!" He shouted at him before forming a hand sign and crouching down on the ground. "Gatsuga!" He shouted as he flew towards him, but Jirobo just kicked him easily out of the way.

Naru narrowed her eyes at that. _'He possesses great physical strength huh… So neither me, Shika, Kiba nor Neji would be good to fight him….'_ She started to chew on her lip at that.

"You guys are my meal!" The Oto-nin shouted at them before charging right back at Kiba, who just stood up. "Shoulder charge!" And with that, he rammed him out of the way. "You're not even worthy of a meal…you are just a little appetizer."

Naru sweat dropped at that. "Do I look like a snack to you?!" She asked him with a deadpan express…. she just couldn't help it.

Kurama sweat dropped at his kit.

Jirobo just slammed his palm back on the ground. "Doton Kekkai: Dorou Doumu!" The earth beneath them started to ramble.

Naruko tsked at that. "Again?! So original geez…"

Choji narrowed his eyes and before the Jutsu could build up around them again, he used his expansion Jutsu and spun around himself to hinder the earth from closing them in.

"Damn! Such useless acts!" Jirobo got out in annoyance as he stood back up and noticed the five Konoha nin had gone into hiding.

"There's no time! We've got to split into two here." Shikamaru told them seriously as they were sitting in a circle, hidden by some bushes.

Naru narrowed her eyes thoughtfully at that. "I guess it makes the most sense….but that means…." She bit on her lip worried.

Neji narrowed his eyes. "I get it… Even with 5 against 1…that Oto-nin is not someone you can easily beat. If we take our time, Sasuke will pass the borders. That's why we need to split up… One team will stop him, while the other team pursues Sasuke."

Shikamaru nodded. "Naru, you will be the sub leader."

"Hai." Naru just nodded before her eyes widened and they all had to dodge a tree all of the sudden.

Now, in sight of Jirobo, he smirked at them darkly. "I found them!"

"Naru! Take Choji and Kiba and go after Sasuke!" Shikamaru told her seriously.

"….No. I disagree with that decision! You and Neij would have no chance against him!" She shouted back to him seriously.

Shikamaru started to sweat at that. "Naru…"

Jirobo just smirked before he rammed his palms onto the ground, making it shake heavily as a dust cloud was whirled up.

Neji concentrated again and tried to spot him. "Where did he go?! He's gone?"

Naru's eyes widened in alarm as she noticed it at the same time as Kiba. "Behind us!" The two shouted in unison and everyone looked alarmed behind them…. Just to see Jirobo standing there.

Jirobo smirked and heaved a huge boulder made out of earth that had to be at least ten times his size casually over his head.

"….. Wow, he's going crazy." Naruko sweat dropped and Kurama could only nod in agreement.

"Doton: Doryo Dango!" Jirobo shouted before throwing the huge ass rock boulder at them.

The five Konoha nin jumped out of the way at that quickly. The earth boulder rolled for a while before stopping. The five jumped down at that again and looked around in high alert as the Oto nin was once again gone.

"Geez… Where are lightening Jutsu users when you need them…" Naru huffed out. "Now we have not just a strong earth style user, no a totally psycho earth style user." _'Kurama….can we use that yet?'_

' _ **I don't know, kit… But I think it's too early to try it…you might end up burning yourself.'**_ Kurama told her seriously.

Naru bit on her lip at that and just then the earth beneath them began to rumble again.

"Everyone watch out!" Shikamaru shouted in warning, just as the Oto-nin grabbed his leg from beneath him and lifted him up.

"Heh. You're the platoon leader if I'm not mistaken. You sure do suffer with a stupid leader like him." Jirobo said darkly, lifting Shikamaru up by his legs. "You underlings!"

Naru tensed at that and she narrowed her eyes angrily. "You asshole…." She growled out…the one thing that really pisses her off is when someone insults her precious people….

Choji narrowed his eyes angrily.

"A stupid leader like this… I'll get rid of him for you!" And with that he spun Shika around in the air before throwing him towards a tree.

"Shika!" Naru's eyes widened in utter shock.

Choji quickly expanded himself and started to spin around himself at high speed, so being able to catch Shikamaru before he could hardly crash into the tree.

"Thanks, Choji…" Shikamaru thanked him quickly as he landed back on his feet.

Naru sighed at that in relief and glared back at Jirobo. Choji went back to his normal self and looked angrily at the Oto-nin.

"Why? Wasting my good intentions like this." Jirobo smirked at them darkly. "If the leader is stupid, then I guess the subordinates are losers." He taunted them darkly. "Well… I'll kill you losers before you suffer more when working under a glum shadow lover like him!"

" **What did you just say…..** " Naru growled out utterly darkly at that, now fully looking pissed off as slit pupils appeared in her eyes. "TAKE THAT BACK! I-"

"He's mine!" Choji shouted all of the sudden, so ripping Naru out of her fury.

She blinked in surprise and looked back to him as the slit pupil disappeared out of her eyes. "Choji…."

Choji clenched his fist and glared utterly darkly at the Oto-nin. "I….will take care of him!"

Shikamaru looked at his teammate in surprise.

Naru's eyes softened at that. "Do you think you can do it?" She asked him seriously and calmly as she straightened herself.

"I **will** do it!" The Akimichi shouted out in determination and anger.

Jirobo just smirked cheekily.

Naru smiled seriously at that and nodded. "I believe that you can do it. Out of everyone here, you are the one with the strongest physical power, what is need to beat this psycho over there."

Shikamaru looked at his friend troubled as the Akimichi took out a little bag.

"Shikamaru…take these food pills for everyone." Choji told him seriously as he handed him the little bag.

"Choji…You are not…" Shikamaru asked him in shock.

"That's right. I have that secret weapon of mine." He smiled at him easily.

"But Choji, that is!" Shikamaru said shocked as Choji just walked past him. Naru narrowed her eyes seriously and thoughtfully at that, knowing whatever Choji's secret weapon is… It's probably harmful for him as well… that much she could conclude out of Shikamaru's reaction.

"Huh… Losers, I won't let you have your way!" Jirobo sneered at them before racing towards them.

"He's coming!" Naru shouted in alarm.

"I will get rid of you all here!"

Everyone tensed at that before Choji jumped in front of them. "Go, everyone!"

Choji then took out a little glass container and took out a green pill.

' _Pills of three colors? They're not food pills….'_ Jirobo thought seriously. _'What are they?'_

' _First… Spinach pill.'_ Choji thought utterly serious as he started to chew on the first pill.

"Get out of the way! Loser!" Jirobo screamed at him and then before he could even realize it, he was hardly punched in the stomach by Choji and so he was stopped in his tracks. _'Impossible… He stopped me?!'_

"Shikamaru! Take everyone and run!" Choji shouted at him.

"Choji…." Shikamaru mumbled. Naru looked at the Akimichi in surprise.

"What did we gather for? If we lose Sasuke, then we will end up like he said… The stupid leader and his losers!"

Naru looked at him in surprise at that. Kurama was a tiny little bit impressed by that. _**'That brat sure has guts.'**_

Shikamaru closed his eyes for a split second before looking at him, seriously. "You better catch up to us, Choji!"

"Yeah! Everybody go!" He shouted at them and Shikamaru nodded before he, Kiba and Neji turned around to run away.

"Let's go everyone!"

Naru looked at Choji seriously and calmly before also turning around. "Choji…. I know you can beat him! Give it your best! …. Just make sure to stay alive!" She shouted at him seriously before running after Shikamaru and Co.

They raced through the forest after Sasuke again, while Choji started to wrestle and battle with Jirobo.

"Naru… Here take this… It's a parting gift from Choji." Shikamaru told her as he threw the bag of food pills towards her.

Naru caught it. "Mhm… thanks Choji…." She bit on her lip worried for a split second before she took a food pill and narrowed her eyes seriously and determined. "Alright. Let's do this. After Choji stayed behind for us, I surely will not let Sasuke get away this easily!" She shouted determine before throwing the bag with food pills towards Kiba, who caught it and also took one.

'… _ **.Alright. I will help ya get the Uchiha back. Though… I can't promise you that he will stay in one piece.'**_ Kurama grumbled at her, finally making up his mind and decided to help his kit with that… even though he absolutely hates Uchiha, if his kit is willing to risk it all, he might as well can do it too.

Naru sweat dropped at that before smiling fondly. _'Oh… How come you changed your mind? I thought you hate Uchiha and that's why you wouldn't help me in a battle against Sasuke?'_

'… _ **Shut up! Before I will overthink my decision!'**_ Kurama huffed at her and Naruko just shook her head fondly.

Neji was silent for a moment, thinking about something. "Shikamaru… that pill Choji took earlier… It seemed like some sort of trump card, but does he have a chance to win?"

"He said that he has a secret weapon." Kiba agreed.

"I was wondering about that as well…" Naru said thoughtfully. "Is it a secret Akimichi technique or something?"

"Yes." Shikamaru told them seriously. "He brought the Akimichi clans ultra-secret pills on this mission… These are triad colored pills of green, yellow and red. If you take it, you can gain explosive powers. The energy that each pill contains is enormous!" _'But…. There's always a side effect to a pill that works too well… Don't take the red one no matter what, Choji! Hopefully he settles it with the green one...'_

Naruko looked seriously ahead at that. "Don't worry Shika… .I'm sure Choji will be alright!" She told him determined, unwaveringly trust showing in her voice.

Shikamaru gave her a small smile at that. "You're probably right… Let's concentrate on the mission ahead of us."

Just then, Akamaru told Kiba something. Kiba nodded at that. "Yes. That's what I was thinking as well."

Naru blinked at that. "What is Akamaru saying?"

"You know that Akamaru can tell the strength of an enemy just by their smell, right? He's worried if Choji is going to be able to handle this monster just with his pills." Kiba said seriously.

Neji narrowed his eyes. "True. If we were to assess the situation objectively, that giant's ability is unknown… The possibility of Choji being able to defeat him might be close to zero. "But… That is how a battle is…"

"Neji is right. That is how a battle is. From the start, this mission wasn't for recreation. It's life or death. I already anticipated the worst-case scenario, in which we would be fighting separately on our own. And at this point, if we're not prepared for 'one person, one kill', we might not be able to catch up to Sasuke." Shikamaru told them seriously.

Naru just looked seriously straight ahead. "Choji will win. There's no doubt about it for me." She told them unwaveringly.

Shikamaru smirked at that. "Choji is a good guy, but doesn't have the confidence. He thinks that he's the weakest of all of us."

"He actually is weak. Anybody can see that." Kiba said cheekily.

"…" A tick mark appeared on Naru's head at that and she threw a rock at the back of Kiba's head…where did she get that from? Nobody will ever know.

"Owww! What was that for?!" Kiba snapped at her.

Naru just huffed at him. "For being a cheeky asshole."

Kurama snorted at that. _**'Ya. He deserved that.'**_

Shikamaru just smiled fondly at that and shook his head. He will never stop being amused by Naru's antics. "Just as I thought, you said that Kiba…. But I know it better than anyone here….Choji **is** stronger than me, Neji and Kiba! And I really believe it!"

Naru giggled at that. "That's right! Always believe in your friends' strength, dattebayo!"

Shikamaru snorted. "Your dattebayo is back, huh?"

"….Argh… No! I thought I was able to get rid of this!" Naru shouted in panic as she pulled at her hair in frustration.

Shikamaru chuckled while Neji and Kiba smirked amused.

Kurama shook his head fondly. _**'Ya will never get rid of that tick… that much I can already tell you, kit.'**_ He told her fondly as he remembered Kushina's similar tick.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was Chapter 99! How did you like it? :) Once again, sorry for the short chapter but Jesus Christ…. It's so hot where I live, my brain feels like it's melting. So, excuse me if there are some bad mistakes this chapter, I can't think when it's too hot outside. X'D Someone pls buy me an air conditioner before I completely melt…. XDD**

 **Anyway, next chapter we will reach one hundred chapters, wohoo! I can't believe that we got so far with this story, and I have to say I'm really proud of that as well as very thankful for all your support! But, let's not get saggy in this chapter and save that for the next one. XD See you then, and have an amazing rest of your day! :3**

Doton Kekkai: Dorou Doumu = Earth Release Barrier: Earth Prison Dome

Gatsuga = Dual Piercing Fang

Doton: Doryo Dango = Earth Style: Sphere of Graves


	101. Catch up to Sasuke at any cost!

' _Normal thought…'_

" **Kyuubi/ Bijuu speech…"**

' _ **Kurama communicating with Naru inside her head…'**_

' **Kurama's thought's, Naru can't hear…'**

"Normal speech…"

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 100- Catch up to Sasuke at any cost!

* * *

Kiba, Neji, Naru and Shikamaru rushed forward. Naru looked worried back, feeling suddenly like Choji was in severe danger and about to do something dangerous. She bit on her lip and looked back forward. _'I'm sorry Choji…. I promise I will bring Sasuke back! Your sacrifice will not be wasted!'_

Shikamaru just stopped and marked the trees they went past. "….Because…he promised… He's definitely going to defeat the opponent and come after us!" He said with a determined smile.

Naru smiled at that. "Yes." _'I just hope he isn't going to be too badly injured…'_

Kiba smirked. "That's right…. He can do it." Akamaru barked in agreement and Neji smiled.

"Alright, everyone! Let's get Sasuke back before Choji catches up!" Shikamaru said determined and they continued to rush forward.

Naru narrowed her eyes utterly serious. "Yes." She said that calmly, resembling her father in battle modus and making the group feel stronger for some reason.

Kurama nodded in agreement and took a deep breath. Despite him believing in his kit's strength, he didn't have a good feeling with this.

After a while of them just rushing forward, Shikamaru's eyes widened suddenly as he could swear he saw a butterfly…that reminded him of Choji. He looked after it in shock.

Naruko felt chills on her back and looked at the horrified and shocked Shikamaru worried. "….What's wrong?" A sad and bad feeling rushed through her and she started sweating. _'Kurama…?!'_ She asked him in panic.

Kurama was silent and sighed. _**'…. It's the Akimichi…. His presence just vanished…. This either means he passed out because of completely tiring himself out…he's badly injured …..or he…...'**_

Naru's eyes widened at that and she bit on her lip, utterly worried. _'Choji….'_ She gritted her teeth as distress whirled up inside her and stirred Kurama's malicious chakra. She clenched her fist determined. _'Thank you Choji! I promise… I will not let it get to waste! I will drag Sasuke back to the village!'_

They rushed forward for another while, until Akamaru informed Kiba about something.

"It's close…" He told them and Neji activated his Byakugan and scanned the area.

"That's strange…. There hasn't been a trap set in a while." Neji said thoughtfully. "Shikamaru, what do you think?"

Naru just looked calmly ahead at that, way too determined to let them be stopped right now, not after what Choji did for them.

Shikamaru threw a short look at Naru before looking ahead seriously. "We're being underestimated. Those guys think the only one following them is that big guy. They don't need to set a trap for their man."

Naru smirked coldly at that. "…Perfect. When we're being underestimated… It means we have the perfect chance to strike!"

Neji nodded in agreement. "Yes. We're being completely underestimated, so that is our chance."

"Yeah…." Shikamaru said with a grim expression. "We'll take them by surprise. Let's set a plan in motion."

Naru nodded seriously at that and concentrated. "We all know that when we want to reach Sasuke, we really have to face the Sound nin one against one. There will be no other way. So, to make it quicker, we could already give everyone the perfect opponent."

Shikamaru gave Naru a side look at that and smirked. "Right. That's the best I can think of. Anything else would take way too long if we just attack them in a group before one stays back after we tired us out a bit and so on. It's not the best situation, but it's the only one I can think of that will let us get Sasuke in our hands."

Kiba nodded in surprise. "Makes sense."

Neji nodded as well. "Yes, it speeds up the pursuing progress."

Naru looked seriously to the ground at that. "So, let's think about this. The guy with six arms that seems to have the ability of a spider from what we saw…. Who would be his best opponent?"

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes in concentration. "His spider like ability is weird. I think his chakra is infused in those strings he produces… that means… someone who could let him get less chakra or turn it completely off would be the best against him."

Neji straightened himself. "So, me it is then."

Naru hummed before nodding in agreement. "Yes, that sounds like the best match. Then next, this weird guy that seemed to have his other half growing out of his back."

Shikamaru sighed. "In that case it would be two against one…. That makes things more difficult."

Naruko's eyes widened. "Two against…. Two! Kiba and Akamaru might just be great for this!"

Shikamaru's eyes widened. "Yes, you're right."

Kiba smirked. "Alright! We will make sure to beat that guy!"

"That leaves…. This girl." Naru said thoughtfully. "No idea what her ability is."

Shikamaru sighed. "A girl against me again?"

She looked at him in surprise at that. "Shika….."

He smirked. "You have to beat Sasuke and drag him back, right Naru? So, I will be fighting that chick."

Naru gave him a small smile at that and nodded seriously. "I suppose that is the best we can do."

"Alright. Let's go then!" Shikamaru told them seriously and they set their plan into action.

Just then, Jirobo caught up to his fellow sound ninjas. For a few seconds, they believed it was him before they noticed it wasn't Jirobo. Kidomaru stayed back as Shikamaru transformed to his usual self. The two other sound ninjas rushed ahead, leaving their comrade to deal with them.

"You brat…." Kidomaru smirked at him as he started to chew something. "You're done for!" He spit a spider net at him and pinned him to a tree.

Just then, he had to dodge a kunai and spun around to four Shadow clones of Naruko charging right at him. He quickly formed a huge ball of his sticky spidernet substances and formed a huge net, catching all the clones inside of it.

"Gatsuga!" Kiba shouted and attacked him in midair, but Kidomaru used chakra strings to dodge the attack.

"Useless." He sneered at them before suddenly, his chakra strings were destroyed by Neji.

"Everyone, go on ahead! Let me handle it like planned." Neji said seriously as he landed on the ground across from the Sound nin.

Naru nodded. "The same things that I said to Choji, are applying to you, Neji. Now, that you have seen the truth of your existence, don't waste it! Stay alive and catch up to us! And maybe we can become better friends back at the village!" She shouted to him seriously before the three Konoha ninja raced away, chasing the Sound ninja.

Neji smirked and looked seriously at an angry Kidomaru. "Of course we can become better friends."

And so, another one of her friends was engaged in a grave battle, while she tired to catch up to Sasuke. _'Dammit!'_ Naru thought in distress. _'Why, Sasuke-teme, why?! Because of you, all our friends are risking their lives… Just because you want to stay with a pedophilic snake man?!'_

They continued to race forward, and Naruko's expression grew more grim after Kurama told her that Neji beat Kidomaru, but his presence also vanished. She bit on her lip at that and even when she was very worried, she couldn't turn back. She had to keep going so their sacrifice wasn't going to go to waste. She stormed quicker and more determined forward at that.

Shikamaru looked at his sister figure with narrowed eyes, knowing what was going on inside her and he just hoped for the sake of the Uchiha, that he would be willingly go back to Konoha.

They continued to race forward as they slolwy but surely started to catch up. However, the sun started to set already.

Shikamaru tsked at that. "We will keep our pace now and continue our pursuit until sunset. Then we can continue with our plan."

Naru narrowed her eyes in distress but then nodded. "Alright. You're the leader, you decide Shika. I'll follow your orders."

Kiba sighed. "Okay sure. I don't know how this makes sense, but you're smarter than me, Shikamaru." He agreed and Akamaru barked. So, they stayed hidden and continued their pursuit the whole night.

After the sun rose, the two Sound ninja noticed something and stopped. They looked back, just to see Naru, Shikamaru and Kiba glaring at them.

Tayuya tsked. "What are Kidomaru and Jirobo morons doing?!"

Naru looked at them seriously with a cold calculating look in her eyes. "Let's do this." She gritted her teeth as she spotted the coffin Sasuke was in.

Sakon smirked at that darkly. "…How about, we take care of this quickly?!" He shouted and jumped at them.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naru shouted seriously as two of her clones appeared beside her. She concentrated as blue chakra gathered in her hands.

Shikamaru and Kiba jumped at Sakon meanwhile as he formed a handsign. The Sound nin tsked at that and punched them away.

"Rasengan!" Naruko shouted as her father's Jutsu fully blossomed in her hands and two of her shadow clones dispelled.

Sakon stared at the chakra in her hands in shock while flying towards her. _'How is it visible?! What is this Jutsu?!'_

Naru charged at him and he takes before grabbing onto her arm before she could even touch him with it.

"….What use is it if you can't even hit me?!" He asked her darkly.

Naru glared at him before smirking foxily.

"Gatsuga!" Kiba shouted and went right through Naru, who was a mere clone.

"She was a clone?!" Sakon shouted in surprise before ducking down under Kiba's attack.

Kiba just flew right towards Tayuya at that.

"What?!" The Sound kunoichi shouted in surprise before getting ready to dodge, but suddenly stiffened and couldn't move.

"Kage Mane no Jutsu, success." Shikamaru said easily after his shadow connected with hers. He stepped forward and Tayuya had to do the same, not being able to move as Kiba flew towards her.

Kiba smirked, swiftly grabbed onto Sasuke's coffin next to her and took it.

"OI! Tayuya what are you just standing around there for?!" Sakon snapped at her.

"N-No, I can't move." She told him through gritted teeth as she stepped forward while he flew towards her.

"What?!" Sakon shouted in surprise at that and noticed that Shikamaru was controlling her with his Jutsu, but it was too late, he couldn't dodge and they crashed right into each other.

"Here, Naru!" Kiba shouted and threw Sasuke's coffin towards her.

"Got it!" She shouted seriously as she caught it. "Nice one!" She told them while rushing away, carrying Sasuke's coffin carefully.

"Go ahead, Naru! And be careful!" Shikamaru shouted after her while glaring at his opponent.

"You little shits!" Sakon screamed angrily and went in to race after Naru, but was intercepted by Kiba & Akamaru and the three fell to the ground.

Naru bit on her lip at that and narrowed her eyes determined, grabbing more tightly onto the coffin. _'Minna…. Thank you! I swear I will bring Sasuke back to the village!'_

' _ **Kit! Watch out!'**_ Kurama roared at her in warning as suddenly someone landed on the coffin and she lost her balance.

"Wha?!" She shouted in surprise as for a moment, her eyes met the green eyes of the Sound nin in front of her before he, with an easy very quick and fluent movement, snatched Sasuke's coffin out of her arms.

He landed on the ground and placed the coffin next to him, before straightening himself and turning around to Naruko.

Naru narrowed her eyes at him as her muscles tensed. "Who are you…" She growled out, on high-alert because Kurama seemed to be worried about the guy in front of her.

"My name is Kimimaro, kitsune." He told her calmly, studying her for a moment before he softly started to pet the coffin next to him. "The feeling of touching a part of Orochimaru-sama's dream…."

Naruko's eye twitched at that and her heated glare changed to ice-cold. "…So, you're with the snake crossdresser…." She hissed out. "What does he want from Sasuke anyway?!"

Kurama growled darkly at Kimimaro. _**'Careful kit… He isn't normal… He isn't just very strong…. It seems to me like he shouldn't be alive anymore!'**_ He warned her, being on high alert while his chakra stirred up inside of her.

Kimimaro looked at her seriously, his hand resting on Sasuke's coffin. "This container is an important dream container… The body Orochimaru-sama really wants is inside of it."

Naruko gritted her teeth at that and clenched her fist. "Sasuke isn't just a body! Stop talking like you own him!" She sneered at him and started to feel how Kurama's chakra boiled inside of her.

Kimimaro picked up the coffin. "I have no interest in trash like you. The only thing that matters is bringing Orochimaru-sama his container." And with that, he swiftly turned around and raced away quickly.

"I will not let that happen!" Naru snapped and pounced after him angrily, slit pupils appearing in her blue eyes and increasing her speed drastically. She raced after the Sound nin until they reached a clearing and she was able to catch up to him and jump at him, throwing him to the ground with her and catching Kimimaro by surprise, who did not expected her to be this quick.

Sasuke's coffin landed harshly on the ground.

"…You disturbed me. Let's see, how should I kill you…." A bone like spear formed out of his sleeve as he pinned her to the ground with one of his arms.

Naru stared up to him, her eyes gleaming coldly, the slit pupil in her eyes intensifying that look only as she clenched her fist while it was surrounded by red chakra.

Kimimaro's eyes widened at that in surprise for a split second and he was punched away from her.

He landed gracefully on his feet and straightened himself, staring at her.

Naru glared calmly back at him, muscles tensed just like a predator that is ready to attack his prey any moment.

' _ **Kit… Concentrate and be careful… Something is off about that guy… Also… Please don't try what I think you want to try.'**_

' _But I have to Kurama…. He's very strong….'_ She told him seriously through their connection before taking a deep breath and concentrating heavily on the burning feeling of the chakra inside of her while staring at the Sound nin.

The two just stared at each other for a minute.

"You…." Kimimaro spoke up thoughtfully as her eyes sent shivers down his spine. _'She has strange chakra… Could she be the one Orochimaru-sama wanted to experiment on?'_

"Tell me, Kimimaro-san…." She said in a polite but ice cold voice, no sympathy showing in her normally so emotional eyes. "Why does Orochimaru want Sasuke out of everyone? What does he need his body for?" She asked coldly, while trying to distract him with talking as she tried to get a hang of that one technique she practiced with Kurama but wasn't able to perfect it yet.

"…..Orochimaru-sama has already completed his immortality technique. It takes time to learn everything technique and take over the entire world." He told her calmly and seriously, trying to figure out if she was important enough to bring to Orochimaru as well. He definitely knows Orochimaru had planned something with her.

Naru smiled coldly and would have almost laughed at that. "Take over the entire world?! What a foolish and silly goal. There's no way he could achieve this with his lack of strength, and I don't speak of power here… I mean his mental strength and the lack of believe in his dream."

"That is not for me to decide. Foolish or not, that is Orochimaru-sama's ambition."

"…That still doesn't explain for what he needs Sasuke." She asked him seriously, as the burning feeling inside her increased…she was almost there.

Kimimaro narrowed his eyes at her calmly. "Even if one is immortal, it doesn't mean the body will last forever. Before his body rots, he replaces it with a stronger body that acts as a container for his soul."

Naruko clenched her fist at that angrily and narrowed her eyes seriously. "…And you want to tell me…. That this is what Sasuke is for?!"

"Yes." Kimimaro just told her calmly as he fully took the bone spear out of his arm.

"….Not if I can stop it!" Naru shouted seriously at that and released a huge amount of Kurama's chakra while relaxing her body. A shockwave blew through the clearing as Naru literally lit on flames. The grass around her started burning to ashes when being touched by the bright red and orange flames that surrounded her and unbelievable heat radiated off her. She glared calmly but fiercely at a slightly impressed Kimimaro, a thin layer of Kurama's chakra coating her and protecting her clothes and skin from the flames so hindering it from burning her as well. "I guess it's time to teach you guys to not play with fire." She told him angrily as she looked like she just crawled straight out of hell.

Kurama chuckled darkly at that. _**'Hell yeah! Never forgot that kitsune aren't just masters of deception…but also fiery creatures!'**_

Naru smirked at that foxily, fixing her glare at Kiminaro.

Kimimaro tensed and grabbed more tightly onto his bone spear, staring back at her calmly, ready to face off against the fiercely fox in front of him.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was Chapter 100! How did you like it? And what do you think of Naru literally being on fire today? XD**

 **Also…. WE MADE IT TO 100 CHAPTERS, WOHOO! I can't believe we made it this far already! I really can't thank you all enough for the support, comments, reviews, suggestions and kind words! It motivated me a lot of times when I felt like I was stuck with this fanfic and without you I wouldn't have been able to get this far! :3 So, I'm sending you all the love for being a loyal reader and supporter of this fanfic~ UwU**

 **Anyway, enough of this saggy stuff. XD I hope you are excited for the awesome things that will go down the next chapters. Also, you better prepare yourselves for some intense stuff, it's not going to be very pleasant, that much I can tell you already… *giggles nervously* Nevertheless, I hope you will continue to look forward and read this story and enjoy it together with me! Have a great rest of your day everyone and see you in the next chapter for an awesome battle! ;)**

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Shadow Clone Technique

Kage Mane no Jutsu = Shadow Imitation Technique

Gatsuga = Fang over Fang

Rasengan = Spiralling whirlwind


	102. Naruko vs Kimimaro!

' _Normal thought….'_

" **Kyuubi/Bijuu speech…."**

' _ **Kurama communicating with Naru inside her head…'**_

' **Kurama's thought's, Naru can't hear….'**

"Normal speech…"

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 101- Naruko vs. Kimimaro and Sasuke's acting weird!

* * *

Naruko glared fiercely at Kimimaro, the flames around her liking on the ground and burning the grass. "I won't let you take Sasuke away…. I promised it to everyone!" She narrowed her eyes and clenched her fist as the flames around her intensified and grew bigger.

Kimimaro narrowed his eyes at her slightly. _'That weird chakra… She definitely is the one Orochimaru-sama wanted to have…. However, he also said it wouldn't be bad if she gets killed…..'_ He unzipped his jacket and let it slide down his shoulder before a bone started to emerge from his shoulder.

Naru's eyes widened at that. "…His bone….?!"

Kurama growled lowly. _**'Be careful kit… This is his Kekkai Genkai….'**_

Kimimaro pulled the bone out of his body and held it like a sword in front of him. "Let's see how you will go against my bone sword. It is harder than steel, so don't even think of trying to break it." He told her calmly while his muscles tensed.

Naruko just bit on her lip and pounced at him. "Then I will just burn your bone to crisps!" She shouted and aimed a punch at him as she appeared right in front of him.

Kimimaro gracefully ducked down and just as he wanted to swipe at her, he noticed the fire stretching towards him. He quickly back flipped away from her as the end of his hair got burnt slightly. "I see… This fire isn't just surrounding you, you can manipulate it."

"…..Well, in a way." She told him casually before jumping towards him again, this time however, she had to lean back or would have gotten her head separate from her body as Kimimaro slashed at her. "….Phew. That was close."

Kurama sweat dropped and a tick mark appeared on his head. _**'ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED, KIT?!'**_

Naru huffed as she ducked down and dodged the wide range slashes of Kimimaro as it looked like he danced in the air. "Not the time Kurama… This is not the time…." The flames around her flickered as if going out any minute and she bit on her lip as it was hard to maintain Kurama's chakra surrounding her protectively. "Argh!" She just shouted and rushed at Kimimaro again, appearing above him in the air before she appeared behind him and aimed a kick at him, her flames so shooting towards the Sound nin.

Kimimaro however just easily jumped into the air to dodge her flames and swiped at her with his bone sword once more. Naru tsked annoyed and backflipped away before doing pirouette in midair and landing on the ground with both her feet firmly placed there and both hands slamming onto the earth. Flames shot from her hands towards Kiminaro and the sound nin's eyes widened as his pants leg got burned before he back flipped away as well.

The earth and grass sizzled as the flames vanished and Naru clenched her fist as the fire around her flickered heavily for a moment and growing smaller while her jacket slowly started to burn on the end of her sleeve as she wasn't able to control Kurama's chakra anymore. _'I can't hold it up any longer…. Not good…'_ Her eyes widened as she noticed a dark chakra presence and her head shot to Sasuke's coffin which was leaking purple, dark chakra.

Kimimaro used that time she was distracted and rushed at her. He appeared in front of her, his born sword raised and ready to strike as he noticed the flames weren't reacting to him anymore. However just before he could slash at her, Naruko's flames fully disappeared as more of Kurama's chakra shot out of her and made her loose her balance and fall to the ground, just in time to duck under the slash. "Oww… What?!" She shouted surprised as she got back up again swiftly, punching Kimimaro right under the chin accidentally. "Oops sorry, that was not intended." She apologized as she backflipped away from him.

Kimimaro just looked surprised at that before grabbing tighter onto his bone, confused to the girl in front of him. They were fighting for life and death here and yet she apologizes for hitting him accidentally?

'… _ **.Why do you freaking apologize kit?! That makes no sense! Also, where is my thank you for saving your ass from being majorly sliced up?!'**_ He shouted at her in annoyance.

Naruko just rolled her eyes at him. "Thank you, oh almighty Bijuu, strongest of the strongest, ruler of the world." She told him sarcastically, her sass once more unstoppable.

Kimimaro just looked at her with a puzzled expression before closing his eyes. "It's about time…."

Naru's eyes widened as cracking sounds could be heard from Sasuke's coffin. Her eyes snapped to it and she felt uneasy about this chakra that was leaking out. Something was definitely not right.

Kurama started to growl lowly, feeling the dark emotions coming from the Uchiha brat inside the 'coffin'.

"I was eagerly waiting. Orochimaru-sama's ambition. The first step….." Kimimaro said calmly before the coffin Sasuke was in suddenly exploded loudly with a burst of dark chakra.

"Kyyaa!" Naruko squeaked cutely in surprise, she expected anything but this, Jesu's Christ…. She almost got a heart attack.

Kimimaro just stood there calmly as the dust cloud disappeared and Sasuke could be seen. Naruko's eyes widened in shock as for a split moment it looked to her like his hair was longer and gray before she shook her head and Sasuke looked like usual. _'Geez… Now I'm hallucinating… Bless my luck.'_ "Sasuke, so you finally woke up from your little nap, huh? Geez… What were you doing sleeping like this while everyone else is fighting for their lives because of you idiot!" She huffed at him fondly with a small smile, but there was a serious and calculating look in her eyes. "Come on now, let's go home before I have to drag your ass back there."

Sasuke just chuckled darkly at that.

Naru narrowed her eyes as shivers run down her spine and she glared at the Uchiha's back seriously. "Why the hell are you acting creepy right now. Come on, don't be stupid and come back willingly. I don't want to beat you up so I can get you back to the village, so stop being stupid! Why did you run away to begin with, seeking out a snake pedophile?! Have you lost your mind?!" She shouted at him as her uneasy feeling increased and she got a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Kurama stopped growling and narrowed his eyes as Sasuke just started to laugh crazily. _**'Kit… I don't think it will use to talk to that blasted Uchiha when he's like this…'**_

' _But…'_ She bit on her lip in distress. "Sasuke, please! Act reasonable! Everyone is fighting to get you back! They risk their lives for you, because we care about you! So stop your nonsense now!" She shouted at him.

Sasuke just crouched down before jumping away.

"Wha?! Oi! WAIT!" Naru shouted in distress and wanted to race after him, totally forgetting about one little thing….

Kimimaro appeared behind her. "Die!" He shouted and went in to slash at her.

Naruko's eyes widened at that in surprise, there was no time to dodge nor block anymore.

But before she could be hit, Kimimaro was kicked away from her by a green blur.

Naru's eyes widened as Lee landed in front of her, entering his fighting stance as he stood protectively in front of her.

"I won't let you harm her!" He shouted loudly at Kimimaro.

The Sound nin just narrowed his eyes at him.

"L-Lee…?!" Naru shouted in utter surprise. "How are you…."

Lee looked back to her seriously. "That doesn't matter for now. Go after Sasuke-kun, Naru-chan. I will take on this guy for you."

Naruko bit on her lip in distress…once more one of her friends jumped in to help her get her teammate back…. There's no way she can fail them now…. She clenched her fist and nodded determined. "Alright! Just be careful, this guy fights with his bones and his very strong! Also, I'm glad you're better now! Let's go on a mission together after this!" She told him softly before chasing after Sasuke with a determined and serious look in her blue eyes. _'I won't give up! Everyone is doing their absolute best, so I have to give it everything as well!'_ She clenched her fist hardly as she left Lee's and Kimimaro's fight behind her.

She raced after Sasuke as Kurama suddenly peeked up. _**'That presence….. That Shukaku brat is here….'**_ He informed her seriously.

Naru's eyes widened at that in surprise. "Wha?! Gaara is here?! Why…?" She narrowed her eyes thoughtfully before smiling softly. "He wants to help huh…." She couldn't help but smile fondly. "Guess my beat up helped him to change himself."

Kurama shook his head fondly at that as he had to agree, Shukaku wasn't in control of Gaara, nor could he feel any ill intent coming from him. _**'Yeah, your beat up changed him… Sure….'**_ He huffed our fondly, knowing it were her sincere and warm words that changed the brat for the better.

Naru just smiled before she frowned seriously. "Well, that means I have to be even more determined to get Sasuke back! Damn duckbutt for acting like a rebel teenage girl that runs off to her weird and gothic lover!" She huffed out and increased her speed.

Kurama snorted at that. _**'Best comparison ever… So true….'**_ He smirked amused before it changed to a serious smile. _**'Alright, let's do this kit! Get this emo Uchiha back out of his rebellious phase!'**_

Naruko raced quickly forward and then finally could spot her teammates ahead of her. "SASUKE! STOP YOU DAMN SELFISH BASTARD!" She snapped at him as he just continued to run forward. She chased after him out into a clearing. Naru noticed how he raced inside a cave and narrowed her eyes as she run into it after them. "Sasuke, at least be so kind and freaking respond to me! What happened to you? Did they do something to you?!" She looked seriously around the dark cave as Kurama started to growl. She grabbed onto her head startled as she heard Sasuke laugh darkly and flashbacks of when she was abused by the village appeared in her head. "Urgh… what is going on?!" She shook her head to clean her mind. She heard Sasuke laugh darkly again. "Sasuke, stop this ridiculousness! Come back to the village, everyone is worrying about you!"

" _You have better eyes than me."_ Neji suddenly appeared in front of her. _"Sasuke is in darkness right now."_

"N-Neji?! What?!" Naru took a step back, startled.

" _If you stop now, you won't be able to catch up to Sasuke."_

"….Eh?! How are you here…." She mumbled out utterly confused before suddenly her eyes widened as Kurama's chakra pulsed through her and she regained her senses and heard Kurama's voice again.

" _ **WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING GETTING CAUGHT IN A FUC-FREAKING GENJUTSU, KIT?! ARE YOU STUPID, YOU STILL DON'T REALIZE WHEN SOMETHING IS DEFINITELY WRONG, GODDAMMIT!"**_ He roared at her.

Naruko clenched her fist and narrowed her eyes determined before racing forward. "Sorry Kurama, I had a minor internal crisis there! Now, let's get back to drag the teme back to the village! I won't fail! I will definitely not let everyone's effort go to waste!" And with that, she jumped out of the cave into the light of the day. Her eyes widened as she saw just where they were. "The Valley of the End?!" She shouted in surprise as she stopped on Hashirama's statue while Sasuke was standing on the head of the Madara statue.

Kurama growled lowly in annoyance. _**'Oh, the fucking irony! Damn that blasted Uchiha emo to chose this place out of everywhere he could have stopped for a fight! Uchiha seriously have some damn problems with their dramatic tendencies!'**_

Naruko glared over to her teammate. "Sasuke… What is the meaning of all this?! Do you seriously consider it a better idea to train with a pedo instead of training in a village with your friends?!" She bit on her lip in distress as he wasn't answering her. "Talk you idiot!" She shouted at him.

Sasuke just took a step forward at that, ignoring her.

Naru clenched her fist hardly at that. "What?! So now you're going to just run away from your problems like a scaredy cat?!"

Sasuke froze and then turned around to her. Naruko's eyes widened in shock and surprise as she saw that half his face was covered in the curse marks and his one eye was now black with a yellow iris.

"Yo…. Usoratonkachi." He greeted her emotionless with a dark expression in his eyes.

Naru narrowed her eyes seriously at his looks. _'The curse mark is acting up again? I thought Kashi-sensei sealed it away…..'_ "What's with that new look, huh?! You seriously want to be an emo now?" She sassed at him to ease the tension, but it wasn't working and she bit on her lip in distress, feeling very uneasy.

"This time you try to stop me? Do you want to cry and tell me you love me as well?" Sasuke asked her coldly.

Naru gritted her teeth at that. "Oi, Oi, there's no need to taunt Sakura here. She cares really much about you! She may be foolish, but she's still our friend and teammate!" She glared at him seriously.

Sasuke sneered at that in disgust and raised his head so he looked down to her. "She's no friend of mine. Someone as weak as her shouldn't have been in my team to begin with."

Naruko narrowed her eyes more at that. "Wow, that's just rude of you, asshole. I guess I need to drag you back to the village then."

"Hmph… I already told it Sakura, didn't I? Do I seriously have to repeat myself. Stop concerning yourself with me." He told her in a cold, dark voice.

Naru frowned at that. "So you try to push us away?! For what reason? Do you think you can get stronger through that?! Are you retarded?!" She snapped at him upset a upset, sad and angry look in her eyes.

' _ **Well, I definitely think so.'**_ Kurama couldn't help but comment. Like seriously, all the blasted Uchiha he ever had the 'honor' of meeting were retarded as hell.

Sasuke chuckled darkly and raised and eyebrow at her with a sick amused expression. "What is with that look? Do you want to cry now? That won't make me care for you any more." He smirked at her, his eerie black and yellow eye staring at her.

Naruko bit on her lip at that and clenched her fist more as sweat started to run down her face while she remembered the fun times they had together as teammates….as friends. And then, she remembered how all her friends risked their lives to get her to reach Sasuke…. She can't- She can't let their efforts go to waste!

Her eyes were shadowed over as she started trembling in emotional distress.

' _ **Kit….'**_ Kurama said worried as he felt his chakra stir and boil at her distress.

"…..Everyone…. Everyone risked their lives so I'm able to catch up to you…. Do you seriously do not care one bit about us?!" She asked him angrily her hair shadowing over her face.

Sasuke just shurgged. "How nice of them. But they shouldn't meddle in other poeple's buisness." He told her easily before turning around and walking away.

An angry tear rolled down her face at that before she jumped into action.

Sasuke spun around with narrowed eyes before he was thrown to the ground by a very angry Naru.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR FRIENDS ARE?! WHAT DO YOU THINK WE'RE HERE FOR?! WE CARE ABOUT YOU, YOU DAMN SELFISH PRICK! WE ARE HERE TO HELP YOU THROUGH HARDSHIP AND TRAUMA IF YOU WOULD JUST FUCKING TALK TO US, YOU ARROGANT BASTARD!" She snapped at him as she grabbed onto the collar of his shirt and started shaking him violently while glaring at him with slit pupils in her eyes.

'… _ **..Oh shit… D-Did she just…'**_ Kurama started sweating nervously as he noticed what bad curse word his kit just used. **'Definitely not my fault…. No uh…. I'm not responsible for this…..'**

For a split second, Sasuke seemed surprised before she punched him in the face while breathing heavily.

"You idiot….!" She huffed out in emotional distress.

Sasuke just looked at her emotionless as blood trickled out of his mouth before he spit his blood in her face.

She bit on her lip at that and grabbed onto his collar again, lifting him closer to her face. "Finally talk! Do we mean nothing to you?! Do your comrades mean nothing to you?!"

"Comrades? Have I become stronger while staying with those comrades? I'm going where Orochimaru is. You can't stop me." He told her calmly.

Naruko gritted her teeth and started shaking him in annoyance. "What the hell Sasuke?! You are running after a creepy ass pedophile because he promised you to get stronger?! You are seriously retarded for even thinking about his offer! HE FREAKING WANTS YOUR BODY AS A CONTAINER OR SOME CREEPY SHIT LIKE THIS! ARE YOU SERIOUSLY NOT CARING ABOUT THAT?! I CAN'T JUST LET YOU RUN TO YOUR DEATH LIKE THAT!" She snapped at him in disbelief and stopped shaking him to glare at him in visible distress.

Kurama started sweating more as Naru continued to curse. **'Yah…. I'm a bad influence….. Hehehehehe…..'** He chuckled nervously before sweat dropping, it might be his fault after all.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was Chapter 101. How did you like it? Uff… Looks like things will escalate next chapter. You all better prepare yourself for the emotional rollercoaster because it's going to be intense… That's all I will say for now. Be prepared and get yourself some tissues and a pillow to scream into in frustration. X'D Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, it was quite heavy already, but I tried to lighten it a bit with Kurama's dumb comments and Naru's sass. XD See you next chapter and have an amazing rest of your week everyone!**


	103. Naruko vs Sasuke: The final battle!

' _Normal thought…'_

" **Kyuubi/Bijuu speech…"**

' ** _Kurama communicating with Naru inside her head…'_**

' **Kurama's thoughts, Naruko can't hear…'**

"Normal speech…"

Jutsu name….

Chapter 102- Naruko vs. Sasuke: The final battle…?!

Sasuke's eyes were covered by his hair. "I don't care about that." He told her easily.

Naru gritted her teeth at that in distress and she felt Kurama's chakra boil dangerously inside of her.

Sasuke looked at her with a crazed expression and smiled darkly. "If I can achieve my objective, than all is fine. If you're going to get in my way…. Then I have no choice." He grabbed onto the collar of her shirt and jerked her closer to him.

Naru glared at him upset and angrily. "Then I will just drag you back home with force! I won't let you run into your death like this!"

Sasuke just smirked at her and started chuckling darkly. "By force, huh? You're growing bold Naruko, especially regarding the position we're in."

"Eh?!" Naru was taken back by that for a moment being ripped out of her distress as she was sitting on top of him…. But yeah, what was the problem with that?

Kurama snarled loudly at that. **_"FUCK SAVING THAT BLASTED UCHIHA, LEMME OUT SO I CAN RIP HIM TO SHREDS! HOW DARE HIM!"_**

"You always wanted to fight me, right Naruko?! Let's do it then." He smiled crazily.

Naru narrowed her eyes at that, wondering what happened to make him go this crazy. Was it the fault of that dark purple chakra? Or did he drive himself to craziness?! "I might have wanted to fight you in the past….. But this is all over now! We grew up and noticed how silly it was to think like this! A friendly spare, sure! But not a full-blown fight, you stupid Uchiha! All I ever wanted is for you to accept me as your friend!" She shouted at him and a slight pain shot through the seal on her naval… She needs to control her emotions before loosing control…but she can't! Not when her teammate is acting like this! Not when he is going to run off to destroy himself, to destroy the last bit of sanity he has left!

"I don't care about your reasons!" Sasuke told her darkly before suddenly grabbing onto her throat and lifting her up in the air.

"Ngh…" Naruko struggled to breath and glared down to him as she grabbed onto his arm, ready to snap it in half if she has to.

Kurama roared enraged and just as he wanted to let his chakra shot through her, Sasuke let go off her before punching her very hardly in the place her scar was located with unbelievable strength.

"Argh!" Naru gasped for air as unbelievable pain shot through her while she was sent flying back into the water below her.

Sasuke looked at his hand in surprise. _'What is this…power?'_ He smirked darkly. _'Power is flowing within me.'_ Just then, pain shot through his curse mark and the markings of it disappeared along with his black and yellow eye returned back to normal. He chuckled crazily. _'So that was the power he was talking about. On top of that, the power is becoming familiar with my body. The punch just had his much power…. If I release the curse seal…..'_ He smirked dangerously. _'How much power will I have?'_

Naruko slowly sank deeper and deeper in the water as water filled her lungs, but she could only stare up sadly to the surface of the water. _'Why? Why did he turn out like this….? What…. What did I do wrong….. Is it my fault he became likes this…..? …..Maybe if I didn't push him so much in our rivalry…..'_ She clenched her fist before swimming up to the surface and shooting out of the water, landing on the surface. She coughed up water and glared at Sasuke on the Madara statue. "Is that really how you want to be, Sasuke?! A foolish little boy that thinks he will achieve great things and power by running after a dangerous nuke nin?! **Stop acting foolish!** " Naruko shouted at him before pouncing at him with narrowed cold blue eyes.

Kurama growled vey angrily inside her, his chakra boiling more and more and he knew she wouldn't be able to control it for much longer.

Sasuke jumped towards her and twisted around her punch, aiming a punch under her chin. Naru quickly blocked his punch with her arm but then Sasuke kicked her hardly in the gut and stole her kunai pouch.

"Urgh!" She coughed up blood before being sent flying back into the water.

Sasuke threw her kunai pouch mindlessly away while looking down to the water below him she had fallen into. "You're the one who is foolish. I've seen beyond my own foolishness….beyond stupid thoughts of being with friends…. And dreaming of a peaceful future like you fool do."

Naru bit on her lip at that as she dragged herself out of the water, trembling in distress and anger.

"A peaceful world will never be able to be achieved! That's why I left the village. That's why I sought power! My dreams are not of the future. My dreams are of the past." Sasuke told her seriously and darkly while looking down to her. He closed his eyes for a split second as he remembered the happy moments with his brother.

Naru bit on her lip and clenched her fist. _'He's still stuck in the past… Not being able to get over what happened…! If-If I had just had seen it early…..'_ She swallowed hard in regret and closed her eyes as she felt like she was at the edge of loosing control already.

' ** _Kit….'_** Kurama said worried.

Naruko calmly stood up and straightened herself, her eyes shadowed over. "Say whatever you want Sasuke…. But you can't fool me. No matter how hard you try to deny it now…." She glared up to him with calculating blue eyes, the slit pupil in them making it look even more eerie. "You were happy with being together with us in the village. And realize it or not, you also grew stronger!"

Sasuke glared back to her at that. "That are your own foolish thoughts that will be the end of you!" He shouted and threw a kunai at her, which Naru dodged with easy before her eyes widened and she quickly ducked down or she would have been hit by the second kunai that was hidden in the shadow of the first. "You asshole…." She growled out angrily before looking ready to pounce forward to him, but Sasuke quickly threw shuriken in her direction and changed their course with the chakra strings attached to them.

"What?!" Naruko shouted in surprise as he tied her to a rock, one of the chakra strings in his mouth. She gritted her teeth and glared up to him. "Sasuke…. Do you seriously go so far as to try and kill me…!"

Sasuke just glared calmly down to her. "I told you it before. I don't need a future with you guys. I have no use for you anymore." He told her coldly and swiped through hand signs.

Naru's eyes widened hurt at that and her heartbeat increased while Kurama roared upset.

"Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!" He shouted and flames blazed up around him before shooting at Naruko and hit her head on, setting even the surrounding area of the rock ablaze as well. The fire raged heavily and Sasuke watched it burn in satisfaction.

"Hehehehehe… You think that bit of fire is enough to kill me?" Naruko suddenly chuckled coldly as she walked right out of the blazing fire, her clothes burnt a bit but aside from that she was totally fine and pissed off. "You damn jerk! I will get you back to the village if you want to or not, even if it kills me, I won't give up!" She hissed at him before suddenly appearing right in front of him and punching him hardly down onto the water.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and activated his Sharingan before landing on the surface of the water and standing up again with a tsk. "I will show you the real power of the Sharingan."

Naru appeared right above him, aiming a punch at his face, but Sasuke quickly dodged and tried to kick her, under which Naruko ducked down. Sasuke just smirked at that and punched her in the back.

Naru bit on her lip as her spine struggled under the punch before she just twisted and kicked him high into the air. She backflipped away, panting slightly.

Kurama just cursed loudly as he healed the damage and tried himself to keep his furious chakra at bay, but it was hard because his kit grew more and more anticipated with every minute.

Naruko just gritted her teeth in distress as they exchanged punches and kicks. She didn't want this… She doesn't want to have to fight him. And yet…. She punched him hardly under the chin, while he kicked her in the gut. They both went flying away, Sasuke jumped up the Madara statue, sticking himself to the side of the rock with the help of his chakra as he concentrated.

Naru glared at him fiercely as two of her clones appeared beside her. She doesn't want this fight…. But she couldn't stop. She needs to win for everyone who risked their lives for Sasuke today…. She can't allow herself to fail! Because if she does, she did not only fail Sasuke and was weak in the time he needed her to be strong enough to stop him, no, she will also fail Choji, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Akamaru and Lee! Stopping is no option for her now. Even if it ripped her apart on the inside, even if it will kill her, she will not stop trying. Blue chakra surrounded her hand as she gritted her teeth.

Kurama gritted his teeth and closed his eyes before deciding. He will not let his kit go down like this….!

"Chidori!" Sasuke screamed out and flew towards her with his lightening surrounded palm.

"Rasengan!" Naru shouted as she raced at him.

The two attacks hit each other and battled for the superior one. Lightening and wind chakra swirled around them as the water was pushed away from them before a huge explosion sent them flying back.

Sasuke breathed heavily as he pulled himself up and glared at her angrily with his Sharingan eyes.

Naru slowly pushed herself up with trembling arms, breathing raggedy in distress and looked up to Sasuke with unbelievable sad and pained blue eyes, the slit pupil having disappeared out of them. "….Do you hate me, Sasuke? Do you hate Konoha?"

Sasuke's curse mark spread over his whole body as he swiped through hand signs. "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" He shouted and blew little strong fireball at her.

Naru just looked at him calmly and as the technique hit her head on. And burnt her clothes as well as her skin, but she didn't seem to care. "If you continue this Sasuke….. I won't be able to stop it anymore."

Kurama gritted his teeth, his tails swishing angrily before his eyes widened as he saw how Sasuke rushed at her with a Chidori. ** _'Kit, move!'_**

Naru didn't move, she just stood there and looked with her sad and understanding eyes at Sasuke.

"Take this!" Sasuke shouted before hitting her with his Chidori, and was about to push it right through her chest, but he hesitated in the last moment and it went through her shoulder instead.

Naruko smiled at that, smiling her pain away as she was close to passing out. "…..Do you feel better now, Sasuke?"

Kurama's eyes narrowed angrily at that. He had enough! That was the last straw!

Sasuke looked at her startled and shocked for a moment before smirking as he pulled his hand out of her shoulder roughly. "Whatever, you're finished." He went in the push her away but as soon as he was about to touch her, red malicious chakra shot out of her and her nails and teeth grew longer while her whisker marks darkened. **"Hehehehehehe…."** She chuckled dakly in a deep malicious voice and grabbed onto his wrist and twisted it tightly.

"Argh!" Sasuke screamed in pain as it felt like his bone was about to break and the chakra burnt his skin before he was able to break free and jumped away from her, his eyes wide in fear and shock. _'W-What is this?! I don't believe it…..!'_

Naru slumped forward as all her wounds healed while the red chakra surrounded her like with an aura. The water around her boiled and was swirled up into the air. And just then, she suddenly glared up to him with her blood-thirsty red eyes with slit pupils in it and a dangerous smilebefore she roared and a shockwave blew through the clearing as a massive amount of killer intent pressed down on Sasuke. **"Too bad, Uchiha brat. You fucked up! Now it's my turn…"** Kurama told him through Naru's body, having taken over control. **"And I won't show any mercy to the likes of you! You broke the one rule I care for….. And that was to not just hurt my kit physically….. But hurt her soul as well…. SO, THIS MEANS I WILL EVEN RIP OFF EVERY SINGLE OF YOUR LIMB TO DRAG YOU BACK TO THE DAMN VILLAGE! I WOULD LOVE TO KILL YOU RIGHT HERE AND NOW AND RIP EVEN THE LAST OF YOUR REMAINS TO SHREDS, BUT I PROMISED THE KIT SOMETHING! AND I WON'T BREAK MY PROMISE TO HER! NOW GET READY BLASTED UCHIHA!"** He roared out furiously and with that 'Naru' appeared in front of him and punched him extremely hard in the gut again and again while the red chakra burnt his skin and she sent him flying with a kick to his chin.

Sasuke coughed up blood and struggled to steady himself on the water before he looked up in shock just before getting dropkicked down into the water below him. He jumped back out of the water and raced quickly towards her but 'Naru' just disappeared before appearing behind him and continuing to beat him down. He coughed as he landed with his back on the water and quickly send a fireball flying her way.

" **That won't stop me!"** Kurama shouted and roared loudly, a massive shockwave blew through the whole area, dousing the flames easily and Sasuke was sent flying away before he struggled to stay afloat.

" **TAKE THAT!"** Kurama roared as 'Naru' kicked him hardly in the stomach sending him underwater once more.

Sasuke struggled and tried to get back to the surface and quickly jumped back out of the water just for 'Naru' to charge at him, grab onto his legs and haul him hardly right at the dividing walls of the stream.

Sasuke jumped out of the crater and landed on the statue of Madara before 'Naru' charged at him, so quick you couldn't even see her movement. He concentrated at that before seeing her movement and through her attacks with help of the Sharingan as the curse make began to glow again. He dodged and blocked all of her punches and kicks.

" **Urgh! Damn annoying ability of you blasted balgs!"** Kurama sneered as she got kicked back.

Sasuke smirked cheekily at that, foolishly thinking that as long as he has his Sharingan, he don't need to use any chakra anymore to beat Naruko. "It's too late!" He grabbed onto her body and spun her around as they were in the air before drilling her head first into the ground. "Now, it's over." He got out before his eyes widened in shock as more red chakra leaked out of her and dark malicious sounding chuckles came from her as she just stood back up like nothing happened.

" **Hehehehehe….. Bahahahhahahha! This is the best joke I have heard in ages…. I'm finished? It is over. Try again in a hundred years."** 'Naru's' smirked changed to a very malicious one as the chakra surrounded her in a bubble and was boiling heavily.

"W-what is happening…?!" Sasuke asked in utter shock before he was suddenly punched down to the water again, 'Naru' jumping after him as a red fox tail and fox ears appeared on her head, together with the boiling chakra shroud that surrounded her.

Sasuke screamed in pain as he held his burnt face.

" **Hehehehehhe… Now, which arm should I rip out first….? Or should I start with a leg…. Maybe I will even poke out these annoying eyes of you, huh?"** Kurama told him furiously, no holding back anymore, he was way too pissed at the Uchiha to even care. If he kills him, he kills him, his kit is better off without someone like him as her friend anyway.

Sauske got back up, just to be thrown back as 'Naru' sent a massive shockwave his way. His eyes widened and he tried to dodge as 'Naru' appeared beside him and aimed punches at him, but then he got hit by her chakra tail and was sending flying back. _'What the hell… Her chakra… And the way she's speaking…. She's acting totally different. Even my eyes can't follow that chakra…'_ "I understand now, I think!" He shouted and raced to the side, 'Naru' racing after him on all fours, not even bothering to dodge the fireballs he threw at her as they just got dispelled as soon as they hit the chakra shroud. _'that chakra is protecting her?!'_ He gritted his teeth. _'Calm down… As long as I keep my distance I will be fine…'_

" **You think you're the best, huh, Uchiha?!"** Kurama asked him angrily as 'Naru' stopped….and suddenly smirked as a clawed chakra arm shot towards him. **"I will show you just how wrong you are! Uchiha aren't superior to anyone! BAHAHAHAHA!"** Kurama laughed crazily, totally having lost it.

Sasuke dodged the chakra arm quickly in a panic until it suddenly grabbed onto him. He gritted his teeth as the cursed mark spread over his face just before he got slammed right into a wall with massive force.

 _Meanwhile, Kakashi with Pakkun leading him, raced towards the forest in direction of them in a panic…._

' _Please god or whoever is up there…. Let me just make it in time…..'_ He thought desperated and narrowed his eye. He had a really bad feeling about this…. And he just hoped nothing bad would happen to Naru… He was not sure if he would be able to forgive himself then.

 _Back to Sasuke and Naru's fight…._

' _Kurama, stop!'_ A voice sounded in the Bijuu's head and made him regain his senses as he remembered who he was doing this for…. He gave up control, devastated by how crazy he went. **_'…...Sorry, kit…..'_**

Naru's eyes changed to blue with slit pupils in them and she panted heavily, still in the one-tailed mode but severely exhausted. She glared at Sasuke, who was protected from Kurama's last blast with the help of a weird hand wing thingy. Her eyes narrowed as she was pushed back. A dust cloud was whirled up before Sasuke's cursed mark form was revealed.

Sasuke smirked crazily and swiped through hand signs.

Naru gritted her teeth at that and growled lowly before she held out her hand and concentrated. She mixed Kurama's chakra and her chakra, so letting a purple Rasengan appear in her hand while a Chidori made out of black lightening appeared in Sasuke's hand.

Blue eyes with slit pupils and Sharingan eyes with black sclera glared at each other before they jumped at each other.

"RASENGAN!"

"CHIDORI!"

Sasuke and Naruko screamed out as the attacks hit each other once more and ashed with each other as they merged, creating a purple dome out of chakra with immense intensity around them just before Naru's eyes softened. She couldn't…. She couldn't get herself to injure her teammate and friend badly… After everything he has done, he was still Sasuke… her comrade. She closed her eyes and scratched his headband just before Sasuke's chidori went right through her shoulder again. A black dome of chakra surrounded them and expanded more and more, pressing the water away while the sky above them darkened. The black dome lit up colorfully in a bright light and Naru looked sadly into Sasuke's eyes, for a moment seeing regret flickering in it. She smiled sadly as she closed her eyes. _'….I'm sorry everyone…. I failed….'_

 **Hey guys! So, that was Chapter 102. How did you like it? *sobbing slightly* …..Yay, I guess we got this fight over us…. And I'm not okay. Ugh… I hope you all are holding better up then me right now. X'D My heart just hurts because of my poor lil baby Naru…. (Д) Ugh…. This chapter was quite intense, I still hope you enjoyed it tho. Be prepared for some sad shit and intense feels next chapter… hehehehe… *sad and nervous chuckling* See ya then and have a great day!**


	104. Farwell everyone!

' _Normal thoughts…'_

" **Kyuubi/ Bijuu speech…"**

' _ **Kurama communicating with Naruko inside her mind…'**_

' **Kurama's thoughts, Naru can't hear….'**

"Normal speech…"

Jutsu name…

* * *

Chapter 103- Farwell everyone!

* * *

Sasuke stared at Naruko's smile as the chakra around them expanded and the light blinded him. For a split moment, he saw how little Naru as well as his child self stood across each other before little Naru stretched out her hand to the little him with a smile. His little self looked at her with an surprised expression but accepted her hand as they shook their hands in friendly way. Little Naru smiled more happily at that and his little self actually smiled.

Just then, the light disbanded and shattered the illusion of their child selves forming a friendship. Sasuke's eyes widened as his hand was still right through Naruko's chest, this imagine burning into his mind and stood a bright contrast to what he just saw… Maand the illusion was what he has been wishing for all along. He quickly jerked his hand out of Naru's chest.

Naru was still smiling as she fell back while blood trickled down her lips. She landed harshly on the ground with her back, not moving as she had passed out through the grave injury.

' _ **Dammit! Don't you dare to die, kit! I swear-'**_ Kurama shouted out to her in total panic, his voice laced with so much emotions and actual tears twinkled in his eyes as he had to concentrate heavily on just keeping her alive. He could also only heal the hole in her chest lightly, concentrating more on stopping her inner bleeding. ' **Why?! Why the hell had an Uchiha out of everyone make a freaking hole in my kit's chest, just very barely missing her heart?! And for what reason?! BECAUSE HE WANTS TO RUN AFTER A SNAKE PEDOPHILE TO SEEK POWER?!'** He thought angrily and his hatred for the strong eyed Uchiha clan burned up brightly inside of him. He will never forgive these bastards ever.

Sasuke stared at his blood covered hand before looking down to Naru, who was still smiling peacefully. The sunlight broke through the clouds and lightened her face, softening her features. Then, the sunlight dimmed until it disappeared. Sasuke hitai-ate became untied and fell down to the ground next to her.

Sasuke just continued to stare at her with an unreadable expression. "Naruko…." His eyes narrowed sadly. "I…" Just then a rain drop hit his face and he looked up as it started pouring. He looked sadly up at the sky and couldn't help but think that it almost seemed like the sky was crying over what happened. Just as he wanted to sneer at himself for thinking like this, an unbelievable sharp pain shot through his arm and he grabbed onto it in pain as he sank to his knees. He coughed up blood before his face drew close to Naru's peaceful unconscious face. He stared at her while raindrops ran down his face and dropped onto the kitsune's hitai-ate.

 _Just a few minutes later with Kakashi…._

Kakashi had a really bad feeling and he worried greatly. As he noticed the rain he narrowed his eye. "Rain… Did you lose their scent, Pakkun?" He asked his dog in grave but worried voice.

"No, it's okay. We are there." Pakkun told him as they jumped out of the trees, just to notice where they have landed.

"The Valley of the End….?!" Kakashi narrowed his eye and clenched his fist slightly at the irony, jumping down after Pakkun before they both came to a stop in front of the unconscious and badly hurt Naru.

Pakkun whimpered at that slightly and Kakashi's eye widened. He gritted his teeth behind his mask. "….We're too late. Dammit!" He said in anger at himself and guilt, sadness clearly visible in his eye.

"Naru! Why did this have to happen…" Pakkun whimpered out as he rushed to her and licked her face, but she didn't react.

Kakashi softly knelt down next to her, his heart hurting so much as he spotted the barely healed hole in her chest. He clenched his fist hardly. "….Why…." He muttered out in distress, faint tears glittering in his eye as he for once wasn't able to contain his emotion. "….Why is it always my Jutsu that hurts the people I love….."

Pakkun looked up to Kakashi sadly at that and then noticed Sasuke's headband next to her. "It's Sasukes…."

Kakashi just threw a short narrowed look at the headband before looking back to Naru, softly wiping the faint stain of blood of her face with a sad and hurt expression. "I'm sorry Naru…. I'm so sorry…. If I just would have arrived earlier…." He closed his eye in unbelievable sadness, his heart hurting so much just at the thought of losing the lovable kitsune because of his cursed Jutsu.

Pakkun looked at his owner with a very sad expression. Kakashi just took a shaky breath and picked up Sasuke's hitai-ate before very carefully and gently picking Naru up and holding her close to him. "Forgive me Naru…" He then carried Naru softly in his arms as he looked over the Valley of the End. He shook his head before quickly racing off, back towards Konoha.

Sasuke walked towards the Land of Sound while rememberig the good memories he had with his father, mother and his brother. He then stared sadly to the ground before remembering what his brother told him about the Magekyo Sharingan…. That he had to kill his closed friend to achieve that... Just then, the rain stopped. He looked up crazily. "I will not….do what you want me to do, Itachi! I will gain power in my own way! …I will surpass you….and kill you." He muttered out darkly.

 _With Kakashi…_

He hurried and hoped he wouldn't arrive to late in the village. _'Please…don't die Naru….'_ He thought desperately as he picked up his pace, so not noticing how Naru briefly opened her eyes and stared up to him before closing her blue eyes in exhaustion again.

Kurama sighed in relief, mentally and physically exhausted from healing so much. Her chest wound still wasn't fully healed and it would probably scar, even with him healing it slowly. He looked at his sleeping kit in their mindscape and sighed softly. _**'Will there be a time when you aren't going to be reckless….?'**_ He asked her softly, expecting no answer as he laid down beside her and wrapped his tails around her protectively. The next time, he will make sure to never again let something like this happen to her. Not when she was the one to save him from his hatred…

 _The next day, inside the Konoha hospital…_

Naru slowly woke up and blue eyes stared groggily up to the white ceiling as bright light burned in her eyes. She blinked confused as her mind felt groggy and she wanted to sit up just to wince slightly as every inch of her body hurt. "…Oww…" She groaned out as she very slowly sat up, grimacing as her muscles felt so stiff and stung painfully.

"Naru-chan?! Thank kami!" She heard a relieved and heavy emotion laced voice beside her. Her head snapped towards the sound and her eyes widened in surprise at who she saw sitting there, with relieved tears streaming down his face. "Kashi?!" She squeaked out in surprise and couldn't help but gape at him, even when she was bandaged from head to toe and looked like she was dressed up like a mummy for Halloween she stared at her sensei as if he had grown a second head. She was used to him showing a bit more emotions around her than around anyone else… But she never saw him cry so she just was… shocked? No, flabbergasted would describe it better.

"I'm just so glad you're alive… F-For a moment I thought….." Kakashi's voice broke and he quickly wiped his tears away.

Naruko's eyes softened at that and she smiled sadly. "Sorry for having scared you, Kashi." She told him softly, knowing how much he feared losing someone since he lost everyone he cared about once. She spotted his hand on the bed and gently grabbed onto it, feeling the need to comfort him.

Kakashi looked at her in surprise at that. "…Naru…." He said startled before blushing slightly behind his mask. Since he locked up his feelings, no one ever knew or bothered to comfort him. So this was weird….but also felt so much better than bottling everything up.

Kurama smirked smugly at that. _**'Oh? Making your move now kit?'**_ He teased her with a chuckle.

Naru blushed heavily at that and quickly let go of Kakashi's hand while internally screaming at her Bijuu. _'KURAMA, WHAT THE HELL?!'_

Kakashi blinked at that before chuckling slightly. _'She's too cute.'_

Naruko took a deep breath to calm down, making a mental note to herself to get back to Kurama for that later and then looked more seriously and sadly at Kakashi. "So, Sasuke's…?" She looked away with guilt filled eyes, knowing the answer.

Kakashi sighed and nodded grimly as he handed her the Uchiha's hitai-ate. "He escaped after injurying you badly."

Naru stared sadly down to the hitai-ate and traced the slash she made on it softly. "….I see. What about the others…?"

Kakashi looked away seriously, his eye narrowed. "Choji and Neji both had life threatening injuries and barely survived… Kiba and Akamaru were injured, but it wasn't life threatening. Shikamaru was only lightly injured." He told her the truth, knowing lying to her now would only make it worse later on.

Naru bit on her lip at that and clenched her fist. "Everyone…." She whispered out in distress while her hair shadowed over her eyes. They got everything they have to stop Sasuke….and yet they couldn't achieve it…. Because of her. Because she couldn't bring herself to injure him enough to make him pass out. "I'm so sorry…."

Kakashi looked at her and his eye softened. "Naru, don't-"

Just then, the door opened and Shikamaru walked inside.

"Yo, Naru. Looks like you're awake." He greeted her more softly than usual and sat down beside her bed, nodding at Kakashi.

"Shika!" Naruko said in surprise and her eyes brightened while a small smile slipped on her face.

Kakashi nodded back at him. "I told her about the others."

Shikamaru smirked slightly at that. "I see. Well then, there's nothing to worry about anymore regarding that." He then looked at her seriously. "So, what happened with Sasuke…?" He glanced at her bandaged chest, not because of being perverted but because he had heard she have had a hole in her chest.

Naru stared down at the hitai-ate in her hands and shook her head sadly, guilt in her eyes. "I couldn't stop him. It was no use. I tried fighting him, but…." She rubbed the left side of her chest nervously, there where now a scar was located on her skin. Another scar that reminds her of things… This time of her failure. "I wasn't strong enough to drag him back by force. I'm sorry…."

Shika sighed as he saw the upset expression on his sister figures face. "Seriously Naru…. That duckbutt only makes you upset." He told her fondly to lighten her mood.

Naru giggled slightly at that. "Well, I guess that is true in some way."

Just then, the door opened again and Tsunade and Sakura walked inside.

Naruko's head snapped around to them….and she might have moved a little too fast and winced slightly in annoyance. Also, the bandages were annoying her and she wanted to just rip them off. "Tsuna-baa…. Sakura…" She greeted them, looking at Sakura sadly.

"Naruko…" Sakura said distressed but was looking at her in quite a shock. She never had seen her teammate this beat up.

Tsunade huffed as she stepped towards her and suddenly slapped her lightly.

"Oww….! What the hell, Tsuna-baa?! I'm injured!" Naru snapped at her as she held her cheek in surprise and with a pout.

"Don't make me slap you again brat! How can you be so reckless, you really almost died this time even with the Kyuubi's healing powers!" Tsunade snapped at her in annoyance, really having worried about her.

Kakashi and Shikamaru both just sweat dropped at that.

"And that's a reason for you to slap someone who's injured?!" Naru huffed back while throwing her arms into the air dramatically, really seeming more than fine aside from the occasional sting in her muscles and the hurting scar on her chest.

Kurama tried not to laugh at their weird but hilarious interaction.

Tsunade just sighed at that. "Then don't make me worry like this again. Geez."

Naru sweat dropped and then sighed as well. "Yes, I know. I apologize." She rolled her eyes lightly and Tsunade snorted amused. Naruko then looked over to Sakura and her smile saddened a bit. "Sorry Sakura. I tried my best…" She told her calmly, but she still felt a bit guilty.

Sakura fake smiled at her. "Ah, no problem. And look at you, you look just like a mummy. Geez, you need to listen to Tsunade-sama." She said fake-cheerily as she opened a window.

Naru looked at her sadly, knowing she tried to hide her feelings from her. "Sakura…. Even when it might seem to you like that, I haven't given up on Sasuke. Somewhere in his hatred driven mind is still the boy we both know. And I won't give up on trying to get him back here to Konoha and help him fix things." She told her softly but determined and smiled at her.

Shikamaru smirked at that and Kakashi eyesmiled while Tsunade smiled fondly. Sakura looked at her with wide eyes before a small smile slipped on her face. "Naruko." _'…..Naruko, thank you.'_

"Alright, now that we are over these things…. Get these bandages off me! They are restricting me and making me feel uncomfortable!" Naru told them with a huff and started pulling at some of them.

"Don't you dare, Naru! These will stay on for a while understood? Or do I need to slap some senses into you?!" Tsunade huffed at her fondly.

Naru sweat dropped at her threat. "But Tsuna-baa , they are uncomfortable…" She whined out.

"No buts! And now rest!" Tsunade huffed at her and Naru pouted.

 _Later that evening…_

"I'm sooooo bored…." Naruko sighed and her mind kept wandering back to the fight she had with Sasuke. It frustrated her and reminded her of her failure but she didn't want to sulk. "Argh! Kurama! Tell me some jokes~" She whined.

Kurama sweat dropped. _**'You're seriously expecting me to tell you jokes….? Ya seriously have to be bored then.'**_ He huffed out amused.

"Please Kurama~" She just whined again as she rolled to the other side of the bed. Hospital was pure, boring hell.

Kurama sighed in defeat. _**'Alright, alright…'**_ He hummed thoughtfully as he tried to think of a joke and then snickered. _**'Okay, I have one… Even people who are good for nothing have the capability of bringing a smile to your face. For an instance if you push them down the stairs. BAHAHAHAHAHA!'**_ He laughed loudly at the dark joke.

"….." Naru just deadpanned. "Forget I even ask. What the hell was that kind of joke… I'm so done with you sometimes 'Rama…."

' _ **Oi, you asked not me.'**_ He chuckled out.

Naruko rolled her eyes at him but then suddenly a loud puffing sound came from outside right by her window and she jumped up startled and drew back the curtains to peek outside. Her eyes widened as she spotted an enormous orange toad with Jiraiya crouched on it.

"E-Ero-Sennin?!" She shouted in surprise.

"Yo!" Jiraiya greeted her with a smile.

Naru smiled at that happily and a few moments later, she was sitting on her bed while Jiraiya sat on the window sims.

"I came today to tell you something important." He said seriously.

Naru blinked at that, wondering what he wanted to tell her. "Sure, what is it?"

"I'm going to make you my official apprentice and in three years, I will train you to become a full-fledged ninja." Jiriaya told her seriously and looked back to her with a big grin.

"Eh?! When did I agree to that…?" She just deadpanned at him, unenthusiastic.

Jiraiya's eyebrow twitched at that. "Oi, oi, be a bit more glad here, Naru-chan! I will give up my precious research time for your training!"

"Oh wow… I'm the most grateful." She said sarcastically and sassy, but actually was looking forward to more training. She had realized she need to grow stronger to protect everyone she holds dear. That much Sasuke helped her realize.

Jiraiya sighed at and looked seriously back outside. "I received reliable information about Akatsuki from my spy."

"Akatsuki?!" Naru asked seriously and laid a hand on her seal.

Jiraiya looked back to her with a small smile. "It seems like the next time they'll come after you won't be for another three or four years."

Naru bit on her lip at that and sighed. "Alright. But what about Sasuke?"

Jiraiya looked grimly back outside at that. "He will be safe for the next three years. But also…. Just forget about Sasuke!" He looked back to her seriously.

"Wha…?" She just got out, thrown back by what he said.

"Sasuke went to Orochimaru on his own. No matter what you try, he won't change. I know because I have seen many shinobi in the past… Sasuke is the same type as Orochimaru. If you're thinking about bringing him back, don't."

Naru narrowed her eyes angrily at him.

"Only conceited fools would try to!" Jiraiya told her grimly.

"How do you know that without even trying?!" Naru snapped at him and glared at him seriously. There was still hope left inside of her that Sasuke could get back to how she knew he was. "Sasuke is my friend! I can't just leave a friend behind!"

"Would a friend injure his comrade like this?! Just look at the state you're in, Naru!" He shouted at her before gritting his teeth as he remembered that something similar had happened with him and Orochimaru.

"B-But…." Naruko bit on her lip at that and carefully itched her hurting scar on her chest nervously.

' _No matter how much you want it Naru…. He won't come back and he will not be the same. I don't want you to walk the same path of helplessness as I did.'_ He looked back to her softly before looking seriously ahead. "If you're going to chase after Sasuke, I won't train you. I will have ANBU watch you and depending on the issue, forbid you from leaving Konoha. You're no ordinary kid. You're being targeted by a powerful organization. That's just how things are." Jiraiya told her seriously.

Naruko stared to the ground thoughtfully at that before she sighed softly and fondly. "Geez, you don't even give me a choice Ero-Sennin. Do I seriously have to train with such a pervert like you for three years?" She asked jokingly and rolled her eyes. "Well, I have quite some troublesome blackmail material of you from the times we traveled together. Guess you have no other choice as to train me even when I will go after Sasuke after the three years! Otherwise, these pictures will end up accidentally on Tsuna-baa's desk. So, you have to train me~ And no matter what you say, I will keep trying to get some sense into Sasuke! Because I won't give up and won't go back on my word, that's my nindo!" She smiled foxily as she looked at him with determined twinkle. "And then, after those three years, the Akatsuki will pay for thinking they can mess with me!" She shouted out loudly.

' _ **HELL YEAH!'**_ Kurama roared loudly in agreement.

Jiraiya looked back to her in surprise before sweating dropping with a fond smile. "Guess I have no choice then." He chuckled lightly as he jumped back onto his toad. "As soon as you can leave the hospital, get ready for the journey. See ya!"

"Sure~ And don't go peeking Ero-Sennin~ Remember, the blackmail material ~" She said way too happily.

Jiraiya sweat dropped and cursed his luck.

 _One day later…._

"Urgh… So boring…." Naru whined as she was sticking to he ceiling with her chakra, her bandages have been removed for the most part but they still didn't want to let her leave the hospital. "I hate it here…." She huffed out as she looked out of the window…while being upside down.

Kurama grumbled bored. _**'I agree… This I'd boring as fucking hell….'**_

Jiraiya jumped into her hospital room sneakily and grinned. "Alright, Naru! Let's go on the trip now, pack your stuff I'm checking you out of here!" He just then noticed Naru was upside down on the ceiling and sweat dropped. "Do I even wanna know-" He yelped as he was tackled in a hug.

"WAAAH! THANK YOU ERO-SENNIN! YOU'RE A SAVIOR!" She shouted while crying anime tears before racing off to get her stuff together.

Jiriaya sighed fondly and smiled. "Meet me at the village gate!" He shouted after her and shook his head. He then jumped back outside he actually had already informed Tsunade about their leave.

Naru cheerily raced through the streets, quickly saying goodbye to all her friends before she went to her apartment and packed just some minor stuff she would need, she was sure Jiraiya would buy her something if she needs it. "Alright! Ready Kurama?" She asked him as she lastly packed her framed Team 7 picture into her backpack.

Kurama grinned. _**'Of freaking course!'**_

Naruko smiled at that and locked the door to her apartment before racing to the village gates, where surprisingly Jiraiya was already waiting for her.

"Ready, brat?!" The toad Sannin asked his goddaughter fondly and ruffled her hair.

"You mean, ready to sass at you at any given moment? Of course. This is going to be some fun three years~" She giggled amused as she walked outside the village.

Jiraiya sweat dropped. "…I will regret taking her away for training….." He sighed before walking after her with a small fond smile. He would try his best to train her to be strong enough. That is the least he can do to protect her in Minato's place.

And so, Naru's rigorous training started and formed a way for a future of hardship, friends as well as happiness and sadness. Will she be ready to take on Akatsuki? Only time will tell.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, this was the official last chapter of Naruko's Adventures! Waah! I cannot believe we already got this far and that we're now finished with the original Naruto timeline. It was a lot of fun and I certainly hope you have enjoyed this journey with me! I will take a short break to gather all my thoughts for the next book… Yes, you heard right! The next book will be the continuation of this fanfic! More infos will come in the final authors note in this story, when I'm ready with everything of course! However, do not fear that you won't have anything to read for the next couple of weeks… Because I will write some short Filler chapters! XD Something everyone hates but also…. It will be fun to read so be prepared for some funny stuff as well as some little extra backstories. :3 Anyway, I hope you guys have an amazing rest of your day and see you soon in the Final Author's Note(as well as in the Filler Chapters)! ;)**


	105. Filler Chapter 2

' _Normal thoughts…'_

" **Kyuubi/Bijuu speech…"**

' _ **Naru communicating with Kurama inside her mind…'**_

' **Kurama's thoughts, Naruko can't hear…'**

"Normal speech…"

Jutsu name…

* * *

Filler Chapter 2- Naruko has enough! Time to find a repellent!

* * *

Naruko sighed and stretched herself. "Urgh. I really could need a bath right now. My muscles are all stiff…" She mumbled as she made her way slowly through Konoha's streets.

' _ **Your muscles are stiff…? Oh, yeah, nothing special BECAUSE YOU JUST HAD TO FREAKING OVERDO YOUR DAMN TRAINING AGAIN! LIKE WHAT THE HELL, KIT?! CAN YOU STOP TRYING TO BLOW YOURSELF UP?!'**_ Kurama snapped at her, annoyed that he had to heal her again after she decided to try out a 'great' new Jutsu she thought of.

Naru pouted at that. "I didn't know it would blow up like this, Rama~" She whined at him softly as a pout graced her features. "Okay, maybe it was a mistake to try it out… But I just was so bored. Sasuke is in the hospital, Sakura is always swooning around him and here I am, being bored out of my mind because Kashi-sensei decided we needed a break… A break?! From D-rank missions?! I mean, seriously?!" She huffed out before wincing slightly at the stiff muscles in her arms.

Kurama sighed and took a deep breath to calm down. _**'Next time just train and don't try something stupid if you're bored. Just go prank someone.'**_ He suggested to her with a grumble.

Naruko rolled her eyes fondly at him. "Hai, Hai, almighty Bijuu." She ignored the people that stared at her because she was 'mumbling to herself' and after another quick thought, she walked past her apartment complex and towards the hot springs. That could help her more with her stiff muscles than a shower would ever do.

Kurama yawned and decided to take a nap now, knowing she would like to talk more to him later and he doesn't want to miss any of his precious sleep.

Naruko hummed silently to herself as she reached the hot springs after a few minutes of walking peacefully. She went into the women's side and started to take off her clothes.

Kurama suddenly opened one of his red eyes with an annoyed grumbled. _**'Kit… Wait.'**_

' _Huh?'_ Naru froze in her movement and raised an eyebrow at her furry friend. _'What is it Kurama?'_

'… _ **.Remember someone who likes to hang out in hot springs? You should check first if he's here….'**_ The Bijuu deadpanned.

Naruko blinked in surprise. _'Who do you mean-'_ Her eyebrow started twitching and she sighed annoyed as she realized who Kurama was talking about."Urgh… Of course. I swear if Ero-Sennin is here, I have enough." She mumbled out in fond annoyance as she dressed herself again before entering the hot spring area. She ignored the confused looks the other women in there threw at her as she walked towards the dividing wall with a serious expression. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her great hearing.

A tick mark appeared on her head as she heard faint perverted giggles from the other side. She groaned inwardly and followed the sound of the giggles until she was really close. Naruko opened her eyes and looked at the part of the wall in front of her, deadpanning as she spotted a little hole. She carefully and sneakily crouched down beside the hole, making sure she was in an angle she couldn't be seen.

"Hehehehehe… Yes, yes… Bend forward a little…" A familiar voice giggled to himself.

Kurama snorted at that. _**'One… Two…. Three….'**_

With a very quick and swift movement, Naruko poked the super pervert in the eye with her finger.

"AAAAAAHRGH! OWWWW! MY EYE!" Jiraiya screamed out in pain as he fell back.

Naru huffed as the women in the hotsprings squeaked and ran off. "That's what you deserve Ero-Sennin! You made me totally paranoid of going to a hot spring to bath! And the paranoia is even right!" She shouted at him over the divider.

Jiraiya grew silent at that, holding his hurting eye and started sweating nervously. "Oh…. Ehm…. Naru-chan… You wanted to take a bath…. I will go then…." He chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, right. No need to do that anymore. Now I'm not in the mood." She grumbled at him before storming out of the onsen. She has enough. This means war!

Kurama started chuckling at the evil plan that formed in his kit's mind. _**'YAS! BE WARNED PERVERTS! WE ARE GOING TO WAAAR WITH YOU!'**_ He cackled in glee and Naruko smirked foxily as she made her way to get some special things. She had the perfect idea for something.

Jiraiya quickly made his way out of the hot springs as well, while not being able to shake off the dreading feeling in the pit of his stomach. "….Uh…. I'm going to have to watch out, don't I?" He asked himself and sighed, better find a hiding place now before it's too late.

 _Three hours later, in Naru's apartment…_

Naruko giggled foxily as she looked at what she had created. A true masterpiece, perfect for the fight against perverts. Her evil giggles sounded through her whole apartment.

Kurama laughed loudly and started cackling evilly. _**'BAHAHAHHAHA! HELL YEAH! THIS IS THE BEST THING EVER CREATED BY MANKIND!'**_ He shouted loudly in amusement and couldn't wait to see it in action.

Naru sweat dropped at her overly enthusiastic Bijuu. "I wouldn't go that far… But it's pretty awesome. And I'm sure it will work perfectly!" She giggled again.

Just then, Kakashi arrived outside her apartment and wanted to knock on the door to check on his student…. But then he heard Naruko's evil giggles and froze. "Yeah… I'm not dealing with that…." He sweat dropped and made sure to get as quick as possible out of there.

Naruko smiled foxily and happily as she packed her creation into her kunai pouch and headed outside, ready to hunt down a certain super pervert. After checking the Onsen again and looking around a few other places, she remembered the little lake and waterfall where Jiraiya liked to peek on some women when he trained her. She sighed as her eyebrow twitched slightly. "How much do you want to bet on that he's exactly hiding there….?" She asked Kurama with a deadpan expression.

Kurama sweat dropped. _**'I would rather not bet on that. Because then my loss is certain.'**_

Naru just groaned slightly and raced off towards the lake and waterfall.

 _Meanwhile with Jiraiya…._

"Hehehehehe… I found the perfect place to hide and to gather information at the same time~" He giggled silently to himself as he peeked through the bushes and watched some women bath in bikinis.

"…." A tick mark appeared on Naruko's head as she found him like this five minutes later. She pulled out a spray bottle from her pockets with a pokerface. "Oi, Ero-Sennin…."

"EH?! N-Naru?!" Jiraiya spun around with wide eyes, just to get sprayed right in the face by his goddaughter. "OWWWWW! MY EYES! THIS BURNS! OWWW! AND IT STINKS! ABKDKEOSNWJWKSNSNW WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" He screamed loudly in pain as he rolled around on the ground and rubbed his face frantically.

" _ **BAHAHHAHAHAHA! BEST REACTION EVER! EAT THAT YA DAMN PERV!"**_ Kurama laughed his ass off.

"That was my pervert repellent spray." Naru just told him that with the most casual voice in existence.

"PERVERT REPELLENT SPRAY?! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Jiraiya screamed at her, his eyes were red and irritated while he was crying and very annoyed.

Naru smirked foxily at that and showed him the spray bottle which really had the label 'Pervert Repellent' on it. "It's great isn't it~ I made it myself. It's mixture of water with pepper, chili, hot sauce, hot spices and spoiled milk for some extra good smell." She giggled mischeviously.

Jiraiya still rubbed his eyes, not being able to see very well after this. "I really hate you sometimes, Naru-chan." He grumbled sulkily.

Naru just smiled more at that. "You only get what you deserve. And now come on, let's go eat some ramen, or I will spray you in the face again ~" She giggled and cheerily started walking.

Jiraiya blanched and quickly followed after her. _'Naru now has such a powerful weapon…. We're all doomed.'_

 _A few moments later…_

Jiraiya sighed as they walked through Konoha's streets, not being able to believe that he, one of the Sannin, seriously just got blackmailed into walking after his goddaughter just because she has a spray bottle. He sighed and looked at the cheerful kitsune in front of him and then quickly looked around for a way to escape. His eyes widened and he quickly turned around the corner before chuckled as he raced away. _'Hehehe… That happens when you look away for a split second-'_ He froze in his steps as he spotted a very fine looking lady. _'Jackpot!'_ "Well, hello there pretty lady…" He greeted the woman with a smirk, who was immediately creeped out by him.

"Goodbye." The woman told him harshly.

"Oh, don't be like that, miss. You have some really great bazookas there." He told her with a perverted giggle.

"No! Bad perv!" Naru's voice suddenly deadpanned at him before he was sprayed right in the face with the pervert repellent.

"AAAAAHAHHAHAARGGGHHH!" Jiraiya screamed in pain as he got down and rubbed his burning face frantically.

The woman just blinked at that in surprise and looked at Naru.

Naru smiled innocently as she grabbed onto the collar of Jiraiya's shirt. "My sincere apologies, miss. He's going through a therapy right now." She apologized politely while trying so hard not to laugh as Kurama literally burst out laughing at that, not being able to keep it together.

"Oh. No problem." The woman nodded politely before hurrying off.

"I hate you~" Jiraiya whined out with a tear stricken voice, his face completely red and burning heavily.

"Your fault for trying to not listen to me. And now let's get some ramen~ And you will pay~" She giggled cheerily as she dragged him with her, not caring she was dragging him over the ground.

"NUUU! SOMEONE PLEASE SAVE ME!" Jiraiya screamed in panic while crying anime tears.

' _ **BEST DAY EVER!'**_ Kurama laughed out.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, I hope you liked this short little Filler chapter. XD It certainly was funny. Every pervert out there be warned, Naru now invented a more intense version of a pepper spray. XDDD And of course, Jiraiya is the first to face the wrath of it. XD**

 **Anyway, I'm still gathering ideas and thoughts for the upcoming Shippuden book, so be excited for that. (Even when it still will take some time) Have a great day everyone!**


	106. Filler Chapter 3

' _Normal thought…'_

" **Kyuubi/Bijuu speech…"**

' _ **Kurama communicating with Naruko inside her head…'**_

' **Kurama's thoughts, nobody can hear…'**

"Normal speech…"

Jutsu name…

* * *

Filler Chapter 3- Naru finds a family?! Into the lazy Nara clan!

* * *

Naruko sighed bored as she turned off Iruka's lecture. Since she had gotten private lessons from her brother figure, everything just turned a whole lot more boring in academy. She wanted to just bash her head into the table and sleep, because keeping up her dumb and hyperactive persona was driving her crazy. She maybe was even killing a few of her brain cells while doing this so maybe that's why her persona started to become more and more of her real personality and she was not happy about this. She groaned slightly and just laid her head down on the table, her long blonde hair covering her table, as well as Sasuke's.

Sasuke blinked at that before glaring at her, though he did not speak up and tried to swipe her hair off his table.

Naru narrowed her eyes at that and threw her hair back over his table. She then turned her head away from him and closed her eyes to sleep.

A slight snort could be heard from the table behind her and Naruko looked up slightly to see the smirking Shikamaru behind her. She ignored him, not knowing what to think of this and went back to trying to nap.

"OI, NARUKO! NO SLEEPING IN CLASS!" Iruka shouted loudly and threw the blackboard eraser at her head.

"Ugh. Your lessons are too boring anyway, Iruka-sensei, so I can do something productive and go to sleep!" Naruko shouted loudly and threw the eraser back at him, keeping her loud persona up like usual.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru just muttered out lazily, seeming like usual but he actually was observing Naru closely since one time he had seen her act smarter than usual. Since then, he had observed a lot of things, and especially the hate of the villagers were making him feel confused. He asked his father and he had told him what was sealed inside of her, yet he still couldn't grasp why the other adults acted this way. Because she only jails the Kyuubi and is not the Kyuubi herself or some dumb thing like this. He sighed as a thought shot into his head and he couldn't help but think about how troublesome this would be. But then again, Shikamaru remembered that one time he and Choji had defended Naruko from some villagers and as they saw how her lonely expression changed to one of gratefulness and hopefulness the two decided to befriend the kitsune. _'Ugh…. This will definitely be way too troublesome…'_ He groaned before following Naru's example and went to take a nap, only to get a blackboard eraser thrown at his head as well.

 _Hours later, as the last academy lesson was finally finished for the day…_

Naru waited until all of the other students had left, including Sasuke and his crowd of fangirls, she slowly stood up and stretched herself, letting a bit of her fake persona drop. "Goodbye, Iruka-nii! See you tomorrow." She smiled cheerily at her brother figure and waved in goodbye as she walked past him.

Iruka smiled softly and nodded. "See you tomorrow. And don't eat ramen for dinner, that's not healthy." He shouted the last part after her as she had already left the classroom.

Naruko rolled her eyes. "Hai, Hai." She waved him off easily and walked outside of the academy with a sigh. Back to her lonely apartment it is then…

"Oi, Naruko…" Shikamaru called for her with a lazy sigh.

Naru froze and turned around in surprise. "Yes, Shika?" She asked him with a raised eyebrow, using his nickname as she was too lazy to say his full name. She was actually quite surprised to why he was wanting to speak so casually to her. She would consider him and Choji her friends, but they never bothered to hang out or speak with her after the academy lessons.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and sighed again. "Do you want to hang out today? Maybe we can go to my house and feed the deer? You like animals, right? It will be troublesome, but we could watch the clouds afterwards."

Naruko just gaped at him with wide eyes before biting on her lip. "Y-You want me to hang out with you? And feed the deer with me…?" She asked as her eyes watered, not sure if she just misunderstood him.

Shikamaru's eyes softened and he sighed. "Yes, Naru." He used her nickname to show her that he really would like to hang out with her, despite his lazy voice.

Naru's blue eyes lit up at that and she smiled happily. "Really?! I would love to!" She said cheerily.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes fondly. "Let's go to the Nara compound then. I'm sure Kaa-chan and Tou-san would like to meet you." He mumbled out, remembering the thousand questions his father had asked about Naru as well as his mother nagging his ear off with him befriending her. He didn't know why, but it almost seemed like his parents want him to be friends with Naru because they knew her parents or something. He shook his head and continued walking before just then noticed that Naruko wasn't following. "….Naru?" He raised an eyebrow as he looked back to the frozen kitsune.

Naru bit on her lip and shifted around nervously. "I-I don't know if it's such a good idea to for me to come along to your clan compound…." She said nervously and stared to the ground. She never was allowed to enter any of the other clan compounds for the simple reason that the villagers never let her. She had asked her jiji about it, but the Sandaime just said he couldn't do anything against this. "I-I mean…. I'm not very liked by most people and I don't want to get you in trouble…" She mumbled out sadly.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at that and frowned softly before sighing. "It's going to be okay, Naru. My clan has nothing against you and even if, they are all way too lazy to do something about it. Aside from that, Tou-san and Kaa-san really want to meet you. So, come on now."

Naruko looked at him in surprise before nodding softly and smiling slightly. "O-Okay." She raced towards him before walking beside him to the Nara compound, still nervous about this but she trusted him that he wouldn't get her into a trap. After all, he and Choji defended her that one time.

They walked in comfortable silence for a moment until they reached the Nara Compound. As soon as they were in front of it, Naru stopped and tensed nervously. "I-Is this really okay…?"

Shikamaru sighed at that. "Yes. Stop being so troublesome." He groaned at her, but there was a bit of slight understanding in his look.

The blonde kitsune took a deep at that and bit on her lip before grabbing onto his hand nervously. "Lead the way then, Shika."

Shikamaru stiffened as he grabbed onto his hand before he sighed fondly as he walked inside. "It isn't far anymore."

Naru followed silently after him, clutching to his hand like her life depended on it and might squeezed it a bit too tightly.

Shikamaru winced slightly as he felt like his hand was getting squished. "Mendokuse…" He muttered with a deadpan expression and sighed almost relieved as they reached his home. "Here we are." He told her lazily and rolled his eyes as they walked up to the front door.

Naruko bit on her lip at that and grew even more nervous as she took off her shoes before they stepped inside.

"Kaa-chan, Tou-san, I'm home. I brought a friend along." He shouted lazily as he had to drag Naru with him into the kitchen or the kitsune would have stopped frozen at the doorstep.

"Oh, Shika! Did you bring Choji over or who…" Yoshino greeted him cheerily as they walked inside and froze in her movement as she spotted Naru, who was hiding behind her son with a cute shy expression as well as big blue eyes that stared at her nervously. The Nara woman's eyes widened at that and she almost would have squealed at the cuteness. "Oh my~ Who are you cutie? My name is Yoshino, I'm Shika's mother." She told her kindly and smiled at her, of course knowing who the kitsune was.

"What is all that nagging about?" Shikaku asked with a lazily expression as he entered the kitchen.

"Shikaku! We have a guest so where are your manners?!" Yoshino scolded him with a huff and threatened him with the cooking spoon in her hand.

"Yeah. Yeah… What a drag…" The Nara clan head mumbled out as he rubbed the back of his neck before looking over to his son, blinking surprised as he saw the curious Naru peeking at him from behind Shikamaru's back. "Oh. Looks like you got a new friend, son. My name's Shikaku, little one." He greeted her more softly than usual, his eyes immediately getting caught on her familiar looks to Minato as well as Kushina.

"I'm not little, dattebayo!" Naru huffed at him with a pout as she finally stepped away from behind Shikamaru. She then noticed what she did and blushed embarrassed. "E-Ehm…" She mumbled out nervously as she fidget around, frantically trying to remember the manner lessons Crow gave her.

"Aww~ Look at her dear, she's so cute!" Yoshiko awwed, not being able to hold back her squeals as she wanted to hug the little kitsune to death. As if the big blue eyes weren't enough, the whisker marks just intensified her cuteness factor.

Shikaku snorted at that while Shikamaru rolled his eyes and mumbled out a 'Mendokuse'.

Naruko blushed more at that shyly and bowed her head slightly to them. "N-Nice to meet you, Yoshino-san, Shikaku-san. My name is Uzumaki Naruko, but you can call me Naru if you want to." She greeted politely and looked up to them with a small shy smile.

Yoshino smiled at her cuteness and held back another squeal as she threw a look at her husband that literally said 'Just look at this cutie, I need to adopt her' before she looked back at Naru with kind eyes. "Aww. You're such a polite girl, Naru-chan. It's very nice to meet you, Shika told me a lot about you."

Shikaku sweat dropped at his wife's look and Shikamaru deadpanned as in fact, he did not talk very much about Naru despite what his mother just said.

Shikaku shook his head fondly before smiling down to the kitsune as well. "Yes, welcome to our humble house. I hope you will feel comfortable here, little one."

Naru's smile brightened at their friendly behavior towards her and hope shined in her blue eyes as she was just glad some adults didn't treat her like she had the pest. "Yes, I feel comfortable here already. It feels so warm and welcoming in here." She told them cheerily.

Shikaku's eyebrows rose at that in surprise. _'It feels warm and welcoming here? So, she is kind of a sensor huh… Must be her Uzumaki blood.'_ His smile saddened a bit. He had been quite close to Minato and Kushina before their death and kind of was ashamed now that neither he nor Yoshino bothered to look after their daughter. But they were quite busy since the Kyuubi attack and more important matters shadowed over the importance of this. Well, he doubted that the council would have let them adopt Naruko anyway, they seemed quite hostile towards the little kitsune, despite the fact it is not her fault something so dangerous resides inside of her.

"Troublesome…. Now that we got this over with, can we go feed the deer, Tou-san?" Shikamaru asked with a sigh, just wanting to get Naru away from his mother for a while because he could already tell that she would most likely hug Naru to death if this continues any longer.

"Oh, yes. I would love to see the deer!" Naru said happily but still smiled shyly.

"Aww~ Of course you can do that, right Shikaku?" Yoshino aweed and smiled way too sweetly at her husband.

Shikaku started sweating slightly before he nodded with a sigh. "Of course you two can." He said with a small smile and mentioned for them to follow him. "Let's go then before they get too hungry."

"Yay~ Deers~" Naruko cheered happily and almost raced after the Nara, making him chuckle and Shikamaru sigh before smirking.

"Have fun, you two. But don't be gone for too long, dinner will be ready soon!" Yoshino shouted after them with a cheerful smile. Ah, she couldn't wait to bond more with the kitsune, she reminded her just so much of Kushina and Minato as well.

Naruko smiled happily as they entered the garden. She looked around in awe, stunned to how big this house was.

Shikaku looked down to her with a smirk before looking over to Shikamaru, noticing how closely his son was observing Naru. _'I see. He's still trying to figure her out, huh? Well, good luck with that Shika, if she's anything like her father, you will keep seeing more and more new faces on her over time.'_

"Alright, let's do this." Naru said cheerily before looking at the two lazy male Nara's. "How do we do this?"

Shikaku smiled fondly. "Well, first you need to gather all the deer and then we will fill the crib with the food while the deer are here before they can go back over there to the food." He explained while Shikamaru sighed lazily.

"Do I have to help, Tou-san?" He asked with a whine.

Naruko huffed at him. "Of course you have too, Shika! You promised we would feed the deer together."

"What a drag…" Shikamaru muttered while Shikaku chuckled.

"Indeed you have to son. We also better not stay around here and chat for too long or otherwise your mother will have my head." He rubbed the back of his neck with a nervous chuckle before looking down to the two academy students. "I will go get the food while you two gather all the deer here. How does this sound?"

"Like a drag." Shikamaru deadpanned.

"Great!" Naru chirped happily and enthusiastically.

Shikaku chuckled again, amused by the whirlwind of a kitsune. She would definitely bring some live into this clan. Ah, but what was he thinking, now he also starts to think about adopting her. "Good. Let's start then." He said with a shake of his head and sighed lazily before walking off to get the food.

Naruko looked after him cheerily before turning around to Shikamaru. "So, how do we gather all the deer? Do we have to go into the forest and drive them here?"

Shikamaru nodded. "We usually call them with whistles and the majority will show up. The rest, we have to drive here. That is what makes it troublesome."

Naru hummed thoughtfully, trying to think if there could be a better way to get the deer all to gather here. "Deer like soft sounds right? Mhm…." She wondered if it could work to call them softly maybe with a melody while also flair her chakra a bit. She had always been good with animals and thought that this might be because she felt like a free spirit herself sometimes.

Shikamaru looked at her thoughtful expression with slightly narrowed, observant eyes. "Do you have another idea, Naru?"

Naruko was ripped out of her thoughts at that and smiled. "Yes, but I don't know if this will work."

Shikamaru shrugged. "Well, if it saves us the pain to walk inside the forest to run after the deer, we might as well try it. So what is it?"

Naru nodded at that with a small, but almost foxy looking smile. "Let's hope it will work then." She took a deep breath and concentrate, startling Shikamaru as she flaired her chakra like Wolf and Crow taught her. She then took another deep breath as her calming chakra flooded the area and started to call for the deer with a soft humming voice.

Shikamaru watched in surprise and impressed how the deer gathered around them, and from the size of the herd, that would have to be all of them. He shook his head stunned, that never happened before, normally the Nara deer don't like other, not Nara people, so that explains his surprise when he saw how Naru was getting nudged almost curiously by some of the deer.

Naruko stopped the soft calling and giggled amused as she started to pet some of the deer, who seemed very calm and relaxed as they stood around her. "They are so cute~"

Shikamaru snorted at that and shook his head. He wondered if he will ever be able to make sense out of this unpredictable whirlwind in front of him.

A few minutes passed before an amused Shikaku strolled towards them, a big grin on the normally so lazy man's face. "My, my. Looks like the deer really like you, Naru." He chuckled as he noticed that the deer did not start walking towards the food crib like usual, but rather stayed around the kitsune as if their curiosity and interest was piped.

Naru giggled cheeirly and happily at that. "I'm good with animals."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes fondly at that. "We can see that." He deadpanned at her and Naru just stuck out her tongue at him.

Shikaku laughed heartily before ruffling both of their hairs. "Alright, alright. All the childish actions aside, let's get inside before I'm one head shorter if the dinner gets cold."

"Fine~" Naru chirped happily and smiled genuinely, for the first time feeling really happy and like she has found a place to feel welcomed since years.

After the happy events of this day, Naruko started coming over to Shikamaru's house more frequently, to a point where both Shikaku and Yoshino considered the cute and enthusiastic kitsune a daughter, as well as Shikamaru and Naru bonded to a point where they were close like siblings. From that day forward, Naru was always welcomed in the Nara compound and found a place to go to when scared, sad or lonely.

* * *

 **And that was the last Filler chapter for this fanfiction! :3 I really hope you enjoyed this cute Filler of how Naru became a member of the Nara clan (well not fully but definitely in the hearts of everyone in the clan XD). I also hope you enjoyed the few fillers I included. Now, onto the more important stuff: I finally have settled and prepared some ideas for the continuation of this story (aka Shippuden ;) ). Soon, more infos as well as the first chapter of the sequel will follow! Until then, have an amazing time and see you soon! :3**


	107. Naruko's Adventures Sequel!

**Hey guys, Author here!**

 **I can now solemnly declare that THE SEQUEL STORY CALLED** _ **'NARUKO'S JOURNEY'**_ **IS UP WITH THE FIRST CHAPTER! I'm so excited to read all your guys feedback and I surely hope you will enjoy it as much as this story! I hope you all will follow Naru's new journey together with me and I wish you all a lot of fun reading! :3 The story will follow the Shippuden timeline and overall will play out like canon, however…. There will be a lot of changes, so be prepared for the fun! :D**

 **The new story can you find on my profile or just search for 'Naruko's Journey'. Have fun reading everyone and enjoy!**

 **Best of wishes from Author-chan and Naru-chan~**


End file.
